Żona dla Śmierciojada II
by Meadager Szalona
Summary: Wielka wojna z Lordem Voldemortem skończyła się jakiś czas temu, ale to nie znaczy, że Yen i Severus mogą żyć w spokoju. Ostatecznie nikt nie potrafi sobie tak skomplikować życia jak ta dwójka. Nadal obłąkana kontynuacja "Żony dla Śmierciojada".
1. Prolog

_**All That Jazz  
**_ czyli  
 **Krukonka na zakręcie  
** _obłąkany sequel „Żony dla Śmierciojada"_

 **Prolog**

* * *

 _The best is yet to come,  
_ _and baby won't it be fine  
_ _You think you've seen the sun,  
_ _but you ain't seen it shine  
_ _Wait till the warm-up's underway  
_ _Wait till our lips have met  
_ _Wait till you see that sunshine day  
_ _You ain't seen nothin' yet  
_ ( _The Best Is Yet to Come_ Michael Bublé)

* * *

Był ciepły koniec marca 2000 roku. Samolot miękko osiadł na londyńskiej ziemi. Zgodnie z planem, bez najmniejszych opóźnień, turbulencji czy innych komplikacji. Severus Snape opuścił go na samym końcu i niespiesznie zszedł po dostawionych schodkach. Podobnie spokojnym i miarowym krokiem przemierzał teraz płytę lotniska. Ubrany w czarne spodnie i długi, prosty i elegancki prochowiec tego samego koloru nie zwracał na siebie specjalnie uwagi i właśnie o to mu chodziło. Młode wiosenne słońce, pełne energii po długiej zimie, oślepiało go i irytowało niepomiernie, dlatego osłonił oczy ciemnymi okularami. Porażająco jasne promienie bijące prosto w źrenice sprawiały, że nie był w stanie logicznie myśleć. Nie lubił tego. Przez lata przywykł do przyjaznej ciemności lochów, które stanowiły ulubione miejsce pracy mistrza eliksirów.

I nawet supernowoczesne laboratorium Świętego Munga nie mogło zmienić jego starych upodobań.

Na cały bagaż mężczyzny składał się tylko archaicznie wyglądający kuferek. Nic ponad to, co można by uznać za podręczny bagaż. Nic, co wymagałoby powierzenia mugolskim służbom i mugolskiej biurokracji – nieporównanie bardziej czepliwej i popapranej niż czarodziejska, a to stanowiło spore osiągnięcie. Nic, co mogłoby chociaż poddać komuś niemądry pomysł poszukiwania czegoś do oclenia…

Jednak pomimo podjętych środków zapobiegawczych profesor Snape wkrótce poczuł na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia pracowników ochrony lotniska. Wreszcie jeden z nich podszedł do niego z poważną miną, zatrzymując wymownym gestem dłoni. Severus nie zamierzał ryzykować, więc zanim mężczyzna zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, on również wykonał niemal niewidoczny gest i patrząc mu intensywnie w oczy, szepnął swoim jedwabistym głosem:

– To nie jest kufer, którego szukacie.

Podziałało. Wzrok ochroniarza stał się na moment dziwnie pusty, a na jego twarzy wykwitł miły dla oczu profesora wyraz lekkiego zakłopotania.

– Czy wszystko w porządku, oficerze? – zatroskał się fałszywie najprzebieglejszy ze Ślizgonów.

– Taaak, oczywiście, proszę pana.

Już po chwili mundurowy kłaniał mu się uprzejmie i wskazywał drogę do wyjścia.

Kogoś mógłby zdziwić tak zwyczajny – prostacki wręcz – a przede wszystkim niemagiczny sposób podróżowania w wypadku Severusa Snape'a, emerytowanego fana czystej krwi i pogromcy szlam oraz innowierców. Nie tylko mag, ale wręcz magiczny rasista i – co tu kryć – były zwolennik Lorda Voldemorta korzystający z usług British Airlines? Mistrz eliksirów miałby jednak głęboko i daleko zdanie postronnych. Osiągnął już ten wiek, że powoli bardziej od mrocznego imidżu zaczynał cenić własną wygodę. Po latach przymusowej i nagłej teleportacji tu i tam na życzenie jednego czy drugiego zwariowanego starucha, któremu miał nieszczęście się wysługiwać, nabawił się urazu do czarodziejskiej transportacji. Zresztą, nie znosił przeskokowej teleportacji na długich dystansach Anglia-Niemcy i z powrotem. Nie tylko było to o wiele mniej komfortowe niż klasa VIP, ale do tego odbierało całą przyjemność z podróży. Pomijając już fakt, że profesor Snape darzył latanie w ogóle, a mugolskie samoloty w szczególe, osobliwą i głęboko skrywaną sympatią.

Sprawnie i bezproblemowo przebył wszelkie kontrole, irytująco wzmożone z powodu jakiejś tam działalności terrorystycznej (za którą tym razem nie odpowiadał i nikt nie mógłby go znowu oskarżyć, nawet nie było go wtedy w kraju, dzięki niech będą Salazarowi!), prawdopodobnie ze strony IRA, ale kto by się tam połapał w tych mugolskich nonsensach?

Wreszcie zaliczył terminal i wydostał się na gwarne ulice Londynu.

Znowu.

Wrócił do domu.

§§§

Gdy zegar na kominku wybił godzinę pierwszą po południu, Yen uniosła się z półleżącej pozycji, zaznaczyła w książce miejsce, na którym skończyła, pachnącą lawendą zakładką z długą fioletową wstążką i ruszyła na obchód swojego idealnego domku marzeń.

Najpierw dotarła do kuchni, gdzie z ciekawością zaczęła unosić pokrywki stojących na kuchence garnków. Hm, wielkie palenisko jakoś nie pasowało do słodkiego domku na leniwych przedmieściach Londynu, więc postawiła na nowoczesność. Zresztą, w innym wypadku sąsiedzi na pewno zaczęliby gadać… Piękna Yenlla zaczerpnęła srebrną łyżeczką nieco bliżej niezidentyfikowanej mazi w jednym z kociołków – no dobra, mugolskich _kociołków_ – i spróbowała ostrożnie. Skrzywiła się i dosypała szczyptę soli. Odstawiła pokrywkę na miejsce i przykucnęła przy piekarniku, gdzie idealnie równe muffiny rozkwitały jak zachwycające wiosenne kwiaty. Nakłuła jeden z nich wykałaczką, a potem przyjrzała jej się uważnie i z wielkim znawstwem. Niestety, nie miała bladego pojęcia, co właściwie powinna na niej zobaczyć... Yen do tej pory nie udało się skumać, na czym polega trik z wykałaczką, ale też niespecjalnie ją to interesowało. Wystarczyło, że z boku wyglądało to bardzo fachowo, domowo i… _gospodyniowo_ , a właśnie do takiego efektu dążyła.

Nietrudno się domyślić, że kobieta nie uczestniczyła w przygotowaniu ani jednej z potraw, które teraz tak gorliwie kontrolowała. Yenlla nie potrafiła gotować. Nigdy nawet nie próbowała się nauczyć. Miała od tego skrzaty. W jej różowym wszechświecie nie było to jednak ważne. Wykonując te obłędne i totalnie niezrozumiałe czynności, czuła się prawie tak, jakby wszystko wyszło spod jej czułej ręki. To jej w zupełności wystarczało.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie z satysfakcją i kontynuowała krucjatę perfekcyjnej pani domu. Następny w kolejce był salon. Uzbrojona w miotełkę z dziecięcą radością walczyła z nieistniejącym kurzem na meblach, którego tego samego dnia rano pozbyła się już Błyskotka. Yen poprawiała niezliczone bibeloty stojące na półkach, półeczkach, stolikach i sekretarzykach w zagraconym pokoju dziennym, a przez rok nagromadziła tego sporo. Znajdowały się tam pamiątki, nagrody i rozmaite dowody miłości nadsyłane przez fanów z całego świata. Niczego nie wyrzucała. Za długo czekała na swoją szansę, aby teraz pogardzać choćby najmniejszym dowodem sympatii. Teraz, gdy wreszcie robiła karierę, zamierzała wycisnąć z tej sytuacji wszelkie przywileje i przyjemności.

Zatrzymała się na dłużej przy ślubnym zdjęciu. Wzięła skromną ramkę do ręki i z rozkrzewieniem przyglądała się fotografii. No kto by pomyślał… Jednak wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Jakoś.

A teraz jej mąż wreszcie wracał do domu.

Ta myśl przywołała ją do porządku. Nie miała czasu na wzruszenia. Musiała się przygotować.

Opuściła salon i na dłuższy czas zamknęła się w garderobie. Trochę trwało, zanim wreszcie zdecydowała się na bladozieloną sukienkę upstrzoną tu i tam wstawkami z koronki. Prostą i skromną. Kolor materiału pięknie podkreślał jej ogniste włosy. Och, jej cudowne rude włosy! Usiadła przed lustrem i z lubością przeczesała kilkoma ruchami puszyste sploty, które teraz sięgały jej zaledwie nieco poniżej ramion. Zmiana była korzystna i interesująca. Yen wyglądała ślicznie i bardzo ją to cieszyło. Dzisiaj właśnie tak chciała wyglądać. Specjalnie na jego powrót.

Na koniec zawiesiła na szyi małe emaliowane serduszko, które kupił jej kiedyś dla żartu na kiczowatym folkowym jarmarku w małym mugolskim miasteczku i które Yenlla paradoksalnie bardzo polubiła. Było to jeszcze, zanim zdecydował się oświadczyć, a dzięki temu miało dla niej o wiele większą wartość.

Rzuciwszy sobie w lustrze ostatnie zadowolone spojrzenie, wstała od toaletki. Wróciła do salonu i rozejrzała się po nim z westchnieniem satysfakcji.

Po zbyt wielu latach prób i błędów, niepowodzeń, zawirowań życiowych i dziejowych Yen dostała wreszcie swój mały domek marzeń: z puszystymi dywanami (zdobionymi samoczeszącymi się frędzlami) na podłogach i każdym pokojem urządzonym w innym pastelowym kolorze. W wielkich oknach wisiały czyściutkie białe firany z najdelikatniejszej koronki i wzorzyste kotary. W całym domu, w każdym wolnym kącie stały dzbanki i kryształowe wazony ze świeżymi kwiatami wszelkich typów i rodzajów, a w ogrodzie kwitły róże i pachnący groszek oraz cudowne japońskie drzewka wiśniowe. Podwieszona wysoko pod sufitem klatka ćwierkała delikatnymi głosikami słowików, a dumny różowy pers snuł się wszędzie krok w krok za panią domu, ucząc trudnej sztuki pokornego łaszenia, odkąd odkrył, że w pojedynku na wybujałe ego na pewno z nią nie wygra i arogancko wyprężony ogon może mu co najwyżej zaszkodzić.

Yen znowu zerknęła na zegar i zanuciła wesoło pod nosem. Jeszcze moment, jeszcze chwilka… Zbliżyła się do stołu i poprawiła sztućce, które już dawno temu idealnie rozłożyła Błyskotka, ale liczyły się dobre chęci… To znaczy, pozory. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie wymieniła wodę w wazonie i umieściła wielki bukiet na środku blatu. To znaczy, jeszcze bardziej na środku. Postukała nerwowo paznokciem w drewno, a potem pobawiła się serwetką. Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. Pogłaskała persa, który zamruczał uszczęśliwiony rzadkim zaszczytem, bo zwykle nie zwracała nie niego uwagi.

Szczęknął mechanizm starego zegara.

Yen odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła, widząc delikatne poruszenie klamki.

Idealnie.

Jak zawsze.

Zerwała się i podbiegła do drzwi, aby powitać go na progu. Najpierw ujrzała olbrzymi pęk żonkili, a dopiero potem swojego męża. Rzuciła mu się na szyję z radosnym piskiem. Mężczyzna uniósł ją lekko, zupełnie jakby nic nie ważyła, i zawirował z nią w deszczu padających wszędzie żółtych kwiatów.

Wrócił do domu.


	2. Długi powrót do domu

**Track 1  
** **Długi powrót do domu**

* * *

 _Somewhere beyond the sea_  
 _somewhere waiting for me_  
 _my lover stands on golden sands_  
 _and watches the ships that go sailin'  
_ ( _Beyond The Sea_ Frank Sinatra)

* * *

Severus Snape przekręcił klucz w zamku i po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat przekroczył próg swojego londyńskiego mieszkania. Przywitał go tam nieprzyjemny zapach niewietrzonych pomieszczeń, kurz, brud i pustka. Zresztą, czego innego mógł się spodziewać po tak długim czasie? Ciepłego powitania? Przecież zawczasu zadbał o to, aby nie miał go kto witać…

Mistrz eliksirów krzywił się, przedzierając przez kolejne warstwy pajęczyn. Wreszcie stracił cierpliwość, wyciągnął różdżkę i uporał się z nimi jednym sprytnym zaklęciem podpalającym. Trochę szkoda, bo nie wiadomo jakie interesujące składniki do eliksirów mogły zamieszkać lub ewentualnie samodzielnie ewoluować w porzuconym, magicznie zainfekowanym lokum. Nie miał jednak czasu tego badać. Był zmęczony i bolała go ręka. Lewa. Jak zwykle.

Przedpokój wydawał się taki ponury bez kolekcji kolorowych jedwabnych szali Yen, które zawsze wiły się jak węże i atakowały go po powrocie do domu. Zaczarowano je w taki sposób, aby niezależnie od okoliczności przyrody zawsze romantycznie powiewały. Stanowiło to pewien problem w ciasnym korytarzu mieszkania Severusa.

Mężczyzna przedzierał się przez zapuszczone wnętrza, posyłając kolejne _chłoszczyść_ na lewo i prawo. Salon wyglądał strasznie. Gdy otworzył drzwi, kurz wzbił się w powietrze, rozpętując we wnętrzu coś na kształt burzy piaskowej. Profesor Snape cofnął się i coś zatrzeszczało pod jego stopami. Zerknął w dół i rozpoznał skorupy talerzy, którymi Yenlla rzucała w niego na do widzenia. Najwyraźniej podczas wyprowadzki nie uznała za stosowne ich posprzątać. Zabrała za to piękne stare lustro w misternie rzeźbionej oprawie, przy którym zawsze ćwiczyła teatralne miny, choć Snape był pewien, że kwestia jego przynależności nie została do końca rozstrzygnięta. Zniknęła również jego kolekcjonerska edycja dzieł wszystkich Shakespeare'a, a po szczątkach gramofonowych płyt z Beethovenem przespacerował się chwilę później w drodze do kuchni. Yen nie dała winylom żadnych szans… Za to przygarnęła antyczny gramofon.

„Żmija", ocenił mistrz eliksirów, patrząc ze smutkiem na zwłoki ulubionych płyt.

W kuchni już zupełnie zabrakło mu słów. Szelma wytłukła tam wszystko, co jeszcze pozostało z zastawy, naczyń i pomniejszych bibelotów. Skorupy zasnuwały całą podłogę, wszystkie półki i szafki. Pomieszczenie wyglądało jak po przejściu tornada… albo jednej bardzo złej kobiety. Na brudnej szybie ktoś nabazgrał krwistoczerwoną szminką kilka całkiem dosadnych słów, a pod spodem nieco bardziej proste i cywilizowane: „Nienawidzę cię!". Przez lata do tłustego napisu przylepiły się całe kolonie much, ciem i komarów, przez co efekt końcowy okazał się cokolwiek upiorny.

Severus parę razy bez przekonania machnął różdżką, ale wiedział, że długo nie upora się ze wszystkimi zniszczeniami, więc szybko skapitulował. Uciekł z kuchni i ruszył na rekonesans do sypialni.

Ostatni pokój prezentował się nieco lepiej – widać Yen zabrakło inwencji albo nie znalazła tam nic godnego potłuczenia. Nawet łóżko zostawiła zaścielone... Choć spod okna zniknął jego zabytkowy sekretarzyk oraz całkiem ładna lampa z weneckiego szkła.

Snape znowu machnął różdżką i zmienił zakurzoną pościel na świeżą. Następnie przysiadł na brzegu łóżka i… wylądował na podłodze. No tak, to była pułapka. Szelma musiała przed wyjściem podpiłować wszystkie nogi i łóżko najzwyczajniej w świecie się pod nim złożyło.

Mężczyzna westchnął, rozmyślając o niespecjalnie wygodnej kanapie w salonie, i ruszył pod prysznic.

Chwilę później wrzasnął, gdy z rur zamiast wody poleciała gorąca brunatna ciecz. Na lustrze w łazience znalazł kolejny spis krwistoczerwonych inwektyw. Oj, była kreatywna. Niech ją szlag!

§§§

Severus Snape znalazł w mieszkaniu tyle niespodzianek, że szybko miał dosyć. Yenlla postarała się, aby o niej nie zapomniał… Musiał jej nieźle zaleźć za skórę. Wreszcie zmęczył się walką z własnym lokum, więc ogarnął się błyskawicznie i postanowił wyjść na miasto. Nie był w Anglii całe dwa lata, musiał zasięgnąć języka.

Gdy wieczorem spacerował ulicą Pokątną, rzeczywiście przyłapał się na myśli o Yen (najwyraźniej sympatyczne pamiątki podziałały). Zastanawiał się, co szelma teraz porabia i kogo dręczy… Na pewno błyskawicznie znalazła nową ofiarę. Przecież już wtedy ustawiała się do niej kolejka! Zresztą, istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że niedługo ją spotka. Może już teraz, może za moment. Ostatecznie znajdował się na najsłynniejszej i najbardziej uczęszczanej ulicy czarodziejskiego świata! Yenlla Honeydell musiała przemykać tędy non stop.

Kiedy to sobie uświadomił, przy najbliższej okazji skręcił w Aleję Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Tam od razu poczuł się lepiej. Nogi same poniosły go do miejsca, które dobrze znał. Podrzędny i dość zrujnowany bar bynajmniej nie zachęcał do wizyty, ale profesora Snape'a łączyło z nim wiele ciepłych wspomnień. To tutaj przychodził, kiedy miał wszystkiego dość. Gdy wkurzał go Dumbledore, gdy wykańczał go Mroczny Lord i gdy zżerały go wyrzuty sumienia. Kiedy nie mógł już dłużej i zupełnie poważnie rozważał palnięcie sobie w łeb. W takich chwilach pojawiał się właśnie tu – jak większość stałych klientów, którzy mieli własne nierozwiązywalne problemy.

Tego wieczoru w barze było praktycznie pusto, znajdowało się tam zaledwie kilku wymiętych, zmęczonym życiem gości. Przy barze jakiś zakapturzony czarodziej wlewał w siebie kolejkę za kolejką w tak krótkich odstępach czasu, że barman ledwo nadążał mu polewać. Pod ścianą dwóch ponurych mężczyzn (być może bezrobotnych byłych Śmierciożerców gorszego sortu, których nie chcieli nawet w Azkabanie) grało w szachy, a pod oknem…

Pod oknem siedział Mundungus Fletcher. Wyglądał nieco porządniej, ale bardziej na zasadzie dobrze wypranej ścierki do podłogi – niby oczyszczona, ale nigdy już nie będzie biała jak śnieg.

Początkowo Severus Snape nie miał najmniejszej ochoty podchodzić do byłego towarzysza broni, ale później dopadł go nagły atak sentymentalizmu. Wziął z baru butelkę Ognistej, dwa brudne kieliszki i ruszył pod okno.

– Mogę? – zapytał obojętnie, po czum usiadł, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Fletcher podniósł na niego zapite oczęta.

– Patrzcie no, kogo sam diabeł podrzucił na próg! – zawołał zgryźliwie. – Snape!

– We własnej osobie – odpowiedział łaskawie.

– Byłem pewien, że nie wrócisz na stare śmieci.

– Zmieniłem plany.

Tematy do rozmowy wyczerpały się nadspodziewanie szybko i między mężczyznami zaległa ciężka cisza. Mundungus popatrzył przenikliwie na Severusa, nalewając sobie obficie z zaoferowanej butelki.

– No dalej, zapytaj mnie – zachęcił z dziwnie złośliwym uśmiechem.

Snape zdziwił się uprzejmie, po swojemu elegancko unosząc jedną brew.

– O co?

– Przestań pieprzyć! – Dung z wrodzoną kurtuazją uciął te podchody. – Nie podszedłbyś do mnie, gdybyś nie miał w tym interesu. Nie jesteśmy kumplami, żeby tak siedzieć przy butelczynie.

Mistrz eliksirów nie uznał za stosowne odpowiedzieć na zaczepkę. Udał, że nagle strasznie zainteresowało go coś po drugiej stronie baru, choć tylko bogowie wiedzą, co to mogłoby być. Nawet rozgrywana przy stoliku naprzeciwko parta szachów należała do najnudniejszych w historii.

Mundungus nie dał się zbić z tropu.

– Przyszedłeś po informacje – stwierdził z absolutnym przekonaniem.

– Ciekawe jakie? – Severus włożył w te dwa słowa tyle kpiny, ile tylko się zmieściło, ale nic to nie dało.

– Dotyczące naszej wspólnej znajomej – skontrował natychmiast Fletcher, nie zdejmując z jego twarzy wszechwiedzącego spojrzenia. – Chociaż zaiste nie wiem, dlaczego fatygowałeś się aż tutaj. Wystarczyło otworzyć pierwszą lepszą gazetę i dowiedziałbyś się wszystkiego. Wiesz, że jej się powiodło? Odniosła sukces.

– Widziałem film – przyznał niechętnie mistrz eliksirów.

– Oczywiście, że widziałeś! – Mundungus zaśmiał się i walną pięścią w stół. – Wszyscy widzieli. Mówią, że teraz podpisze kontrakt z Disneyem.

Fletcher ponownie zainteresował się butelką. Severus gapił się przez brudne okno, jakby na zrujnowanym podwórku znajdowało się coś nieprawdopodobnie cudownego i uparcie milczał. Przybrał swój typowy, enigmatyczny wyraz twarzy, więc trudno było odgadnąć, o czym właśnie myśli. Jednak sądząc po zmarszczonych brwiach, nie były to wesołe rozważania. Towarzysz znowu zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem poprzez dno szklanki, które zawsze wyostrzało mu wzrok.

– Spóźniłeś się – oświadczył nieoczekiwanie. – Co najmniej o rok.

– Nawet nie będę udawał, że wiem, o czym mówisz. – Snape postanowił iść w zaparte.

Mocno podpitego Mundungusa wyraźnie zirytowała jego chłodna postawa. Jak śmiał tu przychodzić i udawać, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku? Pieprzony Śmierciojad!

– Słuchaj no, Snape! – rzucił, celując w niego rozdrganym palcem. – Ja cię nawet nie lubię i nie gadam z tobą dla przyjemności. Po tym, jak ją potraktowałeś, w ogóle nie powinienem z tobą gadać ani tym bardziej pić! Ale postawiłeś butelczynę, a nikt bardziej ode mnie nie potrafi docenić darmowego drinka – bełkotał lekko mężczyzna, który chyba miał już dosyć na dziś. – Dlatego docenię ten gest i powiem ci jedno.

Severus spojrzał na niego bez większego zainteresowania, ponownie unosząc pogardliwie jedną brew, ale jednak słuchał. Nie wstał i nie odszedł, lecz siedział spokojnie na swoim miejscu, a to z pewnością coś znaczyło.

– Ostrzegałem cię kiedyś, że nie będzie drugiej szansy – kontynuował z trudem, lecz uparcie Mundungus. – I nie ma. Zniknąłeś na dwa lata. Chyba nie myślałeś, że ktokolwiek będzie tyle czekał? Wyszła za mąż. Jeżeli masz choć trochę oleju w głowie, dasz jej spokój i nie będziesz jej szukał.

Snape wzruszył ramionami i rozparł się wygodniej na krześle. Jak zwykle zachowywał swoje myśli dla siebie i starał się niczego nie pokazać na zewnątrz.

– Skąd pomysł, że miałem taki zamiar?

Fletcher rzucił mi sceptyczne spojrzenie, które nie wyszło zbyt przekonująco, skoro miał problem ze skupieniem wzroku w jednym punkcie i w tym momencie widział przed sobą przynajmniej dwóch mrocznych mistrzów eliksirów. Mimo to Severus poczuł coś na kształt niepokoju.

– Ledwo przyjechałeś i pierwszym, co zrobiłeś, była próba upicia mnie w celu wydobycia informacji o Yen. To chyba o czymś świadczy – powiedział Dung w ostatnim przebłysku przytomności, po czym zwalił się pod stół.

§§§

Doprowadzenie mieszkania do względnego porządku zajęło Severusowi całe dwa dni, a i tak wciąż obawiał się nowych niespodzianek, które mogłyby nieoczekiwanie spaść mu na głowę albo ugryźć go w zadek. Nadal miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Mieszkanie wydawało się o wiele większe niż kiedyś i zdecydowanie cichsze, niż to zapamiętał. Aczkolwiek te uczucia dało się stosunkowo łatwo i logicznie wyjaśnić. Po prostu ostatnim razem nie mieszkał tu sam…

Oczywiście, ta prosta konstatacja pociągnęła za sobą kolejną myśl, która powracał do Severusa jak bumerang niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo starał się ją zagłuszyć. Przebywał w Anglii już od dwóch tygodni i wciąż jej nie spotkał…

Była to kompletnie absurdalna myśl, sugerująca, że, nie daj Salazarze!, oczekiwał takiego rozwoju wydarzeń. Snape nie był wszak na tyle naiwny, aby spodziewać się, że Yen będzie na niego czekać na fotelu w salonie, czyli dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym ją zostawił. Na pewno nie po ich czułym pożegnaniu, a jednak… A jednak wydawało się wręcz niemożliwe, że jeszcze nie przyszła, aby go wybadać, poprzeglądać kąty, podrażnić. Severus był absolutnie przekonany, że gdy tylko znajdzie się na angielskiej ziemi, ona jakimś sobie tylko znanym sposobem natychmiast się o tym dowie i zaraz się tu zjawi, aby pokazać mu, jak bardzo go nie potrzebuje i jak wspaniale radzi sobie bez niego. Myślał, że bez przerwy będzie na nią wpadać, ba!, praktycznie zacznie się o nią potykać na każdym kroku. Przecież zawsze tak było, do cholery!

Ale nie tym razem. Aż czternaście dni upłynęło bez przypadkowych spotkań – zupełnie jakby wszechświat wreszcie znudził się wpychaniem mu jej na siłę.

A może tajemnica tkwiła w informacji, której łaskawie udzielił mu pijany jak bela Mundungus Fletcher? Była mężatką. Czy to mogło mieć jakieś znaczenie? Pewnie nie. A może? I ciekawe, kim jest ten nieszczęśnik. Pewnie jakimś cholernym reżyserem albo producentem. To wyjaśniałoby jej wspaniałą, błyskawiczną karierę…

Nie! Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie się nad tym zastanawiał, bo i po co? Przecież tak naprawdę nie chciał jej spotykać. Zwyczajnie dziwił się, że to jeszcze nie nastąpiło. Ostatecznie znał wszystkie jej sztuczki.

A jednak to dziwne, że jeszcze jej tu nie było…

Ogólnie jego powrót przebiegł nadspodziewanie spokojnie. Właściwie… nikogo nie zainteresował. Tylko Dumbledore przysłał mu kartkę z zapytaniem, czy nie rozważyłby powrotu na dawną posadę. Podobno nikt nie wytrzymał na niej dłużej niż rok. Nietoperz z Lochów pozostawił po sobie mroczną legendę, której żaden z nowych nauczycieli nie mógł sprostać. Uczniowie zwyczajnie zjadali ich na śniadanie. Najwyraźniej na stanowisko mistrza eliksirów przeniosła się teraz stara klątwa wisząca nad obroną przed czarną magią. Odkąd OPCM przejął Syriusz Black, posadę opuścił dawny pech, chociaż dyrektor z pewnością szczerze żałował, że go zatrudnił. Black wprawdzie radził sobie nieźle i uczniowie go uwielbiali – zwłaszcza dziewczęta – jednak był zupełnie niezdyscyplinowany. Po wojennych doświadczeniach źle znosił zamknięcie. Nie chciał mieszkać w Hogwarcie, wolał naturalnie Hogsmeade i odbudowane Trzy Miotły. Zjawiał się tylko na lekcję, a później czym prędzej umykał. Sprawiał mnóstwo problemów, migał się od obowiązków, nie chciał brać dyżurów, a jednak dyrektor wciąż go trzymał. Pewnie bał się ponownie kusić los.

Poza listem Dumbledore'a, na który Severus nawet nie odpowiedział, w poczcie pojawiło się tylko sporo próśb o przyjęcie na kurs mistrzowski. Profesor Snape otrzymywał ich całe stosy, odkąd przeniósł się do Świętego Munga, i wszystkie natychmiast wrzucał do kominka. Nie po to po tylu latach uwolnił się w końcu od przygłupich uczniów, aby teraz dobrowolnie brać sobie na głowę studentów, którzy prawdopodobnie okazaliby się jeszcze bardziej nieznośni. Co to, to nie!

Rozpaczliwe prośby aspirujących mistrzów eliksirów przypomniały mu o magicznej lecznicy. Chyba powinien się tam wreszcie pojawić, zdać raport ze stypendium i zorganizować na nowo miejsce pracy. Tak, zdecydowanie musi zajrzeć do Munga.

§§§

W Świętym Mungu przyjęto go naturalnie bardzo dobrze. Przełożeni byli zadowoleni z jego powrotu i zainteresowani dalszą współpracą. Severus dostał również kolejną stertę podań od zdesperowanych studentów ubiegających się o opiekuna na kursie mistrzowskim. Uprzejmie zgarnął je do teczki, po czym zaszył się z nimi w gabinecie i wszystkie, jedno po drugim, sumiennie puszczał z dymem.

„Nigdy więcej dzieciarni", pomyślał z mściwą satysfakcją, gdy ostatnie podanie przemieniło się w kupkę popiołu.

Gdy na nowo rozgościł się w swoim gabinecie, ruszył na obchód reszty włości. Zajrzał do laboratorium, skontrolował eliksiry, zebrał całe mnóstwo raportów, notatek z badań i innej papierologii, której nie miał specjalnej ochoty przeglądać. Został tam równo do południa, po czym stwierdził, że ma dość jak na pierwszy dzień i szybko się ewakuował.

Ponownie znalazł się na Pokątnej, spacerując beztrosko w ciepłych promieniach kwietniowego słońca. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Już nigdy nie musiał spędzać najpiękniejszych godzin dnia w dusznej klasie w Hogwarcie. Kreatywna praca w wytwórni eksperymentalnych leków zapewniała mu elastyczne godziny pracy.

Po drodze nabył kilka niezbędnych składników do prywatnych eliksirów, za które zabrał się w domu z nudów, i nowe pióro. Potem zajrzał do księgarni, żeby napawać się widokiem swojej zawiłej pracy naukowej na temat trucizn, którą niedawno udało mu się opublikować. Nie cieszyła się wielkim zainteresowaniem i właściwie głównie zbierała kurz, ale jego nazwisko wytłoczone na czarnej skórzanej oprawie mile łechtało próżność. A gdy już dość się napatrzył, wrócił na zatłoczoną ulicę, pieszcząc w myślach wizję kawy i papierosa.

I właśnie wtedy różowe prawa uniwersum, które zdawały się go ignorować przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, powróciły z przytupem.

Piękna Yenlla Honeydell płynęła zatłoczoną ulicą Pokątną wprost ku niemu. Poruszała się lekko i zwiewnie, jak to ona. Trzeba przyznać, że poznał ją głównie po tym tanecznym kroku, bo pod innymi względami w niczym nie przypominała dawnej siebie. Miała ogniście rude, lekko tylko falowane włosy, które sięgały jej ledwie do linii obojczyka. Zwiewna, romantyczna sukienka w kwiaty nie miała w sobie nic z jej ulubionych, ciężkich i majestatycznych kreacji obowiązkowo wyposażonych w ciasne gorsety. Za to chabrowe oczy zwyczajowo strzelały figlarnie na boki, gdy drażniła się z towarzyszącymi jej czarownicami. Yen spacerowała bowiem pod rękę ze swoimi najwierniejszymi przyjaciółkami, Rosmertą i Kitty, a za nimi snuła się jeszcze jedna, nowa nieszczęśnica o nieobecnym, wielce artystycznym spojrzeniu.

Wędrowały tak razem śliczne i roześmiane, kolorowe i hałaśliwe niczym egzotyczne ptaki. Zaabsorbowane sobą omal nie minęły przyczajonego pod wystawą księgarni Severusa, kiedy mężczyzna – nieoczekiwanie nawet dla samego siebie – zastąpił im drogę.

– Och, Sev… Profesor Snape! – Rosmerta zareagowała pierwsza, ponieważ prawie na niego wpadła. – Co za niespodzianka!

– Dzień dobry – przywitał się wyjątkowo uprzejmie.

– Już wróciłeś ze stypendium? – zainteresowała się.

– Najwyraźniej – odpowiedział odrobinę nieuważnie, bo zajęty był obserwowaniem reakcji Yen.

Aktoreczka uśmiechnęła się do niego miło, ale jednocześnie jakoś tak obojętnie. Jeżeli jego widok po latach zrobił na niej jakiekolwiek wrażenie, potrafiła to znakomicie zamaskować.

– Sever! – zawołała wesoło, podchodząc do niego z wyciągniętą ręką. – Jak miło cię widzieć. – Uścisk jej dłoni był krótki i beznamiętny. – Liczę, że miałeś udaną podróż? – zapytała i ku swojej satysfakcji Snape dosłuchał się w jej tonie odrobiny sarkazmu.

– Bardzo przyjemną – rzucił.

Nadal świdrował jej twarz wzrokiem, ale Yen pozostała nieporuszona. Zaśmiała się beztrosko i klasnęła w dłonie. Na palcu faktycznie miała nową obrączkę, tym razem złotą, prostszą i o wiele bardziej elegancką. Byle jakie srebrne kółka, których kiedyś używali, absolutnie nie mogły się równać z nową, ekskluzywną biżuterią.

– Co za niesamowite spotkanie! Oczywiście znasz Ros i Kitty. – Yenlla zgrabnie rozprawiła się z towarzyskim protokołem. – A to jest Marisol, moja koleżanka z teatru – przedstawiła ostatnią z kobiet, która posłała Severusowi zalotne spojrzenie.

Jednak Snape w najmniejszym stopniu nie był zainteresowany Marisol, mimo że wyglądała niemal kropka w kropkę jak Yen przez tymi wszystkimi metamorfozami wizerunku. Druga aktorka była czarnowłosa, zielonooka i przynajmniej o połowę młodsza od szelmy. Gdyby nie te drobne różnice i znacznie wyższy wzrost, mogłaby uchodzić za jej kopię.

Mistrz eliksirów nie zdejmował czujnego spojrzenia ze swojej byłej żony-nieżony, która odpowiadał mu idealnie neutralnym, wystudiowanym wyrazem twarzy. Pewnie właśnie tak witałaby dawnego znajomego, z którym nie łączyły jej zbyt bliskie związki. Lecz nawet pomimo pozornego spokoju i ugrzecznionych manier napięcie między tą dwójką rosło lawinowo. Rosmerta zerkała to na jedno, to na drugie, oczekując gwałtownego wyładowania.

– Mam nadzieję, że stypendium okazało się satysfakcjonujące. – zagadnęła, dzielnie postanowiając ratować sytuację.

– Och, nie wątpię – Yen wyręczyła go w odpowiedzi, a w jej anielsko spokojnych oczach na moment zamigotał ogień.

– Była to wielce pouczająca podróż – stwierdził Severus z charakterystycznym grymasem, który mógłby u niego uchodzić za uśmiech. – Poddała mi cale mnóstwo nowych pomysłów, które zamierzam wkrótce przetestować.

– Nasze najszczersze gratulacje – odezwała się po raz pierwszy Kitty, wymieniając z Ros zatroskane spojrzenia nad głową Yen. – Niestety, musimy już iść. Mamy rezerwację – poinformowała go chłodno, chwytając ponownie przyjaciółkę pod ramię i próbując ruszyć ją z miejsca.

– Ależ chętnie panie odprowadzę, idę w tę samą stronę – zaoferował, zbierając w nagrodę komplet zszokowanych spojrzeń. W dodatku bezczelnie łgał, bo nie miał wszak bladego pojęcia, gdzie idą.

Kitty ewidentnie uszczypnęła w tym momencie Yen, a Rosmerta posłała jej chyba setne z kolei zatroskane spojrzenie. Tylko Marisol pozostała kompletnie niezainteresowana całą sytuacją. Pewnie nic a nic nie rozumiała z tych dziwacznych podchodów.

Pomimo ostrzegawczych syknięć Yenlla skinęła łaskawie głową, więc jej przyjaciółki nie miały w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia. Mistrz eliksirów wykorzystał element zaskoczenia i sprytnie wyminął Ros, znajdując się teraz przy boku Yen. Aktoreczka instynktownie odsunęła się od niego i przylgnęła do Kitty. Wolała zachować bezpieczny dystans.

– Jak ci się podobało w Niemczech? – zapytała znowu uprzejmie, aby zatrzeć to nieświadome uchylenie obojętnej maski.

– Intrygująca kultura i wspaniała architektura, a w bibliotekach trafiają się prawdziwe skarby.

– Byłam pewna, że wrócisz zachwycony – skomentowała Yen nieco kwaśno. – To zupełnie w twoim stylu, prawda? Zaledwie rok po obaleniu najmroczniejszego maga współczesności wyjechać sobie do ojczyzny najstraszniejszego tyrana znanego w mugolskim świecie. Co jest z tobą nie tak?! – zakończyła o wiele agresywniej, niż zamierzała.

– Tak po prawdzie, Hitler był Austriakiem – skorygował usłużnie Snape. – W Niemczech za to urodził się doktor Faustus.

Yenlla wzruszyła ramionami, ponownie nieco się od niego odsuwając.

– No proszę, kolejny świetny wzór do naśladowania dla nowoczesnego czarodzieja – prychnęła.

– Nie wszystkie pisma, które pozostawił po sobie Faust, dotyczą mrocznych sztuk. Niektóre jego uwagi mogą okazać się przydatne – wyjaśnił, nachylając się lekko w jej stronę. – Sądzę, że dzięki niemu uda mi się rozwiązać kilka interesujących problemów współczesnej magomedycyny.

– Powodzenia – mruknęła i rzuciła mu złe spojrzenie. – Cieszę się zatem, że minione dwa lata nie okazały się czasem zmarnowanym.

Zajęta subtelnymi złośliwościami nie patrzyła pod nogi, dlatego w tym samym momencie potknęła się na nierównym bruku. Kitty pisnęła ostrzegawczo, ale Severus był szybszy. Szarmancko pospieszył jej z pomocą. Chwycił ją wpół i z wprawą postawił do pionu, jednocześnie wyrywając z opiekuńczych ramion dawnej panny Silverwand (cholera wie, jak się teraz nazywała). Mistrz eliksirów wciąż trzymał Yen mocno, mimo że upadek od dawna jej nie groził. Piękna szelma mierzyła go wściekłym wzrokiem, który powinien go w mgnieniu oka spopielić, ale mężczyzna nic sobie z tego nie robił. Skoro nigdy do tej pory nie udała jej się ta sztuczka, dlaczego teraz miałoby być inaczej?

– O, patrzcie, to już Café Mystique! – zawołała sztucznie optymistycznym tonem Madame Rosmerta, która już nie wytrzymywała narastającego z każdą chwilą napięcia.

Z impetem władowała się między Yen i Severusa, skutecznie ich rozdzielając, po czym pociągnęła przyjaciółkę w stronę drzwi. Dwie pozostałe kobiety z ulgą podążyły za nimi.

– Dziękujemy za towarzystwo, profesorze Snape. Nie będziemy panu zabierać więcej czasu. Na pewno ma pan mnóstwo spraw na głowie. – Ros najwyraźniej jak to tylko możliwe dała mu do zrozumienia, że ma się od nich odczepić. Użyła tylko łagodniejszych słów.

A jednak mimo wysiłków swoich przyjaciółek Yenlla nadal tkwiła na chodniku jak wmurowana. Toczyła z Severusem pojedynek na spojrzenia, a powietrze wokół nich niemal iskrzyło od wyładowań elektrycznych.

– Idźcie przodem – zakomenderowała Yen nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. – Zaraz do was dołączę.

– Yenka, czy jesteś pewna… – wtrąciła się Kitty, ale przyjaciółka niecierpliwie kiwnęła na nią dłonią.

– Zamówcie mi lawendowe latte – poleciła niecierpliwie.

Kobiety ponownie wymieniły za jej plecami zaniepokojone spojrzenia, ale grzecznie pomaszerowały do kawiarni, zostawiając ich samych. Yen splotła obronnie ramiona na piersi i rzuciła Severusowi wojownicze spojrzenie. Cała uprzejmość i słodycz spłynęły z niej jak nieudany eliksir maskujący.

– Czego chcesz, Snape? – warknęła. – Tylko mi nie mów, że nagle zebrało ci się na pogawędki ze starymi znajomymi.

– A gdybym powiedział, że to spotkanie to czysty przypadek? – zagadnął jedwabistym głosem i postąpił krok w jej stronę.

Kobieta odskoczyła jak oparzona na bezpieczną odległość.

– Nie wierzę w przypadki.

Widząc jej wściekłą minę i zaciśnięte usta, mistrz eliksirów postanowił zmienić taktykę.

– Chciałem ci wyłącznie pogratulować – rzucił, pilnie oczekując reakcji.

– Och! – sapnęła Yen wyraźnie zaskoczona. – Ja… Cóż, dziękuję. Film faktycznie okazał się wielkim sukcesem i niedługo kręcę kolejny, zdjęcia rozpoczną się najprawdopodobniej w wakacje. Sezon teatralny również uważam za całkiem udany, jednak…

– Nie mówiłem o tym. – Snape przerwał jej ożywiony wywód, a potem rzucił znaczące spojrzenie na lewą rękę kobiety, na której serdecznym palcu połyskiwało złote kółko.

Yen zarumieniła się gwałtownie i natychmiast spuściła wzrok.

– Jesteś spostrzegawczy…

– Staram się.

– … albo zwyczajnie dobrze poinformowany – dokończyła ironicznie.

– Nie wiem, co masz na myśli.

Yenlla przestała wpatrywać się w swoje trzewiki oraz grać fałszywą skromność. Poderwała głowę i przeszyła go ognistym spojrzeniem.

– Powinieneś lepiej dobierać sobie informatorów, Sever – poradziła kpiąco. – Mundungus, doprawdy? Co ci przyszło do głowy?!

Snape zaklął w myślach.

– Powiedział ci?

– Oczywiście! – zaśmiała się szelma. – To mój przyjaciel od wielu, wielu lat. Znał jeszcze moich rodziców. Zawsze był przy mnie, i to nie tylko w czasie wojny, gdy Dumbledore polecił mu mieć na mnie oko. Nawet w najczarniejszym okresie, kiedy wszyscy o mnie zapomnieli, Dung wysyłał mi kartki na święta. Poza tym pracuje w moim teatrze.

– Fletcher?! A co on może…

Yen nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć złośliwego komentarza.

– Jest jednym z techników. Nawet Mundungus potrzebuje sensownego planu emerytalnego.

– No tak, powinienem się domyślić – przyznał Severus, który wściekał się w duchu na własną głupotę.

– W ogóle nie rozumiem, po co zadawałeś sobie tyle trudu. Dlaczego po prostu nie kupiłeś sobie _Czarownicy_ , Sever? Jak rozumiem, kiedyś bardzo ceniłeś ten periodyk – wytknęła mu, wykorzystując do cna moment przewagi.

– Bardzo zabawne… Kim jest ten nieszczęśnik, Yenlla? – Snape wreszcie przeszedł do sedna i zadał pytanie, które tak naprawdę przygnało go do niej tego dnia. – Kim jest twój mąż?

Yen zachichotała, klaszcząc z uciechy w dłonie.

– Tu cię boli, co? A zatem nie był na tyle pijany, aby ci to wypeplać?

– Nie – przyznał uczciwie. Był przekonany, że coś tym uzyska. Przeliczył się.

– Ależ cię to musie teraz dręczyć, _słońce dni moich_ – przedrzeźniała go bezczelnie.

– Bynajmniej.

– Więc dlaczego mnie wypytujesz?

– Z czystej, przyjacielskiej ciekawości.

– Przyjacielskiej? Dobre sobie! Przykro mi, mój drogi, będziesz musiał pozostać w błogiej niewiedzy.

Yen pomachała mu na pożegnanie, po czym odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę kawiarni. Severus został na ulicy sam, a do tego nie dowiedział się najważniejszego.

– Kto to jest, Yen?! – krzyknął za nią.

Udała, że go nie słyszy.

– Kto to?

Tym razem również się na odwróciła. Stanęła na ganku kawiarni i uprzejmy młody odźwierny usłużnie otworzył przed nią drzwi.

– Witamy, pani Lupin. Stolik już czeka – poinformował nieznośnie głośno.

Pani Lupin drgnęła i zerknęła przez ramię, aby sprawdzić, czy Severus to usłyszał. Mistrz eliksirów nadal stał na swoim miejscu. Niezdrowo blady, ale za to z tryumfalną miną.

„Lupin?", powtórzył bezgłośnie, wykrzywiając się do niej kpiąco.

Kobieta nie dała się znowu sprowokować. Odwróciła się i jak najszybciej zniknęła we wnętrzu Café Mystique.

A tymczasem Snape z widocznym wysiłkiem intelektualnym przetrawiał tę niestrawną wiadomość.

„Lupin? Dlaczego ze wszystkich nieszczęść na świecie akurat Lupin?! I co, u diabła, stało się z Tonks?", myślał gorączkowo.

§§§

– Cześć, kochanie! – Yen wbiegła do malutkiego domku na przedmieściach, ciągnąć za sobą nieodłączną Rosmertę i omal nie zadeptując różowego persa. Kocie ego zostało tak bardzo stłamszone, że nawet nie spojrzał na nią z urazą. Wiedział, że to pozbawione sensu.

Remus odwrócił się do niej z uśmiechem. Wieszał właśnie wierzchnią szatę na wieszaku, więc sam także musiał niedawno wrócić. Był nieco zmęczony i ogólnie po swojemu wymięty, ale zdecydowanie wyglądał lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Żona w dwóch tanecznych krokach znalazła się obok niego i cmoknęła w policzek.

– Jak ci minął dzień? – zapytał Lupin.

– Cudownie! – zawołała uradowana Yen. – Nowy musical będzie prawdziwym hitem na finał sezonu!

– No, może nie do końca cudownie… – zamarudziła Ros, dołączając do nich. – Po południu spotkałyśmy…

Nie dokończyła, bo Yenlla z takim impetem uderzyła ją łokciem w brzuch, że wypompowała z niej całe powietrze. Rosmerta rozkaszlała się, patrząc na nią z uraza oczami skrzywdzonego królika.

– Kogo spotkałyście? – zainteresował się lekko oszołomiony Remus.

– Nikogo, kochanie – odparła słodko Yen. – Zupełnie, absolutnie nikogo, prawda, Ros? Ros coś się przywidziało. Co na obiad? Błyskotka coś przygotowała? Zaprosiłam Ros – wyrzucała z siebie z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, próbując odwrócić ich uwagę.

Gdy zobaczyła, że jej starania nie odnoszą skutku, Remus nadal zerka na nią podejrzliwie, a na jego czole pogłębia się pionowa zmarszczka, uciekła do kuchni.

– Siadamy do stołu czy nie? – krzyknęła niecierpliwie.

Rosmerta westchnęła ciężko i pokręciła głową.

– To był Severus – uprzedziła lojalnie Remusa.

– Wrócił?

– Niestety.

Chwilowa cisza była ciężka i napakowana niewypowiedzianymi obawami.

– Co na to Yen? – zapytał wreszcie mężczyzna.

– Oj, znasz ją. Robiła dobrą minę do złej gry i prawie że z nim flirtowała, ale trudno stwierdzić, co naprawdę myśli – odparła dyplomatycznie, pomijając milczeniem niewygodny fakt, że na sam koniec Yen postanowiła rozprawić się z byłym mężem w cztery oczy i Merlin jeden wie, co tam się wtedy działo. W każdym razie wróciła wściekła jak osa.

– A Severus? – indagował w dalszym ciągu Remus. – Myślisz, że on…

– Tylko się z nią drażnił – uspokajała go kobieta, choć w jej głosie trudno byłoby dosłuchać się absolutnego przekonania. – Na pewno.

– Idziecie czy nie?! – irytowała się Yen z salonu. – I przestańcie mnie wreszcie obgadywać za plecami. Mam znakomity słuch!

§§§

Severus wpadł do mieszkania i z rozmachem zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Na niego naturalnie nie czekał obiad ani zatroskany małżonek. W ogóle nie czekał na niego nikt poza kolonią pająków w oknie i osiedlem karaluchów pod zlewem w kuchni. Postanowił je chwilowo zahodować. Większość i tak miała wkrótce skończyć w kociołku, ostatecznie świeże składniki eliksirów są najlepsze.

Dawny, ale wciąż najbardziej znienawidzony, nauczyciel Hogwartu był zły. Ba, wściekły na siebie za to niepotrzebne starcie z Yen, które zresztą sam sprowokował. Teraz zastanawiał się, co chciał przez to osiągnąć. Dlaczego w ogóle jej szukał? Dlaczego tak bardzo chciał wiedzieć, kogo poślubiła? Przecież to nie miało najmniejszego sensu!

Do tego znowu czuł to nieznośne mrowienie w lewym przedramieniu. Wrażenie było tak znajome, że już kilka razy przyłapał się na idiotycznej myśli o kolejnym zebraniu Wewnętrznego Kręgu. A tymczasem pewnie zwyczajnie zbierało się na deszcz…

Severus podwinął rękaw i przyjrzał się rozległej bliźnie po Mrocznym Znaku. Magomedycy zrobili, co mogli. Odtworzyli zniszczone tkanki, ale nie zdołali dokonać cudu. Lewa ręka nadal nieco różniła się wyglądem, była nieco bledsza i chudsza od drugiej oraz nie w pełni sprawna. Czasami nagle sztywniała i nie mógł już wykonywać nią bardziej precyzyjnych czynności. Jednak i tak musiał przyznać, że miał szczęście. Niewiele brakowało, żeby ją stracił.

Rzucił się na fotel, zaklął i wydobył spod siedzenia kilka kolejnych skorup po rozbitych przez Yen talerzach. W końcu rozsiadł się wygodnie. Sięgnął po pierwszą z brzegu książkę i zagłębił się w lekturze. Miał dosyć rozmyślań o tej pustej idiotce. Sam pozbył się jej raz na zawsze, więc o co mu znowu chodziło, do cholery?!

§§§

Yen siedziała na miękkiej i upiornie różowej otomanie przy oknie w sypialni i z nosem przyklejonym do szyby obserwowała padający deszcz. Piękny dzień bynajmniej tego nie zapowiadał, ale teraz na zewnątrz szalała pierwsza wiosenna burza.

– Obejrzałyśmy dzisiaj kolejne dwie sale, ale jestem już prawie zdecydowana – odezwała się po chwili. – Weźmiemy Café Mystique, co ty na to?

– W pełni się z tobą zgadzam, kochanie – odpowiedział pokornie Remus zajęty przebieraniem się w swoją nudą flanelową piżamę.

Pani Lupin przemknęła przez głowę kłopotliwa myśl, że teoretycznie równie nudne i konserwatywne piżamy Severusa robiły na niej o wiele większe wrażenie. Pewnie z powodu nadrukowanych wężyków…

– Nie jest wprawdzie tak duża jak sala w Dziurawym Kotle ani tak efektowna jak ta u tej dziwnej koleżanki Ros, ale za to bardzo przytulna – kontynuowała zamyślona Yen.

– Skoro tak uważasz.

– Mimo to wszyscy powinni się zmieścić. Nie planujemy przecież zapraszać całej Anglii, prawda? Jak myślisz?

– Pewnie masz rację. – Znowu ten automatyczny ton głosu.

Jego żona nagle straciła cierpliwość. Wykrzywiła się do swojego odbicia w szybie.

– Nie zaszkodziłoby ci mieć własne zdanie – rzuciła zaczepnie.

– Yenka, czy coś cię trapi? – Remus odwrócił się czujnie w jej stronę.

Nie odpowiedziała. Wystarczył zaledwie moment, aby poczuła, jak mąż opiekuńczo kładzie dłonie na jej ramionach.

– Jeżeli chodzi o Severusa… – zaczął delikatnie, a Yenlla na dźwięk znienawidzonego imienia wstrząsnęła się z obrzydzeniem.

– Nie chcę o nim rozmawiać!

– Może powinnaś? – zasugerował ostrożnie. – O nim albo właśnie z nim.

– Nie chcę go nigdy więcej widzieć ani o nim słyszeć!

– Wiesz, że to niemożliwe. Skoro wrócił i zamierza pracować w Świętym Mungu, na pewno będziecie czasem na siebie wpadać.

– Jeżeli o mnie chodzi, mógłby się w tej chwili spakować i przenieść na Alaskę! – stwierdziła dziecinnie.

Remus westchnął ciężko i bezradnie. Co miał jej poradzić?

– Yenka, popatrz na mnie.

Piękna pani Lupin odwróciła się wreszcie od okna i zerknęła do góry, marszcząc groźnie brwi. Mąż ukląkł przy niej i wziął jej dłonie w swoje.

– Uważam, że powinniście szczerze porozmawiać i w dojrzały sposób zakończyć swoje sprawy – zaczął znowu, a Yen prychnęła. Spróbowała się od niego uwolnić, ale trzymał ją mocno. – Jednak jeżeli nie chcesz z nim rozmawiać, możesz go zwyczajnie ignorować. I już.

– Masz rację – skapitulowała dla świętego spokoju. Nie mogła znieść spojrzenia ciepłych oczu Remusa, które przewiercały się przez nią na wskroś. – Tak zrobię.

– A w sprawie naszej pierwszej rocznicy… – Uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i nie dokończył.

– Sprawiasz wrażenie, jakby cię to w ogóle nie interesowało! – zarzuciła mu nadal poirytowana żona.

– Chciałbym ci pomóc, lecz zwyczajnie się na tym nie znam. Mógłbym spędzić ten dzień tylko z tobą, bez żadnej imprezy, i byłbym szczęśliwy.

Rozbrojona tymi słowami Yen pochyliła się i cmoknęła go na zgodę w policzek.

– No już dobrze! – zaśmiała się. – Dla mnie też byłaby to kusząca opcja, ale Syri nigdy by nam tego nie wybaczył. Spodziewa się balangi do rana.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że został nauczycielem. – Pokręcił głową Lupin. – Przecież on jest kompletnie niepoważny!

– Na szczęście to nie nasz problem – zauważyła rozsądnie. – Chodźmy spać… Albo i nie. – Mrugnęła do niego figlarnie.

§§§

Deszcz bił monotonnie w szyby mieszkania Severusa Snape'a. Pod sufitem niewielkiego salonu snuł się melancholijnie papierosowy dym, a na stoliku stała do połowy opróżniona butelka Ognistej Whisky.

Sam mistrz eliksirów klęczał na podłodze wśród rozsypanych wokół kolorowych magazynów. Z każdego z nich uśmiechały się do niego młode i niezwykle atrakcyjne wiedźmy, które zachęcały do zakupu najnowszego zaklęcia na porost rzęs lub obejrzenia wiosennej kolekcji wieczorowych sukien Madame Malkin. Z największej reklamy prężyła się zaś Yen Honeydell – czy raczej Lupin – oferując cudowną, absolutnie innowacyjną linię szminek we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Dosłownie wszystkich, bo jej usta pomalowano na przykład szokującym odcieniem indygo. Severus skrzywił się i zgasił papierosa tuż nad jej głową. Utrwalona na fotografii szelma spojrzała na niego z urazą.

Gdy przebywał w obcych krajach, zawiesił prenumeratę brytyjskich czasopism. Nie chciał, aby cokolwiek go rozpraszało. Teraz gorliwie nadrabiał zaległości. Archiwalne numery dostarczono do jego domu błyskawicznie jeszcze tego samego popołudnia. Severus przeglądał pilnie wszystkie Proroki, Czarownice i Vogue Magique, próbując zrozumieć fenomen pani Lupin. Oczywiście, nie dałby rady zrobić tego na trzeźwo, więc pomagał sobie, czym tylko mógł.

Zaczął od marca 1999 roku, kiedy wyjechał na stypendium do Niemiec. Początkowo nie znalazł nic ciekawego. Yen najwyraźniej nie zdecydowała się na sesję i wywiad–rzekę, w którym opowiedziałaby o swoim złamanym serduszku. Było za to sporo premier, plotek o nowym projekcie i słynnym już filmie. I duuużo reklam. Do tego jakaś akcja charytatywna i zbiórka pieniędzy na rzecz wsparcia rodzin charłaków z okazji innowacyjnego programu polegającego na przystosowaniu ich do życia po mugolskiej stronie barykady. Szelma nie próżnowała i promowała się na wszystkich frontach. Od czasu do czasu przewijały się też plotki, że Yen widziano z tym czy innym czarodziejem, reżyserem, ministrem… Standard.

W sierpniu Severus natrafił na rozdzierający wywiad z Maelem, który rozwlekle opowiadał o planowanym ślubie z Yen i pierwszym dziecku, którego właśnie oczekują. Cóż, chyba nie było to do końca prawdą, skoro już w kolejnym numerze ukazało się długie sprostowanie i groźba pozwu wystosowana przez prawników panny Honeydell.

Dopiero późną jesienią coś w donosach na temat Yen uległo wyraźnej zmianie. Skończyły się głupawe plotki, pojawiało się za to coraz więcej informacji na temat poważnego mężczyzny, którego widywano u jej boku i który miał coś wspólnego z departamentem ds. magicznych stworzeń.

– Nawet bardzo wiele wspólnego z jednym konkretnym magicznym stworzeniem – burknął pod nosem Snape, dolewając sobie Ognistej.

Dosłownie chwilę później zakrztusił się alkoholem, gdy przeczytał o kolejnej premierze, która wreszcie wyniosła Yen na szczyt szczytów. Absolutny hit Witchwayu, bilety wyprzedane niemal na rok w przód i totalna ogólnonarodowa histeria.

 _Narzeczona dla czarnoksiężnika_.

Musical.

– Hm – mruknął sarkastycznie mistrz eliksirów. – Ciekawe, och, ciekawe, co też natchnęło twórców…

Z przerażeniem przeczytał opis fabuły.

Piękna, młoda i niezwykle zdolna czarodziejka niespodziewanie znajduje się na celowniku mrocznego lorda, tyrana i terrorysty, który zamierza podporządkować sobie cały magiczny świat. Dla ochrony życia i swej czci niewieściej (ha! ha! ha!) zostaje niejako zmuszona do poślubienia innego mistrza czarnej magii, a przy okazji swojego byłego nauczyciela –ponurego mężczyzny, który z charakteru nie okazuje się wprawdzie o wiele przyjemniejszym towarzyszem, ale przynajmniej ma serce po właściwej stronie. Przypadkowi małżonkowie spędzają większość czasu na niekończących się widowiskowych kłótniach oraz, naturalnie, śpiewają całe mnóstwo chwytliwych piosenek…

– Przeklęta żmija! Sprzedała mnie! – uświadomił sobie profesor Snape, myśląc z bólem o swoim sponiewieranym publicznie wizerunku.

Musical reklamowano wszem wobec jako „oparty na faktach", „inspirowany prawdziwymi wydarzeniami" czy też „luźno bazujący na wątkach autobiograficznych". Autorką scenariusza i kilku piosenek była Yenlla Honeydell we własnej osobie.

„Ten musical to nie tylko absolutnie cudowna i dopracowana do najdrobniejszego szczegółu rozkosz dla oczu", zachwycał się w długiej recenzji jeden z krytyków. „To ważny głos, który w lekki i niemal genialny sposób rozprawia się z koszmarnym epizodem najnowszej historii. _Narzeczona dla czarnoksiężnika_ jest niczym cudowne remedium na wojenną traumę, niczym najlepszy eliksir leczy ranny i uczy się śmiać z najcięższych przeżyć. Tym bardziej, gdy uświadomimy sobie, że ta żartobliwa historia wyszła spod pióra osoby znajdującej się w samym centrum tragicznych zdarzeń. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że artystka sama próbuje w ten widowiskowy sposób uporać się z upiorami przeszłości i robi to w zachwycający sposób. Pomiędzy nią i jej scenicznym partnerem, lordem Sinclair, istnieje wyraźnie wyczuwalna chemia, która pozwala obojgu w kreatywny sposób bawić się rolami. Tworzą znakomity duet. Całe szczęście, że wielki i uznany aktor na jej prośbę zgodził się przełożyć plany emerytalne o dwa kolejne sezony".

– Sprzedała mnie i w dodatku postarzyła o dobre dwadzieścia lat! – odkrył z przerażeniem mistrz eliksirów. – Ślub z nauczycielem, dobre sobie! A niezwykła chemia z Sinclairem na pewno da się łatwo wytłumaczyć. Ciekawe, czy to z nim mnie wtedy zdradzała…

„ _Narzeczona dla czarnoksiężnika_ stanowi małe arcydzieło sztuki rozrywkowej i każdy powinien ją zobaczyć. Nie znam nikogo, kto wychodząc z teatru, nie nuciłby pod nosem jednego z dwóch przebojowych songów: _Magical Education_ lub _Mister S_. Polecam z całego serca, choć kolejna wielka wojna jest znacznie bardziej prawdopodobna niż uzyskanie biletów na spektakl. Zostały doszczętnie wyprzedane dawno temu".

– Ta żmija, ta wiedźma, ten pieprzony ryży potwór! – wyrzucał z siebie Snape, paląc papierosa za papierosem i hojnie polewając sobie Ognistą. – A gdzie moja działka z praw autorskich?

Kolejny recenzent, z pewnością nieco młodszy, zwrócił uwagę na o wiele bardziej bolesny dla mistrza eliksirów aspekt całej sprawy.

„Nie ulega wątpliwości, że musical _Narzeczona dla czarnoksiężnika_ to po prostu wymyślna, brutalna i absolutnie epicka prywatna zemsta Yenlli Honeydell. Wszak powszechnie wiadomo, na kim wzorowano postać głównego bohatera. Nikt, kto miał nieszczęście uczęszczać do Hogwartu w ciągu ostatnich piętnastu lat, nie może mieć co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. Może za to gorliwie poświadczyć, że każda genialna impresja, przemyślna parodia, każda padająca na scenie złośliwość pod adresem mistrza eliksirów to sama, bijąca po oczach prawda. Panna Honeydell w przezabawny, a jednocześnie absolutnie uroczy sposób rozlicza się ze związkiem, który, jak śmiem przypuszczać, nie skończył się w przyjemny sposób".

Severus zatrzasnął magazyn i z furią cisnął nim przez salon.

Świetnie! Po prostu pięknie! W czasie, kiedy był za granicą, cała Wielka Brytania bawiła się jego kosztem, a on nawet nie miał o tym pojęcia! Cudownie. Ale żmija jeszcze mu za to zapłaci. W galeonach!

Nie miał jednak czasu dłużej wściekać się o nieszczęsny musical, bo oto kolorowy świat Yenlli gwałtownie przyspieszał z każdym kolejnym numerem Czarownicy.

Zanim jeszcze na dobre przeminął szał na _Narzeczoną dla czarnoksiężnika_ , był ten wielki bum dotyczący praw obywatelskich dla, khm, magicznych stworzeń. Były wiece, przemówienia, marsze – a nawet jeden nieudany zamach bombowy.

O tym Severus już co nieco wiedział. Wilkołaki wraz z innymi zmiennokształtnymi połączyły siły w wielkim społecznym zrywie. Nie wydawało się to specjalnie dziwne – w powojennym chaosie i nagłym szale na tolerancję i poprawność polityczną łatwo było ugrać coś dla siebie. Poza tym Lord Voldemort lubił wilkołaki, chętnie się nimi otaczał, a potem drażnił i szczuł na upatrzone ofiary. W efekcie populacja wilkołaków w Wielkiej Brytanii musiała znacząco wzrosnąć i z czasem również upomnieć się o swoje prawa. Stali się znaczącą siłą polityczną, po czym znaleźli odpowiedniego przedstawiciela. Człowieka, który zawsze tam był – cierpiąc w ciszy na urojone wyrzuty sumienia i niezaspokojony kompleks społecznika. Remus Lupin, kandydat idealny.

Nazwa Fundacji Pełni Księżyca pojawiała się coraz częściej i częściej w rozmaitych artykułach. Jej celem statutowym była walka z dyskryminacją, uprzedzeniami oraz kulturalną, społeczną i polityczną izolacją osób zmiennokształtnych, a założycielem i przewodniczącym… Lupin! Święty wilkołak Zakonu Feniksa jeździł po całym świecie, badał społeczności wilkołaków i ogłaszał głośne raporty, które zataczały coraz szersze kręgi. Najaktywniej działał jednak na miejscu. Severus widział go teraz na każdym zdjęciu z każdego marszu protestacyjnego, zawsze na czele i zawsze z piękną Yen u boku. Maskotka zresztą chętnie wypowiadała się na temat Fundacji.

„Wilkołak to nie zwierzę, mimo że właśnie tak jest traktowany!", Snape czytał w gazecie jedno z jej płomiennych wystąpień. „To ludzie, którzy nie z własnej winy zapadli na ciężką i nieuleczalną chorobę. A my zamiast służyć im wsparciem, odwracamy się od nich. Odpowiadamy wyłącznie pogardą i nienawiścią. To trzeba zmienić!".

I wkrótce wszystko się zmieniło. Kilka miesięcy później Lupin został powołany na szefa nowego departamentu ds. równouprawnienia osób magicznie przemodelowanych (następnie zmienionego na departament ds. osób zmiennokształtnych; spory o odpowiednią nazwę trwały tygodniami, a na łamach czasopism toczyła się ożywiona, aczkolwiek zupełnie absurdalna dyskusja). Po wielu latach stagnacji Remus miał nagle prężnie działającą Fundację, prominentną posadę w ministerstwie i zachwycającą żonę.

Severus zauważył jedynie z pewną satysfakcją, że z upływem lat i sesji zdjęciowych biedny wilkołak coraz bardziej siwieje. On sam wciąż zachowywał swoją dumną, reprezentacyjną czerń. Nie bez pewnej pomocy, oczywiście, ale to nie było ważne. Jeżeli Yen czegoś go nauczyła, to tego, że wygląd zewnętrzny jest ważny. Skoro Snape przez lata starannie stworzył swój wizerunek czarnego, mrocznego sukinsyna, nie mógł nagle wystąpić jako siwy sukinsyn. Nikt by tego nie kupił.

Gdy mistrz eliksirów czytał to wszystko, jakaś myśl tłukła mu się uparcie po głowie, próbując przebić na wierzch świadomości, lecz miała problem z pokonaniem oparów Ognistej. Cała ta historia jako żywo coś mu przypominała, nie potrafił tylko skojarzyć, co takiego… A potem nagłe zrozumienie rozbłysło w jego głowie niczym Lumos. Przypomniał sobie dawną rozmowę z Dumbledore'em, podczas której – nie do końca z własnej woli –poznał skomplikowaną genealogię Yen.

Tak, już gdzieś to słyszał…

Był kiedyś pewien naukowiec. Zdolny wprawdzie i niezwykle mądry, ale cieszący się sławą typową dla naukowca. To znaczy, że słyszeli o nim wyłącznie inni naukowcy zajmujący się tą samą, wąską dziedziną. Aż tu nagle ten sam czarodziej z dnia na dzień stał się prawdziwym bohaterem narodowym i dostał swój własny departament w Ministerstwie Magii. Septimus Sweetscent, pionier w dziedzinie bezpieczeństwa i higieny magii. Wystarczyło, że wpadł w ręce pewnej wyjątkowej wiedźmy i jego kariera natychmiast nabrała rozpędu. Wystarczyło, że ożenił się z Ethel Sunrise, współczulną czarownicą, babką Yen.

Dumbledore twierdził, że robią to nieświadomie, że to skutek szczególnie pojętych mechanizmów obronnych… Ale to fakt, współczulne czarownice w pewnym sensie zwyczajnie przynoszą szczęście.

– Sam powiedz, drogi chłopcze, czy twoje życie także nagle magicznie się nie naprostowało, nie stało się lepsze, odkąd pojawiła się w nim Yen? – wmawiał mu kiedyś dyrektor Hogwartu.

Gdyby jednak Severus miał wypowiedzieć swoją własną, niezależną opinię, ująłby to zupełnie inaczej. Mistrz eliksirów był bowiem przekonany, że żadna z tych wiedźm nie robiła tego z dobroci serca. Po prostu kobiety takie jak Yenlla i jej babka lubiły życie na poziome i potrzebowały do tego mężczyzny o odpowiedniej pozycji oraz zasobach materialnych. Jeżeli satysfakcjonujący kandydat nie napatoczył się sam, stwarzały go sobie same. Dla własnej wygody, z czysto egoistycznych pobudek.

I tym razem padło na biednego, niedocenianego słodkiego do obrzygu Luniaczka. Nieszczęśliwego wilczka. Mężczyznę z potencjałem, którego nie potrafił wykorzystać, i energią, której nie potrafił skanalizować. Z powodu nieśmiałości, kompleksów i strachu, że ktoś odkryje jego wstydliwy sekret. A teraz ten sekret stał się jego siłą napędową. Pan Remus Lupin, pierwszy wilkołak w wyścigu po fotel ministra magii.

Paradne!

O tak, to już z daleka wyglądało na robotę Yen.

Uch, Snape miał dosyć tych idiotycznych rozmyślań, głupich plotek i kolorowych gazet z obrazkami dla upośledzonych umysłowo czarownic. Sam już nie wiedział, dlaczego wdepnął w ten plotkarski rynsztok. Pewnie Ognista Whisky zaćmiła mu mózg.

Bo dlaczego miałby w ogóle interesować się Yenllą Honeydell? Eee, Lupin. Przecież wszystko między nimi było skończone. Szelma długo nie rozpaczała i błyskawicznie ułożyła sobie życie na nowo. Ba, prowadziła teraz życie rodem z ilustrowanego magazynu o jakim zawsze marzyła.

Więc po co mu to wszystko było? Po co ją zaczepiał? Dlaczego chciał cokolwiek o niej wiedzieć?

Cóż, może nie był to najlepszy ani najbardziej szlachetny powód na świecie, ale Yenlla… Żmija naprawdę dobrze wyglądała. Jak na kobietę, która lada moment skończy czterdzieści lat, prezentowała się niesprawiedliwie młodo i świeżo. Poza tym musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że ostatnim razem bardzo się pomylił, gdy kazał jej z powrotem przefarbować włosy. Teraz był skłonny przyznać, że z tym płomiennym odcieniem jest jej bardzo do twarzy.

No i wisiała mu naprawdę sporo galeonów za _Narzeczoną dla czarnoksiężnika_ …


	3. Pani Remusowa Lupin

**Track 2  
** **Pani Remusowa Lupin**

* * *

 _It's not fair_  
 _And I think you're really mean_  
 _I think you're really mean_  
 _I think you're really mean_  
 _Oh, you're supposed to care_  
 _But you never make me scream_  
 _You never make me scream_  
(Lily Allen _Not Fair_ )

* * *

To był jeden z pierwszych dni wiosny – 25 marca 1998 roku, aby być dokładnym – wczesny poranek. Yenlla obudziła się na piramidzie z poduszek i z lubością wdychała świeże, choć nadal chłodne powietrze wpadające przez uchylone okno sypialni. Sypialni – dobre sobie! Czasem zastanawiała się, czy pomieszkując dalej ze Snape'em zdoła się jeszcze kiedykolwiek w życiu wyspać. Jeżeli zaś chodziło o niego, cóż, naturalnie zdążył już gdzieś zniknąć. Yen często rozważała, jak ktokolwiek może w ogóle egzystować, chodząc spać tak późno i wstając tak wcześnie jak Severus. Doprawdy, ten facet był z żelaza! Przez tak długi czas nawet ona, mimo niewątpliwych starań, nie była w stanie wymacać żadnych jego słabych punktów. No… może z wyjątkiem gorącej czekolady z chili. To rzeczywiście był celny strzał, i chyba jedyny.

Yen przeciągnęła się leniwie i odrzuciła na bok kołdrę. Zrobiła to raczej niechętnie, ale nie lubiła być sama. Wolała patrzeć, jak Severus szykuje się do wyjścia (rzucając kreatywnymi inwektywami), spacerować krok w krok za nim i drażnić. Uwielbiała, kiedy się złościł, chociaż – oczywiście – bez przesady. Wstała i podreptała do drzwi.

Nowe mieszkanie Snape'a różniło się od starego jedynie położeniem geograficznym. Mistrz eliksirów starannie odtworzył wygląd zniszczonego lokum, włącznie z rozkładem pokoi, wystrojem i ścianami idiotycznie wystylizowanymi na kamienne mury. Yenlli to nie przeszkadzało. Przeciwnie, nawet całkiem jej się podobało. Tym bardziej, że zachował też jej pokój, z którego jednak nie miała okazji zbyt często korzystać. No i kuchnia była o wiele większa i lepiej wyposażona, skoro pozwolił się tym zająć jej i Błyskotce.

Aha, no i najważniejsze – już od bardzo, bardzo, baaardzo dawna nie musiała sypiać na kanapie…

Yen uśmiechnęła się do siebie łobuzersko pod nosem, gdy przekraczała próg salonu. Jednak kiedy tylko znalazła się w środku, zamarła w totalnym szoku. Ubrany na mugolską modłę Severus miotał się po pokoju w otoczeniu stosów ubrań, książek, fiolek z eliksirami i mnóstwa innych rzeczy, które pakował, sukcesywnie pomniejszając, do niewielkiego neseseru. Zajęty sobą nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Może jej nawet nie zauważył.

– Sever, co ty robisz? – zapytała, gdy tylko nieco się opanowała, choć była pełna jak najgorszych przeczuć.

– Wyjeżdżam – rzucił obojętnie.

– Co proszę?! Gdzie?

– Do Berlina.

– Tego w Niemczech?

– A znasz jakiś inny? – prychnął po swojemu.

– Ale… – Yen zabrakło słów. – Ale jak to? Dlaczego?

– Na stypendium. Podpisałem dwuletni kontrakt z Instytutem Faustusa – raczył łaskawie wyjaśnić.

Yen zaśmiała się swobodnie, ponieważ wtem wszystko stało się dla niej jasne. Żartował sobie z niej, jakie to typowe!

– Przestań się zgrywać. O co naprawdę chodzi z tym pakowaniem?

– Mówię poważnie.

– Daj spokój, chyba nie myślisz, że dam się nabrać.

Mężczyzna po raz pierwszy oderwał się od neseseru i spojrzał prosto na nią. Nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś, kto żartuje. Kogoś, kto w ogóle jest do tego zdolny.

Yenlla przemieściła się wreszcie spod drzwi i stanęła obok niego. Oparła się o stół, wokół którego gmerał, i chwyciła go za ramię. Spróbowała przytrzymać go chwilę w miejscu, żeby mu się przyjrzeć, ale natychmiast się wyrwał i odwrócił od niej.

– Nie jedziesz do Niemiec – wyjąkała niepewnie.

– Jadę.

– Nic mi nie powiedziałeś!

– A musiałem?

– Nie, ale… – zaczęła i zamilkła. Właściwie miał rację. Nie musiał jej nic mówić, nie musiał się tłumaczyć. Bo niby dlaczego?

– Więc właśnie – rzucił, jakby przedstawił koronny argument w dyskusji.

– Jednak nawet jeżeli faktycznie podpisałeś jakiś tam kontrakt, nie musisz od razu wyjeżdżać… – Gdzieś w środku nienawidziła się za te słabe, mazgajowate słowa, ale nie potrafiła ich powstrzymać. – Są kominki, świstokliki... Po co ta szopka?

– Nie zamierzam codziennie teleportować się na takie odległości – uciął krótko.

Stanęła przed nim i tupnęła nogą.

– Och, Sever! Przecież wiesz, że nie mogę teraz nigdzie wyjechać! To mój pierwszy sezon w teatrze, powinnam pracować!

– A czy wspomniałem choć raz, że zamierzam zabrać cię ze sobą? – Znowu na nią nie patrzył. Metodycznie wrzucał do walizeczki kolejne grube tomiszcza na temat eliksirów.

Yen poczuła, jak po plecach przebiega jej zimny dreszcz, lecz pełen sens (wraz z wszystkimi konsekwencjami) tej wypowiedzi wciąż niecałkiem do niej dotarł.

– Severus, co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

– Dokładnie to, co słyszałaś. – Odepchnął ją na bok, sięgając po stos ubrań, które również spakowała do neseseru. – Ja wyjeżdżam, ty zostajesz.

– Ale…

– Nie ma żadnego „ale", Yenlla – zwrócił się do niej o wiele bardziej agresywnie, niż wymagała tego sytuacja.

Kobieta z trudem go poznawała. Przez ostatni rok przyzwyczaiła się do raczej spokojnej egzystencji. Snape rozpoczął pracę w Mungu, ona wróciła na scenę. W związku z nowym początkiem oboje mieli mnóstwo zajęć i często się mijali, lecz – a może właśnie dzięki temu – nie mieli ze sobą żadnych problemów. Na pewno w ostatnim czasie nie wydarzyło się nic, co mogłoby uzasadnić TO.

A teraz stał przed nią wściekły, na granicy wybuchu, z pałającymi oczami… Zupełnie jak podczas najczarniejszych momentów minionej wojny. Nic z tego nie rozumiała. Nic a nic.

– S-severus…

– Zaczynam być tym zmęczony, słońce dni moich. Nigdy nie ukrywałem, że nie jestem zainteresowany stałym związkiem. Niczego ci nie obiecywałem, prawda? Było miło, ale chyba nie spodziewałaś się, że to będzie trwać w nieskończoność? Mam swoje własne, dość sprecyzowane plany.

– Tak nagle?

– Od zawsze – podkreślił.

– Nigdy nie dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że cokolwiek jest nie tak…

Prychnął nerwowo, przerywając jej, zanim na dobre zaczęła.

– Błagam, tylko bez scen.

Yen, której zdradzieckie łzy same napływały do oczu, poczuła kolejny gwałtowny dreszcz. Miała wielką ochotę na scenę. Nie jedną, ale przynajmniej kilka. Na całe mnóstwo scen jedna po drugiej, byle tylko nim choć trochę wstrząsnąć, ale ten jego chłód… Ta niesamowita, lodowata bariera, którą się znowu otoczył, podziałała i na nią. Usilnie starała się zapanować nad sobą, nad chęcią rzucenia się na niego i rozszarpania na strzępy. Powstrzymując zbliżający się atak histerii, odsunęła się od niego i przysiadła spokojnie na oparciu fotela.

– Nie pochlebiaj sobie, Snape, nie będzie żadnych scen. – Przyjrzała się uważnie swoim paznokciom, unikając spojrzenia mistrza eliksirów, który wreszcie nieco się nią zainteresował. – Nie chciałam pierwsza poruszać tego tematu, ale skoro sam zacząłeś… Uważam, że masz rację.

– Doprawdy?

– Och, naturalnie! – Wprawnym ruchem odrzuciła do tyłu długie włosy, zachichotała i otoczyła ramieniem zagłówek fotela, przyjmując jedną ze swoich najlepszych póz. – Oczywiście było mi z tobą bosko, kochanie, ale widzisz jest pewien nowy tancerz i… Zresztą, sam rozumiesz. To syn jednego z najsłynniejszych brytyjskich choreografów. Po prostu nie chciałam łamać ci tego twojego zimnego serduszka.

– Podejrzewałem, że masz w zanadrzu jakiś plan awaryjny.

Yenlla zaśmiała się swobodnie, puszczając do niego oko.

– Znasz mnie tak dobrze.

– Zatem to najlepsze wyjście z możliwych, czyż nie?

Mistrz eliksirów trzasnął zapięciem walizki, kończąc za jednym zamachem ich prawie roczny związek oraz tę nieprzyjemną konwersację. Kobieta charakterystycznym ruchem nawijała na palec pasmo czarnych włosów, śledząc go z zainteresowaniem wzrokiem. Severus Snape zrobił ostatni obchód swojego mieszkania, rzucił finalne spojrzenie na salon i w końcu zwrócił się do niej.

– Jak sądzę, to by było na tyle…

– To zdanie na pewno nie przejdzie do historii najbardziej romantycznych pożegnań, ale wierzę, że się starałeś.

– Zaiste – syknął jak przystało na węża Slytherinu. – Powodzenia, Yen. Z pewnością znakomicie sama się sobą zajmiesz.

– Och, o to się nie martw. Wzajemnie, Sever.

– Oczywiście, możesz tu zostać tak długo, dopóki sobie czegoś nie znajdziesz. Później po prostu zniszcz klucz. Mam własny komplet.

– W porządku.

Severus skinął jej po raz ostatni głową i ruszył do drzwi.

– Do zobaczenia – rzuciła na pożegnanie.

Odwrócony do niej plecami mężczyzna uniósł dłoń raczej obojętnym gestem i wyszedł, wyjątkowo nie powiewając niczym z racji mugolskiego ubrania. Takim widziała go po raz ostatni. Znikającego za drzwiami przy akompaniamencie delikatnego szczęku zamka.

Sekundę później sięgnęła po pierwszy porcelanowy talerz z zastawy.

§§§

Yenlla Lupin zerwała się gwałtownie z łóżka, nie bardzo zdając sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie się znajduje. Rozejrzała się nieprzytomnie dookoła, z przerażeniem stwierdzając, że nie rozpoznaje tego miejsca. Nie było kamiennych ścian ani ciężkich zielonych zasłon w oknach. Żadnego ze sprzętów nie zdobił też wężowy deseń. Nie było nawet nic czarnego…

– Yenka, co się dzieje? – Remus uniósł się na łokciu i obserwował ją uważnie, a na jego czole pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka, nieomylny znak zmartwienia.

Dopiero patrząc w jego ciepłe, znajome oczy kobieta przypomniała sobie wszystko. Była w domu, u siebie, u boku swojego męża. Tyle że innego niż kiedyś.

– Och, Remmy! – westchnęła teatralnie, odrzucając z czoła zmierzwione, tym razem rude, włosy. – Miałam okropny sen!

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko, próbując stłumić ziewnięcie.

– A cóż takiego ci się śniło, kochanie?

Yen zawahała się tylko na sekundę.

– Śniło mi się… Och! To takie straszne! Stałam na scenie i nagle w mojej głowie zapanowała straszna pustka. Zapomniałam tekstu! Cała widownia patrzyła prosto na mnie, a ja nie mogłam wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Co za upokorzenie!

Lupin zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, przyciągnął ją do siebie i czule pogłaskał po głowie.

– Yen, niemądra dziewczynko, ty nigdy nie zapominasz roli.

– Zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz – powiedziała z przekonaniem.

– O nie, tobie się to na pewno nigdy nie zdarzy.

– Łatwo ci mówić. Premiera już niedługo… Wiesz, że mi zależy, aby wypaść jak najlepiej. _Narzeczona dla czarnoksiężnika_ ustawiła poprzeczkę bardzo wysoko. Co będzie jeżeli nie podołam? Nie jestem pewna, czy pamiętam już bezwzględnie każdą linijkę.

– Na pewno wypadniesz znakomicie. Ale jeżeli chcesz, możemy wstać jutro wcześniej i przećwiczę z tobą najważniejsze sceny.

Yenlla wreszcie nieco się rozchmurzyła i odwzajemniła jego uśmiech.

– Nie jestem aż tak zdesperowana – rzuciła kapryśnie, przytulając się do Nowego Sensu Swego Życia i ciesząc jego ciepłym uściskiem, dopóki ponownie nie zasnęła.

Tym razem szczęśliwie nic jej się nie śniło.

§§§

Kilkoro aktorów i aktorek kręciło się bezładnie po scenie, wymachując skryptami i powtarzając role. Wśród nich znajdowała się również znudzona Yen. Wbrew niewinnemu kłamstwu, które sprzedała Remusowi, znała już tekst doskonale i teraz niecierpliwie oczekiwała próby kostiumów. Nie zamierzała nosić nic brzydkiego, nietwarzowego i źle uszytego, więc już szykowała się na awanturę oraz niekończące się poprawki. Powoli, ale konsekwentnie wyrabiała sobie opinię jednej z bardziej kapryśnych gwiazd. Tylko takie ludzie zapamiętują… I w sumie tego właśnie oczekują. Kogo interesowałyby uprzejme, zrównoważone i nieekscentryczne gwiazdy? Nie różniłyby się przecież od zwykłych ludzi!

– Pani Yen! – zawołał ją niespodziewanie Tim, tutejszy chłopak na posyłki, liczący na swoją wielką szansę na scenie. – Jakiś facet do pani. Czeka w holu.

Piękna szelma podeszła bliżej i usiadła na brzegu sceny.

– Przedstawił się? – zagadnęła i posłała dzieciakowi swój zniewalający uśmiech. Musiała na kimś ćwiczyć.

Twarz Tima od razu spąsowiała.

– Nie.

– Powiedział w jakiej sprawie?

– Przepraszam, nie zapytałem.

– Nic nie szkodzi.

– Odesłać go?

– Nie trzeba – zdecydowała po namyśle. – Porozmawiam z nim.

Zgrabnie zeskoczyła na dół i kołysząc biodrami, powędrowała w stronę wyjścia z widowni.

W holu czekał na nią wysoki czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Oczywiście.

– Chyba dostatecznie wyraźnie dałam ci do zrozumienia, że masz zostawić mnie w spokoju! – krzyknęła wściekła Yen.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się i posłał jej szeroki, hollywoodzki uśmiech Syriusza Blacka.

– No wiesz! – oburzył się Łapa. – Myślałem, że znowu się lubimy.

– Och! – pisnęła zdziwiona jego widokiem pani Lupin.

Nie spodziewała się Syriusza. Była pewna – tak absolutnie, zupełnie przekonana – że zastanie tu Severusa… To wydawało się takie oczywiste.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptała. – Nie spodziewałam się ciebie.

– A kogo? – zapytał czujnie Black. – Masz kłopoty, Yen? – zainteresował się, widząc jej niepewną minę i umykający przed nim wzrok.

– Ja? Nie! – odpowiedziała szybko. – Tylko…

– Tak?

– Mam psychofana – skłamała gładko. – Od pewnego czasu pojawia się w teatrze.

– O, moje gratulacje! – ucieszył się niespodziewanie Syriusz. – Pewnie każdy artysta o tym marzy. Jeżeli masz psychofanów, to znaczy, że naprawdę jesteś świetna w tym, co robisz.

Yenlla uśmiechnęła się do niego bezradnie i wzruszyła ramionami. Snape przejrzałby ją w pięć sekund, a Black nie wyczuł nawet tak nędznego łgarstwa. Czasami cieszyła się, że zmieniła towarzystwo Ślizgonów na Gryfonów. Ufali jej i bezgranicznie wierzyli w każde słowo. Przy nich w ogóle nie musiała się pilnować. Czasami trochę jej było przykro z tego powodu. No i trochę nudno…

Postanowiła zmienić temat.

– Co cię do mnie sprowadza, Syri?

– Remus ma wyrzuty sumienia, że za mało angażuje się w tę waszą rocznicę, ale to naprawdę nie jego bajka. Dlatego postanowiłem zaoferować swoje usługi. – Ukłonił się przed nią z zawadiackim uśmiechem. – Przygotowałem też dla niego coś specjalnego, dzięki czemu odpokutuje za swoje winy, ale to dopiero podczas imprezy… Będzie pani zadowolona – zapewnił usłużnie.

Yen spojrzała na niego i również nie zdołała powstrzymać uśmiechu. Syriusz bardzo się zmienił od czasu wojny. Nie pozostał w nim nawet ślad po tym rozczochranym, zaniedbanym, balansującym na granicy obłędu mężczyźnie, który napadał na nią w siedzibie Zakonu Feniksa. Postawny, przystojnym, z włosami niesfornie opadającymi na czoło odzyskał swój dawny, chłopięcy wdzięk. Jego oczy błyszczały figlarnie, a szeroki uśmiech znów zawracał w głowach dziewczętom, na co bez przerwy skarżyła się zazdrosna jak demony Rosmerta. Black był zaiste cholernie atrakcyjny. Jego szerokie ramiona, sprężysty krok…

Serce pani Lupin nieoczekiwanie zabiło szybciej, kiedy o tym myślała, więc musiała chłodno przywołać się do porządku. Miała nadzieję, że jej towarzysz niczego nie zauważył. To byłaby katastrofa!

– Umówiłem się dziś na obiad z Ros – kontynuował tymczasem Syriusz, błogo nieświadomy jej niegrzecznych myśli. – Proponuję, żebyś do nas dołączyła i razem na spokojnie przedyskutujemy menu na waszą rocznicę. Uwierz mi, Yenka, Luni naprawdę się na tym nie zna i to dla niego droga przez mękę. Nie gniewaj się na niego. My za to z radością ci pomożemy. Może tak być?

Yen kiwnęła głową, ledwo skupiając się na jego słowach. Była zbyt zajęta analizą swoich wcześniejszych uczuć. Dlaczego poczuła się tak… dziwnie? Przecież ona nigdy nie… W Syriuszu?!

– Dobrze – zgodziła się. – Pójdę tylko po szal i możemy lecieć, ok?

– Jasne! – Puścił do niej figlarnie oko, a gdzieś wewnątrz Yen znów odezwało się znajome, dość przyjemne drżenie.

Potrząsnęła głową, spychając to wrażenie w głąb siebie.

„Ja chyba zupełnie zwariowałam!", zganiła się w duchu.

§§§

– Witaj, Ros.

Madame Rosmerta aż podskoczyła na dźwięk upiornie znajomego jedwabistego głosu gdzieś za plecami, a potem złapała się za serce.

– Sever! – wykrzyknęła spanikowana. – Chcesz mnie zabić?!

– „Sever"? – zdziwił się uprzejmie mężczyzna, wychodząc z cienia. – Czy to nie ty wczoraj z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy tytułowałaś mnie „panem" i „profesorem"?

– I dobrze wiesz dlaczego! – wypaliła Ros, celując w niego oskarżycielsko palcem. – Po tym, co jej zrobiłeś, nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego. Dlaczego za mną łazisz?

– Mam pytanie.

– To napisz w tej sprawie do gazety, może ktoś odpowie. Albo postaw sobie karty. Tyle chyba pamiętasz z wróżbiarstwa?

Snape jednak nie dał się łatwo spławić, a do tego był absolutnie niewrażliwy na drobne złośliwości niewinnych, podstarzałych Gryfonek. Splótł dłonie za plecami i spokojnie maszerował u boku Rosmerty, jakby byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi na wiosennym spacerze.

– Jakim cudem Yen skończyła z Lupinem? – zagadnął konwersacyjnym tonem pomimo jej niechętnej miny.

– Próbujesz szczęścia u wszystkich, co? Ależ musi cię to dręczyć! – zakpiła Ros. – Nie masz prawa o to pytać. Przypominam, że sam zmarnowałeś swoją szansę. Uciekłeś od niej jak szczur. Poinformowałeś ją w ostatniej chwili i uciekłeś!

– Aha, czyli uważasz naturalnie, że Yen była taka słodka i bez winy? – zripostował natychmiast. – Zdążyła się poskarżyć, ale pewnie zapomniała wspomnieć, że miała wtedy romans. Sama mi o tym powiedziała.

Madame Rosmerta na te słowa stanęła jak wryta, więc mistrz eliksirów omal jej nie zdeptał. Kobieta wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, można by pomyśleć, że miała problem ze zrozumieniem sensu jego prostej wypowiedzi.

– Kłamała! – wykrzyknęła wreszcie bardzo zdenerwowana, a do tego z tak absolutnym przekonaniem, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie i sam powinien się tego domyślić dawno temu. – Co miała ci powiedzieć?! Postawiłeś ją przed faktem dokonanym, chciała zachować twarz.

Przez chwilę wydawało się, że ta informacja zrobiła na nim wrażenie, jednak Severus szybko schował się z powrotem za swoją maską i wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

– W ten sposób? Brawo, świetny plan – odezwał się ironicznie. – W każdym razie, kłamstwo czy nie, to już nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia.

– Jesteś zimnym draniem, wiesz? – zirytowana Ros aż zgrzytnęła zębami ze złości. – Kiedyś spotka cię za to kara. A teraz daj jej święty spokój.

– Zmuś mnie. – Wyszczerzył się do niej tyleż bezczelnie, co upiornie. – Jestem wolnym człowiekiem i mogę robić, na co mam ochotę.

– Świetnie – odgryzła się. – Chętnie zobaczę minę Yen, gdy jej to powtórzysz. Bo akurat idę na spotkanie z nią.

– Właśnie widzę – powiedział Severus nieobecnym głosem, bo wpatrywał się intensywnie w coś po drugiej stronie ulicy.

Znajdowali się na Witchwayu, umiejscowionej na samym końcu Pokątnej dzielnicy, gdzie znajdowało się najwięcej magicznych teatrów i instytucji kulturalnych: dużych i małych, prywatnych i państwowych, muzycznych i dramatycznych. Z największego i najbardziej prestiżowego z teatrów wypadła w tej chwili roześmiana parka, Yenlla i Syriusz w najlepszej komitywie. Oboje ponadprzeciętnie atrakcyjni i eleganccy jak z żurnala. Dopiero niedawno odzyskali swoje dawne życia, ale gołym okiem było widać, że potrafili znakomicie wykorzystać otrzymaną od losu drugą szansę. Uroda Yen nigdy nie podlegała kwestii, a teraz, w sprzyjających okolicznościach i przyjaznym środowisku, w oczywisty sposób rozkwitała. Nowy, odświeżony Black również mógłby uchodzić za modela. Razem wyglądali zaś bardzo, bardzo dobrze.

To chyba najbardziej uderzyło obserwujących ich Ros i Severusa, którzy nigdy nie należeli do pierwszej ligi. Pani Lupin i pan Black pasowali do siebie wręcz idealnie, gdy tak szli ulicą, trzymając się pod rękę. Nietrudno byłoby ich w tej chwili uznać za parę scenicznych gwiazd.

– Czy jesteś absolutnie pewna, że Yen nie zdradzała mnie wtedy? – szepnął Snape swoim najlepszym tonem prosto do ucha Rosmerty. – Czy jesteś pewna, że nie robi teraz tego samego swojemu biednemu mężowi? I to z twoim… – szukał przez chwilę odpowiednio sarkastycznego określenia, ale ponieważ go nie znalazł, ograniczył się do klasycznego terminu: – narzeczonym? Czy jesteś pewna, że możesz jej ufać?

Ros stała przez dłuższą chwilę jak wmurowana, podczas gdy mistrz eliksirów sączył truciznę do jej ucha. Patrzyła na uroczą parę i wydawało jej się, że sama już dawno powinna zadać sobie podobne pytanie. Jednak bardzo szybko otrząsnęła się ze złego uroku.

– Dobrze sobie, Sever – zaśmiała się i odsunęła od niego. – Niezła sztuczka. Yen to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Bez niej pewnie nawet nie spotkałabym ponownie Syriusza. Poza tym ona i Remus pasują do siebie idealnie. Niedługo, bo już pierwszego maja, będą obchodzić pierwszą rocznicę ślubu.

– W swoje urodziny? Ależ, cóż za przemyślany wybór daty! – skomentował ironicznie Severus.

– Być może gdyby ktoś kiedyś nie zapominał tak często o jej urodzinach, nie byłaby na tym punkcie tak przewrażliwiona – odgryzła się zaraz Ros. – Poza tym Remusowi to się nie zdarza. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam tak udanego i dobranego małżeństwa! – Madam rzuciła mu tryumfalne spojrzenie, po czym odwróciła się i umilkła, bo Yen nagle znalazła się już bardzo blisko i mogłaby usłyszeć ich rozmowę.

Pani Lupin podbiegła do nich wesoła jak skowronek, owiewając wszystkich aromatem nowych perfum. Nie był to jednak jej ulubiony zapach o korzennej nucie. Nie, ten miał w sobie zdecydowanie więcej słodyczy i kwiatowych akcentów. Zdecydowanie nie był yenllowy: zbyt lekki, zbyt łagodny i zbyt banalny, jak błyskawicznie ocenił Snape, którego nos podrażnił dodatek lilii w składzie. Serdecznie nie cierpiał lilii.

– Och, Ros, tak się cieszę, że cię widzę! – zawołała Yen, chwytając przyjaciółkę za rękę i cmokając na przywitanie. – Dzisiaj wreszcie dopniemy wszystko na ostatni guzik, czuję to!

– Pani Lupin – wtrącił się nieoczekiwanie Snape najbardziej sarkastycznym tonem, na jaki było go stać. Wystąpił krok do przodu i skłonił się przed nią teatralnie. – Czyż to nie zadziwiający przypadek, że znowu się spotykamy?

Niestety, jego wysiłek poszedł na marne, bo Yen najzwyczajniej w świecie go minęła. Nie odpowiedziała, nie zaszczyciła go nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Przeszła obok, jakby był niewidzialny, pociągając za sobą nieco oszołomioną jej zachowaniem Ros. Syriusz powędrował za nimi z rękami luzacko wciśniętymi w kieszenie i również nie zwrócił na Severusa większej uwagi.

– Czego od ciebie chciał? – zapytała Yenlla, gdy odeszły na bezpieczną odległość i mistrz eliksirów nie mógł ich już usłyszeć. – Co mu powiedziałaś?

– Ja… Nic – jąkała się Rosmerta, a na jej twarzy wykwitło piękne i łatwe do odczytania poczucie winy. – Myślę, że to był zwykły przypadek…

– W wypadku Snape'a przypadki nie istnieją – rzuciła agresywnie pani Lupin. Była wściekła. – Nie życzę sobie, abyś z nim rozmawiała, a już zwłaszcza na mój temat. Nigdy. Zrozumiałaś?

Madame Rosmerta gorliwie pokiwała głową, ale Yen i tak postanowiła ją ukarać. Natychmiast ją porzuciła i poszła dalej z Syriuszem, wciągając go w długą rozmowę na temat drinków i alkoholi odpowiednich na imprezę. Ros snuła się za nimi smutna i coraz bardziej podejrzliwa.

§§§

Papiery.

Papiery były najbardziej przerażające. Walały się na biurku, stole, szafkach i podłodze. Papiery były najgorsze, bo stanowiły jedyną rzecz, o której nikt go nie uprzedził. Jasne, cudownie walczyło się o prawa wilkołaków, maszerując ulicami miast i organizując te wszystkie wiece. Wspaniale było zostać zauważonym i zaproszonym do rozmów w ministerstwie. A jeszcze lepiej dostać własny departament, który naprawdę mógł zdziałać coś dobrego dla świata. Jednak o niekończących się papierach nikt nie raczył wspomnieć.

Remus Lupin tonął pod falami rozszalałej biurokracji i nie miał bladego pojęcia, co z tym począć. Siedział nad papierami w pracy, a potem znowu, aż do późnej nocy, w swoim domu. Ciągle musiał coś przeczytać, przejrzeć, napisać, podpisać lub zatwierdzić. Jego praca nigdy się właściwie nie kończyła, a frustracja rosła. Bo mimo całej tej papierologii właściwie nic się nie zmieniało.

No, może poza jednym drobnym faktem, że był w tej chwili najsłynniejszym wilkołakiem w całym królestwie. Pierwszym, który oficjalnie i z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli wyszedł z szafy.

A teraz miał wielką ochotę schować się tam z powrotem. Uciec gdziekolwiek, byle tylko nie musieć przeglądać już żadnych dokumentów.

Trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe i Yen wbiegła do domu z pieśnią na ustach. Przynajmniej ona była zadowolona, miała pracę swoich marzeń… Remus właściwie też, tyle tylko, że jego okazała się znacznie cięższa i bardziej wymagająca, niż przypuszczał.

Piękna pani Lupin podbiegła do siedzącego przy biurku męża i objęła go czule za szyję.

– Zrobiłam to! – pochwaliła się, całując go w policzek i śmiejąc się jak wariatka. – Naprawdę to zrobiłam! Wspaniały dzień!

– Co takiego, kochanie? – zapytał nieco nieprzytomnie oderwany od ważnego dokumentu Remus.

– Spotkałam dziś Snape'a – opowiadała zaaferowana. – Czekał przed teatrem. Nie dałam się sprowokować i po prostu go minęłam. Powinieneś zobaczyć jego minę! Myślę, że teraz da mi spokój.

– Hm, pewnie tak. – Lupin pisał zawzięcie, nawet nie podnosząc głowy.

Yen nie była przyzwyczajona do tak demonstracyjnego braku zainteresowania, dlatego szybko straciła cierpliwość. Odsunęła mu papiery sprzed nosa, a potem wpakowała się na kolana.

– Halo, ziemia do Remusa. Słuchasz ty mnie?!

Pan Lupin zmęczonym ruchem przetarł oczy.

– Przepraszam, kochanie. Mam ostatnio tyle pracy… – wyjaśnił smutno. Żona dosłuchała się w jego głosie autentycznych wyrzutów sumienia.

– Po to właśnie masz mnie! – Uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie. – Czas na przerwę.

Yenlla była w swoim najlepszym, psotnym humorze. Pogładziła Remusa po twarzy, po czym pocałowała go długo i namiętnie. Sprytne palce kobiety poluzowały mu krawat i dobrały się do guzików koszuli. Przylgnęła do niego miła, ciepła i chętna. Uwodziła go czule i umiejętnie, jak zawsze. Nie zgadzała się tylko jedna rzecz... Remus nie odpowiadał jej tym samym. Złapał ją za nadgarstki i delikatnie od siebie odsunął.

– Nie teraz, Yenka – szepnął.

– Ale dlaczego? – Nie zrozumiała i przypuściła kolejny atak, próbując dobrać się do paska jego spodni.

Zareagował jeszcze gwałtowniej, niemal zrzucając ją z kolan.

– Mam mnóstwo pracy – powiedział nerwowo. – Jutro czeka mnie ważne spotkanie w ministerstwie. Muszę to koniecznie skończyć.

Żona zagryzła usta, patrząc na niego zimno. Przeniosła się na sąsiednie krzesło i oparła twarz na dłoniach wyraźnie obrażona. Serce Remusa lekko drgnęło na ten widok, ale przecież musiał zająć się pracą. Nie miał nikogo, kto zrobiłby to za niego.

– Yenka, ja… – odezwał się miękko, ale ona tylko machnęła ręką.

– Nieważne.

– Zrozum, kochanie…

– Przecież rozumiem! – prychnęła, wydymając usta jak zagniewana mała dziewczynka.

– Te wszystkie papiery! – rzucił i aż złapał się za głowę. – To mnie przerasta.

Yen popatrzyła w te jego ciepłe, szczere oczy i natychmiast zmiękła. Nie potrafiła się na niego gniewać. Remus Lupin był człowiekiem z misją, a to miało swoje oczywiste minusy… Uwielbiał poświęcać się dla innych. Wierzył, że to właśnie powinien robić, a ona nie mogła stać mu na drodze. Przecież za to właśnie go pokochała.

Westchnęła ciężko i zdobyła się na nieśmiały uśmiech.

– Papiery są straszne – zgodziła się z nim. – Snape też zawsze na nie narzekał.

– Jak on sobie z tym radził?

– Normalnie. – Yen wzruszyła szczupłymi ramionami. – Zazwyczaj siedział po nocach i pisał raporty. Czasami oddawał mi część, jeśli miał dobry humor i pozwalał sobie pomóc. A raz, kiedy naprawdę się wkurzył, spalił cały stos w kominku. Nikt tego nie zauważył, bo naturalnie nikt tego nigdy nie czytał, więc później robił to regularnie.

Kiedy to mówiła, jednocześnie myślała o tym, że Severus owszem, bez przerwy narzekał na nadmiar pracy, ale jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to być mężczyzną. Nigdy nie męczył się tak bardzo, aby stracić ochotę na… Ale Snape to był Snape, podczas gdy Remus… Łagodny, spokojny, kochany Remus… Łamał jej serce.

– Z kolei gdy przeniósł się do Munga, od razu zatrudnił dwóch asystentów, którzy zajmowali się wypełnianiem formularzy – kontynuowała po chwili w zamyśleniu. – Może też powinieneś to zrobić? – zaproponowała błyskotliwie.

Jej mąż jednak uparcie kręcił głową.

– Może kiedyś. Teraz jest za wcześnie, muszę trzymać rękę na pulsie i sam wszystkiego dopilnować. Wystarczy najmniejszy błąd i stracimy wszystko, o co walczyliśmy.

– W porządku, nic nie mówiłam – skapitulowała. Podniosła się z krzesła i przeciągnęła leniwie. – Lepiej pójdę do siebie. Powinnam poćwiczyć, jutro od rana znowu mam próby.

Poprawiła na sobie sukienkę i ruszyła do drzwi. Remus śledził ją smutnym wzrokiem.

– Yenka! – zawołał, zanim wyszła, a ona odwróciła się, licząc, że nagle zmienił zdanie. – Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda?

– Oczywiście, kochanie. Ja ciebie też – odpowiedziała.

Postanowiła być cierpliwa. I tak nic innego jej nie pozostało.

– Obiecuję, że gdy to wszystko się skończy, wyjedziemy na długie wakacje. Tylko my dwoje – mówił pocieszająco Lupin. – Wkrótce nadejdzie lato, będziemy mieć dużo wolnego czasu. A teraz może napiłabyś się ze mną herbaty? – zaproponował.

Obłaskawiona nieco Yen zawróciła spod drzwi. Ponownie usiadła przy stole i zadzwoniła dzwoneczkiem na Błyskotkę.

Skrzatka zjawiła się zaraz z głębokim ukłonem i metalową tacą. Srebrna poszła w odstawkę ze względu na szczególną przypadłość pana domu. Błyskotka miała na dziś w programie aromatyczną mieszankę herbaty Earl Grey oraz babeczki z truskawkami. Idealny zestaw na wiosenny podwieczorek.

Yen z rozkoszą wbiła zęby w babeczkę i sięgnęła po filiżankę. Ostatnio pochłaniała coraz więcej słodyczy, musiała sobie czymś zrekompensować brak innych przyjemności… Ta cokolwiek gorzka konstatacja skierowała jej myśli na nowe tory.

– Remmy – zagadnęła z namysłem. – Nie wiesz może, czy Syriusz zamierza oświadczyć się Ros jeszcze w tym stuleciu?

Wzięty z zaskoczenia Remus zakrztusił się herbatą. W tym akurat nie różnił się aż tak bardzo od Severusa.

– Słucham?!

Żona mrugnęła do niego figlarnie.

– To już trochę trwa i Ros zapewne po cichu na to liczy – wyjaśniła. – Podejrzewam też, że źle znosi przygotowania do naszej rocznicy. Dzisiaj patrzyła na mnie jakoś tak dziwnie… Zresztą, nie widzę powodu, dlaczego Łapa nie miałby się z nią ożenić.

– Przykro mi, ale naprawdę nie wiem – wydukał nieszczęsny mężczyzna, odsuwając się nieco, aby Błyskotka mogła wytrzeć herbatę, którą niechcący rozlał.

– Więc go zapytaj! – Yen pochyliła się nad stołem, patrząc na niego roziskrzonymi oczami. – Jak kumpel kumpla.

– Dobrze, ale wiesz, jaki jest Syriusz…

– O tak – westchnęła. – Trudny do złapania. Uwierz mi, mam z takimi doświadczenie… – wypaplała lekko, zanim uświadomiła sobie, co mówi i do kogo.

Zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza. Remus i Błyskotka wpatrywali się w nią uważnie z tym samym wyrazem zatroskania na twarzach, jednak tylko skrzatka naprawdę rozumiała niebezpieczeństwo.

Aktoreczka nagle zapragnęła znaleźć się jak najdalej od nich obojga. Wstała gwałtownie od stołu. Dzbanek i filiżanki zakołysały się, grożąc miniaturowym potopem.

– Nie będę ci dłużej przeszkadzać, Rem. Pójdę poćwiczyć gamy – rzuciła nerwowo i czym prędzej wypadła z salonu.

Oparła się ciężko o drzwi z drugiej strony i zacisnęła dłoń na klamce.

Miała tego dosyć! To było jak obsesja… jak niekończący się koszmar! Nieważne z kim ani o czym rozmawiała, Snape wyskakiwał w każdym zdaniu jak nudny refren. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Przecież dawno temu uporała się ze swoim popapranym, pechowym, cholernie nieudanym związkiem. Pogodziła się z porażką i ruszyła do przodu. Wyszła nawet szczęśliwie za mąż! A mimo to Severus czaił się za nią gdzieś w cieniu jak jakiś wampir! Za każdym razem, kiedy pojawiał się w jej życiu, kończyło się to widowiskową katastrofą, ale nie tym razem. Nie mogła mu znowu na to pozwolić!

„Dosyć!", pomyślała Yen, czując bliski atak migreny. „Dosyć bzdur. Jestem szczęśliwa! Szczęśliwa i koniec!".

Zamierzała to sobie powtarzać tak długo, dopóki sama w to nie uwierzy.

§§§

Madame Rosmerta odesłała do domu dodatkowe kelnerki, które zatrudniała, odkąd zaczęła więcej czasu spędzać w Londynie, u boku Yen. Odbudowanie Trzech Mioteł po wielkiej bitwie kosztowało ją wiele wysiłku, a jednak teraz była gościem we własnym barze. Miała ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty. Jednak każdego wieczoru wracała za ladę, sprzątała, wycierała szklanki, zamykała kasę… i czekała na swojego ostatniego gościa.

Wkrótce dzwonek nad drzwiami wejściowymi zabrzęczał dźwięcznie i do baru wszedł Syriusz Black.

– Co za dzień! – krzyknął na wstępie. – Zatrzymali mnie na radzie pedagogicznej, uwierzysz?! Dyrektor znowu zasugerował, że powinienem przenieść się do zamku. Pewnego dnia zwyczajnie mnie nie wypuści.

Ros zachichotała, nalewając mu kremowego piwa i stawiając na ladzie kufel. Syriusz lekko wskoczył na stołek i chętnie przyjął napitek.

– A nie miał nic do powiedzenia na temat wycieczki do Londynu? – zagadnęła.

– Do tego przyczepiła się akurat stara McGonagall. I bardzo jej się to nie spodobało, ale zołza może mi naskoczyć.

– Uważaj, chyba nie chcesz stracić posady.

– Jeszcze nikt mi tym nie groził. Poza tym jestem świetnym nauczycielem. Tylko co na to poradzę, że nie mam ochoty ciągle siedzieć w szkole? Wolę chodzić z tobą na wagary. – Łapa posłał jej jedno ze swoich perfekcyjnych uwodzicielskich spojrzeń.

Puls atrakcyjnej (no, w miarę) barmanki momentalnie przyspieszył. Syriusz działał na nią jak narkotyk. On i Yenlla byli najlepszym, co jej się w życiu przydarzyło po latach nieskończonej nudy i samotności. Yen, jej najlepsza przyjaciółka…

– Syri – odezwała się z namysłem. – Co myślisz o Yen?

– Jest cudowna! – rozmarzył się. – Uwielbiam ją.

Nawet z wąsami z kremowego piwa wyglądał nieprawdopodobnie seksownie. I kompletnie spoza jej sfery. Tacy mężczyźni nigdy nie interesowali się nią, zawsze wybierali Yenkę. Syriusz zresztą również najpierw wybrał Miss Hogwarts. Rosmerta słyszała opowieści o tym, co się działo na Grimmauld Place 12, o zauroczeniu Blacka, jego obsesji na punkcie ówczesnej pani Snape. Czy na pewno się z niej wyleczył? Skąd mogła to wiedzieć…

– U-uwielbiasz? – powtórzyła niepewnym głosem.

– O tak! – Łapa z rozkoszą raczył się kolejnym kuflem piwa. – Dzięki niej Luni wreszcie naprawdę żyje. Nikt inny nie zdołał tego dokonać, nawet moja postrzelona, różowowłosa kuzynka. Zamiast czaić się po kątach i chować przed światem, sam zajął należne mu miejsce. To piekielnie zdolny facet!

– Och, o to ci chodzi. – Z piersi Ros wyrwało się westchnienie niewyobrażalnej ulgi.

– A myślałaś, że o co?

– Hm, sama nie wiem…

– Rosie, nie możesz być zazdrosna o Yen – powiedział łagodnie – bo zwariujesz.

Madame przepłukała kufel, ostatni raz przetarła kontuar i zgasiła światło na sali. Syriusz przeciągnął się leniwie i ziewnął.

– Chyba czas na nas – stwierdził.

Ros kiwnęła głową i sięgnęła do tyłu, chcąc rozwiązać falbaniasty fartuszek, który zawsze nosiła w Trzech Miotłach.

– O nie, nie! – Powstrzymał ją Syriusz. – Znasz zasady, fartuszek zostaje na miejscu. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż sam go nie zdejmę…

§§§

– Nareszcie koniec! – ogłosiła Yen i wzniosła toast.

Pięć kieliszków szampana uniosło się w górę i stuknęło z subtelnym brzdękiem. Pani Lupin i jej przyjaciółki znów siedziały razem w Café Mystique, w którym za trzy dni miała się odbyć wielka uroczystość z okazji pierwszej rocznicy ślubu państwa Lupin. Dziś Yenlli towarzyszyły oczywiście nieodłączne Kitty i Ros oraz dwie koleżanki z teatru: Amy Joe i Marisol. Stara gwardia niezbyt ceniła najnowsze satelity Yen, głównie dlatego, że były od nich sporo młodsze. Dodatkowo Amy Joe pochodziła z USA, więc nie była zbyt mądra – głównie wlewała w siebie alkohol i bez przerwy chichotała. Odzywała się rzadko, bo nikt i tak nie rozumiał jej barbarzyńskiej odmiany angielskiego, i vice versa. Marisol z kolei stanowiła lodowatą piękność, która zwykle trzymała dystans i niechętnie integrowała się z pozostałymi dziewczynami. A jednak uparcie włóczyła się za Yen.

– Mamy już salę, obsługę, ustalone menu i zakontraktowany zespół – wyliczała na palcach Kitty. – Prawie jak drugie wesele.

– Owszem! – zgodziła się ochoczo pani Lupin. – Bo jedno to zdecydowanie za mało, dlatego co roku zamierzam urządzać powtórkę.

– Oby tylko z tym samym mężem – mruknęła znak kieliszka ponura Rosmerta.

Yen zerknęła na nią czujnie.

– Dlaczego miałby być inny? Lubię tego – spróbowała zażartować.

Kitty i Amy zgodnie wybuchły śmiechem, ale Rosmerta pozostała nieporuszona. Widać było, że coś jej leży na sercu.

– Jesteś pewna, Yenka? – zapytała nadspodziewanie poważnie.

– Jasne, że tak – odpowiedziała zamiast niej Kitty. – Dlaczego miałaby nie być? Co ci się stało, Ros?

– Właśnie, Rosss – wysyczała Yen, odstawiając kieliszek z takim impetem, że omal go nie roztrzaskała. – Skąd ci się wzięło to dziwne pytanie?

Obie przyjaciółki w napięciu mierzyły się wzrokiem. Szelma przewiercała Ros na wylot, dopóki ta nie spłonęła szkarłatnym rumieńcem.

– Wiedziałam! – zawołała tryumfalnie Yen. – Wiedziałam, że tak będzie! Snape coś ci nagadał, prawda? Oczywiście, że tak! Pieprzony nietoperz! Dlaczego nie może zostawić mnie w spokoju?

– Yenka… – szepnęła słabo zgnębiona Rosmerta.

– Kim w ogóle jest ten Snape? – zainteresowała się Amy Joe.

– Uważam, że to bardzo przystojny mężczyzna – dorzuciła swoje Marisol. Miała niezbyt przyjemny, pretensjonalny ton głosu z tendencją do rozciągania samogłosek. Za każdym razem, gdy otwierała usta, brzmiała tak, jakby miała lada moment ziewnąć.

– To może zaprosimy go na imprezę? – ocknęła się znowu Amy, która chyba kompletnie nie zrozumiała, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło.

– Po moim trupie! – krzyczała wściekła Yen. – Ten wąż! Co ci powiedział?

– Nic takiego – mamrotała Ros, rozpaczliwie poszukując pretekstu do zmiany tematu. – Napijemy się jeszcze? – zaproponowała i sięgnęła po butelkę.

Przyjaciółka brutalnie wytrąciła jej szampana z ręki. Tylko refleks Kitty uchronił butelkę od bliskiego spotkania z podłogą.

– Uspokójcie się – poprosiła. – Ludzie się na nas gapią.

Faktycznie. W Café Mystique zrobiło się ciszej i coraz więcej głów odwracało się w ich stronę. Kłótnia przyciągała ciekawskich jak magnez.

– Ani mi się śni! – miotała się w dalszym ciągu Yen. Zdrada ze strony Ros bardzo ją zabolała. – Chcę wiedzieć co Snape ci nagadał i czego ode mnie chce.

– Nic takiego, naprawdę, kochana!

Biedna kobieta była blada i bliska płaczu. Za nic nie przyznałaby się do ataku zazdrości i nigdy, ale to nigdy nie powtórzyłaby jadowitych słów Severusa. Teraz sama zastanawiała się, dlaczego tak łatwo zatruł jej umysł. Przecież to jasne, że zrobił to specjalnie. Podrażnił ją, żeby dostać się do Yen.

Spuściła pokornie głowę.

– Przepraszam, Yenka.

– Dobrze, wystarczy już tego. – Łagodziła swoim zwyczajem Kitty. – Wszystkie jesteśmy zdenerwowane, ale teraz czeka nas już tylko zabawa i impreza. Upijemy się, zabawimy, a to wszystko na koszt Yen!

– Hurra!

Cztery kieliszki ponownie uniosły się w górę, podobnie jak nastroje.

Tylko Yen nadal wyglądała na nieco urażoną. Przyjaciółki musiały wlać w nią jeszcze sporo szampana, zanim w końcu się rozchmurzyła.

„Nienawidzę cię, Snape", powtarzała w duchu jak mantrę. „Nienawidzę. Nienawidzę".

§§§

Tego dnia nie tylko Yenlla miała problemy… Również Remus potrzebował profesjonalnej pomocy w rozwiązaniu pewnych wątpliwości małżeńskiej natury. Zupełnie jakby zbliżająca się rocznica wyciągała na powierzchnię same nienazwane i wyparte przez cały rok ze świadomości kłopoty.

– Łapa, czy ja jestem dobrym mężem? – zapytał, wprawiając Syriusza w totalne osłupienie.

Lupin spędził kolejny ciężki dzień w ministerstwie, a po wszystkim nie miał jeszcze ochoty wracać do domu. Yen była ostatnimi czasy… drażliwa. Nawet bardzo drażliwa, a on nie potrafił sobie z nią poradzić. Miał wrażenie, że z każdym słowem tylko pogarsza sytuację, jakby cierpiał na genetyczną niemożność znalezienia tych właściwych, które jego żona chciałaby usłyszeć.

Dlatego właśnie poprosił o spotkanie swojego sprawdzonego przyjaciela. Kogo innego mógłby prosić o radę?

– Oczywiście, że tak! – zapewnił go zaraz Black. – Jesteś najlepszym facetem, jakiego znam, więc musisz być świetnym mężem. Nawet nie myśl, że jest inaczej. Skąd ci przychodzą do głowy takie głupoty?

Remus sam tego do końca nie wiedział. Po prostu to wszystko, co mu się przydarzyło w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat: przypadkowe spotkanie z Yen, miłość, małżeństwo… Nigdy by się tego nie spodziewał. Zwłaszcza po historii z Tonks. Do tej pory wciąż się zastanawiał, czy na to zasłużył. Przez tyle lat był sam… Miał swoje nawyki. Czy naprawdę potrafił stworzyć dla Yenlli dom, o jakim marzyła? Została już raz skrzywdzona, nie chciał zranić jej bardziej.

Podzielił się tymi przemyśleniami z Syriuszem, któremu aż opadła szczęka.

– Za dużo myślisz, Luniaczku – orzekł. – Uparcie szukasz dziury w całym. A wiesz, co się dzieje z ludźmi, którzy szukają dziury w całym? W końcu ją znajdują – dodał sentencjonalnie. – Owszem, i ty, i ja długo byliśmy sami, ale nie ze swojej winy. Przyszło nam żyć w ciekawych czasach i zapłaciliśmy za to odpowiednią cenę. Teraz nadrabiamy straty.

– Ale Yen…

– Ona też nie miała łatwego życia – przerwał mu od razu Black. – Na litość, była żoną Snape'a! Sądzisz, że to jej w jakiś sposób trwale nie uszkodziło?

Na te słowa Remus nie był w stanie zachować powagi. Syriusz Black nawet za tysiąc lat nie potrafiłby się wyzbyć zadawnionych uprzedzeń. Chociaż, tak po prawdzie, jego też martwił nagły powrót Severusa…

– Uważasz, że to ma związek ze Snape'em? – zapytał, starając się ukryć, jak wielki lęk budzi w nim ta myśl. – Że Yen…

– Na pewno nie. Widziałem ich na ulicy. Yenlla zdecydowanie ostatecznie się z niego wyleczyła. Zresztą, to nic dziwnego po tym, co jej zrobił. Teraz jest twoją żoną. Wybrała ciebie i przecież świetnie wam się układa, prawda?

– Niby tak, ale…

– Nie ma żadnego „ale", Luni. Widuję was często i wiem, co widzę. To była druga droga, ale dotarliście do celu. Nie ma co nad tym gdybać.

– A jednak od pewnego czasu coś jest nie tak – odezwał się znowu Remus. – Yen chodzi dziwnie rozkojarzona, rozmarzona i bywa bardzo nerwowa. Nastrój zmienia jej się jak w kalejdoskopie. I ciągle wzdycha przez sen. Nie wiem, co jej jest. Może jest chora? Tak dużo pracuje…

Syriusz patrzył na niego jak na wariata, a potem wybuchł szczekliwym śmiechem.

– O co chodzi? – Remusa zadziwiła jego reakcja. Poczuł się wręcz lekko urażony.

– Żartujesz? Przecież to oczywiste! – zawołał ubawiony setnie Łapa. – Rem, stary, przecież to jasne jak słońce! Nawet kretyn by się zorientował.

– Tym lepiej dla niego – wymamrotał zgnębiony Lunatyk. – Co jest takie jasne?

– Ona chce dziecka! – wypalił Black, omal nie przyprawiając przyjaciela o zawał serca.

– CO?! – wydukał zielony na twarzy Remus. – Bzdura! Yen nie chce mieć dzieci. Rozmawialiśmy o tym.

– Naturalnie, że chce. – Syriusz, szeroko znany znawca niewiast, machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Wszystkie kobiety chcą mieć dzieci. Mają to zakodowane w głowie.

– Powiedziała…

– A kogo obchodzi, co powiedziała? – dorzucił arogancko. – Niech sobie mówi, co jej się żywnie podoba. Pewnie sama jeszcze dobrze nie wie, czego chce, takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Na twoim miejscu nie przejmowałbym się głupim gadaniem, tylko brał do roboty. Yen może i wygląda rewelacyjnie, ale nie jest najmłodsza, a zegar biologiczny tyka. Gdy zaczną się poranne mdłości, będzie za późno na wątpliwości i wykręty.

– No, nie wiem…

– To zapytaj Molly. To musi być to, bezsprzecznie. Posłuchaj, Rem – zaczął z innej strony. – Yen mogła ci mówić różne rzeczy, lecz zwróć uwagę, jak do tej pory żyła. Dwa lata ze starym, cholernie rodzinnie nastawionym Nietoperzem! Mógł jej nakłaść do głowy różnych rzeczy, kto wie? Może teraz nie wie, czego sama chce? Może nie potrafi się w tym połapać? Bo teraz wszystko jest inaczej. Mówię ci, ona pragnie dziecka, tylko się tego boi. A poza tym, dlaczego nie mielibyście zostać rodzicami? Kochacie się i dobrze wam się powodzi. Nie ma na co czekać.

Remus początkowo słuchał go z przerażaniem, a później z osobliwą fascynacją, jednak nadal uparcie kręcił głową.

– Wiesz, że to nie jest takie proste. Zachodzą pewne dodatkowe okoliczności…

Syriusz przewrócił oczami.

– Wilkołactwo nie jest dziedziczne.

– Nigdy nie wiadomo…

– Owszem, wiadomo – upierał się Łapa. – Dumbledore ci to tłumaczył, magomedycy z Munga też. Szlag, nawet Snape ci o tym mówił! Fakt, że to wredny dupek, ale właśnie dlatego możesz być pewien, że w trakcie tego roku, kiedy uczyłeś w Hogwarcie, Snape starannie uzupełnił swoją wiedzę w zakresie wilkołaków. O ile nie zrobił tego wcześniej, kiedy jeszcze chodziliśmy do szkoły.

– Czyli… Jednym słowem, mówisz mi, że… – jąkał się Lupin, któremu zakręciło się w głowie od płomiennej przemowy przyjaciela.

– Musisz się zająć swoją panią. – Syriusz wyszczerzył się do niego wariacko. – I to jak najszybciej.


	4. Pierwsza rocznica – papierowa

**Track 3  
** **Pierwsza rocznica – papierowa**

* * *

 _What the world needs now  
_ _is love, sweet love  
_ _it's the only thing  
_ _that there's just too little of  
_ _What the world needs now  
_ _is love, sweet love,  
_ _no not just for some  
_ _but for everyone  
_ (Jackie DeShannon _What the world needs now_ )

* * *

 _I say a little prayer for you!_

Yen miała kolejny sen. Stała na Grimmauld Place 14 przed wielce szlachetnym przybytkiem Blacków, a ponad jej głową Zakon Feniksa wyśpiewywał dźwięczny refren wybranej przez nią piosenki. Szło im okropnie, ale przecież nie to było najważniejsze. Panna Honeydell uśmiechała się szeroko, bo wiedziała, co będzie dalej. Absolutnie nieuniknione, złote prawa rozwoju fabularnego zapewniały ją o tym ponad wszelką wątpliwość…

Teraz, właśnie teraz, dostanie wreszcie swój wielki i widowiskowy happy end. Nie może być inaczej.

Severus pochylał się nad nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy… Tak, na pewno wreszcie to usłyszy! Odgarnął kosmyk włosów z jej ucha i szepnął:

– Przecież nigdy niczego ci nie obiecywałem.

Nigdy nie obiecywałem.

Nie obiecywałem.

NIE.

§§§

Yenlla Lupin obudziła się zlana potem. Było wyjątkowo wcześnie. Poranne słońce dopiero przedzierało się przez kwieciste zasłony, a mąż (ten nowy) oddychał miarowo po drugiej stronie łóżka. Potrzebowała dłuższej chwili, aby otrząsnąć się z okropnego wspomnienia. Co za obrzydliwy sen! Musiała go jak najszybciej wyrzucić z pamięci. Tak jak całe tamto życie.

Raz na zawsze i ostatecznie.

Cóż, nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Tego dnia wczesna pobudka była bardziej niż wskazana. Yen przeciągnęła się rozkosznie i natychmiast wstała, chociaż normalnie potrzebowała na to znacznie więcej czasu. To był jednak wyjątkowy dzień, więc potrzebowała dużo czasu, aby właściwie się do niego przygotować.

Pierwszy maja. Ranek po Nocy Walpurgii. Jej urodziny. Oraz pierwsza rocznica ślubu z Remusem. O, radosny dniu!

Yen zerwała się lekko, zwinnie i ze śpiewem na ustach, a jednocześnie na tyle delikatnie, aby nie obudzić śpiącego męża. Następnie popędziła do łazienki i przygotowała sobie długą i pachnącą kąpiel. Czekały ją maseczki, peelingi tudzież rozmaite inne zabiegi upiększające – po kilka na każdą część ciała. Wykonała je starannie i z wielką uwagą, a potem przeszła do makijażu i oczywiście zaklęć zdolnych poprawić to i owo. Tego dnia zwyczajnie miała obowiązek wyglądać pięknie, powabnie i młodo, więc zamierzała osiągnąć ten efekt za wszelką cenę. Kiedy wreszcie skończyła, nieomal nie poznała się w lustrze – a była to zaledwie prosta poranna toaleta, a nie wieczorowy rytuał, na który miała jeszcze kilkanaście innych pomysłów!

Szczęśliwa Yen, odziana tylko w powiewny peniuar, sfrunęła po schodach na dół i wpadła do kuchni. Czekało już tam na nią przygotowane przez Błyskotkę obfite brytyjskie śniadanie i świeżo zaparzona, gorąca i aromatyczna kawa. Nie czekolada, bo to już nigdy nie miała być czekolada. Pani Lupin przełożyła co smaczniejsze kąski na tacę i sama – własnoręcznie i własnonożnie – zaniosła ją do sypialni. Zbliżała się dziesiąta, a zatem idealna pora na obudzenie męża i zaserwowanie mu śniadania do łóżka.

– Rem? – szepnęła, siadając na brzegu i odstawiając tacę na nocną szafkę. Potem delikatnie potrząsnęła jego ramieniem.

To wystarczyło. Remus zawsze spał czujnie, płytko, jak… Cóż, jak zwierzę. Błyskawicznie przechodził do stanu pełnej świadomości, bez stanów pośrednich. Prawie jak Snape, tyle że u niego wynikało to z nieuleczalnej paranoi. Lupin otworzyło oczy, spojrzał na nią i od razu się uśmiechnął – a właściwie cały rozjaśnił, jakby padły na niego promienie słońca.

– Ślicznie wyglądasz – powiedział miękko.

Zadowolona z siebie Yen mrugnęła do niego wesoło.

– Późno wczoraj wróciłeś – zauważyła. – Co porabialiście tak długo z Syriuszem?

Na twarzy Remusa odmalowało się tak wyraźne poczucie winy, że powinno to natychmiast wzbudzić jej podejrzenia. Na szczęście Yenlla była zbyt zajęta zawartością tacy ze śniadaniem, aby to dostrzec. Sięgnęła po tost i posmarowała go masłem.

– Nic takiego – odpowiedział niewinnie jej mąż. – Tylko rozmawialiśmy. Straciliśmy poczucie czasu, przepraszam.

– Nic nie szkodzi. – Żona podała mu tost i filiżankę kawy. – Miałeś może okazję zapytać go o Rosmertę? – zagadnęła, ale gdy dostrzegła panikę w jego oczach, usłużnie dodała: – Zaręczyny? Plany matrymonialne?

Lupin pokręcił głową.

– Przykro mi, zapomniałem. Pojawiły się… inne sprawy – dokończył z trudem, starając się nie patrzeć jej w oczy. Na pewno wyczytałaby z nich jakąś wskazówkę na temat tych „innych spraw", a wolał tego uniknąć. Pewnie nie spodobałby jej się kierunek, w którym podążyła ta dziwna rozmowa.

– Och, trudno! – Potrząsnęła rudymi włosami, wgryzając się w muffinka. – Ale następnym razem spróbuj go przycisnąć, dobrze?

§§§

Państwo Lupin – a szczególnie ich piękniejsza połowa – mieli ten dzień zaplanowany w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Po leniwym późnym śniadaniu wybrali się na spacer. Bardzo długi i różnorodny. W końcu dla czarodziejów, którzy posiedli zdolność teleportacji, zwiedzenie wszystkich najciekawszych i najromantyczniejszych parków w Wielkiej Brytanii nie stanowi większego problemu. A przecież nie mieli aż tak wygórowanych ambicji – interesowały ich tylko te najpiękniejsze. Pogoda była piękna, niebo błękitne, a cudownie zielona trawa usiana tysiącem małych słoneczek w postaci wesołych stokrotek. Wniebowzięta Yen tańcząca pomiędzy drzewami w swojej kwiecistej sukience i ogniście rudych włosach wyglądała niczym rusałka albo celtycka księżniczka, a Remus obserwował ją z prawdziwą przyjemnością. Lubił, gdy była tak wesoła i beztroska, a ostatnio rzadko się to zdarzało. Miała za dużo na głowie. I to niezbyt miłych rzeczy…

Wycieczka zakończyła się nad brzegiem urokliwego jeziora. Gdzie konkretnie położonego? Tego Yen nie wiedziała, bo już dawno straciła orientację. Jednak najwyraźniej było to niezwykle popularne miejsce piknikowe, bo aż roiło się tam od ludzi, którzy korzystali z wolnego od pracy dnia. Wszędzie dookoła mugole porozkładali się na kolorowych kocach i cieszyli piękną pogodą. Starsi obywatele grzali się w słońcu jak leniwe kocury, dzieci biegały, krzyczały i pluskały się w wodzie, a zakochane pary, jak Yen i Remus, obściskiwały bezwstydnie. No, w rozsądnych granicach.

Yenlla z rozkoszą wyciągnęła się na trawie, podczas gdy jej mąż ogarniał spakowany przez Błyskotkę prowiant.

– Cudowny dzień, prawda? – zagadnęła radośnie kobieta.

Małżonek gorliwie pokiwał głową. Niewątpliwie ta część świętowania rocznicy podobała mu się znacznie bardziej niż tortury, które Yen zaplanowała dla niego na wieczór. Od początku nie podobał mu się pomysł z huczną imprezą i tłumem gości, bo zawsze okropnie się czuł w takich sytuacjach, ale co mógł zrobić? Żonie niezwykle na tym zależało, więc klamka zapadła. Nie miał nic do powiedzenia.

Rocznica ślubu świętowana w lokalu z ponad setką osób, z których kojarzył może dziesięć procent… Na samą myśl o tym wstrząsał nim dreszcz. To już zdecydowanie wolał ich pierwsze, ekscentryczne wesele.

Ślub tuż po nocy Walpurgii do czegoś zobowiązywał. Uroczystość odbyła się na polanie w środku lasu, w blasku jasnego księżyca, zaledwie jeden dzień po kwietniowej pełni. Lupin sam już nie pamiętał, czyj to był pomysł, lecz najprawdopodobniej Syriusza, który nadal nie czuł się zbyt dobrze w zamkniętych przestrzeniach. Yenlla naturalnie natychmiast podchwyciła pomysł pogańskiego ślubu i tak pierwszego dnia maja wszyscy znaleźli się w lesie, przed wejściem do ozdobionego wiosennym kwieciem szałasu. Postarali się przywrócić uroczystości zaślubin jak najbardziej pierwotny, tradycyjny charakter, garściami czerpiąc z celtyckich i słowiańskich przekazów oraz wprawiając w lekkie zdumienie urzędnika ministerstwa. Yen wyglądała przepięknie w lekkiej sukience z białego lnu i ręcznie plecionym wianku ze stokrotek i niezapominajek na głowie. Ślicznie, naturalnie i młodo. Były rzewne śpiewy przy akompaniamencie archaicznych instrumentów i wielkie ognisko z płomieniami strzelającymi po samo niebo. A potem długa i wesoła wieczerza w gronie najbliższych przyjaciół, pod niebem usianym gwiazdami.

Tak, zdecydowanie był to oryginalny ślub, ale też w jakiś sposób niezwykle odpowiedni dla wilkołaka… oraz Yen, z tym jej dziwnym, matriarchalnym rodem tajemniczych wiedźm z na wpół legendarnym zdolnościami dziedziczonymi wyłącznie w linii żeńskiej. Ona sama na pewno wzięła to pod uwagę. Jednak niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo ekscentryczne były to zaślubiny, okazały się też absolutnie idealne. Niestety, gorzej z powrotem do rzeczywistości, gdzie czekała ich druga, „cywilizowana" uroczystość, wielkie przyjęcie oraz żenująca sesja dla jakiegoś kolorowego magazynu, na którą nalegała świeżo upieczona pani Lupin. Tym razem nie było ludowych kostiumów, tylko stroje od najlepszych projektantów, sztywne pozy i niekończący się makijaż. Podobno Yen obiecała komuś ten materiał na wyłączność i najwyraźniej zapomniała o tym uprzedzić Remusa. Cóż, i tak się zgodził. Nie istniała taka rzecz, której by dla niej nie zrobił.

Dlatego teraz czekała go powtórka z rozrywki – ta nieszczęsna impreza rocznicowa na sto osób z okładem.

Remus Lupin ułożył się wygodniej na kocu i cieszył ostatnimi chwilami spokoju. Wiosenne słońce przyjemnie ogrzewało mu twarz, a znad rzeki napływało przyjemne, rześkie powietrze i kojący szum wody. Odruchowo zerknął w tamtą stronę, obserwując pluskające się na płyciźnie dzieci. Było ich tu całkiem sporo: małych i dużych, chłopców i dziewczynek, roześmianych lub marudnych i zapłakanych – do wyboru, do koloru. Ale i tak nie aż tyle, ile rodziło się ostatnio w czarodziejskim świecie. Powojenny baby boom po magicznej stronie barykady nazwano nawet żartobliwie „efektem Voldemorta". Dzieci wysypały jak grzyby po deszczu…

Teraz wzrok Remusa szczególnie przyciągnęła pewna mała księżniczka ze związanym na samym czubku głowy imponującym końskim ogonem, który dziwnie przypominał olbrzymi parasol. Tańczyła i podskakiwała na brzegu rzeki zupełnie jak Yen, gdy miała wyjątkowo dobry humor.

„Ach, Yen!", zamyślił się niespodziewanie.

Dzieci Yenlli na pewno byłyby prześliczne, po prostu idealne. Oczami wyobraźni już widział małą dziewczynkę z uroczymi kruczoczarnymi loczkami (albo jasnymi, bo kto wie, jaki jest naturalny kolor włosów Yen? Pewnie ona sama już tego nie pamięta), pucołowatymi, różowymi policzkami i wielkimi, rozmarzonymi chabrowymi oczami na pół twarzy, jak mamusia. Córeczka Yenki musiałaby być śliczna jak z obrazka, zdolna i grzeczna ponad wszelkie pojęcie. Taka słodka… Podobna do niej jak dwie krople wody. Ale może miałaby też coś z niego? Na przykład pięknie rozwinięte wilkołactwo…

– Rem! – powtórzyła Yen po raz kolejny z lekką irytacją w głosie.

Lupin ocknął się wreszcie i spojrzał na nią z zakłopotaniem.

– Tak, kochanie? Mówiłaś coś? Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

– Właśnie widzę… – rzuciła, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – A nad czym, jeżeli wolno spytać?

Remus czuł, że się rumieni. Nie chodzi o to, że wstydził się swoich myśli, ale… Ale wiedział, że nie spodobałyby się jego skupionej na scenicznej karierze żonie.

– Nic takiego, to tylko… Praca! – Rozpaczliwie chwycił się stałej deski ratunku. – Ostatnio w ministerstwie mieliśmy wyjątkowo dużo pracy.

Strzał w dziesiątkę. Yen natychmiast straciła zainteresowanie.

– Och, jasne, na pewno – ziewnęła.

– Więc o co chciałaś mnie zapytać?

– Zastanawiałam się, czy powinniśmy już iść. Wiesz, trzeba przygotować się na wieczór.

Mimo że bardzo starał się to ukryć, Yen zauważyła jego nieszczęśliwą minę, bo przysunęła się do niego z uśmiechem i czule pocałowała w policzek.

– Nie będzie aż tak źle, obiecuję – spróbowała go pocieszyć. – Nie musisz nawet rozmawiać z ludźmi. Pozwalam ci cały wieczór przesiedzieć z Syriuszem.

– Bez przesady! Chyba umarłbym z nudów! – zaśmiał się Remus. Niestety, nie tak swobodnie, jak zamierzał.

Tak po prawdzie wolałby nieco odpocząć od towarzystwa przyjaciela. Ostatnia rozmowa zbytnio namieszała mu w głowie i chwilowo miał dosyć jego dziwacznych pomysłów.

– A zatem… Idziemy? – zapytała ponownie Yen.

Lupin uśmiechnął się, podał jej rękę i pomógł wstać.

§§§

– Yen, kochanie, jak ty ślicznie wyglądasz!

Koleżanki obsiadły panią Lupin jak stado kolorowych motyli. Kitty i Ros stawiły się wcześniej, aby pomóc w przygotowaniu sali i dopięciu wszystkiego na ostatni guzik. Yen naturalnie królowała wśród nich w swoich misternych kremowych koronkach i wysoko upiętych miedzianych lokach, ale to nie było przecież nic nowego. Promieniowała bezwstydnym samozadowoleniem, które wręcz rozświetlało ją od środka.

– Tak się cieszę, że jesteście! Powoli wpadam w panikę. Jestem pewna, że o czymś zapomniałam – martwiła się nieco na pokaz, bo swoją imprezę obmyśliła do najdrobniejszego szczegółu i wszystkie o tym dobrze wiedziały.

– Może o zaproszeniu dla Snape'a? – rzuciła cicho Rosmerta.

Na tyle cicho, że Yen kompletnie ją zignorowała.

– O! I pan… Pan Kitty! Zapraszam! – Uścisnęła dłoń i posłała obezwładniający uśmiech niepozornemu, choć bardzo sympatycznemu mężczyźnie, który plątał się za plecami Kitty.

– Przepraszam – szepnęła na ucho przyjaciółce. – Ciągle zapominam, że jesteś mężatką.

– Czyli jak mam teraz na nazwisko? – Wykrzywiła się Kitty nieco złośliwie.

– Hm…

– Johnson – podrzuciła uprzejmie. – To naprawdę nie jest trudne do zapamiętania.

– Nie, ale cała ta sprawa wydaje mi się po prostu taka nierealna! Pomyśl tylko, twoja najstarsza córka w tym roku idzie do Hogwartu!

– Owszem – przytaknęła Kitty. – I zawsze myślałam, że pojedzie tam z twoją…

Tak po prawdzie pani Johnson _de domo_ Silverwand sama w to wszystko nie wierzyła. Długo nie mogła ułożyć sobie życia. Pierwsza wojna z Voldemortem pozostawiła na jej duszy straszne blizny. Priscilla zginęła wraz z całą rodziną, Yenlla zniknęła i wkrótce również została uznana za zmarłą. Nie kontaktowała się z nikim przez lata. Kitty zamknęła się w sobie. Studiowała, znalazła spokojną i nudną pracę w Ministerstwie Magii i tam w końcu poznała pana Johnsona. Gdy wychodziła za mąż, miała już dwadzieścia osiem lat, a więc niemal dziesięć lat spóźnienia, biorąc pod uwagę czasy i losy pozostałych koleżanek z Hogwartu, które zmieniały nazwiska zaraz po opuszczeniu szkoły.

Kitty westchnęła i potrząsnęła głową, pozbywając się z niej przykrych myśli. Uścisnęła Yen z całej siły.

– Tak się cieszę, że wróciłaś – powiedziała szczerze i z niezwykłą czułością.

– Ja też, ja też! – zaśmiała się perliście. – Chodźcie, nie będziemy cały wieczór stać przy drzwiach!

Pociągnęła przyjaciółki do wnętrza Café Mystique, które tonęło w delikatnych wiosennych kwiatach, pod sufitem fruwały stada łabędzi z origami, a na podwyższeniu stroił instrumenty kameralny, ale bardzo modny zespół jazzowy. Czysta perfekcja.

Rosmerta rozglądała się czujnie na boki.

– Nie widziałaś może Syriusza? – zapytała wreszcie.

– Och, przyszedł bardzo wcześnie, a potem zniknęli gdzieś z Remusem – wyjaśniła usłużnie Yen. – Podejrzewam, że coś kombinują, ale nie wiem co.

– Oj, wkrótce się przekonasz! – parsknęła niekontrolowanie Ros. – Trochę cierpliwości.

Pomimo pozorowanej histerii Yen szybko okazało się, że impreza nie mogłaby być lepiej przygotowana, więc trzy przyjaciółki po prostu usiadły przy barze z kolorowymi drinkami, plotkując i niecierpliwie oczekując godziny zero. Niedługo później dołączyli do nich panowie, a zaraz potem rozpętało się typowo yenllowe piekło. Ku przerażeniu Remusa goście sypali się drzwiami i oknami. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami nie znał większości z nich… i Yen chyba też nie. Jednak grzecznie stanął u jej boku i ściskał nieskończoną liczbę dłoni, przyjmował kłopotliwe uściski i całusy w policzek. I przez cały czas robił dobrą minę do złej gry. Powoli się tego uczył, w końcu planował zostać politykiem.

Yenlla Lupin była w swoim żywiole. Paplała, chichotała, błyszczała w centrum zainteresowania. Możliwe, że po jakimś czasie zapomniała nawet, jaki jest cel tego towarzyskiego spotkania. Skoro tylko ona odbierała hołdy, bezsprzecznie ktoś musiał urządzić przyjęcie na jej cześć… Remusa w ciągu kilku minut rozbolała głowa, a przecież czekał go jeszcze cały wieczór wrażeń.

Oficjalne powitanie wreszcie się zakończyło, więc nieszczęśliwy pan Lupin mógł się wycofać, zostawiając cały parkiet do dyspozycji rozanielonej żony, która miała naturalny talent do zabawiania towarzystwa. Uśmiechnięta, czarująca, beztroska. Urocza! Remus sądził, że uda mu się na większą część uroczystości przyczaić gdzieś z Łapą, ale spotkało go srogie rozczarowanie. Panicz Black, niestety, również był zwierzęciem salonowym i natychmiast dał się ponieść fantazji. Flirtował i czarował zgromadzone panie nie gorzej niż Yenka panów. Stwierdziwszy ten fakt, Lupin miał jeszcze bardziej dosyć wszystkiego.

– Na pewno nie jest pan aktorem? – dopytywał Syriusza agent Yenlli.

– Na pewno! – zaśmiał się szczekliwie, odrzucając do tyłu grzywę modnie przystrzyżonych włosów.

– A myślał pan o tym? Moglibyśmy spróbować coś zdziałać… O, albo modeling! Mam znajomych w…

Remus nie słuchał dłużej, czuł się już dostatecznie źle.

Wtem ktoś z sympatią poklepał go po plecach. Odwrócił się i zobaczył uśmiechniętą twarz Kitty. Odetchnął z ulgą.

– Jak się trzymasz? – zapytała i puściła do niego oko.

– Jakoś.. – jęknął.

Zachichotała lekko i wesoło jak nastolatka. Była chyba jedyną z przyjaciółek Yen, którą naprawdę i szczerze lubił. Nawet Rosmerta działała mu na nerwy, kiedy zaczynała naśladować najgorsze humory Yenlli, a inne aktorki z teatru zwyczajnie go przerażały. Tymczasem Kitty była zawsze spokojna i taka… sielska.

– Dasz radę. Nie masz wyjścia – skomentowała, szczerząc się do niego. – Wszystko dla gwiazdy. Niestety, Yenka nigdy nie zrozumie, że nie wszyscy kochają jej bale i rauty. Pomyśl sobie jednak, że cierpienie uszlachetnia, a Yen pokocha cię za to jeszcze bardziej.

– Dzięki – powiedział. – Ale… ty wcale nie wyglądasz na nieszczęśliwą.

– Może cię to zdziwi, Remmy, ale ja akurat naprawdę to uwielbiam – wyznała cicho. – Spędziłam z Yenką tyle czasu w szkole… Tak bardzo mi tego brakowało. Czekałam całe lata na jej powrót. Zrobiłabym dla niej wszystko. Gdyby chciała mnie pokroić, pewnie sama naostrzyłabym dla niej nóż. Yenka tak działa na ludzi… Kochamy ją mimo wszystko. Za to Johnatan ma wybitny talent do chowania się po kątach na zebraniach towarzyskich. Jeżeli będzie bardzo źle, możesz poprosić go o lekcję. – Kitty ruchem głowy wskazała swojego taktycznie przyczajonego w kącie męża, po czym znowu poklepała Remusa pocieszająco po plecach i odpłynęła na poszukiwania Yen.

§§§

Impreza rocznicowa – jak należało się spodziewać, biorąc pod uwagę ogrom przygotowań – okazała się oszałamiającym sukcesem w światku artystycznym Yenlli Lupin, a jednak sama organizatorka nie była do końca zadowolona. Fakt, zgromadziła wszystkich najważniejszych ludzi w branży: reżyserów, producentów, choreografów, biznesmenów, polityków, a do tego najbliższych przyjaciół, aby ze szczętem nie umrzeć z nudów, a jednak czegoś jej brakowało. Nie bawiła się dobrze na własnym party. Może dlatego, że sam gospodarz, jej mąż, nie był nim specjalnie zainteresowany. Lupin krył się po kątach razem z mężem Kitty. Przez cały wieczór trudno było go złapać i zmusić do integracji z najważniejszymi postaciami lokalnej śmietanki towarzyskiej. A przecież nie robiła tego wyłącznie dla siebie, na Rowenę! Pokazanie się wśród tych wszystkich snobów jemu także pomogłoby w karierze.

Zaczął świetnie, z hukiem i przytupem, wznosząc się na prawdziwej fali rewolucji i wykorzystując na swoją korzyść wielki społeczny problem nietolerancji w magicznym świecie. Teraz powinien kuć żelazo, póki gorące! Niestety, Remmy nie był nawet w najmniejszym stopniu wyrachowany. Ani tym bardziej reprezentatywny… Choćby nie wiadomo jak się starała, wyglądał przy niej na nieco zakurzonego, ubogiego krewnego. Zawsze jakby niedoprany, zakłopotany, z tym (kochanym co prawda, ale irytującym) nieśmiałym uśmiechem i spojrzeniem zbitego psa – jakby sam nie wierzył, że ma prawo być tam, gdzie się znalazł.

– Uch! – fuknęła Yen z frustracji.

Dlaczego nie mógł być bardziej… Albo chociaż… Lub przynajmniej… Mógłby umieć chociaż trochę się sprzedać! Przecież takich rzeczy da się nauczyć, na mądrą Rowenę! Wystarczy chcieć i nieco się postarać. Nawet ten cholerny Nietoperz potrafił być absolutnie czarujący, jeżeli miał na to ochotę, a Remus? Nic a nic! Pomimo o wiele lepszych warunków fizycznych niż ten przeklęty skrzydlaty szczur z głębi lochów. Bo Lupin był naprawdę przystojny, tylko co z tego?! Yenlla na swoje nieszczęście wciąż pamiętała, jak w podobnych okolicznościach zachowywał się Snape, który wszelkich przedstawicieli jej artystycznej bohemy traktował z grubsza jak karaluchy – i wszyscy go za to absolutnie uwielbiali! Z kolei Remus… Och, on był tak irytująco niewidzialny!

Gdyby… Gdyby był bardziej jak…

Jak Syriusz na przykład!

To facet, z którym nie wstyd się gdziekolwiek pokazać. Ma wszystko – czar, wdzięk, prezencję, no i przynajmniej stara się na przyjęciu trzymać w miarę blisko Ros, chociaż nie zawsze mu to wychodzi. Ech, a ona nawet do niego nie pasuje! Jak mogła założyć taką okropną sukienkę? Nie wiedziała się w lustrze?! Głupia, głupia Ros!

Tyle że ona przynajmniej miała faceta, do którego mogła się przykleić, a tymczasem Yenlla czuła się tak, jakby na własną rocznicę ślubu przyszła sama. Lupin unikał gości – i jej samej! – jak zarazy.

– Mężczyźni! – prychnęła zdeprymowana gospodyni.

A jeszcze – aby przechylić czarę goryczy – Marisa wyglądała tego dnia naprawdę prześlicznie. Zupełnie jak Yen blisko dziesięć lat temu: szczupła, piękna i obiecująca. Owszem, pani Lupin, która właśnie kończyła (tfu, tfu!) czterdzieści lat, owszem, trzymała się świetnie i w ogóle nie wyglądała na swój wiek, a jednak czasu nie da się tak do końca oszukać. Błyszczące oczy Marisy nie widziały tyle złych rzeczy, ile oczy Yen, a gdy nosiła suknię z odkrytymi plecami, nie musiała maskować blizn zaklęciami.

– Niech to szlag! – mruczała znowu nieprzychylnie piękna Yen.

Sama nie wiedziała, po co zaprosiła swoją największą rywalkę (i oczywiście serdeczną przyjaciółkę) na przyjęcie. Tak samo, jak tę pijaczkę, Amy Joe, która na bank zdążyła już przynajmniej raz zwymiotować pod stół.

– Katastrofa, totalna katastrofa!

– Mówiłaś coś, kochanie? – zainteresowała się Rosmerta, która akurat przechodziła obok.

– Zastanawiałam się tylko, czy…

– Och, nie myśl już o tym! – przerwała jej przyjaciółka, zanim zdążyła skończyć zdanie. – Impreza jest genialna, nie mogło być inaczej!

Oj, Yen wiedziała, że mogło. Wystarczyłoby tylko wyrzucić za drzwi problematycznych przyjaciół oraz niewyjściowego męża i skupić się wyłącznie na szychach tudzież ludziach władzy. Wtedy wszystko byłoby w porządku.

– Przeglądałaś już prezenty? – Ros płynnie zmieniła temat. – Na stoliku urosła cała góra. Aż mnie zżera ciekawość.

– Nie, jeszcze nie.

– To chodź! Przecież to najlepsza część! – emocjonowała się Rosmerta, która nie miała pojęcia, że Yen w myślach właśnie wystawiła ją za drzwi Café Mystique.

Łaskawie pozwoliła się poprowadzić do stosu podarunków dla przeszczęśliwych państwa Lupinów. Pudła, puzdereczka i pakunki rzeczywiście piętrzyły się imponująco aż po sam sufit. Połów był nawet lepszy niż na pierwszym weselu, co faktycznie nieco poprawiło podły humor Yenlli. Podekscytowana Rosmerta skakała wokół niej, oglądając i macając pudła, i próbując odgadnąć ich zawartość. Yen wolała zachować elegancki dystans.

– Może coś otworzymy? – kusiła Ros. – Coś malutkiego? Tak na rozgrzewkę…

– No nie wiem… Nie byłoby to, hm, zbyt eleganckie.

– Bez przesady! Nikt nawet nie zauważy. Zobacz! – Z wielkiego stosu prezentów wyciągnęła malutką i niepozorną kopertę. – Co to może być? Może bilety na egzotyczną podróż? – fantazjowała. – Tak! Założę się, że to bilety na wycieczkę od Remusa, przecież obiecał ci długie wakacje.

Yenlla uznała argumentację za całkiem rozsądną jak na możliwości Ros. No i Remmy faktycznie wspominał coś o wakacjach…

Wzięła kopertę i w zamyśleniu obróciła ją w palcach. Jeden malutki prezent na pewno nie zaszkodzi… Tak na pocieszenie i zaostrzenie apetytu.

– No dobrze – mruknęła, a przyjaciółka klasnęła w dłonie.

Yenlla rozdarła kopertę i wyciągnęła krótki list napisany dziwnym, bezosobowym, urzędowym językiem. Pismo było adresowanego do szanownego profesora Severusa Snape'a i mówiło sporo o kompozycjach zapachowych, patentach i planach masowej produkcji. Niewiele z tego zrozumiała. Następnie pojawiał się długi passus o tym, jak to dyrekcja jakiejś spółki starannie rozważyła złożoną przez niego propozycję nazwy produktu, aby następnie z zachwytem ją przyjąć. Zarząd zauroczyła prostota i zwięzłość nazwy „Y". Na samym dole, po wszystkich tych tajemniczych wynurzeniach, zamieszczono… projekt buteleczki perfum. Wreszcie wszystko stało się jasne. Fiolka była naprawdę wspaniała, przedstawiała mocno wystylizowaną i bardzo ozdobną wariację na temat wspomnianej wyżej litery Y.

Yen odruchowo wyciągnęła rękę i wtedy jak najbardziej prawdziwa buteleczka w jednej chwili zmaterializowała się na jej dłoni. Wyglądała przecudnie! Pani Lupin naturalnie nie zdołała się powstrzymać i spryskała na próbę nadgarstek. Perfumy okazały się absolutnie idealne! Zapach nie mógł pasować do niej bardziej nawet, gdyby sama go wymyśliła. Został skomponowany i dobrany do niej z absolutną perfekcją.

„Niech cię szlag, Snape!", pomyślała natychmiast, nie mogąc oderwać nosa od nadgarstka.

– Perfumy! – ucieszyła się idiotycznie Rosmerta, która wciąż przy niej stała, choć Yen kompletnie o niej zapomniała. – Od kogo? Od Remusa?

Yenlla wybuchła w duchu szatańskim chichotem na podobnie szaloną sugestię. Lupin prędzej umarłby ze wstydu, niż poprosił o damskie perfumy w jakimkolwiek – czy to mugolskim, czy magicznym – sklepie.

– Nie.

– Więc od kogo? – dociekała Ros.

Stanęła za jej plecami i próbowała odczytać treść listu. Yen błyskawicznie zmięła go w dłoni.

– Och, od jakiegoś koncernu kosmetycznego – skłamała lekko. – Pewnie wkrótce wystąpią z propozycją reklamową.

– To cudownie! Mogę powąchać? Och, to jest… Och, to jest po prostu nieziemskie! – paplała zachwycona, ale przyjaciółka już jej nie słuchała.

„Perfumy?!", zżymała się w duchu Yen, ze złości zaciskając dłonie w pięści. „Co mu strzeliło do głowy, na Salazara! To jest… Na Rowenę, oczywiście! Całkiem oszalał?! Po tym wszystkim nagle… W co on, do cholery, gra?!"

Wściekła kobieta przez chwilę miała straszną ochotę roztrzaskać buteleczkę na posadzce, ale nie zdołała tego zrobić. Perfumy były zwyczajnie zbyt doskonałe, aby je zniszczyć. Nie oddałaby ich teraz nikomu za żadne skarby świata, dlatego szybko wyrwała fiolkę z chciwych palców Rosmerty, która jej zdaniem zbytnio się z nimi zaprzyjaźniła.

Obracała teraz w dłoniach delikatną, misternie wykonaną buteleczkę, która bezsprzecznie stanowiła małe arcydzieło sztuki użytkowej. I była coraz bardziej wściekła.

„Perfumy na moją cześć?! Co za chory, popaprany psychopata!", psioczyła nieszczerze w myślach, jednocześnie rozpylając wokół siebie chmurę nowych perfum i wdychając zapach jak świeże, rześkie powietrze. „Dlaczego to zrobił? Jak mógł mi to zrobić?! W taki dzień?! Chory, zły, pozbawiony elementarnej przyzwoitości człowiek!".

Odetchnęła głęboko, a doskonałość perfum po raz kolejny omal nie doprowadziła jej do łez zmysłowego zachwytu.

„Obyś sczezł w męczarniach, Snape!".

Właśnie w tym momencie w całej sali zgasły światła. Oświetlone pozostało tylko podwyższenie dla orkiestry pod północną ścianą, na które wkroczył po chwili wyszczerzony od ucha do ucha Syriusz Black i zaraz przykleił się do mikrofonu.

– Szanowni państwo, a teraz specjalny punkt dzisiejszego programu! – zaczął tym swoim radiowym głosem, od którego Yen automatycznie i bezwiednie przeszedł dreszcz. – Małżeństwo to trudna droga dwojga kochających się ludzi, pełna wzlotów i upadków. Osiągnięcie kompromisu nie zawsze jest łatwe i wymaga poświęcenia z obu stron, dlatego nieraz zdarza się, że jedna z nich czuje się skrzywdzona. I wtedy nadchodzi magiczny wieczór taki, jak ten, który udowadnia ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że miłość zaiste zwycięża wszystko.

Yenlli zrobiło się słabo i gorąco. Nagle wyschło jej w ustach, a dłonie zawilgotniały. Ścisnęła w nich mocniej niewielką fiolkę. Chwytała się jej jak ostatniej deski ratunku w wirującym jej przed oczami z niezwykłą prędkością świecie. O czym on mówił? Czy raczej: o KIM on mówił? Czyżby… Och, Roweno! Wszystko jej się pomieszało. Miłość zwycięża wszystko… Dobrze, niech mu będzie. Ale czyja i kiedy?

– Tak, miłość – kontynuował rozmarzonym tonem Syriusz. – A czy istnieje lepszy sposób, aby powiedzieć „przepraszam", niż zrobić to za pomocą piosenki? Przekonajmy się!

Na dźwięk słowa „piosenka" Yen z przerażeniem uniosła głowę. Zgromadzone przy niej przyjaciółki zapiszczały, gdy na scenę wszedł Remus.

– Niespodzianka! Niespodzianka! – krzyczała jej do ucha Rosmerta.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego! – zawtórowała jej Kitty.

– Striptiz! Striptiz! – ryczała pijana jak bela Amy Joe.

– Co on zamierza zrobić? – pytała absolutnie przerażona Yenlla. – Czy on naprawdę…? Powstrzymajcie go!

– Spokojnie, kochanie. Zaraz zobaczysz.

– Będziesz zachwycona – przekonywała Kitty, a pani Lupin miała ochotę krzyczeć z rozpaczy.

– Czy on będzie śpiewał? – panikowała.

– TAK! – piszczała zachwycona Rosmerta.

– Błagam, niech go ktoś powstrzyma!

– Uspokój się, to twój prezent. Rem i Syri pracowali nad tym całymi godzinami!

Pełna jak najgorszych przeczuć Yen wreszcie nieco się uspokoiła pod karcącym spojrzeniem ewidentnie rozczarowanych jej negatywną postawą przyjaciółek. Zakłopotanego Remusa, mrużącego oczy w świetle pojedynczego reflektora, powitał przy mikrofonie huragan oklasków.

„Nic dziwnego, wszyscy pewnie spodziewają się klęski stulecia", pomyślała kwaśno jego żona i bynajmniej nie dołączyła do żywiołowych owacji.

Nie chodzi o to, że nie wierzyła w swojego męża. Nie musiała. Po prostu wiedziała, że nie potrafi śpiewać.

Jednak było już za późno. Orkiestra zaczęła grać, Remus chrząkać gorączkowo, a Syriusz nerwowo na niego kiwać.

– _If you want a lover, I'll do anything you ask me to. And if you want another kind of love, I'll wear a mask for you. If you want a partner, take my hand. Or if you want to strike me down in anger..._ _Here I stand. I'm your man…_

Remus Lupin nie miał dobrego głosu, a brak pewności siebie dodatkowo działał na jego niekorzyść. Gubił rytm, nie trafiał w dźwięki i głos bez przerwy mu się łamał, ale ogółem nie brzmiało to aż tak bardzo źle… Mogło być znacznie gorzej! Widać było, że się starał i musiał poświęcić całe dnie na żmudne ćwiczenia. No i zdecydowanie nie mógł wybrać lepszej, bardziej romantycznej i znaczącej piosenki, którą Yen uwielbiałaby tak bezkrytycznie… I która technicznie okazała się całkiem znośna, bo przypominała bardziej melorecytację i nie wymagała nie wiadomo jakich zdolności wokalnych i słuchu muzycznego.

I pewnie pani Lupin byłaby zachwycona, ale…

Ostatnio zawsze znalazło się jakieś „ale".

Jeszcze godzinę temu być może piszczałaby i szalała jak podskakujące obok niej Ros, Kitty i Amy, ale… Ale to byłoby godzinę temu. Teraz nie czuła nic poza ciężarem dizajnerskiej flaszeczki perfum w dłoni i starannie schowanego na piersi listu, który piekł ją w tej chwili żywym ogniem.

– _Ah, the moons too bright, the chains too tight, the beast won't go to sleep. I've been running through these promises to you that I made and I could not keep. Ah but a man never got a woman back, not by begging on his knees. I'd crawl to you baby and I'd fall at your feet, and I'd howl at your beauty like a dog in heat. And I'd claw at your heart. And I'd tear at your sheet._ _I'd say please, please. I'm your man._

Szał na sali narastał, a tymczasem adresatka tych obrazowych wyznań pozostawała zimna jak lód, pomimo przyklejonego na ustach uśmiechu. Remus z wysiłku prawie wywinął się na drugą stronę, a ona myślała tylko o tym, jak bardzo to żenujące… Jak bardzo nie na miejscu… Jak bardzo… Zresztą, prawie nie widziała swojego męża skupiona bardziej na stojącym za nim Syriuszowi, który wychodził z siebie, pomagając przyjacielowi wyciągać co trudniejsze dźwięki, mimo że sam z nutami nie radził sobie wiele lepiej.

„Och, bardzo zły wybór chórku", oceniła fachowo Yen.

Bo kto zwracałby uwagę na Remusa, gdy tuż obok stał Syriusz?!

Pani Lupin gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową przerażona własnymi myślami. Skąd one się tam wzięły? Jak mogła być tak oziębła i niewdzięczna? Przecież obaj robili z siebie pośmiewisko wyłącznie dla jej przyjemności!

Zagubiona w labiryncie swoich poplątanych uczuć Yenlla kompletnie nie potrafiła się pozbierać. Tymczasem na scenie pojawiły się poważne problemy.

– _If you want a father for your child…_ – wyrecytował Remus i zupełnie nieoczekiwanie zamilkł.

Kiedy dotarł do tego kłopotliwego fragmentu, jego głos zwyczajnie odmówił posłuszeństwa. Nie wiadomo, czy osiągnął limit swoich ograniczonych możliwości, czy zapomniał tekstu – w każdym razie za nic nie był w stanie ruszyć dalej. Syriusz zbladł, orkiestra wypadła na moment z rytmu i brzdąkała teraz niezdecydowanie.

Wśród gości ozwały się zdezorientowane szepty, Ros wbiła Yenlli łokieć w żebra, a Kitty w panice rzuciła się pod scenę, próbując ratować sytuację.

– Yenka, co robimy? – szeptała gorączkowo Rosmerta, gdy chaos narastał. Tak dobrze mu szło! Co teraz?! CO TERAZ?!

Yenlla doskonale wiedziała, co powinna zrobić, nikt nie musiał jej o tym przypominać. Istniała tylko jedna dobra odpowiedź na piosenkę wybraną przez Remusa…

Sęk w tym, że przez jedną straszną chwilę nie miała ochoty tego robić. Przez jedną straszną chwilę chciała odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść. I nigdy nie wracać.

Jednak tym razem obowiązek zwyciężył.

Zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech, aby spokojnie przedrzeć się przez narastający wokół szum.

– _Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know_ – zaczęła z mocą. – _All my life is just despair, but I don't care. When he takes me in his arms, the world is bright, all right..._

Reflektor natychmiast porzucił pokonanego Remusa, dając mężczyznom na scenie czas na przegrupowanie, i poszukał w tłumie pięknej Yen. Szła dumnie przed siebie, zadzierając wysoko głowę i robiąc to, co od zawsze wychodziło jej najlepiej. Wprawdzie skala Barbry nie była odpowiednia dla jej delikatnej barwy głosu, ale nadrabiała to niezwykłą pasją przebijającą z każdego słowa.

– _What's the difference, if I say I'll go away? When I know I'll come back on my knee someday. For whatever my man is, I am his forever more!_

Oczywiście, wyszłoby znacznie lepiej i prawdziwiej, gdyby wiedziała, dla kogo właściwie to śpiewa…

Członkowie orkiestry okazali się na tyle bystrzy, aby zapomnieć o wcześniejszych ustaleniach i podchwycić zaintonowany przez Yen kultowy numer zamykający z musicalu „Fanny Girl". Kiedy dotarła na scenę, towarzyszył jej już cały podkład muzyczny gotowy na wielki finał.

– _For whatever my man is, I am his forever more!_

Chwyciła oszołomionego Remusa za rękę, a potem długo patrzyli sobie z uśmiechem w oczy, zanim się w końcu pocałowali. Delikatnie i nieśmiało, bo biednego Luniaczka peszyły wbite w nich spojrzenia.

Publika oszalała! Huragan oklasków omal nie zerwał dachu. Posypały się radosne okrzyki, toasty, życzenia. Wszystko znów było na swoim miejscu. Włącznie z całkiem realną szansą na wzmianki w prasie… Yenlla nigdy nie zapominała zaprosić jakiegoś zaprzyjaźnionego dziennikarza na prywatną, rodzinną uroczystość. W pięknym stylu uratowała sytuację i po chwilowym zawirowaniu jej prywatny wszechświat znów kręcił się we właściwym kierunku…

Wokół Remusa Lupina, jak najdalej od Severusa Snape'a.

Dokładnie tak, jak powinien.

§§§

Impreza okazała się oszałamiającym sukcesem towarzyskim, ale to ostatecznie żadna niespodzianka. Kiedy Remus wreszcie się ogarnął i zaczął krążyć między gośćmi – ciągany niemal siłą za ramię przez Yen – nawet ona nieco się rozluźniła i wydawała o wiele bardziej zadowolona. I jeżeli czegokolwiek jeszcze żałowała, to tego, że nie mogła się upić, chociaż miała na to wielką ochotę. Niestety, Lupin miał określony stosunek do alkoholu w ogóle oraz pijanych kobiet w szczególe, a ona zamierzała trzymać w jego obecności określony poziom.

Och, jak bardzo potrzebowała alkoholu!

Skoro zatem nie dało się tego zrzucić na ohydne pijaństwo, naprawdę trudno wytłumaczyć to, co się stało później. Jeżeli Yen nie była pijana, musiała być już bardzo zmęczona i rozkojarzona… Bo jaki mógł być inny powód? Przecież gdyby była w pełni władz umysłowych, na pewno by tego nie zrobiła. Nigdy nie wpakowałaby się w tak idiotyczną kabałę…

Yen wyszła z głównej sali tylko na chwilę. Było już bardzo późno, a ona ledwo trzymała się na nogach i chciała zaczerpnąć nieco świeżego, nocnego powietrza. Na korytarzu wpadła jednak na Syriusza. Chwycił ją ze śmiechem w ramiona i wesoło okręcił dokoła. On na pewno nie wylewał tego wieczoru za kołnierz.

– Moja ulubiona szwagierka! – zaśmiał się.

– Och, Remmy jakoś nigdy nie wspominał, że jesteście braćmi. – Mrugnęła do niego figlarnie.

– Ależ owszem! _Brothers in arms_! – zanucił, znowu zmuszając ją do serii zwariowanych obrotów.

Yenlla chichotała i pozwalała się prowadzić w tym małpim tańcu. Patrzyła na radosnego, pełnego życia mężczyznę, w którym trudno byłoby dopatrzyć się najmniejszego śladu zbiega, którym był jeszcze niecałe trzy lata temu. Przycięte i zadbane włosy układały się z tą samą elegancją, którą znała jeszcze z czasów, gdy był słynnym hogwarckim pożeraczem niewieścich serc. Pod cienką białą koszulą wyraźnie rysowały się szerokie i umięśnione ramiona. Odkąd Syri postanowił ponownie wziąć się za siebie i wrócił do regularnych ćwiczeń, praktycznie z każdym dniem wyglądał lepiej.

Piękna szelma wciąż pamiętała ich pechowe spotkanie na Wieży Astronomicznej… Kto wie, co by mogło być, gdyby sprawy wówczas potoczyły się nieco inaczej… Cóż, teraz już nigdy się tego nie dowie.

Niespodziewanie Yen przebiegło przez głowę, że to nie jest ani odpowiedni czas, ani miejsce na rozważania o takich rzeczach, ale było już za późno. Co zostało pomyślane, nie może zostać odmyślone, a ta przykra konstatacja ponownie wytrąciła ją z cokolwiek chwiejnej tego dnia równowagi. Zatem była już i tak nieco rozbrojona, gdy Syriusz Black pochylił się nad nią, objął delikatnie i całując w policzek, po raz kolejny życzył jej wszystkiego najlepszego.

Musiała to niewątpliwie spowodować owa nagła bliskość w połączeniu z niegrzecznymi myślami, ponieważ pani Lupin niespodziewanie zrobiło się gorąco, a jej tętno gwałtownie przyspieszyło. Chwilę później, do pełni szczęścia, zakręciło jej się jeszcze w głowie.

Odepchnęła od ciebie zdumionego Syriusza i odwróciła się, przykładając dłoń do rozpalonego czoła.

– Co się stało, Yenka? – zatroskał się Łapa.

– N-nie. Nic.

Black ponownie ją objął i na wszelki wypadek podtrzymał.

– Źle się czujesz?

– Nie, wszystko w porządku – broniła się uparcie Yen, ale chyba w niezbyt przekonujący sposób, bo wcale jej nie uwierzył.

– Słabo ci? – dopytywał. – A może… niedobrze? – rzucił dziwnie aluzyjnym tonem i z jeszcze dziwniejszym błyskiem w oku.

– Nic mi nie jest! – zapiszczała histerycznie Yenlla, nadludzkim wysiłkiem próbując wyswobodzić się z jego uścisku.

– Jakoś ci nie wierzę. Ale może ty…

– Łapa, możesz z łaski swojej odwalić się od mojej żony? Wystarczy tych obściskiwań – dogryzł mu rozbawiony Lupin, który akurat wkroczył na scenę. – Myślałem, że Madame Rosmerta w zupełności ci wystarcza – zażartował, jednak gdy zobaczył bladą jak trup Yen, mina zaraz mu zrzedła.

Przejął ją od Syriusza i zaczął uspokajająco klepać po dłoni.

– Co jest, kochanie?

– Naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Ja tylko… – mówiła szybko, starając się rozpaczliwie odwrócić od siebie ich uwagę.

– No dobrze, ja to powiem, bo ktoś musi – wyrwał się nietaktownie Łapa. – A może ty jesteś w ciąży?

O ile to w ogóle możliwe, Yen poczuła się jeszcze gorzej i na serio zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Dwaj mężczyźni patrzyli na nią w napięciu. Tak, Lupin też. Zdrajca!

– Na litość, Syri, nie opowiadaj bzdur! – zrugała go ostro, ledwie panując nad drżącym głosem. – Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?!

– A co w tym dziwnego? Jesteście małżeństwem już od roku. To byłby całkiem niezły prezent na rocznicę, prawda, Luniaczku?

– Jak słoń w składzie porcelany, niech cię, Syri! – Nieoczekiwanie sytuację uratowała Rosmerta, która spacyfikowała Blacka kuksańcem w bok, a potem czule przyciągnęła do siebie, mrugając porozumiewawczo do pani Lupin.

Yen spróbowała się uśmiechnąć do wciąż zerkającego na nią badawczo Remusa.

– Nic mi nie jest! – krzyknęła. – Zwyczajnie za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. Po tylu latach pierwszy raz usłyszałam twój śpiew, a to bez wątpienia przeżycie samo w sobie. Och, ale za to mamy cudowny pretekst, aby zerwać się wcześniej… – szepnęła mu namiętnie prosto do ucha.

§§§

– Chociaż naprawdę nie wiem po co – mruknęła do siebie niedługo później, leżąc obok uśpionego snem sprawiedliwych męża i z nudów gapiąc się w sufit.

Wszystkie aluzje Syriusza zaiste były pozbawione jakiegokolwiek sensu. Nawet gdyby kiedykolwiek chciała mieć dzieci, niby w jaki sposób miałaby je pozyskać? To jednak wymagało wykonania kilku gimnastycznych figur, których już od dawna nie miała z kim ćwiczyć…


	5. Taniec na wulkanie

**Track 4  
Taniec na wulkanie**

* * *

 _When you're dancing her dance  
You don't stand a chance  
Her grip of romance makes you fall  
_

 _So you think, might as well  
Dance a tango to hell  
At least I'll have tangoed at all_

 _The 'Tango Maureen'  
Gotta dance 'til your diva is through  
You pretend to believe her 'cause in the end  
You can't leave her  
_(RENT _Tango:Maureen_ )

* * *

W poniedziałek rocznicowe świętowanie najwyraźniej dobiegło końca, bo po przebudzeniu na Remusa nie czekało ani śniadanie, ani uśmiechnięta żona. Yen, wbrew swoim zwyczajom, wyfrunęła z domu tak wcześnie, że nie pozostał po niej nawet ślad. Zarówno kawa, jak i lokówka były zimne jak lód.

Nie mogąc poradzić sobie z natłokiem myśli, uczuć i złych przeczuć, Yenlla postanowiła zrobić coś, co zawsze wychodziło jej najlepiej – uciekła od problemów. Zamiast analizować nieogarnięty chaos w swojej głowie i sercu, schowała się w teatrze. Kolejna premiera zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, więc naprawdę miała lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż porządkowanie swojego poważnie zachwianego życia.

Tak, zdecydowanie miała nad czym pracować. W nowej sztuce czekała ją niezwykle ambitna i wyczerpująca scena blisko dwudziestominutowego tanga. W trakcie pełnego widowiskowych figur i niezwykle trudnych sekwencji kroków tańca musiała jeszcze śpiewać misternie skomponowany duet i prowadzić lekki, pełen swobodnego flirtu dialog z partnerem. Wszystko to było cholernie męczące, więc jeśli chciała osiągnąć zwyczajową perfekcję, musiała przyłożyć się do ćwiczeń. A tymczasem ostatnio w ogóle nie miała na to czasu – ani tym bardziej głowy. Nie da się ukryć, że rozpraszało ją wiele innych rzeczy... Naprawdę wiele. Ale teraz to się zmieni. Teraz da z siebie wszystko!

– Och, Yen, cóż to za zniewalające perfumy? – Marisol pochyliła się nad nią, gdy mijały się w korytarzu, z lubością wdychając nowy zapach. – Są absolutnie cudowne!

– Rzeczywiście takie są, prawda? – odparła zadowolona z siebie aktoreczka.

– Gdzie je kupiłaś?

– To wersja testowa, moja droga. Nie można ich jeszcze nigdzie dostać – odpowiedziała nie bez satysfakcji Yenlla. Nie zamierzała na razie zagłębiać się w szczegóły ani tym bardziej wspominać o Snapie, ta wydra Marisol już i tak przesadnie się nim interesowała.

Młodsza aktorka skrzywiła się lekko. Bez wątpienia pomyślała sobie o jakimś nowym kontrakcie reklamowym, który właśnie negocjuje Yen, i teraz zżerała ją zazdrość. Ona też chciałaby mieć sponsorów chętnych do wręczania niedostępnych na rynku, luksusowych kosmetyków i innych prezentów, nie wspominając nawet o pozostałych przywilejach, jakimi cieszyła się pani Lupin. Niestety, musiała obejść się smakiem. To nie ona była gwiazdą, przynajmniej _jeszcze_ nie… A diwa może być tylko jedna.

Yen schowała się w swojej prywatnej garderobie (nie zbiorowej, z której musiała korzystać Marisol) i dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie w wielkim lustrze, ciesząc się drobnym zwycięstwem nad najpoważniejszą rywalką. Jednak mina nieco jej zrzedła, gdy przypomniała sobie bezpośredniego sprawcę tego zwycięstwa.

Snape!

Och, miała się skupić, a teraz znowu zaczęła myśleć… Nie tak miało być! Nie powinna używać tych przeklętych perfum, powinna je od razu wyrzucić, ale zwyczajnie nie mogła się do tego zmusić. Były tak cudowne, tak idealne, tak bardzo, pod każdym względem JEJ…

– Niech cię szlag, Sever! – wysyczała pod nosem. – Bądź przeklęty po stokroć!

Złośliwy, wredny, wyrachowany, podstępny, bezużyteczny, bezduszny, zimny, podły drań! Na pewno zrobił to specjalnie. Siedział w tej swojej norze, nad kociołkiem i kombinował, jak zepsuć jej dzień. Aż wreszcie wymyślił. Perfumy! Co za obłęd, kompletna abstrakcja! Chciał się zemścić, namieszać jej w głowie. Niedoczekanie! Wiele się zmieniło. Już nie jest tą zagubioną dziewczyną, którą Dumbledore wepchnął w jego łapy, o nie! Jest spełnioną zawodowo, pewną siebie, niezależną kobietą, a do tego szczęśliwą mężatką i nie da się nabrać na jego tanie sztuczki.

– Obyś się smażył w piekle, Snape!

Nie da się złapać w jego pułapkę. Nigdy! Nawet za tysiąc lat.

§§§

– Stop, stop, stop! – krzyczał zirytowany reżyser, tłukąc scenariuszem w stół. – Nie tak. Wszystko nie tak! Od początku!

Yenlla ocknęła się lekko oszołomiona, patrząc w czarne oczy partnera. Cholera, znowu totalnie odleciała myślami w niebyt! Nawet nie zauważyła, że próba już się zaczęła, widać po raz kolejny poruszała się na autopilocie. Młody – i bardzo przystojny! – aktor zerkał na nią z sympatią. Miał śniadą cerę i charakterystyczne rysy, najprawdopodobniej świadczące o latynoskich korzeniach.

– Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Marzyłem, aby z tobą pracować – powtórzył chyba po raz setny.

Yen odgarnęła z oczu wijące się w artystycznym nieładzie włosy.

– Cóż, dzisiaj chyba nie daję najlepszego przykładu…

– Nic dziwnego… Po takie imprezie? Czytałem rano w „Proroku". Moje najszczersze gratulacje.

– Och, dziękuję!

– Czy możemy łaskawie wrócić do próby? – ryczał znowu facet, którego przedstawienie właśnie niszczyli. – Chcę wreszcie zobaczyć prawdziwe, ogniste tango!

W pięknych chabrowych oczach Yen błysnęło wyzwanie. Odrzuciła do tyłu ogniste włosy, przylgnęła do partnera i uśmiechając się drapieżnie, ruszyła w tan…

§§§

– Nie, nie, nie! – wrzeszczał pół godziny później udręczony reżyser. Z rozpaczy najchętniej zacząłby rwać włosy z głowy, ale ponieważ nie zostało mu ich już zbyt wiele, wolał oszczędzać resztki na czarną godzinę.

Yenlla, która przed momentem po raz kolejny potknęła się niezgrabnie i niemal usiadła (!) na swoim partnerze, posłał mu nieobecne spojrzenie. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby myślami przebywała bardzo daleko stąd, w jakiejś zupełnie innej galaktyce. Miała przynajmniej na tyle przyzwoitości, aby się zarumienić.

– Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się – przyznała pokornie, chociaż nie było takiej potrzeby. Cała ekipa wyraźnie widziała, że coś z nią nie tak.

Reżyser kilka razy odetchnął głęboko, próbując się uspokoić. Nie chciał jeszcze bardziej wytrącać jej z równowagi. Artystki z reguły bywały przewrażliwione i poważnie zaburzone, a ta chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich – jeśli wierzyć plotkom.

– Yen, skarbie – zaczął tonem dobrego wujka. – Co się dzieje? Widziałem cię w _Narzeczonej dla czarnoksiężnika_. Byłaś absolutnie fenomenalna! Właśnie wtedy pomyślałam sobie, że chciałbym cię mieć w obsadzie. Jednak teraz wcale nie podoba mi się to, co widzę…

Zamiast ćwierkać słodkie słówka, najchętniej zszedłby tam i najzwyczajniej w świecie nią potrząsnął. Wiedział, że potrafi tańczyć i wiedział, że potrafi śpiewać, więc czemu tego nie robiła, na Merlina?! Z lenistwa? A może przewrotnej złośliwości? A może to była jakaś idiotyczna demonstracja władzy? Niech to diabli! Nie na to się pisał!

Nie chciał jednak przesadnie na nią naciskać… Poprawka: nie mógł tego zrobić. Yenlla Lupin nie była wszak taką znowu pierwszą lepszą cizią do śpiewania piosenek. O nie, była żoną jednego z najbardziej wpływowych polityków, który wprawdzie pojawił się znikąd, ale błyskawicznie piął się po szczeblach kariery. A w tym biznesie – nadal finansowanym głównie z rządowych funduszy – nie warto robić sobie potężnych wrogów.

Udręczony reżyser zdążył zauważyć, że szelma taka jak Yen potrafi się w życiu ustawić. Fakt, miała talent i tego nikt nie mógłby jej odmówić, ale z drugiej strony ta nagła popularność, którą osiągnęła w tak krótkim czasie… Coś tu śmierdziało. Fakt, że w międzyczasie była związana z dwoma niezwykle medialnymi i wpływowymi mężczyznami zwyczajnie nie mógł być przypadkiem. Najpierw był ten straszny facet, którego reżyser spotkał tylko raz na jakimś przyjęciu i do tej pory miał koszmary. Niby spokojny i zdystansowany w całym tym obciachowym i kiczowatym artystycznym półświatku, ale jednak z gatunku tych, co to dwa razy się zastanowisz, zanim przyjmiesz od nich drinka. Bo ten drink aż ze zbyt dużym prawdopodobieństwem może okazać się twoim ostatnim. Koleś trząsł połową Munga i musiał mieć dostęp do takich trucizn, o jakich nawet się nie śniło biednym reżyserom musicali. A potem pojawił się ten drugi – niby cicha woda, ale w kuluarach już szeptali, że gdyby tylko się postarał, najpóźniej za pięć lat mógłby zostać ministrem magii.

Ech, wprawdzie związki aktoreczek z politykami nie należały do rzadkości, bo te dwa gatunki jakoś tak naturalnie do siebie lgnęły, ale tym razem… Cóż, coś było inaczej. Bo w wypadku Yen Honeydell nie chodziło o jakichś tam klasycznych, skorumpowanych senatorów, którzy nawet nie doczłapią do drugiej kadencji. O nie, za jej plecami czaił się najprawdziwszy seryjny Śmierciożerca oraz pierwszy w historii publicznie zadeklarowany wilkołak. Kalkulując ostrożnie swoje szanse, nieszczęsny reżyser naprawdę wolał nie zadzierać z małą kobietką, do której obaj panowie najwyraźniej mieli słabość.

– Yen, słoneczko – niemal jęknął. – To może spróbujemy jeszcze raz, co ty na to?

§§§

Niezależnie od tego, ile szans pani Lupin dostawała, wszystkie koncertowo marnowała. Zupełnie jakby wstając tego dnia z łóżka, przypadkowo założyła inne nogi. Nie była w stanie powtórzyć nawet najprostszego układu kroków, figury, których nauczyła się, mając sześć lat, nagle sprawiały jej nieprawdopodobne problemy, a myśli krążyły daleko, bardzo daleko od teatru. Partner zerkał na nią w oszołomieniu, a reżyser żuł scenariusz i niemal puszczał dym uszami z powodu tłumionej złości. Niestety, tym razem za cholerę nie mogła się pozbierać. Nawet myśl o tym, że ktoś wreszcie zmęczy się jej pomyłkami i zastąpi ją Marisol – jej zwyczajową dublerką – nie była w stanie ustawić jej do pionu.

– Strasznie mi przykro – zapewniła, posyłając obezwładniający uśmiech partnerowi. Przynajmniej jego chciała mieć po właściwiej (swojej) stronie. – Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje.

Spojrzał na nią z troską. I to nie klasyczną, fałszywą troską kolegi po fachu, który na owej klęsce mógłby skorzystać. Nie, Emilio wydawał się autentycznie przejęty jej problemami.

– Hm, w takich wypadkach mój instruktor tańca mawiał, że dusza musi chcieć, co ciało już umie – stwierdził filozoficznie, chociaż nie wyglądał na myśliciela. Był na to zbyt atrakcyjny. – Może wystarczy nieco zmienić podejście?

– Nie rozumiem – rzuciła bezradnie Yen.

– Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, to nie są odpowiednie warunki do tanga. To specyficzny, namiętny i intymny taniec. Scena, światła i ten wrzeszczący facet nie tworzą właściwego klimatu. Co ty na to, abyśmy poćwiczyli sami? – zaproponował. – Spotkamy się później, gdy wszyscy pójdą do domów, w jednej z sal do prób i opracujemy ten numer samodzielnie. Często tak robię, kiedy trafiam na blokadę.

– Ależ to świetny pomysł! – ucieszyła się Yenlla. – O ile to nie kłopot…

– Też zależy mi na tym, aby wypaść jak najlepiej, a ten facet chyba sam nie wie, czego chce. Pokażemy mu gotowy numer i będziemy go mieć z głowy.

Pani Lupin gorliwe kiwała głową. Bardzo chciała zatrzeć złe wrażenie.

– Zróbmy to!

– Spotkajmy się o dziewiątej w sali prób numer pięć. Jest wystarczająco duża i o tej porze będzie pusta.

– Jesteśmy umówieni. – Yen z rozpędu pocałowała go z wdzięcznością w policzek i uciekła do garderoby.

Potem długo wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie w lustrze, zmazując uśmiech wraz z makijażem. Mimo że kilka razy zapewniała, że dzisiejsza klęska to czysty przypadek, doskonale znała źródło problemu. Gdy już nie musiała udawać sztucznego optymizmu i grać zwyczajowego yenllowego rozanielenia, przykre myśli o sobotnim wieczorze powróciły jak bumerang. Pani Lupin zagryzła ze złości usta, myśląc okropne rzeczy o swoim mężu. Gdyby tylko inni wiedzieli, jak to ich idealne małżeństwo wygląda od środka…

Właśnie dlatego powinna się wziąć za siebie, a rzucenie się w wir pracy – włącznie z dodatkowymi próbami – wydawało się wspaniałym rozwiązaniem. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty wracać do domu.

Nie musiała. Remus odnalazł ją w teatrze godzinę później. Z zakłopotanym uśmiechem i skromną białą różyczką w dłoni. Yen już, już miała nadzieję, że coś zauważył i jakoś skomentuje całą sytuację, a potem wszystko da się jeszcze przedyskutować i jakoś posklejać… Ale nie, bynajmniej nie chodziło o rocznicowy wieczór, bo Lupin najwyraźniej nie dostrzegł tam żadnego problemu. Wpadł tylko, aby ją poinformować, że musi pilnie wyjechać w sprawach fundacji i nie będzie go około trzech dni. Znowu chodziło o jakieś gminy wilkołaków gdzieś na dalekiej północy czy wschodzie…

Yen przeżyła kolejne rozczarowanie i była jeszcze bardziej wściekła. Szykowały się kłopoty.

§§§

Przez całe popołudnie pani Lupin zastanawiała się, czy warto wracać wieczorem do teatru. Psychicznie czuła się fatalnie – załamana, rozkojarzona, przybita – i nie bardzo miała na to ochotę. Z drugiej strony, wiedziała, że podczas oficjalnej próby dała okropną plamę… Właściwie zrobiła z siebie kompletną kretynkę i powinna zatrzeć złe wrażenie. Plotki w tym środowisku rozchodzą się lotem błyskawicy, a młode i zdolne wiedźmy czają się na każdym rogu – jak Marisol – czekając tylko, aby ją zastąpić. Musiała dać z siebie wszystko!

Wreszcie Yenlla zebrała się w sobie i poszła na umówione spotkanie. Doszła do wniosku, że i tak nie ma nic lepszego do roboty sama w pustym domu. Niech się dzieje, co chce.

Młody tancerz bynajmniej nie żartował, kiedy obiecywał, że postara się o odpowiedni nastrój. Yen zjawiła się w sali prób numer pięć i oniemiała. Wszystkie światła wygaszono, a zamiast nich ustawiono świece. Długie zasłony rozsunięto na boki, aby przez wysokie okna wpadało do środka światło gwiazd i ubywającego księżyca. A to nie koniec, bo w kącie ustawiono nawet maszynę do mgły, przy której klęczał właśnie Emilio. Chłopak pomyślał o wszystkim i zaprojektował niewielką salkę niczym filmową scenografię.

– Ojej! – westchnęła pani Lupin z zachwytem.

– Podoba ci się? – Emilio natychmiast podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią z napięciem. – Nie przesadziłem? Bałem się, że się wystraszysz.

– Nie, dlaczego? – zdziwiła się. – Jest idealnie.

I naprawdę tak było. Intymny klimat salki podziałał na Yen inspirująco, a przede wszystkim relaksująco – a o tym przyjemnym uczuciu niemal zapomniała przez ostatnie tygodnie. Gdy chwilę później usłyszała pierwsze takty muzyki, jej ciało samoczynnie powtórzyło wszystkie kroki i ruchy, których rano nie potrafiła spamiętać. Zaśmiała się i klasnęła w dłonie.

– Bierzmy się do roboty!

Szło jej świetnie, nagle znalazła się u szczytu własnych możliwości. Czuła, że wprawia w zdumienie swojego partnera, który po wcześniejszych perypetiach chyba nie cenił jej specjalnie wysoko. Pewnie uznał, że znalazła się w obsadzie ze zgoła innych, zakulisowych powodów, a nie wrodzonego talentu. Teraz zrozumiał swoją pomyłkę. Yenlla Vanilla Honeydell, gwiazda magicznych i mugolskich scen, płynęła przez parkiet z gracją i lekkością, o której wspominały wszystkie recenzje, i wykazywała się niezwykłą fantazją oraz intuicją w poprawianiu choreografii. Była idealną partnerką, więc nic dziwnego, że szybko wytworzyła się pomiędzy nimi interesująca chemia.

Młody aktor był zachwycony. Jeszcze niedawno żegnał się ze swoją wielką szansą, pewien, że Yen położy cały spektakl, a teraz… Teraz spodziewał się oszałamiającego sukcesu i przełomu w karierze.

A zaledwie chwilę później… nawet czegoś więcej.

Wesoła, zadowolona z siebie i upojona tangiem Yenlla zaczęła nieświadomie roztaczać wokół siebie zwyczajową magię. W bliskich stosunkach zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić do obecności osób, które co nieco wiedziały o jej wyjątkowym darze i były na to odporne… a już na pewno nie aż tak wrażliwe, jak przypadkowi postronni. Magia działała zazwyczaj na scenie, a w domu lądowała w szafie razem z wierzchnim okryciem. Tym razem sprawy nieco się skomplikowały.

Późną nocą, w opuszczonym teatrze, w sali oświetlonej światłem świec i księżyca Yen płynęła przez parkiet w ramionach partnera, który patrzył na nią coraz bardziej rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem. Młodość i gorący temperament dodały swoje do tragicznego równania.

Gorący temperament obojga.

Większość niekoniecznie zaszczytnych rzeczy, jakie gazety pisały kiedyś o dawnej Yen Honeydell, była zgodna z prawdą. Artystyczna dusza aktoreczki łatwo dawała się ponieść emocjom – zwłaszcza w romantycznych okolicznościach i przy odrobinie zachęty. Nowa Yenlla uchodziła wprawdzie w swoich własnych oczach za poważną, dojrzałą i udomowioną kobietę, lecz było to wyłącznie życzeniowe myślenie. Kiedy choć na chwilę zapominała o tym, że powinna udawać kogoś innego, wszystko natychmiast brało w łeb.

Yen była samotna. Yen była nieszczęśliwa. Yen była spragniona atrakcji. Dosłownie dwa dni wcześniej w desperacji omal nie rzuciła się na Syriusza, a nowy obiekt, który teraz znalazł się na wyciagnięcie ręki… Cóż, był nawet bardziej atrakcyjny. Wysoki i świetnie zbudowany, jak na tancerza przystało. Do tego miał półdługie ciemne włosy i jeszcze ciemniejsze oczy. Ostry nos i szczupłe, zwinne palce. Gdy Yen przymknęła oczy i popuściła nieco wodze wyobraźni, wydawało jej się niemal, że… Och, nietrudno się domyślić, co jej się wydawało, chociaż nigdy, nawet za milion lat, by się do tego nie przyznała.

Migotliwe światło świec rysowało miękkie cienie na ścianach oraz ich natchnionych twarzach, ogniste tango płynęło w powietrzu, podgrzewając krew i usypiając sumienia. Yenlla lgnęła do niego podświadomie, a chłopak na pewno nie planował jej odtrącić. Wprawdzie w nagłym olśnieniu przypomniał sobie w końcu, że partnerka chyba jest mężatką, ale czy komuś to kiedykolwiek w czymkolwiek przeszkadzało? Zaiste, nie zachowywała się jak mężatka, kiedy wtulała się w jego ramiona.

Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego roziskrzonymi oczami – kto wie, co albo kogo tam widziała? Serce biednego Emilio stopniało w jednej chwili. Gdy przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie – nie zaprotestowała. Dotknął delikatnie jej policzka – przytuliła się do jego dłoni. Nie broniła się również, kiedy niespodziewanie zatrzymał się na środku parkietu i powoli się nad nią pochylił. Yen wciąż patrzyła w jego czarne źrenice rozmarzonym, odległym o całe lata świetlne wzrokiem. Nie przymknęła ich nawet wtedy, kiedy ich usta nieśmiało zetknęły się po raz pierwszy.

Świat na moment przestał istnieć, a czas stanął w miejscu. Yen kręciło się w głowie, kiedy poddawała się magii chwili bez najmniejszych oporów i wątpliwości. Jej ciało i umysł zapłonęły znajomym, choć chwilowo bardzo zapomnianym, ogniem. Słodkim kłamstwem po raz kolejny rekompensowała sobie nieprzyjemności prawdziwego życia.

Muzyka urwała się nagle, a gdzieś nad Londynem i ulicą Pokątną kolejne zegary wybijały północ. Zaklęcie prysło. Yenlla boleśnie ocknęła się z powrotem w samym środku rzeczywistości, i to dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Z młodym tancerzem obejmującym ją ciasno w talii i przyklejonym namiętnie do jej ust.

– Och! – pisnęła z przerażeniem, odpychając od siebie z całej siły zdumionego Emilio.

Cofnęła się przed nim powoli, na sztywnych nogach, które nie do końca chciały jej słuchać. A potem odwróciła się na pięcie i wypadła z sali prób numer pięć w panicznej ucieczce. Niewiele myśląc, chłopak rzucił się za nią w pogoń. Gonienie uciekających kobiet można chyba uznać za naturalny męski odruch.

– Yen, ja… Czekaj! – krzyknął.

Nie dała mu szansy. Pędziła po kręconych schodach na złamanie karku, z ostatniego piętra niemal sfrunęła jak na skrzydłach.

„Co ja zrobiłam?!", strofowała się w myślach. „Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam?!". Kompletnie straciła głowę i tym razem zaiste niewiele brakowało, aby do końca się zapomniała.

Wypadła z teatru na ulicę tak, jak stała. Rozgrzana mieszanką chaotycznych emocji i ognistego tanga wybiegła na chłodne nocne powietrze i zaraz wstrząsnął nią dreszcz. Rozczochrana, roznegliżowana i z obłędem w oczach wyglądała, jakby uciekła z kart powieści gotyckiej. Nie patrzyła, dokąd biegnie. Chciała po prostu znaleźć się jak najszybciej jak najdalej od teatru i natychmiast o wszystkim zapomnieć.

O swoim głupim, niewdzięcznym, zdradzieckim sercu.

I jak zwykle w takich wypadkach skończyło się to w łatwy do przewidzenia sposób. Zanim na dobre oddaliła się od przeklętej sali prób numer pięć, boleśnie się z kimś zderzyła. Impet uderzenia odrzucił ją do tyłu i zachwiała się niebezpiecznie w miękkich trzewikach do tańca, lecz czyjeś silne ramię chwyciło ją z nadzwyczajnym refleksem i uchroniło od upadku.

– Piekło i szatani! Uważaj, jak leziesz, kobieto! – warknął tuż obok jej ucha znajomy męski głos. Zdecydowanie zbyt znajomy, aby mogła go pomylić z jakimkolwiek innym.

Uniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto w wykrzywioną z wściekłości twarz Snape'a. Absolutny i totalny szok na mgnienie oka przyozdobił jego twarz wyjątkowo głupim wyrazem, ale błyskawicznie nad sobą zapanował. Przewrócił oczami, brutalnie stawiając Yen do pionu.

– Oczywiście. Pani Lupin – mruknął w typowy dla siebie, niezwykle czarujący sposób.

– Co ty tu robisz?! – napadła na niego Yenlla. – Śledziłeś mnie?

– Słucham? Dlaczego, na wszystkich najbardziej obranych z rozsądku bogów, miałbym to robić? – zdziwił się chłodno, unosząc wymownie jedną brew i patrząc na nią tak, jakby była ciekawym okazem laboratoryjnym. – Mieszkam niedaleko, głupia kobieto. Zapomniałaś już, że kiedy wybieraliśmy to mieszanie, szczególnie zależało nam na tym, abyśmy oboje mieli blisko do pracy?

Yenlli aż zawirowało przed oczami od tych wszystkich „nas" i celowego użycia liczby mnogiej w wypowiedzianym przez niego zdaniu. Zastanawiała się, czy specjalnie skonstruował je właśnie w ten sposób.

Odkąd Severus przestał być wreszcie uwiązany do jednego miejsca (w dodatku pełnego znienawidzonych bachorów, na które natykał się przy każdej okazji), polubił piesze spacery. W drodze do Świętego Munga prawie zupełnie porzucił teleportację i sieć Fiuu. Nowe mieszkanie, które przez pewien czas dzielił z Yen, znajdowało się po mugolskiej stronie (zdecydowanie preferował święty spokój zamiast nieustannych magicznych wypadków u sąsiadów w czarodziejskich dzielnicach), tuż obok tylnego wejścia na ulicę Pokątną. To właśnie za nim rozciągała się dzielnica teatrów (hołd ku czci Yenlli), a kawałek dalej oficjalna siedziba Munga na Pokątnej (do której ze względów praktycznych można się było dostać również za pomocą niezliczonych przejść i portali rozlokowanych w różnych punktach czarodziejskiego i mugolskiego świata). Magomedyczna pomoc w nagłych wypadkach była zaiste znakomicie zorganizowana. Severus Snape miał więc wszelkie powody, aby znajdować się w tym miejscu, i nawet szelma tak bezczelna jak Yen nie odważyłaby się oskarżyć go o stalking.

Zresztą, w swoim obecnym stanie Yenlla w ogóle do niewielu czynności byłaby psychicznie i fizycznie zdolna. Kompletnie roztrzęsiona bełkotała coś nieprzytomnie o tangach i tancerzach, i ciągle płochliwie zerkała przez ramię na wejście do budynku największego w okolicy teatru, który opuściła w tak wielkim pospiechu. Mistrz eliksirów swym fachowym okiem (wyćwiczonym w bólach podczas niezliczonych potyczek) bezbłędnie ocenił, że kobieta balansuje na granicy histerii i kolejnego żenującego wybuchu – a Salazar wiedział, że miała w repertuarze sporo sztuczek. Snape wciąż pamiętał jej widowiskowe napady kończące się fontannami łez i krwi, dlatego stwierdził, że wolałby uniknąć kolejnego pokazu na środku ulicy. Westchnął ciężko. Cóż najwyraźniej smutny obowiązek poskramiania Yen już zawsze będzie spoczywał na jego barkach.

– Co ci się stało, do cholery? – zapytał agresywnie. – Wyglądasz jak… – Przez chwilę szukał odpowiedniego określenia. – Jakbyś rozpaczliwie potrzebowała alkoholu.

– O tak! – Rozbita mentalnie Yen nagle spojrzała na niego przytomniej. – Byle dużo i szybko! – zawołała. Chwyciła go za rękę i nieoczekiwanie pociągnęła za sobą.

Severus ani drgnął.

– No co? – zirytowała się. – Sam zaproponowałeś.

Wahał się tylko przez moment.

– Niech ci będzie. – Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, podejmując decyzję, której spodziewał się w przyszłości pożałować. – Ale idziemy na Nokturn, nie mam najmniejszej ochoty znaleźć się jutro na okładce „Proroka".

– Kiedyś jakoś ci to nie przeszkadzało – przypomniała usłużnie, a potem znowu go pociągnęła, zerkając nerwowo za siebie. – Chodźmy już, dobrze?

Gdy mistrz eliksirów podążył za jej wzrokiem, dostrzegł na schodach zdenerwowanego młodego człowieka. Ewidentny przykład efektu „Honeydell". Wolał nawet o to nie pytać. Przynajmniej w tej chwili.

§§§

Severus Snape poznał swojego czasu wszystkie zakazane knajpy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, więc nie miał problemu z wyborem lokalu zapewniającego błogosławioną anonimowość. Obskurne, odrapane ściany i przyjazna ciemność podziałały kojąco nawet na histeryzującą Yen. W końcu ona też miała swoją radosną knajpianą przeszłość, o której nie lubiła wspominać.

Mistrz eliksirów usadowił ją przy stoliku – nadal nieco powłóczyła nogami, więc niebezpieczeństwo omdlenia (tudzież potopu) było jak najbardziej realne – a sam usiadł po drugiej stronie. Odchylił się do tyłu na krześle, zapalił papierosa i z przyjemnością zaciągnął się dymem. Właśnie do tego doprowadzały go kontakty z kobietami – bólu głowy i nałogów.

– No i? – zagadnął po dłuższej chwili, spoglądając na nią wyczekująco.

– Alkohol! – zażądała w odpowiedzi.

Cień kwaśnego uśmiechu przemknął przez jego usta, gdy ruchem ręki przywołał barmana. To zdecydowanie nie był lokal z usłużną obsługą i trudno byłoby na liście płac doszukać się kelnera, ale Snape miał swoją mroczną reputację.

– Ognistą dla mnie, a dla pani… – urwał i spróbował przypomnieć sobie jakikolwiek na tyle kolorowy i kiczowaty drink, aby mógł przypaść do smaku Yen.

– Wódkę – wyręczyła go. – I zostaw butelkę.

– Cóż za wyrafinowany gust – zakpił mistrz eliksirów, ale szelma nie dała się sprowokować. Zbyła go wzruszeniem ramion.

Pierwszy kieliszek wlała w siebie jak źródlaną wodę i natychmiast znowu sięgnęła po butelkę. Severus obserwował ją z rosnącą fascynacją, bo ani myślała przestać. Po piątym kieliszku wybuchła histerycznym śmiechem. Mężczyzna zdecydowanym ruchem odsunął od niej flaszkę.

– Powiesz mi w końcu, co się tam wydarzyło, czy mam cię od razu odstawić do Munga? Mamy wolne miejsca na oddziale urazów psychicznych, a ja od dawna umieram z chęci wypróbowania pewnego nowego specyfiku…

– Och, daruj sobie! – prychnęła Yen. – Nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać, planuję raczej jak najszybciej o tym zapomnieć.

Gdy po raz kolejny sięgnęła po wodę życia, stało się jasne, w jaki sposób chce to osiągnąć. Jednak Severus ponownie zdecydowanie odtrącił jej dłoń.

– Powoli! Nie będę cię zbierał z podłogi, jeżeli zalejesz się w trolla. Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

– Aha, czyli dlatego siedzisz w Mungu po nocach?

– Skąd…

– Sever, błagam! Dawno minęła północ, a ja znam cię zbyt dobrze. Jesteś pracoholikiem i w ogóle nie masz życia. Ja byłam twoim życiem.

Już kiedy to mówiła, zrozumiała, że posuwa się za daleko. Jednak było za późno, alkohol przemówił. Zostawiła butelkę w spokoju.

– Przepraszam, może faktycznie powinnam nieco zwolnić…

Snape podejrzanie łatwo puścił jej to w niepamięć. Może nie usłyszał? Faktycznie wydawał się w tej chwili raczej zamyślony. Zgasił jednego papierosa i zaraz zapalił następnego. Yenlla nieco się skrzywiła, ale nie ośmieliła się nic powiedzieć. W końcu to nie była żadna luksusowa restauracja, tylko podła nokturnowa speluna. Palenie z pewnością było tu dozwolone. Pewnie z podpaleniem całej tej budy włącznie.

– Przy okazji… Dziękuję za perfumy – odezwała się nieskończenie ciszej i bardziej pokornie.

Machnął ręką, jakby nie było o czym mówić.

– Latami leżały w biurze patentowym, zanim ktoś postanowił je wyprodukować. Uznałem, że będą do ciebie pasować.

– Tak, są bardzo ładne – przyznała, a potem zapytała czujnie i z figlarnym błyskiem w oku: – I akurat trafiła się idealna okazja, żeby mi je podesłać. Jesteś pewien, że nie stały za tym żadne ukryte motywy?

Severus zaśmiał się krótko, ale całkiem swobodnie. On też miał ciężki dzień, a whisky była dobra i mocna. Niebezpieczne rozwiązanie języka stanowiło tylko kwestię czasu.

– Kto wie? Może nawet tak było? Może była to… pokojowa oferta?

– Chyba nie do końca rozumiem…

– Być może to szczęśliwy przypadek, że omal nie staranowałaś mnie dzisiaj na ulicy. Od pewnego czasu chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

Udręczona życiem Yen na te słowa również zdobyła się na lekki uśmiech.

– Nie mam aż tak bujnej wyobraźni, aby choć w przybliżeniu domyślić się, o co chodzi – rzuciła z charakterystyczną, postalkoholową potoczystością.

– Więc chyba powinnaś napić się więcej.

– Ha, ha, ha.

– A tak zupełnie poważnie, czy nie odnosisz wrażenia, że ostatnio oboje zachowujemy się jak dzieci? – Trudno określić, czy była to z jego strony przygana, czy samokrytyka. – Wróciłem do Anglii na stałe, a zatem będziemy się często spotykać i musimy dojść do porozumienia. Wolałbym za wszelką cenę uniknąć głupich plotek, a idiotyczne sceny na ulicach na pewno tego nie ułatwiają. Widziałem już dziennikarzy węszących pod szpitalem.

– Wiem! – jęknęła Yen. Oparła łokcie na stole i schowała twarz w dłoniach. – Myślałam o tym. Nasze kłótnie nie mają sensu!

– Oczywiście, masz wszelkie prawa odczuwać pewien żal… – zaczął wspaniałomyślnie, ale zaraz urwał.

Tym razem to zdecydowanie była samokrytyka, jednak Yen nie miała zamiaru się na to nabrać. Mimo że jej serce faktycznie żywiej zabiło na te słowa, nie dała nic po sobie poznać. Aby jakoś to przetrwać, musiała ponownie zaprzyjaźnić się z butelką.

– Nie pochlebiaj sobie! – Pogroziła mu palcem. – Co było, minęło. Po co do tego wracać? Zresztą, uważam, że i tak całkiem nieźle na tym wyszłam.

– Ach, tak? – zapytał tym swoim satynowym głosem.

– To nie ja jestem samotnym, smutnym nietoperzem, prawda?

– Właśnie to mnie najbardziej zadziwia. Dlaczego zabrałaś się za Lupina? Zabrakło wolnych reżyserów?

– Bardzo śmieszne! – zawołała i rzeczywiście wybuchła niepohamowanym śmiechem. – Boli cię to, prawda?

– Bynajmniej.

– To czemu ciągle o to pytasz?

Punkt dla pani Lupin. Severus momentalnie skapitulował.

– Zapomnij, że zadałem to pytanie i wróćmy do głównego tematu. Co myślisz o mojej propozycji? Zawieszenie broni?

Oczy Yenlli błyszczały, jej policzki pokryły się uroczym rumieńcem. Butelka była już do połowy pusta, a szelma nigdy nie mogła pochwalić się mocną głową. Alkohol przyjemnie krążył w jej żyłach, rozgrzewając ciało i płosząc nieprzyjemne myśli. Aktoreczka czuła się wesoło, lekko i niepoważnie. Była szczęśliwa i była sobą. Merlinie, naprawdę potrzebowała alkoholu! Wreszcie, po wielu miesiącach przerwy! Bo, niestety, tej rozrywkowej strony osobowości nigdy nie miałaby odwagi pokazać słodkiemu, dobremu Remusowi – pewnie padłby na zawał! Z kolei przy Severusie czuła się swobodnie. On jeden poznał ją od najgorszej strony, znał wszystkie jej najbrzydsze, najbardziej wstydliwe sekrety i najbardziej żałosne epizody, więc pal sześć! Niczym nie mogła go już zaskoczyć, choćby nie wiadomo jak się starała. Przy nim mogła upijać się radośnie do nieprzytomności, tańczyć na stołach i paplać, co tylko ślina przyniosła jej na język. W ogóle nie musiała uważać na słowa. Brakowało jej tego.

Spojrzała na swojego byłego kochanka/męża/kochanka, przygryzając w zamyśleniu wargę.

– To nie jest taki zły pomysł – odpowiedziała w końcu. – Ja cię już nawet nie nienawidzę, Sever. To implikowałoby jakiś emocjonalny związek, a ty jesteś mi idealnie obojętny – skłamała, chociaż w tym momencie sama była przekonana, że mówi prawdę.

– Wzajemnie. Dlatego pielęgnowanie tego idiotycznego konfliktu jest bezcelowe.

– Owszem – zgodziła się. – Musimy nauczyć się żyć obok siebie, bo inaczej…

– Ściągniemy na siebie uwagę prasy.

– A tego absolutnie nie chcemy. – Kiwała gorliwie głową Yen. – Przecież to zupełnie bez sensu, bo jesteśmy tylko… – Zawahała się na mgnienie oka. – Luźnymi znajomymi z przeszłości. – W porywie inspiracji wymyśliła idealne określenie.

– Otóż to.

– Luźna, przypadkowa, przygodna znajomość – zachwycała się swoim pomysłem Yenlla, która dawno porzuciła kieliszek i teraz wymachiwała nad głową butelką, jak za swoich najlepszych lat. – Będziemy się pozdrawiać na ulicy, to wszystko. No dobra, od czasu do czasu możemy pójść na kawę. Jak znajomi. Luźni.

– Z przeszłości – powtórzył bystro Snape.

– Bardzo odległej.

– Prehistorycznej.

– Umowa stoi! – wykrzyknęła pani Lupin i wyciągnęła do niego dłoń nad stołem.

Wymienili długi i poważny uścisk.

– Wypijmy za to! – Yen zamachnęła się swoją prawie pustą butelką, a Severus zgodnie uniósł szklankę whisky.

Długo siedzieli w knajpce w atmosferze ogólnej zgody i głębokiego porozumienia. Gdy udało im się ustalić wstępne zasady współżycia w ramach „luźnej znajomości", zagłębili się w długą rozmowę, obficie podlaną alkoholem, której żadne z nich nie miało pamiętać zbyt wyraźnie następnego ranka. Oficjalnie zostali przyjaciółmi… Chyba. To znaczy, luźnymi znajomymi. I mieli blisko dwa lata do nadrobienia.

Snape sączył swoje drinki w sposób bardziej rekreacyjny, za to Yen upijała się zdecydowanie, metodycznie i na umór, tyle że w swój specyficzny, niepoważny, zaraźliwie wesoły i uroczy sposób. No, uroczy do pewnego momentu.

Problemem wesołego, wyrachowanego pijaństwa jest ten jeden kieliszek za daleko, po którym nastrój zmienia się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. W okolicach trzeciej nad ranem Yen wreszcie go wychyliła. Maska opadła. Tak, jak Yen, która z trudem utrzymywała głowę nad stołem.

– Moje ssszycie to katastrofa, wiesssz? – wyznała bełkotliwie, ale bez wątpienia szczerze. – I jedno wielkie kłamstwo. Rem ciągle pracuje albo gdzieś wyjeżdża, nigdy nie ma go w domu. Goni po świecie za tymi swoimi wilkołakami… Dzisiaj znowu zniknął i nie będzie go kilka dni. Jestem nieszczęśliwa, Sssever.

Głowa okropnie jej ciążyła i z trudem utrzymywała równowagę na krześle. Podłoga zdawała się chwiać pod nią jak statek podczas sztormu.

– Oficjalnie masz już dość – zdecydował autorytarnie mistrz eliksirów, podnosząc się z miejsca.

– Nie! – zaprzeczyła słabo i bez przekonania. Zrobiła to chyba tylko dla zasady.

– Tak. Inaczej nigdy byś mi tego nie powiedziała. Szczerość to pierwsze ostrzeżenie.

– Oho, boisz się, że to zaraźliwe? – odgadła, zerkając na niego podejrzanie bystro poprzez opary alkoholu. – Że sam przez przypadek mógłbyś powiedzieć coś interesującego?

Nie uznał za stosowne odpowiedzieć.

– Zimny nietopesssz antarktyczny – podsumowała go bełkotliwie Yen. – Mrożona mysz latająsssa…

Westchnął ciężko, przewracając wymownie oczami.

– Idziemy do domu – zakomenderował.

– Nie chcę iść z tobą do domu!

– Każde do swojego – uściślił, aby nie było wątpliwości.

Niestety, szybko uświadomił sobie, że jednak przegapił rozsądny moment, a Yen niepostrzeżenie wstawiła się o wiele bardziej, niż mu się wydawało. Udało jej się wprawdzie samodzielnie wstać, ale już z utrzymaniem się na nogach dłużej niż pięć sekund miała spore problemy. Chwiała się jak osika na wietrze, więc musiał ją przytrzymać, żeby nie upadła. Znowu. Szelma uczepiła się jego szaty i wybuchła śmiechem.

– Yenlla, sponiewierałaś się poniżej wszelkiej krytyki.

– Ha, ha, ha. _La vie bohemé_! – zaryczała mu nagle prosto do ucha.

Snape ponownie westchnął, wściekły na siebie za błędną ocenę sytuacji. Nie istniał nawet cień szansy, że pijana jak bela pani Lupin sama trafi do domu. Po części była to jego wina – a raczej jego głupiego pomysłu.

– Na Salazara! – jęknął. – Nie mogę cię wiecznie niańczyć. Nawet nie wiem, gdzie teraz mieszkasz.

Nie miał jednak wyboru, mimo że wyciągnięcie z niej tej informacji nie należało do najłatwiejszych zadań. Yen zataczała się, chichotała jak wariatka i zupełnie nie kontaktowała. W końcu podała… jego własny adres! Dopiero gdy zagroził, że sam osobiście przeszuka jej głowę, oprzytomniała na tyle, aby jakoś wyartykułować niezbędne dane. Był to absolutny szczyt jej możliwości. Chwilę później uwiesiła się na nim bezwładnie i kompletnie odleciała.

§§§

Severus Snape aportował się niezgrabnie pośrodku ładnie utrzymanego przydomowego ogródka. To cud, że zdołał tego dokonać, nie wiedział bowiem, czego spodziewać się na miejscu, jak dobrze wycelować i co z robić z lecącą mu przez ręce, pijaną w sztok Yen. Te dzikie manewry nie były łatwe z zaledwie jedną w pełni sprawną ręką. Przy aportacji nieposkromiona kobieta dostała zresztą kolejnego ataku głupawki. Wyślizgnęła mu się z rąk i ciężko runęła na trawę.

– Ała, moja kostka! – poskarżyła się zdecydowanie za głośno.

– Cicho, na Salazara! – ofuknął ją zaraz Severus, jeszcze bardziej podnosząc głos.

Uroczy domek państwa Lupin wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak się obawiał. Cudo podmiejskiej architektury klasy średniej w pełnym rozkwicie – w komplecie z gankiem, bluszczem i krzakami drobnych różyczek. Przesłodzony mały domek wyglądał bardziej na element filmowej scenografii niż miejsce stworzone do życia dla prawdziwych ludzi. Zupełnie nie pasował do Yen, ale za to świetnie wyrażał jej obłąkane poglądy dotyczące idealnego, bajkowego małżeństwa – oraz wizerunku grzecznej żony aspirującego polityka. Severus aż żałował, że jego towarzyszka jest obecnie półprzytomna. Złośliwe komentarze, które całymi tabunami przemykały mu teraz przez głowę, musiały się, niestety, zmarnować. Co za marnotrawstwo sarkazmu!

A tymczasem adresatka tych potencjalnych złośliwości nadal siedziała na mokrej trawie, bełkocząc coś o skręconej kostce.

– Możesz wstać? – zapytał odruchowo, choć sam nie wiedział po co. Odpowiedź mogła być tylko jedna.

– Boli – marudziła w dalszym ciągu Yen, kręcąc głową.

Zgodnie z klasycznymi regułami ich prywatnego melodramatu, jeżeli chciał ją dostarczyć do domu, musiał ją tam zanieść sam. Ponieważ w tej chwili nie bardzo miał wybór, faktycznie podniósł ją i wziął na ręce. Ważyła chyba jeszcze mniej niż kiedykolwiek i pachniała obezwładniająco jego własnymi perfumami. Wcześniej nie poczuł tego w zadymionej knajpie, więc teraz znajomy zapach dosłownie go uderzył. Niedobrze. Dla własnego dobra powinien załatwić sprawę jak najszybciej. Zanim sam zrobi coś głupiego, bo ostatecznie również nie był w pełni władz umysłowych.

Wszedł na ganek i kopnął drzwi, które otworzyły się natychmiast. Zabezpieczenia pozostawiały wiele do życzenia… Gdyby on był mężem Yen Honeydell, na pewno lepiej zadbałby o jej bezpieczeństwo. Może i zasadnicza wojna się skończyła, ale wcześniej szelma znajdowała się w samym centrum zdarzeń, a po świecie nadal snuli się czarodzieje, którzy mogliby mieć o to pretensje. Nie wspominając nawet o wydrach z zepsutego do cna światka show-biznesu…

Stop. Alkoholowa paranoja. Dosyć.

Severus otrząsnął się ze swoich psychopatycznych myśli i wkroczył do środka. Już na wstępnie omal nie nadepnął kota. Zwierzę aż jarzyło się w ciemnościach z powodu ekscentrycznego koloru futra.

– Na bogów – westchnął z absolutnym przerażeniem. – Różowy?!

Początkowo obwiniał za to dziwaczne zjawisko Nokturnową whisky podejrzanej proweniencji, ale ponieważ mimo upartego mrugania kot nie stawał się ani trochę mniej różowy, rozpoznał w tym rękę Yen. Różowy pers to było coś dokładnie w jej typie…

Wnętrze domku Lupinów prezentowało się jeszcze gorzej niż fasada i okolice. Od pasteli i zalewu durnostojek można było dostać oczopląsu. Gdyby profesor Snape chciał tam spędzić chociaż jeden dzień, musiałby niewątpliwie wziąć silne leki. Na szczęście nie miał czasu analizować zbyt dogłębnie dekoratorskich pomysłów Yen, zresztą panujące wokół ciemności łaskawie skrywały przed nim co bardziej wstrząsające szczegóły. Ze względu na sąsiadów (oraz własne poczucie estetyki) wolał nie zapalać światła.

Po omacku i na oślep jakoś trafił do salonu i ułożył Yen na kanapie. Odruchowo przybrała odpowiednio atrakcyjną pozę i ponownie jęknęła z bólu.

– Moja kostka!

Severus wprawdzie wzniósł oczy do góry w niemej prośbie o zmiłowanie, a jednak z przyzwyczajenia usiadł obok niej i zajął się opatrywaniem ran. Dokładnie obejrzał uszkodzoną kostkę. Dotykał jej delikatnie szczupłymi, zimnymi palcami, oceniając skalę urazu. Naturalnie okazało się, że jak zwykle Yen panikowała bez powodu.

– Nic ci nie będzie, nie jest nawet skręcona – stwierdził po fachowym oglądzie. – Aczkolwiek radziłbym to czymś posmarować. Na litość, żyjesz z wilkołakiem, musisz mieć tu jakąś maść na stłuczenia… – mówił bardziej do siebie niż do niej.

Kobieta nie wyglądała w tej chwili na zdolną do przetwarzania jakichkolwiek informacji. Leżała wygodnie na poduszkach i był pewien, że nawet nie zarejestruje jego słów… Bo najprawdopodobniej za moment zaśnie kamiennym snem. Była naprawdę pijana, więc nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Miała przymknięte oczy, a po jej ustach błąkał się rozkoszny uśmiech. Wyglądała teraz jak zmęczony aniołek i na pewno nie potrzebowała dłuższej asysty.

Dlaczego zatem do tej pory jeszcze nie wstał i nie wyszedł?

Powinien to zrobić od razu. Po co w ogóle wchodził? Mógł zostawić ją na progu i odejść. Z pewnością byłoby to bardziej rozsądne, a Lupin już jakoś znalazłby przesyłkę… Kiedyś tam, po swoim powrocie. Tak, właśnie tak powinien postąpić.

A jednak wciąż siedział na jej kanapie, nadal z jej nogami na kolanach i – zapewne – bardzo niemądrą miną.

Tymczasem Yen bynajmniej nie usnęła snem sprawiedliwych. Przeciwnie, nagle otworzyła oczy i spojrzała prosto na niego. Wzrok miała nadspodziewanie przytomny i bardzo poważny. Dosłownie go nim przyszpiliła. Podniosła się i usiadła obok niego, nadal patrząc mu prosto w oczy i nawet nie mrugając. Chabrowe tęczówki jaśniały hipnotyzująco w nieprzeniknionej, aksamitnej ciemności nocy na moment przed świtem. Severus odczuł nagły niepokój. Cały aż zesztywniał pod wpływem tego niesamowitego spojrzenia. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał nieco nerwowo. – Bo jeżeli na koniec tego sympatycznego wieczoru zapaskudzisz mi szatę, to…

Nie zdołał dokończyć groźby. Yenlla w absolutnym, pełnym nieznośnego napięcia milczeniu splotła ramiona na jego szyi, zmrużyła oczy, a potem przyciągnęła go do siebie…

Stało się dokładnie to, co się stać musiało. To, co było absolutnie nieuniknione od chwili, gdy wpadła na niego na ulicy, gdy zaproponował jej drinka, gdy przekroczył próg jej domu. Jak zwykle. Jak zawsze. Jak tyle razy przedtem. Święte prawa wszechświata zadziałały bezbłędnie.

Pocałowała go. Objęła, przyciągnęła do siebie i pocałowała. Powinien zaprotestować, powinien jak najszybciej ją odepchnąć, ale tego nie zrobił. Przecież to była Yen Honeydell, kobieta, która od lat (z krótkimi przerwami) miała nad nim mniej więcej absolutną władzę.

Zdrowy rozsądek wybrał się na długi nocny spacer w nastrojowym świetle gwiazd, podczas gdy instynkt w jednej chwili wziął nad nim górę. Nie tylko odpowiedział na pieszczotę, ale błyskawicznie przejął inicjatywę. Yen była piękna, ciepła i chętna, a na dodatek pachniała zniewalająco perfumami, które sam dla niej wymyślił. Odchyliła się, pociągając go za sobą na poduszki. Wtulił twarz w jej szyję, jej zapach jeszcze bardziej go odurzył, a włosy łaskotały w nos. Niech to szlag, niech to szlag, niech to szlag! Sprytne palce szelmy zaraz odnalazły drogę do jego guzików, a on sam też nie miał najmniejszych problemów z rozbrojeniem suwaka z tyłu jej sukienki. Przez tyle lat jakoś radził sobie z tymi przeklętymi gorsetami, więc normalne zapięcie mógł z powodzeniem uznać za przedwczesny prezent gwiazdkowy. Yen westchnęła, wplatając palce w jego włosy i przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe.

Oboje wpadli w typowy dla siebie obłęd, totalne zaćmienie, szał ciał i umysłów. Yen lgnęła do niego rozpaczliwie, a on nie pozostawał jej dłużny. Jakoś zawsze tak się działo, że gdy tylko dochodzili do rozsądnego wniosku, że między nimi wszystko skończone, wszechświat udowadniał im, że jest inaczej. Widać bogowie mają poczucie humoru, bo Yenlla Honeydell znów tryumfalnie wciągała go na swoją orbitę…

Stop!

Nie wiadomo, jak by się to wszystko skończyło, gdyby Severus nagle, w agonalnym przebłysku przytomności nie uświadomił sobie zasadniczego problemu. Yen bynajmniej nie nazywała się już Honeydell. I to od dawna.

Odsunął się od niej ostatnim, rozpaczliwym wysiłkiem woli. Zamglone oczy Yen spojrzały na niego z żarem i tęsknotą. Przysunęła się ponownie, wyciągając do niego ręce.

Nie. Nie. Nie!

Precz!

Mistrz eliksirów dotknął delikatnie jej czoła i wyszeptał kilka słów. Powieki Yen opadły, a ona sama osunęła się miękko z powrotem na poduszki. W ciągu kilku sekund jej oddech się wyrównał i zapadła w głęboki sen.

Severus Snape padł ciężko na podłogę przy nieszczęsnej kanapie i spojrzał w twarz otchłani. Yen. Yen Lupin. Owszem, może i była piękna i bez wątpienia kusząca, ale była też mężatką. Do tego kompletnie pijaną, wewnętrznie rozbitą i zupełnie zagubioną w tym swoim dziwnym małżeństwie, które najwyraźniej nie było aż tak udane, jak starała się wszystkim wmówić. Nie mógł z zimną krwią wykorzystać jej w tej sytuacji, choć bogowie świadkami, że bardzo miał na to ochotę.

Potrzebował kilku chwil, aby nieco ochłonąć i doprowadzić się do porządku – Yen znowu wyrwała mu kilka guzików. Nie mógł ryzykować. Nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie wraca Lupin ani kiedy zajrzą do saloniku ciekawskie skrzaty Yenlli.

Nakrył kocem upiorną kobietę, która znowu wyglądała jak wcielenie niewinności, i czym prędzej stamtąd uciekł. Z kompletnym mętlikiem w głowie.

Jedno było pewne. On i Yen nigdy nie byli i nigdy nie będą wyłącznie „luźnymi znajomymi z przeszłości".


	6. Friendzone

**Track 5  
Friendzone**

* * *

 _She's the dollars, she's my protection  
Yeah she's a promise in the year of election  
Oh sister, I can't let you go  
Like a preacher stealing hearts at a traveling show  
And the fever, getting higher  
Desire, desire  
_(U2 _Desire_ )

* * *

Severus Snape srodze odpokutował napad pijaństwa (i niemal cudzołóstwa) w środku normalnego tygodnia pracy. Mimo że miał naprawdę silną głowę, nawet on nie był całkowicie wolny od okresowego kaca, zwłaszcza moralnego. Następnego dnia potwornie bolała go głowa i w ogóle nie mógł się skupić. Głównie dlatego, że gdy tylko nie pilnował się dłużej niż pięć sekund, przed oczami natychmiast stawały my pełne żaru oczy Yenlli Honeydell (grr, Lupin!), a to zdecydowanie potrafiło zaplątać myśli w nierozwiązywalny supeł.

Wczesnym rankiem po owocnej w wydarzenia nocy profesor Snape utkwił na irytująco nudnym zebraniu kierownictwa w Świętym Mungu. Niewyspany, rozkojarzony i wciąż nieco pijany wcale nie słuchał, tylko od niechcenia przeglądał jakąś przypadkową gazetę. Oczywiście pierwszym, na co natrafił, była wielka reklama z wyszczerzoną w swoim najlepszym uśmiechu Yen. Utrwalona na fotografii szelma wdzięczyła się do niego nie gorzej od oryginału. Mistrz eliksirów zapatrzył się w jej błyszczące oczy… Zadarty nosek… Różane usta, które były tak…

Niech to szlag, teraz już na pewno pójdzie do piekła! Nawet jeżeli podczas swojego bogatego życia nie zdążył sobie na to dość zasłużyć, to gdy odważy się sprzątnąć sprzed nosa nagrodę pocieszenia nieszczęśliwemu z natury, świętemu Lupinowi, niewątpliwie trafi ekspresem na samo dno otchłani. Żadna wyższa instancja się nad nim nie ulituje.

– Profesorze Snape? – powtórzył po raz kolejny dyrektor szpitala z cieniem zniecierpliwienia w głosie.

Severus zamaszyście zatrzasnął magazyn, odchrząknął i pozbierał się do pionu w kilka sekund.

– Taaak – rzucił z głębokim namysłem, choć nie miał bladego pojęcia, o co może chodzić. – Uważam, że to naprawdę zły pomysł.

– Automat do kawy to zły pomysł?! – zdziwił się szczerze starszy czarodziej.

Mistrz eliksirów zaklął w duchu, ale ze straceńczym uporem brnął dalej:

– Owszem. To takie… mugolskie.

Gdy tylko sam usłyszał swoje słowa, zapragnął natychmiast odgryźć sobie język. Miny zgromadzonych wokół stołu konferencyjnego naukowców wyrażały jedno: zaprzysięgły czarnoksiężnik.

Znowu to samo… Dlaczego musiał to sobie ciągle robić?

– A co w tym złego? – odezwała się wojowniczo jakaś blada czarownica, ewidentnie pochodząca z mugolskiej rodziny. – Myślałam, że jeżeli miniona wojna czegokolwiek nas nauczyła, to właśnie tego, że…

– Przepraszam bardzo – przerwał jej od razu mistrz eliksirów tonem, który sugerował wszystko prócz skruchy. – Minione dwa lata spędziłem na kontynencie, który szczęśliwie ominął voldemortowy kryzys, więc panujące tam poglądy nadal są dosyć… konserwatywne. Zapewne w tym należy doszukiwać się źródeł mojego nieszczęśliwego… przejęzyczenia. Zapewniam, że jestem ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby mieć cokolwiek przeciwko daleko posuniętej tolerancji w magicznym świecie. Jak zapewne pamiętają niektórzy z tu zgromadzonych, sam z niej korzystam. Podobnie jak z polityki zapomnienia win i świeżego startu.

„Chcą mieć mrocznego czarodzieja, proszę bardzo", pomyślał, z wyrachowaniem rozgrywając kartę nawróconego grzesznika.

– T-tak, o-oczywiście – wymamrotała nieszczęsna czarownica, którą wnet dopadły wyrzuty sumienia. Jakby nie było, zaatakowała właśnie nosiciela orderu Merlina – o czym przypomniała sobie dopiero po fakcie.

Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu.

– Zmartwiło mnie jednak coś zgoła innego – ciągnął spokojnie nieporuszony Severus. – Czy automat nie będzie stanowił alternatywy zagrażającej losowi znakomitej szpitalnej kawiarenki? – zatroskał się fałszywie. We wspomnianej kafejce nie pojawił się jeszcze ani razu.

Za to bez wątpienia wszyscy pozostali pomyśleli w tej chwili o pysznym migdałowym latte z puszystą pianką, które stanowiło specjalność zakładu.

„Cudownie", gryzł się w duchu umęczony Snape. „Teraz uznają mnie za miłośnika tej mdlącej, przesłodzonej brei".

Po namyśle uznał jednak, że to i tak lepiej, niż gdyby wiedzieli, że tak naprawdę wcale nie rozpraszały go myśli o kawie, ale o ślicznych aktoreczkach bulwarowych…

Niech to szlag!

Zresztą, z powodu całej tej gadki o kawie, sam również nabrał na nią ochoty… Ale na pewno nie zamierzał korzystać ze szpitalnej kawiarenki czy jakiegoś przeklętego automatu. Potrzebował prawdziwej, mocnej kawy. Zdecydowanie należała mu się po ostatnich przejściach.

Gdy zebranie dobiegło końca, szybko pozbierał swoje papiery i sam udzielił sobie zgody na przerwę. Opuścił szpital i ruszył na Pokątną. Kierujące się własnym rozumem nogi zaniosły do prosto do Café Mystique. Niewątpliwie był to czysty przypadek… Najczystszy z możliwych, absolutny przypadek, za którym nie kryły się żadne świadome intencje. Na pewno nie spodziewał się kogoś tam spotkać… Absolutnie nie.

O tej porze w kawiarni panowała przyjemna pustka – niewielu pracujących czarodziejów mogło sobie pozwolić na bezprzykładne obijanie się w godzinach pracy, o ile tylko nie byli swoimi własnymi szefami. Snape podszedł do kontuaru i zamówił najczarniejszą i najmocniejszą dostępną kawę. Miał nadzieję, że to go wreszcie postawi na nogi.

Chwilę później zabrzęczał niewielki dzwoneczek nad drzwiami i do środka z przyjemnym świergotem wmaszerowała grupka kobiet. Severus bezbłędnie rozpoznał najbardziej charakterystyczny perlisty śmiech na świecie. Odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć, jak Yen, Ros i Kitty zajmują ulokowaną tuż przy oknie, przytulną wnękę. Yenlla również go dostrzegła, a potem pomachała do niego z uśmiechem.

Nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć. Przecież… Po tym, co się stało… Na bogów, co powinien zrobić?! Nie zdążył się nad tym zastanowić. Niczym automat ruszył w jej stronę.

– Cześć, Sever, może do nas dołączysz? – zaproponowała Yen tak naturalnie, jak to tylko możliwe.

Przyjaciółki rzuciły jej szybkie spojrzenia. Z twarzy Kitty Silverwand (czy jakkolwiek się teraz nazywała) mógł odczytać paniczną gonitwę myśli, a Ros najchętniej pokazałaby mu drzwi. Nie mogło być lepiej.

– Ależ oczywiście – powiedział swym najlepszym, jedwabistym głosem.

Zgrabnie lawirując pomiędzy przydługimi damskimi spódnicami, przemieścił się z punktu A do B i zajął miejsce obok Yen. Zignorował kolejną porcję zszokowanych spojrzeń. Miał gdzieś ten pieprzony harem szelmy.

– Zamówicie dla mnie lawendowe latte? – poprosiła pani Lupin, sadowiąc się wygodniej na kanapie.

W tonie jej głosu trudno byłoby doszukać się prośby, za to na pierwszy plan wyraźnie wybijał rozkaz. Stało się jasne, że nie wybierze się sama po kawę, zamierza za to zostać z mrocznym mężczyzną sam na sam.

– Jesteście kochane, naprawdę – dodała słodko.

Rosmerta przewróciła oczami, lecz nie zaprotestowała. Fanklub Yen oddalił się wreszcie z pola widzenia i zostali sami.

– Uff! – westchnęła pani Lupin, tłumiąc napad chichotu. – Czyli słusznie zapamiętałam, że postanowiliśmy jakoś się dogadać?

– Zaiste – przyznał ostrożnie.

– To dobrze, bo to chyba jedyne, co pamiętam – szepnęła, nachylając się ku niemu, aby nikt niepowołany przypadkiem jej nie usłyszał. Mistrza eliksirów owionął znajomy zapach perfum, jego perfum. – Nie wiem nawet, jak dotarłam do domu.

Severus zesztywniał. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu wypadków. A zatem nie pamiętała… Nic nie pamiętała. Kompletnie nic.

– Cóż, uparłaś się, że sama sobie poradzisz – odpowiedział, zachowując kamienną twarz. – Chyba planowałaś się teleportować… I najwyraźniej ci się udało, skoro dotarłaś do celu.

– Och, Sever! – zaśmiała się i trąciła go poufale ramieniem. – Biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo się sponiewierałam, miałam szczęście, że nie aportowałam się w kawałkach! To był absolutnie zwariowany wieczór, ale cieszę się, że w końcu doszliśmy do porozumienia.

„I to jakiego", przemknęło mu przez głowę, ale zatrzymał tę uwagę dla siebie.

Bo Yen nic nie pamiętała. Nie potrafił zdecydować, czy bardziej go to cieszy, czy martwi. Gdyby był zdolny do tak daleko posuniętej szczerości wobec siebie, musiałby przyznać, że głównie odczuwa… rozczarowanie.

– Więc znów ze sobą rozmawiacie. Cóż za miła niespodzianka! – Ros wróciła i usadowiła się po drugiej stronie stolika. Próbowała być sarkastyczna, jakie to słodkie.

– Postanowiliśmy zakopać topór wojenny – oznajmiła radośnie pani Lupin. – Sever i ja spróbujemy zostać przyjaciółmi.

– Luźnymi znajomymi – poprawił ją odruchowo.

– Właśnie! – wykrzyknęła żywiołowo Yen. – Nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć tego określenia.

– Sama je wymyśliłaś – przypomniał.

Kitty mogłaby przysiąc, że dosłuchała się w jego głosie cienia urazy.

– No tak, masz rację, skarbie – paplała Yenlla.

– Może potrzebujesz eliksiru na pamięć? Zawsze służę pomocą.

– Nie, nie. To tylko chwilowe zaćmienie.

– Na pewno? Moim zdaniem, dość niepokojące.

– Ależ, Sever, uspokój się. Praca w Świętym Mungo nie czyni z ciebie jeszcze uzdrowiciela.

– Tak, zapewne masz rację, jednak nalegałbym…

Kitty i Ros obserwowały ich z otwartymi szeroko ustami. Siedzieli sobie tacy beztroscy i zrelaksowani… i absolutnie upiorni! Widok tej dwójki pogrążonej nagle w uprzejmej i niezobowiązującej konwersacji mógłby śmiertelnie przerazić co wrażliwsze jednostki.

– Hm, to właściwie kiedy zdążyliście się tak zaprzyjaźnić? – zapytała podejrzliwie oszołomiona Rosmerta.

Popatrzyli na siebie. Nie musieli niczego ustalać, kłamstwo obojgu przychodziło całkiem naturalnie. Odpowiedzieli niemal jednocześnie:

– W starym mieszkaniu zostało kilka moich drobiazgów.

– W moim mieszkaniu zostało sporo jej rzeczy. Na przykład pierwsza wersja _Narzeczonej dla czarnoksiężnika_ – dorzucił złośliwie.

§§§

Yenlla Lupin była szczęśliwa. Wieczór beztroskiego pijaństwa okazał się dokładnie tym, czego potrzebowała, aby powrócić do zachwianej równowagi. Następnego dnia po spotkaniu z Severusem obudziła się świeża, rześka i cudownie zrelaksowana. Od dawna nie czuła się tak dobrze. To znaczy, kiedy już pozbyła się paskudnego kaca, ale mniejsza o to.

Naturalnie jej dobry humor ponownie ucierpiał, kiedy w nagłym błysku trzeźwości przypomniała sobie, co się wydarzyło, zanim wpadła na mistrza eliksirów… A był to jeden z niewielu wyraźnych punktów tego zwariowanego wieczoru, bo nie pamiętała też zbyt jasno, co stało się później, gdy już go spotkała. Uch, właściwie ostatnim, co zapamiętała, był Snape nonszalancko rozparty na krześle w jakimś barze. Siedział naprzeciwko niej, ściskał w palcach tego obrzydłego papierosa i wypuszczał z siebie kółka srebrnego dymu jak stary parowóz. Zerkał na nią ironicznie z tym swoim krzywym półuśmieszkiem i ostrzegał, że wypicie jeszcze jednego kieliszka będzie bardzo, ale to bardzo nierozsądne.

Miał rację, drań! Zaraz potem urwał jej się film.

Ech, szkoda, że nie urwał jej się wcześniej. Było więcej rzeczy, o których wolałaby na zawsze zapomnieć…

Powróciła myślami do tancerza. A potem cofnęła się jeszcze trochę, do Blacka. W ciągu trzech dni rzuciła się na dwóch facetów! Co było z nią nie tak, do cholery?! Na szczęście po nocy obłędnego pijaństwa znów obudziła się silną i niezależną kobietą. Była gotowa samodzielnie ogarnąć ten chaos, który zakradł się do jej życia tylnymi drzwiami.

Wielcy bogowie! Przecież Syriusz nawet jej się nie podobał.

Nigdy! Ani przez moment.

A ten dzieciak z teatru? Litości!

Na szczęście tancerz nie stanowił wielkiego problemu. Wystarczyła jedna sowa, aby pozbyć się go na zawsze. Artystyczny światek jest pełen zdolnych młodych ludzi, znalezienie zastępstwa nie stanowiło najmniejszego problemu. W końcu to ona była gwiazdą, nie mogli jej odmówić. I potrafiła być bezwzględna, jeżeli dzięki temu miała zachować twarz.

Dodatkowo dzięki zamieszaniu z wymianą tancerza uzyskała wolny dzień na podleczenie kaca. A gdy doprowadziła się do porządku, wysłała kolejne sowy do przyjaciółek, aby ich towarzystwo pomogło jej już całkiem zapomnieć o przykrych sprawach.

§§§

– Yenka, czyś ty zupełnie oszalała?! – zawołała oburzona Ros, gdy po kawie i zakupach wróciły razem do domu pani Lupin na przygotowany przez Błyskotkę obiad.

– Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli – odpowiedziała wcielona niewinność w osobie pani domu.

– Oj, już ty dobrze wiesz! – stwierdziła z absolutną pewnością Kitty. – Skąd ty znowu wytrzasnęłaś starego Nietoperza? Nie miałaś go przypadkiem nienawidzić do końca życia?

– Nienawiść szkodzi urodzie, nie słyszałyście o tym?

Szelma beztrosko wzruszyła ramionami i jak gdyby nigdy nic zabrała się do rozpakowywania toreb z najnowszymi nabytkami w postaci powiewnych spódnic we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Najwyraźniej uznała rozmowę za zakończoną, a to tylko rozsierdziło Rosmertę.

– Pytamy poważnie, Yenka. Jak to się w ogóle stało, że…

– Chcecie herbaty? – zapytała, kompletnie ignorując ich dalsze dociekania. – Nie będę proponować wam kawy, skoro niedawno piłyśmy, ale jestem pewna, że mamy jeszcze lemoniadę.

– Nie zmieniaj tematu!

– Albo wino…

– Yenlla!

– Dobrze już, dobrze! – rzuciła uspokajająco Kitty. – Wiesz, że tego nie unikniesz, Yen. Musisz nam wszystko opowiedzieć.

Pani Lupin skapitulowała z ciężkim westchnieniem.

– Kiedy naprawdę nie ma o czym – skłamała gładko i bez zmrużenia oka. – Spotkaliśmy się, pogadaliśmy i doszliśmy do wniosku, że nie ma sensu się kłócić.

– Tak po prostu? – nie dowierzała Ros. – Wy dwoje, właśnie WY, tak zwyczajnie pogadaliście i z niezwykłą dojrzałością doszliście do wniosku…

– I nic przy tym nie wybuchło? – zdziwiła się szczerze Kitty.

– Po co ten sarkazm? – oburzyła się Yen, która nagle nie wytrzymała jej spojrzenia. Podniosła się dumnie i zadzierając wysoko nos, wymaszerowała z salonu do kuchni. – Poszukam tej lemoniady – dodała łaskawie.

Przyjaciółki lojalnie podążały krok w krok za nią.

– Yenka, nie fochaj się – prosiła Krukonka. – Zrozum, że martwimy się o ciebie.

– Nie ma powodu.

– Przeciwnie. Uważamy, że to naprawdę zły pomysł – wyjaśniła spokojnie.

Yen z naburmuszoną miną padła na krzesło w kuchni i nadal grała urażoną niewinność. Nie zamierzała przyznawać, że rozumie ich zmartwienia. Nie da im tej satysfakcji… i broni do ręki.

– Nie możesz się z nim przyjaźnić – perswadowała łagodnie i cierpliwie Kitty. – To się nie skończy dobrze.

– Niby dlaczego?

– Bo z nim spałaś! – wypaliła brutalnie Ros.

– Och! – krzyknęła Yen w proteście. – Ja nigdy…

– Nigdy? Spałaś z nim tryliony razy! Nawet ty nie jesteś na tyle bezczelna, aby się teraz tego wypierać.

– Ona ma rację, Yenka. Nie możesz przyjaźnić się z kimś, z kim kiedyś przećwiczyłaś całą Kamasutrę. To zwyczajnie niemożliwe.

Piękna szelma nie wydawała się przekonana tymi argumentami.

– Ależ wy jesteście płytkie! – orzekła. – Chyba nie będziecie mi wmawiać, że przyjaźń między kobietą i mężczyzną nie jest możliwa? To czysty seksizm!

Kitty zachichotała.

– Między kobietą i mężczyzną tak, ale nie między wami.

– Nie wspominając nawet o tym, że Snape zawsze oznacza kłopoty – powiedziała wyjątkowo poważnie Ros. – Sama mówiłaś, że miesza ci w głowie.

– Bzdury!

– Zawsze, za każdym razem, gdy wasze ścieżki się skrzyżują, kończy się to w taki sam sposób: totalną, absolutną i zniewalającą katastrofą.

– Uch, nie mogę już tego słuchać!

Yenlla z irytacją uderzyła pięścią w stół, a potem – dla wzmocnienia efektu – tupnęła jeszcze nogą.

– Przecież to stare dzieje! – zawołała oburzona. – Od tamtej pory oboje przeszliśmy długą drogę… Zresztą, to naprawdę nic takiego. Zakopaliśmy jedynie bardzo zardzewiały topór wojenny, ale bynajmniej nie znaczy to jeszcze, że będziemy teraz codziennie siadać razem przy popołudniowej herbatce w salonie i haftować serwetki albo wyklejać zielniki.

Rosmerta poczerwieniała i ewidentnie zamierzała dalej się kłócić, ale Kitty wybuchła tak niepohamowanym śmiechem, że nie zdołała jej przekrzyczeć. Nawet Yen wreszcie się uśmiechnęła.

– Po prostu nie będziemy sobie przy każdej okazji skakać do oczu i urządzać publicznych scen, rozumiecie? – tłumaczyła im pani Lupin. – Co w tym złego? Moim zdaniem, to spory krok naprzód.

– Aha – skomentowała zimno Rosmerta. – Na pewno. – Wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Kitty. – Bo do tej pory zawsze udawało wam się utrzymać nerwy na wodzy. Ba! Jesteście dwójką najspokojniejszych ludzi, jakich znam…

– Możecie wreszcie powiedzieć wprost, o co wam chodzi? – zjeżyła się znowu Yen, która uparła się nic a nic nie rozumieć.

Kitty westchnęła ciężko. Yenlla, choć kochana i słodka, potrafiła być czasami tak trudna w obsłudze. Nie mogła nie wiedzieć, o co chodzi. Przecież to było tak oczywiste, że nie dało się tego inaczej powiedzieć. Chociaż… Cóż, może istniał pewien sprawdzony sposób…

Puściła do przyjaciółki oko, po czym zanuciła melodyjnym, choć niekształconym głosem:

– _Honey, honey, how he thrills me, aha._ _Honey, honey._

– Przestań! – krzyknęła Yen, zrywając się na równe nogi. Nie potrafiła zdecydować, czy powinna się zarumienić, czy raczej zblednąć, więc zrobiła jedno po drugim.

– _Honey, honey, nearly kills me, aha. Honey, honey._

– Kitty!

– _I've heard about him before_ – podjęła zgodnie Ros. Zaśpiewała wprawdzie o wiele bardziej fałszywie, ale liczyły się intencje.

– Ros, ty też?!

– _And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine!_ – zakończyły razem, wyjąc ze śmiechu. – _Oh, he makes me dizzy!_

Yen podbiegła do nich z mordem w oczach i spróbowała powstrzymać siłą, ale nie miała szans z obiema na raz. Wymknęły jej się sprytnie, wybiegły z kuchni, a potem dalej, przez długi korytarz aż do wyjścia na zalany majowym słońcem ogród.

– _Honey honey, let me feel it, aha._ _Honey, honey_ – ciągnęła radośnie Kitty, która najwyraźniej świetnie bawiła się kosztem przyjaciółki. _– The way that you kiss goodnight._ _The way that you hold me tight…_

– _I feel like I wanna sing when you do your… thing!_ – zawyła piskliwie Ros, ledwo powstrzymując chichot.

Obie wirowały teraz na bosaka na soczyście zielonej trawie i dusiły się ze śmiechu.

Yen wypadła zaraz za nimi wściekła ponad wszelkie pojęcie. Jej przyjaciółki zapiszczały kompletnie obłąkanie, płosząc okoliczne ptaki i bogu ducha winnych mugoli. Wszystkie trzy wariatki zaczęły ganiać się jak przedszkolaki wokół krzewów i wiśniowych drzewek. Szelma nadal próbowała je złapać i powstrzymać, ale zupełnie sobie nie radziła.

– _Honey, honey, touch me, baby, aha. Honey, honey!_

– _Honey, honey, hold me, baby, aha._ _Honey, honey!_

– Dalej, Yenka! Wiemy, że też chcesz zaśpiewać – prowokowała ją Kitty. – Nie bądź taka spięta, zluzuj gorset.

– _You look like a dark wizard!_ – wyła tymczasem Ros niczym marcujący kot z kiepskimi widokami na podryw. – _But that is just who you are…_

Zgodnie przeszły do kontrataku. Chwyciły Yen pod ramiona i porwały ją do obłędnego tańca. Całkowity brak koordynacji sprawił, że już po chwili wszystkie leżały na trawie i tarzały się ze śmiechu.

– Jesteście głupie! – piszczała Yenlla, która z trudem łapała oddech, bo tak bardzo bolał ją brzuch od chichotu.

– _Honey, honey…_

– Dosyć, już nie mogę!

Kitty i Rosmerta wreszcie się uspokoiły i ułożyły zgodnie na trawie w jasnych promieniach ciepłego słońca. Delikatny wietrzyk poruszał ich włosami, a kolorowe motyle tańczyły nad ich głowami. Ukochane kwiaty Yen pachniały upajająco, jakby nagle znalazły się w rajskim ogrodzie.

– A tak zupełnie poważnie, Yenka – odezwała się po chwili ciszy Kitty, chwytając ją za rękę. – Proszę tylko, abyś była bardzo ostrożna. Snape z pozoru może się wydawać oziębły jak góra lodowa, ale sama wiesz najlepiej, że ma temperament.

– Aż za dużo… – mruknęła zgodnie Ros.

– Wystarczy, że poślesz mu jeden błędny sygnał i całe to wariactwo zacznie się od nowa.

– Jakie znowu sygnały? O czym ty mówisz?! – zaśmiała się lekko Yen. –Teraz jestem mężatką i on o tym dobrze wie, wszystko się zmieniło. Nic się nie zacznie, nie bądź niemądra.

– Jestem tylko rozsądna.

– To przestań! Nic się nie stanie, obiecuję.

– Och, dobrze już! – skapitulowała wreszcie Kitty, przewracając oczami. – Niech ci będzie. Przecież nie będziemy się o to kłócić.

– Oczywiście, że nie – przytaknęła pani Lupin. – Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami – przypomniała i przytuliła się do niej.

– Jedno można stwierdzić z całą pewnością, na pewno się beze mnie nie nudzicie – rzucił Remus Lupin, który nagle stanął w tylnych drzwiach wychodzących na ogród.

– Luni! – zawołała podekscytowana Yenlla.

Przy okazji uświadomiła sobie z zaskoczeniem, że naprawdę cieszy się na jego widok. W dwóch skokach znalazła się przy nim i zawisła na jego szyi. Remus pocałował ją w czoło i wyciągnął z butonierki bukiecik niezapominajek. Był kochany, absolutnie niezawodny i nigdy nie zapominał o drobnych dowodach czułej pamięci.

– Co za niespodzianka! – ucieszyła się jego żona. – Myślałam, że wracasz dopiero jutro!

– Udało mi się załatwić sprawy wcześniej. Mam nadzieję, że nie pokrzyżowałem ci tym planów. I że nie znajdę nikogo w szafie w sypialni… – zażartował nieco ryzykownie.

– Ha. Ha. Ha – zaśmiała się sztucznie Rosmerta, a przyjaciółka zgromiła ją wzrokiem.

– Przecież tylko się z tobą drażnię – uspokoił nieco naburmuszoną połowicę pan Lupin. – Poza tym byłem pewien, że jesteś w teatrze.

– Jakiś tancerz złożył Yence propozycję do odrzucenia, więc mają przestój, dopóki nie znajdą kogoś na zastępstwo – wypaplała bezmyślnie Kitty, a Yen aż syknęła ze złości.

– CO?! – Remus zbladł. – Jak to się stało? Nic ci nie jest?

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie! – zaprotestowała natychmiast Yen. – To w sumie nic takiego. Nie wiem, dlaczego Kitty bez potrzeby zawraca ci głowę. Być może przesadnie zareagowałam… – łagodziła obłudnie.

– W podobnych sytuacjach nie ma czegoś takiego jak przesadna reakcja – powiedział poważnie Lupin. – Bardzo dobrze zrobiłaś. Chodźcie, opowiecie mi wszystko przy obiedzie. Strach zostawiać was same choćby na jeden dzień. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co wymyślicie. A już ty, Yenka… Co ja mam z tobą zrobić? – zastanawiał się, a jego głos cichł z wolna, gdy on, Yenlla i Kitty odchodzili w głąb domu.

Rosmerta zgodziła się z nim w duchu, ale nic nie powiedziała. Poczekała z tyłu, aż wszyscy wyjdą z ogrodu. Otworzyła zaciśniętą dłoń i jeszcze raz przyjrzała się temu, co znalazła. Niewielka fiolka leżała w trawie, a ona przypadkiem natrafiła na nią ręką podczas niedawnej chwili beztroskiego szaleństwa. Buteleczka była pusta, zakorkowana i opisana jako część wyposażenia laboratorium Świętego Munga. Skąd się tu wzięła? Hm… Ros znała tylko jednego czarodzieja, który zapychał kieszenie fiolkami na eliksiry, i o ile wiedziała, ten konkretny czarodziej nie miał najmniejszego powodu szlajać się po ogrodzie państwa Lupinów. Ale może się myliła…

§§§

Czas mijał powoli i we względnym spokoju. Małżeństwo Yen cudownym sposobem ponownie wkroczyło w okres rozkwitu, a szalejąca w nim burza ucichła równie nagle, jak się pojawiła. Uspokojona pani Lupin z zapałem zabrała się do pracy. Skupiła się w całości na teatrze, czyli tym, co kochała najbardziej i robiła najlepiej. Była szczęśliwa, że udało jej się zażegnać pierwszy małżeński kryzys – kryzys na tyle subtelny, że jej mąż nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego istnienia – i to zupełnie samodzielnie.

Choć może nie była to do końca prawda…

Yen i Severus dotrzymywali słowa i próbowali się pokojowo „znajomić". W sposób grzeczny, wyważony, niewinny i pozbawiony wszelkich podtekstów. Pozdrawiali się uprzejmie na ulicy, a czasem nawet zamieniali kilka słów. Profesor Snape był z natury człowiekiem błyskotliwie inteligentnym, a kiedy miał na to ochotę, potrafił być również zabawny i czarujący. Jedna celnie przez niego rzucona sarkastyczna uwaga potrafiła poprawić Yen humor na cały dzień. Zwłaszcza odkąd to nie ona była obiektem tych złośliwości… Bo dokładnie od chwili oficjalnego zawieszenia broni mistrz eliksirów objął ją wyjątkowym immunitetem. Nie znała wprawdzie powodów tej łaskawości, ale nie zamierzała na nią narzekać. Kilka razy spotkali się przypadkiem podczas przerwy na kawę – widocznie mistrz eliksirów również upodobał sobie Café Mystique – raz w księgarni i raz, o dziwo, na zwykłej mugolskiej ulicy w Londynie. Merlin raczy wiedzieć, co Snape tam robił, ale na pewno nic dobrego... I ani razu nie musieli udawać, że się nie znają!

Zachowanie pełne klasy, spokoju i eleganckiego dystansu było dla nich czymś nowym, lecz niekoniecznie nieprzyjemnym. Przeciwnie, budziło pewien interesujący dreszczyk emocji…

Wszystko zatem układało się wspaniale. A raczej układałoby się, gdyby nie Ros, która nagle zrobiła się dziwnie podejrzliwa. Yenlla coraz częściej czuła na sobie jej natrętne, badawcze spojrzenie i szybko miała tego dość. Kiedy zrozumiała, że musi dokonać wyboru, brutalnie odstawiła przyjaciółkę na boczny tor. Ostatecznie Rosmertę mogła mieć zawsze, a cywilizowanego i uprzejmego Snape'a praktycznie nigdy. Jak mogłaby przepuścić taką okazję?

A co na to pan Lupin? W zasadzie o niczym nie wiedział, więc niczym się nie martwił. Z drugiej strony, sam jeszcze niedawno namawiał ją, żeby zaprzyjaźniła się ze swoim byłym (a przynajmniej z nim porozmawiała), więc w ten sposób stracił wszelkie prawa do ewentualnych pretensji.

§§§

W pewne przyjemne majowe popołudnie profesor Snape zrezygnował z nadgodzin i opuścił laboratorium wcześniej, licząc na miły spacer do domu. Nie miał wprawdzie zbyt daleko, ale i tak lubił wędrować po Pokątnej. Niestety, szybko zrozumiał, że tym razem była to bardzo zła decyzja. Wystarczyło, że wyszedł na ulicę i zobaczył strumienie przelewających się w tę i z powrotem czarodziejów. Owszem, może była to najpopularniejsza i najbardziej uczęszczana ulica magicznego świata, ale, na Salazara!, chyba istnieją jakieś granice! Czarodziejów i czarownic nazbierało się tyle, że ledwo zdołał przepchnąć się przez tłum. A to nie był bynajmniej koniec ostrzegawczych sygnałów. Gdy purpurowa zasłona gniewu nieco opadła, do Severus zaczęły docierać inne rzeczy, na przykład upiorna folkowa muzyka brzęcząca irytującymi dźwiękami dzwoneczków i flecików, która wzbudziła w nim nieprzyjemne estetycznie wspomnienia z dzieciństwa spędzonego w Irlandii. Taka muzyka nie mogła oznaczać nic innego poza jakimś żenującym festiwalem.

Wrr, nie! Żadnych folkowych festiwali. Niedoczekanie!

Wkrótce zlokalizował centrum zamieszania na głównym placu Pokątnej. Wprawdzie rozsądny głos w jego głowie ostrzegał, że nie ma tam czego szukać i powinien natychmiast zawrócić, a jednak coś ciągnęło go tam z zadziwiającą siłą. A ponieważ i tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, postanowił zaufać instynktowi i dał się ponieść ludzkiej fali.

Im bardziej zbliżał się do placu, tym więcej obserwował dziwnych indywiduów wyposażonych w chorągiewki, wstążeczki oraz coś jakby… włochate baloniki. Koszmar! Na wszystkich gadżetach dominowały charakterystyczne odcienie granatu i połyskliwego srebra, a z czasem zauważył także osobliwe okrągłe plakietki, które w równych odstępach czasu zaciemniały się, a potem znów jaśniały jak… jak księżyc w pełni. Severus rozpoznał, że przypinki pokazują fazy księżyca.

Zaklął pod nosem, gdy pod jego nogami przebiegł jakiś dzieciak w przebraniu wilkołaka i zawył na niego słabiutkim falsetem lwiątka przed mutacją.

No tak, mógł się domyślić…

Sezon na kampanie wyborcze został otwarty.

Po tym wszystkim nie zdziwił się już specjalnie, gdy pierwszym, co zobaczył po dotarciu na plac, okazała się promieniująca samozadowoleniem szlema. Zdziwił się dopiero, gdy uświadomił sobie, w co jest ubrana… Piękna Yen miała bowiem tego dnia na sobie obcisłe do obłędu jeansy i prosty biały podkoszulek z wiele mówiącym napisem „Wild inside", który okresowo zmieniał się na „I wuff you". Prawdopodobnie miało to być w jakiś pokrętny sposób zabawne, ale nie dla profesora Snape'a. Gdyby sam miał nieszczęście być wilkołakiem, prawdopodobnie uznałby to za rażący przejaw gatunkizmu, ale co on tam wiedział? Kreatywnej stylizacji Yen dopełniał wysoko upięty koński ogon i opaska z wilczymi uszami. Ktoś tutaj ewidentnie próbował wyglądać luzacko i cool… oraz na parę lat mniej.

Wiedziona swoim własnym instynktem Yenlla zaraz go zauważyła i skinęła ręką, zachęcając, aby się do niej zbliżył.

Zrobił to niemal odruchowo, jeszcze zanim zdążył to przeanalizować. Ba! Zanim sobie uświadomił, że w ogóle się poruszył. To było zupełnie jak odruch bezwarunkowy.

– Dzień dobry! – przywitała się z nim grzecznie Yen, a jednocześnie uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. – Czy byłby pan zainteresowany wsparciem szlachetnego celu?

– Ostrzegam, że jeżeli wciśniesz teraz religijną ulotkę, po prostu odejdę i nawet się nie odwrócę. Jasne?

Zachichotała, gubiąc gdzieś wcześniejszą, naturalnie udawaną, powagę.

– Niemądry Nietoperzu, chodzi o Pełnię Księżyca.

– O ile wiem, majowa wypada dopiero za tydzień – pouczył ją profesorskim tonem.

Yen przewróciła oczami, po czym ze złośliwym uśmiechem rzeczywiście wcisnęła mu ulotkę.

– Organizujemy mały piknik uświadamiający. Może się przyłączysz? Będą zabawy, konkursy…

– Otwarty bar?

– Bardzo zabawne. To impreza familijna. Być może ci się nawet spodoba, kto wie?

– Tak… Jak wiadomo, jestem fanem podobnych rozrywek. Podobnie jak baletu i warsztatów artystycznych.

– Och, daruj sobie! – Chyba w końcu udało mu się ją zirytować, bo z jej tonu zniknęła nagle cała przymilność i mdląca słodycz. Pod płaszczykiem sztucznego optymizmu wydawała się zniechęcona i zmęczona. Teraz w jej oczach pojawił się za to ten znajomy płomień, który tak bardzo lubił. – To naprawdę ważne. Próbujemy tutaj coś zmienić. Wilkołaki… czy raczej wilkołacy… Sam zobacz, jaki język potrafi być opresyjny!

– Błagam, Yen, oszczędź sobie tego propagandowego bełkotu. Mnie nie musisz czarować. Wiem, co tu jest grane.

– Ach, tak?

– Kampania wyborcza rozpoczęła się wyjątkowo wcześnie, jak widzę – odpowiedział sarkastycznie. – Planujesz wepchnąć Lupina na fotel ministra magii jeszcze w tym roku?

Yenlla zaśmiała się lekko i swobodnie, chociaż w jej oczach pojawił się przewrotny błysk.

– Nie bądź niemądry, Rem jest na to zbyt młody. Ma przed sobą jeszcze co najmniej dziesięć lat, zanim dostanie prawdziwą szansę. Ministrami zawsze zostają szacowni starsi panowie, ponoć to kwestia społecznego zaufania.

Zadziwiła Severusa tą wyrachowaną odpowiedzią. Łudził się, że wszystkiemu zaprzeczy i zwyczajowo będzie udawać niewiniątko.

– A więc naprawdę chcesz to zrobić? – wyrwało mu się. – Marzysz, aby zostać pierwszą damą?

– Jak każdy!

– Może niekoniecznie. Ja na przykład zupełnie nie widziałbym się w tej roli… – zakpił z jej skrótu myślowego, ale Yen naturalnie nie dała się zbić z tropu.

– Och, Sever, jesteś zbyt skromny – zaśmiała się. – Moim zdaniem te włosy i naturalnie szczupła sylwetka mają w sobie spory potencjał. Daj sobie szansę, skarbie.

Profesor Snape rzucił jej złe spojrzenie spod zmarszczonych brwi. Uświadomił sobie, że sam się wkopał. Yen wybuchła śmiechem, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i odruchowo przytrzymując go za ramię dla utrzymania równowagi. A potem, mimo głośnych i żywiołowych protestów, umieściła na jego szacie znaczek Fundacji Pełni Księżyca.

– Nie marudź, mój drogi – zgasiła go. – Pomyśl tylko o tym, ilu masz tu potencjalnych nabywców eliksiru tojadowego. Możesz od razu założyć fabrykę! Potraktuj to jako spotkanie biznesowe – kusiła.

Musiał przyznać, że był to już całkiem rozsądny argument.

Yen obdarzyła go kolejnym olśniewającym uśmiechem, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła przez tłum. Severus odruchowo podążył za nią, ponownie ignorując nietoperzy instynkt, który nakazywał mu pośpieszną ewakuację z pola rażenia pięknej (i zamężnej!) pani Lupin. Już, teraz, dziesięć minut temu.

Kobieta płynęła przez tłum z typowym dla siebie wdziękiem, a koński ogon kołysał się na jej głowie w rytm kroków. Profesor Snape zmuszał się, aby patrzeć właśnie na niego, tam, wysoko, a nie… Niżej. Spodnie Yen były naprawdę obcisłe, równie dobrze mogła je sobie namalować na nogach farbami. Brnęła przez ludzki potok z anielskim uśmiechem, rozdając ulotki i przyjmując hołdy. Od czasu do czasu musiała przystanąć, aby złożyć na ulotce autograf, co było zdecydowanie najbardziej irytujące. Severus snuł się za nią niczym ponure widmo trawione pozagrobową niestrawnością – przynajmniej sądząc po jego kwaśnej minie.

Wreszcie dotarli do centrum zdarzeń. Mistrz eliksirów dostrzegł na placu wielki namiot, zwiększoną liczbę ulotkarzy i Wilkołaka we własnej osobie. Stał tuż przy podwyższeniu z mównicą i konferował z poważnie wyglądającymi (i faktycznie starymi) czarodziejami. Snape wykrzywił się na myśl o politykach, bo polityka nigdy go specjalnie nie interesowała. Rewolucje, przewroty i systemy totalitarne owszem, ale sama klasyczna polityka była zwyczajnie zbyt nudna.

Yen płynnie podprowadziła go do namiotu i zatrzymała się przed grupą dziennikarzy. Odchrząknęła, jakby szykowała się do przemowy.

– W nawiązaniu do naszej wcześniejszej rozmowy pozwoliłam sobie przyprowadzić eksperta z prawdziwego zdarzenia – zakomunikowała i wskazała na niego eleganckim gestem smukłej dłoni. – Profesor Snape spędził lata, udoskonalając eliksir tojadowy i osiągnął znakomite rezultaty. Podany w odpowiednim momencie łagodzi objawy choroby księżycowej – użyła naturalnie jak najbardziej poprawnego politycznie sformułowania. – W pierwszej kolejności pragniemy rozpocząć właśnie dogłębne badania nad tojadem. Na razie lek nie jest powszechnie dostępny, receptura należy do bardzo skomplikowanych, ale może wkrótce uda się to zmienić. Jestem pewna, że profesor chętnie udzieli państwu szczegółowych informacji i w fachowy sposób naświetli problem.

Odsunęła się, uśmiechnęła słodko i… zostawiła go na pastwę losu. Posypały się pytania, błysnęły flesze. Niewątpliwie zrobiła to specjalnie. Więcej nawet, zapewne planowała to od samego początku. Wystawiła go. Wrobiła go w dobroczynność i to w dodatku na chwałę Lupin! Fakt, że puściła do niego oko, gdy machała mu na do widzenia, tylko go w tym upewnił.

Chwilę później pojawiła się u boku Remusa, który spoglądał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Nie wierzę! Jak go do tego namówiłaś? Od tygodni wysyłamy do niego, oczywiście z ramienia fundacji, notki z prośbą o komentarz na temat tojadu i nawet nie raczył odpowiedzieć.

– Och, on lubi mówić. Trzeba go tylko postawić przed faktem dokonanym.

– Mimo wszystko nie chciałbym stawiać cię w trudnej sytuacji… – Lupina nieoczekiwanie zaatakowały wyrzuty sumienia. A może coś więcej?

– Nie przejmuj się. To, co było między nami, minęło, a poza tym robimy to w słusznej sprawie! Snape to skończony drań, ale jest też prawdziwym autorytetem. Mówiłam ci, że może się jeszcze przydać. Zresztą, od pewnego czasu staramy się żyć w przyjaźni, więc rozmowa z nim nie robi mi wielkiej krzywdy. To nic takiego.

Oboje obserwowali, jak dziennikarze chciwie rzucają się z pytaniami na mistrza eliksirów. W pierwszej chwili byli pewni, że ucieknie, bo tak wielka panika odmalowała się na jego twarzy. Jednak Snape również miał w sobie żyłkę performera. Wyprostował się dumnie i z zarozumiałą miną zaczął się wymądrzać. Właściwy czarodziej na właściwym miejscu.

– On naprawdę ma do ciebie słabość, prawda? – szepnął Remus z dziwnym niepokojem.

Yen zaraz go uspokoiła. Przytuliła się do niego i pocałowała w policzek.

– To dobrze, wykorzystamy to. On wie wszystko o tojadzie i wielu innych rzeczach. Zgodzi się wrócić do badań, jeżeli oferta będzie dostatecznie interesująca.

Lupin nagle sprawiał wrażenie niezadowolonego.

– Rozumiem, że aby taka była, ty osobiście musisz mu ją przedstawić? – zapytał dziwnie napastliwie.

Yenlla odwróciła się ku niemu jak na sprężynie.

– Słucham?! Co chciałeś przez to powiedzieć, Rem?

– Nic… Tylko…

– Proszę, nie utrudniaj mi tego, dobrze? – poprosiła poważnie, lecz też nieco zbyt agresywnie. – Sam bez przerwy powtarzałeś, że musimy jakoś ułożyć swoje sprawy, więc o co ci teraz chodzi?

Zakłopotany Remus miał bardzo głupią minę, za to jego żona praktycznie ziała ogniem. Nie byłaby pewnie nawet w połowie tak oburzona i zafochana, gdyby nie fakt, że obawy pana Lupina były tak bardzo uzasadnione – o czym dobrze wiedziała. Posłała mu łamiące serce spojrzenie skrzywdzonej sarny, a następnie zadzierając głowę wysoko do góry, pomaszerowała w tłum ze świeżą porcją ulotek.

§§§

Mała sprytna sówka jeszcze tego samego wieczoru odnalazła Yen w przylegającej do jej małżeńskiej sypialni garderoby. Śliczna pani Lupin siedziała akurat przy toaletce i zmywała makijaż, gdy coś zastukało natrętnie w okno. Podniosła się i uchyliła lufcik. Sowa zerknęła na nią czujnie, zahukała, po czym wyciągnęła nóżkę. Wydawała się świetnie wytresowana. Yen odwiązała zwitek pergaminu, rozwinęła, po czym szybko przebiegła wzrokiem. Nie był wprawdzie podpisany, ale wszędzie rozpoznałaby to wąskie, strzeliste i ostre pismo. Pewnie identycznym wypisują na sądzie ostatecznym skierowania do piekła…

 _Zrobiłaś to specjalnie_ , pisał Severus Snape.

Zaśmiała się, sięgnęła po pióro – zawsze miała przy sobie coś do pisania, tak na wszelki wypadek – i nabazgrała:

 _Nie udawaj, że ci się nie podobało._

Przywiązała pergamin z powrotem do ptasiej nogi, pomachała sówce na do widzenia i zamknęła okno.

Czekała może z kwadrans.

 _Nie do końca. Rzuciłaś mnie hienom na żer._

– Hm, nie żeby ci się nie należało – mruknęła Yen pod nosem i po raz kolejny zamoczyła pióro w kałamarzu.

 _Bez przesady. Taka okazja, żeby się publicznie pomądrzyć, i to zupełnie za darmo! Jak mógłbyś ją przepuścić?_

Sówka posłusznie odfrunęła w ciemne niebo z nową wiadomością, a Yen powróciła do wieczornej toalety. Zdążyła uwolnić się z jeansów, ale na pewno nie zamierzała ich wyrzucać. Nie po tym, jak pochwyciła jedno zabłąkane spojrzenie Snape'a. Jeżeli nawet na nim robiło to wrażenie, efekty były murowane.

Usiadła przed lustrem i zaczęła czesać włosy, gdy sowa pojawiła się ponownie. Widać czekał ją dziś pracowity wieczór.

 _No właśnie… Masz u mnie dług, Honeydell. Nie świadczę darmowych konsultacji naukowych._

– Ciekawe, na kogo wystawisz rachunek… – szepnęła do siebie ubawiona kobieta, bazgrząc pospiesznie:

 _Adresat nieznany. Nie mieszka tu nikt o tym nazwisku._

 _Ha. Ha. Ha_ , otrzymała w odpowiedzi.

– Pan lakoniczny – prychnęła pod nosem. – A do tego jaki zabawny!

Nie miała pojęcia, co odpisać na tak enigmatyczny komunikat, więc uznała rozmowę za zakończoną. Odesłała sowę z niczym, choć ta wydawała się niezadowolona i uparcie nie chciała odfrunąć. Najwyraźniej przykazano jej czekać na wiadomość zwrotną.

Yen dokończyła przydługi rytuał rozczesywania swoich nowych, płomiennych włosów i przeniosła się do łazienki.

Kolejny list zastał ją pod prysznicem. Mała sówka sama wleciała przez uchylone okno i usiadła na karniszu od kwiecistej zasłonki.

– Bezczelne stworzenie – skomentowała pani Lupin. – Zupełnie jak właściciel.

 _Pytam poważnie. Jaką gratyfikację proponujesz? Moje dobra osobiste zostały poważnie naruszone._

Pismo wydawało się jeszcze bardziej ostre i strzeliste. Oczami wyobraźni Yen widziała, jak Severus marszczy brwi i przewraca oczami, przyciskając przesadnie pióro do papieru.

Ponownie dała się wciągnąć w zabawę. Tym razem musiała odpisać za pomocą różowej kredki do ust, bo nic innego nie miała pod ręką.

 _Wystarczy standardowy pakiet gadżetów fundacji czy powinnam poprosić Remusa, aby wystosował oficjalne pismo z podziękowaniami?_

Tym razem Snape musiał chyba osobiście cisnąć biedną sówką przez okno na rozpęd (albo gorzej: czymś ją przekląć), bo zwyczajnie nie mogła tak szybko powrócić. Yenlla ledwo zdążyła zakręcić wodę i rozsunąć zasłonki, gdy ptak wylądował na jej głowie.

 _NIE. Nie chcę nic od Lupina._

Piękna Yen utknęła w łazience na dobre. Nie mogła pozostawić bez odpowiedzi podobnej impertynencji.

 _Spokojnie, nie można listownie zarazić się wilkołactwem._

Kolejne wiadomości wymieniali z zawrotną prędkością. Mała sówka latała w tę i z powrotem, wpadając i wypadając z okna łazienki na piętrze. Yen nie miała nawet czasu dobrze się wytrzeć po kąpieli i zupełnie wypisała jej się kredka do ust.

 _Wolę nie ryzykować_ , pisał złośliwie Snape.

 _Jesteś okropny! W ogóle nie powinnam z tobą rozmawiać._

 _Dlatego piszemy listy._

 _Ojej, naprawdę? Nawet nie zauważyłam. Widać udało ci się zakląć cały swój urok w słowo pisane, bo niemal czuję, jakbyś był tuż obok._

 _Ty również jesteś urocza jak zwykle._

Zachichotała, chlapiąc wokół mokrymi włosami. Niemal widziała, jak mistrz eliksirów się krzywi, gdy pisze te słowa. Cały Nietoperz!

Bawiła się świetnie.

Niestety, nie miała już czym ani na czym odpisać, dlatego zwinęła byle jak włosy w ręcznik, narzuciła na siebie szlafrok i pobiegła do pistacjowego salonu.

Niewielki pokoik stanowił prywatne sanktuarium pani Lupin. Tam odpoczywała, ćwiczyła, recytowała, odpisywała na listy fanów i trzymała wszystkie swoje książki i papierzyska. Przy oknie stał zabytkowy sekretarzyk, którego brak profesor Snape tak bardzo odczuł po powrocie ze stypendium, zaraz obok wygodna kanapa, a przy niej, na zgrabnym niskim stoliczku, lampa z weneckiego szkła oraz antyczny gramofon. Po drugiej stronie pokoju znalazło się miejsce na małe pianino oraz regał z książkami, którego największą ozdobę stanowiło kolekcjonerskie wydanie dzieł wszystkich Williama Shakespeare'a. Jednym słowem, w pistacjowym saloniku Yenlla zgromadziła wszystko, czego potrzebowała do życia. Łącznie z wielkim lustrem, które mistrz eliksirów wypatrzył dla niej kiedyś na targu staroci… Niedaleko znajdowała się jej garderoba połączona z największą łazienką oraz małżeńską sypialnią. Idealnie rozplanowany rozkład i wszystko na swoim miejscu.

Yen wpadła do salonu na boso, omal nie zadeptując swojego majestatycznego perskiego kota, i padła na krzesło przy sekretarzyku. Znalazła pergamin, chwyciła pióro, sięgnęła po fioletowy atrament.

 _Dziękuję za komplement_ , odpisała po prostu.

 _Nie rozpoznałabyś ironii, nawet gdyby wskoczyła na stół i zaśpiewała ci piosenkę, prawda?_

 _Przepraszam, że sprawiam ci zawód, ale w takim razie… Po co do mnie piszesz?_

Tym razem czekała bardzo długo. Wróciła do garderoby, wysuszyła włosy i przebrała się do snu. Zdążyła zejść do kuchni, aby zaparzyć sobie ziołowej herbatki na dobry sen. Snape tak intensywnie rozważał odpowiedź, że zwątpiła, czy w ogóle nadejdzie.

Sówka dopadła ją dopiero w korytarzu na górze, już w drodze do sypialni. Wskoczyła Yen na dłoń i pozwoliła się zanieść do pistacjowego salonu.

Ostre i kanciaste pismo Severusa osiągnęło nerwowy szczyt swoich możliwości. Prawie słyszała, jak syczy przez zęby:

 _Kawa, Yen. Od kilku godzin próbuję zaprosić cię na kawę._

Zamrugała oszołomiona. Teraz ona nie wiedziała, co powinna odpisać. Postanowiła zagrać na zwłokę.

 _Trzeba było tak od razu. Czy to ma być moja kara?_

Spudłowała. Snape w odpowiedzi na ten tekst postanowił się fochnąć.

 _Zapomnij o całej sprawie_ , nabazgrał.

 _Przecież nie powiedziałam, że nie. Mogłabym na przykład… zjawić się jutro w południe w Café Mystique. Zupełnym przypadkiem. Bez jakichkolwiek planów._

 _Nie Mystique_ , odpisał kategorycznie.

 _Ale tylko tam mają lawendowe latte!_

 _Dzięki dobrym bogom! To najbardziej obrzydliwa rzecz, o jakiej słyszałem. I żadnych przyjaciółek, nie zniosę tego drugi raz._

 _Tyran_ , orzekła Yen w języku kaligrafii.

 _Dłużniczka. Ostateczna odpowiedź?_

Yen przygryzła w zamyśleniu wargę i na moment zatopiła się w myślach. Tymczasem zrobiło się już bardzo późno… Bardzo, bardzo późno. Powinna to jak najszybciej zakończyć. Spojrzała w okno, postukała nerwowo piórem w biały skrawek pergaminu. Zwlekała. Słyszała w głowie ostrzegawczy głos Kitty, ale postanowiła go zignorować.

 _Tak_ , napisała wreszcie i odesłała sowę.

§§§

Gdy pani Lupin pojawiła się w końcu w sypialni, zagrzebany pod kołdrą pan Lupin rzucił jej niepewne spojrzenie. Gdzie była tyle czasu, na Merlina?! Rzadko zjawiał się pierwszy i musiał na nią czekać. Czy chciała mu w ten sposób coś przekazać? Tylko co właściwie? Nadal była zła? Urażona?

Nie, to nie mogło być to, bo wyglądała… Kwitnąco. Oczy jej błyszczały, gdy nieświadomie uśmiechała się do siebie pod nosem. Zauważył też, że palce ma pobrudzone atramentem.

– Coś długo ci zeszło – rzucił w ramach rekonesansu. – Co robiłaś?

Żona spojrzała na niego raczej chłodno. Chyba nadal była zła.

– Musiałam coś załatwić – odpowiedziała. – Nie tylko ty masz dużo pracy wieczorami… Odpisywałam na listy. Otrzymuję sporo korespondencji od fanów.

– Czy jesteś pewna, że powinnaś to robić sama? Nie lepiej zatrudnić kogoś do pomocy?

– Rozmawialiśmy już o tym – ucięła. Usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła metodycznie nacierać dłonie kremem. – Ty nie chcesz asystenta i ja także.

Remus odkopał się spod kołdry i nagle znalazł za jej plecami. Położył uspokajająco dłonie na jej ramionach i zaczął masować kark.

Ha! Teraz się nią zainteresował!

– Po prostu się martwię, Yenka – powiedział ze słyszalną troską w głosie. – Nie sądzę, aby takie beztroskie nawiązywanie kontaktów z obcymi ludźmi było bezpieczne. Nigdy nie wiesz, kto jest po drugiej stronie. A jeszcze w twoim wypadku…

Yen odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie. Nic nie powiedziała, uniosła tylko znacząco brew i zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Nie miała ochoty o tym dyskutować. Nie zamierzała słuchać nudnych, ostrzegawczych wykładów o niebezpieczeństwach świata zewnętrznego. Przerabiali to setki razy. Miss Hogwarts nie bała się świata. I tak już zaznała z jego strony wszystkiego, co najgorsze.

– Dobranoc – powiedziała tylko ozięble

Położyła się, odwracając do niego plecami i nakryła głowę kołdrą.

To było takie dramatyczne zagranie. Ledwo powstrzymała się od śmiechu.

§§§

Listy były czymś nowym. O ile te lakoniczne skrawki ze złośliwymi uwagami, zaczepkami i osobistymi wycieczkami można w ogóle nazwać listami. W każdym razie, na pewno stanowiły ciekawą odmianę.

Podobnie jak kawa.

Kawa była… mocna i nawet całkiem niezła, choć nie lawendowa. Spotkanie zaś… Przyjemne. Tak, to odpowiednie słowo. Choć to cud, że w ogóle się na nie wybrała – do tego bez przyzwoitek. A idąc, cały czas zastanawiała się, na jaką interesującą chorobę mózgu zapadła, że w ogóle się na to zgodziła.

Severus okazał się nadspodziewanie miły. Zamówił dla niej najdziwaczniejszą kawę ze stosunkowo konserwatywnej oferty i nawet odsunął krzesło, gdy siadała. Starał się. Panował nad sobą. I ani razu na nią nie nawarczał. Nie mówił też za wiele i w żadnym wypadku nie zamierzał wyjaśniać, o co, na przemądrą Rowenę, chodziło mu z tą kawą – ewentualnie, jakie zaćmienie umysłu dopadło jego samego.

Z drugiej strony, chętnie wysłuchał wszystkiego, co miała do powiedzenia na temat fundacji. Bo tylko po to się tutaj zjawiła, prawda? Aby znaleźć Remusowi wymarzonego eksperta do badań nad tojadem. Nie miała żadnych ukrytych, osobistych motywów. Wcale.

– Myślę, że znam odpowiednią osobę, do której moglibyście się zwrócić – odezwał się Snape, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. – Stażysta, ale z potencjałem. Wilkołactwo w rodzinie, bardzo zaangażowany. Chciał u mnie terminować ze względu na eliksir tojadowy.

– Zgodziłeś się?

– Oczywiście, że nie. Nie prowadzę kursu mistrzowskiego, mam dość nauczania na resztę życia.

– A ty… – dukała niepewnie Yen. – Ty nie chciałbyś…

– Zostać ekspertem Pełni Księżyca? – Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby podobna sugestia nieźle go ubawiła. – Błagam, mój czuły afekt w stosunku do wilkołaków jest powszechnie znany. Zresztą, to nie mogę być ja. Lada moment ktoś wyciągnąłby naszą wspólną przeszłość i naukowa wiarygodność natychmiast wzięłaby w łeb. Tymczasem odniosłem wrażenie, że zależy wam na… dyskrecji?

– Owszem.

– Zatem skontaktuję was z chłopakiem. Dziwne, że sam się dotąd nie zgłosił, to dla niego wymarzone zadanie.

– Będę wdzięczna.

Mistrz eliksirów wykonał bliżej niesprecyzowany ruch ręką, dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma o czym mówić. Ostatecznie był to całkiem niezły pretekst do napisania kolejnego listu…

Yenlla patrzyła na niego z uśmiechem znad swojej filiżanki. Patrzyła długo, przenikliwie i bardzo… dokładnie. Na tyle, aby go zirytować.

– No co?!

– Nic. – Przeciągnęła się, odrzucając do tyłu rude włosy.

– Coś nie tak z kawą? Za mało lawendowa?

– Nie – zaśmiała się.

– Więc o co chodzi?

– Po prostu to całkiem zabawne. Siedzieć tu z tobą, tak po prostu. Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że masz jakąś cywilizowaną stronę.

– Nie ciesz się tak, to twoja kara.

– Jasne, przepraszam. Jeżeli sprawi ci to przyjemność, mogę się rozpłakać na zawołanie. Wiesz, że umiem.

– Może następnym razem.

Posiedzieli razem przez pół godziny, wypili kawę, a potem rozstali się w przyjacielskiej atmosferze i każde poszło w swoją stronę.

To było… zdecydowanie coś nowego.

§§§

Kolejny dzień okazał się bardzo dobry dla Fundacji Pełni Księżyca. Piknik ogłoszono wielkim sukcesem, wzmianki o nim ukazały się we wszystkich ważniejszych gazetach. Tu i tam relacje wzbogacały cytaty z komentarzy Severusa Snape'a, szefa pracowni eksperymentalnych eliksirów leczniczych w Szpitalu im. Świętego Munga. Komentarzy niezwykle fachowych i profesjonalnych – żadnej sarkastycznej ekwilibrystyki językowej. Yen ledwo go poznawała, doprawdy! Zmarnować tyle znakomitych okazji do złośliwości? To było do niego niepodobne.

Dobry humor Yenlli nie potrwał jednak długo, bo tylko do wieczora. Wtedy to w jej ręce wpadła pewna plotkarska gazeta, której redaktorzy także zainteresowali się piknikiem.

Pani Lupin siedziała akurat w kuchni. Piła malinową herbatę i obserwowała, jak Błyskotka szykuje kolację. Zerkała właśnie przez otwarte okno, wyglądając… No właśnie, czego? Wtem na horyzoncie pojawiła się sowa, ale inna: duża, ciemna i obszarpana. Przefrunęła przez kuchnię, zrzucając na stół tabloid jak bombę, którą się w rzeczywistości okazał.

Yen otworzyła gazetę i zbladła. Pierwszym, co zobaczyła, było zdjęcie jej i Severusa podczas pikniku. Nachylała się akurat z uśmiechem w stronę mistrza eliksirów, aby coś do niego szepnąć. Idealne ujęcie! A złośliwy podpis na dole głosił: „Piękna i niezwykle zajęta pani Lupin znalazła jednak chwilę, aby poflirtować ze swoim byłym mężem, profesorem Snape'em".

Chwyciła gazetę i zmięła ją w rękach.

– Wszystko w porządku, proszę pani? – zainteresowała się skrzatka.

– Tak, tak – odpowiedziała nieobecnym tonem.

– Pani kot stracił nieco koloru. Czy powinnam mu podać tę specjalną karmę koloryzującą? – zapytała znowu, chociaż to Yenlla w tym momencie wyglądała, jakby potrzebowała jej bardziej.

Błyskotka przyglądała jej się tym okropnym, wszechwiedzącym wzrokiem. Od razu wyczuła, że coś jest nie w porządku.

– Tak, jak uważasz. Zresztą, wszystko jedno! – krzyknęła wściekła Yen, zgarniając z blatu przeklęty szmatławiec.

Zerwała się z miejsca i wypadła z kuchni. Pobiegła na górę, do pistacjowego salonu i wcisnęła gazetę na samo dno sekretarzyka. Przykryła ją stertą innych papierów i zamknęła drzwiczki na klucz. Wiedziała, że to głupie i dziecinne, bo Remus mógł napotkać plotkarski periodyk gdziekolwiek indziej, ale… Cóż, prawdopodobieństwo, że sam na niego trafi było niemal zerowe. Wszystkie gazety z reguły przychodziły do Yen i to ona prowadziła wstępną selekcję… ukrywając przed mężem co bardziej kłopotliwe artykuły na swój temat.

Uff, może tym razem znów się uda?

Aby się uspokoić, usiadła do pianina i zaczęła ćwiczyć gamy. To mechaniczne, odmóżdżające zajęcie zawsze pozwalało jej wrócić do równowagi.

Jakiś czas później w pistacjowym salonie odnalazła ją sprytna sówka Severusa. Kolejny zwitek pergaminu miękko sfrunął na klawisze.

 _Mam nadzieję, że dzień bez lawendowego latte nie okazał się dniem straconym._

 _O dziwo nie, ale zawsze mogłoby być lepiej._

Kolejne listy posypały się niczym z zaczarowanego kapelusza. Mała sówka ponownie śmigała w tę i z powrotem jak wściekła.

 _Może… akacjowe latte?_ , zapytywał uprzejmie wredny Nietoperz.

 _Lepiej: rum. Albo burbon._

 _Wódka?_

 _Poproszę!_

 _Aż tak źle? Czyżby spadła frekwencja na „Narzeczonej dla czarnoksiężnika"?_

Yenlla, mimo że wciąż zła jak osa i zaniepokojona pechową fotką oraz artykułem, nieoczekiwanie wybuchła śmiechem.

 _Błagam! Powiedz, że tego nie widziałeś._

 _Nie, wciąż czekam na bilet._

– Całe szczęście – szepnęła do siebie, po czym szybko nagryzmoliła odpowiedź. Była z niej całkiem zadowolona.

 _Na miłość wszystkich znanych i nieznanych w całym multiversum bogów – NIE oglądaj!_

 _Dlaczego? To podobno prawdziwe arcydzieło. Głos pokolenia._

 _Ostrzegam cię!_

 _Za późno, złożyłem rezerwację._

Teraz już poczuła lekkie ukłucie niepokoju...

Więcej nawet, dreszcz lodowatego przerażenia pełznący po kręgosłupie. Uświadomiła sobie, o czym opowiada jej musical. Przypomniała sobie niektóre piosenki. Zanuciła nieświadomie największy przebój: „Mister S." i ponownie wstrząsnął nią dreszcz.

 _Nie oglądaj tego, mówię poważnie. Gdy to pisałam, byłam bardzo zła. Proszę._

 _Jedno Ci trzeba przyznać, potrafisz podsycić ciekawość, słońce dni moich_ , Snape pozostał nieugięty.

 _Obiecaj mi, że tego nie obejrzysz!_ , naciskała Yen.

 _Zastanowię się, aczkolwiek raduje mnie myśl, jak bardzo będziesz się denerwować, codziennie łamiąc sobie głowę nad tym, czy jestem na widowni…_

Drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły, co znaczyło, że Lupin wrócił do domu. Yen zgarnęła wszelkie ślady tej dziwacznej korespondencji i wrzuciła do szuflady. Odesłała sowę z niczym, zamknęła okno i przygładziła włosy.

Niech to, znowu musiała zejść na dół i udawać, że jest normalna, poważna i nie ma absolutnie nic do ukrycia. Co za los!

§§§

Mugolskie automaty do kawy zostały zakupione i ustawione na każdym piętrze. Jeden z nich znalazł się tuż obok gabinetu mistrza eliksirów, który podejrzewał w tym celowe działanie o charakterze żartobliwym. Mimo to podjął wyzwanie i nauczył się obsługi. Kawa smakowała jak pomyje, ale i tak niemal codziennie wracał do obmierzłej maszyny.

Tak jak teraz, gdy wygrzebywał z kieszeni szaty drobne, rozsypując przy okazji upchane tam liściki od Yen. Korespondencja kwitła, a świstków z każdym dniem robiło się coraz więcej. Nie nadążał ich palić.

Wrzucił ostatniego knuta i wybrał jeden z długiej listy smakujących identycznie napojów. Severus świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że automat żeruje na jego lenistwie i niechęci do integracji z innymi pracownikami Munga w kafejce na dole. Miał wrażenie, że maszyna po cichu śmieje się z niego, gdy z szumem i trzaskiem wyrzuca kolejny plastikowy kubeczek.

Och, jak nisko upadł!

Świat się zmieniał i profesor Snape dawno przestał go rozumieć. Nowa moda na mugolstwo wykańczała go psychicznie, tak samo jak rozhulana poprawność polityczna. Nowe zwyczaje, nowe przedmioty, nowe jedzenie… Na ulicach od pewnego czasu słyszał więcej rozmów o piłce nożnej niż o qudditchu – nie żeby lubił jedno czy drugie – a mugolskie słodycze stały się tak absolutnym hitem, że kultowym fasolkom wszystkich smaków czy czekoladowym żabom poważnie zaczęło zagrażać bankructwo. Zresztą nic dziwnego, mugolskie słodycze nie uciekały przed młodocianymi konsumentami ani nie miały w ofercie żelków o smaku rzygowin… Duży plus! Inną zmianą, która nadeszła zupełnie niespodziewanie, były mugolskie ubrania. Na Pokątnej coraz rzadziej można było dostrzec tradycyjne szaty czarodziejów. Niech to szlag, nawet sam mistrz eliksirów prywatnie już ich nie nosił, bo spodnie i koszula okazały się zwyczajnie wygodniejsze.

Tak, ostatnia wojna sprowadziła na świat magii prawdziwą rewolucję. Pewnie nie bez znaczenia był w tym wypadku fakt, że większość jej bohaterów pochodziła z mieszanych rodzin, a niektórzy nie mieli w sobie nawet ćwiartki czystej krwi. Gdy Voldemort upadł po raz pierwszy, nie zmieniło się prawie nic. Teraz zmieniło się wszystko. Severus, który w Hogwarcie nie zaliczył nawet kwadransa zajęć z mugoloznawstwa, teraz kompletnie stracił rozeznanie. Cały świat, który znał, na jego oczach rozpadał się w proch.

A w tym nieskończonym chaosie jedyny stały punkt stanowiła jego żo… Żona Lupina. Zabawne przejęzyczenie, doprawdy. Oczywiście, że miał na myśli żonę Lupina. Tylko Yen była taka sama jak zawsze, niezmiennie śliczna, zabawna i naprawdę znakomicie adaptowała się w nowych warunkach. Trudno byłoby znaleźć kogoś mniej uprzedzonego i bardziej otwartego na wszelkie nowości. Została wprost stworzona do tego nowego porządku, on nie.

Mistrz eliksirów spędzał całe dnie w pracy, bijąc absolutne rekordy, jeżeli chodzi o nadgodziny. Tylko tu czuł się na miejscu, tylko na alchemii znał się świetnie. Eliksiry to eliksiry, mugole nie mogli wiele namieszać w jego ulubionej dziedzinie. Magomedycyna wciąż wygrywała ze sprzedajnymi koncernami farmaceutycznymi, dzięki Merlinowi!

Severus wrócił z kawą do gabinetu, usiadł przy swoim biurku i niewidzącym wzrokiem zapatrzył się w okno. Na parapecie stała klatka z jego prywatną małą sową, która powoli zaczynała się niecierpliwić. Nie latała dzisiaj zbyt wiele…

Mistrz eliksirów wyciągnął pióro i pergamin. Czas na przerwę.

§§§

Yenlla westchnęła ciężko i rzuciła zmęczone spojrzenie swemu odbiciu w lustrze. Powinna już dawno się przebrać, spakować i zwinąć do domu, lecz jakoś nie miała ochoty. W garderobie teatru czuła się dobrze i bezpiecznie, nikt jej tu nie niepokoił. No, może poza Marisol, która nieustannie podkradała jej kosmetyki i pantofelki, chociaż i tak były za małe na jej gigantyczne stopy.

Piękna aktoreczka przeżywała złoty okres swojej kariery, była szczęśliwą mężatką i otaczał ją wianuszek szczebiocących przyjaciółek, a jednak wciąż czuła, że czegoś jej brakuje…

Czegoś ulotnego.

Czegoś nieokreślonego.

Czegoś…

Czegoś zupełnie podobnego do drapania pazurków na parapecie.

Otworzyła okno, wpuściła do środka sówkę i przeczytała kolejny liścik.

 _Czy Twój dzień był dzisiaj tak samo nieznośny jak mój?_

Yen uśmiechnęła się do siebie i sięgnęła po długopis. Nabazgrała parę słów na odwrocie starego programu teatralnego:

 _A czy Ty też musiałeś cały dzień użerać się ze współpracownikami, którzy są o wiele głupsi od ciebie?_

 _Wszyscy są idiotami, co do jednego._

 _Więc odpowiedź brzmi: TAK. Mój dzień był równie paskudny._

§§§

Severus Snape uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wymiana listów trwała w najlepsze. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że po tylu latach mogą mieć sobie jeszcze tyle do powiedzenia. Liściki wypychały mu kieszenie, poniewierały się na stole i w szufladach. Yen z charakterystycznym dla siebie artystycznym roztrzepaniem pisała na tym, co jej akurat wpadło w ręce. Bilety, programy, ulotki kremów… Różowa kredka, fioletowy atrament, ołówek, mugolski długopis. Czasem pismo było piękne, krągłe i niezwykle staranne, innym razem wyglądało tak, jakby odpisanie na list zleciła swojemu różowemu kotu. Potrafił po tym poznać, jak długo zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią. Bazgroły z reguły okazywały się bardziej szczere i zabawniejsze od wykaligrafowanych wiadomości.

Pociągnął kolejny łyk obrzydliwej, zimnej kawy z automatu i skrzywił się okropnie. Uświadomił sobie nagle, że przecież nawet nie lubi kawy. Na szczęście sówka już wróciła, więc mógł podzielić się z kimś tym niespodziewanym odkryciem.

 _Czekolada?_

§§§

– A wtedy Lunatyk powiedział, że jest rozczarowany naszym nieodpowiedzialnym zachowaniem i czuje się zmuszony zgłosić sprawę profesor McGonagall – rechotał w najlepsze Łapa. – A to była dopiero nasza pierwsza noc na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie!

Reszta towarzystwa zachichotała zachwycona anegdotą, której Yen nawet nie słuchała. Potrafiła się jednak domyślić, że był to kolejny odcinek niesamowicie zabawnych przygód Huncwotów. I w dodatku pewnie już go znała. Zazwyczaj tak było.

Tego wieczoru państwo Lupin przyjmowali na kolacji Blacków, czyli Syriusza i Rosmertę. Błyskotka wzniosła się na wyżyny zdolności kulinarnych, mężczyźni żartowali, a Ros starała się wyglądać ślicznie i romantycznie. Wszyscy chyba dobrze się bawili… Poza Yenllą, która ledwo mogła wysiedzieć na miejscu i wciąż zerkała przez szeroko otwarte drzwi na werandę.

– Wszystko w porządku, Yenka? – zatroskał się Remus. – Wydajesz się jakaś nieobecna…

– Dlaczego tak myślisz? – rzuciła automatycznie.

– W ogóle nie słuchasz – zarzuciła jej Rosmerta. – Przed chwilą Syri zadał ci pytanie.

Nawet na nią nie spojrzała.

– Naprawdę? Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się.

– Yen, co się dzieje? – naciskał delikatnie Lupin.

– Ja… – zaczęła nieco nieprzytomnie i nie dokończyła.

W tej samej chwili za oknem przeleciała sowa i wylądowała na balustradzie werandy. Yenlla natychmiast zerwała się z miejsca.

– Przepraszam, muszę coś sprawdzić.

– Co się stało? – zapytał zdezorientowany Remus. – Czekasz na list?

– Tak.

– To coś ważnego?

Yen miała ochotę zawyć z frustracji. Co ich to obchodziło? Po co te wszystkie pytania? Dlaczego ją tu na siłę przetrzymują, nie pozwalając odejść? Miała wrażenie, że coraz bardziej ją osaczają.

Nie zamierzała udzielać żadnych wyjaśnień!

– Zaraz wracam – rzuciła tylko, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i wypadła z salonu.

– Czy to znowu ten psychofan? – zawołał za nią Syriusz, a w Lupina jakby piorun trafił.

– Psychofan? Jaki znowu psychofan?

– No, Yenki… – wyjaśnił kulawo Łapa.

– Ktoś prześladuje Yen?

– Nie mówiła ci?

– Yenka, dlaczego nie wiem nic o jakimś psychofanie? – wołał zdenerwowany Remus z salonu.

– Groził ci? – przeraziła się Ros. Nie potrafiłaby jednak zdecydować, czy bardzie wstrząsnęła nią myśl o zwariowanym wielbicielu, czy fakt, że Yen opowiedziała o tym wyłącznie Syriuszowi. – Dlaczego nic nie mówiłaś?

Wciąż coś od niej chcieli, mimo że dawno wyszła z pokoju.

– A nie mówiłem, że nie powinnaś sama prowadzić korespondencji z fanami? – ciągnął swoją litanię Lupin. – Ostrzegałem cię, że to się tak skończy. Musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

– Najlepiej od razu to zgłosić – dorzucił ze swojej strony Black. – Mogę pogadać z Alastorem. Albo z Harrym.

– Tak, to znakomity pomysł. Słyszałaś, Yenka? Co ty na to? – chciał wiedzieć jej mąż. – Możesz tu podejść?

– Moment!

Yen miała dosyć. Trzasnęła drzwiami werandy i ruszyła w głąb niewielkiego ogrodu. Na Rowenę, ani chwili spokoju, ani chwili dla siebie! Jakby wszyscy się na nią uwzięli.

Sówka Snape'a posłusznie pofrunęła za nią. Przysiadła na pobliskiej gałęzi i wyciągnęła nóżkę. Pani Lupin odwiązała liścik i przebiegła szybko wzrokiem, zanim go spaliła.

 _Czekolada?_

Wyciągnęła z kieszeni mugolski długopis, który zawsze miała przy sobie na wypadek prośby o autograf, i od razu odpisała:

 _Co tylko chcesz. Byle w dużych ilościach._

„I jak najdalej stąd", dodała w myślach.

§§§

Niestety, tym razem wszechświat zaprotestował. Następnego ranka Yen jak zwykle otrzymała stos prenumerowanych magazynów. Tym razem aż dwa z nich przedrukowywały pechowe zdjęcie z pikniku, a jakiś dziennikarzyna z trzeciego nie bawił się w żadne subtelności i zatytułował swój artykuł: „Powrót męża? Co na to wilkołak?!". W tej ostatniej gazecie pojawiła się również najbardziej przerażająca, trzaśnięta z ukrycia fotka – ktoś utrwalił na niej wizytę Yen i Severusa w kawiarni.

Pani Lupin wyniosła wszystkie magazyny do pistacjowego salonu i schowała w sekretarzyku. Potem usiadła na kanapie i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

„Co ja narobiłam?", zadręczała się w myślach.

Tam zastał ją kolejny list, w którym Snape przypominał o czekoladzie i próbował doprecyzować godzinę spotkania.

 _Przeglądałeś dzisiaj gazety?_ , nabazgrała szybko na pergaminie.

 _Nie. Coś straciłem?_

Yen wyrwała stronę z gazety i wysłała ją zamiast odpowiedzi.

Sówka powróciła błyskawicznie.

 _I co na to wilkołak?_ , mistrz eliksirów powtórzył pytanie z nagłówka.

 _Na szczęście nic nie wie, ale to tylko kwestia czasu. Nie możemy się więcej widywać._

 _Daj spokój, chyba nie zamierzasz przejmować się jakimś szmatławcem?_

Yen nie wierzyła, jak mógł potraktować całą sprawę tak lekko. Czy naprawdę nie rozumiał, co to wszystko znaczy? Jeżeli nie, to nie zamierzała mu tego tłumaczyć. Krótką odpowiedź pisała długo, stawiała staranne, kaligraficzne znaki.

 _Nie mogę ryzykować. Nikt nie może nas razem zobaczyć._

Czekała całą wieczność. Właściwie pomyślała, że kolejna wiadomość już nie nadejdzie. Zeszła na dół i zjadła śniadanie z Remusem, który wciąż patrzył na nią z troską i wypytywał o zmyślonego psychofana. Odpowiadała niechętnie i niejasno, aby jak najbardziej namieszać mu w głowie i uśpić czujność. Potem wróciła do siebie i zaczęła szykować się do wyjścia. Sówka nadleciała, gdy stała już na ganku.

 _Wymyślę coś. Daj mi trochę czasu._


	7. Ty, ja i wszyscy inni

**Track 6  
Ty, ja i wszyscy inni**

* * *

 _Me and Mrs. Jones  
We got a thing going on  
We both know that it's wrong  
But it's much too strong to let it go now  
We gotta be extra careful  
That we don't build our hopes too high  
'Cause she's got her own obligations, and so do I  
_(Michael Bublé _Me and Mrs. Jones_ )

* * *

Severus Snape stał przed niewielką knajpką, opierał się o parapet i palił papierosa. Czekał, a Yen się spóźniała. I chociaż było to w jej wypadku absolutnie naturalne, przez moment czuł obawę, że się nie zjawi… Nie było to przyjemne uczucie. Nowa Yenlla okazała się znacznie bardziej (przynajmniej pozornie) ostrożna i (o bogowie!) rozsądna, dlatego wydawała się zdolna do wszystkiego. Nie wspominając o tym, że teraz zdecydowanie nie miał nad nią takiej kontroli jak dawniej.

W końcu ją dostrzegł. Jechała wzdłuż ulicy na wściekle fioletowym rowerze.

Moment… Co?!

– Chyba sobie żartujesz – rzucił, gdy zatrzymała się obok niego.

Zadowolona z efektownego wejścia szelma wyszczerzyła się do niego radośnie. Zeskoczyła z roweru i z pełnym profesjonalizmem przypięła go do płotu za pomocą błękitnej kłódki. Wprawdzie mistrz eliksirów powoli przyzwyczajał się do jej nowego, mocno przesłodzonego wizerunku, ale niektóre stylizacje nadal go szokowały (a najbardziej chyba sam fakt, że znaczenie słowa „stylizacja" nie było mu dłużej obce). Dziś Yen miała na sobie krótką, ale za to szeroką jak parasol, czarną sukienkę w wielkie białe grochy, ściśniętą w talii czerwonym paskiem. Do tego zapobiegawczo owinęła głowę szerokim szalem i nałożyła na nos ciemne okulary, które zasłaniały jej pół twarzy. Na zwyczajnej mugolskiej ulicy jej ekscentryczny ubiór rzucał się w oczy bardziej, niż gdyby pojawiła się nago.

– Yen, na Salazara! – odezwał się znowu Snape, który mimo intensywnego wysiłku umysłowego nie zdołał wykrzesać z siebie dość dobrego komentarza na opisanie całej sytuacji.

– No co? – zdziwiła się nieszczerze, chociaż chabrowe oczy błyszczały jej figlarnie.

– Rower? Serio?

Pani Lupin wzruszyła ramionami.

– Świat nie stoi w miejscu, mój drogi, trzeba iść z duchem czasu. Zdrowy tryb życia jest teraz modny. Poza tym zawsze tak wracam z zumby.

– Czego? – Severus wybałuszył na nią oczy.

– To taki rodzaj fitnessu...

– Słucham?!

Zakręciło mu się w głowie od nadmiaru dziwacznego słownictwa, które – był o tym absolutnie przekonany – szelma wymyślała na poczekaniu, aby go podrażnić. Yen nie tylko zjawiała się przebrana za kogoś zupełnie innego, ale do tego mówiła do niego w obcym języku. Co do cholery działo się z tym światem? Czy nie ma końca udręki dla poczciwego mistrza eliksirów?

– Powinieneś spróbować – zachęcała koszmarna kobieta, bezczelnie się z niego podśmiewając. – Trochę sportu na pewno by ci nie zaszkodziło.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Od razu by mnie zabiło. Nie poznaję cię, słońce dni moich. Sport? Przecież ty nie znosisz wysiłku.

– Och, nie mam absolutnie nic przeciwko odrobinie wysiłku. Wszystko zależy od wykonywanej… czynności – rzuciła kompletnie bez zastanowienia i z najbardziej dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem, jaki tylko znajdował się w jej bogatym repertuarze.

A zaraz potem spłonęła szkarłatnym rumieńcem, gdy uświadomiła sobie, co właśnie powiedziała i do kogo. Odwróciła się od Severusa i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Tymczasem mężczyzna z wrażenia omal nie połknął papierosa. Zachłysnął się dymem i rozkaszlał na całego.

– Ojej, przepraszam! – wyjąkała rumiana jak piwonia Yen, zbliżając się do niego i uderzając w plecy z wyjątkową siłą. Nie wiedział, czy powinien obwiniać za to zakłopotanie, czy tę całą zumbę. – Stare przyzwyczajenia najtrudniej wyplenić – stwierdziła, starannie unikając jego wzroku. – Postaram się nad tym zapanować, obiecuję.

Snape zerkał ukradkiem na jej czerwone policzki i skromnie spuszczone oczy, zastanawiając się, kiedy i dlaczego cała ta sytuacja stała się tak niezręczna. Wszak dawniej bez przerwy opowiadała mu podobne nonsensy… No tak, ale wtedy nie była jeszcze mężatką. To znaczy, była, ale… Ugh, to wszystko w jednej chwili stało się zwyczajnie zbyt skomplikowane!

– Khm – chrząknął, próbując odzyskać głos.

– Może to znak, że powinieneś wreszcie rzucić palenie? – Pani Lupin w panice poszukała odpowiednio rozpraszającego tematu. – Wiesz, w twoim wieku nałóg powoli staje się niebezpieczny dla zdrowia.

– W MOIM wieku, naprawdę? – odparował z naciskiem. – Serdecznie dziękuję za poradę, panno Właśnie-Skończyłam-Czterdzieści-Lat.

– Jak śmiesz?! – zawołała z tak autentycznym oburzeniem, że przez chwilę sam zwątpił, czy dobrze to policzył.

– A nie? – zaatakował ponownie.

– W życiu!

– Taaak. I pomyśleć, że razem kończyliśmy Hogwart… A nie, przepraszam! Zupełnie zapomniałem, że byłem twoim nauczycielem eliksirów.

– Jeżeli to kolejna aluzja do musicalu…

– Skąd! Gdzieżbym śmiał.

Mała (i najwyraźniej bardzo młoda) kobietka rzuciła mu sceptyczne spojrzenie spod zmarszczonych groźnie brwi. Wydęła usta. Podparła się pod boki. Chyba sugerowała, że mistrz eliksirów ma kłopoty, ale zapomniała poprosić go, aby wziął to sobie do serca. Mimo wszystko Severus wolał jej dłużej nie drażnić i skapitulował z własnej woli.

– Możemy wreszcie wejść do środka? – zaproponował marudnie. – Naprawdę chciałbym spróbować tej czekolady, zanim zamkną lokal. Nie piłem żadnej od…

Urwał, kiedy uświadomił sobie, do jakiego końca zmierza to zdanie. Szlag! Znowu trafił na minę. Dlaczego to musi być takie trudne?

– Chyba nie będziemy tak tu stać i czekać, aż ktoś cię rozpozna, słońce dni moich, prawda? – Gładko zmienił strategię.

Zdecydowanie udało mu się wybrnąć z tej skomplikowanej sytuacji bez szwanku. Yen tak bardzo wystraszyła się myśli, że ktokolwiek mógłby przyłapać ją na gorącym uczynku, że niemal wbiegła przez drzwi, które przed nią otworzył. O jego ostatnim zdaniu zupełnie zapomniała.

§§§

Severus miał talent i znakomite pomysły. Nic dziwnego, że tyle lat udawało mu się grać rolę podwójnego agenta. Był paranoicznie podejrzliwy i potrafił przewidzieć niemal wszystko. Wybrana przez niego knajpka okazała się malutka, przytulna i kompletnie zapomniana, bo położona w odludnej dzielnicy gdzieś na obrzeżach Londynu. Wnętrze wyglądało, jakby nie zmieniło się ani na jotę od momentu powstania – czyli jakichś stu lub więcej lat. Klimat tworzyły małe stoliczki, koronkowe obrusy, bukieciki stokrotek oraz całe mnóstwo antycznych bibelotów i durnostojek. W kącie stał nawet staroświecki samowar i zegar z kukułką. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że czekoladziarnię prowadzą mugole, bo wyglądała zupełnie jak czarodziejski sklepik ze starociami, jakich pełno było na Pokątnej.

Mistrz eliksirów po raz kolejny wspiął się na wyżyny kurtuazji: otwierał drzwi, odsuwał krzesła i świadczył wiele innych drobnych uprzejmości, którymi zazwyczaj nie plamił sobie honoru, a już na pewno nie robił tego, gdy jeszcze byli razem. Gdyby Yen wiedziała, że (pod pewnymi warunkami) jest do tego zdolny, już dawno dałaby sobie spokój z uwodzeniem go i zamiast tego od razu zesłała do strefy „luźnej znajomości". Taki podobał jej się o wiele bardziej. Wiele, wiele, wiele bardziej.

Tak, obecny układ był po prostu idealny.

Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie, w bezpiecznej odległości, po dwóch stronach stolika. Żadnych sztuczek, zero ryzyka, bez prawa do najmniejszych podejrzeń ze strony przypadkowych świadków – nie, żeby oboje nie zadbali wcześniej, aby takich świadków nie było. Gdy jakiś czas później do ich stolika przydreptała leciwa starsza pani, profesor Snape zamówił dwie gorące czekolady z chili i wyglądał przy tym niemal uprzejmie. Yen dodatkowo zażyczyła sobie bananowych muffinów z kremem czekoladowym, zarabiając tym zdziwione uniesienie brwi. Przewróciła oczami i pokazała Snape'owi język.

– Odczep się, moja figura jest absolutnie bez zarzutu! Jak w ogóle znalazłeś to miejsce? – zainteresowała się.

Severus zachował wyraz twarzy pokerzysty, ale od razu było widać, że ma ochotę pochwalić się swoją przebiegłością.

– Przyznaję, że zrobiłem użytek z faktu, że po mugolskiej stronie szczęśliwie – czy też nieszczęśliwie, zależy od punktu widzenia – nie jesteś aż tak rozpoznawalna.

Piękna pani Lupin zaraz posmutniała i rzuciła mu spojrzenie skrzywdzonego szczeniaka.

– Nie musiałeś mi tego wypominać, ale to rzeczywiście prawda. U mugoli nie mogłam zagrać kartą wojennej bohaterki i żony Śmierciojada, więc sporo straciłam na starcie.

– Tak, coś słyszałem…

– Oj, tam! – Machnęła na niego lekceważąco ręką. – Nie jest aż tak źle, dostaję pewne propozycje. Poza tym ciągle próbujemy sprzedać _Narzeczoną_ na Broadway. Udało się z _Wicked_ , więc dlaczego by nie? Czarownice są modne. Niestety, akurat w tym wypadku wina leży całkowicie po mojej stronie. Uparłam się, żeby grał cię… Khm, to znaczy głównego bohatera. Oczywiście, że miałam na myśli głównego bohatera, nie patrz tak na mnie! W każdym razie zależy mi, aby to był Alan Rickman.

– Protestuję! – oburzył się mistrz eliksirów. – On jest stary, chyba jeszcze starszy niż Sinclair!

Yen zaśmiała się na ten wybuch próżności ze strony mrocznego Nietoperza. Kto by pomyślał, że tak bardzo się tym przejmie?

– Bez przesady! Możliwe, że nawet młodszy. Zresztą, faktycznie jest do ciebie bardzo podobny, nie zaprzeczysz.

– Nie jest ani trochę podobny!

– Och, co ty tam wiesz?

– Chyba wiem, jak wyglądam?

– Niekoniecznie, zapewne jesteś w tej materii dość nieobiektywny, kochanie… Khm. – Ugryzła się w język, gdy sama usłyszała swój przypadkowy dodatek na końcu zdania. Ponownie lekko się zarumieniła. – Niestety, pana Rickmana najwyraźniej nie interesują role śpiewane.

– A może po prostu głupie role?

Piękna szelma aż cała się zjeżyła.

– Och, daruj sobie, Sever! Masz rację, wcale nie jest do ciebie podobny, jest o niebo przystojniejszy i na pewno ma nienaganne maniery. Zresztą, nawet nie widziałeś tego musicalu, więc jak śmiesz tak mówić?

– Zapewniam cię, że nie ze swojej winy. – Uśmiechnął się tyleż przewrotnie, co drapieżnie. – Zamówiłem bilety i niecierpliwie czekam na swoją kolej. Niestety, lista rezerwowa jest długa…

Yenlla dla odmiany gwałtownie zbladła. Severus obserwował to z prawdziwą satysfakcją i jeszcze bardziej zapragnął obejrzeć jej wiekopomne dzieło. Był pewien, że dostarczy mu niebywałej rozrywki. A potem, naturalnie, będzie musiał ją wreszcie udusić.

– Sever, obiecałeś, że nie będziesz tego oglądać!

– Nieprawda, powiedziałem tylko, że się nad tym zastanowię – skorygował jedwabistym głosem. – Uprzejmie donoszę, że ciekawość zwyciężyła.

Pani Lupin prychnęła i wydęła z oburzeniem różane usteczka. Na pewno znakomicie wiedziała, że dzięki temu wygląda ślicznie i dziewczęco.

– Jesteś nieznośny, wiesz?

– Dziękuję, bardzo się staram.

– I jaki zabawny!

Miła starsza pani pojawiła się ponownie z ich zamówieniem, więc oboje powściągnęli na moment jadowite języki i powstrzymali się od wzajemnych docinków. Yen z rozkoszą zaciągnęła się aromatem gorącej czekolady, której nie piła od wieków. Snape również wyglądał na całkiem zadowolonego, oczywiście w miarę swoich możliwości.

Spokojne, wielce cywilizowane i pokojowe siorbanie czekolady trwało długo. Bardzo długo. Ale gdy wspólny orgazm podniebienny zaczął się przedłużać, Severus poczuł, że musi stanąć na wysokości zadania i jak najszybciej coś zepsuć. Jak zwykle. Z niewinną miną położył na stoliku gazetę. Zdjęcia się nie poruszały, więc musiała być mugolska.

– Niedawno zupełnym przypadkiem dotarłem do ciekawych informacji – odezwał się konwersacyjnym tonem, elegancko ocierając usta serwetką. – Twoja oficjalna niemagiczna biografia…

Yen z wrażenia zakrztusiła się czekoladą. Severus musiał przerwać swój podstępny wywód, jeżeli chciał mieć komu go wygłaszać, i poświęcić moment na ratowanie zszokowanej kobiety.

– Powiedz, że tego nie czytałeś – wycharczała, ledwie łapiąc oddech.

– A i owszem. Zdaje się, że zrobiłaś ze mnie… psychopatycznego seryjnego mordercę skazanego na dożywocie. Brakowało jedynie informacji, że przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat trzymałem cię w piwnicy.

Yenlla zachichotała.

– Cóż, to tak samo dobra historia, jak każda inna.

– Zgłaszam wątpliwość. Za to, jak rozumiem, w tej wersji twój nowy mąż – powiedział to takim tonem, jakby zaliczyła ich co najmniej trzydziestu i dlatego powoli zaczynali mu się mylić – jest… – zawiesił dramatycznie głos dla lepszego efektu, udając, że szuka tej informacji w gazecie, choć niewątpliwie miał ją już na stałe wydrukowaną gotykiem po drugiej stronie czaszki. – Ach, tak: poczytnym pisarzem fantasy specjalizującym się w powieściach o wilkołakach – zacytował idealnie modulowanym głosem.

– Snape – warknęła ostrzegawczo.

– Ależ ja zwyczajnie podziwiam pomysłowość. Poza tym nadal zastanawiam się, jak to się stało, że ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie…

– To przestań! – przerwała mu nazbyt agresywnie Yen. – Nie życzę sobie ani słowa więcej o Lup… O Remusie! – poprawiła się natychmiast, ale nawet nie liczyła, że przeoczył to nieszczęsne przejęzyczenie.

Mówiła o swoim mężu, używając nazwiska... Chyba nie mogło być gorzej! Severus wpatrywał się w nią, unosząc znacząco brew, ale niczego nie skomentował. Najwidoczniej wyczuł, że przy jej wybuchowym charakterze posunąłby się wtedy o krok za daleko.

– Wszystko jedno – wycofał się, a potem nagle zmienił temat. – Czy z tym tancerzem to prawda?

Pani Lupin ponownie się zakrztusiła. Rzuciła mu spłoszone spojrzenie, po czym otworzyła i zamknęła usta, jakby nie mogła się zdecydować, co odpowiedzieć. Nie miała pojęcia, jak z tego wybrnąć. Najpierw Remus, teraz to. Czy on się dzisiaj na nią uwziął?

– Na litość, Sever, musisz przestać czytać plotkarskie czasopisma. Natychmiast.

Mistrz eliksirów nie dał się zbić z tropu.

– Czy on naprawdę cię… Czy dlatego wypadłaś wtedy z teatru, jakby… – Nie miał pojęcia, jak to ująć, aby znowu nie dostała szału. Nie był przyzwyczajony do podobnych rozmów. Ani tym bardziej do panowania nad językiem. Naprawdę się starał.

– Czy musimy teraz o tym mówić? – rzuciła nerwowo Yen. Ręce jej drżały i znowu unikała patrzenia mu w oczy. – Sprawa został załatwiona dawno temu i nigdy nie chciałam tego rozgłaszać, ale ktoś najwyraźniej uznał, że to znakomita promocja sztuki tuż przed premierą.

Aluzja do pechowej nocy nieco wytrąciła panią Lupin z równowagi. Z drugiej strony, gdyby nie tamten wypadek, nie wpadliby na siebie i to dziwne coś, co się między nimi działo (cokolwiek to było), nigdy by się nie zdarzyło.

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi o tym od razu? – podjął Snape ostrożnie, starając się jej nie spłoszyć.

– A po co? – prychnęła. – Jakie to ma w ogóle znaczenie?

– Na pewno mógłbym rozwiązać ten problem szybko i skutecznie. I nadal mogę to zrobić, wystarczy, że powiesz słowo. Mógłbym…

Yen odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie i przyszpiliła wściekłym spojrzeniem zmrużonych oczu.

– Nie, nie mógłbyś. Skończ z tymi idiotycznymi insynuacjami!

Mistrz eliksirów nie potraktował jej oburzenia poważnie. Przeciwnie, przeciągnął się leniwie i powiedział lekkim i niezobowiązującym tonem:

– Dawno nie ćwiczyłem klątw, nie chciałbym wyjść z wprawy.

– Ani mi się waż! Jesteś Śmierciojadem z wyrokiem.

– Oczyszczonym z zarzutów – przypomniał.

Popełnił błąd. Żartowanie z tej sprawy nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Wypadek z tancerzem leżał Yen na sumieniu od samego początku, jednak profesor Snape nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. Kobieta spurpurowiała na twarzy, a jej oczy ciskały błyskawice.

– Mam tego dosyć. Muszę iść.

Gwałtownie podniosła się z miejsca, kołysząc całym stolikiem i powiewając licznymi warstwami szerokiej spódnicy. Odwróciła się na pięcie i bez pożegnania ruszyła do wyjścia. Severus ze swoim zwykłym refleksem ocalił zastawę przed upadkiem, a potem podążył za nią. Impulsywnie chwycił ją za rękę i przytrzymał.

– Stój!

– Nie! – krzyknęła nieco histerycznie. – Nie będę tu siedzieć i słuchać kretyńskich samczych wynurzeń. Co to za żałosne teksty i skąd ta nagła troska o mnie, Snape? – zapytała, zadzierając wojowniczo głowę.

Mistrz eliksirów przekalkulował swoje szanse, a ponieważ nie wyglądały zbyt różowo, zrobił coś absolutnie nieoczekiwanego.

– Przepraszam – powiedział cicho.

Yen w jednej chwili opadła szczęka. Zamrugała gwałtownie oczami, po czym wpatrzyła się w niego tępo, jakby widziała go pierwszy raz w życiu. Chyba nigdy do tej pory nie słyszała z jego ust tego słowa. Wątpiła, czy je w ogóle zna.

– Nie chciałem cię zezłościć – ciągnął spokojnym głosem, który nijak jej do niego nie pasował. Może nie był dziś w formie albo wyjątkowo źle się czuł. – Zastanawiam się tylko, dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś. Widziałem cię wtedy i nie wyglądało to dobrze. Pamiętam, ile wlałaś w siebie alkoholu.

Biedna szelma kompletnie straciła impet, gdy jej o tym przypomniał. Cała skuliła się w sobie i dłonie znowu zaczęły jej się trząść. Przypominała małą zagubioną dziewczynkę. Bez oporów pozwoliła się odprowadzić z powrotem do stolika.

– I właśnie tego wtedy potrzebowałam. Wódki – wyjaśniła. – A nie niespodziewanej inwazji Śmierciożerców. W teatrze zadbali, aby następny tancerz na pewno był odmiennej orientacji, więc problem rozwiązał się sam. Świetnie się dogadujemy. Doceniam to, co powiedziałeś, tak samo jak ofertę pomocy, ale nie potrzebuję jej. Zabawa w mojego obrońcę to nie twój obowiązek. Już nie.

Przez chwilę w napięciu mierzyli się wzrokiem. Yenlla była pewna, że Snape jak zwykle wybuchnie gniewem i zacznie na nią krzyczeć, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Uśmiechnął się do niej kwaśno i koślawo.

– Yen, słońce dni moich, ja tylko żartowałem. Szalona krucjata w obronie twojej czci i honoru byłaby naprawdę ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miałbym ochotę.

To już brzmiało zdecydowanie bardziej jak dawny mistrz eliksirów i Yen chętnie przyjęła podobne wyjaśnienie do wiadomości. Skinęła mu głową i nieco się rozluźniła.

– Czy teraz mógłbym w spokoju dopić czekoladę? Zaczyna stygnąć – odezwał się marudnie i wszystko znów było po staremu.

§§§

Yen wbiegła do domu radosna i roztańczona, nucąc coś pod nosem i rozrzucając po przedpokoju szal, ciemne okulary, buty… W zasadzie wszystkie drobne rzeczy, które miała przy sobie. Błyskotka i różowy pers śledzili ją nieprzychylnym wzrokiem – każde z innego powodu.

– Yenka, to ty? – Remus uniósł głowę znad papierów i ogarnął salon zmęczonym wzrokiem. Westchnął. – Gdzie byłaś tyle czasu? Przegapiłaś obiad, wiesz? Chyba nie gniewasz się, że zjadłem bez ciebie? – zapytał na koniec, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. – Yenka?! – zawołał.

Usłyszał, jak jego żona ze śpiewem wbiega na górę, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz. Do salonu nawet nie zajrzała. Nie zainteresowała się obiadem. Na niego też zupełnie nie zwróciła uwagi. Remus zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.

Piękna Yen wbiegła na piętro, do pistacjowego salonu. Spóźniła się trochę, bo musiała odpokutować w teatrze bardzo długie drugie śniadanie, na które zniknęła. A potem jeszcze Marisol w nieskończoność zwracała jej głowę. Grr, co za irytująca dziewczyna!

Mała sówka czekała na nią na parapecie.

 _Jutro o tej samej porze?_

– Ojej – szepnęła do siebie Yenlla, siadając przy sekretarzyku i mocząc pióro w kałamarzu. – Ojejku jejku jej!

§§§

– Czy myślisz, że ta spódnica mnie pogrubia? – pytała raz za razem Rosmerta, która oglądała się uważnie w każdej mijanej witrynie.

Kitty, nadal szczupła i wiotka mimo dwóch porodów, przewróciła oczami w cichej udręce.

– Trzeba było założyć szatę, nie miałabyś problemów.

– Szatę? Nikt tego już nie nosi!

– Cóż, skoro chciałaś koniecznie wyglądać jak Yenka, to czyja to wina? – rzuciła brutalnie nieznośna Krukonka.

Ros wykrzywiła się do niej i przejrzała w kolejnej sklepowej szybie. Fakt, powiewne kwieciste sukienki nie do końca jej pasowały. Nie chodziło nawet o figurę, na którą nie musiała specjalnie narzekać, ale całokształt prezentował się… Jakoś nie tak.

– Już? Skończyłaś? – poganiała ją Kitty, stukając znacząco w zegarek. – Nie mam całego dnia. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, muszę po przerwie na kawę wrócić do pracy.

Teraz to Rosmerta posłała jej pełen wyższości uśmiech. Ona, kobieta z własnym biznesem, była panią swojego czasu. Kitty znowu poprosiła niebiosa o zmiłowanie i pociągnęła ją za sobą, zmuszając do dynamicznego marszu. Rzecz niezbyt łatwa na wysokich obcasach. Doświadczona matka Johnson _de domo_ Silverwand dobrze o tym wiedziała i dlatego na co dzień wybierała trampki. Nie każdy jest Yenllą, która urodziła się w szpilkach.

Przyjaciółki postanowiły odwiedzić Yen, która ostatnio nie miała dla nich zbyt wiele czasu. Niespodziewanie nadszedł ciepły czerwiec i kolejna wielka premiera zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Spektakl i tak od początku prześladował pech, więc nic dziwnego, że teraz aktoreczka całe dnie spędzała na próbach, podczas których reżyser tytanicznym wysiłkiem starał się skleić to wszystko w sensowną całość. Nawet leniwa i sprytna z natury Yenka nie mogła bez przerwy wyrywać się na ich kawowy rytuał. Rozumiały to naturalnie, ale szelma była jak narkotyk – odstawka okazywała się bolesna. Dlatego tego dnia postanowiły zrobić jej niespodziankę i wyciągnąć z teatru – choćby siłą i na chwilkę. Nikt nie powinien się tak przepracowywać, istniały jakieś granice, na Merlina!

Kitty i Ros wpadły do atelier teatru pogodzon wiele lepszych humorach. Perspektywa szalonej przerwy z Yen działała na nie kojąco. Pracujący w teatrze chłopak na posyłki natychmiast je rozpoznał i w mig znalazł się obok.

– Zawołasz panią Gwiazdę? – poprosiła nieco jadowicie Kitty, a w jej głosie wręcz dało się usłyszeć tę wielką literę.

Tim bezradnie wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie ma jej.

– To znaczy, że nadal jest na próbie?

– Nie, wyszła na przerwę. Jak zwykle.

– Co to znaczy „jak zwykle"?

– No… – zaciął się nerwowo chłopak, mając poważne obawy, że właśnie chlapnął niewłaściwą informację niewłaściwym osobom. – Codziennie wychodzi z paniami na drugie śniadanie, prawda?

Kobiety spojrzały po sobie niepewnie. Od dwóch tygodni rzadko kiedy widywały Yen, a jeżeli już, to wyłącznie wieczorami. Była przecież taka zajęta, tak bardzo zapracowana…

– Gówno prawda – mruknęła pod nosem Rosmerta.

§§§

Młoda dziewczyna za kontuarem oczami okrągłymi jak spodki przyglądała się tej dziwnej parze. O ile stojąca przed nią kobieta była absurdalnie śliczna – w ten nierealny, okładkowy wręcz sposób – o tyle facet… On zdecydowanie wyglądał jak głodny wampir. To doprawdy cud, że nie spłonął w promieniach jaskrawego, czerwcowego słońca.

– Muszę przyznać, że nie do końca rozumiem ideę spaceru z kawą – pożalił się Severus, patrząc nieufnie na styropianowy kubek, który Yen wcisnęła mu właśnie w dłoń.

Szelma nie uznała za stosowne odpowiedzieć, uśmiechnęła się za to do nieco oszołomionej baristki, dla której widok mistrza eliksirów – mimo maskującego mugolskiego ubrania – musiał zapewne stanowić przeżycie samo w sobie. Snape nigdy zbyt dobrze nie wtapiał się w tłum. Miał na to zdecydowanie zbyt ekspansywną nietoperzowatą osobowość. Gdy uniósł pytająco brew, odruchowo reagując na jej nachalne gapienie się, biedna dziewczyna dosłownie zadrżała i wpadła na ekspres do kawy.

Yen przewróciła oczami, chwyciła go pod ramię i pociągnęła do wyjścia.

– Wyjaśnij mi, proszę, dlaczego nie możemy po prostu usiąść i spokojnie wypić kawy – skarżył się w dalszym ciągu.

– Sam chciałeś żyć nowocześnie.

– Być może, ale jednak w granicach rozsądku.

– Oj, przymknij się, Sever! – Wybuchła śmiechem na widok jego skrzywionej miny. – Wszyscy tak robią! Ciesz się chwilą, wdychaj tlen i nie strasz ludzi, dobra?

– Obawiam się, że to nie do końca ode mnie zależy – stwierdził z niespotykaną dozą autoironii, nadal z zainteresowaniem wpatrując się w kubek z kawą, jakby ten miał mu lada chwila wybuchnąć w twarz.

– Jeżeli zaczniesz go obwąchiwać, udam, że cię nie znam i pójdę przed siebie – ostrzegła lojalnie Yen. Mimo groźby oczy błyszczały jej radośnie, a wielki kok chwiał się na głowie, gdy próbowała opanować kolejny napad głupawki.

Tego dnia miała na sobie… naprawdę krótkie czarne szorty. I kolejną koszulkę fundacji Lupina, przedstawiającą sylwetkę samotnego wilka wyjącego na tle pełni księżyca. Gdy Severus zobaczył swoją byłą żonę, omal się nie przewrócił. A później przez cały czas walczył z zupełnie naturalnym, jego zdaniem, odruchem, aby czymś ją okryć… Najlepiej długą czarną peleryną. Yenlla rzuciła się w tę swoją nowoczesność na całego, bez dwóch zdań, a konserwatywny mistrz eliksirów nawet i za sto lat nie zdołałby jej mentalnie dogonić.

– To gdzie chcesz iść? Może do parku? – zaproponowała. – Wydaje mi się, że to bezpieczny teren.

– Żadnych paparazzi?

– Dużo zakamarków, gdzie można cię schować, aby nie wzbudzać powszechnej paniki wśród mugoli – odparowała bystro.

– Niech ci będzie.

Yen chwyciła go pod ramię, roześmiana i bardzo z siebie zadowolona. Była ciepła, miękka i pachniała jego perfumami. Od pewnego czasu praktycznie nie używała innych, co zauważył nie bez satysfakcji.

Dzień był piękny i pogodny. Słońce świeciło oślepiająco, znerwicowany tłum mugoli gnał w swoich nieciekawych sprawach, a dwójka anonimowych i świetnie (przynajmniej w jednym wypadku) zakamuflowanych czarodziejów cieszyła się swoim towarzystwem i kolejnymi wagarami z dala od ciekawskich oczu. Osiągnęli stan niemal perfekcyjny.

§§§

Po wielu tygodniach oczekiwania pojedyncze miejsce na _Narzeczoną dla czarnoksiężnika_ w końcu się zwolniło i Snape skwapliwie z niego skorzystał. Spektakl miał się odbyć siedemnastego czerwca, a zatem już za kilka dni, w noc pełni księżyca. Trudno byłoby trafić lepszą, bardziej znaczącą datę… Przez chwilę nawet zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien pochwalić się swoim sukcesem Yenlli, ale jednak zrezygnował. Szelma mogłaby znaleźć sposób, aby odwołać przedstawienie tylko ze względu na niego. Nie zamierzał dać jej szansy. Chciał koniecznie zobaczyć ten swój błyskotliwy portret sceniczny, aby później móc w spokoju obmyślać zemstę.

Bilet postarał się odebrać z kasy w takim terminie, aby na pewno nie wpaść przy okazji na Yen – nawet ona musiała kiedyś pracować i brać udział w próbach, na Salazara! Przecież nie wychodziła na scenę prosto z ulicy. Wpadł, zapłacił, a z trudem uzyskany bilet ukrył bezpiecznie w kieszeni szaty, którą nosił wyłącznie w godzinach pracy, w ramach swoistej demonstracji światopoglądu i klasowej przynależności. Praktycznie wychodził już z teatru, gdy coś go zatrzymało. A raczej ktoś.

– Och, kogo moje oczy widzą! – odezwał się niski i matowy kobiecy głos.

Severus odwrócił się i zobaczył kopię szelmy. No dobrze, może „kopia" to nie było odpowiednie określenie, bo dwie aktorki jednak nieco się różniły. Mary, Marisa, czy jak jej tam, była wyższa, miała o wiele ostrzejsze rysy twarzy oraz zielone oczy, którego to koloru, jak wiadomo, mistrz eliksirów serdecznie nie znosił z powodu Pottera juniora. Poza tym, o ile Yen miała zwyczajnie bogatą osobowość i gorący temperament, ta tutaj wyglądała na prawdziwą wiedźmę. Stała oparta o kontuar przy kasie i śledziła go wzrokiem, z którego bynajmniej nie wyzierała zniewalająca inteligencja, raczej czysty suczyzm.

– Właśnie wychodziłem – zbył ją.

– Ach, tak? Ja też – powiedziała miękko i zalotnie, ruszając w jego stronę. Powiewała włosami, kołysała biodrami i stukała obcasami zupełnie jak oryginał, na którym się widocznie wzorowała. – Czyż to nie wspaniały zbieg okoliczności?

Snape zmierzył ją zimnym wzrokiem, który jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że ta konkretna okoliczność nie mieści się w jego definicji wspaniałości. Kompletny brak reakcji ze strony mężczyzny chyba nie był po jej myśli, bo zmarszczyła lekko nos, ale ponieważ nie był ani tak zgrabny, ani uroczo zadarty jak u Yen, jakoś nie poruszyło to profesora Snape'a.

– Może wykorzystasz okazję i zaprosisz mnie na drinka? – spróbowała znowu kobieta, chyba już nieco rozpaczliwie. Na pewno zabrzmiało to nachalnie i raczej skutecznie odstraszyłoby większość przedstawicieli samczego rodu. Mary Lou jeszcze wiele musiała się nauczyć.

Hm, Severus na pewno nie spodziewał się podobnego zaproszenia, dlatego wreszcie poświęcił jej nieco uwagi. Zadowolona z siebie Martha (Marigold?) posłała mu tryumfalno-uwodzicielski uśmiech i stanęła przy nim, wdzięcząc się na sposób mniej więcej yenllowy, lecz mniej swobodny.

– To jak? – naciskała namolnie. – Jesteś wolnym, samotnym i otwartym na nowe znajomości mężczyzną, Severusie? Pytałam wprawdzie o to Yen, ale tylko się nabzdyczyła i nie raczyła odpowiedzieć.

Ta przypadkowa informacja zdecydowanie bardziej zainteresowała mistrza eliksirów niż cały ten niezgrabny flirt. Czy Yen naprawdę zareagowała nerwowo i spławiła swoją nową przyjaciółkę? Ciekawe, dlaczego to zrobiła… Wydawałoby się, że ich historia jest raczej powszechnie znana i szelma nie powinna mieć żadnych oporów przed rozgłaszaniem jej wszem wobec, jednak… No tak, wszak wcale tego nie zrobiła.

Tak, to było bardzo, bardzo interesujące…

– Ty też unikasz odpowiedzi – zarzuciła mu nagle aktorka, gdy cisza nieco się przedłużała. – Przyszedłeś do niej, prawda?

Snape nieoczekiwanie poczuł niepokój. Nikt nie powinien się dowiedzieć, że był w teatrze – i to przynajmniej z dwóch powodów. Jednym z nich były plotki, na które Yen nagle – dopiero po tylu latach – zdawała się mieć ostrą alergię. Po drugie – błyskawicznie domyśliłaby się, co tutaj robił i _Narzeczona dla czarnoksiężnika_ najpewniej w dwadzieścia cztery godziny na zawsze zniknęłaby z afiszy.

– Czy wy nadal…? – indagowała jeszcze bardziej upiorna wersja szelmy.

Ach, nie było dobrze. Potrzebował sprytnego planu, aby jak najszybciej odwrócić uwagę Marylin. Jeżeli faktycznie ta Madeleine była aż tak podobna do Yenlli, jakby chciała, idealne rozwiązanie pojawiło się w jego głowie samo, niemal bez udziału myśli.

Mistrz eliksirów zaśmiał się na tyle teatralnie, na ile potrafił.

– Z panią Lupin? – podkreślił. – Bynajmniej. – Wydawał się szczerze ubawiony tym pomysłem. – Aczkolwiek jest pewna inna aktorka, która bardzo mnie intryguje i chętnie widywałbym ją częściej na scenie – powiedział swoim najlepszym satynowym tonem Snape, po czym posłał jej przenikliwe spojrzenie i pokazał świeżo nabyty bilet w taki sposób, aby na pewno nie dostrzegła tytułu, ale mogła sobie o nim pofantazjować. – Dlatego byłoby miło, gdyby nikt, a zwłaszcza jedna konkretna pani Nikt, nie dowiedział się o mojej dzisiejszej wizycie tutaj. A co do reszty… Dziś jestem naprawdę zajęty, ale możemy przedyskutować to innym razem.

Marisol – tak, chyba właśnie tak się nazywała – uśmiechnęła się, a potem odprowadzała go wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknął po drugiej stronie ulicy, wyraźnie czuł to ogniste spojrzenie na plecach.

Cóż, zdecydowanie był to ciekawy rozwój wypadków. Sam by lepszego nie wymyślił.

§§§

Rosmerta była absolutnie ostatnią osobą, której odwiedzin Remus spodziewałby się w swoim gabinecie w ministerstwie. A jednak gdy tego dnia ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi, była to właśnie przyjaciółka żony.

– Cześć, Ros. Co się stało? Coś z Yen? – zaniepokoił się natychmiast, bo co innego mogłoby ją do niego sprowadzić.

– Tak… A raczej nie. Nie wiem. Nie widziałam jej dzisiaj.

– Cóż, wyszła bardzo wcześnie. Ostatnio zdarza jej się to coraz częściej – odpowiedział Lupin tym smutnym tonem, który sugerował, że sam również nie widuje jej zbyt często.

– Właśnie w tej sprawie przyszłam. Możemy chwilkę porozmawiać?

Remus zaprosił ją do środka, usadził i zaproponował herbatę. Ros pokręciła głową. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną i jeszcze bardziej skrępowaną niż zwykle. Wciąż wyłamywała palce, jakby nie potrafiła znaleźć dobrego ułożenia dla niespokojnych rąk.

– Zamieniam się w słuch – zachęcił ją subtelnie.

– Może jednak nie powinnam tu przychodzić? – spanikowała i nagle zmieniła zdanie. – Może źle robię? Yen się wścieknie, jeżeli się dowie. Nie mów jej, proszę!

– Teraz już musisz mi opowiedzieć, o co chodzi. Niepokoisz mnie, Ros.

– Tak, oczywiście, ale… Może się pomyliłam? Może to naprawdę nic takiego? To tylko takie przeczucie… Ja… – nieszczęsna przyjaciółka plątała się w swojej szlachetnej misji. – Nie masz wrażenia, że Yenka od pewnego czasu dziwnie się zachowuje?

Ramus wzruszył ramionami, choć w tej samej chwili poczuł lodowaty dreszcz na plecach.

– Zbliża się premiera, więc nic dziwnego, że Yen bardzo się stresuje. Zależy jej przecież, żeby wypaść jak najlepiej i… – zaczął usprawiedliwiać żonę, kiedy poczuł na sobie palący wzrok Rosmerty. – Ale ty uważasz, że to nie jest prawdziwy powód – domyślił się.

– Rem! – jęknęła niemal błagalnie. – Wiem, że jesteś teraz zapracowanym człowiekiem i masz mnóstwo spraw na głowie, ale błagam, poświęć jej trochę więcej czasu i uwagi.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Yen jest wrażliwa i kapryśna, a chwilami niezwykle wręcz samolubna. Musi czuć, że jest adorowana, bo inaczej… – urwała, wzdychając ciężko.

– Bo inaczej…? – ponaglił ją.

Madame Rosmerta siedziała przed nim blada i zrozpaczona. Na jej twarzy malowało się wewnętrzne rozdarcie. Bał się, że lata moment zemdleje.

– Chyba widziałam ich razem – wyznała z ciężkim sercem. Czuła się najgorszą zdrajczynią, lecz przekonywała samą siebie, że robi to w dobrej wierze. – Naturalnie, mogłam się pomylić – wycofała się niemal od razu. – To było z daleka, a ja byłam zamyślona i w ogóle to nie był dobry dzień. Mogło mi się tylko zdawać, że widziałam…

– Yen i Severusa – odgadł bezbłędnie Lupin.

Rosmerta miała już praktycznie łzy w oczach, ale gorliwie przytaknęła.

– Chyba – dodała asekuracyjnie.

Z twarzy Remusa trudno było cokolwiek odczytać, jednak sam fakt, że tak szybko odgadł, co chciała mu powiedzieć, musiał coś znaczyć. Ros obserwowała go, obgryzając nerwowo paznokcie.

– Yenlla uprzedziła mnie, że próbują… dojść do porozumienia – odezwał się w końcu z rezerwą.

Rosmerta wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Czyżby naprawdę był tak naiwny? Tak kochany, ufny i uczciwy, że ani przez chwilę nie pomyślał… Musiała im pomóc. Yenka zasługiwała na kogoś takiego, a nie… Och, co za koszmar! Sytuacja bez wyjścia.

– Rem… – zaczęła znowu.

– Czy myślisz, że istnieje niebezpieczeństwo? – zapytał jednocześnie.

– Nie. Na pewno nie. Oby nie… – spróbowała go uspokoić, ale pod koniec zupełnie straciła przekonanie. – Na pewno nie z jej strony – zdecydowała się wreszcie. – Yenka nigdy nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego, ale on…

Przyglądali się sobie w milczeniu, myśląc intensywnie o mrocznym mistrzu eliksirów.

– To taki zły człowiek! – wyrzuciła z siebie ze złością Ros. – Może sobie być bohaterem, ale i tak… Jeżeli tylko będzie miał okazję, na pewno spróbuje namieszać jej w głowie. Nie dlatego, że chciałby ją odzyskać, o nie! Zrobi to z czystej złośliwości! Zemści się, że Yen była na tyle bezczelna, aby ułożyć sobie życie na nowo. Snape to psychopata, nie zniesie, że jest szczęśliwa. A Yenka… Yenka tak łatwo się nudzi i potrafi być tak bardzo nieodpowiedzialna! On umie nią manipulować, widziałam to wiele razy.

Lupin pochylił głowę, rozmasowując w zamyśleniu nasadę nosa. Nie były to wiadomości, których miałby ochotę słuchać. Wręcz przeciwnie, wolałby usłyszeć cokolwiek innego niż to. Choć bardzo starał się od początku spychać wszelkie podejrzenia na samo dno świadomości, właściwie niczego innego się nie spodziewał. Odkąd Snape wrócił, niepokój i ból narastały w nim stopniowo, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo starał się je ignorować.

– Co proponujesz? – zapytał po chwili.

– Proszę tylko, abyś się nią zajął. Błagam. Nie możemy pozostawić niczego ślepemu losowi. Nie chcę, aby znów ją skrzywdził, aby znowu wszystko popsuł.

Rosmerta kompletnie się rozkleiła. Ramiona jej się trzęsły, a łzy spływały po nosie. Remus nie podnosił spuszczonej ponuro głowy. Czuł się pokonany.

– Do pełni zostały tylko trzy dni, a ja pilnie muszę coś dokończyć, zanim… Sama wiesz. Kolejne dni wypadną mi z życiorysu – powiedział cicho. W tej chwili nienawidził swojej przypadłości bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. – Ale kiedy wrócę… Obiecuję, że zajmę się wszystkim. Naprawię to i zadbam o Yen, masz moje słowo. Czy mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc?

– Oczywiście – chlipnęła Rosmerta. – Zawsze.

§§§

Yenlla wybuchła śmiechem, odrzucając do tyłu rude włosy i dla równowagi chwytając się jego ramienia. Wyglądała zabawnie z wąsami z gorącej czekolady, o których nie zamierzał jej na razie mówić. Siedzieli po raz kolejny w tej samej czekoladziarni, ale tym razem zrezygnowali ze stolika i zaanektowali wygodną kanapę w kącie. Z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem sukcesywnie skracali dystans, chociaż oboje udawali, że tego nie zauważają. A może naprawdę niczego nie widzieli, skoro zwykle byli zbyt zajęci wpatrywaniem się w siebie nawzajem...

– Marisol? Naprawdę?! – chichotała szelma, choć gdzieś w głębi duszy poczuła dziwny i bolesny skurcz. Jakoś nie pomyślała, że Severus mógłby kogoś sobie znaleźć. W dodatku akurat Marisol? To byłoby dla niej zaiste nieprzyjemne. – Gdzie cię dopadła? Tak zwyczajnie, na środku ulicy?

Mistrz eliksirów oszczędnie potaknął głową, zachowując dla siebie niewygodne szczegóły tamtego spotkania. Nie planował jej o tym mówić, zwyczajnie samo mu się wymsknęło. Yen po prostu tak na niego działała. A skoro dotąd nie dowiedziała się o biletach, był zmuszony oddać sprawiedliwość drugiej aktorce – potrafiła trzymać język za zębami.

– Ta dziewczyna chyba zupełnie nie ma do siebie szacunku! Nie mówiąc już o jakiejkolwiek ogładzie – orzekła natychmiast niezaprzeczalna miss zrównoważenia i dobrego smaku. – Żeby tak rzucać się na obcego faceta, phi! Ale co jej odpowiedziałeś? Zgodziłeś się? – zapytała niby lekko i żartobliwie, a jednak wpatrywała się w niego uważnie, niecierpliwie przygryzając usta.

– Oczywiście, jak mógłbym się nie skusić? – rzucił sarkastycznie.

– Oj, przestań! – Yen trąciła go w ramię, nagle znajdując się jeszcze bliżej. Najwyraźniej pełen pogardy ton dostatecznie ją uspokoił. – Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że jesteś w typie Marisol.

– To praktycznie twoja kopia, więc chyba nie ma w tym nic dziwnego.

– Ha! Jaka znowu kopia? Nie jesteśmy aż tak podobne. Poza tym, skąd pomysł, że jesteś w MOIM typie? – podchwyciła zaraz figlarnie.

– Przez lata otrzymałem kilka wyraźnych wskazówek.

– Ach, tak? Nie przypominam sobie.

– A ja pamiętam bardzo dobrze. Wszystko.

Yenlla wstrzymała oddech, gdy pochylił się nad nią z tym swoim firmowym, krzywym uśmieszkiem. Znaleźli się blisko, zdecydowanie zbyt blisko siebie, już niemal stykali się nosami. Biedna pani Lupin poczuła znajome drżenie, którego zdecydowanie nie czuła już od dawna. Utonęła w jego hipnotyzujących czarnych oczach, które zdawały się prześwietlać ją na wylot, sięgając do tych niegrzecznych myśli, które nocami nawiedzały ją coraz częściej – i nie było w nich miejsca ani dla Marisol, ani tym bardziej dla Remusa. Serce zabiło jej gwałtownie i… niecierpliwie. Wiedziała, że powinna to przerwać i natychmiast się odsunąć, ale nie była w stanie. Nie mogła się poruszyć, była jak sparaliżowana, zauroczona ponownie tym mrocznym spojrzeniem, które działało na nią lepiej niż Imperius. Przymknęła oczy, licząc, że to coś pomoże, ale było tylko gorzej. Snape zupełnie opacznie zinterpretował jej intencje. Już niemal czuła jego oddech na swoich ustach, a w nim mieszaninę czekolady i papierosów. Tak niewiele brakowało… I co by się właściwie stało, gdyby…

„Oj", pomyślała. „Oj, nie, nie, nie! Roweno, czuwaj nade mną".

Oskoczyła od niego dosłownie w ostatniej sekundzie, wyciągając przed siebie zegarek na łańcuszku niczym jakąś wymyślną broń.

– Jak ten czas leci, muszę już iść – wydyszała, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Na ostatnie kilka chwil zupełnie zapomniała o oddychaniu.

– Jak chcesz. – Severus wzruszył ramionami.

Odsunął się z jeszcze bardziej domyślnym uśmiechem, którego wprost nie znosiła. Na pewno WIEDZIAŁ. W końcu sam zabrnął w to równie głęboko jak ona. Sprawy nieoczekiwanie zaszły za daleko…

– Tak, muszę wracać na próbę. A ty? – zainteresowała się. – Nie powinieneś być gdzieś indziej?

– Nie, tu mi całkiem dobrze. Chociaż z drugiej strony… – nieoczekiwanie zawiesił głos, aby zdobyć jej uwagę. Zadziałało ze zwyczajową skutecznością.

– Tak? – zachęciła go Yen.

Zawahał się tylko na moment. Skoro zabrnął już tak daleko, to czy dalsze zachowywanie pozorów miało jakikolwiek sens? Na pewno nie po tym, co usłyszał od zazdrosnej Marisol.

– Chodź ze mną wieczorem na kolację – zaproponował niby mimochodem, jednak z jego twarzy łatwo dało się wyczytać pewne napięcie.

Yen oparła policzek na dłoni i przyglądała mu się z zainteresowaniem. Prawie na pewno rozważała w tej chwili wszystkie za i przeciw, w końcu teraz nie była już tak impulsywna. Mimo wszystko Severus do pewnego momentu był absolutnie przekonany, że się zgodzi. Jednak pani Lupin uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno i pokręciła głową.

– Nie – odpowiedziała wreszcie poważnie, lecz z odcieniem smutku w głosie. – To nie jest dobry pomysł.

– Dlaczego? Czym różni się jedna głupia kolacja od tego, co właśnie robimy?

– Sever, nie udawaj idioty. Dobrze wiesz, o co chodzi. To zupełnie coś innego. Do tej pory po prostu chodziliśmy razem na kawę, a kolacja to… to zupełnie, jakby… – urwała, bo nie była w stanie powiedzieć tego na głos.

– Jakby to coś znaczyło – dokończył za nią.

– Właśnie – westchnęła, patrząc na niego wielkimi chabrowymi oczami. Jasnymi i spokojnym, z których nie potrafił nic wyczytać.

Odmówiła. Tak zwyczajnie. Bez emocji, bez histerii, bez idiotycznych scen. Yenlla, która dawniej była wulkanem chaotycznych, trzpiotowatych porywów serca, w swojej nowej wersji zachowywała się nadspodziewanie dojrzale i rozważnie. Nigdy nie ryzykowała, niczego nie pozostawiała przypadkowi.

– Uważam, że twoja reakcja jest mocno przesadzona – stwierdził, aby powiedzieć cokolwiek. Cisza między nimi nagle zaczęła działać mu na nerwy.

– Nie, Sever, nie tym razem. Jeżeli zdążyłeś o tym zapomnieć, jestem mężatką. Istnieją pewne granice, na mądrą Rowenę. Nie mogę włóczyć się wieczorami z obcym facetem, mam swoje obowiązki – odpowiedziała żartobliwie, jednak Snape znał ją na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że nie do końca wierzy w to, co mówi.

– Jesteś pewna?

– Oczywiście.

– To jednorazowa oferta – zastrzegł.

– Jak zwykle – zaśmiała się. – Ale nie. Zdecydowanie nie – podkreśliła, nie pozostawiając nawet cienia wątpliwości. – Może Marisol się zgodzi? Słyszałam, że ma wolny wieczór – dodała słodko i ucieszyło ją, jak bardzo mistrz eliksirów skrzywił się na tę sugestię.

– Może jednak nie.

– Dziękuję za kolejne czekoladowe święto, ale teraz naprawdę muszę wracać – stwierdziła pani Lupin.

Sięgnęła po nieodłączne okulary, narzuciła na głowę szal, po czym szybko wstała. Pomachała mu na do widzenia i skierowała się do wyjścia.

Severus Snape spokojnie odprowadzał ją wzrokiem. Zastanawiał się, czy przejdzie nad jego propozycją do porządku dziennego, czy może tylko udawała i gdy zniknie mu z oczu, wpadnie w szał, a potem zacznie go unikać i ignorować sowy. Cóż, nie zmierzał się tym specjalnie martwić. Na pewno zobaczy ją jeszcze przynajmniej jeden raz.

Jutro, na scenie, podczas _Narzeczonej dla czarnoksiężnika_.


	8. Narzeczona dla czarnoksiężnika

**Uprzejmie informuję, że poniższa odsłona (zwana roboczo fanfikiem w fanfiku) powstała w wyniku tzw. twórczej kooperatywy.  
Wszystkie (poza jedną) piosenki do musicalu napisała Oleńska, bo Meada nie umiała.**

* * *

 **Track 7  
Narzeczona dla czarnoksiężnika**

* * *

 _You think you're oh so scary, you dungeon–dwelling git!  
You think I'm just your prisoner, your prize and lucky hit!  
You think you're oh so clever, well I'm gonna show you, yes!  
Beware of my revenge, you poor old sod,  
Be damned, my Mister S.!  
_(Yen Honeydell _Mister S._ )

* * *

Severus Snape rozsiadł się wygodnie na widowni wciąż niezdecydowany, czy powinien szykować się na w miarę znośną rozrywkę, czy jednak ostateczne upokorzenie. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak daleko posunęła się Yen w swojej musicalowej zemście. Na szczęście mistrz eliksirów trafił dobre miejsce – na środku sali i z brzegu, więc gdyby poczuł, że dużej nie wytrzyma, mógł się bez problemu ewakuować z powrotem do prawdziwego, pozbawionego idiotycznych piosenek świata.

Czekając na rozpoczęcie spektaklu, przypominał sobie nieszczęśliwe czasy, gdy Yen ciągała go ze sobą na każdą premierę. Nie tylko swoją, o nie. Musiała stale podglądać konkurencję i pilnie obserwować karierę młodych i ładnych rywalek. Jeżeli oglądane przedstawienie było słabe, wieczór upływał spokojnie i nudno, jednak jeżeli okazywało się naprawdę dobre, a główna aktorka śliczna i utalentowana… Yen dosłownie wychodziła z siebie, plując wokół jadem i szyjąc raz za razem złośliwymi komentarzami, dopóki zirytowani widzowie nie zaczęli jej upominać. Te momenty Snape wspominał najlepiej, bo zezłoszczona szelma nie tylko zyskiwała na urodzie, ale też musiała później w jakiś sposób wyładować nadmiar energii. A że najczęściej robiła to na nim, i to w dość przyjemny oraz powszechnie akceptowany sposób, nie miał absolutnie nic przeciwko.

Khm.

Nie był w teatrze od lat, więc po namyśle postanowił cieszyć się tą wizytą. Skoro już tu przyszedł, nic innego mu nie pozostało…

Zgromadzeni wokół czarodzieje szumieli niespokojnie, na widowni przez cały czas panował nastrój niezdrowego podniecenia. Severus był przekonany, że spora część widzów nie oglądała _Narzeczonej_ pierwszy raz. Z fragmentów rozmów wywnioskował, że niektórzy znają musical niemal na pamięć. Podsłuchane rozważania na temat fabuły coraz bardziej go przerażały… Nie, Yen na pewno by tego nie zrobiła. Nie odważyłaby się…

Chyba.

Światła zaczęły przygasać, a podniecone głosy na widowni powoli przycichały. Severus z całych sił starał się rozluźnić przed pierwszym ciosem. Nie do końca mu to wychodziło...

Wreszcie kurtyna poszła do góry, odsłaniając… gabinet dyrektora w Hogwarcie. Tyle że jeszcze bardziej pstrokaty, napakowany brzęczącymi i dymiącymi alembikami i najwyraźniej skrzyżowany z wschodnim serajem, bo kolorowe draperie, zasłony i miękkie dywany w optymistycznych kolorach atakowały z każdego kąta. Yen z zamkniętymi oczami leżała w malowniczej pozie na kanapie. Miała na sobie coś, co można by określić jako balową koszulę nocną. Białą, powiewną, romantyczną i wielką jak namiot – z tym, że krawiec zapewne zużył cały materiał na misterne falbanki, bo zupełnie zabrakło mu materiału na wykończenie dekoltu. Szelma bezwstydnie atakowała publiczność wszystkim, co tam miała. Typowe. Po pewnym czasie, zapewne przeznaczonym na zachwyt dekoracjami i nią samą, Yen Honeydell przeciągnęła się i otworzyła oczy.

A potem rozpętało się piekło.

Muzyczno-estetyczne piekło Severusa Snape'a.

§§§

Gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu tonął w promieniach porannego słońca. Alembiki pykały, magiczne księgi drgały lekko na półkach, a feniks kołysał się leniwie na żerdzi. Leah Lovely (sceniczne alter ego Yen) przeciągnęła się rozkosznie i powoli otworzyła oczy.

– Ojej, gdzie ja jestem? – zapytała sennie.

[A Severus w tym samym momencie pomyślał sarkastycznie, że jeżeli po siedmiu latach edukacji w Hogwarcie nie poznaje gabinetu dyrektora, powinna cofnąć się do pierwszej klasy i zacząć od nowa.]

Z cienia za wielkim biurkiem wystąpił Aurelius Bumblebee, imitacja Albusa Dumbledore'a. Szelma postanowiła jednak nadać swojemu dyrektorowi nieco powagi i ubrała go w elegancką, ciemną szatę, a całość uzupełniła wymownym złotym medalionem w kształcie gwiazdy.

– Pan profesor? – zdziwiła się Leah. – Ale to znaczy, że jestem w…

[Nareszcie!]

– Zgadza się, moja droga – przytaknął czarodziej. – W Hogwarcie.

– Ale dlaczego? Dobrze pamiętam, że zasypiałam wczoraj wieczorem w swoim własnym łóżku.

Profesor Bumblebee westchnął ciężko i popatrzył na nią z troską.

[Ale przynajmniej jeszcze nie zaczął śpiewać.]

– Obawiam się, że to skomplikowana sprawa i czeka nas długa rozmowa, moje dziecko. Czy mogę zaproponować ci herbatę?

[Byle nie piosenka o herbacie, błagam. Ani o dropsach.]

– Nie, nie. Przeraża mnie pan, dyrektorze – szepnęła Leah pobladłymi wargami. – Proszę mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi. Błagam!

– Jak zapewne wiesz, jesteśmy w tej chwili w stanie wojny. Lord Deathwish pragnie podporządkować sobie cały czarodziejski świat i nie cofnie się przed niczym, aby ten cel osiągnąć.

[Deathwish?! Cudownie.]

– To potwór w ludzkiej skórze! – krzyknęła poruszona Leah. – Przez niego zginął mój ojciec. Mam nadzieję, że nasze ścieżki już nigdy się nie skrzyżują!

Dziewczyna spojrzała na starszego czarodzieja i dostrzegła ponury grymas na jego zwykle pogodnej twarzy. Wstrząsnął nią dreszcz.

– Ale zapewne właśnie tak się stanie… – Panna Lovely bezbłędnie odczytała wszystkie znaki. – Czego tak bardzo nie chce mi pan powiedzieć, dyrektorze?

Bumblebee usiadł obok niej na kanapie i opiekuńczo wziął jej dłonie w swoje. Westchnął ciężko, po czym kontynuował:

– Leah, dziecko, twoje życie jest w olbrzymim niebezpieczeństwie. Lord Dathwish pozyskał niedawno pewne nowe informacje… Niestety, on już wie…

– O czym? – zaniepokoiła się. – Nic z tego nie rozumiem.

– Wie o niezwykłym darze, jaki z pokolenia na pokolenie przechodzi w twojej rodzinie wyłącznie w linii żeńskiej. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało, naprawdę bardzo mi przykro. Zdołał połączyć ten fakt ze starą przepowiednią, która mówi, że pełnię władzy osiągnie dopiero wtedy, gdy połączy swoje losy z czarownicą z potężnego starożytnego rodu.

[Severus przez moment odczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Fabuła musicalu okazała się niepokojąca zgodna ze stanem rzeczywistym, choć nawet sama Yen nie mogła o tym wiedzieć, ponieważ wielu faktów na swój temat była zwyczajnie nieświadoma. Dumbledore 1.0 skutecznie ukrywał przed nią to i owo. A jednak gdyby Lord Voldemort kiedykolwiek poznał jej historię… Cóż, sprawy mogłyby przybrać całkiem podobny obrót.]

Panna Lovely wpatrywała się w dyrektora z przerażeniem wielkimi, czystymi i niewinnymi oczami spłoszonej sarny.

– Och, nie! – szepnęła.

– Obawiam się, że tak. Lord Deathwish pragnie uczynić cię swoją żoną.

– Nie! – krzyknęła Leah. – Nigdy w życiu się na to nie zgodzę. Nie! Nie, ja nie…

Rozpłakała się żałośnie, opadając dramatycznie na szeroką pierś starszego czarodzieja. Długie rudozłote włosy rozsypały się malowniczo wokół niej, a histeryczne łkanie brzmiało podejrzenie rytmicznie i bardzo melodyjnie.

– Dlaczego akurat ja? – rozpaczała w dalszym ciągu Leah. – Jestem tylko prostą, skromną dziewczyną. Nigdy nie byłam specjalnie mądra ani utalentowana. Nawet nie wiem, czy rzeczywiście posiadam jakikolwiek dar. Jeżeli tak, to nigdy się nie ujawnił.

[Och, samokrytyka. Nareszcie!]

– Moc płynie w twojej krwi i w pełni ujawni się dopiero w pierwszym męskim potomku – wyjaśnił spokojnie starszy czarodziej.

Leah zbladła w jednej chwili.

– Potomku? – wyjąkała. – Ale… jak to? Więc właśnie o to mu chodzi? Nie! Błagam, nie!

Tragedia, histeria i melodramat w jednej chwili rozlały się na scenę wraz z upiorną muzyką, która nagle ozwała się z zagłębienia przeznaczonego dla orkiestry i teraz stopniowo narastała, biorąc w posiadanie cały teatr.

– Zrobię wszystko, aby uchronić cię przed tym strasznym losem – zapewnił dyrektor. – Dlatego poleciłem swoim ludziom jak najszybciej zabrać cię z domu i przyprowadzić tutaj. Jednak tak naprawdę niewiele możemy poradzić. Lord Deathwish ma serce czarne jak bezgwiezdna noc. Nie wiadomo, jak daleko się posunie, aby tylko cię odzyskać.

Muzyka nieco zmieniła charakter, złagodniała i teraz nieco przypominała kołysankę. Dyrektor głaskał Leah pocieszająco po plecach, a po chwili zaczął nucić przejmującą balladę:

.

 _Dark heart, black love_

 _._

 _Who shall sing you_

 _into the death-sleep state_

 _As you walk the path of darkness_

 _and the track you walk is cold, so cold_

 _and they want to call it love_

 _._

 _Dark is the heart of desire_

 _Black is the love of Father Death_

 _I know it all,_

 _Where he hid his heart_

 _Oh Father,_

 _Tell my sisters_

 _Not to do what I have done_

.

[Severus Snape jęczał w duchu torturowany materializującą się na jego oczach wizją śpiewającego dyrektora.]

.

 _There's a beast and we set him free_

 _Now he's running our way._

 _There are things we can't forgive._

 _But there's a gift that was sent,_

 _It was sent our way_

 _._

 _So take this knife_

 _And know you are forgiven_

 _There's a game that we all play_

 _But there are rules that must be broken_

.

Bumblebee śpiewał, a Leah wciąż łkała cichutko na jego piersi. Wreszcie sama dołączyła do jego pieśni swoim delikatnym, dźwięcznym głosikiem:

 _._

 _Black heart, dark love_

 _He's not leaving me alone_

 _Black heart, dark love_

 _His eyes pierce me to the bone_

.

Dyrektor kontynuował:

.

 _So take this knife_

 _Cut the heart_

 _Black as night_

 _As your path_

.

A Leah powtarzała swój refren z rosnącym zdenerwowaniem, które sprawiało, że głos łamał jej się z rozpaczy:

.

 _Black heart, dark love_

 _He's not leaving me alone_

 _Black heart, dark love_

 _His eyes pierce me to the bone_

 _._

Bumblebee kiwał głową w ponurym zamyśleniu:

.

 _I know we won't be forgiven_

 _Take the knife and cut the heart_

 _It's too late to run_

 _._

 _It's the beginning of darkness_

 _that consumes the life and the living_

 _This twisted role you have been given_

 _So take this knife_

 _and cut the darkest heart_

 _._

Wreszcie dokończyli razem ponuro i smutno:

.

 _Black heart, dark love_

 _He's not leaving me alone_

 _Black heart, dark love_

 _His eyes pierce me to the bone_

.

Starszy czarodziej zamilkł. Leah uniosła wreszcie głowę, a w jej oczach rozbłysło zdecydowanie. Postanowiła przestać się mazać i odważnie stawić czoła swojemu losowi.

– Czy w Hogwarcie będę bezpieczna?

Dyrektor posłał jej kolejne poważne spojrzenie.

– Niestety, muszę odpowiedzieć, że nie. Jakkolwiek strasznie to brzmi, szkoła nie stanowi dłużej pewnej kryjówki, jest stale inwigilowana. Zresztą, w tym wypadku nie miejsce stanowi dla ciebie najpewniejsze schronienie, ale stan…

– Stan? – powtórzyła jak echo.

– Tak – przyznał dyrektor. – Aby przepowiednia się sprawdziła, wszystko musi odbyć się zgodnie z przyjętym rytuałem. Innymi słowy, Lord Deathwish musiałby pojąć cię za żonę w majestacie prawa i zgodnie z panującym zwyczajem.

– Ależ ja nigdy się na to nie zgodzę!

– Oczywiście, nawet bym cię o to nie podejrzewał, moje dziecko. Jednak sama wola nie stanowi, niestety, dostatecznie dobrego zabezpieczenia. Istnieją zaklęcia, które mogą ją zmienić. Niemoralne środki, których można użyć. Szantaże, do których Deathwish na pewno się posunie.

– Więc co mam robić? – Załamała bezradnie dłonie Leah.

Dyrektor jakby tylko na to czekał.

[Jak na manipulanta przystało, ocenił natychmiast Severus. Yen najwyraźniej przemyciła do musicalu dominującą cechę charakteru Dumbledore'a.]

– Na szczęście jest inny sposób. Lord Deathwish nie zdoła cię poślubić, jeżeli wcześniej zostaniesz żoną kogoś innego.

– Ale ja… Ja nawet o tym nie myślałam!

– Świetnie to rozumiem, jesteś jeszcze taka młoda.

[KHM.]

– Poza tym, ja nie… Ja nawet nie… Za kogo miałabym wyjść za mąż?

– Och, o to się nie martw – pocieszył ją szybko starszy czarodziej. – Chyba znalazłem dla ciebie idealnego kandydata.

Leah wpatrywała się w niego w napięciu, podczas gdy muzyka zupełnie ucichła, a światła stopniowo gasły. Kurtyna opadała powoli…

Koniec pierwszej sceny.

§

Gdy kotara ponownie powędrowała do góry, na scenie w całej swej wspaniałości (mocno zresztą podkręconej i przepuszczonej przez dekoracyjny filtr Yen) panoszyła się już Wielka Sala Hogwartu. Czysta, błyszcząca i przynajmniej dwa razy większa. Stoły rozsunięto na boki, zostawiając na środku mnóstwo wolnej przestrzeni.

[Severus bezbłędnie odgadł, że nadszedł czas na pierwszy numer taneczny.]

Rzeczywiście, wkrótce pojawiło się kilku tancerzy-czarodziejów, którzy zaczęli uwijać się pracowicie tam i sam, wykonując do skocznej muzyki wymyślny układ choreograficzny. Można go było określić jako funky-baletową wariację na temat sprzątania i dekorowania.

[Czyli coś zupełnie w stylu Yenlli, ocenił mistrz eliksirów. Gdy tylko ponownie znalazła się w jego życiu, również najpierw przewróciła jego skromne mieszkanie do góry nogami].

Podczas gdy tancerze tupali i skakali, reflektor oświetlał punktowo niewielki stoliczek ustawiony z boku sceny, tuż przy widowni. Siedziało wokół niego kilka osób i żywiołowo dyskutowało.

[Mistrz eliksirów rozpoznał substytuty Blacka, Lupina i Rosmerty, a w pozostałych domyślał się wariacji na temat Moody'ego i McGonagall. Program spektaklu, który dostał na wejściu, głosił, że nazywają się: Kanis White, Romulus Moonlight, Berta Inkeer, Alfred Ultor i Morgana McDonald. Yenlla nie starała się specjalnie o zakamuflowanie pierwowzorów.]

– Myślicie, że naprawdę to zrobi? – zapytała Berta Inkeer.

[Severus domyślił się, że sobowtór Rosmerty znalazł się tam w zastępstwie Tonks, której Yen z oczywistych powodów nie chciała wciągać w fabułę swojego musicalu.]

– Oczywiście – przytaknęła surowa starsza czarownica, profesor McDonald. – Nie ma wyjścia.

– Podobno obiecał dyrektorowi – wyjaśnił nowy wilkołak, Romulus.

– To do niego niepodobne. Do tej pory nie chciał się angażować – dorzucił swoje White. – Ciekawe, jak dyrektor zdołał go przekonać.

– Nie musicie wiedzieć wszystkiego – przerwał te dywagacje najstarszy ze zgromadzonych, oznaczony szykowną czarną przepaską na oku auror Alfred. – Ważne, że trzymamy się planu. – Demonstracyjnie wstał, pociągając za sobą poważną czarownicę. – Morgano, najwyższy czas skontrolować zabezpieczenia. Pójdziesz ze mną?

Gdy starsze pokolenie opuściło scenę, atmosfera wyraźnie się rozluźniła. White zarzucił luzacko nogi na stolik, a Berta zachichotała, posyłając mu maślane spojrzenie. Tylko jeszcze bardziej skłonna do poświęceń i umartwienia wersja Lupina obejrzała się za przełożonymi.

– Nie powinniśmy im pomóc?

White machnął na to ręką.

– Nie zamierzam brać w tym wszystkim udziału.

– A ja nie wierzę, że to dzieje się naprawdę – dodała Miss Inkeer. – Biedna, słodka Leah! I ten okropny człowiek! Skąd pewność, że możemy mu ufać? Przez całe życie udowadniał, że lepiej odnalazłby się po drugiej stronie barykady, pośród innych mistrzów czarnej magii.

– To prawda, słyszałem, że Deathwish już kilka razy składał mu ofertę… – zauważył Romulus.

– Wątpię, aby był w stanie zaproponować mu atrakcyjny układ. Podobno wie wszystko na temat mrocznych klątw, więc Deathwish na pewno chciałby mieć go po swojej stronie, ale nie ma czym go kupić – mądrzył się Kanis.

– Och, Seraphinus Spencer – westchnęła Berta.

[…]

– Ten facet to absolutnie beznadziejny przypadek!

[Seraphinus Spencer?]

– I najgorszy nauczyciel w historii! – zaśmiał się White.

– Podobno zna wszystkie najczarniejsze zaklęcia – zamyśliła się Miss Inkeer. – I każde z nich przetestował osobiście.

– Deathwish nie mógłby go nauczyć nic nowego. – Pokręcił głową Moonlight.

– A ja słyszałem, że to dlatego, że Deathwish sam się go boi – wtrącił znowu White. – Nic dziwnego, gdyby Seraphinus nagle zainteresował się podbojem świata, bez problemu zająłby jego miejsce na tronie naczelnego mrocznego terrorysty.

[Seraphinus!]

– Na mieście szepczą, że zabrnął tak daleko w studiowaniu mrocznych sztuk, że zwyczajnie mu się to znudziło – ciągnął Kanis. – Dlatego się nawrócił i od wielu lat zachowuje się jak przykładny obywatel.

[Seraphinus, do kurwy nędzy?! Na dźwięk swojego scenicznego imienia Severus Snape przeżył taki szok, że nie był w stanie tego w jakikolwiek sposób skomentować. Ani skupić się na tym, co właśnie działo się na scenie.]

– Ha ha ha! Dobre sobie. Seraphinus Spencer to okropny człowiek. Ponury, lodowaty i wiecznie wkurzony – przypomniała Berta. – Nikt z własnej woli nie chciałby mieć go po swojej stronie.

– A może właśnie by chciał… – rzucił nagle tajemniczo Romulus, powstrzymując falę coraz bardziej rozszalałych domysłów na temat ekscentrycznego nauczyciela. – Może źle to wszystko interpretujemy, a dyrektor…

– Dyrektor nie robi tego tylko ze względu na Leę. Ma inny plan!

– Tak! Ogień trzeba zwalczać ogniem. Dyrektor na pewno wolałby mieć tak potężnego czarodzieja po swojej stronie, a nie za plecami, w które może w każdej chwili strzelić Avadą. A jaki jest najpewniejszy sposób, aby poskromić krnąbrnego mężczyznę? – zapytała bystro Miss Inkeer, wpatrując się z napięciem w swoich towarzyszy. Jej oczy połyskiwały psotnie, jakby właśnie odkryła wielki sekret. – Jak przekonać mężczyznę, aby zrobił coś, na co kompletnie nie ma ochoty?

– O czym ty mówisz? – zdziwił się White.

Berta zerwała się z miejsca i ku zdumieniu towarzyszących jej mężczyzn wskoczyła na niewielki, chybotliwy stoliczek, przy którym do tej pory siedzieli. Zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza do płuc.

– _Let's get him married!_ – zaintonowała dźwięcznie Rosmerta 2.0.

[No nie, kolejna piosenka! Niewrażliwy na uroki muzyki Severus miał ochotę wyć i tupać nogami, ale jakoś mu nie wypadało. W końcu sam się wpakował w ten żenujący spektakl.]

.

 _Let's get_ _him married,_

 _Marry the evil bastard off!_

 _Why don't we just get him married,_

 _Find a girl to make him stop_

 _All those plans and meddling,_

 _Sinister games and plots!_

 _._

– Ej, co ty wyprawiasz?! – zawołał wstrząśnięty Romulus. – Zejdź, zanim zrobisz sobie krzywdę!

Tancerze wciąż krążący po Wielkiej Sali stanęli nagle na swoich miejscach i odwrócili się w stronę widowni, formułując prowizoryczny chórek dla panny Inkeer.

– _Let's get him married_! – powtórzyli z siłą letniego grzmotu.

– Kompletnie oszalałaś, Berta! – Kanis White złapał się za głowę.

– Wcale nie, posłuchaj tylko! – przekonywała go. – Powiedz sam, jak sprawić, aby najbardziej niesforny facet w mig spokorniał?

– Rzucić na niego potężne zaklęcie? – zaproponował Romulus Moonlight.

– Podać bardzo silny eliksir? – zgadywał White.

– Nie! – zaśmiała się Berta i zaśpiewała kolejną zwrotkę:

.

 _Listen close, let's get him married,_

 _Find a girl to spy on him!_

 _Listen now, let's get him married_

 _Get some girl equally grim!_

 _._

– Nadal nie rozumiem – narzekał Kanis. – Co to ma w ogóle do rzeczy?

– Ależ ty jesteś niemądry! – stwierdziła rozbawiona Miss Inkeer, zeskakując ze stolika prosto w ramiona zaskoczonego White'a. – Jak sprawić, aby nawet najbardziej uparty i aspołeczny facet w pełni oddał się słusznej sprawie?

– Przekonać go argumentami? – rzucił Moonlight.

– Zapłacić?

– Nie, nie, nie! – Kręciła głową Berta.

– To może polać więcej Ognistej?

– Też nie! _Let's get him married_! – zawołała znowu, chwytając ich obu za ręce i ciągnąc na środek sceny. Tancerze dołączyli do nich mrucząc i stepując do taktu. Wszyscy wirowali dłuższą chwilę w porywającym układzie choreograficznym.

.

 _Listen close, let's get him married,_

 _Find a girl to spy on him!_

 _Listen now, let's get him married_

 _Get some girl equally grim!_

 _._

 _Somebody sweet,_

 _Somebody kind,_

 _Some girl who'll sweep him off his feet!_

 _._

– _Some girl who's also, obviously, blind! –_ przerwał te wariackie popisy White. – Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach chciałby wyjść za starego Spencera?

– Ale co to pomoże? – marudził Moonlight. – To wszystko nie ma sensu!

– Ależ ma! – wtrącił się Alfred Ultor, stary auror, który właśnie zawirował tuż obok nich z nieco sztywnawą i wyraźnie oburzoną całym zamieszaniem Morganą McDonald w ramionach. – Znacznie więcej niż wam się wydaje!

– Oczywiście, że ma – poparła go natychmiast Berta. – Jak przekonać faceta, aby dał z siebie wszystko, nawet jeżeli nie ma na to ochoty?

– Naprawdę nie wiem… – Wzruszył ramionami White.

– Dać mu powód do walki! – zawołał tryumfalnie Berta.

– Kobietę, która obudzi w nim najlepsze cechy – zgodziła się Morgana.

– Żonę, dla której zrobi wszystko!

– _Let's get him married!_ – ryknęli chórem.

.

 _Let's get him married,_

 _Find a girl to spy on him!_

 _._

 _Somebody sweet,_

 _Somebody kind,_

 _Some girl who'll sweep him off his feet!_

 _._

 _Some girl who's both_

 _Naughty and nice…_

 _._

– _Some girl who's not afraid to fight –_ wtrącił od siebie Alfred.

– _That's right, my friend, she should be both –_ wyliczała profesor McDonald. – _Gorgeous and bright._ _She should be…_

Starszy auror gorliwie kiwał głową i podsumował te ustalenia w ostatniej, malowniczej zwrotce:

.

 _We need someone to pull off a bluff!_

 _To put up with his every huff and puff!_

 _We need her to be…_

 _Simply put – hot._

 _He's not gonna fall for someone who's not._

 _._

– _Let's get him married_! – śpiewali wszyscy radośnie, skacząc, tańcząc i wywijając szalone piruety na scenie wraz z zastępami tancerzy.

– Teraz rozumem! – cieszył się White, prowadząc w tańcu zarumienioną Bertę. – To brzmi zupełnie jak plan godny dyrektora. Tylko czy to naprawdę ma szansę się udać?

– Naturalnie! – krzyknęła z przekonaniem Miss Inkeer. – Bo zakochany mężczyzna jest miękki jak wosk i twardy jak stal. Zdolny do największych poświęceń i walki do ostatniej kropli krwi z żył! Dlatego…

– _Let's get him married_! – zawołali zgodnie po raz ostatni.

Dzikie tańce trwały w najlepsze, gdy nagle muzyka zaczęła się zmieniać. W żywiołowy i bardzo wesoły song wkradły się niespodziewanie nowe tony, podejrzanie przypominające najsłynniejszy marsz na świecie. Marsz weselny. Tancerze rozstąpili się, odsłaniając w tyle sceny wysoki pulpit, za którym stał już dyrektor Bumblebee.

Chwilę później w całym tym zamęcie pojawiła się piękna Leah odziana w skromną białą sukienkę oraz – pewnie dla równowagi – niezwykle strojny i misternie upięty na głowie welon. Ruszyła z kulis tuż przy widowni, a następnie majestatycznym krokiem okrążyła całą scenę, podprowadzana coraz bliżej pulpitu przez kolejnych tancerzy. Trwało to dość długo, pewnie tylko po to, aby wszyscy zgromadzeni w teatrze zdążyli się dobrze przyjrzeć jej kreacji.

Dobrze, zatem pojawiła się panna młoda, ale gdzie był szczęśliwy małżonek? Długo dał na siebie czekać. Na tyle długo, że tłum gości weselnych zaczął rozglądać się nerwowo na boki, kreując iluzję powszechnego niepokoju i sprawnie tworząc Atmosferę.

Wreszcie i Seraphinus Spencer wkroczył na scenę. Poruszał się miarowym, dostojnym krokiem, a szatę miał tak obszerną i upiornie powiewającą, że nawet oryginalny hogwarcki mistrz eliksirów uznał ją za niepraktyczną. Był zresztą znacznie wyższy od swojego pierwowzoru i trzymał się prosto w sposób absolutnie nieosiągalny dla profesora Snape'a, na którym lata pochylania się nad kociołkami odcisnęły swoje piętno… Już jakiś czas temu zdołał dorobić się lekkiego zawodowego garba.

Leah i Seraphinus stanęli razem przy pulpicie. Mroczny mężczyzna wyciągnął do niej dłoń, a dziewczyna zadrżała, cofnęła się i spuściła głowę. Przez twarz Spencera przebiegł złośliwy uśmieszek. Sam zbliżył się i stanowczo chwycił jej rękę. Był ze wszech miar przerażający, otoczony upiorną aurą czarnego charakteru. Dyrektor Bumblebee uniósł dłonie nad ich głowami, a po niebie przetoczył się grom. Śluby zostały złożone i nie dało się ich odwrócić.

– Gratulacje! – krzyknęli zgodnie goście weseli.

Z sufitu posypały się kwiaty i kolorowe konfetti. Powróciła również muzyka z subtelną, o wiele spokojniejszą i bardziej romantyczną repryzą „Let's get him married". Seraphinus Spencer odwrócił się i ruszył przez tłum, prowadząc za sobą oszołomioną Leę. W którymś momencie chwycił ją mocniej, odwrócił ku sobie i zaczęli powoli tańczyć do cichej i powolnej melodii przypominającej walca. Zgromadzeni czarodzieje nieśmiało do nich dołączyli. Jednak nastrojowa scena nie trwała długo. Seraphinus zatrzymał się, unosząc ku sobie twarz Lei. Popatrzył jej w oczy, a potem z głośnym „pop" teleportował się wraz z nią z Wielkiej Sali.

§

Scenografia zmieniła się drastycznie, gdy w kolejnej scenie akcja musicalu przeniosła się do domu Seraphinusa Spencera.

[W którym Severus już z umiarkowanym zdziwieniem rozpoznał swoje własne mieszkanie – oczywiście odpowiednio przerobione.]

Wystrój lokum był zaiste przedziwny. Wielkie, sprytnie wyeksponowane i oświetlone słoje z utrwalonymi w formalinie dziwnymi elementami jeszcze dziwaczniejszych stworzeń zajmowały niemal wszystkie półki ciągnących się nieskończoność regałów.

[Mimo że sam profesor Snape trzymał podobne preparaty wyłącznie w swojej klasie w Hogwarcie, gdzie spełniały rolę nie tyle edukacyjną, co… Khm, wizerunkową.]

Pozostałą wolną przestrzeń dopchano podejrzanie wyglądającymi tomiszczami. Mroczne księgi i grymuary walały się całymi stosami na stolikach, regałach, parapetach i podłodze.

[Całkiem nieźle obeznany w temacie mistrz eliksirów nawet w najśmielszych snach nie wyobrażał sobie, aby powstało aż tyle zakazanych ksiąg… Ale na wszelki wypadek postanowił to jeszcze dokładnie sprawdzić.]

Jednym słowem, Severus i Seraphinus na pewno dogadaliby się w kwestii dekoracji wnętrz. Mrok, mrok, mrok i jeszcze nieco czerni do wykończenia na brzegach. Czarne meble, czarne ściany, czarne zasłony i dywany, a uzupełnienie tego wszystkiego stanowiło trupiozielone światło, które zalewało ponury pokój.

[Bardzo niepraktyczne, ocenił jednak Snape, bo nie dałoby się przy nim ani studiować niezliczonych manuskryptów dotyczących mrocznych sztuk, ani tym bardziej precyzyjnie odmierzać składników eliksirów.]

Zaiste, Seraphinusowi Spencerowi do szczęścia brakowało tylko węży i skorpionów pełzających w doskonałej komitywie po czarnym dywanie, bo wszelkie inne czarnoksięskie gadżety zdążył już zgromadzić.

[Chociaż kto wie, dumał filozoficznie Severus. Może węże pojawią się gościnnie w kolejnej scenie? Fantazja Yenlii była pod tym względem absolutnie nieprzewidywalna.]

Leah Lovely (obecnie Spencer) stała na środku salonu blada i drżąca, usilnie starając się obudzić wśród widzów powszechną litość i współczucie.

[W Severusie budziła wyłącznie irytację. Spokojna, nudna i bezwolna bidulka zupełnie nie pasowała do cholerycznej i bezpardonowej Yen. Zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego zrobiła z siebie taką ofiarę losu.]

Tymczasem Seraphinus Spencer krążył wokół niej niczym mroczne widomo nieuniknionej zagłady. Majestatyczny, dystyngowany, lodowaty. Arystokratyczny i straszny w każdym calu.

[A do tego w sposób całkowicie obcy nieszczęsnemu mistrzowi eliksirów. Severus zaczynał powoli rozumieć, dlaczego Yen tak upierała się przy obsadzeniu w tej roli podstarzałego mistrza Sinclaira. Domyślał się, co chciała w ten sposób pokazać i po namyśle uznał to nawet za komplement. Podobna gracja była poza jego zasięgiem. Głównie dlatego, że zwykle po prostu miał to gdzieś.]

W skromnej białej sukience Leah wyglądała jak wcielenie uciśnionej niewinności. Spojrzała na miotającego się po pokoju męża wielkimi z przerażenia oczami, a tymczasem on uparcie ją ignorował. Nie odzywał się do niej, nie patrzył, nawet się do niej nie zbliżał, tylko omijał szerokim łukiem. Pewnie gdyby przypadkiem znalazła się na jego drodze, odsunąłby ją na obok jak zbędny mebel. Nic dziwnego, że czuła się zagubiona i oszołomiona. Ostatecznie w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin jej życie wywróciło się do góry nogami…

Wreszcie Leah zdobyła się na odwagę i dzielnie stawiła mu czoła.

– I co teraz będzie? – zapytała cicho, stając przed nim ze skromnie spuszczoną głową.

Właśnie w tej samej chwili – czystym przypadkiem, ale za to z idealnym wyczuciem dramatyzmu – jedno ramiączko jej sukienki osunęło się kusząco. Za oknami mieszkania powoli zapadał zmierzch, gwiazdy zaglądały ciekawie przez odsłonięte okna…

[Aha, pomyślał natychmiast Snape.]

Zaczynała się noc poślubna.

A w Seraphinusa Spencera jakby piorun strzelił.

– Głupia dziewczyno! – wykrzyknął. – Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?!

– Ja… – wyjąkała Leah. – Ja myślałam…

– Zatem przestań, bo najwyraźniej nie wychodzi ci to najlepiej! – zrugał ją z góry na dół. – Ten fikcyjny ślub niczego nie zmienia. Zgodziłem się na to tylko dlatego, że dyrektor mnie poprosił. Nie zamierzam w żaden sposób wykorzystywać sytuacji!

[Słuszna decyzja, ocenił zaraz hipokryta Snape, kompletnie puszczając w niepamięć fakt, że on w podobnej sytuacji postąpił zgoła inaczej.]

– Dziękuję – szepnęła uspokojona Leah, czym jeszcze bardziej go rozsierdziła.

– Dziękujesz?! Powinnaś się wstydzić, dziewczyno, że coś takiego w ogóle przyszło ci do głowy! Nie zapominaj, że jeszcze nie tak dawno byłem twoim nauczycielem, panienko!

Nowa pani Spencer poderwała głowę zaszokowana tym obrotem konwersacji.

– To było dawno temu. W innym świecie – zaprotestowała.

– Niestety, nie mogę się zgodzić. Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, ten inny świat znajdował się w szkole w Szkocji – prychnął. – Może od razu wyjaśnijmy sobie jedno. Jestem poważnym człowiekiem i niczego nie cenię sobie wyżej od świętego spokoju. Nie życzę sobie żadnych problemów, żadnych histerii i melodramatów. – Profesor Spencer paradował przed nią sztywno, z rękami splecionymi na plecach, jak wojskowy dowódca. – Jestem również dość zajęty na co dzień, więc życzyłbym sobie, abyś mi nie przeszkadzała ani nie zawracała głowy bez potrzeby. Twój pokój znajduje się w końcu korytarza, proponuję, żebyś się tam rozgościła – powiedział takim tonem, jakby oczekiwał, że przez cały swój pobyt w jego włościach Leah w ogóle nie będzie go opuszczać.

Zaskoczona młoda kobieta niemal zapomniała wyglądać romantycznie, dramatycznie i nieszczęśliwie. Znowu wpatrywała się w niego niemądrze szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Słucham? Więc… Co ja mam robić całymi dniami?

Seraphinus chyba tylko na to czekał. Jego czarne oczy połyskiwały zaczepnie w mroku.

– Nie wiem, to nie moja sprawa – zaczął, niby obojętnie wzruszając ramionami, ale ewidentnie dopiero się rozkręcał. – Jednak jeżeli miałbym coś zasugerować – dorzucił zaraz – zalecałbym się ogarnąć i na nowo przemyśleć swoje życie.

Leah przez chwilę na przemian otwierała i zamykała usta.

– Co takiego?! – wyrzuciła z siebie wreszcie, a jej głos nagle zabrzmiał mniej słodko i przymilnie.

– Na Marlina, dziewczyno! – wykrzyknął Spencer, który chyba od dawna chciał jej to wygarnąć. – Kiedy cię uczyłem, odniosłem wrażenie, że jesteś względnie bystra. Musiałem się dramatycznie pomylić, skoro, jak raczył mi donieść dyrektor, obecnie zajmujesz się szyciem kapeluszy dla Madame Kalkin!

– Lubię szyć…

– A zatem rób to w czasie wolnym – skontrował natychmiast. – Gardzę ludźmi, którzy idiotycznie marnują swój potencjał. Szycie kapeluszy, też coś! Weź się do nauki, dziecko! Zamiast myśleć o głupotach, pomyśl o swojej przyszłości!

[Severus znów jęczał w duszy. Domyślił się, że sztuka wkroczyła na grząski, edukacyjno-moralizatorski grunt. Oczywiście Yenlla nie mogła się bez tego obyć. Najwyraźniej przez te kilka lat, kiedy jej nie pilnował, panna Honeydell – żywy i oddychający koszmar wszystkich innych przedstawicielek swojej płci – zdążyła zostać wojującą feministką. Widać było to aktualnie modne w jej kręgach.]

Leah zwiesiła głowę. Spencer ewidentnie wygrał w tym starciu, a ostatnim komentarzem dosłownie zmiażdżył swoją nową żonę. Stała przed nim, zaciskając buntowniczo usta. Kompletnie nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Zaskoczył ją i zbił z tropu.

– A co, jeśli ja nie mam żadnej przyszłości?

[Ach, czyli jednak melodramat.]

Spencer prychnął.

[Severus również.]

– Oszczędź mi tych egzaltowanych bzdur, dziewczyno! – zagrzmiał. – Wojny przychodzą i odchodzą, a niedostatki edukacji zostają na całe życie. Niewielka rewolucja to kiepskie usprawiedliwienie dla własnej ignorancji i lenistwa.

– Niewielka… rewolucja? – wyjąkała.

– Za jakiś czas o Deathwishu nikt nie będzie pamiętał, wielkie wakacje się skończą i trzeba będzie wrócić do normalnego życia. Kto cię przygarnie, panienko, gdy ochrona dyrektora nie będzie dłużej potrzebna?

Przerażona tym nagłym wykładem pedagogicznym Leah nie znalazła żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi.

– No właśnie! – tryumfował Seraphinus Spencer. – A teraz proszę o wybaczenie, ale mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż zajmowanie się dziećmi. Dobranoc – rzucił, po czym zafalował szatami i zniknął w swoim gabinecie.

[Profesor Snape niespodziewania poczuł podziw dla swojego scenicznego alter ego. On sam rzadko wygrywał słowne potyczki z Yen.]

Pozostawiona samej sobie Leah jeszcze przez moment trzymała się dzielnie, pamiętając o dobrym wychowaniu i odpowiednim wizerunku. Opanowana, słodka i piękna. A jednak coś tu było wyraźnie nie tak. Coś, co od samego początku uwierało w tej wyidealizowanej Marysi Zuzannie, którą uczyniła z siebie Yen.

Raz, dwa, trzy!

Leah zawyła dziko i całkiem nieelegancko. Z frustracji. I absolutnie nietwarzowej złości. Tupnęła nogą. Zdjęła jeden but i cisnęła nim przez całą długość salonu.

– Co za wredny typ! – ryknęła, gdy była pewna, że jej nie usłyszy. – Jak on śmie! Jak on może! Praktycznie odesłał mnie do kąta! Co on sobie wyobraża?! Jestem dorosłą kobietą, do cholery!

Na dowód z furią rzuciła o ścianę drugim butem.

Maska opadła. Papierowa Leah w jednej chwili zamieniła się w żywą, kolorową i zezłoszczoną Yen.

– Cholerny stary Nietoperz!

[Dzikie owacja, jakie wstrząsnęły teatrem po ostatnim tekście Yen, podpowiedziały Severusowi, że na widowni znajduje się sporo jego byłych uczniów, którzy właśnie podłapali aluzję. Nie była zresztą zbyt subtelna…]

– Kazał mi się uczyć! Wrócić do szkoły? Za kogo on się uważa?! – grzmiała Leah w świętym oburzeniu. – Co za okropny facet!

W tym samym momencie wielka scena drgnęła i poruszona przez ukryty mechanizm lekko się przesunęła. Z góry sfrunęła kotara udająca ścianę pomiędzy dwoma pomieszczeniami. Teraz równocześnie było widać miotającą się w salonie Leę oraz Seraphinusa przemierzającego długimi krokami swoją ponurą prywatną pracownię eliksiryczną.

Pan Spencer krążył w tę i z powrotem po swojej samotni, udając, że jest potwornie zajęty, a jednak ewidentnie nie mógł się na niczym skupić. Przekładał papiery, otwierał i zamykał szuflady, wertował książki i zaglądał do kociołków. Wszystko to nieuważnie i bez wyraźnego celu. Był zbyt wzburzony, aby pracować.

– _What ever happened to magical education_? – westchnął ciężko.

A potem oparł się o wielkie czarne biurko i zaczął…

Tak, zaczął śpiewać.

[Severus osunął się w fotelu i cierpiał w milczeniu.]

.

 _What ever happened to magical education_

 _Every single day there's more aberration_

 _I have a feeling, a strange sensation_

 _That everything is going the wrong way_

 _._

 _It's bad_

 _So bad_

 _._

Seraphinus znowu kręcił się bez celu po gabinecie, a wszystko, co tam widział, zdawało się wprawiać go w coraz gorszy humor. Machnął nerwowo różdżką, posyłając w niebyt zawartość kolejnych kociołków.

.

 _What ever happened to magical education_

 _It should've been our world's foundation_

 _Ah, today's kids give me frustration_

 _They have completely nothing to say!_

 _._

 _It's bad_

 _So very bad!_

 _._

Seraphinus zapatrzył się filozoficznie w horyzont i kontynuował swoją popisową pieśń:

.

 _You want to give them_

 _Magical education_

 _But every word they say is profanation_

 _._

 _I have to quit, I swear, my patience is running out!_

 _._

Po drugiej stronie sceny, w wielkim mrocznym salonie, Leah padła dramatycznie na kanapę i zapatrzyła się z wyrzutem w niekończące się szeregi książek pokrywających regały jak bardzo mądra pleśń.

.

 _Who gives a damn about magical education_

 _When the world falls into devastation_

 _There is no time for contemplation_

 _I just want to stay alive for one more day_

 _._

 _Isn't this nice?_

 _Nice indeed!_

 _._

Leah wstała i przemaszerowała po kanapie. Zeskoczyła po drugiej stronie i teraz spacerowała wzdłuż długich regałów, zrzucając z nich z furią wszystkie księgi mądrości Seraphinusa.

.

 _Who gives a crap about magical education_

 _Charms and potions and transfiguration_

 _I have a feeling, a strange sensation_

 _That Deathwish was first in his class_

 _._

 _Isn't this nice?_

 _Motivating!_

 _._

Leah znowu zawyła z wściekłości, a potem kontynuowała, opierając wojowniczo ręce na biodrach:

.

 _Don't give me that_

 _Magical education_

 _Never said I wanted to improve my dissertation_

 _._

 _I have to quit, I swear, my patience is running out!_

 _._

Po swojej stronie sceny Seraphinus Spencer ciągnął smutno i refleksyjnie:

.

 _What ever happened to magical education_

 _Where the hell's gone all that motivation_

 _What to do with tones of information_

 _There is so much I could teach!_

 _._

Leah dodała od siebie cichutko:

.

 _A good education is what every girl needs_

 _A lot of experience in no good deeds…_

 _._

Od tej pory Leah i Spencer zaczęli (pozornie nieświadomie) dialogować ze sobą i oczywiście dogryzając sobie nawzajem:

– _The subtle science_ – zanucił Seraphinus.

– _And how to dance_ – dodała od siebie Leah.

– _Exact act of potion-making_ …

– _Divine art of heart-breaking_.

– _The delicate power of liquids_ – wymieniał dalej profesor Spencer.

– _Not being fashion victims!_ – Leah nie pozostawała mu dłużna.

– _Bewitching the mind_.

– _Making men blind_.

– _Ensnaring the senses_ – spróbował znowu Seraphinus.

– _Covering make-up expenses_ – zaproponowała eks panna Lovely.

– _I can teach you how to bottle fame_ … – obiecywał mężczyzna.

– _To ignite the love flame_ – odparowała kobieta.

– _Brew glory_ …

– _Curling lashes theory_.

– _Stopper death_ …

– _Kiss till you lose your breath!_

– _But no one cares about magical education_! – zakończył dramatycznie Seraphinus.

– _Who the hell cares about magical education_? – śmiała się Leah.

Dziewczyna ponownie znalazła się na środku sceny, gdzie brawurowo (i bardzo agresywnie) dokończyła piosenkę:

.

 _Don't give me that_

 _Magical education!_

 _._

 _You go around like you know it all, but let me tell you this:_

 _._

 _I never cared about my education!_

 _I gave my life my own narration!_

 _._

 _Stop insulting me, I swear, my patience's running out!_

 _._

 _Stop giving me that_

 _Magical education!_

 _._

 _You being a teacher is a true damnation!_

 _Be a doll and keep your sarcasm to yourself!_

 _._

 _And would you stop giving me that_

 _Magical education!_

 _._

Leah wzniosła wyzywająco pięść do góry, zadarła wysoko głowę i bardzo zadowolona z siebie wymaszerowała do przydzielonego jej pokoju. Wymownie trzasnęła drzwiami.

Na scenie zapanowała ciemność. Koniec kolejnego aktu.

[Biedny Profesor Snape, nadal w stanie szoku, ledwo to zauważył.]

§

Następnego ranka Seraphinus Spencer siedział wygodnie rozparty przy stole i raczył się aromatyczną kawą. Dwa skrzaty uwijały się wokół niego, podając śniadanie i poważnie wyglądający, zapewne naukowy periodyk.

[Severus uświadomił sobie, że najwyraźniej na potrzeby alternatywnej wersji wydarzeń to on został wyposażony w skrzaty. Posiadanie niewolników na pewno zepsułoby wyidealizowany wizerunek Yen, za to do niego pasowało idealnie.]

Gdzieś w głębi sceny trzasnęły drzwi, zaskrzypiała podłoga i po chwili dołączyła do niego Leah.

– Czyżby burza minęła, rozszalałe wody dziewczęcej histerii cofnęły się szczęśliwie do brzegów, a zdrowy rozsądek ponownie zatryumfował? – rzucił potoczyście mężczyzna, siląc się na sarkazm. – Jak się dziś czujesz? Lepiej?

Było to z jego strony złośliwe pytanie, bo wystarczył zaledwie rzut oka, aby stwierdzić, że Leah przedstawia sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Blada, rozczochrana i wymięta wciąż miała na sobie wczorajsze ubranie, które chyba nie najlepiej zniosło nocleg. Niestety, nie posiadała żadnego innego zestawu na zmianę.

Nie odpowiedziała. W milczeniu zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko niego.

– Serdecznie prosiłbym – odezwał się znowu Seraphinus – abyś następnym razem postarała się kontrolować swoje emocje. Albo, jeśli okaże się to absolutnie niemożliwe, wyładowała nadmiar energii na swojej własności, nie mojej. – Wymownym gestem wskazał długie regały, na których troskliwa ręka (zapewne skrzacia) zdążyła już na powrót poukładać ciężkie tomy.

Leah spojrzała na niego z wyrazem absolutnej niewinności wymalowanej na ślicznej twarzy.

– To musiał być wiatr – stwierdziła z autentycznym przekonaniem.

– Och, doprawdy?

Nie dała się sprowokować. Spokojnie sięgnęła po bułkę i masło.

– Wiatr? – naciskał.

– Obawiam się, że tak – przytaknęła. – Takie rzeczy się zdarzają.

– Naturalnie.

Dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Ciężkim i niezbyt przyjemnym, co podkreślała zgrzytliwa melodia snująca się gdzieś w tle.

Tym razem zaatakowała Leah.

– Czy mogłabym zadać pytanie, proszę pana? – podjęła nagle. Urocze „proszę pana" dosłownie ociekało jadem, ale Spencer puścił to mimo uszu.

– Tak – odpowiedział.

– Obawiam się, że to wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko… – westchnęła ciężko nieszczęśliwa dziewczyna. – Nie zdążyłam zabrać rzeczy, a z pewnością będę ich potrzebować… – Uniosła wymownie w dwóch palcach dół swojej wymiętej sukienki.

Seraphinus obojętnie omiótł ją wzrokiem, ale później jakby coś sobie przypomniał.

– Ach, tak! Dyrektor przekazał mi kufer od twojej matki.

Bazyliszkowy wzrok Lei jasno dał mu do zrozumienia, co dziewczyna myśli na temat jego „zapominalstwa", a jednak odezwała się najuprzejmiej, jak tylko potrafiła:

– Och, jak to miło z jego strony. Czy nie mógł mi pan powiedzieć o tym wcześniej, proszę pana?

– Widać miałem ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– A moja mama? – ożywiła się nagle Leah, zapominając o wbijaniu szpilek. – Zostawiła dla mnie wiadomość?

– Skąd mam wiedzieć?

– Proszę sobie przypomnieć, to dla mnie bardzo ważne!

Jednak dla Seraphinusa takie nie było, więc kompletnie ją zignorował. Otworzył naukowy magazyn i zagłębił się w jakiś artykuł.

– Mogłabym ją odwiedzić. – Leah wpadła na nowy pomysł i natychmiast zerwała się z miejsca. – Nie była na moim ślubie. Może nawet o niczym nie wie? – wyrzucała z siebie z coraz większą prędkością i coraz bardziej histerycznie dziewczyna.

Profesor Spencer zerknął na nią znad gazety.

– Nigdzie nie pójdziesz – oświadczył kategorycznie.

– Ale dlaczego? To zajmie tylko chwilkę i…

– Siadaj! – polecił chłodno, a pod wrażaniem jego tonu Leah faktycznie odruchowo opadła z powrotem na krzesło. – Czy dyrektor nie wspominał, że już nie opuścisz tego mieszkania?

– Ale… Jak to? Nigdy?

– Nigdy – uciął brutalnie.

– Nie! – krzyknęła. – Co za absurd. To nie może być prawda!

Histeria narastała stopniowo. Leah znowu wstała i krążyła teraz niespokojnie po salonie, jakby szukała drogi ucieczki.

– Muszę wyjść! – upierała się idiotycznie. – Ja… Duszę się!

– Nie opowiadaj bzdur!

Seraphinus wreszcie stracił cierpliwość. Zerwał się z krzesła, chwycił ją za rękę i usadził na miejscu. Górował nad nią teraz w całej swojej mrocznej okazałości.

– Dość tego! Czy naprawdę jesteś tak głupia, aby nie rozumieć, co tu się dzieje? Dyrektor Bumblebee nic ci nie powiedział?

– Opowiedział mi o planach Lorda Deathwisha…

– Właśnie! I nie dało ci to do myślenia? – prychnął. – Użyj wyobraźni, podobno masz niezwykle bujną. Godząc się na plan dyrektora, weszliśmy w drogę potężnemu magowi. Ślub na pewno go rozwścieczył. Chyba łatwo się domyślić, że nie jest to bezpieczna zabawa. Podczas uroczystości twoja matka została przeniesiona do starannie pilnowanej kryjówki.

– Nawet nie zdążyłam się z nią pożegnać! – krzyknęła Leah ze łzami w oczach.

– Cóż, to nie mój problem.

– Być może nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczę, a wy nie pozwoliliście mi się z nią pożegnać!

– I po co ten melodramat? – dopytywał niewzruszony mężczyzna. – Rzuciliśmy wyzwanie Deathwishowi, więc wojna zapewne wkroczy teraz w ostateczną fazę. Wszystko niedługo się skończy.

– Skąd może pan to wiedzieć? Jak może pan tak mówić?

– Uspokój się, głupia dziewczyno!

– A do tego czasu jestem pana więźniem, tak?

Seraphinus zdecydowanie znalazł się na granicy wytrzymałości.

[Severus czuł się podobnie. Pamiętał dziesiątki podobnych, do niczego nieprowadzących pogawędek z rozhisteryzowaną Yen. Przynajmniej pod tym względem była wierna prawdzie historycznej.]

– Twoje życie jest w niebezpieczeństwie, do cholery! – krzyknął Spencer, potrząsając nią. – Gdyby Deathwish dostał cię w swoje ręce, a przepowiednia jakimś cudem okazała się prawdziwa, wszystkich nas czekałaby zagłada. Kilka tygodni pod kluczem w przyzwoitym czarodziejskim domu to nie jest zbyt wygórowana cena za przeżycie, prawda? Okaż nieco wdzięczności!

– Dla pana? – Znowu wypluła to słowo, jakby miało naprawdę paskudny smak.

Seraphinus skrzywił się nieprzyjemnie.

– Dla dyrektora, który to wszystko przewidział i postanowił ci pomóc – powiedział z wyczuwalnym wyrzutem.

[Aha, pomyślał zaraz czujny profesor Snape. A zatem dyrektor został w musicalu odpowiednio wybielony. No tak, Yen nie zamierzała ryzykować powodzenia sztuki, obrażając potężnego i powszechnie lubianego, jowialnego dyrektora. Bo za takiego uchodził w oczach tych, którzy niezbyt dobrze go znali.]

– Jeżeli o mnie chodzi – dokończył spokojnie Spencer – możesz robić, na co tylko masz ochotę. Tak bardzo spieszysz się na spotkanie z Deathwishem? Proszę bardzo!

Machnął różdżką, a wtedy wszystkie okna i drzwi mieszkania z hukiem stanęły otworem. Leah jednak jakoś nigdzie się nie wybierała. Skuliła się na krześle i popatrzyła na niego bystro.

– Jeżeli jest ci wszystko jedno, dlaczego się zgodziłeś? – zapytała, zapominając o tytułowaniu go „panem".

– Miałem swoje powody – odpowiedział szybko. Za szybko.

– Jakie?

– Nie twój interes, dziewczyno! – rzucił nagle podejrzanie agresywnie. – A teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz, muszę iść do pracy.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł, zostawiając ją z mętlikiem w głowie.

Światła ściemniały, jakby za oknami zbierało się na burzę. Leah długo siedziała bez ruchu. Na spokojnie przetwarzała wszystkie informacje, które otrzymała… A potem się wkurzyła.

Krzesło trzasnęło z hukiem o podłogę, gdy dawna panna Lovely zerwała się na równe nogi. Odgarnęła z czoła długie włosy i potoczyła wokół groźnym wzrokiem, który mógłby ciąć metal.

– Wszystko sobie zaplanowali!

Tupnęła nogą.

– Wszystko sobie poukładali!

Kopnęła stół. Naczynia zadrżały niebezpiecznie.

– Mężczyźni! – wrzasnęła wściekła jak osa. – Za kogo oni się mają? Wszystko zawsze wiedzą najlepiej, na wszystkim się znają! Nie jestem niczyją marionetką, na mądrą Rowenę! Wszystko sobie obmyślili! Nastraszyli Deathwishem i zamknęli w domu! Zostawili z tym strasznym człowiekiem. O, nie, mister S.! Tak nie będzie! Ja chyba też mam tu coś do powiedzenia! Uch, mister S., jeszcze tego pożałujesz!

Leah zauważyła, że wychodząc w pośpiechu, Seraphinus zapomniał zabarykadować drzwi pracowni i skwapliwie skorzystała z okazji. Wpadła do gabinetu i zaczęła przeglądać zgromadzone tam utensylia. Reflektory natychmiast nabrały mocy, zalewając scenę połyskliwym, rozedrganym zielonym światłem. Misterna mechaniczna konstrukcja po raz kolejny ożyła. Scena uniosła się i zawirowała lekko. Skoczna, kabaretowa muzyka huknęła z pełną mocą, wstrząsając widownią.

– Niedoczekanie, mister S.! – zawołała buntowniczo Leah.

W gabinecie znalazła zapasową czarną szatę Spencera i narzuciła ją na siebie. Obszerny materiał całkowicie ją zakrył i snuł się za nią po ziemi. Leah zawirowała kilka razy wesoło wokół gabinetu. Wreszcie wyciągnęła różdżkę i zamarła dramatycznie w pięknej baletowej pozie.

– _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_ – szepnęła.

Gabinet biednego Seraphinusa Spencera dosłownie oszalał. Kociołki jakby zerwały się z uwięzi i teraz maszerowały wokół niej, dymiąc, szumiąc i plując w górę kolorowymi iskrami. Słoiczki z ingrediencjami zerwały się do lotu i szybowały nad jej głową, zderzając się i postukując jak kastaniety. Niezliczone papiery fruwały pod sufitem, zwisające z powały pęki ziół tańczyły jak księżniczki w krynolinach. A Leah królowała wśród tego wszystkiego niczym rozbrykany uczeń czarnoksiężnika pod nieobecność mistrza. Naturalnie, wkrótce zaczęła także śpiewać.

.

 _You think you're oh so scary, you dungeon–dwelling git!_

 _You think I'm just your prisoner, your prize and lucky hit!_

 _You think you're oh so clever, well I'm gonna show you, yes!_

 _Beware of my revenge, you poor old sod,_

 _Be damned, my Mister S.!_

 _._

Leah z wdziękiem i przerażającym talentem parodiowała wyniosłe miny, wielkopańskie gesty i ironiczne spojrzenia Spencera.

[W których Severus natychmiast rozpoznał siebie. Musiał przyznać, że szelmie absolutnie nie brakowało zmysłu obserwacji i niepokojącego talentu do parodii. Widzowie wokół wyli ze śmiechu i tupali z uciechy, budząc w biednym mistrzu eliksirów niezbyt przyjemne uczucia.]

.

 _Oh, I can almost see him strolling around_

 _His old classroom, grading some test!_

 _Oh, I can almost see those questions and tasks_

 _No–one but him could ever guess!_

 _Let me tell you though, you high and mighty pest –_

 _You are no god, you're just like us rest!_

 _._

Leah z przemądrzałą miną spacerowała w tę i z powrotem po scenie, udając, że jest mistrzem eliksirów i właśnie prowadzi lekcję. Fachowo powiewała peleryną i mroziła wzrokiem. Świetnie sprawdzała się jako przerażający Nietoperz z Lochów.

[Nawet Severus nie mógł się przyczepić do wykonania.]

.

 _I'm gonna show you how a woman wins her fights!_

 _Oh, let me just show you how it feels_

 _When someone takes away your rights!_

 _You're gonna beg and plead and be the one who kneels!_

 _._

Koszmarna kobieta ani trochę się nie męczyła. Z wprawą dyrygowała swoim obłędnym spektaklem. Machała różdżką, a zastępy kociołków, słojów i ciężkich tomiszczy tańczyły wraz z nią po gabinecie profesora Spencera. Niczym potężny władca marionetek pociągała za wszystkie sznurki i znosiła się śmiechem. Scena wirowała, trzeszczała i szalała wraz z nią. Zapadnie otwierały się, wyrzucając z siebie kłęby barwnej mgły, wielkie panele sfruwały z góry, zmieniając dekoracje, a nad głową Lei trzaskały fajerwerki, które za moment wystrzeliły także w stronę widowni. Wszystko drgało, szalało, strzelało i powalało przepychem efektów.

[Severus skonstatował, że skomplikowany mechanizm musiał zostać osobiście przez nią zaprojektowany i kosztować majątek. Nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego. Nowoczesna, innowacyjna scena popisywała się w tym spektaklu nie gorzej niż Yenlla.]

.

 _Just look at this, look at that man, look at this mess!_

 _To think that I would ever let someone like him_

 _Boss me around!_

 _Oh, look at me! I am up here,_

 _All dark, forever frowned!_

 _I am the one and only_

 _High and mighty, yes!_

 _Mister S.!_

 _._

 _I'm not the girl with whom someone could mess!_

 _I'm warning you, don't put me down,_

 _Dear Mister S.!_

 _._

Zakończyła najbardziej widowiskowy numer Leah, otrzymując w nagrodę burzę oklasków. Radosne krzyki, owacje na stojąco i ryki uwielbienia długo nie pozwalały jej zejść ze sceny.

Wreszcie światła zgasły i kolejna scena dobiegła końca.

[Severus Snape ostatecznie skapitulował. Zrozumiał, że choćby nie wiadomo co się działo, do samego końca nigdzie się stąd nie ruszy. Musi zobaczyć, co będzie dalej.]

§

Berta, Kanis i Romulus siedzieli w gabinecie i czekali na przybycie dyrektora Aureliusa Bumblebee. Wyglądali na nieco znudzonych.

– Czy myślicie, że stary Spencer już ją porąbał i zakopał w ogródku? – zapytał filozoficznie White.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby miał ogródek, przyjacielu – stwierdził Moonlight.

– Za to piwnicę ma na pewno. Tam mógłby ukryć zwłoki – zauważyła bystro Berta.

– Nie, to zbyt oczywiste… – skontrował natychmiast Kanis. – Piwnica to pierwsze miejsce, w którym zaczęlibyśmy szukać. Na pewno wymyślił jakąś mniej oczywistą kryjówkę. Ja bym tak zrobił.

– Może… Może… – zastanawiała się głośno kobieta. – Może pod łóżkiem?

– Albo raczej w łóżku! – wybuchł śmiechem.

– Dajcie spokój! – przerwał te szalone dywagacje Romulus. – Z pewnością jej nie skrzywdził. Leah jest cała, zdrowa i bezpieczna.

– I przykuta łańcuchami w lochach! – chichotał dalej Kanis.

– Hm… Gdzie można by ukryć zwłoki? – gdybała dalej Berta, odchylając się na krześle i paznokciami wystukując na oparciu rytmiczne staccato. – Może wrzucił je do rzeki?

– Zbyt ryzykowne – ocenił fachowo White.

– Ukrył pod podłogą…

– Zbyt oczywiste.

– W żyrandolu?

Kanis ze śmiechu omal nie stoczył się z krzesła.

– Ha, ha, ha! A to dobre!

– Ale równie niebezpieczne, gdyby jakiś kawałek nagle spadł na głowę przypadkowemu gościowi… – Sceptyczny do tej pory Moonlight dał się wciągnąć do zabawy.

– Nie wydaje mi się, aby Nietoperz miał jakichkolwiek gości.

[W rzeczywistości miewa czasami więcej, niżby chciał, dodał od siebie udręczony Severus.]

– A może po prostu wrzucił ją do kociołka? – podrzuciła znowu Berta.

– Tak! – ucieszył się Kanis. – I to jest dobra myśl! Plan szczwany jak nasz stary Spencer. Coś takiego zdecydowanie mógłby zrobić.

– Ostatecznie dziewicza krew to zapewne rzadki i pożądany składnik. – Kiwała zgodnie głową panna Inkeer.

Mężczyźni popatrzyli na nią nieco zmieszanym wzrokiem.

– O ile, oczywiście, Leah jeszcze jest… – zaczął White z szatańskim uśmiechem, a zarumieniona jak piwonia Berta od razu mu przerwała:

– Przestań! Przestań! Czy myślisz, że…

– A nie? – wyszczerzył się Kanis.

– Profesor Spencer na pewno lekkomyślnie nie zmarnowałby tak cennej ingrediencji – odpowiedziała, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej uroczo.

[Profesor Snape podążył w jej ślady. Niezwykle wręcz subtelny humor zastosowany w tej scenie nie bardzo przypadł mu do gustu…]

– Nie, ale zawsze mógł wytoczyć jej krew wcześniej… – parsknął White.

Teraz już cała trójka zaśmiewała się z jego przedniego dowcipu.

– Czy biedna dziewczyna żyje jeszcze czy już nie? – pytał retorycznie raz za razem przystojny pan White. – Żyje czy nie? Kto też wygrał to straszne starcie?

Wstał i podał dłoń nader chętnej Miss Inkeer.

– _Is she alive or is she not?_ – zanuciła wesoło Berta.

– _Is she dead or is she not?_ – dołączył do niej Kanis.

– _Dead? Alive?_

– _Alive? Dead?_

– _Poor girl!_ – westchnęła fałszywie dziewczyna.

– _Oh, poor, poor girl_ – zgodził się Kanis. – _Half-alive, half-dead like Schrödinger's dragon pet!_

[Och, nie! Pod wpływem kolejnej piosenki Severus zaczął nagle marzyć o słodkiej śmierci. Nie spodziewał się, że wesoła trójca Inkeer-White-Moonlight, ewidentnie stworzona przez Yen w celach humorystycznych, tak szybko zacznie go znowu dręczyć.]

Berta zawirowała zgrabnie, powiewając długą spódnicą, a następnie przedefilowała przez scenę, aby w dramatycznej pozie oprzeć się o okienną wnękę. Spojrzała na horyzont i westchnęła ciężko.

A potem, naturalnie, zaczęła śpiewać:

.

 _Alive or dead?_

 _Don't know, let's hope she keeps her head!_

 _Is she alive or is she not?_

 _Nobody knows, nobody knows!_

 _Around such man one walks on tiptoes._

 _Poor girl won't even know what hit her_

 _To think she must be his completely!_

 _Is she alive or is she a corpse?_

 _How can he just keep her indoors…_

 _._

Kanis chętnie do niej dołączył. On dla odmiany narzucił sobie na głowę długą czarną pelerynę, stanął na krześle i udawał, że przemawia na pogrzebie. Jego twarz i głos stały się nagle bardzo poważne.

.

 _Can you imagine our Potions Master?_

 _One wrong move and there's your disaster!_

 _He'd hang us all by our fingernails_

 _I swear, underneath all that black he's covered in scales!_

 _._

Romulus również westchnął, ale jakoś tak romantycznie.

[Severus w mig domyślił się, że nadszedł czas, aby w prostym i słodkim musicalu Yenlli zasugerować jakieś potencjalne trójkąty.]

.

 _Will we ever see her again?_

 _Is she alive or already insane?_

 _._

Kanis nieoczekiwanie zmienił podejście i zamiast udawać żałobę, przeszedł do kontrataku. Skoczył za biurko dyrektora i zerwał ze ściany lśniący dwuręczny miecz.

.

 _I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to run_

 _Hell, if I could I'd lend her my gun!_

 _Can you imagine such horror and terror?_

 _Living together with Hogwarts' worst error?_

 _._

Cudownego, skłonnego do współczucia i miłości bliźniego nawet wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi Romulusa uderzyły nagłe wyrzuty sumienia:

.

 _Come on, dear friends, let's not jump to conclusions!_

 _I'm sure there must be something about him…_

 _._

– _Delusions!_ – ryknął White. – _The man is a snake!_

– _Oh, for Merlin's sake_ … – jęknął Moonlight.

– _A common rascal!_ – dorzuciła wesoło Berta, wpadając w psotny nastrój. – _Philistine!_

– _Beast_! – zgodził się ochoczo White.

– _Not to mention his physique is just…_

– _Greased_?

Niepoprawna dwójka wybuchła śmiechem, ale Romulus postanowił być lepszym człowiekiem i tylko kręcił nad nimi głową.

W komnacie nadal panowała atmosfera nieposkromionej wesołości, gdy drzwi nagle się otworzyły i wszedł przez nie Seraphinus Spencer we własnej osobie. Przez chwilę stał w progu, mierząc ich nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem i czekając, aż go zauważą. Wkrótce rzeczywiście tak się stało i temperatura na scenie opadła o kilkanaście stopni.

[Tak, Snape znał dobrze ten efekt i bardzo go sobie cenił.]

Berta, Kanis i Romulus zaraz się uspokoili i pokornie opadli na swoje miejsca. White musiał najpierw odwiesić miecz pod badawczym spojrzeniem oburzonego profesora.

– Dzień dobry – przywitał się mistrz eliksirów pozornie uprzejmie, ale takim tonem, jakby bardzo cierpiał, że ten właśnie dzień zaskoczył go ich towarzystwem. – Czy zastałem dyrektora?

– Powinien zaraz się zjawić – odpowiedział uprzejmie Moonlight. – My również na niego czekamy. Może usiądziesz?

Zaproszenie ewidentnie nie było Spencerowi w smak, ale widać jego sprawa była na tyle istotna, że nie miał ochoty czekać, aż Bumblebee skończy rozmowę z niezbyt mądrą trójcą, która naturalnie nie mogła mieć do przekazania nic ważnego ani niecierpiącego zwłoki.

Usiadł.

Ponury nastrój natychmiast wypłoszył dawną wesołość. Teraz tylko Spencer wydawał się w miarę zadowolony i zrelaksowany, pozostała trójka wyraźnie się denerwowała. Berta znowu wystukiwała paznokciami irytującą melodyjkę na oparciu krzesła. Dołączył do niej Moonlight, który nieświadomie rytmicznie przytupywał, i Kanis, który nerwowo dzwonił kluczami w kieszeni. Melodia, którą stworzyli, żywo przypominała uproszczoną wersję odśpiewanego wcześniejszego numeru _Alive or Dead._

Wreszcie do gabinetu wkroczył dyrektor.

– Och, Seraphinusie, jakże się cieszę, że do nas dołączyłeś. Czyżbyś zmienił zdanie i postanowił…

– Nie – przerwał mu stanowczo mężczyzna. – Niejednokrotnie wspominałem już, że nie dam się wmanewrować w całą tę dziejową kabałę, dziękuję serdecznie. Jestem zbyt stary na wojenki.

Kanis popatrzył na niego z gniewem w oczach, groźnie odsłaniając przy tym ostre zęby.

– Uważaj, Spencer – warknął. – Nie podoba mi się twoja postawa.

Mistrz eliksirów wzruszył ramionami.

– Chyba mam prawo do wyrażenia własnej opinii?

– Twój pogardliwy ton mnie obraża. Mówisz o tym tak, jakbyś sugerował, że tylko się bawimy…

– A nie? – zdziwił się uprzejmie mistrz eliksirów. – Przynajmniej ja dotąd nie zauważyłem jakichś wymiernych efektów tych wszystkich tajnych spotkań i niekończących się konspiracji.

– Ty pieprzony czarnoks…

– Ależ panowie! – uspokoił ich stanowczo Bumblebee. – Nie życzę sobie kłótni w moim gabinecie.

White odwrócił się obrażony, Spencer posłał mu w odpowiedzi grymas pełen tryumfu i samozadowolenia.

– A zatem, jak mówiłem, zanim mi przerwano, dziejowe zawieruchy mnie nie interesują – przypomniał profesor. – Sprowadzają mnie tu wyłącznie pilne sprawy szkoły.

Dyrektor wyglądał na rozczarowanego, ale nie naciskał. Widać było, że nie po raz pierwszy przeprowadzają tę rozmowę, a on nie ma odpowiednich środków, aby wpłynąć na podwładnego.

– No dobrze, Seraphinusie, ale pamiętaj, że gdybyś kiedykolwiek zmienił zdanie…

– Nie zmienię – rzucił zarozumiale. – Po moim trupie.

Podniósł się i wyszedł z gabinetu, powiewając kilometrami czarnej szaty. Zdecydowanie wyglądał przy tym imponująco.

– Palant – mruknął wściekły Kanis, ale dyrektor znowu go uciszył.

– Nie oceniaj po pozorach, mój drogi – powiedział filozoficznie. – Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy się pomylisz.

§

W następnej scenie rozpoczęła się kolejna widowiskowa sekwencja taneczna, której głównym celem było ukazanie powoli mijających dni pod dachem Spencera. Na scenie ponownie pojawiło się ponure mieszkanie mistrza eliksirów. Leah i Seraphinus wędrowali po nim w tę i z powrotem, udając bardzo zajętych i bardzo nie zauważali siebie nawzajem, a tymczasem scena zwyczajowo wirowała wraz z nim. Towarzyszyła temu wszystkiemu lekka i skoczna, bardzo optymistyczna melodia.

Scena obracała się powoli wokół własnej osi, a wraz z nią, jak na karuzeli, zmieniały się dekoracje. Czasem z przodu znajdował się salonik Spencera, innym razem gabinet czy pokój przeznaczony dla Lei – mały, smutny i nieciekawy; właściwie przypominał nieco schowek na szczotki. Jednocześnie światła gasły i zapalały się, symbolizując kolejne dni.

[A wszystkie pomieszczenie wyglądały dla nieszczęsnego Severusa bardziej niż znajomo.]

Leah wyszła na środek i rozejrzała się ostrożnie. Postąpiła kilka tanecznych kroków i znowu stanęła. Z początku poruszała się nieśmiało, jakby badała teren, jednak z czasem nabrała pewności siebie. Wykonała kilka piruetów, kilka dziwacznych wygięć, przegięć i innych osobliwych i zapewne niezwykle artystycznych figur baletowych. Tańczyła, skakała i skradała się na przemian.

[Pewnie miało to oznaczać stopniowe oswajanie się z nowym miejscem, chociaż kto ją tam wie? Mistrz eliksirów nie znał się specjalnie ani na balecie, ani tańcu nowoczesnym. Nie dał sobie aż tak bardzo wyprać mózgu, chciał jeszcze z niego swobodnie korzystać przy innych okazjach.]

Seraphinus krążył w tym czasie na obrzeżu sceny, niemal poza polem widzenia, jak mroczne fatum.

Wtem sceny zaczęły się zmieniać jeszcze szybciej, jak w kalejdoskopie – podobnie zresztą jak stroje i nastroje Lei. Smutek, depresja, pogodzenie z losem, radość i psotny nastrój. Jej sukienki stawały się coraz ładniejsze i krótsze, włosy coraz misterniej uplecione, spojrzenie wielkich oczu coraz jaśniejsze. Przestała rzucać się po scenie chaotycznie, teraz robiła to o wiele zgrabniej i zdecydowanie. Widać było jednak, że nie ma co robić i strasznie się nudzi. Wreszcie, w desperacji, zatrzymała się przed półką z książkami. Wzięła jedną do ręki i przekartkowała. Odłożyła i sięgnęła po kolejną. Przejrzała, położyła z powrotem. Trzecia wreszcie ją zainteresowała.

Punkt dla Spencera.

Leah usiadła i zaczęła czytać. Teraz z kulis wysunęły się skrzaty z krótkim układem tanecznym pod tytułem: „Sprzątamy lochy mrocznego czarodzieja".

[Severus tego już nie zdzierżył i zamknął oczy, dopóki sobie nie poszły.]

Wtem Seraphinus nieoczekiwanie pojawił się na pierwszym planie. Spojrzał na Leę, wzruszył ramionami i poszedł dalej. Kręcił się niespokojnie po domu w tę i z powrotem. Raz pochylał nad kociołkiem, innym razem siedział w fotelu, pił kawę i czytał gazetę. Scena wirowała teraz w rytm jego kroków. Gabinet, salon, jadalnia, gabinet…

Leah wstała, minęła go i wzięła kolejną książkę. Przedefilowała z nią tanecznie wzdłuż pokoju, potem sięgnęła po pióro i pergamin i usiadła przy biurku. Spencer również znalazł się w salonie i spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, ale i z cieniem aprobaty. Kobieta notowała coś zawzięcie, gdy za jej plecami przemknął dyrektor, a potem – w dzikim korowodzie – Berta, Kanis i Romulus. Na końcu tę samą trasę w rytmie walca przemierzyli Alfred z Morganą w ramionach.

[W jakim celu? Tego mistrz eliksirów nie wiedział, ale ocenił, że Yen wykazała się wyrafinowaną złośliwością, każąc Żelaznej Dziewicy tańczyć z Szalonookim przez większość musicalu.]

Dawna panna Lovely znowu się podniosła i wzięła jeszcze jedną książkę, Spencer wyszedł jej naprzeciw. Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, starannie unikając kontaktu wzrokowego, a potem ruszyli! Krok za krokiem, gest za gestem, powtarzając swoje ruchy jak w wielkim zwierciadle. Melodia się zmieniła, zwolniła, stała się bardziej intymna i subtelna, przeszła w rytm spokojnego, romantycznego walca.

[Był to najdziwniejszy balet, jaki Severus w życiu widział – nie żeby widywał ich zbyt wiele. Nie wątpił też, że obłędna symbolika tego specyficznego tańca została starannie przekalkulowana. Tu i tam słyszał za plecami westchnienia wzruszonych czarownic.]

Krążyli wokół siebie jak ćmy wokół płomienia, jak ślepcy szukający się w ciemności. Starannie omijali się wzrokiem, zawsze patrzyli w przeciwną stronę, jakby nie widzieli się nawzajem. Ich misterny balet był niezwykły, niesamowity, magiczny… Hipnotyzujący. Zbliżali się do siebie, już niemal się dotykali, zanim znowu się minęli.

Wreszcie zatrzymali się, podnieśli głowy i popatrzyli na siebie. Leah się uśmiechnęła, Spencer z ciekawością przekrzywił głowę. Potem jedną ręką chwycił jej dłoń, drugą objął w talii. Leah upuściła książkę i poddała się mu zupełnie. Tańczyli teraz razem, wirując po całej scenie w idealnej synchronizacji. Piękna panna Lovely pozwalała się prowadzić i błyskawicznie odpowiadała na każdy jego najdrobniejszy gest. Spencer zaś zdecydowanie wiedział, co robi. Wyglądali razem niezwykle malowniczo.

Nie trwało to długo. Światła przygasły, na stole w salonie nagle pojawiła się świeca. Muzyka ucichła, Leah i Seraphinus rozdzielili się. Mężczyzna zasiadł w fotelu, kobieta przycupnęła na kanapie. Oboje zagłębili się w lekturze jak gdyby nigdy nic.

[No tak, uświadomił sobie Snape. Taniec był tylko – och, jak bardzo! – kreatywną i poetycką metaforą.]

– Nie powiedziałaś mi, że dostałaś się na mistrzowski kurs eliksirów – odezwał się niespodziewanie profesor Spencer.

Leah wzruszyła ramionami.

– Jakie to ma znaczenie?

– Dlaczego zrezygnowałaś?

– Mój ojciec… zginął tego lata, tuż przed rozpoczęciem semestru – wyznała, tępo wpatrując się w książkę. Jej oczy przestały wędrować po tekście.

– Od tamtej pory minęło sporo czasu – zauważył rozsądnie Seraphinus. – Powinnaś spróbować ponownie.

Kolejne wzruszenie ramion.

– Leah? – naciskał.

– Wolałabym o tym nie rozmawiać, jeśli można.

– Przypominam, że jestem mistrzem eliksirów, mógłbym…

Dłonie Lei zadrżały, ciężka książka sama się z nich wysunęła. Kobieta skuliła się na kanapie, umykając przed nim spojrzeniem.

– Proszę – szepnęła.

[Według Severusa wyglądała tak słabo i krucho, jak tylko żmija potrafiła. Każdy by się wzruszył.]

– Mam teraz mnóstwo pracy – powiedział po chwili Spencer dziwnie łagodnym tonem. – Czasami myślę, że bardzo przydałaby mi się asystentka…

Jego przypadkowa żona uspokoiła się i zerknęła na niego z ostrożnym zainteresowaniem.

– Asystentka?

– Znasz się na ziołach, prawda?

Przytaknęła.

Światła zgasły.

§

[W trakcie kolejnych scen mistrz eliksirów nieco się wyłączył i nie śledził akcji zbyt uważnie. Wątek pedagogiczny powrócił z całą mocą. Teraz Leah i Seraphinus razem przesiadywali w jego pracowni pośród stosów ingrediencji oraz parujących kociołków. Szybko okazało się, że dziewczyna jest tak absolutnie bystra, pomocna i napakowana eliksiryczną wiedzą, że aż trudno uwierzyć, iż przez te wszystkie lata profesor Spencer jakoś sobie bez niej radził. To Leah nagle w przebłysku geniuszu wymyślała kreatywne rozwiązania rozlicznych problemów, z którymi nie mógł sobie poradzić, wskazywała na brakujące składniki i właściwie co chwilę odkrywała jakąś eliksirową Amerykę. Leah Lovely-Spencer była po prostu niezastąpiona.

A Severus przekonany, że jego sceniczne alter ego nie jest zbyt dobrym fachowcem… I w ogóle jakim prawem używał tytułu mistrza?!]

Naturalnie, wspólna praca bardzo ich do siebie zbliżyła i teraz wydawali się całkiem usatysfakcjonowani swoim towarzystwem. Dużo rozmawiali, przekomarzali się i nawet żartowali.

[Te fragmenty już zupełnie Severusa nie interesowały, bo w większości składały się z autentycznych dialogów/kłótni jego i Yen. Nie musiał ich słuchać, skoro znał je bardzo dobrze. I w związku z tym ponownie rozważył zwrócenie się do bezczelnej szelmy z żądaniem odpowiedniego wynagrodzenia z racji naruszonych praw autorskich.]

A tymczasem Leah i Seraphinus pochylali się nad kolejnym kociołkiem. Nie trzeba było wielkiego znawstwa i empatii, aby zauważyć, że dziewczyna zerka na swojego mistrza coraz to bardziej maślanymi oczami, a jej spojrzenie staje się niepokojąco rozmarzone. W końcu to był musical, a do tego romantyczny, więc coś wreszcie musiało się wydarzyć.

Sam profesor również nie pozostał obojętny, choć zaznaczono to w znacznie subtelniejszy sposób. On rzucał Lei osobliwe spojrzenia tylko wtedy, gdy był absolutnie przekonany, że tego nie widzi.

– Jesteś bardzo zdolna – chwalił ją czasami. – Musisz pomyśleć o powrocie do szkoły.

– Być może? – Uśmiechała się do niego, zamiast buntować i krzyczeć.

– Gdybyś zgłosiła się do…

Pokręciła głową energicznie i zdecydowanie.

– Proszę, nie teraz.

– Dobrze – zgodził się. – Jednak gdy całe to zamieszanie się skończy, powrócimy do tej rozmowy.

Leah odeszła nieco na bok i udając, że układa coś w szafce, aby nie widział jej twarz, uśmiechnęła się do siebie gorzko.

– Jeśli się skończy – zastrzegła scenicznym szeptem.

Wyglądała uroczo z włosami grzecznie zaczesanymi do tyłu i w opinającym ją roboczym fartuszku.

[Severus złośliwie pomyślał, że musiała wybrać rozmiar dziecięcy, aby tak bardzo ścisnąć się w talii poczciwym ubraniem roboczym.]

Spencer zaś dla wygody pozbył się swojej czarnej jak senny koszmar, snującej się na dziesięć kilometrów i powiewającej aż pod sufit szaty. Wysoko podwinął rękawy i starannie szatkował składniki. W tej postaci wydawał się młodszy i minimalnie bardziej zadowolony z życia.

[Oczywiście, znowu ohydny propagandowy przekaz o zbawiennym wpływie żony! Severus nie spodziewał się po Yen niczego innego. Gdyby był ze sobą szczery, przyznałby również, że ten stan yenllowatego przedawkowania jest mu bardzo dobrze znany.]

A zaraz potem, kiedy tylko komitywa i wzajemna sympatia państwa Spencer stała się oczywista nawet dla najmniej rozgarniętego widza, wkroczyła wesoła, skoczna i wpadająca w ucho muzyka.

[Oj.]

– Czuję się zupełnie jak w szkole – odezwała się znowu Leah. – Pamiętasz? Kiedy zadawałeś nam te zwariowane projekty, siedziałyśmy z koleżankami w pracowni do rana.

Profesor Spencer bynajmniej nie wyglądał na zmartwionego losem dręczonych uczniów.

– Cóż, w zasadzie na tym polega proces nauczania. Za brak rozumu i zdolności, który zmuszał was do warzenia jednego eliksiru po dziesięć razy, nie można mnie chyba winić, prawda? Ostrzegałem, że rozszerzone eliksiry to nie zabawa.

– To było trudne!

– Ale się opłaciło, prawda?

– Jesteś zbyt okrutny! Miałyśmy dużo innych zadań domowych i obowiązków! Każdy nauczyciel uważa, że jego przedmiot jest najważniejszy.

– Jednak tylko w przypadku mojego to prawda – rzucił zarozumiałe, rozbawiając ją niemal do łez. Sam również wyraźnie poweselał. – Poza tym, z tego, co pamiętam, niespecjalnie poświęcałyście czas nauce. Dni upływały wam raczej na chichotaniu i flirtowaniu.

– To niesprawiedliwe!

– A jednak prawdziwe – upierał się. – Dobrze pamiętam, jak zachowywałaś się w szkole, panno Lovely.

– Mam dziwne przeczucie, że nie usłyszę nic dobrego…

– _I bet you got all the boys at school while the other girls could only hope_ – zanucił Spencer, który był tego dnia w szczególnie pokojowym nastroju.

Zaśmiała się.

– _I bet you just sat alone and brewed potions thinking love's a form of trope!_

– _What?! Preposterous_!

Minęła go – oczywiście bardzo blisko – i sięgnęła po coś na wysokiej półce. Nie dosięgła, więc Spencer musiał jej pomóc. Całkowitym przypadkiem ich dłonie się zetknęły… I w tym samym momencie odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni.

Leah ponownie zaśpiewała, przekomarzając się z nim:

 _._

 _I like you just because_

 _Even though you have your flaws_

 _Some mistakes of the past…_

.

– _Yeah, it was a blast_ – odpowiedział gorzko.

Nagle zaczął z większym zaangażowaniem szatkować nieszczęsne paskudztwo, które miało lada moment skończyć w kociołku. Przeszłość to ewidentnie nie był dla niego miły temat.

– _But they were all wrong!_ – pocieszyła go zaraz. – _You must admit we're finally getting along._

– _I think you're just conflicted, girl. I was convicted! The famous Dark Lord. Only… Retired._

Znowu zachichotała ślicznym I zaraźliwym śmiechem Yenlli.

– _Well, frankly, I don't give a damn._

– _I guess it's time to show you just how wrong you really are_! – Odwrócił się do niej, wycierając upaprane dłonie i robiąc bardzo groźną minę.

– _You are just afraid I'm gonna leave you with another scar!_ – Leah zatrzymała się przy nim, przechylając głowę i przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Nastrój nagle się zmienił. Zrobiło się poważnie i jakoś tak intymnie. Zdecydowanie nie przeszkadzało im już, że znajdują się w jednym pomieszczeniu, i to dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki od siebie.

– _Don't be absurd!_ – bronił się.

– _I like your twisted humour!_ – zauważyła wesoło.

– _It might be a brain tumour…_

Leah udała, że się na niego gniewa i w żartach zamierzyła się na niego ręką. Chwycił jej dłoń i przytrzymał. Zrobiło się naprawdę niebezpiecznie. Leah spoważniała i zaśpiewała kojącym, uspokajającym głosem:

.

 _Let go of your past,_

 _We're having a blast!_

 _Look how we're_

 _Magically…_

 _._

– _Tragically_ … – poprawił ją.

– _Wonderfully!_ – upierała się – _Look how we're getting along!_

– Sam nie wiem, jakim cudem – rzucił z westchnieniem, przerywając piosenkę. – Nie wybrałbym takiego towarzystwa, gdybym miał w tym temacie coś do powiedzenia.

– A ja wprost przeciwnie – zapewniła, puszczając do niego oko. – _Yes, sir!_ _You're the one professor that I'd like detention from!_

– Leah!

– _Yes, sir! You're the only one…_

– _I'll get the door…_

Chciał odejść, ale teraz to ona go zatrzymała.

.

 _Oh, you'll get much more!_

 _Either way this can't be wrong!_

 _Look how we're just magically, wonderfully, romantically_

 _Getting along!_

.

Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że powiedziała za wiele. Straciła pewność siebie, a wraz z nią grację ruchów. Zachwiała się i wpadła na pobliski stolik. Eliksiryczne utensylia, które tam stały, z trzaskiem poleciały na podłogę. Leah spłonęła rumieńcem i spuściła wzrok. Spencer zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zmarszczył brwi. Nie mogła znieść jego badawczego spojrzenia.

– Przepraszam! – krzyknęła. – Zaraz wszystko pozbieram. Mam nadzieję, że nic się nie zniszczyło.

– Po prostu to zostaw – westchnął. – Skrzaty posprzątają.

[Severus, który nie znosił skrzatów i nigdy w życiu świadomie się nimi nie wysługiwał, jeżeli naprawdę nie musiał, jęknął w duchu.]

– Ja to zrobię, naprawdę, nie ma problemu – wyrzucała z siebie szybko, nerwowo. – Wszystko posprzątam – zapewniła, padając na kolana i faktycznie zabierając się do roboty. Zrobiłaby wszystko, aby tylko nie musieć w tej chwili patrzeć mu w oczy.

– Jak chcesz. – Wzruszył ramionami. – W każdym razie, czas już na mnie. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, ja nadal muszę chodzić do szkoły. Dokończymy, kiedy wrócę, dobrze?

Pokiwała głową, ani na milimetr jej nie podnosząc. Udawała niezwykle przejętą spowodowanym przez siebie bałaganem. Układała na stoliku miseczki i fiolki, gołymi rękami zbierała potłuczone szkło. Usłyszała, jak zamyka za sobą drzwi i dopiero wtedy odetchnęła.

– Och, Helgo, Morgano i Roweno! – westchnęła. – Ałć!

Ukłuła się w palec i szybko wstała, żeby poszukać czystej szmatki. Owinęła ją wokół dłoni i bezradnie oparła się o ścianę.

– Och! – jęknęła. – Ojejku, jej! Tylko nie to!

Obrzuciła pracownię tęsknym, rozmarzonym spojrzeniem i opuściła ją, wzdychając raz za razem. Scena uprzejmie przesunęła się wraz z nią i teraz Leah znalazła się w salonie. Padła na kanapę i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

– Nie, nie, nie – szeptała. – Wszystko, tylko nie to. Nie mogę znowu… Nie, to nie dzieje się naprawdę! Profesorze Spencer… Nie mogę się znowu w tobie zakochać.

Załamała dłonie. Wstała na moment i ponownie usiadła. Zdjęła fartuszek i odrzuciła go na bok. Przygładziła włosy, choć wcale tego nie wymagały – twarzowa fryzura trzymała się idealnie. Podniosła porzuconą na kanapie książkę, otworzyła ją, przerzuciła kilka kartek i znowu ją odłożyła. Nie mogła znaleźć sobie miejsca. Wreszcie zerwała się z kanapy i przespacerowała kilka razy w tę i we w tę po pokoju.

Wreszcie stanęła na samym brzegu sceny. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała gdzieś w ciemność ponad widownią. Zupełnie jakby rozmawiała z kimś, kogo tylko ona mogła widzieć.

– Nie flirtowałam w szkole, panie profesorze. Jak może mnie pan tak źle oceniać? Czyżby mnie pan nie znał? Był ślepy albo zupełnie nie umiał patrzeć? – mówiła cichym, spokojny, lekko nieobecnym głosem, mogłoby się wydawać, że opowiada komuś swój sen. W tle odezwała się dopasowana do jej monologu, łagodna, senna melodia. – Nie flirtowałam z chłopcami, bo moje serce od dawna było zajęte, nie wiedział pan o tym? Jaka szkoda! Kiedy zobaczyłam pana pierwszy raz, mój los został przesądzony, chociaż naturalnie nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy. Ba, z początku nawet nie lubiłam eliksirów! A potem, kilka lat później, zobaczyłam pana… Po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę zobaczyłam i przepadłam. Mistrz i uczennica, jakie to banalne, panie profesorze! Jakie żałosne! A jednak zauroczył mnie pan kompletnie. Ten poważny wzrok, zmarszczone brwi, pewne ruchy szczupłych palców. Skupienie, wieczne skupienie wymalowane na ponurej twarzy. Dlaczego tak rzadko się pan uśmiecha, profesorze? Prawie wcale. Chciałam zasłużyć na ten uśmiech, na pochwałę, na aprobatę wyrażoną jedynie nieco mniej niż zwykle rozczarowanym wzrokiem. Był pan dla nas taki surowy. Mogłam tylko patrzeć. Musiałam być ostrożna. Bałam się, że cokolwiek zauważysz, panie profesorze.

[Monolog wybitnie nie spodobał się Severusowi. Był osobliwy i sprawiał, że czuł się nieprzyjemnie. Wyważone, spokojne i z pozoru niewinne słowa wypowiadane przez Yen na scenie sprawiały, że jeżyły mu się włosy na karku. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego.]

Leah zamilkła na moment i pozwoliła muzyce zawładnąć przestrzenią. Postąpiła kilka kroków i stanęła na środku. Światła przygasły, pojedynczy reflektor skupił się wyłącznie na niej. Zniknęła scena, zniknęło mieszkanie Spencera, zniknął cały wszechświat… Została tylko Leah.

[Yen.]

Skromna, śliczna, smutna i wzruszająca. Samotna na wielkiej scenie, skąpana w potokach klimatycznego światła i dźwiękach delikatnej melodii. A potem zaczęła śpiewać:

.

 _One quick look_

 _One shy smile_

 _You gave me nothing_

 _I built it all…_

 _._

 _Built it all from nothing, from scraps and nothing at all_

 _From nothing at all_

 _._

 _Little love_

 _Imaginary_

 _Small_

 _That I can't deny_

 _But it was all for nothing_

 _And nothing at all_

 _._

[W tej piosence nie było zbyt wielu słów ani nie były specjalnie wyszukane, ale wykonanie… Ewidentnie utwór został napisany wyłącznie po to, aby wykonująca go artystka mogła popisać się wokalnym kunsztem. Technicznie numer okazał się niezwykle trudny. Głos Yen wznosił się na niesamowite wyżyny, a potem smutno opadał. Snape nigdy nie słyszał, aby śpiewała w ten sposób. Popisywała się absolutnie skandalicznie.]

.

 _One dull day_

 _Lesson learnt_

 _I've heard your soft voice_

 _When the mask came down_

 _._

 _I saw who you really are_

 _Or maybe it was nothing_

 _And nothing at all_

 _._

 _Little love_

 _Silly_

 _Unreal_

 _However I put this_

 _There is nothing to feel_

 _And nothing at all_

 _._

 _How could there be something?_

 _._

 _One quick look_

 _You didn't see me_

 _One shy smile_

 _I just imagined_

 _._

 _It was all for nothing and nothing at all_

 _All for nothing and nothing at all_

 _Little love_

 _Crazy_

 _Pathetic!_

 _Immoral, unethical_

 _But it was all for nothing_

 _And nothing at all_

 _._

 _Because there was nothing_

 _And nothing at all_

 _Always and forever_

 _Nothing_

 _And nothing at all_

 _._

Głos Lei wzniósł się tak wysoko, że wydawało się to niemal niemożliwe. Kunsztowne ozdobniki i niemal bolesne dla uszu częstotliwości, które osiągała aktoreczka, rozsadzały budynek. A chwilę później niespodziewanie nastąpił koniec. Piosenka urwała się nagle, nie wybrzmiewając do końca. Światła pogasły w jednej chwili, pogrążając teatr w ciemności.

I w tym wszechogarniającym mroku wyraźnie było słychać tylko dźwięczne słowa Lei:

[Albo Yenlli.]

– Potrzebuję pomocy…

§

Gdy reflektory ponownie rozbłysły, niepokojący moment miłosnego melodramatu chyba minął.

[Oby.]

Leah krążyła po pokoju, przeszukując poniewierające się tu i tam słoiczki i szkatułki w poszukiwaniu czegoś niesamowicie ważnego.

[Snape przewidywał, że zamierza dokonać kolejnego epokowego odkrycia w dziedzinie eliksirów. Niestety, bardzo się pomylił. Na swoją obronę mógłby powiedzieć tylko tyle, że nigdy, nawet za milion lat, nie domyśliłby się podobnego rozwoju wypadków.]

– Jest! Wreszcie! – ucieszyła się dziewczyna, ściskając coś w dłoni.

Zbliżyła się do kominka i usiadła na podłodze. Różdżką rozpaliła ogień i niecierpliwie pochyliła się do przodu. Wrzuciła w płomienie nieco proszku Fiuu. Błysnęły soczystą zielenią.

– Mamo? – szepnęła Leah w stronę paleniska.

[Mistrzowi eliksirów zrobiło się zimno. Pomyślał, że chyba nawet Yen nie była na tyle szalona, żeby… Nie, to niemożliwe, aby z własnej woli… Żeby sama to sobie zrobiła. Nie odważyłaby się.]

– Mamo? – powtórzyła zdenerwowana pani Spencer, wpatrując się w płomienie, jakby chciała je zahipnotyzować. – Mamusiu?

[No tak, przypomniał sobie Severus. W tej wersji nie żył tylko ojciec Lei, a zatem… A zatem już wiedział, kto za moment wyłoni się z kominka.]

Zielone płomienie zafalowały i wystrzeliły w górę. Leah odskoczyła od paleniska, ale nadal namiętnie się w nie wpatrywała. Wreszcie pośród strzelającego ognia pojawiła się sylwetka. Zdecydowanie kobieca.

[Snape tylko raz widział panią Honeydell, lecz właśnie tak ją zapamiętał. Yen dobrała aktorkę wprost idealnie. Miała w sobie coś takiego… Mogłaby w zasadzie grać każdą matkę. Widział w niej nawet… nawet swoją własną. Przeżycie było absolutnie straszne. Kiedy chwilę później Severus zobaczył, jak żywa Herballa Honeydell wyłania się z kominka i chwyta Yen w ramiona, poczuł najsilniejszy jak do tej pory impuls, aby natychmiast wstać i znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd. Uciec od obłąkanego musicalu i przerażającej psychodramy Yenlli, która wskrzesiła swoją zmarłą matkę i teraz, na oczach tych wszystkich obcych ludzi, ostatecznie się z nią żegnała.]

– Leah!

– Mama!

Kobiety długo tuliły się do siebie w przepełnionej wzruszeniem i łzami, intymnej ciszy.

– Nie zdradzili mi miejsca, w którym cię ukryli, ale pomyślałam, że jeżeli użyję sieci Fiuu, na pewno mnie usłyszysz – chlipała Leah.

[Mistrz eliksirów pomyślał, że to największa bzdura, o jakiej kiedykolwiek słyszał, i nie ma nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością, ale rozlegające się za jego plecami pociągnięcia nosem świadczyły, iż tylko on zwrócił na to uwagę. Reszta widowni dała się porwać sile uczuć.]

– Oczywiście, kochanie – zapewniła córkę pani Lovely. – Zawsze cię odnajdę, gdy tylko będziesz mnie potrzebować. Co się stało?

Leah wybuchła płaczem i ukryła twarz na jej piersi.

[Snape nie mógł na to patrzeć ani tego słuchać. To było zbyt chore. Nie potrafił odgadnąć, co strzeliło Yen do głowy, i nie wyobrażał sobie, że odgrywała tę scenę niemal każdego wieczoru. Sama myśl o tym wydawała się zbyt straszna. Nigdy nie sądził, że Yenlla po tych wszystkich latach nadal… Że nigdy się z tym nie pogodziła.

Przestał śledzić akcję. Nie miał na to siły. Domyślał się przecież, że teraz Leah streszcza matce przebieg kilku ostatnich scen. Ocknął się dopiero, kiedy usłyszał muzykę. Przypominała łagodną kołysankę.]

Obie kobiety siedziały teraz na kanapie. Matka głaskała Leę po głowie i nuciła słodkim melodyjnym głosem:

.

 _My sweet baby girl_

 _I have nothing left to give_

 _There's a chance we will not live_

 _Know that my prayer is true,_

 _A mother's prayer_

 _That goes to you._

 _._

Leah przytuliła się do niej mocniej. Ufna i spokojna jak małe dziecko. Bezpieczna w jej ramionach.

 _._

 _Leah, my baby_

 _Be still, please don't cry._

 _I watched you grow_

 _So gorgeous and strong_

 _I kept you safe through these years_

 _But now you must move on._

 _._

 _And as you go and face your fate_

 _And as the pain goes through your head_

 _Think of your mother instead._

 _._

 _The future looks dreadful but_

 _You must stand your ground_

 _Please, turn your head on what's past._

 _I ask for God and his angels to bless you_

 _For you must grow up too fast._

 _._

– Ale ja nie chcę – jęknęła znowu dziewczyna.

Matka pocałowała ją uspokajająco w czubek głowy.

– Tak mi przykro, że akurat ciebie to spotkało, ale nic na to nie poradzimy. Los tak chciał.

– To niesprawiedliwe!

– Cóż, życie nie jest sprawiedliwe, a mimo to piękne i drogocenne, prawda? – Uśmiechnęła się pani Lovely.

 _._

 _Think of the families,_

 _The loved ones never returned._

 _Think of the future, my darling,_

 _The mother's love that is true_

 _Because the past,_

 _The past won't remember you._

 _We have each other and dear memories._

 _Leah, please don't you cry,_

 _We'll see each other, it's not a goodbye._

 _I'll see you again,_

 _I promise to shout your name,_

 _When I'll see you again_

 _._

Łagodne słowa i melodia działały jak balsam. Delikatny jak dotyk kochającej rodzicielskiej dłoni układającej dziecko do snu.

 _._

 _I stand here beside you_

 _My baby, my dear_

 _Wipe away all your sorrow_

 _There is no time for fear_

 _You must be strong for us both_

 _And when they come for us_

 _When it's our time to die_

 _I will see you again_

 _Just look up to the sky_

 _._

Leah podniosła głowę i popatrzyła jej w oczy.

– Nie chcę tej wojny!

– Wiem, kochanie.

– Ja go kocham, mamo – wyznała cicho. – Zawsze go kochałam. Powiedz mi, co mam robić, proszę.

Herballa 2.0, która pod względem urody w niczym nie ustępowała córce, uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło i w zamyśleniu postukała się palcem w brodę.

– Może po prostu mu o tym powiedz?

– Nigdy w życiu! – Leah wydawała się śmiertelnie przerażona podobną sugestią. – Wyśmiałby mnie.

– Szczerze w to wątpię.

– On na pewno… To niemożliwe, żeby on… On nigdy… – plątała się biedna dziewczyna. – Nie mógłby nic do mnie czuć.

– No nie wiem. Przyjął cię pod swój dach, kiedy tego potrzebowałaś, i wciąż dba o twoje bezpieczeństwo. Moim zdaniem to coś znaczy.

– Wypełnia tylko swój obowiązek.

– Obowiązek? – zaśmiała się dźwięcznie matka. – Nie ma wobec ciebie żadnych obowiązków, a zatem musi istnieć inny powód, dla którego to robi… – Rzuciła jej znaczące spojrzenie.

Leah spłonęła pięknym panieńskim rumieńcem.

– W każdym razie, nie dowiesz się, dopóki nie zapytasz – zauważyła pani Lovely, ponownie ją przytulając i gładząc po włosach.

– A potem spłonę ze wstydu?

– Jeżeli nawet, to chyba warto, mam rację?

– Być może – westchnęła Leah, ale nie wydawała się przekonana. – Zostaniesz na dłużej? – poprosiła.

– Niestety, nie mogę. To niebezpieczne.

– A i owszem!

Seraphinus wsunął się na scenę bezszelestnie jak jego pierwowzór, dlatego nie zdały sobie sprawy z jego obecności, dopóki się nie odezwał. Leah natychmiast zbladła, zastanawiając się, ile usłyszał z ich rozmowy.

– Czy mógłbym wiedzieć, co tu się wyprawia?! Co pani robi w moim domu? Pod żadnym pozorem nie powinna pani opuszczać miejsca, w którym panią ukryliśmy! – zaatakował kobiety z całym impetem swojej mrocznej, onieśmielającej osobowości. – Żądam wyjaśnień.

Matka Lei nie dała się zbić z tropu.

– Odwiedzam córkę. Potrzebowała mnie.

– Ciekawe z jakiego powodu – rzucił sarkastycznie. – Zapewniam, że nie dzieje jej się żadna krzywda. Tak jak obiecałem. Ma co jeść i gdzie spać. Pragnę również zawczasu uspokoić, że jej miejsce spoczynku znajduje bardzo daleko od mojego, jeżeli na tym gruncie powstały jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. Wolałbym, aby to było jasne. Jestem pedagogiem i bardzo bym nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek pomyślał, że mam osobliwe zainteresowania.

– Osobliwe? – zdziwiła się uprzejmie pani Lovely z podejrzanym błyskiem w oku. – Moja córka jest dorosła.

– To moja uczennica!

– Była uczennica, profesorze. Nie ma w tym nic niestosownego.

Leah spłonęła szkarłatnym rumieńcem.

Seraphinus zamarł z otwartymi ustami i niezbyt mądrą miną.

[A Severus był pewien, że jeżeli jego sceniczne wcielenie odziedziczyło po nim przewrotny umysł, to pewnie pomyślało w tej chwili dokładnie to samo, co on: zombie-matka Yen w nowym wcieleniu najwyraźniej postanowiła zostać rajfurką.]

– Szanowna pani, czy pani coś insynuuje?! – zapytał Spencer oburzonym tonem.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Przepraszam – zmitygowała się natychmiast. – Lepiej już pójdę. Chyba czeka was długa rozmowa.

– Zapewne – mruknął, patrząc wymownie na Leę, która ze strachu i wstydu starła się wtopić w tło.

Matka również rzuciła jej przenikliwe spojrzenie i dziewczyna poczuła się otoczona przez dwie jednostki o wyjątkowo ekspansywnej osobowości. Pani Lovely ruszyła w stronę kominka.

– Nie zalecałbym korzystania z sieci Fiuu – zatrzymał ją Spencer. – Pani pozwoli, że sam panią odprowadzę.

– Nie chciałabym robić kłopotu.

– Zapewniam, że to nie żaden…

– Nie, dziękuję – uparła się. – Dobranoc, Leah. Na pewno niedługo się zobaczymy. Dobrej nocy, profesorze. Jestem wdzięczna za wszystko, co pan dla nas zrobił. Nie będziemy więcej sprawiać problemów, obiecuję.

Sięgnęła po proszek Fiuu i wsypała garść do kominka. Spencer zdecydowanie ruszył do przodu, aby ją powstrzymać, ale nie zdążył. Zanim do niej dotarł, wkroczyła w zielone płomienie.

– Niech to! – zaklął pod nosem. – Sieć Fiuu! Znakomicie! – Odwrócił się gwałtownie ku Lei. – To twój najgłupszy pomysł, dziewczyno! Przecież cię ostrzegałem. Myślałem, że wreszcie coś zrozumiałaś, ale widocznie bardzo się pomyliłem.

– Chciałam tylko porozmawiać z mamą. Co w tym złego?

– Po co?! – pieklił się w dalszym ciągu wściekły mistrz eliksirów. Krążył po salonie niespokojnie, powiewając peleryną. – Aby ustalić z nią najbardziej dogodny termin wizyty u Lorda Deathwisha?

– Słucham?!

– Bo właśnie taki będzie finał tej historii. Sieć Fiuu! Trzeba było od razu wezwać jego samego, zaoszczędziłybyście wszystkim kłopotu. Kominki są pod stałą obserwacją, nigdy nie wiadomo, kto podsłuchuje rozmowy. Muszę to jak najszybciej zgłosić. Przy odrobinie szczęścia może uda się zorganizować dla twojej matki inną kryjówkę. Jednak jeżeli cokolwiek jej się stanie, wina w całości spocznie na tobie, panienko. Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę i zdołasz jakoś z tym żyć.

– Nie! – krzyknęła Leah. – Przepraszam, ja…

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi – uciął brutalnie Spencer. – Trzeba było pomyśleć o tym wcześniej.

[Snape z aprobatą pokiwał głową. Skądś to znał.]

Seraphinus wyszedł z salonu, trzaskając drzwiami. Leah zwinęła się na kanapie i zalała się łzami. Koniec kolejnej sceny.

§

Spencer nie wrócił na noc ani przez cały kolejny dzień. Leah snuła się po domu, załamując ręce, wyglądając przez okna i całą sobą wyrażając zdenerwowanie. Martwiła się i dręczyły ją wyrzuty sumienia. Czy naprawdę naraziła matkę? Spencera? Tajną organizację dyrektora Bumblebee?

Pan domu wrócił wreszcie zmęczony i wściekły. Nie patrzył na nią ani z nią nie rozmawiał. Napięcie powróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. Seraphinus miotał się i ciągle znikał, a Leah wyglądała na coraz bardziej załamaną.

[Ten fragment historii również wydawał się Snape'owi podejrzanie znajomy, dlatego nie skupiał się na nim specjalnie. Wciąż był nieco wytrącony z równowagi po wskrzeszeniu teściowej. Nie swojej, naturalnie. Lupina.

Chwilę później jednak akcja gwałtownie przyspieszyła, zmuszając go do koncentracji.]

Gdy Seraphinus wyszedł na lekcje, a Leah została sama, kominek w mieszkaniu mistrza eliksirów ponownie rozjarzył się znajomymi, zielonymi płomieniami. Dziewczyna natychmiast do niego podbiegła, prawdopodobnie spodziewając się kolejnej wizyty. Tymczasem zielony ogień wypluł z siebie jedynie lekko nadpalony świstek pergaminu.

[Oczywiście.]

– Droga panno Lovely – odczytała na głos z drżeniem. – Składam na pani ręce serdeczne podziękowania za pomoc i współpracę. Doprawdy nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze musiałbym czekać na nasze, niecierpliwie wyczekiwane przeze mnie, spotkanie, gdyby nie pani godna pochwały postawa. Nie ukrywam, że być może nigdy nie odkryłbym, gdzie przebywa pani matka, gdyby pani sama uprzejmie nie wskazała mi miejsca. A teraz niniejszym mam przyjemność zaprosić panią na wielki finał. Czekamy na panią jutro w południe u bram Hogwartu. Matka prosi, aby przekazać, że bardzo się niecierpliwi. Ja również, droga panno Lovely. Wyrazy uszanowania, Lord Deathwish.

List wyślizgnął się z dłoni Lei. Opadła na kolana i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Kurtyna opadła łagodnie.

§

Kolejna scena ukazała malowniczy widok na Hogwart. Zamek wznosił się w oddali w całej swej krasie, wymalowany pięknie promieniami popołudniowego słońca.

[Naturalnie miał również o połowę więcej wieżyczek, krużganków i innych sterczydeł, które znacznie powiększyły jego znajomą bryłę.]

Poniżej szkoły, na rozległych i znacznie bardziej zielonych błoniach, aż roiło się od ludzi. Czarodzieje i czarownice krążyli wokół poruszonego dyrektora Bumblebee. Wszyscy wyglądali na zmartwionych i zdenerwowanych. Napięcie wyraźnie dawało się wyczuć w powietrzu.

[Głównie z powodu mrocznej i niepokojącej muzyki, jak uświadomił sobie Severus. Znał już trochę teatralne sztuczki Yen.]

– Stało się! – Aurelius Bumblebee przemawiał do swoich ludzi, zagrzewając ich do walki. – Wróg stanął u naszych bram, ale to nic! Stawimy mu czoła jak tyle razy wcześniej, jak zawsze.

– TAK! – odpowiedzieli mu jednym głosem.

– Nie damy się zastraszyć – dodał White, unosząc w górę zaciśniętą pięść.

– Zwyciężymy gada! – rzuciła dzielnie Berta, choć nienaturalnie wysoki pisk, jaki z siebie wydała, zdradzał jej zdenerwowanie.

Wszyscy zgodnie ruszyli ku bramie wyjściowej, chwytając różdżki i rzucając na próbę podstawowe zaklęcia. Tylko dyrektor został tyłu, na niewielkim pagórku, obserwując z oddali swoje zastępy.

– _Stand your ground! –_ zaintonował.

– _Stand your ground! –_ powtórzył Alfred Ultor, jego pierwszy porucznik. – _Count your men._

Stojąc na tle zamku i zachodzącego słońca Aurelius Bumblebee śpiewał bojową pieśń obrońców szkoły:

 _._

 _Stand your ground_

 _Take my hand_

 _Count your men_

 _._

 _Stand your ground_

 _Make amends_

 _Pay your debts_

 _._

 _Ooh, there is a devil at our doors_

 _Ooh, he's coming_

 _He's coming_

 _For our souls_

 _._

 _You better think twice_

 _They're not gonna play nice_

 _There's still time to run_

 _._

To była zaiste potężna pieśń, która sprawdziłaby się podczas każdej wojny. Do tego w tym konkretnym wypadku wyraźnie przywodziła na myśl wielką Bitwę o Hogwart. Można to było wyczuć w panującym na widowni podniosłym nastroju. Niektórzy czarodzieje wstali z miejsc, przykładając prawą rękę do piersi. Mogłoby się wydawać, że wszyscy biorą udział w jakimś podniosłym misterium.

 _._

 _Ooh, there is a devil at our doors_

 _Ooh, he's coming_

 _He's coming_

 _For our souls_

 _._

– _Stand your ground! –_ zawołał znowu Bumblebee.

– _Count your men! –_ odpowiedzieli jego ludzie.

– _Ooh, there is a devil at our doors –_ ostrzegał.

 _._

 _Stand your ground_

 _Make amends_

 _Pay your debts_

.

Końcówkę zaśpiewali już wszyscy razem: dyrektor-generał, sceniczne wcielenie jego Zakonu Feniksa oraz – nieco fałszywie, ale z wielkim zaangażowaniem – zgromadzona w teatrze publiczność.

[Snape dosłuchał się w tym porywającym tłumie nawet dźwięcznego jak srebrne dzwoneczki głosu nieobecnej aktualnie na scenie Yen.]

.

 _Ooh, there is a devil at our doors_

 _Ooh, he's coming_

 _He's coming_

 _For our souls_

.

§

Scena drgnęła i Hogwart usłużnie przesunął się na bok, odsłaniając widok na pola tuż za murami szkoły. Po drugiej stronie bramy roiło się od mężczyzn w czarnych pelerynach i lśniących białych maskach. Śmierciożercy wyglądali w tym wydaniu jeszcze bardziej elegancko, ale niestety o wiele mniej groźnie. Głównie dlatego, że kołysali się delikatnie i śpiewali unisono:

.

 _Black heart, dark love_

 _He's not leaving her alone_

 _Black heart, dark love_

 _His eyes pierce her to the bone_

 _._

Na środku szalał zaś sam Lord Deathwish.

[Snape z ulgą stwierdził, że ani trochę nie przypomina Voldemorta. Nawet rozmiłowana w skandalach szelma się na to nie odważyła, było zbyt wcześnie i widownia nie zniosłaby podobnego widoku. Severus tym bardziej.]

Lord Deathwish miał nos na właściwym miejscu, fikuśnie ufryzowane czarne włosy poprzetykane pasemkami szlachetnej siwizny i szpiczastą bródkę. Nosił długą szatę w ślizgońskiej zieleni i w zasadzie przypominał nieco Salazara Slytherina. Nerwowe ruchy i skłonność do nagłych wybuchów mrocznego śmiechu dodatkowo różniły go od pierwowzoru.

[Voldemort był chłodnym, ponadprzeciętnie inteligentnym psychopatą, a ten tutaj – klasycznym czarnym charakterem, jak ocenił mistrz eliksirów.]

Na scenę wkroczyło dwóch kolejnych Śmierciożerców, prowadząc między sobą bladą Leę.

– Ach! Panno Lovely! – ożywił się Deathwish na jej widok. – Jak to miło, że zechciała pani do nas dołączyć. Szczerze liczyłem na pani zdrowy rozsądek.

Leah strząsnęła z siebie dłonie przytrzymujących ją zakapturzonych mężczyzn.

– Gdzie moja matka? – zapytała.

– Wszystko w swoim czasie.

Czarnoksiężnik ruszył ku niej i uważnie się jej przyjrzał. Kobieta drgnęła i odsunęła się od niego. Okrążył ją, mrucząc z zadowoleniem. Jednak gdy spróbował jej dotknąć, fuknęła na niego jak wściekła kotka.

– Chcę ją zobaczyć! – zażądała.

– Ależ naturalnie – zgodził się. – Zapewniam, że pani matka będzie obecna, panno Lovely. Musi nam wystarczyć, skoro z powodu niefortunnego zbiegu okoliczności nie mogę poprosić o twoją rękę ojca…

– Zabiłeś go! – wykrzyknęła oskarżycielsko Leah.

Wyciągnęła różdżkę, ale nawet nie zdążyła przyjąć odpowiedniej pozy. Lord Deathwish był szybki, o wiele za szybki dla niedoświadczonej dziewczyny. Nawet nie użył magii, po prostu wyrwał jej różdżkę i od razu przełamał na dwie części. Krzyknęła i rzuciła się na niego z pazurami. Usłużni Śmierciożercy przytrzymali ją w bezpiecznej odległości.

– Trudno mnie za to winić – stwierdził spokojnie Mroczny Lord. – W przypadku aurora nazwałbym to raczej ryzykiem zawodowym.

– Ty bydlaku!

– Ależ droga panno Lovely, po co te mocne słowa?

– Nie jestem już panną – wypaliła nie bez satysfakcji. – Niezmiernie mi przykro, ale chyba pokrzyżowałam twoje plany.

Deathwish jakby stracił swój sztucznie dobry humor. Zgrzytnął zębami, po czym warknął z ogniem w oczach:

– Nieznacznie. Zaledwie nieznacznie. – Opanował się w mgnieniu oka i ciągnął tym samym upiornie wesołym tonem: – Słyszałem o tym nieszczęsnym wypadku, pani SPENCER, ale zapewniam, że nie stanowi to wielkiego problemu i wszystko jeszcze da się naprawić. Gdy szanowny małżonek pojawi się, aby uratować swoją damę z opresji, przeprowadzimy szybki i możliwe bolesny rozwód.

Teraz zaśmiała się Leah.

– Ten plan również zawiera poważną lukę. Dlaczego Seraphinus miałby się po mnie zjawić? Nie jest na tyle głupi. Wszyscy wiedzą, że nie zamierza brać udziału w tej idiotycznej wojnie.

– Och, na pani miejscu bym się tym nie martwił. Przyjdzie.

– Bynajmniej – prychnęła.

Lord Deathwish zafalował długą szatą i w dwóch szybkich krokach znalazł się przy niej. Popatrzył jej głęboko w oczy, jakby chciał wyczytać najgłębsze tajemnice prosto z jej duszy. Spuściła wzrok.

– Ależ tak! I sama bardzo dobrze o tym wiesz, panno Lovely. – Przytrzymał jej brodę i zmusił, aby na niego spojrzała. – Biedna, mała, smutna dziewczynko – zatroskał się fałszywie.

A potem zamiótł scenę peleryną, przespacerował się wzdłuż krawędzi, rzucając widowni wyniosłe spojrzenia i wreszcie stanął na samym środku. Śmierciożercy otoczyli go niczym surrealistyczna dekoracja lub nieco ekscentryczna grupa baletowa.

[Snape z przerażeniem stwierdził, że pewnie właśnie nadszedł ten moment. Zapewne najbardziej żenujący w całym tym dziwacznym musicalu: Bad Guy Song.]

Śmierciożercy zanucili swój ponury refren:

.

 _Black heart, dark love_

 _He's not leaving her alone_

 _Black heart, dark love_

 _His eyes pierce her to the bone_

.

Deathwish zaczerpnął głęboki oddech i się zaczęło…

.

 _Immortal power is my name_

 _Evil hearted constant game_

 _Secrets and poison run_

 _Through my vein_

 _Blackness walks by my side_

 _You won't make it out alive_

 _._

 _Black poison is my name_

 _So go and challenge me_

 _You can try but it's my game_

.

Leah podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego w taki sposób, jakby był czymś wyjątkowo paskudnym, co przyczepiło się do jej buta. Nie mogła pozostawić tego bez odpowiedzi. Nie zamierzała dać się złamać.

.

 _Your heart is black as poison_

 _Your humanity is frozen_

 _My mother was a witch_

 _And you're the one who's_

 _Gonna fry!_

.

– _Ha ha ha! Fifty seconds and you're gonna cry_ – zapewnił ją ze złowieszczym śmiechem.

.

 _So look right into my eye_

 _And take my side_

 _Be my wife_

 _Am I evil?_

 _Oh yes I am!_

 _I am bad, oh yes I am!_

.

Leah szarpała się uparcie i próbowała uwolnić od przytrzymujących ją mężczyzn. Gdyby tylko jej się udało, bez wątpienia wydrapałaby mu oczy.

.

 _I'll take my chances,_

 _Go and ride pale rider's horse_

 _You'll see my force_

 _You'll see I am the one who's bad!_

.

Jednak Deathwish nic sobie z niej nie robił. Był królem swojej sceny. Krążył wokół ofiary niczym kot. Nie zamierzał atakować, planował dłużej się pobawić, drażnić, prowokować, doprowadzić ją na skraj rozpaczy. Albo szału.

.

 _Take my hand, don't try so hard_

 _Be my wife_

 _Am I evil? I am bad!_

 _Am I evil! I am mad!_

 _Black poison is my name_

 _So go and challenge me_

 _You can try but it's my game_

.

– _Yes, you're evil!_ – krzyknęła Leah.

– _And you're no man! You want to challenge me?_

– _You are evil!_

– _I have my ways_ – zapewnił tonem słodkiej obietnicy, pochylając się do jej ucha. Leah odrzuciła gwałtownie głowę w bok, ale go nie trafiła.

– _You are evil!_ – powtórzyła. – _But bitch, count your days!_

Zaśmiał się z jej idiotycznej groźby.

.

 _Ha ha ha!_

 _You stand no chance!_

 _Yes, I will have you!_

 _Yes, you will dance!_

 _I'm gonna have you_

 _Stop tryin' to fight_

 _Bitch I'm your poison_

 _With all my might_

.

Leah znalazła w sobie na tyle siły i charakteru, aby go kopnąć. Skrzywił się, więc zdecydowanie trafiła. Uderzył ją w twarz. Szarpnęła się, ale jego ludzie nadal mocno ją trzymali.

– Nigdy nie zostanę twoją żoną! – rzuciła z mocą. – NIGDY!

– Trudno – wysyczał z wściekłością Lord Deathwish. – Ale nawet jeżeli nie, to nic nie szkodzi. Nie potrzebuję ślubu, aby mieć z tobą syna, panno Lovely, a właśnie o to w tym wszystkim chodzi, prawda? Zakładam, że Bumblebee dokładnie wytłumaczył pani sytuację.

Leah zaczęła potwornie wrzeszczeć, jakby ten hipotetyczny syn miał już zaraz się z niej wydostać. Zawyła tak strasznie, że aż echo potoczyło się po błoniach, płosząc tłumy zgromadzonych wokół niej Śmierciożerców.

Zanucili ponuro:

.

 _Black heart, dark love_

 _He's not leaving her alone_

 _Black heart, dark love_

 _His eyes pierce her to the bone_

 _._

– O tak, panno Lovely, proszę krzyczeć do woli – zaśmiał się Deathwish. – Wprawdzie nic to pani nie pomoże, ale zapewniam, że to prawdziwa muzyka dla moich uszu.

– Cóż, na kiepski gust nie sposób nic poradzić – odezwał się nowy głos.

Seraphinus wkroczył na scenę ze znajomym wyczuciem dramatyzmu. Mroczny, złośliwy i powiewający, czym tylko miał.

– NIE! – krzyknęła Leah.

– Tak! – zawtórował jej Lord Deathwish. – Witamy, witamy w naszych skromnych…

Profesor Spencer nie miał jednak nastroju na niekończące się przemowy czarnych charakterów. Wyciągnął różdżkę, wycelował i rzucił pierwsze zaklęcie. A potem następne. I kolejne.

Deathwish zgrabnie umykał przed każdym z nich, ale nie szło mu tak dobrze, jak można by się spodziewać. Nie był chyba ani tak szybki, ani sprytny, skoro nawet nie zdążył sięgnąć po różdżkę i odpowiedzieć.

– Do mnie! Do mnie! – krzyczał tylko, mobilizując ludzi do akcji.

Śmierciożercy z różdżkami otoczyli go ochronnym kołem.

– Samotny bohater zjawia się na ratunek – zakpił czarnoksiężnik, gdy poczuł się bezpieczny. – Wydaje ci się, że masz jakieś szanse, profesorze Spencer?

– Samotny? – zdziwił się uprzejmie Seraphinus, bez najmniejszego problemu utrzymując wokół siebie potężną tarczę, której mimo prób nikt nie zdołał spenetrować. – Tylko skończony idiota zjawiałby się w gościnie bez drobnego upominku – oświadczył tajemniczo, po czym ukłonił się i wolną ręką wykonał w jego stronę jakiś wymyślny gest.

A wtedy tuż za nim na scenę wmaszerował dyrektor Bumblebee wraz ze swoją armią. Jego ludzie byli dumni, potężni, zdecydowani walczyć z wrogiem do ostatniej kropli krwi. Pieśń bojowa zabrzmiała ponownie niczym huragan:

.

 _Ooh, there is a devil at our doors_

 _Ooh, he's coming_

 _He's coming_

 _For our souls_

 _._

§

To, co działo się później, trudno byłoby opisać słowami. Na scenie zapanował totalny szał. Zakon dyrektora ruszył do ataku z pieśnią na ustach, Śmierciożercy zawyli i odpowiedzieli ogniem. Różdżki poszły w ruch, zaklęcia poszybowały w powietrze, marszowa muzyka niemal rozsadzała bębenki w uszach. Czarodzieje w walecznej choreografii tarzali się po scenie, fruwali w powietrzu, biegali pomiędzy oszołomionymi widzami. Wypadali z kulis i pędzili w tę i z powrotem po schodach na widowni. Nagle cały teatr stał się polem bitwy.

[Severus szybko się domyślił, że na sceny batalistyczne Yen musiała przeznaczyć grubo ponad połowę budżetu, bo w powodzi zdarzeń i efektów pogubił się w ciągu pięciu minut.]

Pośród szalejącego wokół niej zamętu, mrożących krew w żyłach okrzyków i wybuchających nad głową fajerwerków zaklęć Leah kuliła się jak zagubiona mała dziewczynka, nie wiedząc, gdzie się ukryć. Wszędzie biegali zaaferowani czarodzieje: swoi i wrogowie, trzaskały zaklęcia. Śmierciożercy i członkowie armii dyrektora Bumblebee wirowali w dzikim nowoczesnym balecie po całej scenie. Choreografia była absolutnie perfekcyjna, żywiołowa i przerażająca.

[O wiele straszniejsza i wymyślniejsza od jakiegokolwiek prawdziwego pojedynku, w jakim Snape uczestniczył lub chociaż obserwował.]

Dziewczyna przemykała pomiędzy wijącymi się ciałami. Czasami odskakiwała, innym razem dawała się porwać w obłędny taniec. Partnerzy przerzucali ją z kąta w kąt, unosili niemal pod sam sufit i zmuszali do niekończących się i wyczerpujących piruetów.

[Zszokowany mistrz eliksirów nie tyle dziwił się, że ktokolwiek jest w stanie zapamiętać gwałtownie zmieniające się sekwencje kroków, ile temu, że da się przeżyć podobne tempo, nie padając z miejsca trupem.]

Wreszcie fala miotających nią tancerzy ustąpiła. Biedna Leah Lovely została sama i obronnie skuliła się w sobie. Nie była w stanie się ruszyć. Czuła, że zaraz upadnie i już się nie podniesie. Strach ją paraliżował.

– Leah!

Seraphinus przedzierał się do niej przez tłum walczących. Mimo wszechogarniającego chaosu zauważył ją i zdołał się zbliżyć, jakby niosła go ku niej jakaś nadnaturalna moc. Mężczyzna dopadł do niej, odruchowo objął i przytulił. Był to pośpieszny, krótki i jakby agresywny uścisk. Gdy tylko uświadomił sobie, co właściwie robi, natychmiast ją puścił.

– Jesteś najgłupszą dziewczyną, jaką kiedykolwiek miałem nieszczęście spotkać – oświadczył wściekle.

– Wiem! – przyznała ze skruchą.

– Jak mogłaś sama tu przyjść?

– Moja matka…

– Trzeba było mi o tym powiedzieć!

– Nie mogłam, wiedziałam, że to pułapka.

– Właśnie o tym mówię! – zirytował się.

– Ale tylko w połowie na mnie – wyjaśniła szybko. – Nie chciałam, aby ktokolwiek mi towarzyszył. Nie mogłam pozwolić, aby coś ci się stało.

– Idiotka! – warknął na nią.

Skuliła się.

– Przepraszam.

– Masz o mnie tak niskie mniemanie? Myślisz, że nie poradziłbym sobie z bandą dyletantów, którym się wydaje, że znają się na czarnej magii?

Słysząc te słowa, Leah zamrugała kompletnie zdezorientowana.

– Ja… Nie…

– Powinnaś być mądrzejsza! – przerwał jej znowu.

Chwilę później znów wchłonął ich dziki balet czarodziejów i czarnoksiężników. Walka trwała w najlepsze, przewalając się w tę i z powrotem po całej scenie. Seraphinus machał różdżką na wszystkie strony, władczym tonem rzucając kolejne zaklęcia. Wolną ręką mocno trzymał dłoń Lei.

– Uwaga! – krzyknął nagle ostrzegawczo Kanis White.

Spencer objął mocno dziewczynę i pociągnął ją w dół. Oślepiające światło zalało całą scenę. Śmierciożercy z rykiem rzucili się do ataku. Wiązanka wymyślnych zaklęć omal nie zdmuchnęła dachu teatru. Wojenny taniec trwał w najlepsze.

Ale Seraphinus i Leah nie byli już jego częścią. Niewielki podest, na którym stali, powędrował w gorę, symbolicznie unosząc ich ponad przewalający się w dole tłum. Światła pogasły, tancerze poruszali się wolniej. Reflektor oświetlający główną parę jasno dawał do zrozumienia, kto tu jest najważniejszy.

– Leah, jesteś nieznośna – rzucił znowu Spencer z pretensją w głosie.

Mocno trzymał ją za ramiona, jakby się bał, że lada moment zginie mu w ogarniającym błonia pandemonium.

Pokiwała głową.

– Nieodpowiedzialna - dodał.

– Nic na to nie poradzę.

– Zwyczajnie głupia!

– Przepraszam.

– Mogłaś narazić nas wszystkich.

– Nie chciałam.

Stali obok siebie pośród szalejącego Armagedonu. Bardzo blisko siebie. Tak blisko, jak nie znaleźli się jeszcze nigdy.

– Jesteś absolutnie niezdolna do racjonalnej oceny sytuacji.

– Niestety.

– Jesteś niereformowalna.

– Tak.

– Jesteś beznadziejna!

Z każdym słowem Seraphinus coraz bardziej się nad nią pochylał, a Leah przeciwnie – unosiła twarz, wznosiła się ku niemu cała niczym kwiat do słońca, stała już niemal na palcach. Z każdą chwilą bardziej przysuwali się do siebie, lgnęli do siebie w sposób wręcz nieprawdopodobny. Po chwili już niemal stykali się nosami.

– Jesteś…

– Tak? – zapytała pokornie Leah, szykując się na najgorsze.

– Jesteś…

– Seraph…

– Moja – powiedział.

A ponieważ znajdowali się już tak bisko, nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko ją pocałować. Leah nie pozostała mu dłużna. Zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i przylgnęła do niego, jakby od tego miało zależeć jej życie. Może nawet rzeczywiście tak było?

– Przyszedłeś po mnie! – zawołała uszczęśliwiona dziewczyna, kiedy wreszcie zdołał się od niej oderwać. Dopiero teraz wszystko powoli do niej docierało.

– Musiałem.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Przecież nie chciałeś brać udziału w wojnie.

Westchnął ciężko i nieco marudnie, ale mimo to nie wypuścił jej z objęć.

– Sądziłem, że do tej pory sama się domyśliłaś.

– Czego?

– Że nie jesteś mi obojętna, Leah – wyznał z trudem, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy.

– Och! – Zarumieniła się aż po linię włosów i schowała płonącą twarz na jego piersi. – Naprawdę? Ja… Och! – Nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie pełnego zdania. Obezwładniająca radość odebrała jej zdolność mówienia w ludzkim języku.

– Od dawna – ciągnął Spencer. Traumatyczne przeżycia chyba poruszyły w nim jakąś wrażliwą strunę i teraz wyrzucał z siebie kolejne wyznania, jakby się obawiał, że nie zdąży powiedzieć jej wszystkiego, zanim powróci do swojej codziennej, oziębłej i zdystansowanej postaci. – To się zaczęło jeszcze w szkole… To znaczy – poprawił się błyskawicznie – nie od razu, naturalnie. Nie cierpię na żadne zaburzenia, na Merlina! Zwróciłem na ciebie uwagę dopiero, gdy było to biologicznie uzasadnione i prawnie akceptowalne… – zaplątał się nieco w kulawych objaśnieniach.

Leah wybuchła nerwowym chichotem.

– To doprawdy osobliwe wyznanie!

– Daj mi skończyć – poprosił, całując ją w czubek głowy. – Właśnie dlatego nie chciałem, abyś uczęszczała na zaawansowane eliksiry. Bałem się, że… Czułem, że to niebezpieczne. Że mógłbym zrobić coś… Coś niewłaściwego. Leah, ja…

– Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?

– Bo to byłoby nie w porządku! Byłem twoim nauczycielem, nie powinienem myśleć o tobie w ten sposób. To było złe. Nigdy nie powinno się wydarzyć.

Leah popatrzyła na niego poważnie, czule obejmując dłońmi jego twarz.

– Seraphinusie, kocham cię, odkąd skończyłam piętnaście lat – powiedziała po prostu, a jej policzki ponownie pokryły się zdradziecką czerwienią.

Wyglądał na oszołomionego.

– Ja… Cóż… Tak? – zająknął się. – Zatem myślę, że po powrocie do domu czeka nas długa rozmowa.

– Och, tak! – Uśmiechnęła się wariacko. – Na pewno.

Nadal trzymali się za ręce i patrzyli sobie w oczy, gdy dziwaczna maszyneria, która powiozła ich w górę, zaczęła powoli opadać. Magiczny moment minął. Nagle znów znaleźli się w samym środku wojennego chaosu. Światła rozbłysły, zaklęcia poszybowały w górę. Śmierciożercy otoczyli ich kołem. Mroczna muzyka narastała falami, budząc nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Coś musiało się wkrótce wydarzyć. Coś bardzo, bardzo złego.

– Wrócimy do tego, Leah – obiecał Spencer tuż po tym, jak rozejrzał się czujnie na boki i ocenił sytuację. – Ale najpierw zabiorę cię w bezpieczne miejsce. Chodźmy.

Już miał się odwrócić i pociągnąć ją za sobą, gdy nieoczekiwanie ich zatrzymano. Ktoś krzyknął. Leah zatrzymała się w pół kroku i zerknęła za siebie. Lord Deathwish wpadł pomiędzy walczących – już nie tak imponujący i budzący grozę, ale raczej wymięty i oszalały. Uniósł różdżkę i wykrzyknął zaklęcie.

Wszystko wydarzyło się w jednej chwili. Leah zamarła, Seraphinus chwycił ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie, jak najdalej od obłąkanego czarnoksiężnika. Jednak było już za późno, zaraz potem otoczyła ich eksplozja zielonego światła.

Cały świat nagle znieruchomiał, jakby czas stanął w miejscu. Aktorzy, tancerze i statyści, czarodzieje i czarnoksiężnicy zamarli w swoich pozach. Niepokojąca muzyka odezwała się w tle jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Światła pogasły, ponownie ostał się tylko jeden jedyny reflektor oświetlający Leę i Seraphinusa. Tylko oni nadal poruszali się w normalnym tempie. Kobieta osunęła się miękko w jego ramiona. Spróbował ją przytrzymać, lecz był na to zbyt zszokowany, zbyt trzęsły mu się ręce. Ułożył ją delikatnie na ziemi i zaraz się nad nią pochylił.

– Ani mi się waż, Leah – szepnął.

Nie zareagowała. Leżała w jego rękach zimna i bezwolna. Jak martwa.

– Leah – wzywał ją z oddali. – Przestań. Nic ci nie jest.

Żadnej odpowiedzi. Spencer potrząsnął nieprzytomną kobietą, jakby chciał wybudzić ją ze snu.

– Leah, zaklęcie nawet cię nie drasnęło. Przeleciało tuż nad twoją głową. Leah…

[Seveus wpatrywał się w scenę niewidzącym wzrokiem. Nie miał już więcej sarkastycznych komentarzy, żadnych złośliwych uwag, wyczerpał limit ironicznych spojrzeń i udręczonych westchnień. Tak samo jak Seraphinus nie mógł oderwać oczu od martwej Yenlli.

Nie wierzył, że była na tyle bezczelna, aby wykorzystać ten moment. Mogła się z niego śmiać, mogła go parodiować, paradować w jego szatach, wyśmiewać jego pracę i przekręcać na swoją korzyść wszystkie jego wypowiedzi. Mogła zrobić z niego pośmiewisko w całym magicznym świecie, trudno. Nie stanowiło to większego problemu i jakoś by się z tym pogodził. Mogła odgrywać w teatrze wszystko, co chciała, ale nie TO. To była ta jedyna, święta rzecz, której nie wolno jej było ruszać. Nigdy i pod żadnym pozorem.

Avada.

Ten jeden moment, gdy…

Kiedy myślał, że…

Nie, posunęła się za daleko. Zawędrowała tam, skąd nie ma już powrotu. Nie powinna była tego robić. Po prostu nie.]

– Leah? – wzywał ją Spencer, powoli tracąc wszelką nadzieję.

Upiorna muzyka urwała się nagle. Zamiast niej scenę opanował grzmiący chór męskich głosów nucących w ponurym stylu przypominającym chorał gregoriański. Z początku trudno było rozróżnić słowa. Śpiew przypominał bardziej mroczne szepty rodem z nocnych koszmarów, które dopiero później ułożył się w słowa:

.

 _Everything fades and everything ends_

 _Everything ends, even family and friends_

 _Everything ends, it doesn't have to make sense_

 _Everything ends, you've made your amends_

 _Everything changes and the world still goes on_

 _Everything fades, let's just carry on_

 _._

W odpowiedzi odezwali się Śmierciożercy ze swoim upiornym refrenem:

.

 _Black heart, dark love_

 _He's not leaving her alone_

 _Black heart, dark love_

 _His eyes pierce her to the bone_

 _._

Jednak grzmiący chór bez trudu przyćmił ich swoją mistyczną pieśnią:

.

 _It's just what it is, don't try to fix it_

 _Don't try to hold on, don't try to fix it_

 _You just can't keep things like they used to be_

 _Let go of the past and painful memories_

 _._

 _Everything fades and everything ends_

 _Everything ends, even family and friends_

 _Everything ends, it doesn't have to make sense_

 _Everything ends, you've made your amends_

 _Everything changes and the world still goes on_

 _Everything fades, let's just carry on_

 _._

– Leah – szepnął znowu Spencer.

[Ten moment.]

Seraphinus pochylił się, biorąc ją w ramiona i z całych sił przyciskając do siebie. Całował jej czoło, oczy, włosy…

.

 _We can't go on like this anymore_

 _Don't try to change or even out the score_

 _You just can't control everything around you_

 _You know I'm right and what I say is true_

 _._

[Ten jeden moment, w którym Severus Snape całkiem się odsłonił.]

– Leah, proszę…

.

 _Everything fades and everything ends_

 _Everything ends, even family and friends_

 _Everything ends, it doesn't have to make sense_

 _Everything ends, you've made your amends_

 _Everything changes and the world still goes on_

 _Everything fades, let's just carry on_

 _._

Dziewczyna westchnęła i otworzyła oczy.

– Seraphinus? – wyszeptała zdezorientowana. – Co się stało?

Wpatrzył się w nią, jakby nie do końca ufał swoim zmysłom i raczej spodziewał się halucynacji niż jej faktycznego zmartwychwstania. A potem odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wybuchł głośnym, wyzwalającym śmiechem.

– Powinnaś być aktorką, Leah! – rzucił. – Prawie się nabrałem.

Usiadła i rzuciła mu kolejne pytające spojrzenie. Spencer klęczał obok niej i zanosił się niepohamowanym, zupełnie do niego niepasującym śmiechem. Leah wpatrywała się w jego bladą twarz i powoli wszystko sobie przypominała. Zrozumiała, co się wydarzyło, i że on… On… Była zbyt oszołomiona, aby w jakikolwiek sposób to skomentować, dlatego po prostu przyciągnęła go do siebie i zmusiła, żeby znowu ją pocałował. Nie opierał się specjalnie. A właściwie wcale.

– _We can go home!_ – przerwał im nagle czysty i dźwięczny głos Aureliusa Bumblebee.

Wkroczył na scenę w całym imponującym majestacie największego i najpotężniejszego współczesnego czarodzieja. Przed sobą prowadził upokorzonego, skutego w magiczne kajdany Lorda Deathwisha. Pokonany czarnoksiężnik padł u jego stóp na kolana.

Na scenie znów zaroiło się od aktorów i statystów. Pojawiły się wszystkie najważniejsze postaci: Berta Inkeer, Kanis White, Romulus Moonlight, Alfred Ultor i Morgana McDonald oraz wielu anonimowych czarodziejów i Śmierciożerców.

– _We can go home!_ – zakrzyknął Kanis, wymachując różdżką i wystrzeliwując z niej kolorowe iskry.

Dyrektor stanął na ich czele i zaśpiewał przejmująco:

.

 _Some get to choose how they go, some of us don't_

 _We've said our goodbyes, we can go home_

 _Just let go, don't hold on to what is past_

 _You know I'm right, memories never last_

 _Please accept what's out of your control_

 _Just let go and don't try to fix the world_

 _._

Wszyscy zgromadzeni, przy wsparciu chóru, powtórzyli refren:

.

 _Everything fades and everything ends_

 _Everything ends, even family and friends_

 _Everything ends, it doesn't have to make sense_

 _Everything ends, you've made your amends_

 _Everything changes and the world still goes on_

 _Everything fades, let's just carry on_

 _._

Bumblebee ciągnął o wiele łagodniej, uspokajającym tonem:

.

 _The ones that loved us never really leave_

 _The ones we loved never truly leave_

 _You've done your part, I've done my part,_

 _My dear, we can go home_

 _Let's all go home, Lord Deathwish is gone_

 _._

– _Stand your ground!_ – zaintonował Alfred Ultor jako drugi najważniejszy czarodziej po dyrektorze. – _Count your men._

Odpowiedziały mu zgodnie głosy wszystkich zgromadzonych:

.

 _Ooh, there is a devil at our doors_

 _Ooh, he's coming_

 _He's coming_

 _For our souls_

 _._

 _But!_

 _._

 _Everything ends, you've made your amends_

 _Everything changes and the world still goes on_

 _Everything fades, let's just carry on_

 _._

 _Please accept what's out of your control_

 _Just let go and don't try to fix the world_

 _._

– _We can go home now!_ – zaśpiewała matka Lei, wkraczając na scenę.

Momentalnie znalazła się przy córce. Seraphinus próbował się odsunąć, lecz nie pozwoliła mu na to. Przygarnęła do siebie ich oboje i mocno uścisnęła. Wokół rozległy się oklaski i radosne okrzyki.

Minęło wiele cudownych chwil, zanim sielankowa scenka rodzinna wreszcie dobiegła końca. Leah Lovely-Spencer cała aż promieniała szczęściem, mimo paskudnego siniaka, który wykwitł na jej twarzy w miejscu, gdzie Deathwish ją uderzył. Seraphinus pomógł jej wstać i przytrzymał, gdy zachwiała się na skręconej kostce. Matka podtrzymała ją z drugiej strony, tuląc, głaszcząc i śmiejąc się dźwięcznie. W ich stronę zbliżał się już dyrektor Bumblebee otoczony swoimi najwierniejszymi ludźmi, w tym oczywiście świętą trójcą Inker-White-Moonlight.

– Spencer?! – zdziwił się Kanis. – Co ty tu robisz? Czyżbyś zażył jakiś eliksir na zajęcze serce?

Nie dał się sprowokować.

– Wykonuję tylko swoje zadanie – odpowiedział spokojnie.

– CO?! – ryknęli wszyscy chórem.

– Ależ tak! – tryumfował dyrektor. – Dogi Seraphinus od samego początku był po naszej stronie i ciężko pracował na dzisiejszy sukces.

– CO?!

– Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiedzieliśmy? – dopytywał nadal uprzedzony White.

– Względy bezpieczeństwa – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami Bumblebee. – Nikt nie mógł choćby podejrzewać, że mamy wsparcie wielkiego profesora Spencera. Gdyby to wyszło na jaw, Deathwish zachowywałby się zupełnie inaczej. Byłby ostrożniejszy, jeszcze długo nie odważyłby się zaatakować otwarcie. Dlatego przez cały ten czas odgrywaliśmy przed wami nasze małe przedstawienie, prawda, mój drogi?

Dyrektor zbliżył się i poklepał po ramieniu swojego mistrza eliksirów. Ten skrzywił się całkiem severusowato, ale pokornie skinął głową.

– Od początku działaliśmy razem – zapewnił Bumblebee. – I dziś razem tryumfujemy. Lorda Deathwisha spotka zasłużona kara, macie na to moje słowo. _We can go home now!_

Zgromadzeni wokół podwładni dyrektora zaczęli klaskać, wiwatować i nucić zwycięską pieśń.

– Nie stójmy bez sensu na błoniach – oświadczył rozbawiony Bumblebee. – Zbrodniarze powinni zostać odprowadzeni do cel, chorzy otrzymać pomoc, a my… My wszyscy spotkamy się dziś w Hogwarcie, aby uczcić to wspaniałe zwycięstwo! – zawołał, unosząc wysoko ręce.

– Hurra! – radosny okrzyk wzniósł się aż pod niebo.

Aurelius Bumblebee podał ramię matce Lei i wraz z nią ruszył w stronę majaczącego na horyzoncie zamku. Za nimi barwnym korowodem pomaszerowali wszyscy obecni.

.

 _Everything ends, you've made your amends_

 _Everything changes and the world still goes on_

 _Everything fades, let's just carry on_

.

Seraphinus i Leah zostali sami i jeszcze długo patrzyli sobie w oczy. Wreszcie mistrz eliksirów chwycił dłoń swojej żony i razem wolno podążyli za resztą.

§

Podniecona Leah kręciła się po szkolnej kwaterze Seraphinusa, niecierpliwie oczekując jego powrotu. Zdążyła się już przebrać przed oficjalną uroczystością i teraz nacierała twarz specjalnym specyfikiem, który miał zmniejszyć opuchliznę jej obitego policzka. Nuciła i tańczyła po pokoju. Od razu było widać, że rozpiera ją energia i szczęście.

– Pani Spencer – powiedziała do siebie na głos i znowu uroczo się zarumieniła. – Pani Leah Spencer.

Zaśmiała się i zawirowała w zgrabnym piruecie.

– Chcę śpiewać i tańczyć całą noc! – zawołała. – A potem… Potem…

Policzki Lei zrobiły się tak czerwone, że niemal świeciły w ciemności.

– Potem! – powiedziała zdecydowanie i uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

Drzwi komnaty otworzyły się i stanął w nich Spencer. On bynajmniej nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Wrócił ponury i ponownie odległy, jakby znajdował się na innej planecie. Leah z pewnością coś by zauważyła, gdyby nie była tak bardzo szczęśliwa i zaślepiona.

– Seraphinus! – krzyknęła radośnie, podbiegając do niego.

Chwyciła go za ręce i wciągnęła do środka. Opierał się, ale jednak pozwolił się poprowadzić.

– Leah, musimy porozmawiać – zaczął.

Ten ton powinien ją zaalarmować, bo zdecydowanie dawał do myślenia. Głowa Lei zajęta była jednak czymś zupełnie innym. Zawirowała przed nim i ukłoniła się z gracją.

– Zatańczymy? – zaproponowała.

– Co takiego? – Zamrugał oczami ze zdziwienia.

– Zatańcz ze mną! – poprosiła. – Chcę, muszę z tobą zatańczyć! – oświadczyła i zaczęła śpiewać:

.

 _When I was a girl_

 _A little, lonely girl_

 _I often sat alone_

 _Like a miserable little gnome_

 _I cried into my arm_

 _Waiting for my prince to come_

 _But my prince never came_

 _I had my lonely self to blame_

 _._

Kręciła się wokół niego, próbując zmusić go do jakiejś reakcji, ale ponieważ nic nie osiągnęła, sama przed zatańczyła, licząc, że może w ten sposób go skusi.

.

 _And then I heard a tune…_

 _Started to swoon_

 _I heard this song_

 _I felt so strong!_

 _And I sat up_

 _Did a little_

 _Tap!_

 _I just sat up!_

 _Gave up romance_

 _Begun to dance!_

 _._

– Leah – przerwał jej. – Mówiłem poważnie. Porozmawiajmy.

– Nie! Wolę tańczyć!

Chwyciła go w pasie i zmusiła do kilku niezgrabnych kroków.

.

 _So move your feet!_

 _Move your boring feet!_

 _Just feel that beat,_

 _Just feel the beat!_

 _Go on and do a big ol' twirl!_

 _._

– Leah – upierał się, ale go nie słuchała.

.

 _Shut up and dance!_

 _Give up romance!_

 _Who needs a prince_

 _I can convince_

 _The world to dance!_

 _._

Ułożyła jego dłonie na swojej talii i poprowadziła go do dziwacznego, koślawego tańca. Ponieważ Seraphinus wybitnie nie miał na to ochoty, zabawa Lei nie przerodziła się w kolejny intrygujący popis choreograficzny, a mimo to wyglądała słodko i uroczo. Pewnie dlatego, że wyprostowany i przystojny mężczyzna naprawdę dobrze prezentował się w tańcu.

.

 _So dance with me!_

 _Dance with me, you boring bat_

 _Just dance with me!_

 _Move your feet, you flying rat!_

 _Just dance with me!_

 _Let's dance and dance, forget romance!_

 _._

– Usiądźmy, Leah – odezwał się znowu. – To bardzo ważne.

.

 _Funny how the tables have turned_

 _My prince exists, or so I've learned_

 _He is a little shady, it's true_

 _But I don't care – he's really there_

 _PS – it's you!_

 _._

Po tych słowach zdecydowanie jej przerwał. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku i łagodnie odsunął ją od siebie. Dziewczyna wreszcie zrozumiała, że coś tu jest bardzo nie tak. Spencer poważnie popatrzył jej w oczy.

– Leah, to nie ma najmniejszego sensu – powiedział.

– Co nie ma sensu? – nie zrozumiała.

Mistrz eliksirów zatoczył ręką krąg, wskazując ogólnie na pokój i ich dwoje.

– To wszystko. My.

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – szepnęła pobladłymi wargami.

– Usiądź, proszę.

– Nie, dopóki mi nie wyjaśnisz!

– Wobec tego ja usiądę.

Minął ją obojętnie i zajął miejsce na stojącym przy kominku głębokim fotelu. Zaniepokojona Leah podreptała za nim.

– Co się stało? – dopytywała. Chyba myślała, że to wszystko jest jakimś okropnym, złośliwym żartem.

– Poprosiłem dyrektora, aby jeszcze dzisiaj unieważnił nasze małżeństwo – poinformował ją.

– Co? Dlaczego?

– Bo to jedyna słuszna decyzja.

– Ale… Pocałowałeś mnie!

– To była wyjątkowa sytuacja.

– Przyznałeś, że coś do mnie czujesz. Że zawsze tak było.

– Nie powinienem tego mówić. Przepraszam – dodał nieswoim głosem.

Leah uklękła obok niego na podłodze. Chciała złapać go za rękę, lecz natychmiast odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość, więc tylko wpatrywała się w niego, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. Wyglądała jak zbity pies.

– Myślałam, że… – zaczęła i urwała.

– Jestem dla ciebie za stary, Leah – wytłumaczył z westchnieniem. – Mógłbym być twoim ojcem.

– Nieprawda! Jesteś młodszy od mojego ojca.

– O ile?

– Rok – palnęła bez zastanowienia. – Może dwa.

– Merlinie, miej litość nade mną! – rzucił ze śmiechem, który wcale nie zabrzmiał wesoło.

– Ale to nieważne! – zapewniła go szybko. – Dla mnie to nie ma znaczenia.

Uniósł ku sobie jej twarz, jakby chciał się jej przyjrzeć ostatni raz.

– Dla mnie ma. Masz przed sobą całe życie.

– Nie chcę takiego życia!

– Byłabyś bardziej odpowiednia dla mojego syna.

– A masz syna?

– O nie! Zdecydowanie nie, broń Salazarze!

– Zatem nie mam wyjścia – powiedziała, pewna, że wyciąga w tej dyskusji koronny argument. – To musisz być ty!

– Nie, Leah.

– Ale ja cię koch…

Powstrzymał ją, zanim dokończyła.

– Nie – powtórzył kategorycznie.

Wyglądała na rozczarowaną, ba!, kompletnie załamaną. Seraphinus podniósł się z fotela, a następnie pomógł jej wstać. Poruszała się automatycznie, jak robot. Tak jednoznaczne odrzucenie złamało jej serce.

– Idź do dyrektora – polecił wyjątkowo łagodnym tonem Spencer. – Pragnie zamienić z tobą słowo na osobności. Spotkamy się później w Wielkiej Sali.

Chciała jeszcze z nim dyskutować, ale nie dał jej szansy. Odprowadził ją do drzwi, a następnie odwrócił się i powędrował w głąb pokoju. Udawał, że przekłada jakieś papiery na biurku. Leah rzuciła mu ostatnie powłóczyste spojrzenie i wyszła, cicho zamykając na sobą drzwi.

§

Seraphinus został sam w swojej kwaterze. Kręcił się równie niespokojnie jak chwilę wcześniej Leah. Ewidentnie nie wiedział, co z sobą począć, więc tylko kiwał głową i mruczał do siebie.

– Tak, to właściwa decyzja – powiedział.

Usiadł przy biurku, wysunął szufladę, pogrzebał w niej chwilę. Prychnął. Zatrzasnął szufladę. Wstał i podszedł do szafki. Popatrzył na nią przez moment pustym wzrokiem.

– Najlepsza możliwa decyzja – przekonywał sam siebie.

Założył ramiona do tyłu i przespacerował się do pokoju.

– To absolutnie niepoważne – poinformował półkę z książkami.

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

– Jest o wiele za młoda – spróbował znowu z wieszakiem na płaszcze, ale ten również nie miał nic do powiedzenia.

– To fakt, że ładna – wyznał jednemu z preparatów w formalinie. – Śliczna nawet. Ale zupełnie głupiutka.

Usiadł w fotelu. Wstał. Przysiadł na brzegu wielkiego biurka.

– Nie, nie, nie! – zwołał zdecydowanie. – To zupełnie bez sensu!

I zaśpiewał swój ostatni, wielki numer:

.

 _Wherever she goes, she causes chaos!_

 _The vicious creature is simply mad!_

 _She turned my life in living nightmare_

 _Now that she's gone, I'm frankly glad!_

 _Should I be honest? I think it's fair_

 _._

– Właśnie, głupia dziewczyna! – oświadczył z przekonaniem stojącej w kącie lampie. – Głupia, pusta laleczka! Teraz wydaje jej się, że… A przecież… Znudziłbym jej się w tydzień!

.

 _Now I will never take her back!_

 _Let her run off to faraway places,_

 _Let her have lovers, admirers – all that!_

 _I couldn't care less, I couldn't bother_

 _To think about her, to even wonder!_

 _Should I be honest? I think I should be._

 _Frankly, I'm glad – anyone would be!_

 _Too long I've been afraid of_

 _Losing or dying_

 _Too long have I been_

 _Chased 'round or spying!_

 _._

Jednak coś nadal go niepokoiło, a rozmowy z kolejnymi elementami wystroju jakoś nie rozwiewały jego wątpliwości.

– Po tygodniu uciekłaby stąd w popłochu! – rzucił, gwałtownie gestykulując rękami.

Strącił z biurka stos papierów i schylił się, żeby je pozbierać.

.

 _Although,_

 _To be honest,_

 _And perfectly clear_

 _Aside from nonsense, from this_

 _A bit trumped-up cheer_

 _I think I can imagine_

 _The following year:_

 _._

 _She will be famous_

 _She'll be herself_

 _She will be no-one's_

 _Servant girl_

 _She will be glamorous_

 _She will have jewellery, admirers and cars_

 _She will be picky – she can afford it_

 _She'll stop being sneaky, she'll be at home with…_

 _._

Wstał, rzucił papiery na stolik. Natychmiast znowu się zsunęły, ale tym razem je zignorował. Wznowił bezsensowny spacer po pokoju.

– Na pewno szybko sobie kogoś znajdzie. Jest taka młoda i ładna. Mogę się założyć o wszystko, co mam, że wpadnie w łapy jakiegoś kompletnego idioty.

 _._

 _Some cocky, handsome Smith_

 _Maybe some famous lad_

 _Who drinks martinis all day_

 _And maybe is named Chad._

 _She will want_

 _Kids, wallpapers, home-cooked meals!_

 _She'll want a bed of roses and maybe…_

 _._

Zaśmiał się gorzko i znowu pokręcił głową.

.

 _Well, what comes around and so on!_

 _She will not last a minute_

 _In such life of yawn!_

 _Let's all be honest –_

 _._

Westchnął ciężko i zapatrzył się w okno. Kolejną zwrotkę zaśpiewał o wiele ciszej i mniej pewnie.

 _._

 _I am the only one who_

 _Can stand her and her mood_

 _I am the only one who_

 _Can stomach her home food!_

 _Her little husband won't last_

 _That I can guarantee_

 _Her little plan and scheming_

 _Will never work on me!_

.

– Leah – odezwał się zapewne tylko po to, aby znowu usłyszeć jej imię. – Leah Lovely, co za idiotyzm. Co za… Ona… Cóż, z pewnością będzie tu bez niej pusto – przyznał szczerze.

.

 _Shall I be honest? I think I can…_

 _She made me feel like maybe_

 _I was an honest man_

 _And though I am a one big_

 _Not very handsome quirk_

 _And though I have my flaws she_

 _She really has hers too_

 _I think that maybe we could_

 _Become a one from two?_

 _._

Rozejrzał się po pokoju i jego wzrok padł na zegar. Wzruszył ramionami i ruszył do drzwi. Narzucił na siebie imponującą czarną pelerynę i powiewając nią dookoła, opuścił kwaterę. Poszedł na wielką uroczystość, aby unieważnić wreszcie swoje dziwaczne małżeństwo.

§

Na scenie ponownie królowała przepięknie ozdobiona i pełna rozbawionych gości Wielka Sala Hogwartu. Stoły uginały się od jedzenia i picia, pod sufitem fruwały świece, a w tle unosiła się spokojna, relaksująca muzyka. Alfred Ultor wprowadził do środka profesor McDonald, a za nimi weszli Berta, Kanis i Romulus.

– A więc jednak rozwód – odezwała się panna Inkeer.

– I nic dziwnego. – Pokiwał głową White. – Nie mogło być inaczej. Kto wytrzymałby pod jednym dachem z takim potworem?

– Jak możesz tak mówić po tym, co zrobił? – zdziwił się Moonlight. – Ostatecznie okazał się porządnym facetem.

– Bohaterem! – dodała podniecona Berta.

– Właśnie!

– Hm, nie wyciągałbym pochopnych wniosków. W końcu to tylko jeden raz… - zauważył sceptycznie Kanis.

– Słuszna uwaga – pochwalił go Ultor. – Trzeba zachować czujność, zawsze to powtarzam.

Barta przewróciła oczami, a potem ciężko westchnęła.

– Jednak trochę żal mi Lei. Mogła być z tego taka romantyczna historia…

– Teraz już na to za późno – zgasił ją brutalnie White. – Podobno Spencer sam poprosił o unieważnienie małżeństwa i oboje zaraz się tu zjawią.

– Nie wierzę w to! Nie tak powinno być.

– Cóż, to prawdziwe życie, a nie kiepski romans.

– I całe szczęście! – prychnęła pogardliwie Morgana McDonald. – Cały ten ślub to od początku był głupi pomysł. Dobrze, że wariactwo wreszcie się skończy i będzie można wrócić do normalnego prowadzenia lekcji. W końcu to szkoła, a nie dom schadzek.

Panna Inkeer rzuciła jej zszokowane spojrzenie, a potem wzięła Romulusa i Kanisa pod ramiona i odciągnęła na bok.

– Co za oziębła kobieta – rzuciła scenicznym szeptem. – Niewiarygodne. A co wy myślicie? Naprawdę się rozwiodą?

– Jasne! – Kanis zwrócił się do niej, chwycił za rękę i okręcił. – _How can you all just sit here and stare?_ _We can divorce them – for good!_ – zaśpiewał.

– Nie! – zaprotestowała żywo. – _Let's get him married. Marry the evil bastard off!_

– To już było! – zaśmiał się. – Teraz czas na wielki finał!

.

 _How can you constantly meddle and tear_

 _She obviously hates him – and should!_

 _._

Ale Berta wciąż kręciła głową.

– Wciąż jest nadzieja. Podobno umiera ostatnia.

Pociągnęła go za sobą i z wielkim zaangażowaniem, jakby tłumaczyła mu coś niesamowicie skomplikowanego, zanuciła:

.

 _Let's get him married,_

 _Marry the evil bastard off!_

 _Why don't we just get him married,_

 _Find a girl to make him stop_

 _All those plans and meddling,_

 _Sinister games and plots!_

.

Romulus Moonlight poczuł się zmęczony tą kłótnią, więc dołączył do dyskusji jako głos rozsądku:

.

 _Please, everybody_

 _It's not our place –_

 _Deciding the rights and wrongs!_

.

Berta bynajmniej się z nim nie zgodziła:

.

 _The way that I see it_

 _He obviously cares_

 _In his arms' where she belongs…_

 _Why not! Why can't we just…!_

 _Get them married, marry those little bastards off?_

 _Why can't we just get them married_

 _Why can't they simply tie the knot?_

 _._

– Co za głupoty! – włączyła się do ich rozmowy Morgana i po raz pierwszy sama zaśpiewała:

.

 _Well it's not that easy and simple, you see_

 _It was a scam through and through!_

 _It's not that clear, at least not to me_

 _Why are you always so immature?_

 _._

– _Let's get him married!_ – upierała się panna Inkeer.

Wskoczyła na stół i wyciągnęła dłoń w górę, jakby dowodziła armią.

– _Divorce!_ – Kanis wdrapał się na drugi stół i wiernie naśladował jej ruchy. – _She obviously hates him – and should!_

Emocje w Wielkiej Sali sięgały zenitu. Na całe szczęście dokładnie w tym momencie dołączył do nich dyrektor Bumblebee, prowadząc ze sobą Leę. Była blada, smutna i milcząca.

– Wystarczy już tego śpiewania! – przerwał im zdecydowanie. – Najpierw obowiązki, później zabawa – oświadczył.

 _._

 _Friends and beloved! I really must add –_

 _They love each other!_

 _Or at least – they had…_

.

Wszystkim zrobiło się trochę głupio, ale najbardziej chyba Lei, która spuściła głowę i na nikogo nie patrzyła. Berta i Kanis zeskoczyli ze stołów i grzecznie odeszli na bok, przepuszczając dyrektora i dziewczynę przodem. Dyrektor poprowadził ją do tego samego pulpitu, przy którym parę miesięcy wcześniej udzielił jej ślubu. Teraz ponownie zajął swoje miejsce, a Leah stanęła poniżej, cierpliwie czekając na swojego męża, który znowu się spóźniał. Czuła się idiotycznie tak wystawiona na widok publiczny… Chciałaby już iść do domu i wypłakać się za wszystkie czasy.

Seraphinus wreszcie się zjawił. Czarna peleryna falowała wokół niego imponująco, ludzie rozstępowali się na boki, aby go przepuścić.

– _Let's get him married_ – zanuciła za nim cichutko i nieśmiało stojąca z przodu sceny Berta.

Odwrócił się błyskawicznie i zmierzył ją takim spojrzeniem, że głos natychmiast jej zamarł. Wers urwał się nagle jak ucięty nożem. Kanis opiekuńczo objął ją ramionami.

Spencer zatrzymał się przy pulpicie, nie patrząc na Leę, tylko na dyrektora, jakby chciał go popędzić. Aurelius Bumblebee odchrząknął znacząco.

– A więc moi drodzy, zgromadziliśmy się tu, aby oficjalnie zakończyć małżeństwo Lei i Seraphinusa. Pannie Lovely nie grozi już dłużej niebezpieczeństwo, a zatem jest wolna. No chyba że w międzyczasie coś się zmieniło…

Rzucił obojgu przenikliwe spojrzenie, które Spencer zignorował, a Leah gwałtownie uniosła głowę, jakby dyrektor był jej ostatnią deską ratunku. Popatrzyła najpierw na niego, a potem na Spencera, który nadal uparcie unikał jej wzroku. Postąpiła krok do przodu i zbliżyła się do niego. Jej oczy niemal przepalały go na wylot.

– Leah, Seraphinusie, czy chcecie cofnąć swoje ślubowania? – zapytał dyrektor.

Dziewczyna zrobiła kolejny krok w stronę Spencera.

– Któreś z was musi to powiedzieć na głos i przy świadkach, abym mógł przeprowadzić ceremonię – ponaglił łagodnie Bumblebee z domyślnym uśmiechem.

Było absolutnie jasne, że dziewczyna tego nie zrobi. Stała tuż obok mistrza eliksirów i nawet nie mrugała. Liczyła, że wreszcie zwróci na siebie jego uwagę.

– Czy chcecie zakończyć wasze małżeństwo? – powtórzył dyrektor.

Napięcie na sali sięgnęło zenitu. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech.

Leah nie odezwała się ani słowem, jedynie patrzyła, ale za to w sposób, który wyrażał więcej niż milion słów. Seraphinus planował ignorować ją do samego końca. Wiedział, że jeżeli spojrzy jej w oczy… Nie. Przyszedł tu, żeby to wreszcie zakończyć. Zaraz powie dyrektorowi głośno i wyraźnie, co o tym wszystkim myśli. Wyrzuci z siebie twarde, zdecydowane „TAK", bo właśnie to powinien zrobić. Tak, to właściwa decyzja. Najlepsza z możliwych. Wszystkie te myśli wyraźnie odmalowały się na jego twarzy, gdy odruchowo zerknął w bok i zobaczył zapłakaną Leę unoszącą ku niemu śliczną buzię.

Patrząc jej głęboko w oczy, otworzył usta i powiedział:

– Nie.

Leah pisnęła i natychmiast rzuciła mu się na szyję, omal nie przewracając na podłogę.

– Och, Seraphinusie! Naprawdę?

Przewrócił oczami.

– Cóż, skoro i tak zaczynam nowe życie, równie dobrze mogę zabrać cię ze sobą. Zanim zrobi to ktoś inny.

– Och, tak, tak, tak!

Dyrektor klasnął w ręce. Kanis złapał się za głowę. Berta zachichotała dziko z drugiego końca sali.

– Tak, tak, tak! – powtórzyła za Leą.

.

 _Let's get him married,_

 _Marry the evil bastard off!_

 _Why don't we just get him married,_

 _Find a girl to make him stop_

 _._

– _Marry_ _Mister S.!_ – odpowiedział jej chór zgodnych głosów.

Orkiestra wybuchła kakofonią dźwięków, w których dało się rozpoznać wszystkie wiodące melodie musicalu jednocześnie. Dryfujące pod sufitem świece wybuchały jak fajerwerki, obsypując zgromadzonych potokami konfetti. Zbliżał się wielki finał. Goście ustawili się parami wokół Wielkiej Sali, zostawiając cały środek dla państwa Spencer. Zanucili chórem:

.

 _Oh, look at me! I am up here,_

 _All dark, forever frowned!_

 _I am the one and only_

 _High and mighty, yes!_

 _Mister S.!_

 _._

– _Dear Mister S.!_ – dołączyła do nich Leah, podając mu rękę, którą nader chętnie chwycił.

Razem ruszyli do przodu tanecznym krokiem. Uśmiechali się do siebie i prawdopodobnie tylko siebie nawzajem w tej chwili widzieli. Inne pary kornie ruszyły za nimi:

 _._

 _Let's get him married,_

 _Marry the evil bastard off!_

 _Why don't we just get him married,_

 _Find a girl to make him stop_

 _._

– _Shall I be honest? I think that maybe we could…_ _Become a one from two?_ – zanucił miękko Seraphinus tonem intymnego wyznania.

Tym razem nie musiała go o nic prosić. Sam chwycił ją wpół i poprowadził do tańca.

– _Who needs a prince? I can convince the world to dance!_ – odpowiedziała fragmentem kolejnej piosenki, pozwalając, aby porwał ją w ramiona.

Tańczyli wspaniale, wyglądali pięknie i ewidentnie sprawiało im to przyjemność. Kolejny układ choreograficzny przemienił się w imponującą scenę balu na sto par. W wymyślnych piruetach wirowali Barta i Kanis, Alfred z Morganą, a nawet dyrektor z matką Lei. Jednak ani przez chwilę nie było wątpliwości, co do tego, która para króluje na parkiecie.

– _Little love. Silly. Unreal!_ – śpiewała znowu uszczęśliwiona małżonka. – _However I put this, there is so much to feel!_

– _We could… Become a one from two_ – szeptał do jej ucha.

Towarzyszące im pary powoli znikały, chowając się w kulisach. Wkrótce państwo Spencer zostali sami na wielkiej scenie. Tańczyli coraz wolniej, coraz spokojniej, coraz bliżej siebie. Muzyka również się zmieniła, stała się wolna i poważna, a jednocześnie przejmująca. Po raz ostatni wkroczył do akcji majestatyczny męski chór:

 _._

 _Everything ends, you've made your amends_

 _Everything changes and the world still goes on_

 _Everything fades, let's just carry on_

 _._

 _The ones that loved us never really leave_

 _The ones we loved never truly leave_

 _._

– _Let go of your past, we're having a blast!_ – podjęła ponownie Leah. – _Look how we're magically…_

– _Romantically_ – zgodził się tym razem z uśmiechem.

– _Look how we're finally getting along_! – zakończyła, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję.

Uniósł ją i namiętnie pocałował.

Fajerwerki po raz ostatni strzeliły nad ich głowami, orkiestra wzniosła się aż na szczyt obłędu, chór wyciągał ostatnie dźwięki aż do nieba.

A potem miękko opadła kurtyna.

KONIEC

§§§

Huragan oklasków w końcu wyrwał Severusa Snape'a z ponurego zamyślenia, w którym tkwił od pamiętnej sceny. Yenlla zaskoczyła go, zszokowała i wytrąciła z równowagi, a to nigdy nie było przyjemne uczucie. Zdecydowanie należała jej się za to jakaś kara. Możliwie wymyślna i bolesna.

Kurtyna ponownie uniosła się w górę, ukazując uśmiechniętych Yen i lorda Sinclaira. Wyglądali tak samo, a jednak inaczej. Gładko wyszli z roli i teraz znowu byli sobą. Kłaniali się uprzejmie raz za razem, a potem lekko odsunęli, ustępując miejsca reszcie obsady. Dziesiątki aktorów, tancerzy, śpiewaków i statystów przedefilowało przez scenę, a na widowni rozpętało się istne piekło. Ludzie wstawali z miejsc, klaskali jak wariaci, śmiali się, płakali, krzyczeli, piszczeli… Yenlla i Sinclair musieli się ponownie zaprezentować, bo inaczej publiczność najpewniej rozniosłaby teatr w drzazgi.

Mistrz eliksirów zupełnie tego nie rozumiał. Od początku nie zamierzał się zniżać do oklasków, aczkolwiek było w tym musicalu coś, co bardzo przypadło mu do gustu. Mianowicie sposób, w jaki szelma z wrodzonym sobie wdziękiem i niewinnością usunęła z historii jej głównego bohatera. Harry'ego Pottera…

A tymczasem obłęd na widowni trwał w najlepsze. Zachwyceni widzowie i najwierniejsi fani zgromadzili się pod sceną i próbowali wedrzeć na górę. Niektórych musiała pacyfikować ochrona teatru. Rzucali aktorom kwiaty i drobne upominki. Yenlla na przykład przyciskała właśnie do piersi olbrzymiego pluszowego nietoperza, którego najwyraźniej ktoś jej podarował. Promieniowała radością nie gorzej od swojej bohaterki. Kłaniała się, uśmiechała, ściskała wyciągnięte ku niej ręce. Kilka razy omal nie spadła, ale sceniczny partner dzielnie ją przytrzymywał, chociaż wydawał się nieco przerażony absolutnym obłędem, jaki ogarnął wielbicieli musicalu.

Profesor Snape rozumiał go doskonale, w końcu połączyła ich ta dziwaczna nić porozumienia. On też nie wierzył w to, co się dzieje. Gdy tylko napierający na scenę tłum nieco zelżał i mistrz eliksirów mógł bezpiecznie wydostać się z miejsca, skwapliwie skorzystał z okazji. Opuścił teatr z mętlikiem w głowie.

§§§

Przedstawienie _Narzeczonej dla czarnoksiężnika_ dobiegło końca dawno temu. Yenlla siedziała w teatralnej garderobie i niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w okno. Zdążyła się już przebrać i teraz miała na sobie ekscentryczny jedwabny szlafroczek obszyty na kołnierzu i rękawach kolorowymi piórami. Był absolutnie okropny, ale ponieważ dostała go w prezencie od znanego projektanta, który upatrzył ją sobie na nową muzę, zwyczajnie nie mogła go wyrzucić. Poza tym Marisol dosłownie zieleniała z zazdrości na jego widok, więc Yenlla nosiła szlafroczek non stop.

Siedziała całkiem sama pośród subtelnego światła świec i rozmyślała. Po każdym kolejnym wystawieniu _Narzeczonej_ wpadała w tajemnicze stany, czuła się dziwnie słaba i jakby… chora? Jasne, sama napisała ten musical – w dodatku w ramach dziwacznie pojętej autoterapii – ale nigdy nie podejrzewała, że okaże się aż takim hitem. Nie schodził z afiszy od blisko dwóch lat, a ona niemal co wieczór musiała odgrywać wciąż na nowo swoje traumatyczne przeżycia. Powoli miała tego dość. Całkiem poważnie zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna rzucić tego w cholerę i odstąpić roli Marisol. Skądinąd wiedziała, że młoda aktorka zna już wszystkie kwestie na pamięć i tylko czeka na swoją wielką szansę.

Och, Yen była zmęczona, potwornie zmęczona i zniechęcona. Miała po dziurki nosie odtwarzania swojego życia przed całym światem. Zwłaszcza że w jej wypadku wszystko skończyło się zgoła inaczej… Mroczny mężczyzna nie dał sobie tak łatwo zawrócić w głowie. Nie było happy endu.

Zerknęła tęsknie w kierunku stojącej pod oknem wygodnej otomany. Leżał już na niej absolutnie uroczy pluszak w kształcie wielkiego nietoperza, którego niedawno dostała. Dziś wypadała pełnia księżyca, więc nie było sensu wracać na noc do domu. Może powinna zostać tutaj?

Nagle ktoś zastukał do drzwi jej garderoby, a zaskoczona Yenlla drgnęła. Było już bardzo późno, a spektakl skończył się całe godziny temu, więc wszyscy najprawdopodobniej poszli do domów. Nocami po teatrze snuła się tylko ona… No i ewentualnie Marisol, która dzielnie brała przykład z dawnej panny Honeydell i praktycznie spała w teatrze – oraz z większością pracowników. Aha, no i był jeszcze Mundungus, który pojawiał się od czasu do czasu, jeśli akurat wyrzucili go z kolejnego wynajmowanego mieszkania.

– Proszę! – zawołała Yen, odwracając się w stronę drzwi.

Severus Snape cicho wsunął się do garderoby, a potem starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Yenlla zerwała się na równe nogi i zamarła, patrząc na niego w totalnym osłupieniu.

– Ty? Co ty tu robisz?! – krzyknęła.

Nie wyglądał dobrze. Był blady i patrzył na nią jakimś takim głodnym wzrokiem.

– Widziałem musical – powiedział.

Właściwie wyglądał na chorego. Zupełnie jak ona.

– Och, Sever! – Załamała dramatycznie ręce. – Dlaczego? Prosiłam cię, abyś tego nie robił.

Nie odpowiedział. W ogóle nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby był w nastroju do rozmowy. Po co zatem przyszedł? Tak szczerze, trochę ją przerażał.

– Sever… Co ci się stało? – zapytała zaniepokojona.

Ale on tylko się w nią wpatrywał.

Yen zadrżała.

– Sever?

Znalazł się przy niej w dwóch krokach. Chwycił ją mocno w talii, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował. Mocno i zdecydowanie. Yen nawet nie pomyślała o tym, aby się bronić. Przecież od początku było wiadomo, że tak to się skończy. Severus był zbyt bystry, dlatego nie mógł zobaczyć musicalu. Mogła oszukać całą magiczną Wielką Brytanię i sporą część kontynentu, ale on natychmiast ją rozszyfrował. Domyślił się, czym ten musical naprawdę jest. Wcale nie epicką zemstą ani złośliwym pamfletem, ale najbardziej przewrotnym, pokręconym i obłąkanym wyznaniem miłosnym w historii.

To było nieuniknione. Koniec udawania, do diabła z niekończącymi się podchodami.

Żadne z nich nic nie mówiło. Nie musieli. Dawno przekroczyli moment, gdy słowa jeszcze coś znaczyły. Teraz tylko zaciemniały obraz i powodowały więcej zamętu.

Snape chyba nieźle orientował się w topografii jej garderoby, bo sprawnie kierował ją w stronę stojącej pod oknem otomany. Yen cofała się przed nim posłusznie, jednak miała coraz większy problem z utrzymaniem się na niepewnych nogach. Mistrz eliksirów uniósł ją i sam dostarczy na miejsce. Ułożył ją ostrożnie na niewielkim tapczanie, a ona pociągnęła go za sobą. Drogocenny szlafroczek poszedł w perzynę, jednym szarpnięciem rozdarty na strzępy. Kolorowe pióra wirowały i padały wokół nich jak dziwaczny śnieg. Nic już się nie liczyło. Nic nie miało znaczenia. Tylko usta Severusa przyciśnięte do jej szyi, wędrujące coraz niżej i niżej…

Jak mogła być tak ślepa? Jak mogła być tak głupia? Jak mogła choć próbować od tego uciec?

W jej głowie kłębiły się myśli gorące jak rozpalone do białości żelazo. Kiedy ostatnio ktoś tak ją całował? Kiedy ostatnio ktoś dawał jej to, co Severus rozrzucał teraz z hojnością króla wędrującego pośród żebraków. Kiedy ostatnio tak się czuła? Jakby miała w jednej chwili spłonąć w niewyobrażalnym żarze i zmienić się w popiół. Bez krztyny żalu. Kiedy… Kiedy… Kiedy…

Odpływała powoli. Myśli stapiały się w jej głowie w bezładną mieszaninę poplątanych wrażeń. Nie mogła się już na nich skupić. Rozpraszało ją zbyt wiele innych rzeczy. Ogarniał ją znajomy, przyjemny obłęd. Nie chciała, aby kiedykolwiek się skończył. Nigdy.

Gdy było po wszystkim, Yen opadła na miękką otomanę wyczerpana, jakby przed chwilą przeszło przez nią tornado. Długo trwało, zanim zdecydowała się otworzyć oczy. Bała się, że to tylko sen, który zaraz się skończy.

Severus w międzyczasie zdążył doprowadzić się do porządku i przysunąć sobie krzesło. Rozparł się na nim, patrząc na nią z krzywym półuśmieszkiem. Oczy połyskiwały mu złośliwie w półmroku jak kotu. Uosobienie spokoju i chłodnej obojętności. Zdradzało go tylko zaplątane we włosy piórko i jeden krzywo zapięty guzik przy koszuli.

– Chyba już możemy pójść na tę kolację, której tak bardzo się bałaś – stwierdził nonszalancko.

Yen z początku go nie zrozumiała, ale gdy pojęła, czego dotyczyła ta aluzja, wybuchła śmiechem.

– Lepiej późno niż wcale.


	9. Afterglow

**Track 8  
Afterglow**

* * *

 _Had to cool me down to take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing  
Cause the walls were shaking the earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it  
And you shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long  
_(AC/DC: _You shook me all night long_ )

* * *

Bez wątpienia stoczywszy wpierw walkę ze swoimi naturalnymi odruchami, Severus Snape wzniósł się na absolutne wyżyny troski i raczył odprowadzić Yen do domu. Była na tyle oszołomiona, że sama mogłaby nie trafić pod właściwy adres. O ile w ogóle pamiętała jeszcze, gdzie właściwie mieszka. Mistrz eliksirów niewątpliwie liczył na zaproszenie do środka i kontynuowanie porywającej „dyskusji", którą rozpoczęli tej nocy w jej garderobie, ale wtedy pani Lupin pozbierała do kupy resztki konającego właśnie w agonii zdrowego rozsądku i praktycznie zatrzasnęła mu drzwi przed nosem. Co za dużo, to niezdrowo. Musiała mieć czas i możliwość, aby sobie to wszystko na spokojnie przemyśleć, a obecność Severusa na pewno by jej w tym nie pomogła. Ponury Nietoperz zbyt często i zbyt skutecznie ją rozpraszał. W wiadomy sposób.

Było już bardzo późno, zbliżał się świt, lecz Yenlla za żadne skarby by teraz nie zasnęła. Cichutko przemknęła na górę i zamknęła się w sypialni. Padła na krzesło przy toaletce i zapaliła nocną lampkę. Ledwo poznawała samą siebie w lustrze. Policzki jej płonęły, a oczy błyszczały. Schowała twarz w dłoniach, tłumiąc nagły napad wesołości. Nie chciała obudzić skrzatów. Błyskotka w mig domyśliłaby się wszystkiego, co do tego Yen nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości.

Powinna w tej chwili spłonąć ze wstydu, powinna zginąć pod ciężarem wyrzutów sumienia, powinna… Problem w tym, że absolutnie nie miała na to ochoty. Oczywiście nie świadczyło to o niej najlepiej, ale aktualnie miała to totalnie gdzieś. Przyjdzie czas na rachunek sumienia i konsekwencje, ale jeszcze nie teraz, nie dziś.

– Ojej! – westchnęła rozmarzona Yen.

Zawirowała na krześle, wsłuchując się w subtelne dźwięki nocy. Tu czy tam coś zaskrzypiało, na zewnątrz szumiały drzewa, a po ulicy czasem przemknął jakiś zabłąkany samochód wracającego do domu mugola. Wszędzie cisza i spokój. Tylko Yenlla kręciła się, niespokojnie tupując nogą. W jej głowie szalał chaos. Nie chciała i nie mogła iść spać. Chciała tańczyć i śpiewać!

Dźwięki muzyki i pasujące do nich słowa napłynęły same, gdy wpatrywała się w wielki i jasny księżyc w pełni powoli sunący ku zachodowi.

– _Mamma mia_ – szepnęła do siebie.

Westchnęła po raz kolejny i ruszyła z kopyta:

.

 _Mamma mia, here I go again  
_ _My my, how can I resist you?  
_ _Mamma mia, does it show again  
_ _My My, just how much I've missed you?_

 _._

Yenlla ponownie odwróciła się do lustra. Sięgnęła po szczotkę do włosów i starannie przeczesała swoje półdługie sploty. Z każdym jej ruchem kolejne pasma wydłużały się i ciemniały. Rude włosy stopniowo znikały zastąpione przez jej firmową czerń.

– _I was cheated by you_ – zaśpiewała do lustra. – _And I think you know when._ _So I made up my mind, it must come to an end._

Poderwała się znowu i nerwowo szarpiąc włosy szczotką, zawirowała w niewielkiej przestrzeni sypialni.

.

 _Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
_ _I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
_ _There's a fire within my soul  
_ _Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
_ _One more look and I forget everything_

 _._

Yen potknęła się, padła na łóżko i zaśmiała się jak wariatka. Śmiała się z siebie, wrednego wszechświata i całego tego bałaganu, w który właśnie na nowo się pakowała.

.

 _Mamma mia, here I go again  
_ _My, my, how can I resist you?  
_ _Mamma mia, does it show again  
_ _My, My, just how much I've missed you?_

 _._

Po raz kolejny zerwała się na równe nogi i pobiegła do garderoby. Zanurkowała w przepastnej szafie, odsuwając nerwowo na boki stosy kolorowych sukienek, kwiecistych spódnic i prostych koszulek fundacji Remusa, które namiętnie nosiła. Przerzucała z kąta w kąt obcisłe jeansy, szorty i koszule w kratę. Rozgrzebała całe stosy mugolskich lub udających mugolskie ciuchów pochodzących z najnowszej i obecnie najmodniejszej kolekcji Madame Malkin. Zdążyła nieźle się zmachać, zanim dogrzebała się do ukrytego na samym dnie szafy, okutego żelazem staromodnego kufra.

– _Yes, I've been broken-hearted_ – ciągnęła, szarpiąc się z oporną i ciężką skrzynią, która pamiętała jeszcze jej czasy w Hogwarcie. – _Blue since the day we parted_ – jęknęła niemelodyjnie, zaciskając z wysiłku zęby, gdy walczyła z zardzewiałą kłódką. – _Why, why did I ever let you go_?

Nagły atak kichania przystopował jej wokalne popisy, gdy prehistoryczny kurz zawirował w powietrzu. Yen oczyściła wieko gołymi rękami, a potem spróbowała je unieść. Stare zawiasy jęczały w proteście, a mała kobietka niemal zupełnie opadła z sił, ale była uparta. Wreszcie udało jej się otworzyć kufer.

– _Mamma mia, now I really know_ – podjęła tryumfalnie. – _My, my, I should not have let you go!_

Yen zanurkowała w skrzyni i wyciągnęła z niej całą swoją przeszłość. Ciężkie aksamitne suknie zdobione misternymi, złotymi i srebrnymi haftami. Bezlitosne gorsety, które brutalnie wyciskały jej powietrze z płuc. Obszerne peleryny na czerwonej podszewce i pokryte mistycznymi symbolami tiary. Rzeczy, które nosiła dla Severa. Imponujące kreacje, które kiedyś wyznaczały trendy w magicznej modzie, a teraz nadawały się jedynie do muzeum, bo nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie odważyłby się wyjść w nich na Pokątną. Jej wspaniała kolekcja… Naturalnie drastycznie pomniejszona, bo większość strojów wyleciała w powietrze wraz z mieszkaniem pierwszego szpiega Zakonu Feniksa, ale zawsze.

.

 _I was angry and sad when I knew we were through  
_ _I can't count all the times I have cried over you_

 _._

 _Look at me now  
_ _Will I ever learn  
_ _I don't know how  
_ _But I suddenly lose control  
_ _There's a fire within my soul  
_ _Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

 _One more look and I forget everything_

 _._

Śpiewając i wirując w rytm muzyki, którą słyszała wyłącznie w swojej głowie, Yenlla narzucała na siebie kolejne elementy archaicznej garderoby. Piękne, wspaniale zaprojektowane suknie uszyte z kilometrów materiału zajęły niewielką przestrzeń jej domowej garderoby.

.

 _Mamma mia, here I go again  
_ _My my, how can I resist you?  
_ _Mamma mia, does it show again  
_ _My My, just how much I've missed you?_

 _._

Yen chichotała, prężąc się przed lustrem, odziana w pamiątki dawno minionego świata. Dawnego życia, które… Które wydało jej się nagle – mimo wszystko – znacznie lepsze i ciekawsze od obecnego.

Kompletnie wyczerpana padła wreszcie na małżeńskie łoże. Po chwili oczy same jej się zamknęły.

§§§

Ocknęła się gwałtownie, czując, że coś jest bardzo nie tak. Leżała w poprzek łóżka, a wstające słońce świeciło jej prosto w oczy. Na pewno nie spała zbyt długo i czuła się odpowiednio fatalnie. Usiadła na łóżku, potrząsając głową, jakby miało jej to w czymkolwiek pomóc. Zdecydowanie cierpiała na kaca, ale dla odmiany – moralnego.

Czy to, co pamiętała z minionego wieczoru, wydarzyło się naprawdę?

– _Mamma mia!_ – jęknęła żałośnie, dotykając palcami obolałych skroni.

Na dole coś dużego uderzyło z impetem w ścianę. Yen była pewna, że to właśnie podobny hałas wyrwał ją przed chwilą ze snu, jednak nie miała pojęcia, co to takiego… Gdy huk powtórzył się po raz kolejny, poważnie się zaniepokoiła, lecz nadal nie była w stanie zareagować.

Usłyszała lekkie kroki na korytarzu, a potem pukanie do drzwi.

– Panienko? – odezwała się nerwowo Błyskotka. – Proszę pani! – poprawiła się zaraz. – Pan Lupin… Chyba nie czuje się najlepiej.

Ta informacja wreszcie postawiła Yen na nogi.

Pełnia księżyca. Ach, tylko nie to!

Zanim wyszła, odruchowo zerknęła w lustro. Ponownie jęknęła. Część włosów na jej głowie była ruda i wyprostowana, część długa, kruczoczarna i falująca, a reszta – nie wiedzieć czemu – zielona! Yen sięgnęła po szczotkę i szybko doprowadziła fryzurę do ładu – znów miała piękne, ogniście rude włosy. Zrzuciła z siebie wygniecioną ponad wszelkie pojęcie suknię w kolorze burgunda i upchnęła ją z powrotem w kufrze. Narzuciła szlafrok i wybiegła z pokoju na spotkanie skrzatki.

– Co się stało? – zapytała.

Błyskotka nie odpowiedziała, tylko wymownie skinęła głową w stronę schodów. Yen zbiegła na dół i zobaczyła Remusa. Siedział na podłodze oparty o ścianę i ciężko dyszał. Wyglądał strasznie. Tak strasznie jak jeszcze nigdy od początku ich wspólnego życia. Miał brudne, przesiąknięte krwią ubranie i pooraną świeżymi bliznami twarz.

Yen krzyknęła, po czym padła obok niego na kolana.

– Rem, nic ci nie jest?

Pokręcił głową. Chyba nie był w stanie mówić.

– Jak się czujesz? Jest bardzo źle? O mój Merlinie, co mam zrobić? – Załamała dłonie jego żona, która czuła się całkiem bezradna. – Wezwę pomoc!

Chciała wstać, ale przytrzymał ją za rękę.

– Nie… – wycharczał. – To tylko… Ciężka noc.

Yenlla w niezdecydowaniu przygryzła wargę.

– Ktoś powinien cię obejrzeć. Natychmiast!

– Nie. Tylko nie do Munga – prosił.

A wtedy Yen przebiegł po plecach zimny dreszcz. Bo tak szczerze w pierwszej chwili nie pomyślała wcale o szpitalu, ale o… Snapie. To zabawne, jak szybko ponownie przywykła do myśli, że to on stanowi pierwszą instancję, do której powinna się zgłaszać w kryzysowych sytuacjach.

– Jesteś pewien, Remmy? – dopytywała. – To wygląda bardzo poważnie.

– Nie do szpitala, błagam.

Przypomniała sobie, jak bardzo jej mąż nie znosi magicznej lecznicy i jak paskudne ma stamtąd wspomnienia. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że radzi sobie sam. Nie znosił litości… I tych spojrzeń.

– Oczywiście, kochanie – skapitulowała Yen. – Pomogę ci wstać, dobrze? Musisz się położyć.

Korzystając z pomocy Newtona, zdołała jakoś przetransportować Remusa do salonu i ułożyć na kanapie. Zupełnie zapomniała, że wystarczyło użyć różdżki, ale cóż… Taka już była. Błyskotka układała na stole podstawowe eliksiry i maści, Newton ruszył do kuchni po zapas gorącej wody, a Yen sięgnęła po bandaże. W końcu nie robiła tego pierwszy raz, miała długą praktykę. Kiedy Severus wracał ze spotkań Wewnętrznego Kręgu, to była prawdziwa rzeź. Nawet najpaskudniejsza pełnia biednego wilkołaka nie mogła się z tym równać.

Wymęczony Remus został obmyty, napojony eliksirami i troskliwie opatrzony. Nie mógł marzyć o lepszej opiece. Oparty na poduszkach i otulony kocem niemal natychmiast usnął.

Yen również opadła z sił, w końcu sama przeżyła dość bogatą w wydarzenia noc. Zwinęła się w kłębek na fotelu i oparła głowę na dłoni.

„Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam?", pomyślała udręczona i kompletnie zagubiona.

Czy to była kara? Podczas gdy ona… A wtedy Remus… Akurat wtedy, podczas pełni księżyca! Chyba zupełnie nie miała serca!

– Niech to szlag! – rzuciła na głos.

Patrzyła na pokiereszowaną twarz swojego męża i po raz pierwszy odczuła ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Mimo ciepłej letniej aury zrobiło jej się przeraźliwie zimno. Zerknęła na uśpionego Remusa, a przed jej oczami zaraz zaczęły przemykać niechciane obrazy… Jego orzechowe oczy, ciepły uśmiech, szałas w lesie… Gwiazdy nad ich głowami i szumiące kojąco błękitne morze.

Przypominała sobie wszystko. Całą ich historię od początku do końca.

§§§

Nieco ponad dwa lata temu Yenlla Honeydell nadal była wściekła i zraniona. Właśnie wtedy przyszedł jej do głowy ten zwariowany pomysł i nie było nikogo, kto spróbowałby ją powstrzymać. Zaczęła pisać swój musical. W każdej wolnej chwili pracowała nad scenariuszem. Dialogi i piosenki same rodziły się w jej głowie i przeciekały na papier, ona musiała tylko nadążyć z ich spisywaniem. Pod koniec lipca pierwsza wersja była gotowa, ale nie całkiem usatysfakcjonowała Yen. Porwana twórczym szałem artystka wycinała, zmieniała i poprawiała. Piosenki były coraz lepsze, żarty złośliwsze, a tekst – coraz bardziej dla niej pochlebny. Z czasem wkradły się też do niego rzeczy, których z początku nie chciała tam umieszczać, fragmenty, które ją zdradzały, ale postanowiła je zostawić, bo tak było lepiej dla całości. Wreszcie na początku września rzuciła scenariusz na biurko swojego agenta, który miał wybadać potencjalne zainteresowanie materiałem, a potem znikła. Tak po prostu.

Yen czuła się wycieńczona psychicznie i fizycznie. Musiała odpocząć. Tak znalazła się nad morzem gdzieś w północnej Francji. Nie był to bynajmniej żaden kurort, nic z tych rzeczy. Trafiła na totalny koniec świata, gdzie nikt nie mógł jej rozpoznać. Wrzesień był chłodny i bardzo jesienny, dlatego pogoda idealnie odpowiadała jej nastrojowi. Panna Honeydell zatrzymała się w małym pensjonacie i większość dnia spędzała, snując się po opuszczonej, ponurej i zimnej plaży. Spacerowała tak rano, wieczór i w południe. Niespokojne morze współgrało z jej duszą. Miała nadzieję, że porywiste wiatry wywieją z niej cały duchowy chaos.

Myślała, że wszystko w jej życiu jakoś się ułożyło… A tymczasem rozsypało się jak domek z kart. Została z niczym. Znowu.

I właśnie tam, i właśnie wtedy stał się cud. Gdy pewnego wieczoru zeszła do sali jadalnej na kolację, przy jednym ze stolików dostrzegła Remusa Lupina. Był blady i wymizerowany, jak zazwyczaj. W końcu ostatnia pełnia wypadła ledwo dwa dni temu.

– Yen! – Poderwał się na jej widok. – Co ty tu robisz?

„Dobre pytanie", mruknęła do siebie w myślach.

Chociaż niespecjalnie miała ochotę na towarzystwo, uśmiechnęła się do dawnego przyjaciela najładniej, jak umiała, i dziarsko ruszyła w jego stronę. Remus usłużnie odsunął dla niej krzesło i Yen usiadła przy stoliku. Uprzejma kelnerka natychmiast dołożyła drugie nakrycie.

– Mogłabym zapytać o to samo – powiedziała. – A gdzie Tonks? Wyskoczyliście razem na wakacje? Szkoda, że pogoda jest taka kiepska, prawda? – rozpaplała się jak idiotka, zanim odebrała ostrzegawczy sygnał.

Mina Lupina powiedziała jej więcej niż tysiąc słów, nie musiał nic dodawać. Yen nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że to możliwe, ale najwyraźniej coś w tym związku poszło nie tak. Pożałowała, że zadała tak niedelikatne pytanie. I że nie interesowała się ich losem przez tak długi czas.

– Przepraszam – szepnęła.

Yen liczyła, że Remus nie powtórzy jej błędu. Ostatecznie fakty z jej życia osobistego powinny być powszechnie znane. Pewnie wszyscy już wiedzieli, że…

A jednak nie.

– Severus pewnie robi karierę w Świętym Mungu, co? – zagadnął, próbując zmienić temat.

No tak, Yen się przeliczyła. Nie mógł wiedzieć. Przecież prawie nikt nie wiedział. Niechętnie dzieliła się z innymi najbardziej upokarzającym epizodem swojego życia.

Uśmiechnęła się. To zawsze wychodziło jej najlepiej. I nadal uśmiechała się, kiedy łzy, jedna po drugiej, zaczęły kapać jej do talerza.

§§§

Spacerowali razem po plaży, mimo że paskudna pogoda bynajmniej do tego nie zachęcała. Ostra bryza uparcie próbowała zerwać Yen kolorowy szal, a Remus coraz ciaśniej owijał się staromodnym prochowcem.

– Nie jest ci zimno? Może powinniśmy zawrócić? – zaproponował.

– Nie, tak jest lepiej. Nie mogę znieść czterech ścian, duszę się! – rzuciła z egzaltowaną przesadą.

Na pustej, owiewanej bezlitosnymi podmuchami wiatru plaży znaleźli wreszcie nieco osłoniętą zatoczkę. Przed wichurą chronił ich wyrzucony na brzeg konar starego drzewa. Usiedli na piasku – wprawdzie zimnym i wilgotnym, ale w obecnym stanie ducha chyba niezbyt im to przeszkadzało.

– Teraz twoja kolej – przypomniała Yen. – Co się stało z Tonks?

– Odeszła. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie – zaprotestowała Yen. – Kochała cię, nie odeszłaby tak po prostu. Powiedz, co naprawdę się stało.

– Musiała. Dla własnego dobra. Przeze mnie stała w miejscu. To było kompletnie bez sensu.

Yenlla cierpliwie słuchała opowieści, którą wyciągała z niego słowo po słowie, zdanie po zdaniu, katastrofę po katastrofie.

Młodą aurorkę, Nimfadorę Tonks, czekała wspaniała kariera. Została wytrenowana przez legendarnego Alastora Moody'ego, była członkinią Zakonu Feniksa i brała udział w Wielkiej Bitwie. Nie potrzebowała innych rekomendacji, aby szybko awansować. Jednak – jak wcześniej nauczyli się już Yen i Severus – ambicje zawodowe mają swoją cenę. Pożerają mnóstwo czasu. Po zamieszaniu z Lordem Voldemortem brytyjscy autorzy uzyskali światową renomę – w chrzcie ognia udowodnili, że są skuteczni i najlepsi. Nic dziwnego, że błyskawicznie z całego świata posypały się propozycje: „Chodźcie, sprawdźcie nasze zabezpieczenia i pomóżcie nam je zreformować". Zespoły aurorskie, które posyłano w świat, cieszyły się wielkim poważaniem i były wręcz rozchwytywane. Dla Tonks oznaczało to – skromny, bo skromny, ale zawsze – pierwszy wypad szkoleniowy do Szkocji.

– Pracowała bardzo ciężko i wiecznie była w rozjazdach – opowiadał Lupin. – Teleportowała się po kilka razy dziennie, starała się do mnie wracać. Wydawało jej się, że powinna o mnie dbać, bo… Wiadomo. Z każdym dniem była bardziej wycieńczona.

Yenlla nie wątpiła, że Tonks się starała. Na oko miała spore skłonności do poświęcania się w imię wielkiej miłości, tylko że… Na mądrą Rowenę, nikt nie chce być tą osobą, dla której ktoś musi się ciągle poświęcać. Remus Lupin nie był tutaj wyjątkiem.

– A tymczasem ja… Na wiecznym bezrobociu. Co mogłem jej zaoferować w zamian? Nic.

Niestety, po wojnie życie Remusa nie zmieniło się aż tak bardzo. Dla niego nie było żadnych przełomowych propozycji. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że po całym tym zamęcie i artykułach w prasie jeszcze trudniej przychodziło mu zatajenie swojej „przypadłości".

– Miała wyjechać do Australii – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili milczenia Lupin.

– Nie chciałeś się z nią zabrać?

– Ja… Miałem tu coś do zrobienia…

Yenlla zgodnie pokiwała głową. Wprawdzie ona nawet nie miała możliwości odmówić, bo Snape nigdy jej o to nie zapytał, ale wiedziała, że i tak nie wyjechałaby z nim do Niemiec. To byłaby bardzo zła decyzja.

– Teraz trudno mi powiedzieć, o co dokładnie poszło – podjął Remus. – Kłóciliśmy się. Prawie bez przerwy. Nie pamiętam dlaczego. Z perspektywy czasu to wszystko wydaje się kompletnie idiotyczne.

Towarzyszka niedoli odruchowo chwyciła go za rękę. Uśmiechnął się.

– Zostałaby dla mnie, a potem już zawsze by tego żałowała. Ty i ja wiemy, jak to jest zmarnować całe lata nie z własnej winy, Yenka. Co to znaczy żyć w zawieszeniu, wiecznie czekać, aż coś się zmieni. Jak gorzko smakują marzenia, których nie można zrealizować. Musiałem pozwolić jej odejść. Dora jest młodą dziewczyną i ma jeszcze całe życie przed sobą, a ja? Jestem starym, smętnym facetem, który nie dostał swojej szansy. To nie miało sensu. Od samego początku.

– Więc… Wyjechała?

– Tak.

Długo siedzieli obok siebie w milczeniu. Yenlla opatuliła się swetrem i zagapiła w horyzont. Niebo pociemniało, morze stało się jeszcze bardziej niespokojne. Zbierało się na deszcz.

A zatem wszystko jasne. Znaleźli się dokładnie w tej samej sytuacji. Odrzuceni jako najsłabsze ogniwa. Niech to szlag! Życie nie powinno być takie trudne. Przeżyli wojnę, najczarniejszy okres w dziejach czarodziejskiego świata. Teraz powinno być już tylko lepiej… Prawda?

– Czy naprawdę jest tak źle? – zagadnęła Yen, aby nieco zmienić temat. – Chodzi mi o pracę. Dlaczego nie wróciłeś do Hogwartu?

– To zamknięty rozdział.

– Myślałam, że to lubiłeś.

– Tak, oczywiście, ale… Miałem inne plany. Szkoda, że nic z tego nie wyszło.

– Jakie?

Zapadła pełna zakłopotania cisza.

– Założyłem fundację – wyznał nieśmiało, jakby ze wstydem.

– Fundację? Naprawdę? – zainteresowała się natychmiast Yen, wpatrując w niego błyszczącymi z podniecenia oczami.

– Tak. Pomyślałem, że musi nas być więcej. To znaczy… Och, sama wiesz, osób z „futerkowym problemem", jak nazywa to Łapa. Gdybyśmy zebrali się razem i zaczęli działać, coś musiałoby się zmienić. Zresztą, nieważne. To było głupie.

– Wcale nie! – zaprotestowała Yen. Uniosła się na kolana i przytrzymała się jego ramienia. – To świetny pomysł. Ilu macie członków?

– Pięciu – zaśmiał się gorzko Remus. – To moi starzy znajomi. Ludzie niechętnie się przyznają. To nie jest coś, czym chciałabyś się pochwalić publicznie.

– Ale to błąd! – krzyknęła Yen z przekonaniem. – Musicie nagłośnić tę inicjatywę w mediach.

– Nie, to byłoby szaleństwo. Samobójstwo!

– Wcale nie. Nie rozumiesz, Rem? Właśnie o to im chodzi! – dowodziła, z powagą spoglądając mu w oczy. – Dopóki się ukrywacie, robicie dokładnie to, czego społeczeństwo oczekuje. Sami grzecznie usuwacie się w cień. Schodzicie im z drogi i z oczu. Fundacja to wspaniały pomysł, ale wymaga ogromnego zaangażowania i odpowiednich środków. Po powrocie musisz mnie odwiedzić. Porozmawiamy z moim agentem!

– Ależ ja nie zamierzam występować w teatrze – przeraził się.

– To nieważne. Thomas jest geniuszem – zapewniła go szybko, znowu uspokajająco chwytając za rękę. – Na pewno coś wymyśli.

§§§

No więc przyszedł. Wprawdzie bardziej do samej Yen niż w sprawach fundacji, ale szelma zaciągnęła go do swojego menedżera. Thomas Starlight najpierw był absolutnie przerażony, a później – absolutnie zachwycony. Wilkołaki! Tak, to jest to! Działalność charytatywna zawsze sprawia dobre wrażenie, ale wilkołaki to absolutny majstersztyk! Odpowiednio skandaliczne, odpowiednio oryginalne, odpowiednio mniejszościowe… Wilkołaki idealnie pasowały do wizerunku niepokornej panny Honeydell. Świetny pomysł.

– Tak, tak, tak! – Kiwał głową raz po raz. – Na tym na pewno da się coś zbudować.

Machina ruszyła. Pojawili się dziennikarze, pijarowcy, spece od wizerunku i rozpoczął się klasyczny yenllowy cyrk – tyle że tym razem w słusznej sprawie. A że sama inicjatywa była interesująca i społecznie porywająca, kolejni zainteresowani ludzie znaleźli się sami. Oczywiście, na początku w fundacji panował totalny chaos organizacyjny, ale gdy tylko Remus Lupin nabrał wreszcie pewności siebie, narzucił kaganiec marketingowej karuzeli i przejął pałeczkę.

Pełnia Księżyca stała się faktem. I wielkim sukcesem. Wystarczyło tylko lekkie pchnięcie we właściwym momencie.

Yenlla, jako honorowy członek fundacji, pojawiała się podczas wszystkich demonstracji, a wraz z nią chciwa sensacji prasa. Jednak wilkołaki, te bezlitosne, krwiożercze bestie, na kolejnych fotkach w kolorowych magazynach wcale nie chciały wyglądać strasznie. To byli absolutnie przeciętni, zwyczajni do bólu czarodzieje. Tacy jak wszyscy. Sympatyczni. Ludzie zaczynali ich lubić. Ludzie nie widzieli problemu. Społeczność czarodziejów zgodnie powiedziała: TAK.

Yen i Lupin widywali się teraz całkiem często. Musieli, mieli wspólny cel. Samotna Yenlla, którą Nietoperz tuż po wojnie zaciągnął z powrotem do swojej nory, lgnęła do towarzystwa. A teraz znowu było jak dawniej: Remus, Syriusz, młody Potter. Wszystko na swoim miejscu. Śliczna kobietka coraz częściej popadała w sentymentalny nastrój i ciągnęła do nich jeszcze bardziej. Potrzebowała swojego miejsca na ziemi i wesołych ludzi. Swoich przyjaciółek, które odrzuciła, bo Severus za nimi nie przepadał. Świata, który znowu kręciłby się wokół niej.

I wygrała!

Jednak długo nie była pewna, jak potoczy się sprawa z Remusem. Ani czego właściwie by chciała… Ros i Kitty tylko uśmiechały się domyślnie. Oczywiście, kiedy już jej wybaczyły, że po raz kolejny je porzuciła.

Łatwo było zrobić rachunek zysków i strat. Mogła mieć albo ponurego, wiecznie wkurzonego Nietoperza, albo wianuszek osób, które ją uwielbiały. I nawet nie musiała dokonywać tego jakże trudnego wyboru, bo Snape sam wystawił ją za drzwi.

Nieskonkretyzowany romans toczył się powoli w swoim leniwym tempie. Żadnych deklaracji, żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, aby nie spłoszyć się nawzajem. Nie było już czasu na kolejne błędy i pochopne decyzje.

Dopiero podczas bożonarodzeniowego przyjęcia w niewielkiej siedzibie fundacji, która już wtedy nie wystarczała na ich potrzeby, coś się wreszcie wydarzyło. Nic dziwnego, Ros zadbała, aby jemioła praktycznie ściekała ze ścian i sufitu. Nie wiadomo, czy zrobiła to bardziej dla Yen, czy dla siebie i Syriusza.

Remus ją pocałował.

Obyło się może bez fajerwerków, ale było… dobrze. A przynajmniej zupełnie jej wystarczyło.

Oświadczył się w marcu i naturalnie został przyjęty. Bo i dlaczego nie? W międzyczasie stał się całkiem dobrą partią.

Kiedy dwa miesiące później Yen ślubowała mu miłość i wierność, była pewna, że robi to szczerze. Przecież go kochała… prawda? Oczywiście, że tak! Małżeństwo było dla nich najlepszym wyjściem z możliwych, po co czekać, na kogo? Wszak byli dla siebie nawzajem ostatnią szansą. Po nieudanych związkach zasłużyli wreszcie na trochę szczęścia i świętego spokoju.

Tak, to była właściwa decyzja.

Więc dlaczego piękna pani Lupin wszystko zniszczyła?

§§§

„Nigdy więcej!" obiecywała sobie solennie Yen. „Nigdy, nigdy, nigdy! Wypadek w teatralnej garderobie był błędem, chwilowym zaćmieniem, jednorazowym napadem obłędu. To już się nigdy nie powtórzy. NIGDY!", zarzekała się i z pewnością mocno w to wierzyła.

W wolnej chwili pobiegła na górę i ponownie wepchnęła swój kufer wspomnień na samo dno olbrzymiej szafy, a potem starannie przykryła go nowymi ubraniami, jakby bała się, że jej przeszłość lada moment ponownie wyrwie się ze skrzyni i zacznie nawiedzać ją w jej nowym, szczęśliwym życiu. Dosyć bzdur! Koniec! Finito! Przy następnej okazji po prostu spali to wszystko, i już!

Remus ocknął się w południe i wyglądał już znacznie lepiej. To był chyba jedyny plus jego szczególnej kondycji – błyskawiczna regeneracja. Choroba, która go wyniszczała, jednocześnie dbała, aby zbyt szybko się nie zużył. Czuł się lepiej i chętnie przyjął od Yen zupę ugotowaną wcześniej przez Błyskotkę. Smakowała bosko po paskudnej nocy i jeszcze gorszym poranku.

– Dziękuję – powiedział z wdzięcznością, a żona uśmiechnęła się do niego uroczo.

Popatrzył na jej podkrążone oczy i oczywiście zinterpretował to w niewłaściwy, ale bardzo pochlebny dla niej sposób.

– Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię martwić. Chyba niewiele dziś spałaś…

Zgrabne i śliczne kłamstwo samo wypłynęło na jej usta:

– Miałam złe przeczucia, nie mogłam zasnąć.

Gdyby tylko Remus poznał prawdę o tym, co naprawdę robiła… Och, to byłaby katastrofa!

– Może powinnaś odpocząć…

– Nie, nie! – zaprotestowała. – Czuję się dobrze i chętnie z tobą posiedzę. Lubię się tobą opiekować, kochanie – zapewniła szybko, a twarz jej męża, mimo zmęczenia i ciężkich przeżyć, natychmiast pojaśniała.

Yenlla pomyślała, że za to, co mu zrobiła, przez wieczność będzie się smażyć w najgłębszej otchłani piekła.

Przez cały dzień trzymała się blisko Remusa, praktycznie ani na moment nie oddaliła się od jego boku. Poprawiała poduszki, podawała eliksiry i soczki. Mimo że czuł się całkiem dobrze, nie pozwoliła mu wstać. Rozesłała sowy i załatwiła im obojgu urlopy na żądanie. Dzień po pełni księżyca nikt nie zadawał zbędnych pytań. Schowała wszystkie służbowe papiery, o które się upominał, i zamiast tego podała mu książkę.

Gdy dwie godziny później na parapecie w salonie pojawiła się znajoma sprytna sówka, Yen brutalnie zatrzasnęła jej okno przed dziobem. Czuła, że przynajmniej tyle jest winna mężowi. Nocą mogły wydarzać się różne rzeczy, ale w świetle dnia wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Najlepiej było po prostu o tym zapomnieć. Na zawsze. Jakby nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Oczywiście, wiedziała, że to nie rozwiąże sprawy, ale nie miała siły teraz o tym myśleć. Postanowiła, że pomyśli o tym kiedy indziej.

– Może to coś ważnego? – zainteresował się Remus, gdy drapanie za oknem nie ustawało, a jego żona uparcie udawała, że niczego nie słyszy. – Z teatru.

– Na pewno nie.

– Jesteś pewna? Nie chciałbym odciągać cię od prób tuż przed premierą.

Yen pokręciła głową i usadowiła się obok niego na kanapie.

– Nie przejmuj się tym, Rem. To nieważne. Zresztą, na razie nie będzie więcej prób. Premiera została przesunięta na jesień.

– Dlaczego?

– Cóż… – westchnęła ciężko, unikając jego wzroku. – Ten tancerz… On założył oficjalne zażalenie do komisji etyki…

– Co za bydlak! – Lupin aż poderwał się z miejsca. – Mówiłem, że powinniśmy pierwsi się z nim rozprawić. Możemy to jeszcze zrobić… Na pewno jest jakiś sposób.

– Nie, błagam, nie! – przerwała mu szybko Yen, która doskonale wiedziała, że sama namieszała i znalazła się w tej absurdalnej sytuacji na własne życzenie.

– Czego on właściwie chce?

– Uważa, że został zwolniony niesprawiedliwie. Ale nie to jest najgorsze… Zwrócił się z tym do komisji po mugolskiej stronie, więc odkręcanie całej sprawy zajmie znacznie więcej czasu.

– Czy może ci zaszkodzić?

– Nie. Władze teatru staną po mojej stronie.

– A premiera? – chciał wiedzieć Remus. – To chyba niedobrze, że się opóźni…

– Żartujesz? – zaśmiała się. – To najlepsze, co mogło się wydarzyć! Skandal od zawsze stanowi najlepszą reklamę. Bilety zostały wyprzedane na rok do przodu. To będzie wielki hit, bez wątpienia. A ja mam trochę czasu, aby się tobą zająć. Czyż to nie cudowne?

Podczas gdy pani Lupin odgrywała rolę anioła domowego ogniska, małe pazurki nadal drapały w parapet, niwecząc jej starania i przypominając o wszystkim.

– Przepraszam na moment – rzuciła i wybiegła na taras.

Chwyciła sowę, zabrała wiadomość i odesłała ją z powrotem bez odpowiedzi. Na liścik nawet nie spojrzała. Zaniosła go do kuchni i spaliła bez czytania. Coraz bardziej utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że ciężka noc Remusa to jakaś przewrotna kara za jej chwilę zapomnienia.

§§§

Pod wieczór skontaktowała się ze swoimi przyjaciółkami. Potwornie zaniedbała je przez ostatnie tygodnie i obie początkowo potraktowały ją z dystansem. Ale gdy opowiedziała o nocnych kłopotach Remusa i zasugerowała, że przydałoby mu się towarzystwo, nie potrafiły jej odmówić. Rosmerta i Kitty gorliwie pojawiły się u państwa Lupinów wraz z partnerami i Yen mogła urządzić swoją małą imprezę. Trzy pary rozsiadły się na tarasie wśród zniewalającego zapachu kwiatów i klimatycznych chińskich lampionów. Zebranie w małej grupce jakoś przeżył nawet nieśmiały pan Johnson. Po przesławnej rocznicy ślubu on i Remus jakoś przypadli sobie do gustu, pewnie z powodu podobieństwa charakterów.

Yen zwyczajowo królowała w towarzystwie, skoro tym razem całym sercem postanowiła zaangażować się w spotkanie. Częstowała przekąskami i drinkami, śmiała się nawet z najbardziej żałosnych żartów i huncwotowych anegdotek oraz brała udział w idiotycznych gierkach towarzyskich, które ciągle wymyślał Syriusz, chociaż szczerze ich nienawidziła. Idealna żona, przyjaciółka i pani domu.

– Wyglądasz dzisiaj znacznie lepiej – zauważyła z uznaniem Kitty, która przydreptała za nią do kuchni. – Wydajesz się spokojniejsza i bardziej zrelaksowana.

Yenlla wolała tego nie komentować, więc tylko się uśmiechnęła.

– Dlaczego ZNOWU nie powiedziałaś nam o problemach w teatrze? – wyrzucała jej przyjaciółka. – Czy to dlatego ostatnio zachowywałaś się tak… dziwnie?

– Och, Kitty! – Yenlla padła na krzesło, dramatycznie załamując ręce. – Mam tego dosyć! Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, nie rozumiesz? Chcę tylko, aby to się wreszcie skończyło.

Emocjonalna i wrażliwa z natury Kitty od razu się rozpłakała i rzuciła na nią z otwartymi ramionami.

I nagle wszystko znów było w porządku. A one wróciły na taras roześmiane i w jak najlepszej komitywie. Do przekupienia została Yenlli tyko o wiele bardziej nieufna Rosmerta, która tak niecnie knuła za jej plecami. Piękna pani Lupin jeszcze nie postanowiła, co z nią zrobi, ale rozważała kilka ciekawych opcji…

Przyjęcie trwało w najlepsze, gdy znajoma sowa pojawiła się ponownie. Yen jednak uparcie ją ignorowała. I tak zdziwiła się, że nadawca, biorąc pod uwagę jego przerośnięte ego, postanowił udawać, że nie zrozumiał aluzji. Zazwyczaj obrażał się znacznie szybciej i za mniejsze przewinienia. Dopiero gdy bezczelny ptak wylądował na środku stołu, omal nie wpadając do talerza Blacka, musiała zareagować. Chwyciła sówkę pod pachę i wymknęła się do ogrodu.

– Chyba faktycznie zatrudnię asystentkę – rzuciła przepraszająco. – Mam serdecznie dość tych listów.

§§§

Troskliwa żona przetrzymała Remusa w domu całe trzy dni. Mimo że bardzo się bronił, była nieprzejednana.

– Ostatnio pracowałeś niemal bez przerwy, należy ci się odpoczynek – orzekła. Jej mina nie pozostawiała złudzeń, że nie jest to kwestia otwarta do dyskusji.

Pan Lupin nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tyko oddać się w jej troskliwe ręce. I tym razem nie były to tylko puste słowa czy figura retoryczna. Yenlla opiekowała się nim z zaskakującą czułością i poświęceniem.

– Od tej pory nie pozwalam ci spędzać tyle czasu w ministerstwie i fundacji – zapowiedziała surowo i bardzo teatralnie. – Oddalamy się od siebie… Musiałeś to zauważyć.

Siedzieli razem w salonie późnym wieczorem. Remus czytał książkę, Yenlla znowu zwinęła się na fotelu i udawała, że potrafi robić na drutach. Już kiedyś próbowała tego przy łóżku innego rekonwalescenta. Jak zwykle wyglądała ślicznie w ciepłym świetle świec. Była urocza i była jego. Tym razem. I zapewne miała rację. Od pewnego czasu nie czuł, że musi się jeszcze o nią starać. To był błąd.

Lupin podniósł się, zbliżył do żony, pocałował w czoło i ukląkł u jej stóp. Yen zadrżały ramiona. Chyba coś ją dręczyło, ale nic nie powiedziała. Osunęła się na kolana obok niego i pozwoliła wziąć w ramiona.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze – obiecał Remus. – Wszystko da się naprawić.

Poczuła łzy pod powiekami. W tym momencie naprawdę tego chciała. Z całych sił. Najbardziej na świecie.

– Tak. Zróbmy to.

– Ale… – dodał niespodziewanie Remus i Yen zmarła.

– Tak, kochanie? – zapytała ostrożnie

– Najpierw chciałbym ci zadać jedno pytanie i proszę, abyś była ze mną szczera. Severus… Czy powinienem się o niego martwić?

Na moment zabrakło jej tchu, lecz szybko się pozbierała i zaatakowała go z całą mocą urażonej niewinności.

– Oczywiście, że nie! – krzyknęła, odsuwając się od niego. – Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

Remus wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

– Ros wspomniała, że widziała…

Yen nawet nie słuchała. Magiczna chwila prysła jak mydlana bańka. Nie czuła już tego rozkosznego wzruszenia, o nie. Była wściekła. Na dźwięk imienia wścibskiej przyjaciółki ciśnienie natychmiast jej podskoczyło.

– Nie wiem, co mówi Ros, ani co takiego widziała, ale na pewno źle to zinterpretowała – powiedziała zimno. – Ale naturalnie sam możesz wybrać, której z nas ufasz.

Remus zaczął protestować i łagodzić sytuację, ale było już za późno. Yen znowu straciła punkt oparcia. Czuła się zapędzona w kozi róg, a wtedy była nieobliczalna. W każdej chwili mogła zacząć drapać i gryźć w samoobronie.

§§§

Piękna Krukonka nienawidziła bezczynności – głównie dlatego, że bezpowrotnie straciła kilka najlepszych lat życia – więc gdy jej teatr pod koniec czerwca zbliżał się powoli do letniej przerwy, wystarała się o angaż w mniejszym teatrzyku. Miała występować w zabawnej rewii retro pełnej starych szlagierów, kabaretu i piór. Wielkim plusem był także brak Marisol, która nie przeszła castingu, i teraz wydawała się obrażona na cały świat. Razem z Yen dostała się tylko Amy Joe, zapewne ze względu na swój egzotyczny południowoamerykański akcent.

Pani Lupin odwiedziła swój macierzysty teatr, aby omówić strategię w sprawie namolnego latynoskiego tancerza z dyrektorem i udręczonym reżyserem pechowego musicalu, który w ciągu miesiąca niemal zupełnie wyłysiał. Sprawdziła również harmonogram kilku ostatnich prób i spotkań przed wakacyjną przerwą. Potem ruszyła przed siebie, zagłębiając się w mniej reprezentacyjne zakątki Witchwayu, gdzie jak grzyby po deszczu wyrastały podejrzane spelunki i malutkie teatrzyki. Czuła się świetnie i wyglądała ślicznie w szerokiej, powiewnej spódnicy i dobranym do niej lekkim gorsecie (a jednak!) nowego typu – nie miał stalowych fiszbin i stanowił raczej twór bluzkopodobny niż część bielizny.

Mimo że starała się przemykać bardzo ostrożnie, a w dodatku tylko bocznymi, mało uczęszczanymi uliczkami (dwa razy nawet się teleportowała!), nie zdołała uciec przeznaczeniu.

Severus Snape wyrósł przed nią jak spod ziemi.

– Czy twój dom został gdzieś przeniesiony przez rozszalałą trąbę powietrzną? A może straciłaś palce w jakimś tragicznym wypadku? – rzucił ironicznie, aczkolwiek nie tak lekko, jak zapewne zamierzał. Ciekawe, czy długo układał sobie tę przemowę w głowie...

Yen postanowiła być dzielna. Niemal udało jej się ukryć, jak bardzo obawiała się tego spotkania. Popatrzyła na niego z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

– Hm, nie. Nie zauważyłam – odpowiedziała obojętnie.

Severus postąpił krok do przodu, Yen w tanecznym piruecie odskoczyła dwa kroki do tyłu.

– Pisałem do ciebie.

– Ach, tak?

– Ale może list zatonął w morzu korespondencji od wielbicieli…

– Nie rozumiem, po co ten sarkazm. Naprawdę dostaję mnóstwo poczty. – Szelma wzruszyła ramionami.

Znowu to samo. Krok do przodu, dwa skoki w tył. Mistrzowi eliksirów zaczęła nerwowo drgać powieka, Yenlla zachowała irytujący spokój i wpatrywała się obojętnie w coś tuż nad jego głową. Kontaktu wzrokowego unikała jak ognia.

– Co się stało, pani Lupin? Czyżby spóźnione wyrzuty sumienia? – wysyczał złośliwie. – Zamierzasz mnie teraz unikać?

– Przykro mi, ale naprawdę nie rozumiem, o co chodzi. – Wcielenie niewinności w osobie pięknej Yenlli Lupin _de domo_ Honeydell zamrugało wielkimi chabrowymi oczami. – A teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz, jestem już spóźniona…

Yen zadarła dumnie głowę i spróbowała go wyminięć. Ponownie zagrodził jej drogę. Nie podobał mu się ten ton ani nagły chłód, a już najbardziej odgrywanie idiotki. Jeżeli w ten sposób chciała go do siebie zniechęcić, zdecydowanie spudłowała. Grając niedostępną, rzuciła mu wyzwanie.

– Nie porozmawiasz ze mną?

– Och, na Rowenę! – zirytowała się w końcu, paląc go nienawistnym wzrokiem. – Nie mamy o czym! A już na pewno nie tutaj, na środku ulicy!

– Jak chcesz.

Tym razem nie zdążyła odskoczyć. Snape chwycił ją wpół i natychmiast się z nią teleportował.

§§§

Yen poczuła szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka i zanim na dobre zorientowała się, co się dzieje, mistrz eliksirów już przyciskał ją do drzwi po wewnętrznej stronie swojego apartamentu. Rozpoznała mroczny korytarz, szafkę na buty, którą kiedyś zajmowała w całości, i obrzydliwy stojak na parasole, który Snape zwinął na pożegnanie z Grimmauld Place. Najwyraźniej nawet on bywał sentymentalny.

No i cały jej udawany spokój szlag trafił.

– Czyś ty oszalał?! – krzyknęła. – Nie możesz mnie, ot tak, porywać! Jesteś nienormalny!

Tym razem to on postanowił celowo niczego nie rozumieć.

– Chciałaś porozmawiać.

– Powiedziałam, że NIE chcę z tobą rozmawiać!

– Więc nie musimy nic mówić – zawiesił znacząco głos, jakby sugerował, że jest wiele innych rzeczy, którymi mogliby się w tym czasie zająć. Jego oczy połyskiwały ironicznie w mroku korytarza. Wydawał się całkiem z siebie zadowolony.

W Yen natychmiast zawrzała krew.

– Wypuść mnie! W tej chwili!

Spróbowała się wyrwać, ale ją przytrzymał. Poszukała ręką klamki, ale ją zablokował. Chyba świetnie się przy tym bawił.

– Snape, puszczaj!

– Przekonaj mnie.

W odpowiedzi kopnęła go w kostkę, lecz zniósł to mężnie. Dawniej mogłaby spróbować wbić mu szpilkę w stopę, jednak z wiekiem zrobiła się wygodna i leniwa – po cywilnemu zazwyczaj nosiła płaskie buty.

– Zostaw mnie! Nie jestem twoją zabawką, do ciężkiej cholery! – Miotała się dziko. – Nie możesz mnie wyrzucać na śmietnik, gdy tak ci wygodnie, a potem wracać, jak gdyby nigdy nic, i wywracać moje życie do góry nogami. Mam męża i jestem szczęśliwa.

– Kłamstwo.

– A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?! Jesteś tylko wrednym, starym, głupim Nietoperzem! Nie będziesz mi mówił, jak mam żyć!

Miała prawo być na niego wściekła. Miała prawo do pretensji, a nawet do wydrapania mu oczu. Może i faktycznie wcześniej na moment się zapomniała, ale przecież to nic a nic nie zmieniało. Chyba należały jej się w końcu jakieś wyjaśnienia!

Nic jednak nie wskazywało na to, że się ich doczeka.

– Za dużo mówisz – stwierdził nieoczekiwanie mistrz eliksirów.

Yenlla z wrażenia aż się zapowietrzyła.

– Słucham?!

– Komplikujesz zupełnie proste sprawy. Plus marnujesz czas na bezsensowne, kilometrowe rozmowy, które do niczego nie prowadzą.

Oszołomiona szelma kompletnie oniemiała, gdy rozpoznała swoje własne słowa. Dawniej wiele razy mówiła mu podobne rzeczy, a teraz bezczelnie rzucił jej to w twarz! Chyba na serio stracił rozum.

– Co takiego…? Ty…!

Ale było za późno. Zszokowana Yen na moment zapomniała o obronie, a mistrz eliksirów nie omieszkał tego wykorzystać. Pochylił się nad nią i zrobił dokładnie to, o co od początku mu chodziło.

Piękna Yenlla mogła być zła, wściekła, mogła ziać ogniem, lecz i tak nie potrafiła go odtrącić – o tym zdążył się już przekonać organoleptycznie trzy noce temu. Miękkie kolana nie zapewniły jej dostatecznie dobrego oparcia, aby mogła go odepchnąć. Jednak wkrótce cudem znalazła w sobie dość siły (albo przekory), żeby to zrobić.

– Puszczaj mnie, do cholery! – wrzeszczała wyprowadzona z równowagi Yen. – Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! PUSZCZAJ!

– Przecież wcale cię nie trzymam.

Faktycznie. Bydlak zdążył w tym czasie ponownie nałożyć maskę doskonałej obojętności. Stał z rękami grzecznie splecionymi na plecach i tylko na nią patrzył. To Yen rozpaczliwie wczepiała się w niego wszystkimi wolnymi kończynami. Natychmiast go puściła.

– Nienawidzę cię! – zapewniła szczerze i z całego serca.

– A zatem okazujesz to w zaiste przedziwny sposób.

– Zamknij się!

Role się odwróciły. Tym razem to Yenlla ruszyła do przodu, a Snape wycofał się strategicznie, niepewny, co szalona kobieta zrobi. A szelma z całego wachlarza możliwości wybrała tę najbardziej nieprzewidywalną. Zachwiała się na lekko drżących nogach, poleciała w bok i wpadła na obrzydliwy, kradziony stojak na parasole, którego Black nadal namiętnie poszukiwał. Straciła równowagę i padła na podłogę, pociągając za sobą zdziwionego Nietoperza.

– Hm, czyżby tonksizm rozprzestrzeniał się niczym choroba weneryczna? – zapytał uprzejmie, unosząc się nad nią.

Położenie Yen niespodziewanie stało się jeszcze bardziej żałosne. Przyciśnięta do podłogi i unieruchomiona przez mistrza eliksirów prychnęła gniewnie. Rude włosy uwolniły się z wysokiego koka i rozsypały wokół niej. Swoim zwyczajem wyglądała malowniczo.

– Jak śmiesz mówić mi takie rzeczy?!

– A więc nie była to niezgrabność, lecz celowe działanie? – rzucił przewrotne. – Cóż, jeżeli chciałaś bawić się ze mną w ten sposób, mogłaś od razu powiedzieć. Nie musimy tego robić tutaj. W pokoju obok mam całkiem wygodne lóżko. Powinnaś o tym wiedzieć, skoro sama je wybierałaś.

– Ja wybierałam?! – oburzyła się. – Miało być okrągłe!

– Po moim trupie. To porządne mieszkanie, a nie burdel.

Yen zmrużyła złośliwie oczy. Miał tupet, aby opowiadać takie dyrdymały w podobnych okolicznościach.

– Doprawdy? Nie byłabym tak kategoryczna w ocenie.

Snape przewrócił oczami.

– Widzisz, słońce dni moich…

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak!

– …przez ostatnie tygodnie zachowywałaś się niemal cywilizowanie, a teraz znowu stajesz się wulgarna.

– Ty też jeszcze niedawno próbowałeś przebierać się za dżentelmena.

– Ależ ja nim jestem!

– Więc złaź ze mnie! Mam męża.

– A ja mam rum. Chcesz się wymienić?

Pochylił się nad nią na tyle nisko, że czarne włosy połaskotały ją w policzek. Pachniał tymi swoim przeklętymi eliksirami i papierosami. Racjonalna część Yen nienawidziła tego zapachu, jednak ta nieuleczalnie obłąkana aż skręcała się z tęsknoty za nim. Mimo to zdecydowanie odwróciła głowę w bok. Pod komodą w korytarzu nadal poniewierał się jakiś jej zagubiony kolczyk. Co za koszmar! To się nigdy, nigdy nie kończy!

– Poza tym, słońce dni moich… – wyszeptał jej prosto ucha, które sama przed nim nieopatrznie odsłoniła. Posłużył się najbardziej jedwabistym tonem, na jaki było go stać. – Jeżeli naprawdę zamierzałaś ostatecznie ze mną skończyć, dlaczego, do wszystkich diabłów, założyłaś gorset?

Punkt dla bydlaka. Jego sprawne dłonie bezbłędnie wyszukały miejsce, gdzie gorset łączył się ze spódnicą. Yenlla jęknęła nieświadomie i przymknęła oczy. Czuła jego usta na szyi i palce wędrujące tu i tam w poszukiwaniu zapięcia. Wprawdzie już wiedziała, że przegrała, ale planowała walczyć do końca.

– Nie ma zamka – rzuciła zaczepnie. – Będziesz musiał przegryźć się przez niego zębami.

– Myślisz, że tego nie zrobię?

– Fetyszysta!

– Każdy ma swoje małe słabości.

Świat odpływał gdzieś w dal. Cokolwiek jeszcze chwilę wcześniej motywowało Yen do oporu, obecnie rozpłynęło się w niebyt. Od początku nie miała najmniejszych szans, bo tak naprawdę chciała ponieść klęskę.

– Wiesz, jak to się skończy, Yenlla – kusił wciąż tym samym głosem, od którego dostawała gęsiej skórki. – Po co tracić czas? – najprawdopodobniej znów ją zacytował.

Uniosła dłonie, wplotła palce w jego włosy i przyciągnęła do siebie. Było jej już absolutnie wszystko jedno.

– Chodź – szepnął eony czasy później, chwytając ją z rękę i pomagając wstać.

Yen pozwoliła się poprowadzić, gdzie tylko chciał. Chociaż to zwykle było jedno, bardzo konkretne miejsce.

§§§

– Szlag, szlag, szlag! – zaklęła Yen, budząc się gwałtownie.

Czarna pościel, zielone kotary i srebrne wężyki. Właściwie miejsce, niewłaściwy czas. Gdyby działo się to dwa lata temu, wszystko byłoby w najlepszym porządku, ale teraz to zupełnie inna historia.

– Niech to szlag!

Wypadła z sypialni jak burza owinięta wyłącznie w czarne prześcieradło. Snape dumał w salonie na artykułem w „Nowoczesnym Warzycielu" czy innym podobnym periodyku. Ponownie w pełnej, czarnej gali i z przygładzonymi włosami. Niezniszczalny drań! Jak to się działo, że po każdym starciu zawsze tylko ona kończyła naga, rozespana i zdezorientowana?

– Dzień dobry – przywitał się raczej złośliwie niż grzecznie. Przynajmniej coś takiego sugerował jego ironiczny uśmieszek.

– Dzień dobry? – przeraziła się kompletnie rozbita Yen. – Już?! Już jest dzień? Który? – dopytywała, zerkając w okno w poszukiwaniu wskazówek. Jednak za zaciągniętymi kotarami mógł równie dobrze zapadać zmierzch lub wstawać poranek.

– Uspokój się, minęło dopiero kilka godzin.

– ILE?

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Co za różnica?

– Niech cię szlag, Snape! – powtórzyła Yen jak mantrę. – Mówiłam, że idę na spotkanie!

– Najwyraźniej nie było aż tak ważne.

Oczywiście wyczuł jej zamiary. Uchylił się, a pełna niedopałków popielniczka roztrzaskała się o ścianę tuż nad jego głową.

– Zacznę ci wystawiać rachunki – ostrzegł lojalnie.

Yenlla prychnęła jak wkurzona kotka.

– Gdzie moje ubranie?

– Zapewne tam, gdzie je rzuciłaś, słońce dni…

– Och, daruj sobie!

Wymaszerowała oburzona i obrażona, potykając się o prześcieradło. Wreszcie z irytacją (a może i z premedytacją?) cisnęła je na podłogę i dalej powędrowała _au naturel_.

Mistrz eliksirów kręcił głową, słuchając kolejnej serii soczystych klątw, które z pasją miotała pod jego adresem. Yen zwykle była czystym, żywym płomieniem, ale teraz mógłby wręcz postawić na niej kociołek i zaoszczędzić na drewnie.

Powróciła do salonu ubrana i jeszcze bardziej zezłoszczona. Kolorowa spódnica kołysał się ładnie na biodrach, ale gorset zwisał na niej smętnie i podejrzanie. Odwróciła się do Snape'a bokiem i z wyrzutem wskazała rozdarcie na materiale. Posłusznie sięgnął po różdżkę. Yen znów prychnęła i zebrała włosy w nieporządny, artystyczny węzeł na czubku głowy.

– Wyglądasz na przemęczoną – stwierdził Severus fachowo. – Powinnaś mniej pracować. Albo więcej spać.

Omal nie zabiła go wzrokiem.

– Mówiłam ci już, że praca w Mungu nie uprawnia do stawiania diagnoz. To nie twój interes.

– Zawsze możesz skorzystać z mojego łóżka, jeżeli twoje już ci się znudziło – dodał mimochodem.

Yenlla wydała z siebie dziki kwik śmiertelnej urazy, po czym natychmiast wyszła, z rozmachem trzaskając drzwiami.

– Do jutra – mruknął pod nosem.

– Prędzej szlag mnie trafi! – wrzasnęła buntowniczo Yen z korytarza.

Potem słyszał już tylko jej szybkie kroki, gdy zbiegała ze schodów.


	10. Gorące letnie noce

**Track 9  
** **Gorące letnie noce**

* * *

 _Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight_

 _So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
And all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die  
_(RENT: _Out Tonight)_

* * *

To było upalne i owocne w wydarzenia lato. Yenlla Lupin niemal codziennie ośmieszała osiągnięcia feminizmu, głośno i na pokaz mówiąc „nie", a potem, w intymnej ciszy mieszkania Severusa, krzycząc „tak… Tak! TAK!". Za każdym razem obiecywała sobie, że to już ostatni raz i od juta znowu będzie rozsądna, jednak jakoś nic z tego nie wychodziło. Za każdym razem wszystko kończyło się dokładnie tak samo.

– Do zobaczenia – żegnał ją Snape, usłużnie odprowadzając do drzwi.

– Niedoczekanie! – odpowiadała wojowniczo i wysoko zadzierała głowę.

A potem wracała i zabawa zaczynała się od nowa.

Czerwiec dobiegł końca i zupełnie niespodziewanie zmienił się w gorący lipiec. Ukrop lał się z nieba praktycznie non stop, nie dając ani chwili wytchnienia. Jednak rozszalałe upały nie mogły się nawet równać ze skokami temperatury w dowolnym pomieszczeniu, w którym jednocześnie znaleźli się Yen i Severus.

– Ale to już naprawdę ostatni raz – oświadczyła kategorycznie szelma, która sama zjawiła się na jego progu.

Nie miał absolutnie nic przeciwko temu.

– Ostatni raz – powtórzyła z naciskiem.

– Aha.

– To się musi skończyć.

– Dobrze.

– Mówię poważnie.

– Oczywiście – zgodził się. – Będzie ci jeszcze potrzebna ta bluzka?

– Severrr.

– Spokojnie, chyba wystarczy proste Reparo. Zresztą, i tak jest zbyt gorąco.

– Zbyt gorąco na…?

– Nie, na to nigdy.

§§§

Po dwóch tygodniach absolutnego szaleństwa wszystko zaczęło się Yen mieszać. Na przykład nigdy nie wiedziała, kiedy, z kim i gdzie się obudzi. Czy będzie to poranek z Remusem w domku marzeń pachnącym świeżo parzoną kawą i drożdżowymi bułeczkami Błyskotki? A może późne popołudnie w surowym kawalerskim mieszkaniu Severusa, które stanowiło praktycznie przedłużenie jego gabinetu i zawsze cuchnęło najnowszym eliksirem. Ale dopóki sami mężczyźni jej się nie mylili, jakoś dawała radę.

– Chyba nieco schudłaś, kochanie – zauważył pewnego dnia pan Lupin, gdy przytulał ją na do widzenia. – Nie przesadzaj z tą zumbą, dobrze?

Yenlli cudem udało się nie zarumienić i odpowiedzieć niewinnie:

– Myślę, że to jednak pilates.

– W każdym razie uważaj, żebyś nie zniknęła. – Uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w czoło.

Fakt, czasami miała na to wielką ochotę. Zniknąć i w ten sposób raz na zawsze rozwiązać zawiłości swojej obecnej sytuacji. Na podwójne życie zwyczajnie brakowało jej sił. Chodziła wiecznie niewyspana i nieprzytomna.

Ze Snape'em nadal prawie codziennie umawiali się na czekoladę, ale było jasne jak lipcowe słońce, że już zupełnie nie o to chodzi, więc mogli ją sobie co najwyżej wziąć na wynos. Żeby nie tracić czasu. Bo czas był zbyt cenny, a ryzyko duże. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak pewnego dnia zupełnie nieświadomie zaczęli się całować na samym środku mugolskiej knajpki. Publicznie!

Do Yen może i to nawet pasowało, ale Snape?! Arcyksiążę lodu i mistrz samokontroli? Zaiste, ktoś musiał go podmienić w tym Berlinie, bo jak na zamkniętego w sobie, ponurego Nietoperza z lochów Hogwartu zachowywał się wręcz… skandalicznie! Również legendarna przebiegłość najwyraźniej z wiekiem zaczęła u niego zanikać, ponieważ teraz nie był ani trochę ostrożny. Jakby już mu nie zależało, czy ktoś ich przyłapie, czy nie.

Jak wtedy, kiedy po raz drugi znalazł się w jej teatralnej garderobie. Wyrósł nagle za jej plecami jak gdyby nigdy nic. A właściwie nie tyle za plecami, ile tuż przy uchu, żeby jedwabistym głosem wyszeptać:

– Pani Lupin…

Aktoreczka podskoczyła jak na rozżarzonych węglach i odruchowo chwyciła stojący na toaletce ciężki lichtarz, przy okazji zrzucając na podłogę tonę kosmetyków, skryptów i innych bibelotów, które zalegały na blacie.

– Co ty tu robisz, do cholery?! – krzyknęła, ale zaraz sama się uciszyła i kontynuowała szeptem: – Przestraszyłeś mnie.

To był dosłownie ostatni dzień przed zamknięciem teatru i letnią przerwą. Późnym popołudniem szacowny przybytek kultury nadal był pełen ludzi, którzy zbierali swoje rzeczy i załatwiali rozmaite sprawy.

– Czego chcesz? – zapytała niezbyt uprzejmie. Była zmieszana i zdenerwowana. Bardzo atrakcyjne połączenie.

Wzruszył ramionami. Yen prychnęła po swojemu.

– To bardzo zły pomysł, idź sobie!

– Nie.

A potem wszystko potoczyło się jak zwykle. Raz, dwa trzy – i rozchichotana jak wariatka Yen znalazła się na swojej mocno już nadwyrężonej otomanie. Na początku jesiennego sezonu będzie musiała poprosić o nową, bo tak się zwyczajnie nie da pracować! Jako gwiazda chyba ma do tego prawo.

– Sever, to się musi skończyć – wydyszała swój ulubiony refren, chociaż zrobiła to nieco bez przekonania. – Ktoś nas w końcu zobaczy.

Ponieważ był aktualnie zajęty czym innym, w odpowiedzi rzucił tylko krótko:

– Obliviate.

– Zwariowałeś? To już nie te czasy. Nie możesz tak sobie chodzić po ulicy i miotać klątw na ludzi – pouczyła go, po czym przypomniała sobie, do kogo to mówi, i szybko skorygowała: – A przynajmniej nie bez przerwy.

Oderwał się od niej na moment i przewrócił oczami.

– Znowu za dużo mówisz. Czy mam cię zakneblować, słońce dni moich?

– Och, nie wątpię, że bardzo by ci się to podobało. Ale posłuchaj! – zawołała, gdy pochylił się nad nią z taką miną, jakby zamierzał spełnić tę groźbę. – Nie wiem, co ci zrobili w tym Niemczech, ale zupełnie cię nie poznaję. No chyba, że… – urwała, a w jej oczach pojawił się znajomy, figlarny błysk.

Mistrz eliksirów nie był zainteresowany jej wnioskami ani w ogóle konwersacją. Wrócił do meritum, próbując odwrócić jej uwagę. Z wielką wprawą zaliczył wszystkie jej najczulsze punkty, ale i tak poniósł sromotną klęskę. Nakręcona Yen musiała podzielić się z nim swoimi obserwacjami. Nie było innego wyjścia.

– No chyba, że… – ciągnęła wyjątkowo odporna na wszelkie jego rozpraszacze. – Być może pościłeś przez całe ostatnie dwa lata… Ała!

Temat najwyraźniej nie przypadł mu do gustu, skoro ją ugryzł. I to nie w ten przyjemny sposób.

– Powiedz mi, Severrr – wymruczała kusząco. – Co robiłeś w Berlinie?

– Pracowałem – warknął niezadowolony.

– Tylko, Severrr?

– Nie twój interes.

– A może jednak poznałeś tam jakieś ładne… Ała, to naprawdę bolało!

Wyprowadzony z równowagi Snape wyrósł nad nią jak chmura gradowa i przewiercał swoim popisowym spojrzeniem seryjnego mordercy.

– Akurat teraz chcesz o tym rozmawiać?

– Jestem ciekawa…

– To prawdopodobnie da się wyleczyć.

– Ale przecież nie powiesz mi, że… – nie dawała za wygraną Yen i pewnie sprzeczka ciągnęłaby się znacznie dłużej, gdyby ktoś niespodziewanie nie zapukał do drzwi jej garderoby.

– Yenka? – zapytał irytujący, rozleniwiony głos, który mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby.

– Marisol – powiedziała pani Lupin bezdźwięcznie i w ataku paniki pewnie zrzuciłaby z siebie mistrza eliksirów, gdyby nie był tak ciężki. – Widzisz, co narobiłeś?

Severus nie przejął się tym specjalnie.

– Poradzę sobie z nią. Zawsze mogę… – zaczął, ale nie zdążył dokończyć.

– Właź do szafy – poleciła mu Yen.

– CO?!

– A masz lepszy pomysł?

Pukanie nasiliło się.

– Yenka, jesteś tam?

– Po prostu się teleportuję.

– Powodzenia – wysyczała Yen na granicy słyszalności. – Budynek jest zabezpieczony. Inaczej ludzie cały czas aportowaliby się na środku widowni, zamiast uczciwie kupić bilet. To teatr!

– Nie będę się chować w szafie. Zwariowałaś?! Po moim…

Pukanie ustało. Za to klamka poruszyła się delikatnie.

– Zamknąłeś drzwi, Severrr? – zapytała słodko Yen.

Kiedy ułamek sekundy później Marisol władowała się do garderoby popularniejszej koleżanki, porządnie wymiętoszona Yenlla opierała się o drzwi wielkiej szafy, w której coś się straszliwie tłukło.

– Cześć – odezwała się dziewczyna, strzelając uważnie oczami na boki. – Tak właśnie myślałam, że nadal tu jesteś. Dlaczego nie odpowiedziałaś?

Szelma odgarnęła z czoła rude kosmyki.

– Miałam mały kryzys. Moja szafa jest zbyt mała, muszę dopychać rzeczy nogą.

– Ależ to się świetnie składa! – Młodsza ślicznotka klasnęła w ręce i zbliżyła się do niej, chciwie wpatrując się w szafę. – Bo ja właśnie chciałabym pożyczyć…

Yen jeszcze silniej naparła na mebel i rozłożyła szeroko ręce.

– Nie!

– To tylko jedna sukienka, Yenlla – rzuciła marudnie Marisol, irytująco przeciągając bogom ducha winne samogłoski.

– Nie.

– Ta niebieska w…

– Nie!

– Nawet jej nie nosisz! – nalegała. – Pewnie jest już nieco przymała…

– Marisol. – Yen zgrzytnęła zębami nie gorzej niż jej mistrz. – Powiedziałam nie.

– Ale dlaczego?

Szelma zaczerpnęła oddech, myśląc gorączkowo nad odpowiednio dramatyczną sceną, którą powinna urządzić.

– Bo nie! – pisnęła histerycznie – Bo nie podoba mi się, że ciągle pożyczasz moje rzeczy i nigdy ich nie oddajesz. Ani to, że wchodzisz do mojej garderoby, jakbyś była u siebie.

– Przecież pukałam!

– A ja nie zaprosiłam cię do środka, prawda? Mimo to pociągnęłaś za klamkę i wmaszerowałaś tu jak królowa. Planowałaś grzebać w moich rzeczach?

Trafiła. Marisol skrzywiła się okropnie i zmierzyła ją złym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

– No nie wiem. A masz coś do ukrycia?

Yen nie był w nastroju do zabawy czy utarczek słownych. Przynajmniej nie z tą wiedźmą.

– Wyjdź! – zażądała kategorycznie.

Młodsza koleżanka wzruszyła zgrabnymi ramionami i z wielkim fochem odwróciła się do wyjścia.

– Ciekawe, czy chodzi ci tylko o te głupie sukienki, czy może o coś zupełnie innego… – mruknęła.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Nic takiego, Yenka. Miłych wakacji – rzuciła na koniec, a pod nosem dodała: – Pies ogrodnika.

Wreszcie raczyła wyjść, kręcąc biodrami i znajomym gestem odrzucając do tyłu długie włosy.

Yenlla nagle poczuła się bardzo zmęczona. Szafa za jej plecami znowu zatelepała się w proteście. Kobieta ostrożnie uchyliła drzwiczki i zajrzała do środka. Niczym stary zimowy płaszcz wśród potoku kwiecistych sukienek tkwiła tam czarna plama urażonej miłości własnej w osobie mistrza eliksirów. Z wściekle różowym kołnierzem z boa na dodatek.

– Zapłacisz mi za to – oświadczył rozwścieczony Snape. – Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

Machnęła ręką.

– Wszystko mi jedno.

– Zamknęłaś drzwi? – dopytywał czujnie nauczony wcześniejszym przykrym doświadczeniem.

Yen zadarła nos wysoko do góry i spojrzała na niego z pogardą.

– Naturalnie! Ja nie popełniam takich idiotycznych…

Nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo w tej samej chwili wciągnął ją do szafy.

I tak było niemal codziennie.

§§§

– Niech to szlag! – Yen zerwała się gwałtownie z łóżka i z pełnym popłochu okrzykiem zabrała za wyplątywanie z pościeli.

– Co jest? – zapytał nieco nieprzytomnie Severus.

– Zaspaliśmy! Remus zaraz będzie w domu.

Mężczyzna wzruszył obojętnie ramionami i ziewnął.

– No i? Najwyżej powiesz, że…

– Nie mogę! Już obiecałam, że będę w domu. Mamy razem zjeść obiad.

– Rodzinny obiadek?

– Owszem, i możesz sobie darować te głupie miny – rzuciła, wyszarpując spod niego swoją sukienkę. Wyglądała, jakby przeżuło ją i wypluło jakieś mityczne stworzenie. – Nie drażnij się ze mną.

– A co zamierzasz podać na ten obiad?

Yenlla przewróciła oczami, próbując doprowadzić do stanu względnej używalności okropnie pomięte ubranie.

– Pierogi, jeśli już musisz wiedzieć…

– Słucham? – zainteresował się uprzejmie.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie! To jakiś idiotyczny specjał, który Rem przywiózł z podróży na wschód. Robi się takie ciasto i napycha różnymi takimi.

– Och, różnymi takimi? – zagadnął jedwabistym tonem Severus, nagle znajdując się za nią i pod pozorem pomocy rozpinając te perłowe guziczki z tyłu sukienki, z którymi zdążyła się już uporać. Odtrąciła go, sycząc nerwowo i bijąc po rękach.

– Zostaw mnie. Za moment muszę się znaleźć w kuchni.

– Chyba nie zamierzasz sama niczego gotować? – zdziwił się całkiem szczerze, a Yenlla spojrzała na niego jak na kompletnego idiotę.

– Oczywiście, że nie – powiedziała takim tonem, jakby sama sugestia czegoś przeciwnego stanowiła bilet w jedną stronę na bardzo konkretny oddział Świętego Munga. – Ale muszę zdążyć ubrudzić się mąką, zanim wróci Remmy.

Snape zaśmiał się chrapliwie, a ona o mało nie spaliła go wzrokiem.

– Jesteś prawdziwym potworem, Yenlla. Zdajesz sobie choćby w najmniejszym stopniu sprawę z tego, co robisz?

– Chyba ci się nie wydaje, że będę spokojnie wysłuchiwać morałów od takiego skończonego sukinsyna jak ty?

– O, na pewno nie. Przecież ty nigdy nie słuchasz – szepnął ponownie do jej ucha i tym razem go nie odtrąciła.

To było silniejsze od niej. Zanim pozbierała się na tyle, aby choć pomyśleć o proteście, ponownie znalazła się na łóżku z miękkim i przyjemnym mętlikiem w głowie.

– Mmm… Myślę, że pięć minut nie zrobi wielkiej różnicy.

– Owszem – zgodził się. – Dziesięć tym bardziej.

– Mógłbyś…? – mruknęła Yen jak zadowolona kotka. – Jeszcze raz, trochę wyżej i na lewo. Nienawidzę cię, Sever. Niech będzie kwadrans i naprawdę muszę iść.

§§§

Yenlla wpadła do domu jak burza, z włosami i ubraniem wciąż jeszcze w nieładzie. Przechodząc przez korytarz, rozglądała się uważnie na boki. Wreszcie wpadła do kuchni i zastała Błyskotkę przy tortownicy.

– Jest już? – zapytała na wydechu.

– Jeszcze nie, ma pani szczęście – odpowiedziała skrzatka, a w jej uprzejmym z natury głosie zabrzmiała jakaś fałszywa nuta.

Yen udawała, że nie dosłyszała subtelnej przygany. Odetchnęła z ulgą, opierając się o framugę.

– Och, dzięki dobrej Rowenie! Myślałam, że się spóźnię. Próba nieco się przeciągnęła. Ta kretynka bez przerwy zapominała tekstu. Uwierz mi, to było prawdziwe piekło.

– Mnie nie musi pani okłamywać, _pani Lupin_ – przesadnie podkreśliła jej nowe nazwisko Błyskotka, po czym podeszła do niej i podała biały, falbaniasty fartuszek.

– Co masz na myśli? – rzuciła czujnie Yen. – Ja miałabym kłamać?!

– Owszem. – Skrzatka dzielnie stawiła jej czoła.

– Nonsens!

– Niech się pani w to ze mną nie bawi. Znam panią aż zbyt dobrze, praktycznie od urodzenia.

Yen poczuła dziwny chłód na plecach. Miała złe przeczucia i sama nie wiedziała, czy jest bardziej wściekła czy zakłopotana. Gorączkowo rozważała też, okazanie którego uczucia bardziej jej się w tej sytuacji opłaci.

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

– Wiem, gdzie pani była i z kim.

– Jak śmiesz?! – krzyknęła w ataku paniki szelma. Nie spodziewała się ciosu ze strony starej przyjaciółki.

Błyskotka nic na to nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego chlusnęła w zaskoczoną kobietę całą buteleczką octu.

– Co robisz?! Oszalałaś?!

– Czuć od pani alkohol i papierosy – powiedziała poważnie.

Pani Lupin nagle zupełnie zmieniła się na twarzy. Opadła z niej cała złość i oburzenie, a w oczach pojawił się autentyczny lęk.

– Och, nadal? Niemożliwe, przecież ja… Ja… – zająknęła się. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niej sens tego, co zrobiła mądra skrzatka. – Dziękuję.

– Nie pochwalam tego, co pani robi, panienko, ale to panienki życie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że zdaje sobie panienka sprawę, że zapewne w najmniej odpowiedniej chwili przyjdzie pani za to zapłacić.

Yen opadła niezgrabie na krzesło, jakby nagle zabrakło jej sił. Miała ochotę się rozpłakać. To Błyskotka była zawsze jej rozumem praktycznym… i sumieniem.

– Wiem o tym – westchnęła skruszona. – Kiedy się domyśliłaś?

– Na samym początku. To nie było zbyt trudne.

– A Remus? Czy on…?

– Z pewnością nie. Nigdy nawet nie mógłby podejrzewać czegoś podobnego, to nie leży w jego charakterze. Pan Lupin to wspaniały człowiek, mimo że wilkołak – stwierdziła Błyskotka, skrzatka z dobrego czarodziejskiego domu, więc niepozbawiona skłonności do subtelnego gatunkizmu. – Nie zasłużył sobie na to.

Drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły i Yen poderwała się jak pociągnięta za sznurki marionetka.

– To on! Czy on… Może coś wyczuć? – zapytała w popłochu, obwąchując swoją sukienkę i włosy. Jednak woń octu skutecznie zabijała wszystkie inne zapachy.

– Nie, ocet załatwił sprawę.

– Dziękuję! – powtórzyła i wybiegła na korytarz.

– Panienko! – zawołała za nią Błyskotka.

Yen zawróciła, a skrzatka podała jej miskę z mąką, w której idealna pani domu zanurzyła ręce, a resztę rozsypała hojnie na ubranie.

– No tak, zawsze o tym zapominam…

Remus zdążył zdjąć wierzchnie okrycie i podał je Newtonowi. Skrzat, chociaż uśmiechał się uprzejmie, starał się trzymać możliwie daleko. Lupin rozumiał, że musi to być dla niego trudne. Ostatecznie był magozoologiem i… no, magicznym stworzeniem. Wykrzywił się do siebie gorzko. Znał wszystkie te niesnaski i subtelne przeszkody w spokojnej koegzystencji. Tym bardziej podziwiał niezwykłe przywiązanie, jakie żywiły do Yen jej skrzaty. Przywiązanie, które pozwalało pokonać naturalny wstręt międzygatunkowy. To było doprawdy coś. Chociaż z drugiej strony, trudno się dziwić, bo Yenka była wyjątkową, słodką istotą.

– Rem!

Piękna żona w tej samej chwili rzuciła mu się na szyję i wtuliła w niego ufnie. Jak zawsze, kiedy wracał do domu. Warto było czekać tyle samotnych lat, aby wreszcie znaleźć taki skarb. Była milutka, ciepła, czuła i… śmierdziała okrutnie! Co w wypadku jego wyostrzonych zmysłów stanowiło doznanie o wiele bardziej dotkliwe.

– Yenka, kochanie co to za zapach?

– Ojej! – Uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem, wznosząc ku niemu zarumienioną twarz. – Wybacz! Tak bardzo się spieszyłam, że przez nieuwagę rozlałam ocet. W dodatku wybrudziłam cię mąką, przepraszam – dodała, z werwą otrzepując go z białego proszku.

– A gdzie się tak spieszyłaś? – zapytał, błyskając łobuzersko oczami i jakby z góry znając odpowiedź. To był element rytuału.

– Żeby dostać buziaka, naturalnie. Kocham cię, Rem.

Błyskotka chrząknęła lodowato za jej plecami.

– Czy mam podać obiad?

– O, tak. Ale chyba najpierw będę musiała się przebrać…

– Zawsze wyglądasz pięknie, kochanie – skomplementował ją natychmiast Remus.

– Ale chyba nie zawsze tak pachnę… – Zmarszczyła uroczo zadarty nosek. – Za moment wracam, nie zaczynajcie beze mnie – poprosiła i pobiegła do garderoby.

W ostatnich dniach małżonek na pewno nie mógł na nią narzekać. Yen była dziesięć razy bardziej śliczna, miła, słodka, troskliwa i cudowna. Tym razem postarała się, aby nie zostawiać żadnych dowodów swojego lekkiego zbłądzenia, nie dawać najmniejszych powodów do podejrzeń. Dlatego starannie zacierała wszystkie ślady. Pilnowała się na każdym kroku. Nie miewała humorów, kaprysów ani wybuchów wściekłości. Nic, co mogłoby kogokolwiek naprowadzić na właściwy trop. Remus był pewien, że to z powodu ostatniej pełni, kiedy tak bardzo zmartwiła się jego złym stanem… No i do pewnego stopnia miał rację. Zmiana jej zachowania faktycznie wiązała się z pewnymi wydarzeniami tamtej nocy, tylko nieco innymi.

Serio, pan Lupin mógłby z powodzenie uchodzić za najszczęśliwszego mężczyznę na świecie, gdyby całe jego błogie pożycie małżeńskie nie było jednym wielkim, gigantycznym wręcz kłamstwem.

§§§

– Och, Ros! Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka! – Yen żywiołowo powitała Madame na progu swojego wymarzonego domku. – Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę. Poprosiłam Błyskotkę, żeby przygotowała twoje ulubione ciasteczka.

Po pamiętnej rozmowie z Remusem Yenlla już wiedziała, kto jest jej wrogiem numer jeden i na kogo musi najbardziej uważać. Dlatego od tamtej pory była dla Rosmerty uprzedzająco miła i starała się zawsze znaleźć dla niej czas. Robiła wszystko, aby uśpić jej czujność.

Usadziła przyjaciółkę na słonecznej, oplecionej bluszczem i pachnącym groszkiem werandzie i otoczyła całą mocą słodyczy i uprzedzającej gościnności, jaką tylko zdołała w sobie znaleźć. Rano poszła nawet na specjalny układ ze swoim egotycznym różowym kotem. Dzięki długim negocjacjom udało jej się namówić persa, aby zrobił wyjątek i raz w życiu połasił się do Ros, która po prostu go uwielbiała. Teraz z cierpiętniczą miną leżał na jej kolanach i łaskawie pozwalał się głaskać.

– Kitty dziś nie przyjdzie? – zapytała Rosmerta.

– Niestety – zasmuciła się Yen. – Wiesz, jak to jest. Przy mężu i dwójce dzieci nie zawsze ma czas. A już na pewno nie tyle, ile… – paplała wesoło, a potem nagle urwała z zakłopotaną miną.

Z jej tonu przyjaciółka wyczytała resztę. Nie ma tyle czasu, ile statystyczna singielka, którą technicznie nadal była zakochana w Syriuszu Ros. Zabolała ją ta subtelnie wbita szpilka. Mąż i dzieci to było właśnie to, o czym zawsze marzyła, ale jakoś nie mogła tego dostać od losu. Kitty żyła w szczęśliwym związku, a Yenlla zdołała się zaobrączkować już dwa razy! Tylko ona nigdy i nic… Świat nie jest sprawiedliwy.

– Och, nie słuchaj mnie, opowiadam głupoty! – Yen niezdarnie próbowała zatrzeć złe wrażenie. – Co tam u ciebie, kochana? Łapa się wreszcie zdeklarował? – zaatakowała znowu.

Kolejna szpila zanurzona w miodzie słodkich uśmiechów Yenlli. Szelma przygotowywała grunt.

– Ciasteczko? – zaproponowała zaraz niewinnie, podsuwając przyjaciółce porcelanowy talerzyk.

Rosmerta przyjęła słodycz i od razu wbiła w niego żeby, aby uniknąć odpowiedzi.

– Syriusz jest uparty, prawda? – westchnęła niestrudzona Yen, po czym kontynuowała pocieszającym tonem: – Ale spokojnie, wszystko na pewno jeszcze się ułoży.

– Tak myślisz?

– Macie dużo czasu, przecież nigdzie wam się nie spieszy.

Praktycznie wbiła jej sztylet prosto w serce. Czas to jedyna rzecz na świecie, której Ros nie miała. Zresztą, podobnie jak cierpliwości.

Yen podsunęła jej salaterkę wypełnioną domowymi czekoladkami i nalała pysznej, zimnej lemoniady. Potem ponownie rozsiadła się wygodnie naprzeciwko niej i oparła głowę na dłoni. Włosy mała teraz nieco ciemniejsze, miedziane, a w wysokiego koka wpięła orientalny kwiat pomarańczy. Uśmiechnęła się, po czym uważnie wpatrzyła się w oczy Rosmerty. Przenikliwie. Natrętnie. Niepokojąco. W ten jedyny, wyjątkowy sposób.

– Ros, kochanie, wszystko będzie dobrze, uwierz mi.

Humor nieszczęsnej Gryfonki nieco się poprawił. Ale nie na długo, bo już po chwili Yenlla kontynuowała:

– Syriusz za tobą szaleje – zapewniła gorąco. – Nawet Rem to zauważył, a to już coś. _Dlatego nie wiem, co tu jeszcze robisz, skoro powinnaś być w domu, z nim._

Zaskoczona Rosmerta zamrugała oczami. Nie była pewna, czy naprawdę słyszała ostatnie zdanie, czy tylko jej się wydawało. Yenka przecież akurat piła lemoniadę, więc to niemożliwe, żeby dalej mówiła, a mimo to głos wyraźnie do niej docierał. A może po prostu jest przemęczona i ma halucynacje? Tak, to na pewno to.

– Nie miał łatwego życia, to pewne – podjęła znowu pani Lupin, mądrze kiwając głową. – _Miał za to całe mnóstwo dziewczyn._ Zresztą, to taki wieczny chłopiec. _No i te problemy z wiernością._ Po prostu musi się oswoić z sytuacją. Daj mu trochę czasu _. I dobrze pilnuj, pamiętaj_. Ech, z niego jest tak niebieski ptak. _Nie wiadomo, z kim teraz flirtuje. Ani gdzie._ Ale w końcu dojrzeje. _Albo nie. Kto to wie?_ Każdy dojrzewa. _Myślisz, że możesz mu ufać?_ Prędzej czy później. Popatrz na mnie! – zaśmiała się, ponownie podsuwając jej czekoladki. – _Ufasz mu?_ Na twoim miejscu w ogóle bym się nie martwiła, przecież to jasne, że jesteś kobietą jego życia. _A jednak nie powinnaś spędzać ze mną aż tyle czasu. Skąd możesz widzieć, co w tym czasie porabia Syriusz?_ Napijesz się jeszcze lemoniady? _Uważaj!_ A może wolisz kawę?

Yenlla naturalnie nie powiedziała tego wszystkiego na głos, ale przekaz podprogowy docierał do umysłu Ros równie wyraźnie. Wwiercał się w mózg i powodował gwałtowny ból głowy. Doprowadzał ją do szału. Rodził w jej głowie myśli, których nie chciała i które zupełnie tam nie pasowały. Odruchowo rozmasowała skronie.

Pani Lupin nadal uśmiechała się słodko i proponowała jej ciasteczka, ale Ros nie potrafiła się już zrelaksować i cieszyć ze spotkania. Czuła, że musi natychmiast wyjść i… I sprawdzić, co robi Syriusz. Już. W tej chwili.

Wstała i pożegnała się szybko.

– Ojej naprawdę musisz już iść? – zasmuciła się gospodyni.

– Tak, ja… Muszę dopilnować dostawy w barze. Kompletnie o tym zapomniałam.

Madame Rosmerta uciekała do Hogsmeade, jakby się paliło. Szast-prast i za moment nie było już po niej śladu. Yen odchyliła się na krześle i wybuchła śmiechem.

– Jesteś okrutna, słońce dni moich.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Severusa stojącego u stóp schodków prowadzących na ganek. Biorąc pod uwagę temperaturę, musiał się wprost gotować w swojej firmowej czerni, ale i tak nigdy nie byłby w stanie z niej zrezygnować. Otrzepywał mugolskie ubranie z nieistniejących pyłków i wpatrywał się w nią, unosząc ironicznie brew.

– I kto to mówi! – zripostowała.

– Pamiętaj, że niczego mi nie udowodniono.

– Raczej darowano. Ze strachu.

– Na jedno wychodzi.

Snape powoli wspiął się po schodach i znalazł obok niej. Oparł dłonie z tyłu jej krzesła, a Yen odchyliła głowę i zerknęła na niego z dołu.

– Co tu robisz, Sever? Miałeś nie odwiedzać mnie w domu.

– Podobno Lupin wyjechał wczoraj wieczorem szerzyć wilkołactwo za granicami macierzy...

– I co z tego? Chodzi o zasady!

– Zresztą, jest na tyle naiwny, że nawet gdyby przyłapał nas w swoim własnym łóżku, zdołałabyś się jakoś wyłgać.

– Przestań!

Wyciągnęła dłoń i zasłoniła mu usta. Zmrużyła groźnie oczy, ale bynajmniej się tym nie przejął. Zamiast tego pociągnął ją za rękę i postawił na nogi. Yen natychmiast odsunęła się od niego na bezpieczną i społecznie akceptowalną odległość. Nadal wyglądała na obrażoną.

– Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś tak o nim nie mówił?

– Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że mam to gdzieś? – skontrował, podchodząc do niej i popychając lekko w stronę tylnych drzwi. Wywinęła mu się w zgrabnym piruecie tak szybko, że nie zdążył jej przytrzymać.

– Powiedziałam NIE – zaprotestowała i tym razem zdecydowanie mówiła poważnie. – Nie wpuszczę cię do domu, koniec tematu.

Mistrz eliksirów miał ochotę poinformować ją, że już raz to zrobiła i wielka szkoda, że tego nie pamięta. Jednak świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę z histerii, jaka zaraz by się rozpętała. Jeżeli tylko Yen miała wybór, zawsze wolała uchodzić za świętą i niewinną. Dostałaby szału! A musiał pamiętać, że teraz nie była zamknięta w jego domu ani w żaden inny sposób od niego uzależniona. Mogłaby pokazać mu drzwi (czy raczej bramę na końcu ogródka) i nie miałby nic do gadania. Dlatego postanowił nadal utrzymywać ją w błogiej nieświadomości.

– Ciekawe, czego tak bardzo nie chcesz mi pokazać – rzucił tylko. – Martwych ciał młodszych i piękniejszych aktoreczek?

– Po co? Marisol ci nie wystarczy? – zripostowała momentalnie Yen. Najwyraźniej fakt, że koleżanka z teatru interesowała się Severusem mocno leżał jej na wątrobie.

Profesor Snape puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu. Splótł ramiona na piersi i wyzywająco wpatrywał się w tak szczelnie przed nim zamknięte drzwi.

– Ten dom jest tak kiepsko chroniony, że mógłbym się do niego dostać w każdej chwili.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to chodzi. Poza tym, to nie twój interes.

– Lupin jest skończonym idiotą. Czy nie przeżył już jednego zamachu?

– Sever, do ciężkiej cholery!

– Uspokój się. Chyba mam prawo do profesjonalnej opinii?

Wyciągnął różdżkę i wolno przespacerował się po tarasie. Niby oceniał zabezpieczenia, ale tak naprawdę wykorzystał ten wygodny pretekst do zapędzenia Yen w róg rozległego ganku, skąd nie mogła mu się tak łatwo wyślizgnąć. Nie miała gdzie.

– Pewnego dnia kolejne pokolenie zwolenników czystej krwi bez problemu wysadzi was w powietrze – stwierdził, przyciskając ją do barierki. – Na twoim miejscu zainteresowałbym się tym zawczasu. Jeśli zostaniesz wdową albo Lupin cię zostawi, ja na pewno się z tobą nie ożenię.

Nie dała się podejść ani sprowokować. Przewróciła oczami i wykrzywiła się do niego kpiąco.

– Chciałbyś! Już raz byłam twoją żoną, Snape, zapomniałeś? I na pewno nie popełnię tego błędu ponownie.

– Więc lepiej dobrze graj rolę idealnej żoneczki, pani Lupin.

– Skąd pomysł, że muszę udawać? Naprawdę go lubię. Nie zapominaj, że to ty jesteś tym drugim.

– O, nie, _słońce dni moich_. Jestem tym pierwszym. Zawsze – oświadczył swoim bezbłędnym, jedwabistym tonem.

Yen chciała nadal się spierać i buntować, ale zabrakło jej sił. Ten głos i wzrok… Mistrz eliksirów hipnotyzował ją jak wąż. Zamarła, czekając na to, co się wydarzy. Była gotowa nawet skapitulować i wpuścić go do domu, jeżeli tylko ponownie wyrazi to życzenie.

– Proszę pani, czy mogę już posprzątać po… – Błyskotka wyszła na taras i znieruchomiała. – Przepraszam! – zapiszczała w panice i natychmiast z powrotem schowała się w domu.

Yen odepchnęła Severusa i odskoczyła na bezpieczną, kulturowo przyjętą i plotkoodporną odległość.

– Znowu to samo! – krzyknęła. – Mógłbyś choć trochę nad sobą panować?

– Przecież mówiłaś, że i tak sama się domyśliła. Akurat twoim skrzatom nie można odmówić bystrości. Co jest faktycznie nienaturalne i dziwne, bo zwykle są raczej tępe…

– Och, zamknij się! – przerwała mu, dramatycznie wznosząc dłonie do góry. – To jeszcze nie znaczy, że masz teraz oznaczać teren!

– Że ja… Co?

– Dobrze wiesz! Nie chcę cię w moim domu, nie rozumiesz?

Nie zabrzmiało to miło. Właściwie, w innym wypadku podobny tekst z powodzeniem można by uznać za czarną polewkę. Na szczęście w wypadku tej pary nic nigdy nie było do końca normalne… Dlatego kiedy Yen nieco ochłonęła po pierwszym szoku, dodała:

– To jak? Idziemy do ciebie?

§§§

I poszli. Po raz kolejny.

– Jejku, jak gorąco – jęknęła Yen, wachlując się najnowszym numerem „Alchemii Dzisiaj". – Nie pamiętam drugiego tak gorącego lata. Zaraz skonam!

– Rzeczywiście – rzucił dość obojętnie Snape. Wyrwał jej magazyn i troskliwie rozprostował.

– Przecież ci go nie zjem, nadal nadaje się do czytania.

Ułożyła się wygodniej na poduszkach, wzdychając i odgarniając z czoła spocone włosy. Było zbyt gorąco, aby żyć, nie wspominając nawet o rozmaitych ćwiczeniach gimnastycznych, którym oddawali się jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. Satynowa pościel Severa była wprawdzie chodna i przyjemna, ale bez przesady. Yenlla umierała z gorąca.

– Jeżeli temperatura ci nie odpowiada, zawsze możesz otworzyć okno – zauważył. Spędziwszy pół życia nad parującym kociołkiem, nabrał odporności na wysokie temperatury.

– Jakby to coś pomogło, skoro na dworze jest jeszcze gorzej. Poza tym mógłbyś równie dobrze załatwić to jednym zaklęciem – odgryzła się.

– Słońce dni moich, z wiekiem zrobiłaś się leniwa. Wszystkich problemów tego świata nie da się rozwiązać za pomocą magii.

– Powiedział Severus Snape.

Wzruszył ramionami, a jednak sam również powachlował się przez moment eliksirycznym periodykiem. Yenlla przygryzła wargę i w zamyśleniu wpatrywała się w jego sponiewieraną lewą rękę. Wcześniej jakoś nigdy nie miała okazji dobrze jej się przyjrzeć. Nadal była sina i wyraźnie słabsza – nie wspominając nawet o paskudnej bliźnie ciągnącej się wzdłuż całego przedramienia. Severus podążył za jej wzrokiem i wstydliwie schował rękę za plecami.

– Ani trochę się nie polepszyło? – zapytała łagodnie.

– Nigdy nie będzie lepiej.

– Nawet gdyby…

– Nic więcej nie da się zrobić – uciął i podniósł się z łóżka. – Nadal tak ci gorąco? Mam pewien pomysł.

Wstał, odruchowo narzucając na siebie koszulę. Snape nigdy nie poruszał się po mieszkaniu w stanie naturalnym, zadawnione kompleksy robiły swoje. Yen nie miała takich oporów. Jak na gwiazdę przystało, podczas gościnnych występów w obcej sypialni miała na sobie tylko egipski naszyjnik. I nic więcej.

– Hm, naprawdę podobają mi się te wężyki – odezwała się tym swoim szczególnym, niepoważnym tonem, patrząc na tę część jego ciała, którą rzadko ktokolwiek miał okazję oglądać. – Dwa małe, jeden duży…

Odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał na nią chłodno spod zmarszczonych brwi.

– Mówiłam o wzorku – wyjaśniła absolutnie niewinnie. – O wzroku na…

– Oczywiście – wysyczał, ale nie wyglądał na bardzo zirytowanego. – Czy to nie mnie nazwałaś niedawno fetyszystą?

– Każdy ma swoje słabości, a ja po prostu kocham bokserki w wężyki.

– Na pewno da się coś na to poradzić – mruknął. – Może elektrowstrząsy?

– Ha, ha, ha.

Mistrz eliksirów wyszedł i po chwili wrócił z dwiema oszronionymi szklanicami. Yen natychmiast się rozanieliła i chciwie rzuciła na napój.

– Właściwie, nie musiałeś tyle chodzić. Do tego też wystarczyłoby proste zaklęcie przywołania.

– Powiedziała Yenlla Honeydell, Kobieta-Bez-Różdżki.

– Bardzo zabawne. Dla twojej informacji, mam swoją różdżkę, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafię wyczyniać nią takich cudów jak ty… _twoją_. – Spojrzała na niego w taki sposób, że nie mógł mieć najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, co naprawdę miała na myśli.

– Jeżeli w tej chwili nie przestaniesz, wystawię cię za drzwi – ostrzegł.

Yenlla zachichotała dziko, ale na wszelki wypadek odsunęła się od niego i zainteresowała swoim drinkiem. Pociągnęła solidny łyk i skrzywiła się.

– Czy to zawiera alkohol? – zapytała.

Mistrz eliksirów przewrócił oczami.

– Ależ skąd. Gdzieżby śmiał częstować kobietę alkoholem.

– Pytam poważnie.

– Rum – wyjaśnił. – Zdaje się, że to twój nowy przysmak.

– Ojej, w takim razie dziękuję. – Yen odstawiła szklankę na nocny stolik, otrzymując w odpowiedzi zszokowane spojrzenie.

– Tylko mi nie mów, że nagle przestałaś pić. Mogę znieść mugolskie szmaty i kryzys szkolnictwa, ale to byłby koniec świata.

– Nie mogę, nie pamiętasz? Za godzinę mam spektakl. Właściwie powinnam już wychodzić.

Aktoreczka wstała, przeciągnęła się i zaczęła kręcić w poszukiwaniu rozrzuconych części garderoby. Zawsze sobie obiecywała, że następnym razem najpierw poskłada je równo i ułoży na widoku, ale jakoś nigdy nie było na to czasu. Teraz męczyła się z sukienką, która z powodu gorąca i wilgoci jakoś nie chciała się na nią wcisnąć i utknęła jak pętla na szyi. Gdy Yen się z nią szarpała, z kieszeni wyfrunął świstek kolorowego papieru i wylądował na łóżku. Snape zerknął na niego z zainteresowaniem.

– Co to?

Zarumieniona po zwycięskiej walce z obcisłą kreacją szelma wyrwała mu go z ręki i zmięła ze złością.

– Bilet na dzisiejszą rewię dla Remusa.

– Myślałem, że wyjechał.

– Jakoś zapomniał mnie o tym uprzedzić. Znowu. Nie był nawet na premierze, bo oczywiście musiał biegać za wilkołakami po Syberii czy gdziekolwiek indziej! – wyrzucała z siebie Yen, plącząc ze złości rzemyki przy płaskich, delikatnych sandałkach. – Musiałam sama iść na przyjęcie, to było absolutnie żenujące. Po co mi ten cały teatr, skoro nawet on go nie chce oglądać?! – krzyknęła nagle i natychmiast umilkła. Severus nie musiał tego słuchać, a wręcz nie powinien.

Zerknęła na niego ukradkiem. Miał na kolanach „Alchemię Dzisiaj" i od niechcenia przerzucał strony. Chyba jej nie słuchał albo tak dobrze udawał, za co też była mu wdzięczna.

– Czas na mnie.

Praktycznie rzuciła się do drzwi. Chciała jak najszybciej wyjść z jego mieszkania i zatrzeć złe wrażenie. Nie planowała żalić się na męża. Ani nie było to lojalne, ani eleganckie, ani tym bardziej komukolwiek potrzebne.

– Wiesz… Ja mógłbym pójść.

Yen zatrzymała się w progu jak rażona piorunem.

– Na rewię? Żartujesz?!

– A dlaczego nie? Kiedyś ciągałaś mnie na wszystkie swoje przedstawienia. Jedno chyba jakoś przeżyję.

– No, nie wiem… Zapomniałeś, jak to się skończyło ostatnim razem?

– Cóż… – zamyślił się na moment, rozważając swoje wrażenia po _Narzeczonej dla czarnoksiężnika_. – Główna aktorka nie została zbyt szczęśliwie dobrana, ale kiedy po pierwszej godzinie tej okropnej kociej muzyki moje uszy samoczynnie ogłuchły w proteście, resztę dało się wytrzymać.

Yenlla prychnęła, wywróciła oczami, lecz mimo wszystko odłożyła pognieciony bilet na półkę z książkami. Była próżna, ale i sentymentalna. Lubiła mieć na widowni kogoś… bliskiego.

– Tylko żadnych głupot tym razem – ostrzegła. – To mały teatr, dzielę garderobę z Amy Joe.

§§§

– Raz, dwa, trzy… Cza-cza-cza! No dalej, Snape! Wiem, że potrafisz!

Yen uwiesiła się na nim całym swoim niewielkim ciężarem i próbowała prowadzić. Nie opierał się specjalnie, dopóki sprawiało jej to osobliwą radość… Zresztą, nigdy przesadnie nie cierpiał, trzymając dłonie na jej szczupłej talii. Mimo że nogi jej się plątały i ciągle deptała mu po stopach.

Pozwolił świętować w swoim mieszkaniu mocno spóźnioną premierę jej wielkiej rewii. Oznaczało to naturalnie – jak zwykle – całe morze alkoholu, którym piękna aktoreczka błyskawicznie się wstawiła, a potem zażądała pizzy z dostawą do domu. Są jednak rzeczy możliwe i niemożliwe, a Severus miał do utrzymania mroczną reputację ponurego Śmierciojada, więc zdecydowanie odmówił. Dlatego kiedy nie patrzył, zamówiła chińszczyznę. O tak, jako kobieta ze wszech miar nowoczesna, jak również sławna i bezwstydnie mugolska, Yenlla dorobiła się już przenośnego telefonu. O zgrozo! Wyglądał jak cegła i wydawał z siebie koszmarne melodyjki, od których cierpły zęby.

– Raz dwa. Cza-cza! – wydawała komendy coraz mniej pewnym głosem. Oj, nie, czekaj! Coś jest nie tak… – Zatrzymała się nagle i znowu go zdeptała. – Raz, dwa? A może raz, dwa, trzy, cztery? Ojej. – Zachwiała się niezgrabnie i wpadła na niego. – Nie pamiętam. – Złapała się za głowę i spojrzała na niego zezem.

Skorzystał z okazji, przejął pałeczkę i okręcił ją kilka raz po pokoju. Yenlla chichotała jak wariatka i nadal z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy wyliczała rytm sobie tylko znanego tańca, który nie miał prawa istnieć w cywilizowanym świecie. Przelewała mu się przez ręce i intensywnie pachniała alkoholem. Bezsprzecznie sporo ostatnio piła. No i miała legendarnie słabą głowę. Jednak on był absolutnie ostatnią osobą, aby ją pouczać w tej materii. Była dorosła, mogła robić, co chciała.

– Raz, dwa, trzy… Cza? Cza? – próbowała nadal Yen z coraz gorszym skutkiem.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Oczywiście, mógłbym puścić ci płytę dla odświeżenia pamięci, ale, niestety, mój gramofon zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach.

Wybuchła śmiechem i omal się nie przewróciła.

– Nie zasługiwałeś na taki dobry sprzęt! Tylko się tu marnował.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz… Jednak jego brak znacznie utrudnia te… lekcje tańca?

– Po prostu użyj wyobraźni, Sever. Raz, dwa, cza-cza! To jest… Trzy? Chyba… Nie! To na pewno nie jest dobrze… – Popadła w zwątpienie, lecz już po chwili wykrzyknęła radośnie: – Wiem, czego potrzebujemy! Więcej alkoholu!

– To raczej nie jest dobry…

– WÓDKA! – zawołała, po czym spróbowała wykonać jakiś wirtuozerski piruet i zaplątała się we własne nogi. Mogłaby też zaplątać się w spódnicę, ale tę przezornie zrzuciła na samym początku.

Zawisła w jego ramionach roześmiana i pijana w sztok. Jej oczy błyszczały, włosy spływały w kompletnym nieładzie i z jakichś tajemnych względów znowu były czarno-niebieskie.

– Zatańcz ze mną! – bełkotała. – I więcej alkoholu! Cza-cza-cza!

– Zdecydowanie masz już dość na dzisiaj – orzekł bezwzględnie.

Yenlla gwałtownie pokręciła głową i jakby nieco pozieleniała. Na wszelki wypadek na powrót ustawił ją do pionu. Dywan w salonie był całkiem nowy i wolałby go nie zapaskudzić.

– Oj! – szepnęła Yen ostrzegawczo.

– Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie będziemy potrzebowali wiadra… – rzucił sprawdzonym, pedagogicznym tonem.

Podziałało ze zwyczajową skutecznością. Na sam dźwięk jego głosu, jak całe pokolenia Ślizgonów przed nią, Yen od razu poczuła się lepiej.

– Nie, już dobrze – zapewniła.

– Spać?

Pokręciła buntowniczo głową.

– Dlaczego zawsssze tylko próbujesz zasssiągnąć mnie do łóssszka Moglibyśmy na przykład porosssmawiać o literatusssze…

– Spać, zdecydowanie.

Odpłynęła na moment, więc zapomniała o protestach. Typowe, stała rutyna. Zaprowadzić/zanieść, ułożyć na poduszkach, okryć, uśpić. Yen potrzebowała dużo uwagi i obsługi. Jednak gdy tylko rzeczywiście znalazła się w łóżku, zaraz znowu się zerwała.

– Nie! – krzyknęła z autentycznym przerażeniem. – Mussszę iśśś do domu.

– Yenlla, jest trzecia nad ranem, a ty nie trafiłabyś sama do łazienki.

Nie był pewien, czy go zrozumiała. Ani w jakim wszechświecie obecnie przebywa. Wzrok miała nieobecny.

– Ale nie mogę zostać na noc – marudziła w dalszym ciągu.

– Bo?

Znowu lekko pozieleniała, dlatego na wszelki wypadek wolała ułożyć się z powrotem na poduszkach. Wpadła w nie jak w czarny budyń, ściskając dłońmi skronie.

– Nie mogę zostać.

– Przecież nie ma go w domu – przypomniał.

Logika nie przemawiała jednak do kompletnie rozbitej i dręczonej zawrotami głowy Yen. Wydawało się, że nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwała.

– I co z tego? Nie o to chodzi – wyznała słabym, wymęczonym i nieco nieprzytomnym tonem. – Już czas…

– Na co?

Miał wrażanie, jakby rozmawiał z nią w innym języku. Yen odpływała w oparach alkoholu i milkła na długie chwile, jakby musiała przetłumaczyć sobie jego słowa w głowie. Ale kiedy już myślał, że da mu spokój, niespodziewanie znowu odzywała się tym odległym, zagubionym głosem.

– Kłótnia – rzuciła. – Czas na kolejną epicką kłótnię. Jest za dobrze, Severrr – wymamrotała. – Jeżeli zostanę… Wszystko trafi ssslak. Szlag – wyszeptała, a jej oczy znowu się zamknęły.

Mistrz eliksirów poczuł dziwny chłód, mimo że za oknem panowała kolejna bezlitośnie gorąca i parna noc. Lato było wyjątkowo upalne i pogoda nie odpuszczała ani na moment. Mimo to wstał i otworzył szerzej okno. Yen zdecydowanie potrzebowała świeżego powietrza. I on chyba też.

Nie spodziewał się z jej strony tak poważnych i… osobliwych słów. Do tej pory jeszcze ani razu nie rozmawiali o tym, co się właściwie między nimi dzieje, ani co będzie później… O ile w ogóle istniało jakieś później, gdy ten niepoważny letni _flirt_ nieubłagalnie dobiegnie końca.

Cóż, to na pewno nie był odpowiedni moment, aby to rozważać… Snape sam czuł się zbyt zmęczony i wytrącony z równowagi.

Wkrótce dołączył do powalonej pijaństwem Yen. Kobieta mogła być kompletnie nieprzytomna i wyłączona z rzeczywistości, ale i tak nie omieszkała natychmiast opleść go wszystkimi kończynami, których zawsze zdawała się mieć w zestawie więcej niż normalny człowiek.

Mistrz eliksirów nie miał siły się bronić i opierać. Tak, to był długi i ciężki dzień. Najpierw laboratorium, w którym ostatnio nie wszystko szło tak, jak powinno. W Mungu chyba wreszcie zauważyli, że wychodzi coraz częściej i o coraz dziwniejszych porach. Nie było to specjalnie trudne, skoro wcześniej spędzał tam do piętnastu godzin dziennie, a teraz góra pięć… W porywach. Niedługo ktoś na pewno zaprosi go na dywanik i zażąda wyjaśnień. Zawsze tak jest. Nie widzą cię, kiedy wyrabiasz trzysta procent normy, ale jak tylko przestaniesz… Zaraz znajdzie się ktoś, kto zechce z tobą poważne porozmawiać. I tym razem wyjątkowo nie będzie to Dumbledore z cytrynowymi dropsami.

Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy faktycznie nie powinien przyjąć kilku praktykantów do odwalania czarnej roboty. Banda tępawych uczniaków narobi zapewne dość bałaganu, aby odwrócić od niego uwagę. No i w razie potrzeby mogliby go kryć, prawda? Gdyby dobrze to rozegrał, miałby święty spokój i dostatecznie dużo wolności, aby… Khm, wiadomo. Chodzić na wagary. To doprawdy przerażające, że nauczył się to robić tak późno.

Po paskudnym dniu w pracy była jeszcze rewia… Odpowiednio okropna i męcząca, jak można było się spodziewać. A na koniec kolejna bezwstydna libacja z Yen. Z pewnością długo tak nie pociągną. W tym wieku?! Salazarze, szelma bez wątpienia przedwcześnie wpędzi go do grobu. O ile, oczywiście, ssama nie trafi tam pierwsza…

Yenlla była chuda, blada i przemęczona. Na pewno nie wszystko było z nią w porządku, lecz to ostatecznie nie jego interes. To Lupin powinien pilnować, aby jego połowica dożyła kolejnej rocznicy. Szkoda, że ewidentnie mu to nie wychodziło. Naprawdę niczego nie zauważył? Mistrz eliksirów widywał ją tylko przez kilka godzin w tygodniu i za każdym razem odnosił wrażenie, że lada moment rozpadnie mu się w rękach. Wilkołak musiał być kompletnie ślepy.

Severus zerknął kontrolnie na skąpaną w blasku przybierającego księżyca Yen. Jak zwykle we śnie wyglądała absolutnie niewinnie, ale również znacznie gorzej niż za dnia, kiedy mogła do woli udawać. Gdy jej wielkie chabrowe oczy nie odwracały uwagi, na bladej twarzy na pierwszy plan wybijały się cienie pod oczami i zapadnięte policzki. Merlin jeden wie, czy chorowała, odchudzała się czy tylko rozpaczliwie szukała uwagi.

Lewą dłoń ułożyła na jego piersi, obrączka wyraźnie połyskiwała w nikłym świetle i… kusiła. Snape przyglądał się jej uważnie. Wyglądała zupełnie zwyczajnie – poza tym, że drogo i dizajnersko. Sam dokładnie nie wiedział, dlaczego to robi, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Ostrożnie spróbował ją zdjąć. Ani drgnęła. Zdecydowanie była prawdziwa i obłożona tradycyjnymi ceremonialnymi zaklęciami.

– Nie tym razem – odezwała się Yen nieoczekiwanie i bardzo przytomnie.

Drgnął, gdy spojrzała na niego osobliwie pustymi oczami.

– Naprawdę wyszłam za mąż – zapewniła, wtulając się w niego. – Niestety.

A ponieważ nie bardzo wiedział, co mógłby na to odpowiedzieć, tylko pogładził ją po głowie, udając, że tego nie usłyszał.


	11. Trójkąt czworoboczny

**Track 10  
Trójkąt czworoboczny**

* * *

 _I play along with the charade  
That doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot_

 _'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

 _You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?  
_(Rick Springfield: _Jessie's Girl)_

* * *

Poranek po pierwszej naprawdę wspólnie spędzonej nocy nie okazał się w zasadzie najgorszy – no, może pomijając kaca. Yen wyspała się do południa, a potem nawet dostała śniadanie… Albo obiad, co za różnica? Snape najwyraźniej nadal znajdował się w fazie łaskawej, dobroczynnej oraz nad wyraz przyjaznej byłym żonom. Pewnie dlatego wpakował w nią również jakiś szczególnie paskudny eliksir, a fiolkę drugiego wcisnął jej na zapas.

– Codziennie rano dwie krople przed posiłkiem – zalecił profesorskim tonem.

– Po co? – zdziwiła się Yen, wymownie przewracając oczami.

– Wolisz się zestarzeć wcześniej czy później?

Wiedział, jak ją podejść, bydlak. Po usłyszeniu tych magicznych słów Yenlla nie miała więcej pytań. Rzuciła się na buteleczkę, jakby była wykonana ze szczerego złota.

– No już dobrze, dobrze. Dziękuję! Chociaż tak szczerze… Wolałabym perfumy. Powoli mi się kończą.

– I co jeszcze? – oburzył się. – Teoretycznie sprzedałem recepturę, więc nie powinienem jej dłużej używać…

Ale wtedy szelma uśmiechnęła się do niego w taki sposób, że było niemal pewne, że jeszcze raz przemyśli tę kwestię.

– Bo akurat ty kiedykolwiek dbałeś o zasady! – zaśmiała się. – Poza tym nikt się nie dowie.

– Nie dostałaś jeszcze wojennego zapasu od producenta?

– Za reklamę? Nie, ale za to dostanę morze galeonów! – zaśmiała się. – W tym tygodniu wreszcie zaczynam zdjęcia do reklamy.

– Moje gratulacje.

– Tylko że… – zaniepokoiła się nagle. – Jesteś pewien, że nikt się nie dowie, CZYJE to perfumy?

– Yenlla, na Salazara! – jęknął zmęczony tematem, który zaczynała wciąż od nowa. – Kosmetyki podpisuje się nazwą koncernu, a nie pożytecznego idioty, który je skomponował.

Westchnęła, kiwając zgodnie głową.

– Jasne, pewnie masz rację. Czyli… powinnam przyjąć ten angaż?

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Jak sobie chcesz. Ale chyba już za późno na zmianę zdania?

– Wydałam zaliczkę – wyznała niechętnie, marszcząc zgrabny nosek.

Przez cały dzień nie wydarzyło się nic strasznego ani tragicznego w skutkach. O dziwo, oboje zachowywali się normalnie i nawet dość spokojnie. Zupełnie jak dawniej. Jakby nigdy nie przestali ze sobą mieszkać. Yen nawet przez moment czuła pokusę, aby korzystać z gościnności mistrza eliksirów przez cały weekend, ale… Ale jednak nie. Wolała nie kusić losu.

§§§

W poniedziałek Severus przygotował sobie kubek gorącej kawy (paskudztwo z automatu, ale zawsze), po czym zasiadł przy biurku w swoim gabinecie i zaczął przeglądać podania młodych czarodziejów marzących o uzyskaniu stopnia mistrzowskiego w dziedzinie eliksirów. Pomysł z praktykantami (a raczej ich kreatywnym wykorzystaniem) z każdą chwilą podobał mu się coraz bardziej. Dodatkowe zamieszanie w laboratorium na pewno pomoże mu sprawniej wymykać się z Munga w godzinach pracy. W wiadomym celu.

Mimo że wyrzucił wcześniej tony ofert, nadal miał w czym wybierać. Nieustannie napływały nowe, często od tych samych, wyjątkowo zdeterminowanych osób. Snape z miejsca odrzucał aplikacje absolwentów Durmstrangu oraz swoich byłych uczniów ze Slytherinu. Poważnie się obawiał, że będą od niego oczekiwać dodatkowych korepetycji z mrocznych sztuk, a w takie rzeczy pod żadnym pozorem nie chciał się znowu bawić. Zbyt wysoko cenił swoje nowe życie, w którym udawał, że jest taki jasny i przyjazny dla świata… A przed wszystkim miał święty spokój. Oczywiście, gdyby jakimś cudem pośród autorów podań pojawiło się nazwisko młodego Malfoya, byłby gotów nagiąć tę zasadę. Wiedział jednak, że to niemożliwe, bo Draco już dawno znalazł dla siebie odpowiednią niszę w zupełnie innym miejscu.

Profesor Snape przerzucał papiery z rosnącym znudzeniem, nie mogąc trafić na nikogo interesującego. Nie zamierzał męczyć się z idiotami ani obcymi dzieciakami. Szukał… Sam właściwie nie wiedział kogo. Po prostu liczył, że któraś z aplikacji jakoś zwróci na siebie jego uwagę.

I wtedy z wielkiej sterty wysunął się pergamin tak seledynowy, że niemal go oślepił. Severus uniósł go ostrożnie, używając tylko dwóch palców, jakby bał się pobrudzić, i mrużąc oczy, spróbował przeczytać.

Luna Lovegood. Mógł się domyślić.

Już miał cisnąć pstrokaty i pokryty na marginesach odręcznymi rysunkami papier do kubła, gdy nagle się zawahał.

O tak, Yen byłaby absolutnie zachwycona, gdyby przyjął Krukonkę.

Severus nie wspominał Luny aż tak bardzo źle. Dziewczyna z pewnością miała w sobie coś. Zdecydowanie cechowała się pewnym darem do mikstur, skoro nigdy nie trzymała się receptury (raczej wrzucała do kociołka co popadnie w losowej kolejności), a mimo to osiągała na jego zajęciach niemal dziewięćdziesięcioprocentową skuteczność (pozostałe eksperymenty z reguły kończyły się widowiskową eksplozją). Mistrz eliksirów wprawdzie niczego nie cenił wyżej od chłodnej precyzji, staranności wykonania i perfekcjonizmu, jednak potrafił uszanować talent, jeżeli się na niego natykał. A Pomyluna, jakkolwiek zadziwiające by się to nie wydawało, jednak go miała. Fakt, że postanowiła się specjalizować akurat w eliksirach, podtrzymywał jego tezę. Więc może… Może warto dać jej szansę?

Poza tym – patrząc z innej, skrajnie wyrachowanej i interesownej strony – w tym nowym świecie pełnym równouprawnienia, tolerancji i jakichś zwariowanych parytetów zatrudnienie przedstawicielki płci żeńskiej mogłoby zapewnić mu niespodziewane bonusy. Może otrzymałby do pracowni nowy destylator albo punkty do rocznej premii? Kto wie. Góra zapewne spojrzałaby na niego łaskawiej. Ach, och i ojejku! Ten mroczny Nietoperz jednak nie jest taki zły, jeżeli wziął pod swoje skrzydła biedną, małą zdolną dziewczynkę. Może gdzieś w głębi jest jednak dobrym człowiekiem, a świat tak naprawdę jest piękny i wypełniony jednorożcami…

Mistrz eliksirów skrzywił się, orientując nagle, w jak dziwacznym kierunku odbiegły jego myśli. Jeszcze nawet nie przyjął na praktyki panny Lovegood, a jej tęczowy obłęd już zdążył mu się udzielić.

– Trudno, niech będzie – zdecydował niespodziewanie, odkładając na bok jej podanie i przygniatając je ciężką encyklopedią, aby nieco rozprostować wygniecione rogi. Był niemal pewien, że tego pożałuje, lecz i tak nie miał specjalnie wyboru, skoro jak na razie nikt inny nie przypadł mu do gustu.

A potrzebował przynajmniej dwójki, niech to szlag! Nie zamierzał się męczyć z jednym praktykantem. Zamierzał zorganizować to wszystko tak, aby męczyli się i uczyli razem metodą prób i błędów. On sam udzielałby się w tym interesie rzadko, głównie wpadając do nich w najmniej spodziewanym momencie i mieszając z błotem. Tak, lata pedagogicznego doświadczenia podpowiadały mu, że to najlepszy sposób, aby skutecznie przekazywać trudną wiedzę na temat eliksirów. Jeżeli ktoś nie był dostatecznie kreatywny ani nie potrafił się szybko orientować, szkoda było dla niego czasu.

W dalszym ciągu przerzucał papiery i już prawie zupełnie stracił nadzieję, gdy dostrzegł kolejne znajome nazwisko.

Fryderyk Goldman. No tak.

Jego dawniej ulubiony uczeń, któremu ojciec nie pozwalał kontynuować edukacji. Dobrze wiedzieć, że coś się w tej materii zmieniło.

Mistrz eliksirów położył drugą z wybranych aplikacji w równym i idealnie wymierzonym odstępie od pierwszej i westchnął ciężko. Kości zostały rzucone. Sięgnął po pióro i pergamin, a potem zabrał się za pisanie odpowiedzi do Lovegood i Goldmana.

§§§

Dla Yen poniedziałek zaczął się dramatycznie wcześnie, razem ze zdjęciami do legendarnej reklamy. Na szczęście okazała się porażająco nudna i banalna. Wymyślny makijaż, księżniczkowata krynolina, diamentowa tiara i spacer marmurowymi schodami w melancholijnym świetle księżyca – które miało zostać dodane później, podczas montażu. Yenlla kręciła takie reklamówki już kilkanaście razy, a ta praktycznie w niczym nie odbiegała od perfumeryjnego schematu: luksus, piękna kobieta, baśniowy zapach „Y". Tak szczerze, pani Lupin poczuła się nieco zażenowana. Liczyła, że poświęcony jej zapach doczeka się nieco oryginalniejszej promocji… Mimo wszystko nie narzekała, bo naprawdę miała zarobić na tym krocie. Przyszła, odwaliła robotę na planie i reszta kompletnie jej nie interesowała. Grunt, że sama wiedziała, jak wyjątkowe są jej perfumy.

Parę godzin później mocno wymięta Yenlla wreszcie urwała się ze zdjęć i ruszyła do kolejnej pracy. Nie miała zbyt wiele czasu na odpoczynek, ale tak to już bywa, gdy chce się nadrobić kilkanaście straconych lat. Rozkojarzona niemal wpadła na Pokątnej na Kitty. Dawno już nie widziała przyjaciółki, to prawda. Znowu wpadła w znajomy, obłąkany kołowrotek, więc nie bardzo miała czas… Jednak i tak zdziwiła się, gdy Kitty, zamiast rzucić się jej na szyję, zastąpiła jej drogę z wściekłą miną.

– Jak tam zakupy, Yenka? – zapytała enigmatycznie, a pani Lupin nie zrozumiała.

– Jakie zakupy?

– No właśnie, też chciałabym to wiedzieć – ciągnęła z pretensją w głosie. – Spotkałam dziś rano Remusa, który zadał mi dokładnie to samo pytanie. Podobno wybrałyśmy się w sobotę nieco odświeżyć zawartość szafy… Mogłabyś mi przypomnieć, co takiego kupiłam? Wiesz, na wypadek, gdyby twój mąż chciał wiedzieć.

– Ja… To znaczy…

– Gdzie naprawdę byłaś, Yenlla?

Pani Lupin zbladła. Przez chwilę chciała się nawet bronić, ale oszołomienie i poczucie winy tak wyraźnie odmalowały się na jej twarzy, że straciło to wszelki sens. Uch, ależ była głupia! Chociaż ostatecznie to nie jej wina, że gdy Rem po powrocie zapytał, co robiła w weekend, wpadła w lekką panikę i rzuciła pierwsze idiotyczne kłamstwo, które wpadło jej do głowy.

– Kit-Kat – jęknęła, patrząc na przyjaciółkę szczenięcymi oczami.

– O, nie! Nie dam się nabrać na żadne przejmujące spojrzenia i słodkie słówka. – Nadal była na nią wściekła. – Jeżeli już używasz mnie jako alibi, to przynajmniej miej na tyle przyzwoitości, aby mnie o tym powiadomić! Nie wiem, w co się znowu wpakowałaś, ale uprzedzam, że już mi się to nie podoba.

Yen bardzo nie chciała robić sobie kolejnego wroga, dlatego ze wszystkich sił starała się załagodzić sytuację. Zmusić Kitty aby usiadła z nią na chwilę i spokojnie porozmawiała. Niestety, Kitty była podejrzanie nieczuła na wizje ciastek, kawy i swobodnych ploteczek. Pozostała dla niej dziwnie chłodna i chyba nie do końca jej ufała. Szelma zdecydowanie sobie na to zasłużyła. Tym razem ewidentnie przeholowała.

Szczęśliwie Kitty nie potrafiła się na nią długo gniewać. Po kilku mrożących krew w żyłach minutach niepewności uśmiechnęła się wreszcie smutno do przyjaciółki i westchnęła.

– Martwię się o ciebie, Yenka – przyznała. – Widzę, jak się miotasz. Znowu. Domyślam się, co się dzieje, i proszę tylko, abyś dobrze się nad tym zastanowiła. Nie wchodzi się dwa razy do tej samej rzeki… A w waszym wypadku to będzie już trzeci. Albo i czwarty.

– Właściwie to powiedzenie znaczy zupełnie co innego... – poprawiła ją przemądrzale, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

– WIEM, co znaczy w oryginale, ale nie o to chodzi. Severus…

– Co ma do tego Snape? – oburzyła się fałszywie Yen, a Kitty zmiażdżyła ją wzrokiem.

– Nie jestem głupia. Ani ślepa. Potrafię rozpoznać symptomy.

– A zatem się mylisz – szła w zaparte Yenlla, chociaż była coraz mniej przekonująca. – Czy to właśnie o tych _symptomach_ raczyłaś opowiedzieć Remusowi, kiedy…

– Jesteś dla mnie niesprawiedliwa, Yenlla! Wiesz, że zawsze będę trzymać twoją stronę, choćbyś popełniła największe głupstwo.

Biedna Yen lekko się wzruszyła tym wyznaniem, ale nie mogła nic dać po sobie poznać, skoro udawała, że nie rozumie aluzji i jest absolutnie niewinna. Fakt, Kit-Kat nigdy jej nie zawiodła i na pewno mogła jej ufać, ale… nawet jej nie mogła wyznać prawdy. Wszystko stałoby się bardziej realne, gdyby o tym komuś powiedziała. A tak mogła nadal udawać, że to tylko zwariowany sen.

– Dziękuję, kochana, ale nie masz najmniejszych powodów do zmartwienia. Powiedziałam, że byłyśmy razem na zakupach, bo… Po prostu potrzebowałam chwili samotności i… Wiesz, muszę dużo ćwiczyć, dlatego…

– Yen, błagam! Nie obrażaj mojej inteligencji idiotycznymi wykrętami. Jeżeli masz mi kłamać prosto w oczy, lepiej nic nie mów, a ja nie będę pytać. Proszę cię tylko o jedno. Naprawdę PROSZĘ. Zanim zrobisz cokolwiek niemądrego, zastanów się dwa razy. Pomyśl o tym, co masz i co chcesz odrzucić. Możesz mi to obiecać? – Kitty popatrzyła na nią poważnie.

Pani Lupin najchętniej rzuciłaby się jej w ramiona i rozpłakała, ale musiała trzymać fason. Obojętnie wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to nie było nic takiego.

– Niech ci będzie.

Gdy doszły do porozumienia, wyraźnie się rozluźniły. Napięcie momentalnie spadło, a Kitty odetchnęła z ulgą.

– Miałaś ostatnio jakieś wieści od Ros? Wcale się nie odzywa, chyba zamknęła się w domu na amen.

– Ja… Co? Ach, tak, tak! Jest dziwnie milcząca, prawda? Może ma dużo pracy Kto wie…

– Może. Musimy się znowu umówić. Wyskoczyć gdzieś we trójkę...

– Jasne, Kitty, kiedy tylko zechcesz. – Rozpromieniła się zaraz Yenlla. – _Ale czy naprawdę tego chcesz?_ Nie mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu, ale dla was zawsze znajdę chwilę. _Tylko czy chcesz ją marnować akurat na mnie?_ Może skoczymy na lody do Fortescue? _Jest lato, a ty masz w domu dwie małe dziewczynki, które pewnie za tobą tęsknią. Nie wolałabyś spędzić tego czasu z nimi?_ Ros też jakoś ściągniemy do Londynu. _Pamiętaj, jedna z nich wkrótce jedzie do Hogwartu, nie zobaczysz jej przez cały rok. To wasze ostatnie lato._ Osobiście się o to postaram. _Naciesz się nią, nie masz wiele czasu._ Wyślę ci sowę, dobrze?

– Tak, tak. – Kitty mechanicznie kiwała głową, a jej oczy wydawały się nico zamglone i puste.

Pożegnały się czule i rozeszły w swoje strony.

Yen nie chciała tego robić, nie Kitty, ale.. Po prostu nie mogła inaczej. Czuła się postawiona pod ścianą. Krukonka była bystra i nawet jeżeli stanęłaby po jej stronie, na pewno prędzej czy później zaczęłaby sprawiać kłopoty, gdyby zbytnio interesowała się jej sprawami. W myślach Yenlla pocieszała się, że bardzo dobrze zrobiła. Tak, to było jedyne słuszne wyjście.

A zatem został już tylko Remus… Uporała się jakoś z ciekawskimi przyjaciółkami, więc na deser został poczciwy mąż. Na nim nigdy nie odważyłaby się ponownie użyć swojego daru. Zrobiła to raz, próbując pomóc mu z Tonks, i skończyło się odpowiednio okropnie, aby zniechęcić ją do dalszych prób. Na szczęście istniały inne sposoby…

Odwróciła się i westchnęła ciężko, czując narastające wyrzuty sumienia i ból głowy. To wszystko zaszło za daleko. Jak mogła do tego dopuścić? I czy w ogóle było to warte okropnych rzeczy, które musiała robić najbliższym sobie ludziom?

Nagle zaswędział ją nos, więc potarła go odruchowo. Gdy zerknęła na dłoń, zobaczyła krew.

– Cholera!

Poszukała w torebce chusteczki, przerzucają nerwowo zgromadzone tam drobiazgi. Bała się, że jeżeli szybko nie zatrzyma potopu, jak zwykle cała się umaże. Zakręciło jej się w głowie i musiała oprzeć się o parkan. Kolejny dowód, że jednak nie powinna używać swojego dziwacznego daru, ale co począć?

– Yenka, dobrze się czujesz?! – zawołał ktoś z absolutnie koszmarnym akcentem i Yen poczuła, że obejmują ją czyjeś ramiona.

Amy Joe szczerzyła się idealnie białym, hollywoodzkim uśmiechem zza przydługiej blond grzywki.

– O kurde, co ci się stało? Chodź, pomogę ci. Idziemy razem do teatru, co nie?

Yen wprawdzie niezbyt lubiła Amy, ale w tej chwili przyjęłaby pomoc nawet od Świętego Oficjum. Aktoreczka usadziła ją na ławce i podejrzanie sprawnie zajęła się tamponadą.

– Kiedyś ciągle mi się zdarzało. Wiesz, lepiej nie wciągać zbyt dużo nosem, zawsze można wetrzeć w dziąsła albo co.

– C-co takiego?! – wydukała zszokowana Yenlla.

Wnioski, które Amy wyciągnęła z jej żałosnego stanu, wprawiły ją w zdumienie. Owszem, z jednej strony wolała być posądzona o nadużywanie zabawnych substancji, niż zmyślać idiotyczne usprawiedliwienia lub – nie daj Roweno! – opowiadać o współczulności, która od zawsze była dla niej zakazanym tematem. Jednak z drugiej… Ugh, narkotyki?!

Yen nigdy nie ciągnęło do narkotyków, lubiła alkohol. Fakt, nie zawsze ten z najwyższej półki – w latach młodości im był tańszy i podlejszy, tym lepiej – jednak poza sporadycznymi eksperymentami z opium, nigdy nie sięgała po nic mocniejszego.

Z kolei Amy Joe to była zupełnie inna historia. Yen wiedziała, że zaczynała jako tancerka erotyczna – i zdecydowanie miała do tego predyspozycje. Kiedy Yen obserwowała, jak młodsza koleżanka się rusza, czuła dziką zazdrość. Wydawało się, że w ogóle nie ma kości! Została odkryta przypadkiem w nocnym klubie i wylądowała na Broadwayu jako Columbia w odświeżonej wersji _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ , a do tej roli była wręcz stworzona. Nie potrafiła wprawdzie zbyt dobrze śpiewać – w zasadzie okropnie piszczała – ale miała w sobie ten przewrotny i buntowniczy urok. A potem jej kariera jakoś się potoczyła i tak trafiła na Pokątną w Londynie. W sumie trudno było stwierdzić, czy ma magiczne korzenie, czy jest najzwyczajniejszą mugolką. Yen chyba nigdy nie widziała jej z różdżką, ale to, jak wiedziała z własnego doświadczenia, nie stanowiło żadnego dowodu.

Oszołomiona pani Lupin niemal zapomniała o potopie, który jej groził. Na szczęście Amy miała lepszy refleks. Nawet nie chciało jej się szukać chustki, po prostu wepchnęła jej pod nos swoją kolorową apaszkę. A potem wyciągnęła zza pazuchy piersiówkę i hojnie wlała jej zawartość w gardło Yen.

– Masz, poczujesz się lepiej, co nie?

Cholera wie, co to było, bo moc alkoholu niemal zwaliła Yen z nóg. Rozkaszlała się, zakrztusiła i przez moment myślała, że umiera… Lecz kiedy czarodziejski płyn zaczął krążyć jej w żyłach, rzeczywiście poczuła się fantastycznie. Została permanentnie znieczulona, a jej głowę wypełniła miękka, przyjemna i słodka wata cukrowa.

Dzięki magicznej miksturze Yen udało się przeżyć dzień niezwykle przyjemnie… zupełnie go nie pamiętając. Problemy z przyjaciółkami, mężczyznami i obciążeniem genetycznym tak po prostu zniknęły! Przemieniły się w jeden kolorowy, rozmazany zawrót głowy. Sama nawet nie wiedziała, jakim cudem udało jej się wystąpić w rewii, chociaż przypominała sobie mgliście, że uchachana Amy rzucała się na nią i krzyczała do ucha coś o tym, że jeszcze nigdy nie była tak wspaniała. No cóż, wiadomo nie od dzisiaj, że alkohol sztuce służy i już! A tego dnia ona i panna Joe bynajmniej sobie nie żałowały i ciągnęły z buteleczki podczas każdej przerwy między scenami. Okazało się, że Amy ma spory zapas rozweselającego eliksiru. Oprócz piersiówki za pazuchą miała jeszcze buteleczkę w torebce, szafce na buty, szufladzie w toaletce, w kosmetyczce… Yenlla doszła do wniosku, że mała Amerykanka założyła w domu destylarnię i pędziła bimber zawodowo, skoro tyle tego uzbierała!

Później musiało się jeszcze wiele wydarzyć, bo Yen ocknęła się dopiero późnym wieczorem w mieszkaniu Amy. Była tam zresztą chyba cała ekipa rewiowego teatrzyku… oraz jeszcze więcej bimbru.

– Dalej, Yenka, rozluźnij się trochę, no! – Młodsza koleżanka szerokim, pijackim gestem zaprosiła ją do środka.

W jej mieszkaniu panował nieziemski wręcz burdel. Ciuchy i buty walały się wszędzie, podobnie jak skrypty i butelki. Prawdopodobnie od wieków nikt tam nie sprzątał. Na ścianach krzywo wisiały plakaty ze wszystkich sztuk, w których grała Joe, i mnóstwo kinowych hitów z ostatnich lat, które najwyraźniej wysoko sobie ceniła. Kosmetyczne duperele, z przewagą różowych szminek, walały się na półkach, a wszystko grubą warstwą pokrywał kurz. Niewielkie lokum zostało totalnie przeładowane śmiesznymi małymi mebelkami w dziwacznych kolorach, które bardziej pasowały do domku dla lalek… Możliwe, że stamtąd właśnie pochodziły, zostały tylko powiększone.

W tym niewyobrażalnym, radosnym syfie Yen nagle poczuła się niczym u siebie. Przecież sama dawniej tak mieszkała. No, może z tą różnicą, że miała dwa skrzaty, które wbrew jej wysiłkom utrzymywały względny porządek i sprzątały po niekończących się popijawach.

– _La vie bohème_ – westchnęła z rozczuleniem, czując nagły przypływ uczuć do Amy, której nigdy nie poświęcała wiele uwagi. Teraz, gdy właśnie zwolniło się stanowisko jej najlepszej przyjaciółki, może na nowo rozpocząć rekrutację, prawda?

– Chodź się napić, no! – wołała Joe z kuchni.

Grzebała w szafce pod zlewem. Yen poddało to myśl, że być może przez cały dzień piły płyn do czyszczenia metalu albo przetykania rur, ale bynajmniej jej to nie przeszkadzało. Ktoś włączył muzykę, ktoś inny pakował się przez drzwi, których Amy chyba nigdy nie zamykała na klucz, z jakimiś aromatycznie pachnącymi pudłami – pewnie żarciem na wynos. W mieszkaniu było tłoczno, wesoło i chyba nie ostał się nikt trzeźwy. Sama Yen wstawiła się skandalicznie.

A wtedy drzwi otworzyły się po raz kolejny i wmaszerowała przez nie majestatyczna Marisol. Zmierzyła Yenllę nieco obrażonym wzrokiem, ale szybko się otrząsnęła. Kiedy podeszła do niej i Amy, zachowywała się już niemal serdecznie. Niemal.

– Ojej, Yen, wreszcie wypuścili cię z domu? – zażartowała niezbyt przyjemnie. – A może mąż znowu wyjechał, co?

Pani Lupin poczuła złość. Jak ta lampucera śmiała odzywać się do niej w ten sposób? Yen szalała i tańczyła na stołach, gdy jej jeszcze nie było w planach. Upijała się w najbardziej artystycznych knajpach, pozowała artystom i inspirowała tomiki wierszy, zanim Marisol się urodziła. Była gwiazdą, kiedy młodsza koleżanka…

„No właśnie, młodsza", uświadomiła sobie nagle z bólem.

Prawdopodobne znowu posunęła się o jeden łyk bimbru za daleko, bo humor nagle spadł jej do poziomu zera absolutnego. Chociaż nie chciała w to wierzyć, była z nich najstarsza i nie całkiem należała do kółka wzajemnej adoracji. Ba, pewnie niewiele brakowało, aby wredne młode wydry zaczęły traktować ją jak zwariowaną ciotkę…

Marisol patrzyła na nią jakoś tak… osobliwie. Niby się uśmiechała, a jednak Yen wiedziała, że aktorka jej nie znosi i pewnie najchętniej zepchnęłaby ją ze sceny. Widziała to wyraźnie w jej jadowicie zielonych, zmrużonych oczach. Były podobne, więc gdyby tylko Krukonka łaskawie raczyła się usunąć, Marisol z powodzeniem mogłaby zająć jej miejsce. W teatrze… w rewii... albo i gdzie indziej.

– Remmy ma się świetnie, dziękuję, że pytasz – odpowiedziała uprzejmie Yen jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Marisol wygięła pełne, pomalowane krwistą czerwienią usta w krzywym uśmieszku. Wyglądała wyjątkowo drapieżnie.

– Och, to świetnie, już się o niego martwiłam. Zdaje się, że ani razu nie pojawił się na twoim przedstawieniu. Sądziłam, że tylko jakaś potworna choroba mogła mu w tym przeszkodzić…

Aby uniknąć odpowiedzi, Yen wyrwała Amy butelkę bimbru i znowu ostro z niej pociągnęła.

– Zauważyłam za to kogoś innego – ciągnęła Marisol, którą niełatwo było zniechęcić. – Severus był tam już ze trzy razy.

Yen zachłysnęła się z wrażenia. Załzawionymi od kaszlu oczami spojrzała kontrolnie na koleżankę, która uśmiechała się irytująco pod nosem. Yen nigdy by się nie spodziewała, że ktoś to zauważy… I co Marisol robiła na rewii?! Przecież w niej nie występowała. Liczyła, że któraś artystka przypadkiem zachoruje i od razu wskoczy na jej miejsce?!

– Ojej, dobrze się czujesz? – zatroskała się nagle wiedźma. – Przyniosę ci wody.

Kołysząc biodrami powędrowała do kuchni po czystą szklankę. Zajęło jej to całe wieki. Yenlli jednak ani się śniło przyjmować cokolwiek od wroga. Ponieważ sytuacja stawała się niebezpieczna, a ona nie w pełni nad sobą panowała i w sprzyjających okolicznościach Marisol mogłaby z niej coś wyciągnąć, postanowiła ewakuować się z pola rażenia. Gdy złośliwa lafirynda wróciła z napojem, Yen tylko królewskim gestem machnęła na nią ręką.

– Dziękuję, kochana, ale jusss… już pójdę.

– Napij się, źle wyglądasz. – Z wdziękiem żmii wbiła jej kolejną szpilę, a Yenlla aż zagotowała się w środku.

Odwróciła się do Amy i cmoknęła ją w policzek.

– Pa! Do zobaczenia jutro.

– Dasz radę wrócić do domu? Możesz się przedrzemać u mnie, co nie?

– Daj spokój, Amy! – wtrąciła Marisol ze śmiechem. – Mąż na nią czeka. Jeszcze by sobie coś pomyślał…

Pani Lupin właściwie dopiero teraz sobie o nim przypomniała. A potem uświadomiła z przerażeniem, że cały dzień piła… Oj, nie wyglądało to dobrze. Właściwie nawet nie wiedziała, która jest godzina…

Dochodziła czwarta, kiedy wreszcie znalazła się na progu własnego domu. Nie bez problemów, ale jakoś jej się udało. Mina Remusa – bezcenna. Podkrążone, zmęczone oczy świadczyły o tym, że na nią czekał i na pewno się martwił. Jednak kiedy ujrzał ją na ganku, rzucił tylko chłodno:

– Porozmawiamy rano.

Yenlla poczuła się jak skarcona uczennica, a jeszcze nigdy dotąd jej się to nie zdarzyło, a przynajmniej nie aż tak. Nawet Snape nie potrafił jej tak zmiażdżyć dwoma słowami. Lupin miał w sobie ten nieznośny nauczycielski dar wpędzania w poczucie winy, którego brakowało mistrzowi eliksirów (on akurat wolał stare dobre zastraszanie). Yen pokornie spuściła głowę, przecisnęła się przez drzwi, zahaczyła niezgrabnie o framugę, a potem zygzakiem, potykając się na schodach, powlokła się na górę.

Pomyślała, że teraz naprawdę musi się zająć mężem. Skutecznie zamydlić mu oczy i zmusić, żeby o wszystkim zapomniał. A potem zanihilować Marisol, bo inaczej…

Inaczej jej idealne życie będzie zagrożone.

§§§

Jakiś czas później, w pogodny, ale nie tak koszmarnie gorący piątek w okolicach połowy lipca, Snape spacerował ulicą Pokątną w swoich własnych sprawach. Yen zdążyła go zawczasu poinformować, że tym razem Remus zostaje w mieście i będzie musiał jakoś sam zorganizować sobie czas aż do weekendu. Jednak już dwa dni później, w niedzielę, wypadała kolejna pełnia księżyca, więc nie stanowiło to problemu. Wkrótce ponownie się spotkają. Pełnie to był ich pożyczony od losu czas.

Mistrz eliksirów zatrzymał się przed wystawą księgarni i zamyślił na moment. Zastanawiał się, czy ma jeszcze interesującą lekturę na wieczór, czy powinien uzupełnić zapasy.

Najpierw ją usłyszał. Nie znał bardziej charakterystycznego głosu. Żywy i brzęczący jak górski strumień, tylko nieco zbyt wysoki… Ale nie na tyle, żeby być nieprzyjemnym dla ucha. Potem wyszedł zza zakrętu i od razu dostrzegł Yen po drugiej stronie ulicy. Odruchowo przyspieszył kroku, ale zaraz stanął jak wryty. Naturalnie nie była sama. Po chwili dołączył do niej Lupin. Yenlla zaśmiała się beztrosko i złapała go za rękę. Zbliżył się i pogłaskał ją po policzku. Widocznie powiedział przy okazji coś zabawnego, bo zaśmiała się, patrząc na niego błyszczącymi oczami. Zalotnie. Figlarnie. Obiecująco.

Wyglądali tak… normalnie i sprawiali wrażenie całkiem szczęśliwych. Ot, zwyczajne małżeństwo na popołudniowym spacerze.

Profesor Snape przeżył lekki szok. Nigdy wprawdzie nie zastanawiał się specjalnie nad tym, jak w praktyce układa się małżeńskie pożycie Yen, ale z całą pewnością nie tak to sobie wyobrażał. Przecież ten związek w ogóle nie powinien działać, na Salazara! Powinien znajdować się aktualnie w stanie rozkładu, a nie rozkwitu. Żaden związek, w którym żoneczka spędza więcej czasu z kochankiem niż z mężem, nie powinien działać, a jednak!

Yenlla chwyciła Lupina pod rękę i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Tak po prostu i naturalnie. W identyczny sposób jeszcze nie tak dawno temu przytulała się do Severusa. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, mistrz eliksirów miał wszelkie prawo zakładać, że państwo Lupin ledwo zamieniają ze sobą dwa chłodne słowa dziennie, gdy mijają się w swoim kiczowatym domku, a tymczasem najwyraźniej znajdowali się w najlepszej komitywie. Jeżeli chodzili razem na spacery i tak znakomicie się razem bawili, to może robili też inne rzeczy? Prawdopodobnie oddawali się tym rozrywkom, o których Snape mniemał, że jest ich jedynym dostarczycielem...

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

Zapewne wpatrywał się w nią wyjątkowo natrętnie, bo po chwili ściągnął ją wzrokiem. Yen zerknęła w jego stronę, ale w żaden sposób nie dała po sobie poznać, że go zauważyła. Prześlizgnęła się po nim spojrzeniem, jak gdyby go tam nie było. To było takie… zimne. A jednak musiała go zobaczyć, bo szepnęła coś na ucho Wilkołakowi i tak nim pokierowała, aby na pewno nie napotkał na swojej drodze mistrza eliksirów. Odeszli zadowoleni i przytuleni do siebie.

Yenlla Vanilla Lupin _de domo_ Honeydell _primo voto_ Snape, jak na wytrawnego gracza przystało, najwyraźniej chciała mieć ciastko i zjeść ciastko. I wodziła ich obu za nos.

§§§

Marisol jakimś sobie tylko znanym sposobem dopadła go jeszcze tego samego dnia. Podejrzewał, że to nie do końca przypadek. Ani trochę by się nie zdziwił, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Yen streściła mu przebieg zajścia w mieszkaniu swojej wiecznie pijanej koleżanki z USA. Kopia Yenlli miała idealne wyczucie czasu. Stanęła przed nim nagle na ulicy i zaprezentowała się w pełnej krasie. Wystroiła się w długą czarną sukienkę z powiewnego materiału, z rozcięciami po bokach sięgającymi nieprzyzwoicie wysoko… Podobnie zresztą jak dekolt, który dla odmiany docierał niepokojąco nisko. Rzeczywiście była bardzo podobna do Yen, jednak lipcowe słońce szybko wydobyło na wierzch jej południowe korzenie. Śniada cera idealnie komponowała się z czekoladowymi włosami oraz intensywnie czerwonymi ustami. Tylko te zielone oczy niezbyt pasowały do całokształtu. Pewnie zostały magicznie podkolorowane…

– Wisisz mi kolację, pamiętasz? – rzuciła prosto z mostu.

Tak, w tym również przypominała szelmę, chociaż bez jej wdzięku wypadała jednak nieco wulgarnie.

– Nie przypominam sobie – odpowiedział lekko Severus. Potrafił grać w tę grę, wiele nauczył się przez ostatnie lata.

Marisol uśmiechnęła się zalotnie i nieco wyprężyła.

– Och, ja takich rzeczy nie zapominam, Severusie. I trzymam cię za słowo.

– Myślę, że już ci doniesiono, że moje słowo nie jest zbyt wiele warte.

– Ależ nie, wręcz przeciwnie. – Zmrużyła wymownie oczy. – Wszak order Merlina zobowiązuje, prawda?

Podeszła bliżej. Stanęła tak blisko, jak to tylko możliwe. Czuł jej paskudne perfumy, które jednak charakteryzowały się pewną znajomą nutą. Prawdopodobnie miały przypominać te, które zrobił dla Yen, ale o tym Marisol nie mogła wiedzieć. Z głową tej dziewczyny naprawdę nie wszystko było w porządku – chciała mieć wszystko to, co Yenlla. Absolutnie wszystko.

– Nosisz go przy sobie? – wydyszała dziwnie dwuznacznym tonem. – Swój order?

– A widzisz go gdzieś?

– No nie wiem, może skrywasz go pod szatą? Jak pewnie wiele innych rzeczy… – zawiesiła znacząco głos i przygryzła dolną wargę. Idealna kopia.

Odsunął się asekuracyjnie. Marisol przytrzymała go za koszulę.

– Potrafię więcej niż ona – szepnęła, prawie nie poruszając ustami, żeby w razie czego wszystkiego się wyprzeć.

W to akurat Severus szczerze wątpił, ale ostatecznie w tej materii wiedział o Yen znacznie więcej niż którakolwiek z jej koleżanek.

– I jestem bardzo, bardzo bezpruderyjna – zapewniła, ponownie kusząco mrużąc oczy. – Co ty na to?

Zdecydowanie była zdeterminowana. I ładna. Przy odpowiednim świetle może nawet ładniejsza od Yen… I z całą pewnością młodsza. A jednocześnie wolna, zatem pozbawiona wszystkich tych idiotycznych problemów, które otaczały Yen niczym rój pszczół. Na pewno łatwiejsza w obsłudze niż ten dziwaczny półzwiązek z panią Lupin.

Pani Lupin.

Słodka, rozświergotana i bez pamięci zakochana w swoim mężu pani Lupin. Kłamliwa, dwulicowa i wyrachowana.

– To co z tą kolacją? – naciskała Marisol, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

Tym razem Severus nie musiał się długo zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią.

– Być może nawet jestem trochę głodny…

§§§

Promienie słońca wpadające przez rozsuniętą zasłonę obudziły Yen znacznie przed czasem. W soboty nie musiała wcześnie wstawać i chętnie z tego korzystała. Remus nadal spał przytulony do jej pleców. Czuła jego oddech na szyi i obejmujące ją luźno ramię. Jakoś udało jej się sprawić, żeby zapomniał o jej nieszczęsnym wyskoku i wszystko znów było dobrze. Czasami zaskakiwało ją, jak łatwo przychodzi jej manipulowanie poczciwym mężczyzną. Nie chodziło o to, że był wyjątkowo podatny na jej wpływ, bo o tym wiedziała od dawna – nie musiała nawet odwoływać się do swojego dziwacznego daru. Sądziła jednak, że będzie miała jakieś opory albo wyrzuty sumienia, a tymczasem szybko do tego przywykła. Czy jej się to podobało, czy nie, Snape miał rację. Kłamstwo była dla Yen równie naturalną czynnością jak oddychanie. Straszne.

Jęknęła i schowała głowę pod poduszkę.

– Nie śpisz już, Yenka? – zapytał czujnie Lupin zaspanym głosem. – Nie za wcześnie?

– Prawda? – rzuciła wesoło. – Ale jakoś nie mogę...

Odwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem i swoim zwyczajem zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję. Remus sprawiał wprawdzie wrażenie, że nie jest mu w tej pozycji zbyt wygodnie, ale nie zaprotestował. Zamiast tego wolał ją pocałować.

– Śniadanie? – zaproponował.

– Och, i kawa! Dużo kawy.

– Jak sobie życzysz.

Yenlla wstała tego ranka w tak dobrym humorze, że odprawiła Błyskotkę i sama zajęła się kawą. Trudno byłoby stwierdzić, czy odpowiadał za to powrót małżeńskiej sielanki, czy też zbliżająca się pełnia…

Piękna pani Lupin postawiła na stole filiżanki, miód i syrop klonowy. W tym czasie Remus smażył naleśniki, a trzeba przyznać, że był w tym naprawdę dobry. Ostatecznie jakoś radził sobie przez tyle lat na kawalerskim gospodarstwie, a skoro nie umarł z głodu, musiał się nauczyć paru pożytecznych sztuczek. Wreszcie usiedli naprzeciwko siebie.

– Myślałaś już o tym, kiedy chcesz wyjechać na wakacje? – zapytał.

Yen spojrzała na niego lekko nieprzytomnie.

– Wakacje? – powtórzyła tępo.

– Jest środek lata, Yenka.

– Ach, no tak…

– Byłem pewien, że nie możesz się wprost doczekać, kiedy wreszcie wyrwiemy się z miasta.

– Tak, tak, tylko że… – urwała i upiła łyk gorącej kawy, aby kupić sobie nieco czasu do namysłu.

Tak naprawdę nie chciała nigdzie wyjeżdżać. Nie teraz, gdy… Gdy miała zupełnie inne sprawy na głowie. Nie wyobrażała sobie, że ot tak zostawia teraz Nietoperza samemu sobie… i jak straszne mogłyby być tego konsekwencje. Jego reakcję naprawdę trudno było przewidzieć – o ile w ogóle. Wszak ten facet był kompletnie obłąkany! Dlatego teraz zastanawiała się gorączkowo nad odpowiednio przekonującym wykrętem. A ponieważ nie wymyśliła nic ciekawego, pozostała przy klasyce.

– Nie mogę – powiedziała z żalem. – Sam wiesz, jak to jest. Utknęłam w teatrze. Nie mogę teraz zostawić rewii, nie znajdę tak szybko zastępstwa – skłamała, bo dobrze wiedziała, że Marisol przejęłaby jej rolę w każdej chwili, choćby i zaraz.

– Oczywiście. – Lupin pokiwał ze smutkiem głową, a Yen odetchnęła.

Pojawienie się sowy z porannym wydaniem „Proroka" powitała z absurdalną ulgą. Zawsze była to jakaś odmiana i dystrakcja. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Remus przejął gazetę i cały się nią zasłonił. Yenlla spokojnie zajęła się swoimi naleśnikami i bez większego zainteresowania czytała nagłówki na ruchomej okładce.

– O, piszą o fundacji – poinformował ją podniecony mąż.

– Coś ciekawego?

– Tylko o tym, że trwają pracę wykończeniowe przy nowej siedzibie. – Wyjrzał zza gazety i uśmiechnął się do niej. – Niedługo budynek będzie gotowy. Trzeba zaplanować imprezę inauguracyjną. Myślę, że koniec września będzie idealny. To wtedy cię spotkałem i wszystko tak naprawdę się zaczęło.

Yenlla machnęła ręką, jakby to nie było nic takiego, ale Remus zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Odłożył „Proroka", chwycił jej dłoń i złożył na niej pocałunek.

– Wiesz, że to prawda, Yenka. Jestem ci za to wdzięczny.

– Nawet bez mojego udziału prędzej czy później odniósłbyś sukces. To było ci pisane – odpowiedziała z przekonaniem.

– Nie, Yen. To wszystko dzięki tobie. Jesteś moim szczęśliwym talizmanem.

– Przestań, bo się zarumienię! – zaśmiała się wesoło. – O czym jeszcze dzisiaj piszą? Może o mnie? – zagadnęła, trzepocząc zalotnie rzęsami.

– Hm, chyba coś tutaj widziałem…

Pan Lupin znowu zaszeleścił gazetą i poszukał fragmentu, który wcześniej rzucił mu się w oczy. Znudzony wzrok Yen tym razem zamiast na okładkę, padł na ostatnią stronę, gdzie znajdowała się kronika towarzyska. Krzyknęła, zanim zdołała się powstrzymać. Zerwała się z miejsca, a krzesło z impetem trzasnęło o podłogę. Przechyliła się przez stół i wyrwała mężowi „Proroka" z rąk, ze złości omal nie rozrywając dziennika na strzępy.

– Yenka? – zdziwił się.

Nie miała czasu niczego tłumaczyć. Jej oczy przysłoniła czerwona mgła. Mogła tylko tępo wpatrywać się w jedno malutkie zdjęcie na ostatniej stronie „Proroka Codziennego".

W kronice towarzyskiej znalazło się miejsce na fotografię Severusa Snape'a i Marisol. Razem. W jakiejś restauracji. Oczywiście z odpowiednio sensacyjnym tytułem i podpisem, bo w końcu Marisol była aspirującą celebrytką i cieszyła się pewnym zainteresowaniem mediów. Yen wpatrywała się w zdjęcie z taką wściekłością, że to cud, że nie stanęło w płomieniach. Na jej policzki wystąpiły paskudne ceglaste rumieńce. Czuła się, jakby miała lada moment umrzeć z upokorzenia.

– Wszystko w porządku? – dopytywał w dalszym ciągu Remus.

A tymczasem nic nie było w porządku.

– Nie… To znaczy, tak. Ja tylko… Zaraz wracam, dobrze? Tylko coś sprawdzę – plątała się żałośnie Yen, nie wiedząc, co ma ze sobą zrobić.

Zmięła gazetę w dłoniach, po czym szybko pobiegła na górę. Zamknęła się w pistacjowym saloniku i bardzo długo stamtąd nie wychodziła.

§§§

Jak na złość przez całą sobotę i niedzielę Lupin nigdzie się nie wybierał, więc Yen musiała czekać aż dwa dni do pełni księżyca, zanim mogła pojawić się na progu mieszkania Severusa i rzucić mu „Prorokiem" w twarz.

– Co to ma znaczyć?! – wrzasnęła, kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi.

Była wściekła, jej oczy ciskały gromy, a płomienne włosy unosiły się wokół twarzy niczym jadowite węże Meduzy. Mistrz eliksirów naturalnie udawał, że nie rozumie tej niespodziewanej napaści. Uniósł elegancko jedną brew i wpatrzył się w nią chłodno.

Yenlla dźgnęła go oskarżycielsko palcem i praktycznie wepchnęła z powrotem do mieszkania, po czym z rozmachem trzasnęła drzwiami.

– Ależ ty lubisz dramatyczne wejścia – zauważył ironicznie.

– Jak śmiesz?! – zaatakowała go znowu z taką agresją, że odruchowo się przed nią cofnął. Yen wręcz promieniowała furią i nacierała na niego z takim impetem, że niepostrzeżenie dotarli aż do jego zielonego salonu. – Ty i ona? Co to ma, do cholery, być?!

– Chętnie odpowiem na to pytanie, jeżeli tylko łaskawie wyjaśniasz mi o co…

– Nie udawaj idioty! – przerwała mu od razu. – Doskonale wiesz o co chodzi i pewnie jesteś z siebie bardzo zadowolony.

Wyciągnęła z torebki gazetę i cisnęła nią w Severusa. Ponieważ w ogóle się tym nie przejął ani tym bardziej nie zamierzał jej łapać w locie, „Prorok" z plaśnięciem upadł na podłogę u jego stóp. Yen schylił się po dziennik z groźnym sykiem, a później szarpiąc kartki, przewróciła na ostatnią stronę. Podsunęła mu przed oczy fotografię, omal nie łamiąc przy okazji wielkiego nosa. Jaka szkoda!

– Ty i ta… – Yen zamierzała dalej krzyczeć, lecz zabrakło jej tchu, a gardło ścisnęło się boleśnie. Zapiekły ją oczy. Była wściekła i upokorzona. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że… I to akurat z tą wydrą!

Nie odpowiedział, tylko na nią patrzył. W ten dziwny, wredny, złośliwy sposób. Ale i z satysfakcją. Mogłaby przysiąc, że zrobił to specjalnie, świadomie poszedł z Marisol, a potem specjalnie dał się sfotografować, aby na pewno się o tym dowiedziała. Tylko dlaczego? Po co? Czemu to miało służyć? Ich relacje chyba po raz pierwszy naprawdę świetnie się układały, więc dlaczego chciał to zepsuć? Dla czystej przyjemności zrobienia jej na złość?!

– Poszedłeś z NIĄ?! Dlaczego? – dopytywała ochrypłym z nerwów głosem.

Nagle jego twarz również się zmieniła. Zniknął z niej ten wystudiowany, irytujący spokój. Zadrgała mu brew.

– Nie twój interes.

– Ale jak to? Przecież my…

– Przecież my co, _pani Lupin_? – wypluł z siebie jej nowe nazwisko z wyrazem wszechogarniającego obrzydzenia.

Równie dobrze mógłby uderzyć ją w twarz, bo tak się poczuła. Nagle w jej głowie zakiełkowało jednak znacznie bardziej przerażające podejrzenie. Na samą myśl o tym zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

– Spałeś z nią?

– Co cię to obchodzi?

– Pytam, czy spałeś z Marisol? Czy ona tu…

Yen rozejrzała się w popłochu na boki, jakby spodziewała się, że Marisol lada moment wyskoczy spod stolika albo biblioteczki w rogu pokoju. Nie, żeby sama tam trafiła, pewnie nawet nie wiedziała, jak wygląda prawdziwa, wydrukowana książka. Jeżeli Severus ją tu przyprowadził… Jeżeli oni tu… Mdłości powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Jeżeli zaledwie dwie noce wcześniej oni... Razem… Yen potwornie zakręciło się w głowie. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz upadnie, ostatecznie się przed nim ośmieszając.

– O, Roweno! – szepnęła poszarzała na twarzy. – Ty bydlaku!

– Słucham? – zdziwił się uprzejmie, splatając ramiona na piersi. – Ja jestem bydlakiem? Ile sypialni znajduje się w twoim małym domku marzeń, Yenlla? Po jednej dla pana i pani domu? Podejrzewam, że nie.

Z twarzy Yen chyba już na zawsze odpłynęła cała krew.

– To zupełnie co innego! – broniła się.

– Niby w jaki sposób?

– Jestem mężatką.

– I nad wyraz chętnie wypełniasz swoje obowiązki, prawda?

Nie mogła tego słuchać. Jak mógł tak do niej mówić? Jak mógł tak po prostu… nie rozumieć. Drań! Bydlak!

Nie wytrzymała i rzuciła się na niego z pazurami.

– Przestań! – krzyczała. – Wiedziałeś, jak wygląda sytuacja, kiedy do mnie przyszedłeś! To nie ja to wszystko zaczęłam, więc o co masz pretensje? A ty… Z Marisol?! Akurat z nią?! Ze wszystkich głupich kobiet na całej planecie!

– Cóż, najwyraźniej byłaś akurat zajęta…

O ile to możliwe, po jego słowach Yen wpadła w jeszcze większą furię. Drapała go i szarpała, mimo że cała się trzęsła i ledwo stała na nogach. Wyglądało na to, że tym razem zranił ją tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe. Co dziwne, niespecjalnie się bronił.

– Spałeś z nią? Muszę wiedzieć!

Snape uparcie milczał.

Początkowo zamierzał powiedzieć, że tak. To byłaby właściwa odpowiedź, na którą Yenlla sama sobie zapracowała. Odpowiednia kara za romantyczne spacerki z Lupinem. Jednak coś w jej zachowaniu go powstrzymało. Kiedy widział szaleństwo, które ją ogarnęło na wieść o spotkaniu z Marisol, zaczął się zastanawiać… Czy dla Yen to wszystko to rzeczywiście była tylko gra, zabawa i sposób na nudę w tym jej idiotycznym małżeństwie, czy może… Może jednak nie.

Zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język, zgodnie z prawdą opowiedział:

– Nie. Ledwo wytrzymałem z nią godzinę. Wcześniej myślałem, że ty jesteś płytka, ale ta dziewczyna to kompletna kretynka.

Wyrazu ulgi na twarzy Yen nie dałoby się z niczym porównać. Ramiona same jej opadły. Odsunęła się od niego i bezsilnie padła na fotel przy kominku. Schowała twarz w dłoniach. W jednej z nich nadal ściskała zmiętą ostatnią stronę „Proroka". Drżała jak osika i nie była w stanie nad tym zapanować. Była blada jak trup i oddychała ciężko. Po chwili odchyliła się na oparciu fotela i popatrzyła na niego z taką intensywnością, że jej oczy zdawały się świecić jakimś wewnętrznym światłem.

Severus sam nie zauważył, kiedy i jak się do niej zbliżył. Równie dobrze mogłaby użyć na nim Accio. Stanął przed nią. Yen złapała go za rękę.

– Spałeś z nią? – powtórzyła pytanie po raz kolejny.

Przewrócił oczami, ale mimo to ponownie cierpliwie udzielił odpowiedzi:

– Nie. Nie mogłem, bo…

Urwał. Yenlla wstała i wpatrywała się w jego usta jak zahipnotyzowana. Niewypowiedziane słowa zawisły między nimi jak kotara.

Była piękna. Zwłaszcza teraz, po ataku zazdrości i epizodzie dzikiej furii. Jak mógł pomyśleć, że tamta… Że choćby w najmniejszym stopniu jest do niej podobna.

– Niech to szlag! – rzucił.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie, a Yen natychmiast do niego przylgnęła. Jej usta i oczy błyszczały, przyzywały go. Robiła z nim straszne rzeczy, ale nie potrafił jej powstrzymać. W ciągu kilku sekund, ledwo zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co robią, znowu znaleźli się w sypialni.

§§§

W poniedziałek wczesnym rankiem Yen i Severus siedzieli w kuchni i pili kawę. Słońce dopiero wstawało, ale i tak nie mieli wiele czasu. Pani Lupin musiała zdążyć do domu przed powrotem wykończonego kolejną pełnią księżyca mężem.

Została. Wczoraj znowu została na noc, chociaż czuła, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł, a i okoliczności również nie należały do sprzyjających. Po chwilowym powrocie do fazy zmysłowego szału Snape znowu otoczył się kokonem nieprzeniknionego chłodu. Yenlla nie do końca to rozumiała. Wciąż stała na stanowisku, że to ona powinna być zła. Przecież to nie ona pokątnie umawiała się z Marisol… Mimo że teoretycznie sprawa została mistrzowi eliksirów wybaczona – biorąc pod uwagę rozwój wypadków i kolejną bezsenną noc – Yen nie mogła o tym tak po prostu zapomnieć. Jednak o co boczył się Severus? Na pewno nie dała mu ku temu najmniejszego powodu. Więc dlaczego patrzył na nią jakoś tak… inaczej. Jakby był zły. Znała ten obrażony, zdystansowany wzrok. Nie pamiętała, aby w ostatnich dniach zrobiła cokolwiek, co mogłoby mu się nie spodobać i za co mógłby mieć teraz pretensje. Wręcz przeciwnie, wszystko układało się znakomicie! Chociaż z drugiej strony, wbrew temu, co sam o sobie myślał, Snape nie należał do przesadnie racjonalnych mężczyzn. Bywały dni, kiedy dziwaczne humory całkowicie przejmowały nad nim kontrolę.

Rano przyciężka atmosfera powróciła ze zdwojoną siłą, dlatego siedzieli teraz w ponurej ciszy, powoli sącząc kawę. Severus właściwie prawie się nie odzywał, a ona zwyczajnie nie miała siły znowu przedzierać się przez jego mury. Wolała poczekać, aż mu przejdzie. Było jasne, że faza uroczego uwodziciela nie może trwać zbyt długo. Po prostu wracał do swojej starej i sprawdzonej, wrednej i skrzywionej postaci.

– Hm… Chyba będę się zbierać – stwierdziła nagle Yen, podnosząc się z krzesła. Nawet nie dopiła kawy, ale musiała przyznać, że milczenie nieco jej ciążyło. Nie zniosłaby jednak kolejnego zwariowanego starcia, więc tym razem najzwyczajniej w świecie się poddała.

Snape wreszcie się nią zainteresował. Przez chwilę na jego twarzy malowały się sprzeczne uczucia, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, co powinien zrobić. Wyglądał, jakby chciał jej coś powiedzieć – a szczerze mówiąc, Yenlla liczyła na jakieś wyjaśnienie – ale w ostatnim momencie tradycyjnie zrezygnował. Wzruszył ramionami.

– W południe tam gdzie zwykle? – rzucił tylko.

– Niestety, umówiłam się już z Amy i dziewczynami z…

I nagle bęc! W najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, jak zwykle. Cienka jak pajęczyna nić porozumienia, którą zaledwie parę godzin wcześniej na nowo zdołali spleść, pękła z hukiem.

– Doprawdy, Yenlla! – przerwał jej pozornie lekkim tonem, lecz natychmiast dosłuchała się w nim obcej, ostrzegawczej nuty. – Nie wiem, jak możesz z nimi wytrzymać.

Zbierająca się powoli do wyjścia Krukonka zatrzymała się w pół kroku i spojrzała na niego, unosząc brwi w wyrazie niezrozumienia. Oj, miała bardzo złe przeczucia.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Te twoje _przyjaciółki_! Przecież one są zwyczajnie głupie.

– No tak, chyba wiem, do czego zmierzasz – podjęła Yen, śmiejąc się nieco sztucznie i rozpaczliwie próbując obrócić to wszystko w żart, zanim będzie za późno. – Pewnie teraz powinnam spędzać czas tylko z tobą? Jesteś potwornie zaborczy, wiesz o tym?

Nieświadomie pogorszyła sprawę. Twarz Snape'a drgnęła ostrzegawczo. Chyba coś mu się nie spodobało w tej wypowiedzi. Mimo to nadal nie przechodził do rzeczy, trzymając się zastępczego tematu.

– Nie o to chodzi. O ile mogę jeszcze zrozumieć Kitty, która ostatecznie była w Ravenclawie, o tyle Ros jest kompletną idiotką. Obserwowałem ją przez lata, gdy tkwiła w tej, pożal się Merlinie, karczmie.

– Ani twoje, ani moje życie również nie było usłane różami.

– Nie musisz mi tego wypominać, aczkolwiek mogłabyś lepiej dobierać sobie towarzystwo.

– Na mądrą Rowenę! – oburzyła się w końcu Yen. – Za kogo ty się uważasz?! Nie będziesz mi wybierał przyjaciół!

– A już najgorsze ze wszystkiego są te dwa ostatnie nabytki – kontynuował, kompletnie ją ignorując. – Aktorki! Znowu! Jedna chyba nigdy nie trzeźwieje, a druga wygląda jak twoja młodsza kopia.

Yenlla gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. Sama jeszcze nie zdecydowała, które określenie bardziej ją uraziło: młodsza czy kopia. Nie miała też pojęcia, dlaczego, do wszystkich diabłów, znowu wyciągnął z rękawa Marisol, która tak bardzo między nimi namieszała i działała na Yen jak płachta na byka.

– Cóż, ty pewnie znasz ją lepiej – rzuciła z oczywistym wyrzutem.

Przez moment liczyła, że może Snape uświadomi sobie ten nietakt i porzuci temat, ale nie – musiał powiedzieć swoje do końca.

– Aż jestem ciekawy, jak daleko sięgają te podobieństwa. Na przykład, czy w identyczny sposób zrobiła karierę…

Jego piękna towarzyszka natychmiast zbladła. W pierwszej chwili nie wierzyła, że naprawdę usłyszała słowa, które padły z jego ust. Stanęła przy drzwiach i obronnie splotła ramiona na piersi.

– Sever, co chciałeś przez to powiedzieć? – zapytała chłodno.

Powinien się zorientować, że coś jest nie tak, lecz kiedy raz zaczął, nic nie mogło go powstrzymać. Jeszcze wczoraj w nocy myślał, że zdoła jakoś przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego, jednak nie. Lupin i ten ich przeklęty spacerek utkwił w nim jak zadra. W jasnym świetle poranka wszystko powróciło za zdwojoną silą. Musiał ją ukarać. Dopiero co sam zmarnował doskonałą okazję, ale nie wyzbył się przecież wszystkich najlepszych kart. Tego nigdy by nie zrobił.

– Na Salazara, chyba nie muszę ci tego tłumaczyć. Nigdy nie słynęłaś z dobrego prowadzenia się, czego najlepszym dowodem jest nasza obecna sytuacja. – Zatoczył ręką, szerokim gestem obejmując niewielką kuchnię.

– Słucham?! Co ty próbujesz mi powiedzieć?

– Cóż, kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałem, byłaś czyjąś szczęśliwą małżonką, Yen Lupin – rzucił swoim zwyczajnym, nadnaturalnie spokojnym tonem. – A jednak we wczesnych godzinach porannych znajdujesz się tutaj, w mojej kuchni i nawet naiwna Helga Hufflepuff nie uwierzyłaby, że całą noc graliśmy w gargulki…

– Przecież nie byłam w tym łóżku sama!

– Właśnie o to mi chodzi – powiedział w taki sposób, jakby podobna odpowiedź udowodniła jego tezę ponad wszelką wątpliwość.

Uratował go wyłącznie nieprawdopodobny refleks, który wykształcił w sobie podczas długoletniej zabawy w podwójnego agenta. Cofnął się dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, nim ciśnięta z furią filiżanka przeleciała tuż przed jego nosem. Trafiła w okno i wyleciała na ulicę wraz z szybą.

– Zwariowałaś?!

– Uch! – zawyła z wściekłości Yenlla. – Nie Helga była naiwna, tylko ja! Jak mogłam pomyśleć, że chociaż trochę się zmieniłeś? Jesteś takim samym dupkiem, jakim zawsze byłeś!

Severus wpatrywał się w nią lekko oszołomionym wzrokiem. Sprawiał wrażenie, że kompletnie nie rozumie, o co jej chodzi.

– Przepraszam bardzo – wysyczał sarkastycznie. – Czyżbym powiedział nieprawdę? Nigdy nie byłaś wzorem czystości i wierności.

Tym razem spodek przeleciał nad jego głową. Yen również specjalnie się nie zmieniła, nadal uwielbiała rzucać wszystkim, co jej wpadło w rękę. Mistrz eliksirów zerwał się na równe nogi i spróbował zmiażdżyć ją wzrokiem, lecz kobieta była zbyt wkurzona, aby to zauważyć.

– I co z tego, Snape?! – krzyczała. – Jak długo zamierzasz mi to wypominać? Byłam młoda i głupia, a do tego lubiłam tani alkohol. Zabij mnie za to! Albo lepiej – od razu wypal lilię ladacznicy na ramieniu. Czy wtedy będziesz wreszcie zadowolony? Zresztą, kim ty w ogóle jesteś, żeby prawić mi morały? Gdy, jak łaskawie to ująłeś, źle się prowadziłam, ty byłeś pieprzonym Śmierciojadem!

Policzki Severusa pokryły się złowróżbną purpurą.

– Oczywiście, rzuć mi tym w twarz!

– A co ty przed chwilą zrobiłeś? – nie dała się zbić z tropu. – Masz na sumieniu o wiele gorsze rzeczy niż ja!

Wymierzyła w niego oskarżycielsko palcem, a potem, przyczajona w kącie kuchni tuż przy drzwiach, odegrała krótkie przestawienie z podziałem na role:

– _Ach, cóż za piękny krwawy księżyc wstał nad polami tej nocy i oto wróży nam dziś rytualny mord na szlamach i zdrajcach krwi!_

– _Och, zacnie powiedziane, mój Czarny Lordzie!_

– _Zabijmy zatem kilkoro mugolaków._

– _Ależ oczywiście wszak my, przedstawiciele najwyższych czarodziejskich sfer, i tak nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty. A potem urządzimy orgię z mnóstwem nagich niewiast…_

Zachwycona swoim krótkim popisem Yen śmiała się histerycznie, kłaniając przed nim uniżenie. Severus natychmiast ruszył ku niej z impetem, omal nie przewracając stołu.

– Dość – wysyczał w napięciu.

– Bo co?! – Uskoczyła przed nim z gracją, bo przez lata zdobyła w tym sporą wprawę. – Tylko ja mam siedzieć cicho? Jak mogłeś powiedzieć o mnie te wszystkie okropne rzeczy? Po tylu latach? Po tym, jak sam do mnie przyszedłeś? Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Żeby znowu ze mnie kpić i ćwiczyć na mnie ostry język?! A ja myślałam…

– Właśnie – przerwał jej Snape swoim jedwabistym głosem, nagle znów idealnie spokojny i opanowany. – Co właściwie myślałaś, _słońce dni moich_? Że wróciłem uleczyć twoje złamane serduszko? Naprawić wszystko, abyśmy mogli razem odejść w stronę zachodzącego słońca, a potem żyć długo i szczęśliwie? Rzeczywiście jesteś naiwną idiotką.

Blada jak ściana Yen popatrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Usłyszała i przeszła z jego strony wiele, ale to… To było coś innego. Zimne, wyrachowane tortury. Jej usta drżały, była kompletnie zszokowana. To prawda, sama nie wiedziała, czego spodziewała się po tym idiotycznym romansie, lecz na pewno nie tego.

– To nie ja ciebie szukałam – przypomniała. – Łaziłeś za mną krok w krok, dopóki… To ty… Wtedy ty…

– Cóż, skoro przy każdej okazji opowiadałaś, jak beznadziejnym mężem jest Lupin, uznałem, że spełniam dobry uczynek.

Tego już nie zniosła, ponownie się na niego rzuciła. Naturalnie nie była dla mistrza eliksirów żadnym przeciwnikiem. Severus chwycił ją za ręce i okręcił się z niemal kocią gracją. Po chwili już przyciskał ją do stołu, skutecznie unieruchamiając. Naczynia posypały się na podłogę. Resztki rozlanej kawy i miód wsiąkały Yen w sukienkę.

– Puszczaj! – zawyła, szarpiąc się dziko i wierzgając nogami. Czuła się absolutnie, ostatecznie upokorzona.

– Dlaczego? Czyżby moje towarzystwo nagle przestało ci odpowiadać? – szepnął prosto do jej ucha, pochylając się nad nią nisko. Yen przeszedł dreszcz, tyle że tym razem obrzydzenia. – Bo jeszcze parę godzin temu…

– NIE! Zamknij się! – krzyknęła histerycznie i zaczęła się jeszcze mocniej szarpać. Niestety, uchwyt Severusa nadal był silny, mimo jednej znacznie mniej sprawnej ręki. – Niech ci będzie, wygrałeś! Teraz wszystko rozumiem. Nie wiem, na kim bardziej chciałeś się zemścić…

– Zemścić?

– Na mnie czy na Remusie? Czy to mnie chciałeś ukarać za to, że raczyłam ułożyć sobie życie? Czy Remusa za ten idiotyczny wypadek jeszcze z czasów szkoły, o którym nie pamięta zapewne nikt poza tobą? Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem. Nic już nie wiem – wyrzucała z siebie chaotycznie.

Yenlla wiła się jak piskorz, rzucając głową na wszystkie strony, jakby pragnęła się jak najdalej od niego odsunąć, chociaż zupełnie nie miała pola do manewru. A jej oczy… Przepalały go na wskroś, mimo że z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz bardziej wilgotne.

– Wgrałeś – powiedziała Yen ze łzami w oczach. Chociaż bardzo chciała zachować przy nim twarz, łzy same spływały po jej policzkach i kapały na stół. – Odniosłeś całkowite zwycięstwo. Możesz tryumfować. Nikt do tej pory tak mnie nie upokorzył. A teraz błagam, puść mnie i pozwól mi odejść.

Severus się nie odezwał, tylko patrzył na nią w niezdecydowaniu. Yenlla umykała przed jego wzrokiem i trzęsła się cała, próbując stłumić szloch. Jego ręce same w końcu opadły.

Yenlla zsunęła się ze stołu i potknęła niezgrabnie. W milczeniu pozbierała swoje rzeczy i ruszała do drzwi.

– Nienawidzę cię, Snape – rzuciła tylko cicho, zanim wyszła. – Nigdy więcej się do mnie nie zbliżaj.

Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że coś między nimi przypadkiem poszło bardzo nie tak. Po raz kolejny. Jednak było już za późno.

§§§

Yen sama nie wiedziała, jak udało jej się dotrzeć do domu. Nic nie widziała przez łzy, więc miała szczęście, że aportowała się na miejscu w jednym kawałku. Gdy tylko znalazła się u siebie, osunęła się bezsilnie na kolana i zaniosła histerycznym, niepohamowanym płaczem. Jak mogła to zrobić? Jak mogła dać się tak nabrać, omotać, wykorzystać?

Głupia! Głupia! Głupia!

Severus Snape czułym kochankiem?! Potajemnie z nią flirtującym? Próbującym… Próbującym cokolwiek naprawić? Co za idiotyzm! Jakim cudem nie domyśliła się wcześniej? To jasne, że o coś mu chodziło. I teraz już doskonale wiedziała, co to było.

O Remusa!

Bo o co innego? Kilka razy zarzucił jej niewierność. Przez cały czas śmiał się z niej i jej małżeństwa. I słusznie! Kretynka! Jak mogła zrobić Remusowi coś tak okropnego?! Ten drań musiał rzucić na nią urok. Imperiusa! Jak kiedykolwiek zdoła to odpokutować? Jak będzie mogła mu to wynagrodzić? Jak zdoła to wszystko przed nim ukryć?

A jeżeli to nie koniec? A co, jeżeli to dopiero początek? Jeżeli Snape sam tu przyjdzie i… I opowie o wszystkim? Remusowi? Na pewno byłby do tego zdolny. Co do tego Yen nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości. Bydlak!

Nieszczęsna pani Lupin zwinęła się w kłębek na podłodze w korytarzu swojego wymarzonego pastelowego domku i dosłownie wyła z rozpaczy, której nie była w stanie opanować. Za nic nie mogła się uspokoić. Miała wrażenie, że lada moment pęknie z bólu.

Właśnie tak zastał ją mąż.

– Yenka, co ci się stało?! – zawołał, pochylając się nad nią.

Ocknęła się kompletnie oszołomiona. Nie wiedziała, gdzie jest ani co się dzieje. Rozmazana, rozczochrana i zapłakana wyglądała żałośnie i nie potrafiła jasno myśleć. A teraz miała dokładnie dwie sekundy, aby wymyślić kolejną historyjkę, która skutecznie uśpi jego czujność. Na szczęście nie potrzebowała więcej. Miała praktykę.

– Och, Rem! – zawołała, rzucając mu się w ramiona. – Kiedy wreszcie pojedziemy na te przeklęte wakacje?! Ciągle mi to obiecujesz, ale nigdy nic z tego nie wychodzi! – krzyknęła i znowu zaniosła się płaczem.

Powiedzieć, że Lupin był zszokowany jej stanem i słowami, to jakby nic nie powiedzieć. Biedny mężczyzna kompletnie nie rozumiał o co jej chodzi i dlaczego sprawa nagle stanęła na ostrzu noża. Oraz utonęła w strugach łez.

– Kochanie, ja mogę z tobą jechać nawet dzisiaj i gdzie tylko chcesz. Ale gdy zapytałem cię o to kilka dni temu, stwierdziłaś, że nie masz czasu, bo musisz zostać w Londynie ze względu na spektakle.

Yen pokręciła gwałtownie głową.

– Nie. To już nieważne. Nic nie jest ważne. Wyjedźmy stąd, proszę. Jestem zmęczona, muszę natychmiast wyjechać, inaczej zwariuję! – histeryzowała, wtulając się w niego rozpaczliwie i wciąż płacząc.

Zagubiony w tych niewytłumaczalnych zmianach nastroju Remus, głaskał ją po plecach i próbował cokolwiek z tego zrozumieć.

– Oczywiście, Yenka. Jak sobie życzysz.

Żona spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością, a zaraz potem – ponieważ wcale nie chodziło ani o wypalenie zawodowe, ani tym bardziej o wakacje – znowu się rozpłakała. Miała wrażenie, że nigdy nie przestanie. Bo nigdy, ale to nigdy nie zapomni o tym, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło. I nigdy nie przestanie się bać, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Ostatecznie Snape miał na nią dość haków, aby móc ją szantażować do końca życia…


	12. Magiczna edukacja wyższa

**Track 11  
Magiczna edukacja wyższa**

* * *

 _Finished with my woman 'cause she couldn't help me with my mind  
People think I am insane because I'm frowning all the time  
All day long I think of things but nothing seems to satisfy  
Think I'll lose my mind if I don't find something to pacify  
Can you help me, occupy my brain?  
_(Black Sabbath: _Paranoid_ _)_

* * *

Luna Lovegood nie zawiodła mistrza eliksirów. Na rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej pojawiła się w kreacji najwyraźniej stworzonej z waty cukrowej i włókna PCV. Na głowie miała wianek z polnych kwiatów, a w uszach – zamiast rzodkiewek, które zapamiętał ze szkoły – plastikowe hamburgery. Widocznie nawet ona starała się na swój sposób podążać za nową modą. Gdy Severus ją zobaczył, początkowo miał wielką ochotę zatrzasnąć jej przed nosem drzwi gabinetu i zapomnieć o całej sprawie. Po chwili uświadomił sobie jednak, że wtedy musiałby ponownie przegrzebać się przez sterty aplikacji i zmienił zdanie. Ostatecznie lepsze zło znane niż nieznane, przekonywał sam siebie.

– Ach, Lovegood – powitał ją na tyle uprzejmie, na ile zdołał. – Siadaj. – Wskazał jej krzesło.

Sam zajął miejsce za biurkiem i nie bez złośliwej satysfakcji patrzył, jak próbuje przecisnąć ekscentryczną kreację z pianki przez wąskie drzwi.

– A zatem – zaczął, splatając przed sobą dłonie. – Dlaczego, na wszystkich miłosiernych bogów, wybrałaś akurat eliksiry, Lovegood?

Nie był dłużej nauczycielem w Hogwarcie, więc nie zamierzał się bawić w te wszystkie „panienki" i inne uprzejmostki. To praca, do ciężkiej cholery, nie ma czasu na bzdety.

Luna uśmiechnęła się do niego w ten nieprzytomny sposób, który dobrze znał. Płowe włosy posypały się jej na twarz i Severus zauważył, że powtykała w nie kolorowe piórka. Uroczo. Potem wreszcie odezwała się swoim rozmarzonym, odległym o całe lata świetlne głosem:

– Sam pan powiedział, że mam do tego talent.

– Cóż, rzeczywiście mogłem kiedyś wspomnieć o twoim zadziwiającym talencie, Lovegood. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mogę dodać, iż czasami zapominam, że nie wszyscy posiedli tajemną moc swobodnego rozszyfrowywania sarkazmu.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się jeszcze sympatyczniej, jakby usłyszała od niego coś niezmiernie miłego. Kompletna dziwaczka.

– Jest pan zabawny. Pewnie dlatego tak bardzo lubiłam pana lekcje, profesorze.

– Lekcje nie mają być zabawne. Mają uczyć.

– No… To akurat jakoś panu nie wychodziło. Za bardzo skupiał się pan na sianiu grozy.

Snape omal nie zabił jej wzrokiem. Nadal niezbyt dobrze znosił krytykę swoich metod nauczania, chociaż nigdy tego nie lubił i rzucił posadę belfra, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja.

– Mimo wszystko potraktuję to jako komplement. A teraz przejdźmy do rzeczy. Gdzie studiowałaś?

– W Irlandii.

– Dobry wybór. Nie najlepszy wprawdzie, ale może być. Referencje?

– Mogłabym je panu zaśpiewać. Po gaelicku.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby, pisemne w zupełności wystarczą.

– Niech pan się nie martwi, przecież bym je panu przetłumaczyła.

Kąciki ust mistrza eliksirów lekko drgnęły, zanim wypalił bez ostrzeżenia:

– _Go raibh maith agat a fhios agam Gaeilge go han-mhaith*_.

– _Uamhnach!**_ Zna pan _Gaeilge_!

– Owszem. Jeżeli już musisz wiedzieć, moja babcia pochodziła z Irlandii. A teraz poproszę wszystkie dyplomy, referencje i kopie artykułów, tudzież prac naukowych, jeżeli zdążyłaś jakiekolwiek opublikować. – Wyciągnął rękę i niecierpliwie zamachał szczupłymi palcami.

Luna westchnęła z rozmarzeniem, a następnie zaczęła grzebać w torebce, która w rzeczywistości okazała się brutalnie rozprutym wzdłuż brzucha i zawieszonym na długim skórzanym pasku różowym pluszowym misiem. Severus wzdrygnął się odruchowo na ten widok. Wreszcie – a trwało to chyba całe wieki przy jej flegmatycznym sposobie bycia – wręczyła mu gruby plik zabrudzonych i wymiętych papierzysk. Przyjął je z najwyższym obrzydzeniem, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i warknął zaklęcie. Dokumenty zaraz same się rozprostowały, stanęły przed nim na baczność, a potem grzecznie ułożyły się w schludny stosik. Papiery lśniły teraz oślepiającą bielą, jakby jeszcze przed sekundą były majestatycznym drzewem w dzikim lesie.

– Wow – szepnęła Luna.

Mistrz eliksirów kompletnie ją zignorował i zabrał się do przeglądania dokumentów. Osiągnięcia młodej czarownicy były dość imponujące, biorąc pod uwagę… no, całokształt rozpasanej lunowatości. Powoli przekonywał się, że może nie był to aż tak głupi pomysł i przy odrobinie zachęty będzie miał z niej jakiś pożytek. W tym czasie panna Lovegood, która miała chyba niewielkie pojęcie o prywatnej przestrzeni, oparła głowę na dłoniach, a łokcie na jego biurku i wpatrywała się w niego natrętnie wielkimi i tak jasnymi, że aż przezroczystymi oczami. Nie był do tego przyzwyczajony i zupełnie nie mógł się skupić Dlatego czytanie makulatury przedłużało się w nieskończoność, a Luna zaczynała się nudzić.

– Jak się ma pańska żona? – zagadnęła niespodziewanie, a nieprzygotowany na to profesor z wrażenia potrącił i zrzucił na podłogę stos dokumentów. Dziewczyna uprzejmie je pozbierała.

– Nie mam żony, Lovegood – odparł z kamienną twarzą.

– Ale pan miał.

– Znakomite zastosowanie czasu przeszłego. Doliczę ci za to bonusowe punkty.

– Co się stało? – nie dawała za wygraną. – Uciekła?

Policzek Snape'a zadrgał gwałtownie, ale nie zniżył się do odpowiedzi. Udawał, że nie usłyszał impertynenckiego pytania i liczył, że Lovegood pojmie aluzję. Zdecydowanie zbyt wiele się po niej spodziewał.

– Ja bym tak zrobiła – dodała po chwili milczenia paskudna Krukonka.

Mistrz eliksirów nie wytrzymał.

– Przypominam, Lovegood, że właśnie sama, z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli starasz się o praktyki u mnie.

– Och, to co innego. Myślę, że mogę się od pana wiele nauczyć. Ale mieć pana w domu przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę? O nie! Nikt by tego nie wytrzymał. Z całym szacunkiem, ale nie jest pan miłym facetem, profesorze.

– A ty dobrze wychowaną panienką.

Luna puściła tę uwagę mimo uszu.

– Lubiłam ją. Tę pańską żonę.

– A ja najwyraźniej nie! – uniósł się doprowadzony na skraj wytrzymałości Severus. – Możemy zakończyć ten temat? Chyba że zamiast w eliksirach wolisz specjalizować się w życiorysach aktorek bulwarowych. W takim wypadku droga wolna. Zapewniam, że moja żo… moja BYŁA żona będzie zachwycona.

Zdziwiona tym wybuchem dziewczyna zamrugała oczami, ale chyba nawet ona jakimś cudem zrozumiała, że nie warto go dręczyć, bo wreszcie zamilkła. Snape tkwił za swoim biurkiem jak wielka naburmuszona chmura burzowa gotowa w każdej chwili bluzgnąć deszczem. Albo i gradem.

– No dobrze, Lovegood – podjął po chwili, odsunąwszy na bok jej papiery. – Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak wygląda cały proces. Przez pierwszy miesiąc jesteś na okresie próbnym. Wtedy zdecyduję, czy masz w sobie jakikolwiek potencjał, czy tylko marnujesz mój czas. Potem przez rok odbywasz praktyki w laboratorium pod moim okiem. W tym czasie wykonujesz powierzone sobie zadania jak reszta etatowych pracowników, ale jednocześnie pracujesz nad własnym projektem. Prowadzisz badania, zdajesz mi raporty i ostatecznie piszesz końcowe sprawozdanie. Szczegółowe. Projekt musi być na tyle interesujący, żeby zdobyć moją akceptację. Wtedy, i tylko wtedy, możesz wrócić na uniwersytet, aby rozpocząć ostatni rok studiów, podczas którego będziesz kontynuować badania i pisać swoją pracę dyplomową. Pod moim kierunkiem i przy wsparciu tutora. Czy to jasne?

– Tak – odpowiedziała pokornie.

– Znakomicie. Za praktykę, co oczywiste, nie otrzymujesz wynagrodzenia, ale za to ponosisz konsekwencje wszystkich błędów i niedociągnięć. Jednak jeżeli będę zadowolony z twojej pracy, mogę polecić cię dowolnemu zespołowi pracującemu nad dodatkowymi projektami i wtedy szpital wypłaci ci… Coś. Ale na twoim miejscu nie liczyłbym na to specjalnie, jestem bardzo wymagający i rzadko bywam zadowolony – zastrzegł, krzywiąc się do niej ironicznie. – Pracujesz od poniedziałku do piątku, przez sześć godzin dziennie, weekendy są wolne. Pracoholizm, histeryczne zaangażowanie i skłonność do odsiadywania nadgodzin – mile widziane. Dla własnych celów możesz w wolnych chwilach korzystać z mniejszego laboratorium eksperymentalnego w końcu korytarza, jeżeli akurat jest wolne. A zwykle jest, bo tamtejszy sprzęt woła o pomstę do nieba. Jednak jeśli przez pół roku nie wysadzisz w powietrze szpitala, być może pozwolę ci po godzinach używać również właściwej pracowni. Naturalnie pod ścisłym nadzorem. Uszkodzeń tamtejszego wyposażenia prawdopodobnie nie odpracowałabyś do końca życia. Zrozumiano, Lovegood?

Kiwnęła głową.

– Słucham?

– Tak, panie profesorze.

– W takim razie możemy przejść do laboratorium.

– Już? – zdziwiła się. – A kiedy rozpocznie się test?

– Jaki test?

– No… Egzamin?

– Nie przewiduję żadnych egzaminów wstępnych. Jestem przekonany, że wybrałem najlepszych kandydatów, nie potrzebuję dodatkowego potwierdzenia. Jeszcze mógłbym się rozczarować.

Luna patrzyła na niego rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia oczami, na przemian to otwierając, to zamykając usta.

– Bez egzaminów? – powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem. – Dobrze się pan czuje, profesorze?

– Znakomicie.

– Przepuści pan taką okazję, aby podręczyć dawną uczennicę?

Severus Snape wstał, oparł dłonie na biurku i pochylił się w jej stronę, atakując z całym impetem swojej mrocznej osobowości. Nawet kolorowa i oderwana od świata Luna poczuła dreszcze, gdy padł na nią złowrogi cień mistrza eliksirów.

– Proste pytanie, Lovegood. Co mi się bardziej opłaci: dręczyć cię dzisiaj testem przez pół godziny czy poczekać, aż podpiszesz umowę o praktyki i sama oddasz się na rok w moje ręce? Wtedy będę mógł cię swobodnie dręczyć i mobbingować przez długie miesiące.

Nareszcie udało mu się do niej dotrzeć. Luna przełknęła ciężko ślinę i spojrzała na niego całkowicie przytomnie, jasno i z szacunkiem. Oraz czystym przerażeniem.

Prawidłowa reakcja.

– A teraz zapraszam do pracowni – powtórzył, a dziewczyna pokornie ruszyła za nim.

§§§

Nowoczesne laboratorium Snape'a zdecydowanie zrobiło na Lunie wrażenie. Jasne, przestronne i… obsesyjnie higieniczne. Mistrz eliksirów widywał podobne reakcje na widok swojego nowego królestwa. W alchemii już od dawna nie chodziło o osmolone kociołki i wypatroszone żaby (chociaż obie rzeczy nadal lubił, bo każdy ma swoje małe przyjemności), w takiej instytucji jak szpital Świętego Munga należało postawić na nowoczesność. Wszędzie wokół w letnim słońcu skrzyło się szkło, srebro i chrom. Tylko pod jedną ze ścian zgromadzono klasyczne kociołki, ale one również zostały odlane z innowacyjnego materiału, a później jeszcze wyszorowane na błysk, dlatego w niczym nie przypominały szkolnych sprzętów. Tajemnicza i kosmicznie wyglądająca maszyneria grała i buczała z każdego kąta. Panna Lovegood sporej części tego zbioru nie potrafiłaby nawet nazwać i nikt nie mógłby mieć do niej o to pretensji – Snape pościągał swoje narzędzia z naprawdę osobliwych zakątków świata. Po jej minie poznał, że nie tego się spodziewała, podobnie jak kiedyś Yenlla. A przecież była to dopiero mniejsza, robocza pracownia przeznaczona do prowadzenia skromniejszych badań i… przechowywania praktykantów.

– A gdzie czarne zasłony, płody w słoikach i łańcuchy? – zdziwiła się Luna.

– Takie luksusy znajdziesz wyłącznie w moim prywatnym gabinecie, Lovegood. Bądź grzeczna, bo akurat szukam nowych preparatów…

Luna nie doceniła jednak tej wyrafinowanej groźby, bo wciąż rozglądała się wokół rozmarzonym wzrokiem.

– Na jakiej zasadzie to wszystko działa? – chciała wiedzieć. – Co napędza maszyny? Gwiezdny pył? A może wróżki?

– A może małe gnomy zamknięte w magicznych kołowrotkach? – zaproponował Snape tak sarkastycznym tonem, że nawet ona powinna właściwie go odczytać.

A jednak nie…

– To prawda? Mogę je karmić! – rzuciła podniecona dziewczyna i obeszła jedną z zagadkowych maszyn, jakby spodziewała się z tyłu zobaczyć otwór, przez który mistrz eliksirów osobiście dokarmia gnomy.

– Oczywiście, że nieprawda! – prychnął Severus. – Jeżeli jeszcze nie zauważyłaś, ludzkość zdążyła odkryć elektryczność, która zupełnie wystarcza.

Faktycznie, jeżeli czegoś brakowało w laboratorium, to uchwytów na świece i lampy naftowe… Na suficie znajdowały się za to dziwne podłużne latarnie, które zalewały pomieszczenie trupim bladoniebieskim światłem, walcząc z docierającymi przez okno promieniami słońca. Oślepiony nimi Snape, który od pewnego czasu musiał mrużyć oczy, z irytacją machnął ręką, a wtedy na szyby spłynęły osobliwe, sztywne i nieprzepuszczające światła zasłony. W środku nadal było bardzo jasno, głównie z powodu dziwnych lamp nad ich głowami, ale o wiele mniej przyjemnie. Właściwie ogólna atmosfera wydawała się całkiem zbliżona do słynnych hogwarckich lochów.

– Już? Pierwszy szok minął? – zainteresował się nowy mentor panny Lovegood. – A zatem poznaj mojego drugiego praktykanta. Oto Fryderyk Goldman.

Dopiero gdy to powiedział, Luna zauważyła kręcącego się w kącie nad kociołkiem chłopaka. Był nieco tylko starszy od niej, miał na sobie wydeptane trampki, krzywo zapiętą koszulę w kratę i przetarte spodnie. W jednej ręce trzymał niepokojąco dymiącą chochlę, a w drugiej grubą księgę, którą uważnie studiował, pogwizdując pod nosem. Ewidentnie czuł się w pracowni jak u siebie i nie bardzo czymkolwiek przejmował. Ledwo zwrócił na nich uwagę.

– A dzień dobry, psorze… fesorze. Przetestowałem tamtą recepturę, ale efekty nie były zadowalające, więc zacząłem od nowa z innymi składnikami. Teraz poszło nieco lepiej, ale myślę, że możemy wycisnąć z tego znacznie więcej przy założeniu, że… – rozgadał się na dobre, zanim wreszcie uniósł głowę znad księgi i spostrzegł Lunę. – O, zatrudnił pan sekretarkę? Dobry pomysł, kawa z tego piekielnego automatu to koszmar, ktoś mógłby rano parzyć jakąś przyzwoitą.

– Co proszę?! – zawołała z oburzeniem panna Lovegood, w której obudziła się zwykle uśpiona pod nieskończonymi warstwami ekscentryczności Krukonka.

Snape w tym samym momencie pomyślał, że wolałby umrzeć, niż wypić cokolwiek zaserwowanego przez Lunę. Nie miałby żadnej gwarancji, że to nie napar z czyrakobulwy.

– A ta sukienka wygląda dziwacznie – ciągnął niezmordowanie młody człowiek, mierząc ją pogardliwym wzrokiem. – Wiesz, że materiał najprawdopodobniej ulegnie dezintegracji na deszczu?

– Wcale nie.

– Jasne, że tak!

– Został wzmocniony.

– Chyba Impedimento… żeby spowolnić naturalny rozkład.

– Bynajmniej. Wystarczyło zajrzeć do uwag odnośnie słynnego zaklęcia Jacoba La Fontaina, które…

– To by nigdy nie zadziałało – upierał się chłopak.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Trzeba tylko nieco zmodyfikować składnię i akcent. Na przykład przeczytać całość po francusku ze szkockim akcentem…

– Bzdura. Wtedy zaklęcie zupełnie straci znaczenie!

– Chyba o to chodzi, nie? – powiedziała wesoło Luna. – Dlatego się z nimi eksperymentuje. Co jest ciekawego w zaklęciu, które za każdym razem robi dokładnie to, co powinno? Cała zabawa polega na tym, aby zrobiło coś innego.

– To zdecydowane najgłupsza rzecz…

– Cisza! – przerwał im nieco oszołomiony Snape, odruchowo pocierając skroń. Sam nie wiedział, czego właściwie się spodziewał, wybierając dwójkę kompletnych dziwadeł. Mógł mieć pretensje wyłącznie do siebie. – Goldman, to jest Lovegood, od tej pory będziecie razem pracować.

– Ona? Mistrzem eliksirów?!

– Mistrzynią – poprawiła mechanicznie.

– Jak na razie jedynym mistrzem jestem ja i jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie, ta sytuacja zbyt szybko się nie zmieni – uciął zimno. – Chciałbym powiedzieć, że mam nadzieję, iż się dogadacie, lecz jest mi to idealnie obojętne. A poza tym szczerze wierzę, że rywalizacja przynosi najlepsze efekty. Powodzenia – rzucił i szybko wyszedł z laboratorium.

§§§

Severus zostawił za sobą dwoje młodych ludzi mierzących się nawzajem podejrzliwym wzrokiem i z ulgą ewakuował się na korytarz. Jeszcze dobrze nie zabrał się do tych praktyk, a już miał dość. Tym bardziej, że główny powód, dla którego to zrobił, nagle przestał istnieć. Od pewnego czasu nie miał już dokąd ani po co się wymykać.

– Profesorze!

Odwrócił się i zobaczył zbliżająca się do niego szybkim krokiem panią Paddington. Pielęgniarkę, która od pewnego czasu nieoficjalnie awansowała na jego prywatną asystentkę. Głównie dlatego, że tylko poczciwa kobieta miała dość cierpliwości, aby znosić jego legendarne humory.

– Tak?

– Jakaś kobieta do pana – poinformowała usłużnie.

Poderwał głowę i spojrzał na nią bystro, odsłaniając się dosłownie na moment. Ten moment wystarczył pani Paddington.

– Nie ta – odpowiedziała dziwnie łagodnie. – Ta druga.

Snape prychnął, a wszystkie jego ochronne bariery natychmiast znowu się podniosły.

No tak. Jak mógł pomyśleć o… Dlaczego w ogóle przyszło mu do głowy… Akurat ONA nie miała najmniejszego powodu, aby nagle się tu pojawiać.

– Jestem zajęty – rzucił bez zastanowienia. – Nie ma mnie dla nikogo.

– Nie mogę jej ciągle odsyłać – zaprotestowała zgnębiona pielęgniarka. – Ostatnio zaczęła krzyczeć, że nie wiem, kim ona jest, że nie życzy sobie takiego traktowania i nie pozwoli robić z siebie idiotki.

Mistrz eliksirów nie wydawał się specjalnie zainteresowany całą aferą ani przejęty groźbami.

– W takim razie proszę przekazać ochronie, żeby jej nie wpuszczali.

Pani Paddington posłała mu kolejne przenikliwe spojrzenie. Szczerze jej za to nie znosił. Zawsze się wszystkiego domyśliła.

– Muszę przyznać, że to rozsądna decyzja, ja również wolałam tę poprzednią – powiedziała wprost. – Ta nowa wygląda na potworną jędzę. Chociaż to naturalnie kwestia gustu. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego niczym wyrozumiała babcia.

Ponury profesor chrząknął, unosząc znacząco brew.

– Nawet nie zamierzam udawać, że wiem, o czym pani mówi, pani Paddington. A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć, mam pilne sprawy do załatwienia – oznajmił i… ponownie uciekł.

Sympatyczna starsza pielęgniarka z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach obserwowała, jak nabzdyczony odchodzi korytarzem. Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi naprawdę lubiła swojego zdziwaczałego przełożonego. Miał w sobie coś rozczulającego… I naprawdę osobliwy gust, jeżeli chodzi o kobiety. Aktorki, na miły Bóg! Skąd on je brał? Pasowały do niego jak poczciwy borsuczek Helgi do zwariowanego Slytherina.

Jednak tym, co naprawdę zastanawiało panią Paddington, były okoliczności, w jakich profesor Snape zgubił swoją pierwszą żonę. Pamiętała ją bardzo dobrze, bo kobiet w typie Yen raczej się nie zapomina. Była taka słodka i urocza. I bardzo, bardzo uprzejma. Kiedyś zresztą odwiedzała go bez przerwy, a profesor w nieskończoność kazał ją badać. Poczciwa i rodzinna z natury pani Paddington zakładała, że wynika to z oczywistych względów – czyli starań o potomka. Jednak wobec braku widocznych efektów musiała uznać, że się pomyliła.

Pani Snape (kolorowe magazyny z czasem uświadomiły panią Paddington, że Yenlla już od jakiegoś czasu się tak nie nazywa, a jej nazwisko ogólnie zmienia się jak w kalejdoskopie, lecz dla niej na zawsze pozostała „panią Snape") wciąż przychodziła i starsza czarownica szybko polubiła te wizyty, bo zauważyła, jak wielki wypływ wywierają na ponurego profesora. Oczywiście nie zmieniał się nagle jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Nadal marudził, warczał na wszystkich i nawet swoją żonę potrafił publicznie potraktować w skandaliczny sposób (nigdy w najmniejszym stopniu nie starał się poskromić tego dosadnego języka), ale… Wystarczyło zobaczyć, jak na nią patrzy, aby zrozumieć, że za tym wszystkim kryje się coś więcej.

Pamiętała również ten jeden raz, gdy przypadkiem zaskoczyła ich w niewielkim pokoiku, gdzie zwykle pobierała Yenlli krew. Wyszła tylko na chwilę do laboratorium, a gdy wróciła, byli tam oboje. Zaskoczona przystanęła w drzwiach. Pani Snape siedziała na kozetce, a profesor stał przed nią. Trzymał jej dłonie w swoich i tłumaczył coś przyciszonym głosem. Śliczna kobieta unosiła ku niemu twarz i patrzyła na niego szklistymi oczami. Wyglądała w tym momencie tak uroczo, że pani Paddington sama by ją pocałowała. Nic dziwnego, że Severus zrobił to samo.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewnił.

Właśnie wtedy starsza czarownica po raz pierwszy pomyślała, że ze zdrowiem pani Snape chyba jednak nie wszytko jest dobrze, skoro musiał ją o tym przekonywać. Tylko co? Faktycznie była blada i drobna, i nigdy nie wyglądała na specjalnie silną, ale nie sprawiała również wrażenia chorej. Co mogło jej dolegać? Pani Paddington chętnie by się tego dowiedziała.

Nie zdążyła. Jakiś czas potem wszystko się popsuło. Profesor Snape wyjechał na dwa lata, a jego żona-nieżona niespodziewanie zmieniła właściciela. Później mistrz eliksirów wrócił ze stypendium jeszcze bardziej nieprzystępny niż wcześniej i dopiero kilka tygodni temu wreszcie nieco się ożywił. Pani Paddington była ciekawską kobietą i bardzo chciałaby wiedzieć, co tu się właściwie działo. Nawet miała już pewien koncept, ale zero możliwości, aby go sprawdzić.

Aktorki, phi! Co potrafią zrobić z człowiekiem?

§§§

Dlaczego od razu pomyślał o Yen?

Przez cały dzień nie dawało mu to spokoju. Przecież to absolutnie niemożliwe, aby przyszła go odwiedzić! Nie po tym, co się wydarzyło. Znakomicie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Oczywiście, na początku Severus nie potraktował kolejnej wydumanej awantury poważnie. Ciągle się kłócili, odkąd tylko się poznali, więc był to w zasadzie stan naturalny. Czym zatem ten jeden raz różnił się od pozostałych? Yen obrażała się bez przerwy o różne drobiazgi i nie widział powodu, aby się tym przejmować. Był pewien, że wróci, gdy ochłonie.

Nie wróciła.

Zamiast tego zniknęła. Zapadła się pod ziemię. Rozpłynęła w powietrzu.

Severus liczył, że wkrótce spotka ją przypadkiem na Pokątnej, przecież wcześniej ciągle na siebie wpadali. Przeliczył się. Szukał jej w domu i został ozięble odesłany spod drzwi. Chyba nigdy nie spotkał się z tak ociekającym pogardą wzrokiem jak wtedy, gdy Błyskotka praktycznie przegnała go spod tylnych drzwi. Nawet nie podejrzewał, że skrzaty są zdolne do tak negatywnych emocji.

– Lepiej nich pan tu więcej nie przychodzi – powiedziała. – Nigdy.

Zostać przegonionym przez skrzata! Co za upokorzenie!

Przynajmniej w rewiowym teatrzyku mu się poszczęściło. Kompletnie pijana Amy Joe wyjaśniła mu, gdy już zdołał przebić się mentalnie przez jej barbarzyński akcent, że Yenlla wyjechała na urlop. Pięknie!

Wkrótce potem natrafił w gazecie na łzawą relację z romantycznej podróży państwa Lupin do Paryża. Z klasyczną dla prasy subtelnością ochrzczono ją drugą podróżą poślubną. Na stylizowanych zdjęciach Żmija wdzięczyła się do Wilkołaka słodko aż do obrzygu. Niedługo potem kolorowe magazyny doniosły, że odwiedzili także Wiedeń i Pragę, a na koniec wylądowali w Petersburgu. W jaki sposób Yen nagle znalazła się w Rosji, tego mistrz eliksirów nie wiedział, lecz żywił poważne podejrzenia, że ma to coś wspólnego z wilkołaczym interesem Lupina, więc jego piękna żona na pewno nie jest z tego wyjazdu zadowolona. Niech ma nauczkę.

Podczas gdy szelma szlajała się po świecie, Snape nieprawdopodobnie się nudził, chociaż nie przyznałby się do tego nawet na chińskich torturach. Bez swojej głównej dystrakcji musiał chodzić do pracy i odsiadywać tam wszystkie przewidziane w umowie godziny, a nawet więcej. Następnie wracał do domu i…

Ach, jakie to miało znaczenie?

I tak przez ostatnie tygodnie jego główne wysiłki koncentrowały się wokół panicznego unikania Marisol. Szczęśliwie namolna aktorka nie wiedziała, gdzie mieszka, bo zapewne codziennie rano znajdowałby ją na wycieraczce. Ta dziewczyna była kompletnie szurnięta.

§§§

Mistrz eliksirów rychło pożałował pochopnej decyzji o przyjęciu praktykantów. Zgodnie z planem wprowadzali mnóstwo zamieszania, ale okazali się znacznie mniej przydatni, niż pierwotnie zakładał. Za to bardzo, ale to bardzo upierdliwi. Luna i Frycek skupili się przede wszystkim na kłótniach i dogryzaniu sobie nawzajem. Chłopak, zupełnie zresztą jak Severus, nie rozumiał idei praktykanta rodzaju żeńskiego, a Krukonka (kolejna, na bogów!) w akcie zemsty zaatakował go feminizmem (no kto by się spodziewał?!) i czkawkobuczykami (cokolwiek to było, Snape wolał nawet tego nie sprawdzać). W związku z tym Goldman zostawił mu na biurku notatkę, że nie życzy sobie dalszej współpracy z _abominacją_ (czyli Luną, zdaje się), bo jest (w telegraficznym skrócie) głupia i gada od rzeczy, Lovegood zaś stwierdziła, że tej nocy będzie piękny księżyc i zaczęła śpiewać jakąś dziecinną piosenkę po szwedzku. Akurat o pełni księżyca nikt nie musiał profesorowi przypominać, bo wszystkie daty miał od dawna starannie wypisane w swoim prywatnym kalendarzu, ale cała reszta porządnie go wkurzyła. Dostał potwornej migreny, posłał oboje do domów i postanowił, że przez kolejny tydzień będzie ich zawalał po szyję robotą papierkową… Zaraz po tym, jak umieści ich w dwóch bardzo odległych od siebie zakątkach medycznej placówki.

Dzień w laboratorium uznał za stracony i w ramach poprawy humoru wybrał się na Pokątną, aby uzupełnić własne zapasy. Znowu spędzał więcej czasu w domowej pracowni, bo i tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, a badania same się nie przeprowadzą. Skierował się do swojego stałego centrum zaopatrzeniowego, ale zanim dotarł do drzwi, na drodze stanęła mu wyszczerzona od ucha do ucha Kitty Silverwand (nie znał jej nowego nazwiska i ani trochę go nie interesowało).

– Cześć, Sever! – zawołała żywo i wesoło.

– Dzień dobry! – pisnął jakiś głosik ulokowany nieco niżej.

Mistrz eliksirów zerknął tam i odkrył, że Kitty prowadzi przed sobą swoją nieco mniejszą kopię. Mała dziewczynka, na oko jedenastoletnia, kurczowo ściskała w dłoniach nowiutki komplet szkolnych szat. Była bardzo podobna do matki. Miała dwa mysie kucyki i całkiem bystre spojrzenie. Od Kitty różniła ją tylko mniej zadziorna mina i nieco odstające uszy, zapewne genetyczna pamiątka po tatusiu. Severus zmroził dziecko lodowatym spojrzeniem, lecz w końcu nieznacznie skinął głową.

– Dzień dobry. Pierwsza wyprawka do Hogwartu, jak mniemam? – zwrócił się do Kitty.

– O, tak! Jak ten czas leci, prawda? – rozgadała się niespodziewanie, bo właściwie nigdy nie łączyły ich przyjacielskie stosunki. Ba, nie było pomiędzy nimi nawet cienia sympatii, przynajmniej ze strony Severusa.

– Moje gratulacje. Po jedenastu latach męki nareszcie trochę spokoju.

– Och, mam w domu jeszcze jedną, nie martw się. – Kitty odruchowo objęła córkę ramionami i przytuliła. – A twoje podejście do sprawy jak zwykle mnie zadziwia. W imieniu moich córek serdecznie dziękuję, że zrezygnowałeś z posady nauczyciela.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

– Mimo wszystko może udzielisz nam fachowej porady? – zagadnęła znowu, machając mu przed nosem listem z wykazem podręczników i obowiązkowych magicznych sprzętów.

Snape nawet na niego nie zerknął.

– Z pewnością zaleciłbym jakiś dodatkowy podręcznik z dziedziny eliksirów. Nowa podstawa programowa jest śmiechu warta. Za dużo mugoli, za mało alchemii – odpowiedział z miejsca, jakby był przyzwyczajony do podobnych pytań. – Już rozsądniej byłoby korzystać z naszego starego podręcznika. Jestem pewien, że Yen nadal ma gdzieś mój… – urwał nieoczekiwanie i zmarszczył brwi.

Kitty czekała cierpliwie, zerkając na niego niewinnie. Dziewczynka nadal miała oczy okrągłe z przerażenia. Z długiej przemowy strasznego faceta w czerni dotarły do niej tylko dwa słowa: „dodatkowy podręcznik".

– Kontynuuj, proszę, Sever. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego uroczo dawna panna Silverwand.

Ale mistrz eliksirów nie był w nastroju do żartów.

– Wchodzicie do tego sklepu czy nie? – warknął, otwierając drzwi i przepuszczając je przodem.

Kitty uznała, że mimo naprawdę opornego materiału wyjściowego Yen jakimś cudem zdołała go nieco ucywilizować. W duszy wyraziła podziw dla przyjaciółki i chwilowo dała mu spokój. Kupiła wszystko ze szkolnej listy, a obrażony nie wiadomo za co Severus ani razu się nie wtrącił. Nie wytrzymał dopiero przy kociołkach. Sprzedawca z uporem maniaka zachwalał jakiś błyszczący, grawerowany bubel, który już z daleka wyglądał na nietrwały i niepraktyczny, jednak zauroczona matka zdawała się absolutnie ślepa na tę okoliczność.

– Khm – chrząknął zniecierpliwiony Severus i omal nie zabił handlarza wzrokiem.

– Och, profesor Snape – rzucił nieszczęśnik z autentycznym przerażeniem. Musiała ich łączyć długa historia. – Czy to pana protegowane? – zaniepokoił się wyraźnie. – Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem.

Mistrz eliksirów nie wdawał się w dyskusję, tylko chłodno wskazał blisko połowę tańszy i absolutnie paskudny kociołek ze wzmocnionym dnem.

– Weź ten, jeżeli nie chcesz po tygodniu kupować nowego – poradził Kitty łaskawie. – Pierwszoroczni wszystko puszczają z dymem.

– Dzięki, Sever. – Uszczęśliwiona matka po raz kolejny poszczuła go promiennym uśmiechem. – Wiedziałam, że nawet ty możesz się do czegoś przydać. Co za szczęśliwe spotkanie!

– Wręcz niesamowicie.

A gdy już miała wszystko, bynajmniej nie wyszła ze sklepu i nie ruszyła w swoją stronę, lecz tkwiła przy nim uparcie i usiłowała kontynuować przerwaną rozmowę. W tym czasie Snape mrukliwym tonem wyrzucał z siebie nazwy kolejnych brakujących składników, a sprzedawca biegał po sklepie, gnąc się w ukłonach. Ten facet miał zaiste reputację… czy raczej Reputację.

– A tak z ciekawości, dlaczego Yenka trzyma twoje stare podręczniki? – nie odpuszczała zaciekawiona Kitty.

– Podczas przeprowadzki spontanicznie postanowiła pożyczyć sobie kilka moich rzeczy.

– Ciekawe, w jakim celu…

– Też chciałbym to wiedzieć.

– Chyba mam pewne podejrzenia – rzuciła nieoczekiwanie, narażając się na słynne mordercze spojrzenie.

– A zatem dla własnego dobra powinnaś zachować je dla siebie.

– Mamo, mamo, zobacz, jakie fajne! – zawołała dziewczynka z drugiego końca tajemniczego i mrocznego sklepu. Stała przy wysokiej szafce i wskazywała palcem na jakieś zamarynowane w formalinie paskudztwo.

Kitty lekko zbladła, a Severus wykrzywił się złośliwie.

– O nie! – jęknęła kobieta.

– O tak – drażnił się z nią. – Witamy w domu Salazara.

– Po moim trupie, Sever!

– Wbrew twoim wyobrażeniom to nie jest trudny do spełnienia warunek. A już na pewno nie… w domu Salazara.

– Och, jesteś niemożliwy!

Kitty pobiegła ratować duszę córki, odciągając ją zarówno od ohydnego znaleziska, jak i strasznej przyszłości. Dzięki temu Snape mógł w spokoju dokończyć sprawunki. Na ulicę znowu wyszli razem.

– Mamo, mamo, zwierzaki! – ożywiła się znowu pomniejszona wersja Kitty.

Dorosła Krukonka westchnęła bezradnie, gdy dziecko odbiegło pod wystawę kolejnego sklepu.

– Tylko nie kupuj jej ropuchy – ostrzegł profesorskim tonem Snape, chociaż wcale nie zamierzał i w ogóle nie miał już najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę. Po prostu zwyciężyło w nim zmiłowanie do wymądrzania się. – Dzieci nie znoszą ropuch i zawsze próbują je później wymienić na coś bardziej interesującego. A jeżeli się nie uda, bo bądźmy poważni, kto przy zdrowych zmysłach chciałby wymienić się na ropuchę, spuszczają je w toalecie albo _przypadkiem_ gubią. Przez te wszystkie lata znajdowałem ich w lochach dziesiątki.

– I co z nimi robiłeś?

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Zużywałem.

Kitty początkowo go nie zrozumiała, jednak gdy sens tych słów w pełni do niej dotarł, zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

– Ty… Co?!

– Jestem mistrzem eliksirów – rzucił z kpiącym grymasem. Chyba uznawał, że to zwalnia go z wszelkich etycznych rozterek. – Najlepsze składniki eliksirów to świeże składniki.

– Jesteś absolutnie obrzydliwy.

– Mamooo! – Niesforne potomstwo znowu domagało się od Kitty uwagi.

Obrócili się jednocześnie. Dziewczynka podskakiwała z emocji przed wystawową szybą, wskazując na coś ręką.

– Obstawiam, że to kot – odgadł bezbłędnie Snape. – To zawsze jest kot – dodał znudzonym tonem.

Zagubione koty nie znajdowały zastosowania w subtelnej sztuce warzenia eliksirów, więc w najmniejszym stopniu go nie interesowały. Zresztą, w wypadku kotów zawsze znajdowali się stroskani właściciele, którzy zadawali kłopotliwe pytania.

– Ojej! – Zdezorientowana Kitty zamrugała oczami. – Całkiem nieźle znasz się na dzieciach.

– Nie z własnej winy – wyjaśnił kwaśno.

Kobieta ponownie westchnęła, patrząc na niego w jeszcze bardziej irytujący sposób niż pani Paddington.

– Mógłbyś chociaż raz przyznać, że żałujesz.

– Czego? – Nie zrozumiał niespodziewanego zwrotu w konwersacji albo tylko udawał.

– Jesteś samotnym, smutnym facetem, Sever, a przecież wszystko mogło się potoczyć zupełnie inaczej.

– Co za bzdury!

– Ciągle o niej wspominasz.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – spróbował jej przerwać, ale machnęła na niego ręką w taki sposób, jak gdyby był krnąbrnym dzieckiem.

– Oczywiście, że wiesz. I ona też! – zawołała ze złością Kitty. – Gdybyście tylko oboje nie byli tak cholernie uparci, moglibyście być szczęśliwi. I to od wielu lat.

– Opanuj się, kobieto, na Salazara!

– Nie! Wkurzacie mnie. Dlaczego nie możecie się jakoś dogadać? Wtedy wszystko byłoby inaczej. Moglibyście żyć w spokoju. Ba! Moglibyście teraz posyłać do Hogwartu własne dzieci.

Niewypowiedziany gniew położył się cieniem na zaciętej twarzy Severusa. Jego oczy pociemniały, brew zadrgała nerwowo. Bez słowa odwrócił się i odszedł.

– Nie, czekaj! – spróbowała go zatrzymać, ponieważ jeszcze z nim nie skończyła.

– Mamo! – Córka oderwała się od wystawy z upatrzonym kotem i złapała ją za rękę.

Poruszona Kitty szybko otarła wolną dłonią oczy i odwróciła się do niej z uśmiechem.

– Tak, Susie?

– Co się stało, mamusiu?

– Nic takiego, skarbie. Tylko kłopoty z ciocią Yen. Jak zwykle.

– Lubię ciocię Yen – oświadczyła mała Susie. – Obiecała, że nauczy mnie tańczyć kankana.

– Nie! – odpowiedziała stanowczo Kitty. – Żadnego kankana aż do osiemnastki. Co najmniej!

§§§

Smród rozchodzący się z pracowni eksperymentalnych eliksirów leczniczych Świętego Munga nie był niczym nowym, ale wybuchy jednak zdarzały się rzadko. Praktycznie nigdy, dopóki profesor Snape nie przyjął praktykantów. Tym razem czarny dym zasnuł korytarze najnowszej dobudówki szpitala, uniemożliwiając swobodne oddychanie. Etatowi pracownicy oderwali się od swoich zajęć i zerkali w przeklęty kąt, w którym dwójka marzących o uzyskaniu stopnia mistrzowskiego młodych absolwentów kłóciła się jak pijani Irlandczycy.

– Znowu to samo – mruknął nieprzychylnie profesor Gillian, drugi po Severusie w porządku dziobania. Miał swoje własne laboratorium na drugim końcu korytarza i specjalizował się w zupełnie innej dziedzinie, do kolegi po fachu zajrzał wyłącznie z powodu profesjonalnej ciekawości. Chciał wiedzieć, czego NIE robić, żeby zachować swój kawałek Munga w całości.

Praktykanci Snape'a w krótkim czasie uzyskali niemal legendarną sławę, stając się dla reszty naukowców codzienną przerwą na kabaret. Goldman wyglądał jak uliczny chuligan i właśnie takim językiem się posługiwał – nawet w kontaktach ze snobistycznymi starszymi profesorami, czym wprawiał ich w nieustanne zdumienie. A z kolei ta dziewczyna… Cóż, samo nazwisko gwarantowało solidną dawkę rozrywki, bo chyba wszyscy w czarodziejskim świecie przynajmniej przelotnie słyszeli o zwariowanym czasopiśmie jej ojca. Sama Luna również nie rozczarowywała. Połowa szpitala zaglądała każdego ranka do laboratorium Severusa wyłącznie po to, aby podejrzeć, w co tym razem jest ubrana. Tak przy okazji – akurat wypadał dzień długiej spódnicy z gazy, męskiego podkoszulka i służbowego fartucha przefarbowanego na przerażający fiolet.

Mistrz eliksirów wparował do pracowni z obłędem w oczach. Szybkim ruchem różdżki pozbył się dymu, bo jakoś nikt do tej pory o tym nie pomyślał, a potem kolejnym zaklęciem rozdzielił kłócących się, posyłając każde z nich dwa metry w tył.

– Po pierwsze, karne galeony za spalony kocioł – oświadczył, wskazując wielki szklany słój zapełniony już do połowy. Wystarczyły zaledwie dwa tygodnie.

– To ona! – bronił się Fryderyk. – Sabotuje moją pracę.

– Poprawiłam formułę – odpowiedziała Luna nieprzytomnym tonem i z absolutnym spokojem.

– Całkiem poprawną formułę!

– Najwyraźniej nie.

– Więc dlaczego wybuchło?!

– Nieudany eksperyment to też eksperyment. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego uprzejmie jak do niezbyt bystrego ucznia.

Goldman prychnął, nie mogąc znaleźć dostatecznie dosadnych słów na określenie swojej towarzyszki. Wskazał ją tylko dramatycznym gestem, patrząc wymownie na Snape'a, jakby oczekiwał ratunku.

– Dość! – rzucił ten ze złością. Nie brał żadnej ze stron, był sprawiedliwy w swojej wściekłości. – Po drugie – wrócił do przerwanej wyliczanki – strój, Lovegood. W miejscu pracy życzę sobie regulaminowej szaty i fartucha w cywilizowanym kolorze.

– Ale…

– Czyli białym – sprecyzował na wszelki wypadek. – Karne galeony. Znowu.

Luna westchnęła z rozmarzeniem. Pogrzebała w kieszeniach (gdzie ona je miała, na bogów?! Chyba w innej czasoprzestrzeni!) i wyjęła stamtąd garść kapsli po kremowym piwie, trzy guziki i dwa żywe chrabąszcze.

Severus poczuł zbliżającą się nieubłaganie migrenę.

– Po trzecie, dlaczego jesteście w pracowni, skoro powinniście siedzieć nad dokumentami w biurze? – zapytał jedwabistym tonem.

– Bo to nudne, psorze… fesorze – oświadczył z brutalną szczerością Goldman.

– Nie taka była umowa – poparła go nieoczekiwanie dziewczyna. – Wolimy zajmować się eliksirami, zamiast wypełniać za pana papiery.

Mistrz eliksirów poczerwieniał z oburzenia.

– Do gabinetu. Marsz! I karne galeony za impertynencję.

§§§

Czasami miał ich dość, chociaż innym razem przypominał sobie, że w ich wieku zachowywał się podobnie. Jednak jego edukacja nie przebiegała w tak miły i usystematyzowany sposób. Gdy zdobywał stopień mistrza, był już uwięziony w Hogwarcie. Uczył się głównie korespondencyjnie, a praktyki załatwiał pokrętnie dzięki protekcji Dumbledore'a, którego serdecznie nie znosił. No i pracę również musiał przygotowywać pod jego kierunkiem. Z jednej strony, z pewnością dodawało mu to prestiżu i zamykało usta profesorom z uniwersytetu, którzy w innym wypadku na pewno doczepiliby się jakichś formalnych drobiazgów i zablokowali jego nominację, ale z drugiej… Naprawdę, naprawdę nie cierpiał dyrektora i wolałby spędzić ten czas w renomowanym instytucie alchemicznym, a nie w swojej starej szkole. Klasa w Hogwarcie pod żadnym względem nie spełniała jego standardów.

Udręczony mistrz eliksirów siedział teraz za biurkiem naprzeciwko swoich praktykantów. Splótł dłonie na blacie i patrzył na nich groźnie. Przed sobą ułożył ich umowy i karty praktyk.

– Nie będziemy się bawić w ten sposób. Najwyraźniej popełniłem błąd – powiedział, po czym zebrał wszystkie dokumenty i na ich oczach przedarł je na pół.

– Nie! – Luna i Frycek zgodnie poderwali się z miejsc, żeby go powstrzymać.

Severus uciszył ich jednym złowrogim spojrzeniem. Natychmiast opadli z powrotem na krzesła.

– Nie jestem człowiekiem cierpliwym i nigdy nie lubiłem uczyć, dlatego przez długi czas nie chciałem przyjmować praktykantów – odezwał się po długiej chwili ciężkiego milczenia. – Pewnego dnia pomyślałem jednak: „To w końcu dorośli ludzie, chyba da się z nimi dojść do porozumienia". Otóż nie. Nie da się. Przez miesiąc zmęczyliście mnie bardziej niż dwanaście klas Hogwartu przez rok.

– Na swoją obronę chciałbym… – zaczął Fryderyk, ale Snape przerwał mu ruchem ręki.

– Co mnie dziwi, ponieważ wybrałem was bardzo starannie. Sądziłem, że ty, Goldman, docenisz swoją szansę. Pamiętam, że ojciec przez lata odmawiał ci funduszy na studia, a gdy je w końcu zebrałeś, sam się pogrążyłeś. Jakby niczego cię to nie nauczyło.

Chłopak spuścił głowę i od tej pory unikał jego wzroku. Tupał za to nerwowo nogą, wprawiając w drżenie podłogę.

– Lovegood – zwrócił się z kolei do dziewczyny. – Czy wiesz, że zdarzały się dziesięciolecia, gdy na specjalizację eliksiryczną nie przyjęto ani jednej czarownicy? To nie jest środowisko, które wysoko ceni kobiety, podobnie zresztą jak ja. Uważamy, że jedyne kociołki, z którymi są w stanie sobie poradzić, znajdują się w kuchni. Wnioskując z twojej nieodpowiedzialnej postawy, mamy rację.

– Jak pan może tak mówić? Przecież… – zaczęła Luna, ale nie pozwolono jej skończyć.

– Rozczarowaliście mnie. Oboje. Nie zamierzam czekać do końca próbnego miesiąca. Zrywam umowę w tej chwili. Jesteście niedbali i nieposłuszni. Nie wykonujecie moich poleceń. Chcecie robić coś ciekawszego? Nikogo to nie obchodzi. Ja na przykład wolałbym być w tej chwili w Chinach, i co z tego? To nie szkoła ani uniwersytet, tylko praca. Nie ma tu miejsca na niesubordynację.

Napięcie było niemal nie do zniesienia. Dwójka zgnębionych młodych ludzi kręciła się na krzesłach w niewysłowionym zakłopotaniu. Wreszcie ciężkie milczenie przerwała Luna.

– Przepraszamy – powiedziała pokornie i wyjątkowo przytomnie. – Czy możemy prosić o ostatnią szansę?

Naturalnie nie odpowiedział od razu. Przeciągał decyzję w nieskończoność, aby tylko bardziej ich podręczyć.

– Być może – rzucił w końcu.

– Przyjmiemy wszystkie warunki.

Snape odchylił się na krześle i zmierzył ich złym wzrokiem. Frycek nadal w zawstydzeniu spuszczał oczy, ale z jego zgarbionej sylwetki promieniowała nieśmiała nadzieja. Luna przekrzywiła głowę i nieustraszenie wpatrywała się w profesora jasnymi, prawie przezroczystymi tęczówkami. Fioletowa szminka rozmazała się na jej ustach i wyglądała teraz naprawdę żałośnie.

– No dobrze – odezwał się wreszcie Severus, ale zanim zdążyli odetchnąć z ulgą, dodał: – Zastanowię się nad tym przez weekend.

– Co możemy zrobić, aby pana przekonać, profesorze? – zapytał Goldman.

Mistrz eliksirów tylko na to czekał.

– Cóż, mamy teraz godzinę…

– Za kwadrans wybije czwarta po południu – pospieszyła z informacją Luna, która uniosła ku niemu zegarek na łańcuszku. Miał wielki cyferblat, ale pozbawiony był wskazówek. Mistrz eliksirów nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak odczytuje z niego godzinę, ale nie zamierzał o to pytać.

– Znakomicie! – ucieszył się fałszywie Snape, klaszcząc w dłonie, co już samo w sobie było absolutnie upiorne. – Wkrótce pracownicy laboratorium zaczną zbierać się do domów. Wydam specjalne polecenie, aby ukończyli swoje zadania do piątej. Kiedy wszyscy wyjdą, wy zostaniecie. Najpierw wyszorujecie podłogi na całym piętrze, na korytarzach oraz w każdej z sal. Ostrożnie, aby niczego nie zniszczyć – polecił młodym czarodziejom, którzy momentalnie zbledli. – Później starannie wyczyścicie i wypolerujecie wszystkie kociołki, probówki, menzurki, wszystkie naczynia laboratoryjne oraz podstawowe sprzęty, pozostawiając w spokoju te szczególnie delikatne i cenne, które sam zabezpieczę odpowiednimi zaklęciami. Naturalnie, wszystko to zrobicie ręcznie, bez użycia różdżek – zastrzegł na koniec nie bez satysfakcji. – Jeżeli spróbujecie mnie oszukać, na pewno się o tym dowiem. Możecie mi wierzyć na słowo.

Wyglądali na kompletnie pokonanych, ale nie śmieli zaprotestować. Już nie. Miał ich w garści. Nareszcie.

– Ponieważ wielokrotnie udowodniliście, że tracę czas, traktując was jak dorosłych, wrócimy do starych i sprawdzonych metod prosto z Hogwart. Krótko mówiąc, oficjalnie macie szlaban.

– Jak długo? – chciała wiedzieć Luna, która była do nich przyzwyczajona i wydawała się całkiem zadowolona z wyroku.

– Wrócimy do tej rozmowy w poniedziałek – stwierdził niemal pieszczotliwie Snape. Z jego perspektywy zapowiadał się cudowny weekend i jeszcze lepszy poniedziałek. – A tymczasem proszę, abyście odszukali panią Paddington i poprosili o wskazanie schowka, w którym znajdziecie niezbędne środki czystości. Żegnam.

§§§

Uprzejma starsza pielęgniarka zaprowadziła ich do niewielkiej komórki pod schodami i otworzyła malutkie drzwiczki. Nie było tego dużo. Zaledwie dwie miotły i kilka nowiutkich butelek z detergentami. Nie wyglądało na to, aby ktokolwiek ich kiedykolwiek używał, skoro łatwiej i szybciej załatwiało się podobne sprawy za pomocą prostego zaklęcia. Można by podejrzewać, że profesor Snape zaledwie przed chwilą osobiście stworzył ten schowek wyłącznie na okoliczność ich „szlabanu".

– A to są metalowe szczotki do szorowania kociołków – poinstruowała ich uprzejmie pani Paddington, zdejmując pudło z wysokiej półki.

– Dziękujemy – odpowiedziała Luna i rzeczywiście sprawiała wrażenie wdzięcznej i zadowolonej ze swojego losu.

– I z czego się ciszysz? – warknął na nią Fryderyk.

– Bo jest z nas całkiem zadowolony.

– Aha. Widać.

– Nie, serio – upierała się Luna. – Mógł nas wyrzucić, ale tego nie zrobił. Dla Snape'a szlaban jest niemal jak wyznanie uczuć.

– Szczerze wątpię, czy rzeczywiście wolałby być teraz w Chinach – rzucił urażony Goldman. – Zbyt dobrze się bawi naszym kosztem.

– W Chinach? – zdziwiła się strzygąca uszami pani Paddington. – Chyba raczej w Rosji.

Odwrócili się ku niej z pytającymi minami.

– W Rosji? Dlaczego akurat w Rosji? – zapytał Fryderyk.

– Och, wiecie – wycofała się szybko starsza czarownica z lekkim zakłopotaniem. Zdecydowanie powiedziała za dużo. – Wszystkie te dziwaczne rośliny z Syberii, które nie rosną nigdzie indziej.

„I uparte kobiety", dodała w myślach.

– Prawdziwy raj dla mistrza eliksirów – stwierdziła na głos, uśmiechając się do siebie domyślnie.

§§§

Wreszcie błogosławiony spokój!

Severus Snape wyciągnął się w fotelu z papierosem i szklaneczką Ognistej. Pod ręką, na stoliku, ułożył dwie szacownie wyglądające księgi i „Współczesnego Warzyciela", bo nadal nie zdecydował, na którą z lektur ma akurat ochotę.

Gdy przed szóstą opuszczał laboratorium, gorączkowe sprzątanie trwało w najlepsze. Nie zamierzał ich wyrzucać, o nie! Obserwował praktykantów przez niemal miesiąc i wiedział, że się nie pomylił. Musiał tylko na nowo nauczyć ich dyscypliny. Nie chciał dodatkowych problemów, potrzebował… użytecznych minionków, a nie ciągłego bólu głowy. Ale nie martwił się na zapas. Miał jeszcze czas, aby ich złamać, a potem… Potem będzie już tylko lepiej i lepiej.

Obrzucił ich ostatnim złowrogim spojrzeniem i wyszedł. Przespacerował się po Pokątnej, wrócił do domu i… I to właściwie tyle. Nie miał nic do załatwienia ani nic do roboty. Dopiero na miejscu przypomniał sobie, że nie jadł jeszcze obiadu, ale nie miał ochoty ponownie wychodzić. Nie korzystał już w pracy z przerwy na lancz, skoro nie miał go kto na niego wyciągać. Yen zawsze pamiętała o takich rzeczach. Trzeba było ją regularnie karmić, bo inaczej stawała się marudna.

Snape bez większej nadziei zawędrował do kuchni. Nie miał w lodówce nic poza alkoholem i słoikiem martwych chrząszczy. No i buteleczką smoczej krwi, która chyba nie nadawała się już do niczego. Stała tam zbyt długo, a on zupełnie o niej zapomniał. W zamrażarce znajdowało się trochę ziół, tych trudno dostępnych i nietracących właściwości w niskich temperaturach. W szafce nad zlewem znalazł kawę i resztki orkiszowego pieczywa pani Lupin. Minął już miesiąc, więc zdążyło się pokryć paskudną pleśnią. Ciekawe, czy po tak długim czasie nabrała jakichś intrygujących właściwości magicznych?

Nie chciało mu się tego sprawdzić, więc po prostu wyrzucił chleb do kosza na śmieci.

Przez chwilę zabawiał się w wyobraźni wizją, jak zamawia pizzę z dostawą do domu – oczywiście za pomocą sowy, bo mimo nacisków Yen nadal nie posiadał telefonu. Zaśmiał się gorzko pod nosem. Trudno, naje się książkami. Przecież powiadają, że strawa duchowa jest ważniejsza od cielesnej.

Wrócił na fotel, zapalił kolejnego papierosa i głęboko się nim zaciągnął. Wydmuchując dym wysoko pod sufit, myślał o tym, że Hogwart miał jednak swoje dobre strony. Te jadalne. W szkole mistrz eliksirów nie musiał przynajmniej żywić się tytoniem. Co prawda często i tak to robił, bo nie miał czasu zajrzeć do Wielkiej Sali, ale… Ale mógłby, gdyby chciał.

„Co za idiotyzm", uznał po chwili.

Wiedział, że te głupie myśli wynikały wyłącznie ze znudzenia i bezczynności. Była dopiero ósma wieczorem, a on nie miał, co ze sobą zrobić. Niepotrzebnie wychodził tak wcześnie z pracy. Mógł zostać i nadzorować swój zwariowany szlaban. Dziwne, jak bardzo to w niego wrosło. Szkolny modus operandi. I ten slang. Nawet teraz nie potrafił się z tego wyleczyć.

Sięgnął po pierwszą książkę i od razu odłożył ją z obrzydzeniem. „Współczesnego Warzyciela" spotkał ten sam los – Severus zapomniał, że już przeczytał ten numer. Została ostatnia pozycja…

Na szczęście uratowała go sowa. Elegancka, srebrna i bardzo arystokratyczna. Mimo że okno było otwarte, nie wleciała do pokoju, tylko grzecznie przysiadła na parapecie i zahukała.

Severus zbliżył się i odczepił mały złocony bilecik. Prychnął, gdy przeczytał treść:

 _Państwo Malfoy niniejszym mają przyjemność zawiadomić Pana, że właśnie powrócili z letniej rezydencji i zjechali do Miasta na kolejny sezon. W związku z powyższym zapraszają na herbatę i serdeczną rozmowę w dogodnym dla Pana terminie._

– Niechże i to – mruknął do siebie mistrz eliksirów i od razu nakreślił kilka słów odpowiedzi.

§§§

Severus Snape nie do końca rozumiał ideę letniej rezydencji oraz „Miasta" uparcie pisanego wielką literą. Malfoy Manor również nie znajdowało się na Pokątnej ani nawet w Londynie czy jego bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie. Zupełnie pozbawiona uroku klasycystyczna makabryła Malfoyów tkwiła idealnie pośrodku niczego – jeżeli naturalnie za nic można uznać olbrzymi ogród w stylu francuskim. W każdym razie cały zespół pałacowy znajdował się bardzo daleko od cywilizacji.

– Ach, _mon ami_! – Lucjusz wyszedł na próg, aby go powitać. – Nużące lato wreszcie dobiega końca. Gdzie podziewałeś się przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, hę?

– Przypominam, że nie jestem już nauczycielem. Nie mam przerwy wakacyjnej.

– No tak! – zaśmiał się Malfoy. – Jesteś człowiekiem pracy!

– _Prolétaire_ – skorygował z typową dla siebie autoironią oraz cieniem starannie tłumionej złości.

W przeciwieństwie do niego Lucjusz bodaj przez cała życie nie skalał sobie rąk uczciwą pracą, żyjąc z procentów. Ewentualnie również lichwy, wymuszeń i szantażów.

– Bez przesady, jesteś zbyt skromny, _cher frère serpent_. Pewnie w tej chwili poniewierasz już całym tym żałosnym szpitalem – rzucił beztrosko.

Malfoyowie nie korzystali z „ludowej" lecznicy. Mieli swoje prywatne kliniki we Francjach i innych Szwajcariach.

– Zapraszam do środka. – Arystokrata elegancko skinął dłonią i łaskawie puścił gościa przodem.

Severus dobrze znał drogę. Skrzaty ustawiły się w równym rządku, aby ewentualnie odebrać od niego wierzchnie okrycie, chociaż nadal było na to zbyt gorąco. Koniec sierpnia w niczym nie ustępował upalnemu lipcowi.

– Herbaty? – zaproponował pan domu.

– Sądziłem, że wspomniana w zaproszeniu herbata spełnia wyłącznie funkcję kurtuazyjno-symboliczną.

Malfoy zachichotał niczym pensjonarka.

– Oczywiście moje piwnice są do twojej dyspozycji, _mon ami_. Dzięki bogu nie jesteśmy jeszcze w tym wieku, aby ekscytować się herbatą.

Lucjusz od razu zaprowadził go do palarni, a zatem było jasne, że Narcyza do nich nie dołączy. Mistrz eliksirów podejrzewał, że w ostatnim czasie stracił jej sympatię. Nie żeby mu na tym specjalnie zależało, choć zazdrość Yen szczerze go bawiła.

– Siadaj, siadaj, przyjacielu – zachęcał go żywo Malfoy, po czym sam również zagłębił się w wygodnym skórzanym fotelu.

Ściany pokoju obito zieloną draperią z misternym złoconym wzorem, który powtarzał się też na rzeźbieniach koszmarnie drogich hebanowych mebli. Malfoyowie od zawsze żyli na wysokiej stopie, od pokoleń nie mogli narzekać na brak funduszy, mimo że sposób, w jaki je zdobywali, z pewnością spędzałby sen z powiek co wrażliwszym moralnie jednostkom.

Lucjusz klasnął w dłonie i w pokoju zaroiło się od smutnych i wymizerowanych skrzatów tak bardzo różnych od skrzatów Yenlli. Ze zwieszonymi ponuro uszami i spuszczonymi na kwintę nosami wznosiły alkohole i przekąski, i częstowały cygarami.

– Kubańskie – pochwalił się pan domu, który sam rzadko palił. Zgadzał się z dawną panią Snape, że ten brzydki nałóg postarza, a przecież dbał o siebie równie obsesyjnie.

Severus nie miał podobnych oporów. Z rozkoszą zaciągnął się dymem.

– Słyszałem, że Draco radzi sobie całkiem nieźle – poruszył drażliwy temat, aby nieco popsuć nienośnie radosny nastrój gospodarza.

Malfoy aż zachłysnął się z oburzenia.

– Nawet nie zaczynaj! Mam już dość ciągłych uwag Narcyzy. Chłopak jest dorosły, na Salazara! Co ja mogę?!

– Podobno MIT to znakomita uczelnia.

– Mugolska! – jęknął Lucjusz w niemal agonalnej udręce.

Snape obojętnie wzruszył ramionami.

– Jaka to teraz różnica?

– No wiesz, _mon ami_?! _Et tu, Brute_? – Zamrugał, jakby nie był pewien, kogo właściwie gości w swoim domu. – Naprawdę się zmieniłeś.

– Nie ja. Świat – zauważył rozsądnie. – Nic już nigdy nie będzie takie samo.

– Ale dlaczego akurat MIT? Dlaczego Stany? Dlaczego akurat on? – dyszał Lucjusz, jakby właśnie wydawał z piersi ostatnie tchnienie. – Czy jeszcze to ostatnie pokolenie nie mogło utrzymać klasy, zanim wszystko trafi szlag? Dlaczego akurat ja muszę oglądać upadek domu Malfoyów? – Lucjusz kompletnie się załamał, wyrzucając z siebie pretensje w akompaniamencie tragicznych min i melodramatycznych gestów.

– Nie jest chyba aż tak źle…

– Jest gorzej! – Pstryknął palcami, a usłużny skrzat wsunął w jego dłoń szklanicę whisky. Malfoy zapomniał o dobrych manierach i wychylił ją jednym haustem. – Nie masz pojęcia! Jesteśmy towarzysko skończeni! Mam potąd Narcyzy i wszystkich jej przyjaciółek, którym zdążyła już obiecać rękę Dracona. Musiałby niechybnie zostać mormonem, żeby je wszystkie zadowolić! A potem trzeba było to jakoś odkręcić. Dramat! Niekończący się koszmar!

– Znasz moje zdanie. Nadal uważam, że przez tę małą mugolską demonstrację Draco uratował ci tyłek.

– Wiem! – Lucjusz w porywie cierpienia zacisnął dłonie na swoich długich srebrnych włosach i pociągnął gwałtownie, jakby chciał je wyrwać z głowy. – To jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze. Szlamy! Mugole! I uczelnia techniczna!

– Cóż, dobry zawód w tych niepewnych czasach... – drażnił umiejętnie Snape absolutnie niewinnym tonem.

– Och, zamilcz, przyjacielu! Nie masz pojęcia, ile było z tym kłopotów. Musieliśmy mu sfałszować papiery, całe tony dokumentów. Przecież Draco w całym swoim życiu nie widział na oczy mugolskiej szkoły! Sam nie wiem, jakim cudem zdał wstępne egzaminy. Bo zdał. Cud nad cudami! Skąd on to wiedział, do wszystkich diabłów?!

– Talent.

– Dupa! Wielka dupa. Kosztowało nas to mnóstwo wysiłku i pieniędzy. Nie wiedziałem, co robić, skąd brać te najróżniejsze papierzyska. I nie miałem na to najmniejszej ochoty, lecz on się uparł! Na szczęście ta szlama… Och, wybacz, _mon ami_ , że ranię twoje delikatne uszy. Ty zapewne nie używasz już podobnych słów.

– Nigdy oficjalnie – przyznał.

W rzeczywistości nawet wcześniej nie żywił zamiłowania do podobnych określeń. Zbyt łatwo demaskowały użytkownika.

– Ech, _frère serpent._ Na co nam przyszło?

– Uważam, że i tak nie masz prawa narzekać. Panna Granger to niezwykle…

– Tak, wiem – jęczał Lucjusz, którego tortury jakoś nie chciały dobiec końca. – Najmądrzejsza, najzdolniejsza i inne bla bla bla. Do tego nawet całkiem przyjazna oczom. Ale…

– Ale, że się tak wyrażę, szlama.

– Szlama jak stąd do Waszyngtonu, _mon ami_! Sprawdzałem, bardzo dokładanie sprawdzałem, dziesięć pokoleń wstecz sprawdzałem. I nic! Nawet jednej wiejskiej zielarki. Szlama do potęgi!

Severus nie wyglądał na specjalnie przejętego dramatem przyjaciela.

– Jednak gdy już wejdzie do rodziny, nie będzie to stanowić żadnego problemu – stwierdził. – Stężenie czystej krwi po stronie Draco wyrówna straty.

– Ha ha ha!

– A czyżby się na to nie zanosiło? – drążył mistrz eliksirów z wprawą profesjonalnego kata. – Jeżeli mnie pamięć nie myli, panna Granger również przebywa za oceanem, a naukę podjęła na Uniwersytecie Browna.

– Niech ją demony! – wyrzucił z siebie udręczony Lucjusz, bo to rzeczywiście była imponująca uczelnia.

– Razem też rozpoczęli dodatkowe kursy w miejscowej magicznej szkole wyższej, prawda?

Malfoy z wrażenia aż złapał się za serce. Najwyraźniej mistrz eliksirów zadał mu w tym momencie ostateczny cios.

– Błagam, nie! O tym też wiesz?! Słowo daję, Severusie, jesteś królem szpiegów. Tylko co to za magiczna szkoła, na bogów?! Jankeska! Równie dobrze mogliby sobie w ogóle dać spokój. Co za los? Jeżeli koniecznie chciał się uczyć – cholera wie, po co, bo odziedziczy dosyć, żeby spokojnie żyć – dlaczego po prostu nie zwrócił się z tym do ciebie?!

Zrelaksowany Snape obojętnie wzruszył ramionami. Szczęśliwie nie on był ojcem Draco, więc cała ta afera nie stanowiła jego problemu. Aczkolwiek obserwowanie Lucjusza w tak pożałowania godnym stanie sprawiało mu rzadką przyjemność.

– Sam dokonał wyboru, Lucjuszu.

– Szlag z jego wyborem i szlag z wolną wolą! – mruknął pod nosem obrażony na cały świat pan na Malfoy Manor, pociągając kolejny gigantyczny łyk alkoholu.

– A panna Granger to zaiste bystra…

– WIEM! – ryknął w udręce. – Ja to wszystko wiem, ale to tylko pogarsza sprawę. Gdyby chociaż była zwykłą, głupiutką dziewczyną, na której moglibyśmy spokojnie wieszać psy i powoli korygować sposób myślenia, być może Narcyza jakoś by to przełknęła, ale nie! Musiała się okazać „wartościową młodą kobietą o świetlanej przyszłości", jak miałem ostatnio okazję przeczytać w „Proroku". Nie ma końca mej męki!

Mistrz eliksirów nie zdołał nad sobą zapanować i prychnął, słysząc ten napuszony tekst.

– Tak, tak, ciesz się moim nieszczęściem, przyjacielu. Jesteś prawdziwym szczęściarzem, że nie masz dzieci… À propos – rzucił nagle Malfoy o wiele weselszym tonem, prostując się na krześle. Oczy rozbłysły mu jak kotu, gdy mierzył dawnego towarzysza łobuzerskim spojrzeniem. – Muszę powiedzieć, że z prawdziwą przyjemnością obserwuję karierę twojej uroczej przyjaciółki.

Teraz to Severus napotkał pewne problemy podczas przełykania drinka.

– Której?

Lucjusz zachichotał, uderzając się z uciechy w udo.

– U la la! To ja powinienem o to zapytać, _mon ami_ , bo faktycznie nie próżnowałeś. Aktoreczki! Zawsze miałaś do nich słabość.

– Bez przesady.

– Szczególnie do jednej.

– Bzdura.

– A może nie? Weźmy na przykład tę bestyjkę, Yen…

– Lucjuszu… – próbował mu przerwać, ale gospodarz już wpadł w kolejny słowotok. Czekał na okazję, aby się zemścić za wcześniejsze przytyki.

– Teraz Yenlla jest wielką gwiazdą. Widziałem ją, przyjacielu, i powiem ci, że… W tej sztuce nie zapomniała ci niczego. Myślałem, że umrę ze śmiechu. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że mam pewien żal. Mogła mi poświęcić przynajmniej jedną krótką piosenkę. Sądzę, że na to zasłużyłem po tym, jak razem staliśmy na…

– Lucjuszu… NIE.

– No już dobrze, dobrze. W każdym razie, kto by pomyślał, że szelma potrafi się tak ustawić, co? A tymczasem nasz stary znajomy wilkołak naprawdę ma szansę zostać ministrem magii. Kto by przypuszczał? Kolejny dowód na to, że świat schodzi na psy. I to dosłownie! Ale zostawmy już to. Właściwie bardziej chodziło mi o twoją drugą przyjaciółkę. Jakżeż ona się nazywała… No, pomóż mi, _mon ami_.

Severus bardzo starał się wyglądać na nieporuszonego, ale chyba niespecjalnie mu wyszło, skoro Malfoy ponownie roześmiał się w głos.

– Aktoreczki, przyjacielu! Nie bądź okrutny! Następnym razem koniecznie musisz mnie zabrać na polowanie, hę? Może dzięki temu zapomnę, jak bezczelnie pogrywałeś sobie dziś ze mną, kpiąc z mego bezgranicznego cierpienia.

Lucjusz posłał mu urażone spojrzenie, a potem beztrosko rzucił się na fotel i po raz kolejny wybuchł śmiechem.

– Więc kiedy wypuszczamy się w miasto, _cher frère serpent_?

§§§

Severus obudził się nagle w środku nocy. Czuł, że ktoś na niego patrzy. Zawsze spał bardzo czujnie, nigdy nie zapadał w naprawdę głęboki sen. Stare przyzwyczajenia.

Yenlla siedziała na brzegu jego łóżka i uśmiechała się łagodnie. Jej oczy i włosy skrzyły się w blasku księżyca w pełni. Wyglądała nierealnie, jak wróżka lub elf.

– Wiedziałem, że długo nie wytrzymasz – oświadczył, podciągając się na poduszkach i siadając prosto naprzeciwko niej.

– Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz, Sever! – zaśmiała się perliście i puściła do niego oko.

– Lepiej i dłużej, niżbym chciał.

Nie przejęła się jego kwaśnym tonem. Zbliżyła się i czułym gestem odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła.

– Możesz sobie szczekać do woli, ale przyznaj, że tęskniłeś.

– Ani trochę.

– I tak ci nie wierzę.

– Twój problem.

Yen znowu się zaśmiała i cmoknęła go w nos. Pachniała nieco inaczej niż zwykle. Ani piżmem z korzenną nutą, ani jego nowymi perfumami. Otaczał ją subtelny aromat wanilii. Łagodny i słodki.

– Jak ci się podobało w Rosji?

Skrzywiła się.

– Nie przypominaj mi o tym.

– To doprawdy zadziwiające, że nic cię tam nie pożarło. Chyba że Lupin na wszelki wypadek postanowił cię przemienić…

– Przestań! – Zadrżała. – To wcale nie jest zabawne.

Nie do końca tak było. Na myśl o pięknej Yen porośniętej od stóp do głów futrem i wyjącej do księżyca kąciki jego ust lekko drgnęły.

Urażona kobietka, która najwyraźniej bez trudu odczytała jego myśli, przewróciła oczami.

– Kiepski pomysł, naprawdę.

– Ale bez wątpienia zapewniłby ci okładkę „Czarownicy".

– Marna nagroda za ogrom poświęcenia. Och, jestem taka zmęczona!

Ziewnęła i ułożyła się wygodnie obok niego. Objął ją ramieniem. Wtulił nos w jej szyję, wdychając zagadkowy zapach wanilii. Yenlla westchnęła z przyjemnością.

– Brakowało mi tego.

Odsunął się nieco i zerknął w jej figlarne oczy. Połyskiwały w mroku, wyrażając cały alternatywny wszechświat interesujących obietnic. Przygryzła dolną wargę i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, Yen.

– Jesteś pewien? Wiesz, że wtedy nie będzie już odwrotu.

Wahał się zaledwie przez sekundę.

– Yenlla… – zaczął.

– Wiem.

Pocałowała go.

.

Obudził się gwałtownie po raz drugi. Leżał w łóżku, a stojący na nocnej szafce budzik wydzwaniał irytujący alarm. Przez okno wpadało poranne słońce, a nie kojące promienie księżyca. Faktycznie, przecież ostatnia pełnia wypadła dwa tygodnie temu. A on był w pokoju sam.

§§§

W poniedziałek wczesnym rankiem postraszeni i brutalnie ustawieni do pionu praktykanci już czekali na profesora Snape'a. Postarali się dotrzeć do Świętego Munga przed nim, co wcale nie było takie łatwe i w praktyce oznaczało pobudkę w środku nocy. Tego dnia oboje byli jak na swoje możliwości wyjątkowo schludni i eleganccy. Miła odmiana. Fryderyk zamiast wytartych jeansów miał na sobie nieco staroświecką szatę (którą na bank wygrzebał z domowej szafy), ale za to wyczyszczoną i odprasowaną. Luna również porzuciła swoją ekscentryczną garderobę na rzecz prostego i skrojonego na męską modłę tradycyjnego odzienia. Długie blond włosy zwinęła w gruby kok, w który wetknęła różdżkę.

Mistrz eliksirów obejrzał ich sobie od stóp do głów, ani słowem nie komentując niezwykłej przemiany, a potem ruszył na inspekcję całego piętra. Dokładnie skontrolował, czy wywiązali się z powierzonego im zadania. Zgnębieni młodzi ludzie postępowali krok w krok za nim i w napięciu wsłuchiwali się we wszystkie sarknięcia i prychnięcia. Severus obmacywał kociołki, zaglądał do kątów, oglądał szyby pod światło, a raz czy dwa kazał odsunąć jakąś szafkę, aby zerknąć pod nią i w ten sposób ocenić, jak bardzo byli dokładni i zdeterminowani. Z niezadowoleniem skonstatował fakt, że właściwie nie ma się do czego przyczepić, ale nadal nie dał nic po sobie poznać.

– Zapraszam do gabinetu – powiedział na koniec.

Ponuro zwiesili głowy. Nie zabrzmiało to najlepiej.

Usiedli na krzesłach. Snape z wprawą, jaką dają lata pedagogicznego doświadczenia, budował napięcie, w nieskończoność przetrzymując ich w niepewności. Wreszcie Luna zaczęła się wiercić na krześle, a potem szturchnęła kolegę łokciem.

– A tak! – przypomniał sobie. – Mamy dla pana profesora coś jeszcze.

Goldman położył na biurku tajemniczo wyglądającą fiolkę.

– Co to jest? – zapytał bez cienia ciekawości w głosie Severus.

– Eliksir pieprzowy.

– Słucham?! Czy wyglądam, jakbym cierpiał na katar?

Jeżeli zamierzali zaimponować mu własnym projektem, a tego w zasadzie się spodziewał, dokonali tragicznie złego wyboru. Eliksir pieprzowy był nie tylko najbanalniejszym z banalnych specyfików, ale dodatkowo Snape żywcem go nie znosił. Podczas pracy w Hogwarcie musiał warzyć go hektolitrami dla szkolnej lecznicy i nadal w bezsenne noce czuł pod nosem ten ohydny zapach. Równie dobrze mogliby postawić przed nim mugolski syrop na kaszel, nie zdołaliby go bardziej zirytować.

– Zwyczajny eliksir pieprzowy? – odezwał się znowu takim tonem, jakby posądzał ich o wyjątkowo głupi i niesmaczny żart.

Wymienili szybkie spojrzenia.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie – zapewniła gorąco Luna. – Nieco go ulepszyliśmy.

– Dodaliśmy opium – oświadczył zadowolony z siebie Goldman.

– Co takiego?!

To było nawet gorsze, a mina Severusa nie wyrażała niczego dobrego. Teraz był pewien, że stroją sobie z niego żarty, i zamierzał oboje bezzwłocznie wyrzucić za drzwi. Narkotyki?! O coś takiego na pewno by ich nie podejrzewał. Gdyby ktoś go o to zapytał, stwierdziłby, że przynajmniej Lovegood na pewno ich nie stosuje – jej organizm musiał je wytwarzać samoczynnie.

A może sądzili, że… to on ich potrzebuje?!

– Lepiej będzie, jeżeli nasze drogi się rozejdą. Nie mogę zaoferować wam szkolenia, na które najwyraźniej liczycie.

– Nie, nie, to nie tak! – bronił się chłopak.

– To absolutnie legalna, nieszkodliwa i terapeutyczna dawka specjalnego, certyfikowanego wyciągu – wyjaśniła spokojnie Luna radosnym głosem.

– Dzięki temu eliksir naprawdę jest lepszy – wsparł ją Fryderyk.

– Tak, odkryliśmy, że niewielka domieszka…

– Drobna zmiana w składzie…

– Teraz nie tylko leczy objawy, ale również znacznie poprawia samopoczucie – pochwaliła się dziewczyna.

– Naprawdę działa.

– Oraz znacznie lepiej pachnie.

– A pamiętaliśmy, że nie znosi pan tego zapachu. Podobnie zresztą jak reszta świata.

– Proszę go chociaż obejrzeć – zakończyła Luna, podsuwając ku niemu nieszczęsną próbkę eliksiru.

Profesor przez chwilę analizował nowe informacje. Zastanawiał się, czy... Czyżby jednak wyciągnął pochopne wnioski? W przypływie autoironicznego humoru musiał przyznać, że było to całkiem prawdopodobne. Ale tak, to zdecydowanie miało sens. Sam pomysł był wprawdzie nieco obłąkany, lecz faktycznie mógł zadziałać. W każdym razie zasługiwał na szansę i uważne zbadanie.

Chwycił fiolkę i w zamyśleniu zważył w dłoni.

– No dobrze, później się tym zajmiemy – zdecydował wreszcie, chowając ją do kieszeni szaty.

Doprowadzeni na skraj rozpaczy praktykanci już mieli jęknąć w proteście, gdy Snape spokojnie kontynuował:

– Goldman, jutro rozpoczyna pracę nowy zespół zajmujący się chorobami krwi. Będą potrzebowali kogoś na posyłki. Głównie do notowania receptur i sporządzania raportów. Pierwotnie wysunąłem wprawdzie twoją kandydaturę, ale jeżeli nie interesuje cię nuda papierologia…

– Nie, nie, przeciwnie, bardzo mnie interesuję – rzucił gorączkowo chłopak. – Cały weekend powtarzałem sobie, że kocham wypełniać dokumentację. Te wszystkie formularze, druczki i pergaminy! Tak, tak, naprawdę mnie to kręci.

– Zatem myślisz, że zdołasz zniżyć się do tak prymitywnych czynności?

– Tak, jasne! – zawołał uradowany. – To znaczy, tak, panie profesorze – poprawił się natychmiast.

– Znakomicie. Ale wystarczy jedna skarga...

– Żadnych skarg – obiecał solennie, unosząc dramatycznie prawą rękę. – Tylko zniżanie się.

Mistrz eliksirów kiwnął z aprobatą głową i przeniósł całe swe niepokojące zainteresowanie na Lunę.

– Lovegood.

– Słucham, panie profesorze – podążyła za dobrym przykładem i spojrzała na nauczyciela z nadzieją.

– Do końca tygodnia ktoś musi przeprowadzić inwentaryzację głównego magazynu.

– Dobrze, panie profesorze.

Skinęła i pokornie przyjęła zlecenie, chociaż nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Fryderyk dostał znacznie ciekawsze zadanie, więc ostatecznie na całej aferze wyszedł znacznie lepiej niż ona. Jak zwykle między facetami. Nie zdążyła się jeszcze na dobre poczuć oszukana i dyskryminowana, gdy Snape dodał:

– Ostrzegam, że masz na to tylko tydzień, bowiem z początkiem września ruszają prace nad możliwym zastosowaniem eliksirów w terapii uszkodzeń pamięci spowodowanych nieprawidłowym lub celowo szkodliwym zastosowaniem zaklęć. Pomyślałem, że może cię to zainteresować – powiedział, myśląc jednocześnie, że choroby głowy to zdecydowanie coś z jej specjalizacji.

Młoda Krukonka pojaśniała niczym Wenus tuż przed wschodem słońca.

– Och, tak! Dziękuję, panie profesorze!

– A zatem sprawa załatwiona. Nie będę was dłużej zatrzymywać, inwentaryzacja czeka – przypomniał, przesuwając w ich stronę, co zaskakujące, dwa notesy i dwa ołówki.

A także magicznie zreperowane umowy i kalendarze praktyk.

Zachowali na tyle opanowania, aby spokojnie podnieść się z miejsc, skinąć mu głowami i majestatycznie wymaszerować z gabinetu. Dopiero na korytarzu Luna i Frycek wybuchli śmiechem i zaczęli ścigać się do magazynu.

Severus również pozwolił sobie na lekki grymas zadowolenia z daleka przypominający uśmiech. Rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle i zagapił w okno. Sprytnym wybiegiem, który niedawno zastosował, zapewnił sobie nie tylko posłuszeństwo i wdzięczność naiwnych dzieciaków, ale przydzielając im nowe zadania, zdołał mimochodem zrzucić opiekę nad nimi komuś innemu – konkretnie członkom zespołów, do których ich przydzielił. Był z siebie bardzo zadowolony. Pożałował jedynie, że nie zażyczył sobie kawy, zanim ich wypuścił. W końcu głównie do tego powinni służyć praktykanci, prawda? Tym bardziej, że na jego parapecie właśnie pojawiła się sowa z porannym wydaniem „Proroka Codziennego".

Wrzucił knuta do sakiewki, wrócił na miejsce i rozłożył dziennik na biurku. Rita Skeeter z niemal histeryczną (i zapewne dobrze opłaconą) radością ogłaszała tryumfalny powrót Yenlli Lupin do stęsknionej macierzy. Naturalnie wraz z nowym ulubieńcem publiczności, swoim tresowanym futrzakiem… Tfu, drogim małżonkiem. Mistrz eliksirów uznał, że zakup dziennika był wyjątkowo złą inwestycją i już miał go cisnąć do kosza na śmieci, gdy finalny akapit artykułu nieoczekiwanie przyciągnął jego wzrok: „Już niedługo zakończą się ostatnie próby przed wielką premierą, która już raz została przesunięta..."

Słynne pechowe przedstawienie Yen. No tak, wrzesień zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, lato powoli dobiegał końca, zaczynał się kolejny sezon w teatrze. Severus wyczytał, że z powodu olbrzymiego zainteresowania premiera została zamknięta dla zwykłych widzów. Na spektakl i towarzyszącą mu imprezę obowiązywały specjalne zaproszenia.

„Hm, to mogłoby być całkiem… zabawne", pomyślał Snape. „Chyba szlag by ją trafił".

Tylko skąd wziąć zaproszenie?

Na szczęście przypomniał sobie, że Marisol powinno jakieś przysługiwać. W końcu też grała w tej sztuce.

* * *

* Dziękuję serdecznie, znam Gaelige.

** Nieźle!


	13. Tańcząca z wilkami

**Track 12  
Tańcząca z wilkami**

* * *

 _Show him that you care just for him  
Do the things he likes to do  
Wear your hair just for him, 'cause  
You won't get him  
Thinkin' and a-prayin'  
Wishin' and hopin'_

 _Just wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'  
Plannin' and dreamin' his kiss is the start  
That won't get you into his heart  
_(DIONNE WARWICK: _Wishing And Hoping_ _)_

* * *

Yenlla Lupin stała w oknie apartamentu, elegancko opierając się o framugę, i patrzyła na skąpany w powoli zapadającym zmierzchu Paryż. Miała doskonały widok na pięknie oświetloną Wieżę Eiffla i wszystkie ważniejsze zabytki po drodze. Dzięki stanowisku Remusa i jej skromnym zasobom nie musieli sobie niczego żałować przy wyborze hotelu. Yen miała na sobie obcisłą czerwoną sukienkę oraz długi sznur pereł, jednak przede wszystkim odziała się w zapach. Chanel N°5, żadnego innego nie ośmieliłaby się używać w tym mieście. Nie chodziło o to, że go lubiła, o nie! Wręcz przeciwnie, uważała za nieco irytujący, lecz tylko on był na tyle intensywny, aby stłumić inny...

Perfumy Severusa. Słynne Y.

Uch! Mimo nieludzkich wysiłków, aby się go pozbyć, Yen ciągle czuła ten zapach na sobie. Na skroni, na szyi, na włosach. Nie używała go od dawna, ale jakoś nie chciał się od niej odczepić.

Remus stanął za nią i czule objął w talii, wtulając twarz w jej włosy.

– Jak ci się podoba?

– Och, jest cudownie! Właśnie tego potrzebowałam.

– Cieszy mnie to.

Pocałował ją w ramię, a potem szybko uporał się z suwakiem z tyłu sukienki. Właściwie radził sobie z nimi znacznie lepiej niż konserwatywny mistrz eliksirów, który nieodmiennie spodziewał się guzików lub haftek i później wydawał się lekko zdezorientowany… Lupin nie miał podobnych problemów.

Yen odwróciła się ku niemu, gładko zrzucając z siebie ubranie i obejmując ramionami jego szyję.

– No, no, panie Lupin – zacmokała z udawaną dezaprobatą, kręcąc głową. – Jest pan ostatnio dość bezpośredni.

– Staram się, jak mogę.

– Co by było, gdyby pana żona się o tym dowiedziała?

– Myślę, że nie miałaby nic przeciwko.

– I słusznie.

Piękna Yen zaśmiała się i uniosła na palcach, żeby go pocałować. Remus podniósł ją bez wysiłku i zaniósł do łóżka, omal nie przewracając po drodze stolika, na którym stał schłodzony szampan i truskawki.

– Ostrożnie, jeszcze nam się przyda! – zawołała ubawiona.

– Może później.

– Och, panie Lupin.

– Tak, pani Lupin?

– Uwielbiam cię!

Faktycznie, przez ostatnie kilka dni Yen naprawdę tak czuła i szczerze w to wierzyła. Podczas wspólnych wakacji Remus zupełnie się zmienił. Stał się spokojniejszy, weselszy i znacznie bardziej zrelaksowany. Dopieszczona żona nie miała najmniejszych powodów, aby na niego narzekać. Ani w dzień, ani w nocy.

Wszystko było inaczej. Teraz to Remus zabierał ją do kawiarni i restauracji, porywał na długie spacery i zapraszał do teatrów. Remus całował ją i tulił, a potem na rękach zanosił do łóżka. Yenlla byłaby gotowa przysiąc na wszystkie świętości, że uważa to za zmianę na lepsze, umiera ze szczęścia i już nigdy, nigdy nie chciałaby powtórki z niedawnego obłędu. Teraz nikt na nią nie krzyczał, nie wyżywał się na niej, nie atakował wiecznymi humorami. Koniec z tańcem na wulkanie – obecnie Yenlla Lupin żyła w krainie szczęścia i miłości. I za żadne skarby nie chciałaby wracać z Remusowego nieba na ziemię.

Ani tym bardziej do Londynu, gdzie w ciemnych zaułkach Nokturnu czaiła się jedyna osoba, która mogłaby to wszystko zniszczyć, gdyby tylko miała taką fantazję. Wystarczyłoby jedno słowo… Albo nawet nie. Jedno spojrzenie, drobny gest i wszystko trafiłby szlag.

Yen zadrżała na samą myśl o podobnym rozwoju wypadków.

– Zimno ci? – zatroskał się Remus, przyciągając ją do siebie.

Zaśmiała się, bo w apartamencie było raczej gorąco. Trwał środek upalnego lata, jesienne chłody nie groziły im jeszcze przez długi czas. Yen wtuliła się w ramiona męża, jakby chciała się schować przed całym światem. Remus wodził ustami po jej szyi. Wreszcie nauczył się, że to jej najbardziej wrażliwe miejsce i chętnie wykorzystywał tę wiedzę w praktyce.

– Pięknie pachniesz.

– Dziękuję.

– Chociaż wolałem poprzednie perfumy.

Yen miała ochotę zawyć z frustracji. Jednak nie tak łatwo było pozbyć się wiszącego nad nią cienia Severusa...

– Skończyły się – mruknęła niechętnie.

– Szkoda.

– Oj, czy to ważne?

Przekręciła się zwinnie i teraz znalazła się nad nim. Płomiennie rude włosy okalające jej twarz zalśniły w blasku księżyca. Pochyliła się i uśmiechnęła w taki sposób, że poczuł to aż w żołądku.

– Mamy chyba lepsze rzeczy do roboty, prawda? – zapytała zalotnie.

Gorliwie pokiwał głową, gdy rozbawiona i chętna Yen wyzwalała go ze skromnych resztek odzieży. Nie mogła narzekać, absolutnie nie miała powodów. Choć pewne drobne zastrzeżenia może i by się znalazły...

Lupin był zbyt delikatny. Wyrzuty sumienia, strach i lata tłumienia uczuć wywierały na niego przewidywalny wpływ. Tak bardzo bał się bestii wewnątrz siebie, że ze wszystkich sił starał się jej nigdy nie obudzić. Nigdy. Nie potrafił w pełni zaakceptować siebie nawet teraz, gdy był szefem fundacji, która postawiła sobie za cel zmianę światopoglądu całego społeczeństwa. Panicznie bał się w jakikolwiek sposób ją skrzywdzić i Yen doskonale to wyczuwała. On, cudowny, święty Remus bał się, że sprawi jej ból. Jak bardzo było to pokręcone?

– Kocham cię, Yen – szepnął.

– Ja ciebie bardziej. O wiele, wiele bardziej.

§§§

Gdy Yen obudziła się następnego dnia rano, Remus miał już na sobie z powrotem grzeczną piżamę. Najwyraźniej obaj mężczyźni w jej życiu dzielili tę samą traumę: kompleksy, niepewność, blizny. Na brak tych ostatnich piękna Yenlla również nie mogła narzekać, chociaż niewiele osób o tym wiedziało. Nosiła na sobie zawsze potężne zaklęcie Glamour. Przez ostatni rok zdołała ukryć ten największy sekret nawet przed własnym mężem. Nie miał pojęcia, jak naprawdę wygląda jej ciało.

– Dzień dobry! – przywitała się i przeciągnęła rozkosznie.

Lupin zdążył w międzyczasie wymienić wózek z truskawkami i szampanem na nowy i zaraz podsunął żonie tacę z kontynentalnym śniadaniem.

– To co będziemy dzisiaj robić? – zagadnął. Yen zwykle zajmowała się planowaniem wycieczek, on zupełnie się w tym gubił.

– Nie zapomnij, że wieczorem idziemy do Crazy Horse.

– Kochanie, czy ty na poważnie zamierzasz mnie zmusić do oglądania przez kilka godzin roznegliżowanych kobiet?

– Cóż, chyba jakieś już widziałeś, więc nie będzie to dla ciebie szok. – Wyszczerzyła się do niego nieco złośliwie.

– No nie wiem...

– Kiedyś chciałam tam występować. Powiedzmy, że to moja mała podróż sentymentalna.

– Ale to nie ty będziesz się rozbierać? – rzucił z przestrachem.

Yenlla zachichotała, odsuwając od siebie tacę i zamiast niej przyciągnęła za rękaw Remusa. Spojrzała na niego figlarnie.

– Dla ciebie w każdej chwili. Wystarczy, że poprosisz.

A potem jakoś tak się złożyło, że śniadanie musieli przełożyć na później…

§§§

Yen wstała ostatecznie dopiero koło południa, gdy Remus wyszedł zarezerwować im bilety na lot do Pragi. Wpadli na ten pomysł zupełnym przypadkiem. Zwiedzali Francję od blisko dwóch tygodni, rzadko opuszczając hotel i sypialnię, więc powoli zaczynali się nudzić.

– Następnym razem musimy pojechać do Czech – zapowiedziała Yen z rozmarzoną miną. – Byłam tam raz bardzo dawno temu i bardzo mi się podobało. Mimo że absynt nie dorasta do pięt swojej legendzie. Jest absolutnie paskudny w smaku.

– To może jedźmy już teraz? – ożywił się Remus.

– Serio?!

– A czemu nie? Mamy mnóstwo czasu i nic nas nie ogranicza, prawda?

– Prawda – przyznała Yen, a po jej twarzy nieoczekiwanie przemknął cień smutku. Na szczęście Remus nic nie zauważył pochłonięty nowym pomysłem.

– Może polecimy samolotem? Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć, jak to jest. Do tej pory wyłącznie się teleportowałem.

– Naturalnie, kochanie – zgodziła się chętnie Yen, tuląc się do niego i wcinając zimne grzanki.

W łazience spędziła jak zwykle mnóstwo czasu. Odświeżyła zaklęcia, uraczyła się wszystkimi eliksirami i wzmacniającymi preparatami. Oczywiście tuż przed wyjazdem musiała zmienić dostawcę i większość sprawdzonych środków – eksperymentalne specyfiki, które otrzymywała od Wiadomo Kogo, ze złości wylała do kanalizacji. Trochę tego żałowała, bo nie była do końca zadowolona z nowych efektów, ale nie miała wyboru.

Umyta i wypachniona zabójczą dawką Chanel Nº5 Yen zaatakowała z kolei szafę. Tego dnia wybrała dla siebie obłędnie obcisłą letnią sukienkę i słomkowy kapelusz. Nałożyła wszystkie kremy, balsamy i fluidy, a potem wykonała staranny makijaż. Trochę brakowało jej przy tym Błyskotki, lecz jakoś sobie radziła. Gdy skończyła, wyglądała pięknie, młodo i kwitnąco. Nie żeby w stanie naturalnym czegokolwiek jej brakowało, ale wolała nie ryzykować. Musiała wyglądać idealnie, jak co dzień. Remus zasługiwał na piękną żonę i taką dostawał.

Na koniec porannej toalety pani Lupin sięgnęła do szafki pod umywalką i wyciągnęła stamtąd niepozorną szklaną butelkę opisaną jako płyn do higieny intymnej. Jednak gdyby ktokolwiek przypadkiem użył go zgodnie z etykietką, gorzko by tego pożałował.

Yenlla odkorkowała butelkę i ostro pociągnęła z gwinta. Przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po jej ciele i od razu poczuła się znacznie lepiej. Zerknęła na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Oczy błyszczały jej intrygująco i tajemniczo. Idealnie.

– Jestem szczęśliwa – szepnęła, jakby bardzo chciała samą siebie o tym przekonać. – Jestem szczęśliwa. Jestem szczęśliwa i koniec.

§§§

Państwo Lupin zahaczyli przelotnie o Wiedeń, a następnie przenieśli się do Pragi, która zachwyciła ich do tego stopnia, że postanowili częściej wychodzić z pokoju. Wybierali się na długie wieczorne spacery, cisząc się kojącą anonimowością i tonąc w morzu turystów. Secesyjna architektura zachwycała nostalgiczną duszę Yen i dobrze komponowała się z wrodzoną melancholią Remusa. Oboje dobrze czuli się w miejscu, które dawno zatrzymało się w swoim własnym czasie i ignorowało pęd otaczającego świata. Jedyne, co nie odpowiadało biednemu wilkołakowi, to fakt, że Yen z uporem maniaka ciągała go do kina na czeskie filmy, którymi najwyraźniej była oczarowana. Tymczasem biedny mężczyzna zupełnie ich nie ogarniał – niewiele z nich rozumiał, wydawały mu się dziwne i niesmaczne. Ale skoro jego żona za każdym razem zaśmiewała się do łez, postanowił się z tym pogodzić.

Wspólne wieczory i noce wynagradzały mu wszystkie cierpienia. Gdy przesiadywali razem w niezliczonych kawiarenkach, winiarniach i piwiarniach, mieli dla siebie cały czas wszechświata. Nigdzie im się nie spieszyło i znowu było jak dawniej. Ani śladu dziwnego napięcia, nieporozumień, pretensji. Oczy Yenlli błyszczały tak cudownie, gdy się w niego wpatrywała. Teraz nigdy nie bywała smutna czy rozdrażniona. Uśmiechała się do niego i wszystko układało się najlepiej, jak to tylko możliwe. Po chwilowym i nieoczekiwanym załamaniu ponownie stali się parą idealną.

– Nie chcę wracać – odezwała się pani Lupin pewnego razu przy porannej kawie. Tradycyjnie już zamawiali śniadania do pokoju, bo nie chciało im się schodzić do restauracji. – Zostańmy tu na zawsze, Rem.

– Yen, kochanie, przecież uwielbiasz Londyn. Wciąż powtarzasz, że to centrum świata.

– Być może, ale czy ktoś nam zabroni nieco przesunąć sobie to centrum? Tu też mi się podoba. Zawsze chciałam podróżować.

– Kiedyś będziemy musieli wrócić do pracy.

– Pewnie masz rację, lecz to taka straszna perspektywa.

Yen niespodziewanie posmutniała i odsunęła od siebie talerz. Przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie żyła w zupełnie innym świecie i teraz nie wyobrażała sobie powrotu do rzeczywistości. Tej rzeczywistości, w której w każdej chwili może wpaść na…

Niego.

– Coś się stało, Yenka? – zapytał z troską Remus, rzucając jej swoje słynne zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

Westchnęła ciężko i zwiesiła ponuro głowę. Przygryzła dolną wargę, rozważając w duchu coś, co dręczyło ją od dłuższego czasu.

Myślała o tym przez wiele bezsennych nocy, aż wreszcie uznała, że powinna powiedzieć mu prawdę. To znaczy… Nie całą prawdę, oczywiście. Tego na pewno by nie zniósł. Złamałabym mu serce, zniszczyłaby go kompletnie, gdyby przyznała się do wszystkiego. Nie wyobrażała sobie nawet, w jaki sposób mogłaby to zrobić. Wyznać wprost, że ona i Snape… Że przez cały czas go zdradzała?! Nie, tego nigdy by mu nie zrobiła. Jednak musiała zrzucić z siebie przynajmniej część tego ciężaru, dlatego postanowiła rozsądnie dawkować szczerość. Mogła przecież poprzestać na stwierdzeniu, że faktycznie coś było na rzeczy, a ona przeżyła chwilę słabości, bo czuła się taka samotna, gdy on ciągle znikał w tych swoich wilkołaczych interesach (przy okazji przerzuciłaby na niego przynajmniej część winy, dobry pomysł), lecz ostatecznie do niczego nie doszło. Wmówiłaby mu, że poprzestała z Severusem na małym, nic nieznaczącym flircie, ale już wszystko skończone i nie ma o czym mówić, a tak w ogóle to zapomnijmy o wszystkim. Przepraszam, przepraszam, zacznijmy od nowa.

Tak, tyle informacji zdecydowanie by mu wystarczało.

– Rem… – zaczęła ostrożnie, czując na sobie badawczy wzrok.

Zobaczyła, że na jego czole pojawia się znajoma pionowa zmarszczka i po raz kolejny straciła odwagę.

– Tak, kochanie? – zachęcił ją.

– No więc… Ja…

Oboje drgnęli, gdy za drzwiami usłyszeli niepojący i zupełnie niepasujący do miejsca dźwięk – trzask aportacji.

– Obawiam się, że to musi poczekać, Yenka. Londyn sam nas znalazł – stwierdził Lupin.

Jeżeli wcześniej Yen była zaledwie nieco blada i zaniepokojona, teraz wprost zzieleniała. Trudno się dziwić, że podobny odgłos kojarzył jej się tylko i wyłącznie z jednym…

Gdy chwilę później ktoś zapukał do drzwi, zerwała się na równe nogi.

– Ja otworzę! – krzyknęła.

W ten sposób kupowała sobie nieco czasu. Jeżeli po drugiej stronie znajdzie akurat tego osobnika, którego najbardziej się obawiała, zdąży jakoś go powstrzymać. Być może.

Przygładziła włosy i sukienkę, zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech i odważnie ruszyła do drzwi. Pociągnęła za klamkę i… spojrzała w smutne oczy Geoffreya.

– Och! – pisnęła zaskoczona, choć jednocześnie w jej głosie zabrzmiała niewyobrażalna ulga.

– Dzień dobry, Yen – powitał ją z niezgrabnym ukłonem. – Przepraszam, że wam przeszkadzam. Pilna sprawa.

– Jasne, wejdź. – Odsunęła się, wpuszczając go do środka.

Geoffrey był sekretarzem fundacji i jednocześnie prawą ręką Remusa. No i wilkołakiem naturalnie. Jak oni wszyscy miał w sobie coś zwierzęcego… Tyle że w tym wypadku były to smutne oczy porzuconego szczeniaka, które zawsze nieco wytrącały Yen z równowagi. Głównie dlatego, że ledwo tłumiła w sobie odruch pogłaskania go po głowie – co byłoby w zasadzie fatalnym posunięciem, bo doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Geoffrey podkochuje się w niej praktycznie od pierwszego spotkania. O dziwo, nie miało to wyjątkowo nic wspólnego z jej przyrodzonymi walorami, ale… z Remusem. Geoffrey cierpiał na nieuleczalnie złamane serce, odkąd narzeczona porzuciła go, gdy wyznał jej, że jest wilkołakiem. Niewątpliwie właśnie dlatego rozczulała go pani Lupin, która nie tylko nie bała się przypadłości swojego męża, ale również dzielnie wspierała go w walce o prawa dla mniejszości gatunkowych. W samotnej i paranoicznej społeczności brytyjskich wilkołaków szczęśliwe małżeństwa zdarzały się niezwykle rzadko.

– Geoffrey! – Remus dołączył do nich, przerywając pełną zakłopotania scenę przy drzwiach. – O co chodzi?

– Dostaliśmy wieści z Rosji. Niestety, nie mogły czekać do waszego powrotu. Chcą, żebyśmy spędzili z nimi najbliższą pełnię.

– Ale to już za dwa dni!

– Właśnie dlatego tu jestem. Musimy odpowiedzieć jak najszybciej i... Jeżeli zdecydujemy się jechać, powinniśmy szykować się do drogi.

Remus odwrócił się do Yen i uśmiechnął bezradnie.

– Spokojnie, rozumiem – odpowiedziała szybko. – Skoro musisz, to musisz. Trudno.

– Niestety, nasze wakacje skończą się szybciej, niż planowałem, kochanie. Zostaje nam jeden dzień, a potem odstawię cię bezpiecznie do domu.

Yenlla stanowczo pokręciła głową.

– Nie, nie wracam sama.

– Yenka, przecież…

– Wolałabym zostać z tobą – oświadczyła z błyskiem determinacji w oczach. – Jeżeli to nie problem oczywiście.

– Chcesz jechać do Petersburga?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Dlaczego nie? Nigdy tam nie byłam.

– Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł – wtrącił Geoffrey. – Rosyjskie wilkołaki to nie najlepsze towarzystwo dla damy.

– Kiedyś zawsze mnie ze sobą zabierałeś, pamiętasz? – Yenlla zignorowała go, zwracając się do męża. – Na samym początku wszędzie podróżowaliśmy razem. Co się zmieniło?

Lupin wahał się zaledwie przez moment. Zbliżył się i objął ją ramieniem.

– Masz rację, Yenka! Petersburg jest doprawdy przepiękny, na pewno ci się spodoba.

§§§

A jednak Petersburg nie zrobił na Yen specjalnego wrażenia. Trudno jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy przy kolejnym tak sławnym mieście architektura zaczęła ją zwyczajnie nużyć, czy może była zbyt rozkojarzona, aby zwracać na nią uwagę. Po prawdzie bała się tej wyprawy. Fakt, sama zmusiła Remusa, żeby ją zabrał, bo za żadne skarby świata nie dałaby się odesłać do Londynu, ale chwilami bardzo tego żałowała.

Chociaż w całym cywilizowanym świecie królowało lato, w Rosji jak na tę porę roku było, zdaniem Yen, upiornie zimno i ponuro. Biedna aktoreczka musiała przetransmutować niemal całą zawartość walizki, ponieważ nie pomyślała, aby zabrać ze sobą coś cieplejszego. Letnie koronki przemieniła w grube swetry, a mimo to nadal trzęsła się jak osika. Z zimna i strachu.

Yenlla Honeydell (okresowo Snape, aktualnie Lupin) należała do najbardziej pozbawionych jakichkolwiek uprzedzeń i otwartych na radosną odmienność jednostek w uniwersum. Przypadłość Remusa, odkąd się o niej dowiedziała, nigdy jej nie przerażała. Jednym słowem, nie miała w zwyczaju nikogo ani niczego przedwcześnie osądzać, jednak… Cóż, Rosja cieszyła się powszechnie paskudną reputacją i Yen sama nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać po tutejszych wilkołakach. Remus wprawdzie bywał u nich w gościnie już kilka razy, lecz nigdy zbyt wylewnie o tym nie opowiadał. Albo ona zwyczajnie nie słuchała, przecież tyle innych rzeczy ją rozpraszało…

– Wszystko w porządku? – Głos męża wyrwał ją z ponurego zamyślenia.

– Tak, tak, przepraszam. Chyba jestem zmęczona.

Kopnięciem odsunęła od siebie walizkę i padła na łóżko. Westchnęła, gdy zobaczyła na suficie obłędnie przeładowane detalami malowidło przedstawiające uprowadzenie Heleny Trojańskiej. Misterne rzeźbienia i złocenia pokrywały każdy centymetr pokoju hotelowego, a złoto dosłownie skapywało ze ścian i wszystkich sprzętów. Do tego wokół znajdowały się kryształowe lampy, wielkie lustra, kandelabry i grube perskie dywany. Przepych hotelu, który dla nich zarezerwowano, po prostu zwalał z nóg. Opowieści o słowiańskiej gościnności nie były ani trochę przesadzone. Yen czuła się jak księżniczka w pałacu… albo zakładniczka w muzeum. No dobrze, może ta skóra niedźwiedzia przed kominkiem stanowiła lekkie przegięcie… Podobnie jak pozawieszane wszędzie wokół poroża.

– Wow – szepnęła.

– Prawda, że robi wrażenie? – zgodził się Remus.

– Z jednej strony to jest… Hm, absolutnie okropne?

– Ale również imponujące.

– No właśnie! – zaśmiała się Yen, zakrywając usta poduszką. – Mimo wszystko wydaje mi się, że mogłabym do tego przywyknąć. Albo oślepnąć od połysku wypolerowanego złota.

– Bez przesady. Jestem pewien, że gdy kręciłaś ostatni film, dostałaś posobnej klasy apartament – wytknął jej.

– Być może, lecz to nie to samo. Tutaj wszystko jest jakby… BARDZIEJ. Toż to czysty carski obłęd!

– Poczekaj do wieczora, kochanie.

Lupin usiadł obok niej na łóżku. Yen przekręciła się na brzuch i zerknęła na niego bystro.

– Czego mam oczekiwać?

– Zwyczajnej imprezy powitalnej – odpowiedział z rozbawieniem.

– W rosyjskim stylu?

– No ba! Będziesz zachwycona, na pewno czeka nas ciepłe przyjęcie. Jednak jutro, w czasie pełni… Wtedy nie mogę cię ze sobą zabrać.

– Doskonale rozumiem. Nie martw się, znajdę sobie zajęcie. Może powinnam poznać jakieś ŻiNW? – rzuciła z rozbawieniem.

– ŻiNW?

– Żony i Narzeczone Wilkołaków – zachichotała. – Założymy jakieś międzynarodowe stowarzyszenie albo koło gospodyń. Coś wymyślimy.

Remus nie podzielał jej wesołości. Zamiast tego jego twarz przybrała dziwny wyraz, którego nie potrafiła zinterpretować.

– Zobaczymy wieczorem – odpowiedział wymijająco. – A teraz chyba powinniśmy się zdrzemnąć. Impreza szybko się nie skończy.

– Zdrzemnąć czy tylko iść do łóżka? – podchwyciła natychmiast.

Pochylił się nad nią, rozwiewając wszelkie wątpliwości.

– Przecież już w nim jesteśmy.

§§§

Przed wielkim debiutem w społeczności wilkołaków Yen denerwowała się jak rzadko w swoim życiu. Właściwie czuła się niczym smarkata debiutantka. Nie miała wyobrażenia, jak może wyglądać przyjęcie towarzyskie w samym sercu wilkołaczego klanu. Coś jej mówiło, że w takim miejscu nikomu nie zaimponuje jej prosta i minimalistyczna kolekcja inspirowanych mugolską modą sukienek, którymi wyładowała walizkę. Mimo wszystko postanowiła być sobą i iść na żywioł. Na wieczór wybrała elegancką małą czarną, nieco tylko ją wydłużyła i rozkloszowała na dole. Gdy jednak po namyśle uznała, że wygląda zbyt niepozornie, uzupełniła skromną stylizację o diadem i szklane pantofelki. Po wprowadzeniu tych drobnych usprawnień odzyskała nadwątloną pewność siebie. Z satysfakcją obejrzała się w lustrze.

Remus z uznaniem pokiwał głową. Sam miał na sobie klasyczną szatę, oczywiście nieco unowocześnioną, z jesiennej kolekcji madame Malkin. Skoro zjawiał się z oficjalną wizytą, musiał sprawiać odpowiednie wrażenie. Niestety, chociaż bardzo się starał, nigdy nie wyglądał do końca dobrze i na miejscu. Taki styl mu zwyczajnie nie pasował i zawsze jakoś rzucało się to w oczy, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo Yen nad nim pracowała. Dlatego zwykle nadrabiała urokiem za nich oboje.

Uśmiechnęła się do męża, aby nieco podnieść go na duchu. Lupin również wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, mimo że doskonale znał teren i gospodarzy.

– Gotowa? – zapytał, a Yen w odpowiedzi kiwnęła głową i ujęła go pod ramię.

Wkrótce dołączyli do nich pozostali członkowie skromnej delegacji: Geoffrey Robin, Edith Wilcox i Samuel Jones. Wszyscy należeli naturalnie do Fundacji Pełni Księżyca. Samuel był przyjacielem Remusa jeszcze z dawnych czasów i pomagał mu od początku. Edith została przemieniona w wilkołaka całkiem niedawno, pod koniec Wielkiej Wojny, i do tej pory się z tym nie pogodziła. Gniew, który czuła, nieustannie napędzał ją do działania, dzięki czemu stała się niezwykle zaangażowaną działaczką. Yen wydawało się czasem, że to właśnie Geoffrey i Edith stanowią prawdziwą siłę fundacji, do przewodzenia której Remus w zasadzie był zbyt łagodny. Dobrze, że znalazł odpowiednich pomocników.

Wszyscy debatowali przez dłuższy czas nad prototypowym zaklęciem translacyjnym, które Geoffrey wyciągnął od jakiejś innej czarodziejskiej organizacji non profit. Z całej delegacji tylko Edith znała rosyjski i do tej pory służyła za tłumaczkę, co nie do końca wystarczało. Tym bardziej, że dumne i przewrażliwione na punkcie lokalnego patriotyzmu rosyjskie wilkołaki z premedytacją udawały, że nie znają angielskiego, chociaż nie przeszkadzało im to podsłuchiwać, gdy Brytyjczycy rozmawiali między sobą.

– Nie gwarantują, że tym razem zadziała – tłumaczył spokojnie Geoffrey. – Wciąż przy tym grzebią, może kolejna wersja...

– Nie – przerwał mu Remus. – Spróbujemy, co nam szkodzi?

Wyjątkowo bolała go bariera językowa, ponieważ wolał bezpośredni kontakt. Niestety, nigdy nie miał talentu do nauki języków ani dość samozaparcia. Podczas wspólnych wakacji polegał na Yen, która uroczo świegotała po francusku oraz czarowała Czechów międzynarodowym językiem ciała. Pan Lupin jako polityk wstydził się tych braków i dlatego tak nalegał na dalsze eksperymenty z zaklęciem translacyjnym, mimo że nie zawsze rozpoznawało język docelowy i okresowo przestawiało się na domyślny chiński.

Geoffrey rzucił zaklęcie i wyjątkowo wszystko wydawało się działać lepiej niż dobrze. W samą porę, bo wielkimi krokami zbliżała się godzina zero.

Świstoklik dostarczono im bezpośrednio do pokoju. Fakt, że wyglądał jak wańka-wstańka chyba nikogo nie zdziwił.

– No to… Może napijemy się czegoś, zanim ruszymy w drogę? – zaproponowała wesoło Yen. – Tak na odwagę.

– Uwierz mi, że na miejscu będzie dostatecznie dużo alkoholu – skwitowała kwaśno Edith. – Nie będziesz mogła na niego patrzeć przez miesiąc.

Yen przytaknęła obojętnie, chociaż w to akurat trudno było jej uwierzyć. Ostatnio nigdy nie miała dość procentów.

– A zatem ruszamy – zdecydował Remus.

Zgodnie dotknęli świstoklika i teleportowali się w nieznane.

Yen spodziewała się, że wylądują gdzieś w środku lasu pod gołym niebem, a tymczasem znaleźli się w całkiem przyjemnej, choć nieco wychłodzonej małej chatce. Czekał tam na nich zażywny starszy czarodziej więcej niż słusznej budowy – był tak wielki, że ledwo mieścił się w fotelu, w którym siedział. Miał na głowie grzywę ciemnobrązowych włosów, a na twarzy wyjątkowo bujny zarost, z którego wystawał jedynie pękaty nos i rumiane policzki. Na ich widok od razu zerwał się z siedzenia.

– Lupin! Witamy, witamy! – zakrzyknął, po czym zamknął Remusa w niedźwiedzim uścisku. Drobny Lunatyk wyglądałby przy nim jak młody chłopak, gdyby nie zdradzająca wiek siwizna.

– Wasyl, miło cię znowu widzieć.

– A jakże!

Brodaty mężczyzna oderwał się od niego i potoczył zachwyconym wzrokiem po pozostałych gościach. Naturalnie zwrócił uwagę na Yen, która drżała w cienkiej sukience i lekkim indyjskim szalu. Ale przynajmniej rozumiała, co mówił, a zatem zaklęcie translacyjne podziałało bez zarzutu.

– A to musi być piękna pani Lupin. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Niektóre jego zęby zostały zastąpione złotymi implantami. – Wasyl Andriejewicz Gawriłow, do usług.

Yen dygnęła grzecznie, wyciągając do niego dłoń. Oczarowany wilkołak ujął ją nader chętnie i pochylił się do pocałunku.

– Ojej, zmarzła pani na kość! – zatroskał się, biorąc obie jej dłonie w swoje.

– Może troszeczkę – przyznała skromnie.

– Zaraz coś na to poradzimy. Iwan! – krzyknął.

Z sąsiedniego pokoju wypadł równie imponujący i zarośnięty mężczyzna, ściskając w ramionach… olbrzymie naturalne futro! Wasyl chwycił je i zarzucił na ramiona oszołomionej Yenlli.

– Proszę, niech się pani ogrzeje.

– Ależ nie trzeba! – zaprotestowała. – Nie jest aż tak zimno.

– Oj tam! Zatem niech je pani przyjmie jako prezent ode mnie. Z pewnością przyda się w domu. Nigdzie indziej pani takiego nie dostanie. Absolutnie naturalne i ekologiczne. Osobiście upolowałem i oskórowałem każdą bestię, która posłużyła do jego uszycia – oświadczył z dumą.

Śliczna szelma swoim zwyczajem natychmiast zbladła, wyobrażając sobie, jak olbrzymi Rosjanin rozrywa bezbronne stworzenia wielkimi złotymi zębami. Zrobiło jej się słabo, ale nie miała siły protestować. Zresztą nie była pewna, czy wypada. Wasyl kilkoma zaklęciami dopasował obszerne futro do jej wymiarów i z satysfakcją przyjrzał się swojemu dziełu.

– No i wspaniale! – zachwycił się z żywiołowym entuzjazmem, który najwyraźniej był jego cechą charakterystyczną. – Leży na pani jak ulał. Oczywiście dla drugiej niewiasty również coś się znajdzie. Iwan! – zawołał znowu na towarzysza. – W końcu czeka nas jeszcze krótki spacer po lesie, zanim dotrzemy na miejsce. Nie możemy się teleportować ze względów bezpieczeństwa, sami rozumiecie.

Gdy i Edith została wyposażona w zgrabną etolę z lisów, a Remus w zabawny zielony kapelusz myśliwski z piórkiem, który Wasyl sam wcisnął mu na głowę, całe towarzystwo mogło wreszcie ruszyć dalej.

Energiczny starszy wilkołak wyprowadził ich w ciemny las skąpany w świetle przybywającego księżyca, pod którego wpływem mieli się znaleźć już jutro. Yen tuliła się do Remusa, czując pierwotny lęk przed potęgą przyrody. Była mieszczuchem do szpiku kości, zawsze lepiej czuła się pośród cywilizacji. Natura przerażała ją, podobnie jak ciemność i tajemnicze odgłosy. I ciemna ścieżka pośród nicości. Równocześnie doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że te warunki przeszkadzają wyłącznie jej. Wszyscy towarzyszący jej ludzie mieli nienaturalnie wyostrzone zmysły i świetnie widzieli w ciemności.

Yenlla potknęła się i Remus musiał ją przytrzymać. Wasyl od razu to zauważył i wszystko zrozumiał.

– Ależ ze mnie gapa! – Z rozmachem uderzył się w czoło. – Gdy przebywa się tyle czasu wśród swoich, łatwo zapomnieć o pewnych sprawach. Iwan!

Przyboczny Wasyla Andriejewicza po raz kolejny spełnił polecenie, które nawet nie zostało zwerbalizowana. W jego dłoniach pojawiła się oświetlająca drogę pochodnia, którą przekazał Remusowi.

– Przepraszam, kochanie – szepnął zawstydzony Lupin.

– Nic nie szkodzi – odpowiedziała szybko, choć w duszy pomyślała, że powinien wcześniej zainteresować się jej losem. Oczywiście nie przyszło jej do głowy, że sama również ma różdżkę, której może użyć.

Wasyl okazał się niesamowicie sympatycznym towarzyszem oraz wielkim ekstrawertykiem. Przez całą drogę usta mu się praktycznie zamykały. Żartował, sypał jak z rękawa anegdotkami i przez cały czas śmiał się gromko, a chwilami wręcz rubasznie. Yen obserwowała go z zainteresowaniem, zastanawiając się, co kryje w sobie ten dziwny człowiek.

– Nie daj się nabrać, moja droga – usłyszała tuż przy uchu cichy głos Remusa. – Wbrew pozorom Wasyl jest bardzo niebezpiecznym człowiekiem i należy zachować przy nim ostrożność. Tutejsze wilkołaki żyją inaczej niż my, bliżej natury, więc zachowały instynkt stadny w pierwotnej postaci, a on…

– Niech zgadnę – szepnęła Yen. – Jest samcem alfa?

– Właśnie.

– Dziękuję, zapamiętam to sobie. Gdzie właściwie idziemy?

– Zobaczysz – rzucił tajemniczo. – To naprawdę niesamowite. Zbudowali specjalny pensjonat w środku lasu, w którym spotykają się co miesiąc, żeby razem, w bezpiecznej przestrzeni, na ogrodzonym terenie przeżywać pełnię księżyca. W ten sposób nikt niepowołany nie tylko ich nie niepokoi, ale również sam się nie naraża.

– Czy fundacja nie postępuje podobnie?

– Owszem, ale nie na taką skalę. Gdybyśmy nagle zgromadzili się w jednym miejscu w takiej liczbie, ministerstwu na pewno by się to nie spodobało.

– Dlaczego?

– Cóż… – Remus uśmiechnął się bezradnie. – Rządy zazwyczaj nie przepadają za nielegalnymi zgromadzeniami publicznymi, a już zwłaszcza organizowanymi przez mutantów.

– Nie mów tak! – oburzyła się natychmiast Yen.

– Kiedy to prawda. Wiele osób nadal nie myśli najlepiej o wilkołakach. Przed nami jeszcze długa droga, kochanie. – Objął ją i pocałował w czoło.

Po blisko półgodzinnym marszu, który znacznie spowalniała pani Lupin (czuła, że jej towarzysze mogliby pokonać ten dystans przynajmniej dwa razy szybciej), wyszli na rozległą polanę oświetloną blaskiem pochodni i płonącego na środku wielkiego ogniska. Yen zrozumiała, co miał na myśli jej mąż, gdy na drugim jej końcu ujrzała imponującą budowlę. Z jednej strony bardzo rustykalną, bo wzniesioną z drewna i kamienia, ale powalającą rozmiarami i ogólnym rozmachem założenia. „Pensjonat" bardziej przypominał zagubioną pośród wysokiej puszczy fortecę. Nie był wprawdzie wysoki, bo nie mógł sięgać powyżej linii drzew, ale za to rozległy i ogółem potężny. Yenlla pomyślała niespodziewanie, że gdyby sama była ministrem, również nie spodobałaby jej się idea, że grupa nadnaturalnie silnych stworzeń gromadzi się w takim miejscu, aby tworzyć własną kontrkulturę i… Spiskować.

Gdy tylko pojawili się na polanie, w niebo jak huragan uderzyło dzikie, nieludzkie wycie. Tęskne, melancholijne, pierwotne. Yen spodziewała się, że za moment ujrzy otaczającą ją watahę wilków, lecz nic takiego się nie stało. To nie zwierzęta powitały ich koncertem. Wokół strzelającego w górę ognia zgromadzili się członkowie specyficznego stada Wasyla: kobiety i mężczyźni. Wszyscy rośli, silni i wyjątkowo owłosieni. Stali prosto, z odrzuconymi do tyłu głowami i wydawali z siebie te mrożące krew w żyłach dźwięki.

Yen wpatrywała się w nich z typową dla siebie fascynacją, ale jednak jeszcze większym lękiem. Niby wiedziała, jak wygląda życie Remusa-wilkołaka, a przynajmniej starała się to sobie bardzo dokładnie wyobrazić, ale to już było dla nie za dużo. Bardzo żałowała, że nie pozwoliła się odstawić do Londynu, gdy miała ku temu okazję.

§§§

– Zapraszam, zapraszam! Witam w naszych skromnych progach! – Wasyl wprowadził ich do budynku, pokrzykując gromko i kłaniając się nisko, jak na gospodarza przystało.

Niepokojący moment minął, aczkolwiek nie do końca. Gdy Yen uniosła głowę, aby rozejrzeć się po wielkiej sali biesiadnej, do której ich wprowadził, przeszedł ją kolejny dreszcz…

– O Roweno! – jęknęła.

Trofea myśliwskie!

Martwe zwierzęta znowu atakowały ją z każdej ściany i każdego kąta pomieszczenia. Poroża jeleni, skóry niedźwiedzi i dzików, wypchane truchła mniejszych stworzonek. Niewątpliwie nie tylko Wasyl był zapalonym myśliwym… Rosyjskie wilkołaki, zupełnie jak koty, lubiły znosić do domu pamiątki upojnej nocy (chociaż gdy Yen pierwszy raz obudziła się z martwą myszą na poduszce, szybko oduczyła swojego różowego persa tego zwyczaju; po prawdzie nigdy specjalnie nie lubiła kotów). Biedna i nadwrażliwa z natury pani Lupin poczuła się jak w kostnicy.

Nie miała jednak czasu dłużej tego rozważać, bo oto obok nich ponownie pojawił się Wasyl, a wraz z nim nieodłączny Iwan. Tym razem niósł przed sobą tacę z… Yen miała ochotę się roześmiać. To był czysty spirytus.

– No to czym chata bogata! – zaśmiał się Wasyl. – Na rozgrzewkę i pod to radosne spotkanie.

Wychylił kieliszek, jakby to była woda, po czym spojrzał z wyczekiwaniem na Remusa. Wszyscy wokół się na nich gapili i wbrew przyjaznej atmosferze, którą starał się stworzyć gospodarz, nie były to przychylne spojrzenia. Czekali. Byli zaciekawieni, co zrobi Lupin. Yenlla zastanawiała się, czy jej mąż zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to test. Chyba tak, skoro po chwili wahania sięgnął po kieliszek.

Lupin wypił. Duszkiem.

Pani Lupin wstrzymała oddech.

Nienawykły do alkoholu Remus wytrzymał całe pięć sekund, zanim rozkaszlał się na amen. Poczerwieniał na twarzy i zaczął się dusić. Yen nie była pewna, czy to przeżyje, skoro w zasadzie prawie nie pił, chyba że wypuszczał się gdzieś z Syriuszem.

Wasyl ryknął śmiechem i z rozmachem uderzył go w plecy.

– Brawo! – Zaklaskał z uciechy. – Jeszcze trochę i będą z ciebie ludzie, Lupin. Praktyka czyni mistrza!

Uśmiechnął się szeroko do Yen, lecz na widok jej przerażone miny musiał mu przyjść do głowy nowy pomysł. Przewrotny.

– A pani, pani Lupin? – zagadnął wesoło. – Może również potrzebuje pani czegoś na rozgrzewkę?

Wiedziała, że stroi sobie z niej żarty. To było jasne jak słońce. I nic dziwnego, bo pewnie niewiele o niej wiedział. A do tego właśnie próbował ją obrazić – a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało z perspektywy samej Yenlli. Wsiadł jej na ambicję, bez dwóch zdań.

Bez słowa kiwnęła ręką na Iwana. Przybliżył się z tacą.

Yen wychyliła kieliszek do dna, odwróciła go do góry nogami i odstawiła z powrotem na tacę. Nawet się nie skrzywiła. Zadarła głowę do góry i spojrzała wyzywająco na Wasyla.

– No, no. – Pokiwał głową. Tego na pewno się nie spodziewał.

Rozanielona Yen odwróciła się z tryumfalną miną do Remusa, który gapił się na nią z otwartymi ustami.

– Chyba jednak mi się tu spodoba – stwierdziła lekko. – To kiedy rozpocznie się zabawa?

§§§

Trudno byłoby nazwać tę uroczystość zabawą, mimo sutego poczęstunku, strumieni alkoholu, skocznej muzyki i tańców. Yen wciąż czuła, że coś tu jest nie tak, że beztroska atmosfera to tylko fasada. Rosyjskie wilkołaki nie sprawiały sympatycznego wrażenia. Otaczających ich ludzie byli ponurzy i ewidentnie nieprzyzwyczajeni do obcych, których traktowali nieufnie. Nawet w ludzkiej formie mieli w sobie coś dzikiego, jakby po ostatniej pełni nie przetransmutowali się do końca. To jednak był inny kraj i odmienna kultura… Oraz bardzo zamknięte środowisko.

Z krótkich rozmów i zasłyszanych tu i tam (lub szeptanych przez Remusa) informacji zdołała jako złożyć w całość ogólny obraz sytuacji. W pensjonacie na dzień przed pełnią znalazły się wszystkie okoliczne wilkołaki niezależnie od płci. Przybywały wraz z rodzinami i spędzały tu kilka dni – przynajmniej jeden przed i po pełni. Zgromadzeni w sali biesiadnej wyglądali na od lat (jeżeli nie od pokoleń) złączonych więzami krwi i przyjaźni. Bez wątpienia wszyscy się tu znali i pewnie normalnie (czyli bez obserwatorów z zewnątrz) dobrze czuli się w swoim towarzystwie. Yen wyczuwała to w rozmaitych wrażeniach i pozytywnych wibracjach, które docierały do niej z różnych punktów sali – zazwyczaj z miejsc, w których aktualnie nie znajdował się nikt z fundacji. Gdy do nich podchodzili, tubylcy natychmiast się spinali i stwarzali wokół siebie nieprzyjemne napięcie, gdy tylko się odwracali, pozostawieni sobie powracali do luźnych rozmów i żartów.

Yenlla została wszystkim przedstawiona, ale mimo uśmiechów i konwencjonalnej wymiany uprzejmości z niewieloma osobami udało jej się tak naprawdę porozmawiać. Naturalnie poza Wasylem, który po spirytusowym incydencie praktycznie nie odstępował jej na krok. Nie wiadomo, czy wyczuł bratnią duszę, czy zagrożenie… A może zwyczajnie ją polubił? Wszak Yen miała w sobie ten nieodparty urok, który od zawsze ułatwiał jej kontakty międzyludzkie. Nie należało również zapominać o innych atutach, które działały na przedstawicieli odmiennej płci jak magnes.

– Och, pani Lupin! – Wasyl wykorzystał okazję, gdy Remus oddalił się w swoich sprawach i na moment została sama. Wyczuła, że Geoffrey zapobiegawczo ma ją na oku. – I jak się pani u nas podoba?

– Bardzo – odpowiedziała z ożywieniem i całkiem szczerze. – To zaiste cudowne miejsce. Pięknie położone i takie swojskie. Niewątpliwie zdaje pan sobie sprawę z tego, że w naszych stronach sytuacja wilkołaków jest dosyć… trudna.

– Oczywiście. Dzięki tej niefortunnej sytuacji miałem możliwość zawarcia znajomości z pani mężem. Możemy zatem uznać, że ma to swoje plusy.

– Jeżeli spojrzeć na zagadnienie z tej strony, rzeczywiście nie mogę nie przyznać panu racji. We wszystkim dostrzega pan pozytywy – dodała przymilnie, bo ostatecznie była żoną polityka i wiedziała to i owo o dyplomacji.

– Taki już się urodziłem.

– Panuje tutaj niezwykła atmosfera. Mężowie, żony, całe rodziny żyjące w spokoju, pomimo brzemienia, które muszą dźwigać – ciągnęła Yen swoim najlepszym, górnolotnym tonem politycznym. – Oczarował mnie ten, do niedawna wręcz niespotykany u nas, brak uprzedzeń i typowego w naszym świecie wykluczenia.

Po tych słowach Wasyl rzucił jej bardzo osobliwe spojrzenie. Miała wrażenie, że w jego oczach dostrzegła coś nowego. Przebiegły, niepokojący błysk. Trwało to zaledwie moment, bo w następnej chwili rubaszny mężczyzna znów wybuchł zaraźliwym śmiechem.

– Zdradzić pani sekret, pani Lupin? – zapytał przyciszonym głosem.

– Chętnie posłucham.

– Czy wie pani, jaki jest najszybszy sposób zdobycia powszechnej akceptacji dla różnic gatunkowych, jak sami to nazywacie?

– Nie, proszę powiedzieć.

– Zlikwidowanie ich.

– Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem.

– Droga pani Lupin, dogadujemy się tak dobrze, bo wszyscy tutaj lojalni dzielimy tę samą przypadłość – powiedział otwarcie.

Zszokowana Yen zamrugała oczami.

– Naprawdę? Myślałam, że… Czy to znaczy, że wszystkie małżeństwa zostały zawarte pomiędzy wilkołakami?

– Boże broń, nie ma nas aż tylu! To byłby chów wsobny, straszna rzecz, a sama pani przyzna, że nie potrzebujemy więcej mutacji.

– Więc jak to możliwe?

– Och, to proste! – zaśmiał się, jakby rozbawiło go jej pytanie lub niezwykła naiwność. – Małżonkowie zostają przemienieni.

– Jak to? Kiedy?

– Najpóźniej w noc poślubną. – Puścił do niej oko. – Ale zazwyczaj wcześniej.

Odruchowo cofnęła się od niego o krok. Nie wierzyła, że mówi o tym tak po prostu. W dodatku traktował to jak dobry dowcip, podczas gdy ona była najzwyczajniej w świecie przerażona. Musiała zadać kolejne pytanie.

– Z własnej woli?

– Och, różnie z tym bywa, ale z reguły tak. Niektórzy przeżywają niespodziankę, lecz szybko godzą się z losem. Czasy się zmieniły, nie musimy nieustannie kryć się w mroku, działamy otwarcie.

Znowu ten lekki ton. Można by pomyśleć, że rozmawia z nią o lokalnych i nieszkodliwych, choć nieco dziwacznych, weselnych tradycjach, a nie o zmianie czyjegoś życia o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Yenlla zrozumiała, co miał na myśli Remus, gdy ostrzegał ją przed tym człowiekiem. Pod płaszczykiem jowialnego czarodzieja w średnim wieku Wasyl był doprawdy przerażający. Musiał się wreszcie zorientować, że powiedział coś nie tak, bo po chwili kontynuował uspokajającym tonem:

– Proszę nie patrzeć na mnie jak na potwora. Niektórzy, zwłaszcza kobiety, sami zwracają się z prośbą o przyjęcie do grupy. Musi pani zrozumieć, pani Lupin, że życie kobiety nie jest łatwe w miejscu takim, jak to. Niskie temperatury, nieprzyjazna aura, groźna przyroda i… ludzie. Ludzie to najstraszniejsze drapieżniki. Wiem, co mówię. W tej sytuacji komplet kłów i pazurów może znacznie wyrównać szanse.

Yenlla słuchała go w oszołomieniu, nie wiedząc, co ma na ten temat myśleć.

– Nigdy nie myślałam o tym w ten sposób – przyznała.

– Tak, to częsty błąd. Najłatwiej jest oceniać, najtrudniej zrozumieć. Czasami warto przejść milę w cudzych butach, że tak to ujmę. Naprawdę poszerza horyzonty. Przepraszam, że zapytam, ale czy pani… – zawahał się na moment. – Czy pani nigdy nie brała tego pod uwagę?

– Czego?

– Nigdy nie chciała pani do nas dołączyć?

Potrzebowała sporo czasu, aby zrozumieć, co ten człowiek sugeruje. Jednak nie mogło być inaczej – właśnie zapytał ją, czy kiedykolwiek rozważała zostanie wilkołakiem! Była wstrząśnięta, bo do tej pory nawet nie przyszło jej to do głowy. Słuchając opowieści o potwornych doświadczeniach Remusa, nie wyobrażała sobie, że może to być kwestia wyboru. Jeżeli w wypadku watahy Wasyla to faktycznie był wolny wybór, a nie brutalny przymus, bo trudno byłoby inaczej zinterpretować jego opowieść o przemienieniu w noc poślubną.

– Czy jako żona swojego męża nigdy nie chciała pani dzielić z nim jego losu? – naciskał Wasyl, świrując ją natrętnym spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu.

– Ja… Nie…

– Oczywiście, że nie! – Remus wyrósł obok nich blady i zły. Drżał z powodu tłumionego gniewu, gdy odciągał Yen od swojego osobliwego znajomego. – Nigdy nie pozwoliłbym, aby moją żonę spotkało to, co mnie. To straszne!

– Nie chciałbyś, aby była bezpieczna? Potrafiła sama się obronić?

– Ja mogę ją obronić.

– A jeżeli nie? Różne sytuacje się zdarzają... – rzucił Wasyl i żadne z państwa Lupinów nie potrafiło zdecydować, czy była to tylko dramatyczna retoryka, czy może coś gorszego… Jednak nie przypuszczali, aby odważył się im grozić. Dlaczego miałby to robić?

– To jeszcze nie powód, aby skazywać Yen na cierpienie – odpowiedział zdecydowanie Remus. – Dobrze pamiętam swoją pierwszą przemianę. Ten ból, upokorzenie…

– Widzisz, Lupin, właśnie na tym polega twój problem – przerwał mu bezceremonialnie Wasyl. – Nadal myślisz o wilkołactwie w kategoriach, które zostały ci narzucone. Uważasz, że zew księżyca to wstyd, a nie dar. Dlatego musisz walczyć o prawa, zamiast zwyczajnie je sobie wziąć.

– Siłą?

– A dlaczego nie? Każdy środek jest dobry, o ile prowadzi do celu. Przecież tego właśnie chcesz się nauczyć, prawda? To cię do nas sprowadziło.

– Chyba niezupełnie się zrozumieliśmy.

– Jak chcesz, Lupin – wycofał się szybko Wasyl, gdy konwersacja zaczęła zmierzać w niebezpiecznym kierunku. – Zresztą o czym my rozmawiamy! – Zaśmiał się gromko. – To nie czas ani miejsce na takie poważne dyskusje, a poza tym nudzimy damę. Bawcie się, jedźcie, pijcie! Do tematu powrócimy innym razem.

Poklepał Yen i Remusa serdecznie po ramionach, a potem odszedł w tłum. Po chwili usłyszeli, jak gromko woła Iwana. Państwo Lupin zostali sami i bardzo oszołomieni.

– Czy on mówił prawdę? Czy wszyscy naprawdę zostają automatycznie przemienieni w… – zapytała Yenlla, choć nie była w stanie ubrać tego w słowa.

Remus nadal wyglądał na wściekłego. Chyba nie spodziewał się, że Wasyl może tak namieszać jego żonie w głowie. Pluł sobie w brodę, że zgodził się zabrać ją ze sobą i naraził na podobne nieprzyjemności.

– Tutaj panują zupełnie inne zwyczaje – wyjaśnił ogólnikowo. – Zresztą, Wasyl pod pewnymi względami ma rację. W trudnych warunkach czasami dobrze mieć przewagę.

– A czy ty… – zaczęła niepewnie. – Czy chciałbyś, żebym…

– Nigdy, Yen. Dobrze o tym wiesz.

Przygryzła w zamyśleniu wargę i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy.

– Myślę, że to nie byłoby takie okropne.

– Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz!

– … gdybym miała to zrobić dla ciebie – dokończyła szeptem.

Wtedy, pośród ciemnej nocy na końcu świata i w komnacie pełnej mitycznych dzikich stworzeń, naprawdę tak myślała. Nie wahałaby się ani chwili. Łatwo ulegała nastrojom, a Wasylowi udało się poruszyć odpowiednią strunę.

Remus nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć z powodu dziwnego wzruszenia, które nagle go ogarnęło, więc tylko pokręcił nad nią głową.

– Nie myśl o tym – poprosił.

Yenlla była pewna, że jej słowa są szczere, jednak w rzeczywistości przemawiały przez nią wyłącznie wyrzuty sumienia. Nigdy nie chciałaby podzielić losu Remusa, ale w tamtej chwili była skłonna nie tylko do składania pustych deklaracji, ale natychmiastowego pójścia na całość, gdyby tylko nadarzyła się sposobność. Uczyniłaby wszystko, byle tylko zagłuszyć szepty nieczystego sumienia. Za to, co zrobiła, była gotowa nawet ukarać się wilkołactwem. Czyste szaleństwo!

Gdy to sobie uświadomiła, musiała niezwłocznie poszukać alkoholu.

W dużych ilościach.

§§§

– Nie, ja nie chcę spać – jęczała półprzytomna Yen, wieszając się na Remusie, który musiał ciągnąć ją za sobą po schodach. – Zostańmy jeszcze trochę. Tylko chwilkę!

– Ktoś chyba ma dość na dzisiaj – skwitował Lupin pedagogicznym tonem.

– O tak! – zawołała wesoło. – To znaczy: NIE! Mogę więcej.

– W to akurat nie wątpię. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktokolwiek poza Wasylem pił spirytus szklankami. Nie rozpuścił ci wnętrzności?

– Nie! – zaprotestowała, kręcąc głową na wszystkie strony i omal nie upadając mu pod nogi. – Może już żadnych nie mam?

– Naprawdę nie musiałaś się tak popisywać…

– Wręcz przeciwnie! Kiedy wejdziesz między brony… To jest krony… Wrony – zaplątała się zupełnie i rozchichotała nieprzytomnie. – _L'chaim!_ – zakrzyknęła gromko prosto do jego ucha. – _Drink, l'chaim, to life!_

Przeskoczyła kilka ostatnich schodków jak gazela i zatrzymała się przed nim na półpiętrze. Zaśpiewała z niezwykłą w tym stanie upojenia werwą:

.

 _L'chaim, l'chaim, to life._

 _Life has a way of confusing us,_

 _Blessing and bruising us._

 _Drink, l'chaim, to life!_

 _._

 _May all your futures be pleasant ones,_

 _Not like our present ones!_

 _Drink, l'chaim, to life!_

 _._

Okręciła się kilka razy w koślawym piruecie, a potem zaprezentowała coś, co przy odrobinie dobrej woli można by uznać za swobodną wariacje na temat rosyjskiego tańca narodowego, którego parę godzin wcześniej próbował ją nauczyć młody wilkołak.

– Yenlla, cicho – poprosił zmęczony Remus.

Żona pociągnęła go za rękę i próbowała zachęcić do pląsów, ale zaparł się zdecydowanie nogami i nie mogła go poruszyć. Wpadła więc na niego z impetem i zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję.

– Kocham cię, Rem.

– Tak, tak, wiem.

Zaśmiała się i znowu zaczęła podrygiwać do rytmu, który słyszała w głowie. Bynajmniej nie spieszyło jej się do pokoju. Ociągała się, jak mogła, i biedny wilkołak nie był w stanie jej dalej prowadzić. A czekały ich jeszcze dwa piętra kręconych schodów. Wziął ją zatem na ręce i dopiero wtedy ruszył w dalszą drogę. Yenlli musiało się to wyjątkowo spodobać, bo zachichotała i zakryła mu oczy rękami. Nie trafił nogą na kolejny stopień i zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, wpadając na ścianę. Obił sobie bark, przyjmując na siebie impet uderzenia, żeby ochronić Yen. Mało brakowało, żeby ją upuścił. Rozbawiona aktoreczka wybuchła jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem.

– Nie sądziłem, że zatańczysz na stole – mruknął z naganą jej mąż.

– To nie moja wina – wymamrotała Yen. – Wasyl mnie sprowokował!

– Yenka, Yenka, jesteś jedyna w swoim rodzaju.

– Wiem, kochanie.

Remus wreszcie dotarł do drzwi przeznaczonego dla nich pokoju i, z powodu braku wolnej ręki, otworzył je kopniakiem. Na Yenlli ponownie zrobiło to niesamowite wrażenie. Kompletnie tego nie rozumiał.

– Ależ z pana silna bestia, panie Lupin! – chichotała w najlepsze.

Czy powinien się za to obrazić? Oczywiście, że nie. Słowa Yen połączone ze zmrużonymi oczami i odpowiednim uśmiechem zabrzmiały raczej dwuznacznie. Ułożył ją delikatnie na pościeli i pozwolił opleść się ramionami. Ostatnio Yen rzadko wypuszczała go z rąk. Bardziej niż zwykle potrzebowała bliskości, co nieco go rozczulało. Przyzwyczaił się wprawdzie z czasem do jej niezależności i samowystarczalności, ale chyba wolał ją w tej nowej wersji. Lgnąca do niego Yenlla była doprawdy urocza.

„Może faktycznie powinniśmy wynieść się z miasta?", przeminęło mu nieoczekiwanie przez głowę. To oczywiste, że z dala od Londynu stres tak bardzo im nie dolegał i znacznie się do siebie zbliżyli. Powinien wyciągnąć z tej sytuacji odpowiednie wnioski i niezwłocznie podjąć jakieś kroki. Gdyby przenieśli się na wieś... Tak, to z pewnością dobrze by im zrobiło. Powinni wyprowadzić się na prowincję, gdzie jest świeże powietrze i dużo przestrzeni. Mały domek pod lasem stanowiłby idealne miejsce do spokojnego życia i wychowywania dzieci.

Dzieci, których nie mieli, poprawił się zaraz w duchu.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego o tym pomyślał, przecież dobrze znał zdanie Yen odnośnie wszelkich planów prokreacyjnych, a jednak…

Mały domek na odludziu i święty spokój mogły wiele zmienić.

Gdy się nad tym zastanawiał, Yen owinęła się wokół niego niczym kot, ziewnęła szeroko i niemal natychmiast zapadła w sen.

§§§

Obudziła się rano lekko oszołomiona, lecz bez typowych objawów kaca mordercy, co bardzo ją zdziwiło. Podobnie jak wyjątkowo wczesna pora – zwykle nie budziła się przed południem, a tymczasem za oknami dopiero wstawał świt. Czuła się jednak na tyle rześko, że postanowiła zejść na dół i poszukać czegoś do picia.

Położony w środku lasu osobliwy pensjonat, w którym raz w miesiącu zbierały się rosyjskie wilkołaki, za dnia również zapierał dech w piersiach. Yen usiadła w pustej sali jadalnej z kubkiem aromatycznej kawy w dłoniach i podziwiała widoki za wzmocnioną szybą – różowy świt i wstającą nad polami delikatną mgłę.

– Ach, pani Lupin, wcześnie pani wstała.

Uniosła głowę i zobaczyła nad sobą Wasyla. Widocznie on również nie potrzebował zbyt wiele snu… Albo zwyczajnie czuwał nad gospodarstwem. W jego oczach połyskiwała sympatia, ale Yen nadal nie potrafiła ocenić, na ile jest szczera. Zresztą, sama też nie była pewna, jakie uczucia budzi w niej ten tajemniczy mężczyzna. Z jednej strony go lubiła, a z drugiej… jakby nieco mniej.

Przysiadł się do niej i uśmiechnął szeroko.

– Jak się spało? Dobrze? – zapytał.

– Znakomicie.

– Cieszy mnie to. Tutejsze powietrze świetnie robi na sen. Zapraszamy częściej. Poczuje się pani jak nowo narodzona, zapewniam.

– Kto wie? Może skorzystamy z zaproszenia.

Wasyl zachęcająco pokiwał głową.

– Zawsze powtarzam, że miasto to nie miejsce dla człowieka o naszej… kondycji. Potrzebujemy przestrzeni.

– Doskonale to rozumiem.

– A ja rozumiem, że nie dołączy pani do nas na dzisiejszym nocnym spacerze? – zagadnął pozornie niewinnym tonem.

Yen lekko zbladła. Najwyraźniej teraz, gdy dopadł ją sam na sam, zamierzał powrócić do wczorajszej rozmowy, którą brutalnie przerwał Remus.

– Przepraszam! – zaśmiał się tubalnie na widok jej miny. – Tylko sobie żartuję, choć pewnie nie powinienem. Wiem, że nie podziela pani naszych szczególnych zainteresowań. Cóż, jak już mówiłem, to państwa decyzja, mnie nic do tego.

Przy stole zapanowało pełne skrępowania milczenie. Yen nie zdołała pozbierać się z szoku. Wilkołak przyjął na siebie ciężar konwersacji.

– W każdym razie znajdziemy dla pani jakieś zajęcie, proszę się nie martwić – odezwał się pokojowo. – Na miejscu zawsze zostaje kilka osób, które także nie wybierają się w nocy do lasu. Nasi przyjaciele, bliscy, córki i synowie. Na pewno spędzicie miło czas.

– Dzieci? – wyrwało jej się, choć planowała zachować pełne subtelnej urazy milczenie i nie dać się sprowokować. – A zatem wilkołactwo naprawdę nie jest dziedziczne?

– Oczywiście, że nie! To uraz, a nie choroba genetyczna, pani Lupin. Sądziłem, że jako osoba związana z fundacją doskonale pani o tym wie.

– Tak, oczywiście, ale zawsze pozostają wątpliwości…

– Tym bardziej, że to właśnie pani mąż wydaje się szczególnie zainteresowany tym aspektem sprawy. Choć, jak widzę, nadal wyłącznie czysto teoretycznie. – Posłał jej domyślny uśmiech, co jeszcze bardziej zbiło ją z tropu.

Yen zarumieniła się uroczo.

– Wilkołactwo nie jest dziedziczne – powtórzył znacznie łagodniej Wasyl. – A już na pewno nie w państwa przypadku, gdy tylko jedna ze stron nosi w sobie wilka. Chociaż naturalnie rozumiem obawy. My również mieliśmy pewne wypadki.

– To znaczy? – Yenlla pochyliła się w jego stronę, wpatrując się w niego z niezwykłym napięciem. – Jakie wypadki?

Wasyl odchylił się do tyłu i potarł w zamyśleniu brew. Natrętny wzrok rozmówczyni niemal przepalał go na wylot.

– Cóż, proszę zrozumieć, że sytuacja nieco się zmienia, gdy rodzice dzielą tę samą osobliwą dolegliwość. Chociaż trudno jednoznacznie określić, czy w tych nielicznych wypadkach obwiniać należy genetykę, czy ludzką nieostrożność. Jesteśmy bardzo ostrożni, nie ufamy instytucjom zdrowia publicznego, preferujemy porody domowe. A poród, droga pani Lupin, to dość szczególny i stresujący moment. W najgorszej sytuacji powstaje chaos nie do opisania, a czasami wystarczy chwila nieuwagi, jedno drobne zadrapanie… Czasami, ale nie zawsze. To wciąż niezbadany teren, dlatego tak bardzo zależy nam na współpracy z fundacją. My również chcemy wiedzieć więcej.

Yen słuchała go jak zauroczona z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Na pewno nie podobało jej się to, co słyszała. Po tak wielu niekończących się dyskusjach i uspokajających przemowach, po raz kolejny okazywało się, że nic tak naprawdę nie jest pewne. Rosyjska ruletka.

– Ale to nie wszystko – kontynuował Wasyl, gdy nie doczekał się z jej strony żadnej reakcji. – Jeżeli to matka jest… nie zawsze sobą, istnieje niebezpieczeństwo, że dziecko przyjdzie na świat w czasie pełni. Co wtedy? W jakiej formie będzie kobieta, gdy wszystko się zacznie? Wilka czy człowieka? Ot, kolejny problem. Już raz nam się to zdarzyło.

– Naprawdę? – szepnęła Yen na wydechu. – I… I co?

– Dziewczyna zaczęła rodzić, gdy była jeszcze wilkiem, przemianę przeszła w najgorszym możliwym momencie. Dziecko urodziło się dopiero rankiem, wtedy już ponownie przybrała ludzką formę.

– Jak to się skończyło? Czy dziecko…

– Urodziło się zupełnie normalne – odpowiedział i wydało mu się, że Yen odetchnęła z ulgą. – Zdrowy, silny chłopiec. Z matką było gorzej. Niestety, jej organizm nie zniósł obciążenia. Zmarła.

– Tak mi przykro.

– Och, to było dawno temu i na szczęście nigdy się nie powtórzyło. – Wasyl uniósł obie dłonie w uspokajającym geście. – Zresztą, jak wspominałem, to przede wszystkim nasz problem. W państwa przypadku niczego bym się nie obawiał.

Yen uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, bo nie wiedziała, co na to odpowiedzieć. Nie miała ochoty opowiadać obcemu człowiekowi o swoim bynajmniej nie pozytywnym stosunku do dzieci i macierzyństwa.

– Na szczęście jeszcze przez długi czas nie musimy się tym martwić – rzuciła wreszcie wymijająco. – A może nawet nigdy.

Rosyjski wilkołak posłał jej kolejne szacujące spojrzenie.

– Szkoda, wielka szkoda.

Yen miała coś odpowiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język. Zamiast tego poderwała się z miejsca.

– Przepraszam, chyba jednak wrócę do siebie – powiedziała. – Jest jeszcze wcześnie, skorzystam z dobrodziejstw cudownego snu.

§§§

A potem wydarzył się jeszcze cały długi dzień, który musiała znieść z uśmiechem na twarzy i przyjaznym słowem dla nowych znajomych Remusa, którzy nagle zupełnie przestali jej się podobać.

– Z nimi jest coś nie tak – szepnęła jej w pewnej chwili na ucho Edith. – Początkowo wydaje ci się, że trafiłaś do jakiegoś wilczego raju, a potem zaczynasz słuchać uważnie i odkrywasz, że nie wszystkie odpowiedzi zgadzają się z pytaniami.

Gdyby Yen odważyłaby się na to odpowiedzieć szczerze, powiedziałaby, że jeszcze gorzej, gdy sami zaczynają zadawać pytania…

Zew księżyca traktowano tutaj zupełnie inaczej niż w domu. Państwo Lupin rzadko, a właściwie nigdy nie rozmawiali o pełni, jeżeli absolutnie nie musieli. Po prostu określonego dnia miesiąca Remus wieczorem cicho wymykał się z domu, a potem wracał rano mniej lub bardziej wymięty. Wiadomo, gdzie przebywał, co robił, wszelkie komentarze były zbędne. Yen dobrze to rozumiała, w końcu całkiem niedawno zaliczyła przelotny związek z jeszcze bardziej skrytym i nieprzystępnym facetem. Przyzwyczaiła się, że zawsze istnieją tematy tabu. I już.

Tutaj przemianę obchodzono niemal jak święto. Budynek rozświetlała piękna iluminacja, wokół panowała radosna atmosfera… No, do pewnego stopnia radosna. W biesiadnej sali licznie zebrali się gości. Rozmawiali, śmiali się i wspominali minione spotkania. Nie czuło się w tym wszystkim wstydliwej tajemnicy, raczej dumę i poczucie bycia wyjątkowym.

A gdy księżycowe dzieci wyszły, Yen została całkiem sama w świecie, którego kompletnie nie rozumiała.

§§§

Leżała na łóżku i wpatrywała się w sufit, a przez jej głowę przelatywały niepokojące myśli, które w zasadzie nie do niej należały. Ostatnie dwa dni kompletnie wyczerpały ją psychicznie. Po wyjściu Remusa i reszty wilkołaków nie mogła dłużnej znieść dziwnej atmosfery i nieprzyjemnych rozmów w sali biesiadnej. Wymówiła się migreną – co nie do końca było kłamstwem, bo czuła, że kolejny atak zbliża się wielkimi krokami – i uciekła do pokoju.

Słowa tamtej kobiety nadal huczały jej w uszach.

Niech to szlag! Ześwirowane rosyjskie wilkołaki zdołały zaszczepić w niej rewolucyjne koncepcje, na które sama nigdy by nie wpadła i które zupełnie burzyły jej światopogląd. Czuła, jak mieszają jej w głowie, próbują zmanipulować, aby przyjęła ich jedynie słuszne spojrzenie na całą sprawę. Brakowało jej dystansu i równowagi. Wiedziała, że w innych okolicznościach nigdy by im na to nie pozwoliła, ale tutaj, na końcu cywilizowanego świata, okazała się wyjątkowo bezbronna i podatna na sugestie. Dlatego teraz całkiem poważnie zastanawiała się, czy może nie powinna posłuchać tych dobrych rad, które tak uparcie wciskali jej wszyscy wokół. Gdy została sama, złowrogi wpływ wprawdzie nieco zelżał, jednak wątpliwości pozostały.

Swoim zwyczajem Yen nie zaciągnęła zasłon, więc księżyc w pełni mrugał do niej z wysokiego mrocznego nieba. Kusił, pociągał i szeptał.

– Auuuu – mruknęła pod nosem, dając się porwać rwącemu prądowi autoironii.

Wiedziała, że to tylko chwilowe załamanie i gdy tylko wróci do domu, do prawdziwego życia, natychmiast o wszystkim zapomni. A może nie powinna? W każdym razie nie mogła powstrzymać pobudzonej wyobraźni, która podsuwała jej kuszące obrazy otwartych przestrzeni naznaczonych śladami szybkich łap i majestatycznych drzew skąpanych w świetle księżyca. Do tego wszystkiego dochodziła jeszcze natrętna myśl o tym, jak znakomicie wilkołaczy gen musi wpływać na kondycję włosów. Co jak co, ale Remus miał naprawdę cudowne, miękkie, puszyste i gęste pukle. Nie takie jak… Ktoś inny.

Ta kobieta powiedziała, że się nie stara. Nie potrafi docenić tego, co ma. Do pewnego stopnia miała rację. Yen okazała się nielojalna w najbardziej bolesny i okrutny ze sposobów.

Gdy wszyscy zainteresowani nocnymi spacerami opuścili salę, Yenlla podeszła do okna i z napięciem wpatrzyła się w ciemność. Czuła się nieco zmęczona towarzystwem i miała ochotę pobyć chwilę sama. Nie było jej to dane.

– Szkoda zachodu. Nie zobaczysz ich.

Yenlla zerknęła w bok i zobaczyła, że jedna z kobiet postanowiła do niej dołączyć. Nie wiedziała o niej wiele, zaledwie tyle, że niedługo wychodzi za mąż za jednego z młodszych wilkołaków. Można było zatem przyjąć, że dołączy do „rodziny".

– Odejdą głębiej w las, zanim się przemienią – kontynuowała, stając obok pani Lupin. – Zawsze tak robią, dlatego wychodzą wcześniej. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa.

Yen uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie i westchnęła.

– Szkoda, chciałabym to zobaczyć.

– Nigdy nie widziałaś swojego męża w jego prawdziwej formie? – zdziwiła się.

– Trudno powiedzieć, która jest prawdziwa. Wolimy uznawać, że obie – odpowiedziała wymijająco.

– A więc to prawda, co mówią. Faktycznie ani trochę się nie starasz!

– Co proszę?! – zawołała zszokowana podobnym atakiem pani Lupin.

– Nigdy nie interesowało cię, jak wygląda twój mąż, jak to jest, kiedy…

– To moja sprawa.

– Myślisz, że naprawdę jesteś w stanie rozumieć swojego męża, jeżeli dzieli was tak wiele? Przecież to absolutnie zasadnicza kwestia. Jak taki mieszany związek może w ogóle wypalić?

Yenlla nie miała już na to siły. Odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła.

A później leżała w ciemnościach nocy i myślała, myślała, myślała.

§§§

Zmęczona rozmyślaniami musiała wreszcie przysnąć, bo obudziła się dopiero nad ranem, gdy do pokoju cicho wsunął się Remus. Wyglądał tak samo jak zwykle po pełni. Ani lepiej, ani gorzej. Yen wstała, podeszła do niego i objęła go impulsywnie. Nadal pachniał lasem.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytała.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Normalnie.

– Czy było… inaczej?

– Wcale. Najwyraźniej liczne towarzystwo nie sprawia, że cokolwiek staje się łatwiejsze – powiedział z cieniem zawodu w głosie, jakby do tej chwili nadal się łudził. – Samotnie czy w grupie przemiana boli identycznie.

Yen tuliła się do niego w milczeniu.

– Nie czuję się tu najlepiej – wyznała cicho.

– Ja też. Wystarczy tych eksperymentów. To nie miejsce dla nas.

– Chciałabym już wrócić do domu

– Jak sobie życzysz.

Pocałował ją delikatnie w czubek głowy.

§§§

– Niespodzianka! Niespodzianka!

Ledwie Yen i Remus znaleźli się na progu swojego małego domku marzeń, drzwi otworzyły się z impetem, ukazując szereg roześmianych twarzy.

– Witamy w domu! – zawołała Kitty. Objęła Yen ciasno i cmoknęła w policzek. – Jak było? Odpoczęłaś choć trochę?

– Chcemy zobaczyć zdjęcia – dodała Ros.

– Fotki! Fotki! – skandował Syriusz, kołysząc się do rytmu.

– Ale chyba nie teraz? – zaśmiał się Remus.

– Od razu! Natychmiast! – zażądał. – Jeżeli dzisiaj was nie przyciśniemy, od jutra znowu utoniesz w ministerstwie, a Yenka w teatrze i tyle was widzieliśmy.

– Chodźcie do środka, nie będziemy tak stać na ganku. – Kitty już ciągnęła ich oboje za ręce i prowadziła do salonu. – Wszystko gotowe. Błyskotka nas wpuściła, ta dziewczyna to skarb!

– Ciocia Yen! – zapiszczały dziko dwie pomniejszone kopie Kitty, jej córki Suzie i Sophie. – Masz coś dla nas?

– Oczywiście – uspokoiła je szybko. – Muszę tylko znaleźć walizkę i… Czy ktoś widział nasze bagaże?

– A dla mnie? – chciała wiedzieć Ros. – Masz coś dla mnie? O, co to za zapach? Czy to Chanel?

– Prosto z Paryża. – Wyszczerzyła się do niej Yenlla. – Jeżeli perfumy ci się podobają, są twoje.

Radosny konwój odtransportował ich do salonu, którego państwo Lupin prawie nie poznali. Pokój tonął w powodzi serpentyn, baloników i powitalnych transparentów. Z miejsca zapanował w nim totalny chaos i trudno było cokolwiek zrozumieć z potoków słów wyrzucanych przez kilka osób naraz. Yen domyśliła się, że efekty lekkiego prania mózgu, które zaserwowała najbliższym koleżankom, musiały już minąć, skoro witały ją takie wesołe i zrelaksowane. Kitty śmiała się na całe gardło, opowiadając Yen coś, czego ta wcale nie słyszała, bo dwie małe dziewczynki szarpały ją za spódnicę, domagając się uwagi.

– No więc byliśmy zobaczyć ten nowy budynek fundacji w Alei Morgany i powiem ci, że na serio robi wrażenie – opowiadał tymczasem Syriusz Remusowi. – W rzeźbienia fasady wykończeniowcy bardzo sprytnie wpletli księżycowe motywy, o których rozmawialiśmy. Na moje oko wszystko wygląda w porządku, ale musisz sam ocenić i podpisać odbiór. Potem trzeba się zakręcić wokół tej imprezy pod koniec września. Zwalą się wszystkie szychy. Pomyślałem, że możemy…

– Ciociu Yen!

– Tak, oczywiście, to świetny pomysł. – Kiwał głową Remus. – Yenka akurat mówiła mi niedawno…

– Yenka! – odezwała się głośniej Kitty, próbując zwrócić jej uwagę. – Przyfrunęła do ciebie sowa z teatru. To chyba pilne. Zastanawialiśmy się nawet, czy nie przesłać jej do Petersburga, ale nie chcieliśmy psuć wam wakacji.

– Zaraz przeczytam – zapewniła.

– CIOCIU YEN!

– Yenlla, no!

Tuż obok niej nieoczekiwanie wyrosła Amy Joe, po czym dosłownie padła jej w ramiona. Yen ledwo ją utrzymała. Otoczył ją znajomy zapach przepalającego przewody mózgowe, supermocnego bimbru, który koleżanka pędziła w mieszkaniu.

– Żałuj, że cię nie było. Rewia okazała się absolutnym hitem na koniec letniego sezonu, no!

– Jak poradziła sobie Aurelia? – zainteresowała się Yen.

Przed wyjazdem niemal wyszła z siebie, żeby jej roli nie dostała Marisol. Wreszcie znalazła idealne zastępstwo w osobie młodej aktorki, która statystowała przy produkcji _Narzeczonej dla czarnoksiężnika_.

– Aurelia? – Amy z trudem dopasowywała w pamięci imię do osoby. – A była taka jedna, ale długo to ona się nie nagrała, co nie? Pierwszego dnia struła się czymś i rzygała jak kot. Stary Todd musiał ściągnąć Marisol.

– Marisol? – powtórzyła głucho Yenlla. Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom. Czyżby jednak ta wydra wygrała? Jak to się stało, do cholery?

– Ano, Marisol – rozwiała jej wątpliwości Amy. – Wiadomo, znała wszystkie piosenki. Świetnie wypadła. Oczywiście, nie tak jak ty, ale wszyscy byli zadowoleni. A właśnie, co do Mari… Ten jej facet cię szukał. Chciał wiedzieć, czy…

Yen w panice zakryła jej usta dłonią i odciągnęła na bok. Rozejrzała się czujnie dookoła, sprawdzając, czy nikt nie usłyszał beztroskiej paplaniny panny Joe, ale wokół panował taki rozgardiasz, że było to mało prawdopodobne. Miała wprawdzie przelotne wrażenie, że Kitty uśmiechnęła się ironicznie pod nosem, lecz mogło to być jedynie złudzenie.

Wypchnęła Amy na korytarz i staranie zamknęła drzwi do salonu.

– Kto mnie szukał? – spytała, gdy znalazły się poza zasięgiem ciekawskich uszu.

– Ten facet od Marisol.

Yen prychnęła. Pięknie! Wystarczyło jedno głupie zdjęcie i nagle Snape w oczach świata stał się „facetem od Marisol". Chyba że pod jej nieobecność wydarzyło się coś jeszcze… Nawet nie chciała się nad tym zastanawiać.

– Czego chciał?

– O coś tam wypytywał, nie pamiętam, no! – marudziła Amy i trudno było się jej dziwić. Płyn do czyszczenia mózgu, który nałogowo piła, musiał dawno temu zainfekować jej pamięć. – Chodźmy chlać! – zawołała beztrosko, ciągnąc koleżankę po fachu z powrotem do centrum zdarzeń, czyli stołów z poczęstunkiem. – Jutro sama zapytasz Marisol.

„Po moim trupie", pomyślała wściekła Yen. Zgrzytnęła zębami i uwolniła się od kłopotliwego towarzystwa Amy.

– Yenka! – przywołała ją z kolei Rosmerta. – Dopiero wróciłaś, a już znikasz. Chcecie iść z nami w piątek potańczyć? Syri mówi, że wypada jakoś uczcić koniec lata. Co ty na to?

– A pierwszego września możesz pojechać z nami na King's Cross – zaproponowała Kitty z melancholijnym uśmiechem. – Cudownie będzie ponownie zobaczyć starą ciuchcię do Hogwartu, nie sądzisz? Co ty na to, żebyśmy wsiadły i zabrały się z dzieciakami. Chyba nas nie wyrzucą, prawda?

– Wątpię, nie odważyliby się – zachichotała nieco sztucznie Yen. – Jak tam, Suzie? Gotowa do szkoły? – zapytała dziewczynkę, która znowu zaczęła się wokół niej kręcić jak wierny piesek.

– Tak, ciociu. Potrzebuję jeszcze tylko tego przepisu na lakier do paznokci, który mi obiecałaś – wypaliła.

– Co takiego?! – krzyknęła Kitty z całą mocą macierzyńskiego zniesmaczenia.

– Ja nic o tym nie wiem – broniła się Yen.

– To znaczy, że go nie dostanę? – Dziewczynka wyglądała na zdruzgotaną, gdy tak patrzyła na nią olbrzymimi oczami.

– Oczywiście, że nie! – odpowiedziała Yenlla, również drżąc w słusznym oburzeniu. – Jesteś za młoda.

– Ale ciociu!

– Nie ma mowy! Absolutnie nie!

Suzie niemal się rozpłakała, a Yen prawie pękło serce. Dlatego gdy tylko Kitty na moment się odwróciła, pochyliła się nad małą.

– Naturalnie, że dostaniesz recepturę, głuptasie – szepnęła tuż przy jej uchu. – Przywiozłam ci też szminkę do kompletu.

Dziewczynka zapiszczała jak dzikie stworzenie, po raz kolejny ściągając na siebie i Yen podejrzliwe spojrzenie matki. Mała Suzie za knuta nie potrafiła utrzymać sekretu.

Kitty odwróciła się do nich z groźną miną.

– Yenka, może pomożesz mi w kuchni? – rzuciła słodko.

Złapała Yen za rękę i pociągnęła we właściwym kierunku. Pani Lupin pokornie podążyła za nią. Gdy dotarły do kuchni, Kitty odwróciła się ku niej z ramionami groźnie skrzyżowanymi na piersiach.

– Spokojnie, tylko żartowałam z tym lakierem…

– Oj, nie kłam, Yenka, za długo się znamy, żebyś mogła mi wciskać takie głodne kawałki. Wiem, że i tak dasz jej różne głupoty. Nie o to chodzi.

– Nie? – zdziwiła się.

Wolałaby, żeby chodziło właśnie o to niż o coś innego, co mogłoby się okazać znacznie bardziej skomplikowane.

– Nie. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, co tu jest grane. Natychmiast – zażądał Kitty, popychając przyjaciółkę w kąt pomieszczenia i odcinając jej drogę ucieczki.

– To tylko zwyczajny lakier. Możliwie naturalny i…

– Yenka!

– No co?

Druga Krukonka musiała długo zbierać się do tej rozmowy i cisnąć w sobie to, co zamierzała powiedzieć. Cała aż wibrowała od tłumionego napięcia. Wyglądała, jakby lada moment miała wybuchnąć.

– Snape ze mną rozmawiał.

Yen była zaiste znakomitą aktorką. Nic nie dała po sobie poznać.

– Tak? Cóż, obie świetnie zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że Snape wbrew pozorom posiada dar ludzkiej mowy. Niezbyt rozwinięty, to prawda, ale jednak.

– Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. Doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

– Chyba jednak nie…

– SNAPE rozmawiał ze MNĄ. Na ulicy. I był dla mnie miły – wyrzuciła z siebie takim tonem, że można by raczej pomyśleć, że groził wymordowaniem całej jej rodziny.

– Tak? – zdziwiła się uprzejmie Yen z absolutnie niewinną miną. – I co w związku z tym?

– Yenlla – warknęła doprowadzona na skraj wytrzymałości Kitty. – On pomógł nam zrobić zakupy do szkoły i osobiście wybrał dla Suzie kociołek. Nie wmówisz mi, że to jest normalne.

Yen wzruszyła ramionami, sugerując, że to nic takiego i w ogóle nie ma się czym przejmować. Gdyby Kitty miała jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, że jej przyjaciółka udaje, właśnie dostała dowód. W innych okolicznościach Yenka sama zasugerowałaby wezwanie dla Severusa pomocy ze Świętego Munga.

– W końcu jest nauczycielem – dodała obłudnie. – Pewnie ma jakieś pedagogiczne odruchy.

– Snape? Odruchy pedagogiczne?! Yenka, przecież to ten sam facet, który nie życzył sobie mojej obecności w swoim domu, bo panicznie bał się, że będzie musiał znosić towarzystwo moich dziewczynek. Myślisz, że nie wiem, co się stało po wojnie? Od razu domyśliłam się, że to przez niego znowu się od nas odwróciłaś.

– Bzdury!

– Nie chciał mieć ze mną i Ros nic wspólnego. Co mu się nagle odmieniło?

Yenlla westchnęła i wreszcie nieco spuściła z tonu.

– Kit-Kat, o co ci właściwie chodzi? – zapytała błagalnym tonem. Bardzo chciała, aby ta rozmowa dobiegła końca.

– Już ty dobrze wiesz, Yen! Tu dzieje się coś dziwnego i bardzo chcę wiedzieć co. A ty zaraz wyznasz mi wszystko jak na spowiedzi, bo inaczej nigdy się od ciebie nie odczepię. Co jest między wami?

– Nic!

– Yenlla, przestań!

– Absolutnie nic – powtórzyła z naciskiem, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – Masz urojenia.

– Potrafię poznać, kiedy kłamiesz.

– Wcale nie.

– Przypominam również, że już nie pierwszy raz odbywamy tę rozmowę, a moje podejrzenia wciąż rosną, zamiast maleć.

– Więc może najwyższy czas, żebyś dała temu spokój? – zasugerowała Yen o wiele bardziej agresywnie, niż planowała. – Co właściwie chcesz usłyszeć, Kitty?

– Prawdę.

– Prawda jest taka, że nie mam najbledszego pojęcia o czym ty, do cholery, mówisz i nic mnie nie obchodzi, z kim flirtujesz na Pokątnej. Ale mogłoby to zainteresować twojego męża, więc dlaczego z nim o tym nie podyskutujesz?! - krzyknęła wyprowadzona z równowagi Yen.

– Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałaś. Dobrze, radź sobie sama. Ja umywam ręce!

Przyjaciółka tylko zmierzyła ją wzrokiem, po czym urażona wymaszerowała z kuchni. Gdy Yen została sama, jakby uszło z niej całe powietrze. Bezsilnie opadła na krzesło i oparła czoło o zimny blat stołu. W tym samym momencie do kuchni cicho jak duch weszła Błyskotka.

– Proszę pani.

– Tak? – jęknęła Yen.

– On tu był.

– Tu też?!

– Tak – odpowiedziała niepewnie skrzatka. – Pytał o panią.

– Co mu powiedziałaś?

– Nic naturalnie – zapewniła gorąco.

– Mam nadzieję, że odpowiednio go odprawiłaś i już nigdy nie wróci. Nie chcę go więcej widzieć!

– Oczywiście, proszę pani.

Załamana Yen poczuła znajomy ucisk w żołądku i pulsowanie w skroni. Ależ była naiwna, sądząc, że po przygodzie w Rosji w domu zazna upragnionego spokoju! Chyba nic z tego, skoro już w pięć minut po powrocie ustawiła się do niej kolejka osób rozpaczliwie pragnących opowiedzieć jej o Severusie.

Aż strach się bać, co będzie dalej.


	14. Musicum Incantatores

**Track 13  
Musicum Incantatores**

* * *

 _If you're trying to cut me down  
You know that I might bleed  
Cause if you're trying to cut me down  
I know that you'll succeed  
And if you want to hurt me  
There's nothing left to fear  
Cause if you want to hurt me  
You're doing really well my dear  
_(ANNIE LENNOX: _Walking on Broken Glass_ _)_

* * *

Edward Peabody, dyrektor teatru – poważny mężczyzna w średnim wieku, który wyglądał raczej na bankiera niż kierownika artystycznego przybytku magicznej proweniencji – jak zwykle wpatrywał się w Yen zauroczonym wzrokiem. Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie w miłej, przyjaznej atmosferze, popijając melisę. Okres przed kolejnym sezonem był naprawdę gorący, więc nie potrzebowali żadnych pobudzających używek. Cóż, przynajmniej Peabody ich nie potrzebował.

Edward zawsze miał słabość do panny Honeydell, o tak. Pamiętał ją jeszcze z czasów pierwszego debiutu, gdy sam również próbował zasłynąć jako autor sztuk dramatycznych. Naturalnie nic z tego nie wyszło, ponieważ nie miał za grosz talentu. Na szczęście nie musiał całkowicie żegnać się z młodzieńczymi marzeniami, bo okazał się znakomitym organizatorem. Dzięki temu zaczepił się w tym samym środowisku, które świetnie ogarniał, i pilnował, żeby postrzeleni artyści nie szkodzili przesadnie sobie nawzajem i wszystkim wokół. Teatr pod jego kierunkiem znakomicie prosperował oraz przynosił satysfakcjonujące dochody.

A Yenlla? Ach, była jedyna w swoim rodzaju! Gdy powróciła, od razu wiedział, że musi ją mieć u siebie, zwłaszcza po _Narzeczonej dla czarnoksiężnika_ , której scenariusz podrzucono mu na biurko. Yen miała w sobie ten niezwykły dar, dzięki któremu natychmiast przemieniała każde swoje przedsięwzięcie w złoto. Do tego tragiczne życiowe doświadczenia tylko ją wzmocniły i teraz motywowały do działania, dodawały charakteru i determinacji. No i wzniecały tak pożądany w tym biznesie medialny szum.

– Ach, Yenka – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili kontemplacji Edward Peabody. – Nareszcie ruszamy z kopyta. Mamy dwa tygodnie, aby dopiąć spektakl na ostatni guzik. Premiera trzeciego września.

– Tak szybko? – zdziwiła się.

– Nie ma na co czekać, trzeba kuć żelazo, póki gorące. Wszystko i tak już znacznie odwlekło się w czasie, ale nic straconego. Rozpoczniemy sezon z przytupem, to będzie hit!

Ulubiona gwiazda wpatrywała się w niego z napięciem, przygryzając dolną wargę. Od razu odgadł, że jest zakłopotana i zdenerwowana. Cierpliwie czekał, aż zbierze siły, by zadać oczywiste pytanie.

– A co z… – zawahała się. – Ta sprawa z... tancerzem. – Nie zdołała wymówić na głos jego imienia.

– Po długich negocjacjach osiągnęliśmy wreszcie satysfakcjonujący dla obu stron kompromis. Nie było łatwo, to prawda. Chłopak okazał się nad wyraz uparty, ale ostatecznie nie mógł odmówić. Ze swoim mikrym doświadczeniem i zszarganą opinią i za sto lat nie dostałby lepszej oferty. Przekalkulował sobie to wszystko na spokojnie i nareszcie doznał olśnienia. Oficjalnie wycofał skargę.

– Przekupiłeś go?! – wykrzyknęła zszokowana Yen, bezbłędnie odczytując cwaniaczkowaty uśmieszek dyrektora.

– To takie brzydkie słowo. – Zaśmiał się beztrosko. – A do tego zupełnie nie na miejscu. Po prostu przedstawiłem kuszącą propozycję. Teraz wszyscy są zadowoleni.

– Przykro mi z powodu tego, co się wydarzyło.

Peabody machnął ręką, jakby to nie było nic takiego.

– Takie sytuacje się zdarzają, Yenka, nie ma co rozdzierać szat. Gdy ludzie pracują razem przez długi czas i w tak szczególnych, powiedziałbym nawet intymnych, okolicznościach, emocje czasami biorą górę. Nie ma się czego wstydzić czy fałszywie wypierać. Zdarzają się wszak takie dni i tygodnie, gdy spędzamy tu razem więcej czasu niż w domu, z rodzinami. Wytwarzają się wtedy pewne… związki. Skomplikowane relacje. Ja wszystko rozumiem – zapewnił po raz kolejny, sugerując subtelnie, że to ostatecznie zepsute środowisko, gdzie każdy z każdym i bez przerwy.

Yen nie wydawała się uszczęśliwiona podobnym wnioskiem, ale nie śmiała protestować. W końcu to ona namieszała.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała pokornie.

– Niepotrzebnie! Nikt tak dobrze jak ja nie rozumie nagłych porywów serca – powtórzył jowialny mężczyzna z obłudnie niewinną miną.

Pani Lupin w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała odruch przewrócenia oczami. Wiedziała skądinąd, że pomimo pozornie szczęśliwego małżeństwa (trzeciego z kolei) o dyrektorze Witchway Art-House Theatre mówi się na mieście, że lubi osobiście sprawdzać młode aktorki. Bardzo wnikliwie. Na ile, tego Yen nie wiedziała, bo sama nigdy nie otrzymała żadnej podejrzanej propozycji. Znali się z Peabodym zbyt długo i zbyt dobrze jeszcze z dawnych czasów, żeby grać w podobne gierki.

– Mam jednak pewną prośbę – dodał na koniec Edward. – Gdy następnym razem poczujesz napad słabości, proszę, upewnij się najpierw, że chłopiec potrafi dochować tajemnicy.

Yen początkowo nie zrozumiała, ale gdy dotarł do niej sens słów dyrektora, jej oczy automatycznie urosły do rozmiaru spodeczków. Czy on właśnie zasugerował jej, że... Oczywiście wiedziała, że nie uwierzył w zwariowaną opowieść o molestowaniu – zwątpiłaby w jego inteligencję, gdyby tak było. Wszyscy w teatrze raczej zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że napad na gwiazdę nie miał miejsca. Yenlla życzyła sobie, żeby reszta zespołu uznała, że zwolnienie tancerza nastąpiło w wyniku jakiegoś jej kaprysu, tudzież zwyczajnego gwiazdorzenia, i nie wnikała w to głębiej. Tymczasem Peabody przyjął zupełnie inną, wyjątkowo niepomyślną dla niej interpretację: banalną kłótnię kochanków!

– Ależ ja nie... – broniła się kulawo. – Jestem mężatką i...

– Tak, tak, oczywiście. – Dyrektor teatru obojętnie machnął ręką, jakby słyszał podobne tłumaczenia setki razy i nie miał już na to ochoty. – Przecież cię nie oceniam, Yenlla, każdy ma prawo żyć, jak chce. Lecz właśnie dlatego tak ważna jest dyskrecja. Trzeba uważać, bo gdy ta druga strona nieoczekiwanie straci głowę i zacznie żądać czegoś więcej... Oj, wtedy wszyscy mamy kłopoty – pouczał ją niby dobry wujek.

– Naturalnie – skapitulowała Yen, gdy zrozumiała, że nie ma szans przekonać go do swojej wersji wydarzeń. Miała zbyt ugruntowaną opinię w środowisku.

– Wiesz, że zawsze stanę po twojej stronie, kochanie, ale błagam UWAŻAJ! Tym razem skandal obrócił się na naszą korzyść, ale nie zawsze musi tak być, prawda?

Zgnębiona Yen kiwnęła głową, pokornie przyjmując połajankę. Chociaż dyrektor zrozumiał to opacznie, fakt pozostawał faktem. Całe zamieszane było tylko i wyłącznie jej winą.

Podniosła się z krzesła.

– Wracam na próbę.

Zadowolony Peabody klasnął w dłonie.

– Znakomicie! Mamy tak mało czasu, ale wierzę w swój cudowny zespół. To absolutnie wspaniała sztuka i zapowiedź znakomitego sezonu. Oby tak dalej! Oby tak dalej!

§§§

Nowa sztuka, w której występowała Yenlla Vanilla Lupin, była niezwykła i bardzo odmienna od tego, co grano w pozostałych magicznych teatrach. Nosiła enigmatyczny tytuł _Musicum Incantatores_ i została napisana przez Gordona Kleina, aktora, który zagrał wcześniej w jej własnej _Narzeczonej dla czarnoksiężnika_ rolę kreatywnej wariacji na temat Syriusza Blacka. Gordon zaczynał jako cudowne dziecko, gdy został dostrzeżony przez łowcę talentów jeszcze podczas nauki w Hogwarcie. Zresztą, szybko porzucił szkołę dla kariery. Później zniknął na wiele lat, walcząc z rozlicznymi uzależnieniami. Obecnie poza sporadycznymi występami na scenie zajmował się głównie komponowaniem. _Musicum_ stanowiło jego kolejne dzieło po przebojowym _Oknie na Nokturn_. Z Yen znali się bardzo dobrze i jeszcze lepiej dogadywali, więc nic dziwnego, że zaproponował jej główną rolę. Szkoda, że miał mniej szczęśliwą rękę przy wyborze reżysera, którego Yenlla serdecznie nie znosiła.

Scenariusz _Musicum Incantatores_ został po części oparty na losach legendarnej wiedźmy Adelajdy Birmingham, która była tak zafascynowana mistyczną mocą muzyki, że postanowiła przekuć ją w potężne zaklęcie. Absolutne zaklęcie. Pierwsze Zaklęcie. Chciała w ten sposób zrewolucjonizować magię i zmienić obraz świata. Niestety, w swoim dążeniu do celu często posuwała się do działań wątpliwych moralnie. Im czystsza i bardziej niebiańska była muzyka, po którą sięgała, tym gorzej ją wykorzystywała i wpadała w pułapkę chorych, nierealnych ambicji. Zaślepiona obłąkaną ideą uparcie próbowała przekonać do niej wszystkich, nawet wbrew ich woli. Podporządkowała sobie moc muzyki, ale używała jej w naganny sposób, manipulując wszystkimi wokół i ostatecznie do niczego nie dochodząc.

Najsilniejszą stroną musicalu było pięć widowiskowych sekwencji tanecznych opartych na pięciu klasycznych tańcach w nowoczesnej interpretacji, które symbolizowały pięć najpotężniejszych zaklęć skomponowanych przez Adelajdę i jednocześnie pięć zwrotnych momentów w jej życiu. Prawdziwą perełkę wśród nich stanowiło ogniste tango, które Adelajda wykonywała ze swoim wieloletnim asystentem, Felicjanem. O niezwykłości tego układu choreograficznego na długo przed premierą krążyły już legendy w światku artystycznym.

Yen długo wahała się, czy powinna przyjąć tę rolę. Z jednej strony, wiedziała, że _Musicum Incantatores_ nie odniesie komercyjnego sukcesu. Sztuka była zbyt skomplikowana, trudna i zwyczajnie dziwna, żeby spodobać się szerokim masom. Z drugiej, była absolutnie przekonana, że jeżeli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, ekscentryczne arcydzieło powali na kolana wszystkich znawców i krytyków sztuki, a bardzo potrzebowała pozytywnych recenzji i uznania w snobistycznym świecie uniwersyteckiej inteligencji magicznej i mugolskiej. Przez długi czas wiązała się wyłącznie z komercyjnymi i głośnymi produkcjami, dlatego panicznie bała się zaszufladkowania jako mało ambitna artystka. Nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Gdyby tak się stało, bez wątpienia umarłaby z rozpaczy. Yenlla Vanilla miała o sobie bardzo wysokie mniemanie.

Dlatego ostatecznie dołączyła do ekipy i teraz, po wielu perypetiach, zmianach osadowych i żenujących skandalach, wreszcie zbliżał się wielki finał – premiera!

§§§

Adelajda wbiegła na scenę, śmiejąc się jak prawdziwa wiedźma i potykając o zbyt długą spódnicę, która koszmarnie jej zawadzała.

– Felicjanie! – krzyknęła. – Felicjanie!

Zerwała z głowy tiarę i rzuciła ją w kąt. Zrzuciła z ramion szeroką pelerynę, która niemal natychmiast podzieliła los nakrycia głowy. Światła nad sceną ożyły, ukazując niewielką komnatę Adelajdy, a tym samym jej miejsce pracy. Pod ścianami poniewierały się rozmaite instrumenty – największym z nich było imponujące pianoforte, koszmarnie zakurzone i sprawiające wyjątkowo przykre wrażenie. Na środku znajdował się rozchybotany stół, na nim książki, a wszędzie dookoła pulpity z porozkładanymi nutami. Papier nutowy zasnuwał podłogi, poniewierał się na parapetach i zwieszał z karniszy. Nuty wyrysowano na okładkach książek i wydrapano na ścianach. Dziwaczny pokój przypominał skrzyżowanie sali prób w filharmonii oraz tajnego laboratorium alchemicznego, a pośród całego tego chaosu tańczyła uszczęśliwiona Adelajda.

– Felicjanie!

Podwinęła spódnicę i narzuciła na siebie brudny fartuch. Związała go ciasno w pasie i podeszła do stołu, na którym zaczęła przerzucać papiery. Szukała czegoś gorączkowo, prychając pod nosem ze zniecierpliwienia. W końcu spod kilogramów pergaminu wygrzebała różdżkę i dla odmiany powędrowała do pulpitu, gdzie zapatrzyła się na zapis jakiegoś symfonicznego arcydzieła. Wcisnęła różdżkę za ucho, sięgnęła po papier i nabazgrała kilka słów i nut na długiej, niestarannie wyrysowanej pięciolinii. Przez cały czas nuciła pod uchem.

– Felicjanie!

Niesubordynowany asystent wreszcie pojawił się na scenie. Czule ściskał w ramionach kolejną porcję książek, nut i innych papierzysk.

– Przyniosłem wszystko, o co prosiłaś. Niełatwo było to zdobyć. Mogłoby się wydawać, że...

– Nieważne, to wszystko nieważne! – zawołała Adelajda. – Nic już nie jest ważne. Wiem, co musimy zrobić. Rozwiązałam to!

– Naprawdę? – zdziwił się. – Ale... Ale jak to?

Podbiegła do niego ze śmiechem i chwyciła za ręce. Zawirowali razem po pokoju.

– Och, zobaczysz, zobaczysz. Zaraz ci wszystko wytłumaczę. Daj mi tylko zaczerpnąć tchu.

– Więc przestań biegać i zatrzymaj się chociaż na chwilę.

– Nie mogę, nie mogę. Nie ma czasu! Posłuchaj, to takie proste! Aż dziw, że wcześniej na to nie wpadłam. To rozwiąże wszystkie nasze problemy!

– Ale... Co?

Adelajda stanęła przed nim, mrużąc oczy i przykładając palec do ust.

– Ciii. To sekret – szepnęła.

Felicjan przyglądał się jej lekko oszołomionym wzrokiem, ale już po chwili na jego wargach wykwitł nieśmiały uśmiech...

§§§

– Stop! Stop! Stop! – zawołał zirytowany reżyser. – Nie stój tam jak ciołek! Przecież właśnie przed chwilą zdecydowałeś, że o wszystkim jej powiesz. Za moment masz jej wyznać swoje uczucia, a potem wytańczyć z nią to przeklęte tango! Rusz się i zrób coś ze sobą!

Kiran, nowy partner Yen, który stał tyłem do reżysera, westchnął i zrobił wymownego zeza. Szelma zachichotała. Była zmęczona próbą i ciągłymi uwagami niezadowolonego nadzorcy. Teraz zamiast niej uczepił się tancerza. Ani przez moment nie krył do niego niechęci, bo nie było żadną tajemnicą, że wolał jego poprzednika, którego sam wybrał. Mimo że Kiran był naprawdę zdolny i jeszcze bardziej przystojny – miał niezwykle wymowne brązowe oczy i śliczny złotawy odcień skóry – reżyser uważał, że dostał tę rolę tylko i wyłącznie z jednego powodu: odpowiedniej orientacji seksualnej. Po poprzednim skandalu władze teatru zadbały, aby główna gwiazda nie odczuwała więcej pokus.

Yenlla odwróciła się i zmierzyła reżysera niechętnym spojrzeniem.

– Ben, dałbyś już spokój, jest późno i wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni.

Wiedziała, że po tym, co się wydarzyło, reżyser może nie tyle się jej boi, co odczuwa pewien respekt. W końcu wygrała demonstrację siły – została, podczas gdy wszystkie inne problematyczne jednostki zostały usunięte.

– A co ja mam powiedzieć?! – oburzył się Benjamin Atwood. – To jest jedna z dwóch najważniejszych scen w całym przedstawieniu i wciąż nie jest dopracowana! Mamy tydzień!

– Przecież wiem – odpowiedziała. – Ale te wrzaski nie sprawią, że nagle tydzień magicznie się wydłuży, prościej byłoby załatwić zmieniacz czasu. Może przećwiczmy sam układ, dobrze?

Ben najbardziej na świecie miałby ochotę wyćwiczyć ją osobiście, a potem oblać smołą, obtoczyć w pierzu i wyrzucić z teatru. Jednak nie mógł tego zrobić, więc tylko w udręczeniu pokiwał głową. Ba, nie mógł nawet poskarżyć się autorowi sztuki, bo ten najpewniej również wziąłby jej stronę. Co za paskudny, paskudny los.

– No, dobrze – zgodził się wreszcie. – Jeszcze raz, od sceny tańca.

§§§

– Zatem do zobaczenia jutro! – Yen cmoknęła Kirana na pożegnanie.

– O ile Ben wytrzyma do jutra. Kto wie, może w nocy trafi go szlag.

– Och, na pewno nie. Myślę, że tylko ja tak na niego działam.

– Ja chyba jednak bardziej.

Niepoważna Yenlla wybuchła śmiechem, trącając go wymownie łokciem w bok.

– Przestań mnie rozśmieszać, bo w końcu nie wytrzymam na przedstawieniu. Wiesz, że musimy trzymać fason i ratować tę sztukę przed Benem. Uch, on jej kompletnie nie czuje, a nie pozwolę, żeby położył arcydzieło napisane przez Gordona.

– Więc czemu on sam tego nie przypilnuje? – zauważył rozsądnie jej nowy partner.

– Musisz wiedzieć jedną rzecz o Gordonie Kleinie – pouczyła go Miss Hogwarts. – Facet pisze jak szalony kilkanaście rzeczy naraz, a potem rozrzuca je na cztery strony świata i w ogóle nie interesuje go, co się z nimi dalej dzieje. Dlatego ktoś musi bronić jego honoru za niego.

– To ten, który miał problemy z piciem?

– I z piciem, i z prochami. Właściwie ze wszystkim. Ale teraz już wyszedł na prostą. Aż dziwne, że jeszcze nie zajrzał na próby, obiecał mi, że to zrobi. Na pewno będzie na premierze.

– Yenka, idziesz wreszcie, no? – rzuciła marudnie Amy za jej plecami.

Zdążyła się już przebrać i teraz występowała po cywilnemu – w różowej skórzanej kurteczce i bardzo ciasnych jeansach. Joe poza sceną nigdy nie nosiła czarodziejskich szat, co upewniło Yen, że faktycznie nie miała nic wspólnego z czarodziejskim światem. Moda modą, lecz żaden czarodziej, choćby z powodu ignorancji, nie mógłby być tak konsekwentny.

Yenlla wzruszyła ramionami, pomachała Kiranowi na do widzenia i ruszyła za koleżanką.

– Marisol znowu do nas nie dołączy, no nie? – Biorąc pod uwagę jej dziwaczny styl wypowiedzi, trudno było ocenić, czy Amy stwierdzała fakt, czy raczej zadawała pytanie. – Nie miała dzisiaj prób, jej rola jest raczej niewielka, no nie?

Pani Lupin uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Kolejny dowód, że _Musicum Incantatores_ to znakomita sztuka – Marisol mówiła tam zaledwie dwa lub trzy zdania i szybko ginęła. Idealnie!

– Gdzie idziemy? – zagaiła znowu Amy, gdy razem z Yen wyszły w ciepły letni zmierzch.

Oświetlona i gęsto zaludniona, gwarna ulica Pokątna kusiła ogromem rozrywek. Po krótkim okresie wakacyjnego umiłowania wszechświata Yen ponownie zaczęła odczuwać w domu emocjonalny dyskomfort. Miała dużo pracy i sporo stresów, więc niechętnie tam wracała, żeby obserwować swojego cierpliwego, sympatycznego, pracowitego i nudnego jak flaki z olejem męża-społecznika. Męczył ją ten widok i wszechogarniający spokój. Dlatego rozpaczliwie trzymała się Amy.

Amy Joe, która właśnie pociągała z piersiówki solidną porcję swojego legendarnego specyfiku. Otarła usta i podała butelkę Yen, a ta nader chętnie przyjęła poczęstunek.

– Słyszałaś o Pijanej Meluzynie? – podrzuciła pani Lupin, czując przyjemny szum w głowie. – Podobno to jakiś nowy supermodny lokal.

– O tak! – Zachichotała Amy. – Idziemy, no nie?

Dwie wybitnie nieodpowiedzialne aktorki na lekkim rauszu radośnie ruszyły przed siebie. Śmiały się i tańczyły po ulicach, zwracając na siebie powszechną uwagę, ale wcale się tym nie przejmowały. W końcu rankiem, gdy zjawią się na kolejnej próbie, i tak nie będą nic pamiętać. Jak zwykle. Amy była niemal tak głupia jak śliczna i zupełnie nie nadawała się do długich dyskusji o sztuce czy naturze magii (ani o niczym innym), lecz była idealną towarzyszką do kieliszka i lumpienia. Śmiała się nieustannie ze wszystkiego i nigdy nie bywała poważna. Kompletnie zagubiona w swoim życiu Yen właśnie takiej koleżanki teraz potrzebowała.

– O, patrz! – krzyknęła nagle do ucha panny Joe. Być może miał to być szept, ale usłyszała go cała ulica. – Przecież to Ros! ROS! Hej, Ros!

Madame Rosmerta stała przed niewielkim sklepikiem z magiczno-papierniczym mydłem, widłem i powidłem. Za kilka dni Syriusz rozpoczynał kolejny rok pracy w Hogwarcie i właśnie zastanawiała się, co mu sprezentować, aby przynajmniej teoretycznie bardziej przypominał nauczyciela. Może odpowiednie pióro albo terminarz? Albo silny eliksir na spoważnienie...

Gdy tak stała przed wystawą, nagle usłyszała swoje imię wywrzeszczane na całe gardło, a potem uchachana Yenlla zawisła na jej szyi, omal nie przewracając jej na ulicę.

– Ros, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę! Pójdziesz z nami!

– Gdzie? – odpowiedziała zdziwiona.

Yen stała przed nią i zanosiła się od śmiechu. Miała naprawdę znakomity humor i podejrzanie błyszczące oczy. Rosmertę niespodziewanie uderzyły złe przeczucia, gdy ujrzała jej zarumienione policzku. Tuż za Yen stała druga z jej nieodłącznych teatralnych koleżanek, ta głupsza, i bez skrępowania pociągała z piersiówki.

– Gdzie idziecie? – powtórzyła pytanie.

– Pić, no nie? – odpowiedziała Amy. – A co innego?

– W środku tygodnia?

– A czemu nie? Każda pora jest dobra, no nie?

Ros odwróciła się do Yenlli, która wydawała się rozsądniejszą stroną duetu.

– Remus o tym wie?

A jednak nią nie była. Wionęło od niej alkoholem i wanilią.

– Czy Remus jest moim ojcem, żebym musiała go pytać o pozwolenie? Poza tym siedzi dzisiaj na jakiejś naradzie w fundacji. Pewnie jak zwykle utknie tam do rana. To idziesz czy nie?

– A Kitty?

Niezdecydowana Rosmerta wciąż się wahała i grała na czas. Z jednej strony, najchętniej od razu pogalopowałaby na oślep za przyjaciółką, a z drugiej... Nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości, że z Yen od pewnego czasu, mniej więcej od początku wakacji, dzieje się coś dziwnego. Te wszystkie tajemnice, ciągłe wahania nastrojów, humory, kaprysy... Okresy, kiedy brutalnie odstawiała ją z Kitty na boczny tor, a następnie znów je kochała, tuliła i wszędzie za sobą ciągała. Ros stawała się nieufna i bynajmniej tego nie ukrywała. Powoli przekonywała się, że to prawda, iż Yen nigdy nie można wierzyć do końca. Zawsze coś ukrywała, była samolubna i dbała wyłącznie o siebie. A teraz dodatkowo najprawdopodobniej jej odbijało. Może to sława powoli uderzała jej do głowy?

– Kitty? – Zachichotała pani Lupin. – Matka dzieciom na chlaniu w Pijanej Meluzynie?! Oszalałaś?! Nie, nie, od razu pomyślałam o tobie. My, trzy piękne, młode, niezależne wiedźmy – powiedziała, obejmując jednym ramieniem Ros, a drugim Amy – same wypuszczamy się w miasto.

Te słowa nieco już Rosmercie pochlebiły. Yenlla była prawdziwą artystką w swoim fachu i sprawnie grała na uczuciach dwóch najstarszych przyjaciółek, raz wyróżniając jedną, raz drugą. Tym razem, w obliczu nieobecności Kitty, to zakompleksiona Ros poczuła się tą lepszą, bardziej kochaną i rozrywkową przyjaciółką. Sztuczka stara jak świat.

– Niech ci będzie. Co to ta Pijana Meluzyna?

– Och, zobaczysz, spodoba ci się.

Yen znowu się zaśmiała, odrzucając do tyłu głowę.

A potem zamarła. Zupełnie nieoczekiwanie wyczuła swoim dodatkowym zmysłem, że ktoś im się przygląda. Ostrożnie zerknęła przez ramię. Zero niespodzianek. O tej porze i w tym miejscu mogła to być wyłącznie jedna osoba. Snape wracał do domu po kolejnej obłędnej liczbie nadgodzin spędzonych nad kolejnym genialnym eliksirem. Jakie to typowe. Bez niej nic innego mu nie pozostało.

Przez chwilę, i wbrew rozsądkowi, mistrz eliksirów sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał podjeść bliżej. Ciekawe, co mogłoby go do tego skłonić, czego mógł jeszcze chcieć? Yenlla jednak szybko wyleczyła go z tych zamierzeń, posyłając w jego stronę najbardziej wyniosłe i pełne pogardy spojrzenie, na jakie było ją stać, a repertuar miała wszak niezwykle bogaty. Zadarła wysoko głowę i odwróciła się, jakby był niczym, jakby go w ogóle nie zauważyła. Chwyciła mocniej przyjaciółki.

– Do Pijanej Meluzyny! Natychmiast! – zawołała wesoło, a one odpowiedziały piskliwymi okrzykami radości.

§§§

Rosmerta szybko zrozumiała, że Pijana Meluzyna w niczym nie przypomina Trzech Mioteł ani Świńskiego Łba... Ani tych wszystkich uroczych kawiarenek i cukierni, do których Yen tak chętnie zabierała ją i Kitty w ciągu dnia. Uświadomiła sobie, że Yen wreszcie zaciągnęła ją na drugą stronę lustra – do tych miejsc, gdzie bawiła się wyłącznie ze znajomi z artystycznego światka (tego lepszego, snobistycznego sortu, nie legendarnej przymierającej głodem bohemy z jej młodych lat), do którego dotąd zazdrośnie strzegła dostępu.

Pijana Meluzyna stanowiła najwyraźniej jeden z ich ulubionych lokali. Miała w sobie coś z typowej dla tej sfery schizofrenii. Niby była niezwykle elitarna, szpanerska i wyczuwalnie zadufana w sobie, jednak jednocześnie starała się udawać najbardziej podłą spelunę. Zamiast stolików na sali ustawiono wielkie, przepołowione beczki po piwie, a w nich zaimprowizowano zbite z desek siedziska. Teoretycznie wyglądało to niechlujnie i prymitywnie, jednak jednocześnie w knajpie serwowano najlepsze alkohole, używano wyłącznie naczyń z kryształu, a od skandalicznie zawyżonych cen wprost kręciło się w głowie. Do tego wokół poustawiano dziwaczne dizajnerskie rzeźby z czarnego drutu. Największa z nich, umieszczona na środku lokalu, przypominała zaklętą karocę z bajki o Kopciuszku, a ponad nią, niczym syrena na dziobie statku, z sufitu zwieszała się gigantyczna figura Meluzyny, pół-kobiety, pół-węża.

– Yenlla! – zagruchała jakaś kobieta, z którą pani Lupin niemal zderzyła się w drzwiach. – Jak miło cię widzieć!

Obcałowały się nawzajem i zaczęły radośnie plotkować. Rosmerta ze zdumieniem rozpoznała piękną jak z okładki Violettę Le Baudeau, która w _Narzeczonej dla czarnoksiężnika_ odgrywała postać wzorowaną na... niej samej, skromnej madame z Trzech Mioteł. Violetta trzymała pod ramię Simona Bodwella, czyli Lorda Deathwisha, który prywatnie był jej mężem.

– Jak tam sztuka? – zapytała z nieukrywaną ciekawością nowa aktorka. – Jest naprawdę tak dobra, jak wszyscy mówią?

– Znacznie lepsza – odpowiedziała zarozumiale Yenlla. – To arcydzieło. Z pewnością stanie się najważniejszym wydarzeniem sezonu.

– Nie zamierzam wierzyć na słowo, przyjdziemy w sobotę, żeby się o tym przekonać – obiecał Simon. – Może wreszcie uda nam się złapać Kleina, ponoć znowu ukrywa się przed światem.

– Och, znacie go – rzuciła lekko Yen. – Jest okropny jak zwykle i bardzo nerwowy. Podobno pisze swoją drugą mszę i nie potrafi złożyć jej w całość. Ale pojawi się na premierze

– To świetnie! – ucieszyła się Violetta. – Oby szybko skończył i tym razem napisał coś dla nas. Tęsknię za starym urwisem. A tak poza tym, idziemy właśnie na koncert do Loco-Motion. Może do nas dołączycie? – zaproponowała.

Rosmerta miałaby na to wielką ochotę, ale Yen szybko wykręciła się od zaproszenia, pożegnała z uzdolnioną parą i pociągnęła za sobą Amy i Ros w głąb lokalu. Znalazła im miejsca i zamówiła najbardziej kolorowe i najdroższe drinki, jakie znalazła w karcie.

– Jeszcze tylko tydzień – szepnęła – i będziemy musiały zmierzyć się z całym światem i armią wrednych recenzentów.

– Ale... Ani trochę się nie martwisz? – zaniepokoiła się Rosmerta.

– Wcale. Ta sztuka naprawdę jest genialna. Oby tylko wszyscy ją zrozumieli. Och, przekonasz się sama już bardzo niedługo.

To był dziwny wieczór. Amy głównie wlewała w siebie alkohol, a Yenlla prowadziła towarzyskie flirty ze śmietanką magiczno-artystycznego światka. Ciągle ktoś do niej podchodził, ściskał, zaczepiał, rozmawiał. Wśród wszystkich tych śliczny twarzy, zgrabnych sylwetek i dowcipnych, wygadanych języków madame Rosmerta czuła się duża i niezgrabna. I mocno zaniepokojona prędkością, z jaką Yen rozprawiała się z kolejnymi drinkami.

– Każdy musi się czasem odstresować – zapewniała Rosmertę z niewinnym, niemal anielskim uśmiechem, chociaż pachniała już jak szatańska gorzelnia.

Amy Joe od czasu do czasu lądowała pod stołem, żeby popić fikuśnego drinka z parasolką własnym, przepalającym wnętrzności produktem. Yen czasami robiła to samo, chociaż o wiele dyskretniej. Ros lękliwie odmówiła, gdy chciały ją poczęstować.

– Może lepiej coś zjemy. Byłyście na kolacji?

Przyzwyczajona do w miarę regularnych posiłków właścicielka Trzech Mioteł zaczynała powoli być głodna, ale jej towarzyszki zgodnie kręciły głowami. Nic dziwnego, że miały takie figury, skoro nie potrzebowały jedzenia. Chociaż Yenlla nieco ją zdziwiła, przecież do tej pory apetyt zawsze jej dopisywał... Teraz przyjmowała tylko płyny.

– Za sukces! – zakrzyknęła gromko. – Za nasz wielki, wspaniały sukces! _L'Chaim_!

Prawie cała Pijana Meluzyna odpowiedziała chórem na jej toast. Ros poczuła się jeszcze mniejsza, zagubiona i nieszczęśliwa. Podejrzewała, że jest już bardzo późno, chociaż wypity kolorowy alkohol nieco mieszał jej w głowie, i zaburzał poczucie czasu. Chyba wolałaby już iść do domu, bo ewidentnie nie dotrzymywała kroku koleżankom. Pewnie dlatego zrobiła to, co zrobiła.

Wezwała pomoc.

– Moje piękne panie! – przywitał się Syriusz Black, dosiadając się z naturalnym wdziękiem i błyskiem w oku do ich stolika.

– Syri! – Pomachała do niego półprzytomna Yen. – To babski wieczór. Co tu robisz?

– Ros martwiła się, że nie traficie same do domu. Ile właściwie wypiłyście? – Obrzucił wymownym spojrzeniem stosy poniewierającego się na stoliku (oraz pod) szkła, którego nie nadążała wynosić obsługa lokalu wypełnionego po brzegi niewylewającymi za kołnierz artystami.

– Oj, wypijemy jeszcze więcej. Na co masz ochotę? – zapytała Yenlla, zamawiając kolejną porcję upiornie drogich i dziwacznych napojów.

– Nie musisz jutro przypadkiem wcześnie wstać?

Zaśmiała się i machnęła ręką.

– Noc jeszcze młoda czyż nie? Czy komuś z was płaczą dzieci w domach? Nie! Więc w czym problem?

Rosmerta widziała ich co najmniej kilka, ale Syriusz już niekoniecznie. Uśmiechnął się do żony przyjaciela swoim hollywoodzkim uśmiechem i chętnie przyłączył do imprezy.

– Odrobinka czegoś mocniejszego jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodziła – stwierdził, przechodząc do porządku dziennego nad faktem, że ma za sobą historię uzależnień.

Roześmiana Yen również zdawała się o tym nie pamiętać, gdy podawała mu śmiercionośną piersiówkę Amy, a potem złożyła kolejne imponujące zamówienie.

Gdy wreszcie opuścili Pijaną Meluzynę, nad dachami Pokątnej wstawał blady świt. Yen i Amy nawet nie zawracały sobie głowy wizytą w domu, od razu ruszyły z powrotem w stronę teatru. Zrobiły tylko jeden przystanek przy aptece, zaopatrując się w ożywcze eliksiry. Pani Lupin wcześniej zatroszczyła się o odpowiednie alibi dla męża. Gdyby Remus pytał, nocowała u swojej kochanej przyjaciółki Ros i obie były bardzo, bardzo grzeczne.

§§§

Felicjan wpatrywał się w napięciu w piękne, roześmiane oczy Adelajdy Birmingham. Zdolnej kompozytorki, niesamowitej czarodziejki, miłości swojego życia. [Wymowne brązowe oczy Kirana błyszczały równie wspaniale jak chabrowe oczy Yen. Używali dokładnie tego samego zaklęcia, które wygrzebał dla nich Ben].

– Nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć? – Asystent wyraźnie posmutniał.

– Cii! To sekret!

Tym razem zamiast zakryć swoje usta Adelajda czułym gestem położyła palec na wargach Felicjana. Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, gdy to zrobiła, a on odpowiedział kolejnym zakochanym spojrzeniem. Na jego twarzy i w całej postaci odbiło się zakłopotanie. Piękna dziewczyna uśmiechała się psotnie jak do tej pory, ale w jej mimice również znalazła odbicie pewna nerwowość.

Stali obok siebie niepewni i niezdecydowani, połączeni spojrzeniem i napięciem, które przenikało ich ciała i wprost promieniowało na cały budynek teatru. Felicjan chwycił dłoń Adelajdy i delikatnie objął ją w talii.

– Porozmawiajmy – poprosił.

– Dobrze – zgodziła się.

– Tylko szczerze.

– Jak zawsze. Tym razem opowiem ci o wszystkim, przecież ci obiecałam. Muszę tylko zebrać myśli. Dobrze?

– Dobrze. Porozmawiajmy.

– Porozmawiajmy – przytaknęła.

Muzyka pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd. Subtelne czerwone światło zalało scenę, nadając jej czułego, intymnego charakteru. Felicjan przechylił partnerkę w eleganckiej tanecznej pozie. Brzydki fartuch sam z niej spłynął odsłaniając zupełnie inną niż poprzednio, zgrabną suknię, a włosy dziewczyny rozsypały się malowniczo aż do samej podłogi.

– Tango – szepnęła Adelajda nabrzmiałym od emocji głosem.

– Tango? – zdziwił się.

– To taniec miłości.

– Och, naprawdę? – dodał z nadzieją.

Wyprostowali się, spojrzeli sobie w oczy, przyjęli odpowiednie pozycje...

I ruszyli.

– Tango to taniec miłości – odezwała się ponownie Adelajda w rytm szybkich, nerwowych kroków, gdy już prowadził ją w tańcu. – Łączy dusze.

– Łączy dusze – powtórzył za nią Felicjan.

– Łączy ciała – dodała.

– Łączy ciała – zgodził się.

Objął ją mocniej, gwałtowniej, niemal zaborczo i poprowadził znacznie pewniej przed siebie.

– To będzie moje następne dzieło. Utkam zaklęcie tak potężne, że nikt mu się nie oprze. Odwołam się do najwspanialszej magii, jaka istnieje. Pięknej i strasznej. Nic nie powstrzyma mojego uroku. Wykorzystam całą potęgę...

– Śmierci? – próbował odgadnąć jej asystent.

– Nie!

Zszokowana Adelajda odskoczyła od niego w wirtuozerskiej sekwencji kroków [której tak długo nie mogła zapamiętać Yenlla podczas niekończących się wiosennych prób i która to niemoc zagnała ją pewnego wieczoru do niewielkiej sali prób numer pięć, gdzie zaczęły się jej późniejsze problemy. Teraz pamiętała wszystko i radziła sobie świetnie, wijąc się wokół oszołomionego Kirana, który śledził ją zakochanym wzrokiem Felicjana].

– Dlaczego miałabym wzywać na pomoc śmierć, skoro istnieje znacznie potężniejsza siła? – zapytała zdumiona dziewczyna.

– Jaka?

– Miłość!

Ponownie znaleźli się obok siebie. Ciało przy ciele, twarz przy twarzy, policzek przy policzku.

– Łączy dusze – przypomniał szeptem Felicjan.

– Zniewalająca siła miłości i nieposkromiona pasja tanga. Właśnie z nich utkam kolejne zaklęcie.

– Łączy ciała.

– O, tak!

Tańczyli bardzo blisko. Czule. Namiętnie. Tuląc się do siebie, wędrowali po całej scenie. Idealnie zgrani, w doskonałej synchronizacji. Krzeszące się pomiędzy nimi iskry mogłyby puścić z dymem cały teatr.

– Zaklęcie miłosne? – chciał wiedzieć Felicjan.

– Tak. I o wiele więcej – potwierdziła.

Nie miała pojęcia, bo i nie mogła mieć, że właśnie je tworzy, i nieświadomie oplata ich oboje magiczną siecią – na zgubę swoją i biednego Felicjana. A także drugiej, równie nieszczęśliwej pary, która jeszcze o niczym nie wiedziała.

– Najsilniejsze, jakie istnieje – zapewniła asystenta. – Nikt mu się nie oprze.

– Łączy dusze – powtórzył Felicjan jak w amoku.

– Połączy nas na zawsze.

– Nas? – rzucił namiętnie zakochany do szaleństwa Felicjan.

– Mnie i sir Fitzwilliama Harrolda.

Teatrem wstrząsnął potworny zgrzyt, gdy wszystkie instrumenty w towarzyszącej im orkiestrze w jednej chwili wypadły z rytmu i zatonęły w kakofonii niezbornych dźwięków. Nagle i bez ostrzeżenia każdy z nich zaczął grać zupełnie inny utwór. Mimo to ogniste tango nadal czaiło się gdzieś w tle, przemykając niestrudzenie we wszystkich tych trudnych do zniesienia wariacjach.

Adelajda i Felicjan zamarli odwróceni do siebie plecami, wpatrzeni w przeciwne kąty wielkiej sceny. Dziewczyna z nadzieją zerkała w przyszłość błyszczącymi fanatycznie oczami, chłopak ponuro spoglądał w mroki własnej zgnębionej duszy. Mimo to nadal trzymali się za ręce, ledwo, ledwo, raptem delikatnie muskając palcami, ale uparcie i wbrew wszystkim i wszystkiemu.

– Sir Fitzwilliam Harrold? – powtórzył Felicjan z niedowierzaniem.

Adelajda odwróciła się ku niemu. Asystent nadal stał tyłem i nie patrzył na nią.

– Uwiodę go – zdradziła wreszcie swój plan. – Zauroczę i zostanę jego żoną. To niezwykle bogaty i wpływowy człowiek, niedawno został doradcą ministra. Nie rozumiesz? Z jego pomocą wszystko się uda. Nikt i nic nie stanie nam więcej na przeszkodzie. Pomyśl. Jako żona tak potężnego czarodzieja będę mogła...

– Łączy dusze – szepnął Felicjan swój upiorny refren.

Przyciągnął do siebie Adelajdę.

Tango uderzyło ze zdwojoną siłą i z zwrotną prędkością. Przyspieszyli, tańcząc po całej scenie, tu i tam, i z powrotem. Bez tchu, bez przerwy, bez chwili odpoczynku. Od szybkich kroków i piruetów niemal kręciło się w głowie. Gwałtowna, wzburzona, zła muzyka atakowała z każdej strony coraz szybciej i szybciej, i szybciej. Dotrzymanie jej kroku wydawało się absolutnie niemożliwe, nierealne, niewykonalne. A jednak Adelajda i Felicjan wciąż tańczyli w zabójczym tempie, z nieprawdopodobną precyzją, rosnącym szaleństwem, aż w końcu prześcignęli oszalałą, bezlitosną melodię.

– DOŚĆ! – krzyknął nagle Felicjan i wszystko się skończyło.

Adelajda omdlała w jego ramionach, ciężko dysząc i z trudem łapiąc oddech.

– Taki jest twój plan? – zapytał po raz ostatni.

Kiwnęła głową.

– A zatem niech bogowie mają cię w opiece, bo jeżeli wprowadzisz go w życie, nie tylko stracisz muzykę, ale i własną duszę – zapowiedział Felicjan.

[Yen i Kiran wpatrywali się w siebie z satysfakcją i nawet Ben nie miał nic do dodania. Osiągnęli perfekcję].

§§§

Yenlla wypadła z teatru jak po ogień, próbując skorzystać z krótkiej przerwy przed kolejną próbą i przegryźć coś na szybko. Teraz nie miała już czasu na te wszystkie kawki i niekończące się obiadki, musiała ciężko pracować, aby nadrobić stracony czas. Premiera już nawet nie zbliżała się wielkimi krokami – teraz dyszała jej w kark i deptała po piętach jak... No, wiadomo który osobnik w jej bujnym życiu miał zwyczaj ciągle się irytować i bezustannie ją popędzać.

– Ach, pani Lupin! – zawołał ktoś za nią kpiąco. – Trudniej cię złapać niż złotego znicza.

Aktoreczka zamarła sparaliżowana śmiertelnym lękiem. Już myślała, że... Jednak nie, to niemożliwe. Głos absolutnie nie pasował, całe szczęście!

Odwróciła się i niemal wpadła na tancerza, któremu omal nie zrujnowała kariery. Krzyknęła i cofnęła się przed nim o krok. Nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać. Gdyby była na jego miejscu, chyba by samą siebie udusiła. Zachowała się wobec niego potwornie, więc zdecydowanie miał prawo do zemsty. Minione letnie miesiące z pewnością były dla niego traumatyczne, nie przypominał już zresztą tego sympatycznego, otwartego chłopca, który zaproponował jej dodatkowe próby, ponieważ zwyczajnie chciał jej pomóc. Teraz miał w oczach gorycz, a jego usta wykrzywiał złośliwy uśmieszek.

Zniszczyła go.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała. – Nie jestem dumna z tego, co zrobiłam. Gdybym mogła cofnąć czas, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej.

– Ależ nie mam żalu. Właściwie powinienem ci podziękować – rzucił sarkastycznie. – Tak bardzo zależało im na zatuszowaniu sprawy, że byli skłonni dać mi wszystko. W innym wypadku nie mógłbym nawet marzyć o tak wielkodusznej ofercie. W dalekiej, słonecznej Australii.

– Tak mi przykro.

– Nie musisz kłamać, nie warto. Byli świetnie przygotowani, więc rozumiem, że nie zdarza ci się to pierwszy raz.

Wstrząśnięta Yen poderwała głowę i spojrzała na niego z oburzeniem.

– Mylisz się. Nie niszczę ludziom życia dla zabawy. Nigdy wcześniej...

– Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę, ale... Dlaczego akurat ja? Oskarżenie o molestowanie?! Nie mogło być gorzej!

– Przepraszam!

– Co mi po tych nieszczerych przeprosinach?!

– Są szczere – zapewniła go i naprawdę włożyła w to serce. – Po prostu... Mam męża i... – tłumaczyła kulawo. – Zwyczajnie spanikowałam.

Tancerz przerwał jej wybuchem niewesołego śmiechu.

– Bardzo śmieszne, paradne! Prawie ci uwierzyłem. Wiesz, że sam od razu o tym pomyślałem? Sam cię usprawiedliwiałem! Przypomniałem sobie o twoim biednym mężu. Widziałem go w gazetach i wydaje się poczciwym facetem. Pomyślałem, że nie chciałaś go skrzywdzić.

– Tak, to prawda – przyznała Yen przedwcześnie. Lepiej by było, gdyby najpierw wysłuchała go do końca.

– Kłamstwo! – krzyknął. – Jedno wielkie kłamstwo! Powinienem po prostu wcześniej zarezerwować sobie miejsce w kolejce.

Yenlla zamrugała oczami, kompletnie zagubiona.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Przestań, bo to powoli staje się żałosne. Mogłabyś chociaż na moment przestać udawać. Przez całe lato krążyłem pod jednym i drugim teatrem, próbowałem się z tobą skontaktować, lecz nigdy mi się nie udało.

– Śledziłeś mnie?!

– Tak. Nigdy nie byłaś sama. Widziałem was. Widziałem, jak przemykacie się ulicami.

Yen zbladła i już otwierała usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale nie dał jej dojść do głosu.

– Nawet nie próbuj się wypierać, wiem wszystko. Do cholery! – zawołał nagle ze złym uśmiechem, przyglądając się czemuś za jej plecami. – Przecież jest tu nawet w tej chwili!

Odwróciła się przerażona tym, co może tam zobaczyć.

Severus Snape stał po drugiej stronie ulicy i przyglądał im się z uwagą. Jego twarz jak zwykle była pozbawiona wyrazu – a przynajmniej z tej odległości nie mogła dostrzec wykrzywiającego ją grymasu – ale z łatwością mogła sobie wyobrazić, co myśli. Znalazła się w potrzasku. Otoczyli ją ze wszystkich stron, nie miała dokąd uciec. Mogła tylko stać na miejscu niczym wmurowana w chodnik i patrzeć na mrocznego mistrza eliksirów.

– Masz ładną buzię, ale zatrute serce, Yenlla – odezwał się znowu tancerz. – Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że los jest sprawiedliwy i prędzej czy później cię z tego rozliczy.

– Skąd wiesz, może już to zrobił – odpowiedziała, nie patrząc na niego.

A później, wciąż wpatrując się z napięciem w niespuszczającego z niej ani na moment wzroku Severusa, teleportowała się z zaułka, zostawiając obu mężczyzn samym sobie.

§§§

Dwójka zgnębionych praktykantów profesora Snape'a siedziała cichutko jak myszy pod miotłą w pokoju socjalnym i raczyła się popołudniową herbatką. To znaczy Frycek raczył się zwyczajną, bogu ducha winną angielską herbatką, podczas gdy Luna piła swój tajemniczy napar, który Severus nazywał Cokolwiek-To-Jest-Na-Bogów lub ewentualnie: Nigdy-W-Życiu-Lovegood. Oboje sprawiali dość pożałowania godne wrażenie. Mistrz eliksirów wstał lewą nogą i poniewierał nimi od samego rana. Dopiero kiedy wezwano go na szpitalną naradę, zyskali nieco błogosławionego spokoju.

– Co za dzień – odezwała się Luna niezwykle jak na siebie przytomnym i mało mistycznym tonem. Czarny humor Nietoperza zdołał się przeżreć przez jej rozmarzone bariery ochronne i potrząsnąć tym, co znalazł po drugiej stronie.

– Stary Sever nas wykończy – zgodził się z nią Goldman. – Pewnie od początku właśnie o to mu chodziło.

– Sever? Profesor Snape pozwolił ci mówić do siebie po imieniu? – Zwykle wyłupiaste oczy Luny niemal wyskoczyły z twarzy w reakcji na tę rewelację.

– Zwariowałaś?! Oczywiście, że nie. Sever pewnie nawet własnej matce kazał się tytułować „profesorem".

– Hm, na pewno żona tak się do niego zwracała – przypomniała sobie dziewczyna.

– Żona? Ano tak, ciągle zapominam, że był żonaty.

– Tylko przez rok.

– Nic dziwnego.

– Potem żona uciekła od niego do profesora Lupina. Kojarzysz go? Prowadził przez rok obronę przed czarną magią.

Frycek pokiwał głową. Zajęci plotkowaniem praktykanci przez moment w milczeniu kontemplowali ten obrót wydarzeń. Kto by się spodziewała, że kadra pedagogiczna Hogwartu ma tak bujne życie towarzyskie i uczuciowe?

– W każdym razie nie o tym chciałem porozmawiać – rzucił Goldman z nagłym ożywieniem. – Sever nadzoruje całe tutejsze laboratorium, ale sam konkretnie zajmuje się departamentem trucizn i antidotów, prawda?

– To raczej oczywiste, ma na tym punkcie świra. W szkole ciągle groził, że zacznie nas truć w celach edukacyjnych. Dobrze, że rzucił tę robotę, bo pewnie w końcu by to zrobił – odpowiedziała Lovegood, która wydawała się raczej podekscytowana niż przerażona podobnym pomysłem.

– Jasne, teraz pewnie będzie edukacyjnie truć nas, ale nieważne – uciął niecierpliwie. – Wiedziałaś, że poza truciznami Severa niezwykle interesują choroby krwi? Serio. Ostatnio kazał mi porządkować dokumenty w swoim gabinecie i znalazłem całą szafkę papierów na ten temat.

Luna obojętnie wzruszyła ramionami.

– To chyba nic niezwykłego. Sever lubi wiedzieć. – Odruchowo przejęła styl Frycka, który pod nieobecność Snape'a lubił walić mu po imieniu.

– Chyba aż za bardzo. Pamiętasz, że wcisnął mnie do tej nowej jednostki od badań nad krwią?

– Tak.

– Sądziłem, że chciał się mnie pozbyć, ale nie. Musiał mieć w tym jakiś interes, bo zażyczył sobie, żebym mu dostarczał kopie wszystkich raportów, a one teoretycznie są tajne. Myślisz, że ich szpieguje?

Na zwykle oderwanej od rzeczywistości Lunie te rewelacje nie zrobiły specjalnego wrażenia.

– W końcu jest szefem. Trzyma rękę na pulsie.

– Ale to bez sensu! Przecież wszyscy i tak ostatecznie odpowiadają przed nim. Prędzej czy później komisja i tak mu się ze wszystkiego wyspowiada, więc po co te podchody?

– Znasz Severa. Nigdy nie słynął z cierpliwości. Nie lubi być zaskakiwany. Woli wiedzieć wcześniej na wypadek, gdyby robili coś niewłaściwego, na przykład przesadnie interesowali się mugolską medycyną.

– Hm, teraz, kiedy o tym wspomniałaś... Faktycznie kazał mi natychmiast zameldować, gdyby w pracach komisji wypłynęli mugole.

– Widzisz? Sever ma swoje uprzedzenia, trudno.

Luna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i pociągnęła łyk gęstej brązowej cieczy kołyszącej się w jej optymistycznym kubeczku, po którym hasały zezowate, seledynowe kucyki. Skrzywiła się, wcisnęła do napoju różdżkę i szepnęła zaklęcie. Ciecz zabulgotała obrzydliwie jak podgrzane w kociołku trollowe błocko.

– Pewnie nie chce, aby ktokolwiek bez jego wiedzy zajmował się mugolami – dodała, siorbiąc parujące paskudztwo.

– Być może – mruknął Frycek, ale nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Być może dlatego, że wciąż walczył z mdłościami na widok jej „herbatki".

– Jest taka czarownica w ekipie badań nad pamięcią, która również bardzo go interesuje – skojarzyła po pewnym czasie Luna. – Zajmuje się poszerzonymi zdolnościami umysłu.

– Widzisz! Mówiłem, że coś kombinuje.

– Chcesz sprawdzić co? – Lunie zaświeciły się wielkie oczy.

– Chcesz się założyć, kto pierwszy to odkryje? – dodał Frycek, wyciągając do niej dłoń nad niskim stoliczkiem.

Kiwnęła głową.

– Stoi!

Jednak ani tego dnia, ani przez kilka następnych nie zdołali się do tego zabrać, bo chwilę później mistrz eliksirów we własnej osobie wyrósł im za plecami niczym mroczne widmo i wymyślił całe mnóstwo zajęć, z którymi nie mieli szansy uporać się przez kolejny miesiąc.

Oj, facet był wściekły jak demony i nic a nic mu nie przechodziło. Ciekawe czemu lub komu nieszczęśliwi praktykanci zawdzięczali paskudny humor profesora...

§§§

Na scenie właśnie odbywał się bal. Piękne damy w wytwornych wieczorowych toaletach i szlachetni dżentelmeni spacerowali dostojnym krokiem, prowadząc uprzejme konwersacje, lub tańczyli na zaimprowizowanym na samym środku parkiecie. W tej uroczej scence rodzajowej łatwo było jednak dostrzec jeden wyraźny zgrzyt. Adelajda i jej asystent chowali się nieśmiało w kącie i obserwowali eleganckie towarzystwo, do którego nijak nie pasowali.

– Jesteś tego pewna? – zapytał Felicjan.

– Absolutnie.

– Może jednak chciałabyś to jeszcze przemyśleć?

– Dość myślenia po próżnicy, najwyższy czas podjąć działania!

– Mimo wszystko nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł. Lepiej wróćmy do domu i...

Adelajda uciszyła go ruchem ręki, wpatrując się w coś intensywnie. Felicjan podążył za jej wzrokiem i dostrzegł sunącą płynnie po parkiecie zakochaną parę. Sir Fitzwilliam Harrold pewnie prowadził w tańcu swoją uroczą młodą narzeczoną [która miała znacznie głębszy dekolt, niż zalecałby towarzyski protokół, ale Marisol uparła się i omal nie wytargała za włosy projektantki kostiumów, gdy ta próbowała protestować]. Twarz Adelajdy wykrzywił brzydki wyraz zwiastujący kłopoty.

– Zacznij inkantację – poleciła asystentowi, wciskając mu w dłoń stos papierów.

Felicjan zbliżył się do przygrywającej arystokratycznym gościom kameralnej orkiestry i wręczył im arkusze nutowe z nowym utworem. Przez chwile panowało zamieszanie, gdy usiłował przekonać muzyków, że powinni go koniecznie zagrać. W tym samym czasie skromnie odziana Adelajda odważnie wystąpiła na środek sali, zadzierając dumnie głowę i łowiąc wzrokiem Fitzwilliama.

W powietrzu popłynęły hipnotyzująco rozmarzone dźwięki leniwego menueta. Adelajda ukłoniła się pierwsza, ściągając na siebie wzburzoną uwagę zgromadzonego towarzystwa. Sir Fitzwilliam oderwał się od swojej uroczej narzeczonej i niczym przyciągnięty zaklęciem przywołania pojawił się u boku skromnej i niepozornej czarodziejki. Miał zamknięte oczy i poruszał się mechanicznie, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, że teraz on również się ukłonił i podał jej rękę. Muzyczny urok zadziałał bezbłędnie.

Tancerze rozstąpili się z szacunkiem, gdy Harrold prowadził zarumienioną Adelajdę na parking. Porzucona gdzieś z boku niczym niepotrzebny rekwizyt narzeczona wpatrywała się w ukochanego zszokowanym wzrokiem, nie wierząc w to, co widzi. Felicjana ruszyło sumienie. Ujął ją pod ramię i odprowadził na bok. Cała scena znalazła się we władaniu Adelajdy, która znakomicie wykorzystała swoje pięć minut.

Wtem świata zgasły i już po chwili zapaliły się ponownie. Teraz Adelajda miała na sobie wspaniałą suknię ślubną i diadem z pereł na głowie, a Fitzwilliam elegancki frak. Sala balowa przemieniła się w kaplicę, a oni wciąż tańczyli na tle ołtarza i rozkładającego nad ich głowami ręce kapłana. Delikatne dźwięku menueta nadal rozbrzmiewały wokół, coraz cisze i subtelniejsze, jakby kołysały cały świat do snu. Plątały myśli, usypiały czujność. Wreszcie całkiem ucichły, ustępując miejsca weselnym dzwonom.

Adelajda i Fitzwilliam zamarli, patrząc sobie głęboko w oczy.

Światła ponownie zgasły i już się nie zapaliły.

W ciemności, z idealnym wyczuciem scenicznego dramatyzmu, rozległ się pojedynczy strzał z rewolweru.

§§§

– Do widzenia! Do zobaczenia! – wołała podniecona Yen, machając zawzięcie. – Niebawem znów się zobaczymy.

– Niebawem? – powtórzyła płaczliwym głosem Suzie Johnson, patrząc na nią z urazą. – Dopiero w grudniu, to całe morze miesięcy!

– Zaledwie cztery, i to niecałe – stwierdziła brutalnie ciotka Yen. – W dodatku jedne z najlepszych w twoim życiu, więc nie marudź.

Pewnie mądrzyłaby się dalej, gdyby stojąca obok niej Kitty nie zaniosła się płaczem. Wyciągnęła ramiona do stojącej w oknie przedziału córki.

Pierwszego września na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte roiło się od zdenerwowanych rodziców, zdezorientowanych pierwszaków i wyszczerzonych od ucha do ucha uczniów starszych klas. Do tego pod nogami walały się niezliczone kufry, zabłąkane koty, zgubione żaby i szczury oraz zestresowane sowy, które wszędzie paskudziły. Yenlla Lupin śmiała się i wdzięczyła z całych sił, broniąc przed ogarniającym ją powoli melancholijnym nastrojem. Uwielbiała Hogwart i przez te wszystkie lata pielęgnowała w sobie wspomnienia beztroskich lat spędzonych w szkole. Gdyby tylko mogła, natychmiast wskoczyłaby do pociągu i pojechała z powrotem. W zasadzie tylko tam była tak naprawdę i w pełni szczęśliwa.

– Pamiętaj, że masz do mnie pisać – przypomniała Kitty starszej córce. – Codziennie.

– Tak, tak – obiecywała ze łzami w oczach Suzie.

– I koniecznie dostać się do Ravenclawu!

– Ej! – wtrącił Jonathan Johnson, ojciec oraz przedstawiciel spokojnego plemienia Hufflepuffu. – Dostanie się tam, gdzie najlepiej pasuje. Nie ma lepszych i gorszych Domów.

– Oczywiście, naturalnie – zgodziła się z nim natychmiast żona. – Byle nie do Hufflepuffu – szepnęła jednak na ucho Yenlli i ponownie wybuchła płaczem.

Czerwony parowóz ekspresu Londyn-Hogwart prezentował się równie wspaniale jak zawsze. Lokomotywa, która została w ostatnim czasie odrestaurowana i nieco unowocześniona na mugolską modłę, zagwizdała przeciągle i ostrzegawczo. Motorniczy dawał sygnał, że każdy, kto jeszcze powinien znaleźć się w środku, powinien to zrobić jak najszybciej.

– Zajmij mi miejsce w dormitorium – poprosiła siostrę mała Sophie, wyrywając się Kitty i zerkając błagalnie w górę. – Ma na mnie czekać za dwa lata.

– Zapomnij! Ani mi się śni znowu tkwić z tobą w jednym pokoju – droczyła się z nią Suzie.

– Zołza!

– Smarkula!

– Cicho! – Tupnęła nogą zapłakana matka. – Chociaż dzisiaj mogłybyście się nie kłócić.

– Kiedy to ona zaczęła.

– Nie, bo ona!

Nieszczęśliwa Kitty przewróciła oczami i wtuliła się bezradnie w ramię obejmującego ją małżonka.

– No, to... Do zobaczenia wieczorem – szepnął Syriusz na ucho Rosmercie. – Przyjdę, gdy tylko Dumbledore mnie wypuści.

– Może tym razem cię nie wypuści? – odpowiedziała zaczepnie Ros. – Wiesz, że wcale mu się nie podoba, że mieszkasz w Trzech Miotłach. To podobno niepedagogiczne.

– Jakoś mu nie przeszkadzało, kiedy to Snape przez pewien czas gardził kwaterą. Musiałby mnie przykuć łańcuchami w lochach!

– To akurat mógłby zrobić – przygadał przyjacielowi rozbawiony Remus. – Filch ma cały komplet ładnie oczyszczonych i w każdej chwili gotowych do użytku. Sam widziałem.

– Plus bogowie wiedzą, co tam zostało po Severze – dorzuciła żartobliwie Ros, a Yen się skrzywiła.

– W każdym razie, _auf Wiedersehen_! – zawołał Black, zgrabnie wskakując na schodki ruszającego pociągu. – Trzymajcie kciuki, może w tym roku również mnie nie wyleją.

– Sam się o to prosisz! – krzyknęła za nim Yenlla. – Przestań się ciągle wymykać, nie masz już szesnastu lat!

Wyszczerzony modelowo Syriusz posłał jej w powietrzu całusa, jakby zupełnie niczym się nie przejmował, i wreszcie zniknął w wagonie ekspresu.

Pozostawiona na peronie piątka dorosłych czarodziejów i jedna mała dziewczynka z niezwykłą energią machała odjeżdżającemu pociągowi, który unosił ze sobą Suzie i Syriusza. Kitty ocierała chusteczką oczy, a Yen spoglądała w dal rozmarzonym wzrokiem.

– Chciałabym też jechać do Hogwartu – oświadczyła.

– Jesteś za stara – burknęła jej przyjaciółka. – Inaczej chętnie wymieniłabym cię za moją córeczkę.

– Proszę bardzo!

– Nie ma mowy. – Remus przyciągnął do siebie zaborczo Miss Hogwarts. – Znowu uganiałaby się za tobą cała drużyna quidditcha.

– Ciekawe, kto za kim – zaśmiała się Ros. – Bo z tego, co pamiętam...

– Zatem masz bardzo kiepską pamięć.

Yenlla niby zamierzyła się na nią dla żartu, a jednak wyglądała na autentycznie urażoną. Ze względu na okoliczności tego dnia musiała się trzymać z dala od alkoholu i jej humor kwaśniał z każdą chwilą. Na szczęście Lupin nie pozostawił jej dość pola do manewru. Objął ją mocno i pocałował w policzek.

– Przecież tylko żartujemy – zapewnił.

– To może dla odmiany pożartujemy z kogoś innego – zaproponowała z miejsca urażona Yen. – Ros, dlaczego nie wsiadłaś do pociągu? Nie boisz się, że Syriusza uwiedzie po drodze jakaś młoda nauczycielka? – zapytała słodko, wykorzystując przeciwko koleżance jej najskrytsze obawy i dobrze znaną zazdrość.

Rosmercie nieco poróżowiały uszy.

– Bez przesady, jest teraz najmłodszym członkiem kadry.

– Harry wspominał, że w tym roku Ginny zaczyna praktykę u pani Hooch – poinformował wszystkich Remus.

– Och, więc z tej strony raczej nic mu nie grozi – odgryzła się zarozumiale Ros. – Nie poderwałby żony chrześniaka.

– Nigdy nie wiadomo, przecież to znany uwodziciel Syriusz Black!

– Och, zamknij się, Yenlla!

– I po co te nerwy? Przecież tylko żartujemy – zakończyła pani Lupin z błyskiem miażdżącego tryumfu w oku.

– Zawsze jeszcze jest ta nowa nauczycielka – odezwała się niespodziewanie Kitty.

Yen i Ros jak na komendę odwróciły się w jej stronę.

– Jaka nowa nauczycielka?

– Od eliksirów. W końcu, dla odmiany, to jest teraz przeklęta posada, prawda? Nikt nie wytrzymuje dłużej niż rok. Podobno tym razem zatrudnili kobietę, a ponieważ Severus ma o niej okropne zdanie, wywnioskowałam, że musi być młoda i ładna. Pamiętacie? Spotkałyśmy go z Suzie na Pokątnej.

– Severus ma okropne zdanie o wszystkich kobietach – odpowiedziała cicho Yenlla. – To żaden dowód.

Rosmerta jednak wyraźnie posmutniała i nie miała dłużej ochoty drażnić się z Miss Hogwarts. I wzajemnie, pani Lupin również wyglądała na głęboko zamyśloną.

– Co teraz robimy? – zainteresowała się nagle pogodzona z losem porzucona matka Brytyjka Kitty. Jedną ręką chwyciła dłoń męża, a drugą objęła pozostałą latorośl. – Idziemy na lody?

Nikt nie zaprotestował, dlatego niedługo później rozsiedli się całą gromadą u Floriana Fortescue. I tylko Rosmerta przedwcześnie opuściła towarzystwo, twierdząc, że ma coś pilnego do załatwienia w Trzech Miotłach.

§§§

– Syriusz pisze, że Suzie trafiła do Ravenclawu – oświadczył Remus przy śniadaniu. Nad kubkiem kawy odczytywał list, który właśnie otrzymał.

– No, proszę! – zawołała tryumfalnie Yenlla. – Ros wisi mi galeona. Była pewna, że mała wdała się w ojca. Kiepska ocena charakteru, moim zdaniem.

Błyskotka postawiła przed nią aromatyczny omlet z pomidorami i ziołami, lecz pani Lupin tylko się skrzywiła. Nie była specjalnie głodna, za to wolałaby coś innego... Niestety, to mogła dostać tylko od Amy Joe. Upiorny eliksir do szorowania mózgu przełamany dla kamuflażu esencją wanilii stawał się powoli jej podstawowym produktem żywieniowym. Apatycznie dłubała widelcem w talerzu.

– A nowa nauczycielka ma na imię Marianna. Podobno przyjęła pracę w szkole tylko na rok i wyłącznie dlatego, że Severus odrzucił jej aplikację na praktyki mistrzowskie.

Yenlla wbiła widelec w omlet z taką siłą, że nieelegancko zaskrobała nim po talerzu. Znowu Severus. Severus i Severus. Wszędzie Severus, niech go szlag trafi! Czy nigdy nie przestaną jej torturować tym obrzydłym imieniem? W jaki sposób zakradał się do każdej konwersacji? Chyba nie rzucił żadnego paskudnego zaklęcia na tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy bez przerwy o nim wspominali? Na pewno bydlak byłby do tego zdolny, tylko w jakim celu, na bogów?

– Lepiej niech nie robi sobie nadziei – oceniła. – Wątpię, aby kiedykolwiek przyjął kobietę, więc równie dobrze może zostać w szkole na stałe.

– Przecież zatrudnił Lunę Lovegood.

– Słucham?! – Tym razem Yen z wrażenia upuściła widelec na makabrycznie rozgrzebane zwłoki omletu. – Akurat Lunę?

– Tak – dokończył spokojnie Remus, pijąc kawę i świdrując żonę wzrokiem. – Luna złożyła też podanie o staż w fundacji, ale w ostatniej chwili się wycofała, gdy Severus przyjął ją do Munga. Jestem niemal pewien, że ci o tym mówiłem. Wolałbym mieć Lunę u siebie, to taka bystra dziewczyna.

– Niewiarygodne!

– Skoro tak twierdzisz, kochanie.

– Biedna Luna musi być kompletnie ześwirowana! Kto z własnej woli oddałby się w łapy Snape'a?! – skomentowała obłudnie kobieta, która nie tylko przez prawie rok była jego żoną, ale w dodatku nieustannie i wciąż od nowa wdawała się z nim w kolejne romanse.

– Cóż, wydaje mi się, że jest zadowolona. Napisałem do niej, że gdyby coś nie wypaliło, staż będzie na nią czekał. Odpisała, że wszystko w porządku i nie zamieniłaby Munga na nic innego, mimo że nie jest łatwo.

– Phi! Pewnie do tej pory już przeszła przez piekło. Może sam kazał jej to napisać? – Nieprzejednana i pełna jak najgorszych przeczuć dawna pani Snape wpadła na nowy pomysł.

Remus zaśmiał się z jej oburzonej miny.

– Zdecydowanie nie robisz mu najlepszej reklamy. A myślałem, że się przyjaźnicie.

– Ostrożnie i z daleka – kłamała jak z nut, chociaż chwilowo była to prawda. – To nie jest facet, w którym chciałabym mieć wroga.

Lupin poczęstował ją kolejnym przenikliwym spojrzeniem, więc pożałowała, że nie ugryzła się w język. Podjęła rozpaczliwą próbę odwrócenia kota ogonem.

– Z drugiej strony, wierzę, że może być znakomitym mentorem. O eliksirach wie absolutnie wszystko, ma całą szafę patentów.

– Wiem. – Lupin uśmiechnął się smutno i Yen przypomniała sobie o tojadzie. – Polecony przez niego ekspert świetnie się sprawuje. Myślę, że niedługo odniesiemy pierwsze sukcesy w badaniach. Może uzyskamy wymierne wyniki jeszcze przed imprezą Pełni Księżyca pod koniec września, kto wie? Ale dość już o tym! Przecież najpierw twoja wielka premiera, Yenka! To już za dwa dni.

– Aha – odpowiedziała nieobecna duchem pani Lupin.

Zaledwie dwa dni.

§§§

Wczesnym rankiem na dzień przed premierą niewyspana Yen spieszyła się na ostatnią serię prób pechowego przedstawienia _Musicum Incantatores_ , gdy Severus wreszcie ją znalazł. Zaczaił się niedaleko teatru. Po cichu, na osobności, bez świadków. Przechodziła tamtędy codziennie, a on o tym wiedział. Aż dziwne, że tak długo wytrzymał.

Yenlla spodziewała się tego. Skoro tak uparcie jej szukał, musiał w końcu na nią trafić. Mimo to nie zdołała nad sobą zapanować. Gdy zastąpił jej drogę, odskoczyła nerwowo, odsłaniając się przed nim. W tym starciu, jak zwykle, okazywane wprost emocje i lęk były jej wrogiem numer jeden.

Przez dłuższą chwilę żadne z nich się nie odezwało. Severus chyba nie do końca przemyślał, czego właściwie chce, i teraz nie wiedział, jak zacząć. Yenlla nie zamierzała niczego mu ułatwiać. Spuściła głowę, udając, że go nie widzi. Że go w ogóle tam nie ma.

– Czy dojrzałaś już do tego, żeby ze mną porozmawiać? – odezwał się w końcu mistrz eliksirów.

Yen zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i poderwała dumnie głowę.

– Porozmawiać? Nigdy! Poprzednim razem wyraziłam się dostatecznie jasno, nie chcę cię więcej wiedzieć.

– Ciekawe dlaczego.

– Ty bydlaku! – krzyknęła, wypadając z roli oziębłej, pogardliwej piękności. – Po tym, co zrobiłeś, masz czelność tu przychodzić i żądać wyjaśnień? Ty?! Obiecałam sobie, że już nigdy się do ciebie nie odezwę.

– Jak widzę, świetnie ci to wychodzi.

– Kpiny! – prychnęła Yen. – Jak zwykle. Tylko na to cię stać?

Snape śledził ją uważnie spojrzeniem, mimo że cały czas się odwracała i jak ognia unikała kontaktu wzrokowego. Wyglądała na wściekłą, to naturalne, ale nie tylko. Przede wszystkim była zmęczona i roztrzęsiona.

– Zejdź mi z drogi – zażądała.

Ani drgnął. Yen ruszyła przed siebie, próbując go wyminąć. Uniósł ku niej rękę dość niezdecydowanie, jakby sam jeszcze nie wiedział, co zamierza z nią zrobić. Nie dała mu czasu na zastanowienie. Odtrąciła agresywnie jego dłoń, zanim zdołał jej dotknąć.

– Dotknij mnie tylko, a osobiście odrąbię ci tą rękę. Przysięgam.

Zaiste, sprawiała wrażenie, że nie żartuje. Ku swojemu niepomiernemu zdziwieniu Severus dostrzegł, że szelma ściska różdżkę. Skąd ją wzięła, to dopiero zagadka! Przecież nigdy nie mogła jej znaleźć. Mimo gróźb nie cofnął się nawet o krok.

– Czego chcesz? Dlaczego ciągle mnie prześladujesz? – wyrzucała z siebie wyprowadzona z równowagi Yen. – To koniec.

– I co teraz? Zamierzasz znowu grać grzeczną żoneczkę?

Yenlla przeczesała nerwowo włosy palcami, kompletnie burząc swoją fryzurę. Dobrze, że ich przy okazji nie wyrwała.

– Boże, byłam taka głupia! To był błąd.

– Który popełniłaś wiele, wiele razy.

– Aż tak skrupulatnie liczyłeś? Nie wątpię, że miałeś na to dużo czasu w swoim smutnym życiu.

– Uważaj, Yenlla...

– Bo co? – przerwała mu, zanim zdołał dokończyć. Wyciągnęła przed siebie obronnie dłoń z różdżką i spojrzała na niego groźnie. – Pozwól mi przejść. Dlaczego blokujesz drogę?

– To publiczna ulica i wolny kraj. Mogę stać, gdzie chcę.

Nadal tkwił przed nią bezczelnie, z rękami schowanymi w kieszeniach, i czekał. Nie powiedział, co tu robi ani o co mu chodzi. Prowokował ją i pewnie świetnie się bawił.

– Akurat tutaj?

– Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, mieszkam w tym mieście. Jeżeli ci to nie odpowiada, trzeba było zostać w Rosji.

Nienawidziła się za to, lecz na te słowa zadrżały jej ramiona. Od razu to zauważył i uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Ale, jak rozumiem, tam też ci się nie spodobało, prawda? Tamtejsze wilkołaki to obłąkana sekta. Lupin lepiej by zrobił, gdyby trzymał się od nich z daleka.

– Nie mieszaj się do tego!

– Dlaczego? Może powinienem uciąć sobie na ten temat małą pogawędkę z twoim mężem?

– NIE!

– Ech, _słońce dni moich_ , ależ jesteś dziś drażliwa.

– Przestań mnie tak nazywać!

Yen wykonała dłonią subtelny gest i chyba naprawdę zamierzała go przekląć. Jednak powinna to zrobić wcześniej, gdy jeszcze była w stanie zachować zimną krew. Snape poruszył się tak szybko i niepostrzeżenie, jak tylko on potrafił. Złapał ją za nadgarstek i zablokował.

– Nie! Puszczaj! – zaprotestowała, szarpiąc się z nim.

W jej nozdrza uderzył zapach tytoniu – nieco lepszego, odkąd status społeczny mistrza eliksirów znacznie się poprawił – i poczuła, że jej serce ściska się z niemal niewyobrażalnego bólu. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że to nienawiść.

– Nic się nie nauczyłaś – szepnął do jej ucha. – Dwie wojny i nic. Nic a nic.

On czuł tylko słodki zapach wanilii, który unosił się nad nią jak dziwaczny aromatyczny welon. A może nie tylko to... Spod obezwładniającej słodyczy jakby przenikało coś jeszcze.

– Piłaś? – zapytał czujnie.

– Oczywiście, że nie! – oburzyła się.

– Dziwnie pachniesz.

Nie spodobała jej się ta uwaga ani wszystko, co się z nią wiązało. W efekcie zdwoiła siły, aby jak najszybciej się od niego uwolnić.

– Zostaw mnie!

– Nie, dopóki...

– Co tym razem, Sever? – Straciła cierpliwość. – Znowu zaciągniesz mnie siłą do domu? Proszę bardzo, skoro Marisol ci nie wystarcza...

Zaśmiał się chrapliwie.

– Aż tak się nią przejmujesz?

– Wcale.

Trzymał ją mocno i bardzo blisko. Pewnie słyszałaby bicie jego serca, gdyby jej własne tak bardzo nie tłukło się w piersi.

– Puść mnie – poprosiła żałośnie. Nie mogła znieść błagalnych tonów w swoim głosie, ale zupełnie nad tym nie panowała.

Uniósł jej twarz ku sobie i patrzył na nią uważnie. Ciepłe pomarańczowe słońce wznosiło się powoli nad budynkami Pokątnej i odbijało w jego czarnych oczach, bynajmniej ich nie rozświetlając. Yenlla kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumiała, a on pewnie jeszcze mniej. Zresztą, i tak nic by jej nie wyjaśnił, przecież nigdy tego nie robił. Tylko na nią patrzył i czekał, aż wszystko, co w międzyczasie zdemolował, samo jakoś się naprawi.

Och, tak łatwo byłoby po prostu zapomnieć o wszystkim, myślała oszołomiona Yen. Wrócić do punktu wyjścia. Zacząć od nowa. A potem wciąż od nowa przeżywać tę samą huśtawkę nastrojów. I znowu. I znowu. I znowu. Jak w pułapce.

Nazwał ją idiotką. Nazwał ją dziwką. Wypomniał jej zdradę, chociaż to z nim zdradzała. Zarzucił jej niewierność, chociaż sam był jej kochankiem.

Hipokrytą. Draniem. Bydlakiem.

A teraz pochylał się nad nią i tradycyjnie liczył, że...

Cholera wie, na co liczył!

– Nie – powiedziała Yen zdecydowanie. – Nie! Nie! Nie! – zaczęła krzyczeć, odpychając go od siebie. – Nigdy więcej, Snape. – Gniew narastał w niej lawinowo, gdy przypominała sobie, jak na nią patrzył, jak do niej mówił, jak ją traktował. – Zrób mi przyjemność i zdechnij wreszcie. Najlepiej w strasznych cierpieniach i samotności. Tylko w ten sposób wreszcie się od ciebie uwolnię. Nienawidzę cię, nienawidzę, nienawidzę! – wrzeszczała histerycznie.

Gdy zszokowany mistrz eliksirów wreszcie ją oswobodził, puściła się pędem przed siebie i ani razu się nie obejrzała.

Snape obserwował ją z oddali i teraz to on zaciskał pięści. Najwyraźniej Lupin dobrze wykorzystał ten miesiąc, który dostał w prezencie. Prawa własności zostały przekazane, a Yenlla definitywnie wróciła na prawowierną ścieżkę.

To się jeszcze okaże.

Nadszedł czas na ostateczne rozwiązania.

§§§

Yen wpadła do teatru blada i drżąca, jak zwykle wskutek typowego porażenia posnape'owego. Oparła się o drzwi dla obsady i oddychała głęboko, rozpaczliwie próbując się opanować, zanim ktoś zobaczy ją w tym stanie.

– O mój Boże, Yenlla! – zawołała na jej widok Marisol z obłudną troską w głosie. – Co ci się stało?

Ze wszystkich istot na całym świecie (i kilkoma poza) to właśnie jej pani Lupin najbardziej nie chciała w tej chwili spotkać, ale najwyraźniej Marisol i Severus zawarli jakiś rodzaj sojuszu i atakowali stadnie.

– Powinnaś coś z tym zrobić – udzielała kolejnych rad, o które nikt jej nie prosił. – Może powinnaś pomyśleć o dłuższym odpoczynku? Wyglądasz absolutnie okropnie.

– A ty wyglądasz na wredną sucz – odparowała impulsywnie Yen.

Marisol tępo otwierała i zamykała usta. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że otrzymała cios akurat z tej strony, od słodkiej i niemądrej Yenki.

Tymczasem w Yenlli zawrzała krew. Nie zamierzała dać im się pokonać. Przecież była silną, niezależną kobietą, na mądrą Rowenę! Nie potrzebowała tego idiotycznego konfliktu i jeszcze głupszych pyskówek. Przez lata musiała dbać o siebie i dawać sobie radę sama, gdy nikt jej nie pomagał i nawet pies z kulawą nogą nie interesował się jej losem. Przeżyła. Mimo wszystko. Bo była wojowniczką. Teraz również nie zamierzała pozwolić wejść sobie na głowę. Mogła wysłuchiwać złośliwych uwag od Severusa, ponieważ z nim łączyła ją długa i skomplikowana historia, ale Marisol? Kto, do diabła, dał jej prawo zabierać głos w tej sprawie? Yen nie planowała wdawać się w dyskusję z pierwszą lepszą kretynką.

Zwróciła się ku młodszej koleżance z całą siłą swojej zarozumiałej i niezłomnej yenllowatości.

– Zapamiętaj sobie dobrze: nigdzie się nie wybieram. Wiem, że bardzo chciałabyś zająć moje miejsce, ale szczerze radzę, wybij to sobie z głowy. Na razie jest tylko jedna gwiazda. JA.

§§§

– Mogłaś mieć wszystko.

Adelajda klęczała na środku sceny. Oświetlał ją pojedynczy, ostry promień światła reflektora. Po tonącej w mroku komnacie walały się potłuczone sprzęty: instrumenty, pulpity, meble, naczynia. W kominku ryczące płomienie pochłaniały stosy rękopisów i książek.

Adelajda klęczała na środku sceny. Na głowie miała poszarpany i brudny ślubny welon, za jej plecami, rozwieszona na linach, unosiła się w powietrzu pokrwawiona symbolicznie suknia ślubna. Adelajda tyle sobie po niej obiecywała, a tymczasem poniosła sromotną klęskę.

Przegrała.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?

Z bocznej kulisy wysunął się Felicjan i stanął przy klęczącej Adelajdzie. Kucnął obok niej i delikatnie pogładził po głowie. Adelajda zadrżała wstrząsana gwałtownymi drgawkami.

– Mogłaś mieć wszystko – mówił jej asystent. – Magię i muzykę, swoje potężne zaklęcie. I moją miłość. Dlaczego to odrzuciłaś?

– Myślałam, że postępuję słusznie. Sami nic byśmy nie zdziałali. Byliśmy zbyt słabi, nie mieliśmy żadnych wpływów. Nic. Kompletnie nic.

– Mieliśmy siebie. Mieliśmy wszystko.

Gdzieś ponad ich głowami rozległy się miarowe, głośne kroki, które rozchodziły się echem po całym teatrze. Cała podłoga drżała, gdy mąż Adelajdy, minister magii, przechadzał się po swoim gabinecie.

– A on? – zdenerwował się Felicjan. – W czym ci pomógł? Nigdy nie wierzył w twoją magię. Chciał cię tylko wykorzystać. Pomogłaś mu zdobyć władzę i jak ci się za to odwdzięczył?

Asystent uniósł do światła twarz Adelajdy. Połowę jej twarzy, której wcześniej nie mogła zobaczyć widownia, pokrywała krew, która ściekała aż na dekolt i brudną sukienkę. Z tej strony również cały welon był czerwony od krwi. Felicjan opuścił zasłonę, zakrywając jej twarz.

– Biedna Adelajda – pożalił się nad jej losem. – Biedna Adelajda, która tyle chciała osiągnąć.

– Nie pozwolił mi pracować – powiedziała. – Zniszczył wszystko. Moje badania. Moją muzykę. Nic mi nie zostało.

– Dlaczego mnie odrzuciłaś, Adelajdo? Dlaczego nie mogłaś mnie pokochać?

Chwyciła go za rękę. Spróbowała się podnieść, ale nie była w stanie.

– Kochałam. Całym sercem kochałam.

– A jednak wybrałaś innego.

Okryta krwawym welonem Adelajda uniosła głowę i wpatrywała się w sufit. Kroki na górze krążyły w tę i z powrotem. W tę i z powrotem.

– Myślałam... Myślałam, że...

– Nigdy nie wybaczył ci śmierci narzeczonej. To przez ciebie popełniła samobójstwo. Sądziłaś, że się nie domyśli? Nie odkryje, że rzuciłaś na niego zaklęcie?

– Wiem, wiem. Byłam głupia.

– Bardzo.

– Wszystko zniszczyłam.

– Zniszczyłaś nas wszystkich.

– Tak. Ale jeszcze jest szansa. Jeszcze wszystko da się naprawić. Jeszcze wszystko będzie dobrze. – Rozpaczliwie uchwyciła się tej myśli. – Zabierz mnie stąd, Felicjanie. Proszę.

– Nie mogę.

– Błagam cię!

– Przecież ja również nie żyję.

Adelajda spojrzała na niego przerażonym wzrokiem. W nienaturalnym świetle zalewającym scenę wydawał się przezroczysty i nierealny. Szary, blady i smutny. Kolejna nieszczęśliwa dusza na jej sumieniu.

Miarowe kroki ponad sceną rozlegały się z irytującą jednostajnością. Raz, dwa. Raz, dwa. Raz, dwa. Wtem zupełnie niespodziewanie ich rytm się zmienił. Stał się znany, swojski.

Raz, dwa. Trzy.

Raz, dwa. Trzy.

Raz, dwa. Trzy.

– Tak samo jak ty – odezwał się znowu Felicjan. – To było twoje ostatnie zaklęcie, Adelajdo. Walc z cieniami.

Podał jej rękę. Adelajda podniosła się niepewnie na drżących nogach.

Raz, dwa. Trzy.

Felicjan objął ją delikatnie i poprowadził do tańca. Raz, dwa. Trzy. Bezlitosny, surowy rytm sterował ich krokami. Raz, dwa. Trzy. Tańczyli w absolutnej ciszy, w dziwnym napięciu, w nierealnym świetle sączącym się z góry. Raz, dwa. Trzy.

Nagle Felicjan obrócił ją przodem do widowni, szarpnięciem zdjął welon i zniknął. Blada i zakrwawiona Adelajda była tak samo przezroczysta jak on. Stanęła wyprostowana jak struna. W jednej ręce trzymała różdżkę, w drugiej batutę dyrygenta orkiestry. Stuknęła obcasami, ukłoniła się sztywno, po żołniersku, po czym uniosła obie ręce i wykonała nimi ten sam gest.

Raz, dwa. Trzy.

Orkiestra gruchnęła kakofonią nieskoordynowanych, niepokojąco chaotycznych dźwięków, które łączył tylko ten surowy rytm.

Raz, dwa. Trzy.

Z kulis niczym duchy wysunęły się teraz blade cienie wszystkich bohaterów sztuki, których Adelajda w ten czy inny sposób, świadomie lub nieświadomie, z premedytacją lub nie skrzywdziła.

Była jej przyjaciółka, której Adelajda odebrała muzykę. Był sprzedawca różdżek, którego zmusiła do wykonania zaczarowanej batuty. Była narzeczona jej męża, która z jej powodu popełniła samobójstwo. Była jej kuzynka, która została niesłusznie aresztowana i skazana za zbrodnie Adelajdy, a potem zmarła w więzieniu. Był jej brat, który zginął na wojnie, ponieważ Adelajda nie zdołał go ochronić. Był również Felicjan, który umarł z miłości do niej.

Cienie snuły się po scenie w tym samym smutnym i zdegenerowanym rytmie walca. Raz, dwa. Trzy. Adelajda opuściła ręce. Różdżka i batuta same wysunęły się z jej dłoni. Raz, dwa. Trzy. Cienie po kolei zbliżały się do niej i prosiły ją do tańca. Raz, dwa. Trzy. Adelajda dołączyła do ponurego korowodu. Raz, dwa. Trzy.

Rozpoczęła się ostatnia i najbardziej przerażające scena musicalu. Psychodeliczny, wizyjny i oniryczny walc Adelajdy z cieniami.

Raz. Dwa. Trzy.

§§§

Kurtyna opadła, a widownią wstrząsnął huragan żywiołowych oklasków. Po raz kolejny. Sukces, sukces, sukces! Widowiskowa sztuka, wspaniała obsada, wielkie wydarzenie artystyczne.

 _Musicum Incantatores_.

Cudo. Cudo. Cudo!

Arcydzieło.

Raz. Dwa. Trzy.

Brawo!

§§§

Brawo!

Kurtyna znowu poszybowała w górę. Rozanielona Yen wyskoczyła z kulis pod rękę z dwoma najważniejszymi mężczyznami w całej sztuce. Z jednej strony podtrzymywał ją reżyser, do którego teraz, na potrzeby publiki, zalotnie się uśmiechała, mimo że serdecznie go nie znosiła. Z drugiej strony ściskał ją Kiran-Felicjan, który wędrował przed siebie lekkim i zwinnym krokiem tancerza. Wszyscy troje zgięli się w idealnie wytrenowanym ukłonie.

Prywatny fanklub Yenlli, czyli Remus, Ros z Syriuszem i Kitty z mężem, poderwał się z miejsc jak na komendę, a za nimi falą ruszył cały teatr. Ros i Kitty piszczały i klaskały opętańczo, Syriusz gwizdał, Remus i Jonathan tylko uśmiechali się do siebie z zakłopotaniem.

Tuż za królewską trójcą szła Amy Joe, niewinna mała blondyneczka odtwarzająca rolę nieszczęśliwej kuzynki. Towarzyszył jej Francis Wolfbane, który w _Narzeczonej dla czarnoksiężnika_ występował jako klon Remusa Lupina, a tutaj był bratem Adelajdy. Później przez scenę przewinęła się cała parada mniej ważnych postaci i dopiero gdzieś na szarym końcu naburmuszona Marisol w romantycznej i dramatycznej roli porzuconej narzeczonej, którą Adelajda doprowadziła do samobójczej śmierci. Chyba nie w smak jej było kłaniać się jako ostatniej, ale nic nie mogła na to poradzić.

Tymczasem publiczność skandowała imię Yenlli Vanilli, domagając się jej natychmiastowego powrotu na scenę. Chętnie spełniła to życzenie i wtańczyła z powrotem w ramionach zniewalająco przystojnego tancerza. Za nimi maszerował uszczęśliwiony reżyser ramię w ramię z Gordonem Kleinem, autorem. Yenlla kłaniała się i machała elegancko do publiczności. Klein uścisnął wszystkim dłonie, a Yen serdecznie ucałował.

Musieli wychodzić aż pięć razy, zanim widownia wreszcie się uspokoiła i pozwoliła im zejść ze sceny na dobre.

Brawo. Brawo! Bis!

 _Musicum Incantatores_ odniosło pełen, miażdżący sukces. Następnego dnia wszystkie gazety rozpisywały się o przedstawieniu, towarzyszących mu skandalach, kreacjach Yenlli Lupin, udziale świata wielkiej polityki w osobie jej małżonka i wszystkich dawnych uzależnieniach i odwykach Kleina. Do tego ani jeden z recenzentów nawet słowem nie zająknął się o Marisol.

Po prostu nie mogło być lepiej.

§§§

Zamknięta impreza dla obsady i zaproszonych gości odbywała się naturalnie w najbardziej snobistycznym ze wszystkich dostępnych lokali gastronomicznych ulicy Pokątnej. Omlette au Fromage znajdowało się na ostatnim piętrze najwyższego budynku w najdroższym sektorze. Zwyczajni czarodzieje niemal się tam nie pokazywali, zresztą i tak nie mieliby tam czego szukać, ponieważ serwowane w restauracji dania były zwyczajnie zbyt dziwne i praktycznie niejadalne. W Omlette au Fromage bywało się dla samego bywania, niekoniecznie dla jedzenia.

Odziana w długą koronkową suknię w kolorze głębokiej czerni i z iluzyjnymi gwiazdami unoszącymi się nad śliczną główką Yenlla była w swoim żywiole. Śmiała się, żartowała i flirtowała z niekończącą się paradą aktorów, recenzentów, producentów, muzyków i dziennikarzy. Przebrany w ekscentryczną szatę, w której czuł się okropnie, Remus dzielnie tkwił u jej boku, chociaż po jego umęczonej minie łatwo było poznać, że wolałby być w tym momencie gdziekolwiek indziej. Podjął wprawdzie dramatyczny wysiłek i usiłował rozmawiać z nowymi znajomymi Yenki, ale po prostu nie potrafił. Równie dobrze mogliby mówić do niego po japońsku, bo i tak nic nie rozumiał z tego artystycznego bełkotu. Mógł się tylko uprzejmie uśmiechać i w nieskończoność odpowiadać twierdząco na irytująco powtarzające się pytania: „Naprawdę jest pan wilkołakiem?" lub „Czyż pani Lupin nie wygląda dziś cudownie?". Tak, tak, naturalnie. Oczywiście, właśnie tak. Nigdy nie wyglądała piękniej.

Yenlla niczym kordonem bezpieczeństwa otoczyła się wszystkimi chwilowo ulubionymi ludźmi, oczywiście tymi ważnymi i znaczącymi. Towarzyszył jej przywrócony do łask Ben Atwood, Gordon Klein, Violetta Le Baudeau i ten Kiran Jak-Mu-Tam. Na orbicie pozostawały również Kitty i Ros, które Yen trzymała na krótkiej smyczy, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby były potrzebne. Tylko Syriusz gdzieś się zgubił, ale Gryfon sam również przypominał gwiazdora, więc może dla żartu udzielał jakiegoś wymyślnego wywiadu. Na sali roiło się od gryzipiórków i każdy liczył na swoją szansę. Sama Yenka także właśnie uśmiechała się serdecznie do jakiejś młodej czarownicy z zaklętym dziennikarskim piórem.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie przyjaźniliście się w szkole. Jak to się stało? – dopytywała Yen i Gordona.

Yenlla zaśmiała się uroczo i niepostrzeżenie zmieniła temat. Nie miała ochoty tłumaczyć, że gdy Klein wstąpił w progi Hogwartu, ona właśnie kończyła szkołę i miała ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż zajmowanie się szkolną gównarzerią, nawet tak zdolną i obiecującą. Nigdy nie przyznałaby się, że dzieli ich niemal pokoleniowa przepaść, wolałaby, aby w tej chwili trafił ją piorun. To wręcz dziwne, że żaden z tak niby dociekliwych przedstawicieli czarodziejskiej prasy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że kiedy młody Klein wspinał się po szczeblach kariery, Yen nadal znajdowała się w ośrodku dla weteranów i była tak napruta lekami, że rzadko udawało jej się nawiązać kontakt z rzeczywistością. Z kolei w chwili, gdy nieletni Klein, w którego żyłach płynęła cała tablica Mendelejewa, rozbijał się swoim Porsche po Dublinie, panna Honeydell akurat zaczynała doktorat na mugolskiej uczelni w Walii. Jednak o tym nikt nie miał pojęcia i jeżeli zależałoby to od Yen, nikt nigdy by się nie dowiedział.

No, prawie nikt.

– Co za banda – mamrotała niechętnie Rita Skeeter znad kolejnego martini. Starannie utrefione blond loki kołysały się na jej małej głowie, a krwista szminka aż uderzała po oczach. – Po co w ogóle z nimi rozmawiasz, Yenka? Ja mogę napisać o tobie wszystko, co chcesz – zaproponowała, wgryzając się w niewinną, nasączoną alkoholem oliwkę.

– Za dużo o mnie wiesz, Rita – spacyfikowała ją zaraz Yen. – To się robi niebezpieczne. Muszę mieć medialną kontrnarrację na wypadek, gdybyś chciała sprzedać moje sekrety. Tylko się zabezpieczam. I nie rób takiej obrażonej miny, bo każę ci zapłacić za te wszystkie oliwki.

Och, tak. Yen świetnie się bawiła na swojej własnej imprezie. Niestety, tylko do czasu. Dokładnie do momentu, gdy wielkie drzwi Omlette au Fromage otworzyły się po raz kolejny i wmaszerowała przez nie dwójka spóźnionych gości: Marisol we wspaniałej kreacji w kolorze płomienia i uczepiony jej spódnicy...

Severus Snape.

Później piękna Yen już niczego i nikogo nie widziała, bo jej oczy zakryła czarna zasłona gniewu.

§§§

Yenlla Lupin była sprytna. Nie zamierzała walczyć z Severusem i Marisol jednocześnie. Tym bardziej, że jedno z nich było tylko pozbawionym znaczenia pionkiem, z czego nawet nie zdawało sobie sprawy. O nie, Yen wolała poczekać, aż zadziała wiadomy nałóg Severusa, który prędzej czy później musiał wyciągnąć go z zatłoczonej sali dla niepalących. Poczekała na niego spokojnie na tarasie.

Cierpliwość została wynagrodzona. Snape oparł się o barierki, po czym zapalił papierosa i zapatrzył się na skąpaną w świetle gwiazd lepszą część ulicy Pokątnej. Yen cicho wysunęła się z cienia przy ścianie.

– Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?

Nie wydawał się zaskoczony jej widokiem. Na tym etapie znajomości żadne z nich nie mogło zrobić nic, co tak naprawdę zdziwiłoby drugą stronę.

– Zadałam ci pytanie.

Severus bezczelnie wydmuchał dym w jej stronę. Zmachała nerwowo ręką przed twarzą.

– Jednak zmieniłaś zdanie i masz ochotę porozmawiać? – zagadnął, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

– Oczywiście, że nie! – krzyknęła, ale zaraz ponownie zniżyła głos do szeptu. Wprawdzie na balkonie byli sami, a w środku trwało hałaśliwe przyjęcie, ale zawsze ktoś mógł ich podsłuchać. – Jak śmiesz się tu pokazywać? – wysyczała wściekle. – Na mojej imprezie, po MOJEJ premierze.

– Najpierw zabroniłaś mi spacerować po ulicach, a teraz chodzić do teatru? Mimo że dawniej sama mnie do tego zmuszałaś? – Wykrzywił się drwiąco, udając, że nie rozumie. – Aż strach pomyśleć, co będzie później.

– Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi!

– Masz bardzo tyrańskie zapędy. Może zostaniesz kolejną mroczną czarodziejką, milady Deathwish?

– Och, doprawdy!

Yenlla ruszyła w jego stronę wściekła jak osa. Zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby tylko zetrzeć ten kpiący grymas z jego twarzy. Severus z kolei szykował się do następnej złośliwej riposty, gdy nagle im przerwano. Na balkon wysypało się pijane i rozbawione towarzystwo z restauracji. Yen wykazała się refleksem i pociągnęła go za sobą w ciemny kąt. Nie bronił się, przecież o to mu w gruncie rzeczy chodziło. Musiał ją najpierw rozwścieczyć, żeby...

Rozwścieczyć, a potem się zobaczy.

Balkon ciągnął się wzdłuż całego budynku. Skryli się w mrocznej części tuż za zakrętem, która nie była oświetlona, bo nie należała do imprezy.

– Jak śmiałeś tu przyjść i zepsuć mój wielki dzień? Nadal nie masz dosyć? Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? – szeptała Yen tak szybko i cicho, że ledwie mógł ją zrozumieć. A może bardziej była to kwestia zdenerwowania, które plątało jej język. – Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! Przyszedłeś tylko po to, żeby zrobić mi na złość. W dodatku z tą wywłoką...

– Mówisz o tej uroczej i zdolnej młodej damie?

– Damie? – prychnęła Yenlla. – Mógłbyś się bardziej postarać. Nie wmówisz mi, że akurat w niej dostrzegasz materiał na damę.

– Nie wiem, nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem miłej i dobrze wychowanej aktorki.

Szelma zniosła ten cios całkiem dobrze. Po prostu go wyśmiała. Nawet Snape musiał samokrytycznie przyznać, że był to kiepski strzał. Nikt nie uwierzyłby, że szczerze chwali Marisol.

– Z wiekiem najwidoczniej pogorszył ci się gust – kpiła w najlepsze.

– Nie jestem pewien, zawsze to przynajmniej oczko wyżej niż ty.

Tym razem poszło lepiej. Zakochana w sobie Yen reagowała alergicznie na podobne uwagi, niezależnie od tego, jak były absurdalne i nieuzasadnione. Zbladła ze złości, a w jej oczach zapłonął ogień.

– Dlaczego mi to robisz? Co chcesz przez to osiągnąć? Dlaczego mnie torturujesz?

Nie uznał za stosowne udzielić odpowiedzi.

– Kiedy w końcu będziesz miał dość? – naciskała doprowadzona na skraj wytrzymałości Yen. – Kiedy wreszcie dasz mi spokój?

– Czy ty aby nie przesadzasz, słońce dni moich? Mówiłem ci to już kiedyś, ale chętnie powtórzę jeszcze raz: świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie. Na twoim miejscu nie wyciągałbym tak daleko idących wniosków. Możesz też spojrzeć na to z innej strony, może faktycznie jakimś cudem udało ci się zarazić mnie zamiłowaniem do teatru. Czy to źle?

– Dość! – przerwała mu, unosząc ręce w pełnym rezygnacji geście. – Poddaję się. Mam dość!

Odwróciła się od niego i obejmując bezradnie ramionami, odeszła w najdalszy kąt olbrzymiego tarasu. Tutaj już nawet nie było słychać odgłosów imprezy. Było cicho i spokojnie, jedyne oświetlenie zapewniały gwiazdy i smętna połówka księżyca.

Mistrz eliksirów odczekał moment, a następnie dołączył do niej, skradając się charakterystycznym kocim krokiem. Dopiero po czasie Yen zrozumiała, jak wielki błąd popełniła. Teraz z jednej strony miała ślepą ścianę, a z drugiej metalową barierkę. Severus tradycyjnie blokował jej jedyną drogą odwrotu.

– Porozmawiajmy – zaproponował znowu niczym zdarta płyta, jeszcze skuteczniej doprowadzając ją tym do szału.

– A co właśnie robimy, na Rowenę?! Co chcesz usłyszeć? Jak mam cię przekonać, żebyś zostawił mnie w spokoju? Dokądkolwiek nie pójdę, gdziekolwiek się nie obrócę, ty już tam jesteś. To jakaś obsesja, Sever, to się leczy. Nie możesz wiecznie czaić się za moimi plecami! Zwłaszcza że bardzo dobrze wiesz, co zrobiłeś. Do tego... Marisol? Naprawdę?! Dzisiaj przekroczyłeś wszelkie granice. Ja mogłeś władować się w sam środek tej imprezy? Przecież na sali jest Remus! Oszalałeś?!

Błąd. Pod żadnym pozorem nie powinna wymieniać tego imienia. Na wspomnienie męża Yenlli twarz Severusa zupełnie się zmieniła. Wcześniej tylko się z nią droczył, teraz stał się niebezpieczny.

– Drogi małżonek! Jak mogłem o nim zapomnieć? W żadnym razie nie możesz dopuścić, abyśmy znaleźli się jednocześnie w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Ktoś mógłby zauważyć, że...

– Że co?

– Że jest ktoś, do kogo znacznie bardziej cię ciągnie.

– Nie pochlebiaj sobie, Snape.

– Ach, tak? Spędziłem na tym piekielnym przejęciu zaledwie pół godziny, a ty wykorzystałaś pierwszą nadarzającą się sposobność, żeby znaleźć się ze mną sam na sam.

– To... To absurd!

– Myślisz, że zdołasz to ukryć, Honeydell?

Nie wiadomo kiedy dłonie Snape'a znalazły się na jej talii, a potem starannie prześledziły i przebadały wszystkie swoje ulubione przystanki. Yenlla stała jak sparaliżowana, nie wierząc, że to dzieje się naprawdę, i nie mogąc zdecydować, czy woli, żeby skończyło się natychmiast, czy... nigdy. Pułapka zatrzaskiwała się wokół niej po raz kolejny.

– Biedna Adelajdo – zaczął Snape, używając imienia bohaterki _Musicum Incantatores_. – Wiesz, że ta sztuka jest nawet bardziej o tobie niż poprzednia? Zimna, wyrachowana manipulatorka...

Zamroczona Yenlla poczuła nawrót orzeźwiającego gniewu. Znowu to samo. Gdy tylko poczuł, że jest górą, ponownie zaczął ją obrażać. Nic się nie zmieniło. Nigdy się nie zmieni.

– Biedny Severusie – wyszeptała namiętnie do jego ucha. – Wyobraziłeś sobie, że jesteś Felicjanem? Chyba z wiekiem opuszcza cię legendarna przenikliwość. Przypomnij sobie, kogo wykorzystałam, aby przetrwać wojnę, i do kogo uciekałam przy każdej możliwej okazji. Kogo NAPRAWDĘ poślubiłam. Obawiam się, że nie ciebie.

Zabolało, gdy Snape zacisnął z całej siły dłonie na jej ramionach, ale było warto. Choćby dla tego zdezorientowanego, zagubionego spojrzenia, gdy przetrawiał to, co mu zasugerowała.

– Ty...

– Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że moje przedstawienia mogą tak silnie oddziaływać. Chyba rzeczywiście jestem dobrą aktorką, nie sądzisz? – zapytała niewinne, szykując się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. – Po każdym z nich przychodzisz i skomlesz u moich stóp, abym pozwoliła ci się dotknąć. Czyż to nie żałosne? – szeptała dalej słodko Yen, rozdrapując rany i posypując je sarkastyczną solą.

Snape zrobił się kredowobiały zupełnie jak duch Felicjana na scenie. Jego oczy płonęły niczym tunele do piekła, do którego oboje najprawdopodobniej ostatecznie trafią. Chciał ją zranić, owszem, ale jakoś zapomniał, że dwoje może grać w tę grę. Tym bardziej, że Yenlla równie dobrze wiedziała, gdzie ukąsić.

Severus szarpnął ją mocno i pchnął na ścianę. Zaśmiała się bezczelnie. Bolały ją obite plecy, a na ramionach do rana z pewnością wykwitną świeże siniaki, lecz jakie to miało znaczenie, skoro ciągle nosi na sobie Glamour?

– Nie tak ostro, kochanie. Ktoś nas usłyszy – poradziła ironicznie.

Przycisnął ją do ściany tak mocno, jakby chciał ją przepchnąć na drugą stronę. Albo przynamniej skutecznie uciszyć. Napierał na nią coraz mocniej.

– Bardzo ładnie, Yenlla. Możesz sobie udawać niewinną ofiarę, zakochaną żoneczkę, ale nie zapominaj, że ja znam prawdę. Wiem, o czym myślisz. Wiem, że mimo tych górnolotnych słów marzysz tylko o jednym. Abym zlitował się, zabrał cię do domu i zdarł z ciebie tę niewygodną sukienkę, a potem...

Yen wykorzystała wszystkie siły, jakie jeszcze jej pozostały, żeby go odepchnąć. A gdy to zrobiła, uniosła dłoń i na zimno, z całej siły uderzyła go w twarz. Już tyle razy próbowała to zrobić i nigdy jej się nie udało. Musiał być naprawdę wytrącony z równowagi, skoro tym razem się nie osłonił. Aż sama w to nie wierzyła. Rękę nadal miała wysoko uniesioną i oddychała ciężko przyciśnięta do ściany. Nie miała odwagi się poruszyć. Nie potrafiła przewidzieć, co Snape teraz zrobi.

Nie zrobił nic.

Odstąpił od niej i tylko patrzył pogardliwie. A potem najwyraźniej podjął decyzję. Zgiął się przed nią w parodii ukłonu.

– Dobranoc, pani Lupin – rzucił. – Mam nadzieję, że spędzi pani równie upojny wieczór jak ja.

Odszedł.

Yen jeszcze przez moment zdołała utrzymać się na nogach, po czym padła na zimną posadzkę i zaniosła się żałosnym szlochem.

Raz. Dwa. Trzy.

Potrzebowała dużo czasu, aby się uspokoić, zanim mogła ponownie pokazać się w restauracji. Wtem jednak przypomniała sobie ostatnie słowa mistrza eliksirów i dopiero teraz dotarł do niej ich sens. Wstała i czym prędzej wróciła na salę.

Nigdzie nie dostrzegła Snape'a. Najwyraźniej zdążył już wyjść.

I zabrał Marisol ze sobą.


	15. Ostatnia letnia burza

_Rzadko się odzywam, ale chcę, żebyście wiedzieli, że uwielbiam każdy komentarz i serdecznie za nie dziękuję._  
 _Zwłaszcza za te, w których chwalicie mnie za Severa, bo suczy syn to ostatecznie największe wyzwanie...  
KHM._

* * *

 **Track 14  
** **Ostatnia letnia burza**

 _Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
And there's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart  
_(BONNIE TYLER: _Total eclipse of the heart_ _)_

* * *

Następnego dnia po premierze Yenlla już wiedziała, że zabawa dobiegła końca. I nie chodziło nawet o Snape'a i Marisol ani całą tę idiotyczną awanturę, lecz o coś znacznie poważniejszego...

Od razu wiedziała, że jest źle, przecież nie zdarzało jej się to pierwszy raz. Rankiem po ciężkiej nocy w ogóle nie mogła się obudzić. Było to potworne, okrutne, przerażające uczucie. Miała wrażenie, że wraca z dalekiej podróży, z jakiejś odległej, zaginionej krainy... że już znalazła się po drugiej stronie tęczy i teraz nie może znaleźć powrotnej drogi do domu. Jej ciało stało się dziwnie ociężałe i wcale jej nie słuchało, powieki nie chciały się podnieść. Unieruchomiona i przerażona Yen czuła, jak jej serce tłucze się w piersi. Biło szybko i boleśnie, a echo tych leniwych uderzeń odbijało się w jej obolałej głowie. Nie mogła oddychać, miała wrażenie, że lada moment się udusi. I nadal nie potrafiła nic zrobić.

Istniały granice, do których mogła popchnąć swój organizm. Istniał limit negatywnych emocji, które była w stanie przetrawić bez krzywdy dla siebie. Przekroczyła je wszystkie za jednym zamachem.

Ponownie odpłynęła do krainy niedobrych snów, żeby po chwili ocknąć się z jeszcze większym przerażeniem. Poczuła, że poduszka pod jej policzkiem staje się wilgotna. Wreszcie zdołała otworzyć oczy i nieco unieść się w pościeli. Naturalnie zobaczyła krew. Kapała z jej nosa prosto na jasną poszewkę. Błyskawicznie powiększająca się czerwona plama...

Yen uniosła dłoń, żeby zatamować krwotok, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Krew przeciekała jej przez drżące palce. Zakręciło jej się w głowie.

– Pomocy – szepnęła. – Ktokolwiek.

§§§

Remus odruchowo zapukał do drzwi, a potem wszedł do własnej sypialni. Nigdy nie pozbył się nawyków wynikających z aż zbyt dobrego wychowania.

– Pobudka, gwiazdo londyńskich scen – zawołał od progu. – Rozumiem, że miałaś wczoraj wieczór pełen wrażeń, ale już południe.

Zamarł gwałtownie na środku pokoju, gdy ją zobaczył. Kredowobiała Yenlla z obłędem w oczach klęczała pośrodku upapranej na czerwono pościeli. Trzęsła się cała i patrzyła na niego błagalnie. Natychmiast znalazł się obok niej.

– Yen, co się stało? Czy to...?

Dostała ataku, a on kompletnie nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Widział podobny napad tylko raz, dawno temu, lecz wtedy zajmował się nią ktoś, kto znacznie lepiej znał się na rzeczy i doskonale wiedział, jak powstrzymać potop. Remus czuł się kompletnie bezradny. Podczas tych kilku lat, kiedy byli razem, Yenlla zawsze czuła się świetnie i nie potrzebowała pomocy. Nigdy też nie chciała rozmawiać o swojej szczególnej przypadłości. Zaraz wpadała w złość i demonstracyjnie wychodziła z pokoju. Nigdy nic mu nie powiedziała. Gdy próbował naciskać, obrażała się na niego i nie odzywała przez kilka dnia. Była na tym punkcie przewrażliwiona, a paradoksalnie tylko ona mogła udzielić mu informacji. Ros i Kitty tylko smutno kręciły głowami, a Severusa przecież nie mógł wypytywać, na Merlina!

Teraz te wszystkie tajemnice się na niej mściły.

– Yenka... – jęknął Lupin.

Usiadł obok niej, objął i spróbował przytrzymać. Oczy Yen uciekły w tył głowy, dostała niekontrolowanych drgawek, a krwotok przybrał na sile.

– Już dobrze, wszystko będzie dobrze – szeptał, bo nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Trzymał ją mocno i jednocześnie próbował tamować krwawienie, jednak zwykłe chusteczki w tym wypadku nie wystarczały, potrzebował czegoś skuteczniejszego. Severus, niech go szlag, zawsze miał pod ręką zapas eliksirów albo wymyślne uroki na każdą okazję, w końcu to była jego działka. Lupin znał podstawowe zaklęcia lecznicze, lecz ani jedno nie wydawało się w tym wypadku przydatne.

– Szpital. – Wpadł wreszcie na jakiś sensowny pomysł. – Zabiorę cię do szpitala.

Poczuł, że Yen kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu i zaciska aż do bólu. Myśl o magicznej lecznicy jakby nieco ją otrzeźwiła – głownie dlatego, że Święty Mung oznaczał Snape'a. Nadal trzęsła się cała, ale teraz patrzyła na niego przytomnie.

– Nie – wydyszała z trudem.

– Yen, potrzebujesz lekarza.

– Nie.

Remus pomyślał z nagłym przestrachem, że pewnie w szpitalu nie ma nikogo, kto specjalizowałby się w leczeniu tak szczególnej choroby jak współczulność. Jednak coś przecież musiał zrobić. Nie mógł jej tak zostawić, Yenlla praktycznie wykrwawiała się na jego rękach!

Przylgnęła do niego rozpaczliwie i powoli się uspokajała. Była słaba, przelewała się przez ręce i wyglądała, jakoby znalazła się o krok od śmierci, ale i tak nie pozwoliła mu choćby wspomnieć o magomedykach. Remus gładził ją po włosach i całował spocone, lodowate czoło. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że muszą w tym momencie przypominać postaci rodem z horroru – cali umazani krwią, która nie chciała przestać wyciekać z osłabionej Yen. Żona znieruchomiała, wtulając się w niego.

– Ktoś musi ci pomóc – upierał się Lupin.

– Nie, proszę – powiedziała słabo. – Nie mam lepszych wspomnień ze szpitali niż ty.

Ten argument przeważył szale. Współczulna Yenlla zamiast leków otrzymywała zapewne równie bezradne lub zszokowane spojrzenia jak wilkołak. Dwa medyczne dziwadła – idealnie się dobrali.

– Przepraszam – westchnął. – Powiedz, co mam robić.

– Błyskotka – poprosiła ledwie słyszalnie. – Ona wie.

Mąż spojrzał na nią niepewnie. Nie był pewien, czy może ją zostawić samą choćby na chwilę. W końcu jednak podniósł się i wyszedł na poszukiwanie skrzatki.

Biedna Błyskotka wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej wstrząśniętą niż on. Opiekowała się Yen niemal od niemowlęctwa i była do niej niezwykle przywiązana. Pobiegła prędko po sobie tylko znane środki (Remus nawet nie wiedział, że jakiekolwiek znajdują się w domu, co za porażka!), a potem poszła za Lupinem do małżeńskiej sypialni.

Yenlla leżała z przymkniętymi oczami na poplamionych poduszkach i oddychała ciężko.

– Panienko! Panienko! – zawołała Błyskotka.

Wezwana z trudem otworzyła oczy. Przywołała do siebie skrzatkę, która zaczęła rozkładać na łóżku jakieś specyfiki.

– Zostaw nas, proszę – zwróciła się Yen do męża.

– Nie, chcę ci pomóc – zaprotestował.

– Nie możesz. Nie rozumiesz? Proszę, Rem.

– Tak będzie lepiej. – Błyskotka lojalnie poparła swoją panią. – Proszę pozwolić mi się nią zająć.

– Błagam, Remmy.

Wobec tak zdecydowanych nacisków uznał, że nie ma prawa nalegać. Zrozumiał, że tylko by im zawadzał. Czuł się niepotrzebny i ta myśl doprowadzała go do szału. Dodatkowo przez cały czas zastanawiał się, co też mogło doprowadzić Yen do takiego stanu. Dzień wcześniej, na premierze, była taka żywa, wesoła i radosna. Poza jednym nieprzyjemnym incydentem, naturalnie. Jednak szybko się pozbierała i później zachowywała już zupełnie normalnie. Lupin nic z tego nie rozumiał. Niechętnie opuścił pokój.

– Masz eliksir? – zapytała Yen, kiedy zostały same.

Skrzatka wspięła się na łóżko i uklękła przy swojej sponiewieranej pani. Uniosła nieco jej głowę i przyłożyła do ust fiolkę. Yenlla przełknęła specyfik i z westchnieniem opadła z powrotem na poduszki.

– Nie zostało go zbyt wiele – odezwała się ponuro Błyskotka. – Jedna, może dwie porcje.

– Tylko? Przecież podczas przeprowadzki zabrałyśmy cały zapas.

– Nie zrobił go aż tak dużo. Zresztą, ostrzegał, że nie powinna go pani często stosować. To prototyp.

– A co mam zrobić?! – zirytowała się Yen, której powoli powracały na twarz kolory.

Pod wpływem eliksiru jej wymęczony organizm powrócił do kruchej równowagi i teraz była wyłącznie wściekła. Wiedziała, skąd wziął się ten atak i kto jest bezpośrednio odpowiedzialny za jej stan. Kto by pomyślał, że ten człowiek nadal ma na nią tak wielki wpływ? Jeszcze bardziej zezłościł ją fakt, że w chwilach kryzysu musi się ratować wymyślonym przez niego specyfikiem, ponieważ nie ma nic innego. Ostateczne upokorzenie!

– Być może udałoby się odtworzyć recepturę... – zaproponowała nieśmiało Błyskotka, lecz Yen jej nie słuchała.

– Sukinsyn! – huknęła nagle. – Pewnie ma te wszystkie receptury w biurku i nawet z nich nie korzysta. Przecież nie są mu do niczego potrzebne! Mogłam zrobić lepszy użytek z tego głupiego romansu i przynajmniej wycisnąć z niego kolejną porcję.

– Panienko! – zawołała lękliwie Błyskotka, czujnie zerkając na drzwi. – Nie tak głośno.

– Przepraszam. Tak długo czułam się dobrze, zupełnie zapomniałam o... ryzyku.

– On mówił, że to nie jest rozwiązanie.

– Ale działało.

– Na razie.

Yen prychnęła. Nadal była słaba, ale już nie tak bardzo i przestało jej się kręcić w głowie. Spojrzała z niesmakiem na zakrwawioną pościel, swoją nocną koszulę i nawet dywan na podłodze.

– Sukinsyn! – powtórzyła. – Bydlak! Niech go szlag!

– Jednak miał rację – wypomniała jej Błyskotka. – Może w tym drugim wypadku również? Dlaczego nie skorzystać z jego rady?

– Mugolska medycyna – jęknęła Yen, szukając różdżki na nocnym stoliku.

– Tak.

– Co oni mogą wiedzieć o współczulności?

– Diagnoza może być błędna, ale lekarstwo właściwe. Poprzednim razem się nie pomylił.

– Nigdy się nie myli. Drań!

– Transfuzja to był bardzo dobry pomysł.

– Tak, wiem – mruknęła udręczona Yenlla, odrzucając po namyśle różdżkę na bok. Chciała oczyścić się z zabrudzeń, lecz nie dała rady utrzymać jej w dłoni. – Nie zamierzam teraz o tym myśleć – zastrzegła, gdy zrozumiała, że skrzatka chce jeszcze coś powiedzieć. – Nie mam siły.

Błyskotka pomogła Yen się przebrać bez użycia magii. Potem zmieniła pościel i pomogła pani ułożyć się wygodniej na świeżych poduszkach.

– Proszę odpoczywać, panienko. To jest, proszę pani. Później przyniosę pani coś do zjedzenia Zostawiam na stoliku resztę eliksirów.

– Dobrze, dziękuję.

Wyczerpana Yenlla zasnęła niemal natychmiast i spała aż do następnego poranka.

§§§

Śniadanie w zastępstwie Błyskotki przyniósł jej Remus. On również poinformował Yen, że przespała prawie dwadzieścia godzin. Uśmiechnęła się bezwiednie, bo mogło być gorzej. Znacznie, znacznie gorzej. Czasami zdarzało jej się przepadać na całe dnie...

Skrzywiła się na widok jedzenia. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na cokolwiek, jednak Lupin – najwyraźniej pouczony przez skrzatkę – rozsiadł się obok niej i chyba zamierzał dopilnować, aby coś zjadła. Yenlla uniosła się niechętnie do pozycji siedzącej i sięgnęła po mocną i słodką herbatę, która nieco ją ożywiła.

– Czy masz mi coś do powiedzenia, kochanie? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie Remus.

Wzięła z zaskoczenia Yen omal nie wypuściła z rąk filiżanki. Spojrzała na niego czujnie.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Wiem, że nie lubisz rozmawiać o współczulności, jednak...

Oj, zdecydowanie zaczął w niewłaściwy sposób. Na dźwięk magicznego słowa jego żona cała się zjeżyła i zacisnęła usta, jakby chciała mu dać do zrozumienia, że nic z niej nie wyciśnie. Niestety, na jej nieszczęście Lupin tym razem postanowił być uparty.

– Kiedyś musimy w końcu o tym porozmawiać.

– Dlaczego? Jestem chora i tyle. Nic na to nie poradzę.

– Właśnie dlatego chciałbym...

– Nie.

– Yenlla, bądź poważna, przecież ja tylko...

– To nie twoja sprawa – ucięła brutalnie, chociaż wiedziała, że sprawi mu tym przykrość.

Lupin wyglądał na wstrząśniętego jej reakcją, lecz nie tak łatwo było go urazić i zniechęcić. Wolał raczej usprawiedliwiać opryskliwość Yen jej kiepskim samopoczuciem oraz złością na tę szczególną przypadłość, którą odziedziczyła.

– Jak to nie moja? Jestem twoim mężem, na Godryka! Mam spokojnie patrzeć, jak cierpisz?

Przysiadł się bliżej niej i przytrzymał za rękę, chociaż próbowała się wyrwać. Popatrzył jej poważnie w oczy.

– Yen, nie jestem Severusem – odezwał się po raz kolejny, a jej serce podskoczyło niespokojnie na dźwięk obrzydłego imienia. – Moim hobby nie jest odkrywanie ludzkich sekretów i słabości, więc jeżeli chcesz, żebym o czymś wiedział, musisz mi sama o tym powiedzieć. Z tego samego powodu nie odkryję też cudownego leku, ale chcę chociaż umieć ci pomóc.

– Nie ma cudownego leku – szepnęła, spuszczając oczy.

– Coś jednak musi być. Jakiś specjalista...

– Nie.

– Cokolwiek.

– Nic nie ma! Nie rozumiesz?!

Yen pochyliła głowę, nadal unikając jego wzroku. Całkiem straciła apetyt. Maltretowała w dłoniach maślaną bułeczkę, którą precyzyjnie rozrywała na malutkie kawałeczki. Remus objął ją ramieniem i przytulił. Pani Lupin spokorniała i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.

– Nie wierzę. Na pewno coś znajdziemy – zapewnił ją.

Nie miała siły dalej zaprzeczać, więc tylko przytaknęła kompletnie bez przekonania. Nie zamierzała niczego mu tłumaczyć ani tym bardziej opowiadać żałosnej historii o swoich współczulnych przodkiniach. O babci. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówiła. Gdyby to zrobiła, musiałaby wreszcie nazwać te lęki, które przez całe życie wypierała ze świadomości. Przyznać się, że właściwie żyje w pożyczonym czasie. Snape nigdy jej tym nie dręczył – sam jakoś dowiadywał się wszystkiego, czego chciał. Cholera wie jak. Bydlak! Z kolei zatroskany Remus musiał to wywlekać w nieskończoność i wiecznie zadawać pytania, jakby dręczenie jej sprawiało mu osobliwą przyjemność. Przecież powinien już wiedzieć, że Yenlla nienawidzi czuć się słaba, a jeszcze bardziej nie cierpi mieć świadków swoich trudnych chwil.

Lupin w końcu się poddał, zastrzegając, że jeszcze wrócą do tego tematu (Roweno, znowu?!), gdy tylko Yen poczuje się lepiej. Po jego wyjściu żona ponownie wezwała do siebie Błyskotkę.

– Eliksir – zażądała.

– Wie pani, że nie wolno...

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Mam powyżej uszu waszych litościwych spojrzeń. Poza tym nie mogę sobie pozwolić na chorowanie. Od jutra _Musicum Incantatores_ wchodzi na stałe do repertuaru, muszę być na scenie, a nie w łóżku.

– Ale panienko...

– Nie będę tego słuchać! – Demonstracyjnie zasłoniła uszy dłońmi niczym zbuntowana mała dziewczynka.

– Ale to już ostatnia porcja – dokończyła zgnębiona skrzatka.

Yen dzielnie przełknęła tę gorzką informację i znacząco wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku służki.

– Trudno.

Pomyślała, że musi jak najszybciej przekonać Remusa, że jest w świetnej formie i czuje się wprost znakomicie. Tylko w ten sposób zdoła pogrzebać kłopotliwy temat współczulności najgłębiej, jak tylko się da. Zepchnie go tam, gdzie jego miejsce.

§§§

Następnego dnia Yen pojawiła się w teatrze w strasznym stanie, praktycznie na ostatnich nogach, ale nie miała innego wyjścia. Musiała wystąpić w przedstawieniu, które dopiero wystartowało, a już cieszyło się olbrzymim powodzeniem. Ludzie chcieli je oglądać, walili do teatru drzwiami i oknami, więc nie mogła nawalić tuż po premierze. Znała jedną osobę, której sprawiłoby to wielką przyjemność.

Na Marisol wpadła tradycyjnie tuż za progiem, zupełnie jakby młodsza aktorka specjalnie tam na nią czekała. Yenlla sama nie wiedziała, jakimi słowami powinna ją obrazić, żeby ta wreszcie się odczepiła.

– Och, Yenka, jak dobrze, że jesteś! – przywitała ją obłudnie sympatycznymi słowami. – Ben już o ciebie pytał.

Zachowywała się irytująco normalnie, jakby nic złego się między nimi nie wydarzyło.

– Jak tam po przyjęciu? – paplała dalej.

Yen jakoś przeczuwała, że ten temat rychło wypłynie... Wiadomo z jakiego powodu. Jednak za żadne skarby nie zamierzała dać się sprowokować. Nie tym razem.

– W porządku – odpowiedziała chłodno.

– Ja chyba nieco przeholowałam z winem – zachichotała. – Mówi się trudno. Widziałaś mojego nowego przyjaciela?

„Bingo", pomyślała Yen.

Oczy Marisol zapłonęły niezdrową fascynacją. Głosik pozostał niewinny i szczebiotliwy (wraz z charakterystycznym, zmanierowanym zwyczajem przeciągania samogłosek), ale ten wzrok od razu ją zdradził. Dobrze wiedziała, co zrobiła, i chciała zobaczyć reakcję Yenlli. Możliwie dramatyczną i rozdzierającą. Głupia amatorka, przecież obie były aktorkami.

– Och, przyszłaś z kimś? – zdziwiła się uprzejmie nieobecna duchem Yen, która znacznie dłużej grała w tę grę. – Nie zauważyłam.

Zresztą, podchody podchodami, ale w miniony weekend tyle się wydarzyło, że chyba naprawdę jej to zobojętniało. Przyjęcie, Severus, Marisol. Wszystkiego dobrego na nowej drodze życia, i tak dalej.

Młodszej aktorce ukrywanie emocji przychodziło jednak z większym trudem. Wyglądała na zdruzgotaną.

– No, ja... Tak, przyszłam z kimś.

– Aha – rzuciła tym samym niezainteresowanym tonem Yenlla. – Moje gratulacje.

– I ty... Ty go nie widziałaś?!

– Aha.

Yen minęła ją obojętnie i zaczęła się wspinać po schodach na piętro, do swojej garderoby.

– Yenka, naprawdę? – dopytywała żałośnie Marisol.

– Bardzo cię przepraszam, ale tyle się działo, że zwyczajnie nie zwróciłam uwagi. Ale chętnie go poznam przy najbliższej okazji. Nie zapomnij mnie przedstawić, dobrze?

Marisol chyba nie przejrzała tej sztuczki, być może nawet jej uwierzyła. Zdecydowanie zadarła z nieskończenie sprytniejszym i przede wszystkim inteligentniejszym przeciwnikiem. Patrzyła za odchodzącą Yen szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Ale ty... Już go znasz.

– Hm? Aha. Być może – odpowiedziała enigmatycznie pani Lupin, po czym zamknęła się w garderobie.

§§§

Sztuka _Musicum Incantatores_ i rola Adelajdy wymagała wiele od głównej aktorki, lecz Yen, ku swemu własnemu zdumieniu, odkryła, że gra jej się lepiej, gdy jest chora i nieszczęśliwa. Prawdopodobnie była to jedna z tych magicznych opowieści, która wymagała ludzkiej ofiary. W każdym razie przez kolejne tygodnie sztuka nie schodziła z afiszy, a Yen nie mogła ani na moment zwolnić wariackiego tempa pracy.

Szczęśliwie teraz przed wejściem na scenę w ogóle nie musiała się przygotowywać. Naturalnie wcielała się w Adelajdę, jakby sama nią była. Zresztą, może Snape jak zwykle miał rację? Ciągle grywała w sztukach samą siebie, dlaczego miałaby mieć z tym problemy?

Właściwie była tylko jedna scena, podczas której trudno jej było nad sobą zapanować – wielki bal arystokracji i dramatyczny odbijany menuet. W chwili, gdy spotykała się nos w nos z wystrojoną Marisol, przypominała sobie wszystko i najzwyczajniej w świecie opuszczały ją siły.

I znowu miała przed oczami Marisol wchodzącą do restauracji w rozłożystej sukni w kolorze płomienia, która tak znakomicie komponowała się z jej śniadą cerą i firmową czernią towarzyszącego jej Severusa. Nawet teraz Yen nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że to wydarzyło się naprawdę. To było zwyczajnie zbyt głupie! Lecz po przejściowym kryzysie szybko otrząsała z nieprzyjemnego wrażenia i mogła grać. Zresztą, okazało się, że te wszystkie wahania, które przechodziła, znakomicie komponowały się z postacią rozedrganej i wewnętrznie rozdartej Adelajdy. Cóż za cudowny zbieg okoliczności!

Wkrótce jedynym, co nadal działało jej na nerwy, pozostało już tylko wszechwiedzące spojrzenie Kitty, która często odwiedzała ją w domu, aby zapytać, jak się czuję i czy niczego nie potrzebuje. Bystra Krukonka domyślała się przynajmniej części tego, co działo się między Yen i Severusem. Dlatego oniemiała na widok Marisol na premierze. Na szczęście miała dość taktu, aby nie mówić o tym wprost. Czego niestety nie dało się powiedzieć o pozostałych przyjaciołach Lupinów, którzy bez końca analizowali demonstrację Snape'a.

– Ostatecznie ona bardzo przypomina Yenkę – podsumował Syriusz podczas kolejnego spotkania, a Remus błyskawicznie uciszył go spojrzeniem.

Yen w mig pojęła, że musieli o tym wcześniej rozmawiać za jej plecami. Ciekawe, do jakich wniosków doszli... Mogłaby o to zapytać, ale czy faktycznie chciała znać odpowiedź? Od czasu premiery wszyscy traktowali ją z przesadną delikatnością, jakby była ze szkła. Czy ten zimny sukinsyn zdawał sobie sprawę, na ile nieprzyjemności i podejrzliwych spojrzeń ją naraził? Zapewne. I mogła się założyć, że sprawiło mu to satysfakcję.

– Pewnie nawet on zechce się kiedyś ustatkować – dorzucił beztrosko Black, który nie pojął aluzji. – Wiecie, kryzys wieku średniego.

Yen nie miała odwagi się broić. Bała się, że w ten sposób ściągnie na siebie więcej uwagi. Dlatego tylko przewracała oczami i w myślach liczyła do stu.

– Z drugiej strony, już raz próbował i patrzcie, jak to się skończyło. – Syriusz wymownie wskazał na trupio bladą eks panią Snape.

Najwyraźniej jakoś nie potrafił się odczepić od raz rozpoczętego wątku. Dopiero interwencja Kitty zdecydowanie położyła temu kres.

– A ty, Syriuszu, kupiłeś już pierścionek? – zagadnęła słodko, korzystając z faktu, że Ros na moment wyszła z pokoju.

Black zamilkł ciężko zakłopotany.

„To wszystko kiedyś minie", mówiła sobie tymczasem Yen i bardzo w to wierzyła. „Wszystko kiedyś się kończy. Cierpliwości".

A później, gdy nikt nie widział, szła do specjalnej szafki w pistacjowym salonie i wyciągała kolejną małą buteleczkę od Amy. Nad całym pokojem unosił się już intensywny waniliowy aromat.

§§§

Yenlla powoli wracała do równowagi, chociaż czasami w nocy nadal śniło jej się, że drzwi jej małżeńskiej sypialni nagle się otwierają i wpada przez nie odziana w czerwienie Marisol z wielkim wachlarzem i różą we włosach, a potem zaczyna tańczyć pasodoble ze Snape'em. Koszmary stanowiły kolejny powód, dla którego musiała wędrować do pistacjowego salonu i wiadomej szafki na skarby.

Zresztą, i tak wolała noce od niekończących się dni, podczas których musiała znosić te wszystkie irytujące spojrzenia.

Błyskotka patrzyła na nią dziwnie.

Remus patrzył na nią dziwnie.

Kitty patrzyła na nią dziwnie.

I nawet Syriusz zerknął na nią podejrzliwie. Jego miała najbardziej dość, bo bynajmniej nie poprzestawał na spojrzeniach.

Na szczęście z Amy Joe nie miała podobnych kłopotów. Teraz, gdy emocje wreszcie opadły i nie miały tylu prób, znowu mogły się swobodnie wymykać. Tym razem jednak musiały nadłożyć sporo drogi, zanim dotarły do kawiarni. Yen za żadne skarby nie chciała znowu nadziać się na Severusa, więc naturalnie przedsięwzięła konieczne środki ostrożności. Znalazła małą kawiarenkę niemal na wylocie Pokątnej, bardzo daleko od Café Mystique.

Zaledwie weszły do środka i nie zdążyły nawet dobrze się rozejrzeć, gdy gdzieś z tyłu trzasnęło odsunięte z furią krzesło. Siedzący w odległym kącie Snape wstał i szybko ruszył do wyjścia. Minął Yen szerokim łukiem, jakby obawiał się, że może się od niej zarazić czymś paskudnym, i nawet na nią nie spojrzawszy, pospiesznie wyszedł.

Cóż, typowe. Severus, jak to zwykle bywa, wpadł na identyczny pomysł i przepadkiem wybrał tę samą kawiarnię. Czy mogło ją to jeszcze dziwić?

Yenlla oparła się o kontuar, a Amy, widząc jej podły stan, szybko podała jej kubek z kawą. A potem hojnie dolała do niego waniliowego pobudzacza, który wyjęła zza pazuchy.

– Trzymaj, Yenka. Na wzmocnienie.

Nie przejmując się potępiającymi spojrzeniami właściciela i zaintrygowanych gości, pani Lupin wypiła osobliwy koktajl do dna. Równie szybko ona i Amy znalazły się za drzwiami, z dożywotnim zakazem wstępu do lokalu. Najwyraźniej właściciel nie życzył sobie spożywania na jego terenie alkoholu. Zwłaszcza domowej produkcji.

§§§

Frycek stanął przed gabinetem Snape'a, po czym przygładził włosy i poprawił roboczy fartuch. Strzeżonego Helga strzeże. Nigdy nie wiadomo, w jakim Sever będzie humorze i czego się uczepi. Zapukał do drzwi dopiero, gdy był pewien, że wygląda nieskazitelnie. Na dźwięk oszczędnie entuzjastycznego „proszę" cicho wsunął się do środka.

Snape przewracał od niechcenia strony jakiegoś nudziarsko wyglądającego periodyku, który ewidentnie wcale go nie interesował. Zerknął na praktykanta obojętnie, po czym ruchem ręki nakazał, aby ten się przybliżył.

Frycek położył na biurku stos papierów i odruchowo go wyrównał.

– Oto dokumenty, o które pan prosił, profesorze. Kończę jeszcze ostatni raport z prac komisji. Dostarczę go później.

Snape skinął głową. Apatycznie, bez zainteresowania.

Po dwóch tygodniach absolutnego szału, kiedy to zadręczał swoich praktykantów niemal na śmierć, popadł w stan podejrzanej katatonii. Nie wściekał się, nie ironizował, nie chciało mu się nawet wymyślać nowych i kreatywnych inwektyw na określenie ich szokującej ignorancji. Mistrz eliksirów emigrował wewnętrznie. Całymi dniami przesiadywał w gabinecie i nie opuszczał go nigdy, o ile naprawdę nie musiał. A jeżeli już to robił i wystawiał swój haczykowaty nos poza bezpieczną przestrzeń, z nieznanych względów kierowały się na niego ciekawskie spojrzenia przedstawicielek żeńskiej części szpitalnego personelu. Magomedyczki, pielęgniarki, higienistki i inne asystentki na jego widok dosłownie dusiły się z powodu tłumionego śmiechu.

Goldman długo nic z tego nie rozumiał. Dopiero pani Paddington zlitowała się nad nim i podczas przerwy na drugie śniadanie podsunęła mu ostatni numer jakiegoś plotkarskiego szmatławca dla niezbyt mądrych kobiet. Wtedy wszystko stało się jasne... A może jeszcze bardziej zagmatwane? W końcu widok Nietoperza w towarzystwie wypindrzonej cizi w czerwieni to nie jest coś, czego człowiek się spodziewa. A już na pewno nie coś, czym powinien być torturowany bez stosownego ostrzeżenia.

– Ciężko się wyzbyć starych nawyków – chichotały pielęgniarki za plecami Severusa.

Wyszło szydło z worka. Najwyraźniej jego chwilowa żona z czasów wojny nie była wyjątkiem, a poważny i surowy profesor Snape, jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało, miał nieuleczalną słabość do aktorek. A w szpitalu kompletnie zrujnowaną reputację zimnego sukinsyna. Nic dziwnego, że podkulił ogon i chował się w gabinecie. Te wszystkie żarty i podśmiechujki po kątach musiały być dla niego nie do zniesienia.

– Czy ma pan dla nas jeszcze jakieś zlecenia, profesorze? – zapytał grzecznie Frycek po chwili przedłużającego się nieprzyjemnie milczenia.

Severus chyba zupełnie zapomniał o jego obecności, a w każdym razie wydawał się zdziwiony, że chłopak nadal jest w gabinecie.

– Nie – rzucił w zamyśleniu. – Jeżeli nie macie nic do roboty, możecie iść wcześniej do domu.

Goldman wybałuszył na niego oczy w tak niebotycznym zdumieniu, że mistrz eliksirów poczuł się zobligowany do dorzucenia kpiącego komentarza:

– Od czasu do czasu nawet ja obchodzę dzień dobroci dla praktykantów, to taka miejscowa tradycja. Możesz odejść.

Zanim zdążył to uczynić, rozległo się kolejne pukanie do drzwi i do gabinetu weszła pani Paddington.

– Profesorze, list do pana.

Podała mu elegancką kopertę w ładnym, bladokremowym odcieniu. Bijący od niej intensywny zapach damskich perfum wprost zbijał z nóg. Nie mogło być najmniejszych wątpliwości, od kogo pochodzi list. Goldman odniósł wrażenie, że w oczach mistrza eliksirów dostrzega wyraz udręczenia. Snape nie wyciągnął ręki i najwyraźniej ani mu się śniło dotykać aromatycznej koperty. Pani Paddington westchnęła.

– Nie chcę się skarżyć, ale byłoby miło, gdyby odbierał pan swoją pocztę – dodała z subtelną naganą w głosie. – Ta biedna sowa od rana dobijała się do okna w pana gabinecie.

Mistrz eliksirów machnął obojętnie ręką. W najmniejszym stopniu nie obchodził go los upierdliwego ptaka. Z obrzydzeniem wpatrywał się w bilecik, który wreszcie zdołała mu wepchnąć nieoficjalna asystentka.

– Ach, te kobiety – wyrwało się nieoczekiwanie Fryckowi, który źle znosił napięcie, a panowanie nad językiem nadal stanowiło dla niego zupełnie nową ideę.

Twarz Snape'a w jednej chwili przeszła złowrogą przemianę. Zmiażdżył wzrokiem praktykanta, po czym obrócił kremowy papier w rękach. List natychmiast stanął w płomieniach. Mistrz eliksirów cisnął go do popielniczki i demonstracyjnie otrzepał palce.

– Zmieniłem zdanie – oznajmił lodowato. – Myślę, że znajdę dla was interesujące zajęcie, Goldman.

I w ten sposób Luna oraz Frycek spędzili urocze popołudnie, filetując dziesięć kilo świeżutkich żab.

§§§

– No, no, no, _mon ami_! – Oczarowany Lucjusz aż gwizdnął pod nosem na widok miejsca, w którym się znalazł. – Przyznam, że zupełnie się tego po tobie nie spodziewałem. Myślałem, że wybierzesz jakąś spelunę na Nokturnie, a tymczasem... Wybacz, że w ciebie zwątpiłem, _mâitre des Potions_.

Severus Snape w duchowej udręce przewrócił oczami. Malfoy tak długo zadręczał go w sprawie realizacji nieostrożnie złożonej obietnicy, że w końcu zgodził się wyprowadzić go na mały wieczorny spacer. Trzeba przyznać, że się postarał. Na tę okazję wybrał bowiem Ein Elixier, kolejny z zatrzęsienia snobistycznych lokali, które wyrastały na Pokątnej jak grzyby po deszczu. Po latach nieustannego strachu i dziejowych niepokojów, gdy po świecie szalał obłąkany tyran (który przy okazji był również eks-szefem dwóch rozrywkowych Śmierciożerców), czarodzieje wreszcie mogli zażywać uroków nocnego życia. Dlatego właśnie rozmaite knajpy, puby i kluby przeżywały obecnie okres rozkwitu i wielkiej prosperity. Pijana Meluzyna, Ein Elixier i Coś Tam Coś należały obecnie do najlepszych, najdroższych i najbardziej ekskluzywnych lokali, w których bawili się wyłącznie wybrańcy losu należący do najwyższych z wysokich sfer. Zwykli magowie mogli całymi miesiącami czekać na wstęp, ale dla Snape'a i Malfoya naturalnie nie był to żaden problem. Czarodziejskie brzmienie nazwiska arystokraty otwierało wszystkie drzwi.

Z dostępnych możliwości Severus wybrał właśnie Ein Elixier i zrobił to z dość banalnego powodu. Klub w zasadzie przypominał... jego własną salę lekcyjną w Hogwarcie. Urządzono go na podobieństwo pracowni alchemicznej: przy posadzce snuł się romantyczny, kolorowy dym, w kątach sali parowały kociołki, a na ciągnących się wzdłuż ścian półkach stały fantazyjnie podświetlone fiolki z eliksirami, które stanowiły w zasadzie jedyne źródło światła. Poza tym na stolikach stały słoje z różnymi paskudztwami zamarynowanym w formalinie (oczywiście atrapy), a wszystkie naczynia, w których serwowano drinki i przekąski, również należały do wyposażenia standardowego laboratorium eliksirycznego (profesor Snape żywił naiwną nadzieję, że zostały zakupione specjalnie w tym celu, a jeżeli nie, to przynajmniej dobrze wyszorowane).

– Och, ach! Ależ się dzisiaj sponiewieramy, przyjacielu, czyż nie? – dopytywał rozochocony Lucjusz. – Sponiewieramy się jak za dawnych lat! Och, wspomnienia! Ach, utracona młodość!

Wprawdzie wystarczył zaledwie kwadrans, aby mistrz eliksirów miał serdecznie dosyć szumu, zgiełku oraz rozpasanej arystokratycznej młodzieży, która szalała po całym klubie (i którą w przerażającej większości miał okazję kiedyś nauczać), lecz słowo się rzekło. Niestety, skoro już zaciągnął tu Malfoya, musiał z nim jakoś wytrzymać.

A może jednak nie?

– Och, a któż to? – zainteresował się nagle Lucjusz, wypatrując kogoś wśród gości.

Wyglądało na to, że niebiosa jednak zlitowały się nad Severusem i zesłały mu idealny pretekst do wyłgania się z obietnicy. Bo oto tłumy w Ein Elixier nieoczekiwanie rozstąpiły się i dwaj byli Śmierciożercy stanęli oko w oko z dwiema nad wyraz urodziwymi paniami.

– Yenlla, królowo! – zawołał pan na Malfoy Manor, otwierając szeroko ramiona, jakby się spodziewał, że śliczna aktoreczka pozwoli się w nich zamknąć i czule utulić.

Nic takiego się nie stało, chociaż Yen faktycznie była dla niego mniej surowa niż zazwyczaj. Właściwie już miała się uśmiechnąć, gdy Lucjusz ponownie otworzył usta i zwrócił się do przyjaciela:

– Severusie, czy miłe pani do nas dołączą?

W tym momencie pani Lupin dostrzegła, kto mu towarzyszy, i na jej twarzy pojawiła się znajoma zacięta mina. Zbladła. Wydawała się ponownie wściekła i urażona. Mistrz eliksirów nie mógł zmarnować takiej okazji. Postąpił krok do przodu, prezentując się w całej ślizgonowatej okazałości.

– Przypuszczam, że wątpię – odpowiedział.

– _Oh, et pourquoi_? Co za szkoda!

Yen wyglądała na tak wściekłą, że aż trudno opisać to słowami. Jej ładnie wykrojone usta przemieniły się w wąską kreskę, a oczy ciskały błyskawice. Nie zdobyła się na żaden złośliwy komentarz, w ogóle się nie odezwała. Chciała zachować godność i nie dać nic po sobie poznać, ale zwyczajnie nie wytrzymała. Widok Snape'a tutaj, na jej własnym terenie, kompletnie wytrącił ją z równowagi. Nie przejmując się Lucjuszem, który w dalszym ciągu coś do niej paplał, nie zwracając uwagi na Amy, którą porzucała na pastwę losu, najzwyczajniej w świecie obróciła się na pięcie i uciekła.

– Ależ gdzie ona idzie, _mon ami_? To dość niespodziewane – skomentował zaskoczony arystokrata. – Nie sądzisz? – zapytał, jednak natychmiast odkrył, że nie ma mu kto udzielić odpowiedzi.

Na co dzień tak nieporuszony, sarkastyczny i nieprzystępny Severus automatycznie ruszył za Yen niby pociągnięty za smycz. Malfoy zdążył co najwyżej dobrze obejrzeć sobie jego plecy, gdy mistrz eliksirów przedzierał się przez tłum do wyjścia.

– _Nihil novi_ – westchnął i wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

Zamiast zawracać sobie głowę wieczną i absolutnie niezrozumiałą dla zwykłego śmiertelnika kołomyją uczuciową tej dwójki, wolał poświęcić całą uwagę drobnej blondyneczce opuszczonej przez Yen.

– A panienka, jeżeli wolno spytać, jak ma na imię? – zapytał tonem zbereźnego wujaszka, kłaniając się przed nią elegancko.

– Amy Joe, no – rzuciła nieco niewyraźnie, bo ciamkała w ustach owocową gumę do żucia.

– No. – Lucjusz szybkim spojrzeniem oszacował jej niezbyt mądry buziaczek i całkiem atrakcyjną resztę. – No to świetnie! Znakomicie!

§§§

Yen wypadła z Ein Elixier, potykając się i żałośnie zataczając. W jej ruchach trudno było doszukać się typowej tanecznej zgrabności. Kolana się pod nią uginały, ciało nie chciało słuchać poleceń. Zdążyła odejść zaledwie kilka kroków i oprzeć się o kolumnę przy fantazyjnej bramie naprzeciwko modnego lokalu. Tam nogi ostatecznie odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa, więc osunęła się po niej bezradnie.

– Yenlla!

Snape podążał za nią nieubłaganie. Jeżeli Ein Elixier wyglądał jak jego klasa w Hogwarcie, to on sam sprawiał wrażenie, jakby właśnie skończył tam lekcje. Najbardziej charakterystyczna szata w całym magicznym świecie powiewała za nim jak skrzydła nietoperza. Najwyraźniej na potrzeby wieczornego wyjścia pożegnał się chwilowo z mugolskimi ubraniami, które ostatnio sobie upodobał.

Yen oparła głowę o kolumnę i zaśmiała się gorzko. Siedziała na zimnych kamiennych schodkach niczym porzucona szmaciana lalka.

– Ile razy jeszcze musimy przez to przechodzić? – zapytała retorycznie. – Czy ty kiedykolwiek dasz mi spokój?

Mistrz eliksirów stanął nad nią jak wielkie czarne fatum.

– Staram się.

– Aha, widzę – wybełkotała pokonana pani Lupin. – Co tu robisz? Znowu mnie śledzisz?

– Korzystam z uroków nocnego życia.

– Jeszcze ci mało? Przecież jesteś Śmierciojadem, noc to twój żywioł.

– Byłem – skorygował od razu.

– Co za różnica?

– Chyba nawet ja mogę czasami wyskoczyć na drinka.

Posłała mu w odpowiedzi tak sceptyczne spojrzenie, że powinien się natychmiast zawstydzić tak oczywistego kłamstwa.

– Jasne – skontrowała bezlitośnie. – Już widzę, jak noc w noc krążysz po wszystkich najmodniejszych lokalach, licząc na łut szczęścia. I proszę, dzisiaj ci dopisało. – Wskazała na siebie wymownie. – Co teraz zamierzasz? Dla zabawy zniszczysz mi kolejny wieczór? Proszę bardzo!

Coś w podejrzanej potoczystości tej przydługiej wypowiedzi oraz w ogólnym brzmieniu jej głosu nie spodobało się Severusowi. Przyjrzał jej się uważnie, ale w zwodniczym świetle ulicznych lamp niewiele widział. W końcu skapitulował i usiadł obok niej. Yenlla podskoczyła niespokojnie, lecz nie miała gdzie umknąć ani nie zregenerowała się na tyle, aby wstać i odejść. Snape'a w tej samej chwili owionął zwalający z nóg odór alkoholu z wyraźną sugestią wanilii. Prawdopodobnie słusznie zakładał, że wlała w siebie imponującą mieszankę wszystkiego, co dało się wypić i odpowiednio poniewierało.

– Jesteś kompletnie pijana! – skonstatował z zaskoczeniem.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Głowa kiwała jej się dziwnie na boki.

– Ile wypiłaś?

Kolejne pytanie kontrolne i kolejne wzruszenie ramion.

– Yenlla, wiesz, która jest godzina?

– Trzy ćwierci do śmierci.

– Jesteś niepoważna!

– To może się zdecyduj: pijana czy niepoważna? – wymamrotała.

– Jedno i drugie. O której zaczęłaś, skoro zdołałaś doprowadzić się do takiego stanu? Pierwszy kieliszek do śniadania? A może zamiast? Jadasz jeszcze cokolwiek w niepłynnej formie?

– DAJ MI SPOKÓJ! – wrzasnęła histerycznie Yen, zakrywając uszy dłońmi. – DAJ MI CHOLERNY, PIEPRZONY, PRZEKLĘTY, PIERDOLONY SPOKÓJ, DO KURWY NĘDZY!

Próbowała wstać, ale nie była w stanie. Zachwiała się i zwaliła z powrotem na schody, niemal pod jego nogi. Severus naprawdę się przestraszył.

– Dlaczego nie dasz mi chociaż chwili wytchnienia? Dlaczego się ode mnie nie odwalisz? – mamrotała nieprzytomnie Yen. – Mam czterdzieści lat i życie w ruinie. I to wszystko twoja wina! Za każdym razem, kiedy coś zaczyna mi się układać, musisz się pojawić i wszystko zniszczyć. Dlaczego wróciłeś? Dlaczego nie mogłeś zostać w pieprzonym Berlinie? Źle ci tam było? Nie możesz tam wrócić? Co mam zrobić, abyś wreszcie zostawił mnie w spokoju?! – Pod koniec swojego wariackiego monologu niemal wyła, lecz wtem niespodziewanie się uspokoiła i znowu zapadła się w sobie. – Ale to już niedługo – zakończyła enigmatycznie. – Już bardzo niedługo.

Praktycznie przed nim klęczała, podpierając się na rękach i drżąc jak osika. Pijana, kredowobiała i chuda jak pies. Pochylił się i przytrzymał ją za ramię.

– Co masz na myśli?

– To koniec. To wreszcie koniec.

Zatrzęsła się ponownie, ale tym razem ze śmiechu. Zachichotała, jakby powiedziała coś niezwykle zabawnego, a potem się zakrztusiła. Oddychała ciężko, ze spuszczoną ponuro głową. Po chwili Snape dostrzegł, że na chodnik, pomiędzy jej dłonie, kropla po kropli kapie krew.

– Nie mam już eliksiru – przyznała bardzo cicho.

– Używałaś go? Przecież mówiłem, że...

– A co miałam zrobić?

Krew kapała coraz mocniej.

– Na Salazara, Yenlla!

Podniósł ją siłą i usadził obok siebie. Odchylił jej lekko głowę do tyłu i podsunął chustkę pod nos. Krew zdążyła już zalać jej twarz i przód sukienki. Patrzył na jej bladą, prawie przezroczystą skórę, głębokie cienie pod oczami i wychudłe ramiona. Zastanawiał się, jak zdołała doprowadzić się do takiego stanu w tak krótkim czasie. Autodestrukcyjne zapędy musiały odezwać się w niej z nową siłą.

– Wiesz, że nie powinnaś pić, to tylko pogarsza sprawę – powiedział z typową dla siebie hipokryzją.

Ostatecznie to on wszystko zaczął. Pozwalał jej się upijać, gdy wstydziła się to robić przy swoim świętym małżonku. Dobrze wiedział, jak szybko Yen potrafi się zapomnieć, ale wtedy jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało. Krótko mówiąc, chciał być tym fajniejszym rodzicem w ich szczęśliwej trzyosobowej _rodzince_. I widać, jak to się skończyło.

– Co za różnica? – odezwała się kompletnie zobojętniała na wszystko Yenlla. Kolejny krwotok chyba nieco ją otrzeźwił. Teraz zamiast podszeptów alkoholu Severus dosłuchał się w jej głosie jęków czarnej depresji. – Czuję się tylko gorzej i gorzej, i nic z tym nie mogę zrobić. Niedługo nadciągnie jesień, potem zima. Zimy się najgorsze... Nie przeżyję kolejnej.

– Bez histerii, bardzo cię proszę.

Yen nieoczekiwania po raz kolejny wybuchła dzikim śmiechem, który kompletnie nie pasował do sytuacji.

– Nie przeżyję kolejnej zimy – powtórzyła z przekonaniem. – I nawet nie mogę nikomu o tym powiedzieć, bo tylko ty wiesz, co to znaczy. Tylko ty znasz mój sekret.

– Twoja babka...

– Nie jestem swoją babką, Snape!

Odsunęła się od niego kompletnie załamana i znowu oparła się o kolumnę.

Biedna mała Yen z rozszalałym problemem alkoholowym, głęboką depresją i żywieniowymi dysfunkcjami. Nie była szczupła, tylko zwyczajnie wychudzona jak po długiej chorobie. Wielkie oczy wydawały się jeszcze większe na tle głębokich cieni. Severus obserwował ją spod oka i nagle się rozzłościł. To nie jemu powinna to mówić i to nie on powinien ją ratować. Gdzie w tym wszystkim był święty Lupin, do ciężkiej cholery?!

– Czego chcesz, Yenlla? Próbujesz mnie wziąć na litość? – rzucił z gryzącym sarkazmem.

– Słucham?

– Uważasz, że pojęczysz przede mną, a ja znowu się nad tobą rozczulę? Taki jest plan? Wydaje ci się, że jestem twoją prywatną wytwórnią leków?

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

– Czy nie tak zrobiła twoja przeklętej pamięci babka? Zdaje się, że ona również opętała jakiegoś pożytecznego idiotę.

– Jak śmiesz?! – krzyknęła.

– Nie mam racji?

– Ja miałabym cię prosić o pomoc? Ciebie?! Po tym, co zrobiłeś? Ty pieprzony bydlaku! Nigdy nic od ciebie nie chciałam!

– Ale nie omieszkałaś skorzystać z okazji.

– Podobnie jak ty.

Yen wpatrywała się w niego rozwścieczonym wzrokiem, omal nie przepalając na wylot.

– Zawsze przypominasz sobie o mnie, gdy czegoś potrzebujesz – zarzucił jej Severus.

– Wykorzystujesz mnie. Przychodzisz, gdy nie możesz znieść samotności, niszczysz wszystko i wywracasz moje życie do góry nogami. A potem odchodzisz jak gdyby nigdy nic. Za każdy razem, gdy wydaje mi się, że nie zdołasz mnie bardziej skrzywdzić, wymyślasz jakiś nowy sposób.

– Ciekawa teoria.

– Spałeś z Marisol!

– A ty spałaś z połową Anglii, włącznie z bestią, która próbowała mnie pożreć, gdy miałem szesnaście lat! Jak sądzisz, jak się z tego powodu czuję?! – wybuchł Snape, który w innych okolicznościach zapewne nawet na najcięższych torturach nie przyznałby się, że ma jakiekolwiek uczucia, a zwłaszcza obejmujące Yen i Remusa.

Na pani Lupin to obłąkane wyznanie nie zrobiło spodziewanego wrażenia. Przeciwnie, tym bardziej poczuła, że ta rozmowa nie ma sensu.

– Jak TY się czujesz? Zaiste, jesteś modelowym przykładem delikatnego i wrażliwego mężczyzny...

– A ty wiernej żony.

– Znowu się zaczyna! – wykrzyknęła, unosząc ręce w bezradnym geście. – Znowu tylko ja, ja, ja. Wszystko moja wina. Sam poszedłeś z Marisol, ale to też wyłącznie moja wina!

– Nie będę z tobą omawiać moich prywatnych spraw.

– Więc nie jest aż tak dobra, co?

Snape prychnął, ewidentnie grając na czas, zanim wymyśli odpowiednią ripostę, ale nie dała mu szansy. Uśmiechnęła się tak, jak tylko ona umiała – z gryzącą, drapieżną kpiną, która potrafiła się przegryźć nawet przez jego osłony. Spojrzała na niego, ironicznie mrużąc oczy. Efektu nie zdołało zepsuć nawet to, że jej oczy zasnuwała alkoholowa mgiełka, która utrudniała jej skupienie wzroku.

– Gdyby była dobra, nie szukałbyś mnie tak rozpaczliwie.

– Yenlla, na Salazara!

– Nie, mam dość – przerwała mu znowu i tym razem jakoś zdołała się podnieść. Machnęła na niego ręką i powoli, niezdarnie stawiając kroki, ruszyła przed siebie. – Na mnie już czas.

– Chyba nie zamierzasz w takim stanie iść sama do domu? – zawołał za nią. Nie raczyła odpowiedzieć, więc dorzucił złośliwie: – Trafisz?

– Jeżeli zabłądzę, zapytam o drogę! – krzyknęła, nie odwracając się ani nawet nie zerkając za siebie. – Jak to dobrze, że nie musisz się już o mnie martwić.

Severus patrzył, jak potykając się, znika w ciemnościach nocy. Szczupła, jasna sylwetka pośród cienistych zaułków Pokątnej. Naprawdę nie zamierzał się nią przejmować. Nie miał zamiaru poświęcać jej ani jednej myśli. Zasłużyła na wszystko, co ją spotkało. Uparta, zarozumiała żmija! Jeżeli zamierzała go karać za Slytherin wie jakie zbrodnie, zapijając się na śmierć, jej wola.

§§§

Błyskotka zawsze spała czujnie. Przywykła do tego w trakcie wielu lat wiernej służby u wybitnie nieodpowiedzialnej pani, przy której nigdy nie było wiadomo, kiedy trzeba będzie zaprowadzić nocnego gościa do tylnych drzwi lub otwartego okna. Albo samemu salwować się ucieczką z niebezpiecznego terenu, gdy kolejny romans źle się kończył.

Tej nocy skrzatka również czuwała, czekając, aż Yen wróci do domu. Wreszcie usłyszała podejrzane hałasy i szybko zrozumiała, że ktoś kręci się po korytarzu, niezdarnie usiłując zachować ciszę. Wstała i podążyła za niepokojącymi odgłosami, które zaprowadziły ją do pistacjowego salonu.

– Proszę pani? – szepnęła w mrok.

Wprawdzie niewiele widziała, ale czuła, że Yen tam jest. Kapryśna pani nie odezwała się jednak słowem ani nie dała żadnego znaku życia.

– Panienko? – Skrzatka zbliżyła się do lampki stojącej tuż przy drzwiach i włączyła ją.

Subtelne światło zalało pokój, ukazując piękną Yen w stanie totalnej rozsypki. Siedziała na podłodze ze zwieszoną smutno głową i opierała się plecami o kanapę. Miała na sobie wymiętą i rozdartą z boku koktajlową sukienkę, a obok niej stały imponujące szpilki z jedynym wyłamanym obcasem. Łatwo było się domyślić, co się stało, skoro Yen znacząco masowała kostkę. W całym salonie unosił się intensywny aromat wanilii.

Błyskotka westchnęła.

– Powiedziałam panu Remusowi, że musiała pani dłużej zostać w teatrze, ale chyba mi nie uwierzył... – Odruchowo zerknęła na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Dochodziła trzecia nad ranem i pan domu dawno spał snem sprawiedliwych. – Dlatego ja... – Zawahała się. – Wysłałam mu sowę w imieniu panienki. – Po jej minie od razu dało się poznać, że nie pierwszy raz dopuszcza się podobnego fałszerstwa, ale nadal jej się to nie podoba. – I ja... – Najwyraźniej nie był to koniec spowiedzi. – Dodałam nieco... specyfiku do jego wieczornej herbaty. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Na pewno nie zauważy, że tak późno pani przyszła, proszę się nie martwić. Pomóc panience się rozebrać?

Yenlla nie zareagowała. Nawet nie uniosła głowy.

– Proszę pani, czy wszystko w porządku?

Pani Lupin poruszyła się i niepewnie przesunęła po podłodze w stronę szafki tuż obok sekretarzyka. Wyglądała w tym momencie naprawdę żałośnie. Sięgnęła do uchwytu i szarpnięciem odtworzyła drzwiczki. Rozległ się niespodziewany tumult, gdy ze środka wysypał się stos pustych butelek. Dziesiątki mniejszych i większych butli, buteleczek, butelczyn i piersiówek o różnych kształtach i pojemnościach. Zapach wanilii zintensyfikował się wokół tego ponurego wysypiska.

Błyskotka z przerażeniem zakryła usta rękami, żeby nie krzyknąć. Nie, żeby się tego nie spodziewała. W końcu dobrze znała swoją panią i potrafiła rozpoznać symptomy. To skala ją przeraziła.

– Och, panienko! Znowu?

Yen popatrzyła na nią zaczerwienionymi, zmatowiałymi oczami jarzącymi się gorączkowo w bladej twarzy. Wyglądała jak z krzyża zdjęta.

– Pomożesz mi? – zapytała słabo i ledwo słyszalnie.

Błyskotka w zdenerwowaniu miętosiła swoje długie uszy. Była zła na siebie. Okazała się nie dość czujna i stanowcza, aby powstrzymać swoją panią, zanim sprawy przybrały tak dramatyczny obrót. Powinna zareagować wcześniej. Chociaż z drugiej strony znakomicie wiedziała, że i tak nie zdołałaby przemówić do rozumu Yenlli Honeydell, jeżeli ta nie zdecydowałaby się posłuchać.

– Oczywiście – odpowiedziała w końcu. Zawsze pomagała, podczas wszystkich wcześniejszych epizodów, dlaczego nagle miałaby przestać? – Ale mam jeden warunek.

Yenlla kiwnęła głową, zgadzając się w ciemno.

– Odstawiamy wszystko od razu – zarządziła Błyskotka, nie pozostawiając najmniejszych wątpliwości. – Natychmiast i ostatecznie. Żadnego oszukiwania.

W odpowiedzi otrzymała kolejne pełne rezygnacji skinięcie.

– Chcę to usłyszeć, proszę pani.

– Dobrze, zgadzam się. Na wszystko, byle nie... Byle nie do instytucji.

– Jeżeli mnie pani okłamie, sama panią tam zaprowadzę.

– Umowa stoi.

– Zatem proszę się położyć, a ja... Ja tutaj posprzątam. A rano przeszukam cały dom. Bardzo dokładnie. Potem usiądziemy razem i zastanowimy się, co dalej. Rano z reguły sprawy wyglądają lepiej.

§§§

 _5 IX 2000, Londyn_

 _Drogi Tatku!_

 _U mnie wszystko w porządku. Coraz bardziej podoba mi się w mieście – tutaj ludzie zdecydowanie mniej się gapią niż w domu i w ogóle są bardziej kolorowi. Jednak bardzo cię proszę, nie przesyłaj mi więcej paczek na adres Świętego Munga. Profesor Snape omal nie dostał wylewu, gdy otworzyłam przy nim ostatnią przesyłkę i te wszystkie pufki wysypały się z pudełka. Powiedział, że ponabija je na patyczki do szaszłyków i poda mi na drugie śniadanie. W końcu tego nie zrobił, ale podejrzewam, że mógłby._

 _Tak szczerze, myślę, że nie ma takiej rzeczy, której wprowadzony z równowagi Sever nie mógłby zrobić. Tym bardziej, że ostatnio stał się bardzo nerwowy i wolałabym nie drażnić go bez potrzeby. Chyba ma jakieś_ _problemy z aktorkami_ _osobiste kłopoty, ale nie wszystko zrozumiałam, a pani Paddington prosiła, żeby w to nie wnikać, bo_ _profesora od razu trafia szlag_ _profesor staje się jeszcze bardziej nerwowy. W sumie nic nowego._

 _Ogólnie praktyki bardzo mi się podobają i już rozumiem, dlaczego są obowiązkowe. Podczas całych studiów nie nauczyłam się tyle, ile tutaj w jeden dzień. Odkryłam, że mój umysł działa znacznie szybciej, gdy profesor Snape krzyczy (Fryderyk woli określenie: „zionie ogniem demokratycznej nienawiści"; w sensie, że sprawiedliwie do wszystkich i wszystkiego) albo zapowiada, że oczekuje wyników do „zeszłego czwartku". Oczywiście, to tylko takie zabawne powiedzonko. Tak naprawdę nie ma na myśli zeszłego czwartku. Wiem to dobrze, bo gdy pewnego razu wyciągnęłam przy nim zmieniacz czasu i faktycznie chciałam go przekręcić, zrobił taką minę, że nie byłam pewna, czy najpierw zemdleje, czy jednak mnie zabije. Zresztą, od tamtej pory już nigdy nie poprosił, żeby zrobić coś do zeszłego czwartku. Ciekawe dlaczego..._

 _Myślę, że bardzo dobrze sobie radzę. Od początku praktyk wybuchł mi tylko jeden kociołek. No może_ _dwa_ _trzy. Ale przy tej ostatniej okazji Sever powiedział, że to jego wina, bo przyjął do siebie_ _skończonych idiotów_ _niezbyt rozsądnych młodych ludzi. Sądzę, że naprawdę tak nie myślał, tylko jest wytrącony z równowagi przez te_ _aktorki_ _problemy osobiste. (Tak, faktycznie pierwotnie napisałam coś o aktorkach, bo takie krążą plotki. Jednak nie wyobrażam sobie, co profesor Snape mógłby z nimi robić, więc chyba coś źle zrozumiałam... Dopytam). Właśnie dlatego próbowałam zainstalować mu w gabinecie pułapki na nargle, ale strasznie się_ _wściekł_ _zirytował. Trzeba było go_ _widzieć_ _słyszeć. Rozwiesiłam mu wszędzie łapacze snów, jednak tylko pogorszyłam sprawę. Aż strach pisać, co z nimi zrobił. Do teraz mam dreszcze._

 _Chociaż myślę, że profesor mimo wszystko trochę mnie lubi. Bardzo się zmienił od czasów szkoły, teraz już niemal nie daje nam szlabanów i stara się nie obrażać nas_ _zbyt często_ _przy ludziach_ _przy pani Paddington. Zdarzają się takie dni, kiedy wcale się do nas nie odzywa. A czasami jest naprawdę śmiesznie. Fryderyk mówi, że nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że praktyki mogą być tak zabawne, i gdyby wiedział, przyszedłby do Severa wcześniej. Niestety, profesor akurat to usłyszał, więc od tamtej pory Fryderyk kataloguje zawartość szpitalnej piwnicy. Nie widziałam go od tygodnia. Gdy zapytałam o to profesora, usłyszałam, że może nigdy nie wróci, bo jeszcze nikt nie wrócił. Wyglądał przy tym na całkiem zadowolonego. Och, ten profesor Snape! W sumie cieszę się, że humor nareszcie mu się poprawił._

 _Mam nadzieję, że zdrowie Ci dopisuje, Tatku. Trzymaj się ciepło i nie zapomnij podlewać gargulców. Wiem, że czekamy już trzy lata, ale nadal wierzę, że w końcu urosną i zaczną mówić. Sprzedawca zapewniał, że nie są mugolskie i tylko wyglądają na wyrzeźbione w kamieniu. Po prostu biorą nas na przetrzymanie._

 _Wkrótce znowu się odezwę. Pa!_

 _Twoja Luniasta_

§§§

Mijali się. Ciągle i nieustannie. Wprawdzie po serii nieprzyjemnych zajść w rozmaitych kawiarniach i wielkiej kulminacji w Ein Elixier ze wszystkich sił próbowali tego unikać, ale musieli skapitulować, gdy odkryli, że im bardziej się starają, tym częściej na siebie wpadają. Nie było w tym absolutnie nic niezwykłego. Wszechświat działał ze zwykłą dla siebie czujnością i ironią.

Idąc ulicą, Yenlla czasami czuła na sobie wzrok Severusa, innym razem jego haczykowaty nos migał jej w szybie sklepowej witryny. Wybierała inne ścieżki, on też. Zmieniała codzienne nawyki, on też. Starała się zapuszczać na Pokątną o innych, mniej przewidywalnych porach... On też. W końcu zaczęła chodzić naokoło, używać nowych przejść, raz nawet wybrała się okrężną drogą przez Londyn i... I minęła się z nim na pasach. To było beznadziejne i nieuniknione. Stary i niezawodny system naprowadzający uruchamiał się automatycznie, jakby znajdowali się pod działaniem potężnego zaklęcia.

Czasami słyszała za plecami prychnięcie, innym razem przyspieszone kroki. Domyślała się, że to Severus znowu usilnie unika spotkania z nią twarzą w twarz. Teraz to przede wszystkim on dbał o to, aby skutecznie znikać jej z oczu. Yenlla właściwie już się tym nie przejmowała. Przeszła przez wszystkie kręgi piekła i kompletnie zobojętniała.

Aż do tego dnia, kiedy spotkali się w aptece pana Mulpeppera. Wtedy coś się zmieniło. Zamiast odsunąć się z pogardą, Severus najzwyczajniej w świecie otworzył przed nią drzwi i przepuścił ją przodem. Pogodzona z losem Yen niemal uśmiechnęła się do niego i spokojnie weszła do środka. Snape naturalnie nie. Zrezygnował z zakupów, cofnął się na ulicę i rozmył jak cień w środku dnia.

§§§

Kolejny raz spotkali się w Esach i Floresach. Było to niespodziewane, ale jednocześnie nieuniknione. Tajemnicze zaklęcie naprowadzające, które zawsze ściągało ich do siebie, działało bez zarzutu, mimo że nie rzucił go żaden czarodziej.

Gdy Yenlla wyszła zza regału i po raz kolejny stanęła oko w oko z mistrzem eliksirów, nie miała nawet siły się złościć. Właściwie, na nic nie miała już siły. Odwyk wykańczał ją nawet bardziej niż współczulność. Przyjmowała leki i eliksiry, które dodatkowo ją osłabiały.

– Jak ty to robisz, że zawsze wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć? – zagadnęła, zanim ugryzła się w język.

– Mógłbym zapytać o to samo.

Miała wrażenie, że kąciki jego ust lekko drgnęły, kiedy to mówił.

Yen bynajmniej nie zamierzała wdawać się w kolejną pyskówkę. Teraz ona wycofała się i puściła go przodem. Wieczny balet, bez końca. Minął ją pozornie obojętnie i zainteresował się książkami na półce po drugiej stronie księgarni. Yenlla z ulgą umknęła za regał i tam się ukryła.

Krążyli. Krążyli wokół siebie w nieskończoność. Przeglądali kolejne pozycje, szeleścili kartkami. Oboje nie czuli się zbyt komfortowo zamknięci razem na tak (względnie) małej przestrzeni, ale chwilowo żadne z nich nie miało ochoty splamić się tchórzostwem i dobrowolnie zrejterować z księgarni. Jednak mimo że bardzo starali się siebie nawzajem unikać, ciągle na siebie wpadali. W końcu Yen omal nie dostała ataku serca, gdy wzięła do ręki tomiszcze z półki, a Snape stał spokojnie po drugiej stronie i patrzył na nią przez szparę w regale. Rzuciła książkę z powrotem na miejsce i umknęła w najdalszy kąt sklepu.

Ukryła się w dziale poezji. Najbardziej odludnym i najmniej obleganym w całej księgarni. Rzadko kiedy ktoś tu zaglądał, bo i po co? Poezja nie cieszyła się wielkim wzięciem, pod tym względem czarodzieje nie różnili się od mugoli. Wśród tomików wierszy od razu poczuła się bezpieczna. Osunęła się bezsilnie po ścianie w kącie i usiadła skrzyżnie na podłodze. Schowała twarz w dłoniach. Postanowiła ochłonąć i spokojnie poczekać, aż Severus sobie pójdzie. Znając go i jego zamiłowanie do słowa pisanego, miała dobrą godzinę na przemyślenie w ciszy swojej obecnej sytuacji.

Lecz to oczywiście nie był koniec.

– Yen – odezwał się chłodny głos po drugiej stronie regału.

Najwyraźniej Snape postanowił ulokować się w równoległym korytarzyku i nadal torturować ją swoją obecnością.

Nie odezwała się.

– Wiem, że tam jesteś.

– Wcale nie – rzuciła idiotycznie.

Przez długi czas nie odpowiadał, a gdy to wreszcie zrobił, kolejne zdanie wypowiedział tak cicho i niepewnie, że początkowo była pewna, iż się przesłyszała.

– Porozmawiaj ze mną.

– Odejdź.

– Yenlla.

– Proszę.

Skuliła się w kącie, zakrywając uszy dłońmi. Zamknęła oczy, próbując się odciąć od tego wszystkiego. Nie chciała, żeby znowu mieszał jej w głowie, nie miała dość silnej woli, aby się bronić ani dostatecznej jasności umysłu, aby wymyślać cięte riposty.

Usłyszała jakiś ruch po drugiej stronie. Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby Severus również siadał na podłodze zakurzonej księgarni, choć wydawało się to absolutnie nieprawdopodobne. Cisza trwała jednak na tyle długo, że Yen doszła do wniosku, że jednak się pomyliła (albo zwyczajnie miała halucynacje), a Snape już dawno sobie poszedł.

Absolutnie nie.

Jakiś czas później przez wąską szparę pomiędzy regałem a podłogą przesunął ku niej szacownie wyglądającą księgę w czarnej skórzanej oprawie. Była to jego własna praca na temat trucizn.

Yen prychnęła, po czym przesunęła dzieło z powrotem w kierunku autora. Severus zdecydowanie zablokował ten ruch, chwytając ją za nadgarstek i popychając książkę z powrotem. Nagły dotyk lodowatych szczupłych palców znowu kompletnie wytrącił Yen z równowagi.

– Chyba sobie żartujesz – mruknęła, niechętnie przyciągając do siebie ponure tomisko. – Kogo mam otruć? Ciebie, siebie czy Remusa?

– Otwórz – polecił krótko.

Yen z westchnieniem spełniła prośbę. Podniosła książkę i przekartkowała obojętnie. Ze środka sfrunął na jej kolana zabazgrany kawałek pergaminu. Podniosła go i przeczytała. Z jej gardła wyrwał się niekontrolowany okrzyk zdumienia, a oczy rozszerzyły nienaturalnie. Pomyślała przelotnie, że to nie może dziać się naprawdę. Jest zwyczajnie zbyt absurdalne...

.

 _Ona jest tajemnicą – milczeniem surowym  
_ _Ani się do mnie odezwie słowem  
_ _Ani zechce słyszeć, co świat wokół gada  
_ _I tylko okiem lodowym mnie bada_ *

.

– Poezja?! Czyś ty zupełnie oszalał?!

Cztery niepozorne linijki w ciągu sekund doprowadziły Yen do furii. Zerwała się z miejsca i wściekle zepchnęła kilka książek z regału na jego stronę. Poleciały w dół. Usłyszała głuche tąpnięcia, gdy spadały na wyścielającą podłogę wykładzinę. Miała nadzieję, że przynajmniej jedna trafiła Snape'a w głowę. Gdy dokonała aktu wandalizmu, ponownie prychnęła i ruszyła przed siebie. Nawet sobie nie uświadamiała, że nadal czule ściska w ramionach dziełko na temat trucizn.

– Yen! – zawołał mistrz eliksirów za jej plecami.

Odwróciła się. Stał tam, opierając się o regał. Nie wyglądał, jakby odniósł jakiekolwiek obrażenia, a zrzucone książki ponownie stały równiutko na półce.

Znajdująca się na skraju wytrzymałości Yenlla zawróciła z impetem.

– Nie możesz mi tego robić! – napadła na niego. – Zwyczajnie nie możesz. To jest chore i aż zbyt okrutne!

Długo tylko na nią patrzył. Może liczył na to, że uda mu się wszystko przekazać telepatycznie. Niestety, jeżeli naprawdę chciał coś osiągnąć, musiał to ubrać w słowa.

– Brakuje mi naszych rozmów – powiedział wreszcie i był to absolutny szczyt jego możliwości. Gdyby dodał coś więcej i bardziej otwarcie, najprawdopodobniej głowa by mu eksplodowała.

Yen poczuła się bardziej bezradna niż kiedykolwiek w życiu. Nie miała pojęcia, co na to odpowiedzieć. Mogła się tylko roześmiać.

Przestraszony perspektywą histerycznej sceny na środku księgarni, którą niestabilna emocjonalnie kobieta mogła w każdej chwili wywołać, Severus wciągnął ją znowu za regał w bezpiecznym kąciku poetyckim.

– Rozmów? – powtórzyła kpiąco. – Wiesz, do czego prowadzą nasze rozmowy.

– Przestań.

– Sam zacząłeś. Gdybyś nie opowiadał głupot, nie musiałabym teraz umierać ze śmiechu.

Severus zmierzył ją szacującym spojrzeniem. Mimo deklaracji wcale nie wydawała się rozbawiona. Sinoblada i zmęczona nadal wyglądała na chorą, ale przynajmniej była całkowicie trzeźwa. To już jakiś postęp.

Westchnął ciężko. Nadszedł najtrudniejszy moment. Teraz, gdy już zaczął, to wszystko nie wydawało mu się aż takim dobrym pomysłem, ale nie mógł się wycofać. Próbował wszystkiego, do zagrania pozostała mu tylko najbardziej rozpaczliwa karta. Szczerość.

– Żałuję tego, co powiedziałem – wyznał, a po namyśle dodał: – Przepraszam.

Śmiech zamarł, w oczach Yen pojawiła się czujność.

– To takie puste słowo w twoich ustach.

– Nie powinienem tego mówić. Nie powinienem przychodzić na premierę i cię drażnić – wyrzucał z siebie nerwowo, jakby chciał jak najszybciej mieć to za sobą. – A dziewczyna... Dziewczyna była pomyłką.

– A gdyby nie była? – Yenlla nie patrzyła na niego, wpatrując się intensywnie w swoje dłonie zaciśnięte na czarnej oprawie książki. – Gdyby okazało się, że jednak może mnie zastąpić?

– Nie bądź niemądra. Nikt nie może.

Nadal uparcie spuszczała głowę i w żaden sposób nie zareagowała na słowa, na które prawdopodobnie czekała przez połowę życia. Teraz nie robiły na niej takiego wrażenia, zbyt wiele się wydarzyło. Chociaż wcale go do tego nie zachęciła, poczuła, że się zbliżył i stanął obok niej. Jak zwykle zdradził go zapach papierosów.

Musiał grać dalej.

– To ja zaproponowałem ci pokój, a później złamałem umowę – powiedział tuż przy jej uchu. – To się więcej nie powtórzy.

Nadal nic, zero reakcji. Pokuta pokutą, ale powoli zaczynała go irytować.

– Powiedz coś, Yenlla. Wiesz, że nie jestem w tym dobry, do cholery!

Wreszcie poderwała głowę i przeszyła go buntowniczym spojrzeniem.

– A w czym jesteś dobry? – rzuciła prowokacyjnie.

Spodziewała się, że odpowie coś złośliwego lub wulgarnego, ale nie. Stanął przed nią i gwałtownie uniósł ku sobie jej twarz. W wielkich oczach Yen na moment błysnął strach, lecz nie miała czego się bać. Severus przyłożył dłonie do jej skroni i szepnął kilka słów, których nie zrozumiała.

Po jej ciele w jednej chwili rozlało się przyjemne ciepło, migrena minęła jak ręką odjął, a na policzki powróciły kolory. Przymknęła oczy, rozkoszując się krótką chwilą ulgi.

– Przypominam, że jesteś czarownicą, Yenlla, a to dość banalne zaklęcie – rzucił, puszczając ją. – Mogłabyś sama sobie pomóc, gdybyś chciała.

Pokręciła głową.

– Są takie dni, kiedy marzę tylko o tym, aby to się wreszcie skończyło... – odwzajemniła się szczerym, choć raczej niepokojącym wyznaniem.

Popatrzył na nią z obawą, jednak niepotrzebnie. Wbrew ponurym słowom Yen uśmiechnęła się całą sobą, jak dawniej, a potem oddała mu księgę o truciznach.

– Ale to nie ten dzień – zapewniła.

Zawirowała w zgrabnym piruecie i najwyraźniej zamierzała odejść. Mistrz eliksirów wpatrywał się intensywnie w jej plecy. W zasadzie nie tego oczekiwał. Spodziewał się jakiejś bardziej zdecydowanej reakcji na wszystko, co jej powiedział, a Salazar wiedział, że wiele go to kosztowało. W końcu nie codziennie tak się przed kimś odsłaniał... W zasadzie nigdy. Żmija powinna zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie przyszło mu to łatwo, a tymczasem.. Nic. Tak po prostu sobie poszła.

A jednak zanim wyszła, obejrzała się na niego przez ramię.

– Otwórz – poleciła bezgłośnie, wskazując na książkę.

Severus gorliwie posłuchał.

Na pierwszej stronie jego wiekopomnej publikacji nabazgrano kolorowym mugolskim długopisem kilka słów:

.

 _Kocham cię, Doire moje  
_ _Z jasnością twoją i spokojem  
_ _Od końca do końca całe  
_ _Aniołów pełne białych_ **

.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo pod nosem.

– Zniszczyłaś książkę. Musisz ją teraz kupić.

– Sever, skarbie, nikt w całym magicznym świecie nie chciał nabyć twojej książki, więc mnie na pewno jej nie wciśniesz – odparowała i szybko opuściła Esy i Floresy.

Mistrz eliksirów wzruszył ramionami, wcisnął pomazane dziełko z powrotem na półkę i zajął się własnymi sprawami. Jakkolwiek dziwne i przerażające by się to nie wydawało, jego twarz wciąż zdobił lekki uśmieszek. Subtelny i ledwo zauważalny, ale jednak.

§§§

Pani Lupin siedziała w pistacjowym salonie i przeglądała pilne papiery. Sowią pocztą otrzymała dwa nowe scenariusze, jakieś nudziarskie dokumenty od agenta oraz ostateczne wersje alternatywnych reklam nieszczęsnych perfum, które musiała zaakceptować, zanim pojawią się na bilbordach. Wprawdzie zupełnie jej się nie podobały, bo nadal były zbyt banalne (Co to za hasło: „Zapach luksusu"? Kompletnie bez sensu!), ale zmęczenie zbyt dawało jej się we znaki, aby mogła się tym przejmować. Dostała już swoje wynagrodzenie, więc postanowiła klepnąć wszystko, jak leci: księżniczkowate kiecki i diademy, gwiazdy i księżyce w pełni, romantyczne rozbłyski i cały ten zestaw początkującego grafika reklamowego. Najwyżej kiepska reklama poprawi komuś humor, trudno.

Gdy się tym zajmowała, usłyszała znajome skrobanie na parapecie. Od razu wiedziała, od kogo pochodzi list, chociaż Severus zapobiegawczo zmienił sowę. Ewidentnie nie był pewien, na jakim etapie znajdują się aktualnie ich stosunki i wolał nie ryzykować. Byłoby to nawet urocze, gdyby nie fakt, że to przez niego stanęły wcześniej na ostrzu noża.

Yenlla z filozoficznym spokojem odebrała pergamin i przeczytała. Zamrugała oczami i przeczytała ponownie:

.

 _Tylu kochało cię dziewczyno  
_ _O ustach jagodowych  
_ _Czemu nie broszką suknię spinasz  
_ _A szpilką tarninową?_ _***_

 _._

Od razu odsunęła od siebie inne papierzyska. Sięgnęła po pióro i szybko odpisała:

Z _aczynam się o ciebie martwić_.

 _Zbytek łaski_ , odgryzł się pisemnie po chwili.

Nie mogła się nie zaśmiać, wyobrażając sobie, jak wypowiada te słowa swoim najlepszym, modulowanym głosem.

 _Jesteś kompletnie obłąkany. Może to kwestia wieku?_ , zauważyła uprzejmie.

Spodziewała się w odpowiedzi kolejnego irlandzkiego wiersza, ale Snape widocznie postanowił nie ośmieszać się ponad pewien odgórnie przyjęty dobowy limit poetycki. Zamiast tego surowo ją zrugał.

 _Używasz zbyt silnych eliksirów, a już na pewno w zbyt dużej dawce_ , straszyły zamaszyste czarne litery stawiane jego pewną ręką. _Naturalnie zawsze wiesz lepiej, ale tym razem powinnaś posłuchać dobrej rady_.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i teraz ona poszukała w pamięci idealnej odpowiedzi.

.

 _Gdy przebywam z czcigodnymi  
_ _Wciąż mi ktoś zabawy broni  
_ _Kiedy bywam z szalonymi  
_ _Jestem młodsza niźli oni****_

 _._

Zwrotny list nadszedł błyskawicznie. Profesor Snape musiał tego dnia wyjątkowo się nudzić. Ciekawe, jak zdołał wytrzymać tyle czasu bez wymiany uszczypliwej korespondencji…

 _Nie żartuję_ , pismo stało się bardziej nerwowe, ciasne i strzeliste. Poniżej Severus dodał po namyśle postscriptum: _Wystarczy powiedzieć „proszę"._

Pani Lupin znowu zaśmiała się wesoło. Zamoczyła pióro w kałamarzu i już miała skreślić kolejne słowa, lecz nagle znieruchomiała. Spoważniała. Atrament zaczął kapać na czysty pergamin. Yenlla zmięła go i cisnęła do kosza. Sięgnęła po kolejny, po czym napisała krótko i chłodno:

 _Nie, dziękuję_.

Cisza trwała długo. Yenlla zdążyła zapakować do koperty wszystkie pisma związane z reklamą, zaadresować ją i posłać w świat. Potem ponownie usadowiła się wygodnie w pistacjowym salonie, patrząc, jak za oknami powoli zapada zmierzch. Idealną towarzyszką byłaby w tej chwili lampka wina, ale nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Błyskotka zapewne zjadłaby ją żywcem. Przerażała ją myśl o jesieni, tym bardziej, że już teraz nie czuła się zbyt dobrze – głównie ze swojej winy. Dobrze, że tylko ona wiedziała o swoich problemach. No i wierna skrzatka, która nieustannie jej pilnowała i od kilku dni usługiwała jej również w teatralnej garderobie, żeby mieć na nią oko.

Aha, no i wiedział jeszcze ON.

Drobne pazurki ponownie zaskrobały po parapecie.

 _Co się skończyło?_ , spróbował z innej strony.

 _Wszystko wylałam_ , poinformowała go w kolejnym liście.

Spodziewała się, że teraz na długo zamilknie. Może na zawsze? Severus był wszak drażliwy i obrażał się śmiertelnie za skromniejsze grzechy... A jednak nie. Sowa powróciła natychmiast, niczym teleportowana zaklęciem z punktu A do B.

 _Przygotuję nowe._

Wykończona psychicznie i fizycznie Yen nieoczekiwanie poczuła złość. Chyba nie wydawało mu się, że to będzie takie proste?

 _Nie, dziękuję_ , powtórzyła.

 _Wyjaśnij_ , zażądał. Tym razem naprawdę niełatwo go było zniechęcić, chociaż powinien się obrazić dawno temu.

Yenlla z trudem zwalczyła palącą chęć, żeby się napić. A potem mu wygarnąć. WSZYSTKO. I znowu zrobić z siebie idiotkę.

Nie! Co to, to nie!

Potarła palcami pulsujące bólem skronie i ponownie ciężko westchnęła. Trudno, musiała napisać wprost.

 _Nie zaczynajmy tego znowu. Proszę_.

 _To tylko eliksiry_.

 _Dobrze wiesz, że nie. Nie pisz do mnie więcej. To nie ma sensu._

Ostatnim listem wreszcie kupiła sobie upragnioną ciszę. Nawet ktoś tak bezczelny jak on nie mógł udawać, że nie zrozumiał ostatniego komunikatu.

Ha, próżne nadzieje!

Wprawdzie długo to trwało i Yen zdążyła już przejść do sypialni, chcąc się wcześniej położyć, lecz sowa tam również ją znalazła. Wpadła do pokoju przez uchylony lufcik i miękko sfrunęła na pościel tuż przed panią Lupin. Nie miała wyjścia, przeczytała list.

 _Nie widziałem się z nią więcej._

Nie musiał tłumaczyć, kogo ma na myśli. Yen wiedziała to aż zbyt dobrze i nie życzyła sobie, aby jej o tym przypominano. Chociaż to wyznanie z pewnością wiele kosztowało jego przerośnięte nietoperzowate ego, nie zyskało mu żadnych dodatkowych punktów.

Yenlla zniszczyła karteluszek, a potem poprosiła Błyskotkę o Eliksir Bezsennego Snu. Ten na szczęście był łatwo dostępny, więc nie potrzebowała niczyjej łaski.

Spała spokojnie aż do rana.

§§§

– Profesorze?

Pani Paddington cicho weszła do gabinetu i postawiła przed przełożonym filiżankę herbaty. Spojrzał na nią cokolwiek rozkojarzonym wzrokiem. Może nawet nie zorientował się, że przed chwilą pukała, a on pozwolił jej wejść. Skinął głową i sięgnął po napar.

– Od Luny – poinformowała lojalnie.

Severus cofnął rękę i odsunął się taktycznie.

– Spokojnie, to tylko herbata. Osobiście jej przypilnowałam.

Profesor Snape nie wyglądał już jednak na zainteresowanego ani herbatą, ani opowieścią, ani samą panią Paddington.

– Jeszcze tu są? – zapytał nie całkiem przytomnie.

Odgadła się, że ma na myśli praktykantów.

– Ociągają się z pójściem do domu. Bardzo im zależy, żeby coś skończyć – wyjaśniła usłużnie pielęgniarka. – I chyba... trochę się martwią. Podobno nie widzieli pana od kilku dni.

Mistrz eliksirów prychnął pod nosem.

– Wyznaczyłem im zadania. Są dorośli, trudno wymagać ode mnie, abym ich ciągle nadzorował. Mam swoje obowiązki.

Nie wyglądał jednak na zapracowanego, raczej na człowieka, który nie do końca wie, co ze sobą zrobić. To było całkowicie nowe i niezwykłe doświadczenie. Po jego biurku walały się wprawdzie rozliczne papiery, lecz mistrz eliksirów raczej się nimi nie interesował. Leżały równo poukładane w stosy i kompletnie zapomniane.

– Szukał pana również profesor Gillian.

– Niech robi, co chce! – fuknął Snape. – Z tego eliksiru i tak nic nie będzie, ale jeżeli ma ochotę marnować czas, ma moje pełne przyzwolenie.

– Dobrze, przekażę.

– Dziękuję. – Uspokoił się w jednej chwili.

Pani Paddington zauważyła przy okazji, że mistrz eliksirów nieświadomie masuje przedramię swojej nie w pełni sprawnej lewej ręki. Przez jego twarz przebiegł nieokreślony grymas.

– Czy... Czy dobrze się pan czuje, profesorze? – odważyła się zapytać.

– Owszem – uciął krótko, lecz po namyśle nieco spuścił z tonu. – Jednak gdyby była pani tak uprzejma i umówiła dla mnie wizytę na oddziale magicznych urazów...

– Oczywiście. – Uśmiechnęła się i powoli zaczęła zbierać do wyjścia. – Ma pan jakieś inne polecenia?

– Nie, dziękuję, pani Paddington.

Odwróciła się i zdążyła już podreptać do drzwi gabinetu, gdy zatrzymał ją w miejscu kolejnym pytaniem:

– Czy były jakieś listy?

Dobrze, że nie widział w tej chwili jej twarzy. Na pewno nie spodobałaby mu się ta domyślna mina.

Wcale nie zdziwiło jej postawione pytanie, chociaż żelazna logika podpowiadała, że listy zaadresowane do profesora Snape'a powinny trafiać bezpośrednio do niego. Miał przecież zarówno okno, jak i prywatny kominek – podstawowe drogi komunikacji stały otworem.

– Niestety nie. – Odwróciła się ku niemu z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem. – Ani kremowych, ani tym bardziej błękitnych.

Snape odpowiedział jej urażonym spojrzeniem, ale w końcu sam się podłożył. Pani Paddington nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że siłą rzeczy zaczęła się już orientować w jego korespondencji. Mistrz eliksirów otrzymywał trzy rodzaje listów. Były zwykłe białe pergaminy, na których pojawiały się służbowe pisma... i te inne.

Listy na kremowym papierze prezentowały się niezwykle elegancko, były starannie wykaligrafowane i wyperfumowane. Te profesor, pomijając drobne wyjątki, niszczył od razu. Darł, palił, posyłał w niebyt, z reguły rzucając przy tym nieprzyjemnymi komentarzami. Błękitne z kolei stanowiły niechlujne skrawki zabazgrane tym, co akurat znalazło się pod ręką. Różne kolory atramentu, niestaranne pismo, kleksy... Widać w nich było pośpiech i zażyłość. Nikt obcy nie pisałby podobnych listów do poważnego mężczyzny na wysokim stanowisku. Tych listów profesor niecierpliwie wyczekiwał, dlatego nawet się nie zirytował, gdy pewnego raz sowa wylądowała mu na głowie podczas jakiegoś ważnego zgromadzenia zarządu Munga. Niestety, obecnie błękitna korespondencja przychodziła bardzo rzadko, praktycznie wcale.

– Gdyby coś się pojawiło...

– Naturalnie, profesorze. Przyniosę niezwłocznie – zapewniła pani Paddington, po czym wyszła z gabinetu równie cicho, jak weszła.

Severus syknął i złapał się za przedramię. Identyczny gest, inny powód. Ręka bolała jak cholera. Pewnie znowu zbierało się na deszcz. Koniec wakacji, najwyższy czas na powrót do rzeczywistości. Przeklęta pogoda, przeklęta ręka, przeklęte wszystko.

Powiedziała, że dziękuje.

Powiedziała nie.

Podziękowała i powiedziała NIE.

Powrócili do etapu patrzenia na siebie i mijania się na ulicach. Tyle tylko, że tym razem Yenlla zachowywała się normalnie, neutralnie. Czasem nawet się do niego uśmiechała. Odpowiadała na „dzień dobry", a jeżeli miała dobry humor, mówiła „cześć". Doprowadzała go do szału. Żmija! Raz nawet zatrzymała się przy nim, gdy szła z przeklętym Lupinem! Podziękowała, że „raczył się zjawić na premierze" i wesprzeć ją duchowo. Cóż za wyrafinowana złośliwość! Aż miał ochotę nią potrząsnąć. Pijana i rozrywkowa szelma zmieniła się znowu w rozsądną i zrównoważoną panią Lupin, przedstawicielkę szacowanej klasy średniej, której to wersji Snape najbardziej nie znosił.

Napisała, że wszystko wylała.

Powiedziała, że dziękuje.

Najpierw sama doprowadziła się do żałosnego stanu, aby tylko zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, a potem stwierdziła, że nie, że dziękuje i nie życzy sobie więcej namolnych listów.

Problemy z kobietami były dla mistrza eliksirów nowością, bo do tej pory praktycznie mu się nie zdarzały. Oczywiście, poza niekończącą się tragikomedią pod tytułem: „Yenlla", z której obsady nigdy nie zdołał się skutecznie wykręcić. Pomijając jednak piękną szelmę, Severus traktował inne przedstawicielki jej gatunku jak składniki jednorazowego użytku. Coś w rodzaju żabiego skrzeku: przydatny w określonych okolicznościach i raczej łatwo dostępny na rynku – co znaczyło dokładnie tyle, że nie warto specjalnie zawracać sobie nim głowy ani tym bardziej robić zapasów na czarną godzinę.

Fakt, że przygody zdarzały mu się dosyć rzadko, bo zapracowany, zaczytany i ogólnie przesadnie introwertyczny Nietoperz miał z reguły ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty, ale cóż... Bywały. Gdy zgłaszał zapotrzebowanie, z reguły jakoś się znajdowały i tyle. Sama Yen nauczyła go kiedyś, że w jego wypadku wystarczy stanąć gdzieś z boku z odpowiednio naburmuszoną i/lub odpychającą miną, a amatorki zimnych i skomplikowanych mrocznych sukinsynów same go znajdą. Po zastosowaniu profesor Snape nie przejmował się nimi dłużej i nawet nie starał się ich zapamiętywać. Po co? Ten strumień nigdy nie wysychał.

A teraz, po latach ostrożności, miał na głowie dwie jędze. Jedna z nich – ta, która okresowo bynajmniej mu nie przeszkadzała – była śmiertelnie obrażona i nie chciała go znać, a druga – ta, która nie obchodziła go w najmniejszym stopniu – najchętniej przedostałaby się do niego choćby oknem albo mysią dziurą. Na szczęście nadal nie wiedziała, gdzie mieszka. Nigdy nie był na tyle nierozsądny, aby zabierać je do siebie.

Mistrz eliksirów zapatrzył się filozoficznie w okno. O parapet zaczęły uderzać pierwsze wielkie krople deszczu. Nic dziwnego, że od rana dokuczała mu ręka.

§§§

– Wyglądasz blado, Yenka – zatroskał się Remus.

„Znowu to samo, do znudzenia", pomyślała jego niewdzięczna żona.

– Nic mi nie jest. To tylko ta pogoda, wykańcza mnie – odpowiedziała cicho, walcząc z migreną, która nie miała absolutnie nic wspólnego z deszczem. Raczej z paskudnym trybem życia, który do niedawna prowadziła, i teraz płaciła za to odpowiednią cenę.

Mimo że była dopiero połowa września, gwałtownie się ochłodziło i lało już od trzech dni. Jesień uderzyła z przytupem, nie raczyła nawet poczekać na swoją kolej.

Tymczasem Remus szykował się do wyjścia, choć ewidentnie nie miał ochoty jej zostawiać. Gdy patrzył na żonę, na jego czole pojawiała się charakterystyczna zmarszczka – coraz głębsza i bardziej malowniczo ilustrująca zaniepokojenie.

– Wciąż uważam, że powinniśmy poszukać dobrego lekarza. Na pewno odpowiedni specjalista...

– Och, proszę cię, Rem! – Yen dosłownie zawyła z frustracji. – To było dwa tygodnie temu!

– Dziesięć dni.

– Czuję się dobrze, po prostu mam paskudny humor, nie wolno mi? Proszę, dajmy temu spokój.

Gniew podziałał na nią ożywczo, na jej policzkach pojawiły się urocze rumieńce, a wielkie oczy błyszczały jak dawniej.

– Dobrze, już dobrze. Nie gniewaj się, Yenka. Wiesz, że się o ciebie martwię. Nie lubię cię zostawiać samej.

Remus nie miał jednak wyboru. Nie mógł walczyć z okrągłym księżycem, który tej nocy miał królować na niebie.

Żona pozwoliła się objąć i pocałować na pożegnanie.

– Do zobaczenia rano, Yenka.

– Do widzenia.

Zamknęła za nim drzwi i posnuła się do salonu na dole. Za oknami nadal lało jak z cebra i błyskało niemal nieustannie. Pogoda była naprawdę paskudna. Samotna aktoreczka otuliła się ciaśniej szlafrokiem i zwinęła w kłębek na fotelu. Błyskotka śledziła ją zatroskanym wzrokiem.

– Może podać herbatę?

– Poproszę.

Yenlla zdołała się jakoś wygrzebać z początków żenującego uzależnienia, lecz dla odmiany popadła w apatię. Gdy była w domu, wędrowała ponuro z pokoju do pokoju i melancholijnie wyglądała przez okna. Wychodziła tylko do pracy i szybko wracała. Czasem zapraszała do siebie Ros lub Kitty, ale koszmarnie się podczas tych wizyt męczyła, zmuszając się do sztucznej wesołości. Błyskotka wiedziała, co to znaczy – wcale nie było lepiej. Depresja to tylko druga strona tego samego problemu. Skrzatka cieszyła się jednak, że definitywnie zniknęły inne przyjaciółeczki jej pani. I wanilia. Wanilia również odeszła na dobre.

Pani Lupin nie zdołała usiedzieć na miejscu. Podniosła się i dla odmiany stanęła przy oknie. Patrzyła na deszcz, jakby dostrzegała w nim coś interesującego. Grzmoty przetaczały się nad jej głową, wprawiając cały świat w drżenie. Błyskawica ścigała błyskawicę.

– Może włączę światło? – zaproponowała Błyskotka.

Yen pokręciła głową.

– Lubię deszcz – oświadczyła melancholijnie. – Nigdy nie wiadomo, co przyniesie. Poza tym to już ostatnia letnia burza.

Błyskotce wcale nie było smutno z tego powodu. Z jej perspektywy lato okazało się absolutnie paskudne. Podczas letnich miesięcy wydarzyło się wiele rzeczy, o których wolałaby zapomnieć...

Profesor Snape, skaranie boskie! Odkąd tylko wrócił, wprowadzał chaos. Okropny człowiek od zawsze wprawiał skrzatkę w przerażenia, a nad jej panią zdawał się mieć nadnaturalną władzę. Wystarczyło, że pojawił się w pobliżu i koniec!

Błyskotka może nie była wielką fanką Remusa Lupina (wilkołak, dobry Boże!), ale uważała, że miał w sobie tę jedną cechę, której brakowało większości mężczyzn w życiu Yenlli Honeydell – można było na nim polegać. Był spokojny, cierpliwy, godny zaufania i chyba naprawdę zależało mu na żonie. Profesor Snape natomiast pojawiał się wyłącznie po to, aby ją drażnić, denerwować i niszczyć. Dlaczego to robił? I dlaczego ona mu na to pozwalała? Tego mała istotka nie rozumiała.

Yenlla tymczasem wciąż stała przy oknie i wzdychała do deszczu.

„Dom wariatów", uznała w duchu Błyskotka. Nawet ona zbliżała się czasami do kresu wytrzymałości.

– Panienko, a może jest pani głodna? – podjęła ostatnią próbę, lecz Yen nawet nie usłyszała jej słów z powodu grzmotu.

Pokonana skrzatka usunęła się do kuchni, gdzie naburczała na Newtona.

Yen spędziła niezbyt przyjemny wieczór. Burza szalała w najlepsze, ani na chwilę nie przestając ciskać gromami. Wielkie okno balkonowe otworzyło się z nagłym hukiem i woda zalała pół salonu. Błyskotka krążyła po domu i złorzeczyła. Światła w korytarzach drgały, zapowiadając rychłą awarię prądu. Różowy pers próbował się łasić do pani, ale jak zwykle został brutalnie zignorowany. Yenlla próbowała czytać, ale nie potrafiła się skupić. Próbowała słuchać muzyki, ale nawałnica wszystko zagłuszała. Chciała się położyć, ale w tych okolicznościach przyrody za żadne skarby nie zdołałaby zmrużyć oka. W końcu poddała się i tylko siedziała w ciemnościach. Przez cały czas miała irracjonalne wrażenie, że na coś czeka. Sama nie wiedziała na co.

Właśnie wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Dwa porządkujące zalany salon skrzaty i jeden przerażony kot zmarły bez ruchu, strzygąc uszami. Yen czujnie poderwała się z miejsca.

– Kto to może być o tej porze? – zaniepokoiła się Błyskotka.

Yenlla ruszyła do głównych drzwi jak lunatyczka. Wokół szalała najdziksza burza, jaka nawiedziła Wyspy od lat, i nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie powinien kręcić się na zewnątrz… A jednak ktoś tam był.

– Panienko? – Zdenerwowana skrzatka deptała jej po piętach. – Panienko, może lepiej... nie.

Pani Lupin zawahała się, patrząc na nią nieprzytomnie wielkimi oczami jaśniejącymi w bladej twarzy. Przypominała bohaterkę gotyckiej powieści... Pomijając puszysty niebieski szlafrok, naturalnie.

Pukanie powtórzyło się.

Wszyscy domownicy zgromadzili się w ciasnym korytarzyku, zerkając w napięciu na panią domu. Światła na moment przygasły i ponownie zapaliły się z idealnym wyczuciem dramatyzmu. Jak w teatrze podczas wyjątkowo niepokojącej sceny.

Pukanie rozległo się po raz trzeci.

– Proszę nie otwierać – odezwała się ogarnięta jak najgorszymi przeczuciami Błyskotka.

Ale Yen już trzymała dłoń na klamce i zaraz ją nacisnęła.

Na progu stał Severus Snape i wyglądał doprawdy upiornie. Był przemoczony do suchej nitki. Ciemne włosy zwieszały mu się smętnie wokół twarzy, wielkie krople deszczu ściekały po haczykowatym nosie. Blada twarz połyskiwała groźnie w blasku błyskawic, czarne oczy płonęły niczym tunele do piekła. Ogółem wyglądał na ciężko chorego lub obłąkanego – trudno ocenić, która wersja mogłaby okazać się bardziej optymistyczna.

Yenlla odruchowo cofnęła się przed nim, jakby zobaczyła ducha. Skorzystał z okazji i wsunął się do środka, choć nadal nie udało mu się na dobre przekroczyć progu, bo pani domu blokowała mu przejście. Severus oparł się o framugę i zawisł nad nią jak wielki, ociekający wodą nietoperz.

Żadne z nich się nie odezwało, jedynie patrzyli na siebie w taki sposób, że powietrze między nimi natychmiast zaczęło wibrować.

– Panienko – szepnęła ogarnięta zimną grozą Błyskotka.

Zagłuszył ją kolejny grom, a potem oślepiła błyskawica. Wichura szarpnęła drzwiami, deszcz bluznął na cały korytarz. Teraz zimne krople ciekły również po drobnej twarzy Yen, która wpatrywała się w mistrza eliksirów jak zahipnotyzowana i spetryfikowana jednocześnie. Stanęła na palcach, unosząc ku niemu twarz. Snape nie czekał na wyraźniejsze przyzwolenie. Wtargnął do domu niczym tornado, ściskając ją w ramionach, jakby chciał ją zgnieść. Ślizgając się niezgrabnie na mokrej podłodze, zatrzymali się dopiero na przeciwległej ścianie.

Newton szybko zatrzasnął drzwi. Błyskotka z powodu szoku nie była w stanie się ruszyć.

Zero słów. Zero wyjaśnień. Zero tłumaczeń. Szkoda im było na to czasu. Burza nie mogła trwać wiecznie. Podobnie jak pełnia księżyca.

Mistrz eliksirów całował ją w taki sposób, jakby chciał wycisnąć z niej życie. Momentami brakowało jej tchu i kręciło się w głowie, ale w niczym jej to nie przeszkadzało. Zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i przyciągnęła jeszcze bliżej. Tkwili tak w absolutnej ciszy, jeżeli pominąć w rachunku trzaskające za oknami grzmoty. Yen poczuła, jak jej szlafrok przemaka na wskroś i zadrżała z zimna. Wiedziała, że gapią się na nich oszołomione skrzaty, ale nic a nic jej to nie obchodziło.

Liczył się tylko Sever, Sever, Sever, który najwyraźniej był równie obłąkany jak ona, chociaż do tej pory zdecydowanie lepiej się z tym krył. Musiał być szalony, skoro przedarł się tutaj przez burzę i cały ten zamęt na dworze, a bynajmniej nie wyglądał, jakby podczas podróży zastosował którykolwiek z poręcznych środków magicznej transportacji.

Poczuła, że próbuje nią delikatnie pokierować i chętnie dała się poprowadzić. W końcu nie mogli stać tam całą noc. Nic nie widziała, trzęsły jej się ręce i nogi, cały świat wirował przed oczami. Wszystko mieszało jej się w głowie, ale to było dobre, bardzo przyjemne i wyzwalające uczucie. Omal nie potknęła się na pierwszym z prowadzących na górę schodków. Severus przytrzymał ją i jak zwykle spróbował podnieść, ale zaraz potem zaklął i niewiele brakowało, aby razem runęliby na ziemię.

– Ramię – wydyszał.

– Nic nie szkodzi.

Stojąca stopień wyżej Yen znalazła się z nim nos w nos, nagle bardzo spokojna i zdeterminowana. Pocałowała go delikatnie, a potem uśmiechnęła się i chwyciła za zdrową rękę.

– Chodź.

Poprowadziła go na górę, a potem korytarzem w bok.

– Panienko! – krzyczała za nią spanikowana Błyskotka. – Panienko, nie...

Gdy znaleźli się poza ciekawskim wzrokiem skrzatów, znowu nie zdołali utrzymać rąk z dala od siebie. Gorączkowe wyplątywanie się z mokrej odzieży zdecydowanie utrudniało wędrówkę ciemnym korytarzem, tym bardziej, że Snape kiepsko orientował się w topografii yenllowatego domku marzeń, więc brnął na oślep. Na oślep, ale za to z idealnym wyczuciem. Chwilę później oparł się o drzwi, które lekko ustąpiły pod naporem podwójnego ciężaru. Przypadkiem trafił prosto do małżeńskiej sypialni i pociągnął Yen za sobą.

Zatrzymała się gwałtownie na progu.

– Nie. Nie w jego łóżku.

Przez twarz mistrza eliksirów przemknął dziwny grymas, który przy odrobinie dobrej woli i dostatecznie bujnej wyobraźni można by uznać za cień wyrzutów sumienia. Błyskawicznie się z nimi rozprawił.

– Wiesz, co się zaraz stanie, słońce dni moich. Czy to naprawdę ma znaczenie gdzie? Czy dzięki temu będzie mniej... niezręcznie?

– Nie – uznała po namyśle, ostatecznie kapitulując. – W zasadzie to nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

Przeszła przez próg sypialni i starannie zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

§§§§§

* [ _Ona jest panią moją_ ]. Za: _Irlandia. Liryki najpiękniejsze._ Tłum. Ernest Bryll i Małgorzata Goraj, Wydawnictwo Algo, Toruń 2000.  
** _Doire_. Za: _Irlandia. Liryki najpiękniejsze.  
_ *** Za: _Irlandia. Liryki najpiękniejsze.  
_ _****_ Za: _Irlandia. Liryki najpiękniejsze._


	16. Pełnia Księżyca

**Track 15  
Pełnia Księżyca**

* * *

 _Jeżeli kochać, to nie indywidualnie,  
Jak się zakochać, to tylko we dwóch.  
Czy platonicznie pragniesz jej, czy już sypialnie,  
Niech w uczuciu wspiera wierny cię druh.  
Bo pojedynczo się z dziewczyną nie upora  
Ni dyplomata, ni mędrzec, ni wódz.  
Więc ty drugiego sobie dobierz amatora,  
I wespół w zespół, by żądz moc móc wzmóc.  
_(JEREMI PRZYBORA,  
JERZY WASOWSKI:  
 _Jeżeli kochać..._ )

* * *

Yen i Severus po raz kolejny trafili do tej samej bezczasowej krainy, w której nie potrzebowali słów, aby się porozumieć. Zresztą słowa, zwłaszcza te wielkie i górnolotne, nigdy nie były ich sprzymierzeńcami. Za każdym razem, gdy próbowali jednoznacznie i za pomocą ogólnie przyjętej terminologii nazwać to, co ich łączyło, wszystko wybuchało im w twarz i kończyło się widowiskową katastrofą. Z kolei bezpiecznie skryci w przyjaznym mroku, pośród gorączkowych szeptów i westchnień, znowu potrafili bezbłędnie się odnaleźć. Język namiętności służył im lepiej niż jakakolwiek cywilizowana mowa. Nagle nie miało już znaczenia, że łóżko należało do Remusa, a Snape opuścił sławetną premierę ramię w ramię z Marisol. Nic nie miało znaczenia, bo nie istniał ani świat, ani inni ludzie.

Niestety, noc okazała się nieznośnie krótka. Niebo nad sąsiednimi domami powoli szarzało, a oni nadal nie mogli przestać. Zaplątani w siebie, nienasyceni i obłąkani.

– Ile czasu minęło tym razem? – zapytała Yenlla rozmarzonym tonem.

– Dwa miesiące – wymruczał Snape, który zwykle był w podobnych sprawach o wiele lepiej poinformowany. Ostatecznie w jego zawodzie zmysł matematyczny znacznie bardziej się przydawał.

– Wydaje się, jakby to były dwa lata.

– Istotnie.

Wodził ustami tuż przy jej uchu, wywołując przyjemne dreszcze. Nie chciała, żeby przestawał. Jednak wszystko, co dobre, szybko się kończy...

– Panienko! – zawołała zduszonym głosem Błyskotka po drugiej stronie drzwi. – Proszę pani!

Musiała dobijać się już od pewnego czasu, lecz zwyczajnie jej nie usłyszeli. Można to było poznać po nerwowym głosie skrzatki, który momentami zdawał się zmieniać w czkawkę.

– Czy to już rano? – zdziwiła się Yen, zerkając na Severa. Mogłoby się wydawać, że od chwili, gdy stanął na jej progu, minęło zaledwie kilka minut.

– _Nie, ten brzask nie jest zapowiedzią poranka_ – zacytował gładko Snape, jakby całe życie nic innego nie robił.

.

 _To tylko blady odblask lica luny  
_ _To nie skowronek, co owdzie piosenką  
_ _Bijąc w niebiosa, wznosi się nad nami_ *

 _._

– Dość już! Dość poezji! – zachichotała Yen.

Wykazała się refleksem i w porę zakneblowała go poduszką, zanim zdążył coś więcej wyrecytować, a potem odpowiedziała melodyjnie:

.

 _Mój synu, zdradź poezję  
_ _Którą twój ojciec pokochał  
_ _Dawniej dawała sławę  
_ _Dzisiaj cię może zgubić**_

 _._

– Mówię serio, Sever – dodała po chwili. – Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie rób tego publicznie, bo pewnego pięknego dnia nie wypuszczą cię z Munga do domu. To naprawdę nie jest zabawne.

– Ale jakie skuteczne – stwierdził zarozumiale, pochylając się nad nią.

Musiała przyznać mu rację. Gdy zachowywał się w ten sposób, z miejsca traciła czujność oraz zdrowy rozsądek i pozwalała mu na wszystko. Nie da się ukryć, że, jak przystało na modelową idiotkę, poleciała na poetycką duszę mrocznego sukinsyna, a on świetnie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i potrafił wykorzystać. Nic zatem dziwnego, że wkrótce potem wszechświat ponownie odpłynął sprzed oczu Yen, gdy miękko opadała na poduszki. Snape nie zamierzał uwolnić jej spod uroku tak szybko i łatwo...

Ocknęła się dopiero, gdy do jej uszu dotarł kolejny zdenerwowany okrzyk Błyskotki.

– Proszę pani, błagam! – Biedna istotka musiała być na skraju załamania nerwowego. – Pan… Pan może wrócić w każdej chwili!

Fakt, za oknami zrobiło się już zupełnie jasno. Gwałtowna nocna burza stanowiła teraz odległe wspomnienie, przez delikatne firanki przeświecało oślepiające słońce. Wraz z jego promieniami na Yenllę spłynęło oświecenie.

– Właściwie ona ma rację – powiedziała, siadając prosto na łóżku i nasłuchując czujnie. – Powinieneś już iść.

– Mhm – stwierdził elokwentnie mistrz eliksirów, który, owszem, raczył się podnieść, ale tylko po to, aby znaleźć się za jej plecami i pocałować w ramię. – Pomyślę o tym.

– Idź – poleciła i aby go do tego zachęcić, zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję. – Natychmiast – dodała, trzymając go tak mocno, że nie mógłby się ruszyć, nawet gdyby chciał.

– Dobrze – zgodził się.

Nagle, nie wiadomo jak i kiedy, ponownie znaleźli się w pozycji horyzontalnej.

– Już czas – upierała się Yen.

– Mhm.

– Teraz.

– Aha.

I uniwersum zawirowało ponownie.

– Panienko! – zapiszczała histerycznie Błyskotka, która nie mogła znieść ciężaru tej dziwacznej sytuacji.

Dokładnie w tym samym momencie na nocnym stoliku Yenlli zadzwonił budzik. To wreszcie nieco ją otrzeźwiło.

– Roweno, już ósma – zaniepokoiła się.

Wreszcie wstała naprawdę i zaczęła rozglądać się za czymkolwiek, co mogłaby na siebie narzucić. Ubrania z zeszłego wieczoru nie tylko najprawdopodobniej były rozwleczone po całym korytarzu, ale również nadal mokre. Zajrzała do szafy i poszukała innego wdzianka. Z uwagi na okoliczności i charakter nocnego gościa puszysty szlafrok wydawał się absolutnie nieodpowiedni, skutkiem czego został zastąpiony przez kusy, wykończony filuterną koronką czarny peniuar.

Cokolwiek wybity z rytmu Severus również próbował się ogarnąć, jednak nieco przeszkadzał mu w tym szok estetyczny, który akurat przeżywał. Jaskrawe słońce ukazało mu bowiem wystrój sypialni, w której spędził ostatnią noc. Zmasowany atak kilku odcieni różu i pastelowych okropieństw dosłownie go poraził. Toaletka niczym z domku dla lalek, kwieciste tapety, haftowane narzutki… Yenlla niczego mu nie oszczędziła, a jej zrewolucjonizowany postmałżeńskim obłędem gust wprawił go w zdumienie. Podejrzewał, że po powrocie do domu będzie musiał wypić butlę czarnego atramentu, żeby powrócić do względnej równowagi.

W ogólnym zbieraniu się do kupy nie pomagał mu również fakt, że przez cały czas oglądał się za krzątającą się po pokoju Yen. Pięknej szelmie było do twarzy zarówno z tym porannym rozgardiaszem, jak i subtelnymi wyrzutami sumienia, które powoli zaczynała odczuwać.

– No co?! – zirytowała się w końcu, czując na sobie świdrujące spojrzenie i szykując się na złośliwy komentarz.

– Nie zapomnij odświeżyć Glamour.

Odruchowo zerknęła do lustra i jęknęła.

– Wampir! – prychnęła, sięgając po różdżkę.

Posłusznie wykonała polecenie, poprawiając zaklęcie, które powoli przestawało działać. Dlatego zanim magia ponownie rozjaśniła i wygładziła jej skórę, Snape miał okazję zaobserwować (oprócz świeżych śladów własnego autorstwa) linie dawnych blizn, które zaczynały się tuż poniżej szczęki Yen i ciągnęły w dół, ginąć w głębokim dekolcie szlafroczka. Pamiętał, że jej plecy w naturalny stanie wyglądają znacznie gorzej.

Błyskotka wciąż dobijała się rozpaczliwie do drzwi, więc gdy tylko byli względnie gotowi, Yenlla chwyciła mistrza eliksirów za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą na korytarz. Majestatyczny i sztywny na co dzień Nietoperz miał krzywo pozapinane guziki, wymięte spodnie i włosy na tyle rozwichrzone, że za nic nie dały się przygładzić. Gdy wychodzili, omal nie zgnietli skrzatki, która uparcie warowała pod drzwiami sypialni.

– Dzięki bogom! – zawołał. – Szybko, szybko!

– Pilnuj głównego wejścia – szepnęła jej Yen.

Błyskotka zniknęła z subtelnym pyknięciem, a oni ruszyli schodami. Niestety, nie zaszli daleko, bo już na półpiętrze odczuli potrzebę kolejnego krótkiego przystanku...

– Proszę panienki, nie ma czasu! – pogoniła ich znowu skrzatka, bezbłędnie wyławiając dużymi uszami stłumiony chichot i podejrzane westchnienia swojej pani.

Zarumieniona Yenlla wreszcie sprowadziła na dół swojego nocnego gościa. Błyskotka zamachała na nich nerwowo.

– Kuchnia! Kuchnia!

Snape posłał jej miażdżące spojrzenie, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że nie jest ani skrzatem, ani dostawcą, aby zadowalać się kuchennymi drzwiami. Skoro wszedł głównym wejściem, nie widział powodu, dla którego nie miałby ponownie z nich skorzystać. Yen jednak nie dała się zastraszyć wyniosłym grymasom.

– Wolisz okno, skarbie?

Miał irytujące przeczucie, że szelma może mówić poważnie, więc przestał się opierać. Ostatecznie sam z własnej woli wkroczył na ścieżkę, która bezpośrednio wiązała się z oknami i tylnymi drzwiami. Pretensje mógł żywić wyłącznie do siebie.

Naturalnie spacer do kuchni, jakżeby inaczej, zajął im zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu. Zupełnie jakby czasoprzestrzeń zaczajała się na nich po drodze i połykała od czasu do czasu. Zanim dotarli na miejsce, Severus zgubił jeszcze kilka guzików (szlag, szlag, szlag!), a Yen pasek od kusego szlafroczka. Potem pani domu przebiegła tanecznym krokiem przez kuchnię i otworzyła przed nim drzwi do ogrodu.

– Idź już, proszę – rzuciła błagalnie, choć nadal trzymała go za rękę.

Zatrzymał się przy niej niepewnie i tak został. Za nic nie mogli się rozstać, jakby ktoś rzucił na nich zaklęcia Przylepca. Albo jakby jakaś magiczna i niepokonana bariera uniemożliwiała mistrzowi eliksirów przekroczenie progu.

– Przyjdź do mnie dzisiaj – odezwał się nagle.

– Nie wiem, czy zdołam się wyrwać.

– Przyjdź.

– Sever, ja…

Do kuchni wpadła przerażona Błyskotka.

– Słyszałam kroki, jest już na ganku!

Wszyscy troje zamarli, pilnie nasłuchując. Drzwi wejściowe po drugiej stronie domu otworzyły się i zamknęły.

– Yen! – zawołał Remus zmęczonym głosem.

– Yen – powiedział miękko Severus, pochylając się nad nią.

Stanęła na palcach i znowu wpiła się w jego usta. Nie potrafiła go wypuścić, chociaż świetnie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo to nierozsądne, a wręcz niebezpieczne. Remus kręcił się po przedpokoju, Błyskotka szarpała ją od tyłu za kuse wdzianko, a ona i tak nie mogła przestać.

– Przyjdź – powtórzył.

– Dobrze.

Ostatnim, rozpaczliwym wysiłkiem woli zdołała wypchnąć go za próg, a potem szybko zatrzasnęła drzwi i oparła się o nie ciężko, kompletnie bez sił.

– Yen! – wołał ją znowu Remus, który ewidentnie wyczuwał w domu jakieś nerwowe poruszenie, lecz szczęśliwie nie mógł znać jego źródła.

– Profesor Snape… – zaczęła nerwowym szeptem Błyskotka.

– Ani słowa! – syknęła na nią Yen.

– Nie o to chodzi. Czy on nie miał na sobie wczoraj nieco więcej... odzienia?

Yenlla najpierw zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech, zamierzając ją zrugać za głupie uwagi, ale zaraz potem coś sobie przypomniała i zbladła.

– Peleryna – szepnęła bezgłośnie.

Skrzatka kiwnęła głową.

– Ja odwrócę jego uwagę – zadecydowała natychmiast Yen – a ty…

– Poszukam.

– Tak. A później…

– Sypialnia. Wiem. Przecież to nie pierwszy raz.

Teraz to Yen potwierdziła jej słowa skinieniem.

– Żadnych śladów. I ani słowa – poleciła, po czym wypadła z kuchni, aby czule powitać wracającego po ciężkiej nocy do domu małżonka.

§§§

Burza, która poprzedniego dnia przetoczyła się nad Wielką Brytanią, należała do najgwałtowniejszych i najbardziej niszczących od wielu, wielu lat. Pozostawiła po sobie kłopotliwe pamiątki w postaci zerwanych tam na wzburzonych rzekach, pozrywanych słupów i latarni ulicznych, zrujnowanych domów oraz zwalonych drzew. Nawet Hogwart nie wyszedł z nawałnicy bez szwanku. Wichura pozrywała rynny wraz z zabytkowymi rzygaczami, a jedna ze spadających z dachu rzeźb stłukła okno w Wielkiej Sali, która została zalana potokami deszczówki. Trudno powiedzieć, czy zaklęcia chroniące budynek były tak słabe, czy po prostu rozszalały żywioł nic sobie z nich nie robił. W końcu natura jest znacznie potężniejsza od czarodziejskiego uroku.

W każdym razie poranna zajęcia odwołano, a profesorów oddelegowano do usuwania najpilniejszych szkód. Dlatego Syriusz Black tkwił właśnie po kolana w błocie, gapiąc się na żałosny stos drewna, który pozostał z Bijącej Wierzby. Naturalnie sam trzon tkwił dumny i nienaruszony – agresywna roślina została jedynie nieco przetrzebiona, absolutnie nie powalona na stałe.

– Szkoda – odezwał się z autentycznym żalem miły głosik po lewej stronie profesora obrony przed czarną magią.

Syriusz odruchowo posłał czarujący uśmiech towarzyszącej mu Mariannie, młodej następczyni Severusa Snape'a, której ponury Nietoperz na pewno by nie zaaprobował. Była zdecydowanie zbyt ładna, wyluzowana i niegrzeczna, aby mogła stanowić wzór odpowiedzialnego pedagoga (jakby sam Severus miał jakiekolwiek zasługi na tym polu, hipokryta). Poza tym należała do tego niepokornego pokolenia, które reagowało alergicznie na wszelkie próby mundurowania – Mariannie Watson ani się śniło chować w regulaminowych workowatych szatach. Na co dzień nosiła obcisłe spodnie, motocyklowe buty i – w ramach daleko posuniętego ustępstwa – stylizowaną marynarkę z herbem szkoły. Gdyby nie drobna różnica w kwestii płci, wyglądałaby zupełnie jak Syriusz w swych najlepszych czasach. Wszak Black miał nawet motor, który idealnie pasowałby do jej butów.

Marianna odgarnęła do tyłu przydługą blond grzywkę i fachowym okiem oceniła skalę zniszczeń.

– To był piękny kawał drzewa.

– Nic jej nie będzie – uspokoił koleżankę Syriusz. – Staruszka od dawna wymagała przycięcia, tylko nikt nie miał dość jaj, żeby się do niej zbliżyć. Jeszcze jej to wyjdzie na zdrowie.

– Uuu, ostre słowa. Czy traktuje pan tak wszystkie kobiety, panie Black?

– Jakie znowu ko...

Gdy się zaśmiała, jeszcze raz przeanalizował jej słowa. Wierzba. Ona. Kobieta. No tak, Marianna była bystra, zabawna i zaczepna. Bardzo, ale to bardzo niebezpieczna.

– To drzewo jest całkiem sławne, prawda? – zagadnęła znowu. – Słyszałam opowieści. Coś o niesubordynowanych chłopcach, którzy szczególnie upodobali sobie to miejsce. Panowie Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz...

– Opowieści, powiadasz? A może legendy lub mity. Ile ty masz lat, dziewczynko?

– Dostatecznie dużo, żeby pamiętać również ten niezwykle urozmaicony rok szkolny, kiedy w pobliżu Hogwartu krył się groźny przestępca. Marzyłam, że w końcu go spotkam... I proszę!

– Nieco zbyt późno, zdążyłem już stracić atrakcyjny status złego chłopca – zachichotał szczekliwie Syriusz.

– Bo ja wiem? Mnie tam całkiem się podoba to, co widzę.

Zbliżyła się do niego, czochrając swoją bezlitośnie krótką, chłopczycowatą czuprynę i ani na moment nie zdejmując z niego rozbawionego spojrzenia. Black z początku poczuł się mile połechtany zaproszeniem do flirtu, ale szybko uświadomił sobie, na jak grząskim gruncie się znalazł, i przywołał się do porządku.

– Moje drogie dziecko, czy sugerujesz, że raduje cię widok powalonych przez wichurę drzew? To dość... katastroficzne zamiłowania.

Uśmiechnęła się szerzej, wyciągając różdżkę i podwijając rękawy.

– Zatem bierzmy się do roboty, panie Black

– Jak sobie koleżanka życzy.

§§§

Tym razem to Severus otworzył drzwi apartamentu i znalazł za nimi Yenllę Lupin. W wyjątkowo obcisłych jeansach i beżowym trenczu, spod którego wystawała twarzowa koszula w kratę, wyglądała jak modelowa mugolka. Uśmiechnęła się do niego ślicznie, jedną rękę opierając na biodrze, a drugą podając mu jego własną czarną szatę wierzchnią.

– Zamawiał pan z dostawą do domu?

Piękna Yen znów była piękna, zupełnie jakby ktoś zdjął z niej klątwę. Błyszczały jej oczy, na ustach błąkał się psotny uśmieszek, a ogniste włosy rozsypały się malowniczo wokół głowy. Choć jeszcze rano wydawały się matowe i przyklapnięte, w ciągu kilku godzin zostały doprowadzone do ładu i podkolorowane. Ogółem, szelma w całokształcie sprawiała wrażenie zadowolonej z życia kotki, która już objadła się śmietanką, a na deser zachomikowała sobie jeszcze żywą myszkę do zabawy.

Snape obrzucił ją szybkim, szacującym spojrzeniem, jednocześnie unosząc jedną brew.

– Sam nie wiem – odpowiedział z namysłem. – Zwykle preferuję bezpłatną próbkę, zanim złożę zamówienie na pełną usługę.

– Ha! I tak dostałeś zbyt wiele, nie wyobrażaj sobie! – Yen rzuciła w niego peleryną, po czym bezceremonialnie wparowała do środka. – A na przyszłość pilnuj swoich rzeczy. Mało brakowało, a wpędziłbyś mnie w kłopoty.

Nie spodziewała się, że w ogóle się tym przejmie. W końcu znała go nie od dzisiaj. Pewnie nawet ucieszyłby się, gdyby zdołał namieszać w jej związku… Ba! Przecież nieustannie w nim mieszał.

– Prosiłeś, żebym przyszła. Chciałeś czegoś konkretnego?

– Podobno jesteś bystra – powiedział, stając za nią i zsuwając płaszcz z jej ramion. – Spróbuj zgadnąć.

§§§

– Zapomniałam, że twoja łazienka jest taka mała.

Yenlla wmaszerowała do salonu luźno owinięta zielonym ręcznikiem i była to jedyna mniej więcej zbliżona do ubrania rzecz, jaką na sobie miała. Severus oderwał się od jakichś papierów, które przeglądał bez zainteresowania (nieuleczalny pracoholizm, cóż poradzić), i rzucił kpiąco:

– Przepraszam, że nie mieszkam w pałacu. Następnym razem postaram się naprawić ten błąd.

– Obawiam się, że nie ma pałacu dość wielkiego, aby pomieścić ciebie i twoją uroczo rozwiniętą osobowość.

Yen padła na fotel i rozejrzała się po pokoju, odnosząc wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło. Owszem, z zasięgu jej wzroku usunięto wszelki alkohol. Zniknęła nie tylko karafka, która zazwyczaj stała na stole, ale również całkiem nieźle zaopatrzony barek zajmujący dotąd jeden z kątów salonu. Severus zapobiegawczo pozbył się wszystkiego, co mogłoby ją kusić. Na ławie stał jedynie czajniczek ze świeżo zaparzoną herbatą i dwie filiżanki.

Z braku alternatywy Yen sięgnęła właśnie po ten niezbyt interesujący napój i nalała trochę do filiżanki. Po salonie rozniósł się zachęcający aromat.

– Ładnie pachnie. Co to?

– Ziołowa herbata.

– Mniam, samo zdrowie.

– Czyli w sam raz dla ciebie. Sarkazm jest zbędny.

– A gdzie kwas solny, gdzie fluorowodór? Herbata w twoim domu? Ależ kochanie, to ci zupełnie zrujnuje ci imidż. Skąd to wytrzasnąłeś, na bogów?!

– Od Luny.

Reakcja Yen była zbliżona do pamiętnej reakcji Severusa: wzmożona czujność, podejrzliwe zerknięcie do wnętrza filiżanki, ostrożny odwrót i odstawienie z powrotem na stół, jakby ciecz miała za moment ugryźć ją w nos. Znając panną Lovegood, zapewne mogła to zrobić.

– Jest całkiem znośna – zapewnił Snape. – Choć nie mam pojęcia, co zawiera.

– Może to i lepiej.

Yen zebrała odwagę niezbędną do pociągnięcia pierwszego łyka i ostatecznie nie była rozczarowana. Herbata smakowała całkiem przyzwoicie – słodka, a jednocześnie cierpka, bardzo odświeżająca.

– Mam coś dla ciebie – oświadczył niespodziewanie Severus, po czym bez zbędnych ceregieli podszedł do niej i zamachał przed oczami medalionem.

Yen zerknęła na niego pobieżnie i momentalnie odebrało jej dech. Na końcu długiego, misternie splecionego łańcuszka dyndał emaliowany czarny kruk.

– To mój naszyjnik! – krzyknęła zdumiona. – Skąd go wytrzasnąłeś? Zgubiłam go dawno temu.

Mistrz eliksirów w udręce przewrócił oczami, a zaraz potem szybko przeszedł do wyjaśnień, żeby przypadkiem sobie czegoś nie pomyślała:

– To naturalnie kopia. Nie przechowuję w mieszkaniu śmieci, które byłaś łaskawa zapodziać w Hogwarcie dwadzieścia lat temu. I tak, jak sama zauważyłaś, jest tu mało miejsca. Zresztą, może jestem naiwny, ale sądzę, że osoba o twoim wykształceniu powinna rozpoznać zaklęcie maskujące.

– Zaklęcie maskujące? Maskujące _co_?

Położył wisiorek na jej dłoni, a Yenlla spojrzała na niego tępo. Severus miał taką minę, jakby bardzo, ale to bardzo go rozczarowała – głównie w sensie pedagogicznym.

– Skup się i pomyśl o moim adresie.

Kiwnęła głową i pokornie wykonała polecenie, coby się już bardziej nie narażać surowemu profesorowi. W tej samej chwili czarny kruk przemienił się w całkiem zwyczajny i nieinteresujący klucz. Żadnych tam gotyckich zawijasów, banalna gerda.

– To klucz! – wykrzyknęła odkrywczo.

– Owszem. Do domu oraz do zabezpieczeń. Mając go przy sobie, możesz się teleportować wewnątrz mieszkania, zamiast dobijać do drzwi w najmniej odpowiednim momencie niczym Zakon Świętej Hildegardy albo Kongregacja Nowoczesnej Myśli Magicznej. Słusznie mniemam, że zniszczyłaś poprzedni?

– Tak – odpowiedziała nadal lekko oszołomiona. – Kazałeś mi to zrobić, a poza tym założyłam, że i tak zmienisz zamki.

– Widzisz, faktycznie jesteś bystra.

Yen wystawiła mu język, a potem zapięła łańcuszek na szyi. Ponownie zmienił się w kruka i teraz wydawał się absolutnie niewinny i niepozorny. Na pewno nie budził najmniejszych podejrzeń – w przeciwieństwie do noszonego na szyi klucza. Jednym słowem, zbrodnia doskonała.

– Dziękuję.

– Aha, i jeszcze to – dodał Snape, jakby właśnie sobie coś przypomniał.

Nie wiadomo jak, skąd i kiedy wydobył niewielką skrzyneczkę i położył na stole przed szelmą. Otworzył szufladki, aby mogła podziwiać znajdujące się w środku eliksiry. Wszystkie, które wylała w sierpniu do zlewu… z drobnym naddatkiem. Jeżeli wcześniej była zaszokowana widokiem kruka, trudno znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, aby określić jej obecny stan – zapewne najlepiej pasowałoby: „przedzawałowy". A jednak udało jej się zachować pokerową twarz i odpowiedzieć zaczepnie:

– Przecież pisałam, że ich nie chcę.

Po ostatniej wymianie listów Severus był na to przygotowany. Z racji tego, że tym razem postanowił do końca grać, dla odmiany, dobrego faceta, zachował chłodny spokój.

– Bo jesteś głupia. Źle dobrane eliksiry bardziej ci zaszkodzą, niż pomogą. Zresztą, jeżeli chcesz otrzymać dobry produkt, powinnaś najpierw przyznać się do swojej drobnej przypadłości, a tego na pewno nie zrobiłaś.

– A jakie to ma znaczenie?

– Dobrze wiesz, że zasadnicze.

– Bzdury!

– Czyżby?

– Och, Sever!

– Nie przepadam za tą formą wołacza.

– A ja za twoim wiecznym wtrącaniem się w MOJE życie – wypaliła, tracąc nad sobą panowanie, chociaż bardzo tego nie chciała. – Skąd ta niespodziewana troska o mój los? I jak długo potrwa? – Popatrzyła na niego wyzywająco. – Ile czasu przyjdzie mi grzać się w słońcu twej łaskawości, zanim znowu wystawisz mnie za drzwi?

W mgnieniu oka promienna i wesoła Yen na powrót zapadła się w sobie, co stanowiło najlepszy dowód na to, że potrzebuje „wtrącania" bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Błyszczące oczy zgasły, na twarzy pojawił się osobliwy cień, który mistrz eliksirów dobrze znał. No i naturalnie trzęsły jej się ręce, ale to akurat z innego powodu. Waniliowego.

– Napij się herbaty…

– Nie chcę! Odpowiedz na pytanie.

Zerwała się z miejsca, tupnęła buntowniczo nogą i stanęła naprzeciwko niego w wojowniczej pozie. Nie potrafili długo koegzystować w spokoju, to było zwyczajnie niemożliwe. Severus westchnął. Ktoś musiał zachować zdrowy rozsądek i na nieszczęście tym razem wypadło na niego. Wyjątkowo kiepski wybór, jego zdaniem, ale trudno. Wyciągnął dłonie i zanim zdążyła odskoczyć, dotknął jej skroni, szepcząc to samo zaklęcie. Budzące się powoli ból i niepokój magicznie ustąpiły. Yen poczuła, jak z jej głowy opada ściskająca skronie metalowa korona, a myśli znowu się rozjaśniają.

Mimo że magia zadziałała, Severus nadal jej nie puszczał.

– Myślę, że zrobiłem już dosyć. Kolejny ruch należy do ciebie, Yenlla. Następnym razem ty to zakończysz.

Nie potrafiła określić, co ją bardziej oszołomiło: zaklęcie czy jego słowa. Snape pomógł jej usiąść i podał filiżankę.

– Ziółka na uspokojenie – rzucił złośliwie.

– Łaskawca! Nie masz jakichś ciekawszych propozycji?

– Właściwie… – zamyślił się, zerkając na zegarek. – Spieszysz się do teatru?

– Nie mam dzisiaj spektaklu. Za to w weekend występuję dwa razy dziennie, jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć. Chyba że to nie było uprzejme zapytanie, lecz aluzja, że mam już sobie iść…

– Na Salazara, kobieto! Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy masz ochotę coś zjeść.

– Znowu zaczynasz?! – Naburmuszyła się z nieznanej przyczyny.

– Yenlla!

– No już dobrze, dobrze! Chodźmy wreszcie na tę piekielną kolację, bo inaczej to się nigdy nie skończy. Zadowolony?

– Względnie. Jakieś preferencje?

– Wegetariańska kuchnia hinduska.

Snape jęknął.

– Za jakie grzechy?!

– Zero alkoholu.

Z tak rozsądnym argumentem nie mógł polemizować, więc na wszelki wypadek zamilkł.

§§§

W ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni Marisol Serrano wpatrywała się w otchłań, a otchłań odwdzięczała się tym samym i wpatrywała się w Marisol. Nic, ale to dosłownie nic a nic nie szło zgodnie z planem. Nigdy by się nie spodziewała, że po tak długim czasie i tylu ofiarnie podjętych wysiłkach nadal nie będzie tą najważniejszą, największą diwą. No bo jak to? Dlaczego? Z jakiego debilnego powodu nie zdołała się jeszcze wspiąć na szczyt w tym żałosnym teatrzyku? Miała wszystko, czego potrzeba, a nawet więcej. Wspomniane „więcej" leżało bezpiecznie zamknięte w jej szkatułce na biżuterię i czekało na okazję.

Dlaczego zatem się nie udawało? Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Dlaczego?!

Snująca się smętnie korytarzami teatru niczym widmo kryzysu twórczego Marisol nagle usłyszała gdzieś przed sobą wesoły śmiech, a potem omal nie została zdeptana przez piękną Yenllę.

– Och, przepraszam, kochana – rzuciła mechanicznie z przyklejonym do twarzy uśmiechem. – Zagapiłam się. Nic ci się nie stało?

Zapytała o to wyłącznie z uprzejmości, bo odpowiedź wcale jej nie interesowała. Ledwo omiotła Marisol wzrokiem i zaraz odwróciła się z powrotem do Elizy McIntosh, z którą szła akurat pod rękę. Dwie wielkie aktorki, znacznie większe niż panna Serrano, chyba wybierały się razem na lancz. Najświeższe plotki głosiły, że Eliza rozważa podpisanie stałego kontraktu z Peabodym, ale wciąż się waha.

– Do zobaczenia na próbie, Mari – rzuciła jeszcze obojętnie Yen, zanim ruszyła w swoją stronę.

Była dla niej miła, owszem. W ten zimny, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek uczuć sposób, w którym się specjalizowała, ale mimo wszystko trzymała fason. Nie dała po sobie poznać, że… Nic nie dawała po sobie poznać. Pełen profesjonalizm. Doprowadzała tym Marisol do szału.

Panna Serrano nie rozumiała, jak to możliwe. Była pewna, że przemyślnie zaprojektowanym skandalem podczas premiery uda jej się jakoś wstrząsnąć główną gwiazdą. Nie była głupia, wiedziała, że Yen i Snape byli małżeństwem i że fatalnie to się skończyło, ale czuła, że nadal coś między nimi jest. Coś, na czym można zacząć budować zgrabną intrygę. Dlatego postanowiła to wykorzystać, przekonana, że tym razem musi się udać. Taki cios! Zarozumiała i zakochana w sobie Honeydell nie powinna go przeżyć… A tymczasem nic się nie stało. Kompletnie nic!

Owszem, przez jakiś czas mogło się wydawać, że gwiazda przechodzi jakiś niesprecyzowany kryzys. Zachowywała się dziwnie i wydawała dość rozkojarzona, jednak Marisol z bólem serca nie mogła przypisać sobie tego sukcesu. W kuluarach szeptano, że Yenlla najzwyczajniej w świecie... chleje na umór. Podobno czasem jej się to zdarzało i wystarczyło po prostu poczekać, aż się pozbiera. Rzeczywiście, Yen wkrótce powstała jak feniks z popiołów, a Marisol nadal tkwiła w miejscu.

A Severus? Cóż, nawet on nie został Marisol na pociechę. Skłamałaby, gdyby powiedziała, że zainteresowała się nim wyłącznie ze względu na Yenllę. Dziwny facet nie należał wprawdzie do głównej grupy jej zainteresowań, bo nie był ani biznesmenem, ani politykiem (niech cię, Yen, ty zdziro! Kto by pomyślał, że można zbić interes na wilkołaku?!), ale miał w sobie coś, co na nią działało. Zdecydowanie był inteligentny. Tyle udało jej się wywnioskować z tych trzech listów, których nie pożałował jej w odpowiedzi. Marisol trzymała je skrzętnie ukryte w toaletce i przeglądała od czasu do czasu, bo nadal nie była pewna, czy wszystko dobrze zrozumiała. Snape posługiwał się przewrotnym i złośliwym językiem, z którym rzadko się spotykała, dlatego podczas każdej kolejnej lektury odkrywała w nich coś nowego. I coraz bardziej zadziwiał ją sposób, w jaki działał jego umysł. Prędkość myśli, ostry dowcip, nieoczekiwane porównania. A zatem niektórzy mają tak cały czas? Niewiarygodne!

Tak, Snape zdecydowanie stanowił wyzwanie, którego Marisol nie potrafiła sobie podarować. Jednak gdy już myślała, że jej się udało…

Po wszystkim nawet się nie odezwał.

Nie reagował na listy i kompletnie ją ignorował.

Wreszcie panna Serrano dopuściła możliwość, że wplątała się w grę, której zasad do końca nie rozumiała. Być może zamiast błyskotliwym czarnym charakterem stała się narzędziem w rozgrywce, która dotyczyła zupełnie czegoś (lub kogoś!) innego. Może rację miała ta przeklęta przyjaciółeczka Yenlli, która zaczepiła ją na przyjęciu po premierze. Severus akurat gdzieś zniknął, a Kitty wykorzystała ten moment, aby się do niej przyczepić.

– Na twoim miejscu przemyślałabym to dwa razy – poradziła enigmatycznie, a Marisol posłała jej w odpowiedzi pełen wyższości uśmiech.

– Dorabiasz jako adwokatka diabła? – zakpiła. – Jeżeli Yen coś do mnie ma, może mi sama o tym powiedzieć.

– O nie! – zaśmiała się jej przyboczna. – To moja własna inicjatywa. Uwierz mi, znam Severusa dłużej niż ty i zapewniam, że to nie jest facet dla ciebie.

– Pozwól, że sama o tym zdecyduję.

– Jest dokładnie tym, na kogo wygląda. Nie ma żadnej romantycznej duszy do odkrycia. Zniszczy cię, zdepcze i nawet tego nie zauważy. Nikt nigdy nie wyszedł dobrze na mieszaniu się między nich.

– Co masz na myśli? – zainteresowała się wreszcie panna Serrano.

Wtedy Kitty najwyraźniej uznała, że zdradziła zbyt wiele, bo tylko pokręciła głową i szybko się wycofała.

– Nie mów, że cię nie ostrzegałam.

Marisol powoli zaczynała rozumieć, co ta jędza miała na myśli. Nie tylko nic nie ugrała na całej tej aferze, ale dodatkowo czuła się… Wykorzystana. W ten podły, wyrachowany i żenujący sposób, który dość często zdarzał się innym kobietom, ale nigdy jej. W dodatku odkąd oficjalnie nie należała już do towarzystwa Yen, odnosiła wrażenie, że jest traktowana inaczej. Zupełnie jakby Yenlla była jakąś pieprzoną królową i tylko od jej względów zależała pozycja Marisol na teatralnym dworze. Młoda aktorka nie zamierzała jednak pogodzić się z przegraną i po cichu szykowała kontratak.

§§§

Nowy budynek, w którym wkrótce miała się znaleźć główna siedziba Fundacji Pełni Księżyca, z zewnątrz wyglądał wprawdzie imponująco, ale wewnątrz nadal panował nieopisany bałagan. Na piętrach powoli organizowano prowizoryczne biura, ale cała reszta wprawiała w rozpacz. Ściany nadal były nieotynkowane, korytarze zawalone sprzętem budowlanym, a główna sala przypominała poligon. Mimo że do wielkiej imprezy inauguracyjnej pozostał zaledwie tydzień, wszystko rozłaziło się w szwach. Remus zastanawiał się, czy na fali hurraoptymizmu za bardzo się z tym nie pospieszył… Nawet z pomocą zaklęć nie dało się dokonać niemożliwego, a już na pewno magia nie działała najlepiej na budowlańców. No, chyba że ktoś postawił sobie za cel wystawienie budynku, który w każdej chwili mógł ulec przypadkowej dezintegracji.

Pan Lupin, w stanie bliskim histerii, znajdował się akurat w zlokalizowanym na parterze największym pomieszczeniu, które miało niedługo (oby!) przemienić się w salę konferencyjną, tudzież bankietową, a tymczasem nadal nie przypominało niczego. Farby, deski i narzędzia zajmowały każdy centymetr przestrzeni, zewsząd rozlegały się przewiercające się na wylot przez mózg wiercenia i stukoty oraz tajemnicze trzaski. Szeleściła folia, stukały młotki, klęli fachowcy. Tylko w samym centrum pokoju znajdowało się nieco wolnej przestrzeni – umieszczono tam wielki stół, a na nim plany, nad którymi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami ślęczeli Remus, jego asystent Geoffrey i znudzony Syriusz. Ten ostatni zapewne zaplątał się tam całkowitym przypadkiem.

– Dzień dobry wszystkim!

Niespodziewanie jak spod ziemi wyrosła przy nich Yen. Cała aż promieniała od radosnego uśmiechu, który wreszcie nie sięgał wyłącznie ust, ale również chabrowych oczu. Niczym dobra wróżka postawiła przed nimi kosz z prowiantem.

– Pora na lancz, chłopcy! Z pozdrowieniami do Błyskotki.

Lupin wyglądał na wykończonego, lecz mimo to wykrzesał z siebie względnie pogodny grymas.

– Ratujesz nam życie, kochanie.

– Wiem – rzuciła zarozumiale. – Jak wam idzie?

Było to naprawdę kłopotliwe pytanie, biorąc pod uwagę szalejący wokół armagedon, ale nie mogła go już cofnąć.

– Nie wiem, Yenka. Naprawdę nie wiem…

– Oj tam, oj tam, zdążymy ze wszystkim – powiedział optymistycznie Syriusz, zaglądając do koszyka. Już po chwili zapychał się pierwszą kanapką i mlaskał z lubością. – Czy Błyskotka zajmie się cateringiem?

– Nigdy w życiu! Nie jestem poganiaczem niewolników – oburzyła się pani Lupin. – Zamęczyłaby się na śmierć. Co ty tu w ogóle robisz, Syri? Nie powinieneś być w Hogwarcie?

– Być może. Ale mi się nudziło.

– Łapa! – zganił go Remus.

– No co? Mam kłamać? Nie wytrzymam tam długo. Ciągle powtarzam Ros, że to nie dla mnie, ale nie wydaje się uszczęśliwiona myślą, że znowu zostanę bez stałej pracy.

– Może zwolni się coś w teatrze? – dogryzł mu znerwicowany z powodu przedłużającego się remontu przyjaciel. – Łapa byłby świetnym komediantem.

– Popytam – obiecała Yen, szczerząc się radośnie do wszystkich.

Black wyglądał jednak na nieco urażonego, więc żeby uniknąć konieczności odpowiedzi, zapchał się kolejną kanapką.

Remus chwycił żonę za rękę i szybko oprowadził po budynku, pokazując to, co już zostało wykończone. Faktycznie niewiele tego było, a cała sprawa nawet w jej oczach zaczęła rysować się coraz gorzej. Gołe ściany, niedokończone podłogi, morze surowego betonu i zero charakteru.

– Nie wyrobimy się w czasie – narzekał Lupin.

– Musisz! Kupiłam już sukienkę. No i nie wypada odwoływać wielkiego otwarcia!

– To niemożliwe. Rozejrzyj się tylko! – Załamał bezradnie ręce.

– Masz zbyt mało ludzi do pomocy.

– I zero funduszy na więcej.

– To akurat najmniejszy problem, Remmy. Dostałam kolejną transzę za _Musicum Incantatores_. Weź, ile chcesz.

– Yenka, nie mogę… – Wydawał się nieco zakłopotany hojną ofertą.

– Daj spokój! – przerwała mu i zaraz wcisnęła klucz do swojej skrytki w Banku Gringotta. – Jesteśmy rodziną! Poza tym życzę sobie zostać wymieniona jako jeden ze sponsorów, to zawsze dobrze wygląda. A teraz muszę już lecieć, pa, pa! – Cmoknęła go w policzek, okręciła się na pięcie i za moment jej nie było.

Wyszła wprost w skośne promienie wczesnojesiennego słońca. Dopiero minęło południe, więc miała sporo czasu do zmarnowania. Spacerowym krokiem ruszyła wzdłuż Pokątnej. Snape dołączył do niej gdzieś w okolicach zejścia na Nokturn. Stało się to tak naturalnie, jakby naprawdę stanowiło czysty przypadek.

– Krótka wizyta u kochanego męża? Jakie to rozkoszne – zagaił, idąc obok niej. Ręce splótł elegancko za plecami i wyglądał jak szacowny profesor na przechadzce.

– Czyżbyś był zazdrosny? – skontrowała Yen, zalotnie mrużąc oczy.

– Ja? Gdzieżby!

– Więc skąd ta kpina w głosie?

– Z przyzwyczajenia.

– Tylko niewinne przyzwyczajenie? Dla mnie zabrzmiało bardziej jak natręctwo.

– Jak wolisz, słońce dni moich.

Yenlla uśmiechnęła się do niego, a zaraz potem z niepokojem rozejrzała na boki. Wyszli na główną arterię i znaleźli się nagle w tłumie sunących we wszystkich kierunkach czarodziejów i czarownic.

Razem. Na widoku. W biały dzień.

– To był jednak zły pomysł – zaniepokoiła się szczęśliwa małżonka. – Nie powinniśmy się razem pokazywać.

– Myślisz, że kogokolwiek to obchodzi?

– Jakoś obchodziło, gdy wybrałeś się na kolację z Marisol. Pisały o tym wszystkie gazety, zapomniałeś?

Severus zatrzymał się i przyjrzał z ukosa jej twarzy. Próbował ocenić, jakie konsekwencje pociągnie za sobą nieoczekiwanie wypomnienie Marisol, bo nigdy dobrze nie wróżyło. Młoda aktorka stanowiła temat tabu, którego do tej pory ani razu nie poruszyli, lecz chwilami wisiała nad nimi niczym chmura gradowa – gotowa w każdej chwili lunąć deszczem dodatkowych komplikacji. Szlag, szlag, szlag! Ale cóż, obiektywnie musiał przyznać, że sam jest sobie winien. Jego mroczny wizerunek dość już ucierpiał z powodu impulsywnego wplątania w tę telenowelę. Czy to nie była dostateczna kara?

– Zaledwie jedna gazeta – odpowiedział, ostrożnie badając grunt. – A ten szczęśliwy przypadek został sowicie opłacony. Twoja przyjaciółka sama wykupiła sobie czas antenowy.

– To nie moja przyjaciółka.

Piękna Yen z miejsca spochmurniała, więc odruchowo przysunął się do niej o krok. Błyskawicznie od niego odskoczyła i zamachała ostrzegawczo dłońmi.

– Nie, nie, nie. Dystans, profesorze! – zażądała, ale znowu uśmiechała się wesoło i przewrotnie.

Kryzys został zażegnany, zatem ruszyli dalej. Słońce świeciło, Pokątna szumiała tysiącem typowych dla siebie odgłosów i kłopotliwa para chyba naprawdę chwilowo nikogo nie interesowała.

– Wiesz, że fundacja Remusa wkrótce skończy dwa lata? – odezwała się ponownie Yen, wybierając w miarę neutralny temat. No, może pomijając wspomnienie o Lupinie, ale zapewne był to rewanż za Marisol.

– Owszem. Przecież wybieram się na rocznicowe przyjęcie.

Boom! Yenlla stanęła jak wryta.

– Co?!

– Jak mógłbym odrzucić tak uprzejme zaproszenie?

– Dostałeś zaproszenie?!

– Ależ oczywiście.

– J-jak to?

– Wszak jestem członkiem tej szacownej organizacji. Nie pamiętasz? Sama zachęciłaś mnie do wstąpienia.

Pochylił się ku niej i lekko odchylił kołnierz swojego lekkiego czarnego płaszcza. Po wewnętrznej stronie, bezpiecznie skryta przed ciekawskim wzrokiem, tkwiła tam drobna przypinka fundacji.

Yen najpierw długo wpatrywała się w niego ze zdumieniem, a potem wybuchła śmiechem.

– Nie wierzę! Założę się, że przez cały ten czas nosiłeś to tylko po to, aby w odpowiednim momencie mnie wkurzyć.

– Bynajmniej. Uważam, że jestem dla Pełni Księżyca niezwykle cennym i zaangażowanym nabytkiem – powiedział tak poważnym i nadętym tonem, że z pewnością by mu uwierzyła, gdyby tak dobrze go nie znała.

– Blagier! Ale masz rację. Zupełnie zapomniałam o twojej małej obsesji na punkcie… członków, panie najbardziej rozczłonkowany działaczu społeczny Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie mogłeś przepuścić takiej okazji, prawda?

– Nie lubię bezczynności.

– I naprawdę zamierzasz przyjść? – zaniepokoiła się. – To niezbyt rozsądne.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie uważasz, że będzie bardziej podejrzane, jeżeli się nie zjawię?

– W twoim przypadku? Nigdy!

Chyba nie spodobała mu się tak brutalnie szczera odpowiedź.

– Cóż… Jeżeli nie życzysz sobie mojej obecności…

Yen przestała się śmiać i popatrzyła na niego poważnie.

– Nie – przerwała mu szybko i lekko się zarumieniła. – Przyjdź. Bo czemu nie? Chcesz, to przyjdź, nie chcesz, to nie. Co mnie to obchodzi? Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! – wyrzucała z siebie szybko, próbując słowami zagłuszyć zakłopotanie. – Jesteś dorosły i możesz sam podejmować decyzje, czyż nie? Zresztą, co mnie to wszystko interesuje! W ogóle mnie to nie interesuje. Wcale. Ani trochę. I przestań tak na mnie patrzeć!

Nie przestawał.

– Dystans, panie Snape! – przypomniała mu surowo.

– Pani Lupin, skąd to nagłe poruszenie?

– Och, spadaj!

Prychnęła i ponownie odsunęła się od niego w zgrabnym piruecie. Wyciągnął rękę, próbując ją zatrzymać, ale nie zdążył chwycić. Całe szczęście, bo gdy zerknął przed siebie, odkrył, że kogoś jednak zaintrygował ich wspólny spacer.

– Czy ty kiedykolwiek bywasz w pracy, Yenka? – zagadnęła Kitty z udawaną przyganą i podparła się pod boki. – Za co oni ci tyle płacą?

– Za moje wyjątkowo piękne oczy – odgryzła się i zalotnie zamachała rzęsami.

– Tak, wierzę, że znajdą się na to chętni… – odpowiedziała enigmatycznie jej przyjaciółka, rzuciwszy znaczące spojrzenie w kierunku mistrza eliksirów, który w jednej chwili emigrował wewnętrznie i w związku z tym wydawał się kompletnie nieporuszony aluzją.

Kitty jednak wiedziała swoje. I po tym, co zaobserwowała na premierze, nic, ale to absolutnie nic nie byłoby w stanie jej przekonać, że się myli.

– Może wybierzemy się wszyscy na kawę, skoro los tak szczęśliwie, a także drogą nieodgadnionego zbiegu przypadkowych okoliczności, skrzyżował nasze drogi? – zaproponowała nieco teatralnie Yen, gdy poczuła, że atmosfera zagęszcza się niebezpiecznie.

– O nie. – Pokręciła głową Kitty. – Ja, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych, muszę wracać do pracy. Wyskoczyłam tylko na chwilę, żeby kupić coś dla Suzie. Muszę to jeszcze dzisiaj wysłać do Hogwartu.

Snape wyczuł swój temat (a także idealną dystrakcję) i bez ostrzeżenia wzniósł się na wyżyny uprzejmości.

– Pierwszy szkolny kryzys, jak rozumiem?

Pani Johnson pełnym rezygnacji ruchem uniosła i zaprezentował im pakunki, które dźwigała. Papierowe torby znaczyło logo Madame Malkin.

– Jak widać. Kociołek przetrwał, szata nie. Z prawdziwą przyjemnością donoszę, że się pomyliłeś. Moja córka nie tylko nie trafiła do Slytherinu, ale w dodatku nie przejawia nawet najsubtelniejszych zdolności w kierunku eliksirów.

– To akurat żadna niespodzianka. Na tym etapie za sukces uznajemy niewysadzenie się w powietrze w ciągu pierwszego miesiąca.

– Och, Kit-Kat! – wtrąciła się Yenlla, która już zbyt długo milczała. – Chyba nie spodziewałaś się po Severze właściwej oceny charakteru? To byłoby doprawdy coś nowego.

– Przypominam, że posiadam odpowiednie kwalifikacje potwierdzone szeregiem certyfikatów – zaznaczył urażonym tonem.

– Oraz katalogiem nastoletnich traum i dysfunkcji – wytknęła mu. – A może doszły do tego jakieś samobójstwa?

– Z żalem donoszę, że nie.

Chociaż wydawało się to makabryczne, były profesor był tym faktem szczerze zawiedziony. Yen przewróciła oczami i już miała rzucić kolejnym złośliwym komentarzem, gdy poczuła na sobie ubawiony wzrok Kitty. Błyskawicznie przywołała się do porządku i odsunęła od Snape'a na bezpieczną i niebudzącą podejrzeń odległość.

– W każdym razie – odezwała się znowu zatroskana matka ze słyszalnym w głosie oburzeniem – z perspektywy rodzica muszę zauważyć, że Hogwart zaiste schodzi na psy. Wiecie, że w ciągu pierwszych dwóch tygodni w Zakazanym Lesie zgubiło się już dwoje uczniów? Dwoje! Uwierzycie?! Można by pomyśleć, że po tylu latach ktoś w końcu zainteresuje się odpowiednią ochroną budynku. Dumbledore dobrze zna tajne wyjścia z zamku, więc dlaczego ich nie pilnuje?

– Przypominam, że skwapliwie korzystaliśmy z tego faktu, gdy sami byliśmy w szkole – zauważył Severus, a kąciki jego ust jakby nieco się uniosły na to wspomnienie.

– To nie to samo! – upierała się Kitty z typowym dla matek zaślepieniem. – Wtedy czasy były inne… Znacznie bezpieczniejsze!

Yen i Sever zgodnie skrzywili się, słysząc ten nonsens. Ze Śmierciojadami buszującymi tu i tam oraz rewolucją wiszącą w powietrzu? Tak, ich młodość rzeczywiście można było zaliczyć w poczet wyjątkowo bezpiecznych, niemal sielankowych dni.

– Zresztą, czy to nie wy spędziłyście kiedyś całą noc w Zakazanym Lesie? – wypomniał jej znowu Snape.

– Ha, ha, ha! No tak, z Priscillą. To był pewnie jakiś zwariowany zakład. Pamiętasz, Yenka?

Kiwnęła głową, a potem spojrzała wymownie na mistrza eliksirów. Im również zdarzało się spędzać noce poza murami zamku, tyle że jej przyjaciółki nigdy się o tym nie dowiedziały.

– Siedziałyśmy przy ognisku i opowiadałyśmy sobie straszne historie – powiedziała na głos rozmarzonym tonem.

– A wszystkie twoje były sprośne. Co do jednej! No, dobrze – westchnęła Kitty. – Dziękuję za ten uroczy spacer aleją wspomnień, ale nie możemy tak tu stać do wieczora. Spieszę się do pracy. Odprowadzicie mnie?

Yen była bardziej niż chętna. Mistrz eliksirów grzecznie puścił panie przodem, a sam zamykał pochód. Dzięki temu mógł wreszcie spokojnie zapalić, nie narażając się na pretensje ze strony zajętej plotkowaniem szelmy. Miał za to dobry widok na jej ładny profil.

– Obawiam się, że jesteś nieco przewrażliwiona, Kitty. Daj Suzie trochę luzu, każda nastolatka tego potrzebuje – mądrzyła się pani Lupin.

– Nastolatka? To jeszcze dziecko! O nie, na pewno tak tego nie zostawię. Napisałam już długi list do Dumbledore'a, ale wiesz, jaki on jest… Pewnie składa z nich samolociki i puszcza po komnacie, a potem obserwuje lot i zapycha się dropsami. Niczym się nie przejmuje.

– Robiłem tak z całą rodzicielską korespondencją – zwierzył się bez cienia wstydu Snape, wydmuchując kółka dymu.

– Zero szacunku dla rodziców!

– Po prostu nasze wizje edukacji smarkaczy kompletnie się rozmijały.

– Och – jęknęła znowu odpowiedzialna matka Brytyjka. – Wy dwoje nigdy tego nie zrozumiecie. Gdy pojawiają się dzieci, perspektywa kompletnie się zmienia.

– A mózg obumiera…

– Bardzo zabawne, Yenka, naprawdę. Prawdziwa z ciebie znawczyni. – Tym razem Kitty sprawiała wrażenie lekko dotkniętej. – W każdym razie czas już na mnie. Do zobaczenia później!

Zatrzymali się na skrzyżowaniu z uliczką prowadzącą do Ministerstwa Magii. Kitty pożegnała się z nimi wylewnie i ruszyła przed siebie. Jednak po paru krokach obejrzała się jeszcze z ciekawością. Yen i Sever szli obok siebie w przepisowej odległości i bardzo starali się przypadkiem nie dotknąć, choć zdaniem Kitty równie dobrze mogliby trzymać się za ręce, bo nawet ślepy by zauważył, że coś jest na rzeczy. Trudno, niech im będzie. Kitty uważała, że spełniła swój obywatelski obowiązek, kilkakrotnie ostrzegając Yen, a teraz postanowiła się więcej nie wtrącać. Nie zamierzała oceniać przyjaciółki, w końcu to nie była jej wina. Prawda wyglądała tak, że najwyraźniej żadna siła nie była w stanie ich rozdzielić. Kitty postanowiła to wreszcie zaakceptować.

§§§

Podczas gdy Fundacja Pełni Księżyca szykowała się do osławionego rocznicowego przyjęcia, na ulicy Pokątnej pojawiały się pierwsze plakaty i bilbordy związane z kampanią promocyjną Y., perfum sygnowanych imieniem pięknej Yenlli. Nowy zapach miał trafić do sprzedaży pierwszego października. A zatem pani Lupin miała dokładnie pięć dni, aby zakończyć jedną sprawę, zanim druga z mistrzowską precyzją wybuchła jej w twarz.

§§§

Podczas swojego wielkiego wieczoru 30 września 2000 roku Remus Lupin wyglądał doprawdy imponująco. Yen osobiście się o to postarała i nie tolerowała fuszerki. Musiała mieć pewność, że będzie do niej pasował. Namówiła go zatem na prostą i klasyczną szatę ozdobioną nieco bardziej wymyślnymi, ale nadal subtelnymi detalami. Piękna, idealnie dobrana ciepła barwa lasu o zmierzchu podkreślała kolor jego oczu oraz – jakżeby inaczej – specyficzną księżycową przypadłość, która leżała u źródeł powstania świetnie prosperującej fundacji.

Naturalnie, istniał też mniej szlachetny powód zaplanowanej dla niego na ten wieczór stylizacji – Yenlla we własnej osobie, dla której mąż miał stanowić idealne tło. Piękna aktorka miała na sobie suknię tak wspaniałą, że dosłownie przeszła samą siebie. Jedyna w swoim rodzaju kreacja w kolorze księżycowego światła miękko opływała jej szczupłą sylwetkę, falując i lśniąc przy każdym ruchu, jakby fatycznie zastała wykonana z płynnych bladobłękitno-srebrnych promieni. Bujne loki, które z nieodgadnionych względów ponownie stały się kruczoczarne z subtelnym błękitnym połyskiem, Yen upięła do góry i ozdobiła wymyślnym stroikiem z migotliwych półszlachetnych kamieni zwanych Nocą Kairu. Mogła wybrać droższą biżuterię, w obecnej sytuacji już niczego nie musiała sobie odmawiać, ale zwyczajnie miała do nich sentyment. Razem z Remusem wyglądali cudownie, a do tego znakomicie wpisywali się w klimat wilkołaczej imprezy. Zaiste, Yenlla była prawdziwą artystką w swoim fachu.

Parę minut po dwudziestej urokliwa para stała w drzwiach, cierpliwie witając przybywających tłumnie gości.

– Dobry wieczór, jak miło, że zechcieli państwo przybyć – świergotała przymilnie Yenlla.

– Proszę się rozgościć. Życzymy miłego wieczoru. – Kłaniał się uprzejmie gospodarz.

– Och, panie ministrze, czujemy się doprawdy zaszczyceni! Zapraszamy do głównego stołu. Edith wskaże panu miejsce.

– Prosimy, prosimy do środka.

– Dziękujemy za wsparcie. Państwa obecność wiele dla nas znaczy. Dzięki serdeczności i pomocy ludzi dobrej woli możemy wspólnie zmieniać ten świat w lepsze miejsce.

Yen uśmiechała się, wdzięczyła i hojnie roztaczała wokół swoje uroki, a jednak nie była w stanie zamaskować lekkiego zdenerwowania. Od czasu do czasu niespokojnie strzelała oczami na boki, starając się wypatrzeć w tłumie… A potem natychmiast ganiła się w duchu za głupotę i ponownie wpadała w tryb idealnej gospodyni.

– Witamy w naszych skromnych progach. Nowa siedziba jest wciąż w budowie, ale za żadne skarby nie chcieliśmy odwlekać chwili, w której razem spotkamy się pod tym dachem, aby walczyć o równość i tolerancję – paplała niemal bez udziału umysłu.

Była w tym bardzo dobra, w końcu zarabiała na życie afektowanym recytowaniem wyuczonych na pamięć linijek. Nie chodziło o to, że nie wierzyła w fundację, bo idea faktycznie była jej bliska. Po prostu tego wieczoru była zbyt rozkojarzona, aby skupiać się na misji Pełni Księżyca.

Nawet nie zauważyła Kitty, dopóki ta nie ucałowała jej w policzek.

– Yenka, kochanie!

– Kitty i Jonathan! – ucieszył się Remus. – Przejdźcie na salę, proszę.

– Zaraz was tam znajdziemy, obiecuję – zapewniła przyklejona do jego ramienia Yenlla.

– Tak, tak, oczywiście.

– Ros! Piękna sukienka – przywitała kolejną przyjaciółkę.

– Dziękuję. A twoja jest po prostu… – Zwyczajnie zabrakło jej słów i nic w tym dziwnego.

– Rozgłoście się, będziecie siedzieć z nami przy głównym stole. Och, i żadnego rzucania po sali Finite Incantantem. – Pogroziła palcem Syriuszowi.

Nieodgadnionym cudem budynek faktycznie został wykończony na czas, ale bynajmniej nie w sposób całkowicie naturalny. Finalne poprawki musieli wprowadzać jeszcze tego samego dnia za pomocą zaklęć, aby wszystko jakoś trzymało się kupy. Liczyli też na to, że goście nie będą zbyt wnikliwie eksplorować rejonów poza salą konferencyjną. Inne pomieszczenia nadal znajdowały się w opłakanym stanie.

– Och, pan Wasyl! – rzuciła zdumiona widokiem kolejnego gościa Yenlla.

Wielki jak niedźwiedź i całkiem do niego podobny z urody Rosjanin z kurtuazją ucałował jej dłoń.

– Piękna pani Lupin. Jak miło znów panią widzieć.

– Wzajemnie.

Wraz z nim do siedziby fundacji wkroczyło trzech rosłych towarzyszy, których przelotnie kojarzyła. Na końcu szedł nieodłączny wierny Iwan, którym Wasyl uwielbiał się wysługiwać.

– Cieszę się, że jednak zdążyliście – powiedział Remus, ściskając dłoń Wasyla. Wylewny jegomość niewątpliwie ponownie porwałby go w objęcia (wyglądał, jakby zamierzał to zrobić), gdyby nie wąskie przejście, w którym nie było na to miejsca. – Do ostatniej chwili trzymaliście nas w niepewności.

– Napotkaliśmy pewne... problemy – odpowiedział Wasyl, a czuła na każde drgnienie głosu Yen zastrzygła uszami

– Kłopoty z komunikacją? – zgadywała.

Olbrzymi mężczyzna zaśmiał się tubalnie.

– Życzyłbym sobie, żebyśmy mieli tylko takie! Jednak nie wypada, abym teraz zawracał państwu głowę – przywołał się do porządku, gdy dostrzegł, że za jego plecami powoli tworzy się kolejka. – Gdyby jednak drogi Remus znalazł dla mnie później chwilkę na prywatną pogawędkę...

– Oczywiście, jak najbardziej.

– Cudownie! Znakomicie!

– Proszę się rozgościć – zachęcała uprzejmie Yenlla.

Przekazała gości z zagranicy w ręce Edith, która zajmowała się wskazywaniem miejsc przy stolikach, a następnie z szerokim uśmiechem zwróciła się do kolejnej pary, która właśnie przed nią stanęła:

– Witamy w naszych skromnych progach. Mamy nadzieję, że spędzą państwo uroczy wieczór. Nie zapominajmy jednak, że spotykamy się nie bez powodu. Równe prawa dla wszystkich! Razem walczmy o równość i tolerancję. Proszę, oto broszura i plakietka. Dziękujemy za wsparcie.

§§§

Powitanie trwało całe wieki. Fundacja liczyła już blisko trzystu członków wilkołaczej proweniencji oraz wielu innych przyjaciół i dobroczyńców. Wszyscy zostali zaproszeni, nie wszyscy zdołali przybyć – czarodzieje cierpiący na księżycową chorobę nadal niechętnie ujawniali się publicznie, więc większość z nich od wystąpień i udziału w obradach preferowała „członkowstwo korespondencyjne". W związku z tym impreza ściągnęła głównie urzędników oraz innych oficjeli i stanowiła coś w rodzaju demonstracji ewentualnej siły politycznej Lupina. Yen tkwiła u boku męża i pracowicie zajmowała się wyglądaniem i ozdabianiem. Była w tym doprawdy znakomita, ale też bardzo zmęczona. Gdy Remusa porwał wreszcie Geoffrey w związku z jakimiś niecierpiącymi zwłoki sprawami, poczuła prawdziwą ulgę. Usunęła się w kąt i poszukała czegoś do picia.

– Pani Lupin – usłyszała nagle za plecami jedwabisty głos.

Odwróciła się i po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru uśmiechnęła zupełnie szczerze i nie z obowiązku.

Mistrz eliksirów zjawił się mocno spóźniony. Rozmyślnie postanowił uniknąć niezręcznego powitalnego baletu przy drzwiach, który mógłby w tym wypadku wypaść… osobliwie. Wolał przemknąć do środka już po wszystkim i wmieszać się w tłum.

Tego wieczoru on również prezentował się zaskakująco dobrze… i cholernie ekscentrycznie. Jeżeli nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi, dokonał naprawdę zaskakującego wyboru. Chyba jako jedyny w całym towarzystwie nie miał na sobie szaty, tylko czarny mugolski surdut – prosty i elegancki. Całość uzupełniała biała koszula i zaplątana pod szyją krawatka. Bardziej niż zwykle przypominał kocura... Udomowionego, bo w obroży.

– Profesorze Snape. Jednak zdecydował się pan zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością? – zagadnęła słodko Yen.

– Zaiste.

– A cóż się stało z pana legendarną punktualnością?

– Lepiej późno niż wcale. Czyżbyś zwątpiła, że się zjawię?

– Szczerze mówiąc, liczyłam, że stchórzysz.

– Niestety, muszę cię rozczarować.

– Och, nie pierwszy raz i nie ostatni. – Yenlla wreszcie wypadła z roli i zachichotała. Powyższa wymiana zdań wydała jej się po prostu kosmicznie absurdalna. – Och, Sever, jesteś niepoprawny! Naprawdę nie powinieneś się tu pokazywać.

– Teraz już na to za późno. Chociaż przyznaję, muszę się napić, bo inaczej nie zdzierżę.

– Co ja mam powiedzieć? Nawet nie mogę się znieczulić.

Chwilowo wyczerpali zapas uszczypliwości, więc tylko stali na środku sali, wpatrując się w siebie intensywnie. Wokół krążyli goście i w naturalny sposób tworzyli rozgadane grupki. Yenlla i Edith właśnie tak to zaplanowały. Mniejsze i większe stoliki i krzesła rozlokowano pod ścianami, tak samo jak stoły z poczęstunkiem, a środek pozostawiono do dyspozycji gości, którzy mogli swobodnie wędrować i wdawać się w dyskusje. Pod północną ścianą zainstalowano bar, w którym serwowano drinki (Yen nawet nie zbliżała się w tamte rejony), a w sąsiednim kącie kameralna orkiestra stroiła instrumenty. Wszystko na swoim miejscu i dokładnie tak, jak powinno być.

– Dobra, dość tego – odezwała się wreszcie pani Lupin. – Nie możemy tak tkwić na widoku. Zorganizuj sobie drinka i jakąś przystawkę, zaraz pewnie zacznie się część oficjalna.

§§§

Kitty zauważyła mistrza eliksirów nawet wcześniej niż Yen. Przewidywała, że coś takiego się stanie, i wyglądała go pilnie od samego początku. Gdy w końcu się pojawił, natychmiast wkroczyła do akcji.

– Ej, Ros! – Chwyciła koleżankę pod ramię i odwróciła ją w przeciwnym kierunku. – Co ty na to, żebyśmy rozdały jeszcze kilka broszur?

– Myślałam, że tym razem mamy być gośćmi. Bez podtekstów – marudziła.

– A wydaje ci się, że Yenka będzie o tym pamiętać? Nie bądź naiwna. Poza tym robimy to w szczytnym celu, prawda?

Rosmerta zgodziła się z oporami, ale w końcu wygrała lepsza część jej natury. Na pewno nie zdążyła zauważyć Snape'a i całe szczęście. Była zbyt wścibska i już raz próbowała mieszać. Kitty nie zamierzała jej więcej na to pozwolić. Yen zasłużyła na spokój.

Kitty podjęła tę decyzję zaledwie kilka dni temu, po przelotnym spotkaniu z Yenllą i Severusem. Uświadomiła sobie, że wreszcie musi stanąć po czyjejś stronie i nie miała problemu z wyborem. Jeżeli Yen potrzebowała czasu, żeby dojść do tego, czego właściwie chce, przyjaciółka postanowiła go jej zapewnić. Bo że potrzebuje zmiany było aż nadto widoczne. I jeżeli nie mogła zrobić nic innego, żeby jej pomóc, zamierzała przynajmniej na pewien czas zneutralizować Rosmertę.

§§§

– Myślę, że powinienem pokłonić się gospodarzowi – szepnął Severus na ucho Yen, gdy ponownie się mijali, pracowicie udając, że się nawzajem nie widzą.

Szelma rzuciła kontrolne spojrzenie mężowi, który aktualnie dyskutował z jakimś poważnym urzędnikiem z ministerstwa.

– Przestań, nie drażnij go – rzuciła z tłumionym śmiechem. Zupełnie zapomniała o ostrożności, skoro ponownie wydawała się bardziej ubawiona niż oburzona jego uwagą.

– Muszę, inaczej to będzie podejrzanie wyglądało.

Nie dotknął jej, bo nie mógł. Jednak kiedy odchodził, musnął ją takim spojrzeniem, że od razu zrobiło jej się gorąco.

Snape znajdował się w ciekawym nastroju, jak na siebie dość wesołym i wręcz… psotnym. Wszystko, co się wydarzyło w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, okazało się na tyle zwariowane, że kompletnie wytrąciło go z równowagi. On i Yenlla… i Lupin. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie tu przyszedł. Nie powinien, a jednak go kusiło. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Pewną wskazówkę odnośnie do tego, jak bardzo jego zdrowy rozsądek jeszcze się bronił, była ilość whisky, jaką musiał w siebie wlać, zanim był w stanie ruszyć się z mieszkania. Musiał się solidnie znieczulić, aby jakoś to przeżyć. Możliwe jednak, że wypił nieco za dużo Ognistej i stąd ten zabawny stan.

Zbliżył się do Remusa swoim legendarnym, bezszelestnym kocim krokiem, wyćwiczonym przez lata wrednych profesorskich patroli w Hogwarcie.

– Lupin – odezwał się całkiem miło, a wręcz (jak na swoje możliwości) sympatycznie. – Widzę, że fundacja prosperuje. Moje gratulacje.

Przez moment całkiem poważnie rozważał, czy wraz z gratulacjami nie wyciągnąć do niego ręki, ale w błysku błogosławionej iluminacji uznał, że byłaby to gruba przesada. Nie wspominając, że tak przyjacielski gest mógłby przyprawić wilkołaka o zawał serca (jeżeli takie dolegliwości w ogóle je trapią). Remus już i tak wyglądał na zszokowanego. I wyjątkowo czujnego.

– Severusie. – Skłonił się lekko, lecz potem nie odmówił sobie nieco uszczypliwego komentarza (święty Lunatyk, co się porobiło z tym światem?!): – Nie ukrywam, że jesteś chyba ostatnią osobą, której bym się tu spodziewał.

– Znasz mnie, jestem wielkim wielbicielem towarzyskich rozrywek.

– Mhm. Czy to Yen prosiła cię, żebyś… – zaczął Lupin, a w jego mdłych oczach błysnęła przenikliwość, która zadziwiła mistrza eliksirów.

Szlag! A jednak poczciwy Remusik miał oczy i nawet od czasu do czasu z nich korzystał.

– Ona? – zdziwił się uprzejmie Snape. – Bynajmniej. Sądzę, że jest raczej wściekła.

Rzucił wymowne spojrzenie na drugi koniec sali, gdzie piękna Yen czarowała przedstawicieli jakiejś zagranicznej delegacji. Drobna i migotliwa wyglądała jak błędny ognik na tle imponujących posturą i owłosieniem niedźwiedziowatych mężczyzn. Jeden z nich zaproponował jej kieliszek, a Yenlla uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i zdecydowanie odmówiła. Severus już wyobrażał sobie lawinę plotek, kiedy to się rozniesie

– Dlaczego? – dopytywał Remus.

Mistrz eliksirów zmrużył przebiegle oczy.

– Stary i nowy mąż na jednym przyjęciu? Pewnie drży o swoją reputację.

– Jest tylko jeden mąż. Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

Znowu ta irytująca czujność. Severus czuł się jak na przesłuchaniu. Może Yen miała słuszność, gdy twierdziła, że powinien trzymać się z daleka? Lupin nie był już tym samym, zakompleksionym i przymierającym głodem bezrobotnym wilkołakiem, który nieustannie przepraszał, że żyje. O nie, teraz był kimś, więc jego pewność siebie znacznie wzrosła. Szczęśliwie nie osiągnęła jeszcze nietoperzowatego poziomu „Master", ale zawsze.

– Oczywiście. Ale fakt pozostaje faktem – dowodził cierpliwie Snape. – Pewnie nie życzyłaby sobie mojej obecności, gdyby miała na to wpływ.

– Byłem pewien, że się przyjaźnicie.

– Z nią? – dopytał ponownie, jakby istniało całe morze innych możliwości. Starannie unikał wymawiania jej imienia, łudząc się, że dzięki temu stwarza emocjonalny dystans. – Być może… Trochę. Kiedy na czymś jej zależy.

– To znaczy? – Remusowi wyraźnie nie spodobała się idea, że mistrz eliksirów i jego żona mogą mieć jakiekolwiek wspólne interesy.

– Zdejmij różowe okulary, Lupin. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo zdołała cię opętać, musisz zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że pod tą niewinną otoczką znajduje się wyrachowana żmija. I czasami próbuje coś ode mnie uzyskać. Zresztą nie tylko ona. A tak przy okazji… Jak sprawuje się polecony przeze mnie ekspert? – sprytnie i w odpowiednim momencie przypomniał o przysłudze, która Yen niegdyś na nim wymusiła.

Remus natychmiast się stropił i wyraźnie zakłopotał, bez walki oddając Severusowi pole. O tak, przecież było wiadomo, że śliczna żona nie zrobiła tego dla siebie. To Lupin potrzebował mistrza eliksirów specjalizującego się w tojadzie, nie ona. Dzięki tej sprytnej zagrywce Snape zdołał nie tylko odwrócić jego uwagę i wybić z roli zazdrosnego męża, ale za jednym zamachem uzasadnił swoją obecność na imprezie fundacji. On, ceniony mistrz eliksirów i naukowiec, jak najbardziej miał prawo interesować się badaniami swojego protegowanego oraz postępem jego prac w ramach projektów Pełni Księżyca.

– Bystry i zdolny młody człowiek. Dzięki niemu na pewno pchniemy sprawy do przodu. – Lupin rozluźnił się na moment. – Ale chyba nie przyszedłeś tylko po to, aby o niego zapytać? – Czujność powróciła ze zdwojoną siłą.

– Jeżeli mam być szczery… Nie. Jestem tu w celach służbowych oraz, nazwijmy to tak, autopromocyjnych.

Gospodarz nie mógłby wyglądać na bardziej zdziwionego, nawet gdyby Severus pod wpływem chwilowego zaćmienia umysłu szczerze podał mu prawdziwy, uroczo zgrabny, gibki i czarujący powód swojej obecności. Westchnął ciężko.

– Na dobre czy złe moje nazwisko zostało na stałe skojarzone z tojadem – wyjaśnił. – W związku z tym zamierzam wykorzystać waszą małą fundację jako mój projekt charytatywny. Podobno warto udzielać się w czymś podobnym, gdy jest się szanowanym czarodziejem na wysokim stanowisku. Tak przynajmniej słyszałem, wszak to dla mnie wciąż nowość.

Czuł, że mówi za dużo, a przydługawa przemowa zaczynała brzmieć niepokojąco podobnie do usprawiedliwienia. Nie podobało mu się to, ale nie mógł przestać. Czujne spojrzenie Lupina prowokowało nadmiar alkoholu, który krążył w jego żyłach.

– A gdzie Marisol? – zapytał znienacka Remus.

– Kto? – zdziwił się zupełnie szczerze Snape, odsłaniając się na mgnienie oka.

– Marisol. Twoja nowa… przyjaciółka?

Severus przez nieuwagę stracił grunt pod nogami. Musiał szybko wrócić do pionu.

– Ach, ona. Nie mam pojęcia i niezbyt mnie to interesuje – powiedział, a zaraz potem w przypływie fantazji dodał: – Mam ich wiele.

Kolejny błąd. Przechwalanie się liczbą hipotetycznych kobiet tak bardzo do niego nie pasowało, że Lupin ze zdumienia aż otworzył usta. Jeżeli Severus chciał uśpić jego czujność, osiągnął przeciwny efekt. Podejrzliwość Remusa jeszcze przybrała na sile.

Na szczęście Yenlla swoim dodatkowym zmysłem wyczuła, że towarzyska pogawędka pomiędzy dwoma jej mężczyznami trwa odrobinę zbyt długo, i postanowiła interweniować. W jednej chwili wyrosła u boku męża, roztaczając wokół cały swój migotliwy wdzięk.

– Kochanie! – zawołała, a potem omal nie zemdlała, gdy obaj jak na komendę odwrócili się w jej stronę. – Remmy – dodała dla porządku. – Muszę cię porwać. Wszyscy chcą zamienić z tobą słówko. Severusie, jak miło, że znalazłeś dla nas miejsce w swoim jakże napiętym terminarzu. Baw się dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że sam trafisz do baru? Pa, pa!

Złośliwa szelma zaśmiała się nieco nerwowo, po czym chwyciła Remusa pod ramię i zdecydowanie odsunęła jak najdalej od Snape'a. Mistrz eliksirów śledził ją raczej rozbawionym wzrokiem.

§§§

– Sever, coś ty mu naopowiadał? – zagadnęła go Yen w przelocie jakiś czas później. Stanęli akurat przy stoliku ze stosami artystycznie ułożonych, miniaturowych kanapeczek.

– Nic takiego.

– Jak to nic? Cały czas dziwnie na mnie patrzy!

– Może dlatego, że dziwnie wyglądasz w tym trupim kolorze – ocenił fachowo jej wieczorową kreację. – Jak topielica.

Yenlla prychnęła.

– Znawca!

Ani myślał wycofywać się z tej impertynenckiej uwagi. Wręcz przeciwnie, uniósł jedynie znacząco brew, jakby był zdumiony, że sama nie zauważyła, że to nie jej kolor. Co było absolutną i totalną bzdurą. Szelmie było dobrze w każdym kolorze.

– Aha – dodała po namyśle. – Mógłbyś mieć na tyle rozumu, aby nie reagować, gdy zwracam się do męża _kochanie_ – zauważyła z delikatną przyganą w głosie.

– Rozważę to – rzucił, ledwie otwierając usta.

– Jak uważnie?

– To zależy.

– Od czego?

– Przekonaj mnie.

Severus bez ostrzeżenia odwrócił się ku niej i postąpił krok do przodu. Znaleźli się teraz niebezpiecznie blisko, niemal nos w nos, pomijając drobną różnicę wzrostu zniwelowaną szklanymi pantofelkami pani Lupin. W tej samej chwili przerażona gospodyni odskoczyła jak oparzona i omal nie przewróciła stolika.

– Przestań! – pisnęła. – Rozmawialiśmy o tym!

– Spokojnie, słońce dni moich – odezwał się jedwabistym głosem. – Jeżeli zaczniesz demolować salę, na pewno zwrócisz na siebie uwagę.

– Ostatnie ostrzeżenie! – Pogroziła mu palcem, ale choć bardzo starała się wyglądać na obrażoną, zupełnie jej to nie wychodziło. Zdradzały ją roześmiane oczy.

Mimo to Snape skapitulował. Grzecznie odsunął się na bok i oparł o ścianę niedaleko niej – ponownie idealnie niezainteresowany nikim i niczym.

– A gdzie podziali się nowi znajomi drogiego Lupina? – zapytał.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Auuu...

– Severrr – warknęła na niego.

– Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się tutaj frakcji rosyjskiej. To chyba znaczy, że Lupin zabrnął znacznie dalej, niż powinien.

Yenlla westchnęła, przewróciła oczami i skapitulowała. Rzuciła talerzyk z kanapkami z powrotem na stolik i wróciła do mistrza eliksirów. Ostrożność ostrożnością, lecz znowu udało mu się ją zaintrygować.

– Sever, o co ci chodzi? Wiesz coś o nich?

– Mówiłem ci już, byłoby lepiej dla Lupina, gdyby trzymał się od nich z daleka. Nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie.

– Moim zdaniem sprawiają raczej sympatyczne wrażenie. Wasyl...

– Zatem jesteś nieuleczalnie głupia. Masz wszak swój słynny dodatkowy zmysł, nic nim nie wyczułaś?

– Sama już nie wiem...

– Nie wpuszczają do grupy nikogo, kto nie jest wilkołakiem – przypomniał cierpliwie Severus, wracając do rozpoczętej kiedyś rozmowy, a potem podał znacznie więcej szczegółów: – Chorych i niedołężnych porzucają w lesie. Wyznają prawo dżungli. Przemieniają wszystkich, łącznie z dziećmi, odkąd okazało się, że wilkołactwo nie jest dziedziczne.

– Naprawdę nie jest? – wyrwało jej się.

– Musisz jeszcze o to pytać?

Spojrzał na nią w taki sposób, że natychmiast pożałowała, że o cokolwiek zapytała. Nie wytrzymała jego wzroku, musiała się odwrócić.

– Zapomnij, że cokolwiek powiedziałam. Ale jedno wiem na pewno, widziałam tam dzieci i nie poszły tańczyć w świetle księżyca wraz z innymi.

Snape zacmokał, nadal osobiści urażony jej niewiedzą i naiwnością.

– Zdążyli odkryć, że muszą poczekać do pewnego wieku, inaczej... Cóż, mieli sporo nieprzyjemnych wypadków.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że...

– Obciążenie podczas pierwszej przemiany jest zbyt duże. Lupin ledwo to przeżył. Pamiętasz, ile miał wtedy lat?

Yenlla zamyśliła się na tyle głęboko, że nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy swobodnie oparła się o ścianę tuż obok niego. Niewiele brakowało, a odruchowo ułożyłaby również głowę na jego ramieniu, ale na szczęście tego nie zrobiła. Jej umysł wypełniły ponure historie o wilkołakach. Przypomniała sobie dziwny myśliwski dom na końcu świata i to niepokojące uczucie, które towarzyszyło jej podczas wizyty na północy Rosji.

– Skąd tyle wiesz? – zapytała, lecz wtem spłynęło na nią oświecenie. – Czy Czarny Pan... Czy on próbował dojść z nimi do porozumienia?

– Oni z nikim się nie układają. Jak wspominałem, to zwariowana, nieobliczalna sekta.

– Byłeś tam?

– Nigdy w życiu. W dawnych czasach byłem ostatnią osobą, której zlecono by tresowanie wilków. Lord miał do tego o wiele bardziej predestynowanych ludzi.

– Fenrir Greyback?

– Na przykład.

– Ale on cię zna. Ten cały Wasyl – uściśliła Yen. – Pytał mnie o ciebie zaledwie chwilę temu.

– Być może. – Zamyślił się na moment. – Negocjacje trwały przez dłuższy okres, ale ostatecznie nic z tego nie wyszło. Mogliśmy się spotkać, chociaż tego nie pamiętam. Swojego czasu lord utrzymywał kontakty z najróżniejszymi organizacjami wywrotowymi z całego świata. Większości z nich przewodzili podobni egocentrycy i furiaci, więc trudno im było znaleźć wspólny język.

– Dlaczego zainteresowali się Lupinem?

Snape niespodziewanie parsknął w sposób, który całkiem przypominał śmiech.

– Widocznie odkryli, że nie służy im zbyt bliskie krzyżowanie.

Yenlla najpierw go nie zrozumiała, ale zaraz potem uroczo się zarumieniła.

– Chyba sobie żartujesz!

– Ciszej. Poza tym to całkiem logiczne. Poszczególne odmiany wilkołaków różnią się między sobą. Rosyjskie są najsilniejsze, ze względu na trudne warunki musiały szybko ewoluować, żeby nie wyginąć. Niemieckie uchodzą za najsprytniejsze. Francuskie... Cóż, zostały praktycznie wytępione, więc ewidentnie przegrały wyścig ewolucyjny. – Yen nie była pewna, czy Severus mówi prawdę, czy tylko w wyrafinowany sposób kpi z Lupina. – Krzyżówki ras to dość popularna metoda uzyskiwania założonych... ulepszeń.

– CO?! – krzyknęła Yen, zanim zdołała nad sobą zapanować, a zaraz potem gwałtownie zbadała. – I oni... Robią coś takiego?!

– Skąd to nerwy, słońce dni moich? – wymruczał nisko. – Czyżby ktoś tam już próbował się z tobą krzyżować?

– Dlaczego... Dlaczego ze mną?!

– Pomyśl przez chwilę. Gdybym ja był szurniętym przywódcą wilkołaczego stada opętanym wizją zwiększenia wytrzymałości i zdolności rasy, a potem przypadkiem usłyszał gdzieś o kobiecie o twoich zdolnościach, byłbym bardzo ciekawy, co ewentualnie wyszłoby z połączenia...

– Skąd miałby o mnie wiedzieć?

– Zawsze krążyły plotki. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Mógł coś usłyszeć wśród ludzi Lorda. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Połączenie zwierzęcych i współczulnych zmysłów? Moim zdaniem to byłby niezwykle interesujący eksperyment, choćby z naukowego punktu widzenia.

Yenlla wpatrywała się w niego wielkimi, okrągłymi ze zdumienia oczami. Nagle wiele wydarzeń z czasu ich letniego pobytu na Syberii nabrało sensu. Dziwni ludzie, dziwne rozmowy... Wypadki, o których opowiadał jej Wasyl, ewidentnie zatajając pewne fakty. I jak w pewnym momencie wszystko zaczęło krążyć wokół dzieci i dziedziczenia. Snape, jak na niego przystało, wiedział zaskakujące rzeczy i był w stanie naświetlić jej sprawy, o których nie miała pojęcia. Szkoda, że zaczął mówić tak późno.

– Pozwól jednak zauważyć, że sama powinnaś o tym wiedzieć – pouczył ją na pół wyniosłym, na pół rozbawionym tonem mistrz eliksirów. – Wszak to twój mąż, którego uśmiech tak wspaniale prezentuje się w świetle księżyca, dowodzi całym tym burdelem.

– Musiałeś, prawda? Nawet nie próbowałeś się powstrzymać.

– Przykro mi, że moje poczucie humoru nagle przestało ci odpowiadać.

– Zaiste, jesteś dziś po prostu czarujący, skarbie.

Miała dorzucić jeszcze coś złośliwego na koniec, a Snape już zapobiegawczo szykował się do riposty, gdy Kitty niespodziewanie wmieszała się między nich.

– Yenlla, na litość boską! Zwracaj choć trochę uwagę na to, co się wokół dzieje. Remus, zaraz będzie przemawiał. No, chodź!

Przyjaciółka zdecydowanie odciągnęła ją od mistrza eliksirów i razem odpłynęły w tłum. Yen poruszała się miękko i lekko, prowokacyjnie kołysząc biodrami. Robiła to specjalnie. Wiedziała, że na nią patrzy.

– Yenka, doprawdy – marudziła w dalszym ciągu Kitty. – Ten flirt staje się niebezpieczny.

– Jaki znowu flirt? – oburzyła się wcielona niewinność.

Krukonka ze świstem wypuściła powietrze.

– Wmawiaj sobie, co chcesz, jeżeli tym chcesz uśpić swoje delikatne sumienie, ale pamiętaj, że nie tylko ja mam oczy. Wiesz, jak to się skończy, Yenka. Są rzeczy, których nie da się ukryć. Miej się na baczności.

Nie zdołała nic więcej powiedzieć, bo właśnie dotarły do głównego stołu. Kitty zdecydowanie pchnęła Yen na miejsce obok Remusa, a sama zajęła sąsiednie krzesło. Pani Lupin jak na zawołanie rozjarzyła się cała, jak na szczęśliwą małżonkę przystało, i wszystko znów było w porządku.

§§§

– Mowa, mowa! – zaczął skandować Syriusz, a zgromadzeni goście chętnie dołączyli. – Mowa!

Remus jednak nader niechętnie podnosił się z miejsca, więc Black i w tym musiał mu pomóc. Kiedy wreszcie wypchnął go na środek, zakłopotany szef Fundacji Pełni Księżyca sprawiał doprawdy rozkoszne wrażenie. Uśmiechał się nieśmiało, uspokajając rozbawioną salę niepewnymi gestami dłoni.

– Już dobrze, już dobrze, dziękuję – zaczął niepewnie. – Serdecznie dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie. Z pewnością nie muszę tłumaczyć, dlaczego się tu zebraliśmy, i mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to jednorazowe wydarzenie, a nowy zwyczaj. Musimy ze sobą rozmawiać, to początek każdej długiej drogi do niezbędnych zmian.

Przerwały mu oklaski. Yenlla również radośnie biła brawo, szczerząc się do Syriusza. Wstęp wypadł nieźle, w końcu pomagali go pisać. Remus, chociaż nie znosił publicznych wystąpień, radził sobie coraz lepiej, a nieśmiałość tylko dodawała mu uroku, a jego słowom – prawdziwości. Brzmiał naturalniej i szczerzej niż profesjonalny mówca, a poza tym budził większe zaufanie.

– Oficjalnie fundacja obchodzi dzisiaj drugie urodziny, jednak jej idea jest znacznie starsza...

Lupin mówił o walce, samotności, odrzuceniu. O zmarnowanym potencjale i powszechnym milczeniu. O niezmiennej obojętności i społecznie usankcjonowanym prześladowaniu. O setkach, ba, tysiącach ludzi na całym świecie, dla których nie było miejsca, bo tak. O strasznej chorobie, za którą nie ponosili winy, ale również nie potrafili jej wyleczyć.

Poruszająca przemowa trwała, Yenlla, która znała jej treść na pamięć równie dobrze jak małżonek, powoli odpływała myślami. Rozglądała się po sali, wypatrując znajomych twarzy. Zgromadzona wokół Wasyla delegacja rosyjska zatonęła w wewnętrznej dyskusji – oni zdecydowanie nie słuchali Lupina i niewiele ich to wszystko obchodziło. Yen zdecydowała, że po tym, czego się dowiedziała, musi o nich porozmawiać z mężem. Snape'a na pewno nie zdoła namówić, aby sam przekonał Remusa, że nie tędy droga. Pewnie jeszcze miałby satysfakcję, gdyby Luni wplątał się w jakąś międzynarodową aferę...

Sam Severus stał dokładnie tam, gdzie go zostawiła, i patrzył prosto na nią. Przez cały czas. Jak zwykle czaił się z drinkiem w najgłębszym cieniu i z pewnością również nie słuchał. Nie zdołała powstrzymać uśmiechu, choć szybko odwróciła wzrok. A przynajmniej tak się jej wydawało...

– YENLLA – syknęła Kitty prosto do jej ucha i szturchnęła łokciem w bok. Zabolało na tyle mocno, że z pewnością nie zrobiła tego pierwszy raz. – Ogarnij się, czas na ciebie.

Faktycznie, Remus właśnie dotarł do momentu, w którym za wszystko jej dziękował. Jak mogła to przegapić?

– Oczywiście żadne z tych osiągnięć nie byłoby możliwe, gdyby nie moja żona – kontynuował, wskazując na nią.

Yenlla rozjarzyła się w zestawie swoich najlepszych uśmiechów, po czym wstała i dołączyła do niego. Ujęła go pod ramię, spojrzała czule, dodała otuchy. Remus wziął ze stołu dwa napełnione szampanem kieliszki i jeden z nich podał Yen. Błyszczała swoim zwykłym, wewnętrznym światłem, wzmocnionym blaskiem klejnotów oraz podwyższonym ponad rozsądną normę samozadowoleniem.

– Yenka – powiedział. – Jesteś moim słońcem i księżycem. Skoro prawdziwy nie przyniósł mi szczęścia, nic dziwnego, że musiałaś go zastąpić. Od kilku lat oświetlasz moją drogę i pilnujesz, żebym nie zabłądził. Dziękuję ci za to. Twoje zdrowie, kochanie. – Uniósł w toaście kieliszek, a goście chętnie poszli za jego przykładem.

– I twoje – odpowiedziała natychmiast Yen. – Za fundację!

– Za fundację! – powtórzyli gromko zgromadzeni.

§§§

Impreza toczyła się swoim leniwym rytmem. Lupin tryumfował, Yen jaśniała przyklejona do jego ramienia, a Severus się nudził. Zaczął żałować, że jednak nie zabrał ze sobą Marisol. Dobry skandal na pewno ożywiłby żmiję, przecież z natury była potworną zazdrośnicą. Poważnie się jednak obawiał, że kolejnej awantury żadne z nich by nie przeżyło. Yenlla w końcu by wybuchła i zmiotła ich wszystkich z powierzchni ziemia. Wiadomo, jako współczulna czarownica była do tego zdolna. Po wszystkim zapewne tylko by się otrzepała i poszłaby dalej.

A gdy jeszcze zakończyła się oficjalna część imprezy, a zaczęły tańce, Snape miał już zupełnie dosyć. Yen śmiała się i płynęła po parkiecie w ramionach męża, a potem pozwalała się obściskiwać nieskończonym tłumom notabli. Idealnie nadawała się na żonę polityka, co do tego nie było najmniejszych wątpliwości. Nawet Black poprowadził ją do tańca odprowadzany wrogim spojrzeniem zaborczej narzeczonej.

Mimo wszystko mistrz eliksirów nie wyszedł.

– Omal się nie popłakałem – szepnął na ucho pani Lupin przy następnej okazji. – Sama napisałaś tę wzruszającą przemowę?

– Ty na pewno zrobiłbyś to lepiej.

– Oczywiście.

– Jak wtedy, gdy otwierałeś nowe laboratorium w Mungu?

Skrzyżował obronnie ramiona na piersi.

– Musiałaś mi to wypomnieć?

– Ależ naturalnie! Wypadłeś absolutnie rozkosznie, Sever. Szczególnie w momencie, kiedy ze zdenerwowania zapomniałeś nazwy szpitala.

– To nie były nerwy, tylko...

– Tak? – zapytała słodko.

– Alzheimer – rzucił bez zastanowienia. Uznał, że upieranie się przy chorobie będzie mniej żenujące niż przyznanie się do tremy. – W tym wieku to się zdarza.

Ubawiona Yenlla kręciła głową, a orkiestra ponownie zaczęła grać. Na parkiecie zawirowały kolejne pary.

– Chciałbym z tobą zatańczyć – oświadczył nieoczekiwanie Snape, zaskakując na równi ją i siebie.

Zaśmiała się z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie dam się nabrać. Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że to niemożliwe. W normalnych okolicznościach nigdy się do tego nie paliłeś.

– Może zmieniłem zdanie.

Popatrzył na nią w taki sposób, że znowu zakręciło się jej w głowie. Za blisko, za dużo, zbyt niebezpiecznie. Działał na nią jak narkotyk, zupełnie przy nim głupiała.

– Nigdy w to nie uwierzę! – Przerwała kontakt wzorkowy i siłą przywołała się do porządku. – Nie dam się nabrać – rzuciła zaczepnie i szybko mu umknęła.

Nie mogła rozmawiać z nim zbyt długo. Czuła, że jeżeli ktoś zobaczy ich razem, natychmiast ich rozszyfruje. Kitty miała rację, choć sama nie widziała, jak bardzo – to, co ich łączyło, było tak oczywiste... Jasne jak słońce. Nie powinni znaleźć się razem na jednej sali. Zwłaszcza tak małej, ciasnej i dusznej.

Och, jak duszno!

– Dobrze się czujesz, Yenka? – zatroskała się Kitty.

Salwując się ucieczką od swojego nemezis, pani Lupin naturalnie dołączyła do swoich przyjaciółek. Rozsiadły się przy barze sałatkowym i udawały, że to atrakcyjna alternatywa dla torów i ciastek, które znajdowały się dwa stoły dalej. Była pewna, że Snape tam za nią nie podąży.

– Jasne. Trochę zgłodniałam. Nie miałam czasu nic zjeść.

– Siadaj. – Rosmerta z rozmachem poklepała miejsce obok siebie i podała jej talerzyk. – Gdzie się podziewałaś cały wieczór? Dzisiaj wyjątkowo trudno cię złapać.

– Muszę krążyć wśród gości. Jestem gospodynią.

– Ale ja chciałam z tobą porozmawiać – zniżyła głos do szeptu, więc w panującym hałasie Yen ledwo ją słyszała.

Kitty westchnęła wymownie.

– Znowu to samo!

– Oj, cicho! Czy nie uważasz, że Syriusz spędza zbyt wiele czasu z Edith?

– Co takiego?! – zaśmiała się Yen, która oczywiście niczego nie zaobserwowała, ponieważ w rzadkich chwilach, gdy nie udawała idealnej żony, absorbowało ją coś zupełnie innego. – Ros, błagam, nie przesadzaj z tą zazdrością, bo faktycznie od ciebie ucieknie. Nikt by tego nie wytrzymał.

– Ale...

– Nie ma żadnego ale. Kitty, powiedz jej coś.

Rosmerta jednak nie chciała słuchać.

– Och, Yenka, nic nie rozumiesz... Syriusz...

– Tutaj jesteś, Yenka. – Dołączył do nich Remus, który stanął za jej krzesłem. – Przepraszam, że cięgle cię porzucam.

– Spokojnie, rozumiem. Obowiązki wzywają.

– Zatańczymy? A może coś ci podać? – dopytywał troskliwie.

– Dziękuję naprawdę. Jakoś sobie poradzę – tłumaczyła, gdy padł na nich cień kolejnego towarzysza.

Wasyl uśmiechał się szeroko pomiędzy imponującym wąsem i bujną brodą, jednak stalowy błysk w jego oczach bardzo nie spodobał się Yen. A może winne temu były świeże uprzedzenia?

– Tym bardziej, że to ja życzyłbym sobie zarezerwować kolejny taniec, jeżeli drogi Remus nie ma nic przeciwko temu – zaznaczył, śmiejąc się serdecznie. – Jednak zanim to nastąpi, czy mógłbym liczyć na obiecaną chwilę rozmowy? – zwrócił się z kolei do Lupina.

Remus posłał żonie przepraszającą minę pod tytułem: „Zobacz, co muszę znosić", ale Yen nie miała nic przeciwko porzuceniu. W końcu skrzętnie wykorzystywała każdą sekundę, w trakcie której spuszczał ją z oczu.

– Idź, buduj swoją markę – zachęciła męża. – Nie przejmuj się mną, znajdę sobie zajęcie.

– Jest pani aniołem, pani Lupin – skomplementował ją z miejsca Wasyl. – Prawdziwym aniołem.

Obaj ukłonili się przed nią, po czym Remus wskazał zagranicznemu gościowi drogę do zaimprowizowanego gabinetu na parterze. Yenlla również natychmiast wstała i odrzuciła na bok talerz z sałatką.

– Przepraszam, muszę... Muszę coś sprawdzić – zakomunikował Rosmercie i Kitty.

Severus zapewne już czaił się gdzieś w tłumie, czekając na kolejną okazję. Rocznicowa impreza Fundacji Pełni Księżyca pod wieloma względami coraz bardziej przypominała zabawę w kotka i myszkę.

§§§

– Zatańcz ze mną – prosił Snape.

Stanął za Yen, gdy sięgała po zimny sok. Nie dbał o podstawowe środki bezpieczeństwa. Zachowywał się, jakby poza nimi nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Czuła, jak przyciska się do jej pleców, czuła jego oddech na szyi. Zadrżała i natychmiast się odsunęła.

– Nie.

– Jeden taniec.

– Oszalałeś? Wszyscy będą się na nas gapić.

– Nie powiedziałem, że tutaj.

Stali w ciemnym kącie, tuż przy wyjściu na korytarz... Nadal zawalony przez narzędzia ekipy remontowej i zamknięty dla gości. Centrum zdarzeń znajdowało się daleko po drugiej stronie dużej sali.

– O czym ty... – wymamrotała oszołomiona Yen, ale nie miała już do kogo mówić.

Severus Snape bez słowa ruszył do wyjścia i po chwili zniknął za drzwiami. Czy wiedział, gdzie idzie, czy zwyczajnie improwizował?

Yenlla rozejrzała się uważnie. Remus prowadził Wasyla do gabinetu. Syriusz gawędził z kimś przy barze odwrócony do niej plecami. Rosmerta i Kitty w dalszym ciągu dumały nad bufetem sałatkowym i pewnie dogryzały sobie nawzajem w kwestii diety. Nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Absolutnie nikt. Ostrożnie, krok za krokiem, podążyła za mistrzem eliksirów i dyskretnie opuściła pomieszczenie.

Korytarz był ciemny, a do tego przypominał tor przeszkód. Nikt się tutaj nie kręcił. Severus chwycił Yen za rękę, gdy tylko znalazła się za drzwiami, i pociągnął. Wpił się w jej usta gwałtownie i niezbyt delikatnie, lecz Yen nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Przylgnęła do niego bez oporów. Czuł pod palcami śliski materiał drogiej sukienki. Nie tylko wyglądała jak utkana z księżycowego światła, w dotyku wydawała się równie delikatna i jakby... płynna. Kompletnie niepraktyczna.

– Ostrożnie, nie podrzyj – szepnęła Yen w jego usta.

Jakieś głosy odezwały się niebezpiecznie blisko nich, tuż za drzwiami, więc teraz to Yen chwyciła go pod ramię i pociągnęła w głąb korytarza. Na drugim końcu znajdowało się wyjście do ogrodu, który otaczał cały budynek. W przyszłości planowali urządzać tam pikniki charytatywne, teraz panował w nim jedynie nieopisany bałagan – jak w całym budynku. Światło ubywającego księżyca zalewało ogród i rozlokowane tu i tam deski, które w ciemności przypominały ławki. Nie było żadnego innego oświetlenia poza księżycem i subtelnym blaskiem gwiazd.

– Wariat! – wydyszała Yen, śmiejąc się bezgłośnie. – Nie poznaję cię. Od kiedy jesteś taki romantyczny?

– Spokojnie, o północy znowu zamienię się w dynię.

Severus wyjątkowo nie żartował w sprawie tańca, co zapewne znaczyło, że był bardziej pijany, niż mu się wydawało. W ciemnym ogrodzie ukłonił się i wyciągnął do Yenlli dłoń. Drżała w wieczornym chłodzie, a zimna rosa moczyła jej cienką sukienkę, jednak za żadne skarby nie chciałaby być nigdzie indziej. Podała mu dłoń i pozwoliła się poprowadzić. Dźwięki muzyki, które docierały do nich z wnętrza budynku, były mocno stłumiona, lecz przy odrobinie wyobraźni zupełnie wystarczały.

– Muszę przyznać, że całkiem podoba mi się to przyjęcie, pani Lupin – zauważył Snape jedwabistym głosem, który pod lekką patyną sarkazmu znakomicie ukrywał jego prawdziwe uczucia.

Yen skrzywiła się, czego nie mógł dostrzec w ciemności.

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak – poprosiła, chowając głowę na jego ramieniu.

– Czy nie takie nosisz nazwisko, słońce dni moich?

Chciała powiedzieć, że gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby ją łatwo uwolnić od wspomnianego nazwiska, lecz jakoś nie przeszło jej to przez gardło. Nawet w żartach. Konsekwencje byłby zbyt straszne.

Muzyka, i tak cicha i ledwie słyszalna, dawno się skończyła, lecz żadne z nich tego nie zauważyło. Kołysali się nadal, całując zachłannie, do utraty tchu. Yen cała trzęsła się z zimna i podniecenia. Splotła lodowate dłonie na karku Severusa, jakby bała się, że bez oparcia kompletnie straci kontakt z rzeczywistością.

– Musimy przestać – wymruczała mu namiętnie do ucha. – Albo skończy się jak w Hogwarcie, w Zakazanym Lesie...

– Chyba jesteśmy nieco za starzy na ekscesy na mchu, nie sądzisz?

– A co? Boisz się reumatyzmu? A może lumbago?

Zachichotała głośniej, niż zamierzała, a potem zaszczękała zębami. Traciła nad sobą kontrolę i dosłownie zamarzała. Snape otoczył ją ramionami, próbując rozgrzać. Gdy niewiele to dało, zaczął rozpinać wyjściową marynarkę.

– Zapalenie płuc również nie brzmi zbyt atrakcyjnie.

Narzucił jej marynarkę na ramiona, a Yen jeszcze mocniej się w niego wtuliła. Delikatny materiał sukienki zupełnie przemókł w wilgotnym, nocnym powietrzu. Severus wyciągnął różdżkę, ale powstrzymała go ruchem ręki. Nie była pewna, czy nie zamierza wyczarować czegoś, co ścięgnie na nich uwagę reszty gości. Wspięła się na palce i znowu go pocałowała. Była dosłownie lodowata.

– Może lepiej wrócimy do środka? – zaproponował.

– Nie.

– Albo do mnie?

– Nie dzisiaj.

– Nikt nie zauważy.

– Gdy zniknę z własnej imprezy? Myślę, że nieobecność gospodyni może rzucać się w oczy.

– Czy to ważne?

– Dla mnie tak, zatem nie dziś, dobrze? Jutro.

– Właściwie już jest jutro – zauważył z typową dla siebie przenikliwością.

– Dobrze wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Przemarzniętej Yen w żaden sposób nie dało się rozgrzać, ale tradycyjnie była głucha na głos rozsądku. Przyklejona do Severusa drżała i szczękała zębami, ale pozostawała uparta. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie usłyszała, że ktoś woła jej imię.

Jak zwykle nie musieli niczego ustalać. Yen padła na najbliższy stos desek, który znakomicie zastępował ławkę, a mistrz eliksirów zniknął w mroku jak cień.

Rosmerta znalazła się w ogrodzie chwilę później.

– Yen? Co ty tu robisz? – zdziwiła się.

– Potrzebowałam odrobiny świeżego powietrza.

– Przeziębisz się. Wracaj do środka! – zawołała przejęta, a potem zamilkła i wpatrzyła się w nią tępo. – Jesteś tu sama?

Yenlla zaklęła w myślach. Zapomniała, że ma na sobie okrycie, które nie wygląda jak coś, co kiedykolwiek mógłby założyć na siebie Remus.

– Tak – odpowiedziała z przekonaniem. – Całkiem sama.

Ros przestępowała z nogi na nogę, rozcierając ramiona. Nawet nie udawała, że jej wierzy.

– Cały wieczór dziwnie się zachowujesz...

– Ros, nie teraz, proszę.

– Czy coś się...

– PROSZĘ.

Szczęśliwie Rosmerta tym razem wiedziała, kiedy przestać.

– Jejku, jak zimno! – zmieniła temat. – Idziesz?

– Jeszcze minutkę, dobrze? Zaraz wracam.

– Ale...

– Proszę, Ros.

– Jak sobie chcesz.

Przyjaciółka niechętnie ją zostawiła. Miała wyraźnie wypisane na twarzy, co o tym wszystkim myśli. Yen musiała jednak samokrytycznie przyznać, że po prostu nie mogła zachowywać się bardziej podejrzanie. Sama się podkładała.

Severus pojawił się znikąd za jej plecami i pocałował w ucho.

– Było blisko – westchnęła Yen.

Wstała i oddała mu marynarkę.

– Pójdę przodem. Policz do dziesięciu. Albo lepiej do stu. – Uśmiechnęła się blado i ruszyła przed siebie.

– Czekaj!

Dogonił ją i zatrzymał na dodatkowy skradziony Lupinowi moment. Przesunął delikatnie dłonią wzdłuż jej ciała, a miejsca, których dotknął, od razu stały się suche i ciepłe. To było niezwykle przyjemne uczucie, więc Yen z łobuzerskim uśmiechem cmoknęła go w nos.

– Jesteś niezastąpiony, kochanie – rzuciła i uciekła.

§§§

Remus usiadł za tymczasowym, na razie jeszcze niezbyt imponującym biurkiem i wskazał Wasylowi miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. Za jego plecami stały już regały z książkami oraz szafki na dokumenty – gotowe przyjąć setki papierzysk na temat wilkołaczego rodu, które tymczasowo były rozlokowane po piwnicach wszystkich najważniejszych członków fundacji. Uzupełnienie całości stanowił dumnie zajmujący większą część blatu biurka komputer. Lupin wciąż nie do końca rozumiał, jak działa i do czego służy dziwne urządzenie, ale Yen się uparła. Twierdziła, że to _nowoczesność_.

Rosjanin rozsiadł się i wyciągnął z kieszeni cygaro.

– Czy można?

Remus skinął głową, a potem grzecznie odmówił, gdy Wasyl chciał go poczęstować. Gość zaciągnął się głęboko, a potem wydmuchał dym nosem. Przypominał w tej chwili wielki włochaty parowóz.

– Czym mogę ci służyć? – zapytał Lupin. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego czuje niepokój. Nie lubił zostawać z Wasylem sam na sam, chociaż niby łączyły ich przyjazne stosunki.

Rosjanin odsłonił zęby w przymilnym, ale jednak groźnym uśmiechu.

– Nie będę owijał w bawełnę, przyjacielu. Potrzebuję pomocy.

– Naturalnie. Powiedz tylko, czego dokładnie oczekujesz, a jestem pewien, że razem znajdziemy satysfakcjonujące rozwiązanie.

– Słowa, słowa, słowa! – zirytował się niespodziewanie Wasyl, waląc pięścią w biurko. – Zawsze tylko słowa. Zauważyłem, że władasz nimi doskonale, przyjacielu, ale może czas z nimi skończyć i przejść do czynów?

– Nie rozumiem.

Wielki Rosjanin wypchnął z płuc kolejną porcje gryzącego dymu, który zasłonił jego twarz. Pochylił się i spojrzał na rozmówcę zza szarej zasłony.

– Możemy pomóc sobie nawzajem, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

– Sądziłem, że wciąż to robimy.

– Nie. Nie w taki sposób. Karty na stół. Obaj mamy wrogów, których łatwo byłoby się pozbyć, gdybyśmy działali ramię w ramię.

Lupin czuł się całkowicie zagubiony. Wolałby, aby ktoś jeszcze brał udział w tej rozmowie. Geoffrey był przenikliwy i potrafił czytać między wierszami. Yenlla każdego od razu prześwietlała na wylot. Niech to, w tej sytuacji nawet Syriusz by wystarczył. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę delikatną materię całej sprawy, największy pożytek miały prawdopodobnie z przypadkiem zabłąkanego na imprezie Snape'a. I to była przerażająca myśl.

Wasyl wciąż świdrował go wzrokiem i bynajmniej nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

– Będę absolutnie szczery – rzucił. – Moja sytuacja na północy nie prezentuje się ostatnio zbyt kolorowo. Jest inne stado... – Właśnie tak to określił. Nie stowarzyszenie, nie zgromadzenie, nawet nie rodzina czy plemię. Po prostu _stado_. – Zapuszczają się na nasze tereny, zajmują terytoria łowieckie. Nie zaakceptujemy tego. Najprawdopodobniej wkrótce czeka nas ostateczne starcie i życzyłbym sobie, abyście nas wtedy wsparli.

Powiedzieć, że ten problem był dla Remusa kompletnie abstrakcyjny, to jakby nie powiedzieć nic. Terytoria łowieckie? Ostateczne starcie? Miał wrażenie, że ta dziwna rozmowa zwyczajnie mu się przyśniła.

Odchrząknął znacząco.

– Oczywiście, zawsze chętnie służymy pomocą, aczkolwiek... W tym wypadku zwyczajnie nie widzę, w jaki sposób moglibyśmy to zrobić, mieszcząc się w ogólnych ramach międzynarodowej współpracy i jednocześnie nie naruszając lokalnych przepisów oraz...

– Bla, bla, bla! – przerwał mu Wasyl. – Dyplomacja! – zawołał z niesmakiem. – Kto mówi o dyplomacji, Lupin? Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, co mam na myśli. Przychodzi taki czas, gdy zamiast słów trzeba przejść do kłów i pazurów. Wystarczy jedna noc w blasku księżyca i wszystkie problemy rozwiążą się same.

Lupin gwałtownie podniósł się z miejsca. Był blady, głos mu drżał.

– Muszę poprosić, abyś wyszedł.

Wasyl zaśmiał się i zgasił cygaro na jego biurku.

– Tchórz! – rzucił mu w twarz. – Jak mogłem spodziewać się czegoś innego...

– Twoja propozycja jest nie do przyjęcia. Nie jesteśmy armią do wynajęcia, na bogów!

– Moglibyśmy być. Razem. Niepokonaną armią. Nie widzisz tego?

– Nie. Jesteśmy zwyczajnymi ludźmi. Normalnymi. Gdybyśmy zgodzili się na coś takiego... To pogrzebałoby absolutnie wszystko, co udało nam się osiągnąć! Wszystko!

– Nie zapominaj, że ty również masz wrogów, Lupin. Myślisz, że kiedykolwiek pozwolą ci osiągnąć coś więcej niż ta śmieszna fundacja? Że zostaniesz prawdziwym liderem? A może ministrem magii? To śmieszne! – uniósł się ponownie. – Traktują cię jak maskotkę, dopóki ta cała tolerancja i poprawność polityczna wciąż jest modna, a później... Później wszystko wróci do normy. Choć nie musi tak być, jeżeli będziemy działać razem.

– Nie – odpowiedział Remus. – To moje ostatnie słowo.

Rozparty na krześle Wasyl patrzył na niego kpiąco, ale Lupin dzielnie zniósł ten wzrok. Wiedział, co chce osiągnąć i jak powinien do tego dążyć. Najwyraźniej nie miał tylko szczęścia do sojuszników.

§§§

Syriusz Black siedział przy barze, w którym to miejscu czuł się zupełnie jak w domu i sączył piątego... szóstego... któregoś drinka z kolei. Ogółem humor mu dopisywał, bo i dlaczego nie? Kumpel w oparach tryumfu, on sam w oparach alkoholu – co mogło pójść nie tak?

Oczywiście wszechświat błyskawicznie udzielił mu odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie.

Najpierw trzasnęły drzwi. I to nie tak zwyczajnie trzasnęły – wyleciały z futryny i gruchnęły o podłogę, ponieważ były to jedne z tych drzwi, które nadal trzymały się na zaklęcie i dobre słowo. Drzwi do gabinetu Lupina.

Syriusz odruchowo zerknął w tamtą stronę i zobaczył, jak ze środka wypada czerwony na włochatej gębie i wściekły jak demony Wasyl. Muzyka zamilkła, goście zamarli, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Wielki wilkołak zaczął krzyczeć coś po rosyjsku, na co jego towarzysze natychmiast zebrali się wokół niego. Wszyscy razem, wyraźnie wzburzeni, pomaszerowali do wyjścia. Trzasnęły kolejne drzwi.

– Spokojnie, spokojnie, nic się nie stało. – Asystent Remusa natychmiast zareagował i starał się załagodzić sytuację.

W tym samym czasie z gabinetu wyszedł Lupin. Wyglądał, jakby właśnie stoczył ciężką bitwę. Zamienił kilka słów z Geoffreyem, wykonał kilka uspokajających gestów i wreszcie razem jakoś zażegnali kryzys. Orkiestra zagrała kolejny utwór, ludzie ponownie ruszyli do tańca, a Lunatyk krążył między nimi jak... No cóż, jak lunatyk. Ledwo dotarł do baru i bez sił opadł na stołek obok Syriusza.

– Co tam się wydarzyło, do cholery? – chciał wiedzieć Black.

Remus nie był w stanie udzielić odpowiedzi, dopóki przyjaciel nie wlał w niego odpowiednio pokrzepiającej porcji alkoholu. Dopiero wtedy ponownie nabrał kolorów i odzyskał zdolność mówienia. A potem opowiedział przyjacielowi przebieg rozmowy. Łapa gwizdnął pod nosem.

– Bez kitu!

– W zasadzie zaproponował mi zamach stanu...

– Chryste, Luni!

– Ale uczciwie, bez dwóch zdań – dodał sarkastycznie. – Zamach za zamach. Ja pomogę mu usunąć lokalnego watażkę, on zrobi mnie ministrem magii. Razem wygryziemy sobie drogę na szczyt.

Syriusz nie skomentował, tylko zamówił mu kolejnego drinka. Lupin automatycznie wychylił go do dna. Black poprosił o następnego.

– Jak myślisz, co Wasyl teraz zrobi?

Remus bezradnie rozłożył ręce.

– Godryk jeden wie.

– Myślisz, że może... Powinieneś komuś o tym powiedzieć?

– Opisać w ministerstwie ze szczegółami, jak spiskowałem z wilkołakami z obcego mocarstwa, z którym nigdy nie było nam specjalnie po drodze? Nie wydaje mi się.

– Przejebane – ocenił krótko Black.

– Po całości – zgodził się Lupin i teraz on kiwnął na barmana. – Jednak to nie jest problem, który da się rozwiązać jednego dnia, więc... – westchnął ciężko. – Zobaczymy, jak to się potoczy.

– Może ten Rusek po prostu wyjedzie i już nigdy o nim nie usłyszymy?

– Taak – mruknął ponuro Remus. – Bo to jest właśnie to, co problemy zwykle robią. Znikają.

– No – dodał filozoficznie Syriusz po następnej kolejce. – Jak stary Snape. Ten chyba do końca życie będzie nam się odbijał czkawką. Ciekawe, kto go dzisiaj zaprosił do zabawy. Yenka?

– Co? – zaśmiał się nieco sztucznie Remus. – Dlaczego miałaby to zrobić?

– Nikomu innemu specjalnie nie zależy na jego towarzystwie.

– Skąd pomysł, że jej zależy? – skontrował z miejsca Lupin. Wydawał się znacznie bardziej spięty niż chwilę temu. Nawet Wasyl nie uruchomił w nim takiej czujności jak samo wspomnienie mistrza eliksirów.

Syriusz rzucił mu wymowne spojrzenie.

– No, nie wiem – zaczął znowu. – Może przez wzgląd na ich długą wspólną historię.

– Łapa, nie bądź dziecinny. Obawiam się, że on faktycznie jest członkiem fundacji. Dostał zaproszenie z automatu.

– Cóż, następnym razem trzeba będzie to naprawić. W razie czego ty i ja zawsze możemy pokazać staremu Snape'owi, gdzie są drzwi...

– Daj spokój, jest gościem. Wystarczy mi na dzisiaj zamieszania. Zresztą, dość już tego wywlekania przeszłości.

– Owszem – zgodził się niechętnie Black. – Ale rozejm obowiązuje wyłącznie dopóty, dopóki Snape trzyma się swojego miejsca we wszechświecie. Dzisiaj przekroczył granicę.

– Słucham? Bez przesady.

– Nie, przyjacielu! Bynajmniej! – Syriusz nachylił się ku niemu, obejmując ramieniem i wciskając w dłoń kieliszek. – Nie wmówisz mi, że niczego nie zauważyłeś. Yenka... Ta chora relacja zdecydowanie jej nie służy, Ros jest podobnego zdania. Powinieneś to przerwać.

– Nie mogę jej dyktować, z kim może rozmawiać, a z kim nie. To głupie, a ona nigdy się na to nie zgodzi.

– Będzie musiała. Słuchaj! Być może sprawy Wasyla nie da się rozwiązać w jeden dzień, ale bałagan pod własnym dachem chyba zdołasz ogarnąć, co? Snape nie powinien się tu zjawiać... Nie pasuje do towarzystwa i powinien wreszcie dać wam święty spokój. A Yenka ma cię słuchać i już. Sama zgodziła się zostać twoją żoną. Nie ma dyskusji.

Remus kiwał głową, lecz bez specjalnego przekonania. Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy jego wzrok nie padł na Severusa, który właśnie ponownie znalazł się na sali. Sprawiał wrażenie całkiem zadowolonego, a już na pewno wyglądał, jakby bawił się lepiej od Lupina na jego własnej imprezie.

Ktoś faktycznie zapomniał, gdzie jest jego miejsce w szeregu.

§§§

Przyjemnie zróżowiona i pełna samozadowolenia Yen po raz kolejny wirowała z Remusem na parkiecie. Jako mistrzyni sprawiania dobrego wrażenia należycie wywiązywała się ze swoich obowiązków. Poza tym wyglądali razem cudownie, bez dwóch zdań. Tym razem naprawdę się o to postarała i była bardzo zadowolona z efektu. W dodatku impreza okazała się wielkim sukcesem towarzyskim, Lupin wyrastał na prawdziwego przywódcę ludu wilkołaczego, a ona sama widziała przyszłość wyłącznie w jasnych barwach. Krótki odświeżający _spacer_ po ogrodzie do tego stopnia poprawił jej humor, że nikt i nic nie było już w stanie go zepsuć. No, może z wyjątkiem rozkojarzonego spojrzenia męża, które wreszcie ją zaniepokoiło.

– Dobrze się czujesz, kochanie? – zaczęła.

– Dlaczego on się wiecznie za tobą snuje? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Remus.

Ku swojemu zdumieniu Yenlla dosłuchała się w głosie łagodnego jak baranek i nienaturalnie wręcz spokojnego małżonka autentycznego gniewu. Zrozumiała, że tym razem nie ma sensu grać idiotki i udawać, że nie ma pojęcia o kogo chodzi. Przecież to była najoczywistsza oczywistość.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Nie przejmuj się tym.

– Nie podoba mi się to, Yenka. Jak mam się nie przejmować, skoro znowu się koło ciebie kręci.

– Kręci? – powtórzyła ze śmiechem. – Cóż to za dziwne słowo, Remmy? Wcale się koło mnie nie kręci. Pewnie ma jakiś interes. Wiesz, jaki on jest.

– Wiem doskonale – odparł tonem, który jeszcze bardziej nią wstrząsnął. Spróbowała spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale unikał jej wzroku. – Właśnie to mnie martwi.

Yenlli bynajmniej nie spodobały się te słowa. Stanęła jak wryta na środku parkietu. Kolejna para wpadła na nich z rozpędu. Zrobiło się małe zamieszanie.

– Słucham?! – oburzyła się nie na żarty.

Lupin zareagował z niezwykłym refleksem. Przeprosił i pociągnął ją za sobą. I bynajmniej nie zrobił tego delikatnie. Nadal na nią nie patrzył. Yen uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, aby nikt się nie zorientował, że właśnie się kłócą.

– Co to ma znaczyć?! – syknęła przyciszonym głosem. – Jeżeli chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, zrób to wprost. Nie mam ochoty na zagadki.

– Nie zachęcaj go.

– Ależ ja wcale nie...

Remus ścisnął ją mocniej za ramię, skutecznie uciszając. Zszokowana natychmiast zamilkła, ale nie na długo.

– No dobrze! Co twoim zdaniem mam zrobić?

– To nie czas ani miejsce – uciął w zarodku wszelkie dyskusje. – Ale wkrótce z pewnością czeka nas na ten temat poważna rozmowa.

Yenlla wprost zaniemówiła ze zdumienia i zapomniała w porę się odgryźć. Utwór dobiegł końca i Remus szybko sprowadził ją z parkietu, a potem usadził obok Kitty i innych szacownych żon fundacji. Piękna i charakterna Yen pasowała tam jak pięść do nos, ale liczył się komunikat. Och, ależ była w tej chwili wściekła! Poważne rozmowa? Dobre sobie!

§§§

– Zachowuj się! – rzuciła z ciut większą dozą oburzenia Yen, gdy w trakcie kolejnego pospiesznego minięcia Snape na moment objął ją w talii.

– Muszę iść – szepnął bardzo blisko jej ucha. – Inaczej Lupin spali mnie wzrokiem. Albo urokiem.

– To byłby ciekawe widowisko.

– I po kilku głębszych nawet prawdopodobne. Wydaje się, że sporo dziś wypił.

– W końcu to jego impreza.

– Ale inny powód.

Yenlla odwróciła się zaintrygowana jego dziwnym tonem. Popatrzył na nią poważnie.

– Och, czyżbyś się o mnie martwił? – zdziwiła się, bo tak wyglądał.

Severus przewrócił oczami.

– Bynajmniej. Chciałem się jedynie pożegnać, pani Lupin.

Chwycił jej dłoń i pochylił się, jakby naprawdę zamierzał ją pocałować. Publicznie. Yen wyrwała mu się w panice i rozejrzała na boki.

– Nie szarżuj – ostrzegła. – To do ciebie niepodobne.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Jak sobie chcesz. Wyślę ci sowę.

– Zamiast?

– W celu.

Zachichotała, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

– Dobrze. – Kiwnęła głową. – A teraz już idź.

Mistrz eliksirów wymknął się iście magicznym sposobem, a w konsekwencji Yen zupełnie straciła zainteresowanie przyjęciem. Wynikł jednak z tego jeden, niezaprzeczalny pożytek – w końcu zwróciła uwagę na Remusa, który faktycznie wydawał się inny. Spędził sporą część wieczoru w towarzystwie Syriusza, a to nigdy nie wróżyło dobrze. Wokół nich stało mnóstwo pustych kufli i szklaneczek. Impreza toczyła się już swoim pijanym rytmem i goście nie wymagali wiele atencji, dlatego dwaj przyjaciele najwyraźniej zajęli się sobą. Teraz siedzieli przy barze i najprawdopodobniej zamierzali uchlać się na umór. Rosmerta, która pamiętała o bujnej historii uzależnień Blacka, najwyraźniej go nie upilnowała. Tkwiła obok niego zgaszona i pokonana. Yenlla tymczasem pomyślała przewrotnie, że jeżeli grzeczny Remus naprawdę zdołał się upić, chętnie zobaczy to na własne oczy. Podeszła do nich i usiadła obok.

– Yenka! – Syriusz powitał ją żywiołowo oraz nieco zbyt głośno. – Jak się masz? Kiedy wreszcie zostanę wujkiem?

Spurpurowiała, ale nie uznała za stosowne odpowiedzieć. To tylko rozochociło Syriusza.

– Dzieci są takie słodkie, wiesz? Mały Harry... Co za szczęśliwe czasy! Chętnie znowu pokołysałbym jakiegoś bobasa.

– Więc może załatwisz sobie własnego? – wypaliła wściekła. – Rozmawiałeś o tym z Ros?

Wezwana do tablicy zbladła i zaczęła dawać przyjaciółce znaki na migi. Niestety, było za późno. Black lekceważąco machnął ręką.

– Daj spokój, Ros jest za stara. Nie mogłaby... – urwał nagle, gdy resztki trzeźwości brutalnie kopnęły go w mózg.

Rosmerta siedziała obok niego z otwartymi ustami i łzami w oczach. Podniosła się i wybiegła tak szybko, że żadne z nich nie zdążyło zareagować. Yen również stała wmurowana w parkiet i oniemiała. Ros była od niej rok młodsza i każdy o tym wiedział, a już Black na pewno. A jednak on...

Ile Syriusz musiał wypić, aby zasugerować, że jego narzeczona jest stara?! Beznadziejny facet mrugał teraz i gapił się idiotycznie na Yenllę, która stała przed nim z bladą twarzą i splecionymi na piersi ramionami, skamieniała w ciężkim szoku. „Co za bałagan", myślała Yen, gorączkowo poszukując sensownego rozwiązania.

– Idź za nią! – krzyknęła na niego.

Wstał niepewnie. Widać było, że ma nieźle w czubie i z trudem ogarnia rzeczywistość. Yenlla przewróciła oczami i błyskawicznie ustawiła go do pionu. Jako jedyna w całym towarzystwie była praktycznie zupełnie trzeźwa. Po ostatnich perturbacjach i przygodach z ukrytą w specyfiku Amy waniliową wróżką bardzo się pilnowała. Tego wieczoru pozwoliła sobie zaledwie na lampkę szampana podczas toastu. Teraz złapała Łapę za kołnierz i przyciągnęła do siebie niczym krnąbrne dziecko.

– Leć za nią, bęcwale – ponagliła go. Chociaż miała do Ros żal za wiele rzeczy, postanowiła być dobrą przyjaciółką. Nieważne, co Rosmerta zrobiła, nie zasłużyła na takie potraktowanie. – Kocha cię, chociaż bogowie wiedzą za co, bo absolutnie na nią nie zasługujesz. Jesteście razem tyle lat, a ty ani słowem nie zająknąłeś się o małżeństwie. Wstyd, Syri! Myślę, że doskonale wiesz, co powinieneś teraz zrobić. Na twoim miejscu nie wahałabym się dłużej. Idź!

– Yenka. – Spojrzał na nią oszołomionym, a jednak znacznie przytomniejszym wzrokiem. – Czy ty...

– Idź, do cholery! Biegnij. Zrób coś! – krzyknęła ponownie i bezceremonialnie popchnęła go do przodu.

Black ruszył przed siebie ze znacznie większą werwą. Wprawdzie w normalnych okolicznościach nie miałby szans dogonić uciekającej kobiety, ale na szczęście Ros chciała być złapana. Yen była o tym święcie przekonana.

– Jak dzieci! – mruknęła, opadając na zwolnione przez Syriusza krzesło obok Remusa.

Odwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem, ale tym razem srodze się zawiodła. We wzroku jej męża brakował zwyczajowej pogody i zakochanego rozmiłowania. Wydaje się, że Severus miał nieco racji odnośnie do tego, że Lupin nie najlepiej toleruje alkohol... A tymczasem ona niemal na całą noc beztrosko porzuciła go w towarzystwie, na przemian, rosyjskich wilkołaków i Syriusza Blacka, którzy z definicji wlewali w siebie wszystko. Teraz Lupin patrzył na nią jakoś tak... inaczej.

Niech to! Na pewno coś zauważył, przecież już wcześniej próbował jej to powiedzieć. Wizyta Snape'a na przyjęciu fundacji, mimo wszystkich tych miłych epizodów, ścignęła jej na głowę same kłopoty. Drań jak zwykle miał rację. Gdy znajdowali się w jednym pomieszczeniu, nie potrafili się dobrze ukrywać.

– Rem? – szepnęła kontrolnie Yenlla, unosząc pytająco brew. – Czy wszystko w porządku?

– Nie.

– Powiesz mi, o co chodzi?

Szczęśliwie Lupin nie potrafił nikogo długo torturować swoimi humorami. Jeszcze przez moment udawało mu się prześwietlać ją tym chłodnym spojrzeniem, po czym dramatycznie pękł.

– Yenka przepraszam... – Po chwili już wpatrywał się w nią oczami zbitego psa. – Za wszystko. Za to, co powiedziałem. Jestem idiotą. Wybaczysz mi? Żałosnym, zazdrosnym idiotą. Nie chcę go, Yen. Nie chcę, żeby był gdziekolwiek... blisko ciebie.

Westchnęła. W końcu nie mogła jednego dnia rozwiązywać problemów całego świata (Rosmerta i Syriusz wystarczali z naddatkiem), miała dość własnych na głowie.

– Nic się nie stało, kochanie. Porozmawiamy o tym później, dobrze? Chodźmy do domu. To był długi dzień.

– I faktycznie dziś nie piłaś – ocknął się nagle, gdy pomagała mu wstać i rzucił jej zaskakująco przenikliwe spojrzenie. – Syriusz powiedział... Czy chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć?

„Tak, że mam problem z alkoholem", odpowiedziała w myślach, ponieważ na głos nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała.

– Nawet gdybym chciała, jestem za stara – przyznała z zaskakującą szczerością. „I za słaba", dodała od razu w myślach. – Chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Przykro mi, Rem.

– Oczywiście. Przepraszam. Przepraszam cię, Yenka. Bardzo przepraszam.

Oparł się o nią ciężko i pozwolił wyprowadzić z imprezy, która niespodziewanie okazała się tak bogata w wydarzenia.

§§§

Słońce zachodziło miękko za eleganckimi domami rozlokowanymi wzdłuż względnie luksusowej dzielnicy na przedmieściach Londynu, żegnając jeden z ostatnich ciepłych dni i usypiając zmysły, podczas gdy Yen i Severus rozpaczliwie chwytali ostatnie chwile wolności przed powrotem pana domu.

– Nie powinniśmy się tutaj spotykać. To niebezpieczne – szepnęła po raz nie wiadomo który pani Lupin.

– Mamy dość czasu. Twój mąż pewnie jak zwykle jest zajęty świętą misją ratowania świata przed nierównością rasowo-gatunkowo-społeczną.

– Och, tak – westchnęła Yen, choć nie całkiem była to odpowiedź na jego słowa. Raczej na coś zupełnie innego...

Wiedziała, że w końcu będzie musiała wskrzesić zdrowy rozsądek, który dawno skonał pośród potopu starego obłędu, lecz jeszcze nie teraz, jeszcze nie dzisiaj. Już dawno zapomniała o ostrożności, o stawianiu sensownych warunków, nakreślaniu nieprzekraczalnych granic... Snape traktował jej słodki domek marzeń jak własny, a pościel pachniała jak zestaw małego chemika na nikotynowym głodzie. Podobnie jak cały dom, a nawet ona sama. To musiało się wreszcie skończyć – do tego na pewno nie miło i bezboleśnie.

– Czas na ciebie.

– Mhm.

– Już.

– Tak.

Jednak bynajmniej nigdzie się nie wybierał. Jak zawsze.

– Co tu się dzieje, na Godryka?!

Yenlla uniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto w orzechowe oczy Remusa Lupina, który stanął w progu swojej własnej sypialni i przyglądał się im ze zmarszczonymi gniewnie brwiami. Krzyknęła i w panice zakryła się kołdrą, ale nie miało to większego sensu. Było jasne, że jest naga, podobnie jak towarzyszący jej Snape. Cała scena była tak prosta w interpretacji, jak to tylko możliwe. W żaden sposób nie dałoby się z niej wyłgać.

Mimo to spróbowała.

– Rem, przepraszam – jęknęła, siadając na łóżku i wyciągając do niego rękę. – To nie tak, jak myślisz. Ja... ja ci wszystko wytłumaczę. Ja... – plątała się bezradnie. – My...

Szok powoli znikał z twarzy Remusa i w końcu jego rysy ponownie się wygładziły, przybierając ten słodki, kochany, łagodny wyraz. Zbliżył się do lóżka, usiadł na brzegu i pogładził ją po policzku.

– Już dobrze, Yen. Ja to wszystko rozumiem – oświadczył, wprawiając ją w zdumienie.

– N-naprawdę? Ale...

– Wszyscy doskonale zdajemy sobie sprawę z faktu, że to musiało się tak skończyć.

Spetryfikowana Yenlla nadal wpatrywała się tępo w Remusa, który dla odmiany przyglądał się Severusowi. Mistrz eliksirów, o dziwo, nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Ograniczył się do ledwo zauważalnego skinienia głową. Tak, jasne, że to musiało się tak skończyć. Nie było innej możliwości.

– I co teraz? – zapytała skołowana pani Lupin.

– Och, z pewnością znajdziemy jakiś sposób, aby dojść do porozumienia – rzucił optymistycznie jej mąż. Nadal omijał ją wzrokiem i patrzył wyłącznie na mrocznego Nietoperza. – Przecież możemy się dzielić.

– Dzielić?! – wykrzyknęła znowu Yen. – J-jak to?!

– Nie jestem samolubny.

Wtedy wreszcie zabrał głos Severus.

– Po co komplikować sprawy? – zapytał retorycznie. – Pozostaje jeszcze trzecia droga.

– Tak? – zainteresował się Remus.

Przysunął się nieco bliżej, podczas gdy Snape wychylił się zza pleców Yen, odsuwając ją lekko na bok. On też spoglądał wyłącznie na Lupina, dlatego piękna Yen nieoczekiwanie poczuła się zbędna w tym zwariowanym trójkącie. Nie było to przyjemne uczucie.

– Co masz na myśli? – dociekał w dalszym ciągu Remus.

Teraz obaj klęczeli na łóżku naprzeciwko siebie, bardzo blisko, i patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy.

– Kompromis absolutny – zaproponował Snape swoim najlepszym, najbardziej uwodzicielskim satynowym głosem.

Potem pochylił się i pocałował Remusa, który najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko temu i chętnie mu się poddał...

NIE.

Yenlla ocknęła się, przechodząc w sekundę z fazy głębokiego snu do stanu pełnej świadomości. Czuła, jak po jej plecach spływa lodowata strużka potu. Natychmiast poderwała się z poduszek do sztywnego siadu.

O NIE!

Rozejrzała się szybko po ciemnej sypialni, ale na całe szczęście nie wypatrzyła w niej ani śladu Severusa. Remus leżał grzecznie obok niej i chrapał donośnie ululany strumieniami alkoholu, które wlał w siebie w trakcie przyjęcia przy wydatnej pomocy Syriusza Blacka. Nie wyglądał, jakby całował w tej chwili jakichkolwiek mrocznych mężczyzn. Nawet we śnie.

Wstrząsana na przemian falami lodowatej grozy i palącego wstydu Yenlla z powrotem zakopała się pod kołdrę.

„Nie piłam", analizowała w myślach. „Ani nie zażywałam żadnych dziwnych substancji. A zatem to musi być rak mózgu".

* * *

* William Shakespeare: _Romeo i Julia_. Tłum: Józef Paszkowski. Dramat dostępny na Wolnych Lekturach: .

** _Mój synu, zdradź poezję._ Za: _Irlandia. Liryki najpiękniejsze._ Tłum. Ernest Bryll i Małgorzata Goraj, Wydawnictwo Algo, Toruń 2000.


	17. Y

**Track 16  
** **Y.**

* * *

 _There's no business like show business  
Like no business I know  
Everything about it is appealing  
Everything the traffic will allow  
Nowhere could you get that happy feeling  
When you are stealing that extra bow  
There's no people like show people  
They smile when they're low  
_(ANNIE GET YOUR GUN:  
 _There's No Business Like Show Business_ )

* * *

Po wielkiej imprezie w siedzibie Fundacji Pełni Księżyca państwo Lupin spędzili całkiem miły, spokojny i pozbawiony niespodzianek weekend wyłącznie we własnym towarzystwie. Yen do cna wykorzystała wyrzuty sumienia, które dręczyły Remusa, wymuszając na nim spacery, zakupy oraz drobne przysługi. Nie robiła tego tylko dla siebie, o nie. Wiedziała, że jak długo sam czuje się winny, tak długo przestaje być irytująco czujny i nadmiernie zainteresowany nią i Severusem.

Niestety, te misterne podchody nie do końca przypadły do gustu samemu mistrzowi eliksirów, który z konieczności został bezdusznie odstawiony na boczny tor. Dawał temu wyraz w uszczypliwych liścikach, jednak Yen trzymała fason i odpowiadała na nie słodko i niewinnie, ale stanowczo: nie teraz, nie mogę, nie, nein, nope, nada, może później. Tym samym tylko zwiększała jego apetyt i chociaż wyjątkowo nie robiła tego świadomie, nie mogłaby lepiej rozegrać tej partii, nawet gdyby to wszystko sobie zaplanowała. Snape traktował każdą odmowę jak wzywanie.

A Yen w tym czasie jakoś radziła sobie bez jego towarzystwa... W porządku, może nie całkiem dobrze, lecz była twarda. W międzyczasie zdążyła odkryć, że jej akcje rosną z każdym NIE i teraz nie zamierzała rezygnować z umiejętnego sterowania syndromem odstawienia. Poza tym naprawdę potrzebowała nieco czasu dla Remusa. Zwłaszcza gdy okazało się, że nie może go upchnąć u Blacka, bo kłopotliwy najlepszy przyjaciel Lupina nie odzywał się od imprezy – zapewne zajęty własnymi kłopotami.

W każdym razie, gdy Yenlla zasypiała w niedzielę wieczorem w ramionach Remusa, nie miała pojęcia, że z samego rana czeka ją widowiskowa katastrofa. Poza kolejnym homoerotycznym snem, ma się rozumieć. Z tymi rozprawiła się szybko i skutecznie, ordynując sobie odpowiednie pigułki.

§§§

Pani Lupin ocknęła się gwałtownie, czując, że ktoś nią szarpie. Zdecydowanie musiał to robić od dłuższego czasu, jednak nie tak łatwo było wyrwać ją z krainy snów. Wreszcie otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła nad sobą bladą jak ściana Kitty.

Krzyknęła.

– Yenka, uspokój się, do cholery!

Kitty była absolutnie ostatnią osobą, którą Yen spodziewałaby się znaleźć w swoim łóżku (mimo że liczba bywających tam gości znacznie się ostatnio zwiększyła, dokładnie o sto procent), dlatego nadal nie mogła się otrząsnąć z szoku.

– Kto? Co? – mamrotała nieprzytomnie.

– Wstawaj, wstawaj! Szybko!

Yenlla wciąż nie sprawiała wrażenia całkowicie obudzonej. Nigdy nie była typem rannego ptaszka i rano z reguły długo dochodziła do siebie. Kitty dobrze to znała z czasów, gdy mieszkały razem w dormitorium.

– Mam cię oblać wodą? – zagroziła.

Podziałało. Dawno, dawno temu w Hogwarcie Kitty robiła to nie raz, aby postawić koleżanki na nogi po całonocnej balandze.

– No już dobrze, dobrze. – Poddała się Yen, mrugając oczami i ziewając. – Co ty tu robisz? O co tyle hałasu?

– Wstawaj, musisz coś zobaczyć. Natychmiast! Wiesz, jaki dzisiaj dzień? – zapytała z zaskoczenia.

– Drugi października. To ważne?

– A Y.? Mówi ci to coś?

– Moje perfumy? Pierwszego miała wystartować kampania reklamowa. Co z nimi?

Kitty miała na tyle zaniepokojoną minę, że zdołała wreszcie zwrócić na siebie uwagę przyjaciółki.

– Co jest?! Powiedz mi! – domagała się Yen.

– Myślę, że... – zawahała się. – To nie będzie uczciwa reklama. – Zobacz!

Sięgnęła do torby i rzuciła na łóżko stos kolorowych gazet – świeżutkich magazynów i dzienników, spośród których najbardziej wyróżniały się okładki „Czarownicy" i „Proroka Codziennego". Ze wszystkich patrzyła na nią jej własna twarz oraz... czarne oczy Severusa.

– Co...? – zaczęła i zaraz umilkła. Zbladła, więc teraz jej cera nie różniła się odcieniem od prześcieradła. – Co to ma znaczyć?!

Kitty usiadła obok i wpatrywała się w nią badawczo.

– Piszą o twoich perfumach. WSZYSCY. Podają, że Snape opracował tę recepturę specjalnie dla ciebie. I że to on wymógł nazwę na producencie... na twoją cześć. W „Czarownicy" jest wywiad z facetem od produkcji. Patrz!

Podsunęła jej magazyn i zaczęła przewracać kartki. Gdy dotarła do środka, Yen w mig zrozumiała, że jest tematem numeru. Czując pierwsze uderzenia nadchodzącej migreny, przeczytała wstęp:

.

 _Zapach miłości_

 _Czy prawdziwa miłość może zostać pogrzebana w niepamięci? Czy da się o niej zapomnieć i ruszyć dalej, jak gdyby nigdy nic? Yenlla Honeydell i Severus Snape to jedna z najbardziej osobliwych par rodzimego show-biznesu, która w przeszłości często gościła na łamach naszego magazynu. Ona – piękna, utalentowana, niezwykle wrażliwa artystka. On – człowiek o wielu twarzach. Mistrz eliksirów, dawny profesor w Hogwarcie, szpieg, uznany naukowiec. Mężczyzna wciąż skrywający niezliczone tajemnice. Rozstawali się i schodzili więcej razy, niż jesteśmy w stanie zliczyć. I kiedy wreszcie mogłoby się wydawać, że najgorętszy romans ostatnich lat wreszcie się zakończył, tryumfalnie powracają z kolejnymi zagadkami._

.

– O, Roweno! – krzyknęła histerycznie Yen, padając z powrotem na łóżko i chowając głowę pod poduszkę. – O, słodka Roweno i Yenllo, patronko! Co za koszmarny stek bzdur!

– Napisali, że to sam właściciel koncernu podał tę informację o Severusie do publicznej wiadomości. Perfumy znikają z półek, jakby ktoś rzucił na nie Evanesco. Już teraz nie można ich nigdzie kupić. Yenka... – Trąciła ją ramieniem, lekko zaniepokojona przedłużającą się ciszą. – Powiedz mi, czy... Czy to prawda?

Zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszała przeciągły jęk.

– Yenka, musimy coś zrobić! Czy to prawda? Czy Sever zrobił perfumy?

– Taaak – wymamrotała w poduszki.

– Yenlla, na litość boską! – Kitty zerwała z niej pościel i zrzuciła wszystko na podłogę. – Co za pieprzony bałagan! Wstawaj i zrób coś z tym. W tej chwili! Nie będę nawet pytać, jakim cudem zostałaś twarzą perfum, które przygotował TWÓJ BYŁY MĄŻ. Co ty miałaś w głowie?! Ale chcę wiedzieć jedno: czy ten facet miał prawo ujawnić te fakty?

– Nie – wymamrotała pognębiona Yen, ledwo otwierając usta.

– Więc na co jeszcze czekamy? Musimy jechać do prawnika! Do twojego agenta! Yenlla, rusz się, do ciężkiej cholery! Remus... On na pewno już to widział. To jakiś pieprzony cyrk, Yenka! Wzięłam w pracy urlop i zjawiłam się najszybciej, jak mogłam. Chciałam ci wysłać sowę, ale wiedziałam, że to za mało, żeby wyciągnąć cię z łóżka. Trzeba to natychmiast powstrzymać i wszystko zdementować. WSTAWAJ!

Kitty szarpała nią tak długo i krzyczała tak głośno, aż w końcu udało jej się zmusić przyjaciółkę do działania. W oczach Yen pojawił się złowrogi błysk. Zerwała się z łóżka i raczyła pospiesznie ubrać. Zaraz potem wypadła z sypialni, a Kitty za nią.

– Jedziemy? Najpierw do prawnika? – ponaglała ją.

Tymczasem Yen, zamiast zbiec po schodach do wyjścia, wpadła do pistacjowego saloniku.

– Nie. Najpierw muszę wysłać list – zakomunikowała.

– Do kogo, na bogów?!

Yenlla już dopadła sekretarzyka i wyciągnęła stamtąd pióro i pergamin.

– Yenka, nie ma na to czasu! – Kitty wbiegła do pokoju zaraz za nią. – Do kogo chcesz pisać? Chyba nie do... Z Remusem musisz porozmawiać osobiście, żaden list tego nie zastąpi. Potem mu wszystko wytłumaczysz.

– Nie chodzi o Remusa.

– Więc do kogo piszesz?

– Snape musi wiedzieć.

Kitty na moment zaniemówiła. Jeżeli w podobnej sytuacji Yen najpierw myślała o nim, to... To chyba naprawdę nie było już nadziei.

– Pewnie już wie. On zawsze wszystko wie.

– Nie – upierała się Yenlla, klnąc i rozlewając wokół atrament. – Gdyby wiedział, to... – urwała, zdając sobie sprawę, że omal nie powiedziała zbyt wiele.

– To co? – podchwyciła Kitty. – Skąd wiesz, co Severus by zrobił?

Yen odwróciła się i w panice zaczęła przerzucać poniewierające się na biurku papiery, aby uniknąć odpowiedzi. Próbowała powstrzymać potop atramentu i narobiła przy tym jeszcze większego bałaganu. Niestety, Kitty nie dała się spławić.

– Bo utrzymujecie kontakt, prawda? – drążyła uparcie. – Przez cały czas utrzymujecie kontakt. Yen, czyś ty oszalała?!

Zdenerwowanej Yenlli tak bardzo drżały dłonie, że przez nieostrożność zrzuciła na podłogę stos papierów. Kitty schyliła się i odruchowo zaczęła je zbierać. Jej wzrok od razu padł na kilka wykaligrafowanych czarnym atramentem linijek.

– „Tylu kochało cię dziewczyno o ustach jagodowych" – przeczytała. – Co to ma być, do cholery?!

– Nic! – wrzasnęła Yen, wyrywając jej świstek i zamykając go bezpiecznie w szufladzie. – To nic.

– Nic?! Dla mnie zdecydowanie wygląda jak coś, Yenlla. Znam to pismo, to chyba najbardziej charakterystyczne pismo na świecie. Wygląda, jakby ktoś obraził się na abecadło i w zemście postanowił ponabijać litery na sztylety. Są takie ostre i szpiczaste.

– Daj mi spokój!

– Ani mi się śni! Co ty wyprawiasz, dziewczyno?! Wymieniacie liściki? Jak nastolatki w Hogwarcie? Tylko liściki czy może coś więcej?

Wprawdzie od dawna podejrzewała, że coś ich łączy, ale nie myślała, iż sprawy zaszły tak daleko, a Yen naprawdę mogła zrobić to, o czym Kitty właśnie pomyślała.

– Yenka, czy ty...

– Oczywiście, że nie. Zresztą, czy to jest teraz nasz główny problem? Thomas Starlight musi to odkręcić – rzuciła dziarsko, jakby wstąpiła w nią nowa energia. – W końcu sam mnie w to wpakował. Idziemy!

§§§

Poranek Severusa Snape'a nie był lepszy od Yen, a może nawet gorszy, bo on nie mógł sobie pozwolić na sen do południa – szedł do pracy. Dlatego o całym zamieszaniu dowiedział się już przy porannej kawie, gdy otrzymał swój egzemplarz „Proroka Codziennego". Przeczytał artykuł, uniósł wysoko brwi, a potem starannie złożył gazetę. Wizja kolejnych krzywych uśmieszków i uwag za plecami wprawdzie niezbyt przypadła mu do gustu, ale cóż... Z czasem dało się przywyknąć. Przecież jakoś sobie z tym radził, gdy przez prawie dwadzieścia lat był najbardziej znienawidzonym nauczycielem w historii Hogwartu. Mruknął coś od nosem, pomyślał, że... Właściwie nie ułożyło się to najgorzej. I tak musiało wyjść na jaw prędzej czy później.

Przynajmniej tak było do czasu, aż nie otrzymał listu od Yen i nagle wszystko się zmieniło. Pani Lupin histeryzowała w sprawie reklamy, obwiniała go o nieczyste intencje i domagała się, aby pomógł jej zatrzymać kampanię.

 _Ty mnie w to wciągnąłeś! Wszystko zaplanowałeś! Zrobiłeś to specjalnie_ , oskarżała go. _Jak mogłeś?! Musisz coś z tym zrobić!_

Wypił ostatni łyk zimnej kawy, narzucił na siebie szatę i wyszedł z mieszkania, aby jak zwykle przespacerować się do Świętego Munga. Miał zamiar uważnie pooglądać sobie te nieszczęsne reklamy Y. oraz okładki innych magazynów, żeby przygotować się na to, co go czekało. Niestety, nie zaszedł daleko. Pierwszym, co zobaczył po wyjściu na ulicę, była czająca się po drugiej stronie Marisol.

Niech to szlag! Więc w końcu go znalazła. Nic dziwnego, skoro należała do tego samego upartego gatunku, co Yenlla, na której tak bardzo się wzorowała. Dopadła go prędzej, niż zdążył zareagować. Przeleciała przez ulicę jak na skrzydłach. Z rozwianym włosem i oczami ciskającymi błyskawice wyglądała jak wcielenie latynoskiej Furii.

– Wiedziałam! Domyślałam się od dawna! – krzyczała już z daleka. Wykrzywiła kpiąco krwiście czerwone usta i zamachała mu przed oczami okładką „Proroka". – Wiedziałam! Ale byłam głupia, powinnam was od razu przejrzeć. Kochasz ją! Kochasz tę pieprzoną idiotkę, żonę innego faceta. Czy to nie żałosne? – Zaśmiała mu się w twarz.

Wrzeszczała na środku ulicy, śmiała się i gestykulowała nerwowo. Zachowywała się jak wariatka. Severus rozejrzał się kontrolnie na boki, po czym chwycił ją za rękę i wciągnął do bramy.

– Uspokój się! – warknął.

– Naprawdę mi cię żal – ciągnęła fałszywie zatroskanym tonem, który wprost ociekał sarkazmem. – Biedny, nieszczęśliwy facet usychający z miłości do kobiety, której nie może mieć. Czy nie widzisz, jak bardzo jesteś śmieszny? Ona prowadzi was obu na pasku jak tresowane pufki!

– Dość!

Snape pchnął ją na kamienną ścianę z taką siłą, że musiała zamilknąć. Impet uderzenia zwyczajnie wycisnął całe powietrze z jej płuc. Spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem, ale mimo wszystko nie zamierzała przestać.

– Nie rozumiem, co w niej widzisz. Co wszyscy w niej widzą! To głupia, pusta, zarozumiała...

Drzwi za ich plecami otworzyły się nagle i wyszedł przez nie idealnie zwyczajny i nieinteresujący mugol, który wyprowadzał psa na poranny spacer. Mistrz eliksirów wykazał się typowy dla siebie refleksem. Odwrócił się jak gdyby nigdy nic, jakby w ogóle nie był częścią tej rozdzierającej sceny i nie miał bladego pojęcia, kim jest rozhisteryzowana kobieta, którą przyciskał do muru jeszcze chwilę temu. Sąsiad zmierzył Marisol obojętnym spojrzeniem i ruszył w swoją stronę, a ona natychmiast popędziła za Severusem.

– Nie, stój! – Dogoniła go, złapała za ramię i stanowczo przytrzymała. Gdzieś zgubiła drwiący ton oraz wojowniczą postawę. – Dlaczego się do mnie nie odezwałeś? Porozmawiaj ze mną, proszę. Chcę zrozumieć...

Mistrz eliksirów odwrócił się i zmierzył ją lodowatym spojrzeniem. Dłuższą chwilę zatrzymał wzrok na jej dłoniach, które kurczowo zaciskały się na jego szacie. Marisol poczuła się jak kompletna kretynka, jej ręce same opadły.

– Wszyscy chcą tylko jej – rozkleiła się na dobre. Trudno było ocenić, czy w jej głosie dominuje wściekłość, czy raczej irytująca płaczliwość, bo jej nastroje zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie. – Yen, Yen, YEN! Mam jej dosyć! Rzygam już tym! Widziałam, jak na nią patrzysz. Teraz wiem już wszystko. Od początku tylko o to chodziło. O nią! Prawda?

– A czy choć przez moment łudziłaś się, że jest inaczej? – odezwał się wreszcie Severus, zadając jej ostateczny cios. – Kto zadowoliłby się kopią, skoro może mieć oryginał?

– Kochasz ją! – zawołała Marisol w kolejnym ataku szału. – Żonę innego, która cię zostawiła, która cię nie chciała! – Nieumiejętnie próbowała go sprowokować, nie znając faktów. – Czy jej mąż już wie? Niewątpliwie będzie przeszczęśliwy, gdy sięgnie dziś po gazetę. A to jeszcze nie koniec. Ja też swoje wiem. Obserwowałam was. Na pewno znajdzie się ktoś zainteresowany moją historią. Nawet jeżeli ta dziwka zatuszuje sprawę z reklamą, z tego się nie wykręci. POWIEM WSZYSTKO WSZYSTKIM!

Marisol znowu krzyczała, groziła, dostała ataku wściekłości. Wyrzucała z siebie cały ból, upokorzenie i frustrację, które narastały w niej od tygodni. Czuła się wykorzystana, zraniona... I wreszcie znalazła idealne narzędzie zemsty. Pojęła, jak może uderzyć w Yenllę. Zachwycona swoim odkryciem w ogóle nie zauważyła, jak zmienia się twarz Snape'a. Nie znała go na tyle, aby rozpoznać niebezpieczeństwo. Nadal wydawał jej się chłodny i nieporuszony. Nie zauważyła ani tego, jak zaciska szczęki, ani groźnego błysku w jego oczach.

– Zniszczę was. Zobaczymy, kto się będzie śmiał ostatni.

– To puste groźby.

– Ach, tak? Nawet nie wiesz, do czego jestem zdolna! Nie zawaham się. Nie wiem, co to skrupuły i niczego się nie boję. Tylko spróbuj mnie powstrzymać!

– Wedle życzenia – odpowiedział ze spokojem mistrzem eliksirów.

Teraz to on chwycił ją stanowczo, czego się w ogóle nie spodziewała, i od razu się z nią teleportował. Nie zdążyła nawet pisnąć.

Po chwili spełniło się jedno z największych skrytych marzeń Marisol Serrano: zobaczyła wnętrze apartamentu Snape'a i wielce się rozczarowała. Mieszkanie miało wprawdzie klimat, lecz było maleńkie i zagracone, choć sterylnie czyste. A podobno jeszcze podczas wojny w dość wątpliwy moralnie sposób zgromadził znaczny majątek... Widać były to tylko głupie plotki.

Marisol nie zdążyła się jednak dobrze rozejrzeć. Severus znowu pchnął ją brutalnie, przycisnął do ściany i unieruchomił. Gdy zawisł nad nią jak mroczne widomo, mogła wreszcie poczuć się jak Yenlla tyle razy wcześniej. Wprawdzie była od niej nieco wyższa i Severus nie mógł nad nią tak demonstracyjnie górować, lecz ogólny efekt nadal był przerażający. Snape ściskał ją za nadgarstki i mroził lodowatym spojrzeniem oczu czarnych jak tunele do piekła. Po raz pierwszy się zawahała.

– Wydaje ci się, że możesz mi grozić, kobieto? – powiedział głosem, który z nieznanych przyczyn zmroził krew w jej żyłach. – Nikt nie raczył cię poinformować, kim byłem w przeszłości?

– Szpiegiem – odpowiedziała ciszej i niepewnej, niż zamierzała.

– Błąd.

– Byłeś szpiegiem. Podczas wojny. Dostałeś medal.

– Nie, byłem Śmierciożercą.

– W słusznej sprawie.

– Kolejny błąd. Pomyliłaś skutek z przyczyną. Najpierw byłem Śmierciożercą, a dopiero później zmieniłem strony, gdy stało się jasne, że Voldemort to zła inwestycja. A teraz ty mi powiedz, co to zmienia – polecił profesorskim tonem.

Marisol zadrżała. Znała jego historię z opowieści, bo każdy o tym słyszał: wojna, Zakon, Order Merlina. Jednak sposób, w jaki sam o tym mówił, kompletnie zmieniał postać rzeczy.

– Ty... Chcesz powiedzieć, że...

– Powinnaś rozważniej dobierać sobie przeciwników, dziewczyno. Nie masz pojęcia, co zwykłem w lepszych czasach robić dla przyjemności... – straszył ją umiejętnie jedwabistym głosem. W końcu w tym był najlepszy.

Panna Serrano wreszcie poczuła strach, to było jasne jak słońce, a jednak upór i przekorny duch szybko odniosły w niej zwycięstwo nad lękiem. Spojrzała na niego wyzywająco.

– I co mi zrobisz? Chcesz mnie torturować? Proszę bardzo! Nie możesz mnie zmusić do milczenia.

Przytrzymał jej twarz i zmusił, aby na niego spojrzała. Prosto w oczy i bardzo głęboko. Miała wrażenie, że czarne źrenice wypełniają cały jej świat. Otwierały się jak wielka czarna otchłań, a ona wpadała w nią coraz głębiej i głębiej, i głębiej. Leciała przez czas i przestrzeń, a w jej głowę pojawiały się fragmenty wspomnień, których bynajmniej nie miała ochoty w tej chwili przywoływać. Rzeczy, o których nigdy nikomu nie mówiła, do których nikomu się nie przyznała. Wszystkie wypływały teraz na wierzch niezależnie od jej woli.

– Przespałaś się z reżyserem, a on mimo wszystko wybrał Yen – mówił Snape, jakby widział dokładnie to, co ona. Jakby znajdował się w jej głowie. – Przespałaś się z choreografem, ale on również wolał Yen. Chyba kiepsko ci idzie, dziewczyno. A może zwyczajnie brak ci umiejętności? Na mnie również nie wywarłaś specjalnego wrażenia... A tak, próbowałaś tego samego z dyrektorem teatru, lecz nie był zainteresowany. Pech.

Marisol usiłowała walczyć, ale nie miała pojęcia, jak się od niego uwolnić. Snape przeczesywał jej umysł z taką łatwością, jak inni ludzi przerzucają karty książek.

– Kiepskie dzieciństwo, biedny dom, zapracowana matka. – Dalej się nad nią znęcał. – Brak ojca. Niektórzy mogliby powiedzieć, że to wiele wyjaśnia. Beauxbatons, ha! To wyjaśnia jeszcze więcej. Żałosna edukacja. Nic dziwnego, że skończyłaś w tej nędznej tancbudzie, co innego mogłabyś robić? Przyznam, że nie sądziłem, że można wylecieć z Beauxbatons. Może gdyby dyrektorem nie była kobieta, miałabyś jakieś szanse...

Dręczona aktoreczka dyszała ciężko. Im bardziej starała się zablokować kolejne wspomnienia, tym łatwiej wypływały na powierzchnię niczym wielkie mydlane bańki. Jedno z nich szczególnie starała się zatrzymać dla siebie, a potem ku swojemu przerażeniu zobaczyła, jak unosi się wysoko i szybuje w głąb czarnej otchłani.

Usłyszała, że Severus wstrzymuje oddech. Gdy odezwał się ponownie, jego głos diametralnie się zmienił.

– Próbowałaś ją otruć. Przynajmniej trzy razy. Nie chciała nic od ciebie przyjąć, przejrzała cię.

Przerwał połączenie i odepchnął ją od siebie. Marisol padła na ziemię, nerwowo łapiąc powietrze wielkimi haustami. Kręciło jej się w głowie, ledwo zdołała powstrzymać mdłości. Prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz w życiu zademonstrowano jej legilimencję w działaniu. Czuła, jakby mistrz eliksirów przewiercił się na wylot przez jej głowę, wyjął z niej najskrytsze myśli i wspomnienia, potrząsnął nimi, po czym wrzucił z powrotem do środka w losowej kolejności. Panna Serrano, jeszcze niedawno taka dumna i wojownicza, wydawała się teraz wymięta i pokonana. Przeżuta przez znacznie silniejszego przeciwnika.

Severus pochylił się nad nią i szarpnięciem poderwał spuszczoną głowę do góry.

– Szantaż, zastraszenie, trucizna. Nie podoba mi się żadna z tych rzeczy. Uprzejmie proszę, abyś z tym skończyła, zanim stanie ci się krzywda.

Marisol milczała.

– Może nie wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno. Nie chwaląc się, posiadam kilka przydatnych umiejętności. Legilimencja to zaledwie jedna z nich. Nie mam wprawdzie wysokiego mniemania o poziomie edukacji w Beauxbatons, lecz zaryzykuję stwierdzenie, że słyszałaś o Obliviate. Mam rację?

Nie odpowiedziała, ale po przelotnym błysku paniki w jej oczach poznał, że dobrze go zrozumiała. Snape zostawił ją skuloną i przerażoną na podłodze, a sam rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu. Oparł głowę na dłoni i spojrzał na nią kpiąco.

– Pamięć jest zapewne ważna w tym zawodzie – rzucił filozoficznie. – Tyle idiotycznych piosenek, tyle linijek tekstu do zapamiętania... Szkoda, że jednocześnie tak krucha. Chyba nie chciałabyś jej nagle stracić, prawda?

Aktorka postanowiła w końcu dołączyć do konwersacji. Pokornie pokręciła głową. Została złamana.

– Nie.

– A zatem życzyłbym sobie, abyśmy się dobrze zrozumieli. Od tej pory zostawisz Yenllę w spokoju. Zaprzestaniesz wszelkich podejrzanych... eksperymentów. Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, co znajduje się w szkatułce na biżuterię w twojej toaletce. – Odwołał się do obrazu, który najczęściej pojawiał się w jej myślach. – Ale zapewniam, że jeżeli złamiesz umowę, sam cię tym nakarmię. Wystarczy drobiazg. Nagła choroba, podejrzane objawy, niespodziewane zasłabnięcie. Cokolwiek. Jeżeli coś się jej stanie, znajdę cię i wyczyszczę ci pamięć kompletnie. Cofnę cię do czasu, zanim nauczyłaś się chodzić. Zapomnisz, jak składać słowa w pełne zdania i jak korzystać z toalety. Rozumiemy się?

Wahała się zaledwie moment, gdy resztki tkwiącego w niej buntu walczyły o posłuch, lecz ostatecznie się poddała. Ponownie skinęła głową.

– Nie słyszałem.

– Tak – mruknęła.

– Znakomicie. Nie pozwól, żebym cię dłużej zatrzymywał. Na pewno masz dziś jeszcze wielu reżyserów do obsłużenia. Jak nazywała się ta nowa sztuka, o której tak intensywnie myślałaś? Zupełnie wyszło mi z głowy.

Nie odpowiedziała. Zagryzła wargi i zachowując tę resztkę dumy, która jeszcze w niej pozostała, pozbierała się z podłogi i czym prędzej opuściła mieszkanie mistrza eliksirów.

§§§

Thomas Starlight drżał ze złości. Ani na moment nie zaprzestawał obłędnego marszu w tę i z powrotem po swoim gabinecie, którego ściany zdobiły niezliczone filmowe fotosy, platynowe płyty i dyplomy reprezentowanych przez niego gwiazd. Yenlli poświęcono naturalnie osobny ołtarzyk na honorowym miejscu za biurkiem. Zdenerwowany agent w tym samym czasie przyjmował sowią pocztę, odpisywał na listy, podczytywał oszczercze artykuły na temat Yen i Severusa oraz odbierał kolejne telefony, czasem z aparatu stacjonarnego, czasem komórkowego, a chwilami gadał symultanicznie do obu słuchawek. Różową marynarkę cisnął na oparcie krzesła, a jedną ręką próbował poluzować złoty krawat.

– Sprostowanie. Tak... Tak... Nie! Mowy nie ma! Albo to, albo... Pozew jest w drodze, puścimy was z torbami. Oczywiście, że mówię poważnie! Straty moralne i finansowe...

Kitty kiwała głową, zaciskała pięści i nie spuszczała z niego czujnego wzroku. Yen w tym czasie siedziała przy biurku Starlighta nad stosem magazynów i chowała twarz w dłoniach. Już same tytuły artykułów były straszne, więc jak miała znaleźć w sobie siły, aby je przeczytać?

 _Z miłości do Y._

 _Mroczny przedmiot pożądania._

 _Wszystko na sprzedaż._

 _Mistrz eliksirów powraca na scenę._

 _Zniewalający zapach skandalu._

Szczęśliwie nikt nie zdołał ponownie wyciągnąć na światło dzienne Śmierciojadów. Tuż po wojnie podpuszczony przez Yen Severus wytoczył głośny i precedensowy proces jednej z czołowych magicznych gazet i wywalczył oficjalny zakaz określania go mianem „Śmierciożercy" w jakichkolwiek okolicznościach, z wyjątkiem publikacji historycznych. Uzyskał tak imponujące odszkodowanie, że żaden pismak już się na to nie poważył. Nigdy.

– Skandal! To skandal! – darł się Thomas do słuchawki. – Tego nie było w umowie.

„Sprytnie rozegrane", myślała Yen. Była pewna, że konsorcjum kosmetyczne stojące za Y. zamierza wprowadzić na rynek nowe perfumy, wykorzystując jej popularność. Tymczasem przepis na sukces okazał się jeszcze prostszy i skuteczniejszy: woleli sprzedać wielki skandal i... miłość. Znakomity pomysł, nawet z gruntu manipulatorski umysł Yenlli lepiej by tego nie wymyślił. Specjalista od promocji Y. zaiste był prawdziwym artystą w swoim fachu, a do tego człowiekiem absolutnie pozbawionym skrupułów. Jedynym błędem, jaki popełnił, było zadarcie z niewłaściwą gwiazdą, bowiem wpływy Yen były nie do przecenienia.

– Oczywiście, że wstępujemy na drogę sądową, czy nie wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno? Moja klientka nie zamierza puścić płazem podobnego upokorzenia. Będziemy się domagać oficjalnych przeprosin oraz odpowiedniego... zadośćuczynienia za straty moralne poniesione w wyniku... Co?! Ani jedno słowo nie jest prawdą!

Yen przewróciła stronę jakiegoś magazynu i natrafiła na kolejny artykuł. Przejrzała go pobieżnie i prychnęła. Kitty troskliwie ścisnęła jej rękę pod stołem.

.

 _Rozstali się dwa lata temu w wyjątkowo podejrzanych okolicznościach. Nigdy nie wydali na ten temat oficjalnego oświadczenia, przez kilka tygodni nikt nie miał świadomości, że romans stulecia nagle się zakończył. Podobno nic ich już nie łączyło. Właśnie otrzymaliśmy oczywisty dowód, że to kłamstwo. Nawet gdy nie zostanie im nic innego, zawsze będą mieli perfumy..._

.

– Cholernie zabawne – mruknęła ponuro Yen i sięgnęła po kolejny periodyk, w którym inny dziennikarzyna zastanawiał się publicznie:

.

 _Przemyślana zagrywka marketingowa, a może demonstracja zakazanych uczuć?_

.

W następnym artykule zadano zaś pani Lupin ostateczny cios:

.

 _W całym tym zamieszaniu wszyscy zdajemy się zapominać o cichym bohaterze dramatu. Ciekawe, jak szczęśliwy małżonek Yenlli zareaguje na wieść, że jego żona dobiera perfumy zgodnie z gustem byłego partnera... Remus Lupin nadal nie skomentował sprawy. Bardzo możliwe, że po wszystkim para będzie musiała się udać na długą terapię. Aromaterapię._

.

– Zakończ to – poprosiła cicho Starlighta, który znowu wybierał jakiś numer. – Błagam!

– Jasne, Yenka – rzucił uspokajająco. – Już się robi. Nie ma problemu. Czy ktoś mówi, że jest problem? Naturalnie, że nie ma! Zero problemów. Tylko trochę cierpliwości. Halo? – Odebrał telefon. – Przy aparacie. Tak. Tak? To ja jestem oburzony!

– Yenka – szepnęła Kitty dziwnie delikatnym tonem. – Może to odpowiedni moment? Ty i Severus...

Pani Lupin rzuciła jej ostre spojrzenie, momentalnie uciszając. Była tak autentycznie poruszona, że Kitty nie odważyła się powiedzieć nic więcej. Yen potrzebowała przyjaciółki, nawet jeżeli w tej chwili była gotowa ją odepchnąć w przypadku najsubtelniejszej sugestii, że z Severusem może ją łączyć coś niestosownego. Yenlla była tak cholernie trudna! Na własne życzenie zaplątywała się coraz bardziej i bardziej w swoją sieć.

– Remus – odezwała się wreszcie kompletnie skołowana. – Co ja powiem Remusowi?

Kitty najchętniej odpowiedziałaby, że prawdę, ale Yen na pewno by się z nią nie zgodziła. Nigdy nie wybierała najprostszej drogi i właśnie dlatego tkwiła po uszy w kłopotach.

– Och, spokojnie, moja kochana, bez paniki! – Wyszczerzył się do niej Starlight, który chwilowo z nikim nie rozmawiał. – Nic tak nie podnosi temperatury w małżeństwie jak dobry skandal. Jeszcze będziesz się z tego śmiać, zobaczysz. Pamiętam, jak raz pewna tancerka...

Pani Lupin nie była jednak zainteresowana losem jakiejś anonimowej tancerki. Westchnęła i z tragiczną miną powróciła do przeglądania rozłożonych przed nią gazet.

.

 _Co ulubiony mistrz eliksirów całej magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii warzy po godzinach? Nie wiemy, ale słyszeliśmy, że lubi od czasu do czasu zamieszać w cudzym kociołku._

.

Thomas zobaczył, co jego klientka czyta, i również westchnął. Zakradł się od tyłu i stanowczo odsunął od niej wszystkie gazety. Kitty błyskawicznie je przechwyciła i cisnęła gruby plik szmatławców do kosza.

– Yell, słoneczko – powiedział czule agent. – Daj sobie z tym spokój. Dwa, trzy dni i będzie po krzyku. Załatwimy ich tak, że się nie wypłacą, słowo. Na odszkodowaniu zarobisz tyle kasy, że kupisz sobie coś ładnego na pocieszenie. Zresztą, zainteresowanie skoczyło nam pod sufit, a to najlepszy kapitał. Posypią się nowe propozycje. Nie przejmuj się. Jego... jego prawnik już się z nami skontaktował – dodał nieco ciszej, zerkając kontrolnie na Kitty. – Niezły sukinsyn, krwiożerczy. Zamieszany w różne sprawy byłych... No, byłych Śmierciożerców. Prowadził ich sprawy, gdy ministerstwo planowało przeprowadzić lustrację majątkową i wydrzeć z nich kasę, którą zgromadzili w wyniku współpracy z... Och, wiadomo z KIM. Nie przegrał ani jednej sprawy, jest rewelacyjny! Będziemy działać razem i obiecuję ci, że wyjdziemy na swoje. Przysięgam!

– Co mi z tego, skoro moje małżeństwo się rozsypie – rzuciła tragicznie i ponownie schowała twarz w dłoniach.

– Nic się nie rozsypie – zaczął Starlight, ale szybko urwał na widok jej zrozpaczonej miny.

Spojrzał bezradnie na Kitty, szukając u niej pomocy. Wzruszyła ramionami. Na histerie Yen nie było mocnych.

– No dobrze – zrezygnował. – Zostawmy to. Nie masz innych zmartwień na głowie, słoneczko? Uważam, że zmiany w teatrze to znacznie poważniejsza sprawa i teraz głównie ona powinna nas zajmować.

– Zmiany w teatrze? – podchwyciła Kitty z zainteresowaniem. – Co się dzieje?

– W zeszłym tygodniu zmarł właściciel Witchway Art House.

– Ten sympatyczny pan Peabody?!

– Gdzie tam! – Machnął ręką Starlight. – On jest zaledwie zarządcą i ma niewielki procent udziałów. Większość akcji do niedawna należała do Arthura Ridderhoffa. Wykupił teatr dawno temu i prowadził przez długi czas, jednak parę lat temu poważnie zachorował i wycofał się z show-biznesu. Zmarł w zeszłym tygodniu.

Zajęta swoją osobistą tragedią Yen pozostała idealnie obojętna na tę smutną wiadomość. Ciężar rozmowy w całości spoczywał na Kitty.

– Ale co to konkretnie znaczy? – zapytała. – Dla aktorów i reszty pracowników?

Thomas nie potrafił udzielić satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi.

– Sam chciałbym wiedzieć. Na razie nie podano treści testamentu, widać poszukiwania spadkobiercy nadal trwają. Gdy się ujawni, może być wesoło. Nie wiadomo, komu Ridderhoff zapisał swoje udziały. Peabody od kilku dni chodzi po ścianach. Tylko Yell zaskakująco dobrze to przyjęła – westchnął. – Nic jej nie grozi, w końcu jest gwiazdą.

– Czy na pewno? – Kitty wyglądała na zaniepokojoną.

– Och, nikt mnie stamtąd nie wyrzuci – prychnęła Yen i jakby nieco poweselała na myśl o własnej ważności.

– Właśnie, właśnie, słoneczko! – Klasnął w dłonie uradowany Starlight. – Tak trzymać. – Objął ją ramionami i pomógł wstać. – Idź do domu i odpoczywaj, Yenka. Tak będzie najlepiej. Nie myśl o tym, zdaj się na mnie. Jutro wszystko będzie wyglądać całkiem inaczej.

Odprowadził obie kobiety do drzwi i pożegnał, szczerząc się w swoim najlepszym, jakby dwukrotnie bardziej zębatym uśmiechu.

– Do zobaczenie! Nie przejmujcie się niczym, ja czuwam!

§§§

Yenlla pozbyła się Kitty i wróciła do domu sama. Szczęśliwie teatr był w poniedziałek nieczynny, a ona nie musiała uczestniczyć w żadnych próbach, dlatego miała dużo czasu, aby przygotować się na powrót męża. Pocieszała się tym, że Remus zapewne posiedzi w ministerstwie do późna, początek tygodnia zwykle był ciężki.

Korzystając z wolnego czasu, Yen zaszyła się w pistacjowym saloniku i zabrała za porządki. Wyzbierała listy, liściki, świstki i wierszyki od mistrza eliksirów, które nieostrożnie przechowywała w sekretarzyku, i wszystkie zniszczyła. Usunęła wszelkie ślady. Spaliła nawet błękitną papeterię, bo nagle wydała jej się zbyt charakterystyczna. W czasie, gdy to robiła, nadchodziły kolejne listy, które niezwłocznie paliła.

Severus pisał, że dystrybucję perfum udało się zablokować, a skutkiem tego ich cena na czarnym rynku skoczyła już o dwieście procent. Informował o wynajęciu prawnika i dopytywał, czy powinien wystąpić z oficjalnym oświadczeniem dla prasy. Yen zrugała go z góry na dół, zwyzywała od kretyńskich nietoperzy i stanowczo zabroniła mu zabierać głos w mediach. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało! Potem ponowiła prośbę, aby już więcej do niej nie pisał, zwłaszcza w tych okolicznościach.

 _Zmienię sowę_ , zadeklarował.

 _Nie chodzi o sowę!_ , oburzyła się na jego absolutną ignorancję w tak delikatnej kwestii.

 _Musimy być w kontakcie_ , przypomniał jej. _Dla dobra sprawy_.

Yenlla fuknęła z frustracji, oderwała kolejny kawałek pergaminu i nabazgrała odpowiedź:

 _Dla twojej informacji, Thomas Starlight załatwia moje sprawy i to on kontaktuje się z prawnikami. A teraz PRZESTAŃ PISAĆ._

 _Musimy porozmawiać_ , nalegał.

 _NIE_ , krzyczały wielkie litery w kolejnym piśmie. _Nie odpiszę więcej. Przestań wreszcie!_

I dotrzymała słowa, a Snape po dwóch dodatkowych próbach w końcu pojął aluzję. Yen odetchnęła z ulgą, bo obawiała się, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, będzie musiała zacząć strzelać do sów. Znajdowała się w takim stanie ducha, że zdecydowanie mogłaby to zrobić...

W tym momencie na jej parapecie pojawił się inny puchacz. Wielki i majestatyczny, z ekscentrycznie zjeżonymi piórami na czubku łebka, które ktoś w przypływie fantazji zafarbował na seledynowo.

– O, nie – jęknęła pani Lupin. – Tylko nie to.

Potem odpieczętowała list.

 _SEVERUS SNAPE?!,_ pisała wstrząśnięta Rita Skeeter, używając tylu wykrzykników, że na pergaminie ledwo ostało się miejsce na cokolwiek innego. _Poważnie?! SNAPE?! Znowu?! Chcę wiedzieć WSZYSTKO! Wszystko, Yenlla! Ja nie proszę, ja ŻĄDAM tej historii! Kiedy możemy się spotkać? Albo napiszę ją sama, po swojemu. SNAPE!_

Yenlla nie miała wyjścia. Potrzebowała pomocy, dlatego ponownie przysunęła do siebie pióro i pergamin.

 _To jedno wielkie nieporozumienie. Pomożesz mi to odkręcić?_

 _A co z młodymi dziennikarzami o świeżym spojrzeniu? Zawiedli oczekiwania?_ , odpisała złośliwie dziennikarka.

Miała ją w szachu. Pani Lupin ostatnimi czasy trzymała wścibską plotkarkę na dystans, ale tym razem nie miała wyjścia. Potrzebowała jej bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

 _Tylko ty, Rita, nie chcę nikogo innego. Jesteś najlepsza. Dam ci, co chcesz, tylko wyciągnij mnie z tego._

 _Miód na moje uszy, kochanie. JUTRO! U mnie! Buziaczki! Naprawdę nie wierzę. SNAPE!_

W międzyczasie zrobiło się późno i Yen zaczęła odczuwać zmęczenie. Szybko zniszczyła nową porcję listów, potem pochowała przyrządy do pisania. Przetarła palcami załzawione oczy i przygładziła włosy. Zegar na dole wybił ósmą wieczorem, Remus się spóźniał. Z rezygnacją podniosła się z miejsca, po czym opuściła pistacjowy salonik, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zeszła do dziennego pokoju na parterze dokładnie w chwili, gdy trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe. Zamarła na środku salonu niczym spetryfikowana. Miała wrażenie, że jej mąż kręci się po przedpokoju znacznie dłużej niż zwykle, ale w końcu on również znalazł się w salonie.

Yenlla nie potrafiła opisać wyrazu jego twarzy. Nigdy dotąd go takim nie widziała. Miała wrażenie, że od rana postarzał się o kilka lat. Nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Minął ją, jakby była powietrzem.

– Rem – powiedziała cichutko.

Nie zatrzymał się, nie zawrócił ani nie zareagował w żaden inny sposób. Po prostu wyszedł drugimi drzwiami. Yenlla pokornie podreptała za nim.

– Remmy, proszę.

Dotarli do kuchni, gdzie akurat znajdowały się skrzaty. Poderwały się nerwowo, patrząc czujnie na Yen. Ruchem ręki nakazała im odejść. Błyskotka zrobiła to bardzo niechętnie. Lupin nadal pozostawał głuchy i ślepy na wszystko. Nalał sobie wody do szklanki i pił ją małymi łykami, opierając się o marmurowy blat. Yenlla czuła, że dłużej tego nie wytrzyma i lada moment się rozpłacze.

– Remus – odezwała się bardziej stanowczo.

W końcu na nią spojrzał i natychmiast tego pożałowała. W jego wzroku ani było ani smutku, ani znajomej melancholii, tylko czysta złość.

– Zrobiłaś ze mnie pośmiewisko, Yenlla. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, czego musiałem dziś wysłuchiwać.

– Tak bardzo cię przepraszam!

– Nie potrzebuję idiotycznych przeprosin! – przerwał jej agresywnie. Yen odruchowo cofnęła się o krok. – Mam tylko jedno pytanie.

– Tak?

– Czy to on zrobił perfumy?

Yenlla przekalkulowała swoje szanse w zależności od tego, czy powie prawdę, czy skłamie. Uznała jednak, że sprawy zaszły za daleko, aby kłamstwo mogło ją jeszcze uratować.

– Tak – odpowiedziała.

– Wiedziałaś o tym?

Spuściła głowę.

– Tak.

Remus odstawił szklankę do zlewu i wypadł z kuchni tak szybko, że omal jej nie przewrócił.

– Rem, błagam, daj mi wytłumaczyć! – prosiła.

Wrócili do salonu. Lupin stanął przy oknie ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach ramionami i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wyglądał na ogród. Na dworze panowała ponura jesienna atmosfera – podobnie jak w ich domu.

– Nie rozumiem, nic z tego nie rozumiem – wyrzucał z siebie Remus z pretensją. – Dlaczego reklamowałaś te perfumy? Dlaczego miałabyś zrobić coś taki idiotycznego?!

– To był jego pomysł. – Skoro prawda się nie sprawdziła, Yen postanowiła zepchnąć całą odpowiedzialność za skandal na Severusa. – Chodziło o pieniądze.

Lupin odwrócił się jeszcze bardziej wściekły. Yen skuliła się w sobie, bo nie mogła znieść jego wzroku.

– Ostrzegałem cię, Yenlla. Prosiłem, żebyś trzymała się od niego z daleka. Zawsze to samo! Upokorzył cię, wystawił za drzwi, ale wystarczy, że tylko kiwnie palcem...

– Nie mów tak do mnie!

– Taka jest prawda. Odkąd wrócił, zachowujesz się, jakbyś straciła rozum. Mam tego dość – oświadczył. – To była kropla, która przepełniła czarę goryczy. Ciągle i ciągle to samo. Gdzie się nie odwrócę, on już tam się czai. Najpierw premiera, potem przyjęcie fundacji, teraz... Perfumy! – wytknął pogardliwie. – To się musi skończyć.

– Co mam zrobić? Nie mogę...

– Bo nie chcesz.

Remus, który do tej pory trzymał się od niej z daleka, jakby nie mógł znieść jej obecności w tym samym pokoju, teraz wreszcie się zbliżył. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, aby jego oczy były tak zimne i surowe. Stanął przed nią z poważną miną i spojrzał na nią z góry.

– Przestaniesz się z nim spotykać. – Nie poprosił ani nie zapytał, zażądał. To było coś nowego. – Nie chcę, abyś z nim rozmawiała czy w jakikolwiek inny sposób się z nim kontaktowała.

– Słucham? – Zarumieniła się z oburzenia. Wprawdzie czuła się winna i pragnęła załagodzić sytuację, ale nie sądziła, że sprawy zajdą tak daleko. – Chyba nie zamierzasz przejmować się plotkami? Gazety zawsze pisały o mnie niestworzone historie i nigdy...

– Tym razem jest inaczej.

– Czyli co? Zabronisz mi się z nim widywać?

– O nie, bynajmniej! – zawołał nieoczekiwanie Remus, uśmiechając się upiornie. – Masz rację, nie mogę ci niczego zabronić. Więcej nawet! Nie zamierzam stawać ci na drodze do szczęścia.

– Co masz na myśli? – Poczuła się kompletnie zagubiona.

– Drzwi są otwarte, Yenlla. Nie będę cię siłą trzymać w domu. Jeżeli nie zgadzasz się na moje warunki, droga wolna. Możesz odejść w każdej chwili. Jesteś moją żoną, nie niewolnikiem. Zawsze mogę cię zwolnić z danego słowa.

Yen zaniemówiła. Nigdy by się nie spodziewała, że Remus tak postawi sprawę.

– Czy mam to zrobić? – naciskał. – Tylko powiedz.

– Ale... Ale o czym ty mówisz, kochanie?

– Zawsze wiedziałem, że jestem dla ciebie nagrodą pocieszenia, chociaż nigdy nie dałaś mi tego odczuć tak bardzo, jak w tej chwili. Więc jeżeli przestało ci to wystarczać...

– Nie, to nie tak! Rem, ja... Błagam, nie.

– Daruj sobie, Yenlla.

– Ty jesteś dla mnie nagrodą pocieszenia? A co ja mam powiedzieć? A ty i Nimfadora? – zaatakowała momentalnie, ale było już za późno, żeby odwrócić kota ogonem.

Lupin nie dał się na to złapać.

– Ja nie prowadzam wszędzie za sobą Nimfadory! Nie widziałem jej od lat, o czym dobrze wiesz.

– Lecz gdyby nagle się pojawiła, z pewnością chciałbyś...

– Wtedy zachowałbym się, jak przystało na żonatego mężczyznę. Czy ty jeszcze w ogóle pamiętasz, że masz męża, Yenlla? Bo trudno to stwierdzić, biorąc pod uwagę twoje skandaliczne zachowanie.

– Remmy, kochanie. – Yen wpadała w coraz większą panikę. – Myślę, że jednak nieco to wszystko nadinterpretujesz.

– Ja nadinterpretuję?! Nie jestem idiotą, widzę, że coś się dzieje. Nie chodzi wyłącznie o te głupie artykuły. Nie wiem tylko, jak daleko to zaszło.

– Nic nie zaszło!

Remus dosłownie zmiażdżył ją wzrokiem.

– Jak wielkie mam rogi, Yenlla? Zmieszczę się jeszcze pod tym dachem czy powinienem zacząć się pochylać, gdy wchodzę przez drzwi? – rzucił to tak po prostu, niemal ze śmiechem, jakby uważał te słowa za dobry żart.

Yen zbladła jak ściana i zaniemówiła.

– Czy mam wezwać prawnika? – kontynuował spokojnie Remus. – Rozwód w tych czasach to żaden kłopot, sama wiesz najlepiej. – Dobijał ją ten suchy, rozważny, urzędniczy ton. Każde słowo było jak uderzenie. – Skoro decyzja o rozstaniu okazała się przedwczesna, zawsze możecie to naprawić. Jeżeli Snape łaskawie zgodzi się przyjąć cię z powrotem, nie mam nic przeciwko. Kto wie, ile tym razem wytrzyma? Miesiąc, rok, może nawet dwa? Nie powinnaś marnować takiej okazji. Jutro może zmienić zdanie.

Każde słowo dosłownie ociekało sarkazmem. Nigdy nie sądziła, że Lupin może potraktować ją w ten sposób. Nie miała pojęcia, jak z tego wybrnąć. Nie była nawet pewna, czy to jeszcze możliwe. Poza tym nieustannie dręczyła ją nieprzyjemna myśl, że w zasadzie Remus ma rację. Czy Severus w ogóle chciałby ją z powrotem? Oczywiście, że nie! Nigdy nawet przelotnie nie dał jej tego do zrozumienia.

– Jak możesz? Rem, co w ciebie wstąpiło? – zapytała płaczliwie.

– Realizm. Nie będę dłużej znosić tego, jak wystawiasz mnie na pośmiewisko.

– Ale między nami nic nie było! Absolutnie nic. – Stała przed nim zrozpaczona i zapłakana. I zdecydowana iść w zaparte do samego końca, bo i tak nie miała dokąd odejść. – Nie się nie wydarzyło. Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że jest inaczej? Nigdy bym ci tego nie zrobiła. Nigdy! Błagam, Rem. My tylko... Tylko rozmawiamy. To nic... To... Ja... – zamilkła upokorzona.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że jej deklaracje nic nie dają. Remus kompletnie się przed nią zamknął. Nie był zainteresowany jej usprawiedliwieniami, ledwie zwracał na nią uwagę.

– Chciałbym ci wierzyć, Yen – odezwał się po dłuższym milczeniu – ale nie mogę. Po prostu nie mogę.

A potem wyminął ją i ruszył do wyjścia.

– Nie, Rem, posłuchaj! – Spróbowała go zatrzymać. – Nie, to nie tak. _To zupełnie nie tak_. Musisz mi uwierzyć! _Uwierz mi. Musisz mi uwierzyć_. Nic się nie stało. _Nie stało_. Rem, wracaj, proszę. _Wracaj_. Między nami... _Między nami nic nie było_.

Niczym ostatniej deski ratunku chwyciła się przekazu podprogowego, lecz rozpaczliwe łkanie uniemożliwiało jej właściwe skupienie. Padła na fotel i rozpłakała się na dobre.

– Rem – prosiła żałośnie. – _Rem_.

Przyglądał jej się obojętnie, stojąc już w progu salonu i trzymając dłoń na klamce. Łzy zdecydowanie go zmiękczyły, zniknął nienaturalnie ponury wyraz jego twarzy. Widać było, że się waha, dlatego ucieszył się w duchu, że histeryzująca Yen tego nie widzi. Na pewno zdołałaby się tego uchwycić i w końcu jakoś by go udobruchała. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Musiał być stanowczy. Chociaż raz w życiu.

– Muszę sobie to wszystko przemyśleć – zakomunikował, zanim wyszedł. – Nalegam, aby mi nie przeszkadzano.

– Proszę, proszę, _proszę_ – mamrotała w dalszym ciągu Yenlla, mimo że dawno została sama. – Między nami nic się nie wydarzyło. _Nic._ Absolutnie nic. Proszę... _Proszę_...

Przestała dopiero, gdy zakręciło jej się w głowie, a później zauważyła, że oprócz łez po jej rękach ścieka krew. Kapryśna współczulność tym razem wprawdzie nie zadziałała, ale nie zapomniała wystawić rachunku.

– Proszę – westchnęła Yen po raz ostatni.

Uświadomiła sobie, że za nic nie może stracić Remusa, bo... Bo Snape przez tyle czasu ani razu nie zająknął się, że byłby nią nadal zainteresowany. Pociągał go jedynie aspekt rozrywkowy tej znajomości, bez kłopotliwej odpowiedzialności i irytujących konsekwencji.

Dlatego Remus Lupin wciąż pozostawał jedyny słusznym wyborem.

§§§

Mistrz eliksirów przeżył kolejny paskudny dzień w laboratorium Świętego Munga. Ponownie budził niezdrowe podekscytowanie u żeńskiej części personelu i nieustannie czuł na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia. Ba, chwilami miał wrażenie, że jego skandalizująca obecność dezintegruje pracę całego szpitala. Oczekiwał, że w każdej chwili może zostać wezwany na dywanik przez oburzonego dyrektora.

– Profesorze Snape, nie tak się umawialiśmy. – Wyobrażał sobie przebieg rozmowy, która szczęśliwie nigdy się nie odbyła. – Potrzebowaliśmy mistrza eliksirów, a nie celebryty, skandalisty i playboya!

Teraz, w zaciszu domowej pracowni, uśmiechał się krzywo pod nosem na wspomnienie panującego w laboratorium obłędu, lecz jeszcze parę godzin wcześniej nie było mu tak wesoło. Przez jedną straszną chwilę był wręcz pewien, że traci zmysły, gdyż wydało mu się, że poczuł w pobliżu zapach znienawidzonego i po trzykroć przeklętego Y. Dopiero później dotarło do niego, że niektóre z tych szalonych kobiet zdążyły kupić perfumy, zanim wycofano je ze sprzedaży. Dlatego właśnie co druga pielęgniarka w Świętym Mungu pachniała jak Yenlla, co było absolutnie chore i znacznie gorsze niż wizja nadchodzącego szaleństwa.

W połowie dnia Snape wreszcie skapitulował i ewakuował się do domu, gdzie postanowił w spokoju dokończyć pracę. Gdy się tym zajął, naturalnie stracił poczucie czasu. Dawno minęło popołudnie, a wieczór przerodził się w noc, jednak on nadal ślęczał nad eliksirem, który za nic nie chciał robić tego, co teoretycznie powinien. Mistrz eliksirów wymruczał do siebie coś niecenzuralnego, opróżnił kociołek i zaczął od początku.

Przerwał mu dopiero subtelny hałas dochodzący z salonu – coś, co bardzo przypominało ciche, rozpaczliwe westchnienia. Otworzył drzwi pracowni i zerknął do pokoju. Potrzebował kilku sekund, zanim jego oczy przywykły do panującej tam ciemności. Dopiero wtedy ją dostrzegł. Yenlla siedziała po ciemku, zwinięta w kłębek na jego fotelu. Blade światło ulicznej latarni padało na jej twarz. Gapiła się melancholijnie w okno i bawiła zawieszony a szyi łańcuszkiem z emaliowanym krukiem, dzięki któremu mogła się zjawiać w mieszkaniu mistrza eliksirów, kiedy tylko chciała. Do tej pory ani razu nie skorzystała z tego przywileju.

Severus oparł się o framugę i w milczeniu czekał, aż go zauważy.

– Nie odzywa się do mnie – powiedziała nagle Yen bez żadnego wstępu. – Wcale. Udaje, że mnie nie widzi.

Wzruszył ramionami. Zranione uczucia Ramusa Lupina interesowały go mniej niż wcale.

– To już trzeci dzień – pożaliła się. – Nie wiem, co mam robić.

– Najlepiej nic. Perfumy zostały wycofane, nie ma o czym mówić.

– Ale wciąż o nas piszą!

– O kimś muszą.

Yenlla fuknęła na niego jak kotka i znów odwróciła się do okna. Była taka blada, że aż jaśniała w ciemności.

– Chociaż trochę szkoda – ciągnął Snape z autentycznym żalem. – Cena na czarnym rynku skoczyła do tysiąca galeonów. No i byłem całkiem zadowolony z tej kompozycji. Możemy poczekać i wypuścić perfumy ponownie w znacznie wyższej cenie...

Pani Lupin przeszyła go takim spojrzeniem, że usta same mu się zamknęły, zanim zdołał się bardziej pogrążyć.

– Czy to jedyna refleksja, jaka naszła cię po tej aferze? A wstyd? Straty moralne?

– Straty? – zdziwił się. – Bynajmniej. Odszkodowanie powinno być całkiem satysfakcjonujące.

– Severrr – warknęła, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Co mi po odszkodowaniu? Nie mogę go stracić. Nie mogę znowu zostać z niczym i zaczynać od początku. Nie zniosę tego.

Zdecydowanie nie były to słowa, jakimi większość kobiet we wszechświecie zwróciłaby się do kochanka. Raczej rodzaj testu, który Snape oblał, gdy ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

– Bez przesady. Lada dzień znowu namieszasz mu w głowie i wszystko będzie, jak dawniej. Na twoim miejscu bym się tym nie przejmował.

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale nagle Yen wydała mu się jeszcze bardziej zrozpaczona i wymięta niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. Wpatrywała się w niego natrętnie, jakby czegoś chciała, ale nic więcej nie powiedziała. Zwinęła się na fotelu i obronnie objęła ramionami.

– Rozmawiałam z Ritą – wyznała po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

– No proszę, kolejny ekskluzywny wywiad?

– Ukaże się w weekendowym dodatku do „Proroka".

– Co nowego o sobie przeczytam, słońce dni moich? Przekonałaś Skeeter, że w rzeczywistości mam słabość do młodych mężczyzn ze szwabskim akcentem, więc jakiekolwiek plotki na temat rzekomego romansu nie mają uzasadnienia?

– Mniej więcej.

– Zachowam ten numer na pamiątkę – zadeklarował i wreszcie porzucił swoją bezpieczną pozycję w progu pokoju. – Napijesz się czegoś?

Włączył kontakt i jasne światło zalało salon. Yenlla zareagowała jak wyciągnięty spod kamienia robak, zwijając się jeszcze bardziej w sobie. Nic dziwnego. Severus dostrzegł, że ma zaczerwienione oczy i spuchnięte powieki, jakby płakała od wielu godzin, a może i dni.

– Zgaś to! – krzyknęła.

Posłuchał, a potem zbliżył się do niej. Wydawał się przy tym lekko zaniepokojony.

– Yen, czy wszystko w porządku?

– Nic nie jest w porządku! Właśnie próbuję ci to powiedzieć.

– Czy on... coś ci zrobił?

– Och, na mądrą Rowenę! – krzyknęła histerycznie. – Co za głupie pytanie! Oczywiście, że nie. Nie jest tobą, nie podniósłby na mnie ręki.

Snape prychnął ironicznie. Ponownie odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość i wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie spodni.

– Skoro pan Lupin jest taki cudowny i tak bardzo zależy ci na ratowaniu małżeństwa, może powinnaś być tam, a nie tu.

– Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego przyszłam – rzuciła niemal agresywnie. – Nie potrafię... Nie potrafię zrezygnować z... Myślałam o tym w kółko i w kółko. I nie potrafię, Sever. To chciałeś usłyszeć?

Miała wrażenie, że nieco się rozluźnił. Może rzeczywiście po tej nocnej wizycie spodziewał się innej wiadomości? Wrócił do jej fotela i przysiadł obok na podłodze. Gmerał w kieszeniach, jakby miał potworną ochotę na papierosa. Pewnie tak właśnie było.

– Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? – zapytał.

– Nic się nie zmienia. Musimy być tylko ostrożni. Bardzo ostrożni. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Skorzystał z okazji, chwycił ją i pociągnął w dół. Po chwili siedziała obok niego na podłodze, podciągając kolana wysoko pod brodę. Severus wpatrywał się w jej wilgotne oczy i czerwony od płaczu nos.

– Nigdy nie miałem problemów z dyskrecją. To ty musisz bez przerwy biegać do Skeeter.

Uśmiechnęła się, przewracając oczami. W tym ironicznym grymasie trochę bardziej przypominała siebie. Pozwolił, aby oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, a potem bardzo długo siedzieli razem w absolutnej ciszy.

Mieli dość czasu, aby ostatecznie rozwiązać swój podstawowy problem. Gdyby tylko szczerze o wszystkim porozmawiali, mogliby to załatwić w mgnieniu oka. Doskonała okazja sama się nadarzyła, lecz kompletnie ją zmarnowali. Niestety.


	18. Żona Śmierciojada

**Track 17  
** **Żona Śmierciojada**

* * *

 _The new girl in town_  
 _Seems to dance on air_  
 _The new girl in town_  
 _She's got the coolest hair_  
 _You better tell the homecoming queen_  
 _To hold on to her crown_  
 _Or she's gonna lose it to_  
 _The new girl in town  
_ _(HAIRSPRAY: The New Girl in Town)_

* * *

W redakcji „Proroka Codziennego" jak zwykle wrzało jak w ulu, gdy dziesiątki dziennikarzy przetwarzały wiadomości napływające z całego magicznego świata. Jakaś drobna rewolucja na Węgrzech, wampiryczny kryzys w Rumunii, przemyt nielegalnych substancji z Tajlandii. Wszystko to trzeba było możliwie szybko ogarnąć i wtłoczyć w wiecznie nienasyconą medialną maszynę, która dwa razy dziennie karmiła głodnych wiedzy odbiorców w czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii. Sowy fruwały nad głowami pochylonych pismaków i ich praktykantów, stukały klawisze archaicznych maszyn do pisania, skrzypiały pióra, strumienie atramentu zalewały góry pergaminów, a gdzieś na końcu korytarza redaktor naczelny bez końca wrzeszczał na jakiegoś nieszczęśnika, który zawalił deadline. Ogółem, dzień jak co dzień.

Cały ten zgiełk i rwetes nie docierał jednak do przyjemnego gabineciku, w którym właśnie znajdowała się pani Lupin. Siedziała na niewygodnym krześle, nerwowo wyłamywała palce szczupłych dłoni i ani na moment nie przestawała mówić. Stojąca przed nią kawa dawno już wystygła, a ona ciągle mówiła i mówiła, i mówiła.

– Przyjaźnimy się. Tyko tyle i aż tyle. Od lat. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Żadnych idiotycznych podtekstów. To Severus wpadł na ten pomysł. Wiesz przecież, że hobbistycznie zajmuje się produkcją kosmetyków. No, głównie robi to dla pieniędzy. Aż trudno uwierzyć, jaki to dochodowy interes. Tak powstało Y. Pomyśleliśmy… Sama rozumiesz, bo niby dlaczego nie? Prawda? To łatwa kasa, wystarczy tylko odpowiednio wypromować nowy zapach. Oczywiście, mieliśmy na to inny pomysł. Reklama miała się skupić wyłącznie na mnie, a perfumy wypłynąć na fali mojej popularności. Wiadomo. Severus miał do końca pozostać anonimowy, jak zwykle w takich wypadkach. Niestety, producent postawił na skandal i bez porozumienia z nami ujawnił jego nazwisko… wraz z absurdalnym komentarzem na temat naszych prywatnych spraw! I rozpętało się piekło. Nie tak miało być. Zostaliśmy wykorzystani i oszukani. Oto cała historia.

Wkładała w tę opowieść całe serce i wrodzony dar przekonywania, jednak nie mogła nie zauważyć, że zaczarowane pióro Rity Skeeter od dawna się nie porusza. Naczelna plotkara „Proroka" wpatrywała się w nią nieprzychylnie spod zmarszczonych brwi, jakby aktoreczka sprawiła jej wielki zawód.

– To nie wystarczy, Yenlla – przerwała jej wreszcie litościwie.

– Taka jest prawda. Chyba o to ci chodziło?

Niewielki gabinet nagle wydał się pani Lupin ciasny i duszny. Od podłogi do sufitu zawalały go stosy gazet – wszystkie egzemplarze „Proroka Codziennego", które zawierały teksty napisane przez absolutnie zakochaną w sobie Ritę. Rzadko je przeglądała i w zasadzie zbierały tylko kurz, ale nigdy ich nie wyrzucała. Co lepsze i ciekawsze artykułu oprawiła zresztą w ramki i pozawieszała na ścianach – oczywiście tych, których nie zakrywały regały z książkami oraz innymi materiałami redakcyjnymi. Na szczycie szafek stały klatki z sowami. Prawie wszystkie były puste, tylko dumny puchacz z seledynowym pióropuszem trzymał wartę na wypadek pilnej korespondencji.

Wciśnięta w kąt za zawalonym papierami biurkiem Rita zaśmiała się kpiąco, gryząc końcówkę zielonego pióra.

– Nie musisz mi po raz kolejny udowadniać, jak znakomitą jesteś aktorką, moja droga – powiedziała. – Wiem, że łżesz jak z nut, ale to mnie kompletnie nie obchodzi. Obiecałam, że ci pomogę, a ty w zamian zagwarantowałaś mi dobrą historię.

– I właśnie to dostałaś – upierała się Yen. – Prawdziwą historię. Więc w czym problem?

Rita wstrząsnęła krótkimi loczkami w kolorze jarzeniowego blondu i wbiła w nią spojrzenie modliszki. Wykrzywiła krwistoczerwone usta, zastukała zielonymi paznokciami w blat biurka.

– Prawda nie ma znaczenia, kochana. Obie doskonale o tym wiemy. Chodzi raczej o to, że próbujesz mi sprzedać naprawdę słabą i żałosną historyjkę o niczym. O wiele słabszą od wersji producenta tych durnych perfum, a to już świadczy o głupocie. Jeżeli chcesz wygrać, potrzebujesz czegoś znacznie lepszego. Postaraj się bardziej.

– Nie, Rita. Napiszesz dokładnie to, co ci powiedziałam. Moje małżeństwo wisi na włosku.

– W takim razie nie mogę nic dla ciebie zrobić.

– Słucham?! – uniosła się wyprowadzona z równowagi Yen.

– To jest wielkie gówno – sprowadziła ją na ziemię dziennikarka – i ja tego nie napiszę. Spróbuj u kogoś innego.

Yen wprost gotowała się ze złości, podczas gdy Skeeter spokojnie oglądała swoje paznokcie. Ani przez moment nie ulegało wątpliwości, kto tu jest górą.

– No dobszszsze – zasyczała wreszcie pani Lupin. – Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić, żeby się z tego wyplątać.

– Och, to żaden problem. Mogę ci pomóc. Wiesz, że tak. Jeden artykuł i wszystko znów będzie pięknie. Ale nie za darmo.

– Czego chcesz?

– Wciąż tego samego.

– Nie.

Skeeter ponownie się zaśmiała. Piskliwie i irytująco.

– Musisz zrozumieć, kochanie, że tym razem nie ty stawiasz warunki. Wpadłaś w kłopoty na własne życzenie i nie masz wyboru. W tej chwili jestem twoją dobrą wróżką, twoją matką chrzestną. Ale nie za darmo. Proszę cię o to od lat, a ty ciągle odmawiasz. Powinnaś się cieszyć, że masz teraz idealną kartę przetargową. Opowiedz mi o Snapie.

– Nie.

– Jak chcesz – warknęła Rita, jeszcze intensywniej stukając długimi paznokciami. – Nie muszę cię prosić o pozwolenie.

Sięgnęła do szuflady i wyciągnęła stamtąd gruby plik fotografii. Rozłożyła je na biurku w malowniczy wachlarz, aby Yen mogła się im dobrze przyjrzeć. Pani Lupin z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami wpatrywała się w utrwaloną czarno (a czasami nawet kolorowo) na białym historię jej romansu z Severusem. Na zdjęciach znalazło się wszystko: Café Mystique, piknik Fundacji Pełni Księżyca na Pokątnej, spacery z kawą, wizyty w restauracjach, a nawet premiera _Musicum Incantatores_ oraz kilka niewyraźnych fotek z imprezy Remusa, na której bez skrępowania flirtowali. Jednak naprawdę zbladła dopiero, gdy dostrzegła wśród fotografii inną scenkę rodzajową: ona, Snape i Kitty razem, na środku ulicy. A zaraz potem inne ujęcie, gdy Kitty dawno się oddaliła, a oni nadal tam stali, patrząc na siebie w sposób, który absolutnie nie wymagał redakcyjnego komentarza. Dowody zdrady dosłownie paliły ją w oczy.

– Wiesz, dlaczego opowieść producenta tak dobrze się sprzedała? – zagaiła konwersacyjnym tonem Rita. – Bo jest w niej znacznie więcej prawdy niż w twojej bajeczce dla grzecznych dzieci. Odkąd tylko Snape wrócił do Londynu, bawiliście się razem w „Znajdź różdżkę czarodzieja" i oto skutki.

– Skąd masz zdjęcia?

– Wypływały od samego początku, a ja starannie je skupowałam. Część z nich została już opublikowana, resztę udało mi się zablokować. Znaj moje dobre serce, tak po starej znajomości. Wiedziałam, że kiedyś się przydadzą.

– Zamierzasz mnie szantażować?

– Gdzieżby, Yen, kochanie! Po prostu przedstawiam ci dostępne opcje. Są dokładnie dwie.

Pani Lupin skrzyżowała obronnie ramiona na piersi.

– Zamieniam się w słuch.

– Jak widzisz, mam dość materiału, aby poprzeć wersję przedstawioną podczas kampanii Y. Wielki romans stanie się kanonem i już się z tego nie wykręcisz. Nigdy.

– Rita…

– Och, to byłby taki dobry artykuł! – Rozmarzyła się dziennikarka, a jej magiczne pióro podskoczyło energicznie, jakby była z nim połączona telepatycznie. – Słowo! Wielka miłość, dramatyczny trójkąt, zdrada i cios w samo wrażliwe serduszko naszego ulubionego początkującego polityka. Gwiazda londyńskich scen zaplątana w romantyczny węzeł gordyjski z wilkołakiem i byłym Śmierciożercą. „Prorok" wyprzedałby się na pniu, niczym świeże bułeczki! Jednak ja nie chcę iść na łatwiznę, Yenlla. To nie w moim stylu, ja potrzebuję wyzwania! Dlatego dam ci szansę. Przerwij milczenie. Opowiedz mi o Snapie. Od samego początku: ślub, rozwód, powrót i najcichsze rozstanie w historii show-biznesu. Obiecuję, że opiszę to tak, żebyś wyszła na bohaterkę, ofiarę, niewiniątko… Jak sobie życzysz. Ale musisz mi to dać. Ostatnia szansa.

Yen przygryzła wargę niemal do krwi, zastanawiając się, co powinna zrobić. Nie potrafiła podjąć decyzji. Wiedziała, że Skeeter dotrzyma słowa i opisze tę historię w taki sposób, aby było dobrze. Miała na to dość talentu. Lecz każdy kij ma dwa końce. Istniała możliwość, że Yen mimo wszystko oberwie rykoszetem. Ona albo… ktoś inny. W końcu nie da się przewidzieć wszystkiego.

Rita Skeeter westchnęła ciężko, powoli traciła cierpliwość.

– To nie musi być prawda, Yenlla – dodała, litując się nad zgnębioną gwiazdą. – Nie jestem w stanie tego sprawdzić. Po prostu musi być dobre.

Wreszcie Yen z oporami skinęła głową, a dziennikarka klasnęła w dłonie.

– No to zaczynamy! – zawołała, a jej zielone pióro z radości zatańczyło przed nosem Yen. Zaczęło pilnie notować, jeszcze zanim cokolwiek powiedziała. – Opowiedz mi wszystko. WSZYSTKO.

§§§

Yen ocknęła się wczesnym rankiem – całkiem sama w pastelowej sypialni. Nadal lekko bolała ją głowa. Miała wrażenie, że wciąż siedzi naprzeciwko Rity Skeeter, a wścibska plotkara wyciąga z niej słowo po słowie wszystkie sekrety – naturalnie starannie dobrane pod potrzeby publiki. Wywiad jeszcze nawet się nie ukazał, a ona już tego żałowała. Nie warto było igrać z Ritą. Zbyt wiele od tego zależało, a sądząc po ostatnich wydarzeniach, nie mogła liczyć nawet na to, że otrzyma materiał do autoryzacji. Skeeter dostała zielone światło i mogła z nią zrobić, na co tylko przyszła jej ochota.

O bogowie, Yen była pewna, że źle się to dla niej skończy. Niestety, nie miała innego wyjścia. Musiała działać, zanim będzie za późno.

Remus demonstracyjnie wyniósł się do gabinetu. Bez słowa, bez dalszych wyjaśnień. Nie zniżył się do kolejnej kłótni, po prosu usunął się po cichu. Prawdopodobnie byłoby mu wygodniej na kanapie w salonie, ale najwyraźniej wolał się nie natykać na żonę nawet przypadkiem i w przelocie. Yen tylko jeden jedyny raz do niego zajrzała – tej pierwszej nocy, gdy nie pojawił się w łóżku. Bez pukania otworzyła drzwi gabinetu, bo domyśliła się, że inaczej by jej nie wpuścił, i zastała go nad stosem dokumentów.

– Rem – zaczęła ostrożnie chyba po raz setny, ale nie dał jej szansy.

– Jestem zajęty – uciął. – Idź do siebie.

I to było wszystko. Yenlla dostrzegła pod ścianą rozłożoną leżankę i mogła spokojnie dopowiedzieć sobie resztę. Lupin obraził się całkiem poważnie i na amen.

Od tamtej pory mąż więcej się do niej nie odezwał. Wychodził z domu wcześnie rano, zanim się obudziła, a wracał grubo po zmroku. Yen raz spróbowała dopaść go wcześniej, jeszcze przy śniadaniu, lecz nie poszło jej najlepiej. Remus na sam jej widok zerwał się z miejsca tak gwałtownie, że omal nie przewrócił stołu, a potem natychmiast wypadł z kuchni. Sekundę później wymknął się do pracy przez sieć Fiuu, chociaż normalnie używał jej niezwykle rzadko. Pani Lupin westchnęła bezradnie i wytarła rozlaną kawę. Nawet nie chciało jej się wołać Błyskotki.

O ile dawniej Lupin ciągle wysiadywał nadgodziny w ministerstwie i wracał późno, teraz praktycznie zamieszkał w biurze. Żona nie zniechęcała się i uparcie na niego polowała. Chciała rozmawiać, chciała wyjaśniać, chciała powoli wszystko naprawić. Opowiedzieć mu o tym, że najprawdopodobniej znalazła idealne rozwiązanie problemu, ale… nie mogła. Remus nieustannie przed nią umykał, a jeżeli już się na nią nadział, to omijał szerokim łukiem, jakby była trędowata. Starannie unikał salonu, kuchni i korytarza na piętrze, gdzie czyhała na niego Yen. Barykadował się w gabinecie i wychodził stamtąd jedynie za potrzebą. Z kolei ściganie go aż do łazienki było zdecydowanie poniżej godności dumnej gwiazdy, więc w końcu dała sobie spokój. Postanowiła poczekać, aż Remus ochłonie, skończy z tą dziecinadą i będzie gotowy jej wybaczyć. Ani przez moment nie myślała, że może być inaczej. Wystarczyło tylko dać mu nieco czasu.

Błyskotka wpatrywała się w nią wielkimi, smutnymi oczami, lecz nie miała odwagi o nic zapytać. Nigdy nie przepadała za Remusem, jednak jeszcze bardziej przerażała ją wizja rozwodu i kolejnego skandalu. No i zdecydowanie bardziej nie znosiła Severusa Snape'a. Mistrz eliksirów miał jasno sprecyzowane oraz mocno przestarzałe poglądy na temat przeznaczonego skrzatom miejsca w porządku stworzenia, które niezwykle boleśnie dotykały świadomą swojej wartości istotkę. Z dwojga złego wolała już towarzystwo wilkołaka niż zaprzysięgłego gatunkisty i faszysty.

Tymczasem jej niemądra pani snuła się po domu na przemian zrozpaczona, upokorzona lub wściekła, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co począć ze swoim życiem.

„Byle do weekendu", pocieszała się w myślach Yen.

Jeżeli artykuł Rity jej nie uratuje, to już nic nie będzie w stanie jej pomóc. Absolutnie nic.

Dlatego po południu, zamiast się idiotycznie zamartwiać, chwyciła różdżkę i torebkę, a potem wyszła z nagle bardzo ponurego i niegościnnego domku marzeń.

§§§

 _5 X 2000_

 _Drogi Tatku!_

 _To naprawdę niesamowite, że plotki dotarły nawet do Ciebie. Niestety, wszystko pomieszałeś._ _Sever [skreślone]_ _Profesor Snape nie przerobił żony NA perfumy (!), tylko zrobił perfumy DLA_ _żony [skreślone]_ _byłej żony. Pachną całkiem przyjemnie, pani Paddington dała mi powąchać._ _Zapytam Severa, czy możesz_ _[skreślone]_ _Oczywiście, że możesz napisać o tym w Żonglerze, jeśli chcesz. Profesorowi nie robi to już chyba żadnej różnicy i tak ma_ _prze [skreślone]_ _wszyscy o nim piszą. Tylko pamiętaj: perfumy_ ** _DLA_** _żony, nie_ ** _Z_** _żony. I błagam, ani słowa o błękitnych gramdlach! To tylko taka moja teoria, Sever_ _dostałby szału_ _[skreślone]_ _byłby bardzo niezadowolony._

.

Luna zamaszyście postawiła kropkę na końcu zdania i już-już miała radośnie przejść do kolejnego akapitu, gdy drzwi miniaturowego schowka na praktykantów, który łaskawie udostępnił im mistrz eliksirów, otwarły się z trzaskiem i na progu stanął nie kto inny, tylko Snape we własnej mrocznej osobie. Zdezorientowani praktykanci najpierw zamarli niczym spetryfikowani nieprzychylnym profesorskim spojrzeniem, ale już po chwili zerwali się na równe nogi niczym wezwani do raportu. Lovegood z nerwów złamała pióro, a Goldman przypadkiem wypuścił z rąk kubek z herbatą, który roztrzaskał się na podłodze, pryskając na wszystkie strony fontanną burej, lecz za to niezwykle aromatycznej cieczy.

– Khm – chrząknął wymownie Severus. Można by pomyśleć, że właśnie tego się po nich spodziewał i nie spotkał go zawód. Wystarczyło, że na moment spuścił ich z oczu, a natychmiast utonęli w chaosie, syfie i przewidywalnej bylejakości. – Bardzo przepraszam, że przeszkadzam – dorzucił jadowitym tonem, jakby uznał, że od czasu, gdy widzieli się ostatni raz, praktykanci nie zajmowali się niczym poza obijaniem i wlewaniem w siebie herbaty.

Luna i Frycek momentalnie się zarumienili, choć nie było w tym ani słowa prawdy. Pracowali ciężko i starali się sumiennie wykonywać wszystkie polecenia – nie tylko profesora Snape'a, ale każdego, kto okazał im minimalne zainteresowanie… Czyli głównie komisji, do których zostali przypisani, a w wolnych chwilach również pani Paddington oraz profesora Gilliana, który czasami sobie ich pożyczał, gdy Severus znikał z horyzontu, a ostatnio zdarzało mu się to dość często. Nie dało się ukryć, że w ciągu minionego miesiąca zaprzątało go wiele rzeczy, lecz laboratorium i praktykanci nie znajdowali się na czele listy pilnych spraw – właściwie nie załapali się nawet do notatki na marginesie. Dlatego wpatrywali się w niego w taki sposób, jakby właśnie powstał z martwych i teraz miał pretensje, że nikt nie przyszedł na jego pogrzeb, o którym nie raczył nawet powiadomić.

– P-profesorze – wykrztusiła wreszcie Luna, skrzętnie usuwając sprzed jego oczu list do ojca. – Czy możemy coś dla pana zrobić?

– Owszem – rzucił całkiem energicznie jak na siebie. – Doniesiono mi, że główne laboratorium farmakologiczne przechodzi ostatnio kryzys kadrowy, więc uprzejmie zaoferowałem waszą pomoc.

Pomoc wiązała się z długą na stopę listą najpilniej potrzebnych leków, którą następnie im wręczył. Składały się na nią wyłącznie podstawowe, żmudne i najnudniejsze z istniejących eliksiry. Snape niemal się uśmiechał, gdy im ją dawał. Był w naprawdę znakomitym humorze. Luna pomyślała przelotnie, czy przypadkiem ktoś go nie podmienił. Różne rzeczy się zdarzały… Doppelgänger nie byłby nawet najbardziej obłąkaną z dostępnych możliwości. Zawsze jeszcze istnieli kosmici, latające spodki, porwania w strumieniach oślepiającego światła i…

– Czy coś nie tak, Lovegood? – przerwał jej rozmyślania czujny jak zwykle Severus. Pewnie się domyślał, jakim tropem podążyły.

Pokręciła głową. Skoro mistrz eliksirów postanowił wreszcie do nich zstąpić, nie należało go drażnić.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie.

– Doskonale, bo musimy poruszyć inną ważną kwestię. – Snape wkroczył do niewielkiego kantorka, powiewając roboczymi szatami nietoperza, które natychmiast zajęły niemal całą wolną przestrzeń. – Goldman, czy otrzymałem wszystkie raporty z prac komisji do spraw krwi?

Wywołany stanął niemal na baczność.

– Oczywiście.

– I… To wszystko?

– Tak, sir.

Severus zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Zmarszczone brwi zbiegły mu się niemal nad nosem. Nerwowo postukał się palcem w brodę, zanim zadał kolejne pytanie.

– Nadal nie zainteresowali się mugolską medycyną?

Frycek najpierw spojrzał na niego tępo, nieświadomie rozdziawiając usta, a potem niemal zatrząsł się z nerwów pod wpływem sugestii, że mógłby zataić przed opiekunem tak ważną informację.

– Naturalnie, że nie. O tym na pewno poinformowałbym pana bezzwłocznie.

„Żeby mógł pan ich osobiście rozszarpać na kawałki śmiercionośnym ostrzem sarkazmu, a później ewentualnie zamrozić spojrzeniem i resztki odstawić do chłodni na później", dodał w myślach. „Lepiej oni niż my".

Zamyślony mistrz eliksirów kazał praktykantom usiąść, po czym odruchowo rozpoczął spacer po pokoju, jednak kiedy zorientował się, że wystarczą do tego zaledwie dwa kroki, zrezygnował. Stanął za krzesłem Goldmana i oparł dłonie na zagłówku. Od tej pory Frycek wiercił się na nim, jakby nagle stanęło w ogniu i zaczęło mu parzyć części niewymowne.

– Trudno – odezwał się ponownie Severus. – Chciałem wprawdzie tego uniknąć, ale widocznie nie ma innego sposobu. Będziemy musieli sami podsunąć im ten pomysł.

Dwójka praktykantów uniosła głowy i wpatrywała się w niego z napięciem, zastanawiając się, czy aby dobrze zrozumieli.

– Co podsunąć? – odważyła się zapytać Luna. Spodziewała się usłyszeć coś o nielegalnych eksperymentach i ofierze potrzebnej do rytualnego wysączenia krwi w imię nauki.

– Aby właśnie na tym w przyszłości się skupili.

– Na… Na… – jąkał się oszołomiony Frycek.

– Na mugolskiej medycynie. Czy to jakiś problem? – zirytował się Snape, który doskonale rozumiał ich zdziwienie, ale nie zamierzał się do tego przyznawać.

– My… My myśleliśmy, że profesor sobie tego nie życzy – powiedział nieśmiało Goldman.

– Słucham? Niby dlaczego? – Znowu to samo. Idealnie zagrane niewinne zdziwienie, mimo że świetnie rozumiał, o co im chodzi. – Być może rzeczywiście nie jestem wielkim fanem mugolskiej _nauki_ , ale nigdy nie pozwoliłbym na to, aby drobne uprzedzenia przysłoniły mi szeroki horyzont badawczy.

Równie dobrze mógłby rzucić na nich Drętwotę i nie osiągnąłby lepszego efektu. Praktykanci siedzieli przed nim kompletnie porażeni skalą oraz bezwstydem jego hipokryzji.

– A zatem – kontynuował nieporuszony – sugeruję, abyś przy najbliższej okazji sam im to zasugerował, Goldman. Po podobnej deklaracji na pewno nikt już nie będzie podejrzewał, że dla mnie… szpiegujesz. W każdym razie mam kilka interesujących artykułów na ten temat, które możesz _przypadkiem_ podrzucić komisji. Przejdźmy do mojego gabinetu, wytłumaczę o co chodzi.

Frycek podniósł się na miękkich nogach i pokornie podreptał za profesorem. Za ich plecami Luna odprawiła rękami krótki rytuał ochronny, mrucząc pod nosem:

– Gramdle, gramdle. To na pewno gramdle, nic innego.

§§§

Severus Snape dotarł do swojego mieszkania znacznie później, niż planował, a do tego był ponad zdrowy rozsądek objuczony tobołami. O dziwo oprócz książek, pergaminów i składników do eliksirów przytaszczył ze sobą również drobne zakupy spożywcze. Odkąd Yen ponownie pojawiła się na jego orbicie, pilnował, aby mieć w domu przynajmniej zapas herbaty, cukru i… pożywienia (takiego ludzkiego, skarabeusze i żaby najwyraźniej się nie liczyły, szelma była wybredna). Yenlla musiała jeść, w przeszłości zbyt często miewała z tym problemy.

Zauważył ją dopiero, gdy wszedł do dużego pokoju, chociaż jej obecność nie stanowiła wielkiego zaskoczenia. Yen rozsiadła się wygodnie na wersalce i spokojnie czytała książkę.

– Widzę, że zdążyłaś się zadomowić.

– Sam mnie zaprosiłeś – przypomniała, przewracając stronę.

– Człowiek mówi różne głupoty.

– Cóż, za późno na próżne żale. – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie pod nosem, czule gładząc wisiorek z krukiem.

– Jak rozumiem, kryzys trwa w najlepsze?

– Nie twój interes, Sever. Sytuacja została opanowana – skłamała bez mrugnięcia okiem.

– Wiesz, że nie potrafisz kłamać aż tak dobrze, jak ci się wydaje?

– Nie masz może zakupów do rozpakowania? Uważaj, żeby koniki polne ci się nie rozlazły. Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś musieliśmy przez całą noc wygrzebywać je z różnych zakamarków? Jednego musiałam sobie wyrwać z głowy razem z włosami. Albo te pijawki…

– To był akurat twój pomysł.

– Więc trzeba było mnie powstrzymać.

– I oszczędzić sobie darmowej rozrywki?

– Oraz sprzątania.

– To nie ja mam problemy z domowymi zaklęciami.

– Naprawdę? – zapytała słodko, zerkając wymownie dookoła. – No kto by pomyślał.

Snape prychnął, ale chyba zabrakło mu dobrej riposty, bo w końcu zajął się rozpakowywaniem sprawunków. Yen w tym czasie spokojnie doczytała rozdział, przeciągnęła się i ziewnęła.

– Jesteś głodna? – zapytał, kiedy wrócił z gabinetu.

– Ciągle chcesz mnie karmić. To jakaś nowa obsesja? Poza tym przygotowałam kolację – pochwaliła się.

Brew Severusa wymownie pojechała w górę.

– Ty? Chętnie to zobaczę, słońce dni moich.

– Proszę bardzo.

Yen podniosła się z kanapy i z dumą zaprowadziła go do kuchni. Na stole faktycznie stały dwa głębokie talerze, ale to, co zawierały, nijak nie przypominało jedzenia. Mistrz eliksirów sięgnął do naczynia i ku swojemu zdumieniu wydobył z niego dwa… przedmioty. Jeden przypominał cegłę wykonaną z makaronu, a drugi torebkę foliową, w której mogłyby znajdować się intrygujące zakazane substancje, jednak przy bliższym oglądzie okazały się jedynie mieszanką soli, pieprzu i benzoesanu sodu. Odwrócił się i spojrzał pytająco na Yenllę.

– Przecież nie powiedziałam, że to ugotowałam. Zaledwie _przygotowałam_.

– Dziękuję serdecznie, ale z dwojga złego wolę pizzę. Masz swoje barbarzyńskie urządzenie?

– To się nazywa telefon, Sever. Przenośny.

– Nazwa nie interesuje mnie tak bardzo jak działanie. Zrób z niego użytek.

Yen zaśmiała się, ignorując dalsze mamrotania nieszczęśliwego Ślizgona o tym, jak to postęp cywilizacyjny go kiedyś wykończy. Faktyczne wydobyła skądś komórkę, a potem oparła się o stół i wpatrzyła melancholijnie w klawisze. Westchnęła ciężko.

– Wolałabym wyjść na miasto…

Severus stanął naprzeciwko niej ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami.

– Sama stwierdziłaś, że nie powinniśmy.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że mi tego brakuje. Spacerów, kawiarni, czekolady i… alkoholu.

Prychnął, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Wydawał się ubawiony jej dziecinnym marudzeniem. Yenlla tymczasem nie próżnowała. Skorzystała z tego, że się odsłonił i zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję. Nie opierał się. Istniały pewne związane z Yen rzeczy, które interesowały go znacznie bardziej niż telefony komórkowe i jedzenie na wynos. Stary stół zaskrzypiał w proteście pod ich ciężarem.

– Już niedługo – powiedział, a może nawet obiecał. – Sprawa przycichnie i wszystko wróci do normy.

Nie było to może do końca to, co chciała usłyszeć, ale musiało jej wystarczyć.

– Skoro tak mówisz.

– Coś wymyślimy. Jak zwykle.

§§§

Yen zdążyła wrócić do domu przed Remusem (och, niesamowite!), a później, kiedy szykowała się do snu, wreszcie wpadła na niego w korytarzu i odebrała swoją porcję pogardliwych spojrzeń. Poczuła, że dłużej tego nie zniesie.

– Dlaczego nie możemy po prostu o tym porozmawiać? Jak normalni ludzie – rzuciła ze złością.

Początkowo sprawiał wrażenie zdziwionego, że słyszy _jakieś_ głosy, zupełnie jakby rozmawiał z duchem, ale jednak odpowiedział:

– Już rozmawialiśmy.

– I nic z tego nie wynikło.

– Właśnie – zgodził się z nią spokojnie i obojętne. Można by pomyśleć, że nie była to ani specjalnie ważna, ani tym bardziej interesująca rozmowa.

Yen poróżowiała z irytacji, usilnie powstrzymując wybuch gniewu.

– I co teraz? Co z tym zrobimy?

Remus chyba nie miał żadnego kreatywnego pomysłu, bo tylko bezczelnie wzruszył ramionami i umknął przed nią do łazienki.

– Nie możesz mnie wiecznie ignorować! – krzyknęła za nim. – W końcu będziemy musieli jakoś to rozwiązać!

Ewidentnie jej mąż potraktował to jako groźbę, bo następnego dnia zniknął tak wcześnie, że równie dobrze mógł w ogóle nie wracać na noc do domu. Yen obudziła się sama w łóżku, a potem samotnie i z ponurą miną sączyła w kuchni poranną kawę. A przecież nawet niespecjalnie lubiła kawy! Wolała czekoladę. W towarzystwie.

Właśnie tak zastała ją sowa od Starlighta.

 _To już dzisiaj_ , nabazgrał w pośpiechu. _Dzisiaj ma się ujawnić spadkobierca. Nie wiem, kto to. Trzymają wszystko w tajemnicy do ostatniej chwili. Zjawi się dzisiaj w teatrze. Powodzenia!_

Yenlla przewróciła w udręce oczami. Kwestia właściciela teatru była jej dziwnie obojętna. Pewnie dlatego, że obecnie nic, ale to absolutnie nic nie było w stanie pogorszyć jej życiowej sytuacji.

Och, jak bardzo się myliła!

§§§

W teatrze tego dnia rozpoczęły się wstępne czytania nowej sztuki, którą zainteresował się Edward Peabody. Yen wraz z Elizą McIntosh, Amy i paroma innymi aktorami siedziała w jednej z mniejszych sal prób i wachlowała się scenariuszem. Nie była do końca przekonana do nowego projektu, był dla niej zbyt mało mistyczny i melodramatyczny, lecz postanowiła na razie nie wyrażać na głos swojej opinii. Bała się, że osobiste problemy zaburzają jej zdolność obiektywnej oceny i skutkiem tego na wiele rzeczy zapatruje się przesadnie krytycznie.

Akurat zbliżała się jej kolej, gdy próbę przerwał sam kierownik teatru. Zajrzał do sali i z niewyraźną miną poprosił o uwagę.

– Już tu są – powiedział enigmatycznie. – Wykonawcy testamentu Arthura Ridderhofa proszą wszystkich na widownię. Pragną wygłosić oświadczenie.

– Na dużej scenie? – dziwił się jeden z aktorów.

– Ktoś lubi mieć wielkie wejście – szepnęła Amy na ucho Yen.

– Albo cierpi na przerost ego – odmruknęła pani Lupin.

Mimo że wcześniej przejęcie teatru niewiele ją obchodziło, nagle zaczęła mieć złe przeczucia. Może spowodował to widok zdenerwowanego Edwarda Peabody'ego. Odniosła irytujące wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniała… O czymś bardzo istotnym. Arthur Ridderhof… To był dawniej jego teatr, wiedziała o tym, ale komu mógł go zostawić? Oto zagadka. Podejrzewała, że ten facet powinien jej się z czymś (lub kimś) kojarzyć, ale zupełnie nie mogła się na tym skupić. Miała tyle innych rzeczy na głowie!

Zajęła wraz z Amy miejsce w trzecim rzędzie na widowni. Sala powoli się zapełniała. Na schodach spotkały się nawet z Marisol, ale Yen demonstracyjnie odwróciła głowę, aby nie musieć się z nią witać i udawać, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku i nadal łączy je nić sympatii. Wokół nich gromadzili się wszyscy pracownicy teatru: aktorki, aktorzy, muzycy, zespół baletowy, charakteryzatorki, specjaliści od kostiumów, nagłośnienia i oświetlenia, administracja oraz wsparcie techniczne. Jak zwykle zabrakło Mundungusa Fletchera, chociaż teoretycznie był zatrudniony na stałej umowie. Napięcie stopniowo narastało, a zwiększał jej jeszcze sam Peabody, który nerwowo krążył tu i tam, wyglądając jak śmierć na chorągwi.

– Eddie! – syknęła na niego Yen, po czym wskazała wolne miejsce obok siebie. – Siadaj.

Opadł na nie bez sił i otarł spocone czoło chusteczką.

– Co tam się dzieje? – chciała wiedzieć jego wiodąca gwiazda.

– Oj, słoneczko – jęknął. – Jest źle. Bardzo źle! Tragedia!

– To znaczy?

– Dopiero się dowiedziałem. Źle, bardzo źle, fatalnie! Nic dziwnego, że do końca trzymali to w sekrecie.

– Kto to jest?

– Nie domyślasz się? – rzucił zdziwiony, a ona pokręciła głową. – W sumie sam przeżyłem szok, gdy ją zobaczyłem…

– JĄ?!

Zszokowana Yen chciała dalej ciągnąć go za język, ale nie miała okazji. W tej samej chwili lampy nad widownią pogasły, a ostre światło reflektorów zalało scenę, jakby za moment miało się rozpocząć przedstawienie. Scena była jednak nadal pusta. Znajdował się na niej wyłącznie fortepian koncertowy, który został tam po przerwanej próbie, oraz krzesło i mikrofon. Wszyscy w napięciu czekali na to, co miało się wydarzyć.

– Och, Yenka – jęczał jej do ucha Edward. – Pozamiatane!

– Kto to? – powtórzyła pytanie Yen, ale dyrektor nie był w stanie udzielić odpowiedzi. Zachowywał się, jakby dostał jakiegoś ataku.

Zresztą, nie musiał. Po chwili wszystko stało się jasne.

Pośród absolutnej ciszy, która zaległa na widowni, rozległ się dziwny odgłos… Coś jakby miarowe, rytmiczne stukanie dochodzące z ciemnych kulis i stopniowo zbliżające się ku światłu reflektorów. Yen zadrżała mimowolnie, choć z niczym jej się to nie kojarzyło. Amy wyciągała szyję, aż coś jest strzeliło w karku, jednak nie była w stanie nic dostrzec w mroku. Stukot wciąż narastał i wreszcie na scenę wyszła drobna kobieta w średnim wieku. Kulała lekko, dlatego podpierała się na eleganckiej laseczce, która nadawała jej krokom ten upiorny, złowrogi rytm. Nowo przybyła miała ściągnięte w ciasny kok, niezwykle jasne włosy, które w świetle reflektorów połyskiwały nad jej głową niczym aureola. Wystroiła się w długą czarną suknię ozdobioną przy rękawach i kołnierzyku misterną koronką, do której dobrała długi sznur pereł. Gdy szła, przytrzymywała go jedną ręką.

Nie odezwała się ani słowem, dopóki nie dotarła na środek sceny. Dopiero wtedy odwróciła się przodem i zmierzyła widownię chłodnym spojrzeniem. Kiedyś musiała być bardzo ładna, chociaż nie bez wysiłku ze strony rozlicznych specjalistów od wizerunku, jednak teraz jej twarz pokrywała siateczka zmarszczek, a groźnie zmarszczone brwi bynajmniej nie dodawały jej urody. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, lecz w tym uśmiechu nie było ani śladu serdeczności czy szczerej radości. Raczej wyrachowanie.

Yenlla zacisnęła gwałtownie dłonie na oparciach fotela. Rozpoznała ją natychmiast. Jak mogła o niej zapomnieć?!

– Moi drodzy – dumna kobieta w czerni odezwała się nieco ochrypłym głosem, w którym trudno było doszukać się dawnej barwy i mocy. Zastąpił je udawany akcent nieznanego pochodzenia. – Nie mamy wiele czasu. Nu, nu, nu – zacmokała z niezadowoleniem, unosząc ostrzegawczo palec szczupłej dłoni. – Nie czas na pogawędki, kiedy trzeba ratować szacowny teatr, który przez całe lata był fatalnie zarządzany, _n'est-ce pas_? Fatalnie, fatalnie zarządzany! – podkreśliła dla efektu. – _Fatalmente!_

Pokręciła smutno głową i przeszła jeszcze kilka kroków, stukając laseczką niczym generał robiący przegląd wojsk.

– Prawdopodobnie nie muszę się przedstawiać, skoro wszyscy zgromadzeni bezsprzecznie wiedzą, KIM jestem – podjęła po chwili zarozumiale – ale może zrobię to dla porządku. _Mettre en ordre!_ – wykrzyknęła niespodziewanie. – To właśnie będziemy tutaj robić.

– I słusznie. Ja nie wiem, co to za bladź – szepnęła Amy.

– Nazywam się Fiona Cavaletti – powiedziała w taki sposób, w jaki większość magów wymienia imię Merlina lub Godryka. – I zrobię _ordre_ z tą śmieszną instytucją. _Ordnung muss sein._

– Niby z jakiej racji? – zawołał ktoś z tyłu sali. – Kim pani w ogóle jest? Co to za kabaret?!

Oczy Fiony na moment zapłonęły żywym ogniem w reakcji na podobną bezczelność. Zdecydowała się od razu postawić sprawę jasno.

– Mój nieodżałowanej pamięci nieboszczyk mąż był łaskaw zapisać mi w testamencie ten… teatr – wyjaśniła z obrzydzeniem, sugerując, że ta szlachetna nazwa nie w pełni pasuje do tak podłego miejsca. – Powierzył mi misję naprawy niezliczonych błędów zarządzania. Zamierzam powstrzymać to, co tu się bezkarnie od lat wyprawia.

Yenlla nachyliła się do Peabody'ego.

– Mąż? Byłam pewna, że Arthur się z nią rozwiódł. Po tym, jak sama uciekła od niego z tym…

– Tak – odszepnął dramatycznie Edward. – Ja również. Okazało się jednak, że nigdy tego nie zrobił. Tak naprawdę nie zostawił testamentu, więc według reguł dziedziczenia ustawowego wszystko należy się…

– Jej – mruknęła grobowym tonem Yen.

– Pozamiatane! – jęczał w dalszym ciągu może-już-były-dyrektor. – Przecież to wariatka! Wszyscy wiedzą, że odbiło jej po tym, jak… Od lat ukrywała się w Stanach. Po cholerę wróciła?

– A zatem… _Allons-y!_ – kontynuowała tymczasem zadowolona z siebie Fiona Cavaletti i zastukała laseczką w deski sceny, aby uspokoić narastający szum na widowni. – Czeka nas sporo pracy, _n'est-ce pas?_ W chwili, gdy my tu sobie gawędzimy, moi pełnomocnicy przeglądają kartoteki i raporty finansowe. _C'est terrible!_ Dokładnie sprawdzimy, czy nikt tu nic nie szachraił. Si, si, si! Teatr przez bardzo długi czas stanowił ziemię niczyją, był prywatnym folwarkiem tego tutaj pana, którego nikt nie pilnował. Dziedzictwo mojego nieodżałowanej pamięci nieboszczyka męża znalazło się w ruinie! – krzyknęła dramatycznie. – W ruinie! Ale wszystko da się naprawić. Krok po kroku, ale skutecznie.

Edward podniósł się gotów protestować, lecz Yen złapała go z tyłu za szatę i pociągnęła z powrotem na miejsce.

– Nie daj się sprowokować – syknęła.

Fiona tymczasem znalazła się w swoim żywiole.

– Wszystko sprawdzimy! – zadeklarowała żywiołowo. – Przez kolejny tydzień dokładnie sobie obejrzymy, papierek po papierku, co tu się odbywało w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. Zbadamy również, czy wszyscy zatrudnieni mają odpowiednie, potwierdzone kwalifikacje, aby zostać w zespole, czy może znaleźli się tu z innych względów… Ach, tak. Co do zespołu. Członkowie orkiestry już dziś mogą odebrać wypowiedzenia. Dokumenty czekają na nich w administracji.

Na widowni zakotłowało się. Rozległy się protesty i gwizdy.

– _Allons-y! Allons-y!_ – Fiona Cavaletti machała niecierpliwie ręką. Mogłoby się wydawać, że przegania z podwórka zabłąkane kurczaki. – Nie ma czasu na dyskusje. Dziękujemy za państwa usługi… usługi znacznie poniżej oczekiwanego poziomu. _Arrivederci!_

Część osób nadal głośno wyrażała swoje oburzenie, część demonstracyjnie opuściła salę – byli to nie tylko muzycy. Po drodze minęli się z małym, rozhisteryzowanym czarodziejem w przekrzywionej tiarze na głowie, który szybko zbiegł po schodach i niemal rzucił się na kolana Edwarda. Był to główny księgowy.

– Są wszędzie! – zawołał. – Niedługo rozniosą teatr! Wywalili wszystkie szafki i szuflady, papiery dosłownie fruwają w powietrzu! Próbowałem ich powstrzymać… Szaleństwo, szaleństwo!

– Dość! – przerwał mu Peabody. – Muszę iść – poinformował Yenllę. – Zobaczę, co się tam dzieje.

Pani Lupin pokiwała głową, a sama została na widowni, żeby posłuchać do końca przemowy Fiony.

– A co z nami? – zadała głośno pytanie, zwracając na siebie uwagę nowej właścicielki. – Czy wszyscy jesteśmy zwolnieni? Czyżbyś zamierzała od tej pory sama występować na scenie?

Fiona odwróciła głowę, poszukując jej wzrokiem w tłumie, lecz oślepiły ją reflektory. Wielki spektakl, który sama urządziła, obrócił się przeciwko niej, bo zdecydowanie rozpoznała głos, ale za nic nie mogła zlokalizować mówiącej.

– Wielkie dzieła wymagają poświęceń – zaćwierkała słodko Cavaletti sztucznie optymistycznym tonem. – Uczynię ten teatr najwspanialszym ze wszystkich. W końcu – dodała i zdecydowanie zabrzmiało to jak groźba. – Niniejszym zawieszam próby na najbliższe dwa tygodnie. W tym czasie odbędą się przesłuchania, podczas których skontrolujemy, kto znalazł się tu z powodu talentu, a kto… nie.

– Kto to oceni?

– Ja oczywiście. Mój teatr, moje zasady.

– Cudnie! – prychnęła pod nosem Yen.

Na sali narastały szepty i śmiechy. Pojawiało się coraz więcej obelżywych okrzyków.

– Nu, nu, nu! – zacmokała Fiona, stukając laską dla dodania sobie autorytetu. – Nie ma co tak szumieć! Nikt nie pozwolił państwu tak mi tu bezczelnie szumieć! Dość tego marnowania czasu na pogawędki. Personel techniczny proszony jest o przygotowanie się do szczegółowej inspekcji za kilka minut. Reszcie na razie dziękujemy. _Allons-y!_ Możecie iść sobie. Administrację zapraszam do raportu jutro o świcie, zaś tancerki w poniedziałek na piątą rano. Każda niech przygotuje krótki układ choreograficzny prezentujący pełnię jej możliwości, a także przyniesie ze sobą własne baletki oraz… karton, aby ewentualnie zabrać rzeczy. Reszta niech idzie do domów i czeka na wezwanie. Już, już! – Zaklaskała ponaglająco w dłonie. – Nie ma czasu, nie ma czasu. Wszyscy jesteśmy potwornie zajęci. _Arrivederci!_

Zgromadzeni podnosili się niechętnie i opuszczali widownię żegnani niecierpliwymi uderzeniami eleganckiej drewnianej laski Fiony Cavaletti. Yen również uznała, że nic tu po niej i ruszyła do wyjścia, gdy koszmarna baba niespodziewanie sobie o niej przypomniała.

– Dziękuję wszystkim poza panią Lupin, naturalnie – zagruchała. – Uważam, że najjaśniejszej gwieździe należy się specjalne traktowanie, _n'est-ce pas?_ Proszę do mnie. Na scenę, _s'il vous plait_!

Yenlla jęknęła, a jednak wyminęła Amy i z udręczoną miną zawróciła w kierunku Fiony. Panna Joe pożegnała ją niepewnym spojrzeniem. Była już niemal przy drzwiach, gdy Marisol nagle złapała ją za ramię i przytrzymała. Twarz śniadej aktorki rozjaśniała niezdrowa fascynacja.

– To będzie dobre – rzuciła, a jej oczy zapłonęły tryumfalnie w półmroku. – Zostajemy.

– Ale… Ale jak to, no?

Marisol nie słuchała protestów. Pociągnęła za sobą Amy i obie schowały się między krzesłami.

Tymczasem Yen wspięła się na scenę z dumnie podniesioną głową i na przywitanie poczęstowała Fionę ironicznym spojrzeniem.

– Och, Agnes – westchnęła, z premedytacją zwracając się do niej prawdziwym imieniem – mogłabym powiedzieć, że miło cię widzieć, gdyby to nie było aż tak potworne kłamstwo.

– Oj, jest pani zbyt skromna, pani Lupin. Jestem przekonana, że nie ma kłamstwa na tyle wielkiego, abyś mogła się nim zadławić. Wszak znamy się nie od dziś. Zapraszam bliżej.

Yenlla podeszła do niej niechętnie. Gdy zalało ją jasne światło reflektorów, Fiona uważnie obejrzała ją od stóp do głów.

– Czas zdecydowanie nie był dla ciebie łaskawy – oceniła i zacmokała.

Yen zaśmiała się zupełnie swobodnie.

– No proszę! To niesamowite, że przyznajesz się do naszej znajomości. Sądziłam, że postanowisz udawać, iż widzisz mnie pierwszy raz w życiu.

– Dlaczego miałabym to robić?

– Bo ja wiem… Z powodu wyrzutów sumienia?

– Pozwól, że sama zatroskam się o swoje sumienie. Zresztą, nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

– Niech ci będzie, Agnes. Cokolwiek pozwala ci w nocy spokojnie zasnąć.

Fiona Cavaletti gwałtownie uderzyła laską w deski sceny. Yen drugi raz z premedytacją użyła imienia, którego nienawidziła i które dawno skazała na wiekuiste zapomnienie. To było niewybaczalne.

– Dość! _Excusez-moi_ , nie jesteśmy tu, żeby rozmawiać o mnie, pani Lupin. Och, pardon! Czyżby nazwisko zdążyło już ulec zmianie?

– Zawsze możemy użyć któregoś z twoich. Miller, Ridderhof, Cavaletti albo… lady de Salvatore?

Policzki starszej od Yen (niewiele, ale zawsze) czarownicy w jednej chwili powlekły się purpurą.

– Jak śmiesz, ty… ty…

Marisol i Amy skorzystały z zamieszania i cicho jak myszki prześlizgnęły się do przodu, żeby lepiej wiedzieć i słyszeć. Przyczaiły się ostrożnie w pierwszym rzędzie i ciekawsko zerknęły w górę. Dostrzegły gotującą się ze złości Fionę i wyzywający uśmiech, który ani na moment nie schodził z twarzy Yen.

– Uch! Ach! – wołała dramatycznie Cavaletti, przykładając dłoń do czoła. – Och, moja migrena!

– Podać ci eliksir?

– _Potion, oui?_ Tak, tego ci nigdy nie brakowało, sama przyznaj! Czym chciałabyś się ze mną podzielić? Tylko eliksirem czy całym _maître des potions?_

Yenlla zdołała zachować pokerową twarz. Stała dzielnie wyprostowana przed coraz bardziej rozwścieczoną Fioną i tylko pytająco unosiła brew.

– Nie od dziś wiedziesz mój teatr do ruiny! Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? – zaatakowała ją Cavaletti.

Odwróciła się, zamiatając scenę długą i naprawdę piękną spódnicą, po czym podpierając się na lasce, powędrowała do fortepianu. Uniosła plik kolorowych gazet, który na nim leżał, i cisnęła Yen pod nogi.

– Skandal za skandalem skandal pogania! – krzyknęła ze świętoszkowatym oburzeniem w głosie, które przywiodło Yenlli na myśl Snape'a. – _Oh, mon Dieu!_ Tak się nie da pracować.

– Skandale najlepiej się sprzedają – zauważyła przytomnie pani Lupin, lecz Fiona już na nowo wpadła w amok.

– Bezczelna! Po prostu bezczelna! Nu, nu, nu! Czytam i czytam, i nie mogę wyjść ze zdziwienia. Naraziłaś teatr mojego nieodżałowanej pamięci nieboszczyka męża na olbrzymie straty. Nie raz i nie dwa razy! _Ce n'est pas possible!_

– Moje życie prywatne to moja sprawa.

– Nie, kiedy każdego dnia bezmyślnie rozsmarowujesz je po wszystkich okładkach Zjednoczonego Królestwa! To skandal! Bardzo źle dla interesów, bardzo. _Fatalmente!_ Lecz czego innego mogłabym po tobie oczekiwać? Kiepska prezencja, kiepski głos, kiepski gust, jeżeli chodzi o mężczyzn. Tu tancerz, tam Śmierciożerca… I jeszcze wilkołak na dokładkę!

Yen nadal się uśmiechała, choć w jej spojrzeniu błysnęła stal.

– Nie ty mi będziesz prawić morały, niedoszła lady de Salvatore.

– Och, mój nieodżałowanej pamięci nieboszczyk mąż…

– Umarł – przerwała jej brutalnie Yen. – Samotny i porzucony. A w tej chwili zapewne przewraca się w grobie.

Fiona zaczęła z furią walić w deski laską, aż jej metalowa nóżka krzesała iskry.

– Nie pozwalam tak się o nim wyrażać!

– Nigdy o niego nie dbałaś. Obie wiemy, że znacznie ważniejszy był Battista. I obie wiemy, jak skończył, dlatego serdecznie radzę ci, abyś nie próbowała mnie drażnić. Mów wprost, czego ode mnie chcesz. Nie mam całego dnia na głupie pyskówki i osobiste wycieczki.

Fiona Cavaletti wprost zapowietrzyła się z oburzenia, lecz powoli stawało się jasne, że przegrywa w tym starciu. Yenlla nie zamierzała dać się zastraszyć pustymi pogróżkami, a do tego wiedziała o niej irytująco wiele. Starsza aktorka postanowiła się chwilowo wycofać, a potem zaatakować z innej strony. Odchrząknęła znacząco.

– Nu, nu! Słyszałam, że podobno ktoś w swej nieskończonej łaskawości postanowił uczynić cię główną gwiazdą tego podejrzanego przybytku. To chyba jasne, czego od ciebie oczekuję.

– Niezbyt – stwierdziła twardo Yen.

– Główna aktorka, a tak mało bystra…

– Najwyraźniej. Oświeć mnie, proszę.

– Jeżeli chcesz tu zostać, musisz udowodnić, że umiesz śpiewać. Nikogo nie będziemy tu trzymać na dobre słowo. _Non, non, non!_

Teraz to Yen ogarnęła pełna pasji wściekłość. Co ta kobieta sobie wyobrażała, do ciężkiej cholery?!

– Mam zaśpiewać?

– _Oui._

– Teraz? Tak po prostu? – Poczuła się jak wywołana do tablicy uczennica. Było to niezwykle wkurzające po tylu latach.

Fiona wpatrywała się w nią z dziką satysfakcją.

– Czy to jakiś problem? Podobno jesteś aktorką, moja droga. I podobno śpiewasz zawodowo. Zatem zrób to.

Yenlla wprost trzęsła się z oburzenia. Żądanie natychmiastowego występu uznała za wredne i niesprawiedliwe ze strony Cavaletti, z czego ta świetnie zdawała sobie sprawę. Wymaganie od artystki, nawet najlepszej i najzdolniejszej, aby śpiewała z biegu, bez przygotowania, bez akompaniamentu i nut było zwyczajnie bezczelne i obliczone na widowiskowe upokorzenie. Na pewno nie powinno się liczyć jako profesjonalne przesłuchanie.

W pierwszej chwili pani Lupin zapragnęła po prostu wyjść. Rzucić czymś w rozanieloną nieuczciwym zwycięstwem facjatę Fiony, a potem trzasnąć drzwiami i olać to wszystko. Nie potrzebowała akurat tego teatru, a kolejny angaż dostałaby najprawdopodobniej w przeciągu kwadransa. Kilka innych teatrów nieustannie ponawiało oferty, nie wspominając o innych propozycjach, które napływały do Starlighta. Mimo to została. Nie mogła dać Agnes Miller tej satysfakcji. Postanowiła walczyć do końca. I oczywiście wygrać.

– Proszę bardzo! – wysyczała wściekle w jej stronę, tupiąc nogą. – Jeżeli zapomniałaś już, jak się śpiewa, chętnie udzielę ci lekcji.

Bez ostrzeżenia sięgnęła po różdżkę i zamachała nią nad głową. Wszystkie światła natychmiast pogasły, a aktorki znalazły się pośród absolutnej ciemności. Fiona krzyknęła w panice:

– Co to ma znaczyć? Ja protestuję!

Uciszyły ją delikatne dźwięki fortepianu. Gdy znacznie subtelniejsze niż poprzednio, kojące błękitne światło ponownie zalało scenę, ukazało Yen siedzącą przy instrumencie. Jedną ręką prowadziła prosty i rozpoznawalny już po pierwszym takcie motyw muzyczny, a w drugiej trzymała różdżkę i ustawiała sobie dogodnie reflektor. Gdy była zadowolona z efektu, przyłożyła również drugą rękę do klawiszy i muzyka zabrzmiała w całej pełni.

W grze na fortepianie (tudzież dowolnym innym instrumencie) Yenlla Honeydell nigdy nie osiągnęła stopnia wirtuoza. Pośród trudów magicznej edukacji oraz prywatnych lekcji śpiewu i tańca zwyczajnie zabrakło jej czasu na żmudne ćwiczenia. Mimo to potrafiła grać względnie sprawnie i czysto – dostatecznie dobrze, aby móc sobie akompaniować. Zresztą temat, który podjęła, był dość nieskomplikowany i miał ten plus, że nie potrzebowała do niego nut. Ten utwór rozpoznawał w mig każdy, kto miał cokolwiek wspólnego z musicalami, a ona znała go na pamięć.

Zaczęła cicho i subtelnie, lecz jej głos – czysty i jasny niczym kryształ – w mig nadał balladzie głębi i mocy wyrazu.

.

 _Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan  
._

Wstrząśnięta i blada jak trup Fiona tkwiła bez ruchu na drugim krańcu sceny i zasłuchana wpatrywała się w Yen nieprzychylnie zmrużonymi oczami, w których nie było ani odrobiny serdeczności. W lodowatym niebieskawym świetle bardziej przypominała marmurowy posąg nieopisanego oburzenia niż żywego człowieka. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że żmija wybrała właśnie tę piosenkę. Jedną z wielu, z których Agnes Miller ją okradła.

– _Memory_ – podjęła Yenlla z większą swadą i swobodą, gdy uzyskała pewność, że mimo złości i frustracji głos jej nie zawiedzie.

.

 _Turn your face to the moonlight  
Let you memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  
If you find there  
The meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin  
._

Oczarowana Amy, która dotąd kryła się wraz z Marisol, nieoczekiwanie wyszła z ciemnego kąta i zbliżyła się do wejścia na scenę.

– Co robisz? – szepnęła jej przestraszona koleżanka. – Wracaj tutaj, zobaczą cię!

Amy jej nie posłuchała i spokojnie ruszyła przed siebie. Po chwili pojawiła się przy boku Yen i zastąpiła ją przy fortepianie. Pani Lupin wstała i przeszła na sam przód sceny, chociaż wcale nie musiała tego robić, aby wywrzeć odpowiednie wrażenie. Jej wibrujący głos wznosił się w bladym świetle, obejmując w posiadanie cały teatr.

– _Memory_ – zaśpiewała, obejmując się ramionami i lekko kołysząc w rytm melodii.

.

 _All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
._

Fiona Cavaletti kurczowo zaciskała dłonie na lasce, jakby był to miecz, którego nie zawaha się użyć przeciwko Yen, gdy tylko uzna, że popisująca się przed nią artystka przekroczyła granicę. Usta nowej właścicielki teatru przypominały w tej chwili wąską kreskę, nos marszczył się – można by pomyśleć, że wraz ze śpiewem Yenlli po scenie rozchodzi się nieprzyjemny zapach, który wybitnie drażni jej delikatne powonienie. Ani na moment nie spuszczała z samozwańczej gwiazdy bazyliszkowego wzroku.

– _I remember._ – Głos Yen nieoczekiwanie się obniżył i jakby lekko zadrżał, gdy wzajemnie spojrzała wymownie na dygoczącą z nadmiaru tłumionych emocji Cavaletti.

.

 _A time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again  
._

Zakończywszy trudny fragment, odzyskała siły, a jej śpiew znów odbił się echem na pustej widowni, gdy z goryczą i złością kontynuowała:

.

 _Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale, cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies  
Another night is over  
Another day is dawning  
._

Yenlla Honeydell drżała, rzucając wyzwanie całemu światu. Nie obchodził jej ten głupi test ani opinia Agnes Miller. Nie miało znaczenia, czy zostanie w teatrze, czy też nie. Nie potrzebowała tego, lecz nie zamierzała dać się pognębić. Zbyt długo kryła się w cieniu. Kiedyś już musiała się poddać i zrezygnować ze wszystkiego, na co ciężko pracowała. Nie zamierzała znowu przez to przechodzić.

– _Daylight_ – podjęła, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku zalewającego scenę mistycznego światła, które nagle z błękitnego stało się różowe i ciepłe jak promienie wstającego słońca o poranku.

Wiotka, lekka, skąpana w metafizycznym blasku wydawała się niemal lewitować pod wpływem imponujących wibracji własnego głosu, którym operowała z mistrzowską precyzją. Długie, znów kruczoczarne włosy spływały jej aż do wąskiej talii i otaczały niczym skrzydła.

.

 _I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin  
._

Zawiesiła dramatycznie głos, oddając pałeczkę Amy Joe, która zagrała z werwą krótką solówkę na fortepianie. Ponieważ często występowała z Yen, doskonale znała jej sztuczki i potrafiła bezbłędnie odczytywać sygnały. Śpiewała również kiedyś epizod w _Kotach_ , więc wiedziała, co powinno teraz nastąpić. Gdy muzyka naturalnie wybrzmiała, przejęła na siebie rolę chórku:

.

 _Sunlight through the trees in summer  
Endless masquerading  
._

Nadal przyczajona pod sceną Marisol Serrano poczuła, że coś ją omija – w dodatku coś, co może mieć znaczące konsekwencje zawodowe. Dlatego mimo że zwykle była zbyt dumna, aby z własnej woli (i bez wyraźnego polecenia służbowego) dołączyć do chóru Yen, teraz niemal wczołgała się po schodkach na scenę, śpiewając wraz z Amy:

.

 _Like a flower as the dawn is breaking  
._

Nikt jednak nie spodziewał się tego, co wydarzyło się wkrótce potem, kiedy przez zgrane głosy młodych aktorek przebił się jeszcze jeden głos:

.

 _The memory is fading!  
._

To Fiona. Fiona Cavaletti, która przysięgała już nigdy więcej nie zaśpiewać, nie była w stanie powstrzymać naturalnego odruchu. Teraz stała, trzymając się za serce i jakby nie wierząc, że naprawdę to zrobiła.

Yenlla posłała jej tryumfalny uśmiech. Przeczuwała, że Fiona nie wytrzyma i da się sprowokować piosenką. Właśnie dlatego wybrała tę, a nie inną. Piosenkę, która tak znakomicie podsumowywała losy ich obu… Poczuła również osobliwą satysfakcję, bo, tak jak podejrzewała, głos Agnes zabrzmiał słabo i żałośnie. Nie ma cudów. Nawet najwspanialszy dar nie wystarczy bez regularnych ćwiczeń, a Agnes Miller skandalicznie się zaniedbała.

Nie miała jednak czasu tego analizować. Nie zamierzała ustąpić jej pola. To był jej występ, jej wielki popis.

– _Touch me!_ – wkroczyła tryumfalnie, żeby zaśpiewać wielki finał i ostatecznie udowodnić, że w tym teatrze jest tylko jedna gwiazda. Rozłożyła szeroko ramiona, wystawiając twarz do światła.

.

 _It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is  
Look, a new day has begun  
._

Zamilkła. Amy grała coraz ciszej i ciszej, aż wreszcie również przestała. Odchyliła się nieco na taborecie i patrzyła na Yen i Fionę. Podobnie jak Marisol, która nadal kuliła się na schodach prowadzących na scenę, bo nie ośmieliła się wejść dalej. Przy dwóch wielkich aktorkach, które zdominowały ją całkowicie, odnosiła wrażenie, że nie ma tam dla niej miejsca.

Yenlla zawirowała w zgrabnym piruecie, po czym zawróciła i podeszła do Fiony. Stanęła przed nią bez cienia lęku i spojrzała wyzywająco w oczy. Była pewna, że wygrała, i nie krępowała się wprost tego okazywać.

Cavaletti do tej pory zdążyła jednak otrząsnąć się z szoku, w jaki wprawił ją nie tylko występ Yen, ale także brzmienie jej własnego głosu po tak długiej przerwie. W jej oczach lśnił lód.

– No, no – odezwała się już bez śladu dziwacznego obcego akcentu. – Jest dokładnie tak, jak się obawiałam. Nędzny głos, ruch sceniczny znacznie poniżej średniej, ogólny brak talentu i charyzmy. Jesteś zwolniona, Yenlla.

Nawet się tym nie przejęła. Wybuchła jej śmiechem prosto w twarz.

– Ja? Zwolniona? Nie wydaje mi się, Agnes. Kiedy twoi żałośni prawnicy już dogrzebią się do mojego kontraktu, odkryją kilka niespodzianek.

– To się jeszcze okaże. Zapewniam, że dokładnie się temu przyjrzymy.

Ale Yen nie powiedziała jeszcze ostatniego słowa.

– Możliwe, że przespałaś się z właścicielem i dzięki temu położyłaś łapę na teatrze, ale pamiętaj, że ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ciężko zapracowałam na swoją pozycję i nie oddam jej tak łatwo.

Przesadziła. Gdyby nie była w tym momencie tak pewna siebie, a bardziej wrażliwa na reakcje rozmówczyni, od razu dostrzegłaby to w jej oczach i całej postawie. Yenlla mogła sobie robić wielkopańskie miny, lecz zapomniała o jednym – Fiona Cavaletti również nie była nowa w tej grze, a na pewno znacznie niebezpieczniejsza, jeżeli spojrzeć na jej przeszłość. Nieporuszona tymi zarzutami obrzuciła chłodnym spojrzeniem panią Lupin. Jej blada i nienaturalnie spokojna twarz wprawdzie nic nie wyrażała, ale od czasu do czasu białe zęby odsłaniały się groźnie, gdy mówiła.

– W obliczu wszystkich tych artykułów w plotkarskiej prasie na twoim miejscu nie chwaliłabym się aż tak bardzo ciężką pracą, bo aż mnie kusi, aby zapytać, na czym polegała. I czy była choć w najmniejszym stopniu związana z teatrem, czy może… czymś innym.

Yenlla spurpurowiał, ale Fiona nie pozwoliła przerwać swojego sarkastycznego monologu.

– Czasy się zmieniły, koniec zabawy w femme fatale. Doskonale rozumiem, że łatwo ci było omamić mężczyzn, którzy dotąd decydowali o obsadzie. Te szczęśliwe dni właśnie dobiegły końca, bo teraz ja OSOBIŚCIE będę podejmować wszystkie decyzje. Chcesz dla mnie tańczyć? Proszę bardzo, zapraszam na przesłuchanie w poniedziałek o piątej rano. Uważasz, że potrafisz śpiewać? Świetnie, sprawdzimy to na castingach, które rozpoczną się w przyszłym tygodniu. Chcesz grać w MOIM teatrze? Musisz udowodnić, że cokolwiek potrafisz. Sama. To chyba jasne, że nie traktuję poważnie tego widowiska, które przed chwilą urządziłaś. To przykre, że nie potrafiłaś poradzić sobie sama nawet z tak prostą i banalną pioseneczką jak _Memory_. Potrzebowałaś pomocy aż dwóch przyjaciółeczek, a i tak ledwo przez nią przebrnęłaś. Ciekawe, jak długo do znudzenia ćwiczyłyście ten żenująco kiczowaty występ, który mógłby zachwycić co najwyżej bandę egzaltowanych podlotków. Jeżeli ktoś rzeczywiście był na tyle szalony, aby podpisać z tobą stały kontrakt, z pewnością go renegocjujemy.

– Powodzenia – zdołała wreszcie wtrącić Yen, która od kilku minut czuła się jak postawiona pod ścianą i bezlitośnie sztorcowana uczennica. Złość sprawiła, że jej pewny głos nieznośnie drżał, gdy biorąc się pod boki, opowiedziała kpiąco: – Umowa zawiera obwarowania, których za twoich czasów jeszcze nawet nie wymyślono. Jeżeli zechcesz ją rozwiązać przed czasem, będziesz musiała sprzedać tę budę, żeby mnie spłacić.

– Zapewniam cię, że każdą umowę da się anulować, moja droga. A jeżeli Peabody zgodził się podpisać tak niekorzystny kontrakt, znaczy to, że świadomie działał na szkodę teatru, a zatem to on będzie musiał zapłacić za swoje błędy.

Mimo że bardzo się starała, temperamentna z natury Yenlla straciła nad sobą panowanie. Tupnęła nogą.

– Nie wierzę w to! Zwyczajnie w to nie wierzę.

– W kwestii problemów natury religijnej doradzam wizytę w dowolnie wybranym kościele – skomentowała nieporuszona Fiona, nadal chłodna niczym posąg. – To jest teatr, MÓJ teatr. Nie życzę sobie w nim wybuchów furii, humorów ani tupania nogami w MOJEJ obecności. Krzyki tu nie pomogą. Jeżeli chcesz zachować posadę, będziesz musiała pokazać, że coś potrafisz. A teraz żegnam. Sądzę, że obie zmarnowałyśmy już dość czasu.

– Zgadzam się – powiedziała Yen przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Miłego dnia, Agnes. Lecz pamiętaj: _alea iacta est._

Dygnęła przed nią szyderczo, a potem odwróciła się na pięcie i głośno tupiąc obcasami, wymaszerowała z sali. Na końcu trzasnęła jeszcze zamaszyście drzwiami.

Amy również zniknęła w kulisach cicho jak duch. Na scenie została tylko Fiona Cavaletti i oszołomiona Marisol, na którą właścicielka zupełnie nie zwracała uwagi. Panna Serrano postanowiła wykorzystać zesłaną przez niebiosa szansę.

– Ma pani absolutną rację – zaczęła przymilnym tonem. – Yenlla od samego początku panoszy się tutaj, jakby teatr należał do niej. Ktoś powinien utrzeć jej nosa.

Fiona, która również szykowała się do wyjścia, zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Uniosła brew i obserwowała Marisol, jakby ta była niezbyt interesującym wodorostem.

– Ach, tak?

– Tak, tak! – zapewniła z energią Marisol, dumna, że zdobyła jej zainteresowanie. – Ja… Marzyłam, żeby pracować z kimś takim jak pani. Całe życie marzyłam, żeby stać się choć trochę podobna do pani!

Starsza aktorka nie wyglądała wprawdzie, jakby uwierzyła choć jednemu słowu, lecz zawsze potrafiła docenić sprytnie wciśnięte pochlebstwo i służalczość. Z takich wyrachowanych młodych dziewuch zwykle dawało się wycisnąć jakiś pożytek.

– Dziewczyno! – westchnęła teatralnie. – Jak ty się w ogóle nazywasz?

– Marisol Serrano, madam.

Fiona z namysłem postukała się palcem w brodę.

– A więc, moja droga, ja nawet nie wiem, czy masz w sobie dość potencjału, by być Marisol Serrano, a co dopiero Fioną Cavaletti! Ale… zobaczymy – dorzuciła słodko i kusząco. – Wszystko się wkrótce okaże.

§§§

Severus nieświadomie bawił się drewnianymi pałeczkami, które nieco przypomniały małe różdżki, wystukując nimi nerwowy rytm na kartonowym pudełeczku. Ze wszystkich nieszczęść kulinarnych, trafiających pod jego dach wraz z Yen, najlepiej tolerował chińszczyznę. Pewnie dlatego, że dostawca wyglądał na tyle egzotycznie, że mógłby równie dobrze roznosić mongolskie korzenie mandragory, więc otwierając mu drzwi, mistrz eliksirów czuł się odpowiednio mniej fatalnie niż w innych wypadkach.

– Co za perfidna sucz!

Yen w tym czasie spacerowała w tę i z powrotem po jego salonie jak w transie, wznosząc tragicznie ręce, wykrzykując kolejne inwektywy i kopiąc w meble, które w popłochu przed nią uskakiwały.

– Wredna, podła, wyrachowana, zimna, przeklęta sucz! Wiesz, co mi powiedziała? Wiesz, co takiego?! Zarzuciła mi, że prowadzam się ze Śmierciojadami!

– Khm – chrząknął wymownie Severus.

– Prowadzałam.

– Khm!

– Z byłymi Śmierciojadami – poprawiła się po raz kolejny, ponieważ Snape był na tym punkcie przewrażliwiony. – Ona! Ona MNIE wygarnęła Śmierciojadów!

– Cóż, trudno nie przyznać jej racji, skoro znajdujesz się akurat w moim mieszkaniu. To chyba o czymś świadczy.

Yenlla spiorunowała go wzrokiem i podjęła obłąkany marsz wokół pokoju.

– Nie o to chodzi! Kim ona jest, żeby mówić mi takie rzeczy?! Akurat ONA. Pieprzona Ridderhof-Mołotow!

– Kto?

– Och, nieważne! Wszyscy wiedzą o niej i o de Salvatore. No, sam powiedz! Przecież go znałeś, prawda?

Znudzony Severus poddał się i sięgnął po pudełko. Otworzył je i ostrożnie zerknął do środka. Chyba niespecjalnie miał ochotę na rozmowę o swojej wątpliwej moralnie przeszłości.

– Przelotnie – przyznał w końcu.

– Więc właśnie! – zawołała tryumfalnie. – Wiesz, kim on był. Co robił.

– Mniej więcej – westchnął, a potem niechętnie kontynuował pod wpływem jej natrętnego wzroku: – W tamtych czasach byłem zaledwie gówniarzem, niezbyt interesującym towarzystwem dla czarnoksiężnika pokroju de Salvatore. Musiał być już po czterdziestce i należał do ścisłej elity zwolenników Voldemorta. Zresztą, prowadził różne interesy na kontynencie, więc głównie podróżował po Francji i Niemczech, szerząc słowo i siejąc zamęt w Europie.

Udało mu się zainteresować Yen na tyle, że przestała spacerować w kółko i usiadła obok niego na kanapie.

– Opowiedz mi coś o nim – poprosiła.

– Jak mówiłem, nie znałem go dobrze. Tak naprawdę spędziłem z nim zaledwie jeden wieczór.

Nie miał ochoty mówić dalej, ale Yen znowu z napięciem wpatrywała się w jego usta, domagając szczegółów. Nie miał wyjścia.

– Pewnego dnia pojawił się w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze. Został z nami po spotkaniu, a potem nagle stwierdził, że zabiera nas na… tańce.

– Tańce?!

– Miał na tym punkcie obsesję. Jak w wypadku większości Śmierciożerców, nie wszystko z nim było w porządku. W każdym razie komuś takiemu nie wypadało odmówić. Zawsze była to okazja do nauki, ale… On naprawdę miał na myśli tańce, a efektem tych tańców było pięć martwych mugolek.

– O mój Boże! – Yen zakryła usta dłonią. – Co się stało?

Snape momentalnie zamknął się w sobie.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie lubię wracać do tych wspomnień.

– Przepraszam.

– Pamiętam tylko tyle, że pod koniec rzygałem jak kot i bardzo chciałem wrócić do domu. Więcej nie chcę pamiętać.

Yen spróbowała go objąć, ale wymknął się jej z wymownym prychnięciem. Kompletnie stracił apetyt. Odsunął od siebie pudełko z jedzeniem i odrzucił na bok pałeczki.

– Battista był chorym sukinsynem – odezwał się, gdy nieco ochłonął. – Do tego miał słabość do sztuki. To prawdopodobnie przez niego Voldemort wykupił sobie lożę i ciągał nas do opery. Uważał, że to takie na poziomie… Salazarze, ależ to było żałosne! Myślę, że stamtąd kojarzę twoją nową szefową.

– Och, przestań! Nie nazywaj jej tak.

– No i jeszcze sprawa z tym pieprzonym tańcem. Za plecami de Salvatore szeptano, że sprasza do swojej posiadłości wysoko postawionych czarodziejów i każe jej tańczyć, ale nie w zwyczajny sposób, tylko…

– Jak? – chciała wiedzieć Yen.

Snape jednak nie był w stanie ubrać tego w słowa. Rzucił jej jedynie wymowne spojrzenie.

– Serio? – pisnęła podniecona Yen. – Ona naprawdę…

– Jakoś nie miała oporów. Zresztą, gdy Voldemort wkraczał do teatru, na aktorów padał blady strach. Większość nie chciała grać, ale nie ona. Jako jedna z niewielu wychodziła po spektaklu i wdzięczyła się do wszystkich.

Yen wpatrywała się w niego w zamyśleniu, gmerając niemrawo we własnym pudełku z chińszczyzną.

– Akurat o to trudno mieć do niej pretensje. Chciała przeżyć. Tak się złożyło, że ja pod tym względem niespecjalnie miałam wybór, zostałam skreślona na wstępie. Ale gdyby tak nie było, to kto wie? Pewnie zachowywałabym się podobnie.

– O nie – zaprotestował, przewiercając ją na wylot czarnymi oczami. Wydawał się zdziwiony podobną deklaracją z jej strony. – Ty nigdy nie mogłabyś zachowywać się w ten sposób. Ona to lubiła. Sprawiało jej satysfakcję, że ma tylu potężnych protektorów. Nieważne, czym zajmowali się po opuszczeniu teatru.

Na te słowa Yen lekko zzieleniała i również odstawiła jedzenie na stół.

– I w taki oto sposób, gdy ja tkwiłam w lochu, a potem wyjechałam na długie wakacje do psychiatryka, Agnes Miller spijała całą śmietankę, odbierając mi kolejne role i bez najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia zajmując moje miejsce.

Severus nie bardzo wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, więc tylko siedział w ciszy obok niej. Zamyślona Yen złapała go za rękę i mocno ścisnęła.

– Trudno – stwierdziła, wzruszając ramionami. – Tym razem nie dam się wykurzyć.

– Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby było inaczej. Niewielu zostało w okolicy Śmierciożerców, a ciebie, słońce dni moich, nie tak łatwo się pozbyć. Wiem, próbowałem.

Yenlla wykrzywiła się do niego, po czym zdecydowanie wstała.

– Czas na mnie. Dzięki za kolację. Resztki zawsze możesz odgrzać w mikrofali.

Mistrz eliksirów na tę sugestię omal nie zakrztusił się własnym jadowitym komentarzem.

– Albo użyć zaklęcia. Nie mów, że zmugolałaś do tego stopnia, aby zapomnieć o prostym Relashio.

– Być może. Bo ja naprawdę mam w domu mikrofalówkę. Trzeba było wiedzieć minę Rem… – W ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język. – W każdym razie do zobaczenia.

Cmoknęła go w policzek i zaczęła zbierać się do wyjścia, gdy nagle sobie o czymś przypomniała.

– Proszę, nie kupuj jutro „Proroka".

– Ależ za nic w świecie bym sobie tego nie podarował.

– Ostrzegałam cię, pamiętaj – rzuciła i zaraz potem teleportowała się do swojego drugiego domu.

§§§

7 X 2000

 **Prorok Codzienny  
** weekendowe wydanie specjalne  
 **Ad Astra**

 **Żona dla Śmierciojada?**

wywiad z aktorką, tancerką i piosenkarką Yenllą Lupin,  
 _de domo_ Honeydell, _primo voto_ Snape

 _Yenlli nikomu nie trzeba przedstawiać. Od lat rządzi zbiorową wyobraźnią, wcielając się raz po raz w role silnych i pięknych kobiet. Utalentowana i śliczna stanowi symbol nowoczesnej czarownicy. W rozmowie z Ritą Skeeter zgodziła się wreszcie opowiedzieć o… WSZYSTKIM._ _Jest to zdecydowanie najszczerszy wywiad w jej karierze._

 **RITA SKEETER: Spotykamy się ponownie i jak zwykle z tego samego powodu.**

YENLLA LUPIN: Niestety.

 **Severus Snape. Ten facet to nic dobrego, znamy go nie od dzisiaj. Opowiedz nam o swoim byłym mężu.**

Nigdy nie był moim mężem.

 **Och, wybacz. Dosłownie zaniemówiłam z wrażenia. Teraz musisz wyjaśnić, co masz na myśli.**

To proste. Nigdy nie byliśmy małżeństwem.

 **A romantyczny wojenny ślub?**

(westchnienie) To kłamstwo. Od początku do końca.

 **Jak to?**

Wszystko, co wydarzyło się pomiędzy mną i Severusem podczas Drugiej Wojny, było ściśle związane z działaniami operacyjnymi Zakonu Feniksa. Oczywiście nawet teraz te informacje są nadal tajne, więc nie mogę zdradzać szczegółów. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że pod koniec wojny rozważano różne scenariusze wydarzeń. Staraliśmy się sprowokować Lorda Voldemorta do działania. To był zaledwie jeden z pomysłów, który ostatecznie nie wypalił.

 **Rozumiem, że wybrano cię, ponieważ już wcześniej byłaś poszukiwana przez Śmierciożerców?**

Owszem, ale nie chciałabym do tego wracać, jeśli pozwolisz.

 **A Severus był jednym z nich.**

Severus nigdy nie zajmował się moją sprawą. Chciałabym też podkreślić, że działał jako podwójny agent, zatem uważałabym z określaniem go wprost mianem „Śmierciożercy".

 **Naturalnie, przepraszam. W każdym razie ślub się odbył.**

Fałszywy ślub, tak. Obrączki nie były prawdziwe, a rytuał nieważny. Udawaliśmy.

 **Przyznaję, że bardzo przekonująco.**

Jestem aktorką.

 **Oczywiście. Jednak muszę w tym miejscu przypomnieć, że małżeństwo to nie pierwszy raz, gdy łączono wasze nazwiska. Podobno chodziliście razem do szkoły i mieliście się ku sobie.**

(śmiech) Wszyscy to powtarzają, chociaż zupełnie nie rozumiem dlaczego. Przyjaźniliśmy się, owszem. Zawsze byliśmy przede wszystkim przyjaciółmi. Nic więcej.

 **Czy na pewno?**

Oczywiście! Severus nie ma w sobie nic z romantycznego kochanka. Nigdy nie mogłabym myśleć o nim w ten sposób.

 **A jednak po wojnie zostaliście razem.**

(cisza)

 **Prawda?**

Dramatyczne okoliczności zbliżają ludzi, nie będę temu zaprzeczać. W czasie wojny przeżyliśmy straszne chwile. Większość czarodziejów wiodących spokojne życie nie ma pojęcia, co to znaczy nie czuć się bezpiecznie pod własnym dachem, drżeć na dźwięk kroków na korytarzu, nie wiedzieć, kto pojawi się w drzwiach: swój czy obcy. Ani nawet, kiedy przyjaciel okaże się wrogiem. Bywały takie chwile, gdy w zasadzie mogliśmy ufać tylko sobie. Severus wracał do domu o świcie ranny i zmęczony, wszędzie dookoła czaiła się śmierć. Nigdy wcześniej nie byliśmy sobie tak bliscy. I pomyliliśmy się.

 **To znaczy?**

Samotność nie jest najlepszym doradcą. Desperację czy rozpacz bardzo łatwo pomylić z głębszym uczuciem.

 **Kochałaś go?**

(cisza)

 **Yenlla?**

Nie wiem…

 **Yen, czy wszystko w porządku?**

Tak. Po prostu nie wiem, jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Bywały takie chwile, kiedy… Ale to był błąd.

 **Nie układało się między wami?**

Ani trochę. Severus… On jest…

 **Dobrze się czujesz? Może zrobimy krótką przerwę?**

Nie, ale dziękuję za troskę. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, choć to bardzo przykre, że on nie jest materiałem na partnera. Wszystko sypało się od samego początku. Kłóciliśmy się bez przerwy i… To zwyczajnie nie miało prawa się udać. Chwilami było naprawdę strasznie. On…

 **Będę z tobą szczera, Yen. Mam wrażenie, że próbujesz mi powiedzieć coś niezwykle ważnego, co może zupełnie zmienić obraz sytuacji. Proszę, nie krępuj się.**

(cisza)

 **Czy on cię… skrzywdził?**

(długa przerwa) Bywał brutalny.

 **Tak mi przykro.**

Nie, to nie o to chodzi. Nie w taki sposób, jak wszyscy to sobie w tej chwili wyobrażają. Severus Snape jest stanowczy i bardzo zasadniczy. Autorytarny. Powiedziałabym wręcz, że zaborczy. Gdy wydawało mu się, że ma do tego prawo, potrafił mnie niemal kompletnie ubezwłasnowolnić. Czasami czułam, że znikam, że już mnie nie ma. Nie mogłam tak żyć. To była droga donikąd.

 **Dlatego się rozstaliście?**

Tak.

 **Rozumiem, że była to dobra decyzja?**

Najlepsza w moim życiu. Wkrótce związałam się z Remusem i teraz wreszcie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa. Z kolei z Severusem… Nadal się przyjaźnimy. Myślę, że to najlepsze wyjście, bo on jest doprawdy uroczym facetem… Czasami. Zabawnym, inteligentnym, ale wyłącznie na dystans. Jeżeli pozwoli mu się na zbyt wiele, właściwie nie ma powrotu. Gubisz się w tym wszystkim kompletnie.

 **A mimo to wciąż pojawiają się plotki. Chciałabyś jej jakoś skomentować?**

Chodzi o te nieszczęsne perfumy? (jęk) Przyznaję, sami je wymyśliliśmy, jednak udział Severusa miał pozostać tajemnicą. Producent perfum okazał się nieuczciwy, próbował zarobić więcej na skandalu. Wstąpiliśmy na drogę sądową, wkrótce zrozumie, jak bardzo mu się to nie opłacało.

 **Perfumy zostały wycofane. Dlaczego?**

Teraz stanowią właściwie dowód w sprawie (śmiech). Jeżeli pojawi się nowy dystrybutor, być może sprzedaż zostanie wznowiona, ale na pewno nie tak prędko. Wszystko jest w rękach prawników.

 **Rozumiem, że stanowczo dementujesz wszelkie pogłoski na temat romansu z Severusem Snape'em?**

Oczywiście. Jesteśmy dawnymi znajomymi, czasem spotykamy się, żeby porozmawiać, ale nic poza tym. Moje serce jest zajęte.

 **Remus Lupin to…?**

Wspaniały, odważny czarodziej. Miłość mojego życia. Prawdziwy bohater. Fundacja Pełni Księżyca to milowy krok w stronę równego traktowania osób magicznie przemodelowanych.

 **Twoje oczy błyszczą, gdy o nim mówisz.**

(śmiech) Zapewne! Przepraszam, to niezależne ode mnie.

 **I urocze. Co planujesz na najbliższe miesiące?**

Głównie sądowe batalie, ale tym zajmuje się mój agent. Ja wolę skupić się na pracy.

 **Gdzie zobaczymy cię tym razem? W teatrze czy na wielkim ekranie?**

Raczej w teatrze, choć być może… Ale nie chcę zapeszać. Negocjacje trwają.

 **Naturalnie. Wrócimy do tego w odpowiednim czasie. Dziękuję za rozmowę.**

Ja również. Pozdrawiam czytelników „Proroka". Pamiętajcie, nie wierzcie plotkom! I do zobaczenia.


	19. Yenlla i Yenka

**Track 18  
Yenlla i Yenka**

* * *

 _I can make 'em cry,  
I can make 'em sigh,  
Someday they'll clamor  
For my dram-er.  
Have you guessed yet,  
Who's the best yet?  
If you ain't I'll tell you one more time.  
You bet your last dime  
In all of the world so far  
I'm the greatest, greatest star!  
_ (FUNNY GIRL: _I'm the greatest star_ )

* * *

W sobotę rano Yen nie zdążyła nawet sama zapoznać się z mistrzowsko zmanipulowanym przez Ritę Skeeter wywiadem, a już dostała pierwszą tego dnia sowę. Kitty krzyczała na nią wielkimi literami:

 _YENKA, JESTEŚ KOMPLETNIE SZURNIĘTA! Ten wywiad przejdzie do historii. Obsmarowałaś go bardziej niż pozwala zwykła ludzka przyzwoitość! Nie boisz się, że Severus też w końcu zwróci się do prasy? A tak poza tym... DLACZEGO NIE POWIEDZIAŁAŚ MI O FIONIE?! Przyjdź do mnie jak najszybciej (gdy tylko się obudzisz). Czekam od rana. NATYCHMIAST! Buziaki, Kitty  
_ _P.S. Zaprosiłam też Ros. Nie odezwała się ani słowem od czasu imprezy. Wiesz może, co się dzieje z nią i Syriuszem?  
_ _P.P.S. GDZIE JESTEŚ? CZEKAM!_

Yen nie pozostało zatem nic innego, jak odwiedzić zaniedbaną przyjaciółkę. Zbierała się już do wyjścia, jednak zatrzymał ją kolejny list. Czarny atrament i strzeliste pismo nie pozostawiały wątpliwości co do tożsamości nadawcy.

 _Jestem pod wrażeniem_ , pisał Snape. _Udało ci się podać wszystkie fakty, a mimo to nie powiedzieć ani słowa prawdy. Niedościgniona artystka w swym fachu._

Poczuła nagłe ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia.

 _Przepraszam, musiałam_ , odpisała. _Jesteś zły?_

Niecierpliwie czekała na odpowiedź, ponieważ z pierwszego listu nijak nie była w stanie wywnioskować jego nastroju. Mistrz eliksirów nie trzymał jej w niepewności, napisał bardzo szybko:

 _Raczej wdzięczny. Moja reputacja mrocznego sukinsyna została godnie obroniona, odświeżona i utrwalona._

 _Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Wpadnę wieczorem._

 _Dobrze. Przygotuję swój podręczny zestaw do ubezwłasnowolniania_.

Yenlla zachichotała wesoło, a potem wyszła z domu z uśmiechem na ustach. Remusa nadal nie było nigdzie w pobliżu.

§§§

Dom Kitty Johnson znajdował się poza Londynem, w uroczej małej miejscowości rozłożonej malowniczo pośród urokliwych okoliczności przyrody. Remusowi bardzo się tam podobało i po ślubie nawet zaproponował, aby osiedlili się w sąsiedztwie, ale Yenlla nie potrafiła zrezygnować ze stolicy. Domek Kitty z wyglądu i ogólnego założenia całkiem przypominał posiadłość Lupinów, lecz był znacznie lepiej chroniony przed ciekawskim wzrokiem mugoli. Yen nigdy o to nie dbała, ponieważ przyjmowała u siebie gości z obu stron barykady i nie chciała nikomu utrudniać życia. Kitty musiała bardziej uważać, bo na otaczającym budynek terenie uprawiała doprawdy imponujący magiczny ogródek. Wszystko, czego mogła potrzebować dorosła czarownica, w każdej chwili miała na wyciągnięcie ręki. W pobliskim stawie hodowała nawet wypasione kijanki, które z pewnością zdobyłyby sobie aprobatę Severusa – żadne składniki eliksirów nie były świeższe niż te żywe i nadal nieświadome swego losu.

Jeżeli chodzi o wystrój wnętrza, Kitty zdecydowanie nie była fanką yenllowych pasteli i ton sentymentalnych dupereli zajmujących każdy wolny kąt. Lubiła otwarte przestrzenie, wszechobecną biel, przełamaną tylko gdzieniegdzie żywszym akcentem oraz... higieniczną czystość. Pani Johnson miała niezdrową obsesją na punkcie porządku, dlatego jej dom zawsze wyglądał, jakby zaledwie przed chwilą został świeżo wyszorowany od piwnicy aż po dach. Mimo że nie miała na usługach skrzatów, uzyskiwała znacznie lepszy efekt od niedbałej i nieporządnej z natury Yenlli, która swoim zachowaniem regularnie rujnowała wysiłki Błyskotki i Newtona. Właściwie jedyną oznaką, że w wypucowanym do obłędu domostwie Kitty toczy się jakieś życie, były porozrzucane tu i tam zabawki pozostałej w domu córeczki oraz unoszący się w powietrzu zapach świeżo zaparzonej kawy.

– Ciocia Yen! – pisnęła podniecona Sophie, gdy tylko pani Lupin znalazła się na progu.

– Dzień dobry, mała czarodziejko.

Dzieci zwykle lubiły Yen. Głównie dlatego, że była równie nieznośna i nieposłuszna jak one, a do tego pozwalała im na rzeczy, na myśl o których rodzicom jeżyły się włosy na głowie Kitty odbyła z przyjaciółką na ten temat wiele długich rozmów, ale żadna z nich nie odniosła spodziewanego skutku. Yenlla nie miała pojęcia o wychowywaniu dzieci, doskonale za to pamiętała swoje kolorowe dzieciństwo, kiedy to pozwalano jej absolutnie na wszystko. Dlatego teraz wręczyła małej błyszczyk o smaku waty cukrowej, wielką torbę fasolek wszystkich smaków i cukrowe pióro (przed obiadem!), a potem razem wyruszyły na poszukiwanie Kitty.

– No, jesteś wreszcie! – ucieszyła się gospodyni.

Natychmiast skonfiskowała fasolki, przegoniła protestującą Sophie do pokoju i usadowiła Yen na wysokim stołku przy kuchennym blacie. Podsunęła jej kawę i ciasto.

– Opowiadaj. Wszystko po kolei.

Pani Lupin-Podobno-Nadal zrobiła jednak jedną ze swoich popisowych niewinnych minek i wcale nie wyglądała na skłonną do zwierzeń. Aby jej pomóc, przyjaciółka zastosowała pytania pomocnicze.

– Sever? – rzuciła na rozgrzewkę.

Yenlla przewróciła oczami.

– Zamknięty rozdział.

– Bo uwierzę!

Sprytna szelma tym razem uniknęła odpowiedzi, wbijając zęby w ciastko. Kitty pożałowała swojej głupoty i spróbowała odebrać jej wygodny pretekst i zapychacz w jednym. Yen wykonała zgrabny unik, podnosząc się z miejsca i umykając w stronę wyjścia na werandę.

– Patrz, jaka cudowna pogoda! – wykrzyknęła fałszywie optymistycznym tonem. – Aż trudno uwierzyć, że to już jesień!

– Yenka...

Pani Lupin zachichotała wesoło, niewrażliwa na pełen wyrzutu ton przyjaciółki.

– Co ci strzeliło do głowy z tym wywiadem? – ciągnęła swoje Kitty. – Nie wierzę, że choć jedno słowo jest prawdą. Sever wprawdzie raczej nie dostałby nagrody za najbardziej sympatyczny uśmiech od tygodnika „Czarownica", ale naprawdę trudno ocenić, które z was dwojga jest bardziej egoistyczne i zaborcze. Pamiętam też, kto bez przerwy chodził podrapany, kiedy kłóciliście się jak wariaci. Przynamniej tak było, zanim przestałaś się do mnie odzywać.

– Och, nie wracajmy do tego! – zirytowała się Yen.

Uciekła na taras i usiadła na schodkach wiodących do ogrodu. Zapatrzyła się na wielkie dynie i grządkę schludnie, niczym od linijki, posadzonych fruwokwiatów. Kitty oczywiście podążyła za nią.

– Ja tylko próbuję odgadnąć, do czego właściwie zmierzasz, Yenka – wyjaśniła. – Bo jak do tej pory odnoszę wrażenie, że błądzisz po omacku. Po co ci był ten artykuł? Czemu miał służyć?

– Głupie pytanie.

– Kiedy ja naprawdę nie rozumiem. A Severus? Jak on na to zareagował?

Yen prychnęła i zaczęła się od niej odpędzać jak od natrętnej muchy.

– Daj mi spokój z Severusem! Rem nie życzy sobie o nim słyszeć, więc nie będę o nim mówić – oświadczyła tonem zarezerwowanym dla sztywnych konferencji prasowych. – Wywiad dla Rity był ostatni... Od teraz koniec z tym. Definitywnie.

Kitty nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

– Co na to Severus? – powtórzyła pytanie.

– Nie mam pojęcia.

– Nie wysłałaś mu jeszcze liściku z uprzejmym zapytaniem? – Kitty wyszczerzyła się szelmowsko, nie przejmując złowrogimi spojrzeniami Yen.

– Z tym również koniec – oświadczyła stanowczo. – Żadnych więcej liścików! Jeżeli chcecie, możecie komisyjnie przejrzeć moje biurko. Nic tam nie znajdziecie.

– Bez przesady, Yenka! Możesz robić, co chcesz. Jesteś dorosła i nikomu nic do tego, tylko że... Pamiętaj o tych, których możesz skrzywdzić.

Na te słowa gładkie czoło pani Lupin momentalnie się zachmurzyło. Rzuciła przyjaciółce kolejne szybkie spojrzenie, zanim odpowiedziała:

– Nie, to było niepoważne, Kit-Kat. W ostatnim czasie zrobiłam kilka niezbyt mądrych rzeczy... Głównie z nudów, ale nigdy nie straciłam kontroli – kłamała jak najęta, byle tylko uśpić czujność zbyt inteligentnej koleżanki. – Rozumiesz, co chcę powiedzieć?

Kitty zachęcająco uścisnęła jej dłoń.

– Oczywiście! Tylko się z tobą drażniłam.

– Nic się nie stało. – Yenlla posłała jej pierwszy od dawna szczery uśmiech. – Nie mówmy już o tym. Rem...

– Nadal się nie odzywa?

– Niestety.

– Przejdzie mu. Chociaż w zasadzie trudno mu się dziwić, że jest przewrażliwiony na punkcie Severusa. Nikt, kto widział was razem... – chciała powiedzieć znacznie więcej, jednak urwała, widząc, że Yen marszczy brwi i lada moment znowu się przed nią zamknie. – A co tam w teatrze? – zmieniła szybko temat. – To naprawdę... ONA?

– Och, z nią sobie poradzę. To tylko drobne komplikacje. Nic, czym warto sobie zawracać głowę.

Yen dała się w ciągnąć w znacznie dla siebie przyjemniejszy temat – to znaczy niezbyt przyjemny, oczywiście, ale taki, w przypadku którego mogła spokojnie ponarzekać, a przy okazji obrazić i słownie sponiewierać całe mnóstwo znajomych osób. Przejęta opowieścią Kitty była wdzięczą słuchaczką – kiwała głową, śmiała się i oburzała we właściwych momentach. Yenlla znalazła się w swoim żywiole do czasu, aż ponownie przerwała im mała Sophie.

– Mamo, ciocia Ros też przyszła – zawołała, ciągnąc gościa za rękę na werandę.

Kitty i Yen poderwały się z miejsc jak na apel. Rosmerta zatrzymała się w progu i uśmiechnęła niepewnie.

– Dziewczyno! – wykrzyknęła Kitty z wyrzutem. – Wiesz, co tu się działo? Gdzieś ty się podziewała?!

– Cóż... Byłam nieco zajęta.

– Czym? – zagadnęła czujnie Yen.

Wtedy Rosmerta odgarnęła do tyłu grzywę jasnych włosów, a potem zrzuciła bombę na sam środek tarasu pani Johnson.

– Hm... Zaręczaniem się.

Wszystkie trzy zgromadzone wokół niej czarownice (jeżeli policzyć Sophie) jak na komendę zaczęły zgodnie krzyczeć, piszczeć i chichotać z wielkiej radości. Najgłośniej naturalnie krzyczała Yen, dla której ta informacja oznaczała jedno – zajęta swoimi sprawami Rosmerta stanie się o wiele mniej czujna, i o to chodziło. Z Kitty spokojnie mogła sobie poradzić, dotąd to Ros stanowiła problem.

– Moje gratulacje, kochana! – Rzuciła się jej na szyję. – Nareszcie!

Rosmerta musiała oficjalnie zaprezentować im śliczny pierścionek z czerwonym oczkiem i odpowiedzieć na lawinę pytań: co? jak? kiedy? gdzie? Była absolutnie wniebowzięta.

– Uznaliśmy, że nie ma powodu, aby dłużej czekać. Ile można? – opowiadała zaaferowana. – A Syriusz... Pamiętacie, co się stało podczas imprezy Pełni Księżyca? Chyba dało mu to do myślenia i... Myślałam o romantycznym wiosennym ślubie. Co wy na to?

Och, miały jej dużo do powiedzenia Bardzo dużo! Tyle że nie wystarczyło na to jednego popołudnia. Kitty rozpłakała się dla zasady. Sophie, która chyba nie wszystko dobrze zrozumiała, doszła do wniosku, że ślub odbędzie się zaraz, dlatego wybiegła do swojego pokoju i po chwili wróciła w białej sukience przypinającej bezę i wianku na głowie. Yenlla z kolei zaczęła spisywać długą listę krawców, kucharzy i innych usługodawców, których warto sprawdzić. Zanim się obejrzały, na dworze zrobiło się już całkiem ciemno.

§§§

Rozbawiona i roześmiana Yenlla wróciła do domu dość późno. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy na wizycie u Kitty zleciał jej niemal cały dzień. Dzięki temu ominął ją zamęt związany z głośnym wywiadem, o którym całkiem zapomniała. Podobnie wyleciało jej z głowy spotkanie z Severusem, ale to zdążyła w porę odwołać, gdy domyśliła się, że rozochocone przyjaciółki za żadne skarby jej od siebie nie wypuszczą. Zaborcze ubezwłasnowolnianie zostało przełożone na inny dogodny termin.

Nucąc pod nosem, weszła do salonu i bardzo się zdziwiła, gdy znalazła tam Remusa. Od ponad tygodnia unikał jej, jak tylko się dało, i uparcie ukrywał się w gabinecie, a teraz nagle siedział na kanapie jak gdyby nigdy nic. Yen wprawdzie się zdumiała, ale dla dobra sprawy postanowiła zachowywać się normalnie.

– Dobry wieczór – przywitała męża.

– Późno wróciłaś. Czekałem na ciebie – odpowiedział, a ona dosłuchała się w jego głosie pretensji. Nie spodobało jej się to.

– Byłam u Kitty – rzuciła obronnie. – Nie włóczyłam się nigdzie ze Snape'em, jeżeli tego się obawiasz. Mam świadków.

– Wiem, widziałem go na Pokątnej.

Serce Yen lękliwie zadygotało – bo niby co mogły znaczyć słowa, że Remus widział (czy też może „widział się z", co byłoby nieskończenie bardziej przerażające) Severusa na Pokątnej? Zaśmiała się ironicznie, aby zamaskować zdenerwowanie.

– Aha. Czyli teraz zamierzasz śledzić jego, zamiast mnie? Cudownie!

– Nie bądź niemądra, Yenka. Nie śledzę nikogo – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Po prostu go widziałem, to wszystko.

– Rozmawiałeś z nim? – ciągnęła męża za język. Próbowała brzmieć złośliwie, ale tak naprawdę pytała z ciekawości. Jeżeli doszło do jakiejś dziwacznej konfrontacji, wolała o tym wiedzieć. – A może zarzuciłeś go równie idiotycznymi pretensjami jak mnie? Na pewno bardzo go to ubawiło.

– Yenlla, przestań.

– Nie! – krzyknęła niespodziewanie. Miała dość tych idiotycznych podchodów i jego humorów. Wiedziała, że powinna raczej udawać pokorną żoneczkę, ale jego słowa wyjątkowo ją zezłościły. – Nie życzę sobie, żebyś trzymał mnie na nieskończonym okresie próbnym. Nie mam już siły!

Remus jednak zachował absolutny spokój, patrząc na nią orzechowymi oczami, które znowu wydawały się ciepłe i łagodne jak dawniej.

– Usiądź, proszę – odezwał się uspokajającym tonem.

Coś w jego tonie i czach zachęciło ją, aby przestała się upierać, a potem zbliżyła i przycupnęła obok niego na kanapie. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że Remus trzyma na kolanach weekendowy dodatek „Proroka". Widocznie przeczytał jej słynny wywiad.

– Czy to prawda? – zapytał, wskazując gazetę.

A jednak! Przeczytał.

Yenlla poczuła przypływ nadziei. Nie liczyła, że jej sztuczka podziała na Remusa. Spodziewała się raczej zamydlić oczy reszcie świata i w ten sposób uciszyć sprawę na tyle, aby móc z nową energią zabrać się za urabianie męża, ale... Kto wie, może to wystarczy? Musiała tylko dobrze to rozegrać.

– I tak, i nie – wyznała w końcu mniej więcej uczciwie.

Remus rzucił jej przenikliwe spojrzenie.

– Proszę, bez kolejnych wykrętów. Muszę wiedzieć, Yenka.

Skapitulowała. Skurczyła się w sobie, odchyliła do tyłu i dosłownie zatonęła w wielkiej brązowej kanapie.

– To tylko głupi wywiad. I tak naprawdę niczyja sprawa! Nikogo to nie powinno obchodzić, a jednak... Pies z kulawą nogą nie interesował się moim życiem, dopóki nie byłam sławna. Dlaczego wydaje im się, że teraz mają prawo zadawać pytania? Z drugiej strony, wolałam to niż ciągłe plotki i domysły. Wszystkie są nieprawdziwe. Przysięgam. Chociaż wiem, że mi nie wierzysz. Przecież już podjąłeś decyzję...

– To nie tak.

– A jak?

– Yenlla...

– Nie ufasz mi!

Spuściła głowę i starannie unikała jego wzroku. Lupin nieoczekiwanie nachylił się ku niej i chwycił za rękę.

– Spokojnie. Zacznijmy jeszcze raz, dobrze? Ja chyba mam prawo pytać?

Skinęła głową.

– Tak.

– Nie mogę cię okłamywać i udawać, że ta sprawa nie budzi mojego niepokoju. To byłoby nieuczciwe. Severus...

– Nic się nie wydarzyło! – zastrzegła po raz kolejny i nawet powieka jej przy tym nie drgnęła. Była już zaprzyjaźniona ze swoim kłamstwem. Liczyła, że jeżeli będzie je powtarzać dostatecznie często, rzeczywistość magicznie się odmieni wedle jej życzenia.

Remus przymknął oczy i zmęczonym ruchem potarł powieki.

– Zazdrość to doprawdy paskudne uczucie – zaczął filozoficznie – i chciałbym umieć z nim walczyć, ale nie potrafię. Pewnie nie czyni mnie to lepszym człowiekiem, ale... Tak, jestem zazdrosny.

– Nie masz powodów!

– Czyżby? – Prześwietlił ją kolejnym dociekliwym spojrzeniem. – Widziałem was razem wiele razy. Naprawdę trudno mi uwierzyć, że...

Yenlla podniosła głowę i posłała mu smutny, bezradny uśmiech.

– Wiem, o czym myślisz, ale to przeszłość – zapewniła.

Lupin nie wyglądał na przekonanego, lecz nie był również zły – raczej pogodzony z losem. Nie próbował jej również przerywać, gdy kontynuowała:

– W przeszłości wiele nas łączyło, nie zaprzeczam, ale to był błąd. Wielki, gigantyczny błąd. Severus jest... koszmarny. Zaborczy, kapryśny, a chwilami zwyczajnie przerażający. Najlepiej czuje się sam ze sobą. I tak powinno pozostać.

Przemowa była wprawdzie w całości przeznaczona dla Remusa, lecz gdy Yen to mówiła, nagle uświadomiła sobie, że rzeczywiście tak jest. Snape'a nie interesowało nic poza – wcale nie tak niewinną – rozrywką. Nie interesowała go ona jako... ona. To był przypadek, że się napatoczyła, a on to tylko wykorzystał. Bo się nudził, bo tak mu było wygodnie, bo sama pchała mu się w ręce, a on z tego skorzystał. Gdyby było inaczej, przecież coś by zrobił... Cokolwiek. Pisanie uszczypliwych liścików i przyglądanie się wszystkiemu z bezpiecznej odległości się nie liczyło. Wręczenie jej klucza do zabezpieczeń też trudno byłoby zinterpretować jako sentymentalny gest. Zrobił to wyłącznie dla własnej wygody – teraz już nawet nie musiał wychodzić z domu, Yenlla sama tam trafiała. Nie zaproponował jej nic więcej, bo wcale nie chciał, aby zakłócała jego święty spokój. Godzinka dzisiaj, godzinka jutro, a potem: żegnaj, spadaj ratować swoje małżeństwo. Sam przecież powiedział, że nie przygarnie jej, jeżeli będzie na tyle nieostrożna, żeby je zniszczyć.

Remus słuchał cierpliwie, a jedyną oznaką, że bardzo mu się to nie podoba, była pogłębiająca się zmarszczka na jego czole.

– Dlaczego zatem tego nie zakończysz? – zadał najbardziej oczywiste pytanie pod słońcem. – Dlaczego on musi być zawsze w pobliżu? Jeżeli faktycznie jest właśnie taki, jak go przedstawiasz, dlaczego po prostu nie zerwiesz z nim kontaktu?

Na to niestety nie miała gotowej odpowiedzi. A raczej... Gdyby jej udzieliła, cały świat w jednej chwili runąłby jej na głowę.

– Nie mogę – powiedziała tylko.

– Dlaczego, Yenka? Dlaczego?

Zawahała się. Jednak po chwili zastanowienia wsunęła rękę do kieszeni szerokiej spódnicy i znalazła tam wygodny argument. Sama już nie wiedziała, czy bardziej na użytek Remusa, czy swój własny. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni niewielką fiolkę z przejrzystym eliksirem – jednym z wielu, które znalazły się w kuferku od Severusa. Eliksir przeciwkrwotoczny. Środek pierwszej pomocy, który teraz zawsze nosiła przy sobie, tak na wszelki wypadek. Podniosła fiolkę na dłoni, aby mąż mógł jej się dobrze przyjrzeć.

– Nie mogę, bo go potrzebuję.

Lupin na moment zaniemówił, a w jego oczach błysnęło autentyczne i szczere zdumienie.

– Eliksiry? Chodzi tylko o eliksiry? – zdziwił się, jakby to nie było nic takiego. – Yenlla, eliksiry można kupić w aptece.

– Niestety, nie wszystkie – przyznała ze smutkiem, ponownie spuszczając głowę. Zacisnęła palce na fiolce tak mocno, aż zbielały jej knykcie. – Nie takie, jakich potrzebuję.

Remus jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na nią z łagodnym rozbawieniem, gdy nagłe zrozumienie uderzyło go niczym obuchem w łeb. To, co powiedziała, nie brzmiało już tak niepoważnie. Powoli zaczął się domyślać, do czego zmierza.

– Och, Yenka. To... To jest...

Ale żona już odwracała się od niego z ciężkim westchnieniem.

– Jestem chora i nic na to nie poradzę. Nikt nie jest w stanie nic na to poradzić! Jednak Snape... On jest naprawdę znakomitym mistrzem eliksirów. On... zrobił dla mnie znacznie więcej preparatów, nie tylko te idiotyczne, przeklęte perfumy.

Lupin niechętnie przypomniał sobie te dwa przypadki, gdy był świadkiem ataków Yenlli. Pierwszy raz w domu Severusa, który jakimś tajemnym sposobem od razu wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Do tego miał pod ręką całe mnóstwo użytecznych środków i prywatną pracownię eliksiryczną, w której spędził pół życia – głównie dlatego, że nie miał nic innego do roboty. Potem Remus pomyślał o tym drugim zdarzeniu, kiedy Yen wykrwawiała się na jego rękach, a on siedział kompletnie sparaliżowany i ostatecznie nie uczynił nic, aby jej pomóc. Bo i co miał zrobić? Nakarmić ją czekoladą?! Bardzo śmieszne. Tuż po tym wypadku Yenlla przez długi czas czuła się bardzo źle, a Snape nagle zniknął z horyzontu. Z kolei gdy tylko wrócił, jej stan momentalnie się poprawił. Zdecydowanie istniał tu jakiś związek, którego Remus wcześniej nie zauważył.

– Dumbledore doskonale zna moją sytuację – mówiła tymczasem Yen. – To on sprowadził mnie podczas wojny z Kruczego Gniazda i zmusił do małżeństwa z Severusem. Chociaż istniało wówczas całe mnóstwo innych motywów jego działania, od dawna podejrzewałam, że fakt, iż Snape jest mistrzem eliksirów, nie był przypadkowy. Jestem pewna, że dyrektor wie o mnie coś, czego ja sama nie wiem. On i Severus wieczorami dużo rozmawiali, eksperymentowali... I nowe eliksiry pojawiały się same. Nigdy mi nic nie wyjaśnili. Z innego źródłem wiem, że Dumbledore interesował się współczulnością od dawna, ale dlaczego? Jest jedynym czarodziejem, który przeprowadził na ten temat jakiekolwiek godne zaufania badania.

Remus długo milczał, wpatrując się tępo przed siebie. Nie da się ukryć, że z nim dyrektor o niczym podobnym nie dyskutował, mimo że czasami widywali się w ministerstwie, a jego były pracodawca dobrze wiedział o ślubie. Ba, Remus chciał go zaprosić na uroczystość (a nawet poprosić, aby sam przeprowadził rytuał), ale Yenlla, która nie znosiła Dumbledore'a, zdecydowanie zaprotestowała. Od tamtej pory, przez prawie dwa lata, Albus jakoś nie odczuł potrzeby, aby udzielić mu jakichkolwiek dobrych rad odnośnie Yenlli i jej specyficznej choroby. Wielka szkoda, bo bardzo by mu się przydały. Na pewno bardziej niż Snape'owi, który i tak przejawiał irytującą zdolność dowiadywania się pokątnie o wszystkim.

– A zatem Severus... – odezwał się wreszcie.

– Tak długo, jak nasze stosunki są „przyjazne", odpowiednie eliksiry pojawiają się na czas.

– Yenlla, na litościwego Merlina! – krzyknął niespodziewanie Remus, w mig tracąc cierpliwość i zrywając się z miejsca. – Przecież on nie robi tego za darmo! Dlaczego miałby ci pomagać?

– Nie wiem.

– Nie wmówisz mi, że robi to z dobroci serca! – Krążył niespokojnie po salonie, nie wiedząc, co z sobą zrobić. Na podobne rewelacje zdecydowanie nie był przygotowany.

Yen uznała, że najwyższy czas na obronę.

– Być może faktycznie ma do mnie słabość. Albo wystarcza mu sam fakt, że może między nami mieszać i cię irytować. Skąd mam wiedzieć? Tak naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi, dopóki mogę to wykorzystywać.

– Yenlla, na Godryka!

– No co? – Nieoczekiwanie również wstała i stanęła naprzeciwko niego, przerywając ten nerwowy marsz. – Możesz wezwać z imienia wszystkich wielkich martwych magów, lecz zapewniam, że żaden z nich nie pomoże ani tobie, ani mnie. A Snape tak.

– To się musi skończyć. Natychmiast! – rzucił kategorycznie rozgorączkowany Remus. – Wokół praktykuje wielu mistrzów eliksirów, to nie jest specjalnie unikatowy zawód.

– Nie ma nikogo innego.

– Musisz lepiej poszukać.

– Nie – sprzeciwiła się, tupiąc nogą. – Nie mam wyjścia, nie rozumiesz? Nie chodzi tylko o umiejętności, on... On...

Remus skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i patrzył na nią wyczekująco. Yenlla uciekła spojrzeniem w bok. Tak bardzo przypominał teraz Severusa, niech go cholera! Z deszczu pod rynnę.

– Nie wszystkie z tych substancji są legalne – wyznała z trudem. – Zapewne większość nie. W niektórych recepturach podmieniał składniki. Nikt inny by tego nie zrobił. Wiesz, jaki on jest! Kto wie, co wyczynia z tymi eliksirami. Ale leki działają i teraz już nie mam wyjścia. Nie mam do kogo się zwrócić, a ja naprawdę... naprawdę nie chcę jeszcze umierać.

Niespodziewanie głos ją zawiódł, więc odwróciła się, chcąc odejść. Nie chciała znowu się przed nim rozpłakać, mimo że łzy zwykle dawały jej przewagę. To była jednak zbyt poważna dla niej sprawa, aby wykorzystywać ją w głupiej małżeńskiej kłótni.

Remus zareagował błyskawicznie. Złapał ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. Objął ją, pogładził po włosach i mocno przytulił.

– Ja też tego nie chcę.

Rozpłakała się żałośnie w jego ramionach, dręczona niepewnością, strachem i wyrzutami sumienia. Nie była z nim absolutne szczera, to oczywiste, bo zachowała swój największy sekret dla siebie – nie mogła przyznać, że rzeczywiście go zdradzała i robi to nadal. Teraz miała wrażenie, że nie jest już zdolna do najbardziej elementarnej szczerości, że wystarczy, iż tylko otworzy usta, a wylewa się z nich strumień kłamstw niczym pomyje. Sama już nie była pewna, kiedy mówi prawdę, a kiedy kłamie. Przecież naprawdę potrzebowała Severusa i jego eliksirów – nikt inny nie wiedział tyle o współczulności (nie do końca z własnej woli, ale zawsze) i nie mógłby jej pomoc (może z wyjątkiem jednego Dumbledore'a, ale i w tym wypadku miała wątpliwości, a na pewno nie zdołałaby go o nic poprosić). W rzeczywistości okazała się na tyle wyrachowana, aby wykorzystywać ich obu, zarówno Severusa, jak i Remusa. Zabrnęła tak głęboko w pułapkę uczuciowego labiryntu, że nawet gdyby chciała, nie byłaby w stanie znaleźć drogi do wyjścia.

– Yen, kochanie – szeptał w jej włosy Remus – znajdziemy jakieś rozwiązanie.

Pomyślała, że już wcześniej jej to obiecywał i niewiele z tego wynikło, ale mimo to pokiwała głową.

– Przepraszam, Rem. Nie wiedziałam, jak ci o tym powiedzieć.

– Już dobrze, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Dzielnie powtarzał jej te słowa i czule przyciskał ją do siebie, chociaż wewnątrz jego serca narastało to irytujące, przygniatające, nieprzyjemne uczucie... „Poszła z tym do niego", zadręczał się w myślach. Gdy miała kłopoty, zawsze zwracała się do niego. Nieważne, że nie powinna. Nie przejmowała się tym, że sprawia swojemu mężowi przykrość i naraża się na plotki – od razu biegła do niego. A Snape jakimś cudem spieszył z pomocą. TEN Snape, na Merlina! Był najbardziej nieprzyjemnym, nieprzystępnym, nieskłonnym do altruizmu dupkiem na świecie, a jednak dla niej robił wyjątek. Czyż nie wydawało jej się to ani trochę podejrzane?

Domyślał się naturalnie, że Yen nie powiedziała mu wszystkiego. Powinien ją przycisnąć, powinien... Niestety, znakomicie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie zadziała. Jeżeli zdecyduje się przedłużać w nieskończoność ciche dni, Yenlla najzwyczajniej w świecie się znudzi i zniknie. Czuł, że właśnie tak będzie. Piękna Yen nie słynęła z cierpliwości. I ciekawe, kto wtedy skorzystałby z okazji...

Niech to szlag! Czy naprawdę nie ma nikogo innego? Świat jest pełen bezrobotnych mistrzów eliksirów, nie mogą jakiegoś przygarnąć? Jednak już po chwili musiał przywołać się do porządku. Dobrze wiedział, że Snape był inny, przecież korzystał z jego eliksiru tojadowego. Tamten preparat różnił się od innych, które Lupin miał okazję próbować wcześniej lub później. Cholera wie, jak sukinkot to robił, może faktycznie zwyczajnie miał talent. Snape nie bał się wyzwań ani dziwacznych preparatów. Specjalnie przyjmował takie zlecenia, żeby potem ze złośliwym uśmiechem rzucić komuś gotowy eliksir na pysk. Dla własnej satysfakcji.

A Yenlla...

Co za chora, popaprana, toksyczna relacja! Tak bardzo bała się śmierci i współczulności, że Severus miał ją w szachu. Albo ona jego... Cholera wie, kto kogo! W tej zaplątanej relacji trudno było uchwycić naraz wszystkie sznurki. A już na pewno nie był to problem, który Remus mógłby rozwiązać.

Dlatego zamiast zaostrzać konflikt, tulił opiekuńczo zapłakaną Yen i gorączkowo zastanawiał się, co ma, do kurwy nędzy, z tym wszystkim zrobić. Przecież zdążył się już wcześniej przekonać, że w temacie współczulności jest kompletnie bezradny.

§§§

Sytuacja pod dachem państwa Lupinów powoli, bo powoli, lecz jednak się normowała. Remus wprawdzie nie zdecydował się jeszcze opuścić gabinetu i wrócić na stałe do sypialni, ale ani rozmowa, ani towarzystwo Yen już mu nie przeszkadzały. Oboje zgodzili się na metodę małych kroczków: ostrożnie, cierpliwie, bez pośpiechu. Chcieli najpierw przyzwyczaić się do siebie na nowo, aby uniknąć dawnych błędów. Dlatego w niedzielę zjedli razem śniadanie, a potem wybrali się na długi spacer. I rozmawiali, rozmawiali, rozmawiali więcej niż kiedykolwiek do tej pory. Chwilowo nie wracali do trudnych i bolesnych wątków, tylko dyskutowali na zwyczajne tematy jak typowa para bliskich sobie ludzi. Z tym nigdy nie mieli problemów, przecież zawsze się lubili. Pewien minus programu naprawczego stanowiła jednak dla Yen konieczność odstawienia Snape'a na boczny. Yenlla (jak i pewnie on sam) nie bardzo miała na to ochotę, ale musiała dokonać rozsądnego wyboru i zainwestować w odpowiedniego faceta.

Na wszelki wypadek zawczasu go o tym poinformowała.

Gdy po kolacji i całkiem przyjemnym wieczornym posiedzeniu z Remusem i książką przed kominkiem Yen wreszcie zajrzała do pistacjowego saloniku, zdziwiła się na widok stosów korespondencji. Już miała przywołać do siebie Błyskotkę i zrugać ją za to, że nie schowała listów, ale uświadomiła sobie, że wszystkie nie mogły pochodzić od Severusa. Podeszła do sekretarzyka i ostrożnie otworzyła jeden z nich.

.

 _Nie każdy z nas wybiera rozsądnie i nie o to przecież w miłości chodzi. Nie da się zmusić serca do kochania, tak samo jak nie da się zapomnieć o tych, do których ciągnie nas siła potężniejsza niż zdrowy rozsądek_ , pisał ktoś z wyraźną sympatią. _Podziwiam cię od lat, widziałam wszystkie Twoje przedstawienia. Droga Yen, jeżeli mogę tak się do Ciebie zwrócić, myślę, że jesteś silną kobietą i jakoś to rozwiążesz. Życzę dużo szczęścia, Jane._

.

 _Dziękuję za ten wywiad_ , przeczytała w kolejnym liście. _Uważam, że okaże się ważny dla wielu innych kobiet. Nie ma sensu tkwić w związku, który nie działa. Dziękuję, że nam to powiedziałaś. Niby wszystkie to wiemy, ale... Ale zawsze jakoś się nabieramy, prawda? Wszystkiego dobrego na nowej drodze życia!_

.

 _Co za drań! Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że tak to wyglądało. Owszem, wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że to Śmierciojad i w ogóle, ale jak śmiał podnieść na Ciebie rękę?! No jak?! Wszystkie jesteśmy z Tobą, Yen. Zapomnij o sukinsynie, szkoda Twoich łez. Uciski, Twoja wierna fanka._

 _P.S. Wilkołaki górą! Od teraz zaczynam popierać tę Waszą fundację. Remus Lupin jest bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną!_

.

 _Kochamy cię, Yen, i trzymamy za Ciebie kciuki_ , kończył się następny liścik.

.

 _I dobrze mu tak! Nie ma czego żałować_ , dodawał jej otuchy jeszcze inny nadawca, czy raczej nadawczyni. _Jestem pewna, że sam już bardzo dobrze rozumie, co stracił. Jak bezdusznym trzeba być człowiekiem, żeby znęcać się nad bezbronną, słabą, zakochaną kobietą?! Niech umiera w samotności, jeżeli taka jego wola, a Ty, kochana Yen, bądź tak szczęśliwa, jak to tylko możliwe. Na złość jemu i wszystkim innym. Pamiętaj, że to Ty masz być szczęśliwa. Każdy głos w sprawie przemocy domowej jest ważny, a im bardziej sławny, tym donośniej rozbrzmiewa. Oby tak dalej, Yen. My, kobiety, musimy trzymać się razem. Zawsze. Jeżeli same nie zaczniemy walczyć o swoje prawa i miejsce w świecie, nikt się nami nie zainteresuje. Przecież facetom jest na rękę, kiedy jesteśmy same, skłócone i podzielone._ _Dlatego pamiętaj, że my zawsze trzymamy Twoją stronę, a ten obrzydły Snape z pewnością jeszcze tego pożałuje. Sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość._

.

Yenlla ściskała wszystkie listy w dłoniach i sama nie wiedziała, kiedy z jej oczu zaczęły spływać łzy. „To prawda, to wszystko prawda", myślała, kiwając do siebie głową. Fakt, w wywiadzie nie powiedziała całej prawda, ale jednak jakoś udało jej się uchwycić sens całej tej kołomyi z Severusem. Prawdziwe okoliczności prezentowały się wprawdzie nieco inaczej, ale jej uczucia były szczere. Z jednej strony czuła, że nie zasłużyła na wszystkie te miłe słowa i wyrazy sympatii, ale z drugiej – bardzo ich potrzebowała.

§§§

W poniedziałek rano wstała bardzo wcześnie. W końcu Fiona wyraźnie zapowiedziała, że właśnie wtedy mają się odbyć próby tancerek, a Yenlla nie zamierzała sobie tego odpuścić. Cavaletti zdołała przemówić do jej chorej ambicji, a ponieważ Yenlla chwilowo nie miała pomysłu, jak inaczej ją pokonać, postanowiła grać w jej grę, dopóki czegoś nie wymyśli. A chwilowo oznaczało to dokładnie tyle, że musi stawić się po kolei na każde przesłuchanie i powalić wszystkich na kolana mocą swojego talentu. Co to dla niej! Radziła sobie ze śpiewem i tańcem równie doskonale jak Severus z banalnym eliksirem pieprzowym. Mimo że zasady były nieuczciwe, ani przez moment nie wątpiła, że bez trudu obroni swoją pozycję. Dodatkowym bonusem była możliwość regularnego doprowadzania Fiony do szału. Bo Yen była pewna, że jej dawna koleżanka nie zmarnuje żadnej okazji, żeby się nad nią znęcać lub rzucać jej kłody pod nogi.

– I dobrze! – mruczała do siebie zawzięcie. – Łatwe zwycięstwo nie daje tyle satysfakcji.

Dlatego w poniedziałek o piątej rano, zgodnie z poleceniem Fiony, stawiła się grzecznie pod salą prób. Na rozstawionych na korytarzu krzesłach czekały już inne tancerki, niecierpliwie przebierając zgrabnymi nóżkami. Wszystkie wpatrywały się w piękną Yenllę zszokowanym wzrokiem, niezmiernie zdziwione, co też najpierwsza z gwiazd robi wśród szarego ludu. Z czasem stały się wręcz podejrzliwe, ale sympatyczna z natury i bardzo towarzyska Yen błyskawicznie sobie z tym poradziła. Po chwili wszystkie panienki paplały już wesoło o wszystkim i o niczym, a niepokój i stres same wyparowały.

Co jakiś czas wytłumione dębowe drzwi otwierały się i wyglądał przez nie jeden z przydupasów Fiony, który odczytywał z długiej listy nazwisko kolejnej tancerki i zapraszał do środka. Niektóre przesłuchania kończyły się błyskawicznie w potokach łez, inne trwały w nieskończoność. Z wnętrza sali nie dochodziły żadne dźwięki – ani muzyki, ani głosów. Pole Silencio miało zapewne podgrzewać atmosferę tajemnicy i zagrożenia. Dopiero gdy wychodziła stamtąd kolejna rozdygotana dziewczyna, można było wyciągnąć pewne wnioski na temat tego, co odbywa się w środku.

Tancerki systematycznie znikały za drzwiami, odtańcowywały swoje i wracały. Na korytarzu było ich coraz mniej, co znaczyło, że niechybnie zbliża się kolej pani Lupin… która była już tak zmęczona i zniechęcona, że nie miała najmniejszej ochoty choćby ruszyć nogą. Pod salą prób przesiedziała już ponad pięć godzin, więc tylko ziewała szeroko, modląc się o koniec. Wreszcie została już tylko ona. Podniosła się odruchowo na widok wychodzącej dziewczyny, jednak nie została wezwana. Nie upomniał się o nią ani facet z listą, ani tym bardziej Fiona. Yen po cichu spodziewała się, że tak będzie, a Cavaletti nie oszczędzi jej żadnego upokorzenia, dlatego sama ruszyła do sali prób jak na ścięcie.

Zapukała i weszła do środka, a tam przywitał ją komplet wyniosłych spojrzeń. Fiona stała na tle okna oświetlona promieniami jesiennego słońca i zadzierała głowę tak wysoko, jak to tylko możliwe bez zerwania kręgów. Wokół niej zaś wirowała jak satelity grupka młodych ludzi: asystenci i asystentki, notariusze, uczennice i ogółem cholera wie kto. Cavaletti nie mogła prowadzić przesłuchań sama, o nie. Potrzebowała obłudnego chórku, który będzie jej przytakiwał i pomagał dręczyć nieszczęsne ofiary. Yen nie wątpiła, że totumfaccy chętnie przygarną wszystkie wakaty z takim zapałem tworzone przez rozszalałą Fionę.

– Yenlla, moja droga, a cóż ty tu robisz? – odezwała się Cavaletti, zbliżając do niej majestatycznie niczym na zwolnionym filmie.

Jedna z dziewcząt niosła za nią pióro i pergamin, druga dźwigała w ramionach jej wierzchnie okrycie, puszysty szal i wachlarz (sic!). Brakowało tylko kogoś rozwijającego przed nią czerwony dywan. Yen z trudem powstrzymała się od przewrócenia oczami. Zamiast tego przywołała na usta obłudnie słodki uśmiech.

– Przyszłam na casting oczywiście. Zgodnie z poleceniem.

Fiona wyraźnie się zasmuciła _._

– _Je suis sincèrement désolé, chérie_. Dzisiaj nie twoja kolej, przecież nie było cię na liście.

Mimo słońca i nadal w miarę przyjemnej pogody w sali prób nagle powiało chłodem. Na widok miny Yen co słabsze psychicznie jednostki otaczające łukiem Fionę Cavaletti cofnęły się w popłochu. Ona sama jednak wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną z siebie.

– Ojoj, nie wiedziałaś? _Comment ça_? Ależ to niepojęte! Osobiście wysłałam ci sowę w tej sprawie.

– Niestety. Nie. Doleciała.

– _Quelle poisse_! – zatroskała się fałszywie, chociaż jej zmrużone oczy połyskiwały radością. – Być może źle zaadresowałam? Tak bardzo mi przykro!

„Chyba tak bardzo ci wszystko jedno", odpyskowała w duch Yenlla, wciąż szczerząc się w uśmiechu. Doskonale wiedziała, że to niemożliwe, aby sowa nie znalazła adresata. Takie rzeczy zwyczajnie się nie zdarzały. Sowia poczta działała absolutnie niezawodnie.

– Zapraszam jutro, _arrivederci_! – zawołała na koniec Fiona i podpierając się na eleganckiej laseczce, zadowolona z siebie jak szlag, wypłynęła z dużej sali prób, pozostawiając za sobą rozwścieczoną do granic aktorkę.

Yen odczekała chwilę, wykonała kilka głębokich, uspokajających oddechów, po czym ruszyła odpocząć do swojej (jeszcze!) garderoby. Gdy po otwarciu drzwi niespodziewanie uderzył ją lekki odór papierosów, zamarła na progu niczym spłoszone zwierzątko futerkowe. Po chwili zobaczyła jednak, że to tylko Mundungus. Kręcił się po pokoju, uważnie oglądając i opukując wszystkie sprzęty, jakby próbował doszukać się w nich wad.

– Dzień dobry, panie Fletcher.

– Witaj, kwiatuszku. Ta szafa chyba trochę skrzypi, prawda? – Zakołysał drzwiczkami, które wydały z siebie przeciągły jęk protestu. Mundungus wyciągnął różdżkę zza ucha i postukał nią w zawiasy. – Teraz powinno być dobrze. Masz coś jeszcze do naprawy?

Gdy tylko Yenlla dostała się do teatru, postarała się znaleźć dla Fletchera zatrudnienie w obsłudze technicznej, gdzie pracował dość sumiennie, o ile akurat gdzieś nie znikał. Mundungus był nieuleczalnym niebieskim ptakiem i nic nie była w stanie na to poradzić, chociaż lojalnie go broniła. Niestety, nawet ona musiała przyznać, że tym razem już od dawna go nie widziała.

– Hm, chyba nie... – odezwała się z namysłem. – Pana też zagonili do roboty, pani Fletcher?

– Nie, zwolnili mnie.

Na moment zaniemówiła, a zaraz potem krzyknęła oburzona:

– Co takiego?!

– Podziękowali za współpracę, zdarza się. W sumie spodziewałem się tego, dlatego chciałem... Naprawię, co się da, zanim odejdę. Wiesz, żebyś nie miała nieprzyjemności.

– Ona... Ona nie może tego zrobić! – Yen wściekle tupnęła nogą, aż zadygotało lustro na toaletce. – To skandal, co od kilku dni dzieje się w tym teatrze!

– Hm, trzeba przyznać, że nie byłem najlepszym pracownikiem... – Mundungus pokornie złożył samokrytykę.

– To nie ma nic do rzeczy! – dowodziła wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi. – Ta wredna jędza nie ma prawa tego zrobić! Zaraz tam pójdę i powiem jej, co o tym myślę!

– Nie – przerwał jej stanowczo Fletcher. Zbliżył się do Yen i położył opiekuńczo dłonie na jej ramionach. – Dobrze wiesz, że to nic nie zmieni. Widać tak miało być.

– Och, panie Fletcher!

– Cicho, kwiatuszku. – Ponownie poklepał ją po ramieniu. – Oboje wiemy, że nigdy tu nie pasowałem. Dziękuję za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłaś, ale... Poradzę sobie. Jakoś.

– Jestem pewna, że gdybym jej wygarnęła...

– Nie. Nie chcę sprawiać ci kłopotów. Poza tym od dawna mam pomysł na własny skromny biznes.

– Naprawdę? – zdziwiła się szczerze. – Jaki?

Mundungus uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i postukał palcem w nos.

– To na razie tajemnica. Daj mi trzy dni i zobaczysz, jak wychodzę na ludzi. Obiecuję, że dowiesz się pierwsza.

Yen miała wprawdzie ochotę dla zasady protestować dłużej, lecz poczuła, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu. Mundungus nigdzie nie zagrzewał miejsca, to istny cud, że przy niej wytrzymał tak długo. Bo była pewna, że w teatrze został wyłącznie ze względu na nią, mimo że potwornie się męczył.

– No to... Będę się zbierał, kwiatuszku.

Wyciągnął do niej na pożegnanie rękę, a Yen impulsywnie rzuciła mu się na szyję i pocałowała w policzek.

– Trzy dni, nowy biznes – przypomniała, zamierzając sumiennie rozliczyć go z obietnicy. – Będę czekać na wiadomość.

Mundungus wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Yenlla poczekała, aż jego kroki ucichną na schodach, a potem również wybiegła z garderoby. Wprawdzie dała słowo, że nie rzuci się do oczu Fionie, ale nie zamierzała go dotrzymać.

Odruchowo popędziła do gabinetu dyrektora. Nie wiedziała, gdzie szukać samej Fiony, która rozprzestrzeniała się po teatrze niczym nowotwór, atakując coraz to nowe komórki. Gdy dotarła na miejsce, drzwi same się przed nią otworzyły, a ze środka niczym pocisk wypadł Edward Peabody we własnej osobie, ściskając kurczowo w ramionach pogięte pudło zawierające parę jego osobistych rzeczy. Yen wyhamowała dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, zanim się z nim zderzyła.

– Eddie?! – wykrzyknęła. – Co się tu dzieje?

– Diablica! Przejęła mój gabinet – wytłumaczył nadal oszołomiony i blady na twarzy.

– Co takiego?! Dlaczego?!

– Czy to nie oczywiste? Teraz to jej gabinet. Ona tu rządzi.

– Ale... Ale jest tylko prezesem rady nadzorczej, a nie dyrektorem – przypomniała Yenlla i już-już miała znowu się zezłościć, gdy nieoczekiwanie uderzyła ją przerażająca myśl. Również zbladła i jakby oklapła w sobie. – Czy może sama powołać się na dyrektora? Myślisz, że zamierza to zrobić?

– A kto jej zabroni? Yell, słońce, ja mam nędzne dziesięć procent udziałów, a dawni wspólnicy Ridderhofa po dwadzieścia. Nie przegłosujemy jej. Nie mamy jak!

– To nadal tylko pięćdziesiąt na pięćdziesiąt. – Policzyła szybko piękna Yen. – Wciąż jest nadzieja.

– Taaak. Obawiam się, że tylko dzięki temu wszyscy nadal tu jesteśmy. Diablica ma związane ręce. Przynajmniej do czasu, bo na pewno coś wymyśli.

– A co będzie z tobą? Tak po prostu odasz jej gabinet?

Edwardowi pudło zatrzęsło się w rękach. Wyglądał jak ktoś bardzo, bardzo chory. Na jego twarzy złość walczyła z upokorzeniem.

– Powiedziała, że mam sobie znaleźć jakieś pomieszczenie, jeżeli uważam, że jestem teatrowi tak strasznie niezbędny do istnienia. Jeżeli zaś mi się nie uda, to znaczy, że nikt mnie tu nie potrzebuje, a zatem mam nie marnować miejsca, czasu i tlenu.

Yenlla zatrzęsła się z oburzenia.

– Ta.. Ta... Ta stara...

– Diablica! – zgodził się z nią chętnie Peabody. – Wariatka!

– Zwolniła pana Fletchera.

– No tak... – westchnął. – Domyślałem się tego. Diablica i jej prawnicy ciągle przeglądają dokument pracowników. Szkoda, że przez przypadek nie pozwalniają siebie nawzajem, banda kretynów!

– Nie zgadzam się. Nie zamierzam tego tak zostawić.

– Cóż, jeżeli chcesz, walcz. Ja już nie mam sił. Muszę nieco ochłonąć. Trzymaj się, słońce.

Pani Lupin kiwnęła mu głową, chwyciła za klamkę i wmaszerowała do jaskini smoczycy. Gdy tam weszła, musiała się bardzo mocno skupić, aby zrozumieć, co właściwie widzi, bo w gabinecie Edwarda szalał obecnie istny Armagedon. Drzwi do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowało się archiwum, stały otworem. Kręciło się po nim kilkoro czarodziejów, którzy bezlitośnie wybebeszali schludne szafki z idealnie posegregowanymi dokumentami (Peabody cierpiał na lekką nerwicę natręctw). Papiery zasnuwały całą podłogę archiwum i powoli wypełzały na gabinet. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o samo biuro... Och, tutaj nie było lepiej! Z kąta do kąta biegały całe brygady magodekoratorów, które wymierzały dokładnie każdy centymetr przestrzeni. Tu i tam poniewierały się niezliczone wzorniki tapet, dywanów, zasłon. Próbki kolorów, materiałów, zaklęć osłonowych. Czysty, absolutny obłęd! Sama Fiona siedziała za wielkim hebanowym biurkiem (dwa razy większym niż za czasów Peabody'ego) z miną modliszki, która niedawno pożarła swojego partnera (cóż, w zasadzie właśnie tak było) i teraz rozgląda się za czymś apetycznym na deser. Tuż za jej plecami, opierając się o długi marmurowy parapet, stała Marisol i pilnie coś notowała. Gdy zobaczyła Yen, błyskawicznie nachyliła się do Cavaletti i wyszeptała coś pośpiesznie. Obu wyraźnie poprawił się humor, kiedy ponownie spojrzały na panią Lupin. Sprzysiężenie żmij stało się faktem.

– Ach, Yenlla... Znowu – mruknęła scenicznym szeptem do Marisol, doskonale wiedząc, że Yen to słyszy, a potem kontynuowała: – Coś jest niejasne? Już zapomniałaś, kiedy masz próbę? JUTRO. Zanotować ci to gdzieś drukowanymi literami?

Yen po raz kolejny zaserwowała sobie serię głębokich oddechów, po czym ruszyła z impetem w stronę biurka, roztrącając po drodze wpadających jej pod nogi dekoratorów.

– Nie możesz zwolnić Mundungusa Fletchera. To mój pracownik. Składam protest!

– Twój? – zaśmiała się wesoło Fiona, chociaż jej oczy pozostały zimne jak lód. – _Népotisme, n'est-ce pas?_ Nie zgadzam się na takie praktyki. _Non, non, non!_ Powiedziałam, że zrobię z tym porządek i tak będzie.

Yenlli omal szlag nie trafił. Cóż za ciekawa okoliczność, że o nepotyzmie mówiła właśnie Cavaletti, która ściągnęła ze sobą do teatru cały zastęp swoich byłych uczennic. Oczywiście, wzięła tylko te z wystarczającym zapasem wazeliny, aby bez oporów wchodzić jej do tyłka.

– To nie żaden...

– Cisza! – przerwała jej wredna smoczyca tonem obrażonej nauczycielki, unosząc wysoko rękę. – Koniec dyskusji. Powiem ci dokładnie to samo, co przed chwilą temu idiocie, Peabody'emu: mój teatr i moje zasady. Jeżeli się z nimi nie zgadzacie, droga wolna. A teraz proszę nie zawracać mi dłużej głowy.

– Świetnie – rzuciła Yen przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Dobrze to sobie przemyślę, obiecuję.

Zawirowała na pięcie i odwróciła się, żeby odejść, ale Fiona naturalnie ją zatrzymała. Musiała mieć ostatnie słowo.

– _Attendez_ _une minute_ – rzuciła, a Marisol zachichotała. Zapewne wiedziała, co teraz nastąpi. – Właściwie cudownie się złożyło, że do nas zajrzałaś, _chérie_. Powiedz mi, proszę, czy to prawda, że jesteś w tej wielkiej garderobie całkiem sama? Co za marnotrawstwo przestrzeni! Obawiam się, że tak dłużej nie może być. Dlatego pomyślałam sobie, że...

Yenlla nie słuchała dalej. Na pożegnanie z rozmachem trzasnęła drzwiami. Pomyślała rozbawiona, że chyba znalazła dla Eddiego nowy gabinet...

§§§

Po przeprawie z Fioną Yen była tak wściekła, że czuła, iż zwyczajnie tego nie zniesie. Podejrzewała, że jeżeli nie znajdzie natychmiast, w tej chwili ujścia dla przepełniających ją emocji, wybuchnie albo zwariuje. A ponieważ nadnaturalnie cichy, spokojny i nadal lekko urażony Remus wyłącznie ją drażnił, pozostała jej tylko jedna możliwość...

– Przyznam, że było to dość... nieoczekiwane – wyznał Snape, a kąciki jego ust drgnęły. Odruchowo bawił się wisiorkiem na szyi Yen, która swoim zwyczajem nie miała na sobie nic poza nim. – Gdy wyciągnęłaś mnie z Munga w środku dnia, spodziewałem się raczej kolejnej kałuży krwi...

Fakt, Yen nie była zbyt wylewna, gdy wysyłała mu sowę z dość lakonicznym, a jednak wielce alarmującym komunikatem: _SOS. Twoje mieszkanie_. Pozostawiła mu łaskawie dowolność interpretacji, z której skwapliwie skorzystał. Tyle że to nie było typowe SOS, tylko nieco inne... Dlatego wszystko skończyło się tak, jak się skończyło: zbliżała się druga po południu w samym środku zwykłego, roboczego tygodnia, a oni leżeli bezczelnie rozwaleni w jego sypialni.

Szelma przeciągnęła się, układając wygodniej.

– Jakiś problem?

– Nawet kilka. Odciągasz mnie od ważnej pracy.

– Aha. Bo uwierzę, że robisz cokolwiek, odkąd zorganizowałeś sobie dwójkę niewolników.

Snape odwrócił się błyskawicznie i uniósł nieco na przedramionach, gotów do ciętej riposty, tudzież o wiele wymowniejszej, drobnej przemocy fizycznej. Zamiast tego skrzywił się, ponownie przetoczył na plecy i złapał za przedramię.

– Niech to szlag! – syknął.

– Znowu ręka?

Było to może i głupie pytanie, ale jednak uzasadnione. Ponieważ gdy Yen przyjrzała się bliżej jego ręce, dostrzegła nie tylko starą bliznę po Mrocznym Znaku (która wyglądała, jak wyglądała i niewiele mogło jej już pomóc lub zaszkodzić), ale również dziwne czerwone plamy na jego dłoniach, które przypominały świeże poparzenia. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zauważyła? No tak… Zajmowało ją coś zupełnie innego.

– Co ci się stało? Jakiś eksperymentalny eliksir?

– Bynajmniej, słońce dni moich – prychnął, rozmasowując pechowe przedramię, bo stara rana faktycznie mu dokuczała. Zapewne znowu zbierało się na deszcz. – Czy mogę jednak zmienić swoje stanowisko w sprawie twojego ostatniego wywiadu?

– Nie rozumiem...

– Ja też nie rozumiem, jak mogłem się po raz kolejny nabrać na tę samą sztuczkę. To jak powtórka ze sprawy Simona Collinsa.

– No nie! Ktoś ci znowu przysłał list z ropą czyrakobulwy?!

– Jak widać.

– Więc po cholerę go otwierałeś, na Rowenę?!

Severus nie zniżył się do odpowiedzi na tak idiotyczne pytanie. W końcu powinna sama sobie uświadomić, że nie ma w oczach rentgena i raczej nie spodziewał się w swojej korespondencji paskudnej, trującej cieczy. Nikt by się nie spodziewał, na Salazara! A przynajmniej nikt niezwiązany bliżej z Yen Honeydell-Chwilowo-Lupin. Chociaż to fakt, że pewnie byłby ostrożniejszy, gdyby list z pogróżkami nie przyszedł w błękitnej kopercie. Błękitna papeteria kojarzyła mu się tylko z jednym nadawcą.

– Simon Collins! – chichotała tymczasem Yenlla, tarzając się po łóżku i wierzgając nogami. – Prawie o nim zapomniałam! To ten idiota, który...

– Oświadczył ci się na scenie – podrzucił błyskawicznie Snape.

– Tak! Oświadczył mi się na scenie! – wykrzyknęła ze śmiechem. – Uwierzysz?!

– Przecież tam byłem.

– Graliśmy razem w... Jakżeż się nazywała ta głupia sztuka? Chyba _Siedem zaklęć miłosnych_.

– Głupi tytuł – ocenił nadal tym samym, podejrzanie naburmuszonym tonem Severus, który był nad wyraz, jak na siebie, zaangażowany w tę idiotyczną konwersację.

– Do dziś nie mogę zrozumieć, co on sobie wyobrażał! Jak mógł w tak zwariowany sposób zinterpretować moje czysto przyjacielskie zachowanie?

– Khm.

Niepoważna szelma nadal chichotała jak wariatka, nie mogąc się opanować.

– No co? Zrobił to na scenie, podczas ukłonów, przy wszystkich. Nigdy nie przeżyłam takiego wstydu. Kiedy padł na kolana, myślałam, że zapadnę się pod ziemię. A potem powiedział...

– Wyjątkowo żenujące.

– Powiedział, że się we mnie zakochał, a skoro niedawno się rozwiodłam i najwyraźniej jestem wolna, on bardzo chętnie zajmie miejsce u mojego boku. Niewiarygodne! Chyba się nie spodziewał, że odmówię. Zaprosił prasę, ściągnął Ritę, przytargał na tę okazję nawet jakąś mugolską telewizję. Co za palant!

– Istotnie.

– Och, Sever! To zdecydowanie jedno z moich ulubionych wspomnień z… _Z wtedy_.

Tuż po wojnie nikt, ale to absolutnie nikt nie miał pewnych informacji o aktualnym stanie romantycznych uczuć Yenlli Honeydell. Pomijając głośny romans/ślub/rozwód, z którego bezczelnie ciągnęła profity, Yen unikała jak ognia jakichkolwiek deklaracji w mediach i starannie (choć wyłącznie metaforycznie) ukrywała Severusa w szafie, dopóki się dało. Starlight twierdził, że piękna i wolna gwiazda znacznie lepiej się sprzeda niż kobieta po przejściach – zwłaszcza skoro rozpoczynała karierę od zera po długiej przerwie. Tak naprawdę wtedy nie wiedział o nich nikt poza członkami Zakonu Feniksa, którzy byli świadkami słynnej i żywiołowej manifestacji uczuć. Naturalnie nie trwało to długo. Chętnych do ręki i serca Yenlli zrobiło się nagle tak wielu, że musiała jakoś rozwiązać ten problem – do czego były Śmierciożerca świetnie się nadawał.

No i był Simon Collins, spiritus movens całego zamieszania. Pierwszy partner Yenlli w sztuce, która z miejsca odniosła olbrzymi sukces. Głównie dlatego, że nie była zbyt mądra, lecz za to całkiem zabawna i romantyczna. Widzowie oszaleli na jej punkcie, co otworzyło Yen drogę do gwiazd.

– Nie wiedziałam, co robić – śmiała się dalej. – Pamiętam tę ciszę w teatrze… Nie chciałabym już nigdy czegoś podobnego przechodzić. Kompletnie spanikowałam, więc przez przypadek powiedziałam prawdę.

I wtedy bomba wybuchła, a afera z romantycznym Śmierciojadem rozpętała się na nowo. Tyle że tym razem oprócz różowych obłoczków zachwytu wylała się na nich fala hejtu.

– Simon Collins – westchnęła Yen z rozmarzeniem. – Ciekawe, co u niego słychać...

Severus chmurzył się coraz bardziej, porzucając bolące przedramię i dla odmiany przyglądając się śladom po oparzeniach. Wprawdzie zareagował błyskawicznie, ale nierozcieńczona ropa czyrakobulwy zdążyła zrobić swoje. Miał nawet wredny pomysł, aby odtąd kazać otwierać wszystkie swoje listy praktykantom, ale tego nie mógł zrobić. Mogliby nie przeżyć szoku po lekturze wyuzdanych wynurzeń Yen.

– Pamiętam tę lawinę listów. To był niekończący się koszmar – pożalił się. – Anonimy, pogróżki, kwas i czyrakobulwa. Długa śmierciożercza kariera nie zapewniła mi tak skoncentrowanego ataku nienawiści.

– Ludzie lubili Simona. Uważali, że do siebie pasujemy.

Snape w udręczeniu przewrócił oczami.

– Wszystko przez tę sztukę – zastrzegła od razu Yen. – Ludzie czasami mają problem z odróżnieniem fikcji od rzeczywistości. Przecież mnie też się dostało. Te pieprzone wyjce... Wybuchały mi nad głową w domu, w teatrze, na ulicy!

– Jak rozumiem, oczekujesz ode mnie współczucia?

– Może troszeczkę. – Uśmiechnęła się zalotnie, zbliżając do niego. – Przykro mi, że znowu cię to dopadło, tym bardziej, że ja otrzymuję raczej sympatyczne listy. Bardzo dużo wsparcia i w ogóle.

– Nic dziwnego, biedna ofiaro przemocy domowej, ubezwłasnowolniona niewolnico profesjonalnego psychopaty, udręczona przez toksyczny związek męczennico złożona na ołtarzu Śmierciojada…

– Dobrze, już wystarczy! – Ponownie wybuchła śmiechem. – Rozumiem aluzję. Postaram się coś na to poradzić.

– Zostaw, bo tylko pogorszysz sprawę. To nie ma wielkiego znaczenia.

I rzeczywiście nie miało. Przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy Yen leżała obok niego, bezczelnie flirtując, a jej chętne usta były miękkie i kuszące. A do tego, przynajmniej teoretycznie, zakazane, co niewątpliwie zwiększało ich urok.

Niestety, wszystko, co dobre, rychło się kończy, dlatego wkrótce Yenlla zaczęła się wić, kręcić i wyraźnie niecierpliwić, a niedługo potem wreszcie wyplątała się z pościeli.

– Późno się zrobiło – powiedziała, odrzucając do tyłu splątane kruczoczarne włosy.

– Bez przesady. – Snape również w miarę się ogarnął i uniósł do pionu. – Co chcesz robić? Chcesz coś zj…

– Severrr – przerwała mu z irytacją. – Jeżeli znowu zaproponujesz mi jedzenie, to oszaleję, przysięgam! Nie mam z tym żadnych problemów i naprawdę nie musisz mnie pilnować. Jesteś gorszy niż moja mama, babcia i agent razem wzięci!

– Agent? A co on ma do tego?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– To chyba jasne. Towar przeznaczony do ekspozycji musi być zaopiekowany. – Wyszczerzyła się do niego, a potem naprawdę zaczęła zbierać do wyjścia. – Muszę iść. Mam dzisiaj randkę.

Boom! Tego się zdecydowanie nie spodziewał. Wzięty z zaskoczenia zapomniał o wyćwiczonym chłodzie i na moment odsłonił się całkowicie, gapiąc na nią w oszołomieniu. Na swoje szczęście szybko się opanował i odchrząknął.

– Yenlla, chyba nie myślisz, że uda ci się wcisnąć jeszcze jeden kąt do tego zwariowanego trójkąta? Jeżeli zdołasz tego dokonać, pierwszy zacznę bić brawo.

Długo tkwiła przed nim z niewinną miną, w jednej dłoni trzymając zieloną sukienkę, a w drugiej buty na obcasie. Wreszcie się złamała i zachichotała.

– Och, na Rowenę! Nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele, mam randkę z mężem. Ponieważ ten koncept wydawał mu się równie obcy, wyjaśniła uprzejmie:

– Nie patrz tak na mnie. Zaczynamy od początku. Powoli i spokojnie… Zobaczymy, dokąd nas to zaprowadzi – paplała. – Dzisiaj idziemy na kolację. Och, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo wynudziłam się w domu przez te ostatnie kilka dnia, a my i tak nie możemy nigdzie razem wychodzić, więc... Oj, przecież i tak nic cię to nie obchodzi!

Wcale nie wydawała się zakłopotana faktem, że jednemu członkowi swojego miniaturowego haremu tak swobodnie opowiada o planach dotyczących drugiego. Nawet jak na bezczelność Yen było to nieco zbyt wiele.

– Cóż, życzę szczęścia – powiedział sucho Snape.

– Och, nie będzie mi potrzebne. Poradzę sobie z Remusem, w końcu bardzo go lubię. Mam prawo podejrzewać, że z wzajemnością. W końcu się ze mną ożenił, czyż nie?

– W takich chwilach mi go nawet żal. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak jesteś okrutna?

– Nie dramatyzuj, Sever.

Szelma narzuciła na siebie sweterek, a wokół szyi zawiązała twarzową chustę. Nie ten piękny błękitno-czarny szal, który kiedyś od niego dostała, a później w porywie złości potargała na strzępy. Miała bardzo dobry humor – jej oczy błyszczały, a na ustach błąkał się figlarny uśmieszek. Severus był nieskromnie przekonany, że osobiście przyczynił się do poprawy jej nastoju. Tak samo jak nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że słowa „w końcu się ze mną ożenił" były wymierzonym w niego prztyczkiem. Przecież sam mistrz eliksirów nigdy tego nie zrobił...

Yenlla pomachała mu wesoło na pożegnanie i zniknęła, zostawiając go na pastwę niezbyt przyjemnych myśli. Niewątpliwie jego popołudnie, które zaczęło się bardzo obiecująco, nagle skręciło w niewłaściwym kierunku.

„Kolacja! Też coś!", prychnął w myślach nieprzychylnie.

A potem uznał, że skoro i tak nie ma nic ciekawszego do roboty, równie dobrze może wrócić do laboratorium i podręczyć praktykantów.

§§§

Następnego dnia pani Lupin znów wcześnie stawiła się na przegląd wojsk. Jakim cudem tego dokonała, biorąc pod uwagę jej zwykłe problemy ze wstawaniem, to wiedziała chyba tylko ona. Być może upór i urażona duma budziły ją skuteczniej niż wszystkie budziki świata. Tym razem korytarz przed dużą salą prób był pusty, a ona siedziała tam całkiem sama. Naturalnie od razu dopadły ją złe przeczucia, ale dzielnie tkwiła na miejscu, podejrzewając, że to kolejny test. Dopiero dwie godziny później panie odpowiedzialne za utrzymanie porządku w teatrze zaczęły swoją zmianę i poinformowały ją, że… na ten dzień nie przewidziano żadnych prób, bo Fiona Cavaletti musiała pilnie wyjechać. Wszyscy artyści zostali wysłani na przymusowy urlop, podczas gdy na górze, w pomieszczeniach administracji, trwała biurokratyczna walka o ogień. Od rana pełnomocnicy pani Cavaletti darli koty z pozostałymi udziałowcami Witchway Art House i nie wyglądało na to, żeby konflikt szybko się zakończył.

– Różdżki pójdą w ruch. – Pokiwała głową jedna ze sprzątaczek. – Lepiej, żeby nikogo z nas tu wtedy nie było.

Yen omal nie trafił szlag. Zerwała się z miejsca i wymaszerowała z teatru, tupiąc, prychając i trzaskając, czym tylko się dało. A gdy dotarła do pustego domu, rzuciła się na łóżko i rozpłakała ze złości.

Próbowała, naprawdę próbowała zachowywać się jak grzeczna dziewczynka, ale okazało się to kompletnie pozbawione sensu. Zrozumiała, że w taki sposób nigdy nie uda jej się pokonać (albo przynajmniej ugłaskać) Fiony, bo Fiona nigdy, ale to przenigdy jej nie zaakceptuje (albo przynajmniej nie da jej spokoju). Uznała, że dalsze starania są bezzasadne i kiedy tylko wypłakała całą frustrację, usiadła do biurka i napisała długi list do Starlighta. Oznajmiła, że nie zamierza jeszcze rezygnować z posady w teatrze, ale stanowczo domaga się pośrednika (a najlepiej mediatora) w kontaktach z Fioną, bo sama nie jest w stanie się z nią dogadać. No i absolutnie się nie obrazi, jeżeli Thomas zacznie się subtelnie (aczkolwiek bardziej stanowczo) rozglądać za innymi zleceniami, a w przyszłości stałym angażem. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Gdy wysłała sowę, ponownie padła na łóżko i spała aż do wieczora.

Ocknęła się dopiero kilka godzin później i bardzo się zdziwiła, gdy zobaczyła w sypialni Remusa. Siedział na skraju łóżka i przyglądał się jej z zatroskaniem.

– Yenka... Dobrze się czujesz?

– Tak. – Uniosła się i poprawiła na poduszkach, a potem ziewnęła szeroko. – Miałam ciężki dzień.

– Jak tam próba?

– Nieaktualna – westchnęła bezradnie, a potem wszystko mu opowiedziała. Komuś musiała się wyżalić.

Lupin w zamyśleniu podrapał się po nosie.

– Hm, jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, kochanie, to i tak nie planowałaś zostać tam na zawsze, więc czym się przejmujesz? Może to znak, że czas poszukać czegoś nowego?

– Tak, też o tym myślałam. – Yen klepała nerwowo poduszki, wyobrażając sobie, że to głowy Fiony i jej świty. – Ale nie chciałam odchodzić w taki sposób. Wykurzona przez jakąś idiotkę! To mój teatr! Wystawiłam w nim _Narzeczoną_ , ściągnęłam tam _Musicum Incantatores_ , mam spory udział w jego sukcesie. Nie pozwolę sobie tego, ot tak, odebrać, po moim trupie!

– Owszem, rozumiem, ale... – zawahał się. – Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że zawsze miałaś bardzo ambitne plany, nie chciałaś przywiązywać się do jednego miejsca. Wspominałaś, że tym razem wolałabyś się skupić na karierze filmowej. Nawet dostałaś rolę w jakimś nowym projekcie, z którego ostatecznie zrezygnowałaś. Dlaczego?

– Miałam tyle innych spraw na głowie... Och, sama nie wiem. Musiałabym wyjechać z Anglii...

– A to źle?

Yenlla zamrugała oczami i spojrzała na niego zszokowanym wzrokiem.

– A ty... Chciałbyś, żebym wyjechała? – zdziwiła się.

– Oczywiście, że nie! O ile byłoby to możliwe, pojechałbym z tobą. A przynajmniej często cię odwiedzał.

– Zrobiłbyś to dla mnie?

– Naturalnie! – Zaśmiał się i przysunął do niej bliżej. Yen nie miała nic przeciwko i chętnie przylgnęła do jego ramienia. – Spójrz na to z tej strony, Yenka. Czasami takie wyjazdy bardzo dobrze robią. Pozwalają spojrzeć na wszystko z innej perspektywy, nabrać dystansu.

– Być może masz rację...

– Wiesz, że nie musisz podejmować decyzji już dzisiaj, prawda?

– Prawda!

– To świetnie, bo mamy co innego do roboty. – Remus pocałował ją w policzek, a potem energicznie wyskoczył z łóżka. – Zbieraj się. Wychodzimy.

– Gdzie?

– Jak to gdzie? Na miasto!

– Znowu?

– A co w tym złego? Mam ładną żonę i lubię się z nią pokazywać. To grzech?

Pani Lupin zdecydowanie spodobał się komplement, bo cała aż pokraśniała.

– Bynajmniej.

Remus uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i podał jej dwa kolorowe świstki.

– Uznałem, że chwilowo masz dość teatru, więc kupiłem bilety do kina.

– Och, tak! – zawołała uradowana Yen, rzucając mu się na szyję.

§§§

Dni mijały i o ile czas sprzyjał uroczemu małżeńskiemu flirtowi państwa Lupinów, którzy powoli wychodzili z kryzysu, o tyle nie poprawiał sytuacji w teatrze. Wielka awantura wisiała w powietrzu, tylko czekając, aż jednej ze stron wreszcie puszczą nerwy. Fiona rozkazywała Yenlli przybywać na coraz to nowe próby, które nigdy się nie odbywały. Przynajmniej tak donosiła jej Amy, bo sama gwiazda zdecydowanie odmówiła zabawy w kotka i myszkę, i przestała w ogóle pojawiać się w teatrze, dopóki ktoś nie zaprowadzi tam porządku. W odpowiedzi rozwścieczona Cavaletti ogłosiła, że szuka zastępczyni do roli Lei Lovely w _Narzeczonej dla Czarnoksiężnika_ , która miała powrócić na deski teatru pod koniec października. Ustami Thomasa Starlighta Yen natychmiast złożyła oficjalny protest i ogłosiła, że wycofuje swoją sztukę z Witchway Art House, do czego miała pełne prawo, zabezpieczone w pierwotnej umowie. Agencję Starlighta momentalnie zalały oferty odkupienia praw autorskich do sztuki – łącznie z główną aktorką i całą obsadą, ale również gwarancją jeszcze większego budżetu na spektakl. Wtedy uderzyli na alarm pozostali udziałowcy Witchwaya, ponieważ _Narzeczona_ należała do najchętniej oglądanych i najbardziej dochodowych sztuk ostatniego dziesięciolecia. Fiona miała wprawdzie w ręku większość udziałów, lecz nie mogła zupełnie ignorować głosów zarządu. Dlatego przerzuciła całą odpowiedzialność na panią Lupin, po raz kolejny wypominając, że nie bywa ona w teatrze i nie stawia się na kontrolne przesłuchania oraz próby, mimo usilnych próśb otwartej na dialog, cierpliwej i pokojowo nastawionej szefowej, czyli jej, Fiony Cavaletti. Na te słowa Yen ostatecznie straciła nad sobą panowanie i kazała Fionie „łaskawie pocałować się w dupę".

W konsekwencji całego tego bałaganu teatr pozostawał zamknięty, dwie gwiazdy były na siebie śmiertelnie obrażone, zarząd stracił mnóstwo pieniędzy, a Starlightowi przybyło kilka siwych włosów, dlatego niezwłocznie wziął urlop na żądanie i udał się na kurację odmładzającą do czarodziejskiego SPA.

Tymczasem niepostrzeżenie nadeszła kolejna pełnia księżyca, a wraz z nią sowa od Severusa. Ostrożność ostrożnością, ale trudno było się odzwyczaić od złośliwych liścików...

 _Gdy już wypuścisz zwierzaka na noc, zajrzyj do mnie. Mam propozycję_ , napisał enigmatycznie.

W swoim gabinecie Remus faktycznie, jak co miesiąc, szykował się powoli do wyjścia, więc istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Yen tej nocy wyślizgnie się z domu. Mimo to list wydał jej się cokolwiek bezczelny. Postanowiła sprowadzić Nietoperza na ziemię.

 _Nie jestem pewna, czy podoba mi się ten ton_.

 _Przyjdź, przedyskutujemy to na miejscu_.

 _Ha, ha, ha. Ten ślizgoński spryt!_

Tradycyjnie nie musiała długo czekać na odpowiedź. Snape był wyraźnie w swoim żywiole. Nie zdążyła nawet zniszczyć poprzednich światków pergaminu, kiedy otrzymała następny.

 _Więc? O której będziesz?_

 _Powiedz magiczne słowo._

Nastąpiła dłuższa chwila zawahania, zanim sowa do niej wróciła.

 _Accio._

 _Oj, chyba nie podziałało,_ odpisała złośliwie _. Musisz się bardziej postarać._

 _Yenlla..._

Zaśmiała się i nabazgrała kolejną wiadomość, w której ponownie nie udzieliła odpowiedzi na zasadnicze pytanie. Oczami wyobraźni już widziała, jak Nietoperz się irytuje:

 _Mam wrażenie, że już kiedyś wykorzystaliśmy ten niezwykle wręcz odkrywczy żart słowno-sytuacyjny, a ty? W końcu liczba sarkastycznych ripost nie jest nieskończona, prawda?_

 _Przestań odbiegać od tematu. Nie jestem cierpliwym człowiekiem_.

 _Wiesz, co masz zrobić_.

 _Aportować się i zapytać cię osobiście? Bardzo chętnie_.

 _Jasne. Przy okazji poprosisz o zgodę Remusa. Z pewnością okaże zrozumienie_.

Zapadła cisza. A potem sfrunął jej na głowę wyjątkowo wymięty liścik. Severus dociskał pióro tak mocno, że niemal podziurawił pergamin:

 _Miłościwa Yenllo Peskydell, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i raczysz odwiedzić me skromne progi?_

 _I?_

 _Proszę._

 _A zatem uczynię i raczę._

§§§

– Coś długo ci zeszło – powitał ją marudnie mistrz eliksirów, kiedy wreszcie aportowała się na środku jego salonu.

– Nie jestem na każde twoje skinienie, nie myśl sobie, cholerny Nietoperzu!

– Wielka szkoda.

– Mam swoje życie!

– To absolutnie irrelewantna informacja, którą zamierzam zignorować. A teraz rusz się, nie mamy czasu.

– Słucham? A niby gdzie ci się nagle śpieszy?

Gdy mu się lepiej przyjrzała, zauważyła, że rzeczywiście wygląda, jakby gdzieś się wybierał – był praktycznie gotowy do drogi.

– O co chodzi, Sever? Wychodzisz gdzieś?

– Poprawka: my wychodzimy.

– Słucham?! Jak to?

– Stały zestaw pytań, co? – mruknął kpiąco pod nosem.

Odwrócił się na moment i sięgnął po coś do stolika. Gdy się wyprostował, miał już w dłoni parujący kubek z eliksirem, który właśnie jej podawał.

– Przestań marnować mój cenny czas i po prostu wypij to z łaski swojej, dobrze? – rzucił, wciskając jej naczynie w dłonie.

– Co...?

– Dobrze wiesz, co to jest, słońce dni moich – przerwał jej z irytacją. – W końcu zdawałaś owutemy, prawda?

Yenlla kiwnęła głową, bo faktycznie od razu odgadła, co jej podał. Obrzydliwej cieczy kolorem i konsystencją przypominającej błoto zwyczajnie nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym. Nie wiedziała tylko, dlaczego Snape miałby ją dręczyć akurat TYM specyfikiem.

– Nie rozumiem...

– Mam rozpisać instrukcję w punktach?

– Och, Sever!

Wciąż ściskała kubek w rękach, jakby to była bomba, i patrzyła na niego, przygryzając wargę w niezdecydowaniu. Jak zaznaczył we wcześniejszym liście, nigdy nie miał w zapasie wiele cierpliwości i teraz stracił resztki.

– Skróćmy ten cyrk do niezbędnego minimum – syknął. – Ufasz mi?

– Oczywiście, że nie!

Przewrócił oczami.

– Więc nie pij.

Psychologia odwrócona tradycyjnie zadziałała bezbłędnie. Yen uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko, mrugnęła do niego i wychyliła eliksir do dna. Na efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać – niemal natychmiast zgięła się wpół i wyglądała, jakby lada moment miała zwymiotować.

Potem było tylko ciekawiej...

Wcześniej Yenlla zaledwie dwa razy w życiu próbowała eliksiru wielosokowego, lecz nigdy nie zapomniała tego paskudnego smaku (choć i tak wytwór Snape'a był nieco lepszy od poprzednich, słodszy i subtelnie pachnący pomarańczami) i obrzydliwych sensacji w trakcie przemiany. Tym razem nie było lepiej. Miała wrażenie, że całe jej ciało przemieniło się w ciasto, które wylało się z formy w rozpaczliwej próbie uformowania się na nowo. Obserwowała, jak podłoga nieoczekiwanie od niej ucieka, a nogi wydłużają się interesująco. Jednocześnie poczuła się nieco cięższa i jakby mniej... elastyczna. No i zdecydowanie bardziej płaska w najbardziej strategicznym rejonie. Gdy wreszcie przestało ją mdlić, wyprostowała się i poszukała zwierciadła, aby się przejrzeć. Ponieważ odkąd odeszła, w stan posiadania mistrza eliksirów nie wliczały się tak ekscentryczne przedmioty, musiała zadowolić się ciemną okienną szybą.

– Ojej! – pisnęła na swój widok.

Wyglądała zupełnie, ale to zupełnie inaczej. Miała krótkie jasnobrązowe włosy i ciemną karnację o przyjemnym, oliwkowym odcieniu. Nadal była całkiem ładna, choć bardziej w typie dziewczyny z sąsiedztwa niż wielkiej piękności, i znacznie wyższa niż normalnie. W pełni przekonała się o tym, gdy Severus stanął obok niej, a ona mogła swobodnie spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy, stykając się z nim niemal nos w nos.

– Kim jestem? – chciała wiedzieć.

Chyba nie miało to dla niego większego znaczenia, bo obojętnie wzruszył ramionami.

– Jakąś przypadkową mugolką. Postarałem się, aby nie była w najmniejszym stopniu do ciebie podobna. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

– Aha. Czyli rozumiem, że tak przedstawia się twój ideał?

– Nie bądź śmieszna.

Yenlla zachichotała na widok jego oburzonej miny. Postanowiła jeszcze kiedyś wrócić do tej rozmowy.

– W każdym razie nadal nie powiedziałeś mi najważniejszego – przypomniała sobie. – Dlaczego, Sever?

– Przecież chciałaś częściej wychodzić, prawda?

Wybałuszyła na niego oczy.

– Co? Nie możesz mówić poważnie!

– Dlaczego?

– Sever... Ty... Ja... – jąkała się, nie znajdując słów na opisanie tej sytuacji i własnego zdumienia. – Gdzie właściwie idziemy?

Snape był już jednak zbyt zirytowany, aby normalnie odpowiedzieć.

– Zobaczysz – warknął. – Gotowa?

Wyciągnął do niej rękę, a Yen nie wahała się ani przez moment. Pozwoliła, aby teleportował się z nią, gdzie tylko miał ochotę.


	20. An Caislean ar an Chnoc

**Track 19  
An Caislean ar an Chnoc**

* * *

 _If you like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape  
Then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape  
_(RUPERT HOLMES: _Escape_ )

* * *

Po aportacji Yen spodziewała się znaleźć na jednej z tych snobistycznych mugolskich uliczek wypełnionych uroczymi knajpkami, które czasem odwiedzali (obficie szafując Confundusami), a tymczasem wylądowali pośród absolutnej ciemności sugestywnie pachnącej lasem... i czymś jeszcze. Czymś niezwykle znajomym, czego pani Lupin nie była jeszcze w stanie określić. Okrągły księżyc w pełni połyskiwał wysoko na niebie lekko przesłonięty firanką z delikatnych obłoków, puchacze pohukiwały nad ich głowami, a nietoperze bezszelestnie śmigały w koronach drzew.

– Co to za dźwięk? – Yen wybrała najmniej oczywiste pytanie spośród co najmniej miliona innych, które właśnie cisnęły się jej na usta.

Faktycznie, oprócz zawodzenia wiatru i szelestu liści słyszała także o wiele bardziej tajemniczy odgłos. Dziwny szum przypominający szept setki czarodziejów rzucających jakieś osłonowe zaklęcia.

– Sama zobacz – zachęcił ją mistrz eliksirów.

Pociągnął ją za ramię wzdłuż leśnej ścieżki, którą musiał dobrze znać, bo Yen ledwo dostrzegała jej zarys w bladym świetle. Wyszli spomiędzy drzewa na otwarty teren, a wysoka trawa szeleściła pod ich stopami. Wtem gwałtowny powiew ostrego wichru kompletnie zdemolował przykrótkie włosy odmienionej Yenlli i szarpnął za poły jej cienkiego płaszcza. Chwilę walczyła z żywiołem i własnym odzieniem, zanim miała okazję zerknąć przed siebie, a potem zrozumieć, co właściwie widzi. Spojrzała na bezkres czarnej wody połyskującej w promieniach księżyca i ciągnącej się aż hen, poza horyzont. Niemal u jej stóp, tyle że parę metrów niżej, fale rozbryzgiwały się w fontannach piany, uderzając dziko i z morderczą furią w surowe, poszarpane klify. Poczuła lodowato zimne krople na policzku i zaniemówiła na niepokojąco długą chwilę.

– Ocean?! – wykrzyknęła wreszcie, drżąc z zimna i szczękając zębami. Oczekiwała co najwyżej krótkiego spaceru po ulicy, a nie obłąkanych wędrówek po lasach i klifach, więc ubrała się dość lekko. – Cholerny ocean?!

– Nie podoba ci się? – zdziwił się uprzejmie Snape, jakby te hektolitry wody należały do niego i właśnie wręczał jej je w prezencie.

– Gdzie jesteśmy, na Rowenę?

– Eire.

– Co?!

– W Irlandii.

– Wiem, co to Eire, nie jestem idiotką. Chciałam zapytać: CO, DO CHOLERY?!

Severus tradycyjnie wydawał się absolutnie nieporuszony jej wybuchem. Litościwie zarzucił własny płaszcz na jej ramiona i ponownie pociągnął za sobą.

– Chodź, jest późno i zimno. Chyba nie zamierzasz sterczeć tu do rana?

– Gdzie idziemy?

– Limit pytań został wyczerpany.

– Sever! – rzuciła buntowniczo. Tak dla zasady. Nie spodobało jej się, że steruje nią, jak mu się podoba, zupełnie jakby... Zupełnie jakby to było dwa lata temu. – Gdzie mnie ciągniesz?

– Pod dach.

– Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło! – Zatrzymała się gwałtownie i odmówiła dalszej współpracy. – Co to za miejsce?

Stanęli na rozwidleniu szerokiej i dobrze ubitej, ale jednak polnej drogi. Za plecami mieli rozległy las, z boku strome wybrzeże i szumiący dziko, wzburzony ocean, a po drugiej stronie niekończące się pola. Snape westchnął, po czym skapitulował.

– Za lasem leży An Caislean – wyjaśnił, wskazując od niechcenia ręką. – Niewielka magiczna wioska. Składa się z bardzo skromnej odmiany Pokątnej, kilku sklepów, magolecznicy i lokalnego oddziału ministerstwa. Wokół wioski, w lesie i na okolicznych pagórkach, których stąd nie widać, znajdują się rezydencje czarodziejskich rodzin, w większości dość starych i szacownych.

– A znaleźliśmy się tutaj, bo...?

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Kiedyś spędzałem tu prawie każde wakacje. Jedna z posiadłości należała do rodziny mojej matki.

– Idziemy do twojego domu?! – Yenlla natychmiast się ożywiła, a jej oczy rozbłysły tak, że mogły spokojnie konkurować z księżycem w pełni.

Severus wydawał się tak oszołomiony samym tym pomysłem, że przez moment nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

– Oczywiście, że nie – prychnął w końcu.

– Więc gdzie?

– Przestań zadawać tyle idiotycznych pytań, to wkrótce się przekonasz – uciął. – Nie idziemy do An Caislean, tylko do sąsiedniej, mugolskiej wioski. Uznałem, że tak będzie bezpieczniej.

No tak, względy bezpieczeństwa. Poza nimi Yenlla nie widziała żadnego racjonalnego powodu, dla którego miałby ją wywozić na koniec cywilizowanego świata, w przejmujący chłód jesiennej nocy gdzieś na dalekiej północy... Czy gdzie tam się znaleźli. Kompletnie nie miało to dla niej sensu, ale sens nie zawsze był najlepszym przyjacielem Severusa Snape'a. Do tego się już przyzwyczaiła. Zresztą, zmarzła już dostatecznie, aby pokornie poddać się jego woli i dać zaprowadzić gdziekolwiek, gdzie jest trochę cieplej.

A później zobaczyła niewielki rustykalny zajazd na końcu malutkiej mugolskiej wioski, który musiał tam stać przynajmniej od dwustu lat, i z miejsca zmieniła zdanie.

– Och, Sever! To jest... To jest...

Nie znalazła słów, aby to opisać. Domek i otaczające go zabudowania wyglądały jak przetransportowane prosto z sentymentalnej wiktoriańskiej powieści: nieco oklapła dwupiętrowa konstrukcja z kamienia i drewna, porośnięta bluszczem i krzewami róż – aktualnie od dawna opadłych i przekwitniętych, ale wiosną musiały robić niesamowite wrażenie. Yen niemal czuła ich upajający zapach.

Severus pierwszy przeszedł przez podwórze i teraz patrzył na nią wyczekująco, przytrzymując otwarte drzwi. Wprawdzie z takiej odległości nie mógł widzieć jej zachwyconej miny, ale i tak wydawał się zadowolony z efektu, jaki wywarł. Yen ochoczo podreptała za nim.

Wnętrze zajazdu prezentowało się o wiele nowocześniej. Ściany wyłożono ciemną boazerią z wyrzeźbionymi w drewnie ornamentami w przewidywalnym celtyckim duchu. Wszystko to przypominało starannie wykalkulowaną cepeliadę – tradycyjnie, ale ze smakiem i współczesnymi wariacjami. Za drzwiami wejściowymi znajdował się długi korytarzyk zakończony przestronną recepcją. W tle cicho przygrywała jakaś skoczna folkowa melodyjka z lokalnej stacji radiowej.

Na ich widok zza długiej drewnianej lady podniosła się śliczna dziewczyna z burzą rudych, niesfornych włosów na głowie i oczami tak zielonymi, że wydawały się wręcz fosforyzujące. Uśmiechnęła się uroczo, witając Severusa, co automatycznie sprawiło, że cały przybytek zaczął podobać się Yen nieco mniej.

– Dobry wieczór, panie Snape, witamy ponownie – powiedziała ze śpiewnym akcentem. – Pokój już na państwa czeka, stolik również. Czy możemy wziąć państwa bagaże?

Przy mistrzu eliksirów znikąd pojawił się równie rudy chłopak i przejął od niego podręczny kuferek. Yenlla dotąd nawet nie zauważyła, że jakiś przy sobie ma.

– Jeszcze tylko kilka formalności i zapraszamy państwa do restauracji – paplała dalej dziewczyna śledzona czujnym spojrzeniem pięknej Yen, która w obecnej postaci była znacznie mniej piękna, a zatem i mniej pewna swego. Po zażyciu eliksiru wielosokowego nie mogła się nawet równać z rudą celtycką księżniczką.

Severus w tym czasie pochylił się, żeby podpisać jakieś papiery, a potem odebrał klucze. Oszołomiona Yenlla nadal niewiele z tego rozumiała i już układała w głowie listę kolejnych stu najpilniejszych pytań.

Wreszcie formalnościom stało się zadość i uśmiechnięte dziewczę wyszło zza biurka, aby uprzejmie wskazać im drogę i przekazać w ręce kierownika sali. Snape musiał otoczyć talię Yen ramieniem i lekko popchnąć ją do przodu, inaczej pewnie by się nie ruszyła, zajęta sztyletowaniem wzrokiem rudowłosej ślicznotki.

– Widzę, że gust ani trochę ci się nie zmienił od czasów szkoły – szepnęła mu marudnie do ucha.

– Najwyraźniej, skoro jestem tutaj z tobą, słońce dni moich.

Sens odpowiedzi okazał się raczej miły i powinien jej pochlebiać, ale była zbyt zajęta czymś innym, aby go do siebie dopuścić.

– Skąd znasz to miejsce? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

– Nawet ja potrzebuję czasami wakacji.

– Akurat tutaj? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o tym wcześniej, przecież...

– Ponieważ ty zwykle wolałaś modne kurorty, w których paparazzi mogli zrobić ci dobre zdjęcia w bikini. Niespecjalnie przejmowałaś się moimi preferencjami.

Yenlla chętnie kontynuowałaby przesłuchanie, lecz właśnie znaleźli się w sali restauracyjnej, więc zamilkła, podziwiając klimatyczne wnętrze gospody. Sufit był niski, a cały wystrój wykonany w rzeźbionym drewnie. Boczną ścianę zajmowały wielkie okna, przez które było widać ogród i rozległy taras. Latem zapewne było tam bardzo przyjemnie. W restauracji siedziało już kilka osób – niezbyt wiele, ale i niemało, biorąc pod uwagę, że sezon skończył się dawno temu. Skoro znaleźli się towarzystwie, w Severusie momentalnie odezwały się wszelkie dawno nabyte odruchy dobrze wychowanego czarodzieja. Sprawnie nią pokierował, poodsuwał krzesła i grzecznie odprawił cały ten taniec, którym nie zawsze zawracał sobie głowę.

– A zatem? – podjęła Yen, gdy już usiedli, a kelnerka zostawiła ich z kartami dań. – Dlaczego akurat tutaj? Dlaczego to miejsce jest takie ważne?

Snape taktycznie schował się za menu, zza którego rzucił tylko:

– Na co masz ochotę?

Przewróciła oczami, bo wszelkie rozmowy o jedzeniu psuły jej humor i budziły zniecierpliwienie.

– Nie wiem. Nie przepadam za irlandzkim jedzeniem.

– To całkiem niezła restauracja. Pewnie będą w stanie przygotować cokolwiek sobie zażyczysz.

– Może... pizza? – zaproponowała pierwsze, co jej przyszło do głowy, bo nawet nie otworzyła karty dań.

Severus posłał jej zdezorientowane spojrzenie spod zmarszczonych brwi.

– Pizza? Doprawdy?

– Dobrze, może być ryba. W zasadzie wszystko mi jedno.

Prawdopodobnie nie była to dobra odpowiedź, bo mistrz eliksirów z trzaskiem zamknął menu i rzucił je na stół.

– Jeżeli ci się nie podoba, możemy wrócić do domu – powiedział obrażonym tonem.

– Nie, przeciwnie – zaprotestowała. – Bardzo mi się podoba, naprawdę. Jest cudownie.

– Niezmiernie się cieszę – stwierdził i ponownie skrył się za kartą. – Bo spędzimy tu trzy dni.

– Co?! – krzyknęła zdumiona Yen. Zrobiła to zdecydowanie zbyt głośno, więc szybko przywołała się do porządku i kontynuowała szeptem: – Co znaczy „trzy dni"? Nie mogę. Remus...

– Sama powiedziałaś, że nie wróci wcześniej niż w niedzielę, bo po fiasku z rosyjskimi wilkołakami szuka nowych przyjaciół.

– No tak, ale... A co, jeżeli pojawi się przed czasem?

– Masz w domu dwa skrzaty, które bynajmniej nie narzekają na nadmiar obowiązków, Yenlla. Mogą cię ostrzec w razie nagłego wypadku. Potrafią się teleportować, prawda?

– Sama nie wiem...

– Zatem masz trzy dni, żeby się dowiedzieć. Nie musimy się tym zajmować dzisiaj.

Jednak gdy Yen na niego popatrzyła, natychmiast zrozumiała, że choćby nie wiadomo co, do końca weekendu nigdzie się stąd nie ruszy. Sam fakt, że Severus zadał sobie tyle trudu, aby uprowadzić ją w przebraniu, zasługiwał na docenienie. Musiała skorzystać z okazji.

– Tak więc ryba, jak rozumiem? – upewnił się, nieświadomie uśmiechając się pod haczykowatym nosem.

Yen pokiwała głowa i odruchowo złapała go za rękę.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała.

Udał, że nie rozumie, i nadal uparcie chował się za menu. Yen zachichotała.

– Mam nadzieję, że zabrałeś ze sobą dostatecznie dużo eliksiru wielosokowego?

– O to się nie martw.

– Biedna kobieta. Musiałeś ją chyba ogolić na łyso.

§§§

Ostatecznie Yenlla i Severus spędzili całkiem przyjemny wieczór, gdy już przestali się spierać i zwyczajowo sobie dogryzać, w czym zawsze byli niepokojąco perfekcyjni. Zanim podano kolację, Yen musiała dyskretnie przyjąć kolejną dawkę eliksiru wielosokowego, którą Severus podał jej pod stołem. Chętnie zapiłaby to paskudztwo winem albo czymś znacznie mocniejszym, lecz ponieważ byłoby to wielce nierozważne, musiała zadowolić się herbatą. Bała się igrać z losem i Severusem, który potraktował ten przymusowy odwyk nawet poważniej niż ona. Szkoda, że w podobnie konsekwentny sposób nie rozprawił się nigdy z własnymi nałogami.

Zapytał ją o Fionę, Yen tylko machnęła ręką i błyskawicznie zmieniła temat. Nie miała ochoty znowu przerabiać tego komediodramatu – nie tym razem, nie w tych okolicznościach. Skontrowała sprytnie, wypytując go o praktykantów, a następnie wysłuchała długiej historii o tym, jak młodzież schodzi na psy, a jemu trafiły się dwa najgorsze możliwe egzemplarze głupoty i beztalencia. Nie uwierzyła w ani jedno słowo, mimo że mistrz eliksirów wkładał naprawdę wiele serca w te wszystkie pogardliwe skrzywienia i wymowne uniesienia brwi. Gdyby mu na nich choć trochę nie zależało, nie narzekałby na nich tak ochoczo ani nie męczyłby się z nimi od tylu miesięcy. Snape nie był typem pełnego poświęceń męczennika.

Oczywiście natychmiast podzieliła się z nim tą obserwacją. W odpowiedzi raczył zauważyć, że Fiona Cavaletti zawsze uchodziła za niezwykle utalentowaną artystkę – oczywiście w pełni zasłużenie.

Yenlla wybuchła śmiechem, przypadkowo rozlewając mocną herbatę, którą – z braku laku – chyba się upiła.

Siedzieli razem w hotelowej restauracji, rozmawiali i zachowywali się tak normalnie i poprawnie, że aż sami w to nie wierzyli. To było absolutnie niewiarygodne, a jednak przyjemne. Zupełnie jak na początku tej przypadkowo odświeżonej „przelotnej znajomości sprzed lat", gdy jeszcze się łudzili i próbowali się przyjaźnić. Wiadomo, jak to się skończyło...

– Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś – odezwała się nagle Yen, a Severus pytająco uniósł brew. – Porwałeś mnie i przyprowadziłeś akurat tutaj – wyjaśniła usłużnie.

– Teoretycznie to nie jest porwanie, jeżeli wyraziłaś zgodę, słońce dni moich.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, znacząco mrużąc oczy.

– Chętnie wyrażę zgodę również na kolejny punkt programu.

– Jak zwykle nawet nie będę próbował zgadywać, czego dotyczy ta aluzja.

– Poproś o rachunek, to ci wytłumaczę. A nawet zaprezentuję na schemacie.

Mistrz eliksirów wyjątkowo nie oponował. Posłusznie uniósł dłoń, przywołując do stolika kelnerkę.

§§§

Kominek, czerwony dywan i całkiem spore łoże z baldachimem nie pozostawiało miejsca na wątpliwości co do przeznaczenia tego pokoju. Widocznie dekorator nie lubił niedopowiedzeń. Podobnie jak Yenlla, która gwizdnęła pod nosem na widok małżeńskiego apartamentu. Ani na moment nie przestawała szczerzyć się idiotycznie.

– Nieźle – stwierdziła.

– Ujdzie.

– Często przyprowadzasz tutaj nafaszerowane eliksirami przyjaciółki?

Prychnął, ale nie przerwał zabawy.

– W każdy weekend.

– Ach, te mroczne nawyki! Niełatwo się ich pozbyć – westchnęła.

Snape zatrzymał się przy komodzie i zaczął metodycznie rozpakowywać zawartość niewielkiej walizeczki, czyli swój słynny zestaw kryzysowy. Ten widok przypomniał Yen o pewnym dość istotnym problemie.

– J-ja nie mam ze sobą żadnych rzeczy – zająknęła się zszokowana, że wcześniej o tym nie pomyślała. – Nie uprzedziłeś mnie, że...

– Nie będą ci potrzebne – uciął szybko, co wprawiło Yen w wyjątkowo dobry nastrój.

– Ach, taaak?

Zakradła się do niego ze znajomą psotną miną, która niezbyt pasowała do jej nowej twarzy. Ogółem to tymczasowe ciało okazało się dość sztywne i mało wyrobione, dlatego zastanawiała się intensywnie, jak by to było w tej postaci... Ostatecznie doszła do wniosku, że wrażenia mogłyby być ciekawe.

– Severrr! – Zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i przyciągnęła do siebie. – Opowiedz mi o tych wszystkich rzeczach, których nie będę potrzebować.

Stanowczo odsunął ją od siebie.

– Mam je tutaj – zakomunikował i wręczył jej stos ubrań.

Zamrugała zdziwiona, więc uznał za stosowne wyjaśnić:

– Ciągle coś u mnie gubisz. Przez lata nazbierało się tego sporo.

– Ale... Ale nic nie będzie na mnie teraz pasować! – zaprotestowała, bo mugolka, którą chwilowo nosiła na sobie, była inaczej zbudowana i wyższa.

– Cóż, będziesz musiała sobie jakoś z tym poradzić.

Zostawił ją z tym problemem, po czym wyminął i umknął na drugi koniec pokoju. Wyjrzał przez okno na balkon, zasłonił kotary, spojrzał na zegarek. Yenlla odniosła absurdalne wrażenie, że jej unika, chociaż sam ją tu przyprowadził. Łóżko z baldachimem nie znalazło się przecież w sypialni dla ozdoby...

Przypuściła kolejny atak, zbliżając się do niego tanecznym krokiem.

– Panie profesorze.

Zmierzył ją chłodnym spojrzeniem.

– Za moment eliksir przestanie działać i znowu będę sobą – mówiła z uśmiechem. – Nie masz ochoty sprawdzić...

Prychnął i dla bezpieczeństwo ponownie nieco się odsunął.

– Och, nie wmówisz mi, że nie jesteś ciekaw! – zaśmiała się. – W końcu z jakiegoś powodu wybrałeś dla mnie właśnie to ciało, czyż nie?

– Przestań.

– Prawda? – Yenlla przygryzła wargę i ten gest również już do niej nie pasował.

– To był czysty przypadek.

Jeszcze dwa kroki do tyłu. Mniej więcej o to jej chodziło. Gdy znowu za nim podążyła, Snape źle wymierzył odwrót i wpadł na kolumienkę baldachimu.

– Gdzie twój duch przygody? – drążyła.

– Sczezł.

– Więc najwyższy czas go wskrzesić!

Chciała go ponownie do siebie przyciągnąć, lecz nie zdążyła. W tej samej chwili dopadło ją paskudne uczucie, jakby miała zapaść się do środka. Obrzydliwe, ohydne wrażenie. Zgięła się wpół, próbując zapanować nad mdłościami. Całe jej ciało falowało niczym woda przelewana do innego naczynia – mniejszego, niższego i zgrabniejszego niż poprzednie. Długie, czarne włosy opadły jej na oczy, przysłaniając widok, a wzrok wyraźnie się wyostrzył. Mugolka ewidentnie potrzebowała okularów, których Snape nie dostarczył jej w komplecie.

– Okropieństwo – pożaliła się.

Severus pochylił się i pomógł jej wrócić do pionu. Nogi nadal nieco jej się trzęsły, gdy próbowała złapać równowagę. Magicznie powiększona wcześniej sukienka teraz wisiała na niej żałośnie. Musiała wyglądać jak kupka nieszczęścia, ale on zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Odgarnął jej z czoła zwichrzone włosy, upewnił się, że oczy są znów chabrowe, a uśmiech yenllowo-szelmowski.

– Od razu lepiej – ocenił.

Yen zdawała sobie sprawę, że dla własnego dobra powinna odpowiedzieć coś złośliwego, kreatywnego, a przynajmniej... jakiegoś, ale zwyczajnie zaniemówiła z wrażenia. To, co powiedział... I zrobił... Musiało coś znaczyć, prawda? Na razie nie była wprawdzie pewna co, jednak chwilowo zupełnie jej to wystarczało.

Wszystko niby przebiegło według utartego od tygodni (jeżeli nie lat) schematu, a jednak było inaczej. I nic dziwnego, skoro sytuacja i okoliczności były totalnie odmienne. Nie musieli uważać ani nigdzie się spieszyć, bo czas wyjątkowo był ich sprzymierzeńcem. Żadnych lęków, żadnych wątpliwości, żadnych świadków i żadnego wilkołaka za plecami. Mogli robić, na co tylko mieli ochotę. Powoli, metodycznie, dokładnie, bez końca. I zdecydowanie wykorzystywali do cna tę szczęśliwą okazję.

§§§

Yen obudziła się pod wpływem rześkiego, zimnego powietrza z wyraźną sugestią papierosowego dymu. Severus stał na tarasie i swoim zwyczajem popalał, tylko że tym razem nie zamknął starannie drzwi. Jego oddech trudno było odróżnić od dymu w chłodnym porannym powietrzu.

Yenlla przeciągnęła się, po czym owinęła się kołdrą ciasno jak kokonem i do niego dołączyła.

– No, wreszcie – skomentował z typową dla siebie uprzejmością, mierząc ją wzrokiem od bosych stop do rozczochranych czarnych loków. – Myślałem, że spędzisz w łóżku cały dzień.

Wzruszyła ramionami z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

– Czy nie temu właśnie służą takie romantyczne wyjazdy? – skontrowała, puszczając do niego oko.

– Nie – uciął krótko. – Chciałaś wędrować po świecie, to będziesz.

– W taką pogodę?

Z tarasu mieli całkiem przyjemny widok na okoliczne pola, lasy i pagórki. Szkoda jedynie, że niebo nad ich głowami zasnute było niezbyt zachęcająco wyglądającymi chmurami. Yen zadrżała i jeszcze mocniej owinęła się kołdrą. Snape'a niesprzyjające okoliczności pogodowe najwyraźniej nie zniechęciły.

– Rozejdzie się – ocenił fachowo, lecz nie darował sobie drobnej złośliwości na deser. – Poza tym zawsze twierdziłaś, że choroby płuc są niezwykle romantyczne.

– Były. W XIX wieku.

– A co to za różnica?

Yenlla pomyślała przelotnie, że dla niego pewnie żadna. Mistrz eliksirów był tak oldskulowy jak to tylko możliwe i zapewne był z tego dumny. Dlatego mimo że miała udawać urażoną, nie zdołała nad sobą zapanować i zaśmiała się. Potem z kolei zrobiła coś o wiele bardziej nieoczekiwanego. Wyciągnęła ku niemu dłoń i wykonała taki gest, jakby chciała poprosić go o papierosa. W odpowiedzi otrzymała wymowne uniesienie brwi.

– Jesteś pewna?

– Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko, Sever.

– A co z twoim bezcennym głosem?

– Właśnie o to chodzi! – Yen wprost cała się rozjarzyła, udowadniając, że nie tyle chodziło o samego papierosa, co o możliwość pochwalenia się nowym sukcesem. – Niedługo gram Sally Bowles w _Kabarecie_ , chyba powinnam wreszcie nauczyć się palić.

Mistrz eliksirów darował sobie kolejny komentarz i po prostu wyciągnął w jej stronę paczkę zwykłych mugolskich papierosów, z której Yen po długim namyśle wybrała jednego, jakby sądziła, że ma to jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Powąchała go i skrzywiła się, zanim w końcu włożyła do ust. Gdy to zrobiła, Snape usłużnie przypalił papierosa różdżką. Pierwsza próba okazała się niewypałem, ponieważ Yen nie bardzo wiedziała, co ma dalej zrobić. Dopiero po krótkiej instrukcji zrozumiała, o co mniej więcej chodzi. Mimo to nawet się porządnie nie zaciągnęła, zaledwie wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, a zaraz potem natychmiast wyrzuciła z siebie dym. Wyglądało to dość komicznie i z pewnością nie mogło zostać zakwalifikowane jako „palenie".

– Fiona ci pozwoli? – zapytał po chwili Severus.

– Grać? Wkrótce nie będzie miała wyjścia. Do tej pory straciła już tyle pieniędzy, że udziałowcy niedługo wywiozą ją na taczkach. Zresztą, kto mógłby zagrać Sally? Może Marisol? Wolne żarty! Spektakl został zatwierdzony, obsadzony i zasponsorowany, zanim zjawiła się Fiona i wszystko zrujnowała. Nie ma nic do gadania.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz.

Yenlla podjęła jeszcze dwie niezdarne próby ogarnięcia papierosa, wyrzucając z siebie chmury dymu jak parowóz. Wreszcie Severus stracił cierpliwość, wyrwał go z jej dłoni i cisnął za barierkę.

– Szkoda czasu – orzekł. – Wracaj do środka, nie zażyłaś jeszcze eliksiru. Nie wspominając o tym, że za moment miniemy się ze śniadaniem.

– Bez przesady. Nie jest chyba aż tak późno...

– Jest – przerwał jej i bez ceregieli wypchnął z tarasu. – Jak zwykle.

§§§

Po śniadaniu, na które rzeczywiście ledwo zdążyli, Snape zarządził wymarsz. Yenlla nawet nieco się dziwiła, że tak na to nalega, lecz nie protestowała. Mogła za to winić jedynie siebie, bo wszak to ona bez przerwy narzekała, że nigdzie nie wychodzą. Najwyraźniej mistrz eliksirów postanowił zmusić ją, aby tym razem wywędrowała się na zapas i w przyszłości dała mu święty spokój. Szkoda tylko, że nie zamierzał zdradzić, gdzie właściwie ją zabiera, ale to akurat było dla niego dość typowe, więc szybko się z tym pogodziła. Bydlak jak zwykle miał rację i gdy wychodzili, pogoda zdążyła dojść z sobą do ładu i zadowalająco się naprostować. Groźne chmury rozproszyły się, ale nie zniknęły zupełnie, tworząc na niebie krągłe, puszyste gromady przypominające pierzyny lub bitą śmietanę. Wisiały nisko nad ziemią i rzucały rozległe, malownicze cienie na pola, lasy i pagórki. Jeżeli akurat nie zasłaniały słońca, robiło się bardzo ciepło, a wręcz gorąco. Yen nie miała zatem powodu narzekać na lekkie ubranie – całkiem komfortowo czuła się w swoim jesiennym płaszczu, chociaż szybko zatęskniła za ciemnymi okularami. Jasne, niemal białe światło raziło nie najzdrowsze oczy mugolki, w którą ponownie się przemieniła.

Gdy wyszli z zajazdu, Severus skierował się w stronę miasteczka. Było naprawdę niewielkie, ale bardzo urokliwe. Parę śmiesznych, malutkich domków, w centrum kościół, a wokół niego plac z targowiskiem, na którym Yenlla zaopatrzyła się w jabłka. Niedaleko znajdowało się również kilka lokalnych sklepików, z niezwykle obleganą przez tubylców piekarnią na czele (a jak wiadomo zawsze warto się zainteresować lokalnymi przysmakami, jeżeli są tak wysoko cenione przez miejscowych). Zresztą, wystarczyłby już sam wyjątkowo apetyczny zapach świeżego pieczywa, który się stamtąd wydobywał i roztaczał nad całą wioską. Yen nie mogła przejść obok tego miejsca obojętnie i nos bynajmniej jej nie zawiódł. Drożdżówki, w które się wyposażyli, okazały się bardzo smaczne.

Po kilku nieplanowanych przystankach i zachwyconych westchnieniach Yen miasteczko niespodziewanie się skończyło. Wystarczyło zaledwie parę kroków, aby się z niego wydostać, a tuż za nim, na rozległej równinie, zaczynały się pola uprawne i mugolskie gospodarstwa. Yen maszerowała kornie u boku mistrza eliksirów w swoich modelowych szpilkach brutalnie przetransmutowanych w trampki (zachowały nieco brokatu na bokach, bo nie rzuciła zaklęcia zbyt starannie, a Snape nie był zainteresowany udzieleniem wsparcia), lecz nie była w stanie długo zachować ciszy. Zwłaszcza że od poprzedniego dnia dosłownie zżerała ją ciekawość.

– Opowiesz mi o tym? – zagadnęła, kiedy już nie była w stanie wytrzymać dłużej.

Uniósł pytająco brwi.

– O wakacjach, które spędzałeś tu jako mały chłopiec – dodała.

– Naprawdę nie ma o czym – uciął z rosnącą irytacją. – Po prostu każdego lata rodzice wysyłali mnie do babci. Koniec historii.

– Żebyś pooddychał zdrowym, wiejskim powietrzem i nabrał kolorów? – zaśmiała się. Wizja kolorowego nietoperza wydała jej się tak zabawna, że wprost nie mogła się powstrzymać. Upuściła jabłka, które radośnie rozsypały się po drodze.

Spojrzał na nią chłodno, absolutnie nieporuszony.

– No co? Z tego, co pamiętam, mały Sever nie różnił się tak bardzo od wyrośniętego – śmiała się nadal, pospiesznie zbierając owoce. – Zawsze wyglądałeś jak coś, co zbyt długo leżało w piwnicy.

– Czy to problem?

– O nie, bynajmniej. Wszak jasna cera świadczy o szlachetnym pochodzeniu, czyż nie? A jeszcze bardziej te rozsiane po całym kraju rezydencje.

– JEDNA rezydencja – podkreślił. – Zaledwie.

– Pokażesz mi ją? – gładko powróciła do wątku, za który dzień wcześniej została brutalnie zrugana. W zasadzie od początku właśnie o to jej chodziło. Chciała wyciągnąć z niego więcej informacji na temat owej tajemniczej babci i wspólnych wakacji.

Tradycyjnie przewrócił oczami.

– Yen, co cię to obchodzi?

– Jestem zwyczajnie ciekawa… Nigdy nie byłam na wsi, moi rodzice woleli rozwijające umysł wyprawy po świecie. Muzea, galerie... Takie rzeczy. A później większą cześć lata spędzałam na obozach muzycznych i baletowych.

– Rozumiem, że w ramach kary za niezbyt satysfakcjonujące stopnie?

– Bynajmniej! Moje oceny były bez zarzutu! Zwłaszcza z run starożytnych. Pamiętasz jeszcze, że kiedyś się tego uczyliśmy? Ciekawe po co...

– Cóż, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie ja nadal wykorzystuję tę wiedzę w praktyce, słońce dni moich. Jednak rozumiem, że szansonistkom na co dzień runy raczej się nie przydają.

– Jesteś okropny! – Tupnęła nogą. – Nie chodzi o to, czy mi się przydają czy nie. Uważam, że same zajęcia były zabawne.

– Owszem. Z tego, co pamiętam, ty i panicz Black wyjątkowo się wtedy dogadywaliście, nie mylę się?

– Wszystko musisz mi wypomnieć.

– Nic na to nie poradzę. Sama się podkładasz.

– Bardzo śmieszne.

Powiał lekki wietrzyk, Yen chętnie wystawiła twarz do słońca. Zajęta przekomarzaniem się z Severusem niemal nie zauważyła, kiedy zostawili wioskę daleko ze sobą i teraz szli polami, zbliżając się do lasu – prawdopodobnie tego, za którym znajdowały się magiczne posiadłości. Jesienna aura powoli wypierała wiosenne barwy, malując liście i trawy melancholijnymi odcieniami sepii. Niezwykle rzadko zdarzało im się tak po prostu spacerować w urokliwych okolicznościach przyrody, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy sprawy tak bardzo się skomplikowały, dlatego Yen zamierzała wycisnąć z tego tyle, ile tylko się da. Ujęła mistrza eliksirów pod ramię i wpatrzyła się w niego intensywnie.

– Jednak zwiedzimy twój rodzinny dom? – zapytała.

– Nie – zaprzeczył od razu. – Nie uważam, żeby zbliżanie się do An Caislean było bezpieczne.

– Dlaczego? Wypiłam rano eliksir, mam zapas w torebce, nikt mnie nie pozna.

– Mimo wszystko... – Zamyślił się na moment. – Nie, lepiej nie. Mam lepszy pomysł.

– To znaczy?

– Powiedzmy, że Flaith Hill to nie jedyny zabytek w okolicy wart uwagi.

Yenlla zrobiła jeszcze kilka kroków, zanim zamarła w stanie szoku. Zmarszczyła brwi, analizując intensywnie jego ostatnie słowa.

– Flaith?

– Panieńskie nazwisko mojej matki brzmiało Flaith, co po irlandzku znaczy...

– Prince! – wykrzyknęła zszokowana Yen, popisując się zdolnościami lingwistycznymi. – Twoja matka nazywała się Prince?!

– Co w tym dziwnego? Jeżeli jeszcze się nie zorientowałaś, cała wioska nosi nazwę Zamek na Wzgórzu, to nie przypadek.

– Niesamowite – westchnęła Yen.

– Z kolei nazwisko rodowe babki to Brainsóir.

Yenlla skupiła się przez moment.

– Złota... gałąź? – przetłumaczyła.

– Proszę, ktoś odrobił zadanie domowe.

– Nawet lepiej. – Piękna szelma wprost pokraśniała pod wpływem komplementu. – Grałam kiedyś Rhiannon w pewnej sztuce, podczas wakacji przed ostatnim rokiem w Hogwarcie. Musiałam liznąć nieco języka.

– Doprawdy? – Brew Snape'a powędrowała do góry w wyrazie zdumienia. – Co za ironia!

– Niby dlaczego?

– Zagrałaś kobietę, która urodziła psa, a potem z własnej woli wyszłaś za wilkołaka. Intrygujące.

– Wilkołactwo. Nie. Jest. Dziedziczne. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą.

– A jednak, jak widzę, nadal nie zdecydowałaś się przetestować na sobie tej tezy, prawda?

Poruszyła ustami, jakby zamierzała coś powiedzieć, a najpewniej dalej się kłócić, ale nagle cała się zarumieniła i straciła impet. Odwróciła od niego twarz i zapatrzyła się gdzieś przed siebie.

– Może wróćmy do tematu. Opowiedz mi więcej o pannie Flaith.

– Dlaczego? – jęknął.

– Po prostu jestem ciekawa. Zabaw mnie.

Mistrz eliksirów westchnął ciężko. Nie musiał mówić wprost, że nie ma na to ochoty, dostatecznie łatwo było to wyczytać z jego twarzy. Nigdy nie był specjalnie wylewny (w czasach szkolnych okresowo ocierał się wręcz o lekki syndrom Aspergera), a takie stany zwykle zaostrzają się z wiekiem. Z drugiej strony, nie ulegało wątpliwości, że to miejsce działa na niego w szczególny sposób. Znajome klimaty, wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, rodzinne historie – z jego perspektywy zapewne całe tutejsze powietrze, pola, lasy i pagórki musiały być tym wszystkim przesiąknięte. Ale nawet lodowaty Nietoperz nie mógł być kompletnie niewrażliwy na chwilowe ataki nostalgii. Yen nie musiała się specjalnie starać, aby skłonić go do zwierzeń. Ostatecznie tyle jej już powiedział... Co mu szkodziło uzupełnić ten obraz o jeszcze kilka szczegółów? Tylko jej mógł zaufać kompletnie. Wiedział, że Yenllą nie kierują żadne ukryte motywy ani nie planuje wykorzystać jego sekretów przeciwko niemu. Była nim zwyczajnie zainteresowana.

– Sever, czy twoi rodzice... – zaczęła ostrożnie przyciszonym tonem. – Czy oni chociaż trochę się lubili?

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Skręcił z głównej, piaszczystej drogi, wybierając jedną z wielu niemal niewidocznych, zarośniętych ścieżek odbijających w bok, i pociągnął ją za sobą. Przed oczami Yen, w niezbyt wielkiej odległości od nich, rysowało się wzgórze – chyba najwyższe pośród okolicznych pagórków i najbardziej zarośnięte. Długo szli w milczeniu, dopiero gdy otoczył ich przyjazny cień lasu, Snape jednak postanowił się odezwać.

– Jak pewnie się domyślasz, było to tradycyjne, zakontraktowane małżeństwo. Nie sądzę, aby wcześniej widzieli się więcej niż parę razy. Moja babka była temu przeciwna, ale jej mąż z jakichś tajemniczych względów uznał, że Snape to dobra partia.

– Przecież faktycznie pochodził z dobrej rodziny. Przynajmniej z twojej perspektywy – zauważyła Yen nieco złośliwie.

– Teoretycznie. – Wykrzywił się okropnie. – Biorąc pod uwagę rozwój wypadków, dziadek z pewnością nie zlustrował go dość dokładnie. Snape'owie byli już wtedy kompletnie spłukani. W każdym razie babka i ojciec serdecznie się nie znosili, więc pomijając wakacje i święta, nie widywaliśmy się często. Dzięki bogom, bo każde spotkanie i tak kończyło się karczemną awanturą. Babka miała piekielny charakterek, zwłaszcza odkąd owdowiała.

Yen nie zdołała nad sobą zapanować w porę i parsknęła krótkim, nerwowym śmiechem.

– Cóż, to wiele wyjaśnia.

– Słucham? – oburzył się, ale Yenlla nie była w stanie pociągnąć tego tematu. Bała się, że jakakolwiek odważniejsza uwaga natychmiast go spłoszy.

– Nie, nic – wycofała się szybko. – Mów dalej. Lubiłeś przyjeżdżać tu na wakacje?

Potrzebował chwili, aby zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią.

– Hm, nie było to niemiłe – zaczął niezwykle wymownie, powodując u Yenlli kolejny atak głupawki.

– Chyba tylko ty, skarbie, potrafisz czuć lekkie rozczarowanie nawet wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa – wytknęła mu. – Rozejrzyj się! Pola, lasy, morze, miałeś to wszystko dla siebie. – Rozłożyła szeroko ręce i zawirowała w zgrabnym piruecie na zakurzonej polnej drodze. – Co mogło ci się nie podobać?

– Po prawdzie niewiele z tego pamiętam. Zanim skończyłem osiem lat, ojciec orzekł, że nie życzy sobie więcej kontaktów z tą częścią rodziny.

Yen natychmiast minęła ochota do żartów.

– I co? – zapytała w napięciu.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– W zasadzie nic. Nie przyjeżdżaliśmy tu więcej. Zresztą, niedługo później babka zmarła, więc nie było powodu.

– I twoja mama nie miała nic przeciwko? Tak po prostu się zgodziła? – nie dowierzała uparta jak osioł pani Lupin, która zawsze miała własne zdanie i potrafiła wykłócać się o nie całymi godzinami.

Snape posłał jej niby rozbawione, ale jednak dojmująco gorzkie spojrzenie.

– Ojciec nie był człowiekiem, z którym się dyskutowało. Matka ledwie ważyła się otworzyć przy nim usta. Nie da się ukryć, że kobiety były wtedy znacznie lepiej wychowane – zakończył, dodając dla urozmaicenia wredny przytyk wymierzony w Yen, który miał zapewne odwrócić jej uwagę od niespodziewanej szczerości.

Zatrzymała się zszokowana jego słowami, a pogrążony we własnych, niezbyt wesołych myślach Severus minął ją nieświadomie i pozostawił z tyłu.

Wprawdzie Yenlla wiedziała co nieco o jego rodzinie, ale do tych nielicznych informacji docierała zwykle przypadkiem lub używając własnych kanałów. On sam nigdy dotąd nie był wobec niej tak otwarty. To było nowe i cokolwiek szokujące doświadczenie. Zrobiło jej się go żal, ale postarała się w porę to ukryć. Gdyby się czegokolwiek domyślił, na pewno byłby wściekły. Nie znosił litości.

W końcu mistrz eliksirów zorientował się, że w zamyśleniu gdzieś zgubił towarzyszkę. Obejrzał się i rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie.

– Coś nie tak?

Otrząsnęła się szybko, przywołując na twarz swój firmowy uśmiech. Ten akurat pasował zawsze i do każdej twarzy. Nawet tej nowej, znacznie mniej atrakcyjnej.

– Nie, absolutnie nic. Tylko...

– Tak?

Yen w niezdecydowaniu przygryzła wargi, mistrz eliksirów przewrócił oczami, wyrażając zwykłą dla siebie niemą udrękę.

– Wyrzuć to z siebie. I tak prędzej czy później to zrobisz. Nigdy nie umiałaś utrzymać języka za zębami.

– To nic takiego – zastrzegła szybko. – Zastanawiałam się jedynie... Czy myślisz, że...

– Yenlla – westchnął niecierpliwie, przestępując z nogi na nogę. – Mamy jeszcze kawałek do przejścia, a zmierzch zapada wcześnie. Ogarnij składnię.

Jeżeli to możliwe, wydawała się jeszcze bardziej zakłopotana, niż wtedy, kiedy wypytywała go o niezbyt szczęśliwe dzieciństwo.

– Chodzi o to, jak państwo Snape przyjęliby... mnie.

Wydawał się ubawiony, a jednak gdy odpowiadał, nie patrzył jej w oczy. Odwrócił się i zaczął iść przed siebie. Słońce przeświecało przez liście i rysowało plamy na jego nieskazitelnej czerni.

– Problemy pierwszego świata – prychnął. – Myślę, że nic by ich to nie obchodziło, skoro, jak wielokrotnie podkreślałaś, nic takiego nas nie łączy. A już na pewno nie oficjalnie. Czy nie powinnaś się raczej martwić, jak przyjęliby cię państwo Lupin?

Ten przytyk nieco ją zabolał, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Wolała tradycyjnie obrócić wszystko w żart.

– Szczęśliwie zmarli teściowie to jednak pewien plus. Faktycznie nie muszę się tym martwić.

– Cóż, jeżeli chodzi o mojego ojca... – nieoczekiwanie pociągnął temat. – Gdyby tylko posag okazał się zadowalający, byłyby z pewnością wniebowzięty.

Yenlla zachichotała, przyśpieszając i dołączając do niego. Z jakiegoś powodu humor znowu jej się poprawił i powróciła radosna euforia.

– Och, byłby zadowalający. Całe Krucze Gniazdo.

– Co za strata.

– Niepowetowana – zgodziła się Yen. – A tak poza tym... Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nadal nie powiedziałeś mi, gdzie właściwie idziemy?

– Nie muszę, zaraz sama się przekonasz.

– Żadnego Flaith Hill?

– Zdecydowanie. Nie został po nim najmniejszy ślad.

– Jak to?

– Po śmierci babki ojciec zabrał stamtąd wszystko, co miało jakąkolwiek wartość, budynek zrównał z ziemią, a teren sprzedał. Pewnie teraz stoi tam już inny dom – zakończył, a gdy Yen nadal namolnie wpatrywała się w niego wielkimi, nieco oszołomionymi oczami, dodał w ramach wyjaśnienia: – Mówiłem, że za sobą nie przepadali.

Piękna Yenlla wyjątkowo nie znalazła w sobie siły na jakikolwiek dodatkowy komentarz i w zasadzie trudno się jej dziwić. Rodzina mistrza eliksirów zaskakiwała ją za każdym razem. Doszła do wniosku, że im więcej o niej wie, tym mniej rozumie. Czy mogła się jeszcze dziwić, że Snape był, jaki był? Chyba nie...

§§§

Po ponurej rodzinnej opowieści mistrza eliksirów między nim i Yenllą zapadła długa, refleksyjna cisza. Tym bardziej, że okoliczności przyrody również przestały sprzyjać konwersacji, gdy łagodna, leśna ścieżka niespodziewanie wystrzeliła w górę, wiodąc ich teraz wśród wysokich drzew, ostrych skał i zdradliwych, podmokłych uskoków. Sprawna artystka pokonywała przeszkody z właściwą dla siebie lekkością, chociaż nie bez marudzenia.

– Nie całkiem tak wyobrażałam sobie romantyczny spacer zielonymi polami Irlandii…

– Jeżeli nie zdążyłaś zauważyć, znajdują się tu również wzgórza.

– Tak. Zauważyłam – mruknęła, z sykiem i plaskiem lądując w dobrze zamaskowanej kałuży błota. Uskoczyła szybko w bok, oparła się o drzewo i zgarnęła z czoła krótkie brązowe włosy.

To, że ona radziła sobie w terenie całkiem nieźle, nie było wielką niespodzianką. Prawdziwym zaskoczeniem okazał się Severus. Powszechnie znany Nietoperz z Lochów i szczur laboratoryjny w jednym, którego nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie podejrzewałby o zamiłowanie do pieszych wycieczek, poruszał się całkiem pewnie i nie miał najmniejszych problemów ze skakaniem po kamieniach czy wystających korzeniach, choć jego brak kondycji zdradzała od czasu do czasu lekka zadyszka. Yen obserwowała go tak namolnie, licząc po cichu, że w końcu się potknie, że sama omal się nie wywaliła. Zaklęła pod nosem.

– Niech to! Daleko jeszcze?

– Nie – odpowiedział krótko, nie zaspokajając jej ciekawości.

– A tak konkretniej?

– Gdy dojdziemy, na pewno się zorientujesz.

Obrażona Yenlla tupnęła nogą, zadarła głowę wysoko do góry i szybko go wyprzedziła.

– Nie to nie. Czuję się zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy ojciec zabierał mnie na poszukiwania różnych dziwacznych ziół. Potrafił krążyć po lesie całymi godzinami!

– Ojciec? Sądziłem, że to twoja matka zajmowała się ziołami.

– W zasadzie oboje. Różnica polegała na tym, że mama preferowała w nieskończoność analizować wywary i rozkładać wszystko na czynniki pierwsze w zaciszu swojej pracowni, a tata obserwować rośliny w stanie naturalnym. Miał świra na punkcie starych zielników. Przez lata prowadził własny i sam wszystko szkicował. Raz za razem i ciągle od nowa. Jednak trzeba przyznać, że był w tym naprawdę dobry. Szkoda, że większość tomów poszła z dymem w Kruczym Gnieździe. Udało mi się ocalić tylko dwa, z których jeden wyleciał w powietrze wraz z twoim mieszkaniem.

Snape najpierw wzruszył ramionami, ale po namyśle postanowił wykazać się jednak cieniem empatii.

– Cóż... To raczej niefortunne.

– Bo ja wiem? – prychnęła Yen, która nie chciała dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo jest tym poruszona, mimo że zdradził ją lekko drżący głos. – Przez lata przyzwyczaiłam się do różnych katastrof i nie oczekuję wiele od życia.

– Och, naprawdę? – zdziwił się uprzejmie. – Na twoim miejscu nie patrzyłbym w przyszłość tak mało optymistycznie. Wszak masz szansę wkrótce zostać pierwszą damą, czyż nie?

Yen odwróciła się i popatrzyła na niego przez ramię osobliwym wzrokiem, którego w żaden sposób nie potrafił zinterpretować. Wyglądała na trochę złą, ale nie tylko. Właściwie bardziej na zawiedzioną, a może nawet.. Nie, było tego zdecydowanie zbyt dużo, aby ubrać to w proste słowa. Uczucia pani Lupin nigdy nie były tak proste i jednoznaczne.

– Owszem – odpowiedziała w końcu nie bez dumy. – Zazdrosny?

– Pełen podziwu – rzucił sarkastycznie. – Aczkolwiek nie zamierzam na was głosować. Niech to będzie wyzwanie.

Nie przejęła się tym. Zamiast wdawać się w dyskusję, energicznie ruszyła przed siebie. Poły jej płaszcza powiewały na wietrze, podobnie jak włosy, które z każdym krokiem stawały się coraz ciemniejsze i dłuższe. Niedługo później Severus usłyszał jej spłoszony pisk, a potem przeciągły jęk. Gdy wyszedł zza zakrętu, zobaczył, że Yen wróciła już do swojej oryginalnej, nieco wymiętej i zzieleniałej postaci.

– Wszystko mi jedno, nie piję tego więcej.

– Nie musisz, przynajmniej na razie. Wątpię, aby ktokolwiek cię tutaj rozpoznał. Nikt tu nigdy nie zagląda.

– Tu... To znaczy gdzie?

– Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu – poinformował ją Snape, wskazując dłonią przed siebie.

Nieco dalej drzewa i chaszcze nieco się przerzedzały, ukazując wyjście z lasu na szczyt wzgórza. Severus prowadził, a ona spokojnie dreptała obok niego, nie mając pojęcia, czego właściwie powinna się spodziewać. Kamiennego kręgu? Przenośnej, naturalnej i wielce ekologicznej pracowni eliksirycznej? Ołtarzyka do odprawiania czarnej mszy? Wszystko to razem zaiste pasowało do mrocznego mistrza eliksirów. Wszystko, poza najbardziej oczywistą z odpowiedzi...

Najpierw oślepiło ją ostre popołudniowe słońce, więc chwilę trwało, zanim mogła zobaczyć, co znajduje się na wzgórzu. A potem potrzebowała jeszcze kilku sekund, aby uświadomić sobie, co widzi. W końcu westchnęła zachwycona, nie wierząc, że właśnie o to od początku chodziło.

Była niemądra, naprawdę powinna domyślić się wcześniej.

– An Caislean ar an Chnoc – szepnęła oczarowana Yen. – Zamek na Wzgórzu.

Przed jej oczami wznosiły się malownicze ruiny starego zamczyska. Niewiele wprawdzie z niego zostało, bo jedynie zarys mocno nadgryzionych zębem czasu ścian, lecz pozostałości dawały dostateczne wyobrażenie, jak to wszystko mogło dawniej wyglądać. Grube, kamienne mury, małe, łukowate okna, pokruszone schody prowadzące do niegdyś wspaniałych komnat. Wszystko to nawet teraz robiło piorunujące wrażenie, a kiedyś... A kiedyś mała Yenlla Vanilla z pewnością oddałaby duszę, aby zamieszkać w podobnym miejscu. Zresztą, nawet nie tyle interesujący był sam zamek, ile porastająca go dzika roślinność, która jasno dawała do zrozumienia, w jak wielkim poważaniu ma cywilizację. Ludzkie dzieła mogą być w czasie swego rozkwitu nie wiadomo jak wspaniałe, a jednak gdy mija ich godzina, natura na powrót bierze w posiadanie to, co jej się należy. Dlatego teraz mury porastał mech, bluszcz i splątane pnącza leśnych roślin, a drzewa pięły się nawet wyżej niż mury porzuconej siedziby.

– Mówiłem, że nazwa nie jest przypadkowa – przypomniał mistrz eliksirów.

– Prawdziwy zamek! – wykrzyknęła Yen, która znalazła się już w zupełnie innym świecie. – Czy jest bardzo stary? Kto go zbudował?

Severus zamyślił się na moment, przypominając sobie kilka dawno zasłyszanych faktów.

– Jak zwykle w takich wypadkach, naukowa dysputa trwa od lat, a badacze nie są zgodni – odezwał się wreszcie, prowadząc ją bliżej murów. Spłoszone chmary owadów unosiły się wokół nich, a słońce połyskiwało na ich delikatnych skrzydełkach. – W skrajnych przypadkach możesz przeczytać, że to właśnie legendarny Camelot... Co jest bardziej niż wątpliwe. Spór utyka głównie na problemie, któremu celtyckiemu szczepowi przypisać te tereny i jak, na bogów, to sprawdzić. Niektórzy chętnie dopatrują się w tym ręki Rzymian, co wydaje się już zwyczajnie absurdalne. Oczywiście całkiem popularne jest również twierdzenie, że to dawna siedziba Aes Sídhe. Lokalizacja zdecydowanie sprzyja temu przekonaniu.

– Elfy? – zaśmiała się Yen. – Bez przesady!

– Dlaczego? Czy to nie w twoich żyłach płynie podobno krew Sídhe? – zapytał poważnie, a ona zamrugała oczami, nie spodziewając się po nim wiary w takie bajki.

– Twoja wiedza na temat mojej rodziny mnie zdumiewa, skarbie. Jednak tym razem informacje są wyjątkowo niekompletne. Nie Sídhe, tylko Tomasza Rymarza. Wielkiego poety, który, zauroczony wdziękami królowej elfów, pozwolił się jej uprowadzić i na siedem lat zniknął z naszego świata – sprostowała rozbawiona, po czym zanuciła dźwięcznie:

.

 _Grajże i śpiewaj mi, Tomaszu,  
Ja lutnię ci nastroję,  
A gdy mnie, śmiałku, pocałujesz,  
Na pewno będę twoją_

 _._

 _Niestraszny mi ten los, niech dobrym  
Albo niech złym się stanie.  
Różane wargi ucałował  
Nad rzeką, pod drzewami*_

 _._

– No tak, nie mogło się obyć bez poezji – skwitował kwaśno.

– Co się stało? Czyżby wiersze już ci się znudziły? – zagadnęła słodko. – Jeszcze nie tak dawno byłeś wielkim fanem poezji...

– Cel uświęca środki, słońce dni moich.

– Na pewno to sobie zapamiętam – zachichotała. – Na przyszłość.

Snape zatrzymał się po drugiej stronie zamku, przy schodach, które dawniej prowadziły do głównego wejścia. Niestety, po zapewne misternie zdobionych drzwiach nie pozostał nawet ślad, a w ich miejscu ziała ponura wyrwa, przysłonięta urokliwie zasłoną z witek wierzby płaczącej. Wspięli się na stopnie i zatrzymali na koślawym podeście, z którego rozciągał się widok na okolicę. Daleko w dole Yen widziała mugolską wioskę (a raczej domyślała się, że właśnie tam się znajduje, bo z powodu mgły widoczność nie była rewelacyjna) z gospodą i ryneczkiem.

– A gdzie mieszkają czarodzieje? – zadała kolejne pytanie, bo nigdzie nie mogła wypatrzeć arystokratycznych rezydencji.

– Budynki są dobrze ukryte i zabezpieczone zaklęciami – wyjaśnił. – Wbrew pozorom to dość gęsto zaludniona okolica i wciąż zdarzały się problemy z mugolami. Czarodziejska wioska znajduje się idealnie na wprost – wskazał jakiś punkt orientacyjny, który tylko dla niego był jasny i oczywisty. – Chociaż jej stąd nie widać, a domy rozsiane są po całej równinie.

Yen przysiadła na schodku i opierając głowę na dłoniach, zapatrzyła się rozmarzonym wzrokiem przed siebie. Severus podążył za jej przykładem i od razu wyciągnął papierosa. Nikotynowy głód dręczył go całą drogę.

– Pięknie tutaj – westchnęła.

– Jeżeli ktoś lubi takie rzeczy – zgodził się zachowawczo, a Yen zgromiła go wzrokiem. Było jasne, że gdyby sam nie przepadał za tym miejscem, to nie przyprowadziłby jej tam. – Bardziej mnie interesuje, jak zdołałyście wmieszać Tomasza Rymarza do tego wiedźmowego cyrku...

Yenlla po raz kolejny zmierzyła go uważnie wzrokiem. Nawet za milion lat nie spodziewałaby się, że akurat to go zainteresuje. Ostatecznie dotąd wszystkie te plotki o mniej lub bardziej zwariowanych czarownicach z jej rodziny tylko go irytowały. Niemal w tym samym momencie uświadomiła sobie, że miał swoje powody. Po drodze na wzgórze sam zdradził jej wiele faktów na temat swojej rodziny, pewnie teraz oczekiwał wzajemności. W dodatku zapewne nie tyle kierowała nim ciekawość, co chęć odwrócenia uwagi od tego, że tak bardzo rozwiązał mu się język. Wszak Severus Snape był najbardziej skrytym człowiekiem, jakiego znała.

Yen uśmiechnęła się do niego i chętnie rozpoczęła zawiłą opowieść o swoim zbzikowanym rodzie.

– Tomasz Rymarz to zwyczajny chwyt marketingowy wymyślony przez babkę mojej babki: Peggy LeBeau. Była niezwykle popularną paryską aktorką, więc potrzebowała odpowiednio dobrej opowieści wyjaśniającej źródła jej niezwykłego talentu. To była prawdziwa wiedźma. Załapała się na wszystko, co najlepsze. Fin de siècle, absyntowe wróżki, secesja! Prawdziwa szczęściara. Moja babcia uważała, że tylko w niej nasz tak zwany dar objawił się w pełni. Była bardzo silna, chociaż nie użyła tej mocy do niczego konkretnego. Całą zużywała w teatrze, pewnie dzięki temu była tak wielbiona i ostatecznie zdołała uwieść jakiegoś angielskiego lorda. To on sprowadził ją z powrotem do Londynu po prawie stu latach przerwy, podczas gdy moja rodzina mieszkała we Francji. – Francja... To wiele wyjaśnia. – _Parles-tu français, mon ami_? – zaśmiała się. – To właśnie mityczny Tomasz Rymarz miał tam uprowadzić moją prapraprapra... Och, nie wiem, ile powinno być tych prababek! W każdym razie to mało prawdopodobne, aby uwiódł ją akurat Tomasz Rymarz, przecież zniknął na siedem lat, nie siedem wieków. Moim zdaniem po prostu uciekła z jakimś wędrownym grajkiem. Podobno pochodziła z dobrego domu, ale niezbyt jej się tam podobało. Wiesz, to było jeszcze w czasach, gdy dobrze urodzonych dziewczynek w magicznych rodach z zasady nie edukowano. Pewnie się nudziła i złapała pierwszą lepszą okazję... Sama bym uciekła – oświadczyła Yenlla buntowniczo. – A że trafił jej się akurat wędrowny poeta... – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Był w drodze do Bretanii, gdzie zamierzał się osiedlić, ale tam też mu się nie spodobało. Ostatecznie zaciągnął moją prababkę aż do Paryża, bo liczył, że zrobi tam karierę. Trudno powiedzieć, co się z nim później stało, ponieważ w międzyczasie znalazł nową muzę. Zostawił zagubioną Angielkę z małym dzieckiem i zniknął. Na szczęście Róża świetnie sobie poradziła. Potrafiła szyć i umiała to wykorzystać. Nic dziwnego, skoro była pierwszą współczulną czarownicą, o której wiemy. Babcia twierdziła, że Róża wszywała zaklęcia w swoje projekty, dlatego kobiety wyglądały w nich idealnie i dosłownie zabijały się o jej suknie. Wyszła potem za szewca, Filipa Bertranda, i razem założyli całkiem prężny biznes. – Szewca, nie ministra? – Teraz jesteś po prostu złośliwy! – oburzyła się. – Myślę, że po epizodzie z artystą miała dosyć wrażeń i szewc całkowicie ją satysfakcjonował. Później współczulność jak zwykle przeskoczyła jedno pokolenie, więc córka Róży okazała się zupełnie zwyczajna i nudna. Yvonne wyszła za młodszego brata swojego ojczyma i w szczęściu i spokoju dożyła dziewięćdziesiątki. Dopiero jej córka, Sophie, wraz z kłopotliwym darem odziedziczyła fantazję i pchnęła interes w stronę teatru. Zaczęła szyć wymyślne kostiumy dla opery, rewii i kabaretu. – Naturalnie. Jak rozumiem to rodzinna tradycja?

– Bez przesady, ona tylko szyła kostiumy. Chociaż chyba faktycznie wyszła za jakiegoś skrzypka… Za to jej córka uciekła z domu, żeby zostać tancerką.

– Kolejna?

– Pierwsza w rodzinie, przynajmniej z tego, co nam wiadomo – podkreśliła Yen, unosząc w górę palec niczym nauczycielka. – I już druga, która uciekła z domu. Niestety, nie skończyło się to dla niej zbyt dobrze. Może nie miała talentu, a może zwyczajnie nie doczekała swojego wielkiego przełomu. Według babci, Madeline głównie piła, kaszlała i… No! – przerwała samej sobie Yen, chrząkając znacząco. – Wyznawała artystyczny styl życia i w wieku dziewiętnastu lat zmarła przy porodzie. Albo na gruźlicę. Prawdopodobnie jedno nałożyło się na drugie. Ojciec był nieznany czy też nigdy się nie ujawnił, co na jedno wychodzi, więc dziewczynka została w teatrze razem z dziećmi innych aktoreczek i śpiewaczek w wielkiej, szczęśliwej artystycznej komunie. Córka Madeline praktycznie wychowała się na deskach teatru i tak narodziła się Peggy LeBeau.

– Aktorka?

– Aktorka. – Yen pokiwała głową z rozbawieniem. – Miała wielki talent i była bardzo ambitna. Publiczność ją uwielbiała. Nie tak całkiem bez powodu, bo... – Yen zamilkła i potrzebowała chwili, zanim znowu się odezwała: – Gdy zrozumiała, jak działa współczulność, używała jej praktycznie non stop, dlatego nie dożyła nawet trzydziestki. – Większość pewnie zmarnowała na lorda? – O tak, ale za to skutecznie, bo oszalał na jej punkcie. Problem w tym, że już miał żonę, więc Peggy długo naczekała się na swoją kolej. W tym czasie zresztą zdążyła już urodzić mu w Paryżu córkę.

Severus, który podczas bynajmniej nie krótkiego wprowadzenia do dziejów rodziny Yen zachowywał podejrzany spokój i wielką cierpliwość (wspieraną kolejnymi porcjami inhalowanej nikotyny), wreszcie zebrał się na jakąś zdecydowaną reakcję i w udręce przewrócił oczami.

– Czy jakiekolwiek dziecko w twojej rodzinie urodziło sie w legalnym związku? – zapytał złośliwie.

Yenlla aż się zapowietrzyła.

– A co to za różnica?! – rzuciła oburzonym tonem. – Ale jeżeli już musisz wiedzieć, oczywiście, że tak! Wszystkie poprzednie czarownice, a także moja babcia, moja mama i ja.

Mistrz eliksirów bardzo starał się nie skrzywić, bo wiedział z pewnego źródła, że przynajmniej w jednym wypadku nie jest to prawda, więc reszcie również nie zamierzał tak łatwo dawać wiary. Uwierzyłby dopiero po skontrolowaniu oficjalnego rodowodu i przeprowadzeniu wnikliwych badań.

W międzyczasie Yen nieco ochłonęła i podjęła sentymentalną podróż poprzez dzieje osobliwego i przewrotnego rodu współczulnych wiedźm.

– Peggy LeBeau odniosła sukces i została gwiazdą, ale nigdy nie ukrywała, że nie ma ochoty ciężko pracować do końca życia – opowiadała, uśmiechając się znacząco pod nosem. – Lord wprawdzie ją utrzymywał, ale nie mogła liczyć na więcej, skoro był żonaty. Dopiero gdy okazało się, że jego żona jest bezpłodna, sprowadził kochankę i dziecko do Anglii, gdzie zamieszkali we czwórkę pod jednym dachem. Niezbyt długo wprawdzie, bo Peggy miała już tak rozwinięte suchoty, że praktycznie wykrwawiła się na śmierć w ciągu kilku miesięcy. Przynajmniej oficjalnie nazwali to suchotami… Przecież nikt nie mówi głośno o współczulności. Ponownie zamilkła i zapatrzyła się w horyzont, który powoli zasnuwały ciemne, nieprzyjemnie wyglądające chmury. Słońce przygasło, powiał chłodniejszy wiatr, jednak nie trwało to długo i zaraz znowu się wypogodziło. Severus taktownie patrzył w drugą stronę, udając, że jest bardzo zainteresowany gaszeniem ostatniego papierosa. Doceniła fakt, że dał jej czas na pozbieranie się do pionu. Współczulność nigdy nie była dla niej miłym tematem, podobnie jak długość życia wszystkich dotkniętych nią przodkiń. – Ostatnia była Józefina, matka mojej babki – podjęła po chwili. – Po doświadczeniach ze swoją matką nie chciała pozwolić córce zostać artystką, więc… Tak, moja babcia też uciekła z domu, ale dopiero gdy skończyła szkołę. To przez Józefinę wszystkie mamy obsesję na punkcie edukacji, była pierwszą kobietą w rodzinie, która odebrała staranne wykształcenie. Mugolskie i magiczne. Lord nigdy nie skąpił pieniędzy na edukację dla jedynej córki, a Peggy przed śmiercią zdążyła go przygotować na to, co go czekało. Hogwart, sowy, czarodzieje… Wątpię, aby zdawał sobie sprawę, gdzie naprawdę uczy się Józefina, pewnie myślał, że to bardzo luksusowa prywatna szkoła. Jego córka z wiadomych względów niewiele po nim odziedziczyła, dlatego musiał zapewnić jej dobry start. Zadbał o jej edukację, znalazł dobrą partię, wybudował dla niej Krucze Gniazdo, chociaż dopiero moja babcia zapewniła mu odpowiednio magiczne wykończenie... Józefina została uczoną, większość życia spędziła w gabinecie. Głównie zajmowała się historią, etnografią i magią, naturalnie z mugolskiej perspektywy. A przynajmniej jej mugolski ojciec i mąż do samego końca tak właśnie myśleli. To ona dobrała nam idealne motto... – Zawołanie rodowe? Niech zgadnę... _Ne credas mulieri_? Yenlla nie zniżyła się do komentarza, wyjątkowo puszczając zaczepkę mimo uszu. – _Amari aliquid_ – szepnęła. – Odrobinka goryczy dla każdej z nas. Wstała i otrzepała płaszcz z kurzu. Jeszcze raz rozejrzała się po okolicy i odetchnęła głęboko. – Jak widać, żadnych elfów – dodała nieco weselszym tonem. – Tylko przebiegłe wiedźmy. Ale może już wystarczy, co? Chyba nie będziemy tak tu siedzieć... Mamy coś jeszcze do obejrzenia? – Tylko jedną rzecz. Powinna ci się spodobać.

Weszli do zamku przez główne drzwi, a potem zaczęli się mozolnie przedzierać przez krzaki i chaszcze na drugą stronę. Było jasne, że nie tylko nikt się tym miejscem nie opiekuje, ale nawet nikt nie zaglądał tu od dłuższego czasu. Nie ostały się tam żadne podłogi ani nawet zwyczajne ścieżki. Drogę trzeba było sobie torować siłą. Ale zdecydowanie było warto. W południowym narożniku stała stara baszta, która teraz, otwarta z trzech stron i z ażurowym dachem nad głową, bardziej przypominała altankę. Znajdowała się tam nawet jakaś archaiczna kamienna ława, a wokół...

– Ogród różany? – rozpoznała zaskoczona Yenlla.

– Owszem. Nie wiadomo, czy należał do zamku czy później ktoś próbował zagospodarować teren. W każdym razie tak już zostało.

– Niesamowite!

Ruszyła przed siebie, płynąc wśród rzędów różanych krzewów, a kolce czepiały się jej ubrania i utrudniały marsz. Oczywiście o tej porze roku nie było tam już żadnych kwiatów, dlatego krzewy wyglądały dość smętnie. Zupełnie inaczej niż na wiosnę, kiedy zapewne wybuchały feerią barw. Yen pożałowała, że znalazła się w zamku w tak niefortunnym czasie.

– Chciałabym zobaczyć, jak kwitną.

– Na to już nic nie poradzę.

Yen uśmiechnęła się do siebie tajemniczo.

– Czy na pewno? Moim zdaniem bardzo chciałyby jeszcze raz zakwitnąć.

Severus spojrzał na nią z wyrazem niezrozumienia na twarzy, lecz ona miała plan. Pochyliła się i pogładziła palcami listki jednego z krzewów. Sama się zdziwiła, gdy lekko się rozjarzył w ciepłych promieniach słońca. Zaraz potem, jak na przyspieszonym filmie, na końcu gałązki pojawił się pączek i niemal natychmiast rozwinął w pyszny kwiat o jedwabistych płatkach. Herbaciana róża wyrosła tuż pod nosem nieco zaskoczonej Yen.

– No proszę – mruknęła z uznaniem.

Rozłożyła szeroko ręce i ruszyła przed siebie, a róże rozkwitały wokół niej wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, chociaż zdecydowanie przeważały wśród nich delikatne herbaciane odcienie. Ogród rozjarzył się dziwnym, nienaturalnym światłem, połyskującym złoto w promieniach słońca. Wrażenie było absolutnie niesamowite. Wreszcie Yen dotarła do kamiennej ławki i padła na nią roześmiana i zarumieniona. Severus wędrował za nią złocistą ścieżką z kwiatów, uważnie rozglądając się na boki. Po drodze zerwał jedną z herbacianych róż i wymachiwał nią od niechcenia.

– No, no – ocenił.

– Widzisz, nie jestem taką kiepską czarownicą, mam swoje momenty – zaśmiała się i zaróżowiła jeszcze bardziej uroczo. – Rośliny to moja specjalność.

– Zaiste. Albo to ta mistyczna krew elfów…

Yen zachichotała niekontrolowanie.

– To byłoby takie banalne, jak z taniej powieści dla nastolatek – stwierdziła nie bez pewnej dozy autoironii. – Swoją drogą, nie wierzę, że akurat ty dałeś się na to nabrać – dodała, wyciągając z rękawa przemyślnie ukrytą różdżkę. – To bardzo proste zaklęcie, którego moja mama używała do odświeżania przywiędniętych ziół. Naprawdę myślałeś, że okażę się reinkarnacją bogini Danu czy innej Persefony? Profesorze, najwyraźniej ma pan w sobie więcej z niepoprawnego marzyciela, niż mi się wydawało!

Nieporuszony Severus wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie było nic takiego.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko boginiom, po prostu w żadne nie wierzę.

– Nie?

Pokręcił głową, a potem usiadł obok niej. Yen odwróciła się ku niemu, gotowa w każdej chwili rzucić jeszcze coś złośliwego, bo tak przecież wyglądały wszystkie ich rozmowy, ale nie zdążyła. Powstrzymało ją coś w wyrazie jego twarzy. Spojrzał na nią uważnie, jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał. Jedna jego brew powędrowała do góry, usta wykrzywiły się lekko, co można było optymistycznie uznać za uśmiech. Zamarła, a on w tym czasie wsunął w jej włosy herbacianą różę, którą dotąd się bawił.

– Nie. Nawet w te ładne.

– Uważasz, że jestem ładna?

– Tego nie powiedziałem.

– Możesz się wypierać do woli. I tak wiem swoje.

Siedzieli obok siebie na starej kamiennej ławie w ruinach celtyckiego zamku w pięknej Irlandii, otoczeni różanym ogrodem, który Yen ożywiła dla kaprysu. Z tego miejsca reszta świata wydawała się nierealna i zupełnie niepotrzebna. Wśród porośniętych mchem kamieni, upajająco pachnących kwiatów i w promieniach jasnego słońca, które mimo wszystko zdawało się nie docierać w głąb czarnych oczu mistrza eliksirów, wszystko inne traciło znaczenie. Bo co mogło być aktualnie ważniejsze od nich dwojga? Czy cokolwiek istniało nadal po drugiej stronie wzgórza? Równie dobrze cały wszechświat mógł trafić szlag. Pewnie nawet by tego nie zauważyli.

I jak zwykle w takich wypadkach, wystarczyłoby zaledwie jedno słowo. To słowo, które naturalnie nie padło.

W tej samej chwili, niemal bez ostrzeżenia, nad ich głowami przetoczył się grom, a potem z nieba lunęła ściana lodowatego deszczu. Yen wrzasnęła, podrywając się z miejsca, a potem zaczęła się śmiać jak wariatka.

– Deszcz! Deszcz! – krzyczała. – A nie mówiłam?!

– Koniec wycieczki – zgodził się z nią Severus.

Oczywiście mogli się teleportować. To byłoby logiczne, naturalne i bardzo zdroworozsądkowe zachowanie, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. A jednak z jakichś tajemniczych względów ani Yen, ani Severusowi nie przyszło to do głowy. Znacznie lepszym pomysłem wydał im się zwariowany pościg w dół zbocza, a następnie dalej, na przełaj przez grząskie pola i trzęsawiska, w strumieniach deszczu, który ani na moment nie przestawał lać się z nieba nieprzerwanym strumieniem. Yenlla piszczała i krzyczała przez całą drogę, omal nie zdzierając sobie gardła, choć niewątpliwie więcej w tym było obłąkanej radości niż przerażenia. Uwielbiała deszcz i czuła się wolna. To nieistotne, że wkrótce przemarzła na kość i przestała czuć cokolwiek innego.

Droga powrotna okazała się znacznie krótsza w porównaniu do leniwej wędrówki w objęciach pięknej pogody, ale zanim dotarli do zajazdu, szelma przemokła do suchej nitki i cała dygotała z zimna. W dodatku podczas zwariowanej gonitwy zupełnie zapomnieli o najważniejszym: kolejnej porcji eliksiru wielosokowego. Dlatego gdy przemykali przez recepcję, Snape bezceremonialnie zarzucił na głowę rozchichotanej towarzyszki własny płaszcz. Odebrał klucz i pociągnął ją na górę

– Uspokój się.

– Nie mogę. To deszcz. Deszcz tak na mnie działa.

– Wariatka.

– To nie moja wina, to genetyka.

Oznaczyli korytarz szlakiem błotnistych śladów, po czym wpadli do pokoju. Yenlla głośno szczękała zębami, a z jej mokrych włosów kapały na podłogę wielkie krople deszczówki. Najwyraźniej jej to nie przeszkadzało, skoro uśmiechała się do Severusa szeroko, ledwo nad sobą panując.

– Zamarzam! – pożaliła się i zaczęła przeskakiwać z nogi na nogę, obejmując się ramionami. – Zabiłabym za grzane wino.

– Żaden problem, mogę zamówić.

– Nie jestem pewna… Co powiedziałaby na to Błyskotka?

– Na szczęście jej tu nie ma. Poza tym odwołujemy się do tego środka wyłącznie w drodze wyjątku i wyższej konieczności.

Yen zamyśliła się głęboko i spróbowała swoim zwyczajem przygryźć wargę, ale przeszkadzały jej w tym coraz silniejsze drgawki. Mimo to nadal nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

Severus westchnął.

– Cóż, jeżeli powróci… ten mały problem, osobiście zaprowadzę cię na odpowiedni oddział Munga, a jest taki, i przetrzymam tam, dopóki nie minie.

– Umowa stoi. Nawet Błyskotka uznałaby to za uczciwą propozycję.

Snape podszedł do nocnego stolika, aby zadzwonić po obsługę – jakimś dziwnym zrządzeniem losu telefony stacjonarne mniej mu wadziły niż przenośne i przez lata zdołał ogarnąć instrukcję użytkowania. Yenlla czaiła sie za jego plecami z przewrotnym błyskiem w oku.

– Czekaj, czekaj. Najpierw musisz się przebrać. Pomoczysz łóżko.

Chciał rozsądnie zauważyć, że przecież na żadnym się aktualnie nie znajduje, ale najwyraźniej Yen miała inne plany. Przemknęła pod jego ramieniem, znajdując się z przodu i blokując mu dostęp do telefonu. A potem, trzymając się dawno ustalonego i sprawdzonego schematu, dobrała się do jego guzików, bo skoro coś jest dobre, to po co to zmieniać. Tym bardziej, że zawsze znalazły się jakieś guziki do rozpięcia. Nawet gdy zrezygnował z mrocznej, nietoperzej szaty, zostały jeszcze czarne koszule. Yen, smakoszka guzików, miała wprawę, więc uporała sie z nimi w trymiga.

– Yenlla…

– Tak?

– Co ty właściwie robisz?

– Nic takiego. Po prostu uświadomiłam sobie, że znam lepsze i szybsze sposoby na rozgrzanie się niż wino.

– A zatem był to niezwykle skuteczny program odwykowy.

– Yhm.

Była cała mokra i dosłownie lodowata w dotyku. Włosy poskręcały jej się w malownicze fale, a przemoczone ubranie oblepiało ją jak druga skóra. Nie mogła tak zostać, to byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne dla jej zdrowia, skoro i tak wykazywała dziedziczne skłonności do artystycznie galopujących suchot. Musiał pomóc jej się z tego uwolnić, zanim będzie za późno. Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Tak nakazywał zdrowy rozsądek. Dla ratowania życia i zdrowia warto było poświęcić te kilka ubłoconych prześcieradeł. Oboje zdecydowanie sie z tym zgadzali, nie musieli nawet tego wcześniej przedyskutować. Zresztą, i tak nie zdążyli. Mieli lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

§§§

 _Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night  
_ _And wouldn't you love to love her?  
_ _Takes through the sky like a bird in flight  
_ _And who will be her lover?  
_ _All your life you've never seen a woman  
_ _Taken by the wind  
_ _Would you stay if she promised you Heaven?  
_ _Will you ever win? Will you ever win?  
_ (Fleetwood Mac: _Rhiannon_ )

Yenlla wpadła do domku marzeń dramatycznie spóźniona, nerwowo śledząc oczami zegar. Już dawno minęła godzina zdrowego rozsądku i właśnie biło wpół do paniki. Nie powinni z Severusem zostawać w Irlandii tak długo, ale cóż... Wydarzyły się różne rzeczy, wiadomo. Dlatego zanim się obejrzeli, minęła deszczowa sobotnia noc i nastał równie paskudny niedzielny poranek, a śniadanie dawno się skończyło, bo w ferworze zdarzeń jakoś o nim zapomnieli. Podobnie jak o wielu innych rzeczach, które wraz z resztą rzeczywistości powróciły dopiero, gdy nieoczekiwanie nastało południe i było już za późno… Za późno na cokolwiek.

An Caislean, westchnęła w duchu Yen, po czym szybko przywołała się do porządku. Nie miała już czasu o tym myśleć, skoro musiała skupić się na ogólnym ogarnięciu i poćwiczyć sprawianie wrażenia, że nigdzie i z nikim nie wychodziła. A przynajmniej nie z Nim.

Logiczne.

Rzuciła Newtonowi torbę z ubraniami i kilkoma pamiątkami, polecając, aby ukrył ją starannie i z dala od Remusa. Najlepiej w pistacjowym salonie, jej prywatnym sanktuarium. Błyskotka tradycyjnie śledziła ją nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. Brwi marszczyły jej się nisko nad spiczastym nosem, uszy oklapły smętnie po bokach małej twarzyczki. Nie musiała mówić wprost, jak bardzo jest zawiedziona zachowaniem swojej nieodpowiedzialnej pani – i bez słów było to aż zbyt wyraźnie widoczne.

Yen prychnęła, nie miała na to teraz czasu.

– Herbaty – zażądała niezbyt uprzejmie.

Błyskotka odwróciła się obrażona i wymaszerowała do kuchni.

Pani Lupin zrzuciła podróżny płaszcz, który ostatnio tyle razy zmieniał rozmiar, i wcisnęła go do szafy. Potem powędrowała do łazienki, aby zmyć z siebie wspomnienie ostatnich szalonych dni i nocy. Och, jak bardzo tego potrzebowała! Wreszcie wskoczyła w banalną i absolutnie nieatrakcyjną piżamę, po czym rozłożyła się wygodnie z książką na kanapie w salonie, jakby przez cały weekend nic innego nie robiła, i skupiła na możliwie niewinnym wyglądzie.

Ziewnęła szeroko i ułożyła się wygodniej na poduszkach. Czuła się kompletnie wykończona i z pewnością nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Przymknęła oczy tylko na moment, aby dać im nieco odpocząć...

– Yenka?

Ocknęła się gwałtownie i przez moment nie miała bladego pojęcia, gdzie się właściwie znajduje. Anglia? Londyn? Irlandia? An Caislean? To wszystko było takie skomplikowane i cholernie trudne. Dziki ocean szumiał jej w głowie... A może był to tylko ogień na niewielkim kominku domku marzeń?

E... Ogień? W środku dnia?

Poderwała się do pionu i omal nie zderzyła czołowo z Remusem, który kucał przy wersalce. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale jednocześnie uśmiechał się do niej. Yen zorientowała się, że za oknami dawno już zapadł zmierzch, a to znaczyło, że przespała prawie cały dzień!

– Ojej, Rem – wyjąkała. – Już wróciłeś? Przepraszam, musiałam przysnąć. – Wskazała oskarżycielsko na książkę, której nawet nie otworzyła.

Potrzebowała czasu, żeby wrócić do rzeczywistości. Wszystkie niedawne afery, skandale, kłótnie i ciche dni wydały jej się kompletnie nierealne po dwóch dniach spędzonych praktycznie w innym wszechświecie. Pośród lasów, pół, róż, ruin i ostrego, oceanicznego powietrza, które wywiało jej z głowy wszelkie nieprzyjazne myśli. A tymczasem musiała się skupić i mentalnie teleportować z powrotem do domu i Remusa.

To w zasadzie smutne, jak niewiele czasu potrzebowała, aby o nim całkowicie zapomnieć.

Odchrząknęła.

– Jak ci minęła podróż? – zapytała.

Jednak Lupin jej nie słuchał. Patrzył na nią tylko tak uważnie i intensywnie, że aż zakręciło jej się od tego w głowie. Jego oczy płonęły niesamowicie w półmroku pokoju oświetlonego wyłącznie subtelnym blaskiem ognia na kominku. W tej chwili, jak nigdy przedtem, była skłonna uwierzyć w czające się w jego wnętrzu dzikie zwierzę.

– Yenlla – powiedział poważnie, przybliżając się do niej i obejmując jej twarz dłońmi. – Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić. Nigdy więcej.

– Ja też.

– Myślałem o nas przez cały ten czas. Mamy tylko siebie. Szkoda życia na niesnaski. Nie chcę, aby kiedykolwiek coś stanęło między nami. Albo ktoś.

Przyciągnęła go do siebie i objęła mocno.

– Nie ma nikogo takiego – powtórzyła po raz setny to samo kłamstwo.

Pocałował ją. Od razu wyczuła różnicę. Wtedy zawsze było inaczej. Zanim wpływ księżyca całkiem minął, odmieniał Remusa w zadziwiający sposób. Było w nim coś dzikiego i znacznie bardziej zaborczego. Sam to wyczuwał i dlatego zwykle jej w takich chwilach unikał, ale nie tym razem. Teraz lgnął do niej coraz bardziej i dotykał w sposób, który nie pozostawiał najmniejszych wątpliwości, co do jego intencji.

– Kocham cię, Yenka – szeptał gorączkowo, a ona odpowiadała tym samym. Może z nieco mniejszym przekonaniem, ale na szczęście tego nie zauważył.

Nie miała specjalnej ochoty godzić się z mężem akurat tej nocy, bo zbyt wyraźnie pamiętała, co wyprawiała z Severusem zaledwie kilka godzin temu, lecz Remus nie pozostawił jej wyboru. Musiała korzystać z okazji, bo nie wiadomo kiedy przydarzy się następna, a Lupin znowu będzie w tym zaborczym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu nastroju.

Dlatego nie protestowała, gdy brał ją na ręce, najwyraźniej z zamiarem ostatecznego powrotu do małżeńskiej sypialni.

* * *

* _Księga ballad angielskich i szkockich_. Wybrał i przełożył Juliusz Kydryński. Wydawnictwo Literackie, Kraków 1980.


	21. Gwiazda i cień

**Track 20  
Gwiazda i cień**

* * *

 _All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you  
_(YAZOO: _Only You_ )

* * *

W poniedziałek pogoda nadal była paskudna, ale nawet w połowie nie tak fatalna jak samopoczucie Yen, która znowu miała moralnego kaca. Rozumiała, że w weekend przedawkowała mężczyzn i że zapewne źle się to dla niej skończy. Nie mogła wiecznie igrać z ogniem, w końcu musiała się poparzyć... Ale jeszcze nie teraz, jeszcze nie w tej chwili.

Dlatego mimo że minionej nocy jej sen był lekki i niespokojny, rano udawała, że smacznie śpi, byle tylko uniknąć konieczności spojrzenia w oczy Remusowi. Owszem, pogodzili się w zaciszu sypialni (i nawet zrobili to dość żywiołowo), jednak wspólny poranek, kawa i śniadanie w przytulnej kuchni domku marzeń wydawało jej się nie do zniesienia po wielkich wagarach ze Snape'em. Nie wytrzymałaby tego, chyba zaczęłaby krzyczeć.

Poczekała, aż jej mąż wyjdzie do pracy, zanim sama wstała i zajęła się poranną toaletą. Błyskotka nadal patrzyła na nią znacząco i demonstracyjnie milczała. Yenllę bardzo to ubodło, jednak tłumiła w sobie uczucia i zachowywała się tak, jakby kompletnie o to nie dbała. Musiała trzymać fason. Gdy wreszcie wydostała się z domu na zalaną deszczem ulicę, poczuła się wolna, jakby zdjęto jej z piersi olbrzymi ciężar. Odetchnęła głęboko i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Ten uśmiech jeszcze się rozszerzył, gdy po drugiej stronie ulicy dostrzegła machającego do niej energicznie Mundungusa Fletchera.

– Hej, kwiatuszku! – wołał. – Chodź, tylko popatrz na to!

Yen zbliżyła się do niego, a wtedy Mundungus ukłonił się przed nią elegancko i z kurtuazją otworzył drzwi zaparkowanego przy krawężniku samochodu, na który wcześniej nie zwróciła uwagi. Auto stanowiło muzealny egzemplarz Astona Martina DB5, tyle że starannie odrestaurowany, magicznie powiększony i przemalowany na szokujący odcień fioletu. Pani Lupin kątem oka zauważyła mosiężną tabliczkę: Enchanted Taxi.

– Panie Fletcher, cóż to jest? – zapytała oszołomiona.

– Mój nowy biznes. – Poklepał z dumą maskę samochodu. – Mówiłem, że mam plan.

– Ale... taksówka?!

– Nie taka zwyczajna taksówka. – Mrugnął do niej, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. – Pewnego dnia pomyślałem sobie, że nie ma zbyt wielu alternatywnych środków transportu dla czarodziejów, którzy nie lubią bądź nie mogą się teleportować. Osobiście od zawsze serdecznie tego nie znosiłem. A o Błędnym Rycerzu szkoda nawet gadać. Chyba każdy rozsądny człowiek wolałby podróżować spokojnie, bez przerw na wymioty na każdym zakręcie. A tymczasem mugole... Mugole mają to świetnie zorganizowane od lat. – Ponownie czule poklepał auto. – Taksówki!

Yenlla zaśmiała się i klasnęła w dłonie.

– Uważam, że to świetny pomysł, panie Fletcher.

Była szczera w swoim entuzjazmie. Sama nie przepadała za teleportacją i wierzyła, że większość czarodziejów podziela jej uczucia. Ten biznes mógłby być wart fortunę, gdyby tylko Mundungus tym razem udźwignął ciężar planowania i odpowiedzialności.

– Wsiadaj, kwiatuszku – zachęcił ją, a Yen skwapliwie skorzystała z oferty. – Gdzie cię podrzucić?

– Do Starlighta – poprosiła. – Muszę z nim pilnie porozmawiać.

Wątpiła, czy Mundungus Fletcher w ogóle posiada prawo jazdy, a jednak prowadził samochód pewnie, jakby całe życie nic innego nie robił. Zaledwie sekundę później znaleźli się już na końcu długiej alejki, przy której znajdował się jej domek marzeń. Potem lekko wskoczyli w długi sznur aut na ruchliwej trasie do centrum, aby za moment magicznie przenieść się na sam jego przód. Pani Lupin nie miała pojęcia, jakie zaklęcia zastosował Mundungus, lecz przeskoki w przestrzeni okazały się na tyle subtelne, że niemal ich nie czuła, a w związku z tym nie niosły ze sobą żadnych kłopotliwych efektów ubocznych. Zanim na dobre się zrelaksowała i nacieszyła jazdą, byli już na miejscu.

– Agencja Starlighta, proszę bardzo – poinformował ją Fletcher. – Załatw, co masz załatwić, i nie spiesz się. Poczekam na ciebie.

– Czy nie powinien pan w tym czasie łapać innych klientów?

– Ty jesteś pierwsza i najważniejsza, kwiatuszku. Klientka i reklama w jednym.

Z takim podejściem do sprawy Yenlla nie zamierzała polemizować. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie i ruszyła na spotkanie z agentem.

§§§

Thomas Starlight zwykle promieniował swoim własnym, wewnętrznym blaskiem (trudno powiedzieć, czy odpowiadał za to płonący w nim płomień wiecznego samozadowolenia czy może niezwykły błysk, który bił od jego śnieżnobiałych zębów), jednak na widok swojej ulubionej aktorki rozjarzył się niczym supernowa.

– Yenlla, złotko, gwiazdko z nieba! – zawołał, chwytając ją za ręce i dosłownie wciągając do biura. – Mam znakomite wieści, najlepsze z możliwych! Pamiętasz, że pozwoliłaś mi szukać nowych zleceń, prawda? Prawda?

– Tak – odpowiedziała, zajmując miejsce w miękkim fotelu naprzeciwko biurka.

– To nadal aktualne?

– Oczywiście.

– To cudownie! – ryknął prosto do jej ucha i niemal oślepił kolejnym hollywoodzkim uśmiechem. – A przypominasz sobie ten spektakl, o którym mówiłaś, że mam cię tam wcisnąć za wszelką cenę, jeżeli tylko pojawi się wakat, bez względu na warunki?

– Jasne! Czy chodzi o...

– Tak! Tak! TAK! – przerwał jej, podskakując w miejscu z ekscytacji. – Właśnie odświeżają obsadę, więc zwolniła się rola idealna dla ciebie. Nie wahałem się ani chwili i od razu przyklepałem umowę. Nawet ją za ciebie podpisałem, żeby nieco pchnąć sprawy do przodu. Liczę, że nie masz nic przeciwko?

– Ależ skąd! – zapewniła gorąco.

– Cudownie! Wspaniale! – emocjonował się dalej. – A zatem miło mi poinformować, że załatwiłem ci angaż do _Les Mis_! Do tego na całkiem dobrych warunkach, żeby nie było.

Yenlla zerwała się z miejsca i rzuciła mu na szyję.

– Och, naprawdę?!

– Tak!

– Wreszcie!

– TAK!

– Tom, jesteś wielki!

– Dziękuję, dziękuję, ale nawet nie w połowie tak jak ty, złotko. W każdym razie, próby zaczną się na początku listopada. W zasadzie to tylko formalność, przedstawienie idzie od lat, wymieniają jedynie kilku wykonawców. Znasz tekst, znasz sztukę, dopasujesz się momentalnie i będzie pięknie. Wierzę w ciebie.

– Dam z siebie wszystko.

– I powalisz ich na kolana, gwiazdeczko, nie może być inaczej. Uczcimy to szampanem? – zaproponował spontanicznie.

Yen najpierw przytaknęła przez nieuwagę, a potem szybko zaprotestowała, gdy odwrócił się do ukrytego w regale barku.

– Nie! Thomas, jeszcze nawet nie ma południa.

– No tak, no tak – zmitygował się, zrzucając jej czujne spojrzenie przez ramię i klnąc w duchu.

Nie powinien jej proponować alkoholu, biorąc pod uwagę wcześniejsze... problemy. Nie był głupi ani ślepy, dobrze wiedział, że Yen Honeydell jest w grupie ryzyka i często w przeszłości na zbyt wiele sobie pozwalała. Potrzebował jej trzeźwej i w świetnej formie, a równanie, w którym pojawiała się Yen i alkohol, zawsze kończyło się wielką niewiadomą.

– No to... – Odchrząknął i usiadł z powrotem za biurkiem. – Wróćmy do interesów. Zgodnie z twoim poleceniem nieoficjalnie rozpuściłem wieści wśród przedstawicieli największych teatrów. Przynajmniej dwa są skłonne przyjąć cię od ręki, ale nie te, na których najbardziej nam zależy.

– Nie spieszy mi się – zastrzegła pani Lupin. – Mówiłam, że nie skreślam jeszcze Art-House.

Thomas pokręcił smutno głową.

– Moim zdaniem to przegrana sprawa i dobrze o tym wiesz. Ale mniejsza z tym, bo od następnego sezonu możesz sobie wybrać ten teatr, który chcesz.

– Nie – szepnęła z niedowierzaniem Yen.

– Tak! Wszyscy są zainteresowani. Oczywiście nieoficjalnie. Na twoim miejscu przeczekałbym burzę, biorąc na boku pojedyncze zlecenia, a potem, w nowym sezonie, wybrał jakiś inny teatr na stałe. Zresztą, Miller Monroe zaproponował ci coś na początek nowego roku. Gościnny występ w nowym projekcie. Prosił, żebyś rzuciła okiem na scenariusz. – Thomas wygrzebał z szuflady grubą kopertę i przesunął w stronę Yenlli. – W wolnej chwili i bez zobowiązań, okej?

– Pewnie, co mi szkodzi. Mam dużo wolnego czasu.

– No właśnie... – zawiesił znacząco głos, zanim po raz kolejny zaatakował ją swoim oślepiającym uśmiechem. – Właśnie o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Wiem, że wałkowaliśmy ten temat w nieskończoność, ale ja nadal uważam, że popełniasz błąd. Trzeba mieszać, zanim kociołek całkiem wystygnie, Yenlla!

Skrzywiła się, bo eliksiryczne porównanie niezbyt przypadło jej do gustu i teraz sama nie wiedziała, czego ma się spodziewać. Jakichś aluzji do ostatniego skandalu? Zaproszenia do talk show? A może do programu kulinarnego? Starlight źle zinterpretował jej niepewną minę i zaczął nawijać trzy razy szybciej, żeby jej nie spłoszyć.

– To hollywoodzka produkcja, złotko. Czekaliśmy na taką okazję. Szkoda, że odrzuciłaś poprzednią propozycję, ale mamy szansę to nadrobić. Ja wiem, ja rozumiem, że masz pewne opory, ale... Naprawdę muszę przyznać, że jak na ekranizację komiksu poziom jest bardzo wysoki.

Yen westchnęła ciężko, lecz Starlight nie dał jej dojść do słowa.

– W ostatniej chwili zwolniła się rola ukochanej głównego bohatera. No, eee... Hm, tak. W zasadzie to superbohatera.

– Super... CO?! – wykrzyknęła Yen ze śmiechem. – Superbohater? Taki z peleryną i głupim pseudonimem? Ktoś jeszcze kręci podobne filmy? Sądziłam, że dawno odeszły do lamusa.

– O nie, kochana! – zaśmiał się, jakby usłyszał dobry żart. – W tym jest potencjał. Przyszłość!

– Szczerze wątpię...

– A ja jestem pewien. – Tom kiwał głową tak energicznie, że jego złoty krawat powiewał na wszystkie strony świata. – Wspomnisz moje słowa, Yenka. To jeszcze wróci, i to całkiem niedługo. Dlatego bardzo żałuję, że straciliśmy już Mary Jane Watson, ale trudno. Nic z tym nie zrobimy. Przepadło! Dlatego z całego serca radzę ci, żebyś tym razem powiedziała „tak".

– No nie wiem...

– Są zdesperowani! Zdjęcia do filmu dobiegły końca, brakuje tylko scen z dziewczyną. Rólka jest niewielka, ale ważna. Spokojnie wystarczy na to tydzień. Tydzień w Hollywood! Ze wszelkimi wygodami, all inclusive! – kusił ją, skupiając się na samych zaletach angażu. – Polecisz do Ameryki, nie cieszysz się? Szast-prast i liczymy kasę! Prosta robota, prawie zero wysiłku. Poza tym zawsze istnieje szansa, że rozbudują twoją postać w sequelu...

– Planują drugą część?

– No ba! Mówiłem ci, że superbohaterowie wracają do łask. Trzeba kuć żelazo, póki gorące, żeby nie obudzić się później z ręką w kociołku.

Yenlla zmarszczyła brwi, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw. To prawda, że ostatnio zaniedbała karierę filmową, bo postanowiła skupić się na teatrze, ale... Ale nie była to chyba dobra decyzja. Cavaletti chciała ją upokorzyć... Może w ten sposób uda jej się zemścić? Rola w kinowym przeboju napsuje krwi zarówno Fionie, jak i Marisol – dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. No i pieniądze również nie są bez znaczenia. Pani Lupin lubiła życie na określonym poziomie... Tak, nie był to aż taki głupi pomysł, jak jej się na początku wydawało.

– No to jak, złotko? – naciskał Starlight. – Powiedz „tak"!

– Niech ci będzie – zdecydowała w końcu, czym wprawiła agenta w dziką ekscytację.

– OCH, TAK! Idealnie! Brawo, Yenka, na pewno nie pożałujesz – zapewnił, zrywając się z miejsca i rozpoczynając nerwowy spacer po gabinecie. – A więc to mugolska produkcja, ale bardzo zależało im na zatrudnieniu czarodziejki. Rozumiesz, doszli do wniosku, że to znacznie obniży budżet przeznaczony na efekty specjalne.

– E-efekty? – zająknęła się.

– No tak. Kiedy będziesz spadać z budynku.

Yen gwałtownie zbladła.

– Kiedy ja... CO?!

– Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze. Myślę, że zaklęcie swobodnego zwisu w zupełności wystarczy – pocieszył ją, a potem pomógł wstać z fotela i odprowadził do drzwi. – To ja przygotuję papiery i wszystko załatwię, a ty spakuj się szybciutko. Pojutrze wylatujemy.

– Tak szybko?! – wykrzyknęła zszokowana, bo tego jakoś nie raczył jej wcześniej powiedzieć.

Zaśmiał się swobodnie, klepiąc ją po ramieniu.

– Nic się nie martw, trzymam rękę na pulsie. Podeślę po ciebie transport w środę, okej? Pa, złotko! Uwielbiam cię!

I tak piękna szelma w krótkim czasie i niemal przypadkiem zdobyła trzy nowe role, które musiała błyskawicznie ogarnąć. Na pocieszenie mogła sobie powiedzieć, że sama tego chciała, gdy ruszała na wojnę z Fioną Cavaletti.

§§§

Uspokojony poranną lekturą „Proroka", który nie donosił nic na temat Yen, Irlandii czy Śmierciojadów, Severus wreszcie odzyskał wewnętrzną równowagę. Pomysł został przetestowany, wybieg z eliksirem wielosokowym okazał się skuteczny i w razie potrzeby mógł zostać ponownie wprowadzony w życie. Była to pocieszająca myśl, dlatego w pracy zjawił się w całkiem dobrym, jak na siebie, humorze. W gabinecie czekała już na niego góra papierologii, na którą absolutnie nie miał ochoty, więc postanowił zapewnić sobie nieco rozrywki w poniedziałkowy poranek i wybrał się na poszukiwanie praktykantów. Znalazł ich w najmniej imponującym, niewielkim laboratorium w końcu korytarza. W wolnych chwilach lub po zgłoszeniu specjalnego zapotrzebowania warzono tam podstawowe eliksiry medyczne na bieżące potrzeby szpitala. Istniała wprawdzie osobna pracownia zaopatrująca lecznicę, lecz nie zawsze wyrabiała się ze zleceniami, więc mniej zajęci mistrzowie z pracowni eksperymentalnej od czasu do czasu zniżali się do pomocy. Lub wysługiwali w tym celu praktykantami.

Luna i Frycek wyjątkowo pracowali zgodnie, użerając się z banalnym, ale upierdliwym Szkiele-Wzro. Przyjemnie było widzieć ich tak spokojnych, pokornych, pokonanych w swoich dziecinnych ambicjach w dziedzinie eliksirów.

Profesor Snape odchrząknął znacząco.

– Dzień dobry, państwu.

Podskoczyli nieco w miejscach, co zawsze było dobrą i pożądaną reakcją.

– Dzień dobry, panie profesorze – wyszczerzył się do niego Goldman. – Jak panu minął weekend? Podejrzewam, że dobrze.

Tym razem to sam Severus lekko drgnął, choć naturalnie nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Czy to możliwe, że… Hm, nigdy nie wiadomo. Pani Paddington słynęła ze wścibstwa, cholera wie, jakie plotki mogła roznosić.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał ostrożnie.

– No wie pan… – zaczął Frycek, rzucając raz po raz ukradkowe spojrzenia w stronę Luny. – Nie wystają panu z uszu żadne krętaki chraporogie ani nic w tym stylu.

– Te stworzenia nazywają się chrapaki krętorogie – wyjaśniła dziewczyna śpiewnym, wesołym tonem. – Ale raczej chodziło ci o nargle.

– Sam nie wiem, o co mi chodziło – odpowiedział i wymienił z kolei porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z profesorem. – Ale dzięki.

Snape z ponurą i na wszelki wypadek niezadowoloną miną obejrzał zawartość ich kociołka, ale niestety nie miał do czego się przyczepić. Kontynuował więc spacer, oglądając rozłożone na stoliku ingrediencje i sprzęty. Wreszcie zatrzymał się przy liście z najpilniejszymi zamówieniami.

– Do którego punktu dotarliście?

– Trzeciego – pochwaliła się Luna.

– I planujemy dobrnąć aż o siódmego, bo to Felix Felicis. Możemy zrobić Feliksa, prawda? – naciskał Frycek. – Ani ja, ani Luna jeszcze tego nie próbowaliśmy.

– Podobno to prawdziwa okazja, bo ten eliksir rzadko jest potrzebny w szpitalu. Trochę to dziwne, skoro przynosi szczęście – dodała rozmarzonym tonem Lovegood. – Nie powinien być używany przy każdej operacji?

– Bez sensu – prychnął wyniośle Severus. – Felix Felicis nie przynosi szczęścia, sprawia tylko, że ten, kto go wypije, wierzy, że przez kilka chwil jest wybrańcem fortuny. A to zwykle powoduje więcej szkody niż pożytku. Nie wiem też, kto miałby go zażywać…

– Magomedycy, oczywiście!

– Wyjątkowo idiotyczny pomysł, skoro eliksir zaburza zdolność oceny sytuacji i szybkość reagowania. W wypadku pacjenta łyk Feliksa również nic nie zmienia. Nadal może umrzeć, najwyżej skona w nieco lepszym humorze.

– Cóż, to już jakaś korzyść – ucieszyła się niepoprawna Krukonka, zarabiając kolejne karcące spojrzenie.

– Bardzo wątpliwa.

Goldman postanowił wkroczyć do akcji, zanim rozświergotana dziewczyna weźmie mistrza eliksirów pod włos i bezmyślnie zaszlachtuje jego całkiem dobry nastrój.

– W każdym razie to bardzo ciekawy i trudny eliksir, więc chętnie byśmy się z nim zmierzyli. Naturalnie jeżeli nie ma pan nic przeciwko temu, profesorze.

Mistrz eliksirów nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

– Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że Felix Felicis to zabawa na pół roku? Poza tym wymaga niezwykłej precyzji i wiele uwagi. Kto będzie go doglądał?

Zgłosili się oboje. Severus zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie ufam żadnemu z was. Byłoby szkoda zmarnować tyle cennych składników. Jeżeli naprawdę chcecie to zrobić, będę was pilnował.

W reakcji na jego słowa na twarzach Luny i Frycka odmalowały się dość jednoznaczne miny. Pewnie oboje pomyśleli w tej chwili, że już bardziej się nie da. W końcu Sever non stop wisiał nad nimi jak nietoperzowate fatum i nieustannie wszystko komentował. No i zwykle był na nie.

Profesor jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na listę, po czym energicznie podwinął rękawy szaty.

– Dobrze, a zatem do pracy.

– A… A pozostałe zamówienia?

– Szkoda czasu, zawsze możecie je zrobić po godzinach – powiedział niemal niewinnie.

Fryderyk stłumił westchnienie. Nikt nie obiecywał, że będzie łatwo. Gdy wybierał Severusa Snape'a na opiekuna praktyk, sam w zasadzie godził się na to, żeby nie było.

§§§

Po rozmowie z Thomasem skołowana Yen wyszła na korytarz i niemal od razu wpadła na Amy Joe, którą reprezentował jeden z jego współpracowników (w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat agencja Starlighta znacznie się rozrosła). Widocznie kuta i bita na cztery łapy Amerykanka już zwęszyła, że z mąki Fiony nie wyjdą smaczne ciastka i tak jak koleżanka poszukiwała dla siebie nowego młyna.

– Yenka! Super cię widzieć, no! – Amy uradowała się na jej widok, choć jak zwykle sprawiała wrażenie lekko nieprzytomnej. – W teatrze mówią, że przeszłaś na emeryturę.

Pani Lupin natychmiast domyśliła się, kto rozpuszcza te plotki, i uśmiechnęła się paskudnie.

– Po moim trupie – odpowiedziała. – Mam jeszcze mnóstwo czasu.

– No raczej! – zachichotała panna Joe i zaczęła namiętnie grzebać w torbie. – Chcesz?

Wyciągnęła w stronę Yen piersiówkę ze specyfikiem, który był jej dobrze znany. Gdy poczuła waniliowy aromat, wstrząsnął nią nieprzyjemny dreszcz i zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Pokręciła głową, odsuwając butelkę jak najdalej od siebie.

– Nie, dziękuję.

– Oj, coś się stało? – zatroskała się Amy, bez skrępowania pociągając spory łyk na środku korytarza.

– Tak, muszę nieco przystopować – wyjaśniła oględnie. – Wiesz, wymagania do nowej roli.

– W sensie, że dieta? Ej no, przecież nic tak nie odchudza jak alkohol!

Zirytowana Yen szybko miała dość tej rozmowy, więc postanowiła ją zakończyć.

– Słyszałam, że ocet jest lepszy.

– Ocet?! – Oczy Amy zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki, gdy przetrawiała ten nowy koncept.

– Ocet, no – sparodiowała ją nieświadomie Yen. – Powinnaś spróbować.

– No raczej! – zgodziła się Amerykanka. – Pewnie. Właśnie! – Ożywiła się nagle. – Robisz teraz coś ciekawego? Jeszcze nie widziałaś mojego nowego apartamentu, no!

– Zmieniłaś mieszkanie? Kiedy?

– Niedawno. Musisz je zobaczyć, jest absolutnie epickie!

Yenlla i tak nie miała nic lepszego do roboty, więc nie protestowała, gdy podniecona Amy zaczęła ciągnąć ją do wyjścia. Narzuciła względnie szybkie tempo, lecz bynajmniej nie przeszkadzało jej to od czasu do czasu wymieniać namiętnych pocałunków z butelką. Dopiero gdy znalazły się na ulicy, tuż przed wściekle fioletową taksówką, stanęła jak wryta i przetarła oczy, niepewnie obwąchując bimberek.

– Eee... Co to jest?

Teraz to Yen rozpromieniła się i wyprężyła z dumą.

– Moja specjalna taksówka. Masz ochotę się przejechać?

– No ba!

§§§

Apartament Amy Joe znajdował się w snobistycznej mugolskiej dzielnicy, w nowym sektorze dopiero co oddanym do użytku i wyjątkowo luksusowym. Budynek lśnił lustrzanymi oknami i śnieżną bielą – osobliwy materiał użyty w konstrukcji sprawiał, że wydawał się wzniesiony z piany morskiej. Wznosił się przynajmniej na dwadzieścia pięter wzwyż, choć Yen nie zdążyła dokładnie policzyć, a surową okolicę zagospodarowano zielenią w terapeutycznych dawkach. Wokół posadzono niezbyt wiele drzew i krzewów, aby nie psuły ogólnego wrażenia higienicznej nowoczesności. Yen od razu się tam nie spodobało. Było zbyt czysto i zimno. Samo mieszkanie wywarło na niej jeszcze gorsze wrażenie, ponieważ było przejmująco puste i w żaden sposób nie wyrażało osobowości właściciela. Widać Amy nie mieszkała tam zbyt długo, skoro nie zdołała jeszcze odcisnąć na nim swojego piętna. Yenlla pamiętała jej zagraconą klitkę, która przywodziła na myśl domek dla lalek i dzięki temu wydała jej się absolutnie urocza. Tymczasem dizajnerski wystrój apartamentu w najmniejszym stopniu nie pasował do żywiołowej i niepoukładanej Jankeski.

Całość przypominała Yen apartament, który załatwił dla niej niemal za bezcen Starlight, gdy pracowali nad _Narzeczoną dla czarnoksiężnika._ Również otrzymała go bezpośrednio od zauroczonego dewelopera, wraz z kontraktem reklamowym. Mimo że mieszkanie spadło jej praktycznie z nieba, gdy Snape brutalnie pozbył się jej ze swojego domu i życia, nigdy nie poczuła się tam dobrze i z ulgą opuściła luksusowy apartament, aby po ślubie zamieszkać z Remusem w domku marzeń. Tak naprawdę jedynym elementem, który zachwycił Yen w nowym apartamencie Amy, były wielkie okna zajmujące całą ścianę. Młodszej koleżance dostał się lokal na ostatnim piętrze, więc rozciągający się stamtąd widok zapierał dech w piersi.

– Och, to jest... – zaczęła Yenlla, rozpaczliwie szukając jakiegoś komplementu, bo nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. – To jest naprawdę...

– EKSTRA! – krzyknęła piskliwie panna Joe, rzucając się na oślepiająco białą kanapę, którą trudno było odróżnić od równie imponującego, puszystego dywanu i przerażająco czystych i białych płytek podłogowych. – Ekstra fantastycznie wyjebane w kosmos!

– Aha, rzeczywiście – pochwaliła bez entuzjazmu Yen.

Zastanawiało ją w tej chwili coś zupełnie innego. Amy Joe nie była specjalnie dobrą ani wziętą aktorką. Głównie obsługiwała rólki drugo- albo i trzecioplanowe, dorabiając trochę w chórkach, baletach i rewiach. Nie dostawała żadnych większych zleceń i nawet specjalnie się o nie nie starała. Dlatego pojawiało się oczywiste pytania – jakim cudem było ją stać na zakup (lub chociaż wynajęcie) lokum, które musiało kosztować majątek?

– No, to napijemy się czegoś, co nie? – zakomenderowała wesoło. – Pewnie mam tu gdzieś ocet. A jak nie, to poślemy portiera. Czasem załatwia mi różne sprawunki, co nie? Całkiem fajny facet. Bzyknęłabym go nawet, ale jakoś nie wypada.

– Hm? – zdziwiła się Yen. – Dlaczego?

Amy nie słynęła z cnotliwości, podobnie jak Marisol. No i sama Yen...

Młodsza aktoreczka już miała odpowiedzieć, ale zakryła usta ręką, a potem znowu przetoczyła się w tę i we w tę po kanapie, chichocząc nieprzytomnie. Dostała takiej głupawki, że omal się nie udusiła. Teraz zdobyła pełne zainteresowanie Yenlli.

– Amy... O co tu chodzi?

– Ciii! – rzuciła scenicznym szeptem panna Joe, zezując i przykładając palec do ust. – To tajemnica.

– Jaka znowu tajemnica?

Joe jednak nie była w stanie się opanować i tylko śmiała się coraz głośniej i głośniej. Zatem nic dziwnego, że żadna z kobiet nie usłyszała lekkich kroków na wytłumionych schodach. Zorientowały się, że nie są same, dopiero gdy usłyszały następujące słowa:

– _Bonjour, mademoiselle Amy._ Tatuś wrócił!

Yen odwróciła się błyskawicznie niczym na dobrze naoliwionej sprężynie i spojrzała prosto w oczy Lucjusza Malfoya, który wchodził do apartamentu jak do siebie, do tego z miną polującego kocura.

– O mój Merlinie – szepnęła Yen, bo nagle poczuła, że jej ulubiona patronka to zbyt słaba instancja odwoławcza.

Amy znalazła sobie sponsora. I to jakiego!

§§§

Pod koniec dnia Severus wprawdzie bardzo starał się być tradycyjnie niezadowolony z życia, ale wyjątkowo mu nie wychodziło. Niestety, musiał przyznać, że wymądrzanie się na temat eliksiru Felix Felicis (dwie godziny rano i jeszcze godzinę po południu, gdy już uporał się z bieżącą papierologią i jakimś idiotycznym spotkaniem z dyrekcją szpitala) sprawiało mu jednak pewną przyjemność. Sam nie przygotowywał go od lat, a zawsze warto odświeżyć pewne informacje, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy okażą się przydatne. Przy okazji w dyskusjach z praktykantami wypłynął inny, równie rzadki i skomplikowany eliksir zwany Światłością Wiekuistą i choć profesor wznosił się na istne wyżyny słownej ekwilibrystyki, aby ich do niego zniechęcić, rozjarzone entuzjazmem ślepia Luny i Frycka nie pozostawiały najmniejszych wątpliwości, że jednak będzie go musiał z nimi uwarzyć. Pozbywszy się wreszcie uczniów, około godziny siedemnastej usiadł wreszcie spokojnie w gabinecie i zastanawiał się, co dalej z sobą zrobić.

Wtedy na jego parapecie pojawiła się sowa.

 _Na mądrą Rowenę i cnotliwą Helgę_ , pisała Yenlla, a sądząc po niemal nieczytelnych bazgrołach, musiała być niezwykle ubawiona. _Ależ mam nowiny!_

Mistrz eliksirów był na to przygotowany.

 _Czy te nowiny mają cokolwiek wspólnego z faktem, że Malfoy senior od samego rana bombarduje mnie korespondencją, dopytując o Ciebie?_

 _W porządku, agencie 00S, wygrałeś. Nic się przed tobą nie ukryje_ , odpisała błyskawicznie szelma. _PS Mnie też bombarduje. Niech się pomęczy, bo zasłużył._

Snape przeczytał liścik i nieświadomie wykrzywił się do siebie pod nosem. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że wcześniej blefował, bo nie miał bladego pojęcia, co konkretnie zaszło między Yen i Lucjuszem. Zauważył jedynie, że pan na Malfoy Manor panikuje niczym debiutantka przed pierwszym balem, więc domyślił się, że coś jest na rzeczy.

 _Obawiam się, że przeceniasz moje zdolności,_ po namyśle postanowił się przyznać do niewiedzy _. Nic więcej nie wiem, może mnie oświecisz?_

 _O, to zdecydowanie nie nadaje się do przekazania drogą listową. Zamierzam zrobić z tego uroczą scenkę rodzajową, którą z przyjemnością przed Tobą odegram._

 _Czy zatem mam się Ciebie spodziewać dzisiaj wieczorem?_

Sądził, że odpisze od razu, a jednak jego korespondencyjna znajoma zamilkła na dłużej, jakby coś staranie rozważała.

 _Nie mogę, pojutrze wylatuję do Los Angeles. Mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia._

 _Lecisz do Stanów?,_ zdziwił się. _Po co?_

 _Otóż, agencie 00S, pragnę poinformować, że rozmawiasz właśnie z Superwonderwoman... Czy jakoś tak. Sama jeszcze nie wiem, Starlight niewiele mi powiedział. W każdym razie dostałam rolę w filmie!_ , pochwaliła się i zapewne z powodu emocji oblała list atramentem z góry na dół. _Trzymaj kciuki._

Severus Snape nie zamierzał tego robić. Z pewnym zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że wolałby, aby nigdzie nie wyjeżdżała, a już na pewno nie tak daleko. Gdy nie było jej w pobliżu, okrutnie się nudził. No i nadal miał problemy z zamawianiem jedzenia na wynos.

§§§

Dwa dni później Yen zniknęła z londyńskiej orbity na nieco ponad tydzień, aby wreszcie przeżyć swoją małą przygodę w Fabryce Snów. Wróciła całkiem zadowolona. Nie napracowała się wiele, ale za to zgarnęła najwyższą gażę w całej swojej karierze – chociaż nie wyznała wprost, ile dokładnie wynosiło jej wynagrodzenie, aby nie wpędzić w kompleksy żadnego ze swoich mężczyzn. Nigdy też z własnej woli nie wracała do tematu komiksowej produkcji, a przyciśnięta do ściany mówiła o niej niewiele i oględnie, mimo że film odniósł spory sukces i doczekał się grupy wiernych fanów. Zarozumiała gwiazda jednak wstydziła się go rozpaczliwie, mimo że nie omieszkała ponownie skorzystać ze złotej ścieżki, która dzięki temu się przed nią otworzyła.

Koniec końców, Yenlla wreszcie przetarła swój szlak i dotarła właśnie tam, gdzie zawsze chciała, chociaż po drodze nabawiła się lekkiej alergii na wszelkiej maści superbohaterów.

A w tym czasie życie w eksperymentalnym laboratorium Świętego Munga toczyło się swoim leniwym trybem...

§§§

Luna i Frycek szybko mieli powyżej uszu Felix Felicis. Przekonali się, że profesor Snape ani trochę nie przesadzał, gdy przekonywał ich, że to jeden z najbardziej skomplikowanych i upierdliwych eliksirów, z jakimi kiedykolwiek się spotkają. Składał się chyba z miliona różnych składników i każdy z nich należało przygotowywać osobno i w inny sposób, nawet zioła należało szatkować zupełnie inaczej i pod innym kątem niż zwykle, a to był dopiero początek. Sesje mieszania, przelewania i filtrowania wypadały o najdziwniejszych porach dnia i nocy, zależały od pory roku, pogody i aktualnego układu gwiazd. Do tego trzy różne podręczniki podawały kompletnie różne przepisy i wskazówki, a Sever kłócił się ze wszystkimi jednocześnie i miał własne, idealnie z nimi sprzeczne pomysły – a widok nietoperza kłócącego się ze słowem drukowanym wart był zaiste wszystkich wcześniejszych upokorzeń i pieniędzy zainwestowanych w lata edukacji. Goldman ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że przed uwarzeniem Feliksa najpierw należałoby go zażyć, i to w dużych ilościach, bo inaczej wydawał się niewykonalny. A przecież nie mogli zajmować się tylko Feliksem, mieli tuzin innych obowiązków, których Snape bynajmniej im nie żałował.

Pewnego dnia pod koniec października Luna ziewała szeroko, bo noc wcześniej wypadł jej dyżur przy przeklętym eliksirze. Dokładnie o trzeciej musiała mu zaśpiewać jakąś ekscentryczną inkantację po łacinie, co paradoksalnie można było uznać za stworzony specjalnie dla niej punkt programu... Albo wyjątkowo złośliwy żart profesora. W tym wypadku wszystko było możliwe.

– Kawy? – zapytał litościwie Fryderyk.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Nie pijała kawy, pewnie była dla niej zbyt zwyczajna, wolała trudniejsze do wymówienia nazwy napojów. Za to nieprzespana noc dobrze odbiła się na jej stylizacji, bo półprzytomna Lovegood zadowoliła się zwyczajną niebieską sukienką, ozdobioną jedynie prostą naszywką z uśmiechniętym, rysunkowym nietoperzem.

– Wolałabym Yerba Mate, jeżeli można – poprosiła rozmarzonym tonem. Bardzo rozmarzonym, skoro naprawdę liczyła, że znajdzie coś takiego w kanciapie dla praktykantów w Świętym Mungu.

Goldman bezradnie rozłożył ręce.

– Ale może być też herbata – zreflektowała się Luna.

– Już się robi. – Frycek machnął różdżką w stronę czajnika. – Sever przydzielił ci już coś na dzisiaj?

– Nie – westchnęła, zakładając ręce za głowę i odchylając się do tyłu na krześle. Wpatrywała się w sufit, jakby widziała tam coś ciekawego. – Rozczarowała go ta komisja pracująca nad zastosowaniem eliksirów w terapii uszkodzeń pamięci spowodowanych nieprawidłowym użyciem zaklęć.

– Rozczarowała to chyba mało powiedziane! Z drugiego końca korytarza słyszałem, jak wrzeszczał. Podobno doprowadził tę młodą magomedyczkę do łez.

– Obawiam się, że tym razem racja była po jego stronie. Prace tej komisji zmierzały w dziwnym kierunku. – Słowo „dziwny" brzmiało zabawnie w błękitnych ustach Luny. Ten odcień szminki nosił podobno nazwę "Oddech jednorożca". – Pacjentów, których umysły doznały uszkodzenia w wyniku zaklęć, chciała dobierać w pary ze stażystami i poić ich Wywarem Żywej Śmierci. Ci zdrowi mieli starać się przeniknąć do snów chorych i wyszukać w ten sposób źródło problemu.

– Brzmi jak coś, co powinno ci się spodobać – zażartował Frycek, ale ona poważnie pokręciła głową.

– Ja wolałabym spróbować hipnozy. Albo czegokolwiek innego. Wchodzenie komukolwiek do głowy, w dodatku bez zgody jest… jest po prostu nieludzkie. Gdy Sever się o tym dowiedział, dostał szału. Nawrzeszczał na nią, zwyzywał od żałosnych konowałek, a na koniec wylał cały kociołek Żywej Śmierci na jej głowę.

Goldman zaczął chichotać zupełnie bez kontroli.

– Naprawdę to zrobił?

O dziwo Luna nie wydawała się rozbawiona ani tak bardzo oderwana od rzeczywistości jak zazwyczaj. Ewidentnie huczne fiasko jednostki badającej uszkodzenia pamięci, do której przydzielił ją profesor, wywarło na niej niemałe wrażenie. Frycek poznał po jej minie, że nie chodziło wyłącznie o to, że właśnie została bez przydziału.

– Czy… Czy miał do ciebie o to pretensje? – zgadywał. Biorąc pod uwagę reputację Lovegood, sam mógłby pomyśleć, że to ona podsunęła komuś tak obłąkany pomysł.

– Nie – westchnęła. – Chodzi o to, co powiedział później, kiedy szał minął. Warknął do Rogers, że gdyby wiedziała cokolwiek o czymkolwiek, miałaby świadomość, że podobne efekty można osiągnąć dzięki legilimencji. I że nikomu by tego nie życzył. Dlatego pomyślałam o… No wiesz.

– O jego alternatywnej karierze?

Kiwnęła głową.

– Cóż, Voldemort faktycznie był wielkim fanem buszowania ludziom po umysłach – kontynuował niepewnie Goldman. – Sever zdecydowanie może mieć uraz do tego typu metod.

– I ma rację, ale ta magomedyczka na pewno go nie zrozumiała. Do tego momentu zdążyła cała się usmarkać, a Sever rozpędził resztę komisji na cztery wiatry.

– Podobno Rogers oskarżyła go o mobbing.

Lovegood obojętnie wzruszyła ramionami.

– Na pewno się tym przejmie. Pani Paddington mówiła, że wszystkie kobiety to robią. A jedna oskarżyła go nawet o molestowanie, ale wyłącznie przez pomyłkę, bo nie trafiła we właściwą kratkę na formularzu. Pani Paddington twierdzi, że był to jedyny przypadek, kiedy Sever chodził w świetnym humorze przez bity tydzień, ale dziewczyna musiała się wynieść na drugi koniec kraju. Zamęczyłby ją. Podobno nazywają to już „chrztem Severa".

– Kurde, on naprawdę nie znosi kobiet.

– Poza jedną. Pani Paddington tak powiedziała.

– No właśnie! – Frycek podskoczył na miejscu, a potem zerwał się na równe nogi. – Miałem ci o czymś powiedzieć, ale to było wtedy, gdy Felix o mało nie wykipiał i kompletnie wyszło mi z głowy. Znalazłem coś.

– Taaak? – zainteresowała się Luna.

– Patrz, czy nie idzie – rzucił i bynajmniej nie musiał tłumaczyć, o kogo chodzi.

Lovegood posłusznie podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je gwałtownie, jakby spodziewała się trafić nimi czającego się na korytarzu Snape'a. Od paru miesięcy zaszczuci praktykanci żyli w przeświadczeniu, że profesor inwigiluje ich non stop i dla zasady. Po facecie z taką paranoją można było się spodziewać wszystkiego. Na szczęście teren był czysty, więc Fryderyk zanurkował do miniaturowej szafki, w której trzymali osobiste rzeczy, i wyciągnął stamtąd jakąś teczkę.

– W moim zespole prace zdecydowanie idą do przodu i chyba zbliżają się do przełomu – poinformował po chwili. – Zwłaszcza odkąd Sever zaczął po kryjomu podrzucać im pomysły. Z tymi transfuzjami trafił w dziesiątkę, chociaż cholera wie, skąd mu to przyszło do głowy. W każdym razie jest na tyle zadowolony, że pozwolił mi rzucić okiem na własne materiały. Wiesz, że ma cały kufer papierów na ten temat? A w nim to.

Ostrożnie podsunął Lunie teczkę. Mimo że byli zamknięci w miniaturowej skrytce dla praktykantów, i tak rozglądał się na boki, jakby poważnie obawiał się, że mistrz eliksirów lada moment wyrośnie mu za plecami. Lovegood zerknęła na pierwszy dokument i jej wodniste oczy zrobiły się tak okrągłe, że niemal wypłynęły.

– Ojej, to jest...

– O tak – wszedł jej natychmiast w słowo. – Myślę, że zostawił to tam przez przypadek. Zresztą, papiery są ewidentnie wybrakowane, większość to kopie, odpisy i wyniki badań. Na pewno było tego więcej, po datach widać, co zniknęło. Ale to nieważne. Chodzi o to, że...

– Że to ona – zrozumiała w lot Luna. – Yenlla Honeydell.

Niewyspanie naprawdę działało na jej korzyść. Uważała, słuchała i bez problemu łączyła fakty, zamiast myśleć o niebieskich migdałach i klękotkach obolałych. Nie musiał jej nawet niczego powtarzać. Fryderyk coraz bardziej doceniał ją w tej nowej postaci. Powinien porozmawiać z profesorem, aby wydał jej służbowy zakaz snu, jeżeli dawało to tak pozytywne efekty.

– Coś jej jest, tylko co? – zastanawiał się głośno Goldman. – I dlaczego Sever się tym interesuje, skoro podobno się nie znoszą? Rozumiesz coś z tego? Myślisz, że cały ten zespół...

– Ciii! – uciszyła go niecierpliwie Luna, pochylając się nad papierami i uważnie oglądając każdy z nich. Zmarszczyła brwi i w zastanowieniu zaczęła nawijać na palec kosmyk długich jasnych włosów.

– Rozumiesz coś z tego?

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili oderwała się od lektury i odpowiedziała beztrosko, znowu tym rozmarzonym, odległym głosem:

– Nie. Nic a nic.

Fryderyk jednak już trochę ją znał i od razu pomyślał, że kłamie. Dostrzegł to w jej bystrym spojrzeniu, które nie pasowało do luniastego tonu, za którym próbowała się ukryć. Chociaż wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne, niepoważna dziewczyna, o której nadal nie miał wysokiego mniemania, wpadła na coś, czego on nie zauważył.

– Wiesz, mamy mnóstwo pracy. Może teraz Sever przydzieli cię do nas, przydałaby się dodatkowa para rąk.

– Tak, to byłoby miło z jego strony, prawda? – rzuciła śpiewnie na wydechu, zabawnie na niego zezując, ale dłonie nadal mocno zaciskała na teczce, jakby nie zamierzała mu jej oddawać. – Bardzo miło.

Na tyle go zaintrygowała, że miał szczerą nadzieję, iż właśnie tak się stanie. Był nawet gotowy sam pomarudzić profesorowi w tej sprawie.

§§§

– I jeszcze raz wznieśmy toast na cześć mojej żony, gwiazdy ekranu! – zawołał żywo Remus, a zgromadzeni ochoczo wznieśli szklanki.

Wszyscy pili kolorowe drinki, ale tylko koktajle Yen pozbawione były alkoholu, dzięki sprytnej ingerencji Błyskotki. Oficjalnie pani Lupin udawała, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie chciała ogłaszać, że od pewnego czasu jest abstynentką, żeby nie słyszeć znowu idiotycznych aluzji i komentarzy ze strony Syriusza.

Remus i przyjaciele zorganizowali dla niej huczne powitanie tuż po powrocie ze Stanów. Nie wiedzieli jednak o tym, że Yenlla jest w kraju już od dwudziestu czterech godzin, które spędziła z Severusem. Dzień ten zresztą zapisał się w historii szpitala, bo niezniszczalny mistrz eliksirów pierwszy raz w życiu dostarczył zwolnienie lekarskie, aby wydębić od kierownictwa wolne. Nikt niczego nie podejrzewał, a oni spędzili razem kolejny przyjemny dzień pożyczony od wszechświata.

Gdy Yen w końcu teleportowała się na progu własnego domu, impreza powitalna na jej cześć była w pełnym rozkwicie. Ze skromną miną lgnęła teraz do męża, starając się wyglądać tak niewinnie, jak to tylko możliwe. Miała długą praktykę, więc nie kosztowało jej to wiele wysiłku.

– Opowiadaj, jak było? – prosiła rozbawiona Kitty.

I Yenlla opowiadała, chociaż niezbyt chętnie, bo z przyjemnością odwróciłaby od siebie uwagę. Tak, w USA było bosko i naprawdę jej się podobało, mimo że wiele nie zwiedziła. Tydzień okazał się niezwykle intensywny i zdjęcia trwały niemal od rano do nocy – produkcja miała gigantyczne opóźnienia i zero czasu w zapasie. Naturalnie teraz rozpocznie się długi proces postprodukcji, a potem promocji, dlatego będzie musiała się tam pojawiać częściej, ale miejmy nadzieję, że następnym razem uda jej się zabrać kogoś ze sobą...

– Och, tak! – ucieszyła się Rosmerta. – Pojedziemy z tobą do Ameryki!

Yen mrugnęła do niej zalotnie.

– Od razu o tobie pomyślałam. O ile oczywiście nie pokrzyżuje wam to planów związanych z podróżą poślubną...

– Dlaczego? – zaśmiała się Rosmerta. – Ameryka brzmi kusząco, może odbędziemy ją właśnie tam? Albo urządzimy na miejscu wesele!

– Wypijmy za to! – zawołał Syriusz, któremu najwyraźniej spodobał się ten pomysł, a Yen chętnie zderzyła się z nim szklaną z kolorowym koktajlem.

– A skoro już o tym mowa, jak idą przygotowania? – zagadnęła. – Podobno Rosmerta ma bardzo ambitne plany...

– Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz. O niczym innym nie myśli i czepia się wszystkiego – jęknął Black i za karę dostał kuksańca od narzeczonej.

Ros poprawiła się na miejscu, odrzuciła do tyłu długie blond włosy – przycięte, podkolorowane i twarzowo wystylizowane – a potem rozgadała się na amen. Widać, że był to aktualnie jej ulubiony temat.

– No bo Syri się uparł, że powinniśmy użyć sezonowych kwiatów...

– W końcu miał być wiosenny ślub, tak? Dlatego najprościej będzie zgarnąć to, co akurat wyrośnie, i po problemie.

– Na przykład fiołki? – zapytał Remus, którego ta wizja z jakichś powodów rozbawiła.

– A czemu nie? – Wzruszył ramionami Łapa. – Chociaż osobiście wolę stokrotki.

– Tak... Ale Yen już wykorzystała stokrotki, a nie chciałabym się powtarzać – wybrzydzała Rosmerta.

Pani Lupin parsknęła, zasłaniając się szklanką z drinkiem.

– Owszem, i chyba nawet był to pomysł Syriusza.

– Sam zbierałem! – pochwalił się. – Cały dzień zbierałem, całą noc zbierałem!

– I były naprawdę ładne, dziękuję serdecznie. – Yen obdarzyła nostalgicznym uśmiechem Blacka, a potem swojego męża, który w odpowiedzi objął ją ramieniem.

– To był piękny ślub – westchnęła Kitty.

– Owszem, ale nasz będzie lepszy – napuszył się w jednej chwili Syriusz. – Galeony miodu pitnego już leżakują w piwnicy Trzech Mioteł, a Ros odgraża się, że przez całą zimę będzie pędzić wino porzeczkowe.

– Tak, tak, ale to nie wszystko – wtrąciła się przyszła madame Black. – Znalazłam taki mały browar, w którym można zaprojektować własne piwo. Pomyślałam o specjalnej edycji ślubnej. Co powiecie na... Black Rose?

Yenlla znowu zachichotała wesoło.

– Myślę, że powinniśmy się od nich uczyć, kochanie – zwróciła się do Remusa. – Odnoszę wrażenie, że podeszliśmy zdecydowanie zbyt lekko do naszej uroczystości.

– Zawsze możemy ją powtórzyć.

– Oj, już dosyć! Mieliście swoje pięć minut, dajcie teraz pożyć innym – spacyfikowała ich ubawiona Kitty. – Zawsze to samo. Świat nie kręci się wokół was, chociaż Yence pewnie wydaje się inaczej.

Pani Lupin odpowiedziała jej niezwykle dojrzale, wystawiając język.

– A skoro mamy już piwo Black Rose – kontynuowała spokojnie Kitty – to może... Róże? Zawsze dobrze prezentują się na ślubach.

– Hm, tak... – Zamyśliła się Ros. – Rozważaliśmy róże. Pąsowe są piękne, ale nie wiem, jak będą się komponować z całą resztą.

– Czerwone róże są banalne – odezwała się Yen dziwnie odległym głosem, patrząc w przestrzeń.

– A jakie nie są?

– Herbaciane...

W odpowiedzi otrzymała komplet zdziwionych spojrzeń.

– Herbaciane? – mruknęła bez przekonania Rosmerta. – Czy one nie oznaczają przypadkiem umarłej miłości albo czegoś równie depresyjnego?

Dopiero teraz Yen ocknęła się z zamyślenia i jakby lekko zarumieniła.

– Ja... Och, nie wiem, tak mi przyszło do głowy.

– Herbaciane i białe róże są dobre dla dzieci, tak jak konwalie i stokrotki – zawyrokowała Kitty. – Uważam, że do Rosmerty bardziej pasowałyby jakieś egzotyczne kwiaty.

Najbardziej zainteresowanej zdecydowanie spodobał się ten pomysł, więc kolejne zwariowane propozycje posypały się jedna za drugą. Tylko Yen milczała, pogrążona we własnych myślach wypełnionych herbacianymi różami i romantycznymi ruinami celtyckich zamków. Przerwała jej dopiero Błyskotka, która nagle pojawiła się obok jej fotela.

– Panienko... Proszę pani, ktoś do pani.

Yen jak zwykle drgnęła, ale wiedziała, że pierwsze podejrzenie na pewno się nie sprawdzi. Gdyby pod drzwiami stał Severus Snape, skrzatka na pewno nie byłaby tak spokojna.

– Kto to? – zapytała odruchowo.

Skrzatka wskazała na prowadzące do salonu drzwi, w których zatrzymał się niezdecydowany...

– A niech mnie! – krzyknął Syriusz. – To ja!

Gordon Klein, muzyk, aktor i przyjaciel Yen, który faktycznie odtwarzał w _Narzeczonej dla czarnoksiężnika_ rolę alter ego Blacka, a potem napisał dla niej _Musicum Incantatores_ , wyszczerzył się do niego. Rozochocony Łapa natychmiast zerwał się z miejsca, aby uścisnąć jego rękę.

– Patrzcie, ten facet grał mnie w teatrze! – ekscytował się. – Yenka miała dobre oko, jesteśmy jak dwie krople wody!

– Nie podniecaj się tak. Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, nie umieściłabym cię w sztuce, ale Starlight upierał się, żeby dorzucić tam jakiś comic relief – studziła jego zapały roześmiana Yen, która również wstała. – Cześć, skarbie. – Nastawiła policzek, aby wymienić konwencjonalne, powitalne buziaki z Gordonem. – Dołączysz do nas?

– Nie, ja tylko... Bo widzisz, ja... – plątał się.

Pani Lupin odsunęła się nieco i przyjrzał mu uważniej. Jak na gwiazdę tego formatu był wyjątkowo przygaszony. Nie patrzył na nią, wyglądał za to na zdenerwowanego i zakłopotanego jednocześnie.

– Co się stało?

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że sztuka ci się nie podoba? – zapytał żałośnie, wprawiając ją w skrajne zdumienie.

– Uwielbiam _Musicum Incantatores_! – zapewniła go, wciągając do salonu i kiwając na Błyskotkę, aby przyniosła coś do picia. Najlepiej organicznego, fair trade i bez glutenu. Po serii odwyków i innych przygód Kein był przewrażliwiony na punkcie zdrowego stylu życia. Bardziej przeżywał jedynie krytykę swojej twórczości. – Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że jest inaczej?

– Dwa dni temu napisała do mnie ta cała Fiona Jakjejtam, prosząc, abym wyraził zgodę na wymianę aktorki w roli Adelajdy – opowiadał wzburzony. – Nie chcesz już jej grać, Yenka? Wiesz, że sztuka jest dla ciebie. Jeżeli ci się znudziła, schodzi z afiszy i wraca do szuflady. Zgodnie z umową. Nie zgadzam się na żadne zmiany. Yen, dobrze się czujesz? – urwał nagle.

I słusznie, bo pani Lupin wyglądała, jakby lada moment miała zacząć zionąć ogniem.

– Ta przeklęta baba! – ryknęła, tupiąc ze złości, a potem rzucając o ścianę szklanką z drinkiem, którą nadal miała w dłoni. – Nienawidzę jej!

– To nie ty zrezygnowałaś z roli? – Teraz to Gordon wyglądał na zrelaksowanego, a Yen szalała z wściekłości.

– Oczywiście, że nie! – krzyknęła. – Niczym się nie przejmuj, jutro pójdę do Fiony Cavaletti i wszystko wyjaśnię. _Musicum Incantatores_ mało być grane do końca roku i tak właśnie będzie.

– Dlatego teraz za to wypijemy! – wtrącił się znowu Black, który był zafascynowany swoim sobowtórem i zapewne od dawna marzył o spotkaniu.

Uspokojony co do wartości swojego talentu Klein chętnie przystał na propozycję i dołączył do towarzystwa, podczas gdy Yen wymknęła się do ogrodu, aby nieco ochłonąć.

– Nigdy nie dogadam się z tą wiedźmą – mamrotała do siebie doprowadzona na skraj wytrzymałości. – To jest po prostu niemożliwe!

§§§

Niestety, wizyta w teatrze nie tylko jej nie uspokoiła, lecz dodatkowo napsuła nerwów. W międzyczasie Witchway Art-House Theatre został w pełni przejęty przez siły zła. Wszędzie panoszyli się podwładni Fiony, którzy patrzyli na Yen jak na wyjątkowo obrzydliwego i odpornego na muchozol owada, który bez przerwy powraca, zamiast pokornie skonać gdzieś w kącie. Pani Lupin napotkała problemy już na portierni, gdzie jakaś zblazowana dziewoja w za dużych okularach wcale nie chciała jej wpuścić. Urażona Yenlla pewnie wreszcie odwróciłaby się na pięcie, trząsnęła drzwiami teatru i nigdy tam nie wróciła, gdyby w tej samej chwili magicznie nie pojawił się przed nią Edward Peabody.

– Oj, Yenlla! – Chwycił ją pod ramię i poprowadził przed siebie, ignorując krzyki dziewczyny z portierni. – Jak to dobrze, że jesteś! Musisz coś zobaczyć. To niepojęte, co tu się dzieje! Chciałem cię ostrzec, ale zwyczajnie nie wiedziałem jak...

– Nie, nie, nie! – broniła się Yen. – Ja już tego dłużej nie zniosę.

– Ja też – twierdził nieoczekiwanie człowiek, który formalnie nadal był dyrektorem, ale realnie nie miał wiele do powiedzenia. – Dostałem pewną propozycję... Chyba ją przyjmę – westchnął. – Słyszałem, że ty też nieźle sobie radzisz.

– Nie narzekam. A jednak szkoda mi z tego zrezygnować. – Bezradnie uniosła dłonie i wskazał na teatr.

Edward gorliwie pokiwał głową.

– Rozumiem. I zapewniam, że zmienisz zdanie, gdy to zobaczysz – rzucił enigmatycznie, nadal zdecydowanie ciągnąc ją za sobą.

W ponurych nastrojach przewędrowali ciemnym korytarzem, a potem bocznymi drzwiami dostali się na scenę. Peabody zatrzymał się w jednej z kulis, aby oboje mogli zobaczyć, co tam się dzieje. Nie musiał więcej mówić. Yen rozpoznała dekoracje, kostiumy, a przede wszystkim skoczną, kabaretową muzykę.

I wijącą się w świetle reflektorów Marisol, która próbowała opanować słynny numer z krzesłem w roli głównej, lecz jak na razie niezbyt jej wychodziło. Śpiew również pozostawiał wiele do życzenia...

 _Bye-bye, Mein Lieber Herr.  
Farewell, mein Lieber Herr.  
It was a fine affair,  
But now it's over.  
And though I used to care,  
I need the open air.  
You're better off without me,  
Mein Herr_

– Zaczęli próby do _Kabaretu_ – szepnął Edward. – Gdy tylko Fiona usłyszała, że wyjechałaś kręcić film do Stanów.

– Nie.

– Niestety tak. Połowa obsady już odeszła w proteście, gorączkowo szukają ludzi na zastępstwo. To będzie widowisko klapa. Ja zostaję tylko do końca tygodnia, żeby pozamykać sprawy, a potem... Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce zobaczymy się znowu, w lepszym miejscu.

Lecz Yenlla ledwo zwracała na niego uwagę, wpatrzona w Marisol, która nosiła jej kostium i śpiewała jej rolę, wreszcie zajmując jej miejsce. Wyrwała się Edwardowi i z impetem, drżąc z oburzenia, wmaszerowała prosto na scenę.

– Co to ma znaczyć?! – krzyknęła. – Domagam się wyjaśnień!

Muzyka ucichła jak ucięta nożem, Marisol zafałszowała i omal nie spadła z krzesła, na którym właśnie stała. Spojrzała na Yen z autentycznym przerażeniem, jakby obawiała się, że starsza stażem koleżanka straci cierpliwość i udusi ją pierzastym boa... Na co zresztą pani Lupin miała olbrzymią ochotę.

– To moja piosenka – powiedziała zarozumiale Yenlla. – To ja jestem Sally Bowles.

Marisol zachowała na tyle instynktu samozachowawczego i zdrowego rozsądku, ab nie próbować wdawać się w dyskusje. W innym przypadku Yen rzeczywiście wydrapałaby jej oczy. Zamiast tego taktycznie się od niej odsunęła, zostawiając pole do popisu komuś innemu...

– _Oh, c'est faux, madame Lupin_ – odezwał się z miejsca na widowni pretensjonalny głos Fiony Cavaletti. – Niestety, to nie jest dłużej prawda. _Quel dommage!_

Yenlla jeszcze jej nie widziała, ale już słyszała charakterystyczny stukot laski, który zwiastował nadejście nowej właścicielki teatru. Wkrótce Fiona również pojawiła się na scenie między dwiema aktorkami. Odziana była w obcisłą suknię w kolorze czerwonego wina, a na szyi nosiła nieodłączne perły. Włosy upięła w ciasny kok, który dodawał jej zarówno powagi, jak i centymetrów.

– Zdecydowałam, że to mademoiselle zagra miss Sally – poinformowała wyniośle. – Decyzje obsadowe nie podlegają dyskusji.

– Ale to moja rola!

– Już nie, nie słyszałaś?! – krzyknęła w tym samym momencie Marisol. – Teraz ja jestem Sally, nareszcie nadeszła moja kolej! A ty... Ty...

– _Silence, s'il vous plaît!_ – przerwała jej niezadowolona Fiona, stukając laską raz za razem. – Nikt tu nie musi się z niczego tłumaczyć ani tym bardziej ustalać czegokolwiek z madame Lupin. Madame Lupin nie ma w tym temacie nic do powiedzenia. _Rien du tout_ – podkreśliła ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Yen od razu wiedziała, że przegrała. Wystarczył jej widok Marisol na scenie, żeby zrozumieć, że nie ma najmniejszych szans. Nie zdoła ich przekonać, nie zdoła z nimi wygrać. Rola w _Kabarecie_ została jej ostatecznie odebrana i nie mogła nic na to poradzić. A jednak nie potrafiła tak po prostu przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Przecież miała w ręku pewną kartę, którą tylko ona mogła zagrać.

– Świetnie – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Jak sobie chcesz, Agnes.

Na dźwięk znienawidzonego imienia Fiona zapowietrzyła się z oburzenia, ale nie zdołała jej przerwać.

– Jeżeli tylko uważasz, że ona sobie poradzi. – Łypnęła spod oka na Marisol, która wyprężyła się dumnie.

– Oczywiście, że tak! – prychnęła. – Jestem aktorką, dlaczego miałabym sobie nie poradzić?

– A zatem powodzenia – kontynuowała spokojnie Yen, przewiercając ją spojrzeniem, które wydawało się przepalać na wylot przez skórę młodszej artystki. – Będę trzymać kciuki, Marisol. _Bo wiem, że sobie nie poradzisz. Nie będziesz w stanie śpiewać, nie zdołasz nawet otworzyć ust._ Nie mogę się wprost doczekać premiery. _Za każdym razem, gdy spróbujesz, przypomnisz sobie, że ukradłaś mi tę rolę i głos odmówi ci posłuszeństwa. Zadławisz się słowami. Będziesz fałszować i mylić kroki, niezależnie od starań i prób._ Na pewno przyjdę cię zobaczyć – obiecała na koniec.

Na twarzy Marisol pojawiła się dezorientacja typowa dla osób, na których piękna Yenlla wypróbowywała już swój wyjątkowy dar. Nie bardzo rozumiała, co się stało, i czy słyszała wszystko to, co wydawało jej się, że słyszała. Paradoksalnie Fiona sprawiała wrażenie podobnie wybitej z rytmu i nawet zapomniała rzucić coś złośliwego po francusku. Pani Lupin nie czekała, aż obie wiedźmy odzyskają rezon. Czym prędzej umknęła z teatru, pozdrawiając w przelocie Peabody'ego i prosząc, aby napisał do niej, gdy już osiądzie w nowym miejscu pracy.

Zdążyła w ostatniej chwili. Krew pojawiła się, gdy tylko wybiegła na zatłoczoną ulicę Pokątną.

§§§

Powracającego do domu Severusa nawet nie zdziwił widok rozciągniętej na kanapie Yen. Zaczął się przyzwyczajać do tego, że traktuje jego mieszkanie jak drugi dom, w końcu sam ją do tego zachęcił, wręczając klucz ukryty pod postacią wisiorka. Dopiero gdy uświadomił sobie, w jakim jest stanie, powróciły niezbyt wesołe wspomnienia z przeszłości. Szelma spała niespokojnie, a na jej twarzy i ubraniu zostały rozmazane ślady krwi. Mistrz eliksirów pochylił się i kontrolnie potrząsnął ją za ramię.

Ocknęła się z trudem i nadal nie wyglądała zbyt przytomnie.

– O, jesteś już? – zdziwiła się. – Która godzina?

– Późna. Co się stało?

– Przepraszam, musiałam się gdzieś schować. Poszłam rozmówić się z Fioną...

– I postanowiłaś rozwiązać sprawę za pomocą pięści?

– Nie. Gorzej.

Wpatrzył się w nią uważnie, a Yen zaśmiała się nieszczerze. Nadal była blada i roztrzęsiona. Nawet trochę bardziej, gdy dotarło do niej, że Snape już domyślił się wszystkiego. Nic się przed nim nie ukryło.

– Miałeś rację – westchnęła. – Wywaliła mnie z przedstawienia i oddała moją rolę Marisol. To było za dużo. Straciłam nad sobą kontrolę i... Och, czuję się okropnie.

Severus nie miał tego dnia w swoim repertuarze współczucia.

– To dlatego, że używasz współczulności, chociaż nie powinnaś – powiedział bez ogródek. – Wiesz, że za każdym razem...

– Skracam sobie życie o jeden dzień – dokończyła za niego cicho, lecz mimo to wyglądała na całkiem z siebie zadowoloną. – I tak było warto. Marisol w pełni na to zasłużyła.

Snape przewrócił w udręce oczami. Druga aktorka nadal stanowiła grząski temat, w którym wolałby nie utonąć. Zamiast się nad tym rozwodzić i dać Yen broń do ręki, wolał przejść do konkretów.

– Zażyłaś coś?

Pokręciła głową.

– Nie zdążyłam. Obawiam się, że odleciałam, gdy tylko tu dotarłam.

Przy akompaniamencie prychnięć i nieprzychylnych mruknięć Snape podniósł się i ruszył do domowej pracowni po niezbędne eliksiry.

– Zostań tu i postaraj się niczego nie pobrudzić.

– Nic mi nie jest!

– Aha, jak zwykle – rzucił, znikając za progiem.

– Zamówić pizzę? – zawołała za nim.

– Jak chcesz – odpowiedział. – Przecież i tak nigdy mnie nie słuchasz – mruknął do siebie i skrzywił się okropnie.

W gabinecie przejrzał szybko zapasy w poszukiwaniu właściwych specyfików. Na krzepliwość, na wzmocnienie, na duży ubytek krwi, na uspokojenie. Do tego żelazo i jakieś witaminy. I tak nie miał na składzie tego, co najbardziej potrzebne: antidotum na yenlliznę.

– Lepiej, żebym nie musiał ci tego osobiście wlewać do gardła – narzekał po powrocie do salonu. – Gdybym miał cierpliwość do kapryśnych małych dziewczynek, zostałbym pediatrą, a nie... – urwał, gdy ją zobaczył.

Nieprzytomna Yen bezwładnie zwisała z wersalki głową w dół, a krew z jej nosa powoli skapywała na podłogę. Severus zaklął pod nosem i z hukiem odstawił fiolki na stolik. Potem ukląkł przy nieznośnej kobiecie i spróbował ocucić ją po raz drugi. Tym razem nie poszło tak łatwo. Podtrzymywał ją, czując znajomą falę energii, od której elektryzowały mu się włosy. Musiał działać szybko.

– Niech to szlag – rzucił i sięgnął po różdżkę. – _Enervate_.

Yenlla z trudem otworzyła oczy. Przelewała się przez ręce, więc sam musiał ją ogarnąć i jakoś usadowić na miejscu. Napoił ją wszystkim po kolei, a potem poszedł po więcej. Na koniec zawinął w koc i czekał na efekty. Zmierzch powoli zapadał za oknami, a blada twarz Yen coraz upiorniej połyskiwała w mroku. Severus dobrze znał ten widok. Lepiej, niżby sobie tego życzył.

Długo trwało, zanim na jej policzki zaczęły powracać kolory. Mistrz eliksirów był już bliski wezwania fachowej pomocy, mimo że Yen na pewno by sobie tego nie życzyła.

– Boję się – odezwała się wreszcie i wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

Krążący do tej pory niespokojnie po pokoju Snape usiadł wreszcie obok niej i odruchowo objął ramieniem. Yenlla oparła się o niego, oddychając ciężko i nierówno.

– Boję się, że...

– Nie umrzesz, nie bądź niemądra – warknął na nią. – To byłoby zbyt proste, każdy by tak chciał.

Długo siedzieli po ciemku zatopieni we własnych myślach. Yen ufnie oparła głowę na ramieniu Severusa i pustym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w okno. Czas mijał i pani Lupin zdecydowanie powinna już być gdzie indziej, ale nic ich to nie obchodziło. Snape długo rozważał coś w myślach, zanim wreszcie się przełamał i poruszył temat, który od dawna odwlekał.

– Gdy byłem w Berlinie, poznałem pewnego profesora – zaczął ostrożnie. – Fascynuje go współczulność, ale z oczywistych względów do tej pory zajmował się nią tylko teoretycznie. Mogło się tak zdarzyć, że wspomniałem mu o tobie... Chętnie by cię poznał.

Yen drgnęła i odwróciła się do niego z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami.

– Słucham?

– Jest jeszcze pewien człowiek w Szkocji. On również prowadził już wcześniej badania nad...

– Chyba sobie żartujesz! – Mimo osłabienia Yenlla znalazła w sobie dość siły, aby parsknąć krótkim śmiechem. – Na litość, Sever, naprawdę chcesz mi wmówić, że w Berlinie, zamiast uwodzić młode Niemki, plotkowałeś o mnie z jakimiś ześwirowanymi czarodziejami? Po jaką cholerę?

Nie dał się sprowokować ani wyprowadzić z równowagi. Popatrzył na nią poważnie.

– Zastanów się. Nadejdzie taki czas, gdy osłabniesz i będziesz potrzebować każdej pomocy, jaką uda ci się znaleźć. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

– Tak – przyznała niechętnie. – Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Nie chcę o tym myśleć.

– Mam ich dane kontaktowe, będą do twojej dyspozycji.

– Dobrze. Dziękuję.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a Severus odruchowo pochylił się i pocałował ją w czoło.

Aż trudno uwierzyć, że jeszcze trzy lata wcześniej nie był tak wyrozumiały ani tak zainteresowany jej osobliwą przypadłością, wręcz przeciwnie. Gdy Yen drzemała spokojnie na jego ramieniu, przypominał sobie pewną rozmowę, którą odbył z Dumbledore'em. Dyrektor Hogwartu wezwał go do siebie pewnego mroźnego dnia pod koniec lutego, a on bynajmniej nie był przygotowany na to, co miał usłyszeć.

§§§

Dumbledore siedział za biurkiem w otoczeniu portretów swoich poprzedników i z uśmiechem wsłuchiwał się w kojącą muzykę pykających pod ścianą alembików. Dopiero widok wchodzącego Severusa oderwał go od tego leniwego zajęcia. Dyrektor wstał i uprzejmie wskazał mu miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. Dawny nauczyciel usiadł na nim z najwyższą niechęcią, której nawet nie starał się ukrywać. Już nie musiał.

– Pewnie domyślasz się, dlaczego cię wezwałem, mój chłopcze? – zagadnął konwersacyjnie.

– Owszem. Odpowiedź nadal brzmi nie. Mógł pan oszczędzić mi zachodu i zadowolić się listowną odmową.

– Cóż, i tak warto było spróbować – stwierdził Dumbledore, a iskierki w jego bladobłękitnych oczach zamigotały wesoło. – Postaw się w mojej sytuacji, Severusie. Rok szkolny jeszcze się nie skończył, a nowy mistrz eliksirów zdołał już drugi raz wysadzić się w powietrze.

– Zaiste ta sprawa nie jest mi obca. Pozwoliłem sobie z czystej ciekawości obejrzeć go na oddziale w Świętym Mungu. Intrygujący przypadek. Nie jestem pewien, czy uszy uda się odtworzyć. Jeżeli zamierza kontynuować karierę w magicznej edukacji, to nawet lepiej...

– Sam widzisz! – Dumbledore bezradnie rozłożył ręce. – Od razu pojawiły się plotki o klątwie, która dla odmiany przeniosła się na to stanowisko.

Z twarzy Snape'a trudno było cokolwiek odczytać, ale dyrektor znał go na tyle, aby całkiem serio podejrzewać, że ta sytuacja zwyczajnie go bawi. Jego dawny podwładny wykrzywił usta w obłudnej parodii uprzejmego uśmiechu.

– Zapewniam, że jeżeli jakakolwiek klątwa rzeczywiście istnieje, nie jest to moja sprawka. Nikomu bardziej ode mnie nie zależy na tym, aby moją dawną posadę objął jakiś pożyteczny idiota. Może wtedy wreszcie da mi pan spokój.

Mistrz eliksirów zachowywał się w sposób możliwie nieuprzejmy i odpychający, jednak po tylu wspólnych latach Dumbledore wydawał się na to uodporniony. Spoglądał na młodszego kolegę z rozbawieniem.

– Wyglądasz dobrze, drogi chłopcze – zauważył.

– Być może dlatego, że wreszcie otrzymuję wynagrodzenie adekwatne do zdolności, a zmiana w pracy trwa osiem, a nie osiem tysięcy siedemset sześćdziesiąt godzin, w porywach do ośmiu tysięcy siedmiuset osiemdziesięciu czterech.

– Och, obstawiałbym inny powód. Jak tam sprawy z Yenllą?

Zaskoczony Severus, który nigdy nie wyleczył się z hipokryzji i sporej dozy zaściankowości, dostał gwałtownego ataku kaszlu, jakby zakrztusił się własnym jadem.

– Z całym szacunkiem, ale to nie pana interes.

– Ależ jestem jej dziadkiem – przypomniał dyrektor z przewrotnym błyskiem w oku, niecierpliwie oczekując reakcji rozmówcy.

Snape zdołał w międzyczasie uzupełnić zapasy sarkazmu instant.

– Domniemanym, sekretnym dziadkiem. Dlaczego zatem nie pójdzie pan do niej i się do tego nie przyzna? Chętnie popatrzę na efekty. Niewątpliwie będzie to godziwa rozrywka.

Trafił celnie, jednak Albus Dumbledore sam się o to prosił. Irytujące iskierki w jego przenikliwych oczach zgasły niczym zdmuchnięte płomyki świec. Wyglądał teraz na zakłopotanego.

– Naturalnie nie chciałem się wtrącać...

– Byłbym niezwykle zobowiązany.

Jednak dyrektor swoim zwyczajem nie powiedział ostatniego słowa. Wcześniej przygotowywał tylko grunt przed zadaniem ostatecznego ciosu. Gdyby Snape wcześniej domyślił się, do czego dyrektor zmierza, na pewno dwa razy by się zastanowił, zanim zacząłby go drażnić. Szkoda, że najwyraźniej nieco stracił wyczucie.

– Po prostu znalazłem w swoich szpargałach to – odezwał się znowu znacznie weselszym tonem, przesuwając w stronę młodszego mężczyzny niewielkie pudełeczko. – I pomyślałem, że może wam się przydać.

Mistrz eliksirów nadal nie przeczuwał niczego złego, gdy odruchowo sięgnął po nie i otworzył. Spojrzał zezem na przeklęte obrączki, które kiedyś na rok spętały razem jego i Yen (fakt, że tylko on sądził, iż jest spętany, bo szelma oszukiwała, nie miał w tej chwili nic do rzeczy). Zastanawiał się, skąd stary Dumbledore nagle je wytrzasnął. Był pewien, że cisnął swoją na cztery wiatry dawno temu, ale cóż... Z dyrektorem nie dało się wygrać. Snape zachował obojętny wyraz twarzy i nie dał po sobie poznać, że obrączki zrobiły na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Zresztą, tak naprawdę żadnego nie zrobiły, bo i dlaczego.

– Przykro mi, lecz jakoś nie widzę zastosowania dla tej... ozdoby.

Dumbledore odchylił się na krześle i zachichotał jak pensjonarka, zakrywając usta długą, siwą brodą.

– Och, nie wątpię, że coś wymyślicie.

– Khm.

Mistrz eliksirów nie był w nastroju do żartów. Zgarnął pudełeczko do kieszeni i szybko podniósł się z miejsca.

– Jeżeli to już wszystko...

– Nie. Usiądź, proszę.

Dyrektor ponownie spoważniał. Wyprostował się, poprawił przekrzywioną tiarę i splótł przed sobą dłonie na mahoniowym biurku. Popatrzył na niego wyczekująco i Severus opadł z powrotem na miejsce.

– Tak, dyrektorze?

– Gdy poprosiłem cię o spotkanie, nie chodziło o propozycję pracy ani... Ani o biżuterię. Jak wiesz, los Yenlli leży mi na sercu, dlatego od dawna chciałem poruszyć pewien trudny temat. Problemy z nauczycielem eliksirów to zaledwie pretekst, mam już na oku zastępstwo. Nas czeka poważniejsza rozmowa.

Snape wprawdzie spodziewał się tego od pewnego czasu, ale i tak chętnie nieco odwlekłby nieuniknione... Najlepiej na zawsze. Dyrektor uwielbiał się wtrącać, a on miał tego serdecznie dość. Jednak musiał uznać jego prawa. Albus Dumbledore był jedynym żyjącym krewnym Yen.

– Nie muszę pytać, czy zostałeś uświadomiony w kwestii jej... specyficznej przypadłości. Wiem, że tak.

Severus powoli skinął głową.

– Zatem nie będę owijać w bawełnę. Jesteś dorosłym, doświadczonym mężczyzną i znasz jej sytuację, więc myślę, że mogę pozwolić sobie na szczerość. Na pewno zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Yenlla... – Zaciśnięte palce Dumbledore'a zbielały, głos przycichł. – Yenlla będzie żyć krócej od ciebie. Prawdopodobnie znacznie krócej.

Mimo że za oknem świeciło jasne, zimowe słońce, w okrągłym gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu nagle jakby pociemniało. Zrobiło się zimno i nieprzyjemnie. Z powodu panującej w pokoju ciszy było wyraźnie słychać poświstujący upiornie wicher. Snape zacisnął mocniej dłonie na oparciach krzesła i wpatrywał się w wirujący za oknem śnieg. Dyrektor obserwował go z ciekawością zza malutkich okularów.

– Takich rzeczy nie da się określić z całą pewnością – odpowiedział mistrz eliksirów, gdy przydługie milczenie zaczęło działać mu na nerwy. – Przy odrobinie szczęścia sam mogę wcześniej opuścić ten padół. Wiele nie trzeba.

– Oczywiście, wypadki się zdarzają, ale nie o to mi chodziło. Ona jest naprawdę chora. W wypadku każdej współczulnej czarownicy przebiega to inaczej. Jej babka cierpiała na serce, a poza tym... Miała kłopoty z oddychaniem. – Dumbledore również zapatrzył się w okno, a jego oczy połyskiwały wilgotno. – Nie mogła oddychać. To było potworne i nic nie dało się z tym zrobić. Udusiła się. Zaś w wypadku Yen prawdopodobnie będzie to związane z...

– Krwią – dopowiedział za niego Severus.

– Niestety. Wprawdzie babka dobrze ją na to przygotowała, jednak życie ciężko doświadczyło Yen. Możliwe, że miałaby szansę poradzić sobie ze współczulnością, gdyby nie trudne przejścia z młodości.

– Kto raz znalazł się w Koszmarnym Dworze, nigdy tak naprawdę z niego nie wychodzi – dodał cicho Snape, który dobrze wiedział, co mówi. Uparcie unikał wzroku dyrektora, udając, że nie jest specjalnie zainteresowany konwersacją. Czujna postawa i napięte mięśnie sugerowały jednak coś innego.

Cisza w gabinecie wprost dzwoniła w uszach. Dumbledore powędrował myślami w przeszłość, zapewne do ślicznej czarownicy, która go zmanipulowała, wykorzystała, a potem do końca życia z wprawą grała na jego emocjach, dopóki nie umarła zaduszona przez swój własny, zbuntowany organizm, pozostawiając po sobie zwariowaną babską linię rodową i całe mnóstwo zagadek z pieprzoną współczulnością na czele. Snape w tym czasie walczył z chęcią natychmiastowej ucieczki, lecz nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Wreszcie to dyrektor pierwszy ocknął się z zamyślenia i posłał mu wyjątkowo serdeczny uśmiech.

– Cieszę się, że wybrała właśnie ciebie, drogi chłopcze.

Severus zwrócił się ku niemu błyskawicznie i z taką miną, jakby chciał go ugryźć. Albus roześmiał się dobrodusznie.

– Mówię poważnie. Wierzę, że jej pomożesz. Prawdę powiedziawszy, jestem niezwykle wyrachowany, bo właśnie na to liczę.

– Bo jestem mistrzem eliksirów?

– Raczej ostatnią deską ratunku. Dlatego chciałbym ci dać coś jeszcze.

Dumbledore pstryknął palcami, a wtedy gdzieś z tyłu gabinetu trzasnęły drzwiczki szafki. Chwilę później na biurku wylądował zgrabnie opakowany stos dokumentów, książek i luźnych papierzysk.

– To wszystko, co udało mi się zgromadzić przez minione lata. Współczulność to nie temat, którym zajmowano się z zastosowaniem naukowych metod badawczych. Więcej tu bajek, mistycznej mitologii i ludowych przesadów niż rzetelnej wiedzy i faktów, lecz żywię nadzieję, że uda ci się coś na tym zbudować. Znacznie pewniejszego niż mnie. Załączyłem wiele moich notatek. Oby okazały się pomocne.

Severus spojrzał na niego, czując rosnący mętlik w głowie.

– Co niby mam z tym zrobić?

– To, co uznasz za stosowne.

Snape w jednej chwili zbladł jak ściana.

– Nie.

– Słucham? – nie zrozumiał Dumbledore.

– Pan wybaczy, dyrektorze, ale to zwyczajna kpina. – Zerwał się z miejscami, majestatycznie powiewając szatą. – Nie jestem już pana chłopcem na posyłki. Nie zamierzam przyjmować żadnych idiotycznych poleceń.

– Przecież chodzi o Yen!

– A co mnie to obchodzi?! – wybuchł niespodziewanie. – Nie jestem waszym niewolnikiem, do jasnej cholery! Mąż tej przeklętej starej wiedźmy, jej babki, też był mistrzem eliksirów, prawda? Czy właśnie dlatego mnie wybrałeś? Czy od samego początku tylko o to chodziło?!

– Ależ Severusie, mój chłopcze! – Dyrektor również wstał, uspokajająco unosząc dłonie. – To wcale nie...

– Dość – uciął dyskusję Snape, a coś w wyrazie jego twarzy sprawiło, że dyrektor nie próbował go dłużej zatrzymywać.

Kontynuując wieloletnią tradycję, Severus Snape wypadł z okrągłego gabinetu wściekły jak demony i z rozmachem trzasnął drzwiami.

§§§

Droga do domu zajęła mu znacznie więcej czasu niż zwykle. Musiał pomyśleć. Choć aby ogarnąć umysłem to wszystko, co właśnie usłyszał, i wszystkie tego konsekwencje, musiałby chyba wrócić ze Szkocji na piechotę. Nie istniały odpowiednie słowa, aby opisać, jak bardzo czuł się zły, wykorzystany i zagubiony. Nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć.

A Yenlla? Co z Yenllą? Dlaczego dawno temu w ogóle zwróciła na niego uwagę? Czy właśnie dlatego, że...

Ale nawet nie to było najgorsze.

Gdy Severus wreszcie dotarł do mieszkania, tuż za progiem zaatakowała go kolekcja kolorowych szali Yen. Snuły się po malutkim korytarzyku niczym węże, czepiając się jego ubrania i plącząc pod nogami. Zresztą, całe mieszkanie było zagracone jej bibelotami, dzięki czemu obecności kobiety pod tym dachem zwyczajnie nie dało się przeoczyć. Na podłodze w karnym rządku, wciąż poprawianym przez Błyskotkę, stały jej ulubione szpilki, na szafce poniewierały się szminki i bransoletki, a na drzwiach do salonu wisiała odprasowana krwistoczerwona suknia, którą zapewne zamierzała założyć tego wieczoru. Sama piękna szelma wirowała po pokoju, beztrosko tańcząc na paluszkach i nucąc coś pod nosem. Wydawała się całkiem szczęśliwa i zadowolona z życia. Bynajmniej nie wyglądała na kobietę z wyrokiem.

Yenlla Honeydell, współczulna wiedźma.

– O, jesteś wreszcie! – Dostrzegła go i zaraz znalazła się przy nim. – I jak było? Czego chciał od ciebie dyrektor?

Zatopiony w niewesołych myślach Severus nie był w stanie udzielić sensownej odpowiedzi. Burknął tylko pod nosem coś na odczepnego. Nie udało mu się jej odstraszyć.

– Widzę, że humor dopisuje jak zwykle – zaśmiała się. – Mówiłam ci, żebyś dał sobie z tym spokój. Zawsze wracasz z Hogwartu wkurzony. – Cmoknęła go w nos i zawirowała w kolejnym piruecie. – Lepiej idź do pracowni i wyżyj się na czymś, co już i tak leży martwe w formalinie. Ja mam dziś premierę na głowie.

Widząc, że stanowi tego dnia beznadziejny przypadek, litościwie zostawiła go w spokoju i zamiast tego powędrowała do kuchni, głośno nawołując skrzaty. Ani na moment nie przestawała rytmicznie podrygiwać, a stąpała lekko i zwinnie, jak gdyby wcale nie dotykała podłogi. Wesoła, żywa, energiczna i ciągle zajęta milionem idiotycznych spraw związanych z teatrem, rewiami, spektaklami.

A przecież nie zawsze tak było. Zdarzały się dni, kiedy jej twarz przysłaniał dziwny cień, który Severus długo próbował ignorować. Policzki traciły kolory, oczy blask, a ciało chęć do życia. Bywały takie poranki, kiedy Yen nie mogła podnieść się z łóżka. Blada i słaba zupełnie nie przypominała siebie. Poruszała się powoli i każdy krok zdawał się dla niej olbrzymim wysiłkiem. Próbowała to przed nim ukrywać, ale na dłuższą metę było to niemożliwe, nawet jeżeli sam bardzo nie chciał tego widzieć. Słabość ją irytowała, broniła się przed nią, jak tylko mogła. Jeżeli mogła. Ciemną nocą, gdy nie mogła spać, gdy wstrząsały nią drgawki, a krew nie chciała przestać się z niej wylewać, nie miała specjalnie wyboru.

Yenlla Honeydell, piękny żywy trup.

Severus patrzył na roześmianą, roztańczoną szelmę szykującą się do kolejnej premiery i bardziej niż kiedykolwiek do tej pory miał ochotę rzucić to wszystko w diabły, trzasnąć drzwiami i uciec jak najdalej.

Jak najdalej od Yen, krwi i cienia.

Właśnie dlatego następnego dnia udał się do dyrektora Szpitala imienia Świętego Munga, aby jeszcze raz przedyskutować ofertę zagranicznego stypendium, którą parę dni wcześniej zdąży już bez namysłu odrzucić. Na szczęście był jeszcze czas, bez problemu dało się to odkręcić. Profesor Snape zakończył na miejscu wszystkie swoje sprawy i miesiąc później wyjechał do Berlina, aby w spokoju kontynuować badania nad truciznami i zaczytywać się w pismach doktora Faustusa.

Przez pewien czas nawet udawało mu się nie myśleć o porzuconej w odległym Londynie Yen Honeydell.


	22. Cały ten zgiełk

**Track 21  
Cały ten zgiełk**

* * *

 _Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And all  
That  
Jazz  
_(CHICAGO: _All That Jazz_ )

* * *

Listopad tego roku był wyjątkowo paskudny i dzięki temu idealnie odzwierciedlał swoją nazwę – oprócz liści intensywnie padał deszcz i nastroje. Jedynym miejscem, którego to nie dotyczyło, była Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. W zamku trudno było się smucić – przeszkadzały w tym regularne, obfite posiłki, barwna kadra pedagogiczna z dyrektorem na czele oraz nawał zajęć do ogarnięcia. Naprawdę nie sposób cierpieć na depresję w miejscu, które ma tyle do zaoferowania.

Syriusz Black od pewnego czasu całkowicie zgadzał się z powyższym stwierdzeniem. W nowym roku szkolnym wreszcie jakoś pogodził się z posadą nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Nie narzekał tyle, co dawniej, nie próbował uciekać ani rzucać roboty. Narzeczona oraz jej koleżanki były z niego naprawdę dumne. Sądziły, że wydoroślał i zaczął dobrze rokować na przyszłość. Syriusz osobiście uważał, że chyba jednak nie, lecz nie zamierzał się z nimi kłócił. Cieszył się, że wreszcie ma względny spokój.

I partnera do ciekawych dyskusji.

– Tak, Błyskawica to był pierwszorzędny model miotły. Gdy tylko ją zobaczyłem, poczułem się znowu jak dzieciak – opowiadał zaaferowany Łapa przy śniadaniu, żywo gestykulując i niemal zrzucając sobie na kolana talerz z jajkami na bekonie. – Idealnie dopasowane witki, uchwyty antypoślizgowe na stopy. Przyspieszenie do stu pięćdziesięciu mil na godzinę w dziesięć sekund. Szkoda, że za naszych czasów takich nie robili, James wyprawiałby na niej cuda. Stare Komety i Zmiataczki nie mogły się z tym równać.

Marianna oparła głowę na dłoni i przyglądała mu się uważnie, chłonąc każde słowo. To niesamowite, że została również trenerką drużyny Puchonów. Jej słynny poprzednik na stanowisku profesora eliksirów serdecznie nie znosił sportu w każdej postaci. Tylko raz z konieczności zgodził się sędziować mecz i podobno bardzo to odchorował. Quidditcha nie tolerowała również większość znanych Syriuszowi kobiet – w czasach szkolnych Rosmerta i Yen zjawiały się na trybunach wyłącznie po to, aby się pokazać i poflirtować z przystojnymi zawodnikami, nigdy nie opanowały podstawowych zasad gry. Inteligentna i ciekawa świata młoda nauczycielka zdecydowanie wybijała się na ich tle. No i w obcisłych skórzanych spodniach pięknie prezentowała się na miotle.

– Mój ojciec ma ostatni egzemplarz Spadającej Gwiazdy i traktuje go jak prawdziwy skarb – pochwaliła się. – Podobno dzięki tej miotle zdobył wraz z drużyną Puchar Quidditcha i przy okazji Puchar Domów. Musiało to być gdzieś w 1980 roku... Chyba wtedy skończył Hogwart.

Syriusz poczuł się nieswojo, gdy uświadomił sobie, że najwyraźniej jest starszy od ojca pięknej Marianny. Pocieszał się jedynie tym, że nie znał gościa, bo dzięki temu stawał się bardziej abstrakcyjny.

– Uczyłam się latać na Srebrnej Strzale – wspominała dalej jasnowłosa dziewczyna, uśmiechając się do siebie refleksyjnie. – Ale i tak najbardziej lubiłam Nimbusy. Są najwygodniejsze, nie wżynają się tam, gdzie nie trzeba... Jeżeli wiesz, o co mi chodzi. – Puściła do niego oko.

Syriusz zachichotał, po czym dolał kawy sobie i towarzyszce. Przy okazji niechcący potrącił ją łokciem, ale Marianna zamiast się odsunąć, jeszcze bardziej się do niego przysunęła. Mimo że Wielka Sala powoli się wyludniała, im jakoś nie spieszyło się na lekcje.

– Ty też byłeś w drużynie?

– Cóż... – Zakłopotany Black wzburzył ręką opadające mu na oczy włosy. – Można powiedzieć, że bywałem. Od czasu do czasu mnie wywalali za niesportowe zachowanie, wiadomo. Ale w nagłych wypadkach zwykle powoływali mnie z powrotem.

– Na jakiej pozycji grałeś?

– Chyba na każdej, w zależności od potrzeby. Najczęściej wyznaczali mnie na pałkarza. – Bez ostrzeżenia wyprężył się i na migi zaprezentował siłę swojego uderzenia. – Szlag, byłem w tym naprawdę dobry. Wbijanie goli też mi się podobało... Zwłaszcza gdy graliśmy ze Ślizgonami. Kiedy teraz o tym myślę, to naprawdę cud, że przeżywaliśmy mecze. To była istna rzeź!

– Potrafię sobie wyobrazić. Pamiętam starcia pomiędzy Harrym Potterem i Malfoyem.

Marianna wesoło pokiwała głową, a Syriusz poczuł kolejny dreszcz. Kompletnie zapomniał, że to dziecko chodziło do szkoły z jego chrześniakiem, a nawet było od niego młodsze – jak bardzo, tego jeszcze nie wiedział. Rok? Dwa? Trzy? W jego oczach piękna koleżanka absolutnie nie wyglądała na aż tak młodą. Tam, gdzie to konieczne, była całkiem wyrośnięta.

„O czym ja myślę?", zganił się w duchu i szybko odwrócił, siorbiąc namiętnie kawę.

Akurat ten moment wybrała sobie Minerwa McGonagall, aby do nich dołączyć. Black od razu pomyślał, że czeka go kolejny opieprz, bo powinien być na zajęciach, dyżurze, konsultacjach czy gdziekolwiek indziej, gdzie spędzali każdą wolną chwilę inni profesorowie. Na szczęście tym razem się mylił. Wicedyrektorka zamiast bawić się w drobne pretensje, zrzuciła na niego pełnowymiarową bombę.

– Syriuszu, przyjmij moje serdeczne gratulację – powiedziała, zatrzymując się przy nich. – Nie ukrywam, że już od pewnego czasu spodziewałam się tej informacji.

Marianna zamrugała, przenosząc wzrok od wicedyrektorki do przystojnego profesora obrony przed czarną magią. Uśmiechnęła się uroczo do tego ostatniego.

– A co się stało?

– Jak to co? – McGonagall wydawała się być w wybitnie dobrym humorze i niemal się zarumieniła. – Syriusz się zaręczył!

– Och. – Młoda nauczycielka zdecydowanie się tego nie spodziewała. – Naprawdę?

– Nie pochwaliłeś się koleżance? – zdziwiła się starsza profesorka, a ponieważ Black nadal się nie odzywał, nagle coś do niej dotarło. – Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, że chciałeś utrzymać to w tajemnicy.

– Nie, nie – zreflektował się. – Nic się nie stało. Po prostu... Jakoś nie było okazji.

Faktycznie, przez cały ten czas, jaki upłynął od jego zaręczyn z Rosmertą, jakoś nie uznał za stosowne podzielić się radosną nowiną ze śliczną Marianną. I nawet sam nie wiedział dlaczego.

§§§

– A więc Peabody ostatecznie wylądował w Melpomenie. Nie jest to wprawdzie najlepszy teatr, ale za to jeden z trzech, które mają szansę wybić się na prowadzenie, gdy Fiona zrujnuje Witchway Art.-House. A zrujnuje na pewno, wystarczy tylko cierpliwie poczekać. Pamiętasz Peabody'ego, prawda?

– Yhm.

– On zdecydowanie pamięta ciebie. Nadal wspomina ten nieszczęsny bankiet, na którym…

– Khm.

– Zdecydowanie zrobiłeś na nim wrażenie.

– Zejdź ze stołu, Yenlla.

Szelma siedziała na wysokim blacie i radośnie majtała nogami w powietrzu, a usta nie zamykały jej się ani na moment, odkąd tylko przyszła. W zasadzie nie było w tym nic dziwnego, ale brak protestu czy choćby zdecydowanej reakcji ze strony Severusa jeszcze bardziej ją rozochocił. Zignorowała prośbę.

– A ja sama nie wiem, co powinnam zrobić.

– Zejść ze stołu?

– Nienawidzę zmian. Nie znoszę podejmować decyzji. Wolałabym, żeby ktoś zrobił to za mnie. Może powinnam posłuchać Edwarda? On mówi, że…

– Proszę, zejdź ze stołu.

Snape krzątał się wokół niej, przygotowując składniki eliksiru, nad którym pracował. Wytrzymały mosiężny kociołek bulgotał na małym ogniu, wydzielając świeżą, ziołową woń, a ogień zapewniał przyjemne ciepło w chłodne, listopadowe popołudnie. Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu pewnie nawet nie wpuściłby jej z własnej woli za próg pracowni, ale od tamtej pory wiele się zmieniło. Teraz Yen otwarcie zawłaszczała przestrzeń, a on ku własnemu zdumieniu odkrył, że w zasadzie nie ma nic przeciwko. A przynajmniej otwarcie jej nie wypędzał.

Stało się absolutnie normalne, że po pracy (jeżeli już do jakiejś chodziła), Yenlla Lupin zjawiała się od razu w jego mieszkaniu. Gdy wracał, znajdował ją w swoim salonie, kuchni lub łazience, przy swoim stole albo w swoim łóżku. Yen oznaczała teren systematycznie i skutecznie. W przedpokoju stały jej buty, w szafie wisiały dwie lub trzy sukienki, a po dywanie poniewierały się zgubione spinki do włosów. Na półce pod lustrem Snape znajdował jej kosmetyki, a na nocnym stoliku modne mugolskie powieści. Spędzali razem mnóstwo czasu, bezpiecznie ukryci przed światem w czterech ścianach chronionego wszelkimi możliwymi zaklęciami mieszkania. Niemal codziennie jadali razem obiad, później wypijali popołudniową herbatę i długo siedzieli razem w saloniku, rozmawiając lub w przyjaznym milczeniu zajmując się swoimi sprawami. Czasami oboje zapominali, że pani Lupin w zasadzie powinna spędzać podobne wieczory zupełnie gdzie indziej i z kim innym.

Eliksir zabulgotał ostrzegawczo, więc Severus ocknął się z zamyślenia i dorzucił do niego ostatni składnik, po czym natychmiast zdjął z ognia. Nagle Yen zrozumiała, do czego potrzebny był mu stół i niechętnie odsunęła się na bok. Mikstura pachniała apetycznie, ale nie dała się zwieść. Doświadczenie mówiło jej, że w smaku wszystkie są równie paskudne. Wkrótce miała okazję się o tym przekonać, gdy Snape odlał dla niej hojną porcję. Kielich z eliksirem dymił niepokojąco niczym Czara Ognia.

– Co to? – Skrzywiła się sceptycznie.

– Aperitif.

– Nie wygląda.

– I nie smakuje. Mimo to bądź łaskawa bliżej się z nim zapoznać.

Uznała, że rozsądniej będzie nie marudzić i nie sprawiać problemów. W końcu te eliksiry naprawdę jej służyły, chociaż uparcie się przed nimi broniła. Udała, że wznosi toast za zdrowie Snape'a, a potem posłusznie wypiła do dna.

– Uch, ten był ohydny.

– Cóż, życie.

– Mógłbyś okazać chociaż trochę empatii...

– Być może, ale słownik wyrazów obcych zostawiłem w innym mieszkaniu. Tym, które wyleciało w powietrze.

– Ach, przynajmniej humor ci dopisuje.

– Zaiste.

Kilkoma ruchami różdżki Severus uporał się z bałaganem, którego sam narobił, oczyścił wstępnie fiolki, stół i sprzęty. Gdy skończył, stanął przed nią i obserwował uważnie, jakby spodziewał się jakichś efektów.

Yen zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy.

– Co? Miało mi coś wyrosnąć? Skrzydełka czy...

Bez ostrzeżenie złapał ją za rękę i skontrolował puls, potem pochylił się i zajrzał jej w oczy, odciągając palcem dolną powiekę. Odgarnął włosy z czoła i...

– Stop! – krzyknęła spanikowana Yen. – Zachowujesz się dziwnie. Przestań, jeśli łaska.

– Nie. Chciałbym cię zbadać.

To już zabrzmiało o wiele lepiej i bardziej znajomo. Siedząca na stole Yenlla odchyliła się i spojrzała na niego figlarnie, ze swoim najlepszym dwuznacznym uśmiechem na ustach.

– Proszę bardzo, możesz mnie badać, kiedy tylko masz ochotę.

Snape skarcił się w myślach za niezbyt trafny dobór słów, które Yen oczywiście musiała złośliwie zinterpretować.

– Nie w tym sensie. W Mungu, tak jak kiedyś.

– O, nie, nie, nie! NIE! – Wydawała się absolutnie przerażona tym pomysłem. – Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Nie mogę ot tak sobie wmaszerować do twojego laboratorium! Nie teraz, nie po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Przecież oni mnie znają, znają NAS. To byłaby katastrofa!

– Niekoniecznie. Pani Paddington potrafi być dyskretna.

– To wścibska wiedźma!

Uciszył ją ruchem ręki.

– Pani Paddington pobierze próbki, resztą zajmie się Lovegood. Nikt się nie zorientuje, możemy nawet zrobić to tutaj.

– Nie – zaprotestowała Yenlla, obronnie krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

– Yenlla.

– Nie zgadzam się.

Jeżeli szukał skutecznego sposobu, aby przepędzić ją ze stołu, to właśnie go znalazł. Sama zeskoczyła na podłogę i czym prędzej ewakuowała się z pracowni.

– Musimy wrócić do badań – upierał się.

– Po co?! – wybuchła nieoczekiwanie. – Co to da? NIC. Tak samo jak poprzednim razem. Nie ma na to leku.

Snape szedł krok w krok za nią.

– Skąd wiesz? Konsultowałaś się z kimś? Czy kiedykolwiek chociaż przyznałaś się do współczulności? Gdybyś pozwoliła na dokładne testy...

– Nie dam się zamknąć w szpitalu i przeprowadzać na sobie durnych eksperymentów! – Tupnęła nogą, przerywając mu w pół słowa. – Nie jestem szczurem, żeby robić na mnie testy! – Oburzona zadarła głowę wysoko do góry i odwróciła się od niego. – Na mnie już pora.

Przytrzymał ją za rękę.

– Wiesz, że mam rację.

– A może ochotę na kolejny tytuł? Na jeszcze jedną nagrodę w dziedzinie eliksirów? – zaatakowała go znacznie agresywniej niż wynikałoby to z sytuacji. – Nie jestem projektem naukowym!

– Gdybyś nie była tak uparta...

– Muszę już iść. – Wyrwała mu się wściekła jak osa. – Czekają na mnie.

Miała zacięta minę, a cała jej sylwetka wyrażała postawę tak zamkniętą i niedostępną, jak to tylko możliwe. Wydawała się absolutnie odporna na wszelkie rozsądne argumenty, mimo że całkiem niedawno po raz kolejny wykrwawiała mu się na kanapę po epizodzie z Marisol. Fakt, wyglądała nieco lepiej, ale to nic nie znaczyło. Wszystko, co jej dawał, tylko maskowało problem. Niestety, nie potrafił jej przekonać argumentami ani nie mógł zwyczajnie związać i zrobić tego, co uważał za słuszne. Musiał ją wypuścić.

– Twoja wola.

– Całe szczęście – prychnęła. – Zajmij się lepiej sobą, Sever. Ja na pewno sobie poradzę. Całe życie nie robię nic innego. Pa!

Opuściła jego mieszkanie obrażona, więc pogodził się z wizją cichych dni. Nie znosiła, gdy się wtrącał, i okazywała mu to na przeróżne sposoby, a jednak chętnie korzystała z jego pomocy. Nie zawsze potrafił wyczuć odpowiedni moment (ba, zwykle nie trafiał), a jednak coś musiał robić. W końcu był jedynym w miarę rozsądnym człowiekiem uświadomionym w kwestii jej kondycji, Dumbledore wyraźnie (i wielokrotnie) mu to zakomunikował. A Yenlla była zbyt uparta, aby samodzielnie podjąć jakieś działania. Wolała wypierać problem.

§§§

Deszcz nieprzerwanie tłukł w szyby, ale w domku marzeń, podobnie jak w Hogwarcie, nie stanowiło to większej tragedii. W każdym razie nie dla pana domu. Remus odsunął od siebie talerz, odchylił się na krześle i westchnął z przyjemnością.

– Podać herbatę, sir? – zapytała uprzejmie Błyskotka.

– Och, tak. Byłoby cudownie.

– Dobrze, sir.

Pomijając inne pozytywne aspekty związku z Yenllą Honeydell, Lupin nie mógł nie docenić uroku regularnych, obfitych i domowych posiłków przygotowywanych przez wierną i uzdolnioną skrzatkę. Niewielka istota była prawdziwym skarbem i znakomicie prowadziła gospodarstwo, którego nie była w stanie ogarnąć pani Lupin.

Jeżeli chodziło o samą Yen, nadal niemrawo i bez apetytu grzebała widelcem w talerzu. Wydawała się błądzić myślami bardzo daleko od urządzonej ze smakiem jadalni. Błyskotka ustawiła przed nią filiżankę z herbatą, której w roztargnieniu nawet nie zauważyła.

– Jak tam próby do spektaklu, kochanie? – zapytał Remus, próbując odgadnąć powód tego zamyślenia.

Yenlla ocknęła się i potrząsnęła głową.

– Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję. Rola nie jest zbyt wielka, ale za to atmosfera wspaniała. Właśnie tego potrzebowałam.

– Cieszę się. Może zostaniesz tam na stałe?

– Taaak. Nie. Jeszcze nie wiem. Rozważam to.

W skromnym, ale niezwykle wysoko cenionym teatrze muzycznym o prostej nazwie Music Hall nie traktowano jej jak gwiazdy, bo takie ustalono dawno temu zasady, ale za to przyjęto ciepło i serdecznie. Był to zresztą jedyny magiczny teatr, w którym grano wyłącznie mugolskie sztuki, w tym _Les Misérables_ , która tak marzyła się Yen.

– Proszę tylko, abyś się nie przemęczała – dodał z troską. – Ostatnio wiele się wydarzyło, może warto by trochę się... wyciszyć?

Yenlla natychmiast uniosła głowę, żeby przeszyć go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. Poczuła się skarcona i bardzo jej się to nie spodobało. Tym bardziej, że nie wiedziała, czego jej mąż znowu się czepia. Czy wciąż chodziło o aferę z perfumami? A może o żenujące przepychanki z Fioną, na które nie miała wpływu? Czy jednak o film, który w przyszłości zmusi ją do częstych wyjazdów promocyjnych, z czego jej mąż wydawał się niezbyt zadowolony, chociaż udawał, że jest inaczej, a wcześniej ją do tego zachęcał.

Czasami myślała, że byłoby o wiele lepiej, gdyby odszedł. Gdyby po ostatnim skandalu nie dał się ugłaskać, tylko uniósł honorem i pokazał jej drzwi. Wszystko byłoby wtedy znacznie prostsze.

Albo i nie.

Remus widocznie wyczuł niekorzystny dla siebie klimat, bo niedługo później podniósł się z miejsca. Odchrząknął.

– Niestety, muszę już iść – poinformował ją. – W ministerstwie zwołano pilne zebranie... Naprawdę nie wiem, kiedy wrócę.

Yenlla najpierw wzruszyła ramionami, jednak natychmiast się zreflektowała i posłała mu smutny uśmiech.

– I to ty mówisz mi o nieprzemęczeniu się? – Wstała i podeszła do niego z otwartymi ramionami. – Wróć szybko, dobrze?

– Postaram się, kochanie, ale nic nie obiecuję. – Cmoknął ją w policzek i po chwili już go nie było.

Pani Lupin westchnęła. Planowała tym razem zostać we własnym domu (Snape nadal był w niełasce), trochę poczytać, a potem być może się zdrzemnąć, bo ostatnio faktycznie czuła się zmęczona... Wszystkie nowe projekty i Fiona bardzo dały jej w kość.

Niestety, nie było jej to dane. W pistacjowym saloniku odnalazła ją majestatyczna i niezwykle napuszona śnieżna sowa.

 _Twoja przyjaciółka przekazuje pozdrowienia_ , napisał ktoś krętym, pełnym zawijasów i ozdobników, eleganckim charakterem pisma.

Yenlla odwróciła bilecik i nabazgrała niestarannie ołówkiem:

 _Odczep się, Lu_.

Odpowiedź od Lucjusza Malfoya nadleciała błyskawicznie.

 _Proszę uważać na słowa, droga pani Lupin. W twoim interesie leży być dla mnie grzeczniejszą._

 _Odczep się, sir. Z poważaniem, lady Lupin_ , napisała złośliwie i ponownie odesłała sowę.

Pan na Malfoy Manor był jednak z natury upierdliwy i nie dawał się łatwo zbyć. Ciągle przysyłał nowe listy i prosił (tudzież żądał lub rozkazywał) o spotkanie i chwilę rozmowy. Yenlla nie miała na to najmniejszej ochoty i bynajmniej tego nie ukrywała.

 _Nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru, Yenlla. Ostatni raz grzecznie proszę, abyś zjawiła się dziś w mieszkaniu Amy. Inaczej pójdę do prasy i opowiem o naszym małym spotkaniu w Ein Elixier_.

Przebiegła wzrokiem list i niemal zagotowała się ze złości. Zmięła go w dłoni i z furią cisnęła przez pokój. Zaraz potem przypomniała sobie, gdzie się znajduje, więc pobiegła po świstek i skwapliwie schowała go w szufladzie.

 _A co takiego stało się w Ein Elixier? Przypomnij mi z łaski swojej_ , tym razem kaligrafowała każdą literę, mocno przyciskając pióro do pergaminu. _Mogłam nic nie zauważyć, ponieważ byłam tam z MOJĄ PRZYJACIÓŁKĄ. Z kolei mogłoby się wydawać interesujące, co robiło w podobnym miejscu dwóch byłych Śmierciożerców. Może nadal spotykacie się potajemnie i spiskujecie przeciwko legalnie wybranemu rządowi?_

Parę minut później zarozumiała sowa znów zastukała w szybę pistacjowego saloniku.

 _Jesteś doprawdy okrutna, ma chérie. Czy ja rzucam jakiekolwiek oskarżenia? Jednak wiem, co widziałem, i nie zawaham się..._

Pani Lupin nawet nie doczytała do końca. Podarła bilecik na strzępy i szybko odpisała:

 _Jak śmiesz mnie szantażować, skoro masz znacznie bardziej kłopotliwy sekret na sumieniu? Co powiedziałaby droga Narcyza?_

Imię małżonki wywarło piorunujący efekt. Ton listów pana na Malfoy Manor uległ natychmiastowej zmianie. W końcu to swojej oziębłej żony najbardziej się bał.

 _Właśnie dlatego proszę, abyśmy nie podejmowali pochopnych decyzji, droga pani Lupin. Stawka jest wysoka, nie warto robić sobie wrogów. Proponuję spokojną rozmowę, jak przystało na dawnych przyjaciół. Dzisiaj o szóstej po południu w mieszkaniu mademoiselle Amy. Czy mogę liczyć na Pani towarzystwo?_

Yen długo się wahała, bo z czystej przekory nie chciała ustąpić, jednak w końcu skapitulowała. Odpisała krótkie „Tak" i po raz ostatni odesłała sowę. W końcu jej też zależało na tym, aby chronić swoje interesy, a „spokojna rozmowa" jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła. Po namyśle uznała, że będzie to z jej strony rozsądne działanie. Poza tym od samego początku nie miała zamiaru zdradzać sekretu Malfoya. Co miałaby na tym zyskać? Zresztą, nigdy nie znosiła Narcyzy...

§§§

Gdy wreszcie znalazła się na progu nieszczęsnego apartamentu, bynajmniej nie czekała tam na nią Amy, ale Lucjusz Malfoy we własnej osobie. Zanim wpuścił ją do środka, uważnym spojrzeniem obrzucił jej strój. W absurdalnie obcisłych jeansach, które przylegały do niej niczym druga skóra, w modnej, krótkiej kurtce narzuconej na czarną koszulę i kowbojkach wyglądała jak wyjęta prosto z mugolskiego magazynu. I właśnie o to jej chodziło. Liczyła, że antymagicznym wizerunkiem zdoła nieco wytrącić Lucjusza z równowagi. Chociaż nie było to już takie pewne, skoro gusta ostatnio drastycznie mu się odmieniły...

Malfoy zagwizdał cicho pod nosem.

– U la la, moja droga! Zawsze byłaś bardzo _moderne_ , ale to już chyba lekka przesada. Jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że wstydzisz się swojego pochodzenia.

Yenlla wymownie przewróciła oczami.

– Błagam, oszczędź mi pogadanki ideowej i przejdźmy do rzeczy. Zakładam, że nie o tym chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać?

– _Non_. Oczywiście, że nie, _chérie_ – zapewnił, po czym ukłonił się przed nią elegancko i wreszcie odsunął, robiąc przejście. – Zapraszam do salonu. Czekamy na ciebie.

Subtelnie zaznaczone „my" jeszcze jej nie zaniepokoiło, ponieważ spodziewała się ujrzeć tam pijaną i rozchichotaną Amy. Nawet w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczała, że zamiast Amerykanki na nieskazitelnie białej kanapie będzie siedział Severus Snape. Mistrz eliksirów w jednej ręce trzymał szklankę Ognistej, a w drugiej cygaro, którym właśnie miał się zaciągnąć, jednak na widok Yen wypuścił je z dłoni. Lucjusz Malfoy sprawnie machnął różdżką, ratując nowiutki mebel.

– Och, _mon ami_ , ostrożnie!

Ani Yen, ani Severus nie zwrócili na niego uwagi, zajęci tępym wpatrywaniem się w siebie nawzajem. Tradycyjnie to Snape pierwszy odzyskał głos i narzucił rozmowie odpowiedni styl i ton, za którym Yenlla chętnie podążyła.

– Pani Lupin – przywitał ją grzecznie, acz chłodno.

– Profesorze Snape – odpowiedział uprzejmie, lecz obojętnie.

Malfoy prychnął z niedowierzaniem.

– Nagle jesteście na „pan" i „pani"? Litości, kto w to uwierzy?

Severus zmierzył go spojrzeniem wytrenowanym przez lata na całych pokoleniach uczniów Hogwartu.

– Wybacz, ale nie rozumiem. Wszak to jest _pani Lupin_ , czyż nie?

– Owszem. – Yen ochoczo podjęła grę. – Jak profesor Snape był łaskaw zauważyć...

– Dosyć! – jęknął Lucjusz. – Zwracajcie się do siebie, jak macie ochotę. Ja nie zamierzam brać udziału w tej dziecinadzie. Yen, _chérie_ , czego się napijesz? – gładko zmienił temat. – Amy wspominała, że uległaś urokowi waniliowej wróżki. Zapewniam, że posiadamy niewyczerpane zapasy tego specjału, więc jeżeli tylko odczuwasz pragnienie...

– NIE – przerwał mu Snape nadspodziewanie emocjonalnym tonem, na moment wypadając z roli. – Żadnego alkoholu dla... _pani Lupin_.

– Hm. – Malfoy posłał mu zagadkowe, ale bardzo wymowne spojrzenie, więc Severus błyskawicznie przywołał się do porządku i na powrót wygodnie rozsiadł na wersalce. – A to dlaczego? – zapytał.

A potem, gdy już zinterpretował te słowa w najbardziej oczywisty sposób, rozjarzył się cały jak, nie przymierzając, Rosmerta.

– Och, _mon Dieu_! Czyżbym miał powód, aby złożyć ci moje najserdeczniejsze gratulacje... pani Lupin? – zwrócił się z kolei do Yen.

Nieszczęsna aktorka wprost zsiniała ze złości, przeszywając rozwścieczonym spojrzeniem Severusa, który już i tak wyglądał na nieco wstrząśniętego własnym wystąpieniem, a potem przyszpilając nim nadmiernie wesołego Malfoya, który wzajemnie obserwował ją pilnie, wypatrując innych objawów odmiennego stanu.

– Nic z tych rzeczy – wysyczała. – Nie mogę pić z powodu nowej roli. Mam to zapisane w kontrakcie.

– Toż to okrutne!

Yen wzruszyła ramionami.

– Zdarzają się dziwniejsza zapisy.

– Czy zmiana koloru włosów również tam ma swoje źródła? – kontynuował Lucjusz z ukradkowym uśmieszkiem, który bardzo pasował do jego elfiej twarzy. – Jeżeli tak, muszę pochwalić gust reżysera. Zawsze wolałem cię w tej wersji, kochanie. A co myśli nasz drogi _mâitre des Potions_?

Wywołany do odpowiedzi Snape omal nie udławił się drinkiem. Jak na kogoś, kto latami uczył się ukrywać swoje aktualne uczucia, wypadał w tej rozgrywce wyjątkowo blado. Yen mordowała go płomiennym spojrzeniem.

– A co mnie to obchodzi? – prychnął wreszcie.

Za późno. Lucjusz już znowu mierzył ich oboje domyślnym spojrzeniem spod elegancko uniesionych brwi.

– Och, ależ naturalnie, _mon ami_. Zapewne nic a nic, bo i dlaczego, hę? – rzucił pozornie lekko, zanim zagadnął piękną panią Lupin: – Cóż, droga Yen, zamiast waniliowej przyjemności mogę ci zaproponować banalną kawę lub herbatę.

– Poproszę kawę, jeżeli to nie problem.

– Najmniejszy.

– Bo nie zauważyłam dotąd skrzatów... – dodała słodko.

Lucjusz nie dał się sprowokować.

– A zatem pomyśl, jak wyjątkowy zaszczyt cię spotka, skoro wykonam ją własnoręcznie.

– Czy to groźba?

– Co za nieuzasadniona i niesprawiedliwa złośliwość! – oburzył się. – Możesz przy okazji zapytać swoją przyjaciółkę, jak sprawne bywają te rączki – dodał z błyskiem w oku, kompletnie wytrącając Yen z równowagi. Wolała sobie tego nawet nie wyobrażać. – A teraz bądź łaskawa spocząć.

Wykorzystując moment dezorientacji, wskazał jej miejsce na kanapie, w strefie rażenia mistrza eliksirów, ale nie była na tyle otumaniona, aby dać się w to wmanewrować. Od razu przyczaiła się na najbardziej oddalonym od Severusa fotelu. Jednak zrobiła to wyłącznie na potrzeby widowni, bo gdy tylko Malfoy zniknął z horyzontu, natychmiast przyskoczyła do Snape'a z pretensjami:

– Co ty wyprawiasz, do cholery?! Skąd się tu wziąłeś?!

– Malfoy mnie zaprosił – odpowiedział, a Yenlli o mało szlag nie trafił.

– Przecież mówiłam ci o tym mieszkaniu. Jak mogłeś uznać pojawienie się tutaj za dobry pomysł? – szeptała gorączkowo. – Zwariowałeś?!

– Twierdziłaś też, że nie dasz się zastraszyć Malfoyowi i nie masz zamiaru z nim rozmawiać. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że jednak się tu zjawisz?

– Zagroził, że opowie w gazetach o tym, co się wydarzyło w Ein Elixier.

– A co takiego wydarzyło się w Ein Elixier?

Yen uniosła dłonie w wyrazie bezradności, a potem najwyraźniej zapomniała, że miała się trzymać z daleka, bo przycupnęła na białej kanapie tuż obok niego.

– A ja wiem? Wróciłam nad ranem w podartej sukience. Byłam zbyt pijana, aby cokolwiek zapamiętać. Liczyłam, że on mi powie.

Severus odstawił na stolik pustą szklankę oraz drugie cygaro, które wcisnął mu Lucjusz, ale którego nie odważył się zapalić przy przewrażliwionej szelmie. Odwrócił się ku niej i uspokajająco chwycił za rękę. Miała na tyle przytomności, aby błyskawicznie mu się wyrwać.

– Zapewniam cię, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Poza... tym. – Mistrz eliksirów pełnym rezygnacji gestem wskazał oślepiająco biały wystrój nowego apartamentu Malfoya. – Obawiam się, że właśnie wtedy się poznali.

Oczy Yen zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki.

– O, Roweno! Masz rację. To wtedy ja... I ty... A potem my... Och nie, to wszystko moja wina. Zostawiłam ją tam na pastwę Malfoya!

– Moim skromnym zdaniem, świetnie na tym wyszła – skomentował Severus z brutalną szczerością i bezsprzeczną logiką.

Lucjusz miał pieniądze, Amy nie. Wystarczyło dodać do tego kryzys wieku średniego po jednej stronie i koniec końców oboje byli zadowoleni.

– Musimy coś zrobić!

– Ani się waż wtrącać! – warknął na nią. – Mało masz własnych problemów?

– Ale Amy...

– Jeżeli myślisz, że dla któregokolwiek z nich to pierwsze... _zajęcia pozalekcyjne_ , to jesteś idiotką.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytała odruchowo, a on tylko przewrócił oczami. Yenlla pisnęła. – Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że Lu już wcześniej...

– Jesteś idiotką. Skończoną – zawyrokował. – A do tego hipokrytką. Czy sama nie zaliczyłaś w przeszłości drobnego skandaliku z naszym wspólnym _ami_?

Wyglądała na skrajnie oburzoną, ale nie zdążyła się odgryźć, bo w tej samej chwili kątem oka zauważyła powracającego Malfoya. Skradał się ku nim cicho jak kot, jakby spodziewał się na czymś ich przyłapać... Na przykład na tym, jak pochylają się ku sobie na kanapie i pogrążają w intymnej rozmowie – zupełnie jak w tej chwili. Severus i Yen natychmiast odsunęli się od siebie na przyzwoitą odległość.

– Jak rozumiem, jakoś doszliście do porozumienia, _oui_? – ucieszył się sztucznie Lucjusz, stawiając przed Yen parujący podejrzanie kubek z kawą, która nawet nie pachniała właściwie. Nie zamierzała tego dotykać.

– Bynajmniej. – Zarozumiale zadarła głową. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego torturuje się mnie obecnością profesora Snape'a. Bez urazy, naturalnie. Sądziłam jednak, że mamy porozmawiać na osobności, Lu.

– Owszem – rzucił beztrosko Malfoy, opadając na fotel z wdziękiem elfa. – Lecz po namyśle doszedłem do wniosku, że mogę potrzebować pomocy. Nie mam wiele doświadczenia z charakternymi kobietami. Jak wiadomo, moja szacowna małżonka ma w repertuarze zaledwie dwa stany emocjonalne: „względnie zadowolona" i „bardzo niezadowolona". Z kolei ty, droga Yen... _Och, mon Dieu_! Po namyśle uznałem, że przyda mi się, że tak powiem, treser lwów – dodał z ukłonem w stronę swojego mrocznego przyjaciela.

Yen i Severus prychnęli zgodnie.

– Na przyszłość proszę, abyś nie mieszał mnie w swoje sprawy. Nie uważam się bynajmniej za eksperta.

– Och, doprawdy! – krzyknęła Yenlla, zrywając się z miejsca. – Nie będę tego spokojnie słuchać. Dość tego! Jutro z samego rana napiszę do Narcyzy. Albo nie, mam lepszy pomysł. Przyślę tu Ritę...

Malfoy momentalnie pobladł, dopasowując się kolorem cery do lśniących, srebrnych włosów. Cały jego wyborny, dowcipny humor prysł niczym bańka mydlana.

– Tylko nie Skeeter, ten babsztyl wykorzysta każdą okazję, żeby... Znowu zasypie „Proroka" historyjkami o zepsutych Śmierciożercach!

– Więc przestań mnie drażnić, Lu. Sam domagałeś się spotkania. Powiedz mi, czego chcesz.

Uznał, że powinien starannie rozważyć swój następny krok. Widział, jak jego misterny plan sypie się w posadach. Liczył, że Yen wystraszy się szantażu, ale tak się nie stało. Zresztą, sam musiał przyznać, że była to słaba karta przetargowa. Tak popularna aktorka pewnie codziennie musiała się mierzyć z plotkami, nie było to dla niej nic nowego. Co zaś tyczy się dodatkowego asa w rękawie... Ten pomysł również nie wypalił. Malfoy specjalnie ściągnął do siebie Severusa, licząc, że skonfrontowana z zaskoczenia para z czymś się zdradzi, lecz niewiele z tego wyszło. Ewidentnie zachowywali się... osobliwe, co do tego nie było wątpliwości, ale nie na tyle, aby o cokolwiek ich posądzić. Każda para z tak skomplikowaną historią mogłaby na siebie podobnie reagować.

Skoro wszystko zawiodło, a Snape nie zmierzał go wspierać (a może to i lepiej, bo nie wiadomo, po której stronie by się ostatecznie opowiedział), Lucjuszowi pozostała już tylko szczerość.

– Proszę jedynie o dyskrecję – odezwał się cicho i dodał do tego przymilny uśmiech.

Sfrustrowana Yenlla tupnęła nogą.

– A zatem wystarczyło wysłać zwyczajny list, bez tego nieustannego nękania. Nie zamierzam rozpowiadać na lewo i prawo o twoim małym romansie. Nie interesuje mnie to. Nawet jeżeli Amy jest najprawdopodobniej w wieku Draco.

– Ała. – Malfoy złapał się za serce, jakby właśnie otrzymał w nie cios nożem. – Nie musiałaś tego dodawać.

Yen wzruszyła ramionami.

– Taka jest prawda.

– Być może – westchnął. – Przecież o to nie pytałem. Podobno kobiet nie pyta się o wiek. Ogółem mademoiselle Amy to dość tajemnicza istota. Niewiele o niej wiem. Mało czasu zostaje nam na rozmowy...

– Błagam, oszczędź detali. – Zniesmaczona Yen odwróciła się od niego i z powrotem przysiadła na kanapie obok Severusa, ignorując kolejne oceniające spojrzenie Malfoya.

– Ależ nie to miałem na myśli. Ta dziewczyna zwyczajnie mnie fascynuje. Nawet nie wiem, czy w ogóle jest czarownicą.

– Uprzedzenia uległy chwilowemu zawieszeniu? – zakpiła Yen.

– Akurat w tym wypadku nie mają znaczenia. Jednak liczyłem, że może ty, jako jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, oświecisz mnie w tej materii.

Yenlla zamyśliła się, zakładając nogę na nogę i opierając brodę na dłoni. Drugą odruchowo sięgnęła po kubek z kawą. Zanim go dotknęła, Severus odtrącił jej rękę z ostrzegawczym syknięciem.

– Nie robiłbym tego na twoim miejscu, może być radioaktywne.

– Zero zaufania! – rzucił dramatycznie Lucjusz.

– Mimo wszystko powinieneś oddelegować tu przynajmniej jednego skrzata z Malfoy Manor – poradził Snape. – Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa.

– Z drugiej strony, waniliowy bimber mógł załatwić sprawę – wtrąciła Yen. – Wypala wszystko, więc trudno później czymkolwiek się zatruć.

– Zaiste. – Kiwnął głową Malfoy. – To również mnie intryguje. Co to za obłędny specyfik?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Tak naprawdę nie znam Amy aż tak dobrze – przyznała Yen. – Ani tym bardziej jej statusu. O takie rzeczy również się nie pyta. Nie mam pojęcia, czy jest mugolką czy nie.

– Cóż, na pewno nie ma różdżki...

– Ma różdżkę – skorygował niespodziewanie Severus.

Dwójka jego towarzyszy zwróciła się ku niemu, pokojowo dzieląc szok.

– CO?!

– No, w pewnym sensie – wyjaśnił. – Nosi fragmenty połamanej różdżki przywieszone na bransoletce. To powszechny zwyczaj wśród byłych uczniów wyrzuconych z Ilvermorny. – Gdy nadal spoglądali na niego ze zdumieniem, nieco się zirytował. – Nie wmówicie mi, że tego nie zauważyliście. Jedno z was z nią śpi, a drugie uważa się za jej przyjaciółkę.

Yenlla zamrugała, po czym wybuchła śmiechem. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, Snape wygrywał za każdym razem.

– Król szpiegów, zaiste!

– Tylko nie zapomnij łaskawie zaznaczyć, które jest które – zastrzegł szybko Lucjusz, posyłając pani Lupin niepewne spojrzenie.

Znając reputacje obu aktorek, nie był pewien, czy tylko jedna osoba w tym pokoju sypiała z Amy Joe. Kto wie, co działo się w tych zepsutych teatrach po zapadnięciu kurtyny... Na samą tę myśl zrobiło mu się gorąco.

– Zresztą, panna Granger i Draco uczęszczają do Ilvermorny na podyplomowe kursy z zaklęć, dlatego to ty, Malfoy, powinieneś być lepiej poinformowany w tej kwestii.

Lucjusz zapłonął słusznym oburzeniem, aż poróżowiały mu nieskazitelnie blade policzki.

– Czy możemy nie mówić o tej abominacji, jeżeli łaska? Nie życzę sobie rozmów o moim synu. Mam tego dość w domu.

– Tylko po co jej taka różdżka? – zastanawiała się tymczasem głośno Yen, zgrabnie zmieniając temat w obliczu traumatycznego napięcia. – Co można nią zrobić?

– Niewiele, ale wystarczy, aby szlajać się po różnych Pokątnych tego świata i szukać szczęścia – tłumaczył przemądrzałym tonem mistrz eliksirów, odruchowo sięgając po leżące na stoliku cygaro, lecz momentalnie je odłożył pod wpływem miażdżącego wzroku Yen. – Mnie bardziej ciekawi, co takiego zrobiła, skoro straciła różdżkę. Nie wygląda wprawdzie na bystrą...

– _Och, c'est la vie_ – westchnął filozoficznie Lucjusz, który ani myślał po dżentelmeńsku stawać w jej obronie. Fakt faktem, że nie przyciągnął go do niej powalający intelekt.

– Jednak to jeszcze nie powód, by łamać komuś różdżkę – ciągnął spokojnie Severus. – Inaczej Ye... pani Lupin dawno pożegnałaby się ze swoją.

– Sever, jak śmiesz! Khm, profesorze Snape – poprawiła się szybko.

– Na bogów, przestańcie wreszcie! – zawołał doprowadzony do rozpaczy Malfoy. – Zanim poodgryzacie sobie języki.

– O zamiłowanie do mrocznych sztuk tym bardziej trudno ją podejrzewać – gdybała dalej Yenlla, jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Zechce pan wyrazić swoją profesjonalną opinię, profesorze?

Severus obojętnie wzruszył ramionami.

– Może wystarczy ją po prostu zapytać?

– Zapytać o co?

Zgromadzone w salonie apartamentu towarzystwo drgnęło niczym przyłapane na gorącym uczynku. Obrócili się wszyscy jak na komendę, pewnie z dość niemądrymi minami. Amy Joe stała w progu, opierając się o framugę i arogancko żując gumę. Jej żółte, zniszczone rozjaśnianiem włosy lśniły niczym aureola, podobnie jak złote kozaki na nieprawdopodobnie wysokim obcasie. Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i przypatrywała im się ciekawie spod wymalowanych niebieskim tuszem rzęs.

Tym razem pierwszy zreflektował się, o dziwo, Lucjusz. Poderwał się z miejsca, szeroko rozkładając ramiona.

– Oczywiście o to, czy masz ochotę zwiedzić miasto nocą, milady.

– Och, budyńku! – pisnęła Amerykanka, po czym rzuciła się na niego bez cienia skrępowania i przylgnęła niczym niebiesko-żółta meduza. – ZAWSZE – odpowiedziała i natychmiast przyssała się do jego ust.

Yenlla i Severus nieświadomie cofnęli się i zapadli głęboko w kanapę jak w kinie podczas szczególnie emocjonującej sceny. Z czystym przerażaniem wpatrywali się w rozgrywający się przed nimi film o mocno zblazowanej i zbanalizowanej namiętności w bardzo amerykańskim stylu głupawej komedii o czirliderkach.

– To jakby przyłapać rodziców na... – szepnęła Yen słabym głosem. – O mój Merlinie, zaraz zwymiotuję.

Snape rzucił jej kontrolne spojrzenie, jakby spodziewał się, że naprawdę to zrobi.

– Albo nie – ciągnęła niezmordowana szelma. – To bardziej jak... Coś takiego muszą czuć rodzice, gdy pierwszy raz widzą, jak ich dziecko obściskuje się na ulicy z najtragiczniejszym możliwym wyborem życiowym.

– Wydajesz się nadspodziewanie dobrze poinformowana w tym temacie.

– Ostatnio niezbyt dobrze sypiam. Różne myśli przychodzą wtedy do głowy.

– Nie, to tylko ciężar odpowiedzialności. Samo przejdzie.

– O, Roweno. Niech już przestaną. A tak w ogóle, czy ona przed chwilą nie nazwała go...

Snape również sprawiał wrażenie, jakby było mu niedobrze.

– Och, budyńku, przecież mamy gości, no nie? – odezwała się znowu Amy, niechętnie odklejając się od Malfoya. – Yenlla, no! – krzyknęła, przyskakując z kolei do niej.

Zatoczyła się lekko i padła na drobną panią Lupin całym ciężarem ciała. Bił od niej tak intensywny zapach wanilii, że udrażniał zatoki lepiej niż jakkolwiek magomedyczny specyfik.

„Budyń", tłukło się po głowie oszołomionej Yen, która nadal nie wyszła z szoku. „Waniliowy budyniek".

– I facet od Marisol – kontynuowała bełkotliwe powitania pijana gwiazdka. – Cześć!

Severus skrzywił się okropnie, jakby wraz z wanilią wypił kielich soku z cytryny i od razu ponownie spojrzał na Yen, która tkwiła w ramionach Amy Joe niczym spetryfikowana. Napięcie zawibrowało w powietrzu. Tylko Marisol tam jeszcze brakowało.

– Właśnie, Sev... profesorze – wysyczała. – Może opowie nam pan, co słychać u Marisol?

Lucjusz powrócił na swoje miejsce, rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu i splótłszy przed sobą dłonie, wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie, jakby oczekiwał reakcji przyjaciela równie niecierpliwie jak Yenlla. Zaś Amy Joe bez ostrzeżenia wpakowała się na kolana drobnej przyjaciółki i chichotała jak wariatka bez wyraźnego powodu. Cyrk, po prostu cyrk.

Snape nie mógł już tego wytrzymać.

– To był tylko jeden raz, do cholery! – huknął, dezorientując tym wszystkich, z sobą na czele.

Cisza szczęśliwie nie trwała długo, więc jego wybuch utonął w kolejnym ataku chichotu panny Joe.

– Ona wolałaby więcej, no – śmiała się, rzucając głową na boki, jakby próbowała złapać najlepszą częstotliwość. – Zwłaszcza teraz.

– To znaczy? – Yen z miejsca zastrzygła uszami.

Jednak napędzana oparami alkoholu Amy znów zaczęła się wiercić niespokojnie. Porzuciła przyjaciółkę i przeniosła się na kolana Malfoya. Pani Lupin wpatrywała się w nią natrętnie.

– Może ty opowiesz nam o Marisol? – naciskała.

– No. – Amy przeciągnęła się, a następnie oplotła Lucjusza niczym wąż. Nie zgłaszał co do tego zastrzeżeń. – Przechodzi kiepski okres, odkąd straciła głos. Paskudne zapalenie gardła, no nie? Trochę głupio prowadzić próby bez głównej aktorki, więc dzisiaj tylko ćwiczyliśmy kroki. No to musiałam się pocieszyć! – zawołała, rzucając znowu dziwacznie głową i chichocząc. – Chodźmy pić! Bo idziemy pić, prawda, budyńku?

– Oczywiście – przytaknął Lucjusz.

– I Yenka też, no!

Pani Lupin poczuła, że już najwyższy czas opuścić gościnne progi.

– Niestety, z żalem muszę odmówić, ja...

– Yenka też! Yenka też! – skandowała dalej Amy, po raz kolejny zmieniając obiekt i ponownie wieszając się na niej. – No, chodź!

– _Alors_! – ożywił się Malfoy. – Idziemy wszyscy. W miasto! _Grande ville  
en nocturne_!

– Co? – nie zrozumiała Yen, porażona tą ekscentryczną konstrukcją składniową. – Ale ja nie mogę, ja muszę...

Wszyscy kompletnie ją zignorowali.

– Jak za dawnych lat, czyż nie, _mon ami_? – zwrócił się Lucjusz do nadal strategicznie przyczajonego na białej kanapie Severusa, który ku zgrozie pani Lupin powoli skinął głową.

– _Non_ – szepnęła.

– _Vagabonder en ville_! – kontynuował gimnastykę lingwistyczną Malfoy.

Amy zapiszczała, a Snape nie protestował.

– Jedną minutkę – zaświergotał uroczo Malfoy, gdy uznał, że wszystko zostało ustalone. – Nieco się odświeżymy i zaraz do was wracamy.

Yenlla kompletnie nie rozumiała, co się dzieje i jak do tego doszło. Zanim oprzytomniała, Lucjusz i Amy wyszli do drugiego pokoju, żeby przyszykować się do wyjścia, a Severus cofnął się do drzwi wejściowych po płaszcz, który tam zostawił. Dręczona wątpliwościami pani Lupin ruszyła za nim.

– Oszalałeś?! – rzuciła pełnym wściekłości szeptem. – Nie możemy nigdzie z nimi iść. Skandal z perfumami ledwo przycichł, nikt nie powinien nas razem zobaczyć.

– I nie zobaczy. Malfoy na pewno wybrał dostatecznie dyskretne miejsce. W końcu sam też zabiera tam kochankę.

– Też?! Co to znaczy „też"? Kto jeszcze zabiera kochanka?

– Ty, słońce dni moich.

– Co? Wypraszam sobie podobne insynuacje!

– Niezmiernie mi przykro, ale właśnie tak to się nazywa, gdy jesteś mężatką, a mimo to nadal sypiasz z innymi ludźmi.

– Sever, ty... – zaczęła z oburzeniem, ale zabrakło jej słów. – Ty...

Nie dał się wciągnąć w dyskusję. Zamiast po swój płaszcz sięgnął po jej kusą, pikowaną kurteczkę, strzepnął, a potem przytrzymał przed nią, aby mogła ją wygodnie na siebie założyć. Spojrzał wyczekująco.

– To nie moja wina, że jestem mężatką! – wyrzuciła z siebie pani Lupin jadowicie.

– A może moja?

Po raz kolejny ją zaszachował. Yenlla nie znalazła na to odpowiedzi i tylko patrzyła na niego ze złością podszytą mnóstwem innych, mniej jednoznacznych uczuć, których nie miał ochoty analizować. Znacząco zamachał kurtką przed jej oczami.

– Więc jak?

– Właśnie, właśnie – podjął uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Lucjusz, błyskawicznie pojawiając się przy nich ponownie z rozchichotaną Amy Joe przyczepioną do ramienia i nieodłączną laseczkę w dłoni. – Jesteście gotowi? Świstoklik aktywuje się dokładnie za trzydzieści sekund. – Wyciągnął przed siebie wolną dłoń i zaprezentował im żeton z kasyna. – Idziemy?

Yen spojrzała najpierw na wesołą, kompletnie niepoważną i jeszcze bardziej niedobraną parkę przed sobą, a potem na Severusa. Próbowała wzrokiem poszukać u niego wsparcia, ale on wydawał się rozbawiony całą sytuacją i rzeczywiście zamierzał spędzić wieczór z Malfoyem i jego nową zabawką. Pewnie uznał, że skoro już zapłacił za bilet, ma prawo obejrzeć kabaret do końca. Pani Lupin poczuła się przegłosowana i pokonana.

– Och, niech będzie! – zawołała i wyszarpnęła kurtkę z rąk Snape'a, po czym niedbale zarzuciła ją na plecy. – Idę.

– Znakomicie! _Magnifiquement_! – ucieszył się Malfoy.

Podsunął im żeton, do którego zgodnie przyłożyli palce.

„Niech się dzieje, co chce", pomyślała Yen na moment przed teleportacją, gdy poczuła, że Severus niepostrzeżenie objął ją ramieniem i przytrzymał. „Wszystko mi jedno".

§§§

Aportowali się w miejscu tak podłym, że Yenlli początkowo trudno było uwierzyć, że to naprawdę jakiś, hm, lokal z wyszynkiem. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał raczej na zwykłe, ciemne i zimne lochy z wadliwą kanalizacją. Mimo wszystko nie narzekała, dopóki Severus nadal obejmował ją lekko, korzystając z przychylnej ciemności. Korytarz rozświetlały jedynie strategicznie rozmieszczone świece, których wątłe światło połyskiwało na wilgotnych ścianach. Przed sobą pani Lupin widziała fosforyzujące jasne włosy idącej przed nią pary. Amy nadal chichotała, pociągając z piersiówki, którą od czasu do czasu szturchała wymachującego beztrosko laseczką Lucjusza. Częstował się równie często i ochoczo jak kiedyś Yenlla.

– To bardzo zły pomysł – szepnęła Yen do Snape'a. – Nikt nie może nas razem zobaczyć. Nie masz może przy sobie odrobiny eliksiru wielosokowego?

– Nie. I nie uważam, aby było rozsądnie zdradzać się przed Lucjuszem, że już korzystaliśmy z tego wybiegu.

Yenlla chwyciła go mocno za ramię.

– Więc co mam robić?

– Zachowywać się normalnie. Spędzasz wieczór ze swoją przyjaciółką i tyle.

– Aha – mruknęła sceptycznie Yen. – Kto w to uwierzy? Zauważyłeś, jakie spojrzenia rzuca nam Malfoy? Nawet on...

– Nic nie wie. Zaledwie podejrzewa. Gdyby było inaczej, nie ciągałby nas ze sobą na dalszą obserwację.

– Tyle sama wiem, ale dlaczego się na to zgodziliśmy? I co to za dziura? – powiedziała głośniej, zwracając się do Lucjusza.

– Spodoba ci się, moja droga, zapewniam. Tylko trzeba mieć... _cojones_. – Błysnął w ciemności oślepiającym uśmiechem, a Amy zaczęła chichotać niekontrolowanie.

– Co takiego?

Jednak nie było już czasu na tłumaczenie, bo oto ciemny korytarz nareszcie się skończył i bez ostrzeżenia wpadli do wielkiej, zatłoczonej i koszmarnie dusznej sali. Lokal musiały chronić specjalne zaklęcia, z przewagą Silencio, bo mimo że wcześniej nic nie słyszeli, w jednej chwili niczym huragan wstrząsnęła nimi głośna, rytmiczna muzyka, od której wibrował mózg i żołądek. Salę oświetlały neonowe światła, a nad głowami śmigały wiązki laserów. Wszystko błyskało, migotało i oszołamiało zmysły do tego stopnia, że trudno było skupić się na szczegółach. Yenlla przelotnie omiotła wzrokiem palmy, wachlarze i kolorowe, wymalowane na ścianach czaszki oraz gigantyczny napis ułożony z migających lampek: LOS COJONES. Dopiero potem przyuważyła resztę: wielki bar i fruwające aż pod sam sufit shakery w zręcznych dłoniach profesjonalnych barmanów. Całą resztę zajmował parkiet, na którym szalały niezliczone tłumy ludzi, oraz podwieszane klatki, w których wiły się półnagie tancerki.

Amy piszczała dziko, podskakując w miejscu.

– Tequila!

Ostatni raz rzuciła się na Malfoya i pocałowała go wylewnie, a potem odwróciła się i pociągnęła Yen za rękę w tłum. Przedzierały się razem do baru, skacząc, tańcząc i ocierając się o setki obcych ludzi. Frekwencja powalała, biorąc pod uwagę, że był to zwyczajny dzień roboczy. Muzyka kompletnie ogłuszyła Yen, która znów poczuła wewnątrz znajome i bardzo przyjemne drżenie.

– Tequila! Tequila! Tequila! – ryczała Amy do jej ucha, a Yen bardziej sobie to wyobrażała, niż naprawdę słyszała w ogólnym huku.

Docierały coraz dalej i dalej, aż wreszcie w jej nozdrza uderzył ten oszałamiający zapach i wszystko się odmieniło. Tequila, alkohol, muzyka. Hałas, światła i zapachy skutecznie ją otumaniły. Wyłączyły myślenie... i sumienie. Połączenie z rzeczywistością zostało chwilowo zerwane i Yenlla Honeydell ponownie znalazła się w nierealnym, kolorowym świecie, który tak bardzo lubiła.

– Yenka! Bailando!

Pilnowała się od wielu tygodni. Była rozsądna i grzeczna ponad wszelkie pojęcie, niemal nigdzie nie wychodziła, aby unikać pokus. Ani razu nie złamała obietnicy, nie wypiła nawet kropli alkoholu...

„I po co to wszystko?", myślała teraz.

Co z tego miała? Czy czuła się lepiej? Nie. Była nieustannie zmęczona, ale mimo to nie mogła spać. Głowa bolała ją niemal nieustannie od natrętnych myśli o... O tym wszystkim, o czym nie chciała myśleć. Czy jej życie bez alkoholu stawało się lepsze? Nie, oczywiście, że nie, a wręcz przeciwnie. Brakowało jej tej rozkosznej lekkości w głowie, tej mgiełki, która sprawiała, że wszystko stawało się nieco bardziej znośne. Dlaczego miałaby się dłużej męczyć? Po co?

– Tequila! – wydzierała się wniebogłosy Amy, próbując przekrzyczeć kakofonię dźwięków, którą uważano w tym lokalu za muzykę.

Dość tego! Dość męczenia się ze sobą. Dość bólu, melancholii i ciągłego tłumaczenia, dlaczego nie pije. I tych durnych aluzji, których musiała wiecznie słuchać. Koniec z tym!

– Tequila! – zawołała Yen, unosząc rękę w tryumfalnym geście i dając się porwać magii chwili.

Stały już przy barze. Amy wlazła na kontuar, wdzięcząc się do jednego z barmanów, który mimo chaosu i gigantycznej kolejki momentalnie znalazł się przy wesolutkiej i roznegliżowanej Amerykance. Pod wpływem coraz intensywniejszego zapachu alkoholu Yen niemal zaczęła jęczeć. Głód, o którym zapomniała, uderzył w nią z siłą rozpędzonego pociągu towarowego. Miała wrażenie, że jeżeli zaraz się nie napije, wywinie się na drugą stronę.

Niemal w tym samym momencie wylądowały przed nimi kieliszki i ćwiartki cytryny. Polany hojnie alkohol przelał się przez szkoło i spłynął po kontuarze, zalewając Yen koszulę. O tak, wreszcie była w domu. Nieźle już wstawiona Amy obsypywała je solą jak konfetti. Chwyciły kieliszki i zgodnie uniosły w salucie.

– Tequila!

Yenlla odchyliła głowę do tyłu, przyciskając gorące usta do lodowatego kieliszka. Aromat niemal przewiercił jej nos na wylot, na języku czuła ostry smak, za którym nawet nie wiedziała, jak bardzo tęskniła. Już wyobrażała sobie, jak boski płyn spływa w dół jej gardła i wreszcie przynosi ukojenie.

– _Evanesco_ – usłyszała za plecami i jednocześnie uświadomiła sobie, że wychyla pusty kieliszek.

Odwróciła się i stanęła twarzą w twarz z rozwścieczonym Snape'em. Wprawdzie nie słyszała, co do niej mówił, ale bez trudu mogła się tego domyślić. Ale Amy już wciskała jej w rękę drugą kolejkę, więc kompletnie go zignorowała, unosząc do ust kolejny kieliszek. Alkohol niemal natychmiast samoczynnie się z niego ulotnił.

– Przestań! – ryknęła na niego Yen. – Muszę się napić.

– Nie.

– Nie będziesz mi mówić, co mam robić! – Sama ledwo się słyszała, chociaż zapewne ochrypła od krzyku.

– Zostaw to!

– Nie!

Severus chwycił ją za ramię, przyciągnął do siebie i zdrowo potrząsnął.

– Dość! Wytrzymałaś trzy miesiące – wysyczał jej do ucha.

– Już nie mogę...

– Co ci nagle odbiło?

Trzymał ją mocno, mimo że stawiała opór i próbowała się z nim szarpać. Ponieważ ogłuszająca muzyka znowu przybrała na sile, mogli jedynie pojedynkować się na spojrzenia. Tuż za nimi Amy znowu wdrapała się na kontuar, wynegocjowała od barmana butelkę i pociągnęła z gwinta, a resztę wylała na głowę sobie i Yen. Dopiero spływający po twarzy alkohol paradoksalnie nieco otrzeźwił szelmę. Zamrugała i spojrzała na mistrza eliksirów spłoszonym wzrokiem. Nadal trzymał ją mocno, więc poczuł, jak przestaje stawiać opór, zapada się w sobie i kapituluje.

Cały ten dramat nie trwał dłużej niż pięć minut i dokładnie tyle czasu potrzebował Lucjusz Malfoy, aby wreszcie przepłynąć przez tłum i do nich dołączyć. Ściągnął Amy z baru i kilkoma nerwowymi ruchami dał im znak, gdzie mają się kierować. Wkrótce wyprowadził ich do innej części lokalu, gdzie znajdowały się wytłumione salki dla VIP-ów. Pośrodku szklanej podłogi, pod którą najwyraźniej płynęła prawdziwa lawa, wokół przezroczystego stołu ustawiono symetrycznie dwie szerokie kanapy i dwa wygodne fotele, a przy nich poustawiano orientalne szisze. Nie dochodziły tam żadne dźwięki z głównej sali, więc cisza, która zapadła, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, była niemal równie potworna jak wcześniejszy hałas. Przerwała ją dopiero Amy.

– Łe, budyńku! – pożaliła się dziecinnie rozgniewanym głosem. – Mieliśmy tańczyć!

– Nie dzisiaj, milady. Musimy uszanować uczucia drogiego Severusa. Taniec jest dla niego równie zabójczy jak promienie słoneczne dla wampira. Nie chcielibyśmy, aby nam się przypadkiem zdezintegrował, prawda?

Snape nie raczył tego skomentować, pewnie nawet nie usłyszał, ponieważ on i Yenlla zatrzymali się na stronie, tuż przy drzwiach, pogrążeni w cichej rozmowie. Lucjusz zauważył, że Severus troskliwie podtrzymuje swoją bladą jak trup towarzyszkę – nadal wstrząśniętą wydarzeniami przy barze. Na widok jej twarzy i drżących dłoni Malfoy uniósł w zdumieniu brew.

– Yenlla, dobrze się czujesz?

– Nic mi nie jest.

– Ile zdążyłyście w siebie wlać, zanim do was dotarliśmy? Po litrze na głowę? Bardzo nierozsądnie, _chérie_. Latka lecą nieubłagalnie, zdrowie już nie to samo. – Wreszcie miał okazję zemścić się za wcześniejszy przytyk w sprawie wieku i bez wahania ją wykorzystał. – Trzeba się szanować.

Yenlla wykrzywiła się, jasno dając do zrozumienia, gdzie ma podobne uwagi. Severus prychając, usadził ją na kanapie i sam najwyraźniej zamierzał zająć miejsce obok. Spanikowana taką beztroską Yenlla zamachała gwałtownie rękami, jakby chciała go przegonić, ale w ogóle się tym nie przejął i spokojnie usiadł. Czy w obliczu wszystkiego, co już się wydarzyło, miejsce, gdzie usiądzie, miało jeszcze jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Szczerze w to wątpił. Od razu też sięgnął po fajkę wodną. Yen przez lata wymusiła na nim, aby nie palił w jej obecności, ale to przecież nie to samo. Szisza była jak najbardziej akceptowalna, a jemu potwornie chciało się palić, nawet jeżeli miało się to odbyć jedynie w tej dziwacznej formie. Zresztą, sama Yen musiała podzielać te uczucia, bo po chwili również chętnie przyssała się do ustnika. Piękna szelma miała patologiczną skłonność do uzależnień i w obliczu konieczności zastąpiła jedno drugim.

Nie da się ukryć, że był to dziwny wieczór. Panna Joe i pan Malfoy zajmowali się głównie sobą, bo w obecności sprawdzonych przyjaciół nie zawracali sobie głów czymś tak bezsensownym jak dyskrecja... czy choćby delikatne uczucia estetyczne i moralne obserwatorów. Lucjusz rozparł się na poduszkach z wątpliwym wdziękiem bliskowschodniego watażki, a Amy rozłożyła na nim niczym orientalny dywan. Widać było, że są tu stałymi bywalcami, bo niedługo później z głębokimi ukłonami pojawili się członkowie obsługi i zaczęli znosić zamówienia, których nawet nie trzeba było wcześniej składać. Fajki wodne zgodnie poszły w ruch, zasnuwając niewielką przestrzeń mistycznie wirującym dymem.

– Ach, cudownie! – wzdychał Malfoy. – Właśnie tego mi brakowało. Boski wieczór, prawda? Powinniśmy częściej wychodzić. Oczywiście razem. – Posłał kolejne przewrotne spojrzenie w stronę o wiele bardziej skrępowanej drugiej pary.

Yenlla opierała ciężką głowę na dłoni i starała się jakoś wrócić do równowagi. Było jej trudno, skoro po drugiej stronie stołu alkohol lał się strumieniami, ale nie pozwoliła sobie drugi raz stracić kontroli. Dlatego piła Cuba Libre bez rumu i Long Island Tea bez... Bez wszystkiego, co było w tym drinku interesujące. Snape przez cały czas obserwował ją uważnie, gotowy wkroczyć, gdyby ponownie stało się coś nieprzewidzianego.

Rozmowa toczyła się wolno i jakby poza nią. Słyszała, że Severus i Lucjusz mówią dużo o przeszłości, ciągle padały nazwiska rozmaitych słynnych Śmierciożerców, do których kompletnie nie pasował ten serdeczny, wspominkowy ton. Trudno było jej przetrawić wesołe anegdoty o ludziach, którzy kiedyś na nią polowali. Coraz gorzej się czuła i nie mogła się skupić, jej umysł zasnuwała mgła. Zastanawiała się, co tu jeszcze robi, dlaczego nie wyszła. Cała ta eskapada nie miała najmniejszego sensu. Ale w przyjaznych ciemnościach Snape co jakiś czas niepostrzeżenie jej dotykał, a to było przyjemne uczucie.

Amy Joe chichotała uwieszona na Lucjuszu, jej oczy błyszczały coraz bardziej nieprzytomnie. Pewnie nie byłaby już w stanie sama wstać. Pan na Malfoy Manor również wydawał się średnio świadomy otoczenia, paplał coś bełkotliwie i nie sposób go było zrozumieć.

– Czasem tak bardzo mi brakuje... Poczucia bycia ważnym – wymamrotał, gapiąc się tępo w sufit, a potem ostatecznie odpłynął w niebyt.

Dym zasnuwał już cały pokój. Serce Yen nagle zaczęło bić mocno i boleśnie. Nie wiedziała, ile minęło czasu, lecz miała już serdecznie dość. Poczuła, że nie ma czym oddychać, że za moment się udusi. Dym był wszędzie. Wdzierał się do oczu, ust i nosa. Atakował ją ze wszystkich stron. Zakaszlała, odruchowo złapała się za gardło.

– Wszystko w porządku? – usłyszała cichy głos mistrza eliksirów.

– Ja... Ja... – jąkała się, próbując złapać oddech. – Potrzebuję powietrza.

Zerwała się z miejsca i podeszła do wielkiego okna z tyłu pokoju. Walczyła chwilę, zanim udało jej się otworzyć je na oścież. Lodowate listopadowe powietrze wdarło się do sali, ale to jej nie wystarczyło. Przechyliła się przez parapet i oddychała głęboko, łapczywie chwytając świeże powietrze. Po chwili wreszcie przestało jej wirować w głowie, mdłości minęły i odzyskała względny spokój. Nie powinna palić. W ogóle nie powinna tu być. Nie wynikło z tego nic dobrego, a wręcz ten wyskok w miasto mógł zakończyć się katastrofą. Za nic nie chciała znowu wpaść w bagno, z którego z takim trudem (i nie bez pomocy) ledwo się wygrzebała.

Snape zakradł się do okna i w milczeniu stanął za nią. Dotknął jej ramienia, a gdy nie zaprotestowała, odważył się na więcej. Odgarnął na bok włosy i pochylił się, dotykając ustami jej szyi. Dopiero wtedy oprzytomniała i lękliwie zerknęła do tyłu, na Malfoya i Amy.

– Bez obaw – uspokoił ją. – Nie palili tytoniu, tylko doprawione opium. Nie warto się nimi dłużej przejmować. Niewiele zapamiętają.

Yenlla oparła się o parapet, wyjątkowo nie przeszkadzało jej upiorne zimno, mimo że miała na sobie tylko cienką koszulę. Jej włosy połyskiwały w mdłym świetle ubywającego księżyca.

– Mam nadzieję. Och, Sever! To kompletna porażka.

Wzruszył ramionami i ponownie się zbliżył. Tym razem Yen nie miała nic przeciwko. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, wdychając znajomą mieszankę eliksirów, alkoholu i tytoniu, tyle tylko, że tym razem delikatniejszego i słodszego.

– Dlaczego w ogóle mnie tu zabrałeś? Po co nam to było?

– Cóż... – Wydawał się nieco skonsternowany. – Pomyślałem, że lubisz takie miejsca.

– Owszem, lubiłam. Głównie ze względu na tequilę. Skoro staram się nie pić, to raczej kiepski pomysł. Widziałeś skutki.

– Narzekasz, że nigdzie nie wychodzimy i tylko kryjemy się w domu. To była dobra okazja. Malfoy zna się na takich sprawach lepiej niż ja. Wie, gdzie się ukryć... w pewnych okolicznościach. Wątpię, aby to był legalny lokal.

– Ale jego towarzystwo to zbyt wysoka cena. – Yen przełamała się i wtuliła w niego mocniej. Zaczynała odczuwać nocny, listopadowy chłód. – Wolę już eliksir wielosokowy.

– Nie. To nie to samo, gdy nie jesteś sobą.

– Jestem. To tylko przebranie, prawda? Pod spodem, pod eliksirem, nic się nie zmienia – stwierdziła, a potem spojrzała w jego oczy i uświadomiła sobie, że on widzi to inaczej. Przypomniała sobie, jak podczas niedawnych wagarów nieustannie się spinał, gdy nosiła na sobie skórę obcej mugolki. Nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że coś takiego może mieć dla niego znacznie, a jednak... A jednak miało.

– To na ciebie chcę patrzeć – wyznał nieoczekiwanie.

Yen pomyślała, że w jego fajce wodnej również musiały się znaleźć jakieś substancje psychoaktywne, skoro powiedział to praktycznie na trzeźwo. Solidaryzując się z nią, nie pił zbyt wiele, więc tylko narkotyki mogły go usprawiedliwić. Nigdy nie mówił niczego wprost, a już na pewno nie w ten sposób. A zaraz potem ujął ją pod brodę i uniósł ku sobie jej twarz. Yenlla uśmiechnęła się, stanęła na palcach i przyciągnęła go do siebie, niecierpliwie oczekując na oczywiste.

Niestety, właśnie wtedy ocknął się Lucjusz.

– Hej, dlaczego jest tak zimno? Co się dzieje?

Severus odciągnął Yen od parapetu i zdecydowanie zatrzasnął okno.

– Pani Lupin nie czuje się dobrze, lepiej odprowadzę ją do domu.

– Tak wcześnie? – jęknął z pretensją.

– Niektórzy z nas muszą rano wstać do pracy.

Pan na Malfoy Manor machnął ręką, jakby była to jakaś idiotyczna fanaberia.

– Niechże wam będzie. Ale koniecznie musimy to powtórzyć – upierał się. – Oczekujcie mojej sowy.

– Oby nie – szepnęła Yenlla do mistrza eliksirów. – Mam w domu kota. Ciekawe, czy smakowałyby mu sowy śnieżne...

– Obawiam się, że to karalne.

– Ale jakie byłoby satysfakcjonujące, nieprawdaż? – błysnęła na koniec humorem, zanim poprosiła: – Zabierz mnie do domu.

Razem opuścili rozrywkowe towarzystwo Lucjusza i jego najnowszej miłości, po czym przeszli z powrotem do podziemnego korytarza, skąd mogli się spokojnie teleportować.

§§§

Chwilę później aportowali się w mieszkaniu Severusa. Yenlla rozejrzała się po ciemnym i ciasnym przedpokoju, a następnie rzuciła mistrzowi eliksirów bardzo wymowne spojrzenie.

– Miałeś mnie zabrać do domu.

– Nie powiedziałaś którego – wybrnął w ślizgońskim stylu.

Na Yen nie zrobiło to wielkiego wrażenia.

– Mam tylko jeden.

– Nie do końca. Mogę ci przyznać honorowe obywatelstwo. I tak znajduje się tu już więcej twoich rzeczy niż w twoim własnym domu.

– Bez przesady, może parę drobiazgów...

Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz, uważniej. Na podłodze w równym rządku stało kilka par jej butów, a na wieszaku wisiał jesienny płaszcz, którego ostatnio całe popołudnie szukała w dom Remusa... To znaczy, w ich domku marzeń. Na komodzie leżała jej wyjściowa torebka. Nawet nie pamiętała, że ją tam zostawiła.

– Hm, myślę, że w sprzyjających okolicznościach mogłabym zgłosić pewne prawa do tego mieszkania przez... zasiedzenie?

– Raczej abordaż, ale niech ci będzie.

Yenlla zaśmiała się, lecz szybko spoważniała.

– Nie mogę zostać – powiedziała. – Zbliża się północ. Rem...

– Nie obchodzi mnie Lupin.

– A mnie tak. Lubię go.

– Masz fatalny gust, jeżeli chodzi o mężczyzn.

– Wiem. Przecież ciebie też lubię.

Szykował się już do ciętej riposty, ale w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie. Zamiast tego wykrzywił się w grymasie, który w jego wypadku wydawał się najbardziej zbliżony do uśmiechu.

– Właśnie o tym mówię. I nie zamierzam cię jeszcze wypuścić. Mamy niedokończone sprawy.

– Niby jakie?

– Te, które przerwał nam Malfoy.

– Nie rozu... – zaczęła i nie dokończyła.

Bo nie trudno było się domyślić, jakie to sprawy. Zwykle chodziło o te, które wymagały usunięcia kilku warstw odzieży i zdrowego rozsądku, a następnego dnia rano dodatkowej warstwy Glamour w okolicach szyi. Yen ponownie stanęła na palcach i oparła dłonie na jego ramionach, aby mógł ją pocałować.

– Wreszcie. Myślałem o tym cały wieczór.

Yen parsknęła śmiechem.

– Tak, ja też. Sądzę, że w tej fajce coś było... Dodane do podstawowej mieszanki.

– Yhm – zgodził się. – Standardowe afrodyzjaki. Nie wyczułem nic ponad normę. Podejrzewam, że to kolejna pułapka. Malfoy koniecznie chciał coś z nas wyciągnąć.

– Dzięki Rowenie! Już się bałam, że Lu, w jego wieku, może potrzebować znacznie bardziej inwazyjnej... pomocy.

– Powinien zobaczyć nas teraz – rzucił, pochylając się nad nią ponownie.

Cokolwiek zrobił, musiało to być dostatecznie przekonujące. Yen zmiękła w jednej chwili i nagle przestała się gdziekolwiek spieszyć.

– Pięć minut – szepnęła, dobrze wiedząc, że to nigdy tyle nie trwa.

A potem odbyli zwyczajową ścieżkę zdrowia, potykając się w ciemności o rozmaite sprzęty w niewielkim mieszkaniu mistrza eliksirów, zanim dotarli do właściwego pokoju, a pięć minut znacznie rozciągnęło się w czasie. O wiele bardziej niż było to bezpieczne.

I możliwe, że tym razem naprawdę ostatecznie by się zapomnieli... Ale wtedy Yen nagle oprzytomniała, wyplątała się z prześcieradeł i wstała.

– Kiedy się zobaczymy? – chciał wiedzieć Severus. – Zamówić coś na jutro?

Pani Lupin ubierała się w pośpiechu i poprawiała włosy. Wyraz twarzy miała nieco nieobecny, zapewne już wymyślała kolejną wymówkę dla męża.

– Nie dam rady. Do końca tygodnia mam próby, a do tego umówiłam się z Rosmertą. Chodzi o ten głupi ślub, nie mogę jej odmówić. Ale w piątek Remus ma jakieś nagłe posiedzenie rady czegoś tam, które pewnie przeciągnie się do późna. Zawsze tak jest.

– A zatem do piątku.

– Do piątku.

Uśmiechnęła się na pożegnanie, po czym dotknęła ręką wisiorka z emaliowanym krukiem i już jej nie było.

§§§

– To może w ten weekend?

– Nie mogę, muszę skończyć ważny projekt.

– A w następny?

– Odpada. We wtorek mam egzamin.

– Więc w czym problem?

– Muszę się uczyć.

– Ty zawsze musisz się uczyć!

– Dlatego jestem taka mądra, czyż nie? I wcale nie jest mi przykro z tego powodu. Lubię się uczyć.

Jakby na dowód tego twierdzenia Hermiona Granger siedziała na podłodze w otoczeniu grubych ksiąg, kserówek, zeszytów i pergaminów. Długie i nieposłuszne włosy dla wygody związała w węzeł na czubku głowy i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrywała się w leżące przed nią papiery. Właśnie przed momentem uświadomiła sobie, że pracę na mugolskie studia napisała atramentem i gęsim piórem, a referat na kurs w Ilvermorny – długopisem. Jak mogła zrobić coś tak idiotycznego? Zastanawiała się, czy powinna oba przepisać, czy jednak nikt nie zwróci na to uwagi. Przelotnie przemknęło jej przez myśl, że może faktycznie przesadziła z nauką i liczbą dodatkowych zajęć.

– Najwyższy czas odwiedzić rodzinne strony, Mio – usłyszała znowu chłodny głos, elegancko przeciągający samogłoski. Ale już tylko od czasu do czasu i wyłącznie, gdy byli sami.

Przeszedł ją przyjemny dreszcz, lecz nie zamierzała tego po sobie pokazać.

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak.

– Dlaczego, Granger? Jeszcze niedawno ci się podobało. Na przykład dzisiaj nad ranem...

Zmroziła wzrokiem towarzysza i zaczęła nerwowo przekładać książki, dając do zrozumienia, że uważa temat za zakończony.

Draco Malfoy, który do tej pory leżał rozwalony na łóżku, kontemplując filozoficznie sufit, przewrócił się na bok i odpowiedział jej filuternym spojrzeniem. Oparł głowę na dłoni, a srebrne włosy posypały mu się na twarz chaotyczną, niegrzeczną kaskadą, która bardzo mu pasowała.

– Daj spokój, Mio. W końcu musimy im powiedzieć.

– Nie.

Hermiona w mig spąsowiała, choć po tylu wspólnych latach nie miał prawa już tak na nią działać. Odruchowo zerknęła też na ładny pierścionek, który od niedawna zdobił jej serdeczny palec. Pierścionek, naturalnie, ozdobiony szmaragdem („Gryfońska ziemia zdobyta, Granger, czas wywiesić flagę").

– Nie ma pośpiechu – kontynuowała po chwili przekonującym i bardzo pewnym siebie tonem. – I tak nie wyjdę za ciebie, dopóki oboje nie skończymy studiów, co daje nam jeszcze kilka dobrych lat, żeby...

Młody Malfoy jęknął, po czym przetoczył się jeszcze kawałek po pościeli i ostatecznie zsunął z łóżka. Uklęknął na podłodze tuż przed nią, niemal stykając się nos w nos z upartą dziewczyną.

– Nie będę czekać do twojej profesury, Mio.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Twoja strata.

– Zgodziłaś się, za późno na wątpliwości. Prawdopodobnie mógłbym wytoczyć ci proces o złamanie przyrzeczenia małżeństwa czy coś w tym stylu. Mój ojciec zna świetnego prawnika.

– Podejrzewam, że akurat on raczej by się ucieszył, gdyby nic z tego nie wyszło. Honor rodziny ocalony.

Draco wybuchł śmiechem, strosząc swoje już i tak artystycznie poczochrane włosy. Dawno temu pożegnał się z charakterystyczną, ulizaną fryzurą. Pewnego dnia w przypływie fantazji rozjaśnił włosy do zimnej szarości, a potem z jednej strony je podgolił, a z drugiej zapuścił. Wyglądał teraz jak gwiazda rocka – zwłaszcza z kodem binarnym wytatuowanym na obojczyku i kolczykiem w nosie. Nie został w nim nawet ślad po ślizgońskim sztywnym dupku, którym kiedyś był. Po wyjeździe na studia zbuntował się dokumentnie, czego najlepszym dowodem był fakt, że coraz częściej z premedytacją gubił snobistyczny brytyjski akcent.

– Mio – jęknął znowu. – Już nawet panna Weasley poślubiła swoją szlamę. Ja też chcę.

Z satysfakcją zauważył, że policzki oburzonej Hermiony jeszcze bardziej poróżowiały. Bardzo mu się to spodobało. Tak łatwo było ją drażnić i tak cudowne efekty to dawało.

– Harry'ego chyba trudno określić tym paskudnym... i oficjalnie prawnie zakazanym słowem. Poza tym nie wiedziałam, że masz tak dobre zdanie o Ginny.

– Bo nie mam, ale ostatecznie jej matka była z Prewettów, a to coś znaczy.

– Cóż, ja pochodzę z dentystów. Ależ mezalians!

– Bo ja wiem? – Udał głębokie zamyślenie. – Całkiem przyzwoity zawód, świetnie prosperująca prywatna poradnia stomatologiczna... Można oczekiwać przyzwoitego posagu.

Panna Granger zamierzała rzucić w niego pierwszą książką, która nawinęła jej się pod rękę, ale w porę zauważyła, że to Tennyson, więc delikatnie odłożyła ją na miejsce. Ze stosu wybrała coś z pieczątką MIT i dopiero tym cisnęła w Malfoya.

Chłopak uchylił się zwinnie, a rozpędzony podręcznik wyrżnął w ścianę, po czym odbił się i wpadł do wielkiego kartonowego pudła, z którego wysypało się kilka pamięci RAM, parę kabli i jedna nieco przydymiona płyta główna.

– Ostrożnie. Będę tego jeszcze używał.

Nie musiała pytać do czego. Obok pudła stały dwa rozbebeszone komputery stacjonarne w opłakanym stanie i jeden nowiutki laptop, który przyfrunął prosto z Wielkiej Brytanii i nadal miał przyczepiony do obudowy bilecik z pozdrowieniami od stęsknionej mamusi.

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego i wypaliła dramatycznie jak na siebie:

– Twoja matka mnie nienawidzi. Ojciec też. Dlaczego koniecznie chcesz ich drażnić?

– Ja musiałem spędzić miły zapoznawczy wieczorek z twoimi rodzicami – wypomniał jej. – A potem jeszcze jeden, i kolejny!

– Moi rodzice cię uwielbiają. Myślą, że jesteś z telewizji.

– Mógłbym być – podchwycił natychmiast. – Raz jeden koleś zaprosił mnie na casting do... chyba do filmu. Mówił o jakimś pierścionku zagłady, karzełkach i łażeniu po lasach. Na końcu miał być jeszcze wulkan... E, chyba. Cholera, nie zapamiętałem tytułu. Właściwie to natchnęło mnie do...

Oboje spojrzeli na szmaragdowy pierścionek niezgody na palcu panny Granger.

– O, albo kupię wreszcie tę gitarę – zmienił temat. – I wtedy...

– A pieniądze na czynsz?

– Jestem bogaty, bejbi? Zapomniałaś?

– Ugh! – wyrzuciła z siebie Hermiona, gdy w końcu udało mu się wyprowadzić ją z równowagi.

Zgarnęła z podłogi pergaminy i brutalnie rzuciła je na biurko, jakby czymś jej zawiniły. Potem z kolejnym prychnięciem usiadła na łóżku.

Draco przestał się śmiać i zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brwi.

– O co chodzi, Hermiono? Przecież tylko żartuję.

– To nie ma sensu. Oni nigdy się z tym nie pogodzą.

– No to co? Na mnie nie robi to żadnego wrażenia.

– A na mnie tak. Nie wejdę do rodziny, która mnie nie chce. Żałuję, że...

Ponownie zerknęła na pierścionek i wykonała taki ruch, jakby chciała go zdjąć. Wpakowała się w ten bałagan tylko dlatego, że Draco ją zaskoczył. Wyskoczył z tym idiotycznym szmaragdem akurat w jej urodziny i zgodziła się pod wpływem chwili. Gdyby miała czas to sobie dobrze przemyśleć, jej odpowiedź z pewnością byłaby inna.

Malfoy zerwał się z podłogi i stanął przed nią.

– Nie przyjmuję reklamacji.

– Zrozum, nie musimy robić z tego przedstawienia. Nie potrzebujemy ślubu. Podoba mi się, jak żyjemy teraz.

Mówiła prawdę. Lubiła miniaturowe mieszkanie, które wynajmowali razem od tego lata, mimo że ich uniwersytety dzieliły prawie dwie godziny jazdy – w końcu od czego jest teleportacja? Nie było tam wprawdzie miejsca na cokolwiek poza książkami i technicznym wysypiskiem Malfoya, ale jakoś się mieścili i próbowali ciągnąć wspólne gospodarstwo. Uczęszczali na studia, douczali się na Ilvermorny, pracowali dorywczo. Hermiona najczęściej udzielała korepetycji, a Draco... Cholera wie, co dokładnie robił, bo głównie wyklinał przed komputerem, ale z pewnością sprawiało mu to satysfakcję. To było dobre życie i na tym etapie zupełnie wystarczające.

Młody Malfoy przyglądał jej się dłuższą chwilę, a potem usiadł obok.

– Przestań, Hermiono. Jeszcze nawet się nie pobraliśmy, a ty masz taką minę, jakbyś prosiła mnie o rozwód.

– A ty musisz wiecznie ze wszystkiego żartować. Mówię poważnie.

– Ja też. Chuj mnie to boli, co powiedzą tatuś i mamusia. Oni akurat nie mają prawa niczego komentować. Niewiele brakowało, a pociągnęliby całą rodzinę na dno. Niech się cieszą, że nie siedzą w Azkabanie. Powinni! – wyrzucał z siebie gorączkowo wzburzony Draco. Kopnął stolik i obrażony rzucił się do tyłu na lóżko. Prychnął, zakładając ręce za głowę. – A może po prostu znalazłaś sobie na studiach jakiegoś poetę przeklętego i ja nie jestem już dość dobry?

Strzał był celny. Hermiona wreszcie spuściła z tonu i omal się nie zaśmiała.

– Ależ jaśnie panie, każda młoda dama byłaby zaszczycona związkiem z waszmością.

– No i kto tu jest uprzedzonym rasistą... E, gatunkistą? – szukał rozpaczliwie odpowiedniego słowa.

– Klasistą? – podrzuciła łaskawie panna Granger, a kąciki jej ust nieco się uniosły.

– Dziękuję, drogi ludu pracujący miast i wiosek. Wujek Marks byłby dumny. Rozumiem, że nie powinnaś się nawet zadawać z takim zaprzedanym oprawcą klasowym jak ja.

Hermiona dłużej nie wytrzymała i przyłożyła mu w głowę poduszką.

– Och, daj już spokój. Wiesz, że cię kocham, idioto. Perfidnie wyciągałeś ze mnie to wyznanie setki razy.

Ten zwrot w rozmowie znacznie bardziej mu się spodobał. Uniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na nią zalotnie.

– Tak, Granger?

– Tak – westchnęła. – Ale to nie znaczy, że musimy się zaraz pobierać...

– Do ciężkiej cholery! – przerwał jej, tracąc cierpliwość. – Zaraz zasugerujesz, że powinienem wziąć za żonę którąś z tych beznadziejnych kretynek, które matka ciągle próbuje mi wepchnąć do gardła, a ciebie zatrzymać gdzieś na boku jako kochankę. To nie XIX wiek, Granger. Nie potrzebuję zgody całej familii.

– Nic nie rozumiesz.

– Więc mi wytłumacz.

Hermiona usiadła po turecku na łóżku i zapatrzyła się w okno. Przygryzła wargi, zastanawiając się, jak ubrać w słowa to, co chce powiedzieć.

– Wiem, że nie musimy nikogo pytać o zgodę, ale to nie znaczy, że nie powinniśmy. Nie chcę stawać pomiędzy wami, to byłoby okropne. Twoja matka cię uwielbia.

– Ciągle próbuje mnie przekupić, żebym wrócił do domu...

– No właśnie – zaśmiała się spontanicznie. – Jesteś jej jedynym synem, więc nic dziwnego, że może być nieco przewrażliwiona na twoim punkcie. Nie mogłabym spojrzeć na siebie w lustrze, gdybym stała się bezpośrednią przyczyną konfliktu między wami. Rozumiesz, co próbuję ci powiedzieć?

Z nienaturalną powagą kiwnął głową, a już chwilę później obejmował ją pocieszająco i całował w skroń.

– Niestety, tak. W takim wypadku zostaje nam tylko jedno. Pojechać tam i ich przekonać. A skoro rozmowa zatoczyła koło, to... Może w przyszły weekend?

– Jak zamierzasz to zrobić?

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Coś się wymyśli. Ostatecznie zawsze mamy asa w rękawie...

– Kogo? – zapytała autentycznie zdumiona, ponieważ nikt nie przychodził jej do głowy.

– Sever.

Panna Granger wybuchła tak szalonym, autentycznym i niepohamowanym śmiechem, że omal nie spadła z łóżka.

– Profesor Snape?! Dobrze się czujesz? Dlaczego miałby się nami interesować?

– W końcu to mój wujek. I zawsze cię lubił.

– Chyba gnębić. „Bardzo dobrze, panno Granger. Pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru za impertynenckie udzielenie poprawnej odpowiedzi" – sparodiowała dawnego nauczyciela, wymachując swetrem niczym połami słynnej nietoperzowatej szaty. – Znakomity wybór.

– Przesadzasz. Przecież załącza pozdrowienia dla ciebie w każdym liście.

– Aha. Jak mnie teraz nazywa? Panna Wiem-Jeszcze-Więcej?

– W zasadzie jest dość kreatywny, kto by się spodziewał? Była już panna Teraz-Na-Pewno-Wiem-Już-Wszystko i panna Teraz-Wiem-Także-Po-Amerykańsku, no i panna Kujoński-Import-Eksport. A ostatnio nawet Pani Pół-Malfoy. Widzisz, Sever to akceptuje.

– Powiedziałeś mu?!

– Komuś musiałem, a ty ciągle mi zabraniasz. On na pewno nie puści tego dalej.

– I jak to niby ma nam pomóc?

Draco pokręcił głową, jakby litując się nad jej gryfońską prostodusznością.

– Sever stanie po naszej stronie, choćby tylko dlatego, aby zobaczyć minę mojego ojca. Jeżeli nie zrobi tego z żadnego szlachetnego powodu, to przynajmniej dla fanu. Jest do tego zdolny.

– Czasami mam wrażenie, że właśnie z tego powodu sam zwróciłeś na mnie uwagę – mruknęła. – Żeby zirytować ojca.

– Być może? – odpowiedział automatycznie i zaraz uchylił się przed kolejną poduszką. – Urok zakazanego owocu zrobił swoje, ale...

– Ale? – powtórzyła pełnym napięcia głosem.

– No, okej. Żartuję! Mogę szczerze zapewnić, że zauroczył mnie twój bystry umysł i osobowość. Całą resztę przysłaniały włosy.

– Malfoy...

– Widzisz, na pewno się dogadacie. Jak się postarasz, brzmisz zupełnie jak wujcio Sever. Ten mroczny ton i cały ten entourage... Czasami się zastanawiam, czy naprawdę lubi mojego ojca, czy snuje się za nim z przyzwyczajenia... Albo dla rozrywki. Mój ojciec to idiota, a Sever jednak ma fantazję. Pamiętasz jego żonę?

– Byłą żonę. Jakiś czas temu przeszła na jasną stronę mocy i wybrała ostatniego Huncwota.

– To może być już nieaktualne.

Hermiona stanowczo pokręciła głową.

– W żadnym razie! Harry pisał mi kiedyś, że dogadują się znakomicie, a wie to z pierwszej ręki, od Syriusza.

– Aha. Ufaj ocenie charakterów Złotego Chłopca, daleko zajedziesz – zakpił Draco, nie przejmując się chłodem w jej oczach. Wyciągnął skądś starą gazetę, której nagłówek krzyczał o skandalu, romansie i perfumach. – Patrz i płacz.

Rzuciła się chciwie na magazyn, przeczytała kilka zdań i zrobiła wielkie oczy. Nie była na bieżąco z czarodziejską prasą. Za bardzo pochłaniały ją studia, a poza tym jeszcze w trakcie wojny straciła zaufanie do „Proroka Codziennego".

– Co to ma być?

– Sever wrócił i teraz oboje są w Londynie. Chcesz się założyć, jak to się skończy?

– Nie zamierzam nigdy więcej się z tobą zakładać, Malfoy – zastrzegła. – Nie po... tamtym.

Na ustach chłopaka wykwitł szeroki i pełen zadowolenia z siebie uśmiech, który nadawał pociągłej, bladej twarzy lisiego wyglądu.

– Naprawdę ją lubił, Mio – przekonywał. – Pamiętam ich razem, byli na balu w Malfoy Manor. Nie wiem, dlaczego to się rozpadło, lecz... Sever ma silny instynkt terytorialny. Wykończy futrzaka w mgnieniu oka. Wątpię, aby to małżeństwo przetrwało do końca roku.

Hermiona nie wyglądała na przekonaną, a raczej nieco obrażoną, bo opowiadał o Remusie, dla którego zawsze miała wiele sympatii. Draco nareszcie zauważył, że coś jest nie tak i posłusznie zamilkł.

– Zaufaj mi, Hermiono. To się uda. Jeżeli nawet Sever nie będzie zbyt chętny, dotrzemy do niego przez Yen. Ślizgoński spryt. – Postukał się zabawnie w nos. – Sama kiedyś powiedziała, że była pierwszą wyznawczynią dramione.

– A więc... robimy to?

– Oczywiście! Idziemy po pomoc do ciotki Yen. Wyjdziesz za mnie, Mio. Nawet jeżeli będę musiał rzucić na ciebie Imperio – zapewnił i cmoknął ją w policzek. A na koniec zanucił prosto do jej ucha: – _Sweet child o'mine_.

– Nie, nie, proszę.

– Podanie odrzucone – uciął bezlitośnie.

Klasnął w ręce, a wtedy gdzieś zaskoczyła płyta i niewielkim pokojem wstrząsnęła muzyka. Pociągnął ją za rękę i zanim zdążyła zaprotestować, zaczął z nią pląsać po pokoju. Przez cały czas wykrzywiał się okropnie, udając, że śpiewa:

 _She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry  
Sweet child o' mine_

– Dość, dość! – prosiła Hermiona. – Muszę się uczyć.

Jednak w końcu się poddała i pozwoliła mu się wygłupiać do samego końca piosenki. Ostatecznie, z jakichś sobie tylko znanych względów, Draco uznał jakiś czas temu, że to ich piosenka. Dopiero gdy wybrzmiały ostatnie takty, podrzucił ją wysoko do góry, pocałował i wreszcie wypuścił.

– Ucz się, Granger. Ja idę na zajęcia, gdzie snuć będę nić podstępnej intrygi – rzucił dramatycznie na pożegnanie. – A jutro napiszę matce, że przyjeżdżamy na święta.

Narzucił na siebie skórzaną kurtkę i ruszył do drzwi.

– Różdżka ci wystaje ze spodni – zawołała za nim. – Znowu.

Odwrócił się ku niej w zgrabnym, elfim piruecie godnym jego ojca. Wyszczerzył się, mrużąc przewrotnie oczy.

– Która?

– Och, na litościwego Merlina! – krzyknęła, po raz kolejny pokrywając się zdradzieckim rumieńcem. Postanowiła poszukać na to jakiegoś zaklęcia.

– Dobrze, już dobrze! – skapitulował i posłusznie wsunął drewienko głębiej do kieszeni. – Chociaż mógłbym stanąć na środku kampusu, wymachiwać różdżką nad głową i rzucać zaklęcia, a nikt i tak nie zwróciłby na mnie uwagi. Wiesz, jak tam jest.

Miał rację. Gdy przyjechali do Stanów i planowali zamieszkać w akademikach, Hermiona nieustannie drżała, że Draco, który miał dość blade pojęcie o mugolach i nigdy nie uczęszczał na mugoloznawstwo, zbłaźni się publicznie w ciągu pierwszych kilku minut, narażając przy okazji cały czarodziejski świat. Szczęśliwie jeszcze tego samego dnia okazało się, że współlokator Malfoya porozumiewa się ze światem wyłącznie w języku klingońskim, bo tak, a ich sąsiad w wolnym czasie buduje z odpadów zbroję Iron Mana – w pełni funkcjonalną, tylko naturalnie nie tak dobrze uzbrojoną. W obliczu podobnej konkurencji Draco ze swoim niepozornym patykiem, wiecznym zadziwieniem mugolskim światem („Niszczarka do dokumentów? Genialne! O, laminator!") i dziwacznymi wtrętami z łaciny („Alohomora, bitch!") znacznie spadł w klasyfikacji ekscentrycznej i błyskawicznie wtopił się w tłum. W zasadzie radził sobie lepiej niż Hermiona, bo nie brakowało mu naturalnego wdzięku i zdolności manipulacyjnych. Ludzie jedli mu z ręki.

Malfoy ruszył się mugolizować, jak określał to jego ojciec, a Hermiona z westchnieniem sięgnęła po pióro i zaczęła przepisywać długi referat o zaklęciach transfiguracyjnych na zajęcia w Ilvermorny. Gdy to robiła, nieświadomie uśmiechała się do siebie i nuciła pod nosem _Sweet child o'mine_.


	23. Goście, goście

**Track 22  
Goście, goście**

* * *

 _Two drifters, off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after the same rainbow's end,  
Waitin' 'round the bend  
My huckleberry friend,  
Moon River, and me  
_(Frank Sinatra: _Moon River_ )

* * *

Yen i Severus nie zdołali się spotkać w piątek. Po południu mistrz eliksirów otrzymał sowę i od razu rozpoznał charakter pisma.

 _Niestety, kiepsko się dziś czuję, więc lepiej zostanę w domu. Muszę odwołać nasze randez-vous. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz sobie jakieś ciekawe zajęcie zastępcze._

§§§

Wieczorem tego samego dnia Yenlla siedziała w małżeńskim łóżku otoczona puchatymi poduszkami w misternie haftowanych poszewkach i próbowała czytać książkę, jednak nie mogła się skupić. Bolała ją głowa i łamało w kościach. Zapłaciła wysoką cenę za sterczenie w otwartym oknie Los Cojones w zimną listopadową noc. Czuła się paskudnie i nie miała na nic siły. Oczy powoli zamykały jej się nad kolejnym akapitem, gdy niespodziewanie usłyszała zamieszanie w korytarzu, a potem delikatne pukanie Błyskotki.

– Tak? – zainteresowała się.

– Przepraszam, panienko... proszę pani. Mówiłam, że nie przyjmuje pani gości, ale...

Skrzatka nie zdążyła skończyć, ponieważ ktoś zdecydowanie pchnął drzwi. Na progu stanął mistrz eliksirów we własnej osobie.

– Sever?! – zdziwiła się Yen, prostując na poduszkach, po czym złapała się za pulsujące bólem skronie. – Co ty tu robisz?

Wzruszył ramionami. Po prawdzie sprawiał wrażenie, że sam do końca tego nie wie.

– Tylko mi nie mów, że się o mnie martwiłeś. Taka troska do ciebie nie pasuje.

– Sprawdzam jedynie, czy napisałaś prawdę. A może zalazłaś sobie inny obiekt do zabawy, co wydało mi się bardziej prawdopodobne.

– Ha, ha, ha! – zaśmiała się Yenlla i na moment straciła głos. – Cholernie zabawne. Jak wypadły oględziny? – wychrypiała.

– Jeszcze nie wiem. Pewnie powinienem zajrzeć do szafy.

Westchnęła ciężko, żeby po chwili bezradnie rozłożyć dłonie.

– Rób, co chcesz.

Snape wmaszerował do sypialni odprowadzany niechętnym wzrokiem Błyskotki. Yen kiwnęła na nią, próbując ją uspokoić, ale nie całkiem jej to wyszło. Widać był, że skrzatka mu nie ufa i najchętniej widziałaby go po drugiej stronie drzwi – nie tylko sypialni, ale całego domku marzeń. Wreszcie omiotła oboje ostatnim wymownym spojrzeniem i wyszła z obrażoną miną.

Szelma poprawiła się tymczasem na łóżku i próbowała wyglądać tak godnie, jak to tylko możliwe w podobnie niesprzyjających okolicznościach. Severus zbliżył się do niej i rzucił surowe spojrzenie z góry.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał sztywno.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– A jak wyglądam?

– Okropnie – ocenił bezdusznie.

– Masz odpowiedź.

Mistrz eliksirów nie był szczery w swojej ocenie. Yen wyglądała bowiem całkiem przyzwoicie. Fakt, była blada, rozczochrana i miała czerwony nos, ale spodziewał się, że będzie znacznie gorzej. Gdy żmija mówiła, że kiepsko się czuje, Severus z przyzwyczajenia wyobrażał sobie drgawki, potoki krwi i fruwające w powietrzu przedmioty. Teraz nie dostrzegał w jej twarz złowróżbnego cienia ani innych niepokojących symptomów. Najwyraźniej tym razem Yenlli nie dręczyła żadna nadprzyrodzona choroba, tylko najzwyklejszy katar. Niezwykle rzadki przypadek.

Uspokojony przysiadł na brzegu łóżka.

– Ej! – zawołała Yen w panice. – Nie boisz się, że się zarazisz?

– Cieszę się znakomitym zdrowiem. Ostatnim razem chorowałem...

– Dobrze pamiętam kiedy i chyba nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Bałam się, że umrzesz mi na rękach.

– Zapewne bardzo byś się tym przejęła.

– Oczywiście! Musiałabym to jakoś wyjaśnić dyrektorowi. Raczej nie spodobałaby mu się utrata szpiega, nie sądzisz? Pomyślałby, że sama cię wykończyłam.

– I nie pomyliłby się aż tak bardzo.

Yen znów się zaśmiała i rozkaszlała na dobre. Snape pochylił się nad nią, a ona, nie potrafiąc odczytać jego intencji, podskoczyła jak oparzona. Przytrzymał ją i sprawdził temperaturę. Patrzyła na niego okrągłymi ze zdumienia oczami.

– Boże, ostrzegaj, kiedy próbujesz być miły – jęknęła. – Omal nie ostałam zawału.

– Nie bądź dziecinna, Yenlla. Potrzebujesz eliksiru pieprzowego?

– Nie mów, że przyniosłeś mi akurat to. Nawet Rem poradziłby sobie z eliksirem pieprzowym, gdyby miał na to czas. To żadna filozofia.

– Ale mój jest lepszy – uciął kategorycznie, stawiając buteleczki na nocnym stoliku.

Yen skapitulowała.

– To chyba logiczne. Jesteś mistrzem eliksirów, Sever. W każdym razie dziękuję. Naprawdę się tego po tobie nie spodziewałam.

Na te słowa Snape poczuł lekkie ukłucie... Gniewu? Żalu? Właściwie była dla niego niesprawiedliwa. Przecież zawsze... Za każdym razem, gdy... Zresztą, jakie to miało znaczenie?

– Mogłeś chociaż uprzedzić, że przyjdziesz – rzuciła z urazą.

Początkowo jej nie zrozumiał. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Yen uparcie zagrzebuje się w kołdrę, jakby chciała się przed nim ukryć.

– Po co?

– Żebym mogła się jakoś przygotować.

– Hm?

– Mam na sobie flanelową piżamę, Sever.

– Bywało gorzej.

– W misie.

– Jakoś to zniosę.

– Żadnych gorsetów...

– Nigdy mi tego nie zapomnisz, czyż nie?

– Marne szanse.

Wyszczerzyła się do niego i znowu rozkaszlała. Podał jej eliksir, ale pokręciła głową. Poprosiła za to o chusteczkę.

– Wolałabym, żebyś nie oglądał mnie w takim stanie.

– Dlaczego?

– Wyobrażam sobie, jaką musisz mieć satysfakcję.

Błyskotka ponownie zastukała do drzwi. Severus pomyślał, że sprytna służka czuwa i kontroluje sytuację. Była wprost przerażająco wierna swojej niemądrej pani i dbała o jej reputację bardziej niż ona sama.

Yenlla zaprosiła ją do środka.

– Powinna pani coś zjeść – przypomniała skrzatka. – Już prawie pora kolacji.

Yen skrzywiła się ponuro. Ewidentnie nie miała na to ochoty.

– No nie wiem...

– Lepiej już pójdę.

Severus wstał, ponieważ nagle poczuł, że jego obecność jest zbędna. Yenlla była chora i zmęczona, ale w stanie opanowanym. Powinna raczej zająć się sobą niż go zabawiać. Nie miał też najmniejszych wątpliwości, że nagła interwencja Błyskotki miała go wypłoszyć.

Nie zdołał daleko odejść. Yen przytrzymała go za rękę. Uśmiechnęła się, przygryzając wargę i patrząc na niego w ten szczególny, trochę rozgorączkowany sposób.

– Zostań jeszcze – poprosiła, po czym zwróciła się do Błyskotki: – Zjemy w pistacjowym salonie, jeżeli to nie problem.

Skrzatka spojrzeniem jasno dała do zrozumienia, że widzi tu jeden bardzo konkretny – czarny i wysoki – problem, lecz nie odważyła się sprzeciwić.

– Oczywiście, panienko. – Ukłoniła się i wyszła cichutko.

Yen spojrzała za nią z rozbawieniem.

– Ciekawe, czy przyniesie plastikowe talerze.

– Hm? – nie zrozumiał Snape.

– Żeby nie dawać nam broni do ręki.

– Nigdy mnie nie lubiła – stwierdził. – Nie chciała mnie wpuścić.

– Po prostu pamięta, jak to się skończyło ostatnim razem. Ma lepszą pamięć niż ja – dodała gorzko, a Severus postanowił udawać, że nie pojmuje aluzji. – Nieważne – westchnęła w końcu Yen. – Podasz mi szlafrok?

– Może jednak nie powinnaś wstawać?

– Bez przesady. Jeszcze nie umieram. Chyba.

Yenlla owinęła się patriotycznym i bardzo twarzowym niebieskim szlafrokiem. Rzeczywiście miała na sobie piżamę w kolorowe misie, do tego z kokardkami zamiast guzików. Wstała niezgrabnie, pociągając nosem i napychając kieszenie jednorazowymi chusteczkami.

– Właściwie jestem nawet głodna. Chodźmy.

Chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą na drugi koniec korytarza, do pistacjowego saloniku. Severus nie widział go nigdy wcześniej. W wymarzonym domku państwa Lupinów był zaledwie kilka razy, zwykle późno i w dość burzliwych okolicznościach, więc nie miał czasu się rozglądać ani zwiedzać po kolei wszystkich pokoi. Jednak gdy tylko zajrzał do środka, poczuł się bardzo swojsko.

– Khm – mruknął pod nosem.

Gramofon. Sekretarzyk. Dzieła zebrane Shakespeare'a.

W tym pomieszczeniu znajdowało się obecnie więcej jego ulubionych przedmiotów niż w jego własnym, ogołoconym swego czasu przez Yenllę, mieszkaniu.

Szelma miała na tyle przyzwoitości, aby zrobić zakłopotaną minę.

– Cóż, przyznaję, że gdy opuszczałam twój apartament, byłam nieco wytrącona z równowagi. Oczywiście możesz zabrać wszystko z powrotem, jeżeli masz ochotę.

– Nie, pasuje do wystroju – odpowiedział bez wahania.

Jednocześnie pomyślał, że to nie swoje stare meble i książki chciałby stamtąd zabrać...

I ta myśl kompletnie go przeraziła.

– Jak ci się podoba? – paplała dalej Yen. – Możemy zjeść przy oknie. Mam tam stolik kawowy. Mały wprawdzie, ale powinien wystarczyć.

– Tak, tak. Jak chcesz.

Myśl była przerażająca, chociaż nie nowa. Ostatnio często się nad tym zastanawiał. Miał na to dużo czasu, kiedy nocami siedział sam w pustym mieszkaniu. Gdy Yenlla odchodziła do swojego domku marzeń i zostawiała go samemu sobie. Myślał czasami o tym, co by było, gdyby... Ale musiał wyjechać, nie miał innego wyjścia.

Popatrzył na panią Lupin, która stała przy oknie, wycierając nos i wyglądając na pogrążony w wieczornym mroku ogród. Miała na sobie puchaty szlafrok i rozdeptane kapcie, a mimo to wyglądała ślicznie. Pasowała do swojej pastelowej chatki tak bardzo, że już zwyczajnie nie potrafił sobie jej wyobrazić nigdzie indziej. Na pewno nie byłaby szczęśliwa...

Prawda?

Czy miał prawo znowu wywracać jej życie do góry nogami? Nie żeby już tego nie robił. Po prostu był zbyt wielkim hipokrytą, by się do tego przyznać.

Poczuła na sobie jego wzrok i odwróciła się z bladym uśmiechem.

– Co się stało, Sever? Coś nie tak?

„Wszystko jest nie tak", przebiegło mu przez głowę.

– Wyglądasz nawet bardziej ponuro niż zwykle – zauważyła Yen. – Kłopoty w pracy?

Milczał odrobinę za długo.

– Tak.

– Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć?

Wpatrywała się w niego ze szczerym zainteresowaniem, jak zwykle. Jej oczy były bardzo wymowne, uśmiech zachęcający. Gdy Yen była w dobrej formie, roztaczała wokół siebie cudownie kojącą atmosferę. Severus dobrze to pamiętał – to było tak, jakby mieć swoje prywatne słońce. Teraz dokładnie to samo czuł tutaj, w domu Lupina.

Ruszył ku niej, przyciągany jak magnes.

– Yenlla – zaczął i w tej samej chwili urwał.

Drzwi pistacjowego saloniku otworzyły się bez ostrzeżenia i wmaszerowały przez nie obarczone naczyniami skrzaty. Na niewielkim stoliczku znalazły się naczynia, sztućce i waza z zupą na pierwsze danie.

– Och, jak cudownie! – Yen klasnęła w ręce, usiadła i wskazała mu miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. – Smacznego!

Moment minął. Severus stracił wątek i pokornie zajął miejsce nad talerzem z kremem z dyni. Zapach był obezwładniający. Zdążył zapomnieć, że posiadanie skrzatów ma swoje oczywiste plusy. Błyskotka była najlepszą kucharką, jaką znał, choć nigdy nie pochwaliłby jej na głos.

– Rozumiem, że Lupin jednak powrócił do negocjacji z rosyjskimi wilkołakami? – zagaił po chwili Snape konwersacyjnym tonem.

Yenlla zamrugała oczami.

– Nie, bynajmniej. Tamto przyjęcie... Cóż, jeżeli dobrze zrozumiałam, omal nie skończyło się międzynarodowym skandalem. Od tamtej pory fundacja ucięła wszelkie kontakty. Dlaczego pytasz?

– Niedawno na Pokątnej widziałem ludzi Wasyla, więc naturalnie założyłem, że... – urwał nagle, gdy Yen z niepokojem zmrużyła oczy. – Khm – odchrząknął. – Oczywiście mogło mi się tylko wydawać.

– Z pewnością. Co mogliby tutaj robić? Remus nie chce więcej mieć z nimi nic wspólnego.

– Tak, pewnie masz rację. – Zamyślił się głęboko, skupiając całą uwagę na zupie.

– Bez wątpienia.

W pełnym kontemplacji milczeniu spożywali obiad. Yen coraz mniej chętnie, mimo że starała się odgrywać przed nim apetyt. Z zupą jeszcze jakoś sobie poradziła, ale ziołowa pieczeń ewidentnie ją odrzucała. Coraz bardziej się wierciła, coraz częściej zerkała w okno. Bawiła się widelcem, kubkiem, chusteczkami, serwetką. Wreszcie poddała się i wstała.

– Porzucę cię na moment, dobrze? – odezwała się ochrypłym głosem. Przeniosła się na wersalkę, odchyliła do tyłu głowę i przymknęła oczy. Powrócił ból głowy i zatok. Gardło dosłownie paliło ją od środka.

Snape odłożył sztućce na bok i również wstał. Spróbowała go powstrzymać ruchem ręki.

– Nie. Nie przeszkadzaj sobie. Ja tylko... Muszę chwilkę odpocząć.

– A ja już podziękuję. Nadal uważam, że twój skrzat zamierza mnie otruć, więc na wszelki wypadek wolę przyjąć porcję, która co najwyżej mnie osłabi, a nie wykończy. W każdym razie, zdążę na czas przyjąć antidotum.

Yenlla była zbyt rozbita, aby docenić ten wymuszony żart.

– Nikt nie chce cię otruć – powiedziała zmęczonym głosem.

– Nie byłbym taki pewien. To stworzenie pilnuje cię niczym pies pasterski.

Nie spodobało jej się to porównanie. Skrzywiła się, kolistymi ruchami rozmasowując skronie.

– Błyskotka się o mnie troszczy. To moja jedyna przyjaciółka. Zawsze tak było.

– Mówisz jak egzaltowana nastolatka. Nikt mnie nie lubi, nikt mnie nie rozumie. Ach, jejku jej.

– A co? Może ty zamierzasz się ubiegać o to stanowisko, Sever? Stanąłbyś w jednej linii z Kitty i Ros?

– Kitty zniosę, jednak Rosmertę zlecałbym odesłać sowią pocztą do Hogsmeade. Tam, gdzie jej miejsce.

Wizja Ros unoszonej w dal przez stado sów wreszcie podziałała. Yen nie wytrzymała i zaśmiała się, walcząc z kaszlem. Wyciągnęła dłoń i dotknęła jego ramienia, co mistrz eliksirów uznał za zachętę i nieco się przysunął.

– Wiesz, że jesteś bardzo dziwnym facetem?

– Tak słyszałem.

Yenlla pogładziła go po policzku. Pchnął ją lekko, pomagając ułożyć się wygodniej na kanapie. Westchnęła i rozprostowała się, wciąż nie zdejmując z niego uważnego spojrzenia. Pochylił się i znalazł tuż nad nią. Zachichotała znowu, zanim zdołała się opanować.

– Jeżeli przyszedłeś tu tylko po to, obawiam się, że dzisiaj nic z tego nie będzie. Mimo najszczerszych chęci nie znajdę w sobie dość siły.

Prychnął z urazą.

– Za kogo mnie masz?

– Muszę udzielać odpowiedzi? – błysnęła resztkami zakatarzonego humoru.

– Nie rób ze mnie...

– Dewianta?

– Yenlla.

– Masz rację, wyjątkowo nietrafione określenie. Chyba bardziej obraźliwe dla mnie, nie sądzisz?

– _To_ nie jedyny powód. Nigdy nie był. Ja... – plątał się, nie wiedząc, co właściwie chce powiedzieć. – Coraz częściej myślę, że...

Oczy Yen błyszczały jak gwiazdy, choć nieco bardziej gorączkowo niż zwykle, gdy wpatrywali się w siebie uważnie. Coś jednak było bardzo nie tak. Gdy Severus pochylił się jeszcze niżej, uderzyło go promieniujące od niej ciepło. Przymknęła powieki i odchyliła głowę do tyłu w oczekiwaniu. Pocałował ją, a jej wargi prawie go poparzyły. Dopiero to dało mu do myślenia.

W tym samym momencie drzwi otworzyły się bez pukania i po raz kolejny stanęła w nich Błyskotka.

– Panienko, czy mogę... – zaczęła i natychmiast urwała. Obrzuciła szybkim spojrzeniem scenę na kanapie i szybko się wycofała. – Przepraszam.

Snape odpowiedział jej swoim modelowym złym spojrzeniem. Nie wątpił ani przez chwilę, że namolna istota znowu ich sprawdzała. Mimo to odsunął się od Yenlli i dotknął jej czoła.

– Gorączka wróciła – ocenił.

Pani Lupin nie odpowiedziała, tylko bezsilnie wzruszyła ramionami. Coraz bardziej traciła kontakt z rzeczywistością.

– Dlatego powinien pan iść, sir – odezwała się Błyskotka. – Panienka... Moja pani jest chora. Dlaczego nie może jej pan zostawić w spokoju? – wybuchła nieoczekiwanie, chociaż zawsze tak doskonale nad sobą panowała.

Mistrz eliksirów wpatrywał się w nią z wyrazem zdumienia zastygłym na ponurej twarzy. Wprawdzie wiedział, że stworzenie ma charakter, ale do tej pory znało swoje miejsce i obowiązki. Zamierzał to odpowiednio skomentować, lecz poczuł, że Yen chwyta go za rękę i z trudem dźwiga się do pionu.

– Severusie – szepnęła.

– Pójdę już – stwierdził pokojowo.

Yenlla posłała mu słaby uśmiech i kiwnęła głową.

– Przepraszam, że nie jestem dziś w towarzyskim nastroju.

– Zobaczymy się w przyszłym tygodniu? – zapytał, wstając z ociąganiem.

– Pewnie tak. To tylko głupi katar, przejdzie.

– Odprowadzę pana do drzwi – wtrącił Błyskotka, jeszcze zanim zdołał choćby zbliżyć się do wyjścia z pistacjowego saloniku.

Snape uniósł z pogardą brew, gdy ją mijał.

– Nie trzeba, znam drogę.

– Aż za dobrze – szepnęła pod nosem skrzatka, ale na tyle cicho, że mógł tego nie usłyszeć.

Pełen urażonej miłości własnej zbiegał szybko po schodach, nie oglądając się na nic i na nikogo. Błyskotka po chwili podążyła za nim, jakby nie do końca ufała, że spokojnie i bez scen opuści posiadłość Lupinów. Nie miał pojęcia, czego innego się spodziewała... Może, że przemyślnie ukryje się w piwnicy? Albo w toalecie? Wolne żarty! W każdym razie bardzo nie spodobała mu się ta inwigilacja.

– Widać, że w tym domu brakuje męskiej ręki, zwłaszcza służbie – wyburczał pod nosem. Z dala od oczu i uszu Yen najwyraźniej postanowił nie puszczać płazem wcześniejszej urazy. – Za moich czasów gości nie traktowano w tak skandaliczny sposób.

– Bo ich nie było, sir – odparowała bezczelnie skrzatka, tracąc do mistrza eliksirów resztki cierpliwości. – Poza tym goście wchodzą frontowymi drzwiami, a nie przemykają się cichcem pod nieobecność pana domu.

Zatrzymał się w pół kroku i obrócił na pięcie, aby posłać jej miażdżące spojrzenie. Błyskotka twardo stała na szczycie schodów, w postawie zamkniętej, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Z tej perspektywy wyglądała wyjątkowo wojowniczo, cała jej postać wprost promieniała świętym oburzeniem. Mina jasno sugerowała, że jeżeli Snape nie pojmie aluzji i sam się nie wyniesie, ona usunie go siłą – raz a dobrze!

Severus już miał coś powiedzieć – a mógłby powiedzieć wiele, do ciężkiej cholery! – jednak słowna przepychanka ze skrzatem wydała mu się nawet nie tyle poniżej godności, co zwyczajnie idiotyczna. Wykrzywił się tylko upiornie do przeklętego stworzenia, po czym ruszył w swoją stronę, żałując, że nie ma na sobie obszernej szaty, którą mógłby demonstracyjnie powiewać. Mugolskie ciuchy miały swoje wady. Gdy znalazł się w ogrodzie natychmiast się teleportował, a był przy tym tak wściekły, że powinien się cieszyć, iż trafił we właściwe miejsce.

§§§

Niby niewinna choroba Yen przeciągnęła się w czasie. Severus nie widział jej już od tygodnia i ku własnemu zdumieniu odkrył, że niezwykle go to irytuje. Gdyby był do tego zdolny, pewnie poszedłby o krok dalej i uświadomił sobie, że brakuje mu jej bardziej, niż byłby gotowy to przyznać. W każdym razie nie odważył się drugi raz jej odwiedzić. Już pierwsza wizyta poważnie naruszyła jego psychiczną równowagę i zostawiła go z kompletnym mętlikiem w skołatanej głowie. Teraz, gdy tylko się nie pilnował, przed oczami od razu stawała mu blada jak trup Yen, która na Bank Gringotta czuła się gorzej niż twierdziła i na pewno czegoś mu nie mówiła, albo oburzona Błyskotka, która najchętniej chwyciłaby go za kołnierz i wystawiła za drzwi jak zabłąkanego kota, tylko nieco brutalniej. Ale nawet nie to było najgorsze...

Bo najgorszy był pistacjowy salon.

A może raczej powinien powiedzieć... Jego własny (ich) salon, zanim Yen go zdemolowała, gdy wyjechał do Berlina. O tak, pomijając znacznie bardziej pstrokaty odcień zieleni na ścianach, szelma idealnie odtworzyła układ pokoju. Miała zresztą na czym pracować, skoro wcześniej ukradkiem wykradła stamtąd wszystkie najbardziej charakterystyczne sprzęty, jego własne rzeczy! Ciekawe, czy sama zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiła... A Lupin? Czy on wiedział?

W każdym razie, jak bardzo przerażająco by to nie brzmiało, Yenlla na swój sposób nadal mieszkała w apartamencie mistrza eliksirów, tyle tylko, że ukryła go w swoim małym domku marzeń, pod samym nosem Remusa Lupina. Ugh! Czy to było normalne? Na pewno nie!

– Dzień dobry, panie profesorze! – usłyszał nagle przesadnie entuzjastyczne powitanie Goldmana.

Posłał chłopakowi zdumione spojrzenie. Najwyraźniej utonął we własnych myślach do tego stopnia, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dotarł do Świętego Munga.

– Khm – chrząknął, kupując sobie tym moment na zebranie myśli.

Fryderyk nadal się do niego uśmiechał, ale w jego postawie pojawiła się czujność. Nie miał złudzeń i oczekiwał na cios. Szybko się uczył.

– Mam nadzieję, że Felix Felicis został zamieszany w odpowiednim momencie? – rzucił Snape niemal pogodnie.

– Ale to jeszcze nie...

– Na twoją odpowiedzialność, Goldman – kontynuował gładko. – Jednak jeżeli ten eliksir przemieni się w kolorowy ser albo wysadzi szpital w powietrze, pokryjecie koszty ze swojego wynagrodzenia.

– Nie otrzymujemy żadnego.

– Poczekam, aż zaczniecie. Jestem cierpliwym człowiekiem.

Nieszczęsny praktykant zatrzymał się w pół drogi do riposty, pokornie skłaniając głowę. Snape ewidentnie wstał lewą nogą i nie warto było go drażnić. Zdarzały się wprawdzie dni, kiedy nieco spuszczał z tonu i pozwalał im na pyskowanie, ale to nie był ten dzień.

– Zobaczę, co z tym eliksirem – odezwał się Frycek, po czym odwrócił się gotowy pognać korytarzem do pracowni.

– Goldman! – Zatrzymał go Severus po namyśle.

– Tak, profesorze?

– Czy komisja od krwi jak zwykle spotyka się dzisiaj po południu?

– Oczywiście, sir. Proszę się nie martwić, na pewno tam będę.

– Dobrze. – Kiwnął głową mistrz eliksirów. – I weź ze sobą Lovegood.

Chłopak najpierw spojrzał na niego w oszołomieniu, a potem cały aż pokraśniał.

– Serio?! – zawołał, a potem zreflektował się i dodał: – Sir?

– Czy muszę się powtarzać?

– Nie, nie, tylko... Sądziłem, że miał pan dla niej inne zadania.

– To chwilowo nieaktualne, a jeżeli nie znajdę dla Lovegood czegoś przyzwoitego, będę ją musiał pożyczyć profesorowi Gillianowi. A nie oszukujmy się, on zajmuje się głównie magiczną protetyką i eliksirami mocującymi. Nie życzyłbym tego najgorszemu wrogowi.

– Tak... To znaczy nie... – paplał Frycek, który ewidentnie nie mógł już ustać w miejscu. Chciał biec i podzielić się dobrymi wieściami z Luną. – Dziękujemy, profesorze! – wyrzucił z siebie i po chwili zniknął za zakrętem.

Snape wzruszył ramionami i powędrował do gabinetu. Pogratulował sobie pomysłu, dzięki któremu na cały dzień będzie miał praktykantów z głowy. Pewnie zapadną się pod ziemię z lęku, że jeszcze zmieni zdanie albo wymyśli dla nich jakieś zajęcia dodatkowe. Praktyka pedagogiczna jednak wiele dawała, oj tak.

Pani Paddington pojawiła się kwadrans później z uśmiechem, kawą i jakimiś papierami. Coś mówiła, naturalnie, ponieważ pani Paddington była z natury irytująco gadatliwa, lecz nie słuchał jej zbyt uważnie... A w zasadzie wcale. Po prostu kiwał głową i czekał, aż się znudzi i sobie pójdzie. W tym też miał długą praktykę. Ożywił się dopiero, gdy położyła przed nim elegancką kopertę ze złoconymi brzegami.

– To już? – zdziwił się.

– Pierwszy grudnia – poinformowała go pielęgniarka. – Zawsze im się spieszy. Nie bez przyczyny robią z tego wielkie halo. Potrzebuje pan jeszcze czegoś, profesorze?

– Nie, dziękuję.

– Gdyby coś, będę w pobliżu. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego po raz ostatni, po czym cicho wyszła z gabinetu.

Severus westchnął i rozerwał kopertę. Ze środka wypadł równie ozdobny kartonik z zaproszeniem na doroczne przyjęcie bożonarodzeniowe dla pracowników Szpitala im. Świętego Munga. Ech, piekło i szatani, zupełnie o tym zapomniał. Nie znosił tych imprez, a niestety wypadało się na nich pokazywać i nawiązywać, tfu!, stosunki towarzyskie. Przynajmniej tak powiedziała mu Yenlla, kiedy niemal siłą zaciągnęła go na pierwsze przyjęcie. Dopiero zaczął pracę w Mungu i nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty, lecz ona się uparła. Głównie dlatego, że sama chciała się tam pokazać, jak zwykle. I udało jej się na tyle odciągnąć uwagę od mistrza eliksirów, że ostatecznie uznał ten wieczór za całkiem znośny.

Zerknął jeszcze raz na zaproszenie i ponownie westchnął. Nic się nie zmieniło, nadal zachęcano pracowników do przyprowadzenia osób towarzyszących, bo w szpitalu wszyscy jesteśmy wielką, szczęśliwą rodziną. Co za piekło! Złożył kartonik na pół i wcisnął do kieszeni. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na bożonarodzeniowy kicz, który w ciągu dwóch ostatnich lat szczęśliwie go omijał. A już na pewno nie zamierzał mierzyć się z tym sam. W takich sytuacjach rzeczywiście przydałaby mu się…

Żona.

Gdy do Snape'a dotarły jego własne, szalone wnioski, potrzasnął nerwowo głową. Wcześniejsze niewygodne myśli powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą, więc natychmiast podniósł się z miejsca. Nie mógł bezproduktywnie siedzieć w gabinecie, musiał znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie, aby je zagłuszyć.

§§§

W poszukiwaniu dystrakcji mistrz eliksirów zawędrował aż do dyżurki na oddziale magicznych urazów, gdzie zdarzały się najciekawsze przypadki. Nikt nie potrafił się tak widowiskowo uszkodzić jak kiepsko wyszkolony czarodziej. Skutki błędnie wypowiadanych zaklęć, niestarannie warzonych eliksirów i przeprowadzanych na odwal transmutacji codziennie poprawiały humor grupce magomedyków, od których wymagano najwięcej kreatywności w całym szpitalu. To oni składali pacjentów niczym puzzle lub rozwiązywali ich jak łamigłówki. Severus zdecydowanie najbardziej lubił właśnie ten oddział. Niestety, tym razem nie trafiło się nic specjalnie pasjonującego. Był to jeden z tych nieciekawych piątków, kiedy pozostawało tylko wyczekiwać fajrantu, bo nie działo się absolutnie nic.

Zniechęcony wracał już do gabinetu, wędrując długim, przygnębiająco białym szpitalnym korytarzem, gdy wtem coś go zatrzymało. Najpierw usłyszał stłumiony skrzek. Odruchowo zerknął w bok, aby w progu jednej z sal ujrzeć... Marisol. W zasadzie ledwo ją rozpoznał, tak była odmieniona. Z rozczochranymi włosami, wytrzeszczonymi oczami i pokrytymi szkarłatem policzkami wyglądała gorzej niż źle. Ledwo zdążył to skonstatować, dziewczyna wybiegła na korytarz i dosłownie rzuciła się na niego.

– Severus! – zawołała ochryple, czepiając się rozpaczliwie jego szat.

Plotki o jej głosie najwyraźniej były prawdziwe, bo ledwo mógł ją zrozumieć. Marisol brzmiała ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko jak gwóźdź rysujący po tablicy, a nawet te potworne dźwięki wydobywała z siebie nieludzkim wysiłkiem.

– Severus – powtórzyła. – Och, jak to dobrze! Ty mi pomożesz! Znasz się na eliksirach, na lekach. Możesz mnie wyleczyć, prawda? Ona... Ona coś mi zrobiła! Ona...

Gardło Marisol jakby się zamknęło, nie pozwalając jej wydobyć ani słowa więcej, mimo że nadal poruszała ustami. Złapała się za szyję, jej policzki jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniały. Sprawiała wrażenie, że za moment się udusi. Niezdolna nic powiedzieć patrzyła na niego błagalnie.

Twarz Severusa pozostała chłodna i nieporuszona. Tak długo mierzył ją obojętnym spojrzeniem, aż poczuła się nieswojo i wreszcie od niego odstąpiła.

– Severus... – wycharczała.

Nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewała. Jakim cudem przyszło jej do głowy, że mógłby cokolwiek dla niej zrobić? Wyminął ją bez słowa i ruszył przed siebie.

– Musisz mi pomóc! – zawyła za nim. – Pamiętaj, że wiem! Powiem... Wszystko powiem!

Odwrócił się powoli. Marisol nadal stała na środku korytarza, charcząc i dysząc. Robiąc scenę. W drzwiach pojawiało się coraz więcej ciekawie wyglądających ze swoich sal pacjentów. Personel Świętego Munga również zatrzymywał się, aby popatrzeć. Wszyscy gapili się to na niego, to na nią. Pewnie coś tam słyszeli, znali plotki o mistrzu eliksirów i jego tajemnych rozrywkach z aktorkami. Pewnie teraz je sobie przypominali i łączyli fakty.

Wiedzieli.

Snape był wściekły, a Marisol zdesperowana. Gdy dostrzegła, że szantaż zrobił na nim pewne wrażenie, postanowiła skorzystać z okazji i natychmiast go docisnąć.

– Powiem... Powiem o...

Teraz już wszyscy się gapili. Chciwi spektaklu czekali na jego reakcję. Nie miał zamiaru dawać nikomu tej satysfakcji. Nie poruszył się, nie wykonał żadnego gestu, tylko patrzył jej prosto w oczy.

Pot wystąpił na czoło Marisol. Poruszała ustami, ale znowu nie wydobywały się z nich żadne dźwięki. Wciąż próbowała, ale nie mogła. Zerkała na niego z przerażeniem, zaciskając obie dłonie na gardle.

– Mieliśmy umowę – powiedział Snape tak cicho, że tylko ona to usłyszała. A może słowa rozległy się wyłącznie w jej głowie? Sama już nie wiedziała. Kiedyś pokazał jej tę przerażającą sztuczkę z mieszaniem w umyśle. Może teraz robił dokładnie to samo. – Myślisz, że teraz jest źle? Mogę sprawić, że będzie znacznie gorzej. Obiecuję.

Oczy Marisol omal nie wyszły z orbit, gdy walczyła ze swoim gardłem, aby cokolwiek powiedzieć, i nadal nie była w stanie. Zszokowana, sponiewierana, niezdolna zrobić nic wreszcie całkiem się załamała. Padła na kolana i rozpłakała się żałośnie na środku szpitalnego korytarza.

Snape spokojnie odszedł w swoją stronę.

Niechciane myśli powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Coraz więcej ludzi wiedziało albo przynajmniej coś podejrzewało. Dwuznaczne uśmieszki, aluzje, groźby, szantaże... Za dużo tego było, za dużo. Sekretu tej wagi nie da się ukrywać długo, na pewno nie pół roku! Zwłaszcza z Yen, królową dramatu, która nieustannie ściągała na siebie spojrzenia. Od początku było wiadomo, że kiedyś to wszystko wybuchnie im w twarz. A przecież rozwiązanie było bardzo proste.

Wystarczyło się przyznać.

§§§

 _Dzisiaj?_

Owinięta kocem Yen uniosła wzrok znad liściku, który przed momentem (ze znaczącym spojrzeniem) podała jej Błyskotka, i zerknęła kontrolnie na Remusa. Wydawał się pochłonięty jakimś dokumentem i kompletnie nią niezainteresowany.

– Mogę prosić o... – zaczęła, zwracając się do skrzatki, ale ta jak zwykle ją uprzedziła. Podała jej pióro, atrament i błękitną papeterię.

– Coś ważnego? – ocknął się niespodziewanie Lupin.

– Nie, tylko sprawy zawodowe.

Posłała mu słodki uśmiech poprzez rozległy pastelowy salon. Następnie chwyciła pióro i pochyliła się nad pergaminem.

 _Nadal niezbyt dobrze się czuję. Wiem, że obiecałam, ale... Ani Rem, ani Błyskotka nie puszczą mnie nigdzie w takim stanie._

Nie spodziewała się odpowiedzi, jednak po paru minutach sowa znów zastukała w szybę. Remus podniósł się odruchowo i Yen omal nie zemdlała ze zgrozy. Szczęśliwie Błyskotka była szybsza. Chociaż zanim oddała list swojej pani, zmiażdżyła ją kolejnym chłodnym spojrzeniem.

 _Nie jesteś niewolnikiem. Możesz wyjść w każdej chwili._

– Ugh, no co ty nie powiesz? – prychnęła pod nosem.

– Mówiłaś coś, kochanie? – zapytał Remus.

– Nie, nie. Nic takiego

Wkurzył ją tak złośliwy i pozbawiony wyrozumiałości list. Tym bardziej że była niedziela. Dzień tradycyjnie spędzany w gronie rodzinnym.

 _Wiem_ , odpisała szybko i ostro. _Po prostu postanowiłam tego nie robić_.

– Yenlla.

Drgnęła, gdy usłyszała głos męża tuż obok siebie. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy się zbliżył. Zgarnęła liścik z kolan i ukradkiem podała go Błyskotce.

– Tak?

– Zastanawiałem się tylko... – Usiadł przy niej, odsuwając na bok stertę poduszek. – Myślałaś już o tym, jak spędzimy święta?

– Hm. – Udała zamyślenie Yen, bo niewiele ją to obchodziło. – Chyba tak jak zwykle. Nie chcesz organizować w tym roku przyjęcia?

– Niespecjalnie – wyznał szczerze. – Syriusz powinien spędzić ten czas z Harrym, podobno Ginny niezbyt dogaduje się z Rosmertą... No i mam lepszy pomysł. Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś rozmawialiśmy o tym, że idealnie byłoby spędzić Boże Narodzenie w górach, wśród połaci białego śniegu, z dala od cywilizacji?

Kiwnęła głową.

– Znalazłem idealne miejsce.

– Ale... Nie będzie tam żadnych wilkołaków? – przestraszyła się. – To znaczy, żadnych innych?

Remus się roześmiał.

– Nie, kochanie. Tylko jeden.

§§§

W poniedziałek Snape nadal doprowadzał współpracowników do szału. Głównie w celu zatarcia w ich pamięci paskudnego wypadku z Marisol. Znów czuł na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia i słyszał za plecami szepty, co podjudzało go skuteczniej niż cokolwiek na świecie. Czekał tylko na jakiś komentarz ze strony pani Paddington, ale starsza czarownica musiała wyczuć, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment i łaskawie trzymała język za zębami. Praktykanci również unikali go jak ognia, wykręcając się pilnymi sprawami z Feliksem.

Około południa zaczepił go na korytarzu sam dyrektor szpitala.

– No, no, Severusie – zaczął nieco zbyt jowialnie, ale mistrz eliksirów jakoś to przełknął. – Pamiętaj, aby potwierdzić w sekretariacie obecność na świątecznym przyjęciu.

– Oczywiście – wysyczał, starając się nad sobą panować.

– O, byłoby też miło, gdybyś zawczasu podał dane swojej towarzyszki. Jak zwykle planujemy rozdać wszystkim artystyczne, imienne kartki z życzeniami.

– Khm.

Zaciekawiony tym wyraźnym brakiem entuzjazmu dyrektor przyszpilił go spojrzeniem. Snape'owi bardzo nie spodobało się coś w jego oczach.

– Nie bądź zbyt tajemniczy! – roześmiał się naczelny magomedyk. – Wszyscy od kilku dni zastanawiamy się, czy będzie nam dane w tym roku zapoznać jakąś kolejną celebrytkę. Nie trzymaj nas długo w niepewności, dobrze?

Snape nie uznał za stosowne odpowiedzieć na zaczepkę, za to odszedł stamtąd tak szybkim krokiem, na jaki pozwalały mu resztki godności.

To był właśnie ten przypadek, kiedy żona naprawdę się przydawała. Ucinała wszelkie plotki i załatwiała sprawę. Gdyby miał żonę, nie byłby narażony na podobne uwagi. Wielka szkoda, że jedyna kobieta, która mogłaby się kwalifikować, była akurat zajęta.

Snape zatrzymał się w pół kroku, gdy dogoniły go własne myśli. Znowu! Niech to Salazar! Na resztę dnia zamknął się w gabinecie, aby uniknąć dalszych nagabywań.

Gdy wybiła szesnasta, poskładał papiery i szybko wyszedł. Miał dość. Serdecznie i ostatecznie. Po drodze do domu wstąpił jeszcze po zamówienie do Café Mystique. Jedzenie na wynos nadal stanowiło dla niego nowość i nieco niepokoiło... Zwłaszcza proces odbioru i konieczność choćby minimalnej komunikacji z ludźmi, ale powoli jakoś się do tego przyzwyczajał. Odebrał papierową torbę, zapłacił... I już niemal udało mu się załatwić sprawę całkowicie bezstresowo, gdy wpadł na Kitty (née) Silverwand.

– Cześć, Sever – przywitała się z nim sympatycznie i zupełnie naturalnie. Prawie jakby go lubiła.

Zaklął w myślach, przypominając sobie, że to ulubiona kawiarnia egzaltowanych wyznawczyń szelmy.

– Sporo jedzenia jak na jednego ponurego kawalera – oceniła fachowo jego zakupy. – Chyba nie narzekasz na brak apetytu.

– Skończyłem czterdzieści lat i doszedłem do wniosku, że skoro i tak nie ma dla mnie nadziei, mogę sobie odpuścić liczenie kalorii.

Kitty zachichotała, patrząc na mężczyznę, który z natury był tak wychudzony, że aż zapadnięty w sobie.

– Serio? A ja myślałam, że po prostu zajadasz stres. Wiesz, skoro jesteś człowiekiem na poważnym stanowisku i nie możesz się już wyżywać na uczniach.

– A czy nie w tym celu zostali stworzeni podwładni?

– Jesteś absolutnie okropny.

– Potraktuję to jako komplement, jak zwykle. – Skłonił się przed nią teatralnie, co nieco oszołomiło panią Johnson.

Nigdy nie była jego wielką fanką. Severus wydawał jej się naprawdę paskudnym typem – surowy, zimny, wredny, brutalny. I to nawet pomijając wieloletnie zboczenie z drogi prawdy i sprawiedliwości. Jednak nie mogłaby wprost powiedzieć, że go nie lubi. Zapewne sprawa z Yenką trwale zaburzyła jej osąd i teraz nie potrafiła patrzeć na niego inaczej niż jej oczami. A fakt, że piękna Yen miała na jego punkcie aż taką obsesję, zdecydowanie działał na jego korzyść... Albo jej niekorzyść. Zależy, jak na to spojrzeć.

– Nie widujemy cię ostatnio... – wypaliła jak ostatnia idiotka, zanim dobrze to przemyślała.

Uniósł podejrzliwie jedną brew, gdy świdrował ją wzrokiem.

– Cóż, jestem zajętym człowiekiem. Nie wspominając, że moja obecność mogłaby być nieznośnie kłopotliwe... dla kogoś.

– No tak. – Poczuła się skarcona. – Słusznie.

Cisza, która nagle zapadła, przeciągnęła się nieco ponad miarę, co niespodziewanie pchnęło Snape'a do zadania kulawego pytania:

– A jak radzi sobie twoje... młode?

Kitty parsknęła niekontrolowanie w reakcji na tak ekscentryczny dobór słów.

– Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję, że pytasz. Suzy została szczęśliwie osadzona w Ravenclawie i wykazuje kompletny brak talentu do eliksirów. Jej dusza jest ocalona.

– Większość pierwszoroczniaków nie wykazuje predyspozycji do skomplikowanej sztuki warzenia eliksirów, to jeszcze o niczym nie przesądza – odpowiedział z namysłem i całkiem poważnie. – Zajęcia są dla nich zbyt ciężkie pod względem fizycznym z powodu całego tego dźwigania i szatkowania, a receptury zbyt złożone dla nie w pełni rozwiniętych umysłów. Wielokrotnie wspominałem o tym Dumbledore'owi, ale równie dobrze mógłbym spisać swoje uwagi na pergaminie, a później go zjeść.

Kitty zamrugała oczami, próbując objąć rozumem ten nadspodziewanie szczery wykład. Dopiero gdy ochłonęła, dotarło od niej, że ten facet, mimo naprawdę paskudnej opinii i rozmaitych kontrowersji, naprawdę BYŁ nauczycielem. Do szpiku kości.

W tym samym momencie Snape doszedł do wniosku, że zbyt długo zamarudził, więc wyminął ją, krótko skinąwszy głową.

– Przekaż moje wyrazy szacunku pani Lupin, jeśli łaska – rzucił na koniec, a ona o mało nie udusiła się ze śmiechu, słysząc ten napuszony ton.

„Oczywiście, Sever", pomyślała. „Chociaż mam wrażenie, że nie potrzebujesz do tego posłańców".

§§§

Wyczuł Yen od razu po powrocie do domu – i to, o dziwo, nie z powodu perfum, lecz aromatu spalenizny, który roznosił się po cały mieszkaniu. Ruszył do kuchni, gdzie bywał niezwykle rzadko, a w zasadzie wcale. Nie potrzebował tego pomieszczenia. Zachował je wyłącznie dlatego, że z automatu znajdowało się w każdym mugolskim apartamencie. W czasie jego związku z Yen kuchnię okupowały głównie skrzaty, bo one jako jedyne potrafiły zrobić z niej dobry użytek.

Tym razem rozpanoszyła się tam szelma osobiście. Odprawiała jakiś osobliwy taniec przy kuchence i chyba próbowała stworzyć pożywienie, ale niezbyt jej to wychodziło. Ponieważ nie znalazła żadnych garnków, postanowiła wykorzystać do tego najmniejszy z jego kociołków, który teraz – osmolony ponad wszelkie pojęcie – kipiał na zbyt wielkim ogniu. Yen popiskiwała nerwowo pod nosem, nie mając pojęcia, co z nim zrobić.

Severus z właściwym sobie wdziękiem wygasił płomień zaklęciem.

– Co wydaje ci się, że robisz? – zapytał z uprzejmą ciekawością podszytą nutką sarkazmu. – Mam nadzieję, że nie próbujesz gotować. To byłoby tragiczne marnotrawstwo energii.

Yen odgarnęła z czoła wilgotne od potu włosy i posłała mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

– A i owszem!

– I co to ma być?

– Rosół, naturalnie.

– Z całego wachlarza kuszących możliwości... Akurat to?

– Jest proste. I pożywne.

– Oraz spalone?

– Bez przesady! – zawołała energicznie z obezwładniającym uśmiechem. – Chcesz spróbować?

– Nie, dziękuję. Przeżyłem dwie wojny i byłoby mi niezmiernie przykro, gdyby po tym wszystkim zabiły mnie niedogotowane warzywa.

– Postarzałeś się, kochanie. Gdzie się podziała twoja żyłka hazardzisty?

– Amputowana z powodu postępującej miażdżycy. Dlaczego to tak śmierdzi? – uderzyło go nagle.

Postanowił jednak podejść bliżej i dla bezpieczeństwa zbadać wnętrze kociołka, w którym Yen nadal mieszała, rozchlapując wokół ciecz w kolorze błota, jakby nadal miała nadzieję, że coś z tego będzie.

– Co to za dziwny zapach? – zapytał ponownie.

– Hm, pewnie cynamon.

– W rosole?

– Pasuje do gorącej czekolady – rzuciła beztrosko. – Założyłam, że to uniwersalna przyprawa.

Severus zerknął jeszcze raz na nią, a potem na swój zmaltretowany kociołek. Do głowy przyszedł mu tylko jeden satysfakcjonujący komentarz:

– _Evanesco_.

– No wiesz?! – krzyknęła Yenlla, układając wojowniczo dłonie na biodrach. – Musisz przestać to robić!

– Szczęśliwie przyniosłem prowiant. Zapraszam do salonu – poinformował ją, po czym sam ruszył przodem.

Kurczak á la Café Mystique okazał się na tyle smaczny, że Yen pochłonęła nie tylko swoją porcję, ale również połowę jego. Po dokonaniu tego aktu wrogiego przejęcia rozciągnęła się na wersalce z błogim uśmiechem, opierając poufale stopy na jego kolanach.

– Zjadłabym lody – westchnęła.

Severus przewrócił oczami.

– W grudniu?

– A czemu nie?

– Proszę bardzo, wystarczy otworzyć okno. Na dworze jest przynajmniej pięć stopni na minusie. Poza tym, czy nie byłaś ostatnio chora?

– Już mi lepiej – zapewniła. – A gdzieś słyszałam, że nawet bezpieczniej jeść lody w niskiej temperaturze, bo organizm nie przeżywa szoku termicznego.

Snape ponownie omiótł wzrokiem rozbebeszone pudełka po jedzeniu na wynos i wyszczerzoną od ucha do ucha Yen, która nadal była chuda jak pies i dość mizerna.

– Czy kiedykolwiek zostałaś przebadana pod kątem bulimii? – wypalił, jakby wpadł na nowy koncept.

– Co to?

– Taki mugolski wynalazek, który z pewnością by ci się spodobał.

Próbowała zachować obojętną minę, ale jej się nie udało. Zmarszczyła zadarty nosek i prychnęła:

– Odwal się, Sever. Nie mam żadnych zaburzeń odżywiania. Po prostu jem, kiedy mam ochotę, a kiedy nie, to nie.

– To brzmi jak całkiem dobra definicja zaburzenia.

Bezbłędnie wyczuła, że to wstęp do kolejnej pogadanki na temat kontrolnych badań, więc na wszelki wypadek oburzyła się na zapas. Wstała i powędrowała do okna, aby obserwować sypiący malowniczo śnieg. Zima nadciągnęła tego roku wyjątkowo wcześnie, więc to zrozumiałe, że czuła się paskudnie. Zawsze źle znosiła mrozy.

Gdy już znalazła się przy oknie, dostrzegła porzucone na szafce w kącie buteleczki z pechowym Y. Wiedziała, że Snape dysponuje własnym zapasem perfum, które wyprzedaje na aukcjach, uzyskując bajońskie sumy. Yenlla, która wiele energii włożyła w to, aby jak najszybciej zapomnieć o legendarnym skandalu, nie rozumiała jego motywacji. Akurat w tym wypadku pieniądze śmierdziały...

Wzięła do ręki artystyczną buteleczkę i przyjrzała jej się pod światło.

– Nie szkoda ci na to czasu?

– To dobry produkt – uciął krótko.

– Nie o to chodzi. Ta zabawa w czarny rynek... – urwała, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że czarny rynek jest dla niego znacznie bardziej naturalną niszą ekologiczną niż elegancki szpital.

Severus stanął obok niej i również wyjrzał przez okno. Sypało jeszcze mocniej niż podczas jego powrotu do domu.

– Cóż, można powiedzieć, że zabezpieczam się na starość.

– Ty?! – zaśmiała się. – Masz znakomity plan emerytalny! Dwadzieścia lat nieprzerwanego zatrudnienia w szacownych instytucjach, regularnie odprowadzane składki najpierw w Hogwarcie, teraz w Mungu. A do tego jeszcze patenty! Prawdopodobnie jesteś lepiej zabezpieczony niż ja. W moim zawodzie większość kasy przechodzi pod stołem.

Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

– To żadna gwarancja, słońce dni moich. Władza może nagle się zmienić, a nowy rząd uznać, że byłym Śmierciożercom nie należą się emerytury.

– Co ma jedno do drugiego? Nikt by się nie odważył na coś takiego!

– Chciałbym być takim optymistą. Niestety, muszę rozważać różne scenariusze. Ten jest, obawiam się, całkiem prawdopodobny.

– Czy ktoś ci coś takiego zasugerował?

– Oczywiście, że nie – prychnął – Jest za wcześnie, ale za dziesięć, piętnaście lat... Nigdy nie wiadomo. Order można zabrać, przywileje cofnąć, procesy wznowić. To się nigdy nie kończy.

– Cóż, ja będę pracować do śmierci – zadeklarowała ponuro Yen. – W moim wypadku to całkowicie realne.

Nadal bawiła się buteleczką perfum. Odkorkowała je i ponownie otoczył ją cudowny zapach Y., za którym tak tęskniła. To było zwyczajnie niesprawiedliwe, że nie mogła go więcej używać. Pasował do niej idealnie... I ściągnął na głowę całe mnóstwo problemów. Zaciągnęła się ponownie niebiańskim aromatem i... rozkaszlała na dobre. Charczała niczym w ostatnim stadium gruźlicy i nie mogła przestać.

Wróciła na wersalkę i padła na nią, ciężko dysząc. Mistrz eliksirów marszczył brew, śledząc ją lodowatym spojrzeniem.

– Sądziłem, że czujesz się lepiej – odezwał się z cieniem pretensji w głosie.

– Trudno stwierdzić – zdołała wydusić między atakami kaszlu. – Wiesz, że źle znoszę zimę. Pewnie przejdzie mi dopiero w okolicach maja.

Oddychała głęboko, przykładając dłoń do czoła. Gardło i skronie zgodnie pulsowały bólem.

– Dziękuję za obiad, ale chyba wystarczy mi atrakcji na dzisiaj. Powinnam wrócić do domu.

– Odprowadzę cię.

Niby wiedziała, że to zły pomysł, ale nie zaprotestowała, gdy Severus odwrócił się i poszedł po ich płaszcze. Remusa na pewno nie było w domu, a ona czuła się zbyt rozbita na samodzielną teleportację.

§§§

Severus aportował się na tyłach posiadłości Lupinów – delikatnie i z minimalnym trzaskiem, aby nie zwrócić uwagi sąsiadów. Yenlla odskoczyła od niego lekko i z gracją, po czym rozejrzała się czujnie na boki. Na szczęście wysokie krzewy zapewniały mieszkańcom willi prywatność, chroniąc przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami. Ostatecznie czarodzieje mieszkający wśród mugoli powinni zachowywać szczególną ostrożność.

– Dzięki za podwózkę. – Wyszczerzyła się do swojego towarzysza i zwróciła w stronę werandy.

Snape jednak bynajmniej nigdzie się nie wybierał.

– Myślę, że powinienem się upewnić, czy trafisz do domu – powiedział z namysłem.

Przewróciła oczami i podjęła grę.

– Boisz się, że zabłądzę?

– To niebezpieczna okolica, a ty jesteś żoną kontrowersyjnego polityka – upierał się, na co Yen parsknęła śmiechem. – Chyba nie chcesz ryzykować?

Westchnęła ciężko, opierając się o wcześniej porośnięty dziką różą, a teraz romantycznie ośnieżony filar podtrzymujący werandę. Wiedziała, że tworzy w ten sposób malowniczy obrazek.

– Dlaczego nie powiesz wprost, że chcesz zostać na herbacie? – zapytała zaczepnie.

– Chcę zostać – odpowiedział z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. – Ale niekoniecznie na herbacie.

Yen pokręciła z politowaniem głową, po czym kiwnęła na niego ręką.

– Niech ci będzie. Tylko z góry uprzedzam, że Lucjusz nie może wpaść. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby przyszło ci do głowy coś głupiego – rzuciła, otwierając tylne drzwi.

Severus podążył za nią z krzywym uśmiechem. Nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby zaproszenie, które wymusił, dawało mu jakąkolwiek przyjemność. Można by z powodzeniem pomyśleć, że zaplątał się tam przypadkiem. Jednak gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Yenlla poczuła jego usta na swojej szyi.

– Przestań! – oburzyła się sztucznie, ale wcale nie odsunęła ani nie próbowała protestować w bardziej zdecydowany sposób. – Nie wiem, o której on wróci.

– Mówiłem ci, że będą dyskutować do późna nad nową ustawą.

– A ty skąd niby o tym wiesz?

– Jestem szpiegiem, zapomniałaś?

– Już nie. Przeszedłeś na emeryturę, zapomniałeś?

– Nadal lubię wiedzieć o pewnych rzeczach. Weszło mi to w nawyk – nie przestawał się z nią droczyć.

Szelma wreszcie uległa i zamiast udawać, że się przed nim broni, odwróciła się i zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję.

– Yenlla – odezwał się nagle zupełnie innym tonem. – Chciałem cię o coś prosić...

Słowa niemal padły. Już czuł je na języku i niemal słyszał w swojej głowie: „Rozwiedź się z Lupinem". Tym razem naprawdę niewiele brakowało. Dokładnie trzech sekund prywatności.

– Yenka? – odezwał się niepewnie nowy głos za ich plecami.

Oboje odwrócili się jak na komendę.

Rosmerta stała na progu domku marzeń. Nie zdążyła nawet dobrze wejść i zamknąć za sobą drzwi, które najwyraźniej przez nieuwagę zostawili uchylone. Teraz patrzyła na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami z wyrazem absolutnego szoku na twarzy.

– Co tu się dzieje?!


	24. Amari aliquid

**Track 23  
Amari aliquid**

* * *

Rosmerta stała jak spetryfikowana, wpatrując się w Snape'a przyciskającego do ściany Yen i namiętnie szepczącego jej coś do ucha. Scena była tak surrealistyczna, że ledwo mogła w to uwierzyć. Zupełnie jakby nagle wpadła w sam środek sennego koszmaru.

– Co tu się dzieje?! – wypaliła.

Dopiero wtedy ją dostrzegli. Przerażona pani Lupin (podobno) odsunęła się od zastygłego czujnie mistrza eliksirów. Kalkulowała bystro swoje szanse, lecz nie wymyśliła żadnego sensownego wyjścia z sytuacji. Rosmerta przyłapała ich w takiej chwili, że zwyczajnie nie dało się tego wytłumaczyć, choćby Yenlla użyła całego swego wdzięku i siły przekonywania... Nie, nawet ona nie zdołałaby z tego wybrnąć bez użycia przeklętego daru. A tego nie chciała robić, nie wyobrażała sobie, że może po raz kolejny mieszać w głowie biednej barmanki. To byłoby straszne.

– Ros... – zaczęła spokojnie, ale przyjaciółka wybuchła, jakby Yen, przerywając ciszę, wyjęła zawleczkę granatu.

– Wiedziałam! – krzyknęła. – Czułam, że coś jest na rzeczy, od samego początku. Ty i on! I ta niby luźna znajomość. Błagam cię, Yenlla! Kogo chciałaś nabrać?! – wyrzucała z siebie oburzona Rosmerta, ponieważ nikt jej nie powstrzymywał. – Zawsze kończyło się tak samo, za każdym razem! Wystarczyło na moment spuścić cię z oczu.

Yen postąpiła krok w stronę przyjaciółki, wyciągając do niej dłonie.

– Proszę cię, Ros. To nie jest tak, jak...

– Jak myślę? – zaśmiała się nieco obłąkanie. – No oczywiście, że nie jest. Przecież nigdy nie jest! Jak świat światem, każdy winny powtarza dokładnie tę samą formułkę.

– Daj mi szansę. Wszystko da się wytłumaczyć...

– Och, w to akurat nie wątpię. Znam cię, Yen, a przynajmniej myślałam, że cię znam. Na pewno do tej pory ułożyłaś już w głowie dziesięć bardzo przekonujących wyjaśnień, dlaczego Snape ociera się o ciebie jak... jak... – niemal zapowietrzyła się z oburzenia, poszukując odpowiednio obraźliwego i obrzydliwego określenia – jak wąż w ciemnym lochu, podczas gdy twój niczego nieświadomy mąż zaharowuje się całymi dniami i nocami w ministerstwie. A ty go jeszcze do tego zachęcasz. JUŻ WIEM DLACZEGO.

– Nie, nie... Ja wcale nie... – jąkała się bezradnie, zerkając nieśmiało w stronę Severusa.

Jeżeli oczekiwała od niego pomocy, to mocno się przeliczyła, bo mistrz eliksirów jeszcze ani razu się nie odezwał. Czaił się tylko w cieniu za jej plecami z obojętną miną.

– Ros, ja...

Rosmerta ponownie roześmiała się jej prosto w twarz.

– O co chodzi, Yenlla? Czyżbyś nie zauważyła, że zdradzasz męża?

Pani Lupin jakoś przełknęła tę gorzką uwagę. Nie zamierzała wdawać się w pyskówki z Ros, skoro najbardziej zależało jej na tym, aby ją ugłaskać i w jakikolwiek sposób zmusić do milczenia.

– Nie będziemy tak rozmawiać – powiedziała spokojnie. – Usiądziemy w salonie i wtedy to przedyskutujemy – ciągnęła, nadal unosząc ręce w uspokajającym geście, jakby negocjowała z groźnym przestępcą albo zamierzała podejść do rozjuszonego zwierzęcia. – Poproszę Błyskotkę o malinową herbatę...

– Nie. – Madame okazała się nieprzejednana. – Nie będę znowu słuchać kłamstw. Mam dosyć, wychodzę!

– Nie, Ros, błagam! – Niewierna pani Lupin zdecydowanie ruszyła do przodu i złapała ją za rękę. – Nie myśl o mnie źle, nie zniosę tego. Musimy porozmawiać, proszę.

– Nic, co powiesz, nie spowoduje, że zmienię zdanie. Jesteś okrutna i zła, Yenka, a ja nie zamierzam tego tolerować.

Yenlla wyglądała na absolutnie przerażoną i jeszcze bardziej bezradną. Czepiała się uparcie przyjaciółki, mimo że ta szarpała się i odpychała ją od siebie, i bynajmniej nie robiła tego delikatnie.

– Żegnam – dodała na koniec Rosmerta, już niemal zaciskając palce na klamce drzwi wejściowych.

– Nie tak szybko – odezwał się niespodziewanie Snape cichym, jedwabistym głosem. – Sądzę, że jednak udasz się z nami do salonu.

Kobiety odwróciły się ku niemu z minami tak skołowanymi, jakby w ferworze przepychanek zupełnie zapomniały o jego obecności. Yen ściskała dłoń Rosmerty z całych sił. Można by pomyśleć, że boi się, iż jej przyjaciółka za moment uniesie się w powietrze i najzwyczajniej w świecie odfrunie ze zbezczeszczonego domku marzeń. Nagle oczy Yenlli rozszerzyły się do rozmiaru spodeczków, kiedy dostrzegła, że Severus trzyma w dłoni różdżkę.

– Oszalałeś?! – pisnęła spanikowana. – Dlaczego w nią celujesz? Przestań natychmiast!

Wyraźnie się zawahał, co z kolei zrobiło piorunujące wrażenie na Ros. Fakt, że Snape w ogóle rozważa wzięcie pod uwagę zdania Yen, wydał jej się zdumiewający. Dawniej najpierw przekląłby je obie, a dopiero potem ewentualnie się nad tym zastanowił. Zdecydowanie się zmienił. Ale to było jeszcze za mało, aby uciszyć Rosmertę, i w zasadzie nie miało w tej chwili nic do rzeczy.

– I co mi zrobisz, Sever?! – rzuciła wojowniczo. – Urządzisz nam wszystkim małą powtórkę z Niewybaczalnych?

Szczęki mistrza eliksirów drgnęły lekko. Nie spodobała mu się aluzja do umiejętności wyćwiczonych niegdyś na potrzeby śmierciożerczego kółka zainteresowań. Rosmerta nie poprawiła w ten sposób swojej sytuacji.

– Małe Obliviate w zupełności wystarczy – stwierdził niemal pieszczotliwie i wywarł zamierzony efekt. Momentalnie zbladła.

– Przestań! – krzyknęła histerycznie Yen. – Ani mi się waż grzebać jej w umyśle.

– Spokojnie. Niewiele się tam znajduje, więc i strata będzie niewielka.

– Severus! – zawołała z oburzeniem.

Jednak tym razem kompletnie ją zignorował. Uniósł różdżkę nieco wyżej i machnął nią znacząco na Rosmertę.

– Zapraszamy na pokoje. Goście przodem.

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, rozdzierająca sprawa małżeńskiej niewierności pani Lupin rozwiązałaby się znacznie szybciej, bo mistrz eliksirów po prostu padłby martwy u stóp Rosmerty. Niestety, przyjaciółka Yen nie posiadała tak niezwykłej mocy, więc musiała ulec presji. Oburzona odrzuciła do tyłu głowę i zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę, przemaszerowała obok Severusa w drodze do salonu. Na panią Lupin nie raczyła nawet spojrzeć. Snape od razu ruszył za nią i ani na moment nie zniżył różdżki. Nie ufał kłopotliwej barmance i miał ją nieustannie na oku. Yenlla posnuła się ponuro za nimi.

– To katastrofa – szepnęła. – Co teraz będzie? Nikt nie może się o nas dowiedzieć, a Ros... Ona nie zgodzi się milczeć. Jest na mnie zbyt wściekła.

Snape rzucił jej bystre spojrzenie przez ramię. Wydawał się być nią rozczarowany, ale może tylko jej się to przywidziało, bo już za moment jego twarz znów stała się absolutnie nieprzenikniona. Wzruszył ramionami, jakby niewiele go to wszystko obchodziło.

– Mówię poważnie – podkreśliła zirytowana Yen, której głos drżał coraz bardziej. – Jeżeli cokolwiek powie, to koniec. Moje małżeństwo wisi na włosku, muszę je ratować, do cholery! – uniosła głos.

Ponownie odniosła to samo wrażenie – jakby Severus chciał usłyszeć coś innego i w związku z tym w jakiś sposób się na niej zawiódł. Nie powiedział jednak tego wprost. Odwrócił się od Yen, wciąż pilnie obserwując Rosmertę.

– To twoja koleżanka. Przekonaj ją.

W salonie teren bitwy został natychmiast sprawiedliwie rozdzielony pomiędzy trzy partie. Ros z obrażoną miną zwinęła się na kanapie, każdym najmniejszym gestem pokazując, jak bardzo nie podoba jej się ta sytuacja i w jak wielkiej pogardzie ma Yen i jej mroczny obiekt pożądania. Załamana Yenlla przyczaiła się na fotelu, daleko od przyjaciółki, nieświadomie odcinając jej drogę ucieczki przez taras. Snape zajął strategiczne miejsce przy drzwiach, skutecznie uniemożliwiając wymknięcie się tą drogą. Niby obojętnie skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, lecz w szczupłych palcach nadal ściskał różdżkę i wpatrywał się w Rosmertę spod zmarszczonych podejrzliwie brwi. Sprawiał wrażenie wyjątkowo niezadowolonego z życia ochroniarza w ekskluzywnym klubie dla czarnoksiężników.

Pomimo wyniosłej miny Rosmerta nie była w stanie milczeć zbyt dugo. Cała aż gotowała się w środku z oburzenia i musiała to z siebie wyrzucić.

– Jak długo to trwa? – zapytała, z wysiłkiem panując nad głosem.

Yen ponuro spuściła głowę.

– Nie, nie odpowiadaj – wtrąciła niemal od razu Ros, aby ochoczo postawić własną teorię. – Jestem pewna, że sama zgadnę. To było po tej okropnej imprezie w nowej siedzibie fundacji, prawda? Panowało między wami takie napięcie, że gdyby ktoś zapalił zapałkę, cały budynek wyleciałby w powietrze. To wtedy, prawda?

Postawiona w stan oskarżenia żona początkowo unikała odpowiedzi, lecz przyjaciółka tak intensywnie przewiercała ją wzrokiem, że w końcu musiała coś powiedzieć.

– Nie – mruknęła słabo.

– Nie? Więc kiedy? Później?

Pani Lupin ledwie zauważalnie pokręciła głową.

– Wcześniej?! – rzuciła z niedowierzaniem Rosmerta.

Yenlla cierpiała nieludzkie katusze, niczym przypiekana żywcem nad ogniem. Nigdy nawet sama przed sobą nie przyznała szczerze, co właściwie się dzieje. Mówienie o tym wprost było nie do zniesienia. Nieśmiało zerknęła na Severusa, ale on nie zamierzał jej pomagać. Jego mina mówiła wyraźnie: „Chciałaś dyskutować, to teraz radź sobie sama".

– Yenlla – naciskała Ros, a w jej głosie oprócz ciekawości pojawiła się również lekka panika. Chyba sama się nie spodziewała, na jaką bombę trafiła.

– Pół roku – wyznała Yen bardzo cichutko.

Twarz Rosmerty wykrzywiło skrajne obrzydzenie, którego nawet nie próbowała ukrywać. Poczuła się osobiście skrzywdzona zachowaniem Yenlli, niemal jakby sama była jej mężem. Myśl o ufnym, dobrym, spokojnym, niczego niepodejrzewającym Remusie doprowadzała ją do szału. Sama również czuła się oszukana. Yen okłamywała ich wszystkich przez pół roku, wymykając się z Severusem, i zdołała zamydlić im oczy na tyle, że nikt niczego nie podejrzewał. Była w tym aż za dobra. Strach pomyśleć, kiedy jeszcze kłamała i oszukiwała.

– Wychodzę – oświadczyła Ros, wstając z miejsca z tragikomiczną miną i z urazą zarzucając włosami.

Wtedy natychmiast wtrącił się Snape i zgasił ją kpiąco:

– Siadaj, do cholery! Jedna aktorka ze spalonego teatru wystarczy.

– Ros... – jęknęła żałośnie Yen i po raz kolejny dolała oliwy do ognia.

– Pół roku?! – wybuchła Rosmerta. Wyznanie przyjaciółki wprost nie mieściło się jej w głowie. – To trwa już pół roku?! Jak mogłaś mu to zrobić? I to z kim? – Dla odmiany podjęła próbę zmiażdżenia wzrokiem Snape'a. W tym wypadku nie mogła się równać z mistrzem, więc błyskawicznie skapitulowała i skupiła się na Yen. – Akurat z nim? Z facetem, którego Rem od początku najbardziej się obawiał, odkąd tylko wrócił? Nie mogłabyś go bardziej zranić, nawet gdybyś wbiła mu nóż prosto w serce. Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?!

– To nie tak – upierała się. – Zrozum, moje życie wcale nie wygląda tak różowo. Remus... Między nami nie układa się najlepiej i ja... Ja po prostu... Pogubiłam się – wyznała bezradnie.

– Więc trzeba było mu o tym powiedzieć – pośpieszyła z dobrymi radami Ros. – Zakończyć jeden związek, zanim wpakowałaś się w drugi. Tak byłoby uczciwie. Ale nie, zawsze to samo: mieć ciastko i zjeść ciasto. Cała ty! Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłaś? Dlaczego teraz po prostu nie zwrócisz mu wolności, skoro znalazłaś sobie... Idealnego partnera – prychnęła.

Yenlla ponownie spojrzała w popłochu na Severusa, który wydawał się absolutnie nieporuszony zamieszaniem i nie zamierzał udzielać wyjaśnień. Rosmerta obrzuciła wzrokiem jedno i drugie, po czym wybuchła niewesołym śmiechem.

– Aha, wiem dlaczego – rzuciła i każde jej kolejne sowo cięło Yen niczym bat. – Bo Snape nigdy cię o to nie poprosił, prawda? Nigdy się nie zadeklarował. Ani razu.

Yen zbladła jak kreda i niemal całkowicie zapadła się w fotel. Chciała zaprotestować, ale nie znalazła na to ani słów, ani siły. Ostatecznie... Ros miała przecież rację.

– Wiedziałam! – ciągnęła niezmordowana Rosmerta, dla odmiany odwracając się teraz ku mistrzowi eliksirów. – Kłamać i skradać się po zaułkach z cudzymi żonami... To jest w jego stylu. Ale gdy trzeba odważnie wyjść z cienia i wziąć odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny, to już nie. Nie wiem, jak możesz być taka ślepa, Yen, ani tak głupia. On się nigdy nie zmieni!

Pani Lupin wstała z fotela i podeszła do niej, nadal łudząc się nadzieją, że zdoła ją uspokoić. Ros jednak nie była już zła. Patrzyła na nią ze współczuciem.

– Żałuję, że poznałam prawdę. Wolałabym nie wiedzieć, że moja przyjaciółka jest zdolna do takiej podłości. Uważam, że źle postępujesz i nie zgadzam się chronić twojego sekretu.

– Ros, ja...

Rosmerta zbliżyła się do niej i pocieszająco ścisnęła za rękę.

– Snape to przekleństwo. Nigdy nic z tego nie wyjdzie, zawsze w ostatniej chwili się wyślizgnie. Nigdy się nie przyzna, że...

– _Obliviate_ – wypowiedział zaklęcie czający się w swoim kącie pokoju Severus.

Oczy Rosmerty w jednej chwili stały się puste i martwe, a jej ciało oklapło bez poruszającego nim umysłu. Yen w ostatniej chwili zdążyła ją przytrzymać i usadzić na kanapie.

– Nie! – krzyknęła na Snape'a. – Co ty zrobiłeś? Oszalałeś?!

– Za długo to trwało – rzucił, ruszając w jej stronę. – Dodałem proste zaklęcie usypiające, żeby ją zdezorientować. Za pięć minut się obudzi, a wtedy...

– Nie! – przerwała mu Yen histerycznie. – Nie zgadzam się! Cofnij to!

– Uspokój się. Dobrze wiesz, że nie da się tego zrobić.

– Jak mogłeś? – Niespodziewanie rzuciła się na niego z pięściami, płacząc i uderzając, gdzie popadnie. Zaskoczony Snape zapomniał o obronie. – Jak mogłeś jej to zrobić?! To moja przyjaciółka, a ty tak po prostu wykasowałeś jej pamięć!

– Nie moja wina, że musiała się napatoczyć.

– I powiedzieć prawdę, tak? – Yenlla przeszyła go załzawionym spojrzeniem, które byłoby w stanie poruszyć głaz, ale nie jego. Mistrz eliksirów czuł wyłącznie zniecierpliwienie.

– Przestań zachowywać się jak egzaltowana idiotka. To było najprostsze rozwiązanie.

Jednak Yen znalazła się już w swoim własnym, bardzo teatralnym wszechświecie. Uczepiła się jego płaszcza i poszukała dłoni, w której nadal ściskał różdżkę. W desperackim przypływie wyrzutów sumienia chciała skierować ją na siebie.

– A zatem na mnie tez rzuć Obliviate. Nie chcę pamiętać tego, co tu się wydarzyło. Chcę zapomnieć, co z zimną krwi zrobiłeś mojej przyjaciółce. Nie zniosę tego.

– Rozumiem, że dopóki sama mieszałaś jej w głowie, wszystko było w porządku?

Jeszcze raz rzuciła mu się z pazurami do oczu. Jak zwykle nie była w stanie znieść niewygodnej prawdy.

– Dość histerii! – Snape potrząsnął nią, po czym odepchnął od siebie brutalnie. – Kiedy indziej możesz udawać skrzywdzoną niewinność i najlepiej nie przede mną. Sama tego chciałaś, więc skończ z tanim dramatem. Twoje śmieszne małżeństwo jest ocalone, pani Lupin, proponuję to uczcić. Kiedy ta kretynka się ocknie, wmówisz jej jakąś bajeczkę, tak jak potrafisz to najlepiej. A na mnie już pora.

Mistrz eliksirów zgiął się przed nią w parodii ukłonu. Yen chciała go zatrzymać, wygarnąć wszystko, ale nie zdążyła. Zakręciło jej się w głowie i poczuła gwałtowne mdłości. Zanim nad nimi zapanowała, Severusa już nie było, a ułożona na kanapie Rosmerta jęknęła i otworzyła oczy.

– Ojej, co się stało? – zapytała skołowana, przykładając dłoń do czoła.

Yenlla wahała się zaledwie sekundę.

– Och, Ros! – zawołała z przejęciem, a potem chwyciła pierwszy z brzegu numer „Czarownicy", który wpadł jej w ręce, i zaczęła wachlować przyjaciółkę. – Ale mi napędziłaś stracha. Zemdlałaś! Otworzyłam drzwi, a ty praktycznie przez nie wpadłaś. Dobrze się czujesz? – zatroskała się fałszywie.

– Niezbyt – przyznała. – Skąd się tu wzięłam?

Rozejrzała się nieprzytomnie po salonie domku marzeń, jakby nie do końca go rozpoznawała, po czym zatrzymała wzrok na bladej jak trup Yen. Tylko jej zapłakane, czerwone oczy zachowały kolory.

– Nie wiem, kochanie. Poleż chwilkę, a ja przyniosę ci wody – zaproponowała pani Lupin, ocierając szybko rękawem oczy i uśmiechając się przez łzy. – Tak się wystraszyłam. To pewnie przez stres. Przygotowania do ślubu i cała reszta...

– Tak... Pewnie tak.

– Powinnaś więcej odpoczywać. Sama ciągle mi to powtarzasz. Szkoda, że nie słuchasz własnych rad. Skoczę tylko po wodę i zaraz wracam.

Yenlla uciekła z salonu i ukryła się w korytarzu zaraz za drzwiami. Brakowało jej tchu, wszechświat wirował przed oczami. Nie miała już siły walczyć z całym światem. Coraz częściej chciała się po prostu poddać. Tym bardziej, że Snape właśnie dał do zrozumienia, co o tym wszystkim myśli.

Nie zamierzał się do niej przyznawać. Nigdy. Gdy tylko pojawiło się zagrożenie, bynajmniej się nie patyczkował. Sięgnął po różdżkę. Yen zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy gdyby ona również przyjęła nagle postawę roszczeniową i zaczęła czegoś oczekiwać...

Czy z nią zrobiłby to samo? Po prostu wyczyścił pamięć i zniknął?

§§§

Yen ponownie stała przed budynkiem przy Grimmauld Place 12 i uśmiechała się do Severusa, który odpowiadał jej tym samym... Mniej więcej. Wokół nadal słyszała muzykę i słowa piosenki:

 _Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart and I will love you  
Forever, and ever we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you!  
Together, together, that's how it must be  
To live without you would only mean heartbreak for me_

Snape zamknął jej dłoń w swojej i pociągnął w stronę zatłoczonej londyńskiej ulicy. Świeciło jasne czerwcowe słońce, śpiewały ptaki, a delikatny wietrzyk rozwiewał jej włosy. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że wszystko tak dobrze się skończyło. Jeszcze chwilę wcześniej myślała, że straciła go na zawsze, a teraz znowu miała go tylko dla siebie.

Weszli do mieszkania, które wyglądało niemal identycznie jak to, które wysadzili kiedyś w powietrze Śmierciożercy. Było małe, ale całkiem przytulne, a dodatkowo na Yen czekał już jej własny pokój, cichy zakątek, w którym zawsze mogła się schować, żeby poćwiczyć gamy.

– To nic wielkiego – wymruczał Severus na swoją obronę. – Żadne luksusy godne gwiazd estrady...

– Nie – zaprzeczyła natychmiast, nawet nie starając się powstrzymać wypływającego na jej usta szerokiego uśmiechu. – Jest idealne.

Podbiegła do niego tanecznym krokiem, po czym zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i mocno do niego przylgnęła. Czuła się tak szczęśliwa, że aż chciało jej się płakać. Zdawała sobie wprawdzie sprawę z tego, że to raczej idiotyczne połączenie uczuć, ale nic nie mogła na to poradzić.

– Och, Sever! – westchnęła.

Usta mistrza eliksirów wykrzywiły się w typowy dla niego pseudouśmiech, co przyjęła za dobra monetę, jednak już po chwili coś ją zaniepokoiło... Jego oczy! Oczy pozostawały czarne i nieruchome. Pozbawione wewnętrznego blasku wydawały się martwe i obce. Zacisnął dłonie na jej ramionach tak mocno, że syknęła z bólu. Pochylił się nad nią i wysyczał prosto do jej ucha słowa, które już kiedyś słyszała:

– Przecież niczego ci nie obiecywałem.

Serce Yen stanęło, gdy wpatrywała się w te puste oczy, które nie wyrażały absolutnie nic. I wtedy nagle sceneria się zmieniła. Mieszkanie Snape'a rozpłynęło się niczym rysunek kredą na chodniku podczas gwałtownego deszczu. Kolory spływały ze ścian i sufitu, aż wokół nich pozostała wyłącznie nieprzenikniona czerń.

– Nic dla mnie nie znaczysz – mówił Severus.

On również powoli znikał. Był tylko cieniem bladej twarzy na konsekwentnie mrocznym tle.

– Nie wiem, co sobie wyobrażałaś. Nigdy niczego ci nie obiecywałem.

Nigdy.

Niczego.

Nie.

Wtem na idealniej czerni pojawiły się rysy niczym na rozbitym lustrze, a potem cały wszechświat Yen pękł z głośnym trzaskiem. Straciła oparcie pod stopami i poczuła, że leci w dół. Nie miała się czego złapać. Wyciągnęła rozpaczliwie dłonie w stronę mistrza eliksirów, lecz on nawet się nie poruszył.

– Nic – powtórzył dobitnie. – Absolutnie nic.

Yenlla spadała i spadała przez ciemność i chłód, które zdawały się nie mieć końca. Wokół wciąż słyszała szepty, ale nie mogła ich zrozumieć – zupełnie jakby w jednej chwili wybuchła w jej głowie kakofonia ostrzegawczych głosów.

– Nie, nie, nie! – krzyczała. – Błagam, nie!

Wszystko skończyło się tak niespodziewanie, jak się zaczęło. Nie było już mroku i ciemności ani przenikliwego zimna. Yen siedziała przy stole nad filiżanką gorącej czekolady, a ulokowany naprzeciwko niej Severus spokojnie przeglądał gazetę. Gdy przewracał strony, zza drukowanej zasłony dostrzegała jego haczykowaty nos i opadające na twarz czarne kosmyki. Od czasu do czas marszczył brwi, jakby nie zgadzał się z czymś, co właśnie przeczytał. Szczupłe palce zaciskał na brzegach gazety.

– Piszą, że sztuka okazała się sukcesem – zagaił konwersacyjnym tonem, żeby za moment dodać nieco sarkastycznie: – Co za niespodzianka.

– Tak – zgodziła się automatycznie. – Bilety wyprzedały się na pniu. Peabody zastanawia się nad dołożeniem jeszcze kilku spektakli przed końcem sezonu.

– To dobry pomysł. Może sam się wybiorę.

– Zatrzymam dla ciebie wejściówkę.

Bez pośpiechu przewracał strony gazety, a Yenlla wpatrywała się w jego lewą rękę jak zahipnotyzowana. Na serdecznym palcu tkwiła srebrna obrączka... Zerknęła ukradkiem na swoje splecione dłonie i zauważyła, że nosi identyczną. Z wrażenia zabrakło jej tchu. Już miała coś powiedzieć, gdy za jej plecami rozległ się delikatny dźwięk.

 _Jezioro łabędzie_.

Rozpoznała melodię i obejrzała się przez ramię. W kącie pokoju stała misternie wykonana pozytywka z wirującą pośrodku baletnicą. Ta sama, którą Septimus Sweetscent wykonał dla Ethel Sunrise. Ta sama, która nie przetrwała zamachu na Yen i Severusa.

Zakręciło jej się w głowie i musiała przytrzymać się stołu.

– Kto dzisiaj odbiera dzieci? – zapytał znowu mistrz eliksirów, czym kompletnie ją zdezorientował.

– Dzieci? – powtórzyła tępo.

– Tak, dzieci, słońce dni moich – wyjaśnił cierpliwie. – Z Czarolandii, dziwacznej instytucji wychowawczej, na którą tak się uparłaś. Przypominam, że ja od początku optowałem za zatrudnieniem guwernantki.

– Hm... No tak – wybełkotała skołowana.

– Kończę dopiero po piątej, może dasz radę zrobić to wcześniej?

– Oczywiście – odpowiedziała na wdechu, nerwowo wyłamując palce pod stołem. – Odbiorę dzieci, nie ma problemu.

– Na mnie już czas – zakomunikował, odkładając na bok gazetę i wstając od stołu. – O dziesiątej mam jakieś nudne posiedzenie w ministerstwie. – Odwrócił się i sięgnął po wiszącą na oparciu krzesła szatę w ciepłym czekoladowym kolorze.

– Ministerstwie? - zdziwiła się. – Od kiedy pracujesz w ministerstwie, Severusie?

– Od lat – zaśmiał się. – Co się z tobą dzieje, Yenka? Dziwnie się zachowujesz.

Gdy ponownie zwrócił się w jej stronę, Yen zobaczyła, że to wcale nie Snape. Mężczyzna, który stał naprzeciwko niej, nie miał czarnych włosów ani oczu niczym tunele do piekła. Wpatrywały się w nią ufne, miodowe źrenice Remusa Lupina, jej męża.

– Dobrze się czujesz, kochanie? – zaniepokoił się. – Dlaczego nazwałaś mnie Severusem?

Boom!

Świat wokół Yen po raz kolejny rozpadł się na kawałki. Poczuła na twarzy lodowaty wiatr, płatki śniegu osiadały na jej zmarzniętych dłoniach. Pośród szalejącej zawieruchy nie widziała prawie nic poza czarną, wysoką sylwetką gdzieś w oddali. Mroczny mężczyzna kroczył majestatycznie, a obszerna czarna szata powiewała za nim niczym wielkie skrzydła nietoperza.

– Severus! – krzyknęła, lecz głos, który wydobył się z jej gardła, wydał się jej słaby i płaczliwy.

Mężczyzna nie zareagował.

– Severus! – spróbowała znowu.

Bezskutecznie.

Ruszyła w jego kierunku, ale niezależnie od tego, jak szybko i jak długo biegła, nie zbliżyła się ani o milimetr.

– Severus!

Zatrzymał się nagle, a ona omal na niego nie wpadła. Odwrócił się i przeszył ją spojrzeniem, które poczuła równie silnie, jakby dostała w twarz. Wściekłość zniekształciła komicznie rysy mistrza eliksirów.

– Odejdź! Zostaw mnie w spokoju.

– Nie, Severus, ja...

Chciała chwycić go za rękę, ale ją odtrącił. Próbowała coś tłumaczyć, ale sama nie wiedziała co, więc zabrakło jej słów.

– Severus – powtarzała tylko raz za razem. – Severus. Severus.

– To nic nie znaczyło. Wszystko sobie wyobraziłaś – cedził bezlitośnie przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Sądziłaś, że możesz być moją żoną? Tylko idiota ożeniłby się z kobietą, którą wcześniej mieli wszyscy. Za darmo.

– Nie, to nie tak!

Yen uczepiła się jego szaty. Odpędził ją niczym natrętną muchę. Nie dał jej dojść do słowa. Odepchnął ją z taką siłą, że poślizgnęła się na śniegu i upadła. Uklękła pośród rosnących błyskawicznie zasp, chłostana śniegiem tak lodowatym, że aż parzył. Znalazła się całkiem sama pośród szalejącej śnieżycy i nie miała pojęcia, w którą stronę powinna się udać. Łzy same popłynęły jej z oczu.

W tym samym momencie poczuła, że jednak nie jest sama. Podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła nad sobą ładną dziewczynę o smutnym spojrzeniu. Krótkie włosy w kolorze gumy balonowej odznaczały się wyraźnie na śnieżnym tle.

– Popełniłam błąd – wyznała Nimfadora Tonks. – Proszę, daj mi jeszcze jedną szansę. Wierzę, że jakoś poskładamy to do kupy. Będę na ciebie czekać – obiecała.

Yen popatrzyła na nią jeszcze raz i zaczęła krzyczeć.

§§§

Gwałtownie otworzyła oczy i spojrzała prosto w ciemny sufit. Obudziła się tak nagle, że przez okropną chwilę nie wiedziała, gdzie jest i co się z nią dzieje.

Jakie to miejsce? Jaki czas? Który mąż?

Dopiero gdy napotkała wpatrzone w siebie, zatroskane oczy Remusa, wszystko powoli do niej powróciło. Severus i Rosmerta. Obliviate. I dziesięć ton wyrzutów sumienia. Kiedy już pozbyła się skołowanej przyjaciółki, musiała paść na kanapę w salonie i przysnąć.

– Coś się stało, Yenka? – zapytał Lupin.

Rękę miał nadal uniesioną do włącznika stojącej na stoliku lampki. Na środku jego czoła pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka. Jak zwykle. Od pewnego czasu praktycznie stamtąd nie znikała. Poczucie winy zaatakowało Yen ze zdwojoną siłą. Nie chodziło wyłącznie o Remusa, przecież była jeszcze...

Nimfadora Tonks.

Obrazy z koszmaru ponownie pojawiły się przed jej oczami. Nie potrzebowała psychoanalizy, aby zrozumieć, co znaczył ten sen. Była okrutną, zepsutą kobietą. Złym człowiekiem. Okropną żoną. Wszystko zniszczyła.

Rosmerta i Nimfadora.

Severus i...

Remus.

– Krzyczałaś... Czy wszystko w porządku? – kontynuował przesłuchanie Lupin.

Nie odpowiedziała. Nie wiedziała, co miałaby mu powiedzieć. Od pewnego czasu nie potrafiła już wydobyć z siebie ani jednego szczerego słowa. Wystarczyło, że otworzyła usta, a wypływał z nich cuchnący strumień kłamstw, półprawd i krętactw.

Nagle poczuła tak wielkie obrzydzenie do samej siebie, że wprost nie mogła tego znieść. Co gorsza, mdlące uczucie nie zmierzało pozostać zaledwie malowniczą, naturalistyczną metaforą. Bez ostrzeżenia zaczęło piąć się do góry, gniotąc jej piersi i paląc przełyk. Zanim zdołała nad tym zapanować, dotarło do jej ust i...

– Yenlla?

Zdążyła do łazienki w ostatniej chwili.

Gdy było po wszystkim, oparła się plecami o chłodne obramowanie wanny, oddychając głęboko. Trzęsła się z zimna, mdłości powracały falami.

Usłyszała pukanie do drzwi i niepewny głos Remusa:

– Dobrze się czujesz, kochanie?

– Nie – przyznała po chwili milczenia.

– Mogę wejść?

– Proszę.

Po jego minie poznała, że wygląda jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy – czyli dokładnie tak, jak się czuła. Przymknęła oczy i oddychała głęboko, walcząc ze zbuntowanym organizmem. Mąż kucnął obok niej i wziął jej lodowate dłonie w swoje.

– Powinnaś położyć się do łóżka.

Jęknęła i pokręciła głową. Absolutnie nie wyobrażała sobie, że mogłaby teraz wstać. Przynajmniej nie bez powtórki z sensacji.

– Sprowadzę lekarza. Nie jest jeszcze zbyt późno na wizytę domową...

Zaprotestowała jeszcze gwałtowniej.

– Nie, to minie.

– Yenka, jesteś chora. Może zbyt wcześnie wróciłaś do pracy, może...

– Nic mi nie jest. Po prostu czymś się zatrułam... Albo to nerwy... Trema – upierała się. – Pojutrze czeka mnie ważna próba, jedna z ostatnich przed wznowieniem przedstawienia na początku stycznia – zagadywała go, byle tylko odwieść od pomysłu z przeczołgiwaniem przez kolejnych lekarzy i badania. Nienawidziła tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie. – Denerwuję się... I jestem zmęczona. To wszystko. Po prostu muszę się wyspać – ciągnęła, choć nieświadomie zadrżała na myśl o kolejnym koszmarze podobnym do poprzedniego. – Sen jest dobry na wszystko.

Lupin spojrzał na nią krzywo. Nie ukrywał, że ani trochę jej nie wierzy, jednak był zbyt mało stanowczy, aby się upierać. Yenllę trudno było do czegokolwiek przekonać, i to nawet teraz, gdy stało się oczywiste, że dzieje się z nią coś niedobrego.

– Weź zwolnienie, Yenka. Chociaż na kilka dni.

– Nie mogę – powiedziała znacznie łagodniejszym tonem. – Zostały zaledwie dwa tygodnie, dam radę. Później wyjedziemy na koniec świata i oboje odpoczniemy. Może tak być?

Potwierdził skinieniem głowy. Przecież i tak nie miał wyboru. W duchu postanowił jednak, że od nowego roku postara się coś zmienić. Musiał znaleźć sposób, aby wpłynąć na Yen, zanim uparta kobieta zapracuje się na śmierć. Te dwa tygodnie mógł jej jeszcze podarować. Ostatecznie nie mogły już wiele zmienić, prawda?

Dwa dni później przekonał się, jak bardzo się mylił...

§§§

Rola Yen w _Les Mis_ nie była ani główna, ani specjalnie rozbudowana, ale bardzo charakterystyczna i niezwykle znacząca. Nie należała również do typowych w jej repertuarze. Wymagała jednak od aktorki sporo charakteru, charyzmy i uroku, a tych Yenlli Honeydell nigdy nie brakowało. Zwłaszcza ta jedna, wyjątkowa piosenka nie mogła się obyć bez...

Duszy.

W czwartek pani Lupin wreszcie stanęła na deskach sceny, aby zaprezentować ostateczny efekt godzin pracy, ćwiczeń i zmagań z utworem, dzięki któremu miała zawładnąć widownią. Znalazła się w swoim żywiole, w swoim popisowym numerze i sytuacji, którą uwielbiała ponad wszystko.

Sama na scenie. Skąpana w świetle reflektorów. Polegająca wyłącznie na sile własnego głosu i ekspresji. Niczego więcej nie potrzebowała.

 _On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me_

Zajęło jej wiele czasu, zanim w końcu to sobie uświadomiła. Minęły lata, nim to do niej dotarło, mimo że w głębi duszy zawsze to wiedziała. Istniał dobry powód, dla którego tak zależało jej na _Les Misérables_ i roli Éponine. Wszystko miało swoje uzasadnienie, również fakt, dlaczego była w niej tak dobra. Choć długo broniła się przed prawdą, bo ani trochę nie była gotowa jej przyjąć, musiała w końcu skapitulować.

Była znakomitą Éponine, bo w gruncie rzeczy grała siebie.

 _In the rain the pavement  
shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness,  
the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me  
forever and forever_

Severus nigdy nie mógł być jej. To była iluzja, ułuda, bzdura. Wymyśliła sobie to wszystko, zbudowała od początku do końca na idiotycznych fantazjach, które nigdy nie miały najmniejszego związku z rzeczywistością. Jej Sever to nigdy nie był ten prawdziwy Severus Snape, tylko jakaś jej własna, mocno przemodelowana wersja.

Interpretacja.

Podróbka.

Kłamstwo.

 _And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself,  
and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there is a way for us_

Od tylu już lat łudziła się jak naiwna idiotka, że to się kiedykolwiek zmieni. Nawet teraz, gdy z zamkniętymi oczami wpakowała się w ten przeklęty romans i od miesięcy godziła się prowadzić podwójne życie. Po co to robiła? Dla kogo uwikłała się w niekończące się kłamstwa? Rosmerta miała rację. Gdyby tylko zechciał, mógłby to przerwać jednym słowem. Gdyby ją chciał, wystarczyłoby zawołać. Była na tyle głupia, że wszystko by dla niego rzuciła, niezależnie od ceny, którą musiałaby zapłacić. Podeptałaby całe swoje życie, rzuciła to, co z trudem udało jej się zbudować. Odeszłaby, dokądkolwiek by chciał, i nawet by się nie obejrzała.

Tyle że nie chciał.

Nigdy.

 _I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers_

Była taka głupia, mimo że tyle razy dostała nauczkę. Mimo krzywd i upokorzeń. Mimo że nieustannie dawał jej do zrozumienia, że nic dla niego nie znaczy... Ona nadal brnęła w to z zamkniętymi oczami. Po trupach. Nie przejmując się nikim i niczym.

Oddawała wszystko, a w zamian nie dostawała absolutnie nic. Nawet po sprawie z Rosmertą nie potrafiła mu odmówić. Chociaż obiecywała sobie, że to koniec, że już nigdy się do niego nie odezwie... I co z tego? Ile wytrzymała? Dwa, trzy dni? Wystarczyło, że przysłał krótki list i znowu o wszystkim zapomniała. Pobiegła do niego i wszystko zaczęło się od nowa. Bez przerwy łamała własne przyrzeczenia.

Bo on...

Był najważniejszy.

 _I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me_

 _His world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known_

A ona była dla niego nikim. Dlatego teraz stała na środku zacienionej sceny i śpiewała o tym całemu światu. To właśnie ona, piękna Yenlla Honeydell, wykonywała legendarny hymn wszystkich odrzuconych, niespełnionych w miłości, odartych z nadziei. Biedna Yenlla, która zakochała się rozpaczliwie w mężczyźnie niezdolnym odwzajemnić tych uczuć i tylko korzystającym z okazji, bo dlaczego nie? A ona spadała i spadała coraz głębiej w czarną otchłań. Sama już nie wiedziała, co musiałoby się stać, żeby znalazła w sobie siłę, by go odepchnąć. Zakończyć ten toksyczny związek.

 _I love him  
But only on my own_

Muzyka zamilkła, Yen dociągnęła cicho niczym echo ostatnie dźwięki i wokół zapanowała absolutna cisza. Niemal słyszała, jak obecna za kulisami i na scenie obsada spektaklu wstrzymuje oddech. Wiedziała, że była doskonała. W końcu naprawdę śpiewała o sobie i na moment obnażyła się przed nimi absolutnie. Czuła, jak po jej twarzy spływają łzy. Ręce i nogi drżały jej tak mocno, że ledwo mogła ustać.

Wytrzymała jeszcze dramatyczne pięć sekund rozkosznego napięcia i zdołała nawet lekko się ukłonić, zanim miękko osunęła się na deski sceny i straciła przytomność.

§§§

Późnym wieczorem siedemnastego grudnia uroczo zarumieniona od mrozu Yen przedzierała się przez zatłoczoną ponad wszelką miarę Pokątną, zastanawiając się, czy warto porywać się teraz na świąteczne zakupy. Niestety, przez większą część miesiąca (podobnie zresztą jak w listopadzie) była wyłączona z życia, bo znowu czuła się gorzej. Na szczęście to wreszcie minęło i mogła wrócić do świata i teatru. Gdy tak wędrowała wzdłuż wspaniale oświetlonej magicznej ulicy, niespodziewanie obok jej ramienia wyrósł wielki, czarny cień.

– Zawsze potrafisz ściągnąć na siebie całą uwagę, nawet gdy twoja rólka jest raczej... znikoma – usłyszała tuż przy uchu jedwabisty szept.

– Cześć, Sever – westchnęła. – Jeszcze ci się nie znudziło?

– Bynajmniej, wszak codziennie wraz z poranną prasą nadlatują nowe, fascynujące informacje.

– Och, przestań! – Zamierzała fuknąć na niego z oburzeniem, lecz tylko się roześmiała.

Spojrzała na okutanego czarnym szalikiem mistrza eliksirów, którego bladej cery nawet na szczypiącym mrozie nie znaczyła hańbiąca gryfońska czerwień. Później odsunęła się nieco i kontrolnie rozejrzała na boki. Niepotrzebnie. Kilka warstw ubrania, puszysty szal i wielka wełniana czapa skutecznie kryły ją przed ciekawskim wzrokiem. Nikt nie zdołałby rozpoznać jej w tym przebraniu, zima miała swoje plusy.

– Mogę ci chwilę potowarzyszyć? – zapytał Severus, dostrzegając jej zmieszanie.

– Jeżeli masz ochotę.

– Ktoś powinien być przy tobie na wypadek, gdyby zrobiło ci się słabo...

– Och, to miło z twojej strony – zdążyła wtrącić, zanim dokończył złośliwie:

– Oczywiście głównie po to, aby w odpowiedniej chwili zrobić zdjęcie. Ile obecnie płaci „Prorok"?

– Niezbyt wiele – odgryzła się i ruszyła przed siebie, nie oglądając się na niego. – Znacznie poniżej twojej zwykłej stawki.

Zaśmiał się chrapliwie i pokornie podążył za nią z rękami w kieszeniach i obojętną miną.

– Zachwycająca pani Yenlla Lupin. Artystka, która wycisnęłaby łzy wzruszenia nawet z kamienia – zacytował swoim najlepszym, głębokim tonem.

Obruszyła się i nieco przyspieszyła kroku, ale tylko dla zasady. Przecież tak naprawdę nie chciała go zgubić.

Dobrze wiedziała, że te aluzje do jej niedawnego, widowiskowego omdlenia zbyt szybko się nie skończą. Snape miała z niej używanie od ponad tygodnia, podobnie jak cała czarodziejska prasa. Gdy informacja o tym, co wydarzyło się na próbie do _Les Mis_ jakimś cudem przedostała się do gazet, rozpętało się piekło. Zadziałała jej zwyczajowa magia i tym razem nie musiała nawet sama pociągać za sznurki ani prosić o przysługę zaprzyjaźnionych dziennikarzy. Niemal codziennie w jakimś dzienniku lub magazynie ukazywał się artykuł albo chociaż krótka wzmianka na jej temat. Pisano o tym, jak wspaniałą, wrażliwą i pełną poświęcenia aktorką jest Yenlla Lupin. Rozpisywano się o jej metodzie, o gładkim wcielaniu się w role, o ekspresji i dramatyzmie. Plotkarska prasa zgadzała się co do tego, że piękna Yen z naturalnym wdziękiem znosi mur pomiędzy sobą i odtwarzaną postacią. Daje z siebie wszystko.

Machina promocyjna poszła w ruch i nagle przedstawienie, które szło już od wielu lat, a teraz tylko powracało w nieco odświeżonej wersji i z kosmetycznymi zmianami w obsadzie, stało się najbardziej oczekiwanym wydarzeniem kulturalnym nadchodzącego roku. Szelma sama tego nie rozumiała, ale była naturalnie zachwycona.

Remus znacznie mniej...

– Yenlla – powtórzył cierpliwie Snape, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że go nie słucha.

Ocknęła się i spojrzała na niego przytomniej.

– Tak?

– Powiedziałem, że mimo wszystko powinnaś pozwolić się komuś zbadać. Dział promocji z pewnością jakoś sobie poradzi bez omdleń i innych sensacji. Podobno dobra sztuka broni się sama.

– Filozof! – naburczała na niego Yen. – Może masz ochotę przedyskutować to z moim mężem? Wydaje się podzielać twoją opinię. Od tygodni nie daje mi spokoju.

– W takim razie rzeczywiście muszę się z nim zgodzić – odpowiedział poważnie, czym wprawił ją w zdumienie.

– A to nowość!

– Bo ma rację.

– Sever, błagam cię! Obaj jesteście okropni. Co was to obchodzi?

Nie przejmując się zatłoczoną ulicą pełną potencjalnych świadków, Severus złapał ją za ramię i przyciągnął bliżej. Wyrywała się, zarzucając mu nieostrożność, lecz się tym nie przejął i nie zamierzał jej puścić.

– Dobrze wiesz, że w twoim przypadku to nigdy nie jest tylko omdlenie ani tylko głupi katar. Nie możesz się pozbierać od dwóch miesięcy, Yenlla – tłumaczył jej jak dziecku. Zmusił ją, aby patrzyła mu prosto w oczy. – To znaczy coś więcej i miło byłoby wiedzieć, co takiego, nie sądzisz?

– Bez scen, proszę – wycedziła, rzucając czujne spojrzenia na boki. – Mam tego dość w teatrze.

– Idź do uzdrowiciela, Yen.

– Dobrze – wysyczała w końcu przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Pójdę, bo Remus już to na mnie wymógł i w dodatku sam zapisał mnie na wizytę.

– Do kogo?

– Nie twój interes.

– Chcę wiedzieć.

– Po co?

– Trzeba sprawdzić, kto to, i czy warto zawracać sobie nim głowę. Przydałby się wgląd do dyplomu albo chociaż referencje. Mógłbym...

– Sever, na Salazara! – przerwała mu w końcu, celowo wzywając patrona Ślizgonów, bo wiedziała, że to go zbije z tropu. – Nie będziesz lustrował mojego lekarza!

Przez moment wydawało jej się, że dostrzega w nim autentyczną troskę. Lubiła, gdy tak się zachowywał. Dzięki temu mogła łudzić się dłużej. Jednak w głębi serca dobrze wiedziała, że to tak naprawdę nic nie znaczy. Gdyby było inaczej, gdyby mu zależało...

Och, przecież to była tylko taka gra. Zabawa. Jeżeli miał odpowiedni humor, to się przejmował. Jeżeli nie... Odchodził i nawet się nie oglądał.

Dlatego nie zamierzała mówić mu nic więcej. Dość już się namęczyła, wybierając doktora, na którego mistrz eliksirów nie mógł wywrzeć żadnego wpływu. Negocjacje z Remusem trwały tygodniami.

Na początku jej mąż zaproponował naturalnie wizytę w Świętym Mungu, a Yen niemal dostała histerii. Było dla niej jasne, że w takim wypadku Severus na pewno jakoś by się do niej dobrał. Wymyśliłby pretekst, aby wytoczyć z niej krew, a potem rozesłał próbki do wszystkich dziwnych profesorów, których poznał podczas zagranicznych wojaży. Remus przekonywał ją, że Święty Mungo jest najlepszy, Kitty go wspierała, ale Yenlla stanęła okoniem i dyskusja utkwiła w martwym punkcie. Rosmerta zaproponowała znajomego magomedyka i już niemal się udało, ale wtedy wyszło na jaw, że on również ma powiązania z najsłynniejszą czarodziejską lecznicą, i Yen obraziła się po raz kolejny.

W końcu Lupin uruchomił swoje kontakty i załatwił jej wizytę u wziętego lekarza, z którego usług czasem korzystała fundacja. Wprawdzie wcześniejsze porady dotyczyły wyłącznie futerkowego problemu, bo w tym magomedyk się specjalizował, jednak dzięki doświadczeniu z wilkołakami miał umysł otwarty na inne dziwaczne dolegliwości. Istniała nadzieja, że jakoś poradzi sobie również ze współczulnością... A przynajmniej Remus ją żywił, bo Yen ani się śniło do czegokolwiek przyznawać. Mimo to skapitulowała i termin wizyty został ustalony na ostatni moment przed świątecznymi wakacjami doktora – dokładnie na dwudziestego grudnia.

Szelma nie zamierzał jednak zwierzać się ze swoich medycznych planów mistrzowi eliksirów – uszami wyobraźni już słyszała te wszystkie zjadliwe uwagi o weterynarzach! Dlatego po obowiązkowej przerwie na długie i wymowne milczenie, podczas którego Snape sztyletował ją firmowym spojrzeniem, gładko zmieniła temat.

– Musisz zacząć żyć swoim życiem, Sever – rzuciła sentencjonalnie. – Na początek pochwal się, kogo zabierasz na wielki bal.

Prychnął wyniośle, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. Wpatrywał się w sklepowe witryny, jakby coś go niezwykle zainteresowało. Co było więcej niż wątpliwe, skoro wszystkie sklepy na Pokątnej tonęły w powodzi świątecznego kiczu.

– Chyba sobie daruję w tym roku – wyznał w końcu.

– Ależ musisz iść! To cudowna impreza, znakomicie się na niej bawiłam.

– Gdybyś miała ochotę, zostało mi trochę eliksiru wielosokowego – powiedział niespodziewanie, zawieszając znacząco głos.

Zdziwiona Yen przystanęła gwałtownie i natychmiast została potrącona przez młodą czarownicę o nieobecnym spojrzeniu, która ciągnęła za sobą wyjące wniebogłosy dziecko. Severus wykazał się refleksem i odciągnął ją na bok. Z jednej strony, tłum zapewniał doskonałą osłonę, z drugiej – zaczynał niepomiernie irytować.

– Chcesz, żebym z tobą poszła? Poważnie?

– Dlaczego nie?

– Sever, bal w Świętym Mungu to nie to samo, co jakieś irlandzkie wygwizdowo. Oni nas znają, widzieli nas razem wiele razy. Wiedzą, jak się zachowujemy. Eliksir to nie wszystko. Ktoś może coś zauważyć, domyślić się prawdy. Czasami wystarczy jakiś charakterystyczny gest... Nie, to wyjątkowo głupi pomysł.

– Uważam, że znacznie przeceniasz możliwości intelektualne miejscowego personelu.

– A ty ich nie doceniasz. Remis.

– To tylko luźna propozycja, przecież do niczego cię nie zmuszam.

Yenlla uskoczyła przed kolejną ogarniętą świąteczną gorączką kobietą i tym samym znacznie skróciła dystans między sobą i Severusem. Mistrz eliksirów poczuł jej perfumy (nic specjalnego, okropnie banalna mieszanka) oraz dłoń, która lekko musnęła rękaw jego płaszcza.

– Tak będzie lepiej – zapewniła. – Zresztą, do tego czasu zdążę opuścić Londyn.

– To znaczy?

– Mówiłam ci. Wyjeżdżamy na święta w góry. Wrócimy dopiero po Nowym Roku.

Kompletnie o tym zapomniał. Automatycznie ignorował wszelkie komunikaty Yen, które obejmowały w pakiecie Lupina.

– Kiedy dokładnie?

– W czwartek dwudziestego. Mieliśmy wyjechać we wtorek, ale ten cholerny magomedyk... Nie wymigam się od tej wizyty.

– I nie powinnaś.

– Sever...

Już miała mu urządzić kolejną pogadankę na temat wtykania nos w nieswoje sprawy, ale ją ubiegł.

– Spotkajmy się później – zaproponował tak po prostu. – Gdy będziesz wracać od magomedyka.

– Nie wiem, czy mi się uda – od razu spróbowała się wykręcić.

Kiedy znowu wpadła na nich obładowana zakupami rodzina, Snape przytrzymał Yen za rękę i bez ostrzeżenia wciągnął w ślepy zaułek, przy którym znajdowały się jedynie tylne wyjścia sklepów.

– W środę wieczorem – ciągnął cierpliwie jedwabistym głosem.

– Nie mam czasu. Muszę zrobić zakupy, spakować się na wyjazd. No i wypisać tysiąc kartek świątecznych. Ciągle odkładam to na później.

Severus poruszył się niespokojnie i jeszcze bardziej do niej przybliżył. Odsunęła się odruchowo, a że zaułek był wąski, poczuła za plecami ścianę. Mistrz eliksirów oparł dłonie o mur po obu jej stronach, jednocześnie zasłaniając ją przed ciekawskimi oczami i odcinając drogę ucieczki.

– Unikasz mnie – stwierdził.

– Przecież bez przerwy się widujemy.

– Coraz rzadziej.

– Bzdura!

– Ostatni raz w czasie pełni.

– Czyli nie tak dawno temu. Nie mam czasu i nie mam siły. Dzielę życie na dwa domy, to mnie wykańcza – pożaliła się, choć bardzo nie chciała się przed nim rozklejać. – Sam wiesz, że nie czuję się najlepiej.

Nie był zadowolony z tej odpowiedzi. W ogóle zachowywał się jak na siebie dość dziwacznie. Przyglądał jej się nieustannie, jakby chciał przewiercić ją spojrzeniem na wylot. Zresztą, Yen dostrzegała w ponurych oczach coś całkiem nowego, czego nijak nie potrafiła zinterpretować, a jednak czuła niezrozumiały niepokój. Spróbowała się ruszyć, ale Severus nadal wisiał nad nią jak fatum i nie pozwolił jej odejść.

– Przyjdź w środę – powtórzył, a jego ton wydał jej się jeszcze dziwaczniejszy niż wzrok. Brzmiał niemal, jakby prosił, zamiast jak zwykle żądać. – Ostatni raz przed świętami.

– Od kiedy jesteś taki sentymentalny, potworze z lochów? – próbowała żartować. – Nie znosisz Bożego Narodzenia.

Sądziła, że przynajmniej zasłużyła sobie na zgryźliwy komentarz, ale Snape tylko patrzył na nią wyczekująco. Yenlla przestąpiła nerwowo z nogi na nogę. Dawno przestało jej się podobać pokątne czajenie w bocznej uliczce.

– Dobrze, przyjdę – zgodziła się. – Ale wymagam czegoś dobrego w nagrodę. Skoro już zapragnąłeś bawić się w święta, moje oczekiwania są naprawdę wysokie. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego uroczo, a zarazem przewrotnie. – A teraz już chodźmy, robi się zimno.

Możliwie subtelnie opuścili dotychczasową kryjówkę i włączyli się do strumienia zajętych swoimi sprawami czarodziejów. Delikatne płatki śniegu wirowały w świetle gazowych latarni i osiadały na idealnej czerni mistrza eliksirów.

– Nie wierzę, że zamierzasz wyjechać z miasta w tym złotym okresie – odezwał się swoim normalnym głosem, który zawsze brzmiał nieco sarkastycznie. – A co z sylwestrem? Lucjusz był już łaskaw mnie zapytać, czy zjawimy się w Malfoy Manor.

– Lucjusz powinien wreszcie przyjąć do wiadomości, że od dawna nie jesteśmy razem, więc nie możemy pokazywać się publicznie. Gdyby jednak zatęsknił za moim towarzystwem, zawsze może wysłać zaproszenie mojemu mężowi.

– Ktoś taki jak Lupin na salonach Malfoyów? To zaiste świadczyłoby o upadku tego arystokratycznego domu.

– Bardzo zabawne. Myślę, że przestanie im to wadzić, gdy zostanie ministrem magii.

– Marzenia ściętej głowy. Czarodzieje nigdy nie wybiorą wilkołaka.

– Cóż, niedługo się przekonamy, prawda? A swoją drogą, stałeś się ostatnio niezwykle rozrywkowym człowiekiem, mój drogi. Najpierw próbujesz zaciągnąć mnie na świąteczne przyjęcie do Munga, a zaraz potem skusić balem u Malfoyów. Co ci się stało?

Severus stropił się nieco i na moment wypadł ze swojej mrocznej roli, gdy uświadomił sobie, że rzeczywiście to robi. Zachowywał się co najmniej osobliwie. Zanim jednak przypomniał sobie mądre powiedzenie, że tylko winny się tłumaczy, ponownie się odezwał:

– Lucjusz planuje w tym roku coś specjalnego. Draco napisał, że przyjeżdża na święta. Prorokuję aferę, która z pewnością cię zainteresuje.

– Wiem. Dostałam niedawno przedziwny list od Hermiony. Zdecydowanie coś kombinują.

Severus wzruszył ramionami. Los chrześniaka w tej konkretnej chwili aż tak bardzo go nie interesował. Odkąd opuścił Hogwart i Wielką Brytanię, misja utrzymywania go na właściwej ścieżce i trzymania w karbach należała raczej do panny Granger.

– Pewnie próbują wyczuć grunt przed powrotem na stałe do domu.

– Myślisz, że chcą wrócić? – zapytała Yen w zamyśleniu. – To byłoby doprawdy niemądre.

– Hm? – Uniósł pytająco brew.

– Ameryka to... wolność – odpowiedziała nieoczekiwanie i od razu zmieszała się pod wpływem jego wzroku.

W głębi duszy zazdrościła Hermionie i Draconowi. USA to był inny świat, gdzie można było zapomnieć o przeszłości i zacząć wszystko od nowa, z czystym kontem. Tam łatwo było zniknąć, zgubić po drodze bagaż, który nieustannie ciągnęła za sobą po Anglii.

Potrząsnęła głową, pozbywając się z niej ponurych myśli. Zatrzymała się przed imponującą wystawą madame Malkin i nieobecnym wzrokiem obrzuciła modele sukien.

– Nieważne – ucięła. – I tak muszę już lecieć, mam suknię do odebrania. – Zapominając o obsesyjnej ostrożności, stanęła na pacach i cmoknęła go w policzek. – Do zobaczenia w środę, Sever.

– Czekam niecierpliwie.

Mistrz eliksirów stał jeszcze chwilę na ulicy pośród sypiącego coraz mocniej śniegu i przyglądał się, jak Yen wbiega po chodach, a potem znika w ciepłym wnętrzu. Lekka, wiotka i śliczna. Ale także wyraźnie blada, zmęczona i nadal chora. Nie wierzył w magomedyków od Lupina, pierwszy lepszy konował nie był w stanie jej pomóc. A tymczasem coraz częściej odnosił wrażenie, że czas powoli się kończy...

§§§

W środę po południu Severus Snape siedział w fotelu przy oszronionym oknie i czekał. Niewielkie i dość ponure okno rozświetlały kolorowe lampki, które Yen osobiście tam rozwiesiła podczas ostatniej wizyty, a jemu nie chciało się ich zdejmować. Był to jedyny w miarę świąteczny i optymistyczny akcent w poza tym konsekwentnie ślizgońsko-severusowatym wnętrzu. Panował tam również nieco większy niż zazwyczaj porządek: poniewierające się tu i tam książki trafiły na półki, a eliksiryczne utensylia do pracowni.

Mistrz eliksirów poruszył się niespokojnie, po czym po raz kolejny stuknął różdżką w zielony kubek, podgrzewając płynną czekoladę. Spodziewał się Yenlli w okolicach szóstej po południu, ale jak zwykle się spóźniała. Na niskim stoliku obok niego znalazło się miejsce na talerzyk z imbirowymi ciasteczkami i pojedynczą herbacianą różę. Cały czas zastanawiał się, czy kwiatek nie stanowił lekkiej przesady, lecz było za późno. Potrzebował odpowiednio sentymentalnych łapówek dla szelmy, więc o takie się postarał. Łącznie z najważniejszą z nich...

Ponownie zaczął się wiercić w fotelu, jakby coś go nieznośnie uwierało. Sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyjął stamtąd podniszczone pudełeczko. Otworzył je i obadał wzrokiem stare srebrne obrączki, które kiedyś zmuszeni byli nosić. Wyglądały podle i nawet nie były magiczne, ale w zasadzie nadawały się do użytku. Najwyżej później się je wymieni, przecież to i tak tylko symbol.

Odłożył pudełeczko na stolik, odchylił się w fotelu, przymykając oczy, i nadal czekał.

Zdawał sobie pobieżnie sprawę, że nie tak to powinno wyglądać. Nie wypadało oświadczać się za pomocą używanych obrączek – prawdopodobnie łamał w ten sposób niepisane prawo i kulturowe normy. Powinien postarać się bardziej, znaleźć dla Yen odpowiednio drogą i dizajnerską błyskotkę podobną do tych, które dostawała od Lupina (i które pewnie przeklęty pozer wciąż spłacał), jednak na samą myśl o wizycie u goblińskiego jubilera robiło mu się słabo. Nie nadawał się do tego. Na szczęście Yenlla była bystra. Liczył, że pokaże jej obrączki, a ona wszystko zrozumie i przejmie stery. Znała go dobrze i na pewno zdawała sobie sprawę, że było mu trudno... że sam dobrze nie rozumiał, jak to się stało, ale...

Ludzie życzą sobie pod choinkę różnych rzeczy. Severus Snape po prostu chciał mieć znowu żonę. I to nie jakąś przypadkową, lecz bardzo konkretną – swoją własną, którą tymczasowo wypożyczał Lupin.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo to może potrwać. Święta z pewnością staną na przeszkodzie, bo nieużyci urzędnicy ministerstwa zechcą wybrać zalegle urlopy, ale w nowym roku na pewno uda się uregulować tę sprawę. Zresztą, jakoś tak naturalnie założył, że Yen nie będzie już miała powodu wracać do Remusa i po prostu zostanie, dlatego ogarnął z grubsza jej pokój. Rzeczy zawsze może zabrać później, i tak porozrzucała mu już po mieszkaniu przynajmniej połowę swojej garderoby. Coś się z tego wybierze.

Severus czekał, czekolada stygła, Yen coraz bardziej się spóźniała. Gdy minęła dziewiąta wieczorem, panowanie nad rosnącą irytacją kosztowało mistrza eliksirów coraz więcej wysiłku. O dziesiątej uświadomił sobie, że pani Lupin się nie zjawi. Jednak raczyła go o tym powiadomić dopiero godzinę później.

Wymięta sowa pojawiła się na ośnieżonym parapecie grubo po jedenastej i niemrawo wyciągnęła nóżkę. Skrawek pergaminu był wilgotny, a pismo rozmazane. Śnieg musiał się dostać do sakiewki na wiadomość.

 _Przepraszam, ale w ostatniej chwili zmieniliśmy plany,_ pisała Yen _. Wyjechaliśmy dzień wcześniej. Zobaczymy się w styczniu. Wesołych świąt i szczęśliwego nowego roku, Sever._

 _Co powiedział lekarz?_ , zapytał w zwrotnym liściku, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Widocznie Yen miała ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty.

Pozbył się zimnej czekolady, schował żenujące pudełeczko głęboko w szufladzie przepastnego biurka i ponownie rozsiadł się w fotelu, opierając głowę na dłoni.

Severus Snape czekał.

Na styczeń.

§§§

 _So please just fall in love with me this Christmas  
There's nothing else that you will need this Christmas  
Won't be wrapped under a tree  
I want something that lasts forever  
So kiss me on this cold December night  
_(Michael Bublé: _Cold December Night_ )

* * *

Znaleziony przez Remusa domek był absolutnie idealny i bardzo w jego stylu – położony na końcu świata, pośród połaci śniegu i majestatycznych świerków. Jeżeli jeszcze dodać do tego spadzisty dach, drewniane okiennice i uroczy kominek, schronienie państwa Lupin na czas świąt Bożego Narodzenie naprawdę robiło wrażenie. Musiała to przyznać nawet Yenlla, która kochała blichtr i życie w centrum uwagi, a po latach życia w ukryciu miała wręcz alergie na wszelkie odosobnione miejsca.

Tym razem jednak była całkiem zadowolona. Podobnie jak Remus, który mógłby tak spędzić resztę życia. Małe domki pośród leśnej głuszy stanowiły dla niego coś w rodzaju środowiska naturalnego i najchętniej od razu wyprowadził się z miasta. Czasami Yen również myślała, że byłby to dobry pomysł. Tylko tak mogłaby się wreszcie uwolnić i zacząć na nowo, a w tej chwili bardzo tego pragnęła.

Niedawno wrócili ze spaceru, więc jej policzki nadal były lekko zarumienione, a oczy błyszczące. Remus przyglądał jej się z przyjemnością i lekkim uśmiechem, który ani na moment nie schodził z jego ust. Zjedli lekką kolację, a gdy skrzaty wyniosły zastawę, grzali się przy kominku, popijając imbirową herbatę z miodem. Po drugiej stronie pokoju wznosiła się majestatyczna choinka, którą ubrali dzień wcześniej. Pod drzewkiem leżały już ładnie zapakowane paczuszki przygotowane na świąteczny poranek. Objęta ramieniem męża Yenlla nieustannie się wierciła i strzelała ciekawskimi oczami w ich kierunku. W końcu Remus nie wytrzymał i wybuchł śmiechem.

– Nie musimy czekać do jutro. Możesz otworzyć swój prezent, jeżeli chcesz – powiedział.

Rozpromieniła się na tę kuszącą propozycję.

– Naprawdę?

– Oczywiście. Ale tylko jeden.

– Dostanę więcej niż jeden?!

Rozbawiony pokiwał głową, podniósł się i podszedł do choinki. Wybrał ze stosu niewielki pakunek obwiązany błękitną wstążką. Yen ruszyła za nim z entuzjazmem i niecierpliwością małej dziewczynki. Remus usiadł na krześle, a ona wpakowała mu się na kolana, wyciągając dłonie po prezent. Droczył się z nią chwilę, zanim jej go wręczył. Yenlla pisnęła i pociągnęła za wstążkę. W pudełeczku znalazła delikatne kolczyki w kształcie śnieżynek.

– Och, dziękuję! Są prześliczne!

Remus odgarnął jej na bok włosy, gdy przymierzała biżuterię. Zakołysała lekko głową, oczekując komplementów. Mąż ponownie się zaśmiał i pocałował ją w czoło.

Yenlla jeszcze przez moment śmiała się wesoło, wdzięcząc się i owijając mu dla żartu głowę wstążką, gdy nagle spoważniała. Zerknęła na niego krótko z cieniem lęku w oczach, po czym spuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie.

– Co się stało, Yenka? Tylko nie myśl, że dam się nabrać na tę smutną minę – rzucił wesoło. – Reszta prezentów dopiero rano.

Westchnęła, kręcąc głową.

– Nie o to chodzi, po prostu...

– A o co, kochanie?

Patrząc na nią, poczuł lęk. Nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, ale było to okropne uczucie. Yenlla wciąż unikała jego wzroku i uparcie wpatrywała się w swoje dłonie.

– Ja też mam dla ciebie prezent, ale nie mogę ci go teraz dać.

– Hm, to... Nic nie szkodzi – odpowiedział. Nadal nie miał pojęcia, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa.

– Po prostu został tak dobrze zapakowany, że będzie dostępny dopiero za kilka miesięcy.

Dopiero wtedy na niego spojrzała, a gdy po jego minie poznała, że biedny Remus nic z tego nie rozumie, znacząco położyła dłoń na swoim idealnie płaskim brzuchu.

– Jestem w ciąży – wyznała wprost Yen.

Twarz Lupina nadal wyrażała pustkę, bo umysł nie mógł przetrawić tej informacji. Nic dziwnego, była to wiadomość tak niesamowita, że aż obezwładniająca. Potrzebował dłuższej chwili, aby dojść do siebie, a wtedy pustka ustąpiła przed tak gwałtownym wybuchem uczuć, że trudno byłoby prześledzić je po kolei. Remus zerwał się z miejsca, chwycił ją w ramiona i uniósł wysoko do góry.

– Och, Yenka, ja... To jest... Sam nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Mówiłaś, że nie chcesz mieć dzieci.

– Najwyraźniej los zadecydował za mnie – zaśmiała się.

– To cudowne, Yen! – krzyczał, wirując z nią po całym pokoju. Zatrzymał się dopiero, kiedy omal nie staranował choinki. – Najwspanialszy prezent na świecie.

Nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko uśmiechała się do niego. Jej oczy błyszczały tak, jak nie błyszczały jeszcze nigdy... Były tylko nieco wilgotne.


	25. Radosna nowina

**Track 24  
Radosna nowina**

* * *

 _I've missed you, you know that's true and I've retraced every scar  
My head sings and the steel rings 'cause we've traveled, oh so far  
I chased you to embrace you like the sun chases the moon  
I burn you and you burn me but I know I'll see you soon  
Goodbye old friend, farewell it seems  
We'll dance again in my dreams  
Goodbye old friend, farewell it seems  
We'll dance again in my dreams  
(THE DEVIL MAKES THREE: Goodbye old friend)_

* * *

Magomedyk nie przypadł Yen do gustu. Wydawał się zbyt młody, niedoświadczony i niezbyt nią zainteresowany – podczas całej wizyty praktycznie się do niej nie odzywał! Pani Lupin również zachowywała taktyczne milczenie. Na nieliczne pytania o stan swojego zdrowia odpowiadała sucho i krótko, nie udzielając w zasadzie żadnych istotnych informacji. Z premedytacją również nie zabrała ze sobą męża. Zamierzała odbębnić to badanie tak jak wiele innych, po czym bezradnie wzruszyć ramionami: „No, nie da się. Co mam zrobić?". Sama wiedziała, że nikt nie jest w stanie powiedzieć jej nic nowego na temat współczulności. Ona sama była prawdopodobnie jedyną ekspertką w tej dziedzinie i przez tyle lat także do niczego nie doszła. Widać tak już musiało być.

Westchnęła ciężko, spoglądając na lekarza, który z uwagą przeglądał jakieś głupie świstki. Przeprowadził standardowe badania, a teraz analizował wyniki, dosłownie przed momentem dostarczone przez ponurą, skwaszoną asystentkę. Bardzo różniła się od sympatycznej pani Paddington... Trwało to w nieskończoność i Yen coraz bardziej się niecierpliwiła. Obiecała zajrzeć do Severa przed powrotem do domu, a powoli kończył jej się czas.

– A zatem, pani Lupin... – odezwał się w końcu magomedyk.

Natychmiast się wyprostowała, szykując a mężne przyjęcie złych wieści.

– Słucham, doktorze.

Zapatrzył się w notatki i postukał w niej piórem.

– Wyniki nie są najlepsze, a niektóre wskaźniki wręcz niepokojące. Zalecałbym przeprowadzenie szczegółowej analizy w specjalistycznym ośrodku, który...

– Niestety, to aktualnie nie wchodzi w rachubę – przerwała mu od raz. – Jestem niezwykle zajętą osobą.

Pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

– Naturalnie. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności... – Spojrzał na nią przelotnie. – Tak, obawiam się, że trzeba będzie z tym nieco poczekać.

– Byłabym wdzięczna – poparła go Yen, która nie miała zamiaru więcej pokazywać się w jego gabinecie.

– Jeżeli zaś chodzi o inne dokuczliwe objawy, których charakter nakreślił mi pobieżnie pan Lupin, to uważam, że nie należy się nimi przesadnie martwić.

„Idiota", pomyślała Yenlla. „Kompletny kretyn. Jakie on ma pojęcie o czymkolwiek? Żadne!".

– W tym stanie są absolutnie zrozumiałe.

– Jakim stanie? – ocknęła się nagle.

– Pani stanie, pani Lupin.

Przewróciła oczami z irytacją, która kryła lęk.

– To znaczy?

Magomedyk odłożył na bok papiery i wstał. Okrążył biurko i zbliżył się do niej. Po raz pierwszy dostrzegła w jego oczach cień sympatii w połączeniu z lekkim zakłopotaniem. Nie spodobało jej się to i spodziewała się wszystkiego najgorszego. Lekarze zawsze stawali się nieco bardziej ludzcy, gdy mieli przekazać potworne wieści. Tymczasem Yen użerała się już ze współczulnością, trudnym odwykiem i całkiem nieźle rozwiniętą nerwicą. Zastanawiała się, co jeszcze postanowił dorzucić do tego zestawu wszechświat, aby uczynić jej życie przyjemniejszym...

– O co chodzi?

– Nie jestem wprawdzie ekspertem i zalecałbym dodatkową konsultację ze specjalistą z odpowiedniej dziedziny, jednak testy nie pozostawiają w tej materii wątpliwości.

– Doktorze – niemal warknęła, gdy tak przeciągał sprawę. – Proszę się nade mną nie znęcać. Co mi dolega?

– Nie nazwałbym tego dolegliwością. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Spodziewa się pani dziecka, pani Lupin.

§§§

Profesor Snape nikogo nie uprzedził, że nie pojawi się na świątecznym przyjęciu. Poinformowani zawczasu ludzie mieli irytujący zwyczaj dopytywać, przekonywać czy w inny sposób mendzić. Pozwolił im myśleć, że przyjdzie, a nawet przyprowadzi ze sobą cały harem śpiewaczek operowych i tancerek egzotycznych. Tak było prościej. Z kolei po imprezie odpowiadał na wszystkie pytania wyniosłą miną i upartym milczeniem, dzięki którym mogli za niego wymyślać preferowane wykręty, wykazując się kreatywnością w tworzeniu najbardziej fantastycznych teorii. Szczęśliwie dla niego akurat tego samego wieczoru odbywała się jakaś idiotyczna premiera, nudny recital, a do tego jeszcze żałosny wernisaż pewnego tandeciarza, więc większość pracowników Świętego Munga widziała go właśnie na jednej z wymienionych imprez. Nikogo nie wyprowadzał z błędu.

Gdy ten obłęd minął, Severus musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz z przerażającą perspektywą wolnego całego tygodnia aż do końca roku. Zwykle w tym paskudnym okresie zaklepywał wszystkie dyżury, ale tym razem już wcześniej wziął urlop i nie mógł nie wykręcić. Spodziewał się, że w trakcie przerwy świątecznej będzie ogarniał kataklizm o imieniu Yen (i przygotowywał stosowną dokumentację dla sądu), lecz nie zdołał jej w porę zatrzymać. Pani Lupin wyjechała pławić się w romantycznych zimowych krajobrazach, a on został sam z nadwyżką wolnego czasu, z którym nie miał co robić.

Wigilia nie była jeszcze najgorsza – po prostu poszedł wcześniej spać i nie nastawił budzika, aby kolejny dzień zaczął się możliwie najpóźniej. Nic z tego nie wyszło bo jego organizm działał lepiej niż szwajcarski zegarek. Obudził się nawet wcześniej niż zwykle – świątecznie zirytowany i absolutnie apromienny.

Pierwszy dzień świąt nie dał się już tak łatwo zignorować. Nawet jeżeli pamiętał, aby pod żadnym pozorem nie włączać radia (nie żeby kiedykolwiek to robił, ostało się w jego mieszkaniu wyłącznie ze względu na Yenllę), święta i tak wdzierały się do wnętrza wraz z kolorowymi dodatkami świątecznymi prenumerowanych przez Severusa magazynów i kartkami z życzeniami. Nieważne, jak wrednym i mrocznym sukinsynem był przez całe życie, zawsze znalazł się ktoś chętny, by uszczęśliwić go bożonarodzeniowymi życzeniami. O dziwo, wiele przychodziło od uczniów, w czym profesor Snape dopatrywał się spisku lub czystej złośliwości. Był jeszcze Dumbledore, który nigdy nie darował swojemu byłemu mistrzowi eliksirów tej wymyślnej, kaligrafowanej tortury, kierowana wyuczoną uprzejmością (i może odrobiną serdeczności) Narcyza oraz nowy nabytek w postaci Luny Lovegood – własnoręcznie przez nią wykonana upiorna kartka wyśpiewywała kolędy jej własnym głosem w akompaniamencie (najwyraźniej) rytmicznie przyciskanych myszy i chrząszczy (bo Severus nie wyobrażał sobie żadnego instrumentu, który mógłby wydobywać z siebie podobne dźwięki).

Nie odpisał na ani jedną wiadomość. Nigdy tego nie robił i szczerze żałował, że natrętów to nie zniechęcało. Zignorował zaproszenie na herbatkę (a nawet całą świąteczną ucztę, jeżeli tylko miałby ochotę) do Hogwartu i na podwieczorek do Malfoy Manor. Tych zaproszeń nienawidził jeszcze bardziej niż kartek czy samych świąt. Czuł się trochę jak ubogi krewny, którego wszyscy upatrzyli sobie na swój doroczny dobry uczynek i drabinkę do nieba. Nie potrzebował litości. Świetnie czuł się sam ze sobą.

Yen nie przysłał świątecznej kartki ani nie odezwała się więcej. Widocznie uznała, że załatwiła sprawę nędznym świstkiem, który otrzymał jeszcze przed Bożym Narodzeniem.

Pierwszego dnia świąt Severus głównie czytał, drugiego też. A następnego cisnął książką przez pokój, skończyła w kominku. Po chwili namysłu podniósł ją troskliwie, oczyścił i odstawił na półkę. W pracowni zwarzył ważny eliksir – chyba samym spojrzeniem – więc do tej rozrywki również szybko stracił cierpliwość.

Miał wszystkiego dość. Potrzebował odmiany. Potrzebował powietrza.

Spacer na mroźnym wietrze nieco go orzeźwił, ale nie na długo. Uciekając z domu, zapomniał o jednym – oficjalnie Boże Narodzenie się skończyło, ale przerwa świąteczna bynajmniej nie. Na ulicach nadal roiło się od ludzi: włażących pod nogi, roześmianych rodzin z niezliczonymi bachorami, zakochanych par idiotów i grup przyjaciół spieszący gdzieś, żeby zmarnować czas w kretyński sposób. Mężowie, kochankowie, narzeczeni. Naiwni! Ilu z tych zadowolonych nie wiadomo z czego matołków nosiło rogi aż do samego nieba? Statystyka uczy, że przynajmniej... trzydzieści procent? Ha, jeżeli nie lepiej! Tak jak i Lupin, który zamiast oblać zdradziecką żonę smołą i posypać pierzem, zabrał ją na kolejny romantyczny wypad w góry.

Yen była najgorsza ze wszystkich. Powinna... Powinna wreszcie dostać za swoje. Severus z przyjemnością zobaczyłby, jak otrzymuje nauczkę. Zająłby miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie.

Pewnie właśnie dlatego parę minut później znalazł się na podmiejskiej uliczce obrośniętej szeregiem identycznych domków marzeń. Rezydencja, choć w zasadzie trudno było ją tak nazwać, Lupinów znajdowała się w samym środku, osłonięta przed mugolami nieco wyższym żywopłotem i bardziej imponującym ogrodem z wysokimi drzewkami owocowymi. Severus rzadko oglądał ten dom za dnia i od frontu, dlatego zdziwił się, jak bardzo jest nijaki i banalny. Nic w nim nie mówiło o Yen, za to wszystko o Lupinie. No, może z wyjątkiem dekoracji, bo cały domek tonął w powodzi kolorowych światełek, mimo że nikogo tam nie było.

Yenlla nie kłamała, naprawdę wyjechała z wilkołakiem i nawet zabrała ze sobą skrzaty. Co akurat nie dziwiło, bo ktoś musiał ich tam przez tydzień karmić. Z Błyskotką mogli tkwić w górach choćby rok, sami po godzinie padliby z głodu i... chaosu organizacyjnego.

Światełka rozwieszone wokół posiadłości Lupinów migały radośnie w zapadającym zmierzchu, jakby naigrywały się z samotnie tkwiącego za bramą Snape'a. Wyrzucony poza nawias zdarzeń mistrz eliksirów przypominał sobie ostatnie święta spędzona z Yen, która stoczyła z nim kolejną krwawą wojnę o choinkę. Nie ugiął się. Nigdy się nie uginał. Szelma była wściekła, wpadła w furię! Chyba nawet się spakowała i zagroziła, że zamieszka w teatrze. Lupin zapewne nie pogrywał z nią w ten sposób – założyłby na głowę wieniec z ostrokrzewu, gdyby tylko go o to poprosiła.

I teraz miała, co chciała. Jednego faceta na krótkiej smyczy, a drugiego samotnie marznącego pośród wirujących płatków śniegu.

– Ona ma cię w garści – powiedział mu Malfoy po pamiętnym wieczorze w dziwacznym lokalu. – Złapała cię i trzyma mocno pod pantoflem, i to od lat. Możesz się bronić, ale twój los został przesądzony dawno temu.

Lucjusz bywał irytująco przenikliwy po pewnej dawce substancji psychoaktywnych. Po prawdzie, Severus w tej chwili byłby gotowy z własnej woli owinąć się nie tylko ostrokrzewem, ale i lampkami, gdyby tylko miał pewność, że to coś pomoże.

Niestety, musiał czekać do stycznia.

§§§

Pierwsza dowiedziała się Błyskotka. Yen opowiedziała jej o wszystkim nad ranem, po nocy przepłakanej w łazience. Gdy tylko Remus zasnął, wymknęła się z sypialni i przesiedziała blisko sześć godzin na zimnej posadzce, patrząc w otchłań. W dłoni przez cały czas ściskała niepozorną fiolkę z porcją eliksiru, który mógł błyskawicznie rozwiązać jej problem. Nabyła specyfik na Nokturnie tuż po wyjściu od magomedyka. Wpatrywała się w czerwony płyn, lecz za każdym razem, gdy już niemal odkorkowywała buteleczkę, w ostatnim momencie zmieniała zdanie.

Nie mogła tego zrobić. Nie była w stanie.

O świcie wylała eliksir do ubikacji i poszła poszukać skrzatki.

– Dziecko, panienko? Naprawdę?! – zawołała Błyskotka drżącym ze wzruszenia głosem, skoro już minął pierwszy szok. – To... cudownie! Nigdy nie myślałam, że tego doczekam.

Kiedy jednak przyjrzała się uważniej wymizerowanej twarzy swojej pani, entuzjazm szybko opadł. Wkrótce potem zadała zakazane pytanie:

– Dziecko... Ale czyje?

Yen ponownie wybuchła niepohamowanym szlochem. Błyskotka głaskała ją po plecach i cierpliwie pocieszała. W tym samym czasie Yen uświadamiała sobie z całą mocą, w jakim znalazła się kłopocie. I wiedziała już, że do jego rozwiązania potrzebuje tylko jednego ze swoich mężczyzn.

Albo nawet żadnego z nich...

§§§

Skoro Severus nie pojawił się na świątecznej herbatce u Malfoyów, Draco odnalazł go w domu. Mistrz eliksirów nie zrobił na nim dobrego wrażenia. Wydawał się nieobecny duchem i wyjątkowo nieuważny.

„No tak, wiek jednak robi swoje", pomyślał bezczelnie młody Ślizgon.

– Cześć, wuju. Matka przesyła pozdrowienia.

Zgodnie z tradycją Snape powinien się przynajmniej skrzywić (nie wspominając o sarkastycznym komentarzu), a tymczasem mroczna legenda Hogwartu najzwyczajniej w świecie wzruszyła ramionami i przepuściła chrześniaka w drzwiach.

– Siadaj, Draco. Chcesz herbaty? – zaproponował banalnie Severus, gdy młody Malfoy rozsiadł się wygodnie we wskazanym sobie fotelu.

– Wiesz, jestem już pełnoletni. Możesz zaproponować mi coś konkretniejszego. – Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, który bardzo upodobnił go do Lucjusza.

– Po moim trupie. Zaraz by się rozniosło, że na starość oszalałem i rozpijam uczniów.

– Byłych ucz... – Miał się już odgryźć, ale w tej samej chwili jakiś ostrzegawczy sygnał odezwał się w jego głowie.

Severus wspomniał o starzeniu się dosłownie moment po fakcie, jak Draco o tym pomyślał. Zerknął czujnie na chrzestnego, ale ponuremu mężczyźnie nawet powieka nie drgnęła. Niech to! Ten facet był niezły.

– Jak tam studia? – zagadnął konwersacyjnie Severus. – Wiesz już, w czym zamierzasz się specjalizować?

– W sumie... Nie do końca. Mugole przez lata wymyślili tyle dziwacznych dziedzin, że naprawdę trudno się zdecydować.

Mistrz eliksirów przewrócił oczami, ale jakoś tak bez przekonania. Draco dobrze wiedział, że sam miał już nieco za uszami, jeżeli chodzi o mugolską medycynę, więc nie dał się łatwo nabrać na Snape'a-nazistę. Mimo to nie zamierzał go demaskować. Severus lubił zachowywać pozory i Draco starał się to uszanować.

– Myślałem o programowaniu, ale teraz już każdy w to idzie. Potem zastanawiałem się nad kosmosem... Tam też potrzebują zdolnych inżynierów. Jednak wtedy pewnie wysłaliby mnie na orbitę i matka dostałaby szału. Hermiona zresztą też. Obie chyba specjalnie mi nie ufają. Ostatecznie zostanę przy robotyce, ale co dokładnie chciałbym robić... – Młody Malfoy zawiesił głos i rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

– Masz jeszcze sporo czasu, nie musisz decydować od razu. A tak przy okazji, jak radzi sobie panna Granger?

– Jak zwykle świetnie, dziękuję.

– Czy zaczęła już pisać swoją pierwszą powieść dla kucharek? Podobno wszystkie studentki literatury tak kończą.

– Szczęśliwie nie. Ale z pewnością przyślemy ci egzemplarz ze specjalną dedykacją, jeżeli to zrobi.

– Znakomicie, zachowam miejsce na półce.

Snape wykonał nieokreślony ruch dłonią, wskazując na zagracony salonik. Draco wykorzystał moment i z zainteresowaniem rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. Poszukiwał znaków, o których wspominała Hermiona. Niestety, ponury wystrój ani trochę się nie zmienił. No, może pomijając wiszące w oknie kolorowe lampki...

„Starość, zdecydowanie".

– Panna Granger nie odważyła się odwiedzić moich skromnych progów? – ciągnął Snape jedwabistym tonem, jakby kolejne wbijane subtelnie szpileczki stanowiły dla niego coś w rodzaju paliwa napędowego. Inna sprawa, że tym razem nie starał się specjalnie.

– Ani moich – mruknął Draco z cieniem zawodu w głosie. – Postanowiła spędzić święta u swoich rodziców.

– Rozsądny wybór. Szczerze wątpię, aby Narcyza była gotowa na konfrontację.

– Ale ja jestem! – Malfoy nerwowym ruchem odrzucił opadające mu na oczy, nierówno obcięte (według Snape'a chyba sekatorem) jasne włosy. – Mam powyżej uszu tych podchodów. Matka wciąż próbuje mnie swatać z jakimiś skończonymi idiotkami. Co powinienem zrobić?

Mistrz eliksirów nie wydawał się zainteresowany ani pytaniem, ani odpowiedzią. Salazar świadkiem, że nie był ekspertem w sprawach damsko-męskich. Ostatecznie wszelkie jego okołoślubne perypetie kończyły się nieodmiennie klęską.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Naprawdę potrzebuję rady – naciskał Draco. – Jakiejkolwiek.

Snape w żaden sposób nie dał po sobie poznać, że ten dramatyczny apel do niego dotarł. Malfoy był już niemal pewien, że zostanie zignorowany, gdy Severus odezwał się z głębokim namysłem:

– Po pierwsze, jesteście za młodzi. Po drugie, musicie najpierw skończyć studia, panna Granger z pewnością zgodziłaby się ze mną w tym względzie. Po trzecie... Twoi rodzice mogą nigdy nie być gotowi na przyjęcie panny Granger. Musisz się z tym liczyć. To może nie być sprawiedliwe ani tym bardziej miłe, ale tak przedstawiają się fakty.

– Wiem.

– Jednakowoż... – podjął Snape i niemal natychmiast umilkł. Odwrócił głowę i zapatrzył się na wiszące w oknie lampki, jakby wyrządziły mu jakąś krzywdę. – Jeżeli chcesz się ożenić, to się ożeń. Nikt nie podejmie tej decyzji za ciebie.

– Aha, może jeszcze po kryjomu? – prychnął Draco. – Żeby nie urazić delikatnych uczuć mamusi?

– To byłoby głupie i tchórzliwe. Panna Granger nie zasługuje na coś takiego, jest... odpowiednia. Nie tylko ze względu na swój potencjał intelektualny. Czasy się zmieniły, czysta krew nie jest już w cenie. Bardzo możliwe, że wkrótce zbyt czysta i zbyt gęsta stanie się źródłem kłopotów dla wielu rodzin. Lekkie rozrzedzenie dobrze wpłynie na wizerunek rodziny. Nawet Lucjusz i Narcyza w końcu to dostrzegą.

Policzki Draco nieoczekiwanie pokryły się purpurą.

– Jaki wizerunek? Przecież ja... To nie dlatego, że... Nie wybrałem jej przez wzgląd na pijar!

Severus oderwał się wreszcie od okna i posłał mu spojrzenie pełne politowania. Wystarczyło parę miesięcy z Gryfonką i spryt Węża całkowicie wyparował.

– A jakie to ma znaczenie? Wcale nie twierdzę, że tak było. To po prostu doskonały... argument.

Młody Malfoy zamrugał powiekami, czekając, aż podrzucony mimochodem koncept dobrze zakorzeni się w jego umyśle. Ten facet... Był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego sam wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał. Wizyta, choć nieco dziwna, z pewnością nie była czasem straconym.

– Dziękuję – powiedział, kłaniając się lekko w stronę chrzestnego.

Snape wciąż wydawał się obojętny i znudzony.

– Jak mówiłem, rób, co chcesz. Chociaż moim zdaniem powinniście skupić się przede wszystkim na nauce, a cały ten melodramat tylko niepotrzebnie was rozprasza. W tym wieku masz jeszcze mnóstwa czasu na wszystko inne, Draco. Oboje macie.

Młody Malfoy kiwnął głową dla świętego spokoju, mimo że absolutnie się z tym nie zgadzał. Ludzie, którzy wierzyli w takie banały, kończyli jak Snape – samotni w pustym i ponurym mieszkaniu, kiedy cała reszta świata świętowała w otoczeniu rodziny. Paradoksalnie jednak słowa mistrza eliksirów przypomniały mu, że miał o coś jeszcze zapytać.

– A tak przy okazji – wypalił z błyskiem w oku. – Hermionie bardzo zależy na spotkaniu z twoją... Eee, z Yen. Niestety nie odpisuje na wiadomości. Może ty wiesz, co się z nią dzieje, wuju?

– Przykro mi. – Severus nieświadomie zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Nic mi nie wiadomo na jej temat. Podobno wyszła za mąż, na tym kończy się moja wiedza.

Draco wpatrywał się w mistrza eliksirów namolnie, próbując cokolwiek z niego wyczytać, ale ostatecznie nie wytrzymał pojedynku spojrzeń. Westchnął.

– Rozumiem.

Niby nie zmarnował czasu, odwiedzając chrzestnego, lecz najlepszych wieści również nie miał...

§§§

– Severa możemy skreślić. Albo faktycznie nie jest zainteresowany, albo ja nie potrafię do niego dotrzeć. Nie ma nic przeciwko, ale nam nie pomoże. Tak czy inaczej... Klęska.

Padł na krzesło przy stoliku naprzeciwko Hermiony i pstryknął palcami na kelnera. Panna Granger mocniej zacisnęła dłonie na parującym kubku z aromatycznym grzanym winem.

– Potrzebujemy więcej czasu. Ze Ślizgonami niczego nie da się załatwić tak zwyczajnie. Potrzeba wielu podchodów...

– A podchody wymagają nieobecnej ekspertki. Nadal nic?

– Nic a nic. Yen nie daje znaku życia.

– Obawiam się, że się pomyliliśmy – ciągnął Draco. – Obejrzałem mieszkanie Severa na tyle uważnie, na ile zdołałem. Nie ma tam najmniejszego śladu po jakiejkolwiek kobiecie. Wszystko wokół surowe jak sushi i ponure jak szlag. Ten dom wprost krzyczy: „stary kawaler". Jedynym w mirę optymistycznym akcentem były te idiotyczne lampki.

Hermiona nagle się ożywiła.

– Jakie lampki?

– Zwyczajne światełka choinkowe. Na oknie.

Panna Granger uśmiechnęła się w sposób, którego nie powstydziłaby się żadna Ślizgonka. Uniosła kubek z grzanym winem, jakby wznosiła toast.

– Napiszę jeszcze raz do Yen. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

§§§

Pani Lupin na czas przerwy świątecznej znalazła się poza zasięgiem. Nawet jeżeli jakaś sowa zdołała dotrzeć za nią na koniec cywilizowanego świata, natychmiast zostawała odesłana – służbowe listy trafiały do Starlighta, prywatne do Błyskotki, a potem do ognia. Pochłonięta drastycznymi zmianami, które miały zajść w jej życiu, Yenlla odcięła się od wszystkich i wszystkiego. Gdy Snape spędzał samotne wieczory w domu, a Hermiona z Draconem organizowali narady wojenne, Yen stała przed lustrem, unosząc koszulę nocną i wpatrując się w swój płaski brzuch.

– Sądziłam, że będę się czuć... inaczej.

– Jest o wiele za wcześnie, proszę pani – odpowiedziała Błyskotka z refleksyjnym uśmiechem.

– Dziewiąty tydzień... A może dziesiąty. Albo ósmy – wyliczała zafascynowana i jednocześnie przerażona Yenlla. – Nie są w stanie tego aż tak dokładnie określić. A można by pomyśleć, że magomedycyna bardzo poszła do przodu...

Skrzatka, jak przystało na oazę spokoju, bez pośpiechu ścieliła łóżko i składała równiutko czyste ręczniki. W tym czasie jej pani nadal kręciła się przed zwierciadłem.

– Przecież coś powinno być inaczej, na Rowenę!

– I będzie. Och, wszystko będzie inaczej!

Yen zerknęła na nią podejrzliwie przez ramię. Błyskotka pracowała bez przerwy, mimo że jej wzrok stał się na moment nieobecny, a twarz przybrała melancholijny wyraz.

– Gdy pani mama dowiedziała się, że spodziewa się dziecka, była przeszczęśliwa. Niemal cały czas nuciła pod nosem. Cały dom aż pojaśniał. A pani babka... Pani Ethel ciągle się śmiała, mimo że trochę narzekała, że to za wcześnie. To były cudowne czasy!

– Naprawdę? – zdziwiła się nieszczerze Yen.

Od zawsze była w rodzinie małą księżniczką i już we wczesnym dzieciństwie życie całej rodziny toczyło się wokół niej. Opowieść Błyskotki nie stanowiła dla niej żadnej nowości, po prostu chciała ponownie usłyszeć tę pochlebną dla swojej próżności historię.

– Oczywiście! Byłam wtedy małym skrzatem i nie bardzo rozumiałam, co się dzieje. Wieczorem moja mama zabrała mnie do spiżarni, bo tylko tam panował względny spokój, gdy zjechała cała rodzina, i wszystko mi wytłumaczyła. Powiedziała, że będę się opiekować panienką. I proszę, nadal to robię. – W jej głosie trudno byłoby doszukać się złośliwości. Brzmiała w nim autentyczna duma z powodu dobrze wykonywanych obowiązków.

Yenlla pomyślała czule o swojej zwykle cichej i niepozornej mamie i o tacie, który zawsze wyglądał na lekko zakłopotanego, w czym Remus bardzo go przypominał. Dobrze pamiętała dom od piwnicy po strych wypełniony krewnymi i przyjaciółmi. Na koniec wspomniała armię skrzatów domowych, które w większości również były ze sobą spokrewnione.

Podczas ataku na Krucze Gniazdo nie tylko ona straciła całą rodzinę. Błyskotka i Newton też. Dlatego gdy wojna ostatecznie się skończyła, nie zdecydowała się tam wrócić. Zapieczętowała ruiny rodzinnego domu i nigdy więcej nawet tam nie zajrzała. Wybrała domek marzeń.

– Moja mama – szepnęła Yen, ponownie gładząc brzuch, bo wydawało jej się, że tak wypada.

Błyskotka w zamyśleniu kiwała głową.

– Cieszę się – wyznała nagle. – Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę, proszę pani.

Yenlla próbowała się uśmiechnąć, lecz niezbyt jej to wyszło. Nadal nie była pewna, czy podziela tę radość czy nie.

– Mimo to pozostaje jeszcze jeden, drobny problem – zaczęła ostrożnie skrzatka, pozornie nadal zajęta ręcznikami.

Pani Lupin ignorowała ją, dopóki mogła. Czując spojrzenie niemal przewiercające się przez plecy, odwróciła się wreszcie od lustra.

– Taaak?

– Co z drugim... kandydatem? – spytała Błyskotka i absolutnie nie musiała tłumaczyć, o kogo chodzi.

Yenlla jednak weszła już w rolę matki rodzicielki i kapłanki domowego ogniska, dlatego nagle postanowiła grać niewiniątko. Wzruszyła ramionami, jakby niewiele ją to obchodziło.

– Musi mu pani powiedzieć...

– Och, bynajmniej! Ja nic nie muszę.

– I tak się dowie. Kto jak kto, ale on zawsze się dowiaduje. A wtedy stanie w drzwiach i zacznie zadawać pytania.

– Bez obaw, nic takiego się nie wydarzy.

– Ależ proszę pani!

Yen machnęła ręką, zdecydowanie ucinając wszelkie dyskusje.

– Mam wszystko pod kontrolą. Wiem, co robić, i gdy tylko wrócimy do domu, definitywnie zakończę tę sprawę. W porządku?

– Oczywiście, proszę pani.

Błyskotka nie sprawiała wprawdzie wrażenia przekonanej, ale dla świętego spokoju porzuciła temat. Tym bardziej, że wkrótce potem otworzyły się drzwi i w oparach pary wkroczył do sypialni Remus. Yen z miejsca rozpłynęła się w uśmiechach.

– Jak się czujesz, kochanie? – zapytał, obejmując ją ramieniem.

– Doskonale, dziękuję.

– Na pewno?

– Naturalnie. Odkąd znam... przyczynę, wszystko stało się nagle takie oczywiste i... Łatwe. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić.

– Wręcz przeciwnie, teraz powinienem się martwić podwójnie!

Yenlla spojrzała na niego wilgotnymi ze wzruszenia oczami (sama już nie widziała, czy w pierwszej kolejności obwinić za to hormony, czy wrodzoną skłonność do teatralności), więc szybko przygarnął ją do siebie i pocałował. Błyskotka wycofała się cichutko z pokoju, uśmiechając leciutko. Nadal miała co do tego mieszane uczucia, lecz już nic nie można było poradzić – jej pani musiała samodzielnie rozwiązać swoje problemy.

– Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy powiemy wszystkim o dziecku – ciągnął Remus, całując żonę w czoło.

– Nie! – Odskoczyła od niego z dzikim okrzykiem, po czym błyskawicznie się opanowała. – To znaczy, jeszcze nie teraz. Jest za wcześnie, nie chciałabym zapeszyć. Tak się boję, że... że jednak coś się stanie.

– Na pewno nie.

– Nigdy nie wiadomo. Po powrocie możemy poinformować Kitty i resztę, ale powinniśmy od tej pory uważać, co i komu mówimy. Gdy ta informacja przecieknie do prasy, rozpęta się piekło.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Przypilnuję Syriusza, będziemy bardzo dyskretni. Obiecuję.

– Dziękuję – westchnęła Yen, jakby z jej piersi spadł olbrzymi ciężar.

– Jednak czegoś takiego nie da się ukrywać w nieskończoność...

– Wiem. Jeszcze chociaż przez moment. Byle kupić sobie nieco czasu zanim otoczą nas paparazzi. Proszę.

– Jak sobie życzysz.

Remus po raz kolejny porwał ją w ramiona, uniósł wysoko do góry i wykonał taniec radości. Oczywiście wiedziała, że od dawna marzył o powiększeniu rodziny, ale nigdy nie pomyślałaby, iż wywrze to na nim aż takie wrażenie. Wydawał jej się zupełnie innym człowiekiem... Co tylko upewniło ją, że podjęła najlepszą z możliwych decyzji.

Mąż ułożył ją delikatnie na łóżku i otoczył poduszkami, jakby była z porcelany, a on bał się, że może ją przypadkiem potłuc. Yen objęła go ramionami i pociągnęła za sobą. W zasadzie ona też była całkiem zadowolona.

– No, to jest dopiero przyjemne życie – wymruczał Remus, układając się wygodnie obok niej. – Musimy jeszcze tylko przedyskutować ze Starlightem kwestię twojej przerwy.

– Jakiej przerwy?

– Od teatru, naturalnie.

Yen najpierw zaniemówiła, a zaraz potem uniosła się na ramieniu i spojrzała na niego z góry, przypilając złym wzrokiem do poduszki.

– Czuję się świetnie i nie zamierzam robić sobie żadnej przerwy.

– To nie podlega dyskusji.

– Ciąża to nie choroba, mogę pracować.

– Zgłaszam sprzeciw. – Remus nic sobie nie robił z jej groźnej miny i tym razem nie zamierzał ustąpić. – Yenlla, bądźmy poważni. Masz za sobą całą historię rozmaitych chorób i niedomagań, nie wspominając nawet o współczulności. Nie jesteś zdrowa ani silna. Obawiam się, że nie masz wyjścia, jeżeli nie chcesz zaszkodzić sobie ani dziecku. Zresztą, gdy już się urodzi, będzie wymagało opieki i mnóstwa uwagi.

– Przecież to nie jest tylko moje dziecko!

– Dlatego będę ci pomagał, kochanie. Jednak są rzeczy, którymi jedynie matka może się zająć. Biologii nie sposób oszukać.

Po jego porywającej przemowie Yenlla zaniemówiła naprawdę. Złość opanowała ją do tego stopnia, że nie znalazła właściwych słów, aby się bronić. Pozwoliła, aby Remus bezkarnie pocałował ją w czoło, a potem najspokojniej w świecie odwrócił się na bok si ułożył do snu.

Ona sama, jak łatwo się domyślić, nie zmrużyła tej nocy oka.

§§§

Nowy rok rozpoczął się niebotycznym skandalem obyczajowym. Już pierwszego dnia gazety rozpisywały się na temat Narcyzy i Lucjusza Malfoyów, którzy według ostatnich plotek mieli lada moment wydziedziczyć marnotrawnego syna. Bomba wybuchła podczas dorocznego balu sylwestrowego, kiedy to Draco postanowił oficjalnie przedstawić rodzicom narzeczoną. Zgodnie z obowiązującą w wyższych sferach hipokryzją państwo Malfoy nie wyrażali sprzeciwu, dopóki ich syn trwał w konkubinacie. Gdy postanowił to zmienić, zgłosili żywiołowe veto. Severus nie znał wprawdzie szczegółów, bo nie zdecydował się pojawić na przyjęciu, ale potrafił sobie wyobrazić skalę afery.

Hermiona i Draco wrócili do Ameryki w poczuciu klęski. Samodzielnie nie udało im się nic ugrać z tak szczwanymi zawodnikami jak Malfoyowie.

Profesor Snape nie miał jednak czasu zajmować się problemami swojego chrześniaka. Podczas przymusowego urlopu narobił sobie poważnych zaległości w dręczeniu praktykantów, co zamierzał szybko nadrobić. Wkrótce potem zdołał dokonać niemożliwego. Sprawił, że naprawę i szczerze znienawidzili jeden z najbardziej pozytywnych i znakomicie kojarzonych eliksirów – Felix Felicis. Eliksir szczęścia pchnął Lunę i Frycka na skraj doliny nienawiści.

– Chyba już wiem, dlaczego ten eliksir przynosi szczęście – mruknęła pewnego dnia Lovegood. – Po prostu wysysa je z mistrza, który wpadł na idiotyczny pomysł, aby go uwarzyć...

– W życiu nie słyszałem większej bzdury – zrugał ją Severus.

– To jedyne sensowne wyjaśnienie – żaliła się w dalszym ciągu szeptem Fryderykowi. – Nigdy nie czułam się tak nieszczęśliwa. Mam wrażenie, że ten eliksir wysysa ze mnie całą radość i światło jak jakiś szatański odkurzacz.

Goldman parsknął śmiechem i przy okazji omal nie upuścił do kociołka z Feliksem fiolki ze smoczą krwią, którą akurat trzymał w dłoni. Psychopatycznie czujny Snape wyczuł to jakimś dodatkowym zmysłem, mimo że patrzył w inną stronę. Odwrócił się na pięcie i zmiażdżył go spojrzeniem. Frycek z głupkowatą miną cofnął się do stolika i odłożył niepotrzebny składnik. Zaczął oddychać dopiero, gdy mistrz eliksirów spuścił do z celownika.

– Widzisz, właśnie o tym mówiłam – zareagowała natychmiast Luna. – Sever też jest wybitnie nie w humorze.

– Tyle tylko, że on już się taki urodził. Nic nowego.

– Nie, bynajmniej.

Luna znów miała jeden z rzadkich przebłysków, które zdarzały się coraz częściej w pobliżu znienawidzonego Felix Felicis. Gdy się irytowała, mgiełka rozmarzenia znikała z jej oczu, a umysł stawał się ostry jak żyletka.

– Jego stan naturalny to kontrolowana poniewierka werbalna, a teraz wydaje się raczej przygaszony. Prawie jakby był...

– Smutny? – Goldmanem wstrząsnął lekki dreszcz.

– Fatalny dobór słów i brzmi jak oksymoron, ale...

– Ale zdecydowanie coś w tym jest.

– Sever zdecydowanie ma ze sobą jakiś problem – upierała się Luna. – Nawet złośliwi się jakoś tak bez przekonania. Ostatnio nawet nie nalicza nam grzywien na poczet przeszłej ha-ha-pensji.

Fryderyk zrobił wielkie oczy.

– O bogowie, masz rację! Feliks wyssał z niego resztki radości życia. Wylejmy ten przeklęty eliksir, zanim wszyscy zwariujemy.

– Dla niektórych może być na to za późno – skorygował Snape ze sztuczną uprzejmością, wyrastając nagle za ich plecami. – Dlatego ze swej strony proponuję wrócić do szczęśliwych czasów, gdy rozliczaliśmy się w wyszorowanych kociołkach. Co państwo na to? Przywrócimy ten pożyteczny zwyczaj już dziś wieczorem?

Mistrz eliksirów wprawdzie się starał, lecz sam czuł, że brak mu przekonania. Powrót do pracy nie rozwiązał jego problemów ani nie stłumił nieprzyjemnych myśli, które coraz częściej go prześladowały...

Yenlla nie wróciła.

Minął pierwszy tydzień stycznia, drugi... I nic. Gdziekolwiek się ukryła, tak jej się tam spodobało, że postanowiła przedłużyć urlop. Mistrz eliksirów mógł tylko czekać i użerać się ze szpitalem, eliksirami i praktykantami.

Każdy dzień wydawał się taki sam: niekończący i nudny. Impas związany z produkcją Felix Felicis trwał na tyle długo, że nawet Severus musiał w końcu się złamać i pozwolić im przejść do kolejnego projektu. Już wcześniej obiecał inny rzadki eliksir i zamierzał dotrzymać słowa. Gdy kolejnego dnia weszli do pracowni jak na skazanie, ulitował się i obok Kociołka Udręczenia ustawił drugi... Szczerozłoty.

– Ojej – westchnęła Luna rozmarzonym tonem.

– Ojej dwa – zgodził się z nią Fryderyk.

– Światłość Wiekuista – ogłosił profesor Snape, rozdając im pergaminy z ręcznie wykaligrafowaną instrukcją. Zapewne swoim zwyczajem nie akceptował żadnej wydrukowanej wersji.

Światłość Wiekuista należała do niezwykle rzadkich, cennych i niebezpiecznych eliksirów. Stanowiła coś w rodzaju ostatniej deski ratunku, tak zwane finalne pchnięcie. Gdy stan pacjent był bardzo ciężki i w zasadzie nie pozostawiał nadziei na poprawę, można było podać mu Światłość. Eliksir ostatniej szansy w pewnych okolicznościach mógł uratować życie, ale istniała naturalnie druga strona medalu – jeżeli eksperyment się nie powiódł, pacjent natychmiast umierał i już nic nie dało się poradzić. Preparat stanowił dla organizmu ostateczny cios, wywierał efekt zbliżony do porażenia piorunem. Niektóre organizm zmuszało to do pracy, inne wypalało do cna – nie sposób było przewidzieć wcześniej reakcji. Jeżeli zatem Światłość nie pomogła, automatycznie zabijała chorego. Dlatego stosowano ją raczej niechętnie i wyłącznie na wyraźne życzenie (i za pisemną zgodą) najbliższej rodziny. Niewielu decydowało się na ten rozpaczliwy krok, licząc raczej na konwencjonalną opiekę magomedyczną albo... cud.

Na myśl o tak wysublimowanym eliksirze praktykanci najpierw wpadli w euforię, a potem przejrzeli uważniej listę niezbędnych ingrediencji. Jeżeli Feliks był trudnym eliksirem, Światłość wydawała się przy nim niewykonalna! Receptura zawierała bowiem takie kwiatki jak czwarta część włosa z ogona jednorożca (i to cięta wszerz, nie wzdłuż!) czy... światło księżyca.

– Te składniki... da się w ogóle zebrać? – wyraził na głos wątpliwości Frycek.

Snape zadarł zarozumiale nos do góry i prychnął.

– Wszystko się da. Cóż za idiotyczne pytanie.

Gdy napotkał wbite w siebie sceptyczne (nadal!) spojrzenia, ciężko westchnął.

– Edukacja w tym kraju w dalszym ciągu schodzi na psy. Nie wszystkie zapisy należy traktować dosłownie. Receptura jest niezwykle stara, wręcz starożytna, jednak z powodu złej sławy eliksiru zachowała się w pierwotnym kształcie. Tak rzadko ktokolwiek po nią sięga, że nie doczekała się nawet naukowego opracowania. Niemniej jednak... – zwiesił znacząco głos i uniósł jedną brew.

Lovegood i Goldman w mig pojęli aluzję. Wyciągnęli z toreb pióra i luźne kawałki pergaminu, po czym zaczęli pracowicie notować.

– Niemniej jednak, mimo zagadkowego języka, w którym spisano przepis, Światłość Wiekuista nie jest niemożliwa do wykonania. Wystarczy użyć wiedzy i wyobraźni... A czasami przespacerować się na Nokturn. Pewne sfery magii pozostają niezmienne, chociaż mainstream o nich zapomina albo uparcie wypiera. Jeżeli coś wypada z obiegu, warto poszukać śladów na obrzeżach – ciągnął równie enigmatycznie mistrz eliksirów, jakby chciał dostosować się do hermetycznego języka starego przepisu.

Goldman niepewnie uniósł rękę.

– Czy to w ogóle.. legalne?

Snape zrobił minę, sugerującą, że było to bardzo złe pytanie. W dodatku zupełnie nieistotne.

– Przypominam, że znajdujemy się w państwowej instytucji. Wszystkie eliksiry, które tu wytwarzamy, są legalne i dopuszczone do użytku przez Międzynarodową Konfederację Magów oraz Ministerstwo Magii. Nawet jeżeli nie należą do podstawowego, banalnego zestawu. Mimo wszystko zrozumiem, jeżeli nie zechcecie podjąć się wyzwania...

Prowokacja jak zwykle udała się znakomicie. Praktykancie tak gorliwie kręcili głowami, że omal ich nie pogubili.

– Znakomicie – ciągnął zadowolony z siebie profesor. – Nie ukrywam, że Światłość Wiekuista to prawdziwe wyzwanie dla każdego adepta subtelnej sztuki warzenia eliksirów, którego nie warto nawet porównywać do Felix Felicis. A także prawdziwy sprawdzian umiejętności. W wypadku niestarannego wykonania eliksiru szczęścia ryzykujemy co najwyżej tym, że zleceniodawca będzie miał zły dzień, z kolei jeżeli chodzi o Światłość...

– Tak? – nie wytrzymała napięcia zauroczona teatralnością wykładu Luna.

– Pacjent będzie miał szczęście, jeżeli _tylko_ umrze.

Przemowa motywacyjna odniosła pożądany skutek. Luna i Fryderyk pochylili się nad notatkami, a opary urażonej ambicji niemal unosiły się nad ich głowami. Kolejny punkt dla pedagogiki negatywnej.

§§§

Yen milczała jak zaklęta, co było do niej więcej niż niepodobne. Ten stan zawieszenia wydawał się nienaturalny i dziwny. Wcześniej nawet gdy było między nimi źle – co w zasadzie można uznać za stan permanentny – nigdy nie żałowała mu słów. Wszak jeżeli chodziło o obrażanie się i chowanie urazy, szelma była artystką w swoim fachu. Podobnie zresztą jak sam Severus. Ostatnimi czasy nie wydarzyło się jednak nic, co uzasadniałoby to uparte milczenie. Wręcz przeciwnie, sama obiecała mu spotkanie tuż po sylwestrze...

Co ją powstrzymało?

Dlaczego nie wracała?

Gdzie przepadały jej listy?

Jedno było absolutnie pewne – ludzie w tych zepsutych czasach nie mieli za grosz szacunku do pracy, skoro pozwalali sobie na ciągnące się w nieskończoność urlopy. Nic dziwnego, że sztuka sceniczna podupadała. Nic dziwnego, że w ministerstwie nie dało się sprawnie załatwić najprostszej sprawy, jeżeli trwały tam nieustające wakacje (a szeregowi pracownicy mogli zaszywać się w górach na długie miesiące)!

Mistrz eliksirów nie zamierzał odzywać się pierwszy. W końcu to ona nawaliła przed świętami i to ona powinna postarać się to naprawić. Postanowił zachować poważnie nadszarpnięte resztki godności. Zresztą... I tak nie odpisywała na listy. Ostatnie dwa po prostu do niego wróciły.

Sprawa Yenlli przedstawiała się coraz dziwniej i dziwniej, tym bardziej że Snape kompletnie nie miał czasu na uganianie się za płochymi kobietami. Zbliżała się zimowa gorączka sesyjna na wszystkich magicznych uniwersytetach, a on tradycyjnie dał się wmanewrować w recenzowanie prac dyplomowych oraz nadzorowanie egzaminów mistrzowskich. Sam był sobie winien, bo już jakiś czas temu wyrobił sobie odpowiednią renomę, gdy podczas jednego z egzaminów oblał wszystkich kandydatów oraz... przewodniczącego komisji, którego na sam koniec zwyzywał od Wstydów i Abominacji. Sądził, że w ten sposób zrazi do siebie wszystkich, ale stało się odwrotnie. Zaproszenia spływały regularnie nie tylko z powodu jego wiedzy i wrodzonego talentu (który długo traktował po macoszemu, zajęty raczej kształceniem się w Mrocznych Sztukach), ale również rozrywki, którą gwarantował. Życie kadry uniwersyteckiej w ciągu roku akademickiego przedstawiało się raczej nudno, więc wizyta słynącego z ciętego języka eliksirycznego celebryty w rodzaju profesora Snape'a była więcej niż pożądana. W drugiej połowie stycznia i niemal przez cały luty miał niezwykle zajęty grafik, dlatego chciał ogarnąć yenllowaty chaos jak najszybciej, zanim zacznie się tułać na służbowych wyjazdach.

Ale Yen nadal pozostawała wielką nieobecną.

Czasami wydawało mu się, że jego współpracownicy przeczuwają, że coś się dzieje. Widział te uśmieszki i porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. A może tylko znowu popadał w paranoję? W końcu nie mieli prawa czegokolwiek podejrzewać... A jednak Lovegood czasami zerkała na niego tak... Tak jakby okresowo udawało jej się powrócić na ziemię z Krainy Czarów i w związku z tym bardzo chciała mu coś powiedzieć. Co zabawne, innym razem Goldman patrzył w niemal identyczny sposób na Lunę...

Gdy Snape uświadomił sobie, że nie tylko dostrzega te wzrokowe podchody, ale jeszcze na dodatek potrafi je zinterpretować, miał ochotę osobiście dokonać lobotomii na swoim rozmiękczonym przez Yen mózgu.

Najgorsza ze wszystkich była jednak pani Paddington. Jak zwykle. To ona przyniosła mu gazetę z recenzją najnowszego przedstawienia Yenlli. Nawet otworzyła szmatławiec na właściwej stronie, nie ukrywając, że chce mu w ten sposób coś powiedzieć.

– _Nędznicy_ to mój ulubiony musical – podzieliła się z nim zupełnie zbędną obserwacją. – Widziałam go już trzy razy, chociaż jeszcze nie w tej nowej odsłonie. Nie sposób dostać biletów! Och, co za szkoda – westchnęła.

Bardzo możliwe że po wszystkich tych plotkach spodziewała się, że profesor Snape, ulubieniec aktorek i stały bywalec teatrów, wyciągnie z kieszeni luźne zaproszenie i ją nim obdaruje. Zgodnie z naturalnymi predyspozycjami tylko się zirytował.

– Marnotrawstwo pieniędzy, pani Paddington. Nie warto sponsorować tego targowiska próżności.

– Piszą, że jest cudowna. Absolutnie zjawiskowa.

– Kto? – zapytał idiotycznie, nadal grając w tę nudną grę, w której uparcie udawał, że nie zna odpowiedzi.

– Pani Sn...

Starsza czarownica omal nie odgryzła sobie języka. Wydawała się autentycznie przerażona nietaktem, choć Severus był przekonany, że zrobiła to specjalnie.

– Pani Lupin – dokończyła po chwili na nerwowym wdechu. – Yenlla Lupin. Podobno gra wspaniale.

– W końcu za to jej płacą. Nie ma się czym ekscytować.

Pani Paddington poczuła się skarcona jego lodowatym tonem i czym prędzej opuściła gabinet. Gazetę zostawiła, aby Snape mógł przeczytać, że premiera _Les Misérables_ odbyła się już tydzień temu.

Pani Lupin wróciła, lecz nie raczyła go o tym powiadomić.

Wróciła do pracy, do teatru, do swojego fałszywego życia, a jemu nawet nie odpisała. Wściekły sięgnął po pióro i postanowił wreszcie rozstrzygnąć tę sprawę. Raz na zawsze.

§§§

Nie spieszyło jej się. Nie zdecydowała się odwiedzić go osobiście, mimo że właśnie o to poprosił, a odpowiedzi doczekał się dopiero późnym wieczorem. Po długim urlopie mała, sprytna sówka ponownie znalazła się na jego parapecie. Otworzył okno i odebrał pergamin.

A potem przeczytał coś, na co kompletnie nie był przygotowany.

 _Severusie,  
_ _zawracam się do Ciebie w liście z tym, czego nie mam odwagi powiedzieć twarzą w twarz. Wiem, że wtedy nie potraktowałbyś mnie poważnie albo znalazł sposób, żeby wszystko obrócić na moją niekorzyść. I znowu nic by się nie zmieniło. Znam Cię zbyt dobrze i jestem zbyt słaba. Nie potrafię przeciwstawić się Twoim manipulacjom, a Ty nieustannie to wykorzystujesz.  
_ _Minione tygodnie wiele w moim życiu zmieniły. Nie mogę tak dłużej żyć. Musiałam podjąć kilka ważnych decyzji i wreszcie dokonać wyboru. Mam nadzieję, że to uszanujesz. Jeżeli nie, zmierzę się z konsekwencjami. Trudno, jakoś to przeżyję.  
_ _Kocham swojego męża.  
_ _Wiem, co zrobiłam, i wiem, w jakim stawia mnie to świetle, jednak niewiele to zmienia. To był błąd, a każdy błąd można naprawić. Niezależnie od grzechów, które popełniłam, chcę spędzić z nim życie i być szczęśliwa. Taką podjęłam decyzję i trzymam się jej bardzo mocno. Gdy jestem z Remusem, staję się lepszym człowiekiem. Czuję się spokojna, szczęśliwa, pewna. Poukładana. Z kolei Ty, Severusie, jesteś dla mnie jak trucizna. Ciągniesz mnie w dół. Zmuszasz do robienia rzeczy, których się wstydzę, ale i tak nie potrafię Ci odmówić. Nie zniosę tego dłużej, świadomość wszystkich złych rzeczy, których się dopuściłam, wyniszcza mnie i spala od środka. Nie mogę znieść swojego spojrzenia w lustrze. Sama nie rozumiem, jak znalazłam się w tym okropnym położeniu. Przecież to nie jestem ja, na mądrą Rowenę! Zmieniłam się w swoją własną parodię i to się musi skończyć.  
_ _To kończy się już w tej chwili.  
_ _Jak pewnie się domyślasz, to pożegnanie. Proszę, pozwól mi odejść. Skończmy z tym raz na zawsze. Pragnę być szczęśliwa i Tobie życzę tego samego. Chciałabym napisać, że wierzę, iż gdzieś tam znajduje się idealna dla Ciebie kobieta, ale to nieprawda. Zostałeś zaprojektowany, aby żyć samotnie i tylko w taki sposób osiągniesz szczęście. Dobrze to wiem. Zapłaciłam za tę wiedzę wysoką cenę, gdy latami łudziłam się, że da się to zmienić.  
_ _Liczę na Twoją wyrozumiałość i dobrą wolę. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek byłam Ci choć trochę bliska... Nie, to zdecydowanie niewłaściwe słowo. Jeżeli znajdziesz w sobie choć cień litości, uszanujesz moją decyzję. Dlaczego miałobyś tego nie zrobić? Oboje wiemy, że wszystko, co się między nami wydarzyło, to efekt nudy. Na pewno wkrótce znajdziesz dla siebie godniejsze rozrywki.  
_ _Dlatego ostatni raz proszę...  
_ _Proszę.  
_ _Y._

Severus Snape przeczytał uważnie list, po czym starannie złożył pergamin i wrzucił go do ognia. Oparł się o kominek i długo wpatrywał się w płomienie.

Jeszcze niedawno podobnie histeryczne pismo nie zrobiłoby na nim wrażenia. Nie przejąłby się idiotycznymi prośbami, które nie były niczym innym jak próbą manipulacji. Kiedyś narzuciłby na plecy czarną pelerynę i poszedł tam bez względu na późną porę, żądając wyjaśnień.

Wygarnąłby jej wszystko. Wyśmiał. Potrząsnął. Dał jej nauczkę, a potem zaprowadził porządek. Lupin, dobre sobie! Myślałby kto, że w całym tym bełkocie tkwiła choć odrobina prawdy!

Tak, kiedyś właśnie tak by postąpił, ale od tamtej pory wiele się wydarzyło. W międzyczasie spędził samotne święta, podczas których miał dużo czasu na rozmyślania. Teraz, gdy uświadomił sobie lepiej własne uczucia, nie mógł już jej prześladować ani dłużej nagabywać, bo...

Jeżeli właśnie tego chciała, musiał pozwolić jej odejść.


	26. Wejście Nietoperza

Tak tylko chciałam zauważyć, że _Żonie dla Śmierciojada_ towarzyszy seria miniaturek, które znajdziecie na moim koncie:  
– _Wielka miłość małej Yen_ – o jej pechowym romansie w Paryżu.  
– _Sever na ostrzach_ – świąteczna opowieść z czasów szkolnych.  
– _Zaginione listy_ – oczywiście listy babki Yen do Dumbledore'a (opowiadanie zawiera spojlery i powinno być czytane po zakończeniu pierwszej części ŻdŚ).  
– _Wróżenie z fusów_ – wkrótce, jeszcze poprawiam.  
Dzięki za komentarze i zapraszam do lektury :)

* * *

 **Track 25  
Wejście Nietoperza**

 _Papa don't preach  
I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach  
I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind  
I'm keeping my baby  
I'm gonna keep my baby  
_(MADONNA: _Papa Don't Preach)_

* * *

Kitty kręciła się po swojej idealnie wyczyszczonej kuchni, wymachując puszką ziołowej herbaty.

– Macierzyństwo nie jest takie straszne, jak sobie wyobrażasz, ale też nie tak słodkie, jak je malują. Po prostu nie miej zbyt wygórowanych oczekiwań. To ciężka harówka, nie film familijny.

Yen naprzemiennie kiwała i kręciła głową. Siedziała przy wielkim drewnianym stole wraz z Sophie, młodszą córką przyjaciółki, która z wielkim zaangażowaniem malowała jej paznokcie. Dziewczynka przygryzała w napięciu język, a buzię miała tak skupioną, jakby przeprowadzała operację na otwartym sercu. Mama nie pozwalała jej się bawić kosmetykami, nie miała ich zresztą zbyt wiele. Na szczęście Yen była tą śmieszną ciotką, która wkraczała w życie dzieci z zestawem szminek i absolutnym brakiem przygotowania pedagogicznego. Po latach właśnie takie ciotki najlepiej się wspomina.

– Mówię serio, Yenka – ciągnęła Kitty. – Żadnych czułych scenek rodzajowych z dziećmi i psami... Chyba że zwiążesz dzieci i wypchasz psa trocinami. Ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku macierzyństwo daje mnóstwo satysfakcji, naprawdę.

Yenlla spojrzała na gładko uczesaną i porządnie wyszorowaną Sophie, która wcześniej pokazała jej dyplom z wyróżnieniem za jakiś konkurs ortograficzny i pochwałę za wyrecytowanie wszystkich podstawowych zaklęć bez ani jednej pomyłki (no i bez użycia różdżki, bo dzieci poniżej jedenastego roku życia nie mogły jej używać). Potem zerknęła na swoje paznokcie we wszystkich kolorach tęczy... Na jednym znalazła się nawet naklejka z Dzwoneczkiem. Westchnęła ciężko.

– Nie wiem, czy jestem na to gotowa.

– Nikt nie jest! Po prostu potraktuj to jak kolejny etap życia, a reszta rozwiąże się sama. Wiesz mi, przeżyłam to.

Przyjaciółka, mimo pokerowej miny i modnych paznokci, wydała jej się kompletnie zagubiona. Tak samo jak podczas pamiętnego popołudnia na początku lutego, kiedy państwo Lupin postanowili powiadomić najbliższych przyjaciół o planowanym powiększeniu rodziny. Szok nie byłby większy, gdyby oświadczyli, że postanowili poddać się operacji zmiany płci i zamiast mężem i żoną zostać żoną i mężem. Zresztą, w takiej konfiguracji pewnie układałoby im się nieco lepiej...

Kitty długo nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Rozważała, czy lepiej zacząć krzyczeć, czy może się rozpłakać. Ostatecznie wyrzuciła z siebie tylko:

– Niech cię, Yenka! Jednak znalazłaś sposób, żeby przyćmić ślub Ros!

Rosmerta nie miała chyba nic przeciwko temu, bo z miejsca zalała się łzami i zaczęła ściskać Yen tak, że omal nie wycisnęła z niej dziecka mocno przed czasem.

– Ale to nie jest kolejny głupi żart, prawda? – dopytywała. – Nie tak, jak ostatnim razem?

Syriusz z kolei tylko się śmiał, nazywając Remusa „szczwanym starym psem" i upierał się, że muszą koniecznie zapalić cygara, żeby to uczcić, chociaż teoretycznie żaden z nich nie palił.

To był szalony dzień. Kitty wprawdzie od dawna podejrzewała, że z Yen coś się dzieje, ale nawet za milion lat nie spodziewałaby się takiej nowiny. Przeciwnie, odkąd wrócił Snape, po cichu przewidywała kompletnie odmienny przebieg zdarzeń... Widać się myliła. Istniała możliwość, że źle oceniła przyjaciółkę, która ostatecznie postanowiła wybrać może mniej imponującego, ale bardziej godnego miłości mężczyznę. Państwo Lupin przez cały styczeń zachowywali się bardzo tajemniczo, a potem nagle boom:

Ciąża!

Zdarzenie tak niesamowite, że aż fascynujące.

– Zobaczysz, spodoba ci się – zapewniała przyjaciółkę Kitty, wolno powracając do teraźniejszości. Postawiła przed nią ziołową herbatkę. – Ba, mogę się założyć, że na tym jednym razie się nie skończy. Zapragniesz mieć więcej dzieci, zobaczysz. Jak ja! Wytrzymałam niecałe dwa lata. – Przysiadła obok Sophie i przytuliła ją do siebie, po czym dyskretnie zasłoniła jej uszy. – A spieszyłam się tak bardzo głównie dlatego, że chciałam już mieć to z głowy. Podczas pierwszej ciąży rzygałam jak kot do ósmego miesiąca.

– Och, Kitty! Nie wiem, co mam robić!

– Nikt nie wie! Samo przyjdzie, uwierz mi. Tego nie da się nauczyć, musisz improwizować. I tak mamy szczęście, bo magia wiele ułatwia. Nie mam pojęcia, jak radzą sobie mugole, serio. Dzieci ciągle trzeba gdzieś zaprowadzać albo skądś odbierać. Nikt już nie bawi się w domową edukację, są żłobki, przedszkola, wstępna edukacja magiczna, podstawy transmutacji dla najmłodszych, wprowadzenie do pokojowej koegzystencji z mugolami... Do tego jeszcze dochodzą różne tańce, kółka muzyczne i rysunki! Szczęśliwie w naszym wypadku przynajmniej można wepchnąć dzieciaka do kominka – paplała radośnie Kitty, a za moment ponownie zasłoniła uszy Sophie. – Teoretycznie do ukończenia piętnastego roku życia nie mogą podróżować samodzielnie siecią Fiuu, ale one tego nie wiedzą, a ministerstwo nie sprawdzi. Musieliby postawić urzędasa przy każdym palenisku.

Yenlla zamrugała, wpatrując się w Kitty tak, jakby widziała ją pierwszy raz w życiu.

– Kit-Kat...

– Tak, tak! Ale i tak najgorsze ze wszystkiego są choroby. Dzieci potrafią zawlec do domu takie rzeczy, że to się w głowie nie mieści. Nie znasz życia, jeżeli nigdy nie sponiewierała cię trollówka o poranku. Mam nadzieję, że przeszłaś w dzieciństwie smoczą ospę, bo komplikacje są straszne, jeżeli złapiesz to dopiero w późniejszym wieku. A groszopryszczka? Na nią będziesz musiała szczególnie uważać, bo można stracić głos. Słowo daję, dzieci to wylęgarnia chorób.

Piękna pani Lupin bez ostrzeżenia wyszarpnęła dłoń z rączek zdezorientowanej Sophie. Przy okazji rozlała na stół kolorowy lakier do paznokci.

– Ciociu jeszcze nie skończyłam!

– E... Ekhem, może już wystarczy na dzisiaj? – Uśmiechnęła się fałszywie Yen. – Takie bardzo mi się podobają.

Kitty wybuchła śmiechem.

– Idź się pobawić, kochanie, dobrze? – poprosiła córkę. – Teraz ja się zajmę ciocią.

Sophie długo się ociągała, ale w końcu zsunęła się z krzesła i podreptała do wyjścia, raz za razem oglądając się przez ramię.

– Ale jeszcze do nas przyjdziesz, prawda?

– Oczywiście – zapewniła szybko blada jak ściana Yen, która już wycierała dłonie w wilgotną chusteczkę antybakteryjną.

– Nie nadaję się do tego – mamrotała. – Mam delikatny organizm. No i... Przecież ja nawet nie lubię dzieci!

Kitty przesiadła się bliżej przyjaciółki i chwyciła ją za dokładnie zdezynfekowaną rękę.

– A ja uważam, że wręcz przeciwnie. Yenka, będziesz cudowną matką. Zawsze tak myślałam. Wyobrażam sobie, jak tańczysz, śpiewasz i na tysiące sposobów przebierasz tę małą królewnę. Masz tak bogatą wyobraźnię i tyle talentów! Moim zdaniem to będzie najszczęśliwsze dziecko we wszechświecie. No i pomyśl o Remusie, od dawna o tym marzył.

Na myśl o mężu twarz Yen nieco pozieleniała.

– Wiem, ale... Nie jestem pewna, czy znajdę w sobie dość cierpliwości. I na pewno nie zrezygnuję z pracy, nie ma mowy!

– Nie musisz, to nie te czasy. Wszystko da się pogodzić. Ja wprawdzie przesiedziałam w domu w sumie trzy lata, ale to nie jest reguła

Jeżeli wcześniej Yen była tylko smutna i niezdecydowana, teraz sprawiała wrażenie kompletnie załamanej.

– Trzy lata?

– Wszystko ma swoją cenę.

– Nie wytrzymam tyle.

– Nie ma sensu martwić się na zapas. Poza tym jesteś w innej sytuacji. Masz nienormowany czas pracy i skrzaty do pomocy. Poradzisz sobie.

Z przemowy przyjaciółki Yen wychwyciła jedynie słowo „skrzaty".

No tak!

Po raz pierwszy odkąd dowiedziała się o ciąży, pozwoliła sobie pomyśleć, że może wszystko jednak jakoś się ułoży. Remus będzie przeszczęśliwy i na pewno bardzo zaangażowany w rolę ojca, a o czymś takim marzy przecież każda kobieta. Dzieckiem zajmie się Błyskotka, a gdyby akurat była zajęta innymi obowiązkami, zawsze można je podrzucić Kitty albo... Albo Ros, która z pewnością zechce zaraz dogonić przyjaciółkę i jak najszybciej sama zajdzie w ciążę. Pani Lupin szybko przekalkulowała, że dzięki temu dziwnemu zrządzeniu losu upiecze kilka pieczeni na jednym ogniu. Po pierwsze, spełni swoją małżeńską powinność i obdarzy Remusa wymarzonym potomkiem. Po drugie, zapewni wszystkim wokół tyle dodatkowych zajęć (głównie związanych z opieką nad rzeczonym potomkiem), że wreszcie przestaną mieć ją ciągle na oku. Po trzecie... No tak, dziecko to zawsze dziecko – rozczuli fanów, ściągnie dziennikarzy i reklamodawców (nowe produkty, nowe sektory, nowe pola działania!). Do tego w teatrze i filmie zawsze potrzeba jakichś dzieci do różnych małych rólek, więc dlaczego jej maleństwo nie miałoby się do tego nadać? Na pewno będzie absolutnie perfekcyjne!

Koniec końców pozostawał tylko jeden problem do rozwiązania...

Profesor Snape i jego łatwy do przewidzenia napad szału, gdy w końcu cała sprawa wyjdzie na jaw, a on wykona matematykę.

„Australia na pewno jest piękna o tej porze roku", pomyślała Yen, która dawno przestała uczestniczyć w macierzyńskim monologu Kitty. „Na pewno mają tam przemysł filmowy... I może potrzebują też prężnego polityka biegłego w prawach wilkołaków?".

§§§

Poranek w rezydencji Lupinów był pogodny, spokojny i uroczo kiczowaty jak zazwyczaj. Przygotowany przez Błyskotkę stół przypominał fotografię w kolorowym magazynie, tak samo pani domu odziana w liliowy, powiewny peniuar, który miał maskować to, co i tak ledwo było widać. Remus siedział naprzeciwko żony z uśmiechem i tostem w dłoni, a ona udawała, że ma apetyt.

Yen wprawdzie, w przeciwieństwie do Kitty, nie cierpiała specjalnie z powodu porannych nudności, ale miała inne problemy. W ciąży musiała odstawić wszystkie eliksiry, z pomocą których ustawiała się codziennie do pionu. To znaczy, że maskowane dotąd słabości i dolegliwości powracały z siłą sztormu i trudno było jej nad nimi zapanować. Stała się ponownie nadnaturalnie wrażliwa – widziała i czuła znacznie więcej, niżby sobie życzyła. Nie mogła długo przebywać w tłumie obcych ludzi, bo prześladowały ją wrażenia, obrazy, impresje... Wszystko to, przed czym uciekała całe życie, tryumfalnie ją dopadło.

Skrzatka wyszła z kuchni wraz z dodatkową porcją naleśników i poranną prasą. Podała ją pani domu do kontroli – Yenlla zawsze to robiła, tak na wszelki wypadek. Przejrzała pobieżnie listy i gazety... Uff, nic niebezpiecznego. Cudownie!

Przez cały styczeń kryła się w domu ze strachu. Wydawało jej się, że gdy tylko opuści bezpieczną przystań, Snape wyskoczy na nią z pierwszego ciemnego zaułka, żeby ją dręczyć i prześladować. Liczyła, że gdy w lutym pochłonie go działalność akademicka (którą podobno gardził, jednak co roku ochoczo się w nią angażował), będzie w końcu bezpieczna. Nietoperz w żaden sposób nie zareagował na list i Yen mogła pogratulować sobie sprytu. Z premedytacją sformułowała pismo tak, aby możliwie dotkliwie urazić jego czułe ego. Najwyraźniej się udało, dzięki miłosiernym bogom! Dlatego teraz, zamiast szarpać się z rozjuszonym kochankiem, mogła siedzieć z mężem przy nieprawdopodobnie urodziwym śniadaniu i nadal prowadzić swoje idealne życie.

Wykorzystała moment nieuwagi Remusa, aby przerzucić zawartość swojego talerza na jakąś gazetkę reklamową. Ukryła pakunek pod stołem i z niewinną miną sięgnęła po pismo od Starlighta... Przebiegła wzrokiem kilka linijek pochyłego pisma i aż pisnęła z wrażenia.

– Dobre wieści, kochanie? – zainteresował się Remus.

– Najlepsze! Marisol nie odzyskała głosu, przeszła załamanie nerwowe i nie ma nadziei, aby wróciła do spektaklu. Sponsorzy zagrozili, że wywiozą Fionę na taczkach za rogatki miasta, więc jest gotowa do negocjacji. Thomas pyta, czy chcę z powrotem swoją rolę.

– I co mu odpiszesz?

– Tak, tak, tak!

– Yenka, nie uważam, żeby to było mądre... A Thomas musi być wyjątkowo nierozsądnym człowiekiem, skoro proponuje ci to, wiedząc o twoim stanie.

– Marzyłam o tym od lat. Zawsze chciałam zagrać Sally!

– Tak samo jak Éponine, i to ci się udało. Nie wystarczy?

– Oczywiście, że nie! Przecież...

– Yenlla – przerwał jej stanowczo. – Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Spodziewasz się dziecka.

– Sporo kobiet pracuje niemal do porodu.

– Ale one nie tańczą ani nie skaczą po scenie. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach ci na to nie pozwoli.

– Jeszcze nikt o tym nie wie.

– Za miesiąc dowiedzą się wszyscy.

Yenlla z trzaskiem rzuciła widelec na talerz.

– Więc wtedy będę się o to martwić, a na razie zamierzam wrócić do teatru. To moja decyzja.

Lupin wyglądał, jakby miał na ten temat odmienne zdanie, ale zatrzymał komentarz dla siebie. Yen bywała ostatnio bardzo emocjonalna i w takim nastroju nie dało się z nią rozmawiać. Postanowił poczekać, aż ktoś inny sprowadzi ją na ziemię. Piękna aktorka mogła się łudzić, ale show-biznes pozostawał w tym względzie bezlitosny – ciężarne kobiety odstawiał raczej do szafy niż pozwalał im brylować w pierwszoplanowych rolach. Wystarczyło tylko trochę poczekać.

Yen z naburmuszoną miną przerzucała pozostałe listy. Segregowała magazyny, wyrzucała reklamy, odkładała na bok mniej pilną korespondencję. Zatrzymała się dopiero przy niepozornej brązowej kopercie.

– O, jest jeden do ciebie. Czy to... rosyjskie napisy?

Spróbowała przyjrzeć się uważniej, ale wtem Remus zerwał się z miejsca jak oparzony i niemal wyrwał jej list z rąk. Zmarszczyła brwi.

– Coś się stało? Czy to...

– To nic takiego.

– Wyglądasz, jakby to jednak było coś.

– Nie przejmuj się tym, kochanie. Takie tam zawodowe sprawy. – Pochylił się i pocałował ją w czoło. – Wiesz, że nie możesz się denerwować.

– A powinnam?

– Nie. – Uśmiechnął się i uspokajająco pogładził ją po ramieniu. – Na mnie już czas, nie mogę się dzisiaj spóźnić – rzucił i po chwili już go nie było.

Yen ani trochę mu nie wierzyła. Rosyjski nie kojarzył jej się najlepiej. Myślała, że jej mąż dawno zerwał kontakty z ponurymi wilkołakami ze wschodu, ale widocznie jeszcze tego nie zrobił.

§§§

Remus traktował swoją spóźnioną karierę bardzo poważnie. W przeciwieństwie do Syriusza, który nie miał przed sobą żadnych imponujących perspektyw. Praca w szkole go nudziła, cenił sobie co najwyżej przerwy między zajęciami, podczas których uciekał na londyńskie wagary. Wcześniej spędzał ten czas z dziewczynami, bo one również przede wszystkim tym się zajmowały... Zastosowanie czasu przeszłego było w tym wypadku jak najbardziej uzasadnione, bo teraz, po pierwsze, na mieście zajmowały się głównie sprawami wesela, a w tym wypadku jego obecność uważały za zbędną, o ile nie szkodliwą (są różne dziwne gusła, wiadomo), a po drugie – od pewnego czasu Yen uparcie kryła się w domu i zdecydowanie odmawiała wyściubienia choćby nosa za próg. To nieco rujnowało wesołe życie Blacka, dlatego dla odmiany uczepił się swojego najlepszego kumpla i to jego próbował gdzieś wyciągać. Od czasu do czasu napotykał wprawdzie opór, ale jakoś udawało mu się go zwalczyć. Remus nigdy nie godził się na drinka ani na cały wieczór zmarnowany poza domem – nie chciał zostawiać Yen samej – ale czasami pozwalał się wyciągnąć na kawę.

Oczywiście do Café Mystique, gdzie towarzysze pięknej aktorki mogli cieszyć się atrakcyjnymi rabatami.

W kawiarni akurat było wyjątkowo pusto. Na środku plotkowały i chichotały dwie wyjątkowo głośne kobiety, a w kącie siedział jakiś facet w całości zasłonięty „Prorokiem Codziennym". Remus i Syriusz zajęli miejsca niedaleko niego, aby spokojnie porozmawiać.

– Na serio chcesz to zrobić? – zapytał Black, siorbiąc swoje cappuccino z podwójną bitą śmietaną.

– Już zgłosiłem swoją kandydaturę.

– Yen nie będzie zadowolona, że masz jeszcze więcej pracy. Zwłaszcza teraz.

– Trudno. Zrozum, dostałem się do ministerstwa tylko dlatego, że jestem wilkołakiem. Stać mnie na więcej. Mogę zrobić więcej.

– Jasne, ale...

– To organ doradczy Wizengamotu. Kto wie, może jeżeli się sprawdzę, otworzy się dla mnie nowa ścieżka? No i pieniądze są znacznie lepsze. Muszę zacząć brać pod uwagę takie rzeczy, fundacja to worek bez dna.

– Kasa? – zaśmiał się gromko Syriusz. – Tym zdecydowanie nie powinieneś się martwić. Yenka jest gwiazdą, pewnie dobrze jej płacą.

Wypukła żyła na czole Remusa zadrgała, a jego policzki lekko poróżowiały.

– To ja powinienem utrzymywać rodzinę.

– Bez przesady. Co za różnica? – odpowiedział beztrosko Black.

Jego pensja prezentowała się jeszcze bardziej żałośnie w porównaniu z dochodami obrotnej Rosmerty, która praktycznie zmonopolizowała rynek miękkich i twardych alkoholi w pobliżu prominentnej jednostki edukacyjnej, jaką bez wątpienia był Hogwart (a i uczniowie, i nauczyciele musieli sobie czymś urozmaicać długie, zimne noce w Szkocji). W wypadku tej pary zachodziła jednak znacząca różnica: Black był spadkobiercą całkiem pokaźnego, choć podupadłego majątku. Gdyby nie chciał, w zasadzie nie musiałby pracować. Procenty zapewniłyby mu skromne, ale spokojne życie.

Remus Lupin miał wrażenie, że coraz bardziej siwieje z każdą myślą tyczącą się finansów. Nigdy wprawdzie nie widział przed sobą świetlanej przyszłości w tym względzie, ale ostatnio znacznie bardziej leżało mu to na wątrobie. Konkretnie od chwili, gdy żona podzieliła się z nim radosną wieścią. Prawdopodobnie zadziałał tu naturalny instynkt.

– Yen wkrótce nie będzie mogła pracować. Aktualnie nie jest związana z żadnym teatrem, więc wątpię, aby przysługiwał jej zasiłek czy cokolwiek w tym stylu. A wydatki poszybują w górę – westchnął Remus, podpierając brodę na dłoni. – Jeszcze nawet nie przygotowaliśmy pokoju. A co dalej? Ile aktualnie kosztuje edukacja w Hogwarcie?

Syriusz rozchichotał się na całego, synchronizując się z niepoważnymi pannami siedzącymi kilka stolików dalej.

– Na Godryka, chłopie, nie panikuj! Wiesz, jak to się nazywa? Napady lękowe. Nie przejmuj się tak bardzo.

– A co mam robić?

– Cieszyć się! Jeszcze nawet oficjalnie nie ogłosiliście, że Yen spodziewa się dziecka, a ty już wysyłasz je na studia!

Remus nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo przerwał mu charczący kaszel gdzieś za plecami. Obaj odwrócili się jak na komendę. Najwyraźniej ukryty za płachtą gazety czarodziej zakrztusił się kawą. Mimo to ani na moment nie odłożył „Proroka", który drżał mu w rękach, jakby miał lada moment wybuchnąć. W końcu zapanowała cisza, przerywana tylko od czasu do czasu stłumionymi chrząknięciami, które wydawały się obu Gryfonom podejrzanie znajome.

– Tak przy okazji, kiedy zamierzacie to zrobić? To już chyba czwarty miesiąc, niedługo coś będzie widać.

Lupin wzruszył ramionami.

– Jak najpóźniej. Yen jest bardzo przewrażliwiona na tym punkcie. Boi się kolejnego wylewu plotkarskiego szamba.

– Myślałem, że już dawno zabukowała sobie ciążową sesję zdjęciową.

– O nie, w żadnym razie. Gdy Starlight to zaproponował, prawie dostała histerii. Chce utrzymać wszystko w tajemnicy. Nie najlepiej znosi ciążę, ciągle się denerwuje albo nagle zaczyna płakać. Nie wiem, jak zareaguje na artykuły w gazetach.

– Cóż – powiedział wesoło Łapa. – Jeżeli nie dostaniesz tej roboty, może wyżyjecie z odszkodowań? Ktoś powinien nauczyć tych szmatławych dziennikarzy rozumu.

Lupin potarł dłonią zmęczone oczy. Siedział przy biurku niemal do rana, rzeźbiąc swoje poprawione CV.

– No dobra, chyba powinniśmy się zbierać. O której masz przymiarkę?

– Za pół godziny. Ta stare szaty są koszmarnie niewygodne, jak myśmy to nosili przez tyle lat?

– Nie mam pojęcia.

– Moim zdaniem wystarczyłby zwykły garnitur, ale Ros uparła się na tradycyjny ślub.

– To już za dwa miesiące. – Remus pociągnął ostatni łyk kawy i wstał. – Jak się z tym czujesz?

Syriusz wyszczerzył się jak na starego psa przystało.

– Lepiej niż kiedykolwiek, przyjacielu. Na każdego przychodzi pora.

Ramię w ramię wymaszerowali z kawiarni, dyskutując z kolei o rychłej zmianie stanu cywilnego dziedzica Blacków. Jak na wiecznego kawalera Syriusz wydawał się wyjątkowo spokojny i wyluzowany. Za oknem jeszcze długo było słychać jego zaraźliwy śmiech.

Przyczajony w kącie Café Mystique czarodziej nie podzielał jego wyśmienitego humoru. Odrzucona gazeta, za którą do tej pory się chwał, pacnęła o stół z takim impetem, że z powodzeniem mogłaby go przepołowić.

Severus Snape wychynął zza „Proroka" wściekły jak demony.

Yenlla chyba zapomniała mu o czymś powiedzieć.

§§§

– Dziękuję, panie Fletcher.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. O której jutro startujemy?

– Hm, chyba wystarczy o dwunastej. Będzie pan wolny?

– Dla ciebie zawsze, kwiatuszku.

– Jest pan prawdziwym aniołem!

Yen zatrzasnęła drzwi pstrokatej taksówki Mundungusa, a potem machała mu ręką, dopóki auto nie skoczyło w przestrzeni na koniec uliczki. Rezygnacja z teleportacji była kolejną przykrą niespodzianką. Podobno nie w każdym przypadku ją zalecano, ale ona jak zawsze okazała się wyjątkowa. Dobrze, że miała pana Fletchera, na którego mogła liczyć w każdej sytuacji.

Przeszła przez obrośniętą dziką różą furtkę i powoli ruszyła kamienną ścieżką do domu. Severus Snape wyrósł przed nią tak nagle i niespodziewanie, że nawet nie zdążyła krzyknąć.

– Ostrzegałem, że zabezpieczenia tego domu są żałosne – rzucił zarozumiałym tonem.

Chwycił zastygłą z przerażenia Yen pod ramię i sekundę później aportował się z nią w mieszkaniu.

– Witam w moich skromnych progach. Ponownie.

Pani Lupin odskoczyła od niego w stanie totalnego szoku. Na pewno się tego nie spodziewała. Nie po tak długim czasie. Nie w chwili, gdy już poczuła się bezpieczna. Patrzyła na niego oczami okrągłymi jak spodki i trzęsła się jak galareta. Cała krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy.

– Zwariowałeś, Snape? Czego ode mnie chcesz? Myślałam, że nasze sprawy zostały ostatecznie zakończone.

– A ja słyszałem co innego.

– To znaczy?

Jej zdumienie było tak autentyczne... Czy naprawdę nie podejrzewała, że w końcu się dowie i zażąda wyjaśnień? A może... Przez moment sam zwątpił, czy przypadkiem się nie pomylił. Ostatecznie to nie pierwszy raz, gdy podsłuchiwanie cudzych rozmów mogło się dla niego źle skończyć. Yen wyglądała zupełnie normalnie. Była niezmienne szczupła... Chociaż, z drugiej strony, to byłby dopiero... Który miesiąc? Black chyba wspominał, że czwarty. Poza tym pod zimowym płaszczem i tak trudno było cokolwiek dostrzec. Aby dokładnie to ocenić, musiałby skłonić ją do usunięcia kilku warstw odzieży, co było aktualnie absolutnie niemożliwe.

Jednak Yen w kryzysowej chwili nie okazała się tak dobrą aktorką, jak jej się wydawało. Sama się zdradziła, gdy nieświadomie otoczyła ramionami brzuch.

– Nie możesz się ze mną teleportować!

Aha, punkt.

– Niby dlaczego?

– To... Ja...

Zbladła jeszcze bardziej. Zerknęła w dół, na swoje przyciśnięte do brzucha dłonie, i uświadomiła sobie, jaką głupotę popełniła. Schowała ręce bezpiecznie za plecami.

– Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia. Wracam do domu.

– O nie – zaprotestował Snape. – Nie, dopóki nie usłyszę prawdy.

Yenlla go nie słuchała. Zadarła wojowniczo głowę i ruszyła do wyjścia. Mistrz eliksirów tym razem nie zamierzał się bawić w słowne przepychanki i subtelności. Brutalnie pchnął ją na fotel. Pisnęła ze strachu i skuliła się w sobie.

– Przestań!

– Kto jest ojcem? – zaatakował bez ostrzeżenia, a ona zaniemówiła. Ale tylko na moment, bo wrodzony upór szybko przezwyciężył szok.

– Jakim ojcem? Kogo? Zbzikowałeś do reszty czy może testowałeś na sobie jakiś nowy eliksir?

– Dość! – ryknął. – Dość tych kłamstw!

Pochylił się nad nią i starym zwyczajem przygwoździł jej dłonie do oparć fotela. Yenlla syknęła i spróbowała się uwolnić, chociaż wieloletnie doświadczenie podpowiadało, że nie ma najmniejszych szans. Severus sukcesywnie zwiększał nacisk, dopóki się nie uspokoiła. Popatrzyła na niego wzrokiem pełnym czystej, rozpasanej nienawiści, która powinna była zmrozić go na śmierć. Nie przejmował się tym. Zawisł wielkim nosem tuż przed jej twarzą.

– Kto jest ojcem, Yenlla? – powtórzył pytanie. W razie potrzeby był gotowy jej to nawet przeliterować lub napisać na kartce.

– Nie wiem, co słyszałeś ani gdzie, lecz powinieneś wreszcie przestać wierzyć głupim plotkom – odpowiedziała hardo. – To ci najwyraźniej nie wychodzi na zdrowie.

– Nawet jeżeli ta konkretna plotka wyszła z ust twojego drogiego małżonka?

Kolejny punkt dla mistrza. Yen straciła pewność siebie.

– Co? Dlaczego on miałby...

– Może podziela moje wątpliwości co do sprawcy twojego obecnego stanu?

Kopnęła go i spróbowała się wyrwać. Złapał ją za ramiona i unieruchomił.

– Jeżeli będziesz utrudniać, rozetnę cię na pół i osobiście sprawdzę, czy coś tam jest – wysyczał jedwabistym głosem prosto do jej ucha. – Myślisz, że się zawaham?

Yen dostała popisowego ataku histerii. Nie potrafił ocenić, czy był prawdziwy, czy udawany, ale w każdej postaci równie irytujący.

– Dość! Dosyć tego!

Wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę. Yen krzyknęła tak przejmująco, że aż zawibrowały szyby w oknach. Nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia.

– Lego! – rzucił, a wtedy sznury oplotły jej nadgarstki i skutecznie przyszpiliły do fotela. – Nie wyjdziesz stąd, dopóki nie dowiem się prawdy.

– Co teraz? Będziesz mnie torturował?

– Co wolisz, słońce dni moich. Legilimencja czy veritaserum? Jestem otwarty na propozycje.

– Nie ośmielisz się!

– Kto mnie powstrzyma?

– Nie zrobisz tego!

– Kto jest ojcem?

– Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. To jakiś absurd!

Ponownie się nad nią pochylił. W jednej ręce ściskał różdżkę, drugą grzebał w kieszeni, zapewne w poszukiwaniu fiolki z eliksirem.

– NIE! – wrzasnęła doprowadzona na skraj Yen zupełnie innym, dzikim głosem.

Podłoga niewielkiego mieszkania Severusa zadygotała, ponownie zabrzęczały wszystkie szyby. Mistrz eliksirów zrozumiał, że przekroczył granicę i wkrótce może mieć poważne kłopoty. Natychmiast usunął z jej nadgarstków więzy. Yen zapadła się w fotel i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Zaniosła się dzikim, kompletnie nieopanowanym szlochem. Teraz to Severus wpatrywał się w nią w oszołomieniu, niepewnie przestępując z nogi na nogę. Radził sobie z krzykami i gniewem, nigdy nie wynalazł dobrej metody na łzy.

– Yenlla – zaczął znowu, ale tym razem mu przerwała.

– Nie wiem! – zakała, jeszcze bardziej się kuląc i nie patrząc na niego.

– Jak możesz nie wiedzieć? Podobno kobieta zawsze wie.

– Świetnie! – krzyknęła zapłakana, rozhisteryzowana Yen, której wielkie łzy spływały wraz z makijażem po trupio bladej twarzy. – Więc proponuję, żebyś wyszedł na ulicę i jakąś zapytał, bo ja naprawdę nie mam pojęcia ani pomysłu, jak niby powinnam to poznać. Miałam męża i kochanka. Spałam z nimi w tym samym czasie, czasami nawet jednego dnia. Doradź mi, proszę, w jaki sposób mam to rozszyfrować!

– Trzeba było od razu przyjść z tym do mnie.

Zaśmiała się chrapliwie i strasznie.

– Po co? Dobrze wiem, jakiej mądrej rady byś mi udzielił, w jaki rozsądny sposób chciałbyś rozwiązać ten niewygodny problem. Myślisz, że sama na to nie wpadłam? Nie jesteś jedynym mistrzem eliksirów na świecie. Poszłam na Nokturn, gdy tylko się dowiedziałam, ale... Ale nie mogłam tego zrobić. To moje dziecko, do ciężkiej cholery! Moje! Skończyłam czterdzieści lat. To prawdopodobnie moja ostatnia szansa.

Yen łkała rozpaczliwie, ledwo łapiąc oddech pomiędzy kolejnymi atakami płaczu, a Severus milczał. Niezbyt długo.

– Prawdziwy cud, czyż nie? – powiedział zimno. Na tyle zimno, aby ugasić płomienie żywiołowej histerii i przyciągnąć jej uwagę. – Cóż za szczęśliwy przypadek, nieprawdaż?

– O czym ty mówisz?

Mistrz eliksirów wyglądał, jakby piorun w niego strzelił. Miotał się po salonie wściekły jak demony, aż wreszcie zatrzymał się przy niej.

– Cud! Niemal jak niepokalane poczęcie. Sądzisz, że zamydlisz mi oczy? Że nie domyśliłem się jeszcze, co tu jest grane? Masz mnie za aż tak wielkiego durnia?!

Yenlla nie potrafiła znaleźć na to odpowiedzi. Nie miała pojęcia, do czego zmierzał.

– Czy dlatego do mnie przyszłaś, słońce dni moich? Na początku byłaś taka niechętna, a potem...

– To ty do mnie przyszedłeś!

– Tak, to do ciebie podobne. Głośno krzyczałaś o ciężkim losie wilkołaków, a gdy przyszło co do czego, zadbałaś o odpowiedni materiał genetyczny.

– Jak śmiesz!

Poderwała się z miejsca z wyciągniętą ręką. Chciała go uderzyć. Mocno. Tak, żeby zabolało.

Złapał ją i wykręcił jej ramię.

– PUŚĆ MNIE! – krzyknęła, ale zamiast próbować się uwolnić, drugą ręką otoczyła obronnie brzuch. – Jak możesz się nade mną znęcać? W dodatku teraz, kiedy już wiesz.

– Bałaś się, że urodzisz szczeniaka? – sączył jadowicie do jej ucha Snape, myśląc o jej babce i Dumbledorze. O całej tej zepsutej rodzinie pełnej złych, przewrotnych kobiet. – Tylko o to chodziło? Jak mogłem się wcześniej nie zorientować? To takie typowe. Dla was wszystkich. Twoje sztuczki...

Yen zaśmiała się upiornie.

– Moje sztuczki? Moje?! Jak śmiesz wmawiać mi coś takiego! Myślisz, że jestem głupia? Dawno przejrzałam twój plan.

Udało jej się. Zaskoczyła go na tyle, że w końcu ją uwolnił.

– Mój plan?

Doskoczyła do niego z furią w oczach. Płakała i okładała go pięściami.

– To ty! Ty! Wszystko zaplanowałeś. Od początku do końca! A ja dałam się podejść jak idiotka. Chciałeś mnie upokorzyć. Co chciałeś mi udowodnić?

Siła kolejnego napadu kompletnie go zaskoczyła. Yen krzyczała, drapała i biła go bez opamiętania. Próbował łapać ją za ręce, ale wiła się jak wąż. Mogłoby się wydawać, że ma trzy razy więcej ramion.

– Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, wariatko!

– Od lat używam tego samego eliksiru. Dobrze go znasz, nie wyprzesz się tego – wydyszała mu w twarz nie bez satysfakcji. – Ani razu o nim nie zapomniałam. No, może poza tym jednym wypadkiem w szkole, o którym oboje nie chcemy pamiętać. Jest najlepszy, niezawodny. Eliksiry, które zaburzają jego działanie, można policzyć na palcach jednej ręki, a jednym z nich jest...

Nagle to Severus wyglądał, jakby lada moment miał zemdleć. Odsunął się od niej. Ramiona Yen same opadły, ale nadal wpatrywała się w niego, ciężko dysząc.

– Eliksir wielosokowy – szepnął.

Wzruszyła ramionami, jakby w jednej chwili przestało ją to wszystko obchodzić.

– Ty jesteś mistrzem eliksirów. A może spróbujesz mi wmówić, że o tym nie wiedziałeś?

Naprawdę nie wiedział. A raczej kompletnie o tym zapomniał. Eliksiry tego rodzaju nigdy nie były specjalnością.

– Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? – pytała Yenlla płaczliwie. – Chciałeś mnie ukarać? To jest chore!

– Yen, ja nie...

Dla odmiany to Severus nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Co można było na to odpowiedzieć, na Salazara?!

Załamana kobieta odwróciła się i powlokła na kanapę. Usiadła i przytuliła się do wymiętej poduszki, którą sama u niego kiedyś zostawiła. Mała, chuda i... Tak, najwyraźniej naprawdę w ciąży.

Snape dał się wciągnąć gonitwie niezbornych myśli.

Jakie były szanse? Jedna na milion? Czy jedna pominięta dawka mogła tak bardzo namieszać? Yen używała swojego eliksiru przez lata, w jej żyłach krążyła dostateczna dawka środka antykoncepcyjnego, aby zapobiec kłopotom w nagłych wypadkach. Jednak eliksir wielosokowy był wyjątkowy. Mieszał w organizmie w sposób, który niekoniecznie został do końca zbadany. Przez pewien czas ciało samo nie wiedział, czyim aktualnie jest ciałem – na tym polegało oszustwo. A Yen piła go niemal nieustannie przez trzy dni. To mogło rozregulować jej organizm na dobry miesiąc, jeżeli nie dłużej, a w tym czasie... Cóż, wiele się wydarzyło. Należałoby wziąć pod uwagę wiele czynników: rozstrojoną gospodarkę hormonalną, czas rozpadu poszczególnych związków używanych w obu eliksirach... Do ciężkiej cholery, nikt nigdy nie prowadził podobnych badań! Bo i eliksir wielosokowy znajdował wiele zastosowań, ale bardzo możliwe, że nikt nigdy nie stosował go, aby ułatwić sobie romans z cudzą żoną. No, może z wyjątkiem Uthera Pendragona. Czy to jednak uzasadniało stan Yen i całe to zamieszanie? Po namyśle Severus musiał uznać, że pewnie nie bez znaczenia był fakt, że Yenlla przez kilka dni nosiła na sobie ciało młodej, płodnej kobiety, która mogła być w zupełnie innym momencie cyklu. Skąd mógł wiedzieć? W żaden sposób nie był w stanie przewidzieć, że coś się stanie.

I stało się.

Usiadł obok niej ze spuszczoną głową.

– Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie. Jaki miałbym w tym cel?

Rozczochrana i zapłakana Yenlla wyglądała koszmarnie, ale również dziwnie bezbronnie. Rzadko chwytała się łez jako ostatniej deski ratunku, wolała raczej walczyć do upadłego. Jeżeli tym razem się poddała, musiało z nią być naprawdę źle.

– Nie wiem. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Co innego mogłam pomyśleć? Jesteś mistrzem eliksirów, a podałeś mi jeden z niewielu środków, które... Musiałeś o tym wiedzieć.

– Nie wiedziałem. Po prostu o tym nie pomyślałem.

Przypomniał sobie te koszmarne dni po pamiętnej aferze z perfumami. Yen balansującą na granicy załamania nerwowego, szał w prasie, dziennikarzy, którzy śledzili każdy ich krok, mimo skarg i pozwów. „Mam dość", mówiła. „Chciałabym, żebyśmy mogli chociaż pójść na spacer. Jak dawniej. Jak normalni, anonimowi ludzie". Eliksir wielosokowy sam narzucał się w tej sytuacji jako idealne rozwiązanie. Dodatkowo fotka Snape'a przyłapanego z „inną" kobietą wreszcie mogła nico uciszyć ten szum. Ostatecznie wszystko samo przycichło. Nie było romansu ani rozwodu – w ogniu wydarzeń powstały za to najbardziej poszukiwane i najdroższe perfumy w branży kosmetycznej.

– Zresztą, jakie to ma teraz znaczenie – odezwała się ponownie Yen martwym głosem. – Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. A twoja fantazja o tym, jak to postanowiłam wykorzystać do rozpłodu twoje zdrowe, pierwszorzędne nasienie nie była ani trochę lepsza. Skąd ci w ogóle przyszło do głowy, że sam nie jesteś obciążony genetycznie? Spójrz na siebie, Snape.

Odchyliła do tyłu głowę i zaśmiała się gorzko. Nie potrafił poznać, czy z niego kpi, czy raczej mówi to z autentyczną złością.

– I naprawdę nie wiesz...

– Nie wiem, który z was jest ojcem. Ile razy mam to powtarzać?!

Severus siedział obok niej i gapił się tępo w podłogę. Myślał, rozważał, kalkulował... I nie znajdował dobrego wyjścia z sytuacji. Sama Yen swoimi impulsywnymi decyzjami zdołała już skomplikować sobie życie ponad wszelkie pojęcie. Dlaczego wybrała Lupina? Gdyby tylko...

– Powinnaś była od razu przyjść do mnie. Yenlla, nie jesteś już najmłodsza i...

– Chyba nie będziesz mi teraz wypominać wieku? Czasy się zmieniły, to nic niezwykłego.

– I cierpisz na dość specyficzną dolegliwość.

– Co z tego? Mojej babci to nie przeszkodziło.

– Była znacznie młodsza.

Prychnęła i uderzyła pięściami w poduszkę.

– Och, widzę, że rozmawiam ze specjalistą. Proszę, zamieniam się w słuch. Jeszcze jakieś uwagi?

– Cóż, oczywiście trzeba będzie przeprowadzić testy, gdy już się urodzi – stwierdził w zamyśleniu, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Sam nie wiedział, jakiej reakcji się spodziewał, ale chyba jednak nieco lepszej. Yen ledwo omiotła go obojętnym wzrokiem i niespecjalnie się tym zainteresowała.

– Jakie znowu testy?

– Na... ojcostwo.

– Po co?

– Żeby się dowiedzieć.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Spojrzał na nią. Unikała jego wzroku. Bawiła się mokrą chusteczką, którą wcześniej ocierała oczy.

– Yenlla, przecież musimy wiedzieć, kto...

– Wcale nie – przerwała mu natychmiast. – I nie ma żadnych „nas". Nie rozumiesz? Ja wiem, kto będzie ojcem.

Severus zupełnie się pogubił. To w końcu wiedziała czy nie?

Yen zaśmiała się na widok jego miny. Nie był to naturalnie śmiech radosny, raczej przerażający do szpiku kości.

– Jestem mężatką, Snape, zapomniałeś? Nie interesują mnie biologiczne zawirowania. Urzędowo moje dziecko ma już czułego, opiekuńczego i kochającego ojca, który jest na to gotowy i absolutnie szczęśliwy – mówiła pozornie obojętnym i och-jak-rozsądnym tonem, a jednak postarała się, aby każde słowo brzmiało jak kolejna wbijana szpilka. A przynajmniej mistrz eliksirów tak to odczuł.

– Lupin? – wypluł z pogardą.

– A kto inny? Nie rozumiem, dlaczego w ogóle musimy przeprowadzać tę rozmowę. Dlaczego porwałeś mnie z mojego własnego ganku i przepytujesz, jakbyś miał do tego jakiekolwiek prawo? Sprawa została załatwiona. Nie poniesiesz żadnych konsekwencji, nic od ciebie nie chcę. Najlepiej jak najszybciej zapomnij o wszystkim.

Snape odwrócił się ku niej czujny i podejrzliwy jak za swoich najlepszych lat. Nic, co mówiła, nie miało dla niego sensu.

– To nie twoja decyzja.

– To mój brzuch!

– Ale nie zawartość. Jeśli jestem ojcem...

– JEŚLI. Masz pięćdziesiąt procent szans.

– A zatem jeśli jestem ojcem, nie życzę sobie, aby się urodziło – rzucił brutalnie.

Yen zamarła i zbladła. Mimo wszystko nie spodziewała się, że wyrazi to tak bardzo wprost, chociaż... Przecież właśnie tego się bała, gdy przez dwa miesiące się przed nim ukrywała.

– Nie masz w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia.

– Czyżby? Mam swoje pięćdziesiąt procent.

– Nie całkiem. W tym wypadku zaledwie nieco ponad trzydzieści.

– Ach, czyżby był jeszcze jeden kandydat do roli szczęśliwego tatusia? Może Black?

– Nie – fuknęła na niego rozwścieczona. – JA. Sprawa dotyczy trzech osób, więc ja chyba też mam prawo głosu?

– Znakomicie. Dlaczego zatem nie zapytamy o zdanie trzeciej zmiennej, którą postanowiłaś wprowadzić do tego równania? Ciekawe, jak zagłosuje Lupin, kiedy w końcu pozna prawdę.

Yenlla cisnęła w niego poduszką i ponownie zerwała się z miejsca.

– Nie odważysz się!

– Dlaczego? On też ma prawo zostać wtajemniczony, czyż nie?

– Nie!

– Dlaczego ty masz w tej sprawie najwięcej do powiedzenia, słońce dni moich? Sama masz tylko trzydzieści trzy procent, nie zapominaj o tym.

– Jeżeli pójdziesz do Remusa, to...

Snape wyśmiał tę śmieszną groźbę.

– To co? Nie możesz mi niczym zagrozić. Ja nie mam nic do stracenia. Ty owszem. Co zrobisz, jeżeli... będzie do mnie podobne?

– Miejmy nadzieję, że nie. To byłoby straszne – wysyczała wściekle. – Najbrzydsze dziecko na świecie!

– Sama widzisz, że mam rację.

Patrzył na nią tak zimnym i obcym wzrokiem... Yen zrozumiała, że nie żartował ani nie próbował się z nią drażnić. Mówił absolutnie poważnie i najwyraźniej był gotowy poinformować o wszystkim Remusa. Musiała z nim negocjować.

– Czego oczekujesz?

– Dziecko nie może się urodzić.

Stwierdzenie było tak okrutne, że aż niewyobrażalne.

– Jak to sobie wyobrażasz?!

– Wszystko mi jedno. Ty nas w to wpakowałaś, ty nas z tego wyciągniesz. Jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, pójdę prosto do Lupina i o wszystkim mu opowiem. Ze szczegółami.

– Nie zrobisz tego.

– Chętnie popatrzę, jak mnie powstrzymujesz.

Yenlla wyglądała, jakby miała lada moment oszaleć albo wyzionąć ducha. Najchętniej pewnie zaczęłaby go bić, kopać, krzyczeć, ale nie miała siły. Złapała się za głowę i oparła o ścianę.

– Nie możesz mi tego zrobić. Jak możesz tak mówić? Nie masz sumienia?!

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie. Nie życzę sobie, aby po świecie chodził bękart, który teoretycznie może być mój. Taka jest moja decyzja. Moje trzydzieści trzy procent.

– Jest za późno.

– Och, na pewno coś wymyślisz. Gdy pozbędziesz się tego, zrobisz sobie nowe, z własnym mężem. Takie, w wypadku którego nie będzie najmniejszych wątpliwości dotyczących praw autorskich. A ty i Lupin będziecie mogli razem wyprowadzać szczeniaka na smyczy i całą rodziną wyć do księżyca.

Blada Yen stała nad nim jak spetryfikowana. Te potworne, pozbawione jakichkolwiek ludzkich uczuć słowa raniły ją bardziej niż przemoc fizyczna.

– Nie.

– Słucham?

– Powiedziałam NIE! – krzyknęła Yen, po czym odwróciła się i zrobiła to, co zawsze wychodziło jej najlepiej: uciekła do wyjścia.

Nie mogła tego dłużej słuchać. Było jej słabo i niedobrze. Severus... Dobrze wiedziała, jaki jest, ale mimo wszystko nie spodziewała się, że... Nie, poprawka. Właśnie tego się spodziewała, ale i tak miała ochotę płakać i wrzeszczeć, dopóki nie straci przytomności. Gdyby nie Remus... Gdzie Snape zdołał go podsłuchać? Gdyby Remus nie paplał o tym publicznie, nic by się nie stało.

Ale tylko do czasu, aż Snape nie zobaczyłby jej publicznie z dzieckiem. Wtedy pewnie rozpętały identyczne piekło. Nie mogła tego uniknąć. Ta historia zawsze skończyłaby się w identyczny sposób. Chyba że wcześniej by go zabiła.

– Yenlla! – zawołał za nią, ale już była przy drzwiach, szarpiąc za klamkę.

– Nie będziesz mnie szantażował ani dyktował warunków – rzuciła stanowczo, odwracając ku niemu twarz. Znowu miała łzy w oczach. – To moje dziecko. Tylko moje! Nie pozwolę go zabić.

– A zatem nie znasz dnia ani godziny, Yen Lupin – zapowiedział zimno.

Już niemal udało jej się otworzyć drzwi, gdy ponownie je zatrzasnął. Pochylił się nad nią, skutecznie uniemożliwiając jej ucieczkę. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła, że coś w jego postawie uległo zmianie. Twarz nadal przypominała pozbawioną emocji maskę, ale czarne oczy dosłownie przepalały ją na wylot.

– Dlaczego miałbym mieć dla ciebie jakiekolwiek względy po tym, jak mnie potraktowałaś? – zaczął bardzo cicho i z niezwykłym napięciem, jakby siłą powstrzymywał się przed wybuchem. – Gdy dostałem list, pomyślałem, że coś się wydarzyło podczas twojej wizyty u lekarza. Że jesteś chora, że umierasz i potrzebujesz spokoju, dlatego mnie otrącasz. Ale nie. To znowu był jeden wielki stek kłamstw, dym i lustra. Dostałem nauczkę, teraz twoja kolej. Będziesz siedzieć i czekać, aż to zbudowane na kłamstwie życie rozsypie się jak domek z kart. A wtedy ja będę się śmiać.

– Proszę bardzo! Zrób to. Zrób, co tylko chcesz. Idź do Remusa i powiedz mu wszystko. Opisz dokładnie, wymień wszystkie daty, miejsca i pozycje. Nie boję się ciebie. Już nie. Będę leżała u jego stóp i błagała, żeby mi wybaczył i przyjął mnie z powrotem. Nie stracę go. Kocham go! – wyrzuciła z siebie histerycznie, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Wtem zakręciło jej się w głowie i zachwiała się niepewnie. Snape odruchowo ją przytrzymał, ale odepchnęła go z całej siły.

– Nie dotykaj mnie! Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj!

Wykorzystała moment zaskoczenia, aby wreszcie się od niego uwolnić. Chwyciła za klamkę i szarpnęła. Nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Wymknęła się na korytarz, trzasnęła drzwiami i czym prędzej zbiegła na dół. Pomyślała przelotnie, jakie to szczęście, że Severus mieszka tuż przy Pokątnej, dzięki czemu nie znalazła się w żadnej odległej części Londynu.

Miała dość silnej woli, aby dotrzeć aż na Witchway, zanim widowiskowo zemdlała na środku ulicy.


	27. Czas siewu i czas żniw

**Track 26  
Czas siewu i czas żniw**

* * *

 _Life is a cabaret, old chum!  
It's only a cabaret, old chum!  
And I love a cabaret!  
_(CABARET: _Cabaret)_

* * *

– Nie, Yenka, nie zgadzam się.

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Idę i koniec.

– Nie ma mowy.

– Spróbuj mnie zatrzymać.

Remus chwycił zbuntowaną żonę za ramiona i poważnie spojrzał jej w oczy. Mierzyli się wzrokiem w mroku korytarza, tuż obok wieszaka na ubrania. Yen prawie zdołała wymknąć się cichcem z domu, Lupin złapał ją w ostatniej chwili.

– Yenlla, proszę.

– To moja rola! – fuknęła na niego. – Moja sztuka. Marisol i Fiona zabrały mi wszystko, a teraz praktycznie leżą u moich stóp. MUSZĘ tam pójść.

– Zaledwie tydzień temu odbierałem cię ze szpitala. Zemdlałaś na ulicy! A gdyby nikt się tobą nie zainteresował? Gdyby nikt nie wezwał pomocy? Chcesz się znowu narażać? W imię czego?

Żona odtrąciła jego dłonie i głęboko zaczerpnęła oddech, szykując się do dalszej kłótni, ale... Nagle straciła zapał. Wedle wyliczeń jej lekarza nieubłaganie zbliżał się piąty miesiąc. Czuła się coraz bardziej zmęczona i senna. Sama zauważyła też, że się zmienia. Dziecko... rosło i powoli zaczynało ją zdradzać, mimo że nadal starannie się maskowała. Nosiła nieco luźniejsze ubrania (ale nie zbyt luźne, bo to mogłoby wzbudzić podejrzenia) i raczej dwuczęściowe komplety niż sukienki (które mogłyby się zdradziecko opinać na brzuchu lub niewłaściwie układać). W lekkim sweterku i odpowiednio dobranej spódnicy wyglądała jednak zupełnie normalnie.

– Masz swój film, _Les Mis_ i _Narzeczoną dla czarnoksiężnika_ – perswadował cierpliwie Remus. – Wystarczy. Czas zakończyć ten sezon i odpocząć, zanim pojawi się dziecko. Po co ci nowy projekt?

Yen skrzyżowała wojowniczo ramiona na piersi i tupnęła nogą.

– Jeżeli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, _Narzeczona_ znajduje się obecnie w stanie zawieszenia. Właśnie z powodu Fiony.

– Tym bardziej powinnaś dać sobie spokój.

– Nie ma mowy!

– Dobrze! Świetnie! – Remusowi powoli puszczały nerwy. – W takim razie powiedz mi, jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Mamy marzec, Yenka, a twoje przedstawienie jest w rozsypce. A próby? A premiera? O ile dobrze pamiętam, wypada niedługo przed porodem. Jak zamierzasz to pogodzić?

– Nie wiem! Pomyślę o tym później – rzuciła rozwścieczona i zdecydowanie sięgnęła go wiszący na haku płaszcz. – Na razie przećwiczymy wszystko od początku, a gdy spektakl będzie gotowy... Och, po prostu urodzę, a potem jak najszybciej wrócę... Chyba poczekają na mnie chwilę, skoro cała sprawa i tak przeciąga się w nieskończoność.

– Yenka, na litość boską!

Stała przed mężem w krzywo zapiętym płaszczu i szaliku niedbale zakutanym wokół szyi. Nie potrzebowała ochrony przed chłodem. Wściekłość rozgrzewała ją skuteczniej niż jakiekolwiek ubranie.

– Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, o czym mówisz?! – wybuchł sfrustrowany Lupin, który nie mógł dłużej słuchać podobnych idiotyzmów. – Wiesz, jak wygląda poród?

– Rozumiem, że ty jesteś wybitnym znawcą tematu. Ile dzieci sam już urodziłeś?

– Nie o to mi chodzi. Skąd wiesz, że wszystko przebiegnie bez komplikacji? Naprawdę uważasz, że uda ci się tak szybko pozbierać i wrócić do podrygiwania na scenie? A dziecko? Co będzie z dzieckiem? Dla ciebie to zabawa? Nie zachowujesz się rozsądnie.

– I co z tego? Postanowiłam sobie coś udowodnić i to właśnie zrobię. Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie!

Odwróciła się i już niemal chwytała za klamkę, kiedy Remus zdołał ją zatrzymać jednym, bardzo cicho wypowiedzianym pytaniem:

– Czy to dlatego, że nie jestem nim?

Podziałało skuteczniej niż wszystkie rozsądne argumenty, protesty i pełne złości krzyki. Yen zamarła i chociaż z całych sił próbowała nad tym zapanować, zaczęła się trząść.

– Severus nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

– Widzisz, nawet nie muszę tłumaczyć, o kogo chodzi. – Sfrustrowany Remus uderzył otwartą dłonią w szafkę na buty. Yenlla aż podskoczyła pod wpływem tego suchego trzasku i niepewnie zerknęła przez ramię. – On nie miał problemu z przemówieniem ci do rozumu, jego słuchałaś nader chętnie. Dlaczego ze mną jest inaczej, Yenlla?

Znalazła się przy nim w dwóch krokach. Ruch był tak gwałtowny, że musiała się przytrzymać szafki, bo zakręciło jej się w głowie.

– Severus to potwór. Psychopata wytrenowany w Legilimencji i technikach manipulacji. Mieszał mi w głowie, naginał do swojej woli, zmuszał do robienia rzeczy, o których nie chcę nawet myśleć. Zniszczył mi życie. Znakomity wzór do naśladowania!

Remus nie wytrzymał siły jej spojrzenia, natychmiast skapitulował.

– Yenka...

– Czy naprawdę chcesz być taki jak on? Proszę bardzo, znam jeden sprawdzony sposób. Zamknij mnie w domu i maltretuj psychicznie. Rozwiedź się ze mną, a potem wróć i powiedz, że zmieniłeś zdanie. A na koniec zmuś mnie, abym wyznała, jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy, po czym spakuj się i wyjedź na dwa lata biegać z innymi wilkołakami po Syberii!

Yenlla krzyczała coraz głośniej i trzęsła się coraz bardziej. Remus nigdy jej takiej nie widział, nigdy też aż tak bardzo się przed nim nie odsłoniła. Wcześniej niechętnie mówiła o tym, co wydarzyło się między nią i Severusem. Ograniczała się do niezbędnych ogólników, reszty musiał się domyślać.

– Przepraszam, nie powinienem tego mówić. – W jednej chwili dopadły go wyrzuty sumienia.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wciąż musisz o nim wspominać – kontynuowała Yen drżącym głosem. – Nadal masz wątpliwości? Jesteś zazdrosny? Zastanów się, o co i o kogo.

Gdy tylko jej mąż znalazł się na przegranej pozycji, poczuła przypływ nowych sił i argumentów. Poszukała jego dłoni i mocno ją chwyciła. Popatrzyła na niego błyszczącymi chabrowymi oczami.

– Przeszłość należy do przeszłości. Wybrałam ciebie. Jestem twoją żoną i noszę twoje dziecko. Jakiego dowodu jeszcze potrzebujesz?

Remus objął ją bez słowa i mocno przytulił. Yen chętnie się temu poddała. Wydawała się taka mała i słaba. A do tego zaszczuta i przerażona. Znowu. Nie był wcale lepszy od Snape'a, jeżeli świadomie doprowadzał ją do takiego stanu. Powinien się wstydzić.

– Nie możesz teraz wyjść, Yenka – przemawiał do niej łagodnie. – Musisz odpocząć.

– Nie – odpowiedziała spokojnie, lecz stanowczo. Odsunęła się od niego i popatrzyła na niego poważnie. – Marzę o szczęśliwym życiu z tobą, pragnę tego dziecka, ale... Nie oszukujmy się, nie planowałam zostać matką akurat w tej chwili. Mam zobowiązania i muszę doprowadzić do końca kilka spraw. Rozumiesz mnie, prawda?

Niechętnie, bo niechętnie, ale jednak skinął głową.

– Jeszcze tylko miesiąc, góra dwa. Później przystopuję i pozwolę zamknąć się w domu, jeżeli tak bardzo ci na tym zależy. Dobrze, kochanie?

Remus westchnął. Miesiąc to nie wieczność. Nic nie powinno się stać. Chyba. Yen cmoknęła go szybko w policzek, poprawiła szalik i pośpiesznie wypadła z domku marzeń, zanim jej mąż zdążył ponownie zaprotestować.

§§§

Gdy Yen wychodziła, nadal trzęsła się z gniewu, jednak idąc wzdłuż ogrodowej ścieżki, zdołała się opanować na tyle, że do pstrokatej taksówki Mundungusa wskoczyła już z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Obdarzyła nim po równo pana Fletchera i wiercącego się na tylnym siedzeniu Thomasa Starlighta.

– No nareszcie! – ucieszył się agent. – Bałem się, że znowu... Wiesz, coś się stało.

– Nie wracajmy do tego, dobrze? – ucięła Yen, stukając delikatnie w fotel Dunga, aby dać znać, że są gotowi do drogi. – Czuję się świetnie.

– Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić?

– Oczywiście!

Starlight rzucił jej sceptyczne spojrzenie, a Yen w odpowiedzi dosłownie zmiażdżyła go wzrokiem.

– Jakiś problem?

– Fiona zgodziła się wprawdzie negocjować, ale to nie znaczy, że będzie miło i przyjemnie. Bo nie będzie. Nie ustąpi ani o krok, zacznie szczekać i warczeć i na pewno spróbuje cię złamać. Dasz sobie radę, biorąc pod uwagę... Eee... – urwał, zerkając niepewnie na jej brzuch.

– Nie boję się Agnes Miller – burknęła, zignorowawszy niezadane pytanie. – Znam wszystkie jej sztuczki i dobrze wiem, co mam zrobić.

– A podzielisz się ze mną tą wiedzą?

Yenlla wzruszyła ramionami.

– To żadna tajemnica. Po prostu dam jej dokładnie to, czego chce.

Agent skrzywił się i absolutnie nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Do tego nieprawdopodobnie się wiercił, gdy podróż przedłużała się ponad miarę. Yenlla otrzymała całkowity zakaz teleportacji, więc Mundungus nie mógł używać żadnych sprytnych czarów, aby jego taksówka mknęła szybciej przez Londyn. Stali w korkach, na światłach, na pasach... Starlightowi na pewno nie było wygodnie w absurdalnie obcisłych, błyszczących spodniach. Wreszcie dotarli do wejścia na Pokątną i dalszą drogę pokonali pieszo.

Na schodach teatru już czekał Edward Peabody.

– Eddie! – Yen objęła go na powitanie. – Co ty tu robisz?

– Zabezpieczam tyły. – Uśmiechnął się do niej nieco nerwowo.

– Uznaliśmy, że będziesz potrzebować całego wsparcia, na jakie nas stać – wyjaśnił Thomas, szczerząc swoje białe zęby niczym rekin. – A do tego wierzymy w ciebie, Yenka. Jeżeli uda ci się dobrze zajść za skórę Cavaletti, może krew ją wreszcie zaleje albo trafi apopleksja, a wtedy będziemy mieć na miejscu sprawdzonego dyrektora, który od ręki przejmie teatr.

Starlight podał pani Lupin jedno ramię, Peabody zaoferował drugie, po czym razem wkroczyli do Witchway Art-House Theatre. Budynek wyglądał tego dnia na wyjątkowo wyludniony. Zwykle na korytarzach tłoczyli się aktorzy, statyści, specjaliści od charakteryzacji i oświetlenia. Słychać było próby w bocznych salkach i artystki rozgrzewające struny głosowe w garderobach. Tym razem wszędzie panowała martwa cisza.

– Nie rób sobie nadziei, Yenlla – szepnął Edward. – Ona nie będzie grać uczciwie. Posłała do domów cały zespół poza muzykami, a sama zaszyła się na wielkiej scenie i zapowiedziała, że tylko tam nas przyjmie.

– Brakuje też twojej uroczej przyjaciółki – dodał od siebie Starlight. – Marisol w dalszym ciągu jest... niedysponowana.

– Nadal ma problemy z głosem? – zagadnęła Yen bez cienia wyrzutów sumienia. Dobrze wiedziała, dlaczego młodsza aktorka nie może śpiewać, choć nigdy nie spodziewałaby się, że ta drobna demonstracja współczulności aż tak bardzo na nią podziała. Marisol okazała się zadziwiająco słaba...

– Raczej z głową. Cholera wie, co z nią zrobili. Ludzie plotkują, że Fiona zamknęła ją u czubków po tym, jak dostała histerii na próbie. – Thomas nie wydawał się przejęty jej losem bardziej niż Yen. Przemknęło mu wprawdzie przez głowę, czy na klęsce Marisol nie dałoby się zbić jakiegoś kapitału dla marki Honeydell, ale ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że zwariowane koleżanki mogłyby jej tylko wizerunkowo zaszkodzić.

– Marisol położyła cały spektakl. – Pokiwał głową Peabody. – Na pewno źle się to dla niej skończyło, przecież ta Cavaletti to wiedźma. Dla ciebie na pewno też coś zaplanowała.

– Proszę bardzo – rzuciła wojowniczo Yen.

Wyprostowała się jak struna i z uniesioną wysoko głową pomaszerowała na spotkanie ze swoją nemezis.

§§§

Cavaletti miała wyczucie dramatyzmu, to jej trzeba przyznać. Wszystkie światła na olbrzymiej widowni były pogaszone i tylko jeden jedyny reflektor oświetlał niemal pustą scenę. W plamie światła, na stołku przy fortepianie siedziała Fiona. Opierała się plecami o klawisze i czekała, paląc papierosa umieszczonego w długiej lufce. Zaciągała się głęboko i bez pośpiechu, a potem wolno wydmuchiwała dym, który wirował w tanecznych splotach nad jej głową. Miała na sobie długą czarną suknię, a na szyi nieodłączne perły. Pewne urozmaicenie konserwatywnego wizerunku stanowiło jedynie porzucone u jej stóp boa z krwistoczerwonych piór. Na dźwięk kroków nawet się nie odwróciła. Tkwiła na swoim miejscu jak przystało na królową, za którą się najwyraźniej uważała. Cała jej postawa była wyzwaniem rzuconym Yenlli prosto w twarz.

– Khm – zaznaczyła swoją obecność pani Lupin, czerpiąc z najlepszych wzorców.

– Honeydell – rzuciła w przestrzeń Cavaletti bez specjalnego zainteresowania.

Tym razem nie było przytyków, ironizowania ani dręczenia. Właścicielka teatru postanowiła potraktować ją chłodno i obojętnie, jakby mówiła: „Och, zawsze wiedziałam, że przypełzniesz z powrotem, bo gdzie indziej mogłabyś pójść?".

– Przyszłam odzyskać swoją rolę – zakomunikowała dzielnie Yen, wychodząc z cienia na widowni i pchając się ku światłom sceny.

Starlight i Peabody w zdumieniu opadli na najbliższe krzesła i starali się nie oddychać, aby w żaden sposób nie zrujnować dramatycznej rozgrywki. Szykowali się na coś znacznie lepszego niż planowany spektakl: starcie tytanic.

Fiona zmrużyła oczy i poruszyła się niespokojnie. Oczami wyobraźni Yen już widziała, jak otwiera usta i wylewa z siebie litry absolutnie nieprzewidywalnych sentencji w rodzaju: „Twoja rola? Ależ gdy ostatnio sprawdzałam, to był MÓJ teatr", dodatkowo okraszonych idiotycznymi wstawkami we wszystkich możliwych językach, których Agnes Miller nauczyła się, aby udawać, że pochodzi ze znacznie ciekawszego miejsca niż czarodziejskie slumsy. Tymczasem Yen absolutnie nie miała czasu na zabawy i słowne utarczki. Już nie. Czuła, że znowu puchną jej stopy i była potwornie zmęczona. Myślała wyłącznie o tym, żeby jak najszybciej załatwić tę sprawę i wrócić do domu na krótką drzemkę. Chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała, odmienny stan naprawdę wywierał na nią niszczący wpływ, a to był zaledwie półmetek. Bała się myśleć, co będzie później.

– Pozwól, że przerwę ci już w tej chwili – wtrąciła z werwą, zanim Cavaletti zdążyła się odezwać. – Ten taniec trwa zbyt długo i czas wyjaśnić sobie kilka spraw. Uważam, że po prostu źle to wszystko zaczęłyśmy. Powinnyśmy się cofnąć do początku i spróbować jeszcze raz, dobrze? – wyrzucała z siebie w takim tempie, aby nie dać szansy przeciwniczce.

Fiona się nie poruszyła. Niczym oaza spokoju dopalała papierosa i śledziła Yenllę wzrokiem. Niezatrzymywana przez nikogo szelma stanęła na scenie naprzeciwko niej i starała się wyglądać tak niewinnie jak to tylko możliwe.

– Wiem, że mamy za sobą trudną przeszłość, ale to wszystko wydarzyło się tak dawno temu... Aż wstyd się przyznawać do takiego wieku! To naprawdę nie moja wina, że byłam najzdolniejszą artystką mojego pokolenia, a ty byłaś gruba. Powinnaś wiedzieć, że śpiew to nie wszystko. Niesprawiedliwe, ale prawdziwe. Musiałyśmy się zderzyć, ofiary były nieuniknione, ale pamiętaj, że również nie wahałaś się wykorzystać swojej szansy, gdy tylko mnie zabrakło. To fakt! – ciągnęła swoje Yen, wymierzając oskarżycielko palec w stronę Fiony.

– I co w związku z tym? – zapytała i bez żenady czy zawahania zgasiła papierosa na klapie fortepianu. Usunęła niedopałek z lufki i zapaliła kolejnego.

– Dam ci szansę – powiedziała łaskawie pani Lupin, odsuwając się od świeżej chmury dymu. – Zapomnimy o przeszłości i zaczniemy od nowa. Obie dobrze wiemy, co jest w tym wszystkim najważniejsze, dlaczego w ogóle się przejmujemy i nadal tu jesteśmy. Chodzi o muzykę! – Rozłożyła szeroko ramiona i okręciła się na pięcie, jakby chciała objąć całą scenę. – I ja, i ty poświęciłyśmy jej życie. Czy naprawdę chcesz wystawić koszmarny, z góry skazany na klęskę spektakl wyłącznie na złość mnie? Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy: ja jestem twoją gwiazdą, ja jestem Sally i byłoby głupotą tego nie wykorzystać.

– A ja tak po prostu mam ci oddać tę rolę, tak? – Cavaletti celowo wydmuchiwała dym w jej stronę. – Tylko dlatego, że masz dość tupetu, aby mimo wszystko tu wrócić i...

Yen jakby tylko na to czekała. Nie dała jej nawet dokończyć, ponownie przejęła pałeczkę.

– Oczywiście, że nie! Sama sobie wezmę tę rolę.

– _Oh mon Dieu_ , co za...

– Och, bądź już cicho i daj mi skończyć! – usadziła ją natychmiast Yen, która miała powyżej uszu tych lingwistycznych popisów po ich ostatnim spotkaniu. – Dość tego! Czas, aby nareszcie przemówiła muzyka. Ten język rozumiemy najlepiej. Dlatego teraz dla ciebie zaśpiewam, a ty będziesz zachwycona. Naturalnie w każdej chwili możesz do mnie dołączyć – dodała łaskawie na koniec. – Nigdy nie śpiewałyśmy razem i zapewne w tym tkwi źródło problemu. Nasze głosy brzmiałyby cudownie, wiesz o tym równie dobrze jak ja. A teraz... Proszę o muzykę!

Yen tupnęła nogą i machnęła ręką, dając znak ukrytym akompaniatorom. A przynajmniej miała nadzieję, że daje komuś znak. Oślepiona światem pojedynczego reflektora w powodzi ciemności nic nie widziała, pamiętała tylko słowa Peabody'ego, który wspominał, że Fiona zabrała ze sobą muzyków... Och, Yenlla ani przez moment nie wątpiła, że właśnie tak zrobiła. Obie podczas tego starcia trzymały się tego samego, nieistniejącego scenariusza. Miały podobnie wrażliwe wyczucie dramatyzmu i świetnie znały nawzajem swoje sztuczki. Nie mogłyby być bardziej zgrane, nawet gdyby ćwiczyły tę scenę tysiąc razy. Właśnie tak musiało się to odbyć, wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi na to wskazywały.

Ciemna scena.

Yen.

Fiona.

I _Kabaret_.

Absolutny ideał.

Gdy popłynęły pierwsze dźwięki utworu, Yen poczuła się jak w domu. Wprawdzie tym razem okoliczności były trudne – w ostatnim czasie niewiele ćwiczyła z powodu stanu zdrowia, do tego nie miała sceny dla siebie, bo najlepszy punkt zajmowała obecnie Fiona, a od papierosowego dymu drapało ją w gardle, lecz wiedziała, że sobie poradzi. Nie miała wyjścia, musiała wreszcie zakończyć ten żałosny konflikt i wyjść z niego zwycięsko.

I wiedziała, że jej się uda! Była pewna siebie, zdeterminowana i gotowa na wszystko, aby tylko wygrać. Kto wie, może to macierzyństwo podziałało na nią w tak niezwykły sposób? Jeżeli tak, to byłby pierwszy plus jej stanu...

– _What good is sitting alone in your room_? – zaczęła z werwą i lekkością, jakiej wymagał kabaretowy numer. – _Come hear the music play!_ _Life is a cabaret, old chum! Come to the cabaret!_

Nie miała na sobie kostiumu, nie dostała dostępu do żadnych efektów, nie przygotowała niczego, co dawałoby jej przewagę. Mogła polegać tylko na własnym głosie i dzikim uporze. Stukając butami na obcasach (których nie powinna już zakładać, bo ledwo wcisnęła je rano na stopy), zbliżyła się do Fiony i sięgnęła po porzucone boa, a potem bezceremonialnie wyrwała jej z dłoni lufkę i udała, że zaciąga się papierosem.

– _Put down the knitting, the book and the broom_ – kontynuowała, schylając się nad nią i przebiegając szybko palcami po klawiszach za jej plecami. Zrobiła to tylko po to, żeby zirytować Fionę, która nigdy nie nauczyła się grać. – _It's time for a holiday._ _Life is a cabaret, old chum! Come to the cabaret!_

Yenlla wędrowała po scenie całkiem swobodnie, jakby sama była tu panią na włościach. Nie przejmowała się brakiem klimatu ani Fioną, która wzdychała wymownie, choć mimo to czujnie śledziła ją wzrokiem i nie próbowała się wtrącać. Pani Lupin wymachiwała krwistoczerwonymi piórami, zapraszając wyimaginowanych gości do zabawy. Rola Sally nie wymagała rewelacyjnego głosu ani niebotycznej skali, więc mogła się nią bawić do woli.

 _Come taste the wine  
Come hear the band  
Come blow your horn  
Start celebrating  
Right this way your table's waiting_

Powróciła do Fiony i całą uwagę skupiła na niej. Rzuciła jej boa, sprowokowała do ruszenia się z miejsca i podjęcia wyzwania. Było oczywiste, że Cavaletti ma na to ochotę. Właśnie taki rozwój wypadków przewidywał obłąkany scenariusz, którego żadna z nich nie widziała, a jednak obie znały go dobrze. Istniał tylko jeden sposób, żeby wyjść z impasu. Należało się go chwycić i kurczowo trzymać. Dla dobra wszystkich.

Cavaletti rozumiała to równie dobrze jak Honeydell, dlatego wreszcie wstała i stanęła obok Yen, gdy ta przekonywała zarówno ją, jak i wyimaginowaną publiczność, że wizyta w kabarecie to recepta na wszelkie smutki i dramaty tego świata.

 _What good's permitting some prophet of doom?  
To wipe every smile away  
Life is a cabaret, old chum!  
So come to the cabaret!_

Cavaletti potrzebowała jeszcze jednej zwrotki, aby się przebudzić, ale gdy nadszedł czas na najbardziej tragikomiczny fragment, nie zdołała się powstrzymać. Yen dała jej kolejny zachęcający sygnał i spóźniła się nieco z wejściem, aby dać jej szansę. Fiona skwapliwie się jej uchwyciła.

– _I used to have this girlfriend known as Elsie_ – dołączyła do Yen nader chętnie. – _With whom I shared for sordid rooms in Chelsea. She wasn't what you call a blushing flower. As a matter of fact she rented by the hour._

Panią Lupin zaskoczyło brzmienie jej głosu. Stało się oczywiste, że od ich ostatniego spotkania musiała intensywnie ćwiczyć. Nie był to już ten sam słodki i imponujący skalą zaśpiew z czasów jej młodości. O nie, głos Fiony stał się nieco chropowaty, lecz wciąż bardzo interesujący. Cokolwiek sprawiło, że przestała śpiewać, z pewnością nie przekreślało jej kariery. Na tej nowej, zmienionej i przyjemnie matowej barwie mogłaby wiele zbudować, gdyby tylko chciała.

– _The day she died the neighbors came to snick her_ – podjęła Yen, podchwytując subtelny znak dany przez Fionę. – _Well, that is what comes from too much pills and liquor._ – Wzniosła świętoszkowato oczy do nieba i uderzyła w moralizujące tony.

– _But when I saw her laid out like a queen._ – Fiona również złożyła modlitewnie dłonie i wyglądała przy tym jak nawrócony Szatan. – _She was the happiest corpse I'd ever seen._

Cavaletti miała w sobie jakiś niezwykły magnetyzm, gdy tak stała w ciemnej sukni na tle zaciemnionej sceny, ledwie wyodrębniając się z tła. Na pewno prezentowała się znacznie lepiej niż Yen, która w drodze wyjątku zamiast na kreacji skupiła się na zamaskowaniu tego i owego. Dodatkowo zadziwiło ją to, że Fiona wybrała sobie akurat ten fragment utworu, który w jej przypadku i w jej interpretacji brzmiał trochę jak song burdelmamy...

– _I think of Elsie till this very day_ – kontynuowała majestatyczna właścicielka teatru z westchnieniem. – _I remember how she'd turned to me and say…_

– _What_ _good is sitting all alone in your room?_ – zaśpiewała słodko i kusząco Yen, przyjmując na siebie rolę martwej Elsie. – _Come hear the music play._

– _Life_ _is a cabaret, old chum!_ – dokończyły już razem ze szczerym przekonaniem, bo przecież obie wiele lat temu związały swoje losy z kabaretem. – _Come to the cabaret!_

– _And as for me!_ – Yenlla wyrwała się przed szereg i ze śmiechem przegalopowała po scenie, która stopniowo zaczęła się rozjaśniać. Widocznie Cavaletti wreszcie zmiękła i łaskawie dała znać technikom. – Ha!

 _And as for me  
I made my mind up back in Chelsea  
When I go  
I'm going like Elsie_

Po oświetleniowcach przebudzili się muzycy. Niemrawe plumkanie nabrało mocy, gdy piosenka nieuchronnie zbliżała się do finału. Yen zatrzymała się przy starszej koleżance i zademonstrowała kilka prostych kroków, które Fiona musiała znać. O dziwo, bez sprzeciwów podchwyciła prowizoryczną choreografię, więc ostatnią zwrotkę mogły zaśpiewać i zatańczyć w całkiem znośnej synchronizacji.

 _Star by admitting  
From cradle to tomb  
It isn't that long a stay  
Life is a cabaret, old chum!  
It's only a cabaret, old chum!  
And I love a cabaret!_

Zakończyły razem, przeciągając w nieskończoność ostatnią nutę. Był to klasyczny pojedynek o to, która wytrzyma dłużej i wzniesie głos wyżej. Ostatecznie wygrała Yen, lecz i tak nie mogła uwierzyć, jak długo wytrzymała Fiona. Do tego całkiem nieźle radziła sobie bez laski, którą porzuciła gdzieś w okolicach fortepianu.

Gdy wreszcie zapadła cisza, panujące między aktorkami napięcie wydawało się niemal nie do zniesienia. Brzmiały razem znakomicie, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że serdecznie się nie znosiły i w sprzyjających okolicznościach (i bez świadków) chętnie pozabijały nawzajem. Yenlla wpatrywała się w Cavaletti, rozważając w duchu, czy dobrze zrobiła, wciągając ją w piosenkę. Mogła ją dzięki temu do siebie przekonać albo jeszcze bardziej wkurzyć. Fiona nie znała półśrodków, a jej reakcje były absolutnie nieprzewidywalne.

W końcu szacowna właścicielka teatru również spojrzała na Yen, marszcząc brwi, jakby coś jej się bardzo nie spodobało.

„Kurwa", rzuciła w myślach pani Lupin, ponieważ powoli kończyły jej się pomysły.

A wtedy Fiona zaśmiała się dźwięcznie i poufale objęła ją ramieniem. Yen zamarła przyzwyczajona raczej do szarpania i oralnego poniewierania niż dowodów sympatii.

– Och, moja droga, jedno trzeba ci przyznać – mówiła rozbawiona Fiona lekkim, afektowanym tonem. – Jesteś wyjątkowa. Większość ludzi obawiałaby się wejść drugi raz do tej samej rzeki, a ty nie tylko to zrobiłaś, ale jeszcze sprowadziłaś prawdziwy sztorm. Brawo!

Starlight i Peabody, przyczajeni dotąd jak myszy pod miotłą, wykorzystali sprzyjającą atmosferę, aby wyrazić swój entuzjazm za pomocą oklasków.

– Brawo! – podchwycił Thomas, który musiał jakoś zarobić na swoje utrzymanie. – Bis!

Cavaletti ucięła te popisy leniwym machnięciem ręki.

– _Silenzio!_

– Wiedziałam, że jakoś się dogadamy – odezwała się tymczasem pani Lupin. – Wcześniejsze awantury nie miały sensu. Obie jesteśmy wyjątkowe.

– Tak, masz talent – westchnęła filozoficznie Cavaletti i wyciągnęła do niej rękę. – Witamy ponownie na pokładzie, panno Bowles.

Upojona tryumfem Yenlla odrzuciła do tyłu włosy i zadarła nos wysoko do góry. Była pewna, że sprawy właśnie tak się potoczą, bo Fiona nie miała innego wyjścia. Dobrze, że chociaż umiała przegrywać z godnością. Szelma absolutnie się tego po niej nie spodziewała, więc została mile zaskoczona.

Starsza aktorka uśmiechnęła się do niej i Yen nie wiadomo dlaczego przeszedł dreszcz. Niby był to przyjazny grymas, a jednak dość demoniczny. Znała ten typ uśmiechu, widywała go dość często na zupełnie innej twarzy i nigdy nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Cavaletti odwróciła się, szeleszcząc jedwabnymi halkami i odruchowo sięgnęła dłonią do sznura pereł.

Perły to łzy, pomyślała Yen kompletnie bez związku.

– Jak zapewne wiesz, mamy skandalicznie niewiele czasu, a zatem proponuję od razu przejść do konkretów – powiedziała Fiona, przechadzając się po scenie w kierunku fortepianu. Podniosła porzuconą tam laskę i z wyraźną ulgą się na niej wsparła. – Proponuję zacząć od próby kostiumowej.

Yen przełknęła nerwowo.

– Już?

– Po co czekać?

Stuknęła trzy razy laską, a wtedy z lewej kulisy wypadła jakaś młoda i bardzo przejęta dziewczyna. Ręce jej się trzęsły, kiedy układała na instrumencie nędzne strzępki odzieży: podwiązki, kabaretki, długie rękawiczki... Jednak dopiero na widok gorsetu Yen zrobiło się słabo. Był czarny, skórzany i tak ciasny, jak to tylko możliwe. Po prostu bezlitosny. Fiona przejęła go od pomocnicy i pogładziła chudymi palcami.

– Piękny, prawda? Może przymierzysz?

– Teraz? Tutaj?

– A dlaczego nie?

Yenlla cofnęła się odruchowo. Nawet w... eee... normalnym stanie potrzebowałaby pomocy, aby wcisnąć się w coś takiego, a teraz... Teraz było to absolutnie niemożliwe.

– Nie widzę potrzeby, przed nami jeszcze wiele prób...

– Mimo to nalegam.

– Nie zauważyłam mojej garderobianej. Nawet nie wiem, czy tu jeszcze pracuje.

– Och, bez obaw. My ci chętnie pomożemy. – Skinęła na dziewczynę, która ochoczo ruszyła do przodu.

– Nie! – krzyknęła Yen. – Nie w takich warunkach. Nie będę się przebierać na środku sceny!

– Czyżbyś stała się nagle pruderyjna, moja droga?

– Nie o to chodzi! Ja...

– A może masz coś do ukrycia?

– Absolutnie nie!

– Zatem do dzieła. Musimy wiedzieć, czy rozmiar jest odpowiedni. Na wypadek, gdyby trzeba było wykonać drobne poprawki – wyjaśniła cierpliwie Fiona, a jej oczy rozbłysły w taki sposób, że Yen poczuła niemal pierwotny impuls, aby jak najszybciej wziąć nogi za pas. – Zdejmij sweter, Yenlla.

– Nie!

– To oburzające! – ocknął się Starlight. Zerwał się z miejsca i podszedł do sceny. – To nie są warunki do pracy.

– Zdejmij sweter – powtórzyła spokojnie Cavaletti, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Nadal wpatrywała się w swoją ofiarę jak żmija czy modliszka. – Albo sama go z ciebie zedrę.

– To jakiś absurd! – walczył dalej Thomas, lecz Yenlla już się poddała.

Patrząc wyzywająco prosto w zmrużone oczy Fiony, szarpnęła za brzegi sweterka i ściągnęła go przez głowę, odsłaniając cienką, przylegającą do ciała koszulkę. Bardzo przylegającą.

– Serdeczne gratulacje, pani Lupin.

– Serdeczne dzięki, Agnes.

W zasadzie zmiana była niewielka, biorąc pod uwagę miesiąc ciąży. U osoby o nieco innej sylwetce niż drobna z natury Yenlla mogłaby nawet przejść niezauważona. Jednak lekko zaokrąglony brzuch o bardzo charakterystycznym kształcie wprost kłuł w oczy Fionę Cavaletti. Uśmiechnęła się po raz kolejny, znacznie bardziej szczerze niż wcześniej. I znacznie wredniej.

– I ty chciałaś być Sally? Akurat Sally? Co za ironia. Doskonale wiesz, co ona zrobiłaby w twojej sytuacji, chyba że nie uznałaś za stosowne nawet przeczytać libretta...

– Jestem najlepszym wyborem – powiedziała Yen, puszczając mimo uszu zniewagę. – Twoją jedyną szansą, aby uratować ten spektakl.

– NIBY JAK?! – uniosła głos wyprowadzona z równowagi Cavaletti. – Podskakując na scenie, dopóki nie poślizgniesz się na wodach płodowych?!

– Daj mi pół roku – jęknęła Yenlla, nim zdołała zapanować nad płaczliwymi tonami w swoim głosie. – Tylko pół roku i będę gotowa do powrotu.

W odpowiedzi Fiona wybuchła śmiechem.

– Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz!

– W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, prawda? – wypaliła Yen bez namysłu.

Cavaletti odwróciła się błyskawicznie, ściskając w dłoni laskę jak broń. Zaledwie dwie sekundy później Yenlla poczuła jej czubek na gardle jak sztylet. Starlight stał już na scenie, niepewny, co powinien zrobić w tej sytuacji. Oczy Fiony ciskały błyskawice.

– Jak śmiesz?! Jak śmiesz cokolwiek insynuować?

Pani Lupin jednak nie dbała specjalnie o swój los, nie próbowała się nawet bronić. Chciała wiedzieć tylko jedno...

– Kto zagra Sally?

– Obawiam się, że to już nie twoja sprawa.

– Wyrzuciłaś mnie, Marisol do niczego się nie nadaje. Co zrobisz?

– Czas na ciebie, pani Lupin. Żegnam.

– Kto będzie Sally? Powiedz mi!

Cavaletti zmierzyła ją od stóp do głów pogardliwym spojrzeniem, po czym w końcu rzuciła krótko:

– Ja.

Wokół zapanowała martwa cisza, a temperatura spadła przynajmniej o kilka stopni. Kompletnie zszokowana Yen to otwierała, to zamykała usta, nie znajdując słów komentarza.

– Ty?

– A dlaczego nie? Czegoś mi brakuje?

Pracowała nad głosem. Dużo ćwiczyła, co było widać i słychać. Fiona Cavaletti po latach milczenia najwyraźniej postanowiła powrócić. Do tego był jej potrzebny własny teatr i seria przydatnych skandali. Naprawdę zamierzała to zrobić.

Chyba kompletnie zwariowała!

– Powodzenia – powiedziała Yen.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i w absolutnej ciszy pomaszerowała za kulisy.

Chwilę później z impetem trzasnęła drzwiami na korytarz. Thomas i Edward dopiero wtedy się ocknęli i czym prędzej pobiegli za nią. Yenlla nie mogła już poruszać się tak szybko jak dawniej, więc bez trudu ją dogonili.

– Ona wiedziała! – wykrzyknęła pani Lupin na widok swojego agenta. – Od początku wiedziała! O ciąży... O wszystkim!

– Yen, słoneczko...

– Tylko dlatego zgodziła się na rozmowę, wiedziała, że tak to się skończy! Ktoś musiał jej powiedzieć. Ale kto? Może ktoś w Świętym Mungu... – Zbladła jeszcze bardziej. – Albo... Bo skąd mogła wiedzieć?!

– Yenlla! – przerwał jej bardziej stanowczo Peabody. – Wszyscy wiedzieli.

– Co takiego?!

– Yen, kochanie, chyba nie jesteś aż tak naiwna – podjął Starlight, gładząc ją uspokajająco po ramieniu. – Zachowywałaś się dosyć... osobliwie.

– Dziwnie – skorygował Edward. – Od pewnego czasu nie byłaś sobą.

– No i te omdlenia. W całym środowisku aż huczy od plotek. Tylko dzięki naszym znajomościom w prasie do tej pory udawało się zatrzymać przecieki. Ale to już długo nie potrwa...

– Świetnie! – prychnęła Yen. – Nie ma sensu trzymać tego dłużej w sekrecie. Napisz do Rity, może zdążymy na wieczorne wydanie.

– Yen, jesteś pewna?

– Skoro wszyscy już wiedzą – zgrzytnęła ze złości zębami – równie dobrze możemy zacząć ciągnąć z tego profity. A Fiona... Niech spłonie razem z całym teatrem! Chce mieć najstarszą Sally Bowles w historii? Proszę bardzo! To jej teatr, ona jest kapitanem, więc może zatopić ten statek, jeżeli ma taką fantazję. Mnie nic do tego. Idę do domu.

– Dobrze, Yen, kochanie. Odpoczywaj i niczym się nie przejmuj – zawołał za nią skołowany agent. – Ja się wszystkim zajmę!

Pokiwała głową, ale nie wydawała się tym specjalnie zainteresowana. Nawet się z nimi nie pożegnała ani się nie obejrzała. Ruszyła w stronę schodów, jakby chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd.

Na dole jednak czekała na nią kolejna niespodzianka. Krzyki usłyszała jeszcze na schodach, a gdy zeszła na portiernię, omal nie dostała zawału. Wrzeszcząc na portiera jak opętana, stała tam Narcyza Malfoy, jakiej Yen nigdy dotąd nie widziała: z rozwianym włosem i twarzą wykrzywioną wściekłością. Zwykle idealnie obojętna Lodowata Narcyza urządzała karczemną awanturę, której nie powstydziłaby się szelma za swych najlepszych lat, domagając się wpuszczenia do zamkniętej dla osób postronnych części teatru. I domagała się tego z całą siłą arystokratycznego autorytetu.

– Życzę sobie rozmowy z tą dziwką! – krzyczała na starszego charłaka, któremu akurat wypadł dyżur na portierni. – Natychmiast! Albo ją tu przyprowadzisz, albo zrobię to osobiście, wlokąc sukę za włosy schodek po schodku!

Yen musiała się przytrzymać poręczy, żeby nie runąć w dół. Drewno zaskrzypiało i właśnie wtedy czujna Narcyza uniosła głowę i przeszyła ją ognistym spojrzeniem.

– TY! – zawyła milady Malfoy niczym ranna wilczyca. – To TY, prawda?

– S-słucham?

Narcyza bezceremonialnie odepchnął zdezorientowanego portiera i w trzech krokach znalazła się przy niej.

– Wiedziałam, od początku wiedziałam!

– O czym?

– Nie udawaj idiotki, Honeydell! – Narcyza wyglądała, jakby nie spała i nie jadła od kilku dni. Znajdowała się dosłownie o krok od ostatecznego załamania. – Lucjusz ma romans z jakąś dziwką z teatru. Z tego teatru! Myślał, że niczego nie zauważę, ale ja zawsze uważnie sprawdzam rachunki. Majątek Dracona, MÓJ majątek wypływa strumieniem na jakieś ladacznice! A teraz wszystko jasne! To TY, prawda? Przyznaj się!

Narcyza postąpiła jeszcze krok do przodu, a Yen cofnęła się odruchowo, wypuszczając z rąk ten sam pechowy sweter, który zdradził ją przed Fioną i którym ponownie niezdarnie się zasłoniła. Pani Malfoy, która sama była matką, rozszyfrowała ją jeszcze szybciej niż Cavaletti. Jej oczy zrobiły się tak wielkie, że ledwo zmieściły się w chudej twarzy.

– Czy to... JEGO?! – zaatakowała z jeszcze większą werwą. – Kto jest ojcem?!

Z właściwą sobie autoironią Yen pomyślała, że to bardzo dobre pytanie i skoro miała już dwóch podejrzanych, to równie dobrze może rozważyć kolejną kandydaturę, bo w sumie co za różnica. Od przybytku głowa nie boli. Potem naprawdę, ale to naprawdę zapragnęła zemdleć, ale akurat jak na złość nie było jej nawet słabo.

A ponieważ znalazła w sobie tyle niespodziewanej siły, wykorzystała ją, aby wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem.

§§§

Następnego dnia, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, rozpętało się piekło. Yenlla wraz z radosną nowiną o powiększeniu rodziny trafiła na pierwsze strony gazet, po domu hulały stada sów, a telefony wydzwaniały nieustannie – zarówno stacjonarny, jak i prywatna komórka gwiazdy. Yen nie miała jednak okazji skupić się na kolejnych pięciu minutach sławy, ponieważ tego ranka wydarzyło się coś jeszcze… Wizyta o wiele bardziej szokująca niż wszystkie artykuły, wzmianki prasowe i plotki razem wzięte.

Otóż rano na progu jej skromnego domku marzeń stanęła Narcyza Malfoy. Majestatyczna jak zawsze, chłodna w obejściu i odziana w zgrabnie skrojony płaszcz z najnowszej kolekcji snobistycznej pracowni MMM: Mathilde Modern Magic.

Yen zniosła to jeszcze w miarę dobrze, ale Remus był absolutnie przerażony. Nie miał w życiu zbyt wiele do czynienia z czarodziejską arystokracją (bo niby jak, gdzie i kiedy?), dlatego żona Lucjusza kojarzyła mu się wyłącznie ze Śmierciojadami oraz falą niepochlebnych listów protestujących rodziców, gdy pod koniec trzeciego roku nauki Harry'ego w Hogwarcie wyszedł na jaw futerkowy problem pewnego profesora... Co oczywiste, nie uznał tej wizyty za dobrą wróżbę. Na szczęście musiał iść do pracy, bo zapewne nie pozwoliłby dwóm kobietom na choćby moment prywatnej rozmowy w cztery oczy.

– Kochanie, czy jesteś pewna, że… – Grał na zwłokę, jak długo mógł, i w nieskończoność opóźniał wymarsz. – Na pewno chcesz zostać z nią sam na sam?

– Och, nie bądź niemądry. Nic mi nie będzie – zapewniła, praktycznie wypychając go za drzwi. – Chyba – dodała, gdy nie mógł jej już usłyszeć.

Narcyza siedziała w przytulnym saloniku Lupinów i z fascynacją wpatrywała się w skrzaty, które nie drżały ze strachu i językiem angielskim operowały chwilami lepiej niż jej własny mąż czy świętej pamięci pani Black (więcej niż jedna).

– Są bardzo dobrze ułożone – pochwaliła ostrożnie, gdy Yen pojawiła się w pokoju.

Błyskotka wydawała się zadowolona, ale Newton wyglądał, jakby lada moment miał zacząć wznosić barykady i obalać klasę próżniaczą. Z wiekiem stawał się nieco radykalny. Pewnie z powodu całej tej filozofii, którą podczytywał w wolnych chwilach.

– Błyskotka mówi płynnie w trzech żywych językach – wyjaśniła pani domu. – I jednym martwym.

– To znaczy skrzacim?

– Chodziło mi o łacinę naturalnie – skorygowała Yen z ujmującym uśmiechem. – Czego się napijesz? Kawy? Herbaty? Musisz mi koniecznie powiedzieć, czemu zawdzięczam tę uroczą wizytę.

Pani Malfoy, jak przystało na damę jej rangi, poczekała, aż skrzaty znikną z pokoju. Wydawała się nieco zakłopotana, gdy wyznała:

– Przyszłam ci podziękować.

– Za co?

– Wczoraj… – Lodowa Narcyza westchnęła ciężko i przez moment sprawiała wrażenie, jakby bardzo żałowała, że tu przyszła. Wreszcie wyrzuciła z siebie na wdechu: – Wczoraj nie do końca byłam sobą. Dziękuję, że wyprowadziłeś mnie z tego strasznego miejsca. Gdyby nie ty, zrobiłbym z siebie jeszcze większą idiotkę.

– Byłaś zdenerwowana, to zrozumiałe.

Poprzedniego dnia, gdy tylko pani Lupin zdołała zapanować nad atakiem histerycznego śmiechu, niemal siłą wyciągnęła żonę Malfoya z teatru. Awantura nie wyszłaby na dobre nikomu, a już na pewno nie jej. Nawet gdyby jakimś cudem dopadła Amy Joe, i tak nie zdołałaby sobie z nią poradzić (albo chociaż się porozumieć). Zresztą, było absolutnie jasne, że nie miała żadnego planu – ani tym bardziej pojęcia, co właściwie robi. Jeżeli już z kimś powinna się policzyć, to raczej ze swoim zdradzieckim mężem, a nie dziewczyną, która miała mniej rozumu niż sklątka tylnowybuchowa. No i do tanga trzeba dwojga, prawda? Trudno byłoby zwalić całą winę na Amy, skoro to Lucjusz był w tym wypadku drapieżnikiem. Co do tego Yenlla nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości.

Narcyza trochę się broniła, trochę rzucała, ale w końcu dała sobie przemówić do rozumu i odwieźć do domu (dzięki dobrym bogom za pana Fletchera i jego zwariowaną taksówkę!). Yen była pewna, że na tym cała sprawa się zakończy i po wszystkim Narcyza znów będzie udawała, że jej nie zna, a tymczasem okazało się to początkiem całkiem nowego…

No właśnie – czego?

Yenlla zastanawiała się nad tym, gdy Błyskotka podawała herbatę pod czujnym okiem pani Malfoy, która uważnie obejrzała też pastelowy salonik, kolekcję rodzinnych fotografii na kominku i różowego persa. Kot zdawał się całkiem do niej podobny… Pewnie chodziło o arystokratyczny rodowód.

– A jak się dziś czujesz? Lepiej? – zagadnęła gospodyni.

Narcyza powoli skinęła głową, nadal wpatrzona w kolorowe makatki, durnostojki oraz dyplomy i nagrody Yenlli Honeydell, które pokrywały każdy skrawek wolnej przestrzeni. Pani domu sądziła, że efektem tych obserwacji będzie jedynie złośliwość i krytyka, ale Narcyza wydawała się autentycznie być pod wrażeniem wystroju (zresztą nie ona pierwsza). Pani Lupin w duchu jakby urosła o kilka centymetrów z powodu rozpierającej ją dumy.

– Rozmawiałaś z mężem? – zapytała delikatnie.

Dobrze pamiętała słowa Snape'a, który twierdził, że to nie pierwszy wyskok Lucjusza. Rozrywkowy pan Malfoy prawdopodobnie zdradzał żonę regularnie, jednak Yen nie miała pojęcia, na ile Narcyza zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

– Och, nie martw się o to. Na pewno się z nim policzę. – W ciągu nocy Narcyza musiała przepracować większość negatywnych emocji, bo znacznie lepiej panowała nad twarzą. Tylko zmarszczony nos zdradzał, jak bardzo jest wściekła. – Wiesz, nie chodzi tylko o majątek Malfoyów, w jego skład wchodzi także mój posag i spora część skarbca Blacków. Pamiątki po całej mojej rodzinie! To dziedzictwo Dracona. Odzyskam wszystko, co Lucjusz wydał na tę dziwkę, choćbym miała jej to wyrwać z gardła! – Uderzyła ręką w stół, aż zadygotały filiżanki. – Przepraszam.

Yenlla nadal uśmiechała się miło, elegancko mocząc usta w ziołowej herbatce i starając się ukryć fascynację, z jaką obserwuje zupełnie nieznaną sobie odmianę Narcyzy.

– Hm, brzmi jak dobry plan, ale miałam raczej na myśli... Och, co zrobisz w sprawie samego Lucjusza?

– A co ty byś zrobiła na moim miejscu?

– Odeszłabym – odpowiedziała Yen bez chwili wahania, ale za to z olbrzymią dozą hipokryzji. Usilnie starała się nie dopuścić do siebie myśli, że w swoim związku to ona jest Malfoyem seniorem.

Narcyza nieoczekiwanie wybuchła śmiechem.

– Och, żyjemy w dwóch różnych światach!

– Dlaczego? W tych czasach to nic niesamowitego. Nie ma sensu tkwić w nieudanym związku – kontynuowała przemądrzale, omal nie odgryzając sobie kłamliwego języka.

– No tak. – Spoważniała nagle pani Malfoy. – Wszak już masz za sobą jeden rozwód.

Yenlla wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami.

– Choć naprawdę nie wiem dlaczego... – dodała Narcyza, uważnie badając ją chłodnym spojrzeniem stalowych oczu. – On zawsze miał do ciebie słabość.

– Kto? Lucjusz? – zgadywała niewinnie Yen.

– Severus naturalnie.

– A ty do niego! – zaatakowała nieoczekiwanie dla samej siebie. Filiżanka zaklekotała o spodek, gdy z nerwów zadrżały jej ręce.

Narcyza ponownie zaśmiała się całkiem swobodnie.

– Owszem, nie zaprzeczam. Większość znajomych Lucjusza to bogate trolle bez polotu i wyobraźni, nie sposób z nimi wytrzymać. Na tym tle drogi Severus zawsze się wyróżniał, a przebywanie w jego towarzystwie to prawdziwa przyjemność. Jest bystry, zabawny... Powiedziałabym, że to prawdziwy klejnot naszej podupadłej sfery.

Aby nie parsknąć śmiechem, Yen udała, że pije kolejny łyk herbaty. Jeżeli Severus Snape w ogóle był członkiem jakiejkolwiek „sfery", to z pewnością nie tej samej, co szacowni państwo Malfoy. Owszem, może w przeszłości jego rodzina coś znaczyła, lecz było to naprawdę dawno temu. Yenlla prawdopodobnie jako jedyna osoba na świecie wiedziała, co stracił – na czele z dwiema zrównanymi z ziemią posiadłościami i charakterną babcią, która (Yen była o tym święcie przekonana) świetnie dogadałaby się z Ethel Sunrise. Severus Snape był zaledwie mistrzem eliksirów. Sprytnym, bystrym i ambitnym, ale jednak TYLKO. Zaślepienie Narcyzy okazało się jednak urocze i udowadniało, że wcześniejsza zazdrość Yen była uzasadniona. Oczywiście dawno temu, kiedy to wszystko miało jeszcze jakiekolwiek znacznie.

– W każdym razie lepiej ci będzie bez niego. To jeden z tych mężczyzn, którzy nigdy nie są tak do końca twoi – dodała z otwartością, jakiej nikt by się nie spodziewał po Lodowatej Narcyzie. Musiała mieć na tym polu jakieś doświadczenia, choć Yen nawet się nie domyślała, o kim mogła mówić. Na pewno nie miała na myśli Lucjusza Malfoya, którego najpewniej dostała na mocy podpisanego przez obie rodziny kontraktu. – Jak widzę, w nowym związku bardzo dobrze ci się układa. Spodziewasz się dziecka...

– Tak. – Dłoń Yen automatycznie spoczęła na brzuchu.

– Który to miesiąc?

– Piąty.

– Pierworodny syn?

– Dziewczynka. W mojej rodzinie od pokoleń nie urodził się ani jeden chłopiec. Taka tradycja.

– Wszystko w porządku? Z tobą i z dzieckiem? – kontynuowała przesłuchanie pani Malfoy.

– Na szczęście tak. Czasami tylko trochę mi słabo.

– Och, ja znosiłam ciążę fatalnie. Już wcześniej mieliśmy pewne... problemy – zająknęła się, spoglądając gdzieś w bok. Widać, że rzadko się przed kimkolwiek otwierała, lecz teraz postanowiła to zrobić. Ostatecznie Yen i tak znała już jej najpaskudniejszy sekret. To je w pewien sposób połączyło. – Gdy w końcu się udało, większość czasu przeleżałam w klinice w Szwajcarii, a Draco i tak urodził się znacznie przed czasem. Zrobiłaś sobie wszystkie dodatkowe badania? Na opiece medycznej nie warto oszczędzać. Jeżeli chcesz, polecę cię naszemu doktorowi, ma kontakty w całej Europie.

– Dziękuję, nie trzeba. Czuję się dobrze.

– Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, wystarczy napisać. Nigdy nie myślałam, że to powiem... Nigdy cię nie lubiłam, Yen Honeydell, to żadna tajemnica, ale... My kobiety musimy sobie pomagać. Nie ma nikogo innego. A Severus zawsze wyrażał się o tobie w taki sposób... – zamilkła nagle, a Yen prawie podskoczyła na fotelu.

– Mówił o mnie?

Nienawidziła się za to, że nadal robi to na niej takie wrażenie. Severus należał przecież do przeszłości. Nie wyobrażała sobie, aby po tym, co się wydarzyło, ta sytuacja mogła się jeszcze kiedykolwiek zmienić. Narcyza (a także Błyskotka, Kitty, Ros oraz wszyscy inni, którzy kiedykolwiek ją przed nim ostrzegali) miała rację – Snape nie był materiałem na partnera, jego bezduszna reakcja na wiadomość o dziecku tylko to udowadniała.

– Kiedyś zdarzało mu się dosyć często. Nie wszystko da się ukryć, nawet jeśli bardzo się tego chce – powiedziała pani Malfoy zagadkowo i jakby niepewnie. – Wywnioskowałam z tego, że jesteś bardzo delikatna, a dziecko to... Niczego nie wolno lekceważyć.

– Dobrze, pomyślę o tym.

– W razie kłopotów nie wahaj się ani chwili. Czuję, że mam wobec ciebie dług, a Blackowie...

Yen zaczęła protestować, ale Narcyza nie dała jej dojść do słowa.

– Blackowie spłacają swoje długi.

Pani Lupin przyjrzała się jej uważniej. Fakt, że niejako wyparła się nazwiska męża – zapewne tylko na moment i pod wpływem emocji, ale zawsze – poddał jej pewien pomysł. Odstawiła filiżankę na stolik, kupując sobie nieco czasu.

– Właściwie mam jedną prośbę.

– Tak?

– A może raczej pytanie.

– Słucham. – Narcyza spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, jednak ponieważ dawno nie ćwiczyła, jej usta ledwo drgnęły.

– Draco...

– Co z nim?

– Dlaczego nie chcecie mu pozwolić na ślub? – rzuciła i wstrzymała oddech, szykując się na dziki wybuch i ostateczne pogrzebanie ich kruchego porozumienia na wieki wieków, amen.

To było jak uderzenie pioruna. Narcyza na moment zamarła z otwartymi ustami, analizując jej słowa, ale już po chwili jej oczy rozbłysły ogniem, jakiego Yenlla nigdy do tej pory nie widziała. Kiedy ponownie odwróciła się w jej stronę, wydawała się już zupełnie inną osobą. Z typowym dla siebie wyczuciem sytuacji Yen najprawdopodobniej właśnie stworzyła kolejnego potwora.

– Ależ oczywiście, że będzie ślub – oznajmiła pani Malfoy i zdecydowanie zabrzmiało to jak groźba. – I to ślub, który wszyscy zapamiętają na bardzo, bardzo długo. Och, to znakomity pomysł! – Wtem poderwała się z miejsca, jakby zamierzała go natychmiast zrealizować. Już, teraz, na wczoraj. – Dziękuję.

Yenlla również wstała, uśmiechając się szeroko, choć jeszcze nie była pewna, czy obie myślały o tym samym. Miała tylko cichą nadzieję, że tak właśnie było. Prawdopodobnie nie dostanie drugiej szansy, aby popisać się jako przyszywana matka chrzestna, dlatego musiała się dobrze spisać już za pierwszym razem.

Odprowadziła gościa aż na ganek, gdzie pani Malfoy wylewnie ucałowała ją w oba policzki, najwyraźniej symbolicznie zaliczając do grona znajomych (lub, w zależności od kulturowej interpretacji, w poczet mafijnej rodziny). Yen pomachała jej na pożegnanie, a potem powoli wspięła się po schodach na piętro domku marzeń. Doskonale panowała nad sobą, gdy wydawała Błyskotce dyspozycje odnośnie obiadu i podwieczorku. Później zamknęła się w pistacjowym salonie i płakała, dopóki nie zmorzył jej sen.

§§§

– Tak będzie lepiej, Yenka – przekonywała Kitty.

– Oczywiście, że tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej – zgodziła się z nią Ros. – Powinnaś się cieszyć, że nie musisz pracować. Niewiele kobiet znajduje się w tak komfortowej sytuacji.

Odpoczywały we trójkę w Trzech Miotłach po całym dniu biegania za weselnymi sprawunkami. Rosmerta uwijała się za barem, w tle cicho przygrywało radio.

– Ale ja bym chciała pracować – jęknęła Yen.

– Dziewczyno, daj sobie spokój – przerwała jej znowu Rosmerta, po czym postawiła przed nią kubek dyniowego, bezkofeinowego latte, czyli swojego nowego eksperymentu.

Szalejąc z koleżankami po rozmaitych lokalach w stolicy, madame Rosmerta poczuła ukłucie zazdrości. W porównaniu z uroczymi kafejkami i knajpkami jej bar sprawiał smętne, średniowieczne wrażenie. Wprawdzie nikt w Hogsmeade nie oczekiwał od zwyczajnej piwiarni hipsterskiej rewolucji, ale właścicielka i tak uparła się przy kilku zmianach. Oprócz własnego alkoholu, z którego słynęła, oraz domowej kuchni, z którą radziła sobie nieco gorzej, zaczęła bawić się w wymyślne kawy i wyszukane desery. Nie znajdowały jeszcze wielu admiratorów, ale Ros wreszcie miała poczucie, że robi coś ze swoim życiem. Wszystkie nowości testowała na swojej światowej koleżance.

Yenlla ujęła kubek w dłonie i ciężko westchnęła.

– Co ja mam teraz robić?

– Odpoczywać – poleciła jej z miejsca Kitty. – To bardzo ważne.

– Relaksować się.

– Czytać.

– Zbierać siły. Wiesz, na poród. Porody bywają ciężkie. – Pokiwała mądrze głową Ros, która miała o tym równie nikłe pojęcie jak Yen.

– Pobawić się w dobrą żonę – zachichotała Kitty. – Chociaż raz...

– I koniecznie urządzić pokój dla dziecka! – Klasnęła w dłonie Rosmerta. – Jeszcze nawet nie zaczęłaś.

– A my ci pomożemy!

– Koniecznie!

Yenlla jednak nie podzielała ich entuzjazmu w kwestii wyszukiwania dzieciowych ciuszków, zabawek i mebelków. Tak naprawdę nie kupiła jeszcze absolutnie nic, a tematu unikała jak ognia. Bała się, że na dziecięcy pokoik będzie musiała ostatecznie poświęcić swój pistacjowy salon, bo było to najlepiej położone pomieszczenie w całym domu: przestronne i ulokowane po słonecznej stronie, a dodatkowo blisko małżeńskiej sypialni, gdyby działo się coś złego. Oczywiście w domku marzeń znajdowały się również inne pokoje, ale Yen była przekonana, że wybór (najbardziej rozsądny i przemyślany) padnie na jej sanktuarium. Od początku ciąży zauważyła pewien schemat – tylko ona musiała rezygnować z kolejnych rzeczy, a wszyscy wokół zdawali się to uznawać za naturalne.

Odsunęła od siebie kubek z dyniowym latte.

– Nie smakuje ci? – zatroskała się Rosmerta.

– Jest zbyt mdłe, powinnaś nad tym jeszcze popracować.

Dobry humor madame momentalnie skwaśniał. Odebrała od przyjaciółki napój i powąchała niepewnie. Kitty przewróciła oczami, domyślając się, że nie w kawie tkwi problem.

W panującej ciszy wyraźnie usłyszały głos podnieconego spikera radiowego:

– Ten tydzień nie może być już bardziej szokujący. Dopiero kilka dni temu dowiedzieliśmy się, że śliczna Yen Honeydell wreszcie zostanie mamą. Czy wyobrażacie sobie, jak urocze będzie to dziecko? Bez wątpienia jego droga na Witchwayu zostanie wybrukowana złotymi gwiazdkami, zanim skończy roczek. Chcemy je zobaczyć już teraz! I mamy szczerą nadzieję, że ktoś zdążył w międzyczasie namówić naszą gwiazdę na obszerną sesję zdjęciową, bo NIE MOŻEMY SIĘ DOCZEKAĆ! Jeżeli tak jak my chcecie pogratulować szczęśliwym rodzicom, w ciągu następnej godziny możecie słać życzenia i zamawiać piosenki specjalnie dla nich... Oby nas teraz słuchali! – zachichotał, odsuwając się na moment od mikrofonu. – Jednocześnie dowiedzieliśmy się, że obsada długo oczekiwanego _Kabaretu_ wystawianego pod egidą Witchway Art-House Theatre po raz kolejny uległa zmianie. Wcześniej z roli Sally Bowles zrezygnowała piękna Yen, co w świetle nowych okoliczności wydaje się całkiem zrozumiałe, później odeszła druga aktorka. Według najnowszych informacji główną rolę ma zagrać właścicielka teatru – zawahał się na moment. – Cóż, najwyraźniej życie nie kończy się po sześćdziesiątce. Życzymy wielu sukcesów!

Rosmerta wybuchła śmiechem, ale Yenlla niecierpliwie machnęła ręką.

– Wyłącz to. Wcale nie jest śmieszne.

– Jestem pewna, że Thomas Starlight niedługo zajdzie dla ciebie coś nowego i lepszego – odezwała się pocieszająco Kitty, która była bardziej wyczulona na nastroje przyjaciółki niż Ros. – Remus żalił się, że już w drugiej połowie roku chce cię wysłać do Paryża.

– Zobaczymy. Wszystko zależy od... – Zerknęła w dół, na swój brzuch, który odznaczał się nieco bardziej, odkąd przestała go uparcie ściskać i ukrywać. – Od kilku czynników.

– Nie zaszkodzi, jeżeli twoje plany nieco odwleką się w czasie, Yenka – dodała od siebie Rosmerta. – Nikt cię nie goni.

– Więc może ty odłożysz na później swój ślub, Ros? Na przykład do lata. Obawiam się, że w tym stanie nie będę najlepiej wyglądać w stroju druhny – odgryzła się Yen, udając, że to żart, choć jej mina mówiła coś innego.

– O nie! Czekałam na to zbyt długo. Ślub odbędzie się w terminie, nawet jeśli miałabyś na nim urodzić.

– To jej na pewno nie grozi – włączyła się uspokajająco Kitty. – Kiedy ma nastąpić szczęśliwe rozwiązanie? W czerwcu?

– Albo lipcu. Mniej więcej w tym czasie – odpowiedziała pani Lupin, która nadal nie odrobiła zadania domowego z przebiegu ciąży i nawet swojej lekarki nie słuchała zbyt uważnie. Była swoim stanem wręcz skandalicznie niezainteresowana. – A skoro już mowa o czasie... – dodała i podniosła się z krzesła.

– Ej, chyba się nie obraziłaś? – przestraszyła się Ros.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież świat nie kręci się wokół mnie, prawda? – warknęła Yen, mimo że planowała odpowiedzieć lekko i bez złośliwości. – Za to trochę kręci mi się w głowie i nie najlepiej się czuję. Powinnam wrócić do domu i się położyć.

– Naturalnie. – Kitty również wstała. – Odprowadzić cię?

– Nie trzeba, dziękuję. Pan Fletcher po mnie przyjedzie.

Rosmerta pogłośniła radio, bo zauroczony Yen spiker puścił właśnie przebój z _Narzeczonej dla czarnoksiężnika_. Słowa _Mister S._ tylko dodatkowo napsuły Yen krwi. Najchętniej cofnęłaby się w czasie i spaliła ten scenariusz, zanim zdążył ujrzeć światło dzienne – wraz z samym misterem S. i wszystkimi wspomnieniami po nim. Nie odezwała się już ani razu, dopóki nie nadjechała taksówka.

§§§

Marzec 2001 roku powoli dobiegał końca, chociaż nijak nie dawało się tego odczuć. Nadal było zimno i ponuro i nic nie wskazywało, aby szybko miało się to zmienić. Przemierzając w taksówce ulice Londynu, Yen obserwowała topniejące wyspy brudnego śniegu na jeszcze brudniejszych ulicach wielkiego miasta. Tym razem Mundungus musiał nieco oszukać, aby dowieźć ją z Hogsmeade na czas. Pod wpływem czarów teleportacyjnych zrobiło jej się niedobrze i jeszcze bardziej rozbolała ją głowa. Nie tolerowała ich zbyt dobrze, odkąd zaszła w ciążę. Ogółem czuła się dziwnie – była niespokojna i ciągle w dołku. W zasadzie teraz czuła się tak prawie cały czas.

Fletcher zatrzymał samochód przed domem Lupinów i wyskoczył na ulicę, aby otworzyć Yenlli drzwi. Musiał ją przytrzymać, kiedy wysiadała. Była blada i poruszała się niepewnie. Mocno chwyciła go pod ramię.

– Czy Remus jest w domu? – zapytał starszy czarodziej.

– Nie wydaje mi się.

– Zaprowadzę cię do środka. Nie wyglądasz najlepiej... Może powinienem go zawiadomić?

– To nic takiego, zaraz mi przejdzie.

Liczyła, że świeże powietrze nieco ją orzeźwi. Niestety, na zewnątrz poczuła się nawet gorzej. Dotarł do niej dziwny zapach, od którego zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Nie potrafiła go zidentyfikować... Nie wiedziała nawet, czy jest prawdziwy. Od pewnego czasu drażniły ją różne zapachu, często zupełnie zwyczajne albo... wyimaginowane. To było chyba najgorsze ze wszystkiego. W ciąży nie mogła ufać ani swojemu ciału, ani humorom, ani nawet własnym zmysłom. Miała tego powyżej uszu.

Mundungus prowadził ją ostrożnie do drzwi, a urojony zapach stawał się coraz silniejszy, drażniąc jej nozdrza i drapiąc gardło. Marzyła tylko o tym, aby znaleźć się już w środku i od niego odciąć. Zakładając oczywiście, że w domu przestanie go czuć, co nie było takie pewne.

– Co to za smród? – odezwał się nagle Mundungus, wprawiając ją w zdumienie.

– Pan też to czuje, panie Fletcher? Myślałam, że to tylko moja wyobraźnia.

Mężczyzna poniuchał chwilę wokół.

– Za żadne skarby nie chciałbym mieć tak bujnej wyobraźni.

Wspięli się po schodkach i znaleźli niemal na progu. Yen poszukała w torebce klucza, wysypując z niej większą część zawartości. Mundungus nadal się krzywił, a ona wstrzymywała oddech. Wreszcie sięgnęła do klamki...

Pan Fletcher nieoczekiwanie przytrzymał ją ze ramiona i delikatnie pociągnął do tyłu.

– Nie, kwiatuszku.

– Co się stało?

– Odsuń się od drzwi. Bardzo powoli.

Mówił tak poważnym tonem, że nawet nie próbowała się sprzeciwić. Cofnęła się ostrożnie, krok za krokiem. Mundungus nie wypuścił jej z ramion ani na moment.

– To nie wyobraźnia tak pachnie, ale Krzesiwo.

– C-co to takiego?

– Eliksir zapalny. Nie jestem wprawdzie ekspertem, a już na pewno nie tak dobrym jak twój dawny znajomy, ale moim skromnym zdaniem to najpaskudniejszy eliksir zapalający, jaki istnieje. No, może z wyjątkiem Szatańskiej Pożogi, lecz tutaj zdania bywają podzielone.

Mówił spokojnie, ale Yen i tak nie dała się nabrać.

– Czy to znaczy, że...

– Tak.

Cofnęła się jeszcze o krok i omal nie spadła ze schodów. Mundungus ją złapał i zniósł na dół. Zatrzymał się na trawniku przy furtce.

– Posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie, kochanie. Wezwij tutaj swoje skrzaty, lecz tak, żeby wychodząc pod żadnym pozorem nie dotknęły drzwi wejściowe.

– Jak to zrobić? – jęknęła przerażona.

– Masz taki wspaniały dar, wykorzystaj to. Na pewno istnieje jakiś sposób, w jaki możesz się z nimi porozumieć. Nie wierzę, że nie.

Yenlla zamknęła oczy i spróbowała się skupić. Tak jak robiła wiele razy wcześniej, szczególnie w młodości, gdy jakiś przelotny romans wymknął się spod kontroli i trzeba się było szybko ewakuować.

Skrzaty po chwili aportowały się przy niej, przerażone nie na żarty.

– Panienko? Panienko, co się dzieje?

Nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć, pałeczkę po raz kolejny przejął Fletcher. Nachylił się do Błyskotki i Newtona.

– Jedno z was pójdzie po Remusa, drugie poszuka Syriusza Blacka. Sprowadźcie ich tu natychmiast. Mamy poważne kłopoty.

Skrzaty dygnęły i zniknęły z cichym trzaskiem.

§§§

Tamtego dnia w Londynie nieznani sprawcy podłożyli dokładnie trzy ładunki Krzesiwa. Tylko ten w domku marzeń państwa Lupinów udało się zabezpieczyć na czas. Fundacja Pełni Księżyca i zachodnie skrzydło Ministerstwa Magii zapłonęły, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył do nich dotrzeć.


	28. Po ciemnej stronie

**Track 27  
Po ciemnej stronie**

* * *

 _Dying is easy it's living that scares me to death  
I could be so content hearing the sound of your breath  
Cold is the colour of crystal the snowlight  
That falls from the heavenly skies  
Catch me and let me dive under  
For I want to swim in the pools of your eyes  
_(ANNIE LENNOX: _Cold)_

* * *

Kłopotliwą sprawą Remusa Lupina zajęto się wyjątkowo zgrabnie i dyskretnie. Natychmiast odsunięto od niej początkującego aurora Harry'ego Pottera, bo afera mogła nie tylko zaszkodzić im obu, ale również sprowokować oskarżenia o specjalne względy wynikające z prywatnych związków łączących szefa Fundacji Pełni Księżyca (aktualnie zdelegalizowanej) z Wybrańcem (i jednocześnie ulubieńcem magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii). Aresztowanie przebiegło bardzo sprawnie, a Lupin nie stawiał oporu. Ostatecznie to on sam sprowadził aurorów do swojego domu, gdy tylko skrzaty Yenlli zaalarmowały go o grożącym niebezpieczeństwie. Nie miał pojęcia, że w tym samym czasie aktywowały się dwa pozostałe ładunki, a budynek, z którego przed momentem się teleportował, właśnie płonął. Nie zdążył tam wrócić i zapoznać się ze szkodami. Gdy specjalny oddział antyczarnomagiczny usunął z jego posiadłości ostatnie ślady Krzesiwa, Lupin został odprowadzony z miejsca zdarzenia i osadzony w ministerialnym areszcie – szczęśliwie umieszczonym w północnym skrzydle, z dala od trzeciej detonacji, która zmiotła z powierzchni ziemi czarodziejskie archiwum. Miejsce izolacji świadczyło zresztą o tym, że Lupin faktycznie cieszył się specjalnymi względami. Mógł przecież trafić do Azkabanu.

Yenlla wpadła w histerię, kiedy usłyszała, że jej mężowi grozi oskarżenie o zdradę stanu.

– To był zamach! Zamach na nas oboje!

Kingsley Shacklebolt nie patrzył na nią, zajęty zakładaniem magicznych kajdanek na nadgarstki Remusa.

– Gdyby ładunek znalazł się wyłącznie w waszym domu, to owszem. Jednak po wybuchu w ministerstwie magii wszystko się skomplikowało. Teraz to sprawa wagi państwowej.

– Ale kto? Kto mógł to zrobić?! – krzyczała Yen, a skoro nikt się nie odezwał, sama udzieliła sobie odpowiedzi: – Wasyl...

Szef departamentu aurorów ani nie potwierdził, ani nie zaprzeczył.

– Tego właśnie staramy się dowiedzieć.

– Czy on również został aresztowany?

– Droga pani Lupin. – Shacklebolt stracił cierpliwość. – Nie ma go w Wielkiej Brytanii i prawdopodobnie nie odwiedzał jej w ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni. Śledztwo jest w toku, ale już na tym etapie możemy z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że nie była to robota z zewnątrz.

– Co? Jak to? – dopytywała oszołomiona Yenlla.

Spojrzała na Remusa, który wydawał się pokonany, wręcz przygnieciony ogromem nieszczęścia.

– Ktokolwiek podłożył ładunek, dobrze znał ministerstwo – wyjaśnił Kingsley, wyprowadzając aresztowanego z bezpiecznego już domku marzeń. – Sugeruję na przyszłość rozsądniej dobierać sobie przyjaciół.

Lupin przesiedział w areszcie cały piątek i sobotę. W tym czasie wszystkie oddziały kryzysowe ministerstwa magii były zajęte usuwaniem skutków zamachu. Dopiero w niedzielę ponownie odwiedził go Shacklebolt i zadał jedynie kilka rutynowych pytań.

– Ile ofiar? – chciał wiedzieć Remus, z którym nikt do tej pory nie rozmawiał. – Powiedz mi.

– Trzy trupy, wyłącznie w fundacji – odpowiedział z namysłem Kingsley. – Można powiedzieć, że to szczęście w nieszczęściu. W ministerstwie obyło się wprawdzie bez ofiar śmiertelnych, lecz i tak wyszła z tego krwawa łaźnia. Rannych wciąż liczymy. W Świętym Mungu ciągną na dwudziestoczterogodzinnych zmianach.

– Kto... Kto zginął? – przerwał mu Lupin.

– Edith. Geoffrey. I jakiś przypadkowy koleś, który miał nieszczęście znaleźć się w pobliżu w chwili wybuchu. Runęła na niego boczna ściana.

Remus schował twarz w dłoniach i nie zatrzymywał aurora dłużej. Jeden miał ręce pełne roboty, a drugi wiele spraw do przemyślenia.

Nie pozwolili mu zobaczyć się z żoną, chociaż o to prosił. Wpuścili tylko Starlighta w charakterze radcy prawnego, z adwokatem pod pachą. Dali im zaledwie pięć minut czasu na rozmowę.

Dopiero w poniedziałek dochodzenie w sprawie Lupina ruszyło z kopyta. Zaprowadzono go do pokoju przesłuchań, gdzie już czekał Kingsley Shacklebolt wraz z zastępcą i protokolantem. Remusa zdziwiła jednak obecność Alastora Moody'ego, emerytowanego aurora.

– Lupin, ty pieprzony kretynie! – rzucił Szalonooki na jego widok.

Kingsley od razu go uciszył. Wskazał Remusowi miejsce naprzeciwko siebie, lecz nie pozwolił zdjąć mu magicznych kajdanek. Lupin został przykuty do krzesła niczym pospolity przestępca.

– Chcę wiedzieć jedno – zaczął Shacklebolt. – Jak to się, do kurwy nędzy, stało?!

Remus zagrzechotał kajdankami i spuścił ponuro głowę. Nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć.

– To nie twoje pierwsze rodeo, Lupin. Należałeś do Zakonu Feniksa, brałeś udział w obu wojnach. Dobrze wiesz, jak to wygląda. Gdzie był twój pieprzony instynkt samozachowawczy, do cholery?!

– Ja... Nie wiem.

Kingsley pstryknął palcami i na stole pojawiła się pokaźnych rozmiarów teczka. Otworzył ją z rozmachem, rozsypując papiery, i wyciągnął jedno zdjęcie.

– Wasyl Adriejewicz Gawriłow. Znany też jako Wasyl Piotrowicz lub Piotr Iwan Gawriłow. Okresowo również jako Wilk. Do wyboru, do koloru – opowiadał, rozrzucając wokół siebie dokumenty. – Ogółem facet, który wprost krzyczy, aby trzymać się od niego z daleka. I to bynajmniej nie z powodu jakiegoś tam pieprzonego wilkołactwa. W młodości anarchista i awanturnik. Jego rodzina uciekła w głąb Rosji po upadku Grindelwalda. Czarnoksiężnicy od kilku pokoleń, aż miło popatrzeć. Co jeden, to lepszy! Matka kombinowała coś ze Stalinem i zbuntowanym ludem pracującym, ale brakuje nam danych na ten temat. Chyba nic z tego nie wyszło, skoro znowu musieli uciekać. Ojciec Wasyla i on sam kilka razy nawiązywali w przeszłości kontakty z Voldemortem, lecz chyba wyłącznie czystym przypadkiem. Zbyt byli zajęci graniem na własną rękę, a efekty podobno miałeś okazję podziwiać. Założyli razem wilkołaczą sektę na dalekiej północy. Mają za sobą bogatą historię zastraszeń, wymuszeń, zamachów, szantaży... Rosyjska społeczność czarodziejów użerała się z nimi przez lata, dopiero po śmierci Gawriłowa seniora przed ponad dziesięciu laty zapanował względny sposób. Gratulacje, Lupin, trafiłeś na idealny moment, tylko jakim cudem nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby go sprawdzić?

Remus ani na moment nie podniósł głowy. Wyglądał jak zbity pies.

– Sądziłem, że...

– Niech cię szlag, Lupin! – krzyknął nerwowo Szalonooki, podchodząc bliżej i waląc pięścią w stół. – Życie nic cię nie nauczyło? Masz znajomości w prawie każdym departamencie, łącznie z aurorami. Wystarczyło szepnąć słowo i ktoś by go dla ciebie obejrzał. Mogłeś się zwrócić choćby do mnie! My też nie mamy oczu dookoła głowy, dlatego tak ważna jest stała czujność. Wasyl nie wyściubił nosa z Rosji od lat dziewięćdziesiątych, mogliśmy go przegapić w zamieszaniu... Ale skąd ty go wytrzasnąłeś?

– Spotkałem go przypadkiem. Wasyl jest ważną postacią w środowisku europejskich wilkołaków. Założyłem, że to korzystna znajomość dla fundacji.

– Nie ma przypadków! – Kingsley też uderzył w stół, aż podskoczyły rozsypane papiery.

Jeżeli on i Moody zamierzali odgrywać na przesłuchaniu role dobrego i złego gliny, robili to źle. Przynajmniej jeden z nich powinien nad sobą panować.

– Spotykałeś się z nim wielokrotnie bez licencjonowanego tłumacza akredytowanego przez ministerstwo, bez żadnego nadzoru – ciągnął Shacklebolt. – Używaliście prototypowych zaklęć translacyjnych, na Merlina! Trzeba być skończonym kretynem, żeby wymyślić coś takiego! Jedyną osobą, która choć trochę znała rosyjski, była Edith.

– To nigdy nie były oficjalne rozmowy – bronił się Remus. – Zaledwie towarzyskie spotkania.

– Nieważne! Otworzyłeś drzwi, Lupin! A przez otwarte drzwi wdarł się do domu wściekły niedźwiedź. Tak już bywa na Syberii.

– Wiedziałeś, że Edith ma traumę – zaatakował go z kolei Szalonooki. – Została przemieniona niedawno, w tragicznych okolicznościach i nigdy się z tym nie pogodziła. A ty wpakowałeś ją w cały ten cyrk i pozwoliłeś wyprać jej mózg. Oni właśnie w tym się specjalizują.

– Edith? Przecież ona...

Shacklebolt odepchnął od siebie dokumenty i pochylił się ku Lupinowi z groźną miną.

– Zginęła, gdy grzebała przy ładunku podłożonym w fundacji. Bo to ona była kretem.

Po tej informacji Remus już kompletnie zapadł się w sobie. Śmierć dziewczyny była dostatecznie straszna, ale to... To było absolutnie nie do przyjęcia. Niemożliwe. Nieprawdopodobne. Straszne.

– Podsumujmy. Nawiązałeś i przez długi czas utrzymywałeś potajemne kontakty z organizacją terrorystyczną. Przy doborze współpracowników wykazałeś się tragicznymi błędami w ocenie charakterów i jesteś bezpośrednio zamieszany w największy zamach od czasów Voldemorta. Będę szczery, Lupin. Cholernie paskudnie to wygląda.

– A ministra trafia jasny szlag – dodał od siebie Moody.

– Dokładnie – zgodził się z nim Shacklebolt. – Nie rozumiem jeszcze jednego. Yenlla powiedziała nam, że już dawno temu poróżniłeś się z Wasylem, że dostawałeś listy z pogróżkami. Przeszukaliśmy dom, wszystko znaleźliśmy. Dlaczego wtedy się do nas nie zgłosiłeś? Może jeszcze dałoby się to odkręcić. Dlaczego nic nie zrobiłeś?

Remus wzruszył ramionami i zaśmiał się ponuro.

– W pewnym momencie zorientowałem się, że Wasyl stanowi zagrożenie. Spanikowałem, zerwałem z nim wszelkie kontakty. Bałem się. Gdybym to zgłosił, ośmieszyłbym się. Dopiero niedawno udało nam się coś osiągnąć i... Nikt już nigdy nie zaufałby mojej ocenie sytuacji. Zostałbym odsunięty. Nie mogłem ryzykować swojej pozycji. Mam żonę, rodzinę. Nie mogę znów być tylko bezrobotnym wilkołakiem.

– A zatem brawo, Lupin. Poszło ci znakomicie – warknął Moody.

– Powinieneś był przyjść z tym do mnie – powtórzył Kingsley. – Bo teraz... Teraz sam nie wiem, co z tobą będzie.

– Jestem gotów ponieść konsekwencje.

– O, będą konsekwencje. – Kiwnął głową szef departamentu aurorów. – Pamiętasz tę dodatkową fuchę przy Wizengamocie, o którą się starałeś? Zapomnij o tym. Zostaniesz w areszcie, dopóki nie zakończy się śledztwo.

– Zostać tutaj? – zdziwił się szczerze Remus. – Nie, wolę walczyć. Mogę wam pomóc. Dobrze znam Wasyla, dopadniemy go razem. Gdyby powołać na nowo Zakon Feniksa...

– Uuu! Wstrzymaj konie, Lupin. Czy tobie się wydaje, że to jakiś fantastyczny film twojej żony? Skąd ty się w ogóle wziąłeś w ministerstwie? Wojna dawno się skończyła, tu nie ma miejsce na partyzantkę, dzikie najazdy na suwerenne kraje, nawet tak popaprane jak Rosja, i wariatów wymachujących różdżkami. Od tej pory cały ten kryzys przechodzi w ręce czarodziejskiej dyplomacji i Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów. My nie mamy już na to żadnego wpływu. Do naszych obowiązków należy zbadanie zamachów i przeprowadzenie starannego śledztwa na miejscu. Oraz naturalnie zajęcie się tobą. A zatem... – Shacklebolt znacząco zawiesił głos.

– A zatem? – powtórzył pytająco Remus.

– To koniec, Lupin. Zostaniesz w areszcie, a potem... Merlin jeden wie, co z tobą zrobią. W każdym razie dziękuj Godrykowi, że w Azkabanie nie ma już dementorów. To paskudna sprawa i, szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym nigdy takiej nie prowadzić – westchnął.

Remus wydawał się kompletnie załamany, dlatego ostatecznie to Alastor Moody postanowił być dobrym gliną.

– Tak między nami, Lupin, nikt nie wierzy, że naprawdę miałeś z tym cokolwiek wspólnego, ale to nie zmienia faktu, iż masz konkretnie przesrane. Nie wiem, czy uda ci się po czymś takim spaść na cztery łapy. Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić.

– Masz adwokata – przypomniał mu Kingsley. – Zrób z niego dobry użytek

Remus z wdzięcznością skinął głową. Przesłuchujący go mężczyźni zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia. Shacklebolt zwrócił się do niego po raz ostatni. W jego głosie wreszcie pojawił się cień sympatii.

– Spędzisz tu sporo czasu. Potrzebujesz czegoś?

– Moja żona... Kiedy mogę się z nią zobaczyć?

Kingsley i Moody wymienili między sobą osobliwe spojrzenia.

– No tak – mruknął Szalonooki. – Jeszcze to.

– Co się stało? – zaniepokoił się Remus.

– Wyrazy współczucia, Lupin – rzucił sucho Shacklebolt. – Postaramy się załatwić ci przepustkę tak szybko, jak to będzie możliwe.

§§§

Severus Snape przeżył koszmarny weekend. Nie żeby poprzedzający go tydzień był wiele lepszy. Yenlla postanowiła wreszcie opowiedzieć w mediach o swoim małym sekrecie i teraz mówili o tym wszyscy (WSZYSCY!) wokół. Można by pomyśleć, że jest jakąś pieprzoną królową i oczekuje narodzin następcy tronu. W gazetach publikowano dla niej życzenia, w radiu dedykowano piosenki, a pielęgniarki w Świętym Mungu – był tego pewien – potajemnie szykowały koszyk z wyprawką na dzień szczęśliwego rozwiązania. Co za paranoja! Wielka szkoda, że szelma zachowała dla siebie najciekawszą część opowieści, która najbardziej zainteresowałaby publikę – porywający fragment o małżeńskiej zdradzie, kochankach i niepewnym ojcostwie. Znając ją, nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby dziecko urodziło się zielone albo z kopytami!

W związku z powyższym przynajmniej dwa dni w pracy spędził na ciężkim kacu i nie zamierzał również trzeźwieć przez cały weekend. Niestety, zanim wprowadził swój plan w życie, rozpętał się Armagedon.

Życie nauczyło mistrza eliksirów, że wszelkie rewolty polityczne, klęski żywiołowe i kryzysy egzystencjalne (a teraz dołączyły do tego jeszcze bomby) zawsze wybuchają w piątek po południu, gdy normalni ludzie zbierają się z pracy do domów albo już tam siedzą. Właśnie dlatego w takich wypadkach wszystko spadało na jego głowę (bo on zwykle wyrabiał wtedy nadgodziny).

Najpierw był wstrząs, dobrze odczuwalny w szpitalu. Potem drugi, jakby nieco dalej. Na początku nikt nawet nie przeczuwał, co się dzieje. Wszystko się wyjaśniło, gdy ministerialne służby zaczęły zwozić rannych.

Krzesiwo, psia jego mać! Akurat Krzesiwo!

Ktokolwiek to zrobił, dobrze znał się na swojej robocie. Szatańska Pożoga rozprzestrzenia się wprawdzie najszybciej i ma największą siłę rażenia, ale gdy naprawdę chce się kogoś skrzywdzić, idealnym wyborem jest Krzesiwo. Poparzenia są paskudne, a rany odporne na większość eliksirów – jątrzą się całymi tygodniami. Istnieją udokumentowane przypadki, w których blizny po Krzesiwie otwierały się jeszcze po wielu latach pod wpływem kontaktu z nadmiernie wysoką temperaturą.

Dostępne w Mungu środki skończyły się po godzinie, bo jakoś nikt z kierownictwa szpitala nie spodziewał się ogniowej apokalipsy. Snape wraz z profesorem Gillianem (którego serdecznie nie znosił, ale nikt inny mu nie został; pozostali mistrzowie eliksirów przynajmniej udawali, że mają jakieś życie prywatne) musieli improwizować i przygotowywać wszystko od zera. Do rana mieli pełne ręce roboty, a w sobotę nie było lepiej, nawet mimo pomocy ze strony sprowadzonych naprędce z zamiejscowych ośrodków magomedyków i warzycieli. Obyło się bez wielu ofiar śmiertelnych, ale rani czarodzieje w różnym stadium poparzenia dosłownie zalali szpital od piwnicy aż po dach – część trzeba było upychać w gabinetach pracowników, część odsyłać dalej. Wykończony profesor Snape klął, wyzywał i tłukł sprzęty na potęgę, gdy coś mu nie wychodziło. Nie pamiętał tak sądnego dnia od czasu sukinsyna Voldemorta i całonocnych imprez Śmierciożerców. A wszystko to z powodu jednego idioty.

Lupin, niech go szlag!

Teraz na pierwszych stronach gazet znajdowali się już oboje. Cóż za znakomite zagranie marketingowe! W kółko tylko wilkołaki, bomby i ciąże. Kompletne wariactwo!

Odesłany poleceniem służbowym do domu po czterdziestoośmiogodzinnym dyżurze na stanowisku (długo walczył i upierał się, że może zostać na kolejne dwadzieścia cztery) Severus przespał całą niedzielę. Tylko i wyłącznie. O północy przebudził się i powędrował do domowego laboratorium, bo wpadł na nowy pomysł. O siódmej był już z powrotem w Świętym Mungu, gdzie na dziedzińcu zastał kolejną falę rozochoconych dziennikarzy. Będąc już w gabinecie, przypadkiem wyjrzał przez okno i zobaczył, że szpital otacza kordon gapiów. Ludzie zapełniali całą ulicę i sprawiali wrażenie, jakby na coś czekali. Od czasu do czasu błyskały flesze, słychać było też niewyraźne okrzyki. Nad morzem ludzi tu i tam unosiły się transparenty.

Severus zaklął pod nosem, odwracając się od okna. Położył na biurku podręczny kuferek i zaczął wypakowywać przygotowane w domowym laboratorium próbki.

Pani Paddington, która zaiste miała wbudowany naturalny radar, zapukała, po czym wsunęła się do gabinetu cicho jak duch z mocną kawą i stertą papierów. Wyglądała na przemęczoną, pewnie też nie zażyła dostatecznie dużo nocnego wypoczynku. W Mungu potrzebny był cały personel zdolny ustać na nogach. Od piątku wydłużone do obłędu dyżury stały się nową normą.

– Czy profesor Gillian już się pojawił? – zapytał Snape, nie tracąc czasu.

– Drzemie w swoim gabinecie. Ściągnęli go w nocy, bo jeden z młodszych mistrzów eliksirów zasłabł ze zmęczenia i upadł na destylator.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie na ten z rządowej dotacji?

– Nie, ten tańszy – uspokoiła go szybko, bo wiedziała, jak bardzo jest przewrażliwiony na punkcie stanu swoich sprzętów. – Proszę się napić kawy, profesorze. Pan również nie najlepiej wygląda.

– Dziękuję, pani Paddington.

Nieoficjalna asystentka postawiła tacę na stole i wycofała się na środek pokoju. Co ciekawe, nie wyszła, tylko przyglądała mu się badawczo przez cały czas. Za oknem krzyki przybrały na sile.

– Na Salazara, co tam się dzieje? – prychnął zirytowany mistrz eliksirów. – Niech pani nie mówi, że znowu coś wybuchło. Nie mamy chyba aż tylu wilkołaków z zamiłowaniem do piromanii. Teoretycznie powinny odczuwać pierwotny lęk przed ogniem.

– Nie, nie o to chodzi.

Severus dosłuchał się w jej tonie czegoś, co natychmiast skupiło całą jego uwagę. Pani Paddington mieliła w dłoniach chusteczkę i zerkała na niego z troską aż zbyt wyraźnie wypisaną na twarzy.

– Więc o co chodzi, do diabła? To nie jest dobry moment na strajk w służbach magomedycznych. Jeżeli zaś to wściekł tłum, który życzy sobie ukamienowania idioty odpowiedzialnego za ten burdel, doradzam poszukanie go w Azkabanie.

– W ministerstwie – poprawiła odruchowo przełożonego.

– Słucham?

– Nie został jeszcze odesłany do Azkabanu, przebywa w areszcie.

– No proszę, niektórzy cieszą się wyjątkowymi względami – sarknął, nie ukrywając wściekłości. Wspomnienie o Azkabanie tkwiło w nim niczym drzazga od wielu, wielu lat. – Wystarczy mieć odpowiednie znajomości i nagle okazuje się, że można bezkarnie wysadzić pół ministerstwa.

– Profesorze – przerwała mu pani Paddington łagodnie, ale stanowczo. – Chodzi o Yenllę Lupin. Przywieziono ją nad ranem.

Snape w żaden sposób nie dał po sobie poznać, że ta informacja zrobiła na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Bo i dlaczego miałaby? Całą uwagę skupił na swoim kuferku. Wyjął jedną z fiolek i obejrzał ją pod światło.

– Cóż, to chyba żadna rewelacja. Z tego, co wiem, wizyty w szpitalach zdarzają się jej dosyć często. Głównie przed ważną premierą.

Starał się być tak odpychający, jak tylko potrafił, ale to bynajmniej nie zniechęciło pani Paddington. Jeżeli to w ogóle możliwe, jej spojrzenie stało się jeszcze łagodniejsze i jakby nieco wilgotne.

– Krwotok był bardzo silny...

– Tak, to również nic nowego.

– Prawdopodobnie jej samej nic nie grozi. – Pani Paddington przekazywała wieści delikatnie i z wyczuciem, nie zważając na defensywną postawę przełożonego. – Nie wiadomo jednak, co będzie z dzieckiem.

Mistrz eliksirów nie zaszczycił jej choćby spojrzeniem. Wyciągał kolejne buteleczki z próbkami i układał je w równych rzędach na biurku. Mimo że już wyglądały, jakby poustawiał je na niewidzialnych liniach odrysowanych od linijki, wciąż nie był zadowolony. Przesunął kilka z nich i wyrównał dłonią. Odchrząknął i przyjrzał się krytycznie swojemu dziełu.

„No tak", pomyślał przelotnie. „To nie był taki krwotok, lecz... ten drugi". Od pewnego czasu współczulność miała konkurencję.

– Tak mi przykro – wyrwało się pani Paddington prosto z serca.

– Niepotrzebnie. Skąd pomysł, że może to być chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu mój interes?

– Nie, nie! Ja tylko pomyślałam, że...

– Całkowicie błędnie, zapewniam.

– Biedna kobieta. Wprost trudno sobie wyobrazić, co przeżywa.

Snape nadal ustawiał fiolki w równych rzędach. Raz wielkością, raz kolorem.

– Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby raczyła pani sprawdzić, czy profesor Gillian już się obudził.

– Bomba w domu, aresztowany mąż, a teraz jeszcze to – ciągnęła swoje starsza pielęgniarka. – Ludzie przyszli pod szpital, żeby okazać swoje wsparcie.

– Które o wiele bardziej by się przydało ofiarom jej męża – wypalił Snape ze złością.

– Och, nikt nie wierzy, że ten poczciwy człowiek mógłby zrobić coś złego. To zwyczajne nieporozumienie, które wkrótce zostanie wyjaśnione.

– Profesor Gillian, pani Paddington – warknął Severus.

Krył się za swoim najlepszym profesorskim tonem, ale fakt, że unikał jej wzroku, dawał pani Paddington pewną nadzieję. Szybko otarła wilgotne oczy chusteczką i doprowadziła się do porządku.

– Oczywiście, już idę.

– Znakomicie. Im szybciej, tym lepiej.

Ostatni raz zerknęła na mistrza eliksirów. Niektóre buteleczki leżały przed nim przewrócone na bok, kawa stygła na biurku, a profesor Snape nieporuszony tkwił w fotelu i wpatrywał się w blat.

– Leży w sali 611, u doktora Moore'a – dodała cicho, zanim wyszła.

§§§

– To skandal! – krzyczała Kitty, przytrzymywana przez Thomasa Starlighta i dwóch jaszczuropodobnych prawników, których ze sobą przyprowadził. – Cholerny skandal i nie zamierzam puścić tego płazem!

Młody auror, który miał nieszczęście pełnić tego dnia służbę przed aresztem w ministerstwie, obserwował ją z nieskrywanym lękiem. W jakiś pokrętny sposób przypominała mu jego matkę – niby taka spokojna z natury, ale kiedy zaczynała krzyczeć, nie było gdzie się przed nią schować. Dlatego udręczony chłopak krył się teraz za szerokimi plecami szefa, którego w popłochu wezwał.

Na Shacklebolcie wrzeszczące kobiety nie robiły wrażenia.

– Proszę się uspokoić albo każę cię wyprowadzić, Kitty Johnson.

– Jestem spokojna! Ale to zwyczajnie oburzające, ty... ty...

– Pani Johnson chciała tylko uprzejmie zapytać o to, jak długo zamierzają państwo przetrzymywać naszego klienta – odezwał się spokojnie jeden z prawników.

– Tyle, ile będzie trzeba – rzucił Kingsley.

– Jego żona prawie poroniła. Leży sama w szpitalu, jest przerażona i płacze – kontynuowała zezłoszczona Kitty. – Świat się przecież nie zawali, jeżeli wypuścicie go na godzinę, pod strażą.

– Niestety, nie ma takiej możliwości.

– Najpierw zamach, potem przesłuchania, na końcu rewizja w domu. Zero wyczucia. Zero! Yenlla nie wytrzymała psychicznie tego stresu. Ona nie ma żadnej rodziny... Z pewnością można zrobić wyjątek.

– Przykro mi. – Wzruszył ramionami Shacklebolt.

– Wcale nie! Poza tym jestem pewna, że takie działanie stoi w sprzeczności z jakąś konwencją międzynarodowego prawa czarodziejów.

– Kitty, do jasnej cholery! – Puściły mu wreszcie nerwy. – Wracaj do pracy, zanim ministrowi zabraknie ciepłej kawy, i przestań zawracać mi głowę! Lupin jest oficjalnie oskarżony o terroryzm i zdradę stanu, dopóki to się nie zmieni, mam związane ręce. Myślisz, że mnie jest łatwo? Minister dyszy mi w kark, a jego z kolei dręczy tak zwana opinia publiczna w osobie Rity Skeeter i jej podobnych. Gdy jeszcze spadnie nam na głowy rosyjska delegacja, niezbyt zadowolona z faktu, że rozochociliśmy ich uśpionego terrorystę, to będzie rzeź. R-Z-E-Ź!

Kitty powoli traciła resztki nadziei.

– I nic nie da się zrobić? Wystarczyłyby krótkie odwiedziny w Mungu...

– Jest źle, a będzie jeszcze gorzej. Jeżeli w tej sytuacji chociaż minimalnie nagniemy regulamin, tylko mu zaszkodzimy.

– Nie wierzę – upierała się. – Nawet Śmierciożercy nie byli traktowani w tak okrutny sposób!

– Wręcz przeciwnie, byli traktowani dokładnie tak samo, o czym pani Lupin powinna doskonale wiedzieć, w końcu była żoną jednego z nich.

– Co to ma do rzeczy?

– Bardzo wiele. Chciałbym zauważyć, że to głównie pani Lupin jest powodem zamieszania – stwierdził, wprawiając Krukonkę w zdumienie.

– Jak to? Dlaczego Yenka?

– Zamach to jedno, zamach dokonany przez przedstawiciela mniejszości gatunkowej...

– Mniejszości osób magicznie przemodelowanych – poprawił go czujnie któryś z prawników Starlighta.

– To drugie. – Kingsley puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu. – Jednak zamach dokonany przez wilkołaka, który jednocześnie jest mężem jednej z najpopularniejszych aktorek musicalowych to medialna katastrofa!

– Czyli nie możemy liczyć na żadne względy? – wracała uparcie do tematu pani Johnson.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Kitty, naprawdę chciałbym pomóc. I uwierz mi, że właśnie to robię, odmawiając Lupinowi przywilejów. Wszystko wkrótce się wyjaśni, potrzebujemy jedynie więcej czasu.

– Obawiam się, że dla Yen to niewielka pociecha – powiedziała jej przyjaciółka, ale nie upierała się dłużej.

Nie wróciła również do pracy. Poprosiła szefa o urlop i poszła odwiedzić Yen w Świętym Mungu.

§§§

Nocą na korytarzach czarodziejskiego szpitala panował złudny spokój, który Severusowi przywodził na myśl patrole w Hogwarcie. Niby nic się nie działo, niby wszyscy grzecznie leżeli w swoich łóżkach, a jednak gdzieś pod powierzchnią wciąż toczyło się życie. W dyżurkach czuwała na posterunku nocna zmiana magomedyków i pielęgniarek, w pokojach wiercili się niespokojnie pacjenci, a na korytarzach bezsenni mistrzowie eliksirów. Stan faktyczny: sztuk jedna.

Profesor Snape nie planował trafić akurat na oddział ginekologiczno-położniczy. W zasadzie nie do końca wiedział, gdzie ten oddział się znajduje. Był tam dotąd może ze dwa razy, wyłącznie na specjalne polecenie, i za każdym razem starał się możliwie szybko zapomnieć drogę. Długo wmawiał sobie, że chciał się po prostu przejść, a chyba nie było w tym nic niesamowitego. W Hogwarcie również w nieskończoność snuł się po korytarzach niczym dusza potępiona, aby uspokoić myśli i obdarować szczęśliwców szlabanami. Dlaczego w szpitalu nie miałby robić tego samego?

Na oddziale... kobiecym panował wyjątkowy porządek w porównaniu do reszty Świętego Munga. Tylko tutaj nie dostawiono dodatkowych łóżek dla ofiar zamachów. Pacjentki z założenia potrzebowały dużo spokoju i nie powinny się denerwować, a swąd spalonej skóry zdecydowanie nie działał najlepiej na delikatne nerwy. Korytarz był ciemny i pusty, choć z niektórych sal docierały przyciszone szepty. Snape wiedział, że na wielu oddziałach nagminnie łamano przepisy dotyczące odwiedzin, szczególnie na tym. Tutaj w każdej chwili mogło się coś wydarzyć – złego lub dobrego – dlatego rodzinom często pozwalano na przebywanie z hospitowanymi bliskimi poza ustalonymi godzinami.

Gdy Severus znalazł się przed salą 601, wciąż jeszcze udawał, że nie zauważa numerków wypisanych na drzwiach. Na wysokości pokoju 605 wmawiał sobie, że znalazł się tam czystym przypadkiem. Dopiero mijając 610, przestał się oszukiwać. Musiał ją zobaczyć, przekonać się na własne oczy, czy rzeczywiście sytuacja jest tak poważna, czy to tylko kolejna sztuczka. Ani przez moment nie wątpił, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, a nieobserwowana przez nikogo Yenlla zrzuca z siebie szlafrok i ćwiczy na szpitalnej sali kankana.

Drzwi pokoju 611 były delikatnie uchylone. Mistrz eliksirów zatrzymał się nieopodal dręczony wątpliwościami. Według jego wyliczeń powinna być sama, bo kto nadal siedziałby przy niej o tej porze? Lupin znajdował się w areszcie, a przyjaciółki z pewnością wyproszono. Nie, otwarte drzwi to zapewne zwyczajne przeoczenie. Miałby się z pyszna, gdyby ktokolwiek go tu przyłapał. W ciągu pięciu sekund plotka rozniosłaby się po całym Mungu i pani Paddington już nigdy nie dałaby mu spokoju.

Ostatecznie ciekawość zwyciężyła. Severus Snape ruszył do przodu z determinacją człowieka gotowego postawić pierwszy krok nad przepaścią... I omal nie dostał w nos drzwiami sali 611, które ktoś pchnął od środka. I tak już wykończony nerwowo mistrz eliksirów stanął oko w oko z ordynatorem oddziały ginekologiczno-położniczego w Świętym Mungu.

Sympatyczny magomedyk w średnim wieku nieświadomie odskoczył do tyłu, jak większość ludzi, którzy mieli nieszczęście niespodziewanie natknąć się w ciemności na mistrza eliksirów. Mroczny facet zdecydowanie powinien nosić dzwoneczek. Prawie na pewno dostał jeden od ubawionego dyrektora szpitala na któreś święta Bożego Narodzenia.

– O, profesor Snape. Nie pamiętam, żebym pana wzywał.

– Bo nie wzywał pan.

Tobiasz Moore spodziewał się, że po tym wstępie nastąpi jakieś wyjaśnienie, ale mistrz eliksirów od zawsze był na bakier z normami konwersacyjnymi. Nie zamierzał nikomu tłumaczyć, co, gdzie i dlaczego robił. W końcu to wolny kraj (szpital!) i każdy może w nim robić, co mu się żywnie podoba. Zdradziło go jednak szybkie spojrzenie rzucone w głąb pokoju nad ramieniem magomedyka.

Ordynator obejrzał się zaskoczony.

– Czy to pana znajoma, profesorze?

– Tak jakby – odwarknął krótko wściekły na siebie za cały ten idiotyczny spacer Snape.

Doktor Moore zerknął na niego jeszcze raz, potem rzucił okiem na kartę pacjentki, którą nadal trzymał w dłoni, i dopiero wtedy z pewnym zakłopotaniem połączył fakty. No tak, jak mógł się wcześniej nie zorientować! Wszyscy w szpitalu przynajmniej w zarysach znali historię pechowego związku profesora, a fakt, że jego była żona regularnie trafiała na pierwsze strony gazet, nie pozwalał o tym zapomnieć. Poczciwy uzdrowiciel zawstydził się swojej niedelikatności, mimo że na Snapie zdawała się nie robić wrażenia. Na profesorze Snapie nic nie robiło specjalnego wrażenia.

– Niestety nie mam najlepszych wieści – odezwał się, spontanicznie postanawiając naprawić wcześniejsze faux pas, choć Severus nie zadawał pytań. Moore wiedział z doświadczenia, że takie sprawy zwykle bywają dość delikatne. W końcu jeżeli ktoś postanawia zakraść się nocą do kobiety, z którą teoretycznie nic nie powinno go łączyć, o czymś to chyba świadczy.

– Pacjentka straciła dużo krwi, a jej stan już wcześniej był daleki od zadowalającego – kontynuował po chwili z westchnieniem. – Obawiam się, że nie znajdowała się dotąd pod najlepszą opieką albo nie traktowała poważnie zaleceń swojego lekarza prowadzącego. Do tego dochodzą jeszcze dodatkowe czynniki, których, szczerze mówiąc, nie rozumiem – rozgadał się zadowolony, że może traktować rozmówcę bardziej jak kolegę po fachu niż spanikowanego członka rodziny. – Testy pokazują sprzeczne wyniki. Standardowe procedury nie przynoszą efektów, podobnie jak spora część leków. Zupełnie jakby znajdowało się tam coś jeszcze... W całej swojej karierze nie widziałem czegoś tak osobliwego. Konsultowaliśmy się już z trzema różnymi ośrodkami, ale ten przypadek jest jak równanie z dwiema niewiadomymi! A trzeba działać szybko, nie ma czasu do stracenia.

Tobiasz Moore skutecznie blokował wejście do pokoju 611, wciągając się coraz bardziej w naukową pogawędkę z samym sobą. Snape miał świadomość, że tak łatwo się go nie pozbędzie... Tym bardziej, że przypadkiem wiedział, co jest ową niewiadomą – tajemniczą zmienną, która zaburzała wyniki badań i utrudniała doprowadzenie Yen do ładu.

Szlag z tą kobietą! Nawet w takiej sytuacji nie zamierzała zdradzić swojego sekretu. Niewiarogodne!

Chyba że nie była w stanie, uderzyło go nagle. Pod ręką nie znalazł się też Lupin (szlag i na jego głowę!), a jej koleżanki zapewne nadal nie zostały wtajemniczone w meandry współczulności.

– A zatem, ja... – Magomedyk odchrząknął zakłopotany przedłużającą się ciszą ze strony mistrza eliksirów, który najwyraźniej kompletnie go ignorował. – Muszę dokończyć obchód. Przepraszam, że zająłem panu czas, profesorze.

Zamknął drzwi, wyminął Severusa i ruszył do sąsiedniej sali.

Szlag, szlag, szlag!

– Proszę poczekać. – Snape zatrzymał doktora w ostatniej chwili i wbrew sobie.

Yen na pewno nie podziękowałaby mu za to, co zamierzał zrobić.

– Pani Lupin jest współczulna – rzucił, dogoniwszy magomedyka. – Zapewne sama nie raczyła o tym wspomnieć, ostatecznie to tylko nieistotny drobiazg...

– Drobiazg! Ależ to nie jest drobiazg, profesorze! – Uzdrowiciel, który nie pojmował subtelności sarkazmu, z wrażenia upuścił różdżkę i karty pacjentów. – Współczulna czarownica? Sądziłem, że już ich nie ma.

– Cóż, została przynajmniej jedna. I to pewnie nie na długo.

– To zmienia wszystko! – gorączkował się Moore. – Powinniśmy wiedzieć o tym wcześniej. Trzeba poszukać odpowiednich specjalistów, lekarstw. Nie mam pojęcia, czy zdołamy...

– Wiem – przerwał mu Severus swoim popisowym tonem, który podziałał na magomedyka niczym zimny prysznic. Pogrzebał w kieszeniach, a potem wcisnął mu do ręki schludnie złożoną karteczkę. – Znam pewnego czarodzieja. Nie mam pojęcia, na ile okaże się przydatny.

– Zawsze to jakiś trop.

– Ona nie może się dowiedzieć – zastrzegł stanowczo mistrz eliksirów. – Proszę powiedzieć, że to pana znajomy. Cokolwiek. Inaczej nie przyjmie pomocy. Nie przyjmie niczego ode mnie.

– Oczywiście.

– Gdyby były potrzebne specjalne eliksiry, proszę się kontaktować bezpośrednio ze mną. Ufam, że potrafi pan zachować dyskrecję? Nikt, kto nie musi, nie powinien usłyszeć słowa na „w". Czy to jasne?

– T-tak.

– Znakomicie.

Severus odwrócił się na pięcie i jak najszybciej ewakuował z przeklętego oddziału. Zawahał się na mgnienie oka, gdy mijał pokój numer 611, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował z kolejnej próby. Rozmowa z ordynatorem wyjaśniła mu więcej, niż chciał wiedzieć.

§§§

W ciągu dnia Severus nie odważył się choćby zbliżyć do pokoju Yen. Wiedział skądinąd, że ponownie rozbiły tam obóz wędrowny jej wierne przyjaciółki, na które za żadne skarby świata nie chciałby się nadziać: Kitty, Rosmerta... a okresowo nawet Black na dokładkę. Kręcili się po szpitalu i wymieniali dyżurami przy łóżku szelmy. Lupina widocznie bezwzględnie zatrzymano w areszcie, pomimo rodzinnych kłopotów.

Profesor Snape nie miał zresztą czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo musiał zaopiekować się profesorem McBride'em, przybyłym prosto ze Szkocji porannym transportem sieci Fiuu. Władze Świętego Munga (w osobie Tobiasza Moore'a i dyrektora) automatycznie założyły, że są bliskimi znajomymi i chętnie scedowały na Severusa obowiązek uprzejmego powitania gościa. W rzeczywistości dwaj naukowcy głównie ze sobą korespondowali, a na żywo spotkali się zaledwie dwa lub trzy razy, podczas gościnnych tortur edukacyjnych, których pokazy mistrz eliksirów urządzał na wybranych magicznych uniwersytetach.

Profesor Archibald C. McBride kierował w Edynburgu katedrą... mistycznego folkloru oraz zwyczajów, sposobów życia, mowy, podań i obrzędów ludu magicznego. Mógł się również pochwalić dyplomem w zakresie zaklęć i transmutacji, więc w oczach Snape'a jakoś bronił się jako poważny naukowiec.

Mistrz eliksirów odebrał swojego kolegę ze szpitalnego kominka, po czym pomógł mu otrzepać szatę z pyłu.

– Niechże pan pozwoli wyrazić moją dozgonną wdzięczność za tę niezwykłą okoliczność – powiedział nieco wyniosłym tonem bez śladu akcentu. – To dla mnie zaiste prawdziwe święto. Nigdy dotąd nie spotkałem współczulnej czarownicy pochodzącej z tak długiej, prostej i nieprzerwanej linii. Jakże się panu odwdzięczę, drogi kolego?

Profesor McBride ani trochę nie przypominał stereotypowego Szkota, jednak coś w jego postawie sugerowało, że nie był to efekt naturalny, lecz starannie obmyślony i wytrenowany. Brązowe włosy dzielił idealnie równy przedziałek, na nosie tkwiły okulary w oprawie z cienkiego drucika. Czarodziej miał na sobie idealnie skrojoną tweedową marynarkę, pod nią gładką kamizelkę, a w kieszonce kamizelki złoty zegarek na łańcuszku. Przez ramię przewiesił bury prochowiec, a w dłoni ściskał archaiczną aktówkę. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zatrzymał się w czasie gdzieś pod koniec XIX wieku, gdy wszyscy wielcy badacze folkloru dzielnie wychodzili do prostego ludu, aby spisywać niezliczone opowieści o wróżkach i czarach. Sam Archibald również trwał w stałej gotowości. Gdyby zaszła taka konieczność, mógłby natychmiast zaatakować najbliższą czarodziejską wioskę i uprowadzić stamtąd pierwszą bajarkę, jaka wpadłaby mu w ręce (i sprawiała odpowiednio mistyczne wrażenie). Szkoda, że rzeczone „wiedzące wiedźmy" wyczerpały się już blisko pięćdziesiąt lat temu.

– Och, szpital sprawia doprawdy imponujące wrażenie. A te nowoczesne laboratoria! Absolutnie światowy poziom – zachwycał się McBride, gdy Snape zabrał go na krótką wycieczkę krajoznawczą przed zwołanym na dziesiątą rano konsylium lekarskim. – Praca z panem, profesorze, to dla mnie zawsze wielka przyjemność, która, jak mam nadzieję, zakończy się w końcu wspólnym artykułem. Aczkolwiek nie naciskam, absolutnie nie naciskam.

Zdążyli jeszcze wypić kawę (profesor McBride podzielał mroczną fascynację profesora Snape'a mugolskimi automatami do napojów), zanim wybiła godzina zero. Severus szczerze nie znosił wszelkich spotkań na szczycie, a te z magomedykami przejętymi szczególnie intrygującym przypadkiem były najgorsze. Domyślał się, że konsylium zwołane na cześć Yen będzie go prześladować w koszmarach sennych do końca życia.

A było nawet gorzej, gdy przyszło do przedstawienia nowego specjalisty od współczulnych czarownic...

– To czym pan się w zasadzie zajmuje, profesorze McBride – zapytał absolutnie bez złych intencji ordynator Moore.

– Folklorem czarodziejskim – odpowiedział absolutnie bez złych intencji Archibald.

Zapadła bardzo długa cisza, gdy najszacowniejsze z szacownych grono magomedyków lecznicy Świętego Munga wpatrywało się w niego w napięciu.

„Brawo", pomyślał z całym mnóstwem złych intencji mistrz eliksirów. „Teraz wszyscy mają mnie za skończonego idiotę".

– Folklorem? – zapytał słabo Moore.

– Tak, właśnie. Początkowo specjalizowałem się w trollach, jednak gdy natrafiłem na pierwsze opowieści o współczulnych czarownicach, od razu poczułem, że to coś dla mnie. Mogę nieskromnie powiedzieć o sobie, że jestem jedynym specjalistą w kraju, jeżeli nie na świecie. Przeczytałem wszystkie podania oraz dostępne opracowania na ten temat. Moje osobiste dzieła można już liczyć w tomach.

– Dzieła?

– Naukowe publikacje, artykuły i setki recenzowanych materiałów.

Zbiorowe zakłopotanie rosło, aż zapanowało nad całą salą, w której odbywało się konsylium. Snape stał nieporuszony pod ostrzałem palących spojrzeń.

„Teraz myślą, że oszalałem".

Doktor Moore odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem.

– Niezmiernie nam przykro, że kłopotaliśmy pana tak długą drogą na próżno, profesorze McBide, jednak... Cóż, nie ukrywam, że spodziewaliśmy się raczej praktyka z zakresu magicznej medycyny, a nie uczonego gabinetowego od... bajek. Proszę zatem przyjąć nasze serdeczne przeprosiny. Oczywiście zwrócimy koszty podróży.

– Och, naturalnie rozumiem. Widać zaszło pewne nieporozumienie.

– Niestety, obawiam się, że tak się stało.

Szanowne grono chyba oczekiwało, że kłopotliwy profesor łaskawie wyprowadzi swoje niepoważne oblicze za drzwi i niezwłocznie zniknie, lecz Archibald nawet się nie poruszył.

– Może zatem pozwolą panowie, że już na wstępie wyjaśnię, iż jestem również prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą na świecie, która miała niepowtarzalną okazję obejrzeć współczulną czarownicę od środka.

Wśród demonstracyjnie milczących i wcześniej prawdopodobnie urażonych obecnością szaleńca od bajek czarodziejów zapanował prawdziwy szał. Zaczęli mówić jednocześnie, jeden przez drugiego, dopóki ordynator nie wyciszył wszystkich zaklęciem.

– Czy zechce pan to wyjaśnić, profesorze? – poprosił.

Archibald sprawiał absolutnie niewinne wrażenie, gdy z pozorną obojętnością oglądał swoje idealnie wypielęgnowane paznokcie.

– Och, być może umknęła szanownemu gronu drobna informacja, iż zaczynałem swoją karierę jako patolog. W mojej rodzinie współczulność była cechą recesywną, wyłącznie krewne ze strony matki dziedziczyły ją w dość ograniczonym stopniu. Mimo to po śmierci jednej z ciotek nie zdołałem powstrzymać profesjonalnej ciekawości... Pozwoliłem sobie, naturalnie za zgodą rodziny, przeprowadzić sekcję zwłok oraz dość szczegółowe badania. – Uniósł aktówkę, prezentując ją niczym trofeum. – Mam je przy sobie, jeżeli szanowni koledzy nadal są zainteresowani.

Wymuszona zaklęciem cisza na moment stała się jeszcze bardziej dojmująca i pełna ukrytych znaczeń, aby za moment wybuchnąć kakofonią pytań, którymi zgromadzeni magomedycy po raz kolejny zasypali profesora Archibalda C. McBride'a.

„Najpierw mieli mnie za idiotę, ponieważ go tu przyprowadziłem", analizował w tym czasie spokojnie Snape. „Teraz obaj awansowaliśmy na psychopatów. Dzień jak co dzień".

Szkocki profesor został dosłownie wchłonięty przez zachwycone towarzystwo, a mistrz eliksirów mógł spokojnie wycofać się na bezpieczną odległość i zająć własnymi sprawami. Archibald nie pojawił się już tego dnia w jego gabinecie, mimo że umówili się na obiad. Przekazał jedynie przez panią Paddington krótką notatkę, w której przepraszał za nagłe zniknięcie. Tłumaczył, że musiał pilnie udać się do domu, aby przejrzeć resztę dokumentów, ale chętnie będzie mu towarzyszył następnego dnia.

Snape liczył, że to wystarczy. Nie miał ochoty ściągać jeszcze poznanego w Berlinie Svena Björnströma, naukowca ze Szwecji, który był jeszcze większym świrem niż Archibald C. McBride.

§§§

Kolejny atak na Yen Severus zdecydował się przypuścić (wciąż udając, że nic takiego nie robi) dopiero grubo po północy. Pozbył się pani Paddington, która miała poranną zmianę (nadal nieco przedłużoną, ale nie tak drastycznie), a dodatkowo zainteresował godzinami obchodów, aby za wszelką cenę uniknąć kolejnego spotkania z doktorem Moore'em czy kimkolwiek innym.

Korytarz na szóstym piętrze był cichy, ciemny i pusty (tym razem naprawdę). Mimo to Snape skradał się nim ukradkiem, jakby zamierzał coś stamtąd wykraść (choć trudno byłoby sobie wyobrazić, czego mógł potrzebować akurat z _takiego_ oddziału). Minął salę 601, 602, 603… Na wysokości 611 po raz kolejny poczuł nieodpartą pokusę, aby uciec jak najdalej, najlepiej na inny kontynent, lecz wreszcie się przełamał i wszedł do środka.

Yenlla spała twardo, sztywno i bez snów. Profesor Snape bez trudu rozpoznał efekt uspokajających i nasennych eliksirów. Dotarły do niego słuchy, że wcześniej tego dnia pani Lupin nie była tak spokojna – krzyczała na magomedyków i chciała się wypisać na własne życzenie. Dopiero seria zastrzyków (kolejny kreatywny pomysł w ramach romansu z mugolską medycyną) jakoś ją spacyfikowała. Piękna szelma została porządnie nafaszerowana wszystkim, co znalazło się pod ręką. W pokoju unosił się charakterystyczny zapach po silnych zaklęciach leczniczych, który przywodził na myśl powietrze po letniej burzy.

Podobno jej stan się poprawił, ale nijak nie było tego widać. Twarz Yen ledwo odróżniała się kolorem od pościeli, a w przyćmionym świetle wpadającym przez okno z Pokątnej wyglądała wręcz jak trup na katafalku. Ciężarny trup, bo niewielkie wybrzuszenie pod kołdrą nie pozostawiało (nareszcie) żadnych wątpliwości.

Severus stanął w cieniu przy drzwiach, mimo że i tak nie mogła go zobaczyć. Oparł się o ścianę i wsunął dłonie w kieszenie roboczej szaty. Wiedział, że jest źle, wszyscy o tym mówili, lecz dopiero, gdy ją zobaczył, zrozumiał, jak bardzo. Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały, że Yenlla nie przeżyje obłąkanego eksperymentu o kryptonimie „inkubator". A jeżeli umrze, będzie to w całości jego wina. I to nie pierwszy raz.

Podczas pierwszej wojny to on bezpośrednio naraził ją na niebezpieczeństwo, ciągając za sobą do Voldemorta jeszcze w czasie szkoły. W trakcie drugiej wojny z jego powodu omal nie wyleciała w powietrze, a teraz jeszcze to.

Pierdolony eliksir wieloskokowy.

Pierdolony węzeł małżeński.

Pierdolone wszystko!

Bo nieważne, jak długo o tym myślał, nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie świata, w którym nie ma Yenlli Honeydell.

§§§

Mistrz eliksirów przespał w domu całe trzy godziny, po czym ponownie pojawił się w szpitalu. Do tej pory Święty Mungo już drżał w posadach. Plotki roznosiły się szybko i nawet jeżeli nie padło w nich zakazane słowo na „w", większość personelu już wiedziała, że pani Lupin _de domo_ Honeydell _primo voto_ Snape (ten Snape!) cierpi na tajemniczą chorobę, której leczenie wymaga obecności jeszcze bardziej tajemniczych konsultantów zjeżdżających do niej z całego cywilizowanego świata (gruba przesada!).

Tym razem na profesora McBride'a czekał sam ordynator, który następnie porwał go na kolejną naradę. Snape wylądował poza nawiasem i było mu z tym dobrze, ponieważ wszelkie nowe informacje i tak dostarczała mu regularnie pani Paddington, oczy i uszy szpitala. Po południu Yen zabrano do największej sali zabiegowej, gdzie oglądali ją wszyscy. Dosłownie: wszyscy. Nie tylko pracownicy oddziału ginekologicznego, ale również inni magomedycy, część personelu laboratoryjnego oraz studenci. Każdy chętny, który mógł się dzięki temu czegoś nauczyć.

To tyle jeżeli chodziło o dyskrecję. Tobiasz Moore miał wprawdzie wprowadzić w temat jedynie tych uzdrowicieli, którzy potrafiliby jej pomóc, ale ponieważ przypadek okazał się absolutnie niespotykany, trudno było takie osoby jednoznacznie wskazać. Dlatego stało się dokładnie to, czego Yen zawsze się bała i dlaczego panicznie unikała lekarzy – została sensacją co najmniej na miarę hydry albo dwugłowej owcy. Owszem, działo się to dla jej dobra, ale chyba nikt nie chciałby być teraz w jej skórze.

Po komisyjnych oględzinach wezwano Snape'a, na którego już czekały nowe zlecenia. Część z tych eliksirów już znał i często dla niej przygotowywał, ale pojawiło się również kilka nowatorskich pomysłów. Wszystko naturalnie trzeba było dostosować do jej aktualnego stanu, co stanowiło dodatkowy problem. Mistrz eliksirów był jednak gotowy wypróbować je wszystkie, dlatego niezwłocznie zabrał się do pracy.

Och, w takich chwilach zabiłby za dostęp do notatek Septimusa Sweetscenta! Przecież on też przez większość życia użerał się ze współczulną wiedźmą, a przy swoim talencie musiał coś odkryć… Cokolwiek! Niestety, nie zostawił po sobie nic na ten temat. Po pierwsze, choroba jego żony i babki Yen była pilnie strzeżonym sekretem, więc nigdy nie opublikował żadnego artykułu, a po drugie, jego osobiste papiery w większości spłonęły wraz z Kruczym Gniazdem. W materiałach, które Snape otrzymał kiedyś od Dumbledore'a, znalazły się jedynie nędzne strzępki notatek Sweetscenta, nic ciekawego. Snape mógł polegać tylko na sobie, profesorze McBridzie oraz ordynatorze. Jakże to było frustrujące!

Na resztę dnia Snape zamknął się w pracowni, gdzie zaglądała od czasu do czasu wyłącznie pani Paddington, aby przynieść mu kawę i posłać Spojrzenie. Jak zwykle wiedziała o wszystkim i bogowie wiedzą, dlaczego robiło to na niej takie wrażenie…

Pozbył się jej tak samo jak wcześniej praktykantów.

– Czy możemy panu jakoś pomóc, profesorze? – zapytał parę godzin wcześniej Frycek.

Snape machnął na niego niecierpliwie.

– Sprawdźcie, czy nie potrzeba więcej eliksirów na poparzenia. Jeżeli tak, zastąpcie mnie i dołączcie do profesora Gilliana. Mam pilne zamówienie.

– Wiemy – chlapnął bezmyślnie Goldman i mistrz eliksirów prawie zabił go wzrokiem.

– Pamiętajcie o Felix Felicis.

– Jest prawie gotowy – uspokoiła go Luna.

– A Światłość Wiekuista?

– W idealnym stanie – zapewnił go szybko Fryderyk.

– Bardzo dobrze. W takim razie wkrótce z przyjemnością wysłucham waszych wyczerpujących sprawozdań z pracy nad tak zaawansowanymi eliksirami. Nic nadzwyczajnego: uwagi, przemyślenia, wnioski dotyczące Felix Felicis. Myślę, że na początek wystarczą trzy rolki pergaminu… – mówił Snape niemal słodkim tonem, ani na moment nie przerywając metodycznego szatkowania nowej partii składników potrzebnych do eksperymentów. – Naturalnie w ramach wprowadzenia, które uzupełnimy swobodnym panelem dyskusyjnym. Urządzimy sobie próbne seminarium mistrzowskie, to już najwyższy czas. Może w poniedziałek? A we wtorek drugie na temat Światłości. W tym przypadku bardziej odpowiednie będą… cztery rolki do pięciu. Czy jesteśmy umówieni?

Było to mistrzowskie zagranie. Snape nie mógł znieść przyjaznego zainteresowania i ewidentnego współczucia ze strony praktykantów (paddingtonizm się szerzył, psia mać!), dlatego wykoncypował najwredniejsze z możliwych zadanie domowe, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę kryzys związany z Krzesiwem i ogólne przemęczenie całej załogi Świętego Munga. Potem z przyjemnością obserwował, jak sympatia i nadzieja gaśnie w oczach praktykantów. I bardzo dobrze! Nie miał życzenia, aby przez najbliższe kilka dni zawracali mu głowę.

Luna i Frycek spuścili uszy po sobie i pokornie podreptali do drzwi. Chłopak zdążył już wyjść, lecz Lovegood niespodziewanie zawróciła. Severus kontynuował szatkowanie i pracowicie udawał, że jej nie widzi.

– Profesorze? – Odważyła się mu przerwać.

– Tak, Lovegood?

– Ona jest Czującą, prawda?

Snape nawet nie zniżył się do odpowiedzi. Rzucił jej tylko to samo, klasyczne zimne spojrzenie mówiące: „Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi, nie interesuje mnie to, odejdź czym prędzej".

– Pana żona jest Czującą – stwierdziła znacznie pewniej Luna.

– Była żona.

– Moja mama tak je nazywała. Uważała, że kiedyś występowały w naszej rodzinie, co wyjaśniałoby pewną… ekscentryczność – rozgadała się niezrażona Luna, wykorzystując swoją szansę. – Mama była ciekawską czarownicą, w końcu właśnie to ją zabiło. Prowadziła badania na własną rękę, ale ku jej rozczarowaniu okazało się, że nasza linia wygasła dawno temu… O ile w ogóle istniała. Odkryła za to, że dziedziczenie nie zależy tylko od kobiet, ale również od specyficznych cech ich partnerów, dlatego w niektórych rodach dar ulega zatraceniu i w związku z tym…

Umilkła pod ciężkim wzrokiem profesora. Snape odwrócił się, ignorując ją kompletnie, po czym kilka razy starannie zmieszał w kociołku.

– Podejrzewałam to od początku, ale nie byłam pewna – ciągnęła niezmordowana dziewczyna, gdy poczuła przypływ nowych sił. – Potem sam mnie pan pchnął na właściwy tor, profesorze. Ta krew… I badania…

Severus nadal na nią nie patrzył ani w żaden sposób nie reagował. Panna Lovegood dobrze wiedziała, że poruszyła zakazany temat, który już wcześniej wpędził ją w kłopoty. Wytrzymała jeszcze parę minut upartego milczenia ze strony profesora, zanim skapitulowała. Snape był najbardziej upartym facetem, jaki chodził po Mungu. A może nawet i po całym świecie.

Westchnęła i cicho skierowała się do drzwi.

– Badania twojej matki, Lovegood… – Zatrzymał ją nienaturalnie niepewny głos mistrza eliksirów. – Czy cokolwiek się z nich zachowało?

– Dostarczę je panu z samego rana – obiecała rozanielona Luna, po czym wyszła z pracowni, nucąc pod nosem nonsensowną piosenkę i wesoło podrygując.

§§§

Ciemną nocą profesor Snape wcisnął pod pachę jakieś pilne papiery, chwycił styropianowy kubek z paskudną kawą (na odwagę) i z poważną miną po raz kolejny ruszył na własny obchód szpitala. Przez cały czas starał się wyglądać, jakby naprawdę miał coś do załatwienia na oddziale ginekologiczno-położniczym i – jeżeli wierzyć plotkom – MIAŁ. Starał się jednak ignorować znaczące spojrzenia, nie spotkał zresztą zbyt wielu zaciekawionych jednostek na swojej drodze. Większość ofiar zamachów wypisano już do domów i w Świętym Mungu zapanował błogi spokój.

Yenlla nie wyglądała ani lepiej, ani gorzej niż poprzedniego dnia. Mimo zamieszania jej stan nie uległ wielkiej zmianie. W bladej poświacie wydawała się być już jedną nogą po drugiej stronie, choć jeżeli wierzyć magomedykom, to nie jej losy się właśnie ważyły, tylko tego czegoś, co w niej rosło. Gdyby przestało, byłaby to prawdopodobnie najlepsza możliwa opcja. Pod warunkiem, że nie pociągnęłoby jej za sobą…

Severus odłożył papiery i zimną kawę na parapet niewielkiej izolatki i zbliżył się do łóżka. Spojrzał z góry na panią Lupin, która po ataku histerii ponownie została nafaszerowana solidną porcją eliksirów. Nie bał się, że nagle się obudzi i go zobaczy. Był bezpieczny.

Nienawidził jej za to, że wpakowała go w ten idiotyczny baby boom, a potem nie tylko zignorowała jego opinię, ale wbrew instynktowi przetrwania zdecydowała się urodzić dziecko niczyje, choćby miało ją to zabić. A na domiar wszystkiego nadal uparcie próbowała ułożyć sobie życie z włochatym, wyjącym do księżyca kretynem. Mimo to Snape jakoś nie potrafił trzymać się od niej z daleka. Miała go w garści od dawna i nie był to żaden sekret.

Yenlla westchnęła przez sen, przyprawiając go na moment o szybsze bicie serca. Czuł się jak kompletny idiota, obserwując ją nocą i po kryjomu, lecz w ciągu dnia nie miał szans jej odwiedzić. Musiał się zakradać jak bohater kiczowatych powieści dla kucharek.

Szelma byłaby zachwycona.

Nawet jakby wyglądała na usatysfakcjonowaną, gdy tak leżała w bladym blasku księżyca z jedną dłonią ułożoną na brzuchu, a drugą płasko wzdłuż ciała. W końcu postawiła na swoim i zrobiła na złość absolutnie wszystkim: zdrowemu rozsądkowi, magicznej medycynie i Severusowi Snape'owi osobiście. No i znowu znalazła się w centrum uwagi. Nikt nie potrafił zrobić wokół siebie szumu z większą skutecznością.

Mistrz eliksirów niespodziewanie zapragnął jej dotknąć. Być może była to ostatnia szansa, kto wie? A dłoń Yen znajdowała się przecież tak blisko, dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki, wystarczyło tylko sięgnąć… Na szczęście w ostatniej chwili się zawahał i dlatego Kitty Johnson przyłapała go tylko na stalkingu, a nie czymś znacznie, znacznie gorszym.

– Może wreszcie przyznasz, że popełniłeś błąd? – zagadnęła pozornie lekko, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Severus starał się sprawiać tak profesjonalne wrażenie, jak to tylko możliwe w podobnie niekorzystnych okolicznościach. Kitty skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, obserwując go uważnie.

– Już wcześniej zauważyłam, że kręcisz się w pobliżu, jednak nie sądziłam, iż ośmielisz się ją odwiedzić. Nie masz powodu, żeby tu być.

– Pracuję tutaj.

– Och, akurat _tutaj_? Na tym konkretnym oddziale? Jakże mi przykro, że przegapiłam moment, w którym postanowiłeś skończyć położnictwo – rzuciła kpiąco. Była dla niego wyjątkowo niemiła, zachowywała się wręcz agresywnie. Severus rzadko widział ją w takiej postaci. Kitty była raczej miła i przyjazna, nawet wobec niego.

– Jestem mistrzem eliksirów – bronił się słabo.

– Nie jedynym na świecie… Ani w Świętym Mungu. Z pewnością poradzi sobie bez ciebie.

– Skoro tak uważasz.

– Nie masz powodu, aby ją dręczyć. No chyba że…

Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na Yen, a potem znowu na niego. Zastanowiła się nad tym, jak dziwnie ostatnimi czasy zachowywała się jej przyjaciółka i jak Snape nagminnie pojawiał się dokładnie tam, gdzie nie powinien. Tak jak w tej chwili, gdy wisiał nad jej łóżkiem z niemalże zakłopotaną miną.

Kitty ucieszyła się, że ściana znajdowała się tuż za jej plecami, bo nogi momentalnie odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Ta myśl uderzyła ją tak nagle, że natychmiast, niemal bez udziału świadomości wypłynęła na jej usta.

– To ty – stwierdziła z absolutną pewnością. – Ty jesteś ojcem!

Snape stał przed nią nieporuszony. Z jednej strony zaimponowała mu bystrością, z drugiej nieco rozczarowała – jako Krukonka powinna domyślić się wcześniej.

– Cokolwiek aktualnie zażywasz, Silverwand, musisz przestać. Najwyraźniej powoduje halucynacje.

– O nie, nie, nie! Nie zamydlisz mi oczu, Sever. – Ruszyła do przodu, mierząc w niego oskarżycielsko palcem. – Od samego początku was podejrzewałam, odkąd tylko postawiłeś ponownie stopę na brytyjskiej ziemi. Yen dobrze o tym wiedziała. Kiedy tylko cię zobaczyłam, byłam pewna, że to się skończy rozwodem, ale… Ale TO?! – zawołała oburzona, po czym sama się uciszyła. – Nigdy, nawet w najśmielszych snach nie podejrzewałam, że go zdradzi, że w ogóle mogłaby zrobić coś tak potwornego! Yenlla, którą znałam, była lojalna. Potrafiła dotrzymać słowa.

Severus nie zdołał nad sobą zapanować i prychnął wyniośle.

– Zatem nie znałaś jej zbyt dobrze.

– Prosiłam ją, żeby zakończyła jedną rzecz, zanim wpakuje się w coś nowego. Prosiłam, żeby nie robiła nic pochopnie. A tymczasem wy… Przez cały ten czas!

Spróbował wyminąć ją bez słowa i wyjść, ale zagrodziła mu drogę.

– Co teraz? – zapytała.

– Muszę wracać do pracy.

– Co będzie z Yen i dzieckiem?

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.

– A powinno! Tak po prostu je zostawisz?

Starał się kontrolować i w żadnym wypadku nie pozwolić sprowokować, jednak w tym momencie nagle puściły mu nerwy.

– Sam diabeł nie wie, czyje to dziecko, więc dlaczego ja miałbym się tym przejmować?

Zszokowana Kitty zamarła z otwartymi ustami, gdy zrozumiała, co chciał jej powiedzieć. Zanim się otrząsnęła, Snape prześlizgnął się obok niej niczym wąż i wypadł z sali. Wyszła za nim i zobaczyła, jak umyka korytarzem – jak najszybciej i jak najdalej. Zdążył opuścić feralny oddział, nim go dogoniła.

– Sever, czekaj!

Chwyciła go za ramię i zatrzymała. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że koniec ze złośliwymi docinkami i agresją. Z twarzy Kitty bił dojmujący smutek.

– Musisz to naprawić – poprosiła, balansując na granicy łez. – Severusie, na mądrą Rowenę, musisz to jakoś odkręcić.

– Pani Lupin dokonała wyboru.

– Przestań, do ciężkiej cholery!

– Poszła z tym do niego – wysyczał z wściekłością, choć nie zamierzał wtajemniczać jej w swoje prywatne sprawy. – Nic mi nie powiedziała.

Nie znalazł u Kitty zrozumienia.

– Dziwisz się jej? Bała się ciebie. Dobrze cię zna, wiedziała, jak zareagujesz. Powiedz szczerze, ani trochę się nie myliła, prawda? Gdyby najpierw przyszła z tym do ciebie, wyśmiałbyś ją i wywalił za drzwi.

– To już nie ma znaczenia.

– Oczywiście, że ma!

Wyrwał się jej, wyminął szerokim łukiem i ruszył przed siebie. Miał dość rozhisteryzowanych kobiet, które mówiły mu, co powinien zrobić. Kitty jednak uparcie kroczyła za nim.

– Ona nie jest szczęśliwa.

– Nie mój problem.

– To wszystko źle się skończy. Wiesz, do jakiego stanu Yenlla potrafi się sama doprowadzić. Znowu to zrobi, jestem pewna. Musisz to naprawić, Sever. Proszę – dodała łamiącym się głosem.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie w ciemnym korytarzu. Kitty była tak blada, że niemal jaśniała w ciemności. Patrzyła na niego w taki sposób, że nawet kamień by się wzruszył. Snape naturalnie unikał jej wzroku, lecz widać było, że intensywnie coś rozważa.

– Nie – odpowiedział w końcu. – Nic nie muszę.

– Severus…

Przerwał jej ruchem ręki. Nie przyszło mu to łatwo, ale jednak powiedział głośno to, o czym od dawna myślał.

– Nie mam jej nic do zaoferowania. Czasami wydaje mi się, że może... Jednak nie potrafię zagwarantować, że to zniosę, że nie zechcę znowu wyjechać, gdy zacznę mieć dość. Nie jestem odpowiednią osobą, nigdy nie byłem. Lupin to o wiele lepsza inwestycja. Yen wybrała właściwie.

Kitty skinęła głową i nie ośmieliła się go dłużej zatrzymywać. Mijało się to z celem. Długo obserwowała, jak odchodzi korytarzem, nie mogąc zebrać myśli. Cokolwiek Yen zrobiła, na pewno na to nie zasłużyła… Z drugiej strony, nie istniało żadne rozsądne wyjście z tej sytuacji. Nie z Yenllą, nie z Severusem. Byli tacy uparci w swojej niezależności, tacy nieznośni! Każda dobra rada, każda sugestia, każda majacząca na horyzoncie wizja wzięcia za cokolwiek odpowiedzialności czy liczenia się z naturalnymi konsekwencjami urastała do greckiej tragedii. Jak można było cokolwiek zdziałać z ludźmi o tak niereformowalnych charakterach?

§§§

Mistrz eliksirów obudził się w swoim własnym gabinecie – zwinięty na fotelu, zesztywniały i bardzo nie w humorze. Poprzednia noc okazała się tragikomiczną katastrofą. Żałował, że nie zadusił Kitty, gdy miał po temu okazję, bo tak oto liczba osób wplątanych w aferę z yenllowym bękartem zwiększyła o jedną, do tego wyjątkowo wścibską i upierdliwą.

Półprzytomny Snape jęknął głucho i przy okazji uświadomił sobie, że nie obudził się przypadkiem. Pani Paddington dobijała się do zamkniętych drzwi gabinetu. Machnął różdżką i odblokował zamek. Pielęgniarka niepewnie zajrzała do środka, wyraźnie nie będąc pewną, co tam zastanie.

– Potrzebują pana w laboratorium, profesorze – poinformowała spokojnie, choć na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że wprost wibruje z podniecenia. – Mówią, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Ciążę udało się utrzymać.

Wymęczony ciężką nocą Snape oparł łokcie na biurku i schował twarz w dłoniach.

– Znakomicie. Może dla odmiany powiadomi pani o tym kogoś, kogo to choćby w najmniejszym stopniu obchodzi. Na przykład jej męża.

Wyczuł rozprzestrzeniające się w pokoju zakłopotanie, jeszcze zanim spojrzał na starszą czarownicę.

– On już wie. Pojawił się z samego rana. Podobno dyrektor Dumbledore osobiście wstawił się za nim u ministra i wtedy wreszcie zwolniono go z aresztu. Będzie odpowiadać z wolnej stopy.

– Ach, szczęśliwe zakończenie. Powinna pani być zadowolona, pani Paddington – warknął Snape z tak gryzącą ironią, że wreszcie zdołał ją zniechęcić.

– Przyniosę kawę – odpowiedziała wyjątkowo oschle jak na siebie. – Chyba się panu przyda, profesorze.

Od tego momentu sala, na której leżała Yen, stała się dla Severusa niedostępna i nawet nie próbował się tam zbliżyć. Nie zamierzał wchodzić w drogę Lupinowi ani psuć rodzinnej sielanki. Do tego musiał się kryć przed Kitty, która najwyraźniej nie przyjęła jego logicznych argumentów i nie planowała zostawić go w spokoju. Mistrz eliksirów zrobił więc to, co zawsze wychodziło mu najlepiej – zatonął w pracy. Na prośbę dyrektora szpitala powołał specjalną jednostkę do zadań specjalnych, w skład której oprócz niego weszło dwóch innych, starannie wybranych mistrzów eliksirów oraz uszczęśliwieni praktykanci na dokładkę. Przez kolejne dni grupa pozostawała do dyspozycji ordynatora Moore'a oraz nadmiernie podekscytowanego Archibalda C. McBride'a, który z pasją wtrącał się absolutnie we wszystko. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że właśnie dokonują czegoś, na co nikt inny się dotąd nie poważył, i dopingowani wizją ewentualnych laurów naukowych praktycznie nie wychodzili z laboratorium. Gdy tydzień później Yenlla opuszczała szpital, gorączkowe prace nadal trwały, a Severus przestał w ogóle pokazywać się na korytarzach Świętego Munga. Jedyny kontakt ze światem nawiązywał za pośrednictwem nieco obrażonej pani Paddington.

§§§

Yenlla Lupin wróciła do domu drastycznie odmieniona. Po raz pierwszy dotarło do niej, że chociaż ciąża w ogólnym założeniu jest stanem naturalnym, to bynajmniej nie bezpiecznym. Nasłuchała się wiele o tym, że jest za chuda, za słaba i zbyt nieodpowiedzialna, aby urodzić zdrowe dziecko. Dostała bezwzględny zakaz pracy, jak również podejmowania jakiejkolwiek wyczerpującej aktywności. Zgodnie z zaleceniami magomedyków miała odpoczywać (czyli głównie leżeć), unikać wysiłków, zdrowo się odżywiać i od czasu do czasu spacerować na świeżym powietrzu (najlepiej po przydomowym ogródku). Zakazano jej praktycznie wszystkiego, a w zamian wciśnięto cały kufer lekarstw, które miały utrzymać ją we względnej formie do czasu rozwiązania. Oczywiście o ile nie nastąpi kolejny kryzys. Z poważnych przemów lekarzy łatwo było wywnioskować, że ona i jej córka nadal są zagrożone i ten stan prawdopodobnie nie zmieni się aż do samego końca… Który najprawdopodobniej nastąpi znacznie wcześniej, niż pierwotnie przewidywano. Zagrożoną ciążę Yen należało utrzymać tylko do momentu, aż dziecko będzie można z niej bezpiecznie wydostać, i ani dnia dłużej. W jej obecnej kondycji poród naturalny był absolutnie wykluczony.

Piękna Yen nie była jedyną osobą uwięzioną w domku marzeń. Remus Lupin został wypuszczony z więzienia w ministerstwie, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że jego sytuacja się polepszyła. Do czasu wyjaśnienia sprawy nałożono na niego areszt domowy. Stale nosił na sobie silne zaklęcie naprowadzające, które monitorowało jego ruchy. Mógł poruszać się wyłącznie po własnym domu, ulicy Pokątnej, ministerstwie i szpitalu Świętego Munga, który dodano wyłącznie przez wzgląd na Yen. Remus nie mógł się również swobodnie teleportować, dostał na swój użytek kilka kontrolowanych ministerialnych świstoklików do zastosowania wyłącznie w stanie wyższej konieczności. Brakowało mu zresztą powodów, aby gdziekolwiek wychodzić. Zawieszono go bezterminowo na stanowisku w ministerstwie, a jego fundacja została oficjalnie zdelegalizowana. Miał mnóstwo wolnego czasu, aby zająć się swoją zaniedbaną żoną – czy jej się to podobało, czy nie.

– Przejdziemy przez to razem, kochanie – próbował ją uspokoić, kiedy odwrócona do ściany płakała w sypialni. – Najgorsze minęło, teraz wszystko się ułoży.

Yenlla wiedziała jednak, że nic już nigdy się nie ułoży. Czuła się jak w pułapce, zamknięta na (jak jej się wydawało) całą wieczność w czterech ścianach i unieruchomiona. Wiecznie pod obserwacją męża i przejętych jej losem przyjaciółek, które również zdawały się nie odstępować jej na krok. Nie mogła się od nich uwolnić i wpadała w coraz większy dół…

Zwłaszcza po krótkiej pogawędce z Kitty.

Od powrotu ze szpitala czuła, że przyjaciółka się na nią czai, jednak z litości postanowiła dać jej nieco czasu na wydobrzenie i odzyskanie równowagi. Nie ulegało też wątpliwości, że Kitty nie życzy sobie przy szczerej rozmowie obecności Remusa. Dlatego gdy zmęczonej nadopiekuńczością męża Yenlli wreszcie udało się wyprawić go na moment z domu pod byle jakim pretekstem, Kitty natychmiast wykorzystała okazję.

Siedziały razem w pistacjowym saloniku, bo Yenlla od pewnego czasu odmawiała schodzenia na parter i brania jakiegokolwiek udziału w domowym życiu. Wszyscy sądzili, że robi to ze strachu o siebie i dziecko, ale tak naprawdę powoli zamykała się w sobie, a w miarę jak opanowywało ją rosnące zniechęcenie do wszystkich i wszystkiego, coraz częściej nie miała ochoty nawet wstawać z łóżka. Zgodnie z zaleceniami przemądrzałych magomedyków, którzy teraz głównie składali jej domowe wizyty.

Kitty długo przyglądała się przyjaciółce ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, zanim w końcu zaatakowała.

– Kiedy zamierzasz zakończyć tę farsę?

Owinięta kocem i wpatrzona w jeden punkt na ścianie Yen ledwo zwróciła na nią uwagę. Nie odpowiedziała, wzruszyła tylko lekko ramionami.

– Wiem o wszystkim, Yenka. Rozmawiałam z Severusem w szpitalu, nawet się specjalnie nie wypierał.

Sądziła, że przynajmniej to zrobi na niej wrażenie, jednak pani Lupin wydawała się kompletnie zobojętniała. Na wszystko.

– Yenlla, tu już nie chodzi wyłącznie o ciebie – perswadowała Kitty, nieco zszokowana jej stanem. – Jest jeszcze dziecko, twoja córka, która ma prawo wiedzieć, kto jest jej ojcem.

– Życzę powodzenia – odezwała się w końcu Yen z pogardliwym prychnięciem. – Może będzie miała więcej szczęścia niż ja.

– Nie rozumiem, co chcesz przez to powiedzieć – dociekała namolnie Kitty, a jej przyjaciółka w odpowiedzi przewróciła oczami. Pani Johnson poczuła, że robi jej się zimno. – To znaczy, że… Naprawdę nie wiesz?! – krzyknęła zszokowana. – Yenlla, na litość boską, obudź się! Musisz coś z tym zrobić, do cholery! Ile zamierzasz jeszcze czekać?

– Wcale. Podjęłam decyzję. Tylko jeden z nich nadaje się na ojca i chce nim być. Problem rozwiązany.

Kitty nie wierzyła w to, co słyszała. Miała ochotę nią potrząsnąć.

– Jeżeli to jedyny powód…

– Jedyny rozsądny!

– Obawiam się, że to może nie być dłużej prawdą. Severus...

Yen chciała się gorzko zaśmiać, ale zabrakło jej sił nawet na to. Prychnęła pod nosem.

– Przestań mnie dręczyć.

– Nie, Yen. Mam tego dość. Nie widziałaś go wtedy w Świętym Mungu. Wyglądał jak bezdomny kot pośród mroźnej zimowej nocy. Myślę, że…

– I co z tego?

– Musisz z nim przynajmniej porozmawiać. Szczerze.

– Nie.

– Yenlla!

Kitty obserwowała, jak jej przyjaciółka gwałtownie blednie i przykłada dłonie do brzucha. Oddychała ciężko, a jej oczy zwilgotniały.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – zaniepokoiła się.

– Nic nie rozumiesz?! – wybuchła nagle Yen. – Myślałam, że chociaż ty mnie zrozumiesz! Snape może wyglądać jak porzucony kotek, ale to nic nie zmienia. Nie chodzi mu o mnie ani… Ani o nic innego. Przeżywa wyłącznie to, że nie ma nade mną kontroli, nie potrafi tego znieść. Gdyby cokolwiek się zmieniło, zdeptałby mnie bez zmrużenia oka. Nigdy nie zaakceptuje dziecka, nigdy! A ja… Ja sama nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdybym mogła cofnąć się w czasie i… Gdybym mogła cofnąć czas, nie zdecydowałabym się na to.

– Yenka. – Kitty przesiadła się bliżej niej i uważnie wpatrzyła w jej oczy. – Nie mów tak.

– Chciałaś szczerości, więc proszę bardzo.

– Nie dla siebie, szczerość należy się komuś innemu.

– Nic by to nie zmieniło. Nie mogę zostawić Remusa.

– Oczywiście, że możesz! Tak czasem bywa, trudno.

– Nie mogę go zostawić, bo zniszczyłam mu życie.

– Och, bez przesady! – zirytowała się Kitty, ponieważ ta rozmowa zmierzała absolutnie donikąd. – To nie byłby pierwszy raz. Nie będzie to może zbyt łagodne i pokojowe rozstanie… No dobrze, obawiam się, że zafundujesz Remusowi porządną traumę na kilka kolejnych miesięcy, ale to nic nowego. Większość twoich związków kończyła się w podobny sposób, jeżeli nie gorzej. Jakoś się pozbiera.

Blada Yen kręciła głową i trzęsła się tak bardzo, jakby miała się rozpaść na kawałki.

– Nie po czymś takim. Zrobiłam coś strasznego, Kitty. Rem nigdy mi tego nie wybaczy.

– Co? Co takiego, Yenka? – rzuciła w napięciu.

Złapała ją za dłonie i mocno ścisnęła.

– To było niedługo po tym, jak spotkaliśmy się na wakacjach. Odwiedziłam Remusa w domu, mieliśmy opracować strategię dla fundacji. Starlight rozkręcał już całą maszynerię, musieliśmy mieć plan. Rem wyszedł akurat do kuchni, zostałam sama w pokoju. I wtedy nadleciała sowa… Od razu wiedziałam, że to od niej. Nawet gdybym nie umiała tego wyczuć, to było po prostu zbyt oczywiste. Nie wiem, co mnie opętało. Odebrałam list i schowałam go do torebki.

Kitty to otwierała, to zamykała usta.

– Nie zrobiłaś tego!

– Oczywiście, że zrobiłam. Ja… Nie wiem, po co ani dlaczego. Przecież nie zależało mi na Remusie. Wtedy jeszcze nic nas nie łączyło, nie wiedziałam, jak to się skończy ani czy w ogóle chciałabym, żeby się zaczęło. Jednak… Jednak chciałam mieć swoją szansę. Rozumiesz?

– Nie – odpowiedziała oburzona Kitty. – Nigdy tego nie zrozumiem. Co było w tym liście?

Yen z bladej zrobiła się purpurowa.

– Przeczytałam go dopiero w domu. Nimfadora pisała… To był taki niezdarny, głupi list. Minęło już tyle czasu, a ona dopiero się zreflektowała!

– Co napisała? – naciskała Kitty.

– Przepraszała. Pisała, że popełniła błąd i wyrażała nadzieję, iż wszystko jeszcze da się naprawić. Była gotowa zrezygnować z wyjazdu, jeżeli Remus da jej drugą szansę. Pozostawiła decyzję jemu. Nie chciała załatwiać tego listownie. Zamiast o odpowiedź, poprosiła, żeby spotkał się z nią danego dnia w wyznaczonym miejscu. Jeżeli się nie zjawi, odpowiedź będzie jednoznaczna.

Pani Johnson patrzyła na przyjaciółkę, jakby widziała ją pierwszy raz w życiu. Przypomniała sobie złośliwy komentarz Severusa, że nie zna jej zbyt dobrze. Zapewne miał rację. W ciągu zaledwie kilku dni Kitty poznała zupełnie inne oblicze Yenlli Honeydell. Wiedziała wprawdzie, że jest niedojrzała i nieodpowiedzialna, ale… Ogrom kłamstwa i zdrady zwyczajnie ją powalił.

– Jak mogłaś, Yenka? Jak mogłaś mu to zrobić?

– Byłam w strasznym stanie – tłumaczyła łamiącym się głosem. – Moje życie właśnie się rozsypało. Czułam się zraniona, samotna, porzucona jak zepsuta różdżka i wtedy… A on… Och, Remus spadł mi jak z nieba. Zresztą, Tonks też go skrzywdziła. Udowodniła, że na niego nie zasługiwała. Dlaczego miałam pozwolić, żeby znowu zawracała mu głowę?

– Mimo wszystko nie powinnaś się wtrącać. To było ich życie, a nie twoje.

– Być może i naprawdę szczerze tego żałuję. Ale już za późno. Przeczytałam list, a potem go spaliłam.

– Och, Yenlla!

Pani Lupin zwinęła się na wersalce i kompletnie zapadła w sobie.

– Dlatego nigdy nie mogę od niego odejść. Nie mam prawa znowu mieszać mu w życiu. A nawet gdyby, to o czym my w ogóle mówimy? Wyszłam za niego, niedługo urodzę dziecko… I już. Całe życie odpowiednio zorganizowane. Idealne. Nie ma odwrotu

Kitty miała ochotę na nią krzyczeć, dopóki nie zrozumie, jak okropną jest osobą i jak straszną idiotką. Wtedy jednak dotarło do niej, że Yen znakomicie zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i prawdopodobnie to jest jej największą karą. Zamiast znowu ją pouczać, objęła ją delikatnie.

Gdy wrócił Remus, płakały już obie, lecz nijak nie potrafiły mu wytłumaczyć z jakiego powodu. Uznał, że to jedna z tych spraw, których nigdy nie zrozumie, i zostawił je samym sobie.

§§§

Sprawa Remusa Lupina utknęła w martwym punkcie. Śledztwo ciągnęło się w nieskończoność, stale pod naciskami z bardzo różnych stron. Ministerstwo nie potrafiło zdecydować, co z nim zrobić… Ani tym bardziej, która z dróg postępowania będzie najlepiej przyjęta na arenie międzynarodowej. Dyplomatyczna kołomyja z Rosją trwała w najlepsze, a Remus pozostawał uziemiony w domu wraz z chorą żoną, która znosiła zamknięcie jeszcze gorzej niż on.

Yen nie mogła wychodzić. Praktycznie nigdzie. Nie mogła się denerwować, przemęczać, zbyt długo chodzić… Właściwie nic nie powinna robić. Spędzała całe dnie, leżąc na rozłożonym fotelu w pistacjowym salonie. Owijała się kocem, włączała gramofon i godzinami wpatrywała się w okno lub w ścianę. Nie chciała nikogo widzieć, po rozmowie z Kitty nie życzyła sobie nawet obecności przyjaciółek. Nie miała ochoty z nikim rozmawiać, nie wpuszczała do pokoju Remusa ani skrzatów, zwłaszcza wpatrującej się w nią przenikliwie Błyskotki. Siedziała tam sama i myślała o życiu.

O mężu, którego nie chciała. O dziecku, którego nie planowała i które teraz zabijało ją od środka. Przez moment tak bardzo go pragnęła, a teraz czuła, że dziecko wysysa z niej siły. Myślała o wszystkim, co w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca zdążyła znienawidzić i od czego nie mogła się nigdy uwolnić. A nigdy to bardzo długo...

– Kochanie, jak się dziś czujesz?

Musiała przysnąć. Gdy się ocknęła, Remus klęczał obok niej, trzymał ją za rękę i głaskał po głowie. Yen z trudem otworzyła oczy. Była taka słaba i zmęczona.

– Może wolisz położyć się do lóżka? Chyba nie jest ci tu zbyt wygodnie.

Kiwnęła głową. Mąż ostrożnie wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni. Wtuliła głowę w jego ramię i starała się znowu nie rozpłakać. Zupełnie nad sobą nie panowała.

– Przynieść ci cos do jedzenia? – zapytał Remus.

– Nie, dziękuję.

– Musisz jeść, Yenka.

– Nie mam apetytu – powiedziała cicho, błagalnie.

– Ale doktor Moore…

– Proszę, pozwól mi spać.

Lupin siedział obok niej na łóżku. Wyobrażała sobie, jak zerka na nią ze zmartwieniem, a na jego czole pojawia się pionowa zmarszczka. Wiedziała, że się martwi, i na pewno dawała mu ku temu powody. Czuła się fatalnie.

Zadrżała, gdy pocałował ją w czoło.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – powtórzył swoje ulubione pytanie. – Boli cię?

– Nie – jęknęła.

– Może lepiej wezwę lekarza?

– Nie, nic mi nie jest.

– Yenlla, przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak.

Nie odpowiedziała. Zamknęła oczy i udawała, że śpi, dopóki nie zostawił jej w spokoju. Nic od niego nie chciała. Chciała tylko spać.

§§§

Severus nie widział Yen od wielu dni. Podobno nie wychodziła z domu. Na ulicy widywał tylko Lupina, który zwykle z uporem maniaka się z nim witał albo przynajmniej kiwał głową. Snape udawał, że go nie widzi, zgrzytał zębami i przyspieszał kroku. Lupin rzadko był sam. Zwykle towarzyszył mu Black, Shacklebolt albo któryś z młodszych aurorów ministerstwa. Znajdował się pod stałą obserwacją, co musiało być dla niego niezwykle wprost irytujące. Mistrz eliksirów podejrzewał, że sam by tego nie zniósł.

Z drugiej strony on również nałożył na siebie coś w rodzaju domowego aresztu. Zaszywał się w Świętym Mungu na całe dnie i niechętnie opuszczał laboratorium. Analizował notatki Moore'a, McBride'a i Lovegood. Te ostatnie nie były zbyt przydatne w przypadku Yen. Matka Luny skupiła się głównie na poszukiwaniu śladów współczulności w swojej rodzinie. Pisała dużo o dziedziczeniu cech i uparcie próbowała rozgryźć, w jaki sposób współczulność zanika w niektórych rodzinach. Uważała, że dobór partnera ze szczególnie potężnego magicznego rodu może blokować tę cechę. Zdaniem Snape'a powinna to obgadać z babką Yen, która zapewne myślała podobnie, gdy opętywała Dumbledore'a. Czas pokazał, że niewiele jej z tego przyszło.

Wejście pani Paddington oderwało go od lektury. Pielęgniarka przyniosła próbki z laboratorium i ostrożnie postawiła przed nim na stole. Potem rzuciła mu Spojrzenie. Znowu.

Odkąd tylko Yen znalazła się w szpitalu parę tygodni temu, ciągle tak na niego patrzyła. Severus odnosił irytujące wrażenie, że ona również jakimś cudem domyśliła się prawdy. Do wszystkich diabłów, czy już nic na tym świecie nie jest święte? Czy nic nie może pozostać sekretem? Czy nie miał zupełnie prawa do prywatności? I świętego spokoju bez wścibskich bab śledzących każdy jego krok?

– Profesor Rogers prosił, aby przekazać, że eliksir, o który pan prosił, będzie gotowy dziś po południu – powiedziała.

– Dziękuję.

Wciąż czuł na sobie jej zatroskany wzrok. Miał ochotę czymś w nią rzucić, ale wtedy dopiero zaczęłyby się plotki.

– Coś jeszcze, pani Paddington?

– Nie, ale…

Odwrócony do niej bokiem mistrz eliksirów przewrócił oczami, przeczuwając, co się zaraz wydarzy.

– Tak, pani Paddington?

– Zastanawiałam się tylko, jak ona się czuje…

– Bardzo mi przykro, pani Paddington, lecz musiałem zostawić szklaną kulę w innej szacie, bo nie mam najbledszego pojęcia, o kim pani mówi.

Oglądał próbki eliksirów pod mikroskopem i udawał, że jest bardzo, ale to bardzo zajęty. Pielęgniarka pokręciła się jeszcze chwilę po jego gabinecie, rzuciła dwa dodatkowe Spojrzenia i wreszcie cicho zniknęła za drzwiami.

Severus odchylił się do tyłu na krześle i zmęczonym ruchem przetarł oczy. Co za niekończący się koszmar! Jakby nie miał już dość problemów z Kitty, która próbowała nachodzić go w domu. Wiedział, w jakim celu przychodzi, dlatego ani razu nie otworzył jej drzwi. A teraz jeszcze pani Paddington, która widziała Yen zaledwie kilka razy w życiu, ale najwyraźniej zdążyła się zauroczyć.

Niech to szlag! Tylko Yen i Yen, jak ciążąca nad nim klątwa. Nie miał spokoju ani w dzień, ani w nocy. Wystarczyło, że na chwilę zamknął oczy i widział bladą jak śmierć Yen w białym szpitalnym pokoju, na białym szpitalnym łóżku. Patrzył na nią, a jasna pościel zaczynała nasiąkać czerwienią. Po chwili Yen tonęła w szkarłatnych potokach krwi, a on mógł na to co najwyżej bezradnie patrzeć.

Niech to szlag! Nie powinna nawet zastanawiać się nad urodzeniem tego dziecka. Nie tylko ze względu na niego, istniały poważniejsze przeciwwskazania. Yen nie była najmłodsza, poród w tym wieku i w jej stanie można było zaliczyć w poczet interesujących sposobów na popełnienie samobójstwa. Cudem dożyła swojego wieku, a teraz wszystkie starania wezmą w łeb. Umrze, wydając na świat pieprzone dziecko niczyje.

Snape impulsywnie poderwał się z miejsca i jednym ruchem zrzucił z biurka wszystko, co się na nim znajdowało: papiery, fiolki, próbki oraz niebotycznie drogi, wykonany na zamówienie podręczny mikroskop. Sprzęty roztrzaskały się na podłodze ku jego wielkiej satysfakcji.

§§§

Po upływie niecałego miesiąca Yen ponownie wylądowała w szpitalu, w jeszcze gorszym stanie. Udało jej się skutecznie zrujnować ślub Rosmerty, gdy zemdlała tuż na początku ceremonii. Remus odtransportował ją do szpitala, nalegając, aby państwo młodzi się nimi nie przejmowali i kontynuowali.

Jakie więc było jego zdumienie, kiedy zaledwie pół godziny później w poczekalni przyłączyli się do niego Kitty wraz z mężem oraz Syriusz. Wszyscy w strojach galowych i z bardzo ponurymi minami.

Pan Black powiedział: nie.

Stanął przed Ros na oczach gości i oznajmił, że nie może się z nią ożenić.

– To nie miało sensu – wyznał Remusowi, gdy usiadł obok niego na niewygodnej ławie na dobrze już znanym wszystkim oddziale ginekologiczno-położniczym. – To byłoby oszustwo.

– Nie kochałeś jej? – zapytał cicho Lupin.

– Sam nie wiem… Wszystko mi się pomieszało. Coraz częściej wydawało mi się, że jestem z nią tylko dlatego, że sama się napatoczyła. To nieuczciwe. Yen próbowała mnie z nią zeswatać od dwudziestu paru lat. Pamiętasz ten jeden szalony rok w Hogwarcie?

Remus uśmiechnął się do wspomnień i skinął głową.

– Yen miała wtedy różowe włosy. I potwornie namieszała nam wszystkim w głowach.

– To prawda. Dlatego gdy patrzę na was, myślę, że wszystko jest możliwe, a potem przypominam sobie, że ja zwyczajnie się do tego nie nadaje.

Black pospiesznie wyzwolił się z wyjściowej szaty i rzucił ją niedbale na krzesło obok. Kitty podniosła ubranie, wygładziła i odruchowo złożyła w schludny kwadracik.

– Ech, szkoda o tym gadać – ciągnął Syriusz. – Kiepski ze mnie Łapa, bo pod tym względem bardziej przypominam kota niż psa. Nie potrafię się związać. Jestem… Chyba jestem trochę jak Snape – zaśmiał się szczekliwie i niezbyt wesoło z własnego dowcipu. – Nie wszyscy nadają się do domu i ciepłych bamboszy, Rem. A bardzo możliwe, że ja nie nadaję się absolutnie do niczego. Miałem zostać aurorem, spieprzyłem to. Miałem zostać bohaterem, spieprzyłem to nawet bardziej. Miałem ochronić swoich przyjaciół przed strasznym losem i to dopiero widowiskowo spieprzyłem, powierzając ich los najmniej odpowiedniej osobie. Wszystko, czego się tknąłem, spieprzyłem. Jestem człowiekiem porażką.

– To zdecydowanie zbyt surowa ocena – zganił go Remus.

– Zbyt wiele się wydarzyło, czasami nie ma już powrotu. Wszyscy jesteśmy na swój sposób uszkodzonym towarem, Rem. Są rzeczy, z których nie da się otrząsnąć.

– Pragnę wierzyć, że jednak tak.

– Tobie się udało, ale ja nie jestem taki jak ty, kumplu. Powinienem ożenić się z Dorcas dawno temu. I też nie potrafiłem się zdecydować, a potem było za późno. Widać taki mój los.

– Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

– Chyba powinienem usunąć się na jakiś czas… Poczekam do twojego procesu, a potem gdzieś wyjadę. Tak będzie lepiej.

Siedzieli w czwórkę na ponurym szpitalnym korytarzu, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem to wszystko rozsypało się w jednej chwili. Yen, Ros, Syriusz. Remus nie oceniał jednak przyjaciela, był na to zbyt rozbity. Poklepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu.

§§§

Tym razem Yen miała zdecydowanie mniej szczęścia. Gdy ponownie trafiła do Świętego Munga, ordynator Moore, który dotąd się nią opiekował, był akurat na konferencji. Znalazła się w rękach dyżurującego na oddziale magomedyka – zdecydowanie mniej cierpliwego i niewtajemniczonego w jej sprawy. Severus słyszał, jak młody uzdrowiciel krzyczał na cały korytarz, że nie zamierza leczyć szurniętych artystek, które najpierw zachodzą w ciążę, a potem się głodzą, byle ani odrobinę nie przytyć i nie stracić figury.

Później było tylko gorzej. Jakiś inny magomedyk zaczął podejrzewać depresję. Przeanalizował dokumentację Yen i dogrzebał się do informacji, że spędziła prawie rok w zakładzie zamkniętym, na specjalnym oddziale urazów psychicznych ośrodka dla weteranów. Dowiedział się o próbie samobójczej oraz innych… dysfunkcjach. Lupina wezwano na poważną pogadankę, ale on w ogóle nie potrafił z nimi rozmawiać. Bał się lekarzy – i nic dziwnego, skoro był wilkołakiem! Musiał w dzieciństwie zaznać z ich strony strasznych rzeczy.

Snape, który wiedział o _dolegliwościach_ Yen znacznie wcześniej, domyślał się, że będą z tego kłopoty.

– Ona nie jest wariatką! – pieklił się, kręcąc w tę i z powrotem po swoim gabinecie.

Pani Paddington stała grzecznie przy drzwiach i tylko na niego patrzyła.

– Trwała wojna! Spędziła prawie miesiąc w lochach Voldemorta. Była torturowana, cała jej rodzina zginęła. Każdego by to złamało, do cholery! Jak mogą to wyciągać po dwudziestu latach?

– Może powinien pan im o tym powiedzieć, profesorze.

– Jeżeli Lupin zgodzi się odesłać ją na obserwację, to znaczy, że jest skończonym idiotą! – Miotał się w dalszym ciągu mistrz eliksirów. – Idiotą! – Wpadł na krzesło i kopnął je wściekle. Poleciało aż pod samo okno.

Pani Paddington odchrząknęła znacząco.

– Nie chciałabym się wtrącać, ale jeżeli pana żona ma problemy…

– Niech pani nie opowiada bzdur! – fuknął na nią Snape. – Ona nie jest…

Nieznośna pielęgniarka tylko wymownie uniosła brwi.

– Nie jest moją żoną! – krzyknął. – Proszę sprawdzić jej kartę.

– Nie muszę – odezwała się spokojnie. – Ale powiem panu jedno, profesorze. Może pan dalej demolować swój gabinet i niszczyć mniej lub bardziej cenne sprzęty albo może pan coś z tym zrobić.

– Ona jest mężatką.

– Dziwniejsze rzeczy się zdarzały – ucięła błyskawicznie nieznośna pani Paddington, która ewidentnie straciła do przełożonego resztki cierpliwości. – I jeżeli mam być szczera w swojej opinii, a inaczej nie potrafię, ośmielę się stwierdzić, że ta biedna dziewczyna nigdy nie przestała być pana żoną.

Po tych słowach pani Paddington natychmiast usunęła się z pola rażenia, zostawiając go z kompletnym mętlikiem w głowie.


	29. Kwestia rodzicielstwa

**Track 28  
Kwestia rodzicielstwa**

* * *

 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan_

 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minute  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man?_

 _In truths that she learned  
Or in times that he cried  
In bridges he burned  
Or the way that she died  
_(RENT: _Seasons Of Love)_

* * *

Yenlla szczęśliwie nie trafiła na obserwację psychiatryczną. Remus Lupin, mimo obaw Severusa, miał w sobie sporo zdrowego rozsądku i niewiele zaufania do magomedyków. Poczekał z podjęciem decyzji do powrotu ordynatora, pod którego opieką Yen dotąd się znajdowała, a on nie potraktował łaskawie sugestii młodszych uzdrowicieli. Niestety, nie miał też dobrych wiadomości. Stan Yenlli się nie polepszał, czego kolejny epizod w szpitalu był najlepszym dowodem. Mimo to zgodził się wypisać ją po krótkiej obserwacji, wyposażając przy okazji w kolejną partię leków, bo pobyt w Świętym Mungu znosiła jeszcze gorzej niż zamknięcie w domu.

– Nie będę ukrywać, że zły stan zdrowia pańskiej żony to jedynie część problemu – powiedział doktor Moore, wręczając Remusowi wypis wraz z listą eliksirów i specjalnych zaleceń. – Bardziej niepokoi mnie jej kiepska forma psychiczna. Wszystko zaczyna się w głowie, drogi panie. Nie zalecam obserwacji w zakładzie tylko dlatego, że obawiam się, iż w obecnej sytuacji tylko pogarszałyby sprawę. Izolacja mogłaby mieć niszczący wpływ na pańską małżonkę.

– Co pan zatem radzi?

Magomedyk nieświadomie wzruszył ramionami.

– Dużo cierpliwości. Może jakieś niewinne i nieforsowane rozrywki, które poprawiłyby jej humor? Nie chcemy wmuszać w pacjentkę więcej leków niż to konieczne. Ten problem należy rozwiązać w inny sposób.

Niestety, Yen okazała się niezwykle oporna na starania Remusa i nie zamierzała współpracować. Nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać ani nikogo widzieć. Po powrocie do domku marzeń ponownie zamknęła się w pistacjowym salonie i odcięła od wszystkich.

Remus patrzył błagalnie na Błyskotkę, jedyną istotę, która widziała Yen w jej najgorszych chwilach i wiedziała o niej najwięcej. Skrzatka uparcie ignorowała go, dopóki nie zwrócił się do niej bezpośrednio:

– Jak mam jej pomóc?

Błyskotka milczała, bo co mogła mu odpowiedzieć? Żeby odszedł i zostawił jej biedną panią w spokoju? Żeby zniknął z jej życia, bo choćby wyszedł z siebie i stanął obok, nigdy nie zdoła zamienić się w Severusa Snape'a? Byłoby to wprawdzie okrutne, ale prawdziwe. Innych rad skrzatka dla Lupina nie miała. Dygnęła przed nim i uciekła do kuchni.

Przez kolejne dni Yenlla zachowywała się gorzej niż rozkapryszone dziecko albo nastolatka w fazie buntu. Odgrodziła się od nich grubym murem milczenia. Zamykała się w swoim ulubionym pokoju i nikogo tam nie wpuszczała. Uległa dopiero, gdy podpuszczony przez Kitty Remus chciał wyważyć drzwi do pistacjowego salonu. Od tamtej pory nie odważyła się ich blokować zaklęciem i pozwoliła od czasu do czasu się kontrolować. Nie chciała za to jeść i każdą porcję musieli w nią wmuszać. Nie reagowała na prośby i regularnie doprowadzała Błyskotkę do łez.

– Musi panienka jeść. Jeżeli nie dla siebie, to chociaż przez wzgląd na...

Na te słowa Yen dostała ataku histerii i trzeba było sprowadzić do niej pomoc ze Świętego Munga. Uspokoiła się dopiero pod groźbą kolejnej hospitalizacji. Była nie do wytrzymania.

W swoje urodziny w ogóle nie wstała z łóżka ani nie pozwoliła odsłonić okien. Gdy Remus przypomniał jej, że to również druga rocznica ich ślubu, i zapytał, w jaki sposób chciałaby ją uczcić, rozpętał piekło. Przez moment Yen naprawdę wyglądała, jakby straciła rozum. W końcu zostawił ją w spokoju. Przespała cały dzień.

Kitty odwiedzała przyjaciółkę niemal codziennie po południu lub wieczorem, ale rzadko dostępowała zaszczytu audiencji. Yenlli nie podobały się pouczające przemowy pani Johnson i nie miała ochoty ich słuchać. Zwykle nawet nie wpuszczała jej za próg saloniku.

– Weź się w garść, Yen – słyszała stłumiony przez zamknięte drzwi głos Kitty. – Wykończysz go! Chociaż raz pomyśl o kimś poza sobą, ty samolubna wiedźmo!

Remus snuł się po domu jak struty i nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Powinien się skupić na własnych problemach, ale nie potrafił. Śledztwo w jego sprawie przeciągało się w nieskończoność. Byłoby dla niego lepiej, gdyby spożytkował ten czas na walkę, pisanie listów, pism, odwołań, poszukiwanie sprzymierzeńców... Nie miał do tego głowy. Potrzebował mądrej rady, potrzebował kojącego wpływu Yen, jej wsparcia... Tęsknił za nią.

Dobrze, że mógł polegać na jej agencie. Thomas Starlight wziął na siebie ciężar odpowiedzialności i próbował ogarnąć jednocześnie Yen (jej ciąża i choroba pokrzyżowały wiele planów zawodowych, a ktoś musiał odkręcać podpisane już kontrakty) oraz Remusa (trzymał rękę na pulsie, opłacał szpiega w ministerstwie i mobilizował do działania adwokatów).

Syriusz również regularnie zaglądał do domku marzeń, aby zorientować się w rozwoju wypadków. Miał wolną drogę, skoro Ros przestała tam bywać. Przesyłała tylko listy z zapytaniem o stan zdrowia Yen.

– Może faktycznie ktoś powinien zbadać Yenkę? – zastanawiał się głośno Black i nie musiał wyjaśniać, jakiego rodzaju specjalistę ma na myśli. – To chyba nie jest normalne zachowanie... Pamiętasz Lily? Gdy była w ciąży, przypominała małe słoneczko. Yen bliżej do chmury burzowej.

Remus tylko kiwał głową, coraz bardziej sfrustrowany i bezradny. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeżeli pozwoli otworzyć drzwi z napisem „psychiatryk", nie będzie odwrotu. Yen osunie się w mrok i zamknie przed nimi całkowicie. Po ostatnim psychotycznym epizodzie zniknęła ze świata na dwadzieścia lat i ukryła się w piwnicy rodzinnego domu.

Nie można było zrobić absolutnie nic, aby jej pomóc. Pozostawało im jedynie czekać, aż ten koszmar dobiegnie końca w naturalny sposób.

§§§

Profesor Snape spacerował spokojnie Pokątną w stronę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, ściskając pieszczotliwie w kieszeni listę sprawunków do domowej pracowni. Choć bardzo starał się o tym nie myśleć, nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak bardzo zmieniło się jego życie w ciągu ostatniego roku. Maj rozpanoszył się na świecie, wypychając z domów czarownice i czarodziejów w doprawdy nieznośnej ilości. Na ulicach królowały kwieciste spódnice, które tak lubiła Yen, a w Café Mystique serwowano konwaliowe macchiato czy też coś równie obrzydliwego, co na pewno przypadłoby jej do gustu. Tymczasem Yenlla wcale nie opuszczała domu, z lubością staczając się w mniej lub bardziej urojoną chorobę.

Rok temu było zupełnie inaczej. Severus i Yen spędzali dnie na ukradkowych spotkaniach, spacerach i niekończących się przekomarzaniach, a czas odmierzali kubkami aromatycznej kawy i pikantnej czekolady. Ale cokolwiek działo się między nimi wtedy, teraz było już na zawsze i ostatecznie skończone. Nie wyobrażał sobie, aby dało się to jeszcze w jakikolwiek sposób zmienić.

Zamyślony mistrz eliksirów nie skupiał się za bardzo na drodze i nie patrzył pod nogi. Nic dziwnego, że nagle coś się z nim zderzyło. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie i przeszył wzrokiem lekko oszołomione dziecko lat... mniej niż jedenaście. Severus cierpiał na stały problem z oceną wieku młodszej populacji, bo niezmiernie rzadko miał do czynienia z istotami poniżej złotej granicy Hogwartu. To, co na niego patrzyło, było w każdym razie jeszcze małe, rozkojarzone i nadal (mimo zderzenia z obcym i raczej mrocznym facetem) uchachane i zadowolone z życia. Do tego miało takie poczochrane czarne kudły, jakich Snape nie widział od dawna... Mniej więcej od czasu zakończenia słynnej wojny.

– Jimmy, Jimmy! Ile razy ci powtarzałem, żebyś nie... O, dziękuję panu!

Do dzieciaka doskoczył dorosły, ale wciąż jeszcze bardzo młody czarodziej, który najwyraźniej chciał powiedzieć i zrobić zbyt wiele rzeczy naraz. Chwycił małego, po czym w niezdecydowaniu przerzucił go z ręki do ręki jak kafla i rozejrzał się nerwowo na boki. Wreszcie ogarnął się na tyle, żeby spojrzeć na dość poirytowanego zamieszaniem, jakie wokół niego wzniecono, Snape'a. I zbladł gwałtownie.

– Dzień dobry, profesorze.

Severus spojrzał w zielone oczy Harry'ego Pottera, który szczerzył się w uśmiechu godnym wisielca i niepewnie przestępował z nogi na nogę. Na Salazara! Po tylu latach ten dzieciak nadal się go bał. Interesujące.

– Widzę, że postanowiłeś się rozmnożyć, Potter.

Nerwowy uśmiech nieco się rozszerzył. Ręka Harry'ego odruchowo powędrowała do włosów – najpierw swoich, potem, za jednym zamachem, bachorowych. Obaj mieli identyczną fryzurę... czy raczej desfryzurę.

– Niestety, jeszcze nie, profesorze – odezwał się nieco pewniej. – Jimmy skończył już pięć lat, więc musiałbym zacząć bardzo wcześniej. Jeszcze w Hogwarcie. To syn Charliego Weasleya, tylko go doglądamy. Wie pan, w ramach treningu.

– Treningu? – zdziwił się wyjątkowo uprzejmie Snape.

Zanim zdążył coś dodać, całą Pokątną wstrząsnął dziki damski okrzyk:

– POTTER!

Do dwójki zdezorientowanych niespodziewanym spotkaniem mężczyzn dołączyła burza nastroszonych włosów w kolorze wkurzonej marchewki.

– Potter! Co ja mówiłam o puszczaniu małego samopas po ulicy?! – rzuciła z pretensją Ginny Weasley-Potter. – Jesteś jeszcze gorszy niż mój własny ojciec. Uwierzysz, że zostawił mnie kiedyś jako zastaw w mugolskim sklepie elektronicznym, bo zapomniał wymienić pieniądze? O, dzień dobry, profesorze Snape.

 _Profesorze Snape?!_

Ginny zamarła z otwartymi ustami, patrząc to na swojego męża, to na jego najbardziej znienawidzonego nauczyciela konwersujących sobie spokojnie na środku ulicy. Severus skorzystał z okazji i uważnie zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Po chwili zrozumiał, czemu miał służyć ów tajemniczy „trening" i że osobliwa krągłość Ginewry nie oznacza bynajmniej, że odezwały się w niej niekorzystne geny matki (przynajmniej na razie, wszystko przed nią). Potter może jeszcze się nie rozmnożył, lecz właśnie pilnie nad tym pracował. Zaiste szybko się to potoczyło, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie był jeszcze nawet oficjalnie aurorem, a jego żona dopiero kończyła praktyki w Hogwarcie.

– Na każdego prędzej czy później przychodzi pora – wypalił z niespotykanym wyczuciem chwili Harry, zupełnie jakby legendarne korepetycje z Legilimencji przyniosły jakikolwiek skutek.

– Och, doprawdy?

– No, pan zawsze był wyjątkowy, profesorze. Może powinien pan to sobie jeszcze przemyśleć? Nawet wujek Remmy się przełamał. Pewnie pan nie wie, że jego żona też jest w ciąży?

Z twarzy Snape'a odpłynęła cała krew. Wściekłość zalała jego oblicze tak nagle i gwałtownie, że Potter cofnął się odruchowo, osłaniając opiekuńczo wiercącego się w jego ramionach Weasleya juniora.

Severus na pożegnanie poczęstował wszystkich upiornym uśmiechem seryjnego mordercy i odszedł bez słowa, owijając się czarną peleryną, która nijak nie przystawała do pięknej majowej pogody.

– Wszystkiego dobrego, profesorze! – krzyknęła za nim pojednawczo wstrząśnięta Ginny, ale było już za późno.

Wściekły Snape maszerował przed siebie, rozsyłając wokół negatywne wibracje i strasząc przypadkowych przechodniów. Zanim zniknął za zakrętem, zdołał jeszcze wychwycić uchem strzępki rozmowy młodych małżonków. Pani Potter rugała swojego męża:

– Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, żeby mu mówić o Lupinach? Przecież to jego była żona!

– Raczej się tym nie przejął, kochanie. Zresztą, należało mu się. Merlinie, ten facet nadal sprawia, że mam ciarki. To nieuleczalna trauma.

Mistrz eliksirów zgrzytnął zębami. Czy kiedyś wreszcie zdoła się pozbyć Yenlli Honeydell? Prześladowała go jak koszmarny sen. Gdziekolwiek się nie obrócił, musiał natknąć się na coś z nią związanego. Nawet zidiociały Potter musiał o niej wspomnieć. Co za paranoja! Ale nie to było najgorsze. Snape znacznie gorzej zniósł świadomość, że jego córka najprawdopodobniej będzie zmuszona chodzić do Hogwartu z po trzykroć przeklętym potomstwem Pottera. To dopiero katastrofa!

 _Jego córka._

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie w miejscu, po czym dokładnie przeanalizował swoją ostatnią myśl. Do końca dnia nie zdołał się uspokoić.

§§§

Pewnego dnia w połowie maja do domku marzeń we wczesnych godzinach porannych zawitał niewielki oddział aurorów podesłany przez samego ministra. Nie udzielili żadnych wyjaśnień, jedynie stanowczo oznajmili, że mają natychmiast zabrać Remusa na dodatkowe przesłuchanie. Yenlli ani trochę to nie obeszło. Błyskotka sądziła, że zechce towarzyszyć mężowi albo chociaż się z nim pożegnać czy życzyć mu szczęścia, ale pani Lupin odmówiła opuszczenia pokoju. Praktycznie wcale z niego nie wychodziła. Nigdy.

Smutny Remus pozwolił się odprowadzić do ministerstwa, a Błyskotka niezwłocznie powiadomiła o wszystkim Starlighta. Już miała wrócić do swoich codziennych obowiązków, które ostatnimi czasy polegały głównie na wymyślaniu czegokolwiek, co Yen w drodze wyjątku zechce zjeść, gdy ktoś ponownie zapukał do drzwi. Skrzatka pomyślała, że to pan domu po coś zawrócił, ale oczywiście się pomyliła.

Na progu stał Severus Snape.

Jak zwykle bezbłędnie wyczuł moment, w końcu był prawdziwym mistrzem w zakradaniu się do domów kobiet pod nieobecność ich mężów. Na jego korzyść przemawiał w oczach Błyskotki wyłącznie fakt, że wyglądał zaiste okropnie. Jak głodny wampir.

– Wpuść mnie – powiedział i o dziwo zabrzmiało to bardziej jak prośba niż rozkaz. – Chcę się z nią zobaczyć.

Gdyby to zależało wyłącznie od skrzatki, natychmiast zatrzasnęłaby mu drzwi przed nosem. Wiedziała jednak, o co toczy się gra, i że Remus już dawno ją przegrał. Cofnęła się, otwierając szerzej drzwi i wpuszczając mistrza eliksirów do środka.

– Oby postąpił pan wobec niej właściwie – szepnęła. – Inaczej to wszystko spadnie na pana sumienie.

Severus zniżył się do skinienia jej głową, a potem zdecydowanie ruszył schodami na piętro. Nie musiał nawet pytać, gdzie znajduje się Yenlla.

Po chwili otworzył drzwi pistacjowego salonu, ale nie odważył się wejść dalej bez jej zgody. Yen siedziała na rozłożonym fotelu przy oknie, ale równie dobrze mogłaby znajdować się na innej planecie. Odcięła się kompletnie, nie było z nią prawie żadnego kontaktu. Już nawet nie słuchała płyt ani nie czytała, tylko całymi dniami tkwiła w bezruchu, gapiąc się w okno, na sufit lub w ścianę.

– Yen.

Chwilę trwało, zanim go zauważyła. Nie poprosiła, żeby wszedł. Zresztą, i tak nie mógł się ruszyć, nadal zbyt zdumiony jej fatalnym stanem. Yenlla podniosła się niepewnie i sama zbliżyła do drzwi, jakby chciała sprawdzić, czy to na pewno on. Była tak blada, że niemal przezroczysta. Można by pomyśleć, że powoli znikała. Ciemne cienie pod oczami nadawały jej twarzy chorobliwy wygląd… Ale to nie koniec. Mistrz eliksirów nie widział wprawdzie w życiu zbyt wielu ciężarnych kobiet i w ogóle niespecjalnie się na tym znał, jednak nawet on rozumiał, że nie powinna być aż tak chuda. Biorąc pod uwagę zaawansowanie ciąży, ukryty pod rozciągniętym swetrem brzuch wydawał się naprawdę niewielki. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że znajdujące się tam dziecko miało szansę prawidłowo się rozwinąć. Yen w ciągu ostatnich tygodni całkowicie stoczyła się w cień, a efekty tego okazały się opłakane.

– Nie możesz tego zrobić, Yenlla. To czysty obłęd – zaczął nieskładnie. – Nie pozwolę ci na to.

Nie odezwała się. Nie był nawet pewien, czy go usłyszała. Zdawała się kompletnie odcięta od świata.

– Czas spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy – ciągnął pewniej, wchodząc do saloniku. – To moje dziecko. Wiesz, że tak jest. Uczy nas o tym cała historia literatury kobiecej. Wszystkie te kiczowate powieścidła i romanse mówią, że jestem ojcem i właśnie dlatego...

W końcu wymusił na niej jakąś reakcję. Położyła mu palec na ustach nie pozwalając dokończyć. Severus wykorzystał moment, gdy znalazła się tak blisko, i przyciągnął ją do siebie. To było dziwne i nowe doznanie, ponieważ nie mógł objąć jej do końca, kompletnie. Na drodze stał mu brzuch Yen, dziecko, mur... Nieprzebyta ściana, która skutecznie ich oddzielała. Utkwiła między nimi parę miesięcy temu i wszystko zrujnowała.

A przynajmniej do niedawna tak myślał. Teraz zaczynał rozumieć, że tego muru nie da się zniszczyć ani dłużej ignorować. Można go za to obejść i zaakceptować to, co znajduje się po drugiej stronie.

Dziecko.

I żona.

Nigdy wprawdzie o tym nie myślał ani się o to nie starał, ale cóż... Co się stało, to się nie odstanie.

Objął Yen mocniej, a ona w końcu odpowiedziała tym samym. Poczuł jej dłonie niepewnie splatające się na karku i dotyk zimnego nosa na szyi. Była lodowata i roztrzęsiona.

– Wygrałaś, słońce dni moich. Zrobię, co zechcesz. Zniosę nawet to dziecko, tylko wróć ze mną do domu.

Odsunęła się i ponownie go uciszyła. Dopiero potem wreszcie przełamała się i powiedziała cicho:

– To dziewczynka.

– Wiem. Wrócisz ze mną do domu?

– Ciii! Nic nie mów.

Złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. Pozwolił się podprowadzić do wersalki i usadzić wśród zielonych poduszek. Yen usiadła obok i bez słowa oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.

– Yen... – zaczął znowu i znowu nie dała mu dojść do słowa.

Poddał się. Usiadł wygodniej i pozwolił, żeby Yenlla się w niego wtuliła. Siedzieli tak razem bardzo długo. Minuty mijały i zmieniały się w godziny, a oni nadal tkwili obok siebie niemal nieruchomo i w milczeniu, które jednak nie było nieprzyjemne. Severus od czasu do czasu głaskał ją po włosach, a Yen ściskała go mocniej za rękę. Czas stanął w miejscu, ale nie na długo. Mistrz eliksirów wkrótce zaczął się niecierpliwić. Lupin mógł wrócić w każdej chwili, a zanim to nastąpi, chciał ustalić pewne sprawy raz na zawsze.

– Musisz się z nim rozwieść, Yen. Ta komedia trwa zbyt długo. Zabierz najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, resztę mogą przenieść później twoje skrzaty.

Wciąż kręciła głową. Potrafiła być bardzo uparta.

– Na Salazara, nie możesz z nim zostać. Nie ma w tym najmniejszego sensu. Za knuta.

Yen popatrzyła na niego poważnie i ciężko westchnęła. Wyglądała nieco przytomniej i bardziej przypominała siebie, mimo że z całej jej postaci nadal bił dojmujący smutek.

– Ja naprawdę nie wiem, który z was jest ojcem. Nie kłamałam ani nie próbowałam cię oszukać. Po prostu nie wiem.

– To nie ma znaczenia – oświadczył ku jej niebotycznemu zdumieniu.

– Jak to nie ma? Myślałam o tym od wielu miesięcy, praktycznie nieustannie i nie potrafię odgadnąć. Nie dowiemy się niczego, dopóki się nie urodzi. Musimy przeprowadzić testy.

– To moje dziecko. Nie chcę żadnych testów.

– Ale bez testów nigdy nie będziemy mieć stuprocentowej pewności.

– Nie chcę wiedzieć. Podjąłem decyzję, Yenlla. Kiedy je uznam i dostanie moje nazwisko, nikt nie będzie zadawał pytań. Stanie się nasza, nikt tego nie zakwestionuje.

Nie wierzyła, że Snape naprawdę mógł powiedzieć coś takiego. Cóż to był za pomysł? I jak bardzo do niego nie pasował! Wbrew pozorom nie tylko jej nie uspokoił, ale wręcz obudził nieufność.

– A jeśli...

– Trudno – przerwał jej od razu. – Może to i lepiej? Sama stwierdziłaś, że moje geny nie są najlepsze. Przynajmniej unikniemy klątwy nosa i skłonności do czarnej magii.

– Dość! – Wcale nie wydało jej się to zabawne. Odepchnęła go od siebie i schowała twarz w dłoniach. – Nie wierzę ci! Nie wierzę, że zaakceptowałbyś coś podobnego! Mogę się tylko domyślać, jak szybko zmieniłbyś zdanie. I co wtedy? Co ze mną?

Spróbował się do niej zbliżyć, ale się cofnęła.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, czy jest moje, czy Lupina. Nigdy nie chciałem mieć dzieci, więc wszystko mi jedno. Nikt się nie dowie. Nie będziemy więcej o tym rozmawiać ani do tego wracać.

Yenlla uparcie kręciła głową. Odgarnął jej z czoła wzburzone, rozczochrane włosy i zmusił, aby na niego spojrzała.

– Nie zmienię zdania, Yen. Jeżeli wrócisz ze mną do domu, już nigdy nie zmienię zdania.

Pozwoliła się objąć, ale nadal milczała. Była uparta i nieufna. Nie było mu łatwo wygrać z powrotem jej zaufanie (jeżeli w ogóle kiedykolwiek je miał). Nie po wszystkim, co zrobił lub powiedział, i ile razy ją zawiódł. Zamiast skupiać się na pustych obietnicach, postanowił odwołać się do rozsądnych argumentów.

– Nie możesz tu zostać. Nawet Lupin w końcu się zorientuje. Nie jest ślepy. Zawsze też mogą znaleźć się życzliwi. Zbyt wiele osób już wie albo przynajmniej coś podejrzewa.

– Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? – odezwała się nadspodziewanie przytomnie i twardo.

Spod jednej z kolorowych poduszek wydobyła różdżkę (chociaż raz miała ją przy sobie, co dało mu do myślenia) i machnęła nią w kierunku zwyczajnie wyglądającej szafki. Ze środka wyjechał pękaty kufer podróżny.

– Jestem spakowana już od dłuższego czasu – wyznała cicho. – Nie miałam odwagi odejść. Tak bardzo się bałam, że sobie nie poradzę. Nie chcę być samotną matką.

– Nie jesteś sama, Yen. W tym przypadku głównym problemem była raczej klęska urodzaju.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale wciąż bez przekonania. Za dużo się wydarzyło, aby mogła się tak po prostu z tego otrząsnąć. Przeżyła koszmar, w sporej części na własne życzenie, ale starała się już o tym nie myśleć. Severus w końcu po nią przyszedł i to było aktualnie najważniejsze. Gdyby się nie zjawił... Rozważała inne sposoby, które bardzo szybko i ostatecznie położyłyby kres jej problemom. Ścisnęła mocniej jego rękę, żeby się upewnić, że rzeczywiście tu jest i nigdzie się nie wybiera. Snape ani na moment nie odrywał od niej wzroku, jakby sam miał wątpliwości, że to dzieje się naprawdę.

– Poczekamy na Lupina i powiemy mu o wszystkim – zaproponował.

Yen, która powoli odzyskiwała kolory, znowu potwornie zbladła.

– Nie!

– Dlaczego? – nie zrozumiał. Przecież już prawie się zgodziła. – Chyba nie zamierzasz nadal...

– Nie, nie, nie! – zawołała histerycznie. – Nie powiem tego Remusowi. Nie zdołam spojrzeć mu w oczy, chybabym umarła!

– Dobrze – zgodził się szybko, żeby jej nie rozdrażniać. – W takim razie ja z nim porozmawiam.

– To jeszcze gorzej! Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś patrzył na niego tryumfalnie, gdy będziesz mu tłumaczyć, że przez cały ten czas... Że ja... I że to właśnie ty... – plątała się bezradnie, załamując ręce.

– Nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego.

– Kłamstwo! – zarzuciła mu. – Nie uwierzę, że nie wykorzystałbyś tej sytuacji, żeby go upokorzyć. Wyobrażam sobie twoje miny i słyszę ten zarozumiały ton. Skrzywdziliśmy go już dostatecznie. Nie, nie zgadzam się!

Wstała i zaczęła nerwowo krążyć po pokoju. Objęła się ramionami, aby ukryć drżenie dłoni.

– Nie zniosę tego. Nie powiem mu, że go zdradzałam i okłamywałam.

Snape pochylił się do przodu, marszcząc brwi.

– Więc jak to sobie wyobrażasz?

– Jest tylko jeden dobry sposób. – Odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego błagalnie. – Wyjedźmy stąd. Wyjedźmy gdzieś daleko, gdzie nikt nas nie znajdzie.

– Słucham? Mam cię porwać?

– Ucieknijmy. Teraz, zaraz, w tej chwili – zapalała się coraz bardziej do swojego szalonego pomysłu. – Zostawię mu list.

– Nie – zaprotestował z kolei Severus. – To byłoby nie w porządku względem Lupina.

– Od kiedy obchodzą cię takie rzeczy?

– Od kiedy ciebie nie obchodzą? Takich wiadomości nie przekazuje się w liście. Zasłużył przynajmniej na szczerą rozmowę twarzą w twarz. Byłaś z nim dwa lata, Yenlla, coś mu się z tego tytułu należy.

– Owszem, wierna i kochająca żona – wypaliła, przerywając mu umoralniający wykład, którego ktoś o jego reputacji nie miał prawa wygłaszać. – Nigdy nią nie byłam, potraktowałam go okropnie, a teraz nie mam siły zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami. Trudno. Niech myśli o mnie jak najgorzej, może dzięki temu szybciej pogodzi się z sytuacją. Dowie się o wszystkim, kiedy będziemy już daleko.

– Czy ja nie mam tu nic do powiedzenia?

– Nie – rzuciła brutalnie Yen.

Odwróciła się od niego i podeszła do spakowanego kufra. Otworzyła go i pobieżnie rzuciła okiem na zawartość. Zatrzasnęła wieko i ponownie zabezpieczyła go zaklęciem. Ze stosu rozrzuconych po saloniku ubrań wybrała stary płaszcz i narzuciła go sobie na ramiona. Snape również wstał.

– Yen, poczekaj...

– Nie. Jeżeli chcesz ze mną odejść, to tylko w ten sposób. Musisz się zgodzić albo zniknąć na zawsze i więcej mnie nie niepokoić. Ja i tak wyjadę. Nic mnie tu już nie czeka, co najwyżej obłęd. Ja... Ja już sama nie wiem, co robić – rozkleiła się nieoczekiwanie. – Zabierz mnie stąd, proszę.

Z charakterystycznym wyczuciem Severus zdążył ją złapać, zanim zachwiała się i upadła. Yen była słaba i zdecydowanie niezdolna do podróży, lecz trudno było się z nią spierać w takim stanie, dlatego nawet nie próbował. Odprowadził ją z powrotem na tapczan i z góry zgodził się na wszystko. Poprosił tylko o parę minut, aby zabrać z domu niezbędne rzeczy. Yen skinęła głową, choć w jej oczach ponownie błysnął cień nieufności. Z fazy buntu przeszła gładko do etapu wyszukiwania trudności i węszenia podstępów.

– A co z twoją pracą? – zapytała.

Severus udzielił odpowiedzi z oporami i wyjątkowo niechętnie.

– Wziąłem tydzień urlopu. Po prawdzie... nie spodziewałam się, że tak szybko zgodzisz się odejść. Planowałem zamieszkać w twoim ogrodzie, dopóki nie ulegniesz perswazjom.

Yenlla zachichotała wbrew sobie (pewnie z nerwów) i popatrzyła na niego błyszczącymi oczami. Na jej twarz powróciło nieco koloru.

– Teraz mi wstyd, że jestem taka łatwa.

– Nie, po prostu miałem wsparcie.

Przysiadł ponownie obok niej i z zakłopotaniem sięgnął do kieszeni. Nie było wielką niespodzianką, że wyciągnął stamtąd akurat fiolkę z eliksirem. Yen przetoczyła ją w palcach i uważnie przyjrzała się zawartości.

– Felix Felicis? – Rozpoznała ze zdumieniem. Eliksir był wyjątkowo popularny wśród młodych, debiutujących aktorek, które nie radziły sobie z tremą. – Przecież w to nie wierzysz.

– Pomyślałam, że przyda się każda pomoc.

– I nie jest nawet otwarty! – W dalszym ciągu świdrowała go wzrokiem. – Nie działa przez szkło.

– Cóż, po namyśle doszedłem do wniosku, że jest ktoś inny, komu bardziej się przyda. Plus, Lovegood brała czynny udział w jego przygotowaniu, więc wolę najpierw sprawdzić działanie na przypadkowej ofierze.

Przewróciła oczami i chciała mu oddać fiolkę. Pokręcił głową, ponownie wciskając ją w jej rękę.

– Zatrzymaj go – powiedział, a potem pod pływem impulsu pochylił się i pocałował ją w czubek głowy. – Wracam za moment. Obiecuję.

Gdy Yen została sama, skreśliła szybko kilka pożegnalnych słów dla Remusa. Nie rozpisywała się przesadnie, to już i tak nic by nie zmieniło ani nie polepszyło żałosnej sytuacji. Później pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna zeszła na parter domku marzeń, aby pożegnać się ze skrzatami.

Błyskotka była w tej chwili jeszcze bledsza od niej.

– Czy jest panienka pewna? – zapytała, chociaż dobrze znała odpowiedź. Mogła być tyko jedna.

– Jeżeli nie odejdę, umrę albo oszaleję. Nie kocham Remusa. Muszę go wreszcie od siebie uwolnić.

– Och, panienko! – jęknęła Błyskotka. – A co będzie z nami?

– Przepraszam, prawie zapomniałam – zreflektowała się i ściągnęła z szyi wisiorek z krukiem, który zamienił się w klucz. Wręczyła go rezolutnej skrzatce. Wprawdzie nie ustaliła tego ze Snape'em, ale wiedziała, że na pewno jej się nie sprzeciwi. Przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie. – Idźcie do mieszkania Severusa. Wrócimy tam, gdy... gdy będzie po wszystkim. Ale na razie... Muszę wyjechać, chociaż na trochę.

Yenlla objęła ją krótko i natychmiast wyszła z domu. Kiedy wrócił Severus, czekała na niego na ganku. Siedziała na kufrze, nieświadomie masując brzuch. W dziennym świetle wyglądała jeszcze gorzej niż w przyjaznym mroku pistacjowego salonu. Szara i skurczona w sobie jak wyciągnięty spod kamienia robak. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że pojawił się zbyt późno i tego, co się stało, nie da się już odwrócić.

– Podróż to bardzo zły pomysł, Yen. Nie dasz rady.

– Przecież nie zamierzam iść pieszo.

Severus zaklął pod nosem, przypominając sobie o najważniejszym.

– Transport! Nie możesz się teleportować.

– Spokojnie, pomyślałam o tym.

– Zakładam, że mi się nie spodoba.

– Prawdopodobnie.

Uśmiechnęła się, ale nie powiedziała nic więcej, żeby mu nie zepsuć niespodzianki. Później uznała, że mina Snape'a na widok zajeżdżającej przed dom fioletowej taksówki warta była tych wszystkich miesięcy cierpienia. Obrzydzenie dosłownie nim wstrząsnęło, jednak wszelkie uwagi uprzejmie zatrzymał dla siebie… Aczkolwiek gdy z auta wyskoczył Mundungus, nie zdołał powstrzymać prychnięcia.

– Zachowuj się – pouczyła go Yenlla, wykorzystując moment przewagi.

Pomógł jej wstać, po czym machnął różdżką na kufer, wprawiając go w ruch. Sam miał tylko swój nieodłączny, podręczny neseser mistrza eliksirów, który ściskał w wolnej dłoni. Yen powędrowała przodem i przywitała wylewnie Fletchera. On jednak zauważył już Snape'a i śledził go podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Nie lubił go i nie zamierzał ukrywać, że nie cieszy ze spotkania. Jeszcze przed pamiętnym rozwodem na Grimmauld Place uciął sobie z nim niezbyt przyjemną pogawędkę ostrzegawczą, a później mistrz eliksirów zrobił wszystko to, czego Mundungus się obawiał. Teraz nie wątpił, że ponosi całkowitą odpowiedzialność za fatalny stan Yen.

– Dokąd, kwiatuszku? – zapytał, otwierając przed nią drzwi taksówki.

– Ja wytłumaczę – wtrącił Severus. – Potrzebuję mapy.

Fletcher posłał mu kolejne złe spojrzenie i cały się zjeżył, jakby wydawało mu się nie do pomyślenia, że Snape żywi jakąkolwiek nadzieję, iż zostanie wpuszczony do taksówki. Yenlla wyczuła napięcie i zanim wsiadła, położyła uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu Mundungusa.

– Panie Fletcher, proszę.

– To twoje życie, moja mała – skapitulował po długiej chwili wymownej ciszy. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz.

Kiwnął głową na Snape'a, który z oporami wsiadł do samochodu i zajął miejsce obok Yen. Widać było, że czuje się tam nie na miejscu i nie może się wprost doczekać momentu, kiedy opuści podejrzany wehikuł. Mundungus zapuścił silnik i poprawił boczne lusterko. Nie mógł używać magii, więc musiał uważać bardziej niż zwykle.

– A właśnie, kwiatuszku – odezwał się niespodziewanie, żeby nieco rozładować atmosferę. – Wiesz, że twoja koleżanka została deportowana? Ta cała Amy... Czy jak jej tam.

– Amy Joe? Deportowana? – zdziwiła się, bo od dawna nie miała kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym.

– No, już jakiś czas temu.

– To jest w ogóle możliwe? Myślałam, że nie robi się takich rzeczy.

– Cóż, zależy, jak wysoko postawionych masz wrogów – powiedział filozoficznie Fletcher, z nieznanych względów zerkając porozumiewawczo na mistrza eliksirów. – Wtedy wszystko jest możliwe.

– Severus? Co Severus ma z tym wspólnego? – Yenlla całkowicie błędnie zinterpretowała to spojrzenie.

– Obstawiam, że nic – uspokoił ją Fletcher – ale pewnie jest lepiej poinformowany.

– Narcyza odkryła drobny sekret Lucjusza – podjął mistrz eliksirów niezbyt chętnie, bo nie potrafił przewidzieć, jak na te rewelacje zareaguje rozchwiana emocjonalnie Yen. – Amy została w trybie pilnym teleportowana z kraju, z kolei pan Malfoy przebywa aktualnie u wód, gdzie leczy się z przewlekłej migreny.

– A pani Malfoy?

– Z pewnością jest bardzo z siebie zadowolona – rzucił znacznie swobodniej i z humorem Mundungus. – Twoja przyjaciółka zadarła z niewłaściwą osobą, kwiatuszku.

Yenlla westchnęła, a potem powiedziała coś, co zaskoczyło ich obu.

– Akurat w tym wypadku jestem całym sercem za Narcyzą. Nie będę tęsknić za Amy Joe. Mam ich wszystkich serdecznie dosyć. Możemy już jechać? – poprosiła.

Nawet się nie obejrzała, gdy taksówka odjeżdżała sprzed domku marzeń, w którym spędziła niemal dwa lata. Koniec to koniec, reszta niewiele ją obchodziła. Położyła głowę na ramieniu Severusa (nie przejmując się wymownym spojrzeniem Mundungusa) i spokojnie oraz z pełnym zaufaniem przymknęła powieki.

§§§

Narcyza Malfoy tkwiła sztywno na samym brzegu krzesła, jakby bała się pobrudzić i zapobiegawczo pilnowała, aby dotykać mebla możliwie jak najmniejszą powierzchnią ciała. Przez cały czas ani na moment nie zdejmowała bazyliszkowego spojrzenia z siedzącej naprzeciwko niej Hermiony Granger. Żywiła poważne obawy, że jeżeli chociaż mrugnie, dziewczyna natychmiast wykorzysta tę chwilę nieuwagi, aby teleportować się na drugi koniec świata. Przynajmniej wyglądała, jakby miała na to wielką ochotę.

– Widzisz, _maman_ , wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku – stwierdził uspokajająco Draco, wchodząc do pokoju i podając jej filiżankę herbaty z mlekiem.

Pani Malfoy rozejrzała się ostentacyjnie po miniaturowym mieszkaniu, które było niewiele większe niż jej schowek na skrzaty, a dodatkowo od podłogi do sufitu zagracone książkami oraz mugolskimi sprzętami niewiadomego przeznaczenia. Obiecywała sobie w duchu, że tego nie skomentuje, ale w końcu nie wytrzymała.

– Podeślę ci chociaż jednego skrzata. Przecież tak się nie da żyć!

Pozycja Draco stała się nagle wybitnie nie do pozazdroszczenia. Stanął pomiędzy wiekami prawnie usankcjonowanego niewolnictwa i gatunkizmu w osobie bladej matki oraz płomiennej rewolucji w postaci zarumienionej z oburzenia narzeczonej, głównej aktywistki w obronie godności i praw pracowniczych skrzatów domowych.

– Nie, lepiej nie – rzucił, gestykulując nerwowo, acz pojednawczo. – Bywa u nas wielu mugoli, lepiej nie kusić losu. Nikt z nas nie chciałby naruszyć Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności, prawda? Byłoby to wielce niekorzystne.

– Och, bez obawy. Nasze skrzaty są niezwykle dyskretne.

– Aha – mruknął pod nosem młodzieniec. – Zwłaszcza Zgredek.

Narcyza prychnęła ze świętym oburzeniem.

– Zgredek pochodził z hodowli Malfoyów, żaden skrzat należący do rodu Blacków nigdy nie wykazał się niesubordynacją!

– Taaak, jestem pewna, że żaden nigdy nie stracił głowy w kryzysowej sytuacji... Ups! – rzuciła z gryzącą ironią Hermiona, przypominając sobie wystawę byłych pracowników na Grimmauld Place 12.

Narcyza zwróciła się ku niej z wężowym wdziękiem i prędkością. Draco błyskawicznie ją zasłonił, wybuchając swobodnym śmiechem.

– Nie słuchaj jej, _maman_. Jak tam sprawy w domu?

– Znakomicie – burknęła iście severusowo-mrocznym tonem, więc syn zorientował się, że ponownie nieświadomie trafił na minę i po raz kolejny zmienił temat: – Napij się herbaty. Sam zrobiłem. Osobiście!

– I co w tym takiego niezwykłego?

Matka nie była bynajmniej pod wrażeniem tego wyznania. Wpatrywała się chłodno w filiżankę, być może w oczekiwaniu, że ta wykona jakąś zmyślną sztuczkę, aby umilić jej to nieznośne popołudnie.

– No... Dawniej w zasadzie niczego nie potrafiłem zrobić sam, więc uznaję, że nieco... levelowałem.

Narcyza drgnęła, jakby ktoś szarpnął ją ze nerw. Spojrzała na syna, marszcząc brwi w ponurym zamyśleniu. Zastanawiała się, co właściwie chciał jej w ten sposób zakomunikować... Kątem oka zauważyła, jak Hermiona dyskretnie przewraca oczami. Ta mała szla... Ta dziewczyna na pewno wiedziała, co miał na myśli.

– Są też ciastka – ciągnął młody Malfoy z determinacją godną kamikadze.

Nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie machnął różdżką, więc nadlatująca z kuchni patera omal nie trafiła go w głowę. Pokrywały ją, o ile w locie nie spadły na podłogę, drobne i niezbyt apetycznie wyglądające, nadpalone ciasteczka. Za to ich zapach okazał się całkiem przyjemny.

– Zobacz, _maman_. Też sam piekłem. I to nie zaklęciem, ale tak zwyczajnie. Własnoręcznie!

– Tylko dlatego, że wcześniej zepsułeś mój mikser – wtrąciła swoim popisowym, lekko przemądrzałym tonem Hermiona.

– Nie zepsułem. Rozkręciłem. Jestem pewien, że mogę go nieco usprawnić.

– Moim zdaniem był w porządku.

– Bo jeszcze nie wiesz, jak znakomity będzie, gdy z nim skończę.

– O ile.

– Zjedz ciasteczko, Mio. Chyba cukier ci spadł, bo zaczynasz mendzić.

Draco przyskoczył z talerzem do narzeczonej i podsunął go prosto pod jej brodę. Hermiona marszczyła nos, wydawała się urażona i odpędzała od niego jak, nie przymierzając, od sprzedawcy ubezpieczeń, a jednak były to tylko pozory. Narcyza widziała, jak błyszczą jej oczy i rumienią się policzki. Pewnie już dawno by się roześmiała, gdyby nie krępowała jej obecność majestatycznej pani na Malfoy Manor.

Nagle Narcyza bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej poczuła, że przegrała. Wszyscy mieli rację: Draco, Severus, nawet ta cała Yenlla. Stanie na drodze do szczęścia własnego dziecka było niewłaściwe i okrutne. Nigdy nie widziała swojego syna tak radosnego i beztroskiego. W rodzinnym domu zawsze zdawał jej się sztywny, zimny i spięty. Draco i ta dziewczyna najwyraźniej byli szczęśliwi w swojej norze na końcu świata, na wygnaniu, na które sama ich po części skazała. I po co? Co chciała osiągnąć? Wymusić na synu, aby zgodził się na zakontraktowane małżeństwo, z powodu którego będzie równie nieszczęśliwy jak tylu czarodziejów przed nim? Nie szukając daleko – jak ona i Lucjusz?

– Myślę, że sierpień będzie idealny – odezwała się niespodziewanie, przerywając ich przepychanki.

– Na co? – zdziwił się uprzejmie Draco.

Pani Malfoy ostrożnie odstawiła filiżankę, po czym wygładziła na sobie suknię. Odchrząknęła elegancko.

– Na ślub. Jak rozumiem, uroczystość wypadnie wtedy niemal rok od zaręczyn. To stosowny termin, nieprawdaż? Pozostawia również dość czasu na organizację oraz rozesłanie zaproszeń. Podejrzewam, że możemy oczekiwać przynajmniej pół tysiąca gości... Nie wiem, jak prezentuje się sytuacja ze strony twojego ojca, Draco. Nigdy nie potrafiłam się doliczyć jego rodziny we Francji.

Młodzież tkwiła przed nią kompletnie spetryfikowana. Narcyza wykorzystała ten moment, aby sięgnąć do porzuconej za plecami torebki i wyciągnąć stamtąd wielkie, ozdobnie zapakowane pudło (wcześniej dla wygody utrzymywane pod silnym zaklęciem zmniejszającym). Wielkopańskim gestem podała je Hermionie.

– Proszę, moja droga. Gdy tylko je zobaczyłam, nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Na pewno ci się przydadzą.

Gdy Gryfonka dotknęła jedwabnej kokardy, wstążka sama się rozwiązała, a wieko pudełka odskoczyło lekko z subtelnym szelestem, otaczając pannę Granger aromatem drogich perfum. W środku znajdowały się ekskluzywne szpilki tak białe, że wprost oślepiające. Obcas i podbicie wykonano z czystego srebra, kokardki na noskach zdobiły prawdziwe diamenty.

– Eee...? Ja... Nie rozumiem – wyjąkała skołowana.

– To najnowsze Hexeny, kochanie – poinformowała ją przyszła teściowa (najwyraźniej!) odrobinę cieplejszym tonem. – Najbardziej pożądany przez wszystkie panny młode artefakt tego sezonu. Możesz założyć do nich choćby worek po mandragorach, a i tak będziesz wyglądać zjawiskowo. Wyposażone są we wszystkie standardowe zaklęcia. Dzięki temu nie potkniesz się w drodze do ołtarza i będziesz mogła bez problemów zatańczyć dowolny taniec, nawet do melodii, której nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałaś. Nie ma ich jeszcze w regularnej sprzedaży, ale wykonano je na moje specjalne zamówienie. Według tradycji powinnaś mieć coś nowego, czyż nie?

– Taaak. Chyba tak.

– Podobają ci się, prawda?

– Ja... Tak, oczywiście – odpowiedziała niepewnie Hermiona, która w ogólnym pojmowaniu potoku słów Narcyzy nie wyszła jeszcze poza tajemnicze Hexeny.

– Och, cudownie! – Klasnęła w dłonie pani Malfoy, a na jej twarzy odmalowała się autentyczna, dziewczęca wręcz radość. – Już się bałam, że jesteś jedną z tych dziwnych dziewczyn, które mają osobliwe problemy z przyjmowaniem przyzwoitych prezentów. Muszę wam się w sekrecie do czegoś przyznać – szepnęła konspiracyjnie. – Ja po prostu uwielbiam śluby! Pożyczę ci jeszcze welon mojej matki – Narcyza zrobiła efektowną pauzę, po czym łaskawie wyjaśniła – Druelli Rosier. O to nie musisz się martwić. Zawsze chciałam mieć córkę, żeby ją stroić, dlatego coś niebieskiego również chętnie ci znajdę. Zdaj się na mnie. To jest... Hm, oczywiście możesz podejmować decyzje samodzielnie, wszak nic nie narzucam. Absolutnie nic.

– _Maman_ – przerwał jej Draco, ponieważ Hermiona nadal nie była w stanie zdobyć się na sensowny komentarz.

Narcyza zamilkła, wpatrując się w niego w lekkim szoku.

– Och! – zreflektowała się nagle i zakryła usta dłonią. – Nie przywiozłam nic dla ciebie. Przepraszam, skarbie.

Draco nie miał o to pretensji. Bez ostrzeżenia padł przed nią na kolana i złapał za ręce z typową dla całej rodziny teatralnością i wrodzonym wyczuciem dramatyzmu. Zupełnie jak w powieści z życia wyższych sfer.

– _Maman_ , dziękuję.

Starała się trzymać fason, chociaż musiała bardzo szybko mrugać oczami. W końcu nie była przyzwyczajona do odczuwania tylu rozmaitych emocji jednocześnie.

– Ależ nie ma o czym mówić. – Poklepała syna po jasnej czuprynie. – Twoje włosy są zbyt długie. Najwyższy czas je przyciąć.

– Niekoniecznie, _maman_.

– Cóż, skoro tak twierdzisz... Przecież się nie upieram – zapewniła szybko i zupełnie niespodziewanie wybuchła śmiechem.

I był to najbardziej swobodny i radosny śmiech, jaki Draco kiedykolwiek słyszał u swojej matki.

§§§

Yenlla przespała całą drogę, nie budząc się ani na chwilę. Nie pytała, dokąd Snape zamierza ją zabrać. Miała wprawdzie pewne podejrzenia, lecz właściwie niespecjalnie ją to interesowało. Liczyło się tylko to, że bezpowrotnie opuszczała domek marzeń.

Gdy samochód wreszcie się zatrzymał, a ona się ocknęła, nie zdziwiła się specjalnie na widok irlandzkiej gospody. Niewiele było miejsc, w których mogli się skryć przed ciekawskimi oczami... Przynajmniej dawniej. Teraz Yen pomyślała gorzko, że nie potrzebuje już eliksiru wielosokowego. Zmieniła się tak bardzo, że nikt nie zdołałby jej rozpoznać.

Wyprostowała się i ziewnęła. Była w aucie całkiem sama. Z trudem zwalczyła absurdalne uczucie lęku i wyjrzała przez okno. Mundungus Fletcher krążył po podjeździe, rozciągając się i próbując rozprostować plecy. Pewnie był wykończony. Bez pomocy czarów jechali cały dzień w ślimaczym tempie. Na świecie powoli zapadał już zmierzch.

Dokładnie w tym momencie Severus wyszedł z zajazdu. Zapalił papierosa i zaciągnął się głęboko, zanim ruszył z powrotem w stronę taksówki. Ku zdumieniu Yen zatrzymał się obok Mundungusa, aby zamienić z nim kilka słów, a potem uścisnął mu dłoń. Nie zauważyła między nimi wcześniejszego napięcia, widocznie podczas podróży musiało się wydarzyć coś ważnego. Do auta wrócili już razem. Mundungus otworzył drzwi, a Severus pomógł jej wysiąść.

– Dobrze się czujesz?

– Tak – skłamała.

– Jeszcze tylko chwila i będziesz mogła odpocząć.

Skinęła głową i niezdarnie wydostała się z taksówki. Snape musiał ją cały czas podtrzymywać. Ponieważ nadal trzymał w wolnej dłoni zapalonego papierosa, przeszyła go swoim najbardziej wymownym spojrzeniem skrzywdzonej sarny, a potem wymownie dotknęła brzucha.

– Dobrze, niech ci będzie. – Cisnął niedopałek na ziemię i zdeptał. Po namyśle wyciągnął jeszcze z kieszeni ledwie napoczętą paczkę i rzucił ją Mundungusowi. – Rzucę palenie.

– Bardzo dobra decyzja – pochwaliła zadowolona Yen.

Fletcher zaśmiał się, chowając zdobyczne fajki.

– Trzymaj się, kwiatuszku – pożegnał się z nią. – Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała...

– Dziękuję za wszystko. Proszę nikomu nie mówić, gdzie jesteśmy.

– Oczywiście, ani słowa.

Gospoda nic a nic się nie zmieniła. Wyglądała tylko ładniej w powodzi zielonych krzewów i pnących róż. Ta sama rudowłosa piękność pełniła dyżur na recepcji. Yen miała irytujące wrażenie, że dziewczyna gapi się na nią z wyższością i politowaniem. Severus z kolei zasłużył w jej oczach na spojrzenie pełne współczucia. Nic dziwnego. Pół roku temu pojawił się w tym samym miejscu w towarzystwie młodej, wysokiej szatynki, a teraz wracał ze steraną życiem czarnowłosą kobietą w widocznej ciąży. Irlandka zapewne myślała właśnie, że biedny facet wpadł z nieodpowiednią kandydatką. Wykończona i załamana Yenlla z ulgą opuściła recepcję.

Dostali ten sam pokój, który tym razem nie budził w niej takiego entuzjazmu. W zasadzie wyłącznie potęgował uczucie melancholii – wszystko zaczęło się tutaj i tutaj miało skończyć.

Stanęła przy oknie i wyjrzała na ogród. Drzewa i kwiaty prezentowały się wspaniale, podobnie jak oświetlony lampionami letni taras, na którym kilkoro gości spożywało późną kolację. Severus kręcił się za jej plecami po pokoju, rozpakowując podręczny kuferek i rozkładając schludnie rzeczy. Wydawał się całkiem spokojny, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że właśnie przewrócił swoje życie do góry nogami, porwał cudzą żonę i postanowił w przyspieszonym trybie zostać ojcem.

– Zamówiłem kolację do pokoju. Uznałem, że tak będzie wygodniej.

– Niepotrzebnie, nie jestem głodna.

– Musisz jeść, Yenlla. Przerabialiśmy to wiele razy, do znudzenia.

– Nie, naprawdę... Bo... – Nie potrafiła zmyślić dobrej wymówki.

– Nie jadłaś cały dzień, podobnie jak ja. Nie zatrzymaliśmy się tylko dlatego, że Fletcher nie zgodził się cię obudzić. Wyraził rozsądne przypuszczenie, że spokojny sen nie zdarza ci się często. To widać.

Zarumieniła się, bo oczywiście obaj mieli słuszność.

– Zjesz po dobroci albo nafaszeruję cię eliksirem. Twój wybór.

Chciała się dalej opierać albo zasłaniać mdłościami, jednak gdy jedzenie w końcu dotarło do pokoju, zmieniła zdanie. Wyglądało i pachniało dostatecznie apetycznie, aby ją skusić. Zwłaszcza zupa, za którą zabrała się z prawdziwą ochotą. Snape obserwował ją nieustannie znad własnego talerza, jakby spodziewał się, że spróbuje go w jakiś sposób oszukać. Trzymała się dzielnie przez dobry kwadrans, ale w końcu obraz zaczął jej się rozmywać przed oczami z powodu łez, a łyżka zadrżała w dłoni, po czym upadła na obrus. Yenlla schowała twarz w dłoniach.

– Miałeś rację, od początku miałeś rację! – załkała niespodziewanie. – Nie nadaję się na matkę. Wszystko zepsułam, wszystko zniszczyłam. Nawet nie mam pojęcia, czy... Jak po tym wszystkim... Nie wiem, czy moje dziecko ma jakąkolwiek szansę urodzić się zdrowe. Nic nie wiem!

Severus obszedł stolik i znalazł się za jej krzesłem. Położył uspokajająco dłonie na jej ramionach.

– Uspokój się, Yen. Wkrótce poczujesz się lepiej.

– Nigdy nie będzie lepiej!

– Musisz odpocząć. Zrobiło się późno.

Stanowczo odeskortował ją do łóżka. Nadal histeryzowała, więc musiał pomóc jej się przebrać, a potem owinąć wszystkim, co mu wpadło w ręce. Yen poruszała się wolno i niepewnie i trzęsła z zimna, mimo że w pokoju było całkiem ciepło. Gdy zrozumiał, że sobie z nią nie poradzi, cofnął się do kuferka i poszukał czegoś na uspokojenie.

– Wypij to.

Na widok szklanki z eliksirem Yenlla znieruchomiała i zbladła jak trup. Cofnęła się przed nim, a czujność i nieufność w jej oczach zabolała bardziej niż uderzenie.

– A więc jednak! – krzyknęła, tracąc nad sobą resztki kontroli. – Tylko o to ci chodziło, prawda? Teraz masz mnie tam, gdzie chciałeś. Całkiem samą, bez pomocy bliskich... Świetnie! Zrób to! Od samego początku tego chciałeś, prawda?

Snape stanął przed nią z nieodgadnioną miną. Zdradzał go wyłącznie drgający nerwowo policzek.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym cię skrzywdzić?

– Czy sam nie powiedziałeś, że nie pozwolisz, aby to dziecko się urodziło? Nie powiedziałeś tak?!

– To było dawno temu.

– Nie wierzę ci! Och, co ja najlepszego zrobiłam! – Rozpłakała się na dobre, wyjąc rozpaczliwie w poduszkę.

Mistrz eliksirów z hukiem odstawił szklankę na nocny stolik, przerywając histeryczną scenę. Yen zerknęła na niego w popłochu, bojąc się, co teraz zrobi.

– To prawda, początkowo sądziłem, że takie rozwiązanie będzie najlepsze. Wszystko, co się później wydarzyło, dowodzi, iż miałem rację. Cała ta ciąża to koszmar, a nikt nie potrafi przewidzieć, jak skończy się poród. Jeżeli będę musiał wybierać między tobą a dzieckiem, zawsze wybiorę ciebie.

– Nie mów tak!

– Nie wstydzę się tego. To jedyne rozsądne wyjście. Nigdy jednak nie zrobiłbym niczego bez twojej zgody. Za kogo mnie masz?

Yen chlipała zwinięta na łóżku i wpatrzona w niego wielkimi, przerażonymi oczami.

– Ale powiedziałeś...

W końcu stracił cierpliwość.

– Każdy eliksir, który podano ci w szpitalu lub później, pochodził z mojej pracowni. Uwarzyłem go sam albo nadzorowałem jego przygotowanie. Wszystkie osobiście skontrolowałem. Śmiem twierdzić, że zrobiłem dla ocalenia tego dziecka więcej niż ty, gdy się głodziłaś, świadomie wpędzałaś w chorobę i z premedytacją ignorowałaś zalecenia magomedyków. Ciężko zapracowałem na miano ojca, którego mi odmówiłaś. Nie zamierzam wysłuchiwać niesprawiedliwych oskarżeń. Mam... mam już dość krwi na rękach – zakończył i nie czekając na reakcję, okręcił się na pięcie i jak niepyszny wypadł na balkon, z rozmachem trzaskając drzwiami.

Nie było go długo i pewnie bardzo brakowało mu w tym momencie papierosów. Yen zdążyła się wypłakać i uspokoić, dlatego gdy wrócił, siedziała już wygodnie oparta na poduszkach i małymi łyczkami pociągała obrzydliwy eliksir z wysokiej szklanki. Rzucił jej złe spojrzenie, ale kiedy zobaczył, że przestała się opierać, sam również złagodniał.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho Yen. – Nie powinna tego mówić.

– Nie powinienem unosić głosu.

Poklepała ręką miejsce obok siebie. Skorzystał z zaproszenia.

– Wcale tak nie myślę... Po prostu... Może tracę rozum? – jęknęła pokonana. – Podejrzewali to w Mungu. Zdarzały mi się już... epizody.

– Nie mam najlepszej opinii o tamtejszych magomedykach.

– O nikim nie masz dobrej opinii.

– To prawda, ale sama przyznałaś, że często mam rację.

– Co jest niezwykle wprost irytujące.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego zachęcająco, a potem nieco odsunęła, aby mógł się wygodnie położyć obok niej. Dotknął delikatnie jej skroni i natychmiast poczuła, jak ustępuje ból i otępienie. To było takie dobre zaklęcie. Mogłaby je w końcu zapamiętać...

Powieki Yen momentalnie zaczęły opadać. Zasnęła szybko i spokojnie spała aż do rana. Bez złych snów.

§§§

Severus Snape nie miał czasu na sen. Mimo nieludzkiego opanowania, które okazywał, nie był zadowolony z rozwoju wypadków. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie się musiał ukrywać z Yen z dala od świata. Wolałby znajdować się bliżej cywilizacji, Świętego Munga i uzdrowicieli. W pobliskiej magicznej wiosce znajdował się wprawdzie szpital, ale... Ale to była zwykła wiejska lecznica, nic poza tym. Bezużyteczna w razie poważnych problemów.

Oprócz oczywistych zmartwień Snape miał również wiele spraw do załatwienia w związku ze zmianą sytuacji życiowej. Gdy Yen zasnęła, wrócił do stolika, uprzątnął naczynia i zajął się najpilniejszą korespondencją. Musiał przedłużyć urlop, bo tydzień, o który pierwotnie poprosił, okazał się założeniem przesadnie optymistycznym. Yen przypominała Krzesiwo – w każdej chwili coś mogło wytrącić ją z kruchej równowagi i spowodować gwałtowny wybuch. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł zostawić ją choćby na moment, nie wspominając o odsiadywaniu ośmiu godzin w pracy. Zwłaszcza teraz, bez skrzatów, bez pomocy, całkiem samą na końcu świata. Szczęśliwie po katastrofie z zamachem uzbierał dość nadgodzin, aby pozwolić sobie na wakacje (szczególnie jeżeli dodać do tego zaległy urlop z zeszłego roku). No i zostawiał po sobie dwójkę całkiem sprawnych praktykantów... Co mu przypomniało, że powinien także napisać do pani Paddington i zostawić dla nich dyspozycje. Był przekonany, że obrzydła wiedźma natychmiast się wszystkiego domyśli.

Później skontaktował się z prawnikiem. Ten list sprawił mu znacznie więcej trudności, ale chciał mieć to jak najszybciej z głowy. Podsunął sobie czysty pergamin i po kilku zdawkowych uprzejmościach przeszedł do rzeczy:

.

 _Proszę o niezwłoczne przygotowanie dokumentów, o których rozmawialiśmy. Papiery rozwodowe powinny być kompletne i gotowe do złożenia podpisów w odpowiedniej chwili (co zbyt prędko nie nastąpi przez wzgląd na stan zdrowia zainteresowanej). Odbiorę je, gdy tylko będzie to możliwe. Z poważaniem, etc._

.

Skoro powiedziało się A, trzeba powiedzieć B. Kiedy poprzednim razem Dumbledore przemyślnie połączył ich za pomocą tradycyjnej i mocno przestarzałej ceremonii (opartej w całości na autorytecie maga wywodzącego się ze starszyzny), byli zdani na jego łaskę. Z kolei z Lupinem Yen zawarła zwyczajny urzędowy ślub, a zatem należało go odkręcić zgodnie z wszystkimi nudnymi procedurami. Pomoc radcy prawnego zwykle przyspieszała cały proces.

Z powodu późnej pory Severus nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi wcześniej niż następnego dnia, jednak adwokaci w rodzaju mecenasa Blackwooda, wyspecjalizowani w wyciąganiu z kłopotów czynnych (domniemanych) czarnoksiężników, najwyraźniej charakteryzowali się nienormowanym czasem pracy (podobnie jak bezsenni mistrzowie eliksirów z mroczną przeszłością). Odpisał bez chwili zwłoki:

.

 _Szanowny Panie, nie mogę i nie chcę udawać, iż obcy jest mi obecny stan Damy, której sprawa dotyczy. W związku z tym ośmielam się złożyć zapytanie, czy konieczne będą również dokumenty umożliwiające uznanie ojcostwa. Ukłony, etc._

.

Snape potwierdził i natychmiast otrzymał kolejny list.

.

 _Oczywiście wraz z wnioskiem wnoszącym o przeprowadzenie stosownych badań, jak rozumiem?_

.

Snape odmówił, argumentując, że w wyżej wymienionym przypadku nie zachodzą najmniejsze wątpliwości. Blackwood zachował czujność (drogocenną, jeżeli spojrzeć na jego honorarium):

 _._

 _Profesorze, w obronie pańskich jak najlepiej pojętych interesów ośmielę się zauważyć, iż w takich wypadkach ustne zapewnienia nie mają wielkiej wartości dowodowej. Mimo wielkiej sympatii dla Damy (z rozrzewnieniem wspominam „Narzeczoną dla czarnoksiężnika", którą miałem okazję oglądać w oryginalnej obsadzie) zaklinam, aby Pan to jeszcze przemyślał przed podjęciem ostatecznej decyzji. Z wyrazami szacunku, etc._

 _._

Snape westchnął, świetnie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie pierwsza ani ostatnia taka opinia. Gdy wszystko wyjdzie na jaw, zbliżone w tonie artykuły zaleją gazety.

.

 _Oczywiście ma Pan rację, mecenasie. Po namyśle dochodzę do wniosku, że tradycyjna droga zajmie zbyt wiele czasu. Prościej będzie od razu dokonać niezbędnych zmian w testamencie. Moim życzeniem jest ustanowić jedynymi spadkobiercami Yenllę Honeydell (obecnie Lupin) oraz jej zstępnych (pomijając naturalnie zapisy dokonane na rzecz instytucji naukowych). Proszę również o przygotowanie dla niej niezbędnych pełnomocnictw, aby w razie potrzeby mogła rozporządzać majątkiem. Wspomniane wcześniej dokumenty proszę spisać zgodnie z pierwotnymi zaleceniami. Pozostaję z szacunkiem, etc._

§§§

Następnego dnia Yen obudziła się w znacznie lepszej formie. Była przyjemnie zaróżowiona od snu i beztrosko oświadczyła, że jest głodna, zanim zdążyła sobie przypomnieć o depresji i pozostałych dysfunkcjach.

– To raczej pozytywny objaw – pochwalił półprzytomny po nocnym maratonie prawniczym Snape, przeciągając się i niechętnie unosząc do pionu. – Chcesz zjeść na dole?

Bała się, to jasne. W końcu od bardzo dawna nie opuściła domu i unikała przebywania wśród ludzi. Mimo wszystko przebranie się i zejście na dół było dla niej lepsze niż tępe tkwienie w hotelowym pokoju.

– Tak, zjedźmy na tarasie.

Yen z werwą i bez marudzenia wcisnęła w siebie naleśniki i kakao, co stanowiło miłą niespodziankę. Potem rozsiadła się wygodnie i z szerokim uśmiechem wystawiała twarz do słońca, dopóki nie przypiekła sobie zadartego nosa. Maj tego roku był piękny i znacznie cieplejszy, niż sugerowała pora roku. W powodzi kwitnących kwiatów Yenlla znów wyglądała bardziej jak kiedyś… Jak pół roku temu w ruinach starożytnego zamku, w to piękne jesienne popołudnie, od którego wszystko mogło potoczyć się inaczej, gdyby tylko Snape miał więcej odwagi i sięgnął po nią, gdy miał po temu okazję.

Po powrocie do pokoju ponownie padła i przespała kilka godzin aż do obiadu. Organizm wystawił jej rachunek za tygodnie skandalicznych zaniedbań i mogła go spłacić tylko w jeden sposób. W tym czasie Severus odebrał list od pani Paddington, która naturalnie składała mu serdeczne gratulacje i dopytywała, czy może w czymkolwiek pomóc. Liczył, że nikt nie zauważył sowy fruwającej nad zajazdem w ciągu dnia. Mugole mugolami, ale nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi mieszkańców An Caislean. Ostatnie, czego w tej chwili potrzebowali z Yen, to interwencja tępawych prowincjonalnych aurorów.

Kolejna sowa nadleciała w porze kolacji, którą zamówili do pokoju, bo Yenlla słabiej się poczuła. Bezczelny ptak wleciał przez okno i wylądował na środku niewielkiego stolika, zrzucają na podłogę cukierniczkę. Yen odskoczyła, a Severus czym prędzej odebrał list i odesłał ptaka precz. Gdy rozwijał pergamin, wypadł z niego fragment artykułu wydarty z „Proroka".

– Co się stało? – zaniepokoiła się Yen. – Już wiedzą, prawda?

Snape cierpliwie przebiegł wzrokiem pismo, zanim odpowiedział:

– Nie, chodzi o coś innego.

– O co?! – Spokój towarzysza nie podziałał na nią kojąco, wręcz przeciwnie. Zbliżyła się do niego i spróbowała zajrzeć przez ramię. – Kolejne zamachy? O co chodzi?

– Twój mąż został oczyszczony z zarzutów. Wczoraj wieczorem, podczas specjalnego posiedzenia Wizengamotu. Obecny był minister oraz... Tak, oczywiście Albus Dumbledore.

Severus skończył czytać i podał jej świstek z „Proroka", aby mogła się sama z nim zapoznać. Yen chwyciła go chciwie, po czym odeszła na bok i usiadła na łóżku. Artykuł był bardzo krótki i konkretny. Pisano o tym, że Lupina wprawdzie uniewinniono, ale mimo to jego sytuacja zawodowa nadal nie prezentowała się zbyt ciekawie. Został zdegradowany do stanowiska zwykłego urzędnika, a do tego stracił fundację, którą zdelegalizowano.

– Ojej – jęknęła.

– To dobre wieści – przekonywał Snape chłodnym tonem. Nie spodobało mu się, że tak bardzo przejęła się Lupinem. – Mogło się skończyć znacznie gorzej.

– Wiem, ale... Fundacja to całe jego życie. Byłoby lepiej, gdyby pozwolili mu ją zachować, może pod kuratelą ministerstwa albo jakiegoś organu doradczego. Zamknięcie fundacji go zniszczy, zwłaszcza teraz. Miał nadzieję, że ostatecznie uda się ją ocalić. Zwolnienie zniósłby lepiej niż to.

– Nie chciałbym się powtarzać, ale mógł pomyśleć o tym wcześniej.

– Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie mnie szukać.

– Naturalnie, że będzie. Każdy by tak zrobił.

Coś w tych słowach lub tonie nie spodobało się Yen. Nagle huśtawka nastrojów rzuciła ją znowu tuż nad przepaść.

– Każdy? – powtórzyła wolno. – Każdy, ale nie ty.

Snape przyglądał się jej z uwagą. W tej sytuacji żadna odpowiedź nie była dobra – przecież miała rację. Skrzywdził ją na tyle sposobów, że miała w czym wybierać, z kolei on nie miał absolutnie nic na swoją obronę.

– Chcesz teraz do tego wracać?

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie – wycofała się szybko, kończąc męczącą dyskusję, która zapewne przemieniłaby się wkrótce w koncert wycelowanych w Remusa złośliwości. – Nie mam na to siły. Położę się wcześniej – oświadczyła, mimo że na dworze nie zrobiło się nawet szarawo.

Nijak nie mogła zasnąć, mimo że wciąż czuła się senna i zmęczona. Zakopała się w łóżku i udawała, że śpi, gdy Severus ponownie zasiadł do korespondencji. Słyszała, jak skrobie po pergaminie długi elaborat. Mogła tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z Remusem... Ale na pewno nie, Snape wymieniał głównie listy z obsadą Świętego Munga, tyle zdążyła zauważyć. Minęła północ, gdy wreszcie położył się obok niej i odruchowo objął ramieniem. Yenlla odwróciła się ostrożnie i wtuliła nos w jego szyję. Dopiero wtedy zapadła w sen.

§§§

Kolejne dni życia na wygnaniu nie różniły się wiele jeden od drugiego. Yenlla przesypiała przynajmniej piętnaście godzin dziennie i budziła się w zasadzie tylko na posiłki. Czasem udało jej się coś poczytać, innym razem wyjść na krótki i niezbyt forsowny spacer na świeżym, morskim powietrzu. Chodzili na wybrzeże lub do miasteczka. Yen szybko stała się najwierniejszą fanką lokalnej piekarni, odkryła w sobie również zadziwiający apetyt na świeże owoce. To zdecydowanie można było zaliczyć na plus.

Snape nie chciał wędrować z nią zbyt daleko. Nie potrafił właściwie ocenić jej stanu ani nie mógł się z nikim skonsultować. Yen, jak zwykle, opierała się każdej podobnej sugestii.

– Czy jakiś lekarz nie powinien znać twojego miejsca pobytu? – odważył się zapytać pewnego popołudnia.

Reakcja Yen skutecznie zniechęciła go do dalszych prób. Zbladła jak na zawołanie i zaczęły jej się trząść ręce.

– Żadnych więcej lekarzy.

Była taka nieznośna. Niby zachowywała się normalnie, a już za moment sama doprowadzała się na skraj kolejnego absurdalnego załamania. I tak bez końca. Severus sięgnął po jej dłoń i ścisnął uspokajająco.

– Obawiam się, że nie da się tego uniknąć.

– Być może, ale… Wystarczy chociaż kilka dni spokoju – rzuciła błagalnym tonem. – Tylko o to proszę.

– A potem?

– Potem... – zawahała się, przygryzając wargę. – Trzeba będzie stawić czoło światu, jak sądzę.

– Wrócimy do domu? – upewnił się.

Nie wyglądała na całkowicie przekonaną do tego pomysłu, ale ostatecznie skinęła głową. Nie mogli czaić się i ukrywać bez końca. Kiedyś musieli wrócić i zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami – jak dojrzali, dorośli ludzie, którymi podobno byli. I to od bardzo dawna.

Jeżeli już zdarzało im się opuścić gospodę, Severus ze zdumieniem zauważał, że Yen uparcie spuszcza głowę i kuli się obok niego, a najczęściej po prostu za nim chowa. Sam już nie wiedział, czy boi się rozpoznania, czy nadal jest w fatalnej formie psychicznej. W każdym razie bure i bezkształtne sukienki lepiej niż cokolwiek innego ukrywały ją przed ciekawskimi oczami. Nikt, kto znał piękną szelmę w lepszych czasach, nie uwierzyłby, że mogłaby z własnej woli nabyć, a później ubrać się w coś równie okropnego.

Najczęściej chodzili popatrzeć na ocean. Yen wykazywała w stosunku do niego szczególny sentyment, a wybrzeże znajdowało się dostatecznie blisko, aby wyprawa jej nie zmęczyła. Nadal poruszała się wolno i ostrożnie, ale wyglądała już znacznie lepiej. Odpoczynek, regularne posiłki i eliksiry działały cuda. Odzyskała swoje naturalne kolory i wreszcie zaczęła przybierać na wadze, mimo że nadal niewystarczająco. Trudno było nadrobić w parę dni miesiące zaniedbań. Potrzebowaliby znacznie więcej czasu, aby w pełni doprowadzić ją do ładu, ale liczył się każdy drobny krok.

Dużo rozmawiali, ale nigdy o ważnych sprawach. Yenlla unikała ich celowo, a przyciśnięta do muru zaczynała panikować. Pomijając ten jeden raz, nie mówiła ani słowa o Remusie, ani o dziecku, ani o tym, co będzie potem. Było to niezwykle wręcz frustrujące, bo Severus coraz częściej podejrzewał, że Yen nie wierzy w żadne _potem_. Gdy po raz pierwszy to do niego dotarło, miał ochotę nią potrząsnąć, jednak z czasem zaczął dzielić jej poczucie bezradności. Przyszłość malowała się w czarnych barwach. Yen wciąż była zamknięta w sobie, dystansowała się od niego i starała się sprawiać mu jak najmniej problemów. Nie podobało mu się to, lecz nie potrafił przełamać bariery. Niby nie opuszczał jej na krok, ale ona wciąż wydawała się być bardzo daleko...

Musiał przyznać, że sam nie poprawiał sytuacji. Potrafił być czuły dla Yen, ale nadal nie opracował spójnej strategii wobec dziecka. Nie wiedział, jak się zachować ani co właściwie o tym wszystkim myśleć. Głównie starał się je ignorować i o nim nie wspominać. Stan Yen go przerażał, był nienaturalny, obcy i dziwny. Usiłował nawet nie patrzeć na... Na TO. Wprawdzie teoretycznie pogodził się z niespodziewanym rodzicielstwem i kilka razy sam nazwał „ojcem" (głównie z wyrachowania, bo liczył, że w ten sposób przeciągnie Yen na swoją stronę), jednak w rzeczywistości był równie zagubiony jak ona. Różnica polegała na tym, że Severus nie mógł się do tego głośno przyznać. Któreś z nich musiało zachować spokój, trzymać pion i przynajmniej udawać, że jest panem sytuacji. Akurat padło na niego.

Oczywiście wyczuwała jego wątpliwości i z tego powodu tylko jeszcze bardziej zamykała się w sobie. Można by pomyśleć, że zwyczajowo jest to sytuacja bez wyjścia. Na szczęście przełom nastąpił zupełnie niespodziewanie tydzień później.

Yenlla, która w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni powoli nabierała sił i czasami próbowała nawet udawać, że jeszcze pamięta, jak się uśmiechać, nagle stoczyła się w kolejny kryzys. Snape rozpoznał objawy, gdy tylko się przebudziła. Do jej źrenic ponownie zakradł się przeklęty cień, którego widok sprawiał, że Severusa przechodziły lodowate dreszcze. Twarz Yen była blada, oczy zapadnięte, a całą postać otaczała aura smutku i beznadziei.

– Zamówię śniadanie do pokoju – powtórzył jak katarynka, gdy tylko uświadomił sobie to wszystko.

Skrzywiła się. Widocznie apetyt również zaliczył kolejny spadek.

– W nocy długo pisałeś... Z powodu wyjazdu będziesz mieć problemy w pracy, prawda? – zapytała, odwracając od siebie uwagę.

– Nie.

– Nie okłamuj mnie, proszę.

– Nawet ja nie jestem nienastąpiony, ktoś przejmie moje obowiązki.

Starał się, chociaż wiedział, że to absolutnie beznadziejne. Yen objęła się obronnie ramionami i skurczyła w sobie. Wątpliwości spadły na nią po raz kolejny jak stado wron. Nie patrzyła na niego, gdy szepnęła:

– Nie chcę być dla ciebie ciężarem.

– Nie jesteś.

– Wiem, że tak.

– Nie jesteś i nigdy nie byłaś – zapewnił, ale równie dobrze mógłby milczeć i potakiwać.

W takich chwilach była jak Dumbledore: kompletnie go nie słuchała. Podobnie jak w rozmowach z dyrektorem mógł się pieklić, awanturować i tupać nogami albo rozsądnie skapitulować. Wybrał tę drugą opcję.

– Zamówię jedzenie. Masz ochotę na coś konkretnego?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, od razu pozieleniała na myśl o śniadaniu, dlatego zostawił ją w spokoju. Postanowił, że sam coś wybierze, a potem wciśnie w nią choćby siłą.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Yen nie wykazała ani krztyny zainteresowania jedzeniem. Musiał ją do tego nakłaniać kilka razy, z coraz marniejszym skutkiem. Tamtego ranka (a właściwie już południa) zbierała się z łóżka wolno i z oporami. Oburzyła się jednak, gdy zaproponował, żeby tam została i odpoczęła.

– Nie jestem chora ani niedołężna. Mogę się ubrać.

Wstała i długo kręciła się po pokoju w tę i z powrotem, jakby nie mogła się zdecydować. Było wyraźnie widać, że jej stan się pogarsza. Nagle zrobiła się bladosina na twarzy i z jękiem złapała się za brzuch.

– Och, nie!

Snape zerwał się z krzesła, prawie przewracając stolik.

– Dobrze się czujesz?

– N-nie.

Oddychając ciężko, cofnęła się na łóżko i usiadła.

– Coś z dzieckiem?

– N-nie... I tak.

– To znaczy? – zdenerwował się.

– N-nie. To n-nic. Zaraz mi przejdzie.

– To chyba nie... To nie poród, prawda? Jest zbyt wcześnie.

Niemal uśmiechnęła się w reakcji na ten obłąkany pomysł.

– Oczywiście, że nie.

Snape po raz pierwszy czuł się naprawdę bezradny... Lupin z pewnością ucieszyłby się na ten widok. Mistrz eliksirów potrafił radzić sobie z humorami i napadami złości, kapryszeniem i gwiazdorzeniem, posiadał wystarczającą wiedzę o współczulności, aby nie przerazić się na widok kolejnego ataku czy potoków krwi. Ale dziecko? Ciąża – a zwłaszcza ciąża w wypadku Yen Honeydell – była dla niego zagadką, problematycznym zagadnieniem, ziemią nieodkrytą. Nie wiedział, jak do tego podejść.

– Wytłumacz mi – naciskał, świdrując ją zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. – Jeżeli coś jest nie w porządku, musisz mi powiedzieć. Powinienem wezwać pomoc?

– Nie – zaprzeczyła, a potem wreszcie się wyprostowała, masując kolistymi ruchami wypukły brzuch. – Po prostu... Okropnie się dzisiaj wierci, nie może się ułożyć.

Severus w końcu zerknął w dół, do miejsca na jej ciele, które do tej pory starannie omijał wzrokiem, i zaczął coś z tego rozumieć. Wiercenie, kopanie... No tak, zapomniał, że to robią. Dziecko to nadal był wirtualny koncept, który planował przeanalizować w przyszłości. Problem w tym, że tej przyszłości było coraz mniej.

– Czy to boli? – chciał wiedzieć.

– Hm, nie nazwałabym tego bólem. Na pewno nie jest to przyjemne uczucie... W zasadzie potwornie irytujące. Trochę jakby mieć w sobie kosmitę – opisała i mimo że brzmiało to makabrycznie, uśmiechnęła się pogodnie.

Severus obserwował, jak przez moment jej oczy jaśnieją dawnym blaskiem, gdy odpływała myślami do świata, którego zupełnie nie rozumiał. Zaraz jednak przywołała się do porządku.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała szybko, jakby czymś go uraziła i natychmiast z powrotem zamknęła się w sobie, jeszcze szczelniej niż do tej pory. – Pewnie nie chcesz o tym słuchać...

Próbowała się odsunąć... Nie zdążyła, bo ją przytrzymał. Ze skrępowaniem, ale i fascynacją wyciągnął rękę przed siebie.

– Czy mogę dotknąć?

Yenlla drgnęła niepewnie, ale powoli skinęła głową.

Ponownie nie zrobił tego z potrzeby serca, raczej przekalkulował, że nieufna i trapiona depresją Yen doceni podobny gest. Z drugiej strony, pomyślał, że kiedyś w końcu będzie musiał się przełamać, jeżeli naprawdę planował zostać ojcem, więc dlaczego nie teraz? Sądził, że powinien coś poczuć, kiedy Yen w końcu wzięła jego dłoń i ułożyła tam, gdzie miała się znaleźć – pewnie istniały odpowiednie uczucia opisane w podręcznikach lub niemądrych powieściach – ale, niestety, nie przetoczył się przez niego żaden huragan emocji. Najwyraźniej nie było to takie proste. Przynajmniej Yenlla rozpłakała się uroczo, ratując wzruszającą chwilę.

– Chcę być częścią tego, tylko nie wiem jak – dodał cicho Snape. – Przeczytałem na ten temat wszystko, ale teoria nie wystarczy. Zauważyłem, że próbujesz oszczędzić mi... szczegółów. Spychasz mnie na margines, Yenlla. Dlaczego?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– To… To jest takie żenujące – wyjąkała z trudem. – Znam twój stosunek do dzieci.

– To żaden argument. Przez wiele lat podzielałaś moje zdanie.

– Ludzie się zmieniają.

– Właśnie.

Nagle poczuła, że sama zapędziła się w kozi róg. Nie mogła mu wypominać dawnych uprzedzeń. Pamiętała, jak sama się kiedyś zachowywała i jakie wygłaszała opinie na temat macierzyństwa. Jednak nawet teraz, gdy zainwestował tyle wysiłku w przekonanie jej o swojej dobrej woli, nie potrafiła mu do końca uwierzyć.

– Tkwimy w tym razem – odezwał się uspokajająco, wyczuwając jej ryzykowny nastrój. – Chcę wiedzieć.

– C-co takiego?

– Wszystko, co powinienem. Nie mam pojęcia, jak się czujesz ani jak to jest. Musisz mi pomóc.

– Nie wiem, czy potrafię… Ja…

Widocznie znowu stracił jakieś punkty, bo odsunęła się od niego ze smutną, trudna do odczytania miną. Unikała jego spojrzenia, otaczając się obronnie ramionami.

Westchnął.

– Przyszedłem po ciebie za późno, Yen. Wiem o tym. Powinienem się zjawić, gdy tylko wróciłem do Londynu, i natychmiast zabrać cię z tego obrzydliwego domu. To nigdy nie było miejsce dla ciebie.

– Nie miałeś żadnego problemu ze zniknięciem na dwa lata – wytknęła mu wreszcie to, co dusiła w sobie od bardzo długiego czasu. – Nawet się nie zainteresowałeś, czy jeszcze żyję. Mam uwierzyć, że teraz będzie inaczej? Że nie zrobisz mi tego samego PO RAZ KOLEJNY?! – wybuchła. – Szczególnie teraz, gdy… – Ramiona Yen zadrżały niepokojąco, głos zaczął jej się łamać. – Gdy nie wiem, czyje to dziecko. Naprawdę chcesz mi wmówić, że będziesz w stanie to znieść? Co zrobisz, jeżeli nie okaże się twoje? Wyrzucisz mnie? Odstawisz do domu, jak gdyby nigdy nic?

– Yenlla, uspokój się.

– Nie!

– Rozmawialiśmy już o tym.

– I co z tego? Mam tak po prostu uwierzyć, że to zaakceptujesz? Wiem, że tak nie będzie! To nierealne!

Skuliła się jeszcze bardziej, jakby się bała, że ją uderzy. Zamiast tego objął ją mocno i przycisnął do siebie.

– Żałuję tego, co się stało. Nie samego wyjazdu, bo był mi potrzebny, ale można go było zorganizować na tysiąc innych sposobów.

– Uciekłeś ode mnie!

Rozpłakała się i odwracając od niego głowę, spróbowała wstać. Nie pozwolił jej. Chciała go odepchnąć, ale nie miała siły.

– Ze strachu – wyznał.

– T-to najgłupszy w-wykręt, o j-jakim słyszałam – jąkała się, ledwo panując nad głosem. – Czego mógłbyś się bać? Że znowu spróbuję cię usidlić? Albo złapać na dziecko? Proszę bardzo, przynajmniej to mi się udało!

– Bałem się, że cię stracę.

Chciał jej powiedzieć o wszystkim. O cieniu, śmierci i złych przeczuciach. O Dumbledorze, tajnych badaniach i historii współczulnych czarownic z zupełnie innej perspektywy. Wyznać wszystko, co przed nią ukrywano, i to, że dyrektor nieoczekiwanie i wbrew jego woli zrobił sobie z niego powiernika. Ba, w tamtej chwili byłby nawet gotowy zdradzić tę największą z tajemnic, ale się powstrzymał. To byłoby dla niej za wiele i najprawdopodobniej przyniosłoby więcej szkody niż pożytku.

Yenlla odwróciła się powoli, pociągając nosem, i wpatrzyła w niego tak intensywnie, jakby zależało od tego jej życie (albo przynajmniej zdrowie psychiczne). Zrozumiała go, Severus nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. Uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym również spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, zanim dokończył:

– Gdy tylko wróciłem, od razu zrozumiałem, że... Od tego nie ma ucieczki.

– Prawdopodobnie i tak nie dostaniemy zbyt wiele czasu.

– Przyjmę każdą ilość. Wcześniej zmarnowaliśmy go dostateczne dużo.

Wyciągnął rękę i pogładził ją po mokrym policzku. Yen przysunęła się i uniosła głowę, żeby mógł ją pocałować. Skorzystał z okazji. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, bo od tygodni trzymała go na dystans. I tym razem wszystko było inaczej. Pocałunek przypominał cichy pakt, który zawarli na przekór wszystkim i wszystkiemu.

– Od Lupina też nie uciekniemy – kontynuował Snape po chwili, kiedy już całkiem się uspokoiła. – To był błąd. Powinniśmy z nim porozmawiać. JA powinienem był z nim porozmawiać.

– Nic by to nie dało.

– Rozwód byłby już w toku – rzucił bez ostrzeżenia.

Yen zaniemówiła, zszokowana nawet bardziej niż jeszcze moment wcześniej, gdy wyznał, że przez cały czas się o nią martwił.

– Ale... Jak...

– Chyba zamierzasz się rozwieść, słońce dni moich? – dodał jedwabistym tonem, który tylko bardziej wytrącił ją z równowagi. – Papiery są od dawna przygotowane, wystarczy je podpisać.

– Ty... Co takiego?

– Czekają u mojego prawnika. Później będzie tylko gorzej, zawsze tak jest. A Lupin...

– Och, dość już tego! – zirytowała się Yen dla zasady, a na koniec zarumieniła zdradziecko. – To wszystko jest takie trudne!

– Dlatego zajmiemy się rozwiązywaniem problemów pojedynczo i po kolei – zaproponował, całując ją po raz ostatni i wstając z miejsca. – Na początek proponuję zainteresować się śniadaniem. Obawiam się że poprzednie już do niczego się nie nadaje. Zamówię coś innego.

Yen znów się skrzywiła i popatrzyła na niego błagalnie. Nie ustąpił.

– Na co masz ochotę?

– Zupełnie szczerze?

– Oczywiście.

Tak naprawdę w ogóle nie miała apetytu, lecz gdy się na tym skupiła, poczuła, że jest jedna rzecz, na którą mogłaby się skusić. Pomyślała o lokalnej piekarni na malutkim ryneczku i aromatycznych zapachach, które zwykle się wokół niej unosiły. I truskawkach. Wprawdzie nie był to jeszcze sezon, ale podczas ostatniego spaceru zauważyła, że powoli się pojawiają.

Severus bez oporów zgodził się przejść samotnie do wsi. Uznał, że świeże powietrze dobrze mu zrobi. Yen nie wyglądała najlepiej, więc tym razem zmusił ją, żeby została w łóżku.

§§§

Nie spieszył się, a przynajmniej nie bardzo. Miał parę spraw do uporządkowania w głowie, czemu wybitnie sprzyjały piesze wędrówki. Atmosfera tego miejsca działała na niego kojąco, na Yenllę do pewnego stopnia również. Pogratulował sobie w myślach tak dobrego wyboru. Nikt ich tu nie znał, nikt nie miał prawa odszukać, choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał.

W piekarni jak zwykle roiło się od ludzi. Pewnie zjeżdżali z okolicznych miejscowości, bo Snape szczerze wątpił, aby tak niewielka mieścina liczyła aż tylu mieszkańców. Mimo odstręczającej kolejki udało mu się kupić wszystko, czego życzyła sobie kapryśna Yen. Na pobliskim kramie znalazł także owoce i... Na uboczu rozłożyła stragan niepozorna staruszka sprzedająca kwiaty. W normalnych okolicznościach nie zwróciłby pewnie na nią uwagi, lecz już na pierwszy rzut oka rozpoznał herbaciane róże. Takie jak te rosły tylko w jednym miejscu. Stara mugolka musiała je zerwać w ruinach zamku.

 _Yen uwielbiała herbaciane róże._

Na recepcji uśmiechnęła się do niego urocza ruda recepcjonistka, ale nawet tego nie zarejestrował. Zastanawiał się, czy róże to był faktycznie tak dobry pomysł, jak mu się pierwotnie wydawało. Ostatnio nie przyniosły mu szczęścia, gdy czekał na nią przed świętami... Teraz również nie zdążył jej powiedzieć o obrączkach. Niby moment nie był idealny, ale... Kiedyś w końcu powinien to zrobić, inaczej szelma znowu się wykręci. Pewnie gdyby na sekundę spuścił ją z oczu, zaraz znalazłaby sobie następnego męża.

Zatrzymał się na korytarzu przed pokojem i upewnił, że wszystko ma. Poszperał w poszukiwaniu klucza. Przekręcił go w zamku, ale gdy próbował pchnąć drzwi, napotkał opór. Naparł mocniej i wtedy poczuł, jak przeszkoda powoli się odsuwa... Wszedł do pokoju i zamarł na progu.

Yen leżała tuż pod drzwiami w wielkiej kałuży krwi. Nie poruszała się ani nie oddychała. Herbaciane róże, które wypadły mu z ręki, natychmiast nasiąkły czerwienią. Wyglądały niemal romantycznie wokół bladej, posągowej twarzy pięknej Yenlli Honeydell.


	30. Wiara, nadzieja i

**Track 29  
Wiara, nadzieja i…**

* * *

 _I don't believe in the existence of angels  
But looking at you I wonder if that's true  
But if I did I would summon them together  
And ask them to watch over you  
To each burn a candle for you  
To make bright and clear your path  
And to walk, like Christ, in grace and love  
And guide you into my arms  
_(Nick Cave: _Into My Arms_ )

* * *

Severus Snape zaciągnął się papierosem i przetrzymał dym tak długo, aż zabolały go płuca. Gdy niedopałek sparzył mu palce, rzucił go na ziemię i przydepnął butem. Od razu sięgnął po następnego papierosa i odkrył, że paczka jest prawie pusta. Nie wytrzymał długo na odwyku, minęło zaledwie dziesięć dni. Zresztą, i tak przez cały czas oszukiwał.

Odchylił głowę do tyłu i wpatrywał się w dym wirujący leniwie na tle nocnego nieba. Uderzyło go, że z dala od Londynu widać tak wiele gwiazd, które zdają się być tak blisko... Robił wszystko, byle tylko nie spojrzeć w bok, na solidny ceglany budynek, który przywodził na myśl koszary. Magiczną lecznicę w An Caislean ar an Chnoc odwiedził dotąd ze trzy razy i nie miał wtedy więcej niż siedem lat. Nie spodziewał się, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek tu wróci, a już na pewno nie w takich okolicznościach.

Sam już nie wiedział, jak długo siedzi na niewygodnej ławce przed szpitalem i uparcie próbuje otruć się nikotyną. Wolał jednak czekać tutaj niż... Tam. Na zewnątrz było bezpieczniej. Gdyby wezwano go do środka, to mogłoby oznaczać tylko jedno...

Nadal nie był gotowy na złe wieści.

§§§

Dyżurka pielęgniarek była najbardziej przyjaznym miejscem w Magicznej Lecznicy im. Świętej Conainne. Regularnie zbierali się tam wszyscy pracownicy, którzy aktualnie nie cierpieli na nadmiar pilnych zajęć... A stan ten był w zasadzie permanentny. W tak małej miejscowości jak An Caislean ludzie nie ufali przesadnie magomedykom. W szpitalu życie się zaczynało i kończyło – w innych przypadkach pomiędzy czarodziejskie rodziny radziły sobie same. Właśnie dlatego przebywających na miejscu pacjentów zwykle dawało się policzyć na palcach obu rąk. Oprócz dwóch pań na oddziale położniczym, jednego przewlekle chorego czarodzieja, dla którego nie było już nadziei, oraz pięciu przypadków smoczej ospy (zwyczajna dziecięca epidemia, nic nadzwyczajnego) tamtego dnia lecznica świeciła pustkami. Och, i była jeszcze pani Wilhelmina Pillsbury, ale ona zjawiała się codziennie, regularnie jak w zegarku, zawsze z innymi objawami i nadzieją, że któreś z nich okażą się wreszcie prawdziwe i groźne. Brenna zapisała ją na wizytę do dyżurującego uzdrowiciela wyłącznie z dobroci serca. Rozumiała, że spacer na drugi koniec miasteczka to w zasadzie jedyna rozrywka pani Pillsbury, a świeże powietrze dobrze robi na zdrowie.

Brenna Creswell parzyła najlepszą na świecie kawę i to głównie jej talent ściągał do pokoiku pielęgniarek spragnionych boskiego naparu fanów. Używała specjalnej odmiany, którą przysyłała jej aż z Ameryki Południowej wdzięczna pacjentka. Chodziły słuchy, że Brenna uratowała jej kiedyś życie, choć ona sama machała na to ręką. Według niej nie tylko nie była to poważna choroba, ale nawet nie magiczna – ot, zwykłe uczulenie na jakiś mugolski produkt. Wszystko to wydarzyło się zresztą dawno temu, kiedy Brenna pracowała jeszcze w Dublinie. Później, jako doświadczona pielęgniarka z dwudziestoletnim stażem, uznała, że ma dość wielkiego miasta i przeniosła się na wieś, w rodzinne strony. Progi starej dobrej Świętej Conainne stanęły przed nią otworem.

Tamtego dnia Brenna również zaparzyła kawę, a Deidre wymachiwała jej przed nosem kolejnym cudownym kremem, który nabyła w alejce alchemików. Deidre MacKenna była niewiele młodsza od Brenny, ale święcie przekonana, że jest inaczej. Miała lekką obsesję na punkcie wieku i młodego wyglądu. Pielęgniarki usiadły z filiżankami przy stoliku w dyżurce, z której znakomicie było widać cały główny hol, i zajęły się lokalnymi plotkami. Planowały zabawiać się tym aż do końca zmiany, jeżeli nie wydarzy się nic ciekawego. A nigdy się nie wydarzało.

Dlatego obie krzyknęły i w panice poderwały się z miejsc, gdy jakiś czarodziej z hukiem aportował się na środku głównej poczekalni, obok zszokowanej portierki. Od razu zaczął agresywnie domagać się konsultacji z magomedykiem. Na rękach niósł nieprzytomną, drobną kobietę.

Z początku Brenna pomyślała, że zdarzył się wypadek. Wysoki facet o niezbyt przyjemnym wyglądzie na pewno nie pochodził z okolicy, a obcy ludzie rzadko trafiali z własnej woli do położonej na uboczu lecznicy. Do tego cały był umazany krwią. Krew znaczyła plamami jego czarne ubranie i siną twarz, nadając mu wygląd wampira; wkrótce zaczęła również skapywać na idealnie wyszorowaną kamienną podłogę. Dopiero gdy Brenna podeszła bliżej – sama, bo Deidre zastygła w szoku przy drzwiach dyżurki – zauważyła, że kobieta, którą ściskał, jest w ciąży.

– O, łaskawa Panienko! – westchnęła, przykładając dłoń do ust.

Tyle krwi! Wszędzie, dosłownie wszędzie. Na twarzy, na włosach, na kocu, w który nieszczęśnica była owinięta. Prawdziwa szkarłatna powódź!

– Co się stało? – zapytała, ale facet tylko sponiewierał ją wzrokiem.

Nadal krzyczał, w wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny sposób dając do zrozumienia, że nie życzył sobie rozmowy z niewydarzonymi pielęgniarkami, które były zbyt głupie, aby wybrać się na magomedycynę. O nie, on życzył sobie widzenia z certyfikowanym specjalistą, kompetentnym uzdrowicielem, jednym słowem profesjonalistą, a nie przypadkowym personelem pomocniczym, który nie ma nic do powiedzenia i jeszcze mniej do zaoferowania. Brenna doszła do wnioku, że ten człowiek musi być niespełna rozumu. Zapewne zajmował również jakieś ważne stanowisko, bo ewidentnie przyzwyczajony był do zarządzania ludźmi (żeby nie powiedzieć: pomiatania) i absolutnego posłuchu. Niestety, w tym wypadku postawa i ton nie tylko nie zaskarbiły mu sympatii, ale też ani o krok nie zbliżyły do uzyskania pomocy. Mężczyzna wzniecał wokół siebie tylko mnóstwo niepotrzebnego zamieszania. W głównym holu zgromadzili się już zwabieni rabanem pracownicy oraz kierowani niezdrową ciekawością pacjenci. Wpatrywali się w surrealną scenę, niewiele z niej rozumiejąc. Wszyscy wokół stali jak sparaliżowani, nie ośmielając się poruszyć.

– Proszę pana! – rzuciła z urazą Brenna. – Proszę się natychmiast uspokoić! To jest szpital.

– Nie prosiłem o głupie, oczywiste i absolutnie zbędne komentarze – odparował z ogniem w oczach. – Chcę rozmawiać z kimś kompetentnym!

– A ja próbuję panu pomóc, dlatego proszę, aby przestał pan krzyczeć.

– Kto zarządza tym przeklętym burdelem? – ciągnął swoje okropny facet, chociaż już ledwo trzymał się na nogach z powodu wyczerpania i nerwów. Zaledwie przed momentem omal nie runął ze swoim ciężarem na podłogę. – To skandal, żeby...

I ze złością kontynuował litanię skarg i zażaleń.

Brenna zbladła z oburzenia. Szok szokiem, ale nawet w takich chwilach obowiązywały elementarne zasady dobrego wychowania. Poza tym, jak ktokolwiek miał mu pomóc, skoro ani na moment nie wypuszczał kobiety z rąk? Ba, nawet nie pozwalał się do siebie zbliżyć. Odsuwał się za każdym razem, gdy Brenna chciała do niego podejść.

– Co tu się wyprawia, do stu diabłów?

Wokół momentalnie powiało pełną szacunku grozą, gdy na scenę wkroczyła dyrektorka szpitala w towarzystwie ochrony. Była obiektywnie młodą czarownicą, ale miała w sobie autorytet i odpowiednią dozę pewności siebie, aby szybko zaprowadzić porządek. Nie mogła pozwolić na sianie zamętu w swoim szpitalu.

– Brenna – zwróciła się do pielęgniarki. – O co tu chodzi?

– Pani... pani w ciąży. Nic więcej nie wiem.

Facet nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Nadal klął, na czym świat stoi, i nie dał sobie przemówić do rozumu. Dyrektorka straciła cierpliwość.

– Proszę podać temu człowiekowi coś na uspokojenie – zakomenderowała. – Tak się nie da pracować.

Do rozchwianego emocjonalnie, wściekłego mrocznego mężczyzny zaczął się cichcem skradać rosły pielęgniarz z fiolką eliksiru. Niestety, facet musiał posiadać jakiś dodatkowy zmysł, bo od razu go wyczuł. Brenna nawet nie domyślała się, jak i skąd zdołał wyciągnąć różdżkę.

– Nikt nie będzie mnie niczym poił bez mojej pisemnej zgody – prychnął. – Wypraszam sobie.

– Więc proszę pozwolić sobie pomoc – odezwała się uspokajająco Brenna, zanim w polu widzenia pojawiło się więcej różdżek.

Popatrzył w jej spokojne, łagodne oczy i jakby nieco ochłonął. W każdym razie różdżka wypadła mu z ręki i potoczyła się po podłodze. Sam również musiał przyklęknąć na jedno kolano, bo nagle opuściły go siły.

– Moja żona. Źle z nią.

Dyrektorka eleganckim machnięciem różdżki wyczarowała nosze i skinęła na pielęgniarza. Potem zwróciła się do nadal spetryfikowanej Deidre:

– Zadzwoń na ginekologiczny. Mamy nagły przypadek.

Pielęgniarka z ulgą skryła się w dyżurce i po chwili tuż nad ich głowami, tyle że ze dwa piętra wyżej, rozległ się dźwięk srebrnych dzwoneczków, a na schodach szybkie kroki. Brenna dotknęła w tym czasie uspokajająco lodowatej dłoni nieprzyjemnego mężczyzny, który nadal, mimo rozejmu, nie chciał im oddać zakrwawionej kobiety.

– Zajmiemy się nią, ale najpierw musi ją pan puścić, dobrze? Proszę się nie martwić, jest w dobrych rękach.

Powoli skinął głową.

Nieprzytomna pacjentka znalazła się na noszach, które dyrektorka osobiście przetransportowała do końca korytarza, gdzie przy schodach na piętra już czekało wsparcie z oddziału ginekologiczno-położniczego. Blady facet nadal klęczał na posadzce i śledził tępym wzrokiem nosze, dopóki nie zniknęły mu z oczu. Brennie dopiero teraz zrobiło się go naprawdę żal. Jeszcze przed momentem wściekły i wyniosły... Teraz wyglądał jak zbity pies.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze – pocieszyła go. – Może jednak chce pan coś na nerwy?

Zaprzeczył.

– Albo chociaż filiżankę herbaty? Powinien się pan też nieco oczyścić. Te plamy łatwo nie zejdą.

Na to już niechętnie wyraził zgodę.

– Świetnie – pochwaliła podwładną dyrektorka lecznicy. – A gdy się pan już opanuje, nader chętnie zamienię z panem kilka słów w moim gabinecie. – Spojrzała na niego surowo i znacząco.

Odwróciła się i miała już odejść, gdy o czymś sobie przypomniała.

– Jak nazywa się pacjentka?

– Yen – wymamrotał. – Yenlla Snape.

§§§

Severus inhalował ostatniego papierosa, rozpaczliwie usiłując zapomnieć, jakie widowisko zrobił z siebie w południe w lecznicy. Na swoją obronę mógł powiedzieć tylko, że nie pamięta tego zbyt dobrze. Przypominał sobie Yen w kałuży krwi w pokoju hotelowym, a potem długo, długo nic. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że jest w stanie do tego stopnia stracić nad sobą kontrolę... Cóż, obecnie wszyscy pracownicy Świętej Conainne z przyjemnością zaświadczą, że owszem, może.

Nie potrafił też wytłumaczyć, dlaczego zabrał Yen akurat tutaj. Zrobił to odruchowo – w panice wybrał najbliższy czarodziejski szpital. Bał się teleportować z nią na zbyt dużą odległość. W stanie takiego wzburzenia, w jakim się znalazł, pewnie nie byłby zdolny skoczyć aż tak daleko. Gdyby rozszczepił ich oboje (troje?), to byłby koniec. Absolutny i ostateczny. Dzięki temu, że wybrał lecznicę w An Caislean Yen miała przynajmniej jakiś cień szansy.

§§§

Brenna i Deidre cisnęły się razem w jednym kącie dyżurki, pilnie obserwując mężczyznę, którego usadziły w drugim. Wcisnęły mu w dłonie kubek z mocną herbatą i to go chyba uspokoiło. Wypełniając kartę, dowiedziały się, że ma na nazwisko Snape, jego żona jest prawdopodobnie w siódmym miesiącu ciąży (tego nie był pewien) i już wcześniej miała poważne problemy. Co chwilę dopytywał, co z nią, ale z góry nie napływały żadne nowe informacje. Próbowały ukryć przed nim, że to niedobry znak, ale chyba je rozszyfrował. Odniosły wrażenie, że sporo wie o pracy w szpitalu, chociaż mówił niewiele.

– Lepiej się pan czuje? – zapytała Brenna, kiedy odstawił kubek.

Nie odpowiedział ani nie podziękował, zamiast tego zakomunikował:

– Chciałbym skorzystać z kominka. Jeżeli to nie problem – dodał po namyśle.

– Ależ oczywiście.

Brenna założyła, że ma jeszcze jakąś rodzinę, którą należało powiadomić o rozwoju wypadków. Podała mu puszkę z proszkiem Fiuu, a potem wyciągnęła Deidre na korytarz, żeby zapewnić mu minimum prywatności.

– Okropny facet. – Wstrząsnęła się druga pielęgniarka, gdy zniknęły mu z oczu. – Ma w sobie coś takiego, że ciarki przechodzą.

– Biedna kobieta – westchnęła Brenna, znacznie bardziej empatyczna od koleżanki. – Jeśli to naprawdę tylko siódmy miesiąc...

– Kiepsko to wygląda. Tyle krwi.

– Mnóstwo krwi.

– Jak po zarżnięciu świniaka.

– Deidre!

– Tak tylko mówię.

– Jest taka drobna.

– I taka mizerna – dodała zgodnie Deidre, która ledwo jej się przyjrzała. – _Ceileann searc ainimh 's locht_. Co ona robiła z tym wampirem? W życiu nie widziałam takiego strasznego faceta. Wygląda jak jeden z tych... No wiesz – zniżyła głos do szeptu.

– Daj spokój!

– A czy tobie nie wydaje się, że...

– Głupiaś! – zganiła ją Brenna. – Ich już nie ma. Koniec.

– Snape... Jestem pewna, że gdzieś już słyszałam to nazwisko...

– Wątpię, nie wygląda na eksperta od kremów odmładzających – dogryzła jej koleżanka. Deidre nie interesowało wiele poza najnowszymi okryciami w branży kosmetycznej.

Druga pielęgniarka zadarła z urazą głowę, wstrząsając jasnymi, rudawymi włosami zakręconymi w grube loki.

– Mówię tylko, że znam nazwisko.

– Nikt znany nie przyszedłby się do nas leczyć, a już na pewno nie podrzucałby tu ciężarnej żony. Oni mają swoje prywatne kliniki.

Chwilę później z głębi korytarza nadleciał papierowy samolocik z instrukcjami od dyrektorki. Deidre chwyciła go w dłoń i rozwinęła.

– O'Sullivan pyta, czy się ogarnął. Chce go widzieć.

– Nie dziwię się. Zalazł jej za skórę.

– Zawołamy go? – zapytała niepewnie Deidre, odruchowo przemieszczając się tak, żeby znaleźć się za koleżanką.

– Powinien już skończyć. – Wzruszyła ramionami Brenna i zastukała do drzwi. – Panie Snape?

Po drugiej stronie drzwi rozległ się tajemniczy tumult, a zaraz potem pielęgniarki usłyszały kilka nowych głosów.

– Co znowu, do...?

Wpadły do dyżurki, gdzie zamiast jednego obcego czarodzieja, tłoczyło się już trzech. Blademu facetowi w czerni towarzyszył sympatyczny mężczyzna w średnim wieku i szacie uzdrowiciela oraz wyniosły typ w jedwabnej kamizelce i tweedowej marynarce. Pogrążeni w gorączkowej wymianie zdań ledwo zwrócili uwagę na kobiety, które wbrew sobie nagle poczuły się nie na miejscu.

– Panie Snape. – Pierwsza ponownie ocknęła się Brenna, bo po latach pracy w dużym szpitalu była lepiej oswojona z ekscentrycznymi pacjentami i nagłymi kryzysami. – Dyrektor O'Sullivan pana wzywa.

§§§

Siobhan O'Sullivan siedziała w gabinecie zła i zmęczona. Nie potrzebowała w swojej lecznicy zamieszania, od którego ostatnimi czasy zupełnie odwykła. Nominacja na dyrektora przyszła do niej niespodziewanie i bardzo wcześnie. Skończyła dopiero trzydzieści siedem lat, więc nic dziwnego, że czuła się niepewnie. Odnosiła wrażenie, że musi nieustannie udowadniać, iż się do tego nadaje. Wysiłek zupełnie niewspółmierny do nagrody, bo stanowisko nie wiązało się ani ze specjalnym prestiżem, ani znaczącym wzrostem uposażenia. Pensja dyrektora prowincjonalnego szpitala nie różniła się przesadnie od pensji szeregowego pracownika, za to nawał obowiązków przyprawiał o migrenę, dlatego Siobhan zawsze miała na biurku fiolkę ze sprawdzonym eliksirem. Wciąż użerała się z rozmaitymi brakami – dotyczyły personelu, a nawet lekarstw. Musiała walczyć o dofinansowania, a nikt nie traktował jej poważnie, bo czego może potrzebować taka mała, położona na uboczu lecznica, w której nic się nie dzieje? Przełożeni nie rozumieli, że musi uzupełniać zapasy zawczasu, inaczej jeżeli coś się wydarzy, nie będzie miała skąd uzyskać pomocy na zadupiu, bez wsparcia i pełnej kasy.

Życie panny O'Sullivan nie było różowe, a teraz jeszcze to... Prawdopodobnie jako jedyna wśród głównie starszych od niej pracowników zdawała sobie sprawę, KIM jest ten ponury facet o wyglądzie zaprzysięgłego czarnoksiężnika. I była absolutnie przekonana, że ściągnie jej na głowę problemy, ponieważ problemy zwykle podążały krok w krok za nim. Dlatego postanowiła na razie zatrzymać tę informację dla siebie.

Chciała załatwić sprawę jak najszybciej, tym bardziej, że wieści napływające do niej z oddziału ginekologicznego nie napawały optymizmem. Kobieta w międzyczasie przeszła kolejny krwotok, zespół uzdrowicieli miał pełne ręce roboty.

Usłyszała pukanie do drzwi i odchrząknęła, zanim powiedziała demonstracyjnie surowym tonem:

– Proszę wejść.

Dyrektor O'Sullivan, podobnie jak wcześniej Brenna i Deidre, spodziewała się jednego gościa, nie trzech.

– Co to ma znaczyć? – rzuciła, wstając zza biurka, ale natychmiast urwała, gdy rozpoznała jednego z mężczyzn. – Profesor Moore?

– Droga koleżanko, tak myślałem, że to pani szpital. Jeżeli mam być szczery, na to właśnie po cichu liczyłem.

Tobiasz Moore przywitał się z nią wylewnie po wejściu do gabinetu. Za nim kroczyli Snape i jeszcze jeden czarodziej, szeptem wymieniając uwagi. Siobhan nic nie rozumiała z tego nagłego najazdu. Moore był jej profesorem oraz mistrzem w takcie magomedycznych studiów, a potem spotykali się wielokrotnie podczas konferencji. Podejrzewała nawet, że to jego protekcji zawdzięczała niespodziewany awans.

– Czemu mam przypisać tę niespodziewaną przyjemność, doktorze?

– Słyszałem, że masz u siebie moją specjalną pacjentkę.

Siobhan poczuła na sobie palące spojrzenie Snape'a i błyskawicznie połączyła fakty.

– Pani Snape? – zdziwiła się. – Pani Snape jest pana pacjentką?

Dyskretny uzdrowiciel w żaden sposób nie zdradził, że nazwisko nie do końca się zgadza.

– Owszem. Czy mógłbym się z nią zobaczyć? Obawiam się, że to pilne.

– Oczywiście, wskażę panu drogę.

Tak naprawdę miała ochotę kląć i protestować, ale w obecności profesora nie miała śmiałości. Biorąc pod uwagę sam przypadek medyczny, jego obecność autentycznie ją uciszyła, jednak nie spodobało jej się ogólne wtrącanie i szarogęszenie. Ostatecznie nikt go tu nie wzywał, prawda? A już na pewno nie ona.

Cała grupa wycofała się na korytarz i pokornie ruszyła za Siobhan.

– Stan pacjentki jest poważny – tłumaczyła przyciszonym głosem. – Nie do końca rozumiemy dlaczego... Zrobiliśmy wszystko, co konieczne. Niestety... – Urwała nagle, zerkając do tyłu, na Snape'a, który również należał do pochodu.

– Och, tak – zreflektował się Moore, po czym zwrócił do mistrza eliksirów: – Będzie lepiej, jeżeli pan tu na nas poczeka, kolego.

– W moim gabinecie – dodała dyrektorka.

Severus wprawdzie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał oponować, ale mimo wszystko skinął głową. Patrząc za oddalającą się grupą magomedyków, usłyszał jeszcze zaniepokojony głos O'Sullivan.

– Nie odzyskała przytomności.

§§§

Po powrocie Siobhan ze zdumieniem odkryła, że Snape nie wygląda już tak wojowniczo i wyniośle. Siedząc w fotelu przed jej biurkiem, wydawał się mniejszy, jakby przygniótł go ogromny ciężar. Opierał głowę na dłoni i był bardzo, bardzo blady. W zasadzie siny.

– Co z nią? – zapytał od razu, nie podnosząc wzroku.

Siobhan cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

– Przykro mi, ale nadal nie mogę powiedzieć nic pewnego. Badania wciąż trwają, zalecam cierpliwość.

– Rozumiem.

O'Sullivan przez moment mu współczuła, ale wkrótce gniew powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą, gdy zobaczyła, jak przewraca oczami, wyraźnie mając ją w głębokim poważaniu. Potem przypomniała sobie jego zachowanie w holu, awanturę i strasznie pielęgniarek. A na koniec pomyślała o sprowadzaniu magomedyków ze Świętego Munga za jej plecami.

– Nie o tym chciałam rozmawiać. Co pan sobie wyobraża?! – napadła na niego z pasją. – To jest mój szpital, panie Snape. Mój! Nie może pan tak po prostu, bez konsultacji ze mną, ściągać mi na głowę delegacji z Londynu! Jesteśmy niezależną jednostką. Posiadamy odpowiedni oddział oraz sprzęt, aby dobrze zająć się pacjentką.

– Ośmielam się w to wątpić – odpowiedział bezczelnie.

Siobhan nerwowo zadrgała powieka, położyła dłonie na biurku i nachyliła się ku niemu groźnie.

– Może to pana zaszokuje, ale zdarzało nam się już odbierać porody. Głównie tym zajmują się lecznice na prowincji. To nic niezwykłego.

– Nie w tym wypadku.

– Nawet jeśli, decyzja o sprowadzeniu pomocy należy do mnie, nie do pana. Zastanawiam się, co skłoniło pana do poszukiwania opieki medycznej akurat tutaj, skoro odmawia nam pan chociaż drobnego kredytu zaufania.

– Nie miałem wyboru.

Teraz to on poruszył się na miejscu, po czym nachylił się ku niej, świdrując jednocześnie tymi strasznymi, bezdennymi oczami. Efekt był nieporównywanie bardziej imponujący, ale ostatecznie miał w tym więcej doświadczenia. Nie chciał jej nic mówić, to jasne, wolał zatrzymać całą sprawę w tajemnicy. Zrozumiał jednak, że tak będzie łatwiej i szybciej. Sprawiała wrażenie upartej kobiety i zapewne nie przestałaby go wypytywać.

Snape powiedział jej o współczulności. Szczęśliwym trafem tym razem nie musiał niczego tłumaczyć. Irlandia to kraina baśni, tam żadna opowieść nie przepada w niepamięci. Siobhan O'Sullivan (kobieta dumna, jak zdołał się już zorientować) bardzo starała się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak wielkie wrażenie wywarła na niej ta informacja. Zrozumiała wszystko i nie potrafiła znaleźć na to dobrej odpowiedzi. Postanowiła schować urazę do kieszeni i tym razem ustąpić mu pola. Z takim przypadkiem na pewno nie poradziliby sobie sami. Nie było na to rady.

– Pańska żona znajduje się w pokoju numer 207. Piętro wyżej, mniej więcej w połowie korytarza. Oby ta siódemka przyniosła jej szczęście.

§§§

Severus musiał przyznać, że lecznica Świętej Conainne to instytucja zaiste znakomicie utrzymana. Nie pamiętał równie czystego szpitala, a zwiedził ich już trochę. Pewnie nie bez znaczenia był fakt, że nie działo się tu zbyt wiele, więc pucowanie podłóg, ścian i okien stanowiło jedyną godziwą rozrywkę w trakcie ciągnących się w nieskończoność dyżurów.

Bez problemu znalazł oddział, korytarz i salę... Tylko po to, aby nikogo tam nie zastać. Drzwi były szczelnie zamknięte i zabezpieczone zaklęciem. Nie spotkał po drodze żadnego magomedyka, niczego nie widział i nie słyszał. Ta część szpitala przypominała wymarłe miasto. Mógł tylko siedzieć i czekać.

Dopiero po godzinie ktoś się nim zainteresował. Snape dowiedział się, że Yen nie ma w pokoju numer 207. Od razu trafiła do gabinetu zabiegowego na intensywnej opiece magomedycznej, o czym dyrektorka albo nie wiedziała (wątpliwe) albo z premedytacją zachowała dla siebie, obawiając się kolejnego wybuchu kłopotliwego klienta. Nic więcej mu nie powiedziano, ale sam się domyślił, że jeżeli sytuacja uległa jakiejkolwiek zmianie, to tylko i wyłącznie na gorsze.

Nie pozwolili mu jej zobaczyć.

Po kolejnych trzech kwadransach, które trwały trzy tygodnie, odnalazł go Tobiasz Moore. Gdy został wezwany z Munga dwie godziny temu, tryskał optymizmem. Teraz wyglądał jeszcze bardziej ponuro niż sam Severus.

– Kiedy możemy ją przenieść? – zapytał od razu Snape bez zbędnych wstępów.

– Przenieść? – zdziwił się zmęczony uzdrowiciel.

– Do Świętego Munga.

Moore w zamyśleniu potarł brodę.

– Nie zalecałbym tego, nawet w ostateczności. Pacjentka absolutnie nie powinna korzystać z jakiejkolwiek formy magicznego transportu, jest również zbyt słaba na tradycyjną podróż. Nie odważyłbym się jej stąd zabierać. Nie wspominając o tym, że dziecko może się urodzić w każdej chwili.

– Już? Jest za wcześnie.

– I zbyt niebezpiecznie. Nie możemy dłużej czekać. – Mina mistrza eliksirów musiała być bardzo wymowna, bo lekarz szybko dodał: – Ależ nie ma powodów do niepokoju. Świadomie czy nie wybrał pan bardzo przyzwoity szpital. Dyrektor O'Sullivan była moją studentką, podobnie jak obie położne. Znam również kilku tutejszych uzdrowicieli i zapewniam, że nie mam najmniejszych zastrzeżeń odnośnie do ich kompetencji.

– A pan, doktorze? Czy pan...

– Zostanę, oczywiście. Czuję się do pewnego stopnia odpowiedzialny za ten stan rzeczy, podobnie jak pana przyjaciel, profesor McBride. Jak rozumiem, sugerował pan wcześniej, że jest jeszcze ktoś, kto mógłby okazać się pomocny?

Severus skinął głową.

– Proszę go tu ściągnąć. Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Zgłosiłem już wniosek o ustanowienie specjalnego połączenia ze Świętym Mungiem, naturalnie za zgodą pani dyrektor.

Snape tego nie skomentował. Był zbyt rozbity po usłyszeniu niepomyślnych wieści. Wprawdzie doktor Moore nie zdradził mu wiele, ale sam wyciągnął logiczne wnioski: Yen nie odzyskała przytomności, nie można było jej ruszać, a dziecko trzeba było z niej przymusowo wydobyć znacznie przed czasem. Żadna z tych informacji nie wróżyła dobrze.

Uzdrowiciel uważnie przyglądał się w tym czasie mistrzowi eliksirów i chyba również próbował go po swojemu wybadać. Uświadomił sobie, że jeszcze nigdy dotąd go takim nie widział. Profesor Snape od samego początku był w Świętym Mungu postacią niezwykle barwną. Zawsze obsesyjnie dokładny, wyniosły, wiecznie spięty i sztywny – czasami sprawiający wręcz wrażenie, hm, świeżo wyprasowanego. Jego humory, zgryźliwy sarkazm i legendarne napady złości (nie wspominając nawet o słabości do tancerek) zapewniały współpracownikom rozrywkę, z czego prawdopodobnie nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę. Większość podejrzewała, że nie jest człowiekiem. Zdziwiliby się, gdyby go teraz zobaczyli. Wymięty, rozkojarzony i przygarbiony sprawiał zupełnie inne wrażenie. A powód jego zmartwienia był tak szalony, że aż nieprawdopodobny.

Pani Lupin, na łaskawą Helgę!

Tobiasz Moore znał plotki, ale nigdy nie pomyślałby, że ostatecznie się potwierdzą. Długo rozważał w duchu, czy w ogóle poruszyć ten temat. W końcu odezwał się ostrożnie:

– Nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że pani Lupin jest obecnie panią Snape.

Mistrz eliksirów miał na tyle przyzwoitości, aby unikać jego wzroku.

– Jak rozumiem, nie jest to dla pana już tylko interesujący przypadek medyczny, profesorze?

– Nie, nie jest.

– Cóż… Nie ukrywam, że to wiele wyjaśnia.

Gdyby Snape nie był tak sponiewierany przez wydarzenia ostatnich kilku godzin, być może jego uszy nieco by się zaróżowiły w reakcji na tak bezpośrednie stwierdzenie.

– Będę wdzięczny za dyskrecję.

Moore ciężko westchnął, a potem (po chwili głębokiego namysłu) podjął trudną decyzję, po czyjej stronie powinien stanąć.

– Naturalnie. U przełożonych zgłosiłem jedynie, że muszę udać się na pilną konsultację w sprawie trudnej pacjentki. Zachowałem dla siebie jej tożsamość. Niestety, przykro mi donieść, że śpiesząc tutaj ze Świętego Munga, w zamieszaniu zapodziałem również pierwszą stronę dokumentacji medycznej pani Snape. Dokładnie tę, na której znajduje się jej nazwisko oraz dokładne dane. Straszny ze mnie fajtłapa, drogi kolego.

– Dziękuję.

– Może cała ta sytuacja jeszcze obróci się na korzyść? Pani Snape jest medialną osobą, a jej nieobecność została już zauważona. W Mungu od kilku dni węszą dziennikarze, mieliśmy z nimi mnóstwo problemów. W miejscu takim jak to łatwiej zachować anonimowość i myślę, że powinniśmy starać się ten stan utrzymać jak najdłużej. Pacjentka potrzebuje ciszy i spokoju. Nie wolno jednak ignorować pewnych moralnych obiekcji… Prędzej czy później będziemy zmuszeni poinformować jej męża.

Ten zwrot w rozmowie nie spodobał się Snape'owi. Zmarszczył brwi tak bardzo, że niemal zetknęły się tuż nad jego nosem.

– Nie. Nie życzyła sobie tego. Właśnie dlatego utkwiliśmy w tej przeklętej dziurze.

– Mimo wszystko nalegam. Gdyby sprawy przybrały zły obrót, to będzie nieuniknione.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Jeżeli umrze, to nie będzie miało najmniejszego znaczenia – uciął Severus. Bezbłędnie wyczuł, że uzdrowiciel próbuje go zagadać i odwrócić jego uwagę od zasadniczej kwestii. – Doktorze, czy ona… Czy ma jakąkolwiek szansę? – zapytał wprost.

Tobiasz Moore popatrzył na niego poważnie, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.

– Trzeba być dobrej myśli.

– Proszę mi nie wciskać kitu! – uniósł się rozzłoszczony Snape. – Wiem, jak to działa i znam te wymijające odpowiedzi. Też pracuję w służbie zdrowia. Chcę wiedzieć.

– Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, aby doprowadzić sprawę do szczęśliwego finału, jednak jeżeli mam być szczery…

– Proszę.

– Nie jest dobrze – przyznał niechętnie.

Severus spodziewał się tego od samego początku. Odkąd tylko dowiedział się o ciąży, odkąd zobaczył ją podczas pierwszej hospitalizacji, odkąd znalazł Yen w kałuży krwi. W związku z tym zawczasu przygotował sobie przemowę. Chciał przekonać lekarza, żeby zignorował dziecko – poświęcił je dla ratowania Yen nie tylko w ostateczności, ale gdy pojawi się choć cień ryzyka. Chciał prosić o Yen, bo nic innego się nie liczyło. Niestety, gdy przyszło co do czego, nie był w stanie ubrać tego w słowa. Pomyślał o Yenlli, pomyślał o dziecku i o tym, jak bardzo się na nie uparła. Jak zareagowałaby, gdyby się o tym dowiedziała?

I co pomyślałby o nim doktor Moore?

Nic nie powiedział. W ostatniej chwili zawahał się i nie otworzył ust. A może po prostu stracił już nadzieję, że to cokolwiek pomoże i którekolwiek z nich wyjdzie z tej kabały cało.

– Radzę panu wrócić do hotelu i odpocząć – poradził na koniec Moore. – Czeka nas długa i ciężka noc.

§§§

To był dziwny dzień dla wszystkich pracowników lecznicy. Podobne zamieszanie nie mogło przejść bez echa w miejscu, gdzie zwykle ludzie wiedzieli, co sąsiad zjadł na śniadanie, o której godzinie i (co najważniejsze) z kim (oraz ile pieprzu wsypał do jajecznicy i czy woli ze szczypiorkiem). Pracownicy mieli więcej niż nadto czasu na plotki, a tajemniczy mroczny facet i na wpół martwa kobieta stanowili idealny temat.

Poza tradycyjnymi doniesieniami o wampirze (pan Snape błyskawicznie zdobył sławę w nowym miejscu) po szpitalu momentalnie rozniosła się wieść, że ta ciężarna to „grubsza sprawa" i że coś z nią jest bardzo nie tak. Gwendolyn z oddziału dziecięcego rozgadała się na przerwie, że kobieta przeszła już dwa poważne krwotoki.

– Niech mnie, jeżeli została w niej choć ciutka krwi.

– Podsłuchałam na korytarzu rozmowę lekarzy – wtrąciła zaaferowana Deidre. – Ponoć specjalnie dla niej sprowadzili mugolski sprzęt do transfuzji.

– Musieliby chyba napompować jej żyły herbatą, żeby wyrównać straty – prychnęła Gwendolyn. – Muszą być suche jak wiór. Nic tam nie zostało.

– Ale nie urodziła? – Brenna zainteresowała się najważniejszym.

– I nie wiadomo, czy dożyje, żeby to zrobić. Co tam się dzieje na górze! – Załamała ręce. – Koniec świata!

– Ale mogą sprowadzić nawet pięćdziesięciu uzdrowicieli – wmieszała się znowu Deidre – a z niej i tak nic nie będzie.

– Zamknij dziób! – zrugała ją Brenna, która sama była matką. W przeciwieństwie do Deidre, która pozwoliła mężowi jedynie na hodowlę nieśmiałków, bo nie brudziły tak jak psy, koty czy dzieci. – Nie wypada tak gadać. Jeszcze coś wykraczesz.

– Jej nic nie pomoże ani nie zaszkodzi – potwierdziła zimno Gwendolyn.

Pracowała na oddziale, na którym zdarzało się wiele złych rzeczy, dlatego trzeba było mieć mocne nerwy i twardy charakter. Gwendolyn Connolly nie wzruszała się łatwo dziećmi i ciężarnymi. Gdyby było inaczej, dawno by zwariowała.

– A ten facet ciągle tam siedzi jak wielka czarna plama na księżycu i prawie się nie rusza – paplała Deidre. – Dziwny taki.

– Ciekawe, jak ty byś się czuła na jego miejscu – zaatakowała ją znowu Brenna. – Żona mu umiera.

Pamiętała, jak pan Snape wyglądał, gdy aportował się w szpitalu. Wprawdzie zachowywał się okropnie, ale te oczy… Oczy nie kłamią. Można z nich wiele odczytać, ale co głupia Deidre mogła o tym wiedzieć?

Wkrótce z rozmaitych plotek pielęgniarki zdołały stworzyć pełny obraz sytuacji oraz poznać listę przybyłych do lecznicy gości. Był ten wielki doktor-profesor, którego mniej więcej kojarzyły oraz ten dziwny facet, w którym wszystko krzyczało kapitalikami SZKOT, ale obsesyjnie ukrywał akcent pod najbardziej napuszonym angielskim, jaki Brenna kiedykolwiek słyszała.

– Żeby sobie tylko języka nie odgryzł – mruknęła złośliwie Deidre, gdy mijały go na korytarzu.

Późnym popołudniem zjawił się jeszcze jakiś wielki mężczyzna podobny do wikinga, z grzywą bardzo jasnych włosów i w skórzanych spodniach, który chciał się komunikować wyłącznie po niemiecku. Tylko Snape znał ten język, więc musiał mu osobiście wytłumaczyć wszystko jeszcze raz – powoli i cierpliwie, chociaż wyglądał przy tym, jakby miał zacząć krzyczeć. Przy innej okazji Brenna usłyszała jednak, jak wiking mówi do kogoś w cywilizowanej mowie, że pani Snape jest bardzo piękna i chętnie się z nią bliżej zapozna. Jeżeli zaś okaże się to niemożliwe, a w trakcie porodu coś pójdzie nie tak, zadowoli się samym ciałem... Ktoś mu odpowiedział, że to niemożliwe, bo zarezerwował je już wcześniej, na własne potrzeby, profesor McBride.

Brenna kompletnie nic z tego nie zrozumiała i nie chciała nawet o tym myśleć. Inaczej nie zasnęłaby w nocy.

§§§

Mistrz eliksirów nie zamierzał skorzystać z przyjacielskiej rady doktora Moore'a. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że może wrócić sam do małego pokoju w irlandzkiej gospodzie, gdzie dotąd mieszkał z Yen. Potem przypomniał sobie o rozległych plamach krwi, które otwierały wielkie pole dla wyobraźni. Jeżeli szybko czegoś z tym nie zrobi, a podczas jego nieobecności akurat wypadnie sprzątanie, wkrótce mugolska policja wyśle za nim list gończy.

Aportował się w pokoju i za pomocą magii doprowadził go do porządku. Gdy się pochylił, dostrzegł w kącie przy drzwiach wejściowych stłuczoną fiolkę po Felix Felicis. Yen do samego końca próbowała oszukać przeznaczenie, ale nie zdążyła. Eliksir musiał wyślizgnąć jej się z ręki, zanim go wypiła. Severus zawsze uważał, że szczęście to iluzja i nie warto na nie liczyć. Nawet w takiej chwili go zawiodło…

Zamknął pokój, po czym zabezpieczył drzwi zaklęciem monitorującym. Uiścił rachunek za dotychczasowy pobyt, przedłużył rezerwację na kolejny tydzień. Uśmiechnął się do ślicznej recepcjonistki i prosił, aby im nie przeszkadzać. Żona źle się czuje. Nie wolno jej denerwować, a on również potrzebuje ciszy, żeby w spokoju popracować.

Później wrócił do szpitala, usiadł na starej kamiennej ławce przed budynkiem i wyciągnął paczkę papierosów. Nie miał pojęcia, ile tam siedział, w każdym razie papierosy kończyły się zadziwiająco szybko, mimo że starał się je oszczędzać. Dawno minęło południe, popołudnie, wieczór… Wreszcie zapadł zmrok. Od czasu do czasu przez drzwi wejściowe wyglądała któraś z ciekawskich pielęgniarek lub ochroniarz. Widocznie ktoś kazał im mieć na niego oko. Nie wzywano go jednak ani nie informowano o rozwoju wypadków. Szczęśliwie nadal nikt nie ściągnął tu Lupina, więc doktor Moore faktycznie postanowił zachowywać się dyskretnie. Severus nie był pewien, jak długo uda się powstrzymać nalot wilkołaka.

Być może nie było to uczciwe. Być może było to okrutne. Snape o to nie dbał. Nie zniósłby jego obecności.

Zastanawiał się, na ile może liczyć na wychwalaną przez ordynatora Moore'a anonimowość. Czy naprawdę nie zostaną zdemaskowani? Niewiele osób miało dostęp do Yen, więc nie mogli jej rozpoznać, przynajmniej na razie, ale później… Prymitywna zmiana nazwiska to za mało. Jeżeli już, to mógł wybrać lepsze, skoro sam również był do pewnego stopnia osobą publiczną – w najgorszym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nie spodziewał się wprawdzie spotkać tu byłych uczniów (średnia wieku personelu tego nie zapowiadała) ani dawnych kolegów (nie pamiętał nikogo z Irlandii w Domu Salazara czy na swoim roczniku), ale na pewno znaleźliby się jacyś strapieni rodzice, dziadkowie, wujkowie czy ciotki dzieciaków, które kiedyś dręczył. Szczęśliwie karierę w magomedycynie wybierali z reguły Puchoni lub Krukoni. Wychowanków Gryffindoru zniechęcały lata znojnej nauki, a Ślizgonów – niski prestiż. Szpital położony był jednak tak daleko od cywilizacji, a pracownicy na tyle oderwani od świata, że może faktycznie mieli niewielką szansę jakoś się tutaj przechować…

Jeżeli, naturalnie, będzie co przechowywać.

Severus wypalił ostatniego papierosa, gdy z lecznicy wypadła zdenerwowana pielęgniarka. Brenna. Tę rozpoznał, bo miała w sobie coś z młodszej wersji pani Paddington, z dodatkiem irlandzkiego temperamentu. Mała, energiczna, z jasnobrązowymi włosami ściągniętymi do tyłu staroświeckim czepkiem i w konserwatywnym fartuszku pielęgniarki. W Świętym Mungu w ostatnich latach bardzo poluzowano reguły dotyczące stroju roboczego, tutaj obowiązywał regulamin i mundurki sprzed dobrych stu lat. Snape to pochwalał, porządek i schludność bardzo mu się podobały.

Brenna zatrzymała się przed nim blada i niemal bez tchu.

– Proszę pana – rzuciła ze śpiewnym akcentem. – Zaczęło się.

§§§

Lampa na korytarzu mrugała irytująco w nieregularnych odstępach czasu. Severus zapomniał już, że nie wszystkie magomedyczne lecznice przeszły na oświetlenie elektryczne. W Świętej Conainne nadal używano oliwnych lamp, które kopciły i śmierdziały nieprawdopodobnie.

Na oddziale znów było pusto i cicho, ale czuł, że coś się dzieje. Gdzieś w oddali słyszał nerwowe kroki i głosy. Wszystkich „ekspertów" od współczulności już dawno odesłano (założyli obóz w niewielkim hotelu w magicznym miasteczku i pewnie w tej chwili dręczyli mieszkańców, zwłaszcza Archibald C. McBride), został tylko Moore, miejscowi uzdrowiciele, zdenerwowane położne… i on.

Siedział na niewygodnym, kołyszącym się krześle i czekał. Posadzili go przed salą 207, do której w sprzyjających okolicznościach wymęczona Yen miała wkrótce powrócić, i tak zostawili. Moore zniknął za masywnymi drzwiami, zza których nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk.

To było najgorsze. Cisza.

Snape podejrzewał, że nie tak powinno być. Spodziewał się krzyków, płaczu… Czegokolwiek. Wszystkich tych szpitalnych odgłosów, które wydawały się nieuniknione i przenikały nawet przez najlepsze zaklęcia tłumiące. Jak chociażby płacz dziecka… Nic takiego nie słyszał.

Mijała godzina za godziną i nic się nie działo, mimo że w międzyczasie Severus przekonał się, że oddział kobiecy nie jest tak pusty, jak wcześniej sądził. Odkrył, że ma przynajmniej dwie inne tymczasowe mieszkanki. Jedna z pań miała najgorsze za sobą i najwyraźniej pozwolono jej już wstawać z łóżka (drgnęła nerwowo, gdy wychodziła z pokoju i zobaczyła go na korytarzu), druga z kolei dotarła do etapu ciąży, który był nieosiągalny dla Yen, widać to było po rozmiarach. Kobieta krążyła w tę i z powrotem po całym oddziale, jakby nie mogła znaleźć sobie miejsca. Co jakiś czas słyszał, jak kłóciła się z kolejną pielęgniarką, która kazała jej bezwzględnie leżeć, a potem dalej snuła się niczym duch od sali do sali, od okna do okna. Zbliżała się druga w nocy, kiedy w końcu wróciła do pokoju. Wtedy Severus został na posterunku całkiem sam.

Noce spędzane w szpitalu są straszne. Kto nie przeżył godzin czuwania w samotności i beznadziei, nigdy tego nie zrozumie. Tak jak profesor Snape, który boleśnie przekonał się wreszcie, jak to jest po tej drugiej stronie, gdy noc w szpitalu nie oznacza spokojnych nadgodzin poświęconych fascynującemu nowemu projektowi, ale…

Strach.

Zero wiadomości. Zero dźwięków. Tylko ta mrugająca, rozedrgana lampa. Miał wrażenie, że siedzi w tym samym miejscu od lat. Umarł, ale zamiast do piekła trafił do czyśćca – skazany na wieczne czekanie w bezczasie i zawieszeniu. Czuł, że powoli miesza mu się od tego w głowie. Jak do tego doszło? Skąd się tam wziął? Jaki był ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy? Przecież Yen umarła dawno temu. W lochu Voldemorta. Nie miał już na co czekać, wszystko było od dawna skończone.

Nikt nie wierzył, że z tego wyjdzie. Absolutnie nikt. Ani doktor Moore, który starał się robić dobrą minę do złej gry, ani ci wszyscy magomedycy, ani pielęgniarki, ciągle plotkujące za plecami. Ani Yenlla, która w ciągu tych kilku dni nieustannie się z nim żegnała. Ani nawet on sam. Bo śmierć stanowiłaby takie piękne i idealne, takie książkowe podsumowanie ich historii. Yen konająca przy porodzie – jakie to romantyczne. Sama z pewnością wybrałaby właśnie takie zakończenie.

A tymczasem noc nie chciała się skończyć.

Musiał na moment przysnąć, ponieważ obudził go trzask drzwi. Za oknami nadal było ciemno, ale inaczej. Dobrze znał ten moment tuż przed świtem, spora część jego życia rozegrała się pod osłoną ciemności.

Doktor Moore wyglądał jak cień człowieka. Z pewnością przeżył tej nocy więcej, niż się spodziewał. Nie miał na sobie służbowego uniformu ani fartucha, tylko zwykłe spodnie i koszulę. Zanim opuścił salę porodową, został starannie wyczyszczony, ale Severus natychmiast to wyczuł swoimi przeczulonymi z niewyspania zmysłami.

Krew. Krew. Krew.

Dobrze znał ten zapach. Ciąg fatalnych wyborów życiowych w młodości sprawił, że był z nim znakomicie zaznajomiony. Teraz całe morze krwi wystąpiło z brzegów, żeby się na nim zemścić.

– Córka – poinformował doktor Moore. Był wykończony fizycznie i psychicznie. – Myślę, że możemy to zakwalifikować jako cud. Dziewczynka jest bardzo mała, nie waży nawet kilograma. Do tego doszła niewydolność oddechowa. Mimo wszystko rokowania określiłbym jako niezłe. Otoczyliśmy ją barierą zaklęć uzdrawiających i czekamy na efekty. – Z premedytacją czy nie unikał najważniejszego tematu.

– A Yen?

Uzdrowiciel zawahał się dosłownie na moment, ale to wystarczyło, by Snape runął w głąb przepaści.

– Nie żyje – odpowiedział sam sobie z takim przekonaniem, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał.

– Żyje – odpowiedział z namysłem Moore, ale w jego to nie było nic pocieszającego. – Jednak w tym wypadku potrzeba czegoś więcej niż cudu. Nie chciałbym dawać panu złudnych nadziei, profesorze. Stan jest bardzo poważny. Nie potrafię przewidzieć, co przyniosą następne godziny. Pozostaje nam cierpliwie czekać. Za moment przewieziemy ją na salę.

Skinął głową.

– Gdyby zaś chciał pan zobaczyć córkę…

– To nie będzie konieczne – oświadczył Snape ze złością, której nie zdołał zamaskować.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, wrócił na swoje miejsce przed salą 207.

Gdy w końcu zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy od dobrych dwudziestu godzin, stracił resztki nadziei. Schował twarz w dłoniach i czekał dalej, zgodnie z poleceniem.

Była już piąta rano 29 maja 2001 roku.

§§§

Następnego dnia Brenna miała nocną zmianę, więc dopiero wieczorem dowiedziała się, co zaszło w szpitalu w ciągu dnia. Deidre doniosła jej, że z samego rana Fanny zdążyła rozgłosić, iż nowa pacjentka zmarła przy porodzie. Wprawdzie okazało się to nieprawdą, ale łatwo było wyśledzić źródło plotek. Po prostu kobiety, które sprzątały o świcie salę porodową, nie spodziewały się, że ktoś mógłby przeżyć utratę takiej ilości krwi.

– Dziecko ledwo wyżyło – relacjonowała Deidre, która niechętnie szykowała się do wyjścia ze szpitala. Pewnie nie chciała, żeby coś ją ominęło. – Wszyscy boją się chodzić na drugie piętro, bo ten facet ciągle tam jest i wygląda jak demon. Fanny mówi, że nie wiadomo, czego się po nim spodziewać. Jeżeli kobiecie się nie polepszy…

– A co mówią lekarze?

Deidre nie odpowiedziała, tylko wymownie wzruszyła ramionami.

– Trzymają ją w śpiączce i raczej nie powiedzieli mu całej prawdy. Boją się, że mu odbije. To nie jest normalny facet.

– Biedak.

– Nie spał chyba od czterdziestu ośmiu godzin – relacjonowała podniecona Deidre, której to chyba zaimponowało, choć wcześniej była do niego negatywnie nastawiona. – Nie opuszcza jej pokoju na krok.

– Chyba nic w tym dziwnego.

– Nie wiem, na co liczy. Mówią, że nie poszedł nawet rzucić okiem na dziecko. Dziewczynka jest słaba, ale jakoś sobie radzi. Pewnie wolałby, żeby było na odwrót.

– Och, Deidre!

– No co? Taka prawda. Ale to nie jest najdziwniejsze – zniżyła niespodziewanie głos, nachylając się do ucha koleżanki. – Brenna, ty wiesz, KIM ona jest?! Ja nie miałam pojęcia, ale Fanny wczoraj skojarzyła. Nie uwierzysz, jak ci powiem! To jest…

– Cicho! – przerwała jej od razu Brenna z przyganą. – _Dúirt bean liom go ndúirt bean léi_! Plotkowanie to grzech!

– Teraz już wiadomo, dlaczego ukrywają się Bóg wie gdzie. Ona jeszcze niedawno miała innego męża.

– To nie nasza sprawa.

– I nawet nie jesteś ciekawa?

– Nie.

Deidre wyglądała na nieco obrażoną, że nie może podzielić się swoimi rewelacjami z koleżanką, a potem z całym światem. Po wielu namowach zgodziła się jednak nikomu o tym nie mówić. Brenna odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie potrzebowali skandalu ani tłumów dziennikarzy pod szpitalem.

– Jak ona tu umrze, będziemy sławni – dodała Deidre z niezrozumiałą wesołością w głosie. – Wyobraź sobie tylko!

– Wolałabym nie.

Gdy wreszcie pozbyła się Deidre, zaparzyła duży kubek swojej najlepszej kawy i poszła na górę. Była to impulsywna decyzja i nie miała pojęcia, jak zostanie przyjęta. Facet nie wyglądał ani trochę przyjaźniej niż wcześniej, ale ciepły napój przyjął i podziękował.

§§§

Nocny dyżur przebiegał spokojnie i bez sensacji. Brenna spędziła go z Jenny, która była o wiele milsza i przyjaźniej nastawiona do świata niż Deidre. Głównie grały w karty, a gdy w okolicach północy Jenny przysnęła, Brenna postanowiła zostawić ją w spokoju. Sama zrobiła obchód, potem z nudów posprzątała zaklęciem łazienki i wszystkie zakamarki. Zmieniła prześcieradła w wolnych pokojach, do zajętych, w których uporała się z tym dzienna zmiana, zajrzała tak na wszelki wypadek, ale nikt niczego nie potrzebował. Gdy nie znalazła już nic więcej do zrobienia, zaczęła czytać książkę. Dopiero gdzieś koło trzeciej w nocy nadeszło wezwanie i Brenna poszła zanieść próbki do laboratorium. W drodze powrotnej przypadkiem wpadła na Gwendolyn z oddziału dziecięcego. Surowa czarownica wyglądała na zmęczoną i zirytowaną.

– Mam już po dziurki w nosie tych dzieciaków ze smoczą ospą. Ciągle marudzą i rozdrapują strupy – żaliła się. – Wiem, że swędzi, ale co mam zrobić? Lada moment skończy mi się maść na wypryski. I co wtedy?

– Nie ma więcej w magazynku?

– W magazynku zostały co najwyżej szczury i pajęczyny, chyba że i to w międzyczasie zeszło. Słowo daję, Siobhan mogłaby wreszcie coś z tym zrobić, inaczej nawet głupie przeziębienie będziemy leczyć dobrym słowem.

– Pani dyrektor stara się, jak może. Zamówienie już poszło, czekamy na dostawę.

– Brakuje nam wszystkiego! – krzyknęła oburzona pielęgniarka. – Najważniejsze eliksiry dawno się skończyły. Ostatnio sama musiałam uwarzyć środek przeciwbólowy, a nie robiłam tego od tak dawna, że aż trzęsły mi się ręce. Pierwszą porcję na wszelki wypadek wypróbowałam na teściu. Stary już jest, wszystko mu jedno.

Brenna smutno pokiwała.

– Nigdy nie byłam dobra z eliksirów.

– Mówiłam, że ta O'Sullivan jest za młoda i zobacz, do czego doprowadziła. Ten szpital schodzi na psy.

– Radzi sobie, jak umie. Nawet ona nie wyczaruje mistrza eliksirów z powietrza – zgasiła ją Brenna, która całkiem lubiła Siobhan i nie chciała słuchać złych rzeczy na jej temat. – Trzeba czekać na dostawę, i tyle.

Obie pielęgniarki westchnęły ciężko, bo żadna z nich nie była w stanie nic na to poradzić. Chwilę później Brenna pożegnała się z koleżanką, życząc jej przyjemnego dyżuru, i ruszyła w swoją stronę. Za zakrętem zamarła jak rażona piorunem, a puste fiolki, które niosła z powrotem do dyżurki, zadrżały niebezpiecznie na metalowej tacy. Ten wielki, mroczny facet wyrósł przed nią jak widmo, a przekrwione oczy wprost płonęły w jego zmęczonej twarzy.

– Panie Snape, ależ mnie pan wystraszył! – zawołała. – Niestety, nie mam żadnych wieści o pana żonie – dodała obronnie, bo słyszała, że wypytuje o to wszystkich przy każdej okazji.

Pewnie była to kolejna plotka, bo tylko machnął ręką i skupił się na czymś zupełnie innym.

– Brakuje wam leków? – zapytał, zdradzając, że podsłuchał wcześniejszą rozmowę.

– No... Tak.

– Nie macie własnego mistrza eliksirów?

– Niestety, poprzedni odszedł na emeryturę trzy miesiące temu i od tamtej pory żaden się nie trafił. To mały szpital na prowincji, trudno się dziwić, że nie ma chętnych.

– Jak sobie radzicie?

– W Róży Południa, to takie magiczne miasteczko zaraz obok…

– Wiem.

– Tam rezyduje dobry alchemik, ale zaopatruje kilka okolicznych lecznic, dlatego czasami musimy długo czekać na swoją kolej – wyjaśniła cierpliwie Brenna, bo była z natury gadatliwa, a mężczyzna wydawał się szczerze zainteresowany. A kto jak kto, ale ten facet, w jego sytuacji, zdecydowanie potrzebował dystrakcji i towarzystwa.

– Ale macie tu pracownię?

– Oczywiście, jak w każdym szpitalu.

– Dobrze – rzucił w zamyśleniu. – Proszę mnie tam zaprowadzić.

– Słucham?! – wykrzyknęła zadziwiona tym stanowczym poleceniem Brenna. – A niby z jakiej racji?

– Jestem dyplomowanym mistrzem eliksirów, pracuję w Świętym Mungu. Jeżeli dostarczy mi pani listę, uzupełnię najpilniejsze braki.

Brenna patrzyła na niego i raz po raz mrugała, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy.

– Ale jak to? Przecież nie mogę pana tak po prostu tam wpuścić! A kwestia wynagrodzenia?

– Nie dbam o wynagrodzenie! – zirytował się. – Proszę mi dać coś do zrobienia. Nie zniosę tej bezczynności. I czekania.

Pielęgniarka przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Temu ponuremu mężczyźnie, który od dwóch dni krążył po korytarzach i straszył wszystkich, jak leci. Pomyślała o sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł: o ślicznej kobiecie, którą przyprowadził i która najprawdopodobniej nie przeżyje kolejnej doby. I o dziecku, które również znajdowało się w ciężkim stanie. Na jego miejscu pewnie również marzyłaby o tym, aby zająć czymś myśli i ręce. Niestety, o tej porze w szpitalu nie było dyrektorki ani żadnego ważnego pracownika administracji, który mógłby podjąć za nią decyzję. Musiała zaufać własnemu osądowi.

– Proszę – powiedział zaskakująco łagodnie. – Muszę coś robić.

– No dobrze. Ale jeżeli nie jest pan tym, za kogo się podaje, oboje będziemy mieć kłopoty.

– Rano można rozesłać sowy i sprawdzić moje referencje. Wystarczy napisać do Towarzystwa Eliksirycznego.

– Przekażę to pani dyrektor. Proszę za mną.

Brenna zaprowadziła go na sam dół, do lochów, w których Snape od razu poczuł się swojsko. Otworzyła masywne drzwi, odstawiła tacę z czystymi fiolkami na bok i zaprezentowała mu szpitalne laboratorium. Severus wyprostował się na całą wysokość i wmaszerował do środka pewnym krokiem, jakby pracownia należała do niego. Rozejrzał się, oceniając sprzęty. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądało to imponująco, ale nie było też aż tak bardzo źle. Pod ścianą w schludnym rządku stały kociołki, a na środku jeszcze dwa, znacznie większe i solidniejsze. Naprzeciwko ustawiono regały z fiolkami, buteleczkami i całym tym szklanym instrumentarium oraz podręcznymi składnikami, które nie wymagały specjalnych warunków przechowywania. Pod oknem umieszczono wielki dębowy stół z niezbędnymi narzędziami do krojenia, siekania i rozgniatania.

– Z boku jest jeszcze magazynek – poinformowała go Brenna. – Podejrzewam, że część preparatów nadaje się wyłącznie do wyrzucenia, ale reszta powinna być w porządku. Zioła możemy sprowadzić z wioski, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, ale większe zamówienia na droższe składniki muszą przejść przez administrację.

– Wiem, jak to działa. Dziękuję. – Otworzył boczne drzwi, zerknął do środka i skrzywił się. – Cóż, mogło być gorzej. Myślę, że zdołam coś z tego wyprodukować. Czego panie potrzebują?

Brenna zamyśliła się, stukając palcem w brodę.

– W zasadzie… wszystkiego. Mazidło na smoczą ospę i eliksir pieprzowy są na wykończeniu, podobnie jak podstawowe środki przeciwbólowe. Eliksir Bezsennego Snu mógłby się przydać. I Szkiele-Wzro.

Severus znalazł na stole zabłąkany skrawek pergaminu i skrupulatnie wszystko zanotował.

– Zobaczę, co da się zrobić z tego, co tu mamy. Zostawiłem też w hotelu kufer z własnymi zapasami, powinny się nadać.

Zdjął wierzchnią szatę, która wyglądała raczej mugolsko, i rzucił byle jak na stół. Podwinął wysoko rękawy, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę i zaczął oglądać sponiewierane szpitalne kociołki.

– Może potrzebuje pan pomocy? – zaoferowała odruchowo Brenna. Nagle zrobiło jej się głupio, że zostawia go samego z tym bałaganem, doskonale wiedząc, że Siobhan nie zapłaci mu ani grosza. Poczuła, że wykorzystuje w ten sposób jego trudne położenie.

– Później, gdy zajmę się inwentaryzacją składziku. Trzeba będzie sporządzić nowy rejestr stanu posiadania i listę produktów do zamówienia. Wolałbym nie robić tego sam, a już na pewno nie bez nadzoru – powiedział, po raz kolejny udowadniając, że świetnie zna obowiązujące przepisy.

Kucnął przy największym kociołku, osmolonym i nieco powyginanym z jednej strony. Oglądał go uważnie, obmacując szczupłymi palcami i opukując różdżką. Stuk, puk, puk – wybijał delikatny rytm i z każdym uderzeniem kocioł stawał się jaśniejszy i gładszy, aż w końcu niemal zalśnił czystością. Zupełnie nie przypominał starego grata jeszcze sprzed chwili.

– Ojej! – wyrwało się Brennie. – Wygląda jak nowy!

Snape wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się za następny.

– Obawiam się jednak, że sprzęty nie są w najlepszym stanie – usprawiedliwiała się Brenna. – Poprzedni mistrz ciągle na nie narzekał. Na pewno nie mogą się równać z tymi z Munga.

– To nie ma znaczenia – przerwał jej Snape. – Jeżeli ktoś zna się na swojej robocie, wystarczy garnek i drewniana łyżka. Zły stan sprzętów to żadne usprawiedliwienie dla dyletanctwa.

Kolejny kociołek zyskał drugie życie, jednak dwa następne Snape zdjął z paleniska i odstawił pod drzwi. Otrzepał ręce i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. Wyglądał na całkiem usatysfakcjonowanego.

– Proszę przyjść rano. Pierwsza partia będzie gotowa.

– Chyba nie zamierza pan tu siedzieć całą noc?

W zasadzie nie musiał odpowiadać. Wystarczyło, że Brenna na niego spojrzała i wszystko zrozumiała. Skinęła głową,

– Gdyby jednak coś działo się z… z moją żoną – zaczął cicho i urwał.

– Natychmiast pana powiadomię.

– Dziękuję.

§§§

– Co zrobiłaś?!

Siobhan O'Sullivan omal nie spaliła Brenny wzrokiem. Pielęgniarka była zmęczona po nocnym dyżurze i dawno powinna pójść do domu, jednak postanowiła poczekać na przełożoną, aby osobiście opowiedzieć jej o wszystkim.

– Wpuściłaś obcego faceta do naszej pracowni?

– Nie wiedziałam, co robić – wyjaśniała Brenna, tłumiąc ziewanie. – Wyglądał na zdesperowanego, więc uznałam... Pomyślałam: „Co mi szkodzi, niech się czymś zajmie". Przecież robi to samo zawodowo. Pani na pewno domyśliła się już, kim oni są, prawda? Jak chyba wszyscy wokół. A kiedy jeszcze powiedział o tych eliksirach...

– Tak, wiem. I bardzo mi zależy, żeby to się nie rozniosło.

– Ależ oczywiście. – Brenna wyglądała na oburzoną samą sugestią, że mogłaby się wygadać. Nie dałaby za to knuta za Deidre, Fanny i Jennę.

– No dobrze. – Siobhan w zamyśleniu bawiła się piórem. – Zaraz się tym zajmę. Idź do domu i odpocznij. Postąpiłaś słusznie.

Dyrektorka odprowadziła ją do drzwi gabinetu i również wyszła. Zeszła na dół, do pracowni eliksirów, żeby zmierzyć się z mistrzem. Już w korytarzu usłyszała, że praca tam aż wrze. Wraz z echem niosły się stuki, klekoty i posykiwania kociołków. Siobhan szarpnęła za klamkę i zdążyła nawet zrobić jeden krok przez próg, ale w tym momencie dotarło do niej, co się tam dzieje, i szybko się cofnęła.

W pracowni rozszalało się najprawdziwsze pandemonium. Było tam gorąco jak w piekle, a przez kłęby pary ledwo dawało się cokolwiek dostrzec. Wszystkie sprawne kociołki buzowały radośnie, wyrzucając z siebie kłęby kolorowych dymów i iskier. Nad nimi unosiły się wielkie chochle i mieszadła, które od czasu do czasu same zanurzały się w preparatach, aby wykonać przepisowe sesje mieszania. Ale nie tylko one wirowały w powietrzu, o nie. Wszędzie wokół fruwały nieprzeliczone stada fiolek, buteleczek, słoiczków i deseczek z poszatkowanym składnikami. Wszystko to tańczyło w powietrzu (które było już zbyt gęste i wilgotne, aby dało się nim swobodnie oddychać), przelatując od szafki do stołu i od stołu nad paleniska, i wrzucając półprodukty do konkretnych eliksirów. Panna O'Sullivan miała w życiu do czynienia z kilkoma mistrzami eliksirów, lecz nigdy nie widziała czegoś podobnego. Bardziej niż szanowaną wytwórnię leków przypominało to gabinet szalonego alchemika.

A całym tym koncertem dyrygował oczywiście, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie i nie kontrolując niewyobrażalnego chaosu, stojący przy wielkim stole Severus Snape, który spokojnie dziubdział kolejne składniki.

– Co tu się wyrabia, na bogów?! – krzyknęła zszokowana dyrektorka.

Pochłonięty tym, co właśnie robił, Snape zareagował z opóźnieniem, odwracając się i mierząc ją chłodnym spojrzeniem. Od niechcenia machnął różdżką i cały ten cyrk natychmiast stanął w miejscu. Kolejnym zaklęciem pozbył się całej pary. Siobhan wreszcie mogła mu się przejrzeć, a wyglądał potwornie. Stał przed nią spocony, w rozchełstanej koszuli, z podkrążonymi oczami i spuszonymi pod wpływem wilgoci włosami, sterczącymi na wszystkie strony.

– Och, panna O'Sullivan. Czym mogę służyć?

– Najlepiej odpowiedzią, co pan robi w mojej pracowni?

– Nie chciałbym obrażać pani inteligencji. Chyba widać.

Podszedł do najbliższego kociołka i obejrzał zawartość. Powąchał, zamieszał po raz ostatni i spróbował. Widocznie testy wypadły zadowalająco, bo za moment wypełnił eliksirem jedną z butelek.

Siobhan zamurowało na dobrą minutę.

– Zapraszam do gabinetu – wykrztusiła w końcu.

§§§

Zanim Severus tam dotarł, zdążył się nieco ogarnąć i ponownie narzucić na siebie mugolski substytut szaty. Gdy siadał naprzeciwko Siobhan w swojej firmowej czerni, znów wyglądał imponująco, a w jego oczach czaiła się podejrzliwość.

– Czy chodzi o moją żonę? – zapytał od razu.

Dyrektorka najpierw pokręciła głową, a dopiero potem wybuchła:

– Zagrajmy w otwarte karty, profesorze Snape. Oboje dobrze wiemy, że ta kobieta nie jest pańską żoną. Wiem, co to za jedna i kto jest jej mężem, a nawet gdybym nie wiedziała, na pewno zwróciłabym uwagę na fakt, że nie nosi pan obrączki, a ona tak. Mógł się pan nieco bardziej postarać. Postanowiłam jednak milczeć, bo ostatecznie to nie moja sprawa. W szpitalu zajmujemy się ratowaniem życia, nie plotkami, a Helga jedna wie, że ten przypadek sporo nas wszystkich kosztował. Milczałam, gdy kłamał pan przy rejestracji i straszył mi pan personel, bo w stresie mówi się różne rzeczy. Ja to rozumiem, zapewne lepiej niż pan. Nie zareagowałam również, kiedy zwalił mi pan na oddział pół Świętego Munga i mnóstwo szemranych ekspertów, którzy sprawiali wrażenie świeżo wypuszczonych z zakładu dla obłąkanych. Jednak tym razem przekroczył pan granicę. To mój szpital. MÓJ, nie pański.

– A pani zawsze miała problemy z pewnością siebie i źle znosiła stresowe sytuacje, czyż nie, panno O'Sullivan? I marnowała pani mnóstwo energii, próbując ten fakt ukryć – rzucił bezczelnie Snape, świdrując ją bezdennymi oczami.

– Pan... Nie sądziłam, że pan pamięta.

– Pamiętam wszystkich swoich uczniów, panno O'Sullivan. Czasami wolałbym wprawdzie zapomnieć, ale cóż na to poradzę? Przekleństwo doskonałej pamięci.

– Uczył mnie pan w ostatniej klasie.

– Mój pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie, owszem. Jeżeli ma to jakiekolwiek znaczenie, sam nie przyjąłbym pani na owutemy, ale musiałem pracować na tym, co dostałem w spadku po poprzedniku. Widać skutki.

Tylko Severus Snape mógłby w obliczu wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się w lecznicy Świętej Conainne, tak siedzieć sobie z zadartym do sufitu haczykowatym nosem i najspokojniej w świecie obrażać jego dyrektorkę, przypominając, że była jego uczennicą, w dodatku słabą i nigdy wiele się po niej nie spodziewał. Ten facet wiedział absolutnie wszystko o dręczeniu, poniewieraniu i wykorzystywaniu pozycji.

Siobhan nie była już jednak małą dziewczynką. Była kobietą na stanowisku, do cholery! Co z tego, że źle płatnym i niezbyt prestiżowym. Wiedziała, jak wykonywać swoją robotę, i była w tym świetna. Nadludzkim wysiłkiem woli zachowała kamienny wyraz twarzy.

– Kto panu pozwolił szarogęsić się w moim szpitalu?

– Co to za szpital, w którym brakuje podstawowych leków? – skontrował jedwabistym głosem. – Osobiście uznaję to za dość poważny problem, skoro w każdej chwili mogą okazać się potrzebne.

– To nie pańska sprawa.

– A jednak. Jeżeli moje nazwisko nie jest pani obce, panno O'Sullivan...

– Niestety.

– ...to zapewne wie pani również, czym się obecnie zajmuję. Bo tak się składa, że eliksiry to moja specjalność, o czym sama może pani zaświadczyć.

– To nie ma nic do rzeczy.

– Ach tak?

Snape ruchem prestidigitatora sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął stamtąd cztery fiolki – cztery próbki eliksirów, z którymi zdołał się uporać w te kilka nocnych godzin. Ustawił je w rządku na biurku dyrektorki i czekał na efekt.

Nie przeliczył się.

Siobhan O'Sullivan ewidentnie miała mu do powiedzenia jeszcze wiele ostrych słów (sporą część po starej znajomości), ale nagle zmieniła zdanie. Zamilkła z rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia oczami i ostrożnie sięgnęła po pierwszą próbkę. Nie były to imponujące eliksiry. Zupełnie zwyczajne, nic bardziej ambitnego nie zdążyłby uwarzyć w tak krótkim czasie. Leżał przed nią eliksir pieprzowy, prosty eliksir nasenny i dwa przeciwbólowe. Nie chodziło jednak o rodzaj, ale o coś zupełnie innego. Siobhan zarządzała niewielkim szpitalikiem i rzadko miała do czynienia z artystami w swoim fachu – tacy woleli karierę w wielkim świecie. Pracujący dla skromnej lecznicy mistrzowie eliksirów nigdy nie należeli do pierwszej ligi, więc nigdy dotąd nie widziała czegoś takiego. Eliksiry Snape'a były pod każdym względem doskonałe. Jeżeli jakiś środek miał mieć kolor szmaragdowy, to naprawdę miał właśnie taki. Nie zielony, nie trawisty, nie seledynowy, ale szmaragdowy jak szaliki w Domu Slytherina. Jeżeli inny miał być przejrzysty, nie był zwyczajnie przezroczysty czy (jak często się zdarzało) lekko mętny. Lśnił jak kryształ w letnim słońcu wpadającym przez otwarte okno gabinetu. Dyrektorce zwyczajnie zabrakło słów.

– P-profesorze Snape – wyjąkała niepewnie po długiej chwili milczenia.

– Mogę zrobić każdą ilość.

– Ale... Ale ta jakość!

– Przyznaję, byłem zmęczony – rzucił obronnie, naturalnie błędnie odczytując jej słowa. – Kolejne partie będą lepsze.

– Lepsze? Szczerze wątpię, aby to było możliwe. Przecież te są absolutnie bez skazy.

Mile połechtany Severus wreszcie nieco się rozluźnił, ale i tak nie darował sobie zgryźliwej odpowiedzi:

– Być może dla niewprawnego oka.

– To preparaty z najwyższej półki – ciągnęła dyrektorka nieco rozedrganym głosem. – Nasz budżet nie pozwala na... Zwykle zadowalamy się przeciętnymi czy chociaż poprawnie wykonanymi eliksirami, są znacznie tańsze.

– Uzupełnię zapasy – zadeklarował mistrz eliksirów. – Uwarzę wszystko, czego sobie pani zażyczy. Potrzebuję tylko listy. I składników.

– Nie zapłacę panu, profesorze. Nie mam na to środków.

– Mówiłem już tamtej pielęgniarce, że nie chcę pieniędzy.

– Dlaczego miałby pan poświęcać swój czas za darmo?

– Nie zrobię tego za darmo, panno O'Sullivan – zastrzegł, uśmiechając się jednym kącikiem ust. – W zamian oczekuję zachowania status quo. Nie będzie więcej dyskusji o mężach ani zastanawiania się, który jest... właściwy. Ja odpowiadam za Yen i tylko ja będę podejmować decyzje związane ze stanem jej zdrowia. Włącznie z tą ostateczną. Czy rozumie pani, co mam na myśli?

– Niestety, nie bardzo.

Snape ponownie sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i zaprezentował jeszcze jedną fiolkę. Jeżeli wcześniej Siobhan była zdumiona, teraz nie zdołała powstrzymać zszokowanego okrzyku.

– Zauważyłem, że tego eliksiru nie ma na stanie. Szczęśliwie znajdował się w moich prywatnych zasobach.

– Światłość Wiekuista – szepnęła dyrektorka pobladłymi ustami.

Severus podał jej fiolkę, której z nerwów omal nie upuściła. Eliksir przypominał płynne złoto, delikatnie przeświecał przez palce i roztaczał wokół aurę nadnaturalnego ciepła.

– Jak rozumiem, zna pan ryzyko?

Snape stał się nagle ponury i poważny.

– Minęły już trzy dni, nie mam złudzeń. Jeżeli dojdzie do najgorszego...

– Obawiam się, że nie jest to do końca zgodne z prawem. Kobieta jest nieprzytomna i taką decyzję w jej imieniu może podjąć wyłącznie członek najbliższej rodziny. Mąż powinien niezwłocznie zostać powiadomiony o jej stanie.

Musiała zachować się uczciwie, ale to nie spodobało się mistrzowi eliksirów. Zerwał się z miejsca i rozpoczął niespokojny spacer po jej gabinecie.

– Ja jestem za nią odpowiedzialny i to ja będę decydować!

– Proszę na mnie nie krzyczeć. Nie zamierzam dla pana łamać zasad, które już i tak nagięłam. Przypominam, że gdybym pana nie znała, mogłabym wyciągnąć z tej sytuacji zupełnie inne wnioski. Zjawił się pan w szpitalu z obcą, nieprzytomną kobietą. Mógł pan ją równie dobrze porwać i pobić.

– Czy pani coś insynuuje, panno O'Sullivan?

– Nie, ale przypominam, że nie ma nikogo, kto zaświadczyłby, że mówi pan prawdę. W każdym innym szpitalu ktoś na pewno zapytałby, dlaczego całe jej ciało jest pokryte zamaskowanymi bliznami i...

– Nie interesuje mnie to.

– A powinno! Nie przekupi mnie pan eliksirami, profesorze. Prawo mówi co innego.

– Nie dbam o prawo! – ryknął Snape, a zaraz potem przywołał się do porządku. Krzykiem nic by nie zyskał. – Nie próbuję również nikogo przekupić ani nie żądam przysługi. Proszę o zrozumienie – powiedział znacznie spokojniej. – On tego nie zrobi. Wystraszy się Światłości i będzie czekać w nieskończoność, aż...

– Mimo wszystko, profesorze, to jest jej mąż. A ja chciałabym dalej móc spoglądać sobie w twarz w lustrze, dlatego proszę nie wymuszać na nie czegoś, co uważam za moralnie naganne.

Sądziła, że będzie się upierał albo spróbuje nią manipulować, jednak mistrz eliksirów niespodziewanie przyjął jej argumenty. Ale to nie oznaczało, że ustąpił.

– Przepraszam, muszę wracać do pracowni – oświadczył tak, jakby wszystko zostało już dogadane i oficjalnie ustalone. – Zostawiam eliksir. – Wskazał wymownie Światłość Wiekuistą. – Gdy nadejdzie pora, proszę zrobić to, co uważa pani za słuszne – zgrabnie wykorzystał jej słowa przeciwko niej.

I wyszedł.

Siobhan została sama ze złotym eliksirem w dłoni i niespokojną gonitwą myśli w głowie.

§§§

Resztę dnia, pomijając krótkie wizyty w sali 207, Severus spędził w pracowni. Po powrocie z gabinetu O'Sullivan odkrył, że dostarczono mu świeże zioła, więc wreszcie mógł popuścić wodze fantazji. Trzaskał eliksir za eliksirem w takim tempie, że oszołomione pielęgniarki nie nadążały z ich wynoszeniem. Około południa jakaś Fanny, Jenny czy inna Hannah (zapewne podpuszczona wcześniej przez Brennę lub Siobhan) przyniosła mu kubek kawy i kanapki. W porze obiadu dostał drugą porcję. Nie zareagował, ale nie przeprowadził również testów toksykologicznych, co można było uznać za akceptację podarunku. Eliksiry na katar, alergię, zapalenie ucha produkował praktycznie bez udziału mózgu. Dopiero przy maściach na smoczą ospę i groszopryszczkę poniósł go epicki rozmach. Gdy wręczał kolejnej Fanny, Jenny czy Hannah stos słoików, poradził łaskawie, żeby nadmiar sprzedały lub wykorzystały na wymianę z innym szpitalem. Wieczorem nadeszła kolejna, już poważniejsza dostawa z wioski i mógł wreszcie zabrać się za bardziej skomplikowane preparaty. Te wymagały już więcej czasu, ale również więcej skupienia. Bardzo dobrze, bo mógł się jeszcze skuteczniej odciąć od rzeczywistości.

Jedyną dobrą wiadomością w sprawie Yen był brak wiadomości. Jej stan się nie poprawiał, ale też nie pogarszał.

Wieczorem powróciła Brenna, znowu miała nocną zmianę. Pod pretekstem odbioru kolejnej partii lekarstw podrzuciła mu herbatę i solidny kawał ciasta z owocami. Severus tradycyjnie udawał, że tego nie widzi. Czarownica długo zwlekała z odejściem, starannie ustawiając na tacy fiolki z cenną zawartością i notując coś w notesie. Tak naprawdę obserwowała go czujnie, szukała jakichś… niepokojących symptomów. Profesor Snape wydawał się jednak bez reszty zajęty kociołkami. Dopiero po kilku minutach podchwycił jej spojrzenie.

– Czy coś się nie zgadza? Może są jakieś nowe zamówienia?

Pokręciła głową i już miała wyjść, gdy zmieniła zdanie.

– Pańska babka była niezwykłą kobietą – rzuciła.

Zaskoczyła go. Wyłonił się spośród kolorowej mgły z niemądrą miną.

– Nigdy nie zapominam twarzy, nawet jeżeli była jeszcze bardzo mała, gdy widziałam ją ostatni raz. – Uśmiechnęła się Brenna. – Pan jest z Flaithów. Pańska babka hodowała najlepsze pokrzywy w całej okolicy. Wszystkie dziewczęta ze wsi marzyły, żeby się do nich dobrać. Był wtedy modny taki eliksir…

– Liczko – odgadł Snape.

– Tak, to oczywiste, że pan wie, profesorze. Sprawdzony środek na urodę. Większość mikstur, które sporządzałam za szczenięcych czasów, składała się ze zdobyczy z ogródka pańskiej babki. Chyba nie miała nic przeciwko temu, choć do dzisiaj chodzą słuchy, że zamieniła Rosamundę z Róży Południa w żabę. Ale nikt w to nie wierzy, przecież od dawna nie robi się takich rzeczy.

– Zastanawiające, że babka faktycznie miała imponującą hodowlę ropuch – odpowiedział w przypływie humoru.

– Było mi przykro, kiedy umarła.

– Czyżby z powodu ogródka?

– Och, wtedy miałam już własny.

Brenna uniosła tacę, Severus zbliżył się i postawił na niej jeszcze dwie buteleczki. Potem skrzyżował obronnie ramiona na piersi, patrząc w bok.

– Zatem wszyscy już wiedzą – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

– Nie wszyscy, ale… Ludzie mają dzieci, profesorze. W zasadzie to pana rozpoznali szybciej niż ją. Radzę na przykład nie drażnić Gwendolyn. Nie przyjął pan jej córki do klasy owutemów, bo na sumach dostała zaledwie Powyżej Oczekiwań. Omal nie przekreślił pan jej kariery, bo planowała zdawać do Akademii Uzdrowicieli. Na szczęście jest równie uparta jak jej matka, więc tak długo wnioskowała o dodatkowy egzamin wstępny, aż wreszcie się zgodzili. Radzi sobie świetnie, ale Gwendolyn ma żal.

– Postaram się nie wchodzić jej w drogę – obiecał Severus, który wydawał się rozbawiony plotkarskim zwrotem w rozmowie. Przypomniał mu lepiej niż cokolwiek innego, gdzie właściwie się znalazł. Pamiętał, że różne ciekawskie stare wiedźmy zbierały się zawsze w kuchni jego babki.

– Och, na pewno jej pan nie spotka. Pracuje na oddziale dziecięcym – odpowiedziała bystro Brenna i to zdecydowanie był przytyk.

Więc to też zauważyli. Wszyscy go obserwowali, wszyscy plotkowali. Babka Flaith zapewne nie została wywołana do tablicy bez powodu. Czyżby ta złodziejka pokrzyw chciała mu zasugerować, że staruszka byłaby rozczarowana jego postawą? Pewnie tak. To było małe, konserwatywne miasteczko, w którym wszyscy mieli doskonale wyrobione poglądy na to, co wypada, a czego nie. Uwodzenie cudzych żon i porzucanie dzieci nie mieściło się w tym systemie wartości. Trudno, będą musieli to jakoś przełknąć. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zaczną z tego powodu gorzej traktować Yen. Takie rzeczy już się zdarzały.

Postanowił to sprawdzić i znowu wybrał się na górę.

Bez zmian. Lekarze nie patrzyli mu w oczy, pielęgniarki również. Yenlla leżała na łóżku woskowo blada i nieruchoma. Coraz bardziej przypominała kukłę albo marmurowy posąg na nagrobku. Nie mógł na nią długo patrzeć, więc wrócił na dół, do tego, nad czym miał kontrolę. Do rana uporał się z całą listą od Brenny i sam musiał zgadywać kolejne przydatne eliksiry.

§§§

Następnego dnia o poranku w lecznicy Świętej Conainne pojawił się Remus Lupin. Szedł za spiętą i zdezorientowaną Fanny, która dopiero po dłuższych namowach zgodziła się zaprowadzić go do Snape'a. Severus wyszedł akurat z pracowni, pozostawiając za sobą kłęby cuchnącego lekarstwem na kaszel dymu. Spędził tam kolejną noc, a teraz najwyraźniej zamierzał się przewietrzyć, sądząc po paczce papierosów, którą ściskał w dłoni. Jeżeli zdziwił go widok Lupina, zachował to dla siebie. Mimo to intuicyjnie przyjął odpowiednią postawę, jakby był gotowy w każdej chwili sięgnąć po różdżkę.

– Severusie, zapewnij panią, że będziemy zachowywać się cywilizowanie – poprosił Remus naturalnym, opanowanym tonem. – Nie chciała mnie do ciebie zaprowadzić. Obawiała się, że pozabijamy się nawzajem.

Mistrz eliksirów wyglądał, jakby podzielał te obawy. Uspokoił jednak Fanny, po czym wcisnął jej kilka kolejnych eliksirów, aby się jej pozbyć.

– Nie zamierzam przepraszać – rzucił wojowniczo do Lupina, gdy zostali sami.

– Nie oczekuję tego.

– Kto? – zapytał od razu.

Podejrzewał, że zdradziła go O'Sullivan. Może przestraszyła się, że trwa to zbyt długo, i postanowiła w końcu wezwać Lupina. Nie uważał za prawdopodobne, żeby sam trafił na ich ślad. Nie cenił go tak wysoko.

– Pani Paddington – odpowiedział cicho Remus.

– Oczywiście.

– To nie jej wina. Trzymała się mocno, ale wziąłem ją podstępem. Zapewniłem, że nie żywię urazy i chcę jak najszybciej uwolnić Yen, żebyś mógł się z nią ożenić. Uznała, że możesz być tym zainteresowany.

Lupin mówił to lekko, ale było widać, że wiele go to kosztuje. Po prostu próbował zawczasu zapobiec nieuniknionemu atakowi szału Severusa, który z całej przemowy zrozumiał jedynie słowo „uraza".

– Szanuję twoje prawo do żądania satysfakcji – zakomunikował, jakby urwał się z zupełnie innej opowieści. – Możemy wyjść na zewnątrz i wyrównać rachunki.

– Za bardzo wszedłeś w rolę, Severusie. Nie będę z tobą walczyć.

– Więc czego chcesz?

Remus sprawiał wrażenie, że sam do końca nie wie. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, szukając natchnienia, po czym usiadł na wolnym krześle pod ścianą naprzeciwko pracowni mistrza eliksirów.

– Nie wiem, jak to robisz, że wzbudzasz tak czułe uczucia wśród pielęgniarek. To muszą być jakieś bardzo zaawansowane czary. Pani Paddington kilka razy upewniała się co do moich pokojowych zamiarów, zanim zgodziła się cokolwiek powiedzieć, a ta miła pani tutaj… Wydawała się szczerze zatroskana twoim losem. Jak ty to robisz?

Snape nie zwracał na niego uwagi, miętoląc w dłoniach paczkę papierosów. Lupin nadal się rozglądał, Severus czuł na sobie jego szacujące spojrzenie, które następnie przeniosło się na uchylone drzwi pracowni. Niewątpliwie zauważył, co znajduje się w środku. Mistrzowi eliksirów wydawało się, że Remus zaśmiał się krótko, ale zaraz potem przypomniał sobie o powadze sytuacji.

– Zawsze umiesz się odnaleźć, trzeba ci to przyznać. – Pokiwał do siebie głową. – Kiedy ostatnio spałeś?

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Zdrzemnąłem się w nocy. Dostawili dla mnie rozkładany fotel w…

Lupin zaśmiał się głośniej i cokolwiek upiornie.

– Jesteś człowiekiem, który nie zna umiaru, Severusie. Kiedy odchodzisz, nie oglądasz się wstecz. Gdy zmieniasz zdanie, jesteś skłonny warować jak pies na podłodze przy jej łóżku i nie przejmować się faktem, że zatroskane pielęgniarki z dobroci serca dokarmiają cię jak zbłąkanego kota. Twoje życie byłoby znacznie prostsze, gdybyś przyswoił sobie ideę złotego środka.

– Cieszę się, że humor ci dopisuje, Lupin, biorąc pod uwagę, że twoja żona najpierw od ciebie uciekła, a teraz umiera – wysyczał wściekły Snape, który miał w sobie zbyt mało empatii, aby wyczuć, co kryje się za osobliwym zachowaniem rozmówcy. – Wydajesz się całkiem pogodzony z całą sytuacją, zupełnie jakbyś…

Snape urwał, gdy zrozumienie uderzyło go jak obuchem w łeb. Remus uśmiechnął się gorzko, Severus ponownie przyjął postawę obronną.

– Wiedziałeś.

Remus stracił nieco pewności siebie i tym razem nie zniósł jego spojrzenia. Oparł się wygodnie o zagłówek krzesła, patrząc w górę.

– Od jak dawna? – naciskał Snape.

– W głębi serca zapewne od samego początku, ale długo się łudziłem. Ufałem jej i chciałem wierzyć, gdy zapewniała mnie, że nie mam się o co martwić.

– Była aktorką. Potrafiła znakomicie kłamać.

Lupin drgnął, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Severus, mówiąc o Yen, w naturalny sposób przeszedł na czas przeszły. Postanowił jednak nie odnosić się do tego w żaden sposób i spokojnie kontynuował:

– Podejrzewałem ją, ale mimo to cieszyłem się, że zawsze ostatecznie wybierała mnie. Właściwie czułem z tego powodu satysfakcję. Widziałem, jak się miotasz. Wiedziałem, co chcesz zrobić, i z radością obserwowałem, gdy nic z tego nie wychodziło. Później powiedziała mi o dziecku i naiwnie pomyślałem, że to wreszcie koniec. A parę dni temu wróciłem do domu i znalazłem jej list. Był naprawdę okrutny.

– Wiem, jakiś czas temu otrzymałem taki sam.

Severus westchnął z rezygnacją i oparł się o ścianę. Remus dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, jak źle wygląda – z opuchniętymi, czerwonymi oczami przypominał demonicznego królika.

– To niesprawiedliwe! – wybuchł Lupin, który do tej pory trzymał się nieźle. – Kochałem ją bardziej od ciebie. Bez tej wiecznej niepewności, bez toksycznych uczuć. Ale wystarczyło, że tylko pojawiłeś się na horyzoncie, i wszystko trafił szlag! Nie rozumiem tego.

Po tych słowach zapadła długa cisza, której żaden z nich nie potrafił przerwać. Znajdowali się naprzeciwko siebie, po dwóch stronach korytarza – dwaj mężowie, były i obecny – i nie potrafili spojrzeć sobie w oczy.

– Czego chcesz, Lupin? – powtórzył swoje pytanie Snape zmęczonym głosem, a Remus odpowiedział bez wahania:

– Być na twoim miejscu.

– To bardzo złe miejsce.

– Lepsze niż moje.

– Nie sądzę.

Nieoczekiwanie Severus osunął się po ścianie i ciężko usiadł na podłodze, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

– Zabiłem ją, Lupin. Mógłbyś żyć z taką świadomością?

– Yen nadal żyje.

– Ledwo. I nie wyjdzie z tego. To moja wina. Robiłem w życiu straszne rzeczy i nigdy za to nie odpokutowałem.

– Siedziałeś w Azkabanie.

– Karma tak nie działa.

– Nigdy nie sądziłem, że jesteś religijnym człowiekiem.

– Bo nie jestem, ale wierzę w równą wymianę. Dostałem rachunek.

Remus nigdy nie pomyślałby, że to on w podobnych okolicznościach będzie pocieszał Snape'a. Wydawało się to wręcz groteskowe. Mistrz eliksirów kulił się na podłodze z obłędem w oczach, jakby trawiła go tajemnicza gorączka. Lupin pochylił się ku niemu na krześle.

– To było dawno temu. Spłaciłeś swój dług.

– Nie, to nie wystarczy. Krzywdziłem kobiety i dzieci, wtedy nie miało to znaczenia. Takie rzeczy nie przechodzą bez echa. Przez lata nie miałem jednak niczego, co można by mi zabrać w ramach kary. I nikogo. Teraz ona zapłaci za wszystko.

– Nonsens!

Severus wreszcie się ocknął i spojrzał na niego przytomniej. Uświadomił sobie, że powiedział za dużo. Dało się to łatwo poznać, gdy wyraz bólu i oszołomienia na jego twarzy przykryła zimna, drwiąca maska.

– Teraz też czujesz satysfakcje, Lupin? Naciesz oczy.

– Nie, już nie, chociaż cieszę się, że wreszcie coś do ciebie dotarło.

– Na Salazara, Lupin! Jesteś jeszcze gorszym mężem niż ja. Nie powinieneś przyjmować tego tak spokojnie, powinieneś być wściekły.

– Byłem – przyznał. – Potem miałem dość czasu, aby przemyśleć wiele spraw. Yen nigdy nie była moja. Nie powinienem po nią sięgać, ale też nie zrobiłbym tego, gdybyś nie stworzył mi okazji. Obaj popełniliśmy błędy, ale twój okazał się znacznie gorszy. Pewnie do tej pory zdążyłeś już sobie to uświadomić.

– Być może… Tak.

– I tak skończyliśmy tu obaj. Nadal przy jej boku. Ironia losu.

– Na pewno byłaby zachwycona. Może na tyle, żeby napisać kolejny musical, kto wie.

Remus pogrążył się w filozoficznym milczeniu, które Severus wykorzystał na pozbieranie się z podłogi. Obsesyjnie wygładzał na sobie niezbyt czyste ubranie i gmerał w poszukiwaniu odrzuconych gdzieś na bok papierosów. Odkrył, że przez przypadek na nich usiadł, ale nadal nadawały się do użytku.

– Jaka ona jest? – zapytał po chwili Remus dziwnie nieobecnym tonem.

Mistrz eliksirów uznał to za dziwne pytanie.

– Nieprzytomna. Sądziłem, że już wiesz.

– Nie chodzi mi o Yen, tylko… O dziewczynkę.

Zmiana była natychmiastowa. Severus, który z trudem odzyskał panowanie nad sobą, zapłonął niezrozumiałym gniewem.

– Nie wiem i nie interesuje mnie to.

– Nie widziałeś jej?

– Nie.

– Jak to? Dlaczego?

– Jeżeli to coś zabiło Yen, nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego.

– To nie jest _coś_ , Severusie. To malutka dziewczynka, która, z tego, co zrozumiałem, jest w równie ciężkim stanie jak jej matka.

Snape odwrócił się ku niemu z ogniem w oczach i tak mściwym wyrazem twarzy, że Remus niemal usłyszał formułującą się w jego myślach odpowiedź: „I dobrze jej tak!". W ostatniej chwili mistrz eliksirów ugryzł się w język, choć w konsekwencji powiedział coś jeszcze gorszego:

– Jeżeli chcesz, to ją sobie weź.

– Myślałem, że… – jąkał się zdezorientowany Remus. – W liście Yen zasugerowała, że to ty jesteś…

– Parę tygodni wcześniej była gotowa przysięgać, że ty. Nie przejmowałbym się przesadnie jej słowami, mogę za to zagwarantować, że nie zgłoszę sprzeciwu. Możesz _to_ wziąć.

Siła nienawiści w jego spojrzeniu niemal odrzuciła Remusa do tyłu. Nie wierzył, że ktoś (zwłaszcza dorosły i pozornie rozsądny człowiek) jest w stanie żywić podobną niechęć do niewinnego dziecka. Poruszony Lupin zerwał się z miejsca.

– Wykradłeś Yen z bezpiecznego domu, zabrałeś z dala od przyjaciół – wyrzucał z siebie, tracąc cierpliwość. – Wiedziałeś, że jest w ciąży, nie dało się tego nie zauważyć, więc musiałeś to zaakceptować. Musiałeś jej coś obiecać. Teraz się wycofujesz? Znowu? Co się nagle zmieniło?

Remus spodziewał się, że Snape również zacznie krzyczeć, ale tak się nie stało. Wprost przeciwnie, otoczył się na powrót lodowatym murem, mówiąc cicho i zimno:

– Chciałem tylko jej. Skoro uparła się na dziecko, trudno. Musiałem ustąpić. Uznałem, że jakoś to zniosę, ale wszystko się zmieniło. Mogłem zgodzić się na Yen i dziecko, jeżeli nie miałem wyboru, ale bez niej umowa przestaje obowiązywać. Nie chcę go.

Blady Lupin obrzucił go pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Nie wierzył, że jeszcze niedawno sam go pocieszał. Snape mógł udawać przed tkliwymi pielęgniarkami tragicznego kochanka w żałobie, ale pod kolejną maską był dokładnie tym samym, złym człowiekiem.

– Pożałujesz tych słów, Severusie. Niczego się nie nauczyłeś. Absolutnie niczego!

Remus odwrócił się i ruszył w górę korytarza.

– Dokąd idziesz? – zawołał za nim Snape. Po swoim zbyt szczerym występie zaczął się obawiać, że Lupin mógłby mu zaszkodzić.

– Zobaczyć Yen, a potem jej córkę.

– Nie pozwalam! – rzucił absurdalnie.

Remus był tak wściekły, że omal nie spalił go wzrokiem. A to było zdecydowanie coś nowego.

– Nawet nie próbuj mnie powstrzymać, bo inaczej cię zdemaskuję i zakończę to żałosne przedstawienie. Wiem, że podałeś się za jej męża, a te miłe panie są na tyle delikatne i współczujące, aby udawać, że ci wierzą. Wystarczy jedno moje słowo, żeby cię stąd wyrzucić, zasłużyłeś na to. Ale będę lepszym człowiekiem. Nie przyznałem się, kim jestem, chociaż dobrze to wiedzą. Podałem się za przyjaciela i podtrzymałem twoje kłamstwo w złudnej nadziei, że pomagam ci zrobić to, co słuszne. Myliłem się.

– Nic o mnie nie wiesz – bronił się Snape po niewczasie. – Jakże mi przykro, że nie jestem kryształowym Gryfonem, który…

– Nie chcę tego słuchać. Rób, co chcesz, Severusie. Pozwolę ci zostać przy niej i udawać, że masz jakieś ludzkie uczucia. I oby Yen nigdy się nie dowiedziała, że znowu ją oszukałeś. To by ją naprawdę zabiło. Żegnam.

§§§

Resztę dnia Snape spędził ukrywając się w pracowni i ponownie rozpalając ogień pod wszystkimi eliksirami. Nie wiedział, ile ma czasu i czy Remus dotrzyma słowa. Mógłby się go pozbyć błyskawicznie, mógłby nawet wtrącić go do aresztu, jeżeli dobrze by to rozegrał. Nic jednak nie powiedział, skoro w porze obiadowej Snape ponownie dostał herbatę i porcję kanapek, które od razu evanescował. Słowa o dokarmianiu kota zabolały go bardziej, niż chciałby to przyznać. W natłoku zajęć próbował zgubić nieprzyjemną myśl o tym, że to właśnie Lupin zrobił coś, na co sam nie miał odwagi, mimo że był to jego obowiązek.

W nocy odsiadywał kolejne puste godziny przy łóżku Yen, skąd również nikt nie próbował go usunąć. Gdy już nie mógł tam dłużej wytrzymać, wyszedł i zaczął swoim zwyczajem krążyć po korytarzach. Naturalnie przez pewien czasu oszukiwał się, że wędruje bez celu. Prawie sam w to uwierzył, uparcie wmawiając sobie, że nieświadomie pobłądził. Przecież wcześniej unikał tej części szpitala jak ognia...

Noworodki leżały na niewielkiej zbiorowej sali za grubą szybą, zza której goście mogli swobodnie obserwować łóżeczka. Znajdowało się tam zaledwie dwoje dzieci, ale żadne z nich nie mogło być Yenlli – były zbyt duże i wyglądały zbyt zdrowo. Severus zaczął się rozglądać za innym pokojem, gdzie mogły leżeć te wymagające specjalnej opieki i wtedy zauważył, że nie jest na korytarzu sam. Przy wielkiej szybie stała także sąsiadka Yen z oddziału, która też już urodziła, ale zniosła to o wiele lepiej. Wpatrywała się załzawionymi oczami w jedno ze śpiących dzieci i nieświadomie gładziła szybę dłonią.

Ona wyglądała już całkiem dobrze, w przeciwieństwie do Yenlli. Severus nie uważał tego za sprawiedliwe, ale tym bardziej uznał, że musi wreszcie spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Nikt i nic nie mogło pomóc Yen, a to znaczyło, że musi w końcu podjąć jakieś wiążące decyzje. Powinien zobaczyć dziecko, oszacować szanse i rozwiązać tę sprawę raz na zawsze. Rozmowa z Lupinem boleśnie mu to uświadomiła.

Miał dobre intencje, ale nie wyszło. Dla Yen zamierzał dotrzymać słowa i spróbować zabawy w rodzinę. Bez niej nie zamierzał jednak rujnować sobie życia i użerać się z dzieckiem. Nie czuł do tego powołania, nie miał cierpliwości ani ochoty, a nie zamierzał się zmuszać. Dziecko miało dobre pochodzenie, zatem istniała spora szansa, że szybko znajdzie się rodzina zainteresowana jego przygarnięciem. Nie zamierzał stawiać żadnych warunków ani komplikować sprawy. Nawet nie musiał zrzekać się praw, których oficjalnie jeszcze nie miał. W takim wypadku możliwe, że wszystko spadnie na Lupina. Albo zaakceptuje pomysł, albo sam weźmie dziecko – wszystko jedno. Severus mógł w każdej chwili odejść całkiem wolny. Po śmierci Yen właśnie to zamierzał zrobić. Bez żalu.

Ostatni raz obrzucił noworodki pozornie obojętnym spojrzeniem, ale magicznie się nie rozmnożyły. Nadal były tylko dwa.

– Nie znajdzie jej pan tutaj – usłyszał z boku ostry, choć cichy głos.

To była Gwendolyn Connolly. Wysoka, chuda i piegowata jak indycze jajo pielęgniarka z oddziału dziecięcego, która sprawiała wyjątkowo antypatyczne wrażenie. Miała zimne, oceniające stalowoszare oczy i taki wyraz twarzy, jakby wiele rzeczy jej się nie podobało. Szczególnie Snape.

– Trzymamy ją w osobnej sali. Chce pan zobaczyć?

Ponieważ rozsądna część Severusa nadal upierała się, że znalazł się tu czystym przypadkiem, zamierzał zaprzeczyć. Gwendolyn nie dała mu szansy. Bez ostrzeżenia odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła przed siebie.

– Najwyższy czas – mruknęła pod nosem, ale tak, żeby usłyszał.

Snape odruchowo podążył za nią do magicznie wzmocnionych drzwi. Pokoik był bardzo mały i intensywnie pachniał ozonem, a powietrze aż wibrowało od magii. Na środku jaśniała ochronna kopuła, pod którą kłębiły się aktywne zaklęcia lecznicze. Sądząc po gęstej atmosferze i niezbyt przyjemnym uczuciu naelektryzowania, rzucono ich naprawdę sporo. Gwendolyn zatrzymała się przy kopule i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, gdy nadal wahał się przy drzwiach. Uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem, złośliwie. Sprowokowany mistrz eliksirów w końcu wszedł do środka.

Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł ukryte pod kopułą łóżeczko, w którym znajdowało się trzecie dziecko, najmniejsze ze wszystkich.

Ciasno owinięta becikiem dziewczynka była rzeczywiście malutka, wydawała się niewiele większa od korzenia mandragory i równie paskudna. Szaro-żółta, pomarszczona i zwyczajnie brzydka.

– To najgrzeczniejsze dziecko, jakie w życiu widziałam – pochwaliła pielęgniarka i jej surowa twarz jakby odtajała, a oczy pojaśniały. Widocznie widziała w tym zawiniątku coś więcej niż Severus. – Prawie nigdy nie płacze ani nie krzyczy. Może w jakiś sposób zdaje sobie sprawę, że mama nie przyjdzie.

Pochyliła się i ostrożnie wsunęła dłoń pod magiczną kopułę, aby coś tam poprawić.

– Dzieci lubią być dotykane – dodała, jakby się usprawiedliwiała. – Potrzebują miłości, zwłaszcza takie małe i słabe. Żadne zaklęcia tego nie zastąpią. Chce ją pan potrzymać?

Był autentycznie przerażony

– Nie, to… To znaczy… – odchrząknął. – To byłoby niebezpieczne. Naruszanie bariery zapewne nie jest wskazane.

Gwendolyn zmierzyła go kolejnym oceniającym spojrzeniem, które uderzyło jak bat.

– Zapewne – odpowiedziała, przedrzeźniając go lekko. – Zapewne tak.

Kopuła miała w sobie jakiś hipnotyczny urok albo własną grawitację, bo mimo że Severus zapobiegawczo ulokował się jak najdalej od niej, po jakimś czasie odkrył, że stoi tuż obok. Ściągała go do siebie jak magnes. Zanim się zorientował, opierał już dłonie na obramowaniu łóżeczka. Z tej odległości słyszał, jak dziewczynka oddycha szybko i ciężko, jakby jej płuca były za małe na jeden porządny oddech. Zresztą, może tak było? Jej serce biło tak mocno, że widział uderzenia pod cienką jak pergamin skórą.

– Czy jest zdrowa? – chciał wiedzieć, bo do tej pory nie słuchał wyjaśnień lekarzy, jeżeli nie dotyczyły Yen. – Czy wszystko z nią w porządku?

Gwendolyn wzruszyła ramionami, ale jej głos złagodniał.

– Wcześniaki zwykle wymagają więcej uwagi i częściej chorują w dzieciństwie. Mówi się też, że gorzej się uczą, ale to bzdury. No ale ta panienka pojawiła się na świecie wyjątkowo wcześnie, dlatego nadal... Modlimy się za nią.

– Czy nie ma żadnych... defektów?

Tym razem nie było to właściwe pytanie, bo pielęgniarka znów stała się oschła.

– To tylko dziecko, profesorze Snape. Małe i bardzo samotne. Nie rasowy hipogryf. A o szczegóły proszę pytać lekarzy.

Gdy Gwendolyn zaciągała Snape'a niemal wbrew woli do jego własnej córki, był to rodzaj testu. Znała różne typu ojców, a ten oceniła jako najgorszy z możliwych. W Świętej Conainne nie prowadzono rozbudowanego poradnictwa rodzinnego ani nie zatrudniano psychologa (nikt by do niego nie przyszedł, jeszcze sąsiedzi by się dowiedzieli). Młodzi rodzice mieli tylko Gwendolyn, która od pokoleń ustawiała ich do pionu. Może brakowało jej wyczucia, ale miała oko i instynkt. Spodziewała się, że sprowokowany Snape z oporami rzuci okiem na swoje małe brzydactwo, wystraszy się i ucieknie (tym razem już naprawdę i ostatecznie). Ale on nadal stał tam jak kołek, zaciskając dłonie na ramie łóżeczka, aż zbielały mu knykcie. Nie było to może całkowicie normalne, ale Gwendolyn nie oceniłaby tego również jako efekt zły czy niepożądany. Zawsze był lepszy niż nic.

Uśmiechnęła się, wiedząc, że mężczyzna tego nie zauważy.

– Zostawię pana z nią na moment – zdecydowała. – Chyba powinniście się lepiej poznać.

Godzinę później Snape nadal stał w tym samym miejscu niczym wmurowany w podłogę, myśląc, że w całym kosmosie nie ma takiej siły, która zmusiłaby go do oddania dziewczynki... Ani tym bardziej Yen.

Nadszedł czas na ostatnią bitwę.

§§§

Severus zapukał, po czym wszedł do okrągłego gabinetu w Hogwarcie. Dumbledore wydawał się irytująco niezdziwiony jego widokiem.

– Nie zmienił pan hasła, dyrektorze.

– Doszedłem do wniosku, że będzie lepiej, jeżeli zostawię takie, które znasz. W czym mogę ci pomoc, drogi chłopcze?

Z premedytacją zignorował fakt, że jego były mistrz eliksirów wygląda jak śmierć na chorągwi. Severus był blady jak trup (to ostatecznie nic niezwykłego), wymięty (oj, zdarzało mu się), a w jeziorach cieni pod jego oczami mogły przepaść jakieś mniejsze, słabsze i mniej odporne na urazy psychiczne jednostki ludzkie. Padł na krzesło przy biurku bez życia, a potem przymknął oczy i w zamyśleniu ścisnął nasadę nosa.

– Ma pan prawnuczkę – poinformował.

Atmosfera w gabinecie momentalnie uległa zmianie. Dumbledore klasnął w dłonie, jego oczy zajaśniały radością.

– Ach, oczywiście! Czy odnoszę słuszne wrażenie, iż to ty jesteś, że tak to ujmę, autorem owej prawnuczki?

– Co najwyżej współautorem.

– A zaginiona pani Lupin zapewne znajduje się aktualnie pod twoją opieką, czy tak?

Potwierdził.

– Oj, dzieci, dzieci! – rzucił Dumbledore z lekką przyganą, ale również szerokim uśmiechem. Z jego słów i postawy absolutnie nie wynikało, że zawraca się do czterdziestoletniego mężczyzny. – Znowu narozrabialiście! To jak jedno wielkie déjà vu. Ośmielę się przypomnieć, że już kiedyś w środku nocy przyprowadzono do mnie dwoje młodych ludzi, którzy nieco zbłądzili...

– Wtedy pan uciekł.

– Teraz tu jestem i podtrzymuję twierdzenie, że wszystko da się naprawić.

– Ach, ten legendarny optymizm.

– Nie bez ofiar w ludziach naturalnie, ale... Nie będę udawać, że od dawna się tego nie spodziewałem. To było nieuniknione, Severusie, mój chłopcze. Tak się cieszę, nie masz pojęcia! Jak się czuje Yen? Jestem pewien, że...

– Umiera.

Tym razem w gabinecie powiało chłodem. Dyrektor smutno spuścił głowę, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

– No tak, to również była jedna z nieznośnie realnych możliwości.

– Jest bardzo źle – podkreślił Snape wypranym z emocji głosem. – Jeżeli znasz jeszcze kogokolwiek, kto mógłby jej pomóc, to idealna chwila, aby podzielić się ze mną tą wiedzą.

– Przykro mi, mój drogi chłopcze, dałem ci już wszystko, co miałem.

Przez twarz mistrza eliksirów przetoczył się kalejdoskop uczuć – od niedowierzania przez rozczarowanie aż po ból i gorycz.

– Nic więcej?

– Niestety. Ale wierzę, że to wystarczy.

– Czasem wiara to za mało.

– A czasem dokładnie tyle, ile potrzeba.

– Nie – warknął Snape, wstając z impetem. – Nie baw się ze mną w te gierki, Dumbledore. Żadnego leczenia miłością ani innych bzdur.

Dyrektor nie odpowiedział, ale wzrokiem aż nadto wyraźnie dał do zrozumienia, co na ten temat sądzi. Nie wydawał się specjalnie przejęty losem Yen, co upewniło Severusa, że traci czas. Ruszył do wyjścia z gabinetu, ale Dumbledore zbyt lubił mieć ostatnie słowo, aby tak po prostu go puścić.

– Jak ma na imię? – zapytał niespodziewanie.

Snape zawrócił, nie mając pojęcia, o co chodzi.

– Kto?

– Dziewczynka. Jak ma na imię?

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział bezradnie Severus. – Nie zdążyłem zapytać.

– To także twoje dziecko. Wiesz, że możesz sam nadać mu imię. Być może będziesz do tego zmuszony.

– Nie – zdecydował. – Zaczekam.

§§§

Po wizycie u Dumbledore'a Severus poczuł się na tyle źle, że pierwszy raz od wielu dni zajrzał do zajazdu na dłużej. Zdaje się, że istniał jakiś limit nieprzespanych nocy, które człowiek może wykorzystać, zanim oszaleje. Postanowił przespać chociaż parę godzin, jeżeli w nocy ponownie miał czuwać i czekać na wyrok.

Dostał czas do południa. Dokładnie o dwunastej znalazła go w mugolskim zajeździe wystraszona Brenna. Przyprowadziła ją śliczna recepcjonistka, z którą chyba świetnie się znały. Bliskie sąsiedztwo robiło swoje. Brenna potrafiła się też lepiej kamuflować niż większość wielkomiejskich czarodziejów i czarownic. Nakładając mugolski kostium, zapomniała tylko o archaicznym pielęgniarskim czepku, który nadal miała na głowie.

Nie musiała nic mówić. Wystarczyło, że na niego spojrzała.

Krwotok, prawdopodobnie ostatni.

– To się stało tak nagle – tłumaczyła niemal ze łzami w oczach. – Sądziliśmy, że powoli idzie ku lepszemu, a dzisiaj... Och, to straszne!

Stan Yenlli ulegał gwałtownemu pogorszeniu przez całe popołudnie. Wieczorem nastąpił kolejny kryzys, gdy odrzuciła transfuzję. W irlandzkiej lecznicy znowu zaroiło się od magomedyków ze Świętego Munga, ale zgodnie rozkładali ręce. W ciągu minionego tygodnia obejrzeli ją już wszyscy liczący się specjaliści, którzy w swoich staraniach sięgnęli granic ludzkiej wyobraźni i możliwości. Nic nie dawało spodziewanych efektów. Medycyna magiczna czy mugolska nie znała remedium na jej tajemniczą chorobę.

– Noc będzie decydująca – przyznał szczerze doktor Moore, gdy za oknami dawno zapadł zmierzch. – Zrobiliśmy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, wypróbowaliśmy każdy możliwy środek. Jeżeli do rana się przebudzi, to znaczy, że ma szansę. Jeżeli zaś nie...

– Rozumiem – przerwał Snape, nie chcąc słuchać najgorszej prognozy.

Koszmar powrócił. Yenlla wykrwawiała się powoli i nie odzyskiwała przytomności. Severus snuł się po korytarzach jak duch, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca, a pielęgniarki wybuchały płaczem na jego widok. Brenna troskliwie zapytała, czy może coś dla niego zrobić, a gdy odmówił, poinformowała, że zostanie na nocny dyżur, więc może zawsze się do niej zwrócić. Nawet Gwendolyn posłała mu smutny uśmiech, gdy przechodziła korytarzem.

Siobhan O'Sullivan odnalazła go przed pójściem do domu i również pocieszająco uścisnęła mu dłoń. Nie bronił się.

– Przekazałam Światłość Wiekuistą dyżurującemu magomedykowi wraz z instrukcjami – powiedziała poważnie. – Jeżeli nastąpi kolejny kryzys, zgodnie z pańskim życzeniem chwycimy się brzytwy.

– Jak rozumiem, nadal pani tego nie pochwala, panno O'Sullivan?

– Sama bym się na to nie zdecydowała – przyznała szczerze. – Odbyłam jednak bardzo długą i trudną rozmowę z panem Lupinem i oboje zgodziliśmy się, że to właściwa droga. Postąpimy, jak pan sobie życzy.

Snape tym razem zdobył się na podziękowanie. Słabe i niepewne, ale całkiem szczere.

– Gdyby coś się działo, proszę nie wahać się mnie wezwać. I oby nowy dzień powitał nas lepiej niż ten nas żegna.

Siobhan westchnęła i poszła do domu, gdzie nie zmrużyła tej nocy oka.

Severus wrócił do pokoju 207. Zamknął drzwi i podsunął fotel jak najbliżej łóżka, na którym od tylu dni leżała nieprzytomna Yen. Przez cały ten czas nie odważył się jej nawet dotknąć, jakby się bał, że jej tym zaszkodzi i Yenlla rozpadnie się na tysiąc kawałków. Tylko patrzył na nią dzień po dniu, noc po nocy, godzina za godziną.

Dawno zabrakło mu słów na określenie jej stanu. Blada, chuda, zimna – wszystkie te przymiotniki straciły moc oddziaływania na wyobraźnię. Yen zlewała się z łóżkiem i światłem księżyca. Wydawało się absolutnie niemożliwe, że po czymś takim mogłaby się jeszcze podnieść. Osunęła się już zbyt głęboko w świat duchów, aby mogła odnaleźć drogę powrotną.

Mijały kolejne minuty, kwadranse i godziny... I nic się nie działo. Decydująca noc powoli zbliżała się ku końcowi, a Yen się nie budziła. Leżała z zamkniętymi oczami – tak daleka, jak to tylko możliwe. Severus wolałby już kolejny krwawy atak. Wtedy chociaż miałby pretekst, aby wezwać magomedyków i zażądać spełnienia obietnicy. Z drugiej strony, im częściej myślał o Światłości Wiekuistej, tym większe dopadały go wątpliwości. Eliksir na pewno by ją zabił, a tak... W śpiączce mogła pozostać jeszcze bardzo długo, może wiele lat. W stanie wiecznego snu, to prawda, ale nadal żywa, wciąż tutaj, obok. Zdroworozsądkowa część jego osobowości podszeptywała wprawdzie, że nie miałoby to za grosz sensu, ale przecież nie wszystko w życiu musi mieć sens. Świat bez Yen nadal wydawał mu się bardziej przerażający niż cokolwiek innego w całym multiversum.

Nic już nie mógł zrobić. Pozostało mu tylko siedzieć obok łóżka i patrzeć na nią w nadziej, że jakoś zdoła ją przywołać z powrotem. Pochylił się, dotknął jej chłodnej, bladej twarzy, która bardziej przypominała pośmiertną maskę, i zanim dotarło do niego, że mówienie do pogrążonej w śpiączce kobiety to kompletny idiotyzm, szepnął:

– Nie odchodź, Yen.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Znów ta sama obezwładniająca cisza, która pośród ciemnej nocy zaległa nad całym szpitalem.

– Nie zostawiaj mnie.

§§§

Obudził się w dziwnej i niewygodnej pozycji, półleżąc na rozkładanym fotelu, ale z głową i ramionami opartymi na łóżku Yen. Przez moment nie mógł się poruszyć – wszystkie mięśnie i stawy zaprotestowały jednocześnie, a zmaltretowany kark nijak nie chciał się unieść. Gdy zauważył, że w pokoju jest już całkiem jasno, na chwilę przestał oddychać. Przerażony poderwał się do pionu, spojrzał na łóżko...

I napotkał nieco zamglony wzrok Yen. Nie sprawiała wprawdzie wrażenia całkowicie przytomnej, ale zdecydowanie się obudziła. Oczy miała otwarte i cudownie chabrowe.

– Co się stało? – zapytała ledwie słyszalnie ochrypłym, odwykłym od mówienia głosem.

– Nic, wszystko w porządku.

– Gdzie jestem?

Na dość oczywiste pytanie mógł odpowiedzieć na różne sposoby, poczynając od udzielenia konkretnej informacji. Szkoda, że akurat nie przyszło mu to do głowy, więc rzucił po prostu:

– Ze mną.

Yen chyba przyjęła wyjaśnienie z radością. Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć i niepewnie przesunęła dłoń w jego stronę.

– To dobrze.

Severus chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale zabrakło mu pomysłów. Powinien coś zrobić... Powinien kogoś wezwać, ale nie miał na to ochoty. Dlatego tylko wpatrywał się w Yen, ściskając mocno jej rękę.

Tamtego ranka na oddziale kobiecym po raz pierwszy nie panowała martwa cisza. Jakaś znudzona pielęgniarka najwidoczniej przysypiała na dyżurze i postanowiła włączyć do towarzystwa radio. A ponieważ znajdowali się w Irlandii, a Irlandia to kraina baśni, wkrótce z głośników popłynęła piosenka, która podsumowywała wszystko...

Absolutnie wszystko.

* * *

 _When life really flows  
No one really knows  
The sun will have to show them  
Everlasting love  
_

 _Like the sun it shines  
Endlessly it shines  
You always will be mine  
Eternal love  
_(U2: _Everlasting love_ )

* * *

* _Ceileann searc ainimh 's locht_ – miłość jest ślepa.  
** _Dúirt bean liom go ndúirt bean léi_ (irlandzkie przysłowie) – „Pewna kobieta powiedziała mi, że inna kobieta powiedziała". Znaczy, że nie warto wierzyć plotkom.


	31. Miłość

_Serdecznie przepraszam za zwłokę. Miałam ostatnio za dużo na głowie…_  
 _Ale oto jest!_

* * *

 **Track 30**  
 **Miłość**

* * *

 _City of stars  
Just one thing everybody wants  
There in the bars  
And through the smokescreen  
of the crowded restaurants  
It's love  
Yes, all we're looking for  
is love from someone else  
A rush  
A glance  
A touch  
A dance  
A look in somebody's eyes  
To light up the skies  
To open the world and send it reeling  
A voice that says, I'll be here  
And you'll be alright  
_(La La Land: _City of Stars_ )

* * *

Opatulone ciepłymi szalami Brenna i Deidre siedziały na kamiennej ławeczce przed szpitalem i delektowały się filiżankami mocnej kawy po długim i ciężkim nocnym dyżurze. Słońce wstawało za odległym wzgórzem, prześwięcając przez ledwie widoczne ruiny starego zamku. Ptaki wyśpiewywały swoje trele i pięknie pachniały konwalie.

– W zasadzie to całkiem romantyczne – odezwała się z namysłem Deidre. – Taka miłość, a do tego jeszcze dziecko i śmierć...

– Przecież nie umarła.

– Ale mogła, a to już coś.

– Głupia byłaś i taka zostaniesz, Deidre! – ofuknęła ją Brenna. – Jak można takie rzeczy wygadywać?

– Oj tam, oj tam. Ja swoje wiem. Ale na jej miejscu wybrałabym tego drugiego. Ma coś takiego w oczach, że serce od razu topnieje. Ten wygląda jak wampir.

– A tamten jest wilkołakiem.

– _Ní bhíonn saoi gan locht._ – Wzruszyła ramionami Deidre. – Nikt nie jest doskonały.

Brenna spojrzała na nią i nieoczekiwanie parsknęła perlistym śmiechem, przy okazji krztusząc się kawą.

– Masz rację, Didi. _Sláinte!_ – Wzniosła toast resztką chłodnego już napoju.

– _Sláinte!_ – Skinęła głową Deidre. – _Luck of the Irish to you and yours!_

Siobhan pojawiła się niedługo później. Szła lekkim krokiem od strony wioski, z włosami swobodnie rozpuszczonymi na wietrze i delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Wyglądała młodo i wyjątkowo dziewczęco, mimo podkrążonych, opuchniętych oczu.

– Dzień dobry! – przywitały ją z daleka roześmiane pielęgniarki.

– Tak, myślę, że to rzeczywiście będzie dobry dzień. Lepszy od wielu poprzednich.

– Więc już pani wie?

Przytaknęła z szerokim uśmiechem, od którego robiły jej się urocze dołeczki w policzkach.

– Dostałam wiadomość o świcie. Czy ja również mogłabym prosić o kubek kawy?

– Ależ oczywiście!

Brenna chętnie podniosła się z miejsca i wszystkie kobiety wróciły razem do lecznicy. W dyżurce pielęgniarek czekała na nie osobliwa niespodzianka. Krył się tam bowiem wojenny zapas świeżo uwarzonego Liczka. Brenna chwyciła jedną z buteleczek i zaczęła się zaraźliwie śmiać.

– Czyżby kolejna łapówka? – O'Sullivan zmarszczyła groźnie brwi, ale wcale nie wydawała się zła.

– Niekoniecznie. Myślę, że on tak wyraża wdzięczność, pani dyrektor.

– To nie jest normalny facet – skwitowała Deidre, sięgając od razu po trzy porcje słynnego eliksiru. – Ani trochę normalny.

§§§

Skromna pracownia mistrza eliksirów w Lecznicy im. Świętej Conainne powoli przesiąkała atmosferą obsesyjnej severusowatości. Nie chodziło tylko o wyszorowane na błysk kociołki, które w ciągu tych kilku dni stały się jakby cieńsze, ale również o niezdrowy wprost porządek, jaki zapanował w magazynku i na regałach. Wszystkie składniki zostały zapakowane według rodzaju w płócienne worki, skrzynki, słoiki, fiolki i buteleczki, a następnie uszeregowane według wielkości, ważności oraz nazwy (oczywiście w kolejności alfabetycznej). Podobny los spotkał również gotowe eliksiry, które wyposażono w schludne etykiety, co do jednej opisane strzelistym pismem profesora wraz z krótką notatką dotyczącą zastosowania, dawkowania oraz przydatności do spożycia. Gdy wyznaczony termin się zbliżał, fiolki same z siebie matowiały, a jeżeli nieszczęśliwie minął, zmieniały kolor na czerwony. Pod sufitem wisiały zgrabnie oporządzone pęki ziół, na stole i w szufladach czekały gotowe do służby, świeżo wyczyszczone utensylia alchemiczne, a na nowym regale – pomoce naukowe w wersji drukowanej i spisanej ręcznie tym samym, dziwnie onieśmielającym i zarazem agresywnym charakterem pisma.

Usatysfakcjonowany swoim dziełem profesor Snape stał przy oknie i w wielkim skupieniu przelał próbkę jednej kolorowej cieczy do drugiej, po czym wstrząsnął fiolką i z zainteresowaniem obserwował efekty w blasku porannego słońca.

– Widzę, że całkiem nieźle się tu zadomowiłeś. Czyżbyś zdecydował się porzucić karierę w stolicy i przenieść na stałe na prowincję?

Severus odwrócił się i zobaczył opartego o framugę Lupina, który obserwował go rozbawionym wzrokiem, co starał się nieskutecznie zamaskować surowym wyrazem twarzy. Nie pasował mu ani trochę. Mistrz eliksirów odłożył fiolki, wyprostował się na całą wysokość i starał wyglądać na urażonego i naburmuszonego.

– Nie spieszyło ci się – stwierdził.

– Otrzymałem wiadomość, za którą naturalnie dziękuję. Z żalem jednak przyznaję, że nie jestem panem swojego czasu.

Dopiero po tych słowach Snape przyjrzał mu się uważniej i zauważył, że Wilkołak nie wygląda najlepiej. Sprawiał wrażenie wycieńczonego, choć Severus nie miał pojęcia, jaki mógł być tego powód – poza oczywistym czynnikiem żeńsko-małżeńskim. Wiedział, że na pewno nie chodzi o pełnię księżyca. Wszelkie daty zmian faz księżyca miał od roku starannie nadrukowane w umyśle. Łatwo się domyślić dlaczego – i bynajmniej nie chodziło o subtelna sztukę warzenia eliksirów.

– Co się stało? – zagadnął, zanim ugryzł się w język.

– Och, tylko kolejne towarzyskie spotkanie w departamencie aurorów.

– Sądziłem, że oczyszczono cię z zarzutów.

– Nie ma nic za darmo, Severusie. Powinieneś to wiedzieć lepiej ode mnie.

Remus bez zaproszenia wszedł do pracowni i rozsiadł się na jedynym dostępnym, rozklekotanym krześle, które tam znalazł.

– Czego mogą jeszcze od ciebie chcieć? – nie wytrzymał zaciekawiony nagle mistrz eliksirów.

– Czy to nie oczywiste? – westchnął ciężko Lupin. – Z pomocą myślodsiewni i veritaserum stopniowo wyciągają ze mnie wszystko. Słowo po słowie, myśl po myśli. Szczególnie interesują ich dane na temat twierdzy Wasyla. Pewnie domyślasz się powodu…

– Mniej więcej.

– Oczywiście! – zaśmiał się ponuro Remus. – Yen od początku tak źle reagowała na rosyjskie wilkołaki, że powinienem wcześniej odkryć, że ma alternatywne źródło informacji. Zresztą, próbowała mnie ostrzec, ale nie chciałem słuchać. Ministerstwo w porozumieniu z rosyjskimi służbami szykuje najazd na siedzibę Wasyla. Później będę musiał zeznawać, taki był układ.

– Cóż… To niekorzystne – stwierdził Snape, tracąc zainteresowanie.

– Jestem odmiennego zdania. Ale i tak źle znoszę veritaserum.

– Jak każdy.

Severus chrząknął z zakłopotaniem, a potem odwrócił się i pogrzebał chwilę w podręcznym kuferku, który znajdował się na stole. W końcu podał zaskoczonemu Remusowi fiolkę z eliksirem.

– Czy to trucizna?

– Bardzo śmieszne. Jakkolwiek byłoby to kuszące, nie mam czasu na Azkaban, czekają mnie obecnie inne… zadania. To prosty środek, który usunie uczucie otumanienia będące ubocznym skutkiem zastosowania veritaserum. Istnieje również inny przydatny eliksir, który zażyty odpowiednio wcześnie subtelnie niweluje nieprzyjemne efekty.

– Chroni przed veritaserum?

– Nie, taki eliksir nie istnieje – wyjaśnił z pewną wyższością profesor Snape, tradycyjnie urażony ignorancją czy też naiwnością. – Ale pozwala zachować świadomość i pewną kontrolę. A przede wszystkim pomaga zapamiętać, co konkretnie się wypaplało pod działaniem serum, co jest więcej niż przydatne, jeżeli akurat zależy od tego czyjeś życie.

Cisza rozpanoszyła się nieznośnie na kilka przydługich momentów, zanim Remus odpowiedział:

– Jesteś w tym naprawdę dobry, Severusie.

– Musiałem być. Inaczej w ogóle by mnie nie było.

– No tak.

Tematy niespodziewanie się wyczerpały. Remus wykorzystał tę okoliczność na pokorne wypicie eliksiru. Skutek był niemal natychmiastowy. Poczuł się lepiej, zaczął myśleć jaśniej i szybciej.

– Wiesz, po co przyszedłem – odezwał się ponownie. – Chcę z nią porozmawiać.

Snape zesztywniał, choć starał się to ukryć.

– Obawiam się, że jest to w tej chwili niemożliwe.

Lupin naturalnie był przygotowany na podobną odpowiedź.

– Nie dam się przepędzić – zastrzegł.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Pamiętam groźby i… mały szantażyk. – Profesor Snape silił się na lekki ton, lecz zachowywał czujność. – Yen jest słaba i nie wolno jej denerwować.

– I to ja mam jej zaszkodzić?!

Severus odwrócił się bez słowa, sugerując teatralnymi gestami, że jest niezwykle zaabsorbowany czymś, co znajdowało się na stole i w najmniejszym nawet stopniu nie dotyczyło Remusa Lupina. Zaszurał sprzętami. Zastukał fiolkami.

– Nie zniknę tylko dlatego, że będziesz mnie ignorować, Severusie. Podobnie jak nasz wspólny problem.

– Jesteś dla niej jednym wielkim, chodzącym i oddychającym wyrzutem sumienia – wypalił nerwowo mistrz eliksirów. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że przyjmie tę wizytę spokojnie? Poza tym jest teraz na badaniach i nie wróci zbyt szybko.

Remus obrzucił Snape'a czujnym spojrzeniem, jakby próbował przyłapać go na kłamstwie, po czym skinął głową i podniósł się z miejsca.

– Mogę poczekać. Byle niezbyt długo.

– Przekażę jej.

– Ostrzegam również, że nie jestem jedyny. Agent szuka jej rozpaczliwie. Powinieneś zapoznać się z prasą kobiecą z ostatnich kilku dni, Severusie. Powoli rozpętuje się tam piekło.

Mistrza eliksirów niewiele to obchodziło.

– To zdecydowanie najmniej istotne w tej chwili.

– Zawiadom jej agenta i ściągnij go tutaj, zanim to wszystko wybuchnie – przerwał mu Remus. – Potraktuj to jako przyjacielskie ostrzeżenie. Potem będzie gorzej. Wierz mi, przeżyłem to.

– Ja również, dlatego nie widzę powodu…

– Po prostu to zrób.

Snape prychnął i powrócił do pozorowanej pracy, uznając najwyraźniej rozmowę za zakończoną. Remus obserwował, jak uparcie gmera przy stole, i wyjątkowo pozwolił sobie na wymowne wywrócenie oczami. Nie wyszedł od razu. Poczuł się sprowokowany. Dlatego odchrząknął, a zaraz potem odezwał się absolutnie niewinnie:

– A zatem jak wygląda procedura? Muszę coś podpisać?

Severus wciąż go ignorował, więc spokojnie dokończył:

– Co muszę zrobić, żeby zabrać małą do domu?

Pozornie nieporuszony mistrz eliksirów wpadł na stół i strącił z niego kilka pustych buteleczek. Machnięciem dłoni unieruchomił je, nim rozbiły się na kamiennej podłodze.

– Nie dosłyszałem, możesz powtórzyć? – odezwał się tak zimno, że omal nie zmroził Lupina na śmierć.

– Powiedziałeś, że jej nie chcesz.

Severus odwrócił się bardzo powoli. Sztywny i niepewny, a wręcz zakłopotany.

– Nie mów tego Yen – poprosił raczej żałośnie.

Gdyby Remus był okrutnym człowiekiem, miałby go w garści. Na szczęście myślał przede wszystkim o Yenlli, a jej nigdy, przenigdy by w ten sposób nie skrzywdził. Nie zamierzał jednak tak szybko uspokajać w tym względzie Nietoperza. Chciał, żeby dobrze zapamiętał tę lekcję.

– Zobaczymy.

Uśmiechnął się i zadowolony z siebie opuścił wreszcie nieprzyjazną pracownię mistrza eliksirów.

§§§

Po powrocie z kolejnej serii badań Yenlla leżała w łóżku wygodnie podparta na stercie poduszek i nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w okno. Trudno było ją dostrzec pośród białej pościeli, a i ona sama z dużym opóźnieniem reagowała na bodźce. Na Severusa zwróciła uwagę, dopiero kiedy przysunął krzesło bliżej łóżka i złapał ją za rękę.

– Och, jesteś tutaj? – szepnęła sennym głosem.

– Owszem. Gdzie miałbym być?

– Nie wiem... Nie pamiętam, wszystko mi się pomieszało...

– Musisz odpocząć.

– Yhm.

Przymknęła oczy i Snape był pewien, że ponownie zasnęła – tyle tylko, że tym razem naturalnym, zdrowym snem. Po chwili Yen odezwała się jednak ponownie:

– Śniła mi się babcia, wiesz? Byłyśmy razem w teatrze... Chyba trwał jakiś festiwal, bo oglądałyśmy bez końca wszystkie najlepsze przedstawienia, wielkich aktorów i aktorki w swoich najwspanialszych rolach. Nie mam pojęcia, ile to trwało, kompletnie straciłam poczucie czasu – opowiadała, a jej słaby głos to cichł, to znów delikatnie się wznosił niczym odległa melodia. – To było takie piękne... Pomyślałam, że nigdy nie chcę wracać. A potem pojawiłeś się ty i powiedziałeś: „Czas do domu". Przestraszyłam się, że chodzi o dzieci i...

Yen z wysiłkiem otworzyła oczy i wpatrzyła się w niego uważnie.

– Nasza córka... Wszystko z nią w porządku?

– Oczywiście.

– Na pewno? – Omal nie przewierciła go na wylot podejrzliwym wzrokiem. – Widziałeś ją?

– Tak.

– I?

Mistrz eliksirów westchnął ciężko.

– Jest brzydka jak noc.

Biedna Yenlla była naturalnie zbyt rozbita, aby gdzieś pod tym brutalnym komentarzem dosłuchać się żartobliwego tonu (o ile w ogóle się tam znajdował), więc tylko wpatrzyła się w niego wielkimi oczami.

– Brzydka?

– Okrutnie. W zasadzie przypomina larwę.

– Larwę?!

– W rzeczy samej, niestety.

– Ale… ale jak to? – Przestraszona i absolutnie bezradna Yen patrzyła na niego w taki sposób, że powinno mu natychmiast pęknąć serce. – Co to znaczy?

Do Severusa wreszcie dotarło, że rozegrał sprawę w niewłaściwy sposób, więc przysunął się bliżej i niezdarnie próbował ją uspokoić… pogarszając sprawę.

– Jak rozumiem, to dobra wiadomość. Ostatecznie rozwiewa wszelkie ewentualne wątpliwości. Teraz już wiemy na pewno, że jest moja.

– Och, Sever! – jęknęła Yen z więcej niż nutą pretensji w głosie. – Nawet w takiej chwili?

– Przepraszam – przyjął reprymendę. – Rzadko bywam w takich chwilach. Nie bardzo wiem, co robić.

– Ja tym bardziej.

– Owszem, ale możemy przyjąć, że masz bujniejszą wyobraźnię, słońce dni moich. Lub przynajmniej miałaś okazję zagrać w podobnej operetce.

– Nigdy nie grywałam matek. Byłam romantyczną heroiną.

Po raz pierwszy się uśmiechnęła, choć nadal lekko i niepewnie, jakby bardzo ją to męczyło. Ten cień uśmiechu wystarczył jednak Snape'owi, który potraktował go jak zachętę. Postanowił odwiesić tymczasem na hak wrodzoną sztywność i przeniósłszy się na łóżko, usiadł obok niej. Z bliska twarz Yen wydawała się jeszcze bledsza i cienka jak pergamin. Przeświecały przez nią wszystkie drobne żyłki… Gdyby chciał, mógłby je policzyć. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że nieświadomie głaszcze ją po włosach.

– Chcę ją zobaczyć – poprosiła Yen. – Kiedy… kiedy będę mogła?

– Niedługo.

– Dlaczego nie teraz?

– Jesteś zbyt słaba, nie powinnaś wstawać.

– Więc mi ją przynieś – upierała się, zerkając na niego coraz bardziej podejrzliwie. Jak zwykle w wypadku Yen, nic nie było proste.

– Niestety, to niemożliwe – powiedział nieporuszony mistrz eliksirów. – Dziecka nie wolno ruszać.

– Dlaczego? – Zdenerwowana Yen spróbowała nieco się unieść na poduszkach, ale nie miała na to siły. – Dlaczego, Sever? Mówiłeś, że nic jej nie dolega.

– Bo to prawda.

Yenlla nadal wierciła się niespokojnie, a on niezdarnie usiłował ją przytrzymać i uspokoić. Nie wiedział, co może jej powiedzieć ani co powinien zachować dla siebie, aby jej nie zaszkodzić.

– Nie rozumiem. Nic z tego nie rozumiem, Sever. Wytłumacz mi!

– Dziecku nic nie dolega, ale jest wcześniakiem. Wymaga specjalistycznej opieki.

– Pójdę do niej – oświadczyła Yen, walcząc z nim bezradnie, mimo że cała się trzęsła i za żadne skarby nie zdołałaby utrzymać się na nogach.

– Nie możesz.

– Chcę ją zobaczyć! – krzyknęła histerycznie. – Chcę się upewnić, że…

– Yenlla, jesteś za słaba.

– Dam radę!

Racjonalne argumenty nigdy nie trafiały do Yen i tym razem nie było inaczej. Severus nie miał pojęcia, jak sobie z nią poradzić, skoro opcje krzyczenia i potrząsania były aktualnie niedostępne. Wkrótce poczuł pierwsze szturchnięcia paniki. Zanim jednak zdążył pomyśleć o krzywych spojrzeniach pielęgniarek, którymi zapewne poczęstują go za doprowadzenie Yen do takiego stanu, gdzieś w końcu korytarza dzwonił już srebrzysty dzwonek alarmowy. Otworzyły się drzwi i stanęła w nich Fanny.

– Profesorze – rzuciła z wyrzutem. – Uprzedzałyśmy pana, że nie wolno denerwować pacjentki.

– Chcę zobaczyć moją córkę! – zawołała Yenlla rozpaczliwie.

Fanny obrzuciła Snape'a ostatnim potępiającym spojrzeniem, po czym pochyliła się nad Yen i podsunęła jej pod nos eliksir jego własnej produkcji. Yenlla natychmiast się rozluźniła i opadła z powrotem na poduszki.

– Przykro mi, ale to niemożliwe, kochanie – powiedziała łagodnie pielęgniarka, poprawiając pościel wokół niej. – Musisz jeszcze trochę poczekać, cierpliwości. Proszę jej nie męczyć, profesorze – dodała ciszej w stronę Snape'a. – Niebezpieczeństwo minęło, ale trzeba bardzo uważać.

Skinął głową, ale sama Yen nie podała się tak łatwo. Nawet po dawce eliksiru nadal mocno ściskała jego dłoń i mamrotała sennie o dziecku. Dla Severusa stało się absolutnie jasne, że nie uspokoi się ani nie ustąpi, dopóki nie postawi na swoim.

– Sev… Proszę.

Z zaskoczeniem i pewną przykrością stwierdził, że w szpitalnej scenerii i po całym tym koszmarnym tygodniu jej błagalny ton i bezradny wzrok działały na niego o wiele mocniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Zupełnie jakby nagle nauczyła się grać na jakiejś jego czułej strunie, o której nawet nie podejrzewał, że ją ma.

– Sprawdzę, co da się zrobić.

– Proszę, proszę…

Wyszedł z sali tuż za Fanny i udał się na oddział dziecięcy w poszukiwaniu Gwendolyn. Nie musiał szukać długo, a kobieta wydawała się uradowana jego widokiem, co również stanowiło pewną nowość. Widocznie przypadkiem i niepostrzeżenie zdobył u niej jakieś punkty.

– No, panie Snape – przywitała go energicznie. – Przyszedł pan do córki? Znowu? Jeszcze panu wejdzie w nawyk – nie podarowała sobie drobnej złośliwości.

Severus puścił ostatnią uwagę mimo uszu, w końcu zasłużył sobie na wszystko, co go spotykało. Potem kulawo i nieskładnie wyjaśnił, po co przyszedł. Gwendolyn przez cały czas kręciła głową.

– Przenieść noworodka? Nie ma mowy!

– Osłonę z zaklęć można postawić gdziekolwiek – upierał się. – Nie ma to wielkiego znaczenia.

Pielęgniarka uniosła brwi, częstując go wyniosłą miną, którą dobrze znał i często stosował podczas długiej kariery pedagogicznej. Nieprzyjemnie było znaleźć się po drugiej stronie tego nieprzyjemnego spojrzenia.

– Panie Snape – zaczęła profesjonalnie przemądrzałym tonem pielęgniarka. – Nie chodzi o dziecko, które dzięki dobrym niebiosom rozwija się wspaniale, tylko o pańską… żonę. – Powoli przyzwyczajał się do podobnego zawahania w głosie za każdym razem, gdy któraś z pracownic szpitala używała tego tytułu. Sądził, że się zmówiły i robią to specjalnie. – Jeżeli umieścimy przy niej córkę, będzie do niej wstawać. To naturalny odruch, każda matka tak robi. Tymczasem pańska… żona naprawdę nie powinna. Ledwie udało się ją zawrócić z szerokiego gościńca do wieczności i nikomu nie zależy, żeby znowu się tam znalazła, prawda?

– Nie przyjmie tego wytłumaczenia, jest zbyt uparta.

Gwendolyn ponownie prześwietliła go wzrokiem. Powoli miał tego dosyć.

– Zaiste, zauważam tutaj pewne… podobieństwo – odpowiedziała, w myślach dodając: „Niech bogowie mają w opiece to dziecko, bo nie trafiło do oazy zdrowego rozsądku". – Myślę, że znajdziemy rozwiązanie tego problemu.

Gdy powiedziała jakie, Severus miał ochotę połknąć kilka własnych guzików w ramach pokuty, że sam na to nie wpadł. Było tak proste i oczywiste, jak to tylko możliwe.

Fanny stróżowała przed drzwiami pokoju Yen i niechętnie wpuściła go ponownie. Pielęgniarki w Lecznicy im. Świętej Conainne były niezwykle zasadnicze, do tego uważały, że ozdrowienie „pani Snape" to prawdziwy cud i nie zamierzały pozwolić nikomu tego zepsuć. Na szczęście Severusowi pozostała jeszcze niepokojąca mroczna osobowość, którą w takich wypadkach wykorzystywał jako ostatnią kartę przetargową. Wystarczyło, że odpowiednio zmarszczył brwi, aby Fanny jednak się cofnęła.

– Ale tylko na minutkę – zastrzegła. – Pańska… żona potrzebuje spokoju. Niewiele trzeba, aby znowu dostała zapaści. Proszę nie liczyć, że następnym razem znowu się uda.

W międzyczasie Yenlla musiała dostać jakieś leki, bo wydawała się jeszcze mniej przytomna niż wcześniej. Mimo to na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi otworzyła oczy i wyciągnęła do niego ręce.

– Sever?

Usiadł przy niej i podsunął przed oczy niewielkie srebrne zwierciadło. Zamiast odbicia Yen było w nim widać lśniącą kopułę zaklęć, a pod nią łóżeczko i malutki tobołek.

– Dwukierunkowe lusterko – wyjaśnił niepotrzebnie, ponieważ Yenlla już go nie słuchała.

– Jest śliczna! – zawołała nagle bardzo ożywiona. – Dlaczego mnie okłamałeś? Brzydka, też coś! Jest idealna!

Mistrz eliksirów zdecydowanie nie ufał sobie na tyle, aby w jakikolwiek sposób to skomentować. Wpatrywał się tylko w roziskrzone chabrowe oczy pięknej Yen, która z kolei ani na moment nie odrywała wzroku od lusterka.

– Mogę je zatrzymać?

– Oczywiście.

Wsunął ostrożnie magiczny przedmiot w jej niepewne dłonie. Chwyciła lusterko tak mocno, że zapewne już nie zdołałby go jej odebrać.

– Nie wierzę – szepnęła. – Nie wierzę, że naprawdę jest nasza. Co my z nią zrobimy? Jak mamy się do tego zabrać? – Znowu zaczęła się wiercić i denerwować. – Masz jakiś pomysł?

– Cóż, możemy zacząć od imienia.

O dziwo, podziałało. A przynajmniej skutecznie skierowało myśli Yen na inny tor. Odwróciła się do niego na pół roześmiana, na pół zakłopotana.

– Ojej!

– Czy wybrałaś jakieś imię, słońce dni moich?

Przygryzła wargi i lekko się zarumieniła.

– Niewiele o tym myślałam. Sądziłam, że ja… Ale tak, teraz to wydaje się takie oczywiste.

– Hm? – mruknął pytająco Snape, który niewiele z tego rozumiał.

– Ona… – podjęła Yen, gładząc palcami taflę dwukierunkowego lusterka. – Ona pchnęła nas na drugą stronę lustra, Sever. Prosto do Krainy Dziwów.

Potrzebował dobrej chwili, aby przetrawić ten pomysł. Naturalnie pierwszy impuls nakazywał mu natychmiast go odrzucić (co za idiotyczne, komiczne, wulgarne, absolutnie niedopuszczalne mugolskie imię!), ale gdy zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać (pod wilgotnym i wymownym spojrzeniem pięknych oczu Yen), w końcu spuścił z tonu. Westchnął, po czym z rezygnacją skinął głową.

– To dobry wybór.

– Na pewno? – Wydawała się zaniepokojona brakiem protestu. – Wiesz, ty również masz prawo głosu.

Snape westchnął po raz drugi, bo rzeczywiście miał pewien koncept. Bardzo cicho podał swoją propozycję.

Yenlla zamrugała oczami, a zaraz potem wybuchła śmiechem – przynajmniej na tyle, na ile mogła w swoim obecnym stanie. Na końcu korytarza od razu odezwał się srebrny dzwoneczek, wzywając na pomoc Fanny, która tym razem okazała się nieprzejednana i zdecydowanie przepędziła z pokoju mistrza eliksirów.

I tak ostatecznie narodziła się Alicja Ariadna Snape. Bo skoro już znaleźli się w Krainie Dziwów, potrzebowali solidnej magicznej nici, aby powoli sprowadziła ich z powrotem do rzeczywistości.

§§§

Rita miała przeczucie. Irytujące przeczucie, które szczypało ją w nos, ciągnęło za mały palec u stopy i od czasu do czasu szczypało w pośladek, gdy zbyt długo siedziała bezczynnie w swoim ciasnym pokoiku w redakcji „Proroka Codziennego"...

Yen Honeydell zapadła się pod ziemię, i to było wielce nienaturalne.

To znaczy, owszem, zdarzało jej się to już wcześniej – gdy zniknęła ze świata na całe dwadzieścia lat i podobno mieszkała we własnej piwnicy. Za to kiedy wróciła, od razu rozpętała się wielka wojna, Voldemort upadł, a Dumbledore po raz kolejny został ulubionym dziadkiem magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii i napuszył się ponad wszelkie pojęcie. Jednym słowem, brak Yenlli nie wróżył światu niczego dobrego, co najwyżej kolejną dziejową katastrofę. Rita dobrze znała swoją drogą przyjaciółkę i ulubioną celebrytkę, dlatego... Tym bardziej nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać!

Zwłaszcza że był jeszcze Severus Snape, współczynnik chaosu w każdym równaniu.

Oczywiście Skeeter nie była głupia. Wiedziała, że Yen jest w ciąży, który to stan ma te przykre konsekwencje, iż kiedyś wreszcie się kończy i trzeba coś z siebie wyrzucić. Naturalnie owa wiedza wynikała wyłącznie z teorii, bo Rita nigdy sama nie zrobiłaby sobie czegoś takiego. W każdym razie zanim rozpętała piekło, postanowiła sprawdzić tę naturalną ścieżkę rozwoju wypadków i poszła powęszyć w szpitalu. Święty Mungo był najlepszym i najnowocześniejszym dostępnym ośrodkiem opieki medycznej, więc gdyby cokolwiek Yen dolegało (lub cokolwiek z niej wychodziło), powinna znaleźć się właśnie tam, co już zdarzało się jej nie raz i nie dwa. Ale Yen tam nie było! Rita Skeeter miała swoje sprawdzone źródła, jej informacje zawsze były pewne. Przy okazji wizyty w szpitalu przeczucie przypuściło kolejny atak, dlatego przy okazji sprawdziła coś jeszcze...

Profesor Snape również był poza zasięgiem.

I nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić, co też wykurzyło go z Munga. Nikt poza jego przebrzydłą ropuchą na posyłki, legendarną panią Paddington, ale ona oczywiście nabrała wody w usta. Serdecznie nie znosiła dziennikarzy.

W taki oto sposób Rita Skeeter miała już dwie nierozwiązane tajemnice, a to był dopiero początek. Bo jakim cudem Yen mogła darować sobie przyjemność, jaką była widowiskowa klęska Fiony Cavaletti, która dostała niemal śmiertelnej zadyszki w połowie premiery _Kabaretu_? Od tej pory wszyscy recenzenci, dziennikarze i salonowi plotkarze nie mówili o niej inaczej niż „reanimowana gwiazda". W zasadzie do tej reanimacji naprawdę niewiele brakowało. Rita naturalnie była wtedy na widowni i z przyjemnością napisała później, że „aż przykro było patrzeć na ten nieudany popis wielkiego ego, które najpierw radośnie wystrzeliło w kosmos, aby następnie ostro zaryć w twardy grunt wiekowych ograniczeń". Nie było to może najlepsze zdanie w jej karierze, lecz dostatecznie złośliwe, aby nadal budzić lekki uśmiech. Jak Yenlla mogła to przegapić?! Fiona następnego dnia spakowała kufry i również przepadła. Najprawdopodobniej leczyła zranioną dumę gdzieś w Ameryce – czyli tam, gdzie jej miejsce. Czego ta podstarzała artystka ze spalonego teatru się spodziewała, doprawdy!

Potem był jeszcze ten absolutnie przedziwny wywiad Marisol dla „Vogue Magic". Młoda i ewidentnie niespełniona aktoreczka oskarżyła w nim Fionę o nękanie, znęcanie i dręczenie. Oświadczyła, że gdy naraziła się szefowej, została przez nią przymusowo skierowana na... leczenie psychiatryczne! Cała ta medialna spowiedź była tak osobliwa, że mogła co najwyżej dowodzić słuszności temporalnej izolacji w przeznaczonym do tego ośrodku zamkniętym. Dla Rity najciekawszy był jednak fragment o Yen, którą Marisol posądzała o rzucenie czarnomagicznego uroku, który pozbawił ją głosu i uniemożliwił występy na scenie. Żeby było ciekawiej, wspólnikiem Yenlli w zbrodni miał być profesor Snape, który czynnie uczestniczył w opracowywaniu klątwy (?). Po publikacji wywiadu rozpętało się zresztą piekło, a tuszowaniem sprawy zajął się nie kto inny, tylko właśnie prawnik mistrza eliksirów. Yen nie zabrała głosu ani nawet nie pokazała się publicznie, wprawiając tym pannę Skeeter w coraz większe zdumienie. Jak mogła z własnej woli przegapić taką cudowną aferę, toż to wręcz niemoralne!

Do tego wszystkiego dochodził jeszcze Lupin, niech bogowie mają w opiece jego poczciwą duszę, bo tak żałosnej postaci świat dawno nie widział. Ten, kto go wpuścił do polityki, powinien mu teraz wypłacać odszkodowanie, ponieważ ewidentnie wpuścił go w maliny. Z perspektywy Rity najgorsze było jednak to, że Lupin również pokazywał się sam (o ile akurat gdzieś nie znikał) i alergicznie reagował na dziennikarzy.

A Yenlli jak nie było, tak nie było.

Dlatego Skeeter siedziała w swoim gabinecie jak na szpilkach, drapiąc się to w nos, to w pośladek i rozsyłając setki listów dziennie w poszukiwaniu zaginionej piękności. Jeżeli Yen szykowała jakąś widowiskową niespodziankę (z którymkolwiek ze swoich byłych, obecnych lub potencjalnych mężów), Rita chciała wiedzieć o tym pierwsza i od razu zaklepać sobie materiał na wyłączność.

§§§

Czas zadawał się płynąć zupełnie inaczej w niewielkiej magicznej wiosce położonej gdzieś w Irlandii. Profesor Snape sam już nie wiedział, jak wiele dni spędził na szpitalnych korytarzach. O istnieniu jakiegoś zewnętrznego świata przypominał sobie tylko w tych krótkich chwilach, gdy składał kolejną prośbę o przedłużenie urlopu, teraz już – zdaje się – bezpłatnego. Ani razu nie obawiał się, że otrzyma odpowiedź odmowną, a nawet jeśli… Tak naprawdę niewiele go to obchodziło. Istniały pewne priorytety, a on koniecznie musiał uprzątnąć cały ten bałagan, którego sam narobił. Zawsze mógł poszukać nowej pracy, a kolejnej szansy z Yen zapewne by już nie dostał.

Poza tym ktoś naprawdę musiał jej pilnować. Była słaba i chora, ale mimo to nie zamierzała słuchać poleceń lekarzy. Jakby cała ta przeklęta przygoda niczego jej nie nauczyła! Ciągle chciała wstawać z łóżka i jak zwykle wzniecała wokół siebie mnóstwo zamieszania. Na dokładkę nadal mu nie ufała, czuł to wyraźnie za każdym razem, gdy ją odwiedzał – a musiał się praktycznie zakradać do jej pokoju, śledzony potępiającymi spojrzeniami pielęgniarek. Yenlla wydawała się tylko czekać, aż wreszcie się znudzi i sobie pójdzie… Salazar świadkiem, że wystawiała jego cierpliwość na ciężkie próby. Gdyby mogła, pewnie sama by go evanescowała tylko po to, żeby udowodnić, że miała rację i że Severus w końcu uciekł. Do tego nadal wszystko jej się mieszało. Przesypiała całe dnie, a potem rozpaczliwie wzywała go o najdziwniejszych porach. Musiał być ciągle w pobliżu, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Spędzał przy niej całe dnie i większość nocy – gdy pokonane pracownice lecznicy w końcu skapitulowały i przestały go wypędzać. Robił wszystko, aby tylko przekonać nieufną Yen o swojej dobrej woli. A ona tymczasem siedziała rozparta na poduszkach jak królowa i na przemian albo płakała, albo go drażniła. Magomedycy przekonywali wprawdzie, że to ostatnie podrygi hormonalnej burzy, ale Severus widział w tym raczej powracający wraz ze zdrowiem yenllizm i wrodzony, teatralny dramatyzm.

– Nie poradzimy sobie z tym – stwierdziła Yen pewnego wieczoru, ostrożnie odkładając na nocną szafkę dwukierunkowe lusterko. – Zawsze tylko się kłóciliśmy, nie potrafimy inaczej. Powinnam zacząć odliczać godziny do momentu, aż uciekniesz stąd z krzykiem.

– Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

– Na razie!

– Ani teraz, ani nigdy.

Prychnęła. Nadal była niepewna i rozbita. Bała się i zapewne rozważała, co by było, gdyby sprawy potoczyły się inaczej… Być może nawet żałowała pochopnego opuszczenia Lupina.

– Nie przekonasz mnie, że nagle ci to nie przeszkadza! – uniosła głos roztrzęsiona Yen, która zawsze czuła się gorzej pod wieczór. – Nigdy nie chciałeś mieć dzieci, a co dopiero…

– Przerabialiśmy to setki razy – przerwał jej zniecierpliwionym tonem. – Wygrałaś, Yenlla. Możesz zrobić ze mną, co zechcesz. Będę grzeczny. Zostanę banalnym, nudnym mieszczuchem.

– Och, tego z pewnością bym nie chciała.

Rozluźniła się nieco. Na tyle, aby pozwolić Severusowi usiąść bliżej. Objął ją i pocałował.

– A co jeżeli grałam nieczysto – szepnęła po chwili.

– Słucham?

– Powiedziałeś, że wygrałam. A jeżeli oszukiwałam? Kto wie, może to wszystko starannie zaplanowałam?

– Czas spać, Yen. Mówisz przez sen.

– Nie, posłuchaj!

Wyprostowała się nagle, zaciskając palce na jego ramionach. Patrzyła na niego w taki sposób, że nie miał wątpliwości, że oto Nadszedł Czas. Wprawdzie zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie uniknie poważnej rozmowy, lecz jednocześnie po cichu liczył, iż nieco uda się ją odwlec w czasie, aż Yen nabierze sił. Niestety, zawsze to ona musiała grać pierwsze skrzypce.

– Może zaplanowałam to wszystko, żeby ściągnąć cię z powrotem? – mówiła nadmiernie podnieconym głosem i tak szybko, że nie dało się już jej zatrzymać. – Niekoniecznie świadomie, ale jednak. Jeżeli spojrzeć na to, co robiłam po twoim odejściu… Zagrałam w filmie, licząc, że o tym usłyszysz i tak szybko o mnie nie zapomnisz. Filmy mają większą siłę oddziaływania. Napisałam o nas sztukę w nadziei, że się o tym dowiesz i zirytujesz na tyle, żeby do mnie wrócić… Choćby tylko po to, żeby mnie zamordować. Wyszłam za Remusa, bo wiedziałam, że się wściekniesz. Może nawet specjalnie zaszłam w ciążę…

– Wiemy, że to niemożliwe. To był przypadek.

– Ale może tego chciałam? W jakiś przewrotny sposób chciałam cię do siebie przywiązać, żebyś nie miał wyjścia. Wiedziałam, że w tej sytuacji czarodziej o tak konserwatywnych poglądach nie zdoła mnie odtrącić, że… Nie uciekniesz ode mnie.

– W zasadzie całkiem nieźle mi to wychodziło.

Spróbował ją zdezorientować, ale mu się nie udało. Było za późno. Yen nie słuchała, tylko brnęła dalej.

– Ale wróciłeś! Właśnie wtedy. Właśnie dlatego. Gdyby nie…

– To nieprawda – przerwał jej.

Nigdy dotąd nie widziała, żeby był aż tak zakłopotany. Nie sądziła, że jego rysy twarzy potrafią ułożyć się w taki wyraz. Unikał jej wzroku. Nie chciał się przed nią otwierać, ale sama wywołała go do tablicy. I tak kiedyś w końcu musiał jej to powiedzieć... Problem w tym, że za każdym razem, gdy próbował to zrobić, wydarzała się jakaś nowa katastrofa. Zdecydowanie była to okoliczność wielce zniechęcająca.

– Czekałem na ciebie – wyznał wreszcie.

– Co? – nie zrozumiała rozkojarzona Yenlla.

– Tuż przed świętami, gdy mieliśmy się spotkać. Czekałem, bo…

Ponieważ zabrakło mu słów, sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął mocno już sfatygowane (a od samego początku dość tandetne) pudełeczko z ich starymi obrączkami, które zdążyły zaśniedzieć. Yen głośno zaczerpnęła oddech i wyciągnęła po nie rękę.

– Och, Sever.

– Nigdy nie chodziło o dziecko. Znasz mnie na tyle dobrze, że powinnaś to wiedzieć. Gdybyś wtedy przyszła, oszczędzilibyśmy sobie półrocznego melodramatu.

Paradoksalnie Yen posmutniała, bawiąc się obrączkami.

– A ty wystawiłbyś mnie za drzwi na wieść o ciąży. Pamiętam, jak zareagowałeś.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Cóż, nikt nie jest doskonały. Gdybyś jednak miała na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, aby nie zrzucać na mnie tej bomby od razu, tylko poczekała do odpowiedniego momentu, pewnie jakoś bym się z tym pogodził.

– Aha – rzuciła sceptycznie Yen.

– Przecież się pogodziłem!

– I teraz postanowiłeś zostać idealnym ojcem?

– Wiesz, że nie. Nie wróżę sobie sukcesów na tym polu. Nigdy nie chciałem mieć dzieci i to się nagle magicznie nie zmieniło. Nadal nie chcę. Nie będę cię oszukiwać, ale…

– Ale?

– Już na to za późno, prawda? – dokończył spokojnie. – Zresztą, zawsze możemy oddać dziecko twoim skrzatom i wyjechać na długie wakacje. Wrócimy akurat na czas, aby odprowadzić je na pociąg do Hogwartu.

– Nie je, tylko JĄ, Snape. I to wcale nie jest zabawne.

– Jestem realistą, słońce dni moich. Na pewno nie będzie łatwo.

– Wiem.

– Lupin sprawdziłby się znacznie lepiej.

– To też wiem – rzuciła brutalnie.

Mistrz eliksirów milczał odrobinę zbyt długo.

– Miałem nadzieję, że zaprzeczysz.

Yenlla zaśmiała się. Szczerze i wesoło. Padła na poduszki, ściskając mocno zarówno obrączki, jak i jego rękę.

– Przykro mi, kochanie, takie są fakty. Ale nie dbam o to. Ostrzegam tylko, że nie ma odwrotu. Nie wypuszczę cię.

– Mówiłem, że nigdzie się nie wybieram – powtórzył cierpliwie. – Nawet się z tobą ożenię, jeśli chcesz.

– Och, jakie to romantyczne, wprost nie potrafię odmówić. Niestety obawiam się, że mam męża.

– Nie na długo. Wiesz, że Lupin od kilku dni jest w miasteczku? Bardzo chce z tobą porozmawiać.

– Och, nie!

– To samo mu powiedziałem.

– Obawiam się, że to nieuniknione...

– Zawsze możemy go zabić i uniknąć komplikacji. Pogrzeb to zawsze o wiele bardziej eleganckie wyjście niż rozwód.

Piękna Yen cała wprost trzęsła się od tłumionego chichotu.

– Severusie, błagam. Nie mogę się śmiać, wszystko mnie boli.

Snape zachował absolutną powagę. Nie tylko Yen wciąż była niepewna, on również miał swoje obawy.

– Oczywiście wszystko zależy od ciebie, Yenlla. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie będę tak dobrym ojcem jak Lupin, jednak pomijając emocjonalne nonsensy, potrafię zapewnić wszystkie inne rzeczy niezbędne w procesie wychowawczym. Jestem dyplomowanym pedagogiem z wieloletnim doświadczeniem, a do tego mistrzem eliksirów ze specjalizacją w dziedzinie środków leczniczych, co może okazać się niezwykle przydatne w kryzysowych sytuacjach… Jak rozumiem, dzieci często chorują.

– Przestań, to brzmi, jakbyśmy zakładali ośrodek opiekuńczy dla chorowitej młodzieży z problemami.

– Mam też stałą pracę – kontynuował niezrażony Severus, jakby układał ogłoszenie matrymonialne – oraz dość oszczędności, aby zapewnić tobie i dziecku odpowiednie warunki.

– Nie jestem aż taką materialistką!

– I kupiłem dom.

Yen jeszcze przez moment uśmiechała się beztrosko, a potem płynnie i bez ostrzeżenia uderzyła w histeryczny płacz. Na tyle płynnie, że Snape nie zorientował się, w czym rzecz, dopóki nie było za późno.

– Dom? – wykrzyknęła przez łzy, unosząc się na łóżku, a zaraz potem bezsilnie opadając z powrotem. – Dom?!

– To nic wielkiego – zastrzegł od razu. Uczucie zakłopotania powróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. – Był tani. To jeden z tych nawiedzonych domów…

– Nawiedzonych?!

– …z którymi mugole nie potrafią sobie poradzić. Dobra lokalizacja w atrakcyjnej cenie. Faktycznie wymagał nieco pracy – opowiadał coraz szybciej, w miarę jak Yen płakała coraz rozpaczliwiej. – W piwnicy założył legowisko ghul, na piętrze zagnieździły się przynajmniej dwa boginy, jednego jeszcze szukam. Najgorszy był poltergeist. Nic dziwnego, że żaden mugol długo tam nie wytrzymał. Ten dom mógłby służyć jako pole treningowe do owutemów z obrony przed… Ale teraz już nadaje się do zamieszkania, wymaga tylko remontu. Yen?

Wielkie łzy kapały z jej nosa prosto na kołdrę, którą kurczowo ściskała w dłoniach. Łkała histerycznie, oddychając krótko i nerwowo, i niemal dusząc się na śmierć.

– Yen, słyszysz mnie?

Przerażony Snape zbladł jak ściana. Kompletnie nic z tego nie pojmował, jak zwykle.

– Wcale nie musimy tam mieszkać – rzucił pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy. – To tylko luźna propozycja.

Tkwił obok niej na łóżku jak kołek i tylko patrzył na nią bezradnie. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Z pewnością po tylu latach TO powinno wreszcie stać się łatwiejsze… Inni ludzie jakoś wiedzieli, jak sobie z tym radzić.

– Nie musimy tam mieszkać – powtórzył uspokajająco. – Możemy wrócić do mieszkania, wszystko mi jedno. Zrobimy, jak zechcesz. Obawiam się tylko, że może być ciasno… Z kolei wokół domu znajduje się całkiem ładny ogród. Pomyślałem, że… Dzieci lubią ogrody. To dobre miejsce do zabawy.

Yen zawyła jeszcze głośnie, jakby w ostatniej chwili udzieliło jej się wilkołactwo. Można by pomyśleć, że serce właśnie pęka jej na kawałki. Bez wyraźnego powodu.

Snape ostatecznie stracił cierpliwość.

– Na pieprzoną Rowenę! Dobrze wiesz, że nie mam pojęcia, co robić, kiedy płaczesz. Przestań i powiedz coś.

Nie była w stanie. Złapała go za rękę i pokręciła głową.

– Yenlla, do ciężkiej cholery!

– Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś – powiedziała w końcu i teraz Severus już kompletnie nie wiedział, czy płacze, czy się śmieje. – Kupiłeś dom!

– W zasadzie to dobra inwestycja – tłumaczył kulawo. – Bez boginów i innych niespodzianek możemy go odsprzedać za znacznie wyższą cenę. Robiłem już takie rzeczy.

– Nie, myślę, że go zatrzymamy. Och, Sever! – Pociągnęła jego rękę tak mocno, że musiał się zniżyć, a wtedy objęła go za szyję. – Będziemy najgorszymi rodzicami na świecie, ale mam to w nosie! Zostajesz z nami, nawet jeśli ceną za to będzie mała, straumatyzowana na resztę życia dziewczynka. Stać nas na terapię.

– Jak sobie życzysz, słońce dni moich.

– Dom! Och, nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy go zobaczę. Pewnie jest absolutnie okropny!

Mistrz eliksirów uśmiechnął się krzywo, ale nie dał się sprowokować. Cieszył się, że przynajmniej przestała płakać. Dzięki temu odważył się poruszyć najważniejszy temat.

– Czyli… wracamy do świata?

– Tak – odpowiedziała z przekonaniem. – Najwyższy czas.

§§§

W zasadzie nie tyle sami wyszli do świata, co zaprosili świat zewnętrzny do siebie. Pierwszy naturalnie był Remus Lupin. Naczekał się dostatecznie długo, wykazując przy okazji nadludzką cierpliwością.

Dla Severusa dostatecznie upokarzające było to, że musiał go sam wezwać i zaprowadzić, a gdy jeszcze został uprzejmie wyproszony z pokoju, omal go szlag nie trafił. Czy to nie naturalne, że chciał być świadkiem tej rozmowy? Czy żądał zbyt wiele?

– O czym zamierzasz z nią rozmawiać, że tak bardzo obawiasz się publiki? – walczył do końca Snape, niby przypadkiem blokując własnym ciałem wejście do pokoju Yen.

– Severusie, to są nasze prywatne sprawy – uciął krótko Lupin.

– Nie masz prawa mieć z nią żadnych prywatnych spraw.

– Kto wie? Może coś się jeszcze zmieni? – rzucił nieoczekiwanie obrzydły wilkołak, kompletnie wytrącając mistrza eliksirów z równowagi.

Severus chciał nadal stawiać opór, ale... nagle stracił powód, bo Yenlla tylko uśmiechała się promiennie, gdy Lupin wyrzucał go za drzwi. Szczyt wszystkiego!

Kolejne pół godziny należało do najgorszych w całym życiu Severusa Snape'a. Z początku wprawdzie starał się nad sobą panować, ale później zaczął myśleć... I to go zgubiło. Wkrótce był już przekonany, że to koniec. Yen na pewno nie zażyczyła sobie rozmowy z Lupinem bez powodu, musiała mieć jakiś ukryty motyw, jak zwykle. Remus też nie zareagował właściwie – nie tak, jak powinien zdradzony mąż! Coś tu było nie tak, BARDZO nie tak. Severus doszedł do wniosku, że państwo Lupin z pewnością się pogodzą. Żmija przyzna się do błędu, a potem poprosi o wybaczenie i bezzwłocznie je otrzyma. Przecież to Yenlla Honeydell! Lupin bez wątpienia wprost kona z ochoty, aby przygarnąć ją z powrotem. Wybaczyłby jej wszystko, to pewne. Nawet gdyby go zamordowała, przeprosiłby ją jeszcze za kłopot, zanimby skonał. Po zaledwie kilku minutach Severus uznał, że był jedynie pionkiem w ich rozgrywce, elementem dziwacznej gierki znudzonych małżonków, a teraz... Teraz...

To oczywiste, że się pogodzą!

Mistrz eliksirów już miał wparować z powrotem do salki Yen, nie mogąc znieść oczekiwania, gdy Lupin wreszcie wyszedł. Nie wyglądał, jakby miał tryumfować. Sprawiał raczej wrażenie przygnębionego i zrezygnowanego.

Podczas wizyty nie uszło jego uwadze, że Yenlla nosi na palcu dwie obrączki zamiast jednej. To był cios. Severus z kolei usilnie starał się trzymać dłonie nie na widoku, chowając je w kieszeniach lub za plecami, co pozwoliło Remusowi przypuszczać, że niespodziewanie również polubił srebrną biżuterię. Była to wprawdzie dość dziecinna i idiotyczna manifestacja praw posiadania, ale i tak ostatecznie złamała Remusowi serce. Najwyraźniej po kolejnej uczuciowej rewolucji Yen i Snape znowu nie mieli względów dla nikogo. Zachowywali się tak brutalnie i samolubnie jak zawsze.

– Wszystkiego dobrego, Severusie – powiedział Lupin. – Tym razem traktuj ją dobrze, o nic innego nie proszę.

Profesor Snape nie zebrał w sobie dość odwagi na złośliwości, więc wolał w ogóle nie odpowiadać. Napisał za to do swojego prawnika, ponownie poruszając kwestię rozwodu, za co Yen zmyła mu głowę.

– Potrafię sama zająć się swoimi sprawami, dziękuję bardzo – oświadczyła rozzłoszczona.

A potem wezwała agenta.

§§§

Thomas Starlight dosłownie rozpłakał się na widok marnotrawnej klientki. Ponieważ czuła się już znacznie lepiej, przyjęła go z dzieckiem w ramionach i z Severusem z migreną. Yenlla odzyskała kolory i poruszała się dość swobodnie, choć nadal pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno jej było wstawać z łóżka. Siedziała rozparta wśród poduszek niczym królowa i wyglądała tak ślicznie, jak tylko zdołała, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Snape sprawiał przy niej wrażenie mocno spranego nietoperza po traumatycznych przejściach. Na razie jako jedyny w pełni zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co naprawdę oznacza „powrót do świata", i niemal natychmiast miał tego wszystkiego dosyć. Podobnie jak osobliwego, trudnego do opanowania uczucia, które budził w nim widok Yen z dzieckiem. Było całkiem podobne do obrzydzenia, tylko jakby w drugą stronę...

Piękna szelma i jej znacznie mniej piękna córka to był zresztą temat na osobną historię. Znakomicie wychodziły jej dramatyczne ataki histerii, gdy nie mogła zobaczyć dziecka, jednak kiedy przyszło co do czego i surowa Gwendolyn wreszcie dała się przebłagać i przyniosła jej małą Alicję, rozpętało się tysiąc razy gorsze piekło. Yen wpadła w taką panikę, że nie odważyła się jej nawet dotknąć, nie wspominając o wzięciu na ręce. Nawet doświadczone pielęgniarki z oddziału dziecięcego wydawały się oszołomione tym żenującym widowiskiem.

– Nie, nie, nie! – wyła Yen jak zdarta płyta. – Nie chcę, nie umiem, nie mogę. Upuszczę ją, na pewno ją upuszczę… Nie, nie, nie!

W końcu doprowadzony na skraj obłędu Severus siłą wcisnął jej córkę w objęcia… I jeszcze musiał przytrzymać obie, bo Yenlla była zbyt roztrzęsiona, aby się na tym skupić. Ostatecznie rozpłakała się żałośnie, a dziecko zaraz za nią. W całej lecznicy rozdzwoniły się srebrne dzwoneczki i poszły w ruch kolejne eliksiry uspokajające. Pokonany Snape wrócił do pracowni, by przygotować więcej.

Z czasem Gwendolyn i Fanny wzięły jednak Yen w obroty i chociaż same nie wróżyły sobie powodzenia, wpoiły niezdarnej matce niezbędne podstawy opieki nad niemowlakiem. Dzięki temu po jakimś czasie mogła już odgrywać żywą alegorię macierzyństwa i była niezwykle z siebie zadowolona. Trudno tylko powiedzieć, jaki pogląd na całą sprawę miała Alicja. Nie była dzieckiem przesadnie energicznym ani żywym. Przez większość czasu patrzyła z filozoficznym spokojem na świat przejrzystymi okrągłymi oczami, które z każdym dniem stawały się coraz ciemniejsze. Podobnie jak dość wyraźnie zarysowane brwi, które od czasu do czasu marszczyły się w ponurym wyrazie, który wydawał się Severusowi bardzo, ale to bardzo znajomy...

I budził w nim pewien lęk.

Ugh, to było zdecydowanie zbyt skomplikowane i dziwaczne dla biednego mistrza eliksirów. Nawet przyzwyczajony do ekscentrycznego stylu życia gwiazd Thomas Starlight ledwo ogarniał to rozumem. Małżeństwo, rozwód, powrót, kariera, kolejny ślub, wilkołak, ciąża, dziecko, ucieczka… Za dużo było tego wszystkiego jak na jedną, małą kobietkę!

Przejęty i zaaferowany agent trafił w sam środek cyrku. Nie został o niczym uprzedzony. Dostał jedynie zwięzłą wiadomość od Yen, z adresem szpitala w postscriptum. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, sam potrzebował pilnej asysty magomedyków. Wystarczyło, że rzucił okiem na Severusa Snape'a i natychmiast postarzał się o dziesięć lat.

– Yenlla, słoneczko, naprawdę? ON?! – szeptał Thomas w nadziei, że stojący niedaleko Snape go nie usłyszy.

Mistrz eliksirów był bezpośrednio odpowiedzialny za jego załamanie nerwowe, długą terapię (łaskawie współfinansowaną przez Yen) oraz koszmarne sny, które jeszcze czasem powracały w wyjątkowo mroczne noce. Tuż po wojnie, gdy Yen i Severus byli jeszcze razem, Snape radośnie zadręczał jej agenta – bez wyraźnego powodu, dla zasady. Starlight do tej pory bał się go panicznie i wolałby już nigdy więcej nie oglądać na oczy.

Niestety, chwilowo był na niego skazany.

– Dlaczego akurat ON? – powtórzył niemal płaczliwie.

Yen uśmiechnęła się słodko i niewinnie niczym aniołek, naturalnie niczego mu nie wyjaśniając.

Starlight znał wprawdzie osobliwy gust swojej klientki, ale i tak nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości, że może być coś gorszego niż mąż wyjący do księżyca… A jednak przerażający były mąż Śmierciożerca był gorszy niż całe stado wilkołaków-terrorystów! Kiepski potencjał marketingowy, bo żadna szanująca się firma nie zechce dla swoich produktów podobnego skojarzenia… Dobrze, że chociaż historia okazała się chwytliwa. Romanse, zdrady i dzieciaki zawsze dobrze się sprzedają. A tu trafiło się wszystko za jednym zamachem!

Agent musiał szybko odkręcić ten bałagan, za to otrzymywał regularnie dość wysokie wynagrodzenie, z którego nie zamierzał rezygnować. Londyn i cały magiczny świat huczał od plotek, odkąd Yen zniknęła. Krążące na ten temat historie były tak fantastyczne, że sam przestał je śledzić, ale nikt jakoś nie domyślił się prawdy. Widocznie żaden z dziennikarzy czy fanów nie miał na tyle wyobraźni, żeby pomyśleć, że ciężarna Yenlla tuż przed rozwiązaniem uciekła z kochankiem do Irlandii. Cyrk, po prostu cyrk!

– Thomas – zaczęła Yen zaniepokojona jego przedłużającym się milczeniem. – Co teraz? Co mamy robić?

Oczywiście w pierwszej kolejności przyszło mu do głowy: „Natychmiast skończyć z tym wszystkim!", ale Yenlla nie przyjęłaby takiej rady. Spojrzał na swoją klientkę, a potem na przyczajonego przy łóżku Snape'a, który powoli zabijał go wzrokiem.

– Powiedzieć prawdę – rzucił Starlight w przypływie natchnienia. – Wyznać wszystko. Oczyścić się publicznie.

Yen zbladła, szykując się do omdlenia, ale agent powstrzymał ją niecierpliwym machnięciem ręki.

– Nie, słoneczko. Za daleko to zaszło. Uniki nie mają sensu, prędzej czy później sprawa i tak się wyda. Musimy załatwić to szybko i czysto. Krótkie oświadczenie. Notatka prasowa. Atak z zaskoczenia. Szok! – rozkręcał się coraz bardziej. – „Tego i tego dnia urodziła się…" Bla, bla, bla. „O czym zawiadamiają szczęśliwi rodzice". I podpis. Tyle! Bez wdawania się w szczegóły. Na resztę przyjdzie czas później.

– Nie! – zaprotestowała Yen, walcząc z dzieckiem, które chyba już się znudziło i zaczęło wiercić w jej ramionach. Albo zwyczajnie wyczuło jej zdenerwowanie i odpowiedziało tym samym. – Nie przyznam przed całym światem, co zrobiłam. Oszalałeś?!

– Ludzie mają prawo wiedzieć – odpowiedział znanym w medialnym światku frazesem.

– Prawo? – prychnął ze swojego kąta mistrz eliksirów. – Kto lub co daje im takie prawo?

– Yenlla jest osobą publiczną – uciął Starlight, stojąc twardo na swoim stanowisku. – Podobnie zresztą jak ty… panie Snape – ugryzł się w język, jak zawsze w obecności ulubionego obiektu uczuć Yenlli Honeydell.

– To jeszcze nie powód…

– Nie macie pojęcia, co tam się dzieje! – Starlightowi wreszcie puściły nerwy. – Nie ma innego wyjścia. Rozumiem, że potrzebujesz czasu, Yen, kwiatuszku… Dlatego musimy go sobie kupić. Najwięcej, jak się da. A do tego zrobić to inteligentnie.

– Tak – zgodziła się Yen z niepokojącym błyskiem w oku. – Osiągniemy to, utrzymując wszystko w sekrecie.

– Och, bynajmniej! Wiem, że czujecie się tu bezpiecznie. Miejsce wydaje się rzeczywiście urocze, a pielęgniarki miłe i do rany przyłóż…

Yen od razu mu przerwała:

– Ani słowa więcej na temat tych dobrych kobiet! To prawdziwe anioły, a poza tym są bardzo, bardzo dyskretne.

– Ale nie zarabiają zbyt wiele, prawda? – rzucił bystro Thomas. – Nagroda oferowana za jakąkolwiek informację na temat Yenlli Honeydell już w tej chwili osiąga bajońskie sumy. Wystarczy jedno słowo i te miłe, serdeczne kobiety byłyby ustawione na dobry rok.

– Nie, nie wierzę w to.

– Yen, kwiatuszku, w końcu ktoś się skusi. Oferta jest tak dobra, że sam bym na to poszedł. Dlatego musimy działać szybko. Ogłosimy to pierwsi. Zafundujemy publice terapię szokową, a potem… Potem się zobaczy.

Biedna aktoreczka zmieniała kolory jak w kalejdoskopie, to bladła, to znowu się rumieniła. Nie wiedziała, co robić i jak zaprotestować.

– Nie, to niemożliwe – wykrztusiła ledwo słyszalnie. – Absolutnie wykluczone.

– Ależ Yen, maleństwo…

Nadal kręciła głową i odrzucała z góry wszelkie propozycje. Nie odważyła się przy tym nawet spojrzeć na Snape'a, który czaił się gdzieś za jej plecami i uparcie milczał. Coraz bardziej się bała, że medialny szum ponownie go spłoszy i tym razem zamiast do Niemiec, ucieknie aż na Alaskę. Gdy opuszczała dom Lupina, myślała o wielu rzeczach, ale nie o tym… O hienach, które natychmiast musiały wiedzieć wszystko na jej temat, o nieustannie węszących dziennikarzach i fanach, którzy uzurpowali sobie prawo do komentowania i oceniania jej życiowych wyborów. Owszem, korzystała z tego zainteresowania i na nim zarabiała, a jednak czasami miała zwyczajnie dosyć. Snape źle znosił życie na świeczniku, z kolei ona nie potrafiła już tego zatrzymać. W przeszłości zbyt szeroko otworzyła drzwi do swojej prywatności.

– Nie, Thomas. Musi być jakiś lepszy sposób…

– Na bestię Salazara! – Severus niespodziewanie włączył się do dyskusji. – Miejmy to wreszcie z głowy!

Oniemiała Yenlla zerknęła na niego nieśmiało, natomiast Starlight cały aż pokraśniał, odkrywając w mistrzu eliksirów najmniej spodziewanego sojusznika.

– Co ma pan na myśli, panie Snape?

– Opublikujemy oświadczenie – zdecydował.

– Och, Sever! – pisnęła Yen, z emocji przyciskając do siebie dziecko i niemal je dusząc. – Naprawdę?

Przewrócił oczami.

– Widzisz inne wyjście?

– Znakomita decyzja – pochwalił Starlight, urodzony pochlebca. – Najlepsza z możliwych. Niezwykle rozsądna.

– Ma być proste i zwięzłe – ciągnął Severus. – Zwyczajne, jak wszystkie zawiadomienia o narodzinach i zgonach.

– Naturalnie.

– Nic ekscentrycznego.

– Oczywiście!

– Żadnych sesji, wywiadów i innych cyrków. Notatka prasowa i prośba o święty spokój. Koniec.

– Ależ zgadzam się z każdym pańskim słowem – zapewnił gorąco zachwycony agent. – Sam się tym zajmę. Osobiście! Potrzebne będzie jeszcze tylko… zdjęcie.

Zapadła ciężka, przykra i wypełniona ukrytymi znaczeniami cisza.

– Zdjęcie? – zapytał Snape bardzo uprzejmie.

Yenlla zamarła i zapobiegawczo schowała się za swoją coraz bardziej marudną córką. Temperatura w pokoju spadła o co najmniej dziesięć stopni. To cud, że w szpitalu tym razem nie rozdzwoniły się ostrzegawcze dzwoneczki. Wszyscy twardo spoglądali gdzie indziej, nikt nie ośmielił się skrzyżować spojrzenia z mistrzem eliksirów.

– Zdjęcie – powtórzył Severus bardzo cicho, bardzo wolno i bardzo upiornie. Nigdy nie był zbyt fotogeniczny, a zatem odpowiednio bardziej przewrażliwiony na swoim punkcie.

– Owszem, zdjęcie musi być – paplał radośnie Starlight, choć jego wzrok stał się odrobinę martwy, jakby z każdym słowem spoglądał coraz głębiej w otchłań śmierci. – Fotka na dowód. Inaczej, bądźmy poważni, nikt w to nie uwierzy. Honeydell i Snape ZNOWU razem? Nie, ludzie potraktują to jak kolejną niesamowitą plotkę. Ale zdjęcie? O, fotografia wszystko zmienia! Lepiej raz zobaczyć niż dwa razy usłyszeć i trzy razy przeczytać, mam rację?

Yenlla przestała oddychać. W głowie miała tylko pustkę i strach.

– Dobsssze – rzucił wreszcie Snape, wprawiając wszystkich w zdumienie. – Byle tylko mieć to za sobą.

Thomas Starlight potrzebował nieco czasu, aby uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Cud, prawdziwy irlandzki cud świętej Jakjejtam!

– Mogę ściągnąć tu fotografa w ciągu godziny – zadeklarował. – Do tego makijaż i… Kostiumy! Nie wiem, jak ze światłem. Już późno, może nawet uwiniemy się w trzydzieści minut! Albo lepiej w kwadrans.

Dopiero wtedy Yen odzyskała głos.

– Dzisiaj?! – krzyknęła, aż zadygotały szyby w oknach. – Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie!

Jej głowę wypełniły histeryczne myśli o podkrążonych oczach, rozczochranych włosach i rozmemłanym łóżku zamiast wieczorowej kreacji. Wymęczona i wyczerpana nie była ani trochę bardziej gotowa na powrót w światła reflektorów niż Severus.

– NIE!

Zaczęła się trząść, wybuchła płaczem. Zaraz po niej rozpłakało się dziecko. Alicja również miała dość i manifestowała to z siłą charakteru oddziedziczoną po temperamentnych rodzicach.

– Jutro – zawyrokował Snape.

Nie dodał wprawdzie słowa „błagam", ale można je było łatwo wyczytać z jego twarzy. Stanowczo odprowadził nadmiernie podekscytowanego Starlighta do drzwi i wypchnął na zewnątrz.

Gdy ponownie znalazł się sam na sam z pogrążoną w rozpaczy Yen, próbował przewrócić oczami i wmówić sobie, że bardzo żałuje uprowadzenia jej z domu i wywołania obyczajowego skandalu, ale byłoby to paskudne kłamstwo. Prawdopodobnie nikt i nic nie zdołałoby go już nigdy zniechęcić ani przepłoszyć. Ani Lupin, ani Starlight, ani nawet cały czarodziejski show-biznes. Jeżeli profesor Snape raz się na coś zdecydował, trwał przy tym z nie zawsze rozsądnym uporem. Słynął z tego w Hogwarcie.

– Naprawdę zamierzasz ogłosić całemu światu, że jestem cudzołożnicą? – żaliła się szelma, nerwowo oddychając pomiędzy atakami płaczu.

– I niemagicznemu też – odpowiedział bezlitośnie. – Na pewno pojawią się przedruki.

– Nie masz serca! Wymieniłeś je na tytanowy kociołek!

– Nie, kochanie, po prostu nigdy go nie miałem. Zapomniałaś?

Ten podejrzanie dobry humor zaniepokoił ją na tyle, że przestała płakać. Podobnie jak to niby przypadkiem dorzucone „kochanie". Snape wykorzystał moment dezorientacji, aby pochylić się, pocałować ją w czoło i szybko zabrać dziecko.

– Dobranoc, Yen. Musisz odpocząć, jeżeli chcesz jutro dobrze wyglądać.

– Słucham?! Czy to znaczy, że wyglądam źle?

– Fatalnie. Na okładkę „Czarownicy" musisz się bardziej postarać.

– Okładkę… „Czarownicy"? – wyjąkała słabo.

– Sądziłem, że je kolekcjonujemy. Najwyższy czas na kolejną, nieprawdaż?

Zostawił ją z zagadkowymi słowami i mętlikiem w głowie. Yen myślała o tym przez chwilę, a potem nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak tylko głośno się roześmiać… A potem jeszcze raz rozpłakać.

W końcu powiedział do niej „kochanie".

§§§

Po niezbyt przyjemnych dla Severusa wizytach Lupina i agenta Yenlli nadeszła pora na wielki finał, czyli Kitty Johnson née Silverwand. Zjawiła się następnego dnia wraz z całym taborem Starlighta i jakimś dodatkowym kobiecym zmysłem od razu wywęszyła mistrza eliksirów. Zanim zdołał uciec lub czymś się zasłonić, Kitty objęła go i mocno uścisnęła.

– Moje gratulacje! – oświadczyła nieznośnie radosnym tonem. – Zajęło ci to tylko dwadzieścia trzy lata. Cóż, mogło być gorzej.

– Puść mnie, obłąkana kobieto!

Kitty zachichotała, Severus prychnął.

– Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, Sev – szybko przeszła do rzeczy.

– Stań w kolejce.

– Mówię poważnie.

– Ja też. Mam sporo na głowie…

Stali na korytarzu, w pobliżu pokoju Yen, nad którą już pracowała armia kosmetyczek i charakteryzatorek. W krótkim czasie przedefilowała obok nich cała kampania sługusów Thomasa Starlighta, w tym: trzeci fotograf (dwóch pierwszych wyleciało z hukiem, jeszcze zanim zdołali zrobić próbne zdjęcia: pierwszy za to, że wyciągnął aparat i wymierzył nim jak pistoletem w jeszcze nieumalowaną Yen, drugi dlatego, że kiedyś był jej zbyt bliskim „znajomym"), Starlight we własnej osobie (który krążył z nieszczęśliwą miną w tę i z powrotem) oraz parada zaintrygowanych pielęgniarek. Przygotowania do pierwszej sesji (zdjęcia, jednego głupiego zdjęcia!) po porodzie zjadały mnóstwo czasu i nerwów. Severusowi nie zostało w zapasie dość cierpliwości dla Kitty.

Kobieta była jednak uparta.

– Chcesz załatwić tę sprawę raz na zawsze czy nie? – rzuciła enigmatycznie. – Ja niczego innego bardziej nie pragnę, bo mam już serdecznie dość tych waszych podchodów. Dość!

– Co masz na myśli?

– Yen to kłamczucha, tak samo jak ty – westchnęła z rezygnacją Kitty. – Nie potrzebujesz z jej strony więcej niespodzianek niż to konieczne, prawda? A zatem grzecznie mnie wysłuchasz. Mam pewien plan.

Snape, który jak wiadomo kiepsko radził sobie z Krukonkami, skapitulował. Z wymuszonym uśmiechem zaprosił Kitty do pracowni eliksirów, podczas gdy obłąkany zespół Starlighta do zadań specjalnych doprowadzał Yenllę do stanu medialnej używalności.

Nieznośna koleżanka szelmy błyskawicznie udowodniła Severusowi, że jest warta poświęconego czasu.

§§§

To była katorga. Okrutna, niekończąca się, pozbawiona sensu katorga!

Gdy Severus wrócił do sali, w której umieszczono Yen, była ona ponownie piękna, rześka i urocza, ale co z tego, skoro już po kwadransie miał ochotę ją zagryźć, wysadzić w powietrze Starlighta wraz z fotografem i szpitalem, a potem uciec jak najdalej i nie oglądać się wstecz. Dziecko mógłby (ewentualnie i z obowiązku) zabrać ze sobą. Powoli zaczynało wyglądać jak jego miniaturowa kopia, więc czuł się zobligowany.

Praca nad tym jednym jedynym, niezbyt w sumie istotnym zdjęciem do notatki prasowej okazała się gorszą harówką niż lata spędzone w różnych pracowniach alchemicznych. Uczesana, umalowana i wystrojona w romantyczną, luźną szatę Yenlla wyglądała i pozowała wspaniale jak zwykle, Alicja została odpowiednio ułożona i zamaskowana, by nie psuła kadru, ale Severus… Severus zwyczajnie tam nie pasował. Nie zgodził się na charakteryzację, nie zgodził się na przygotowane specjalnie dla niego ubranie (czy raczej przebranie, jak sam to określił), nie zgodził się nawet usiąść przy pięknej Yen, aby uzupełnić kiczowatą scenę rodzajową, która powstała w głowie fotografa. Jednym słowem, odmówił wszelkiej współpracy i złośliwie stawał okoniem przy każdej próbie ustawienia gdziekolwiek jego szacownej osoby. Ostatecznie utkwił uparcie i sztywno przy wezgłowiu łóżka, wyprostowany jak struna i nadęty jak ropucha. W tej pozycji nijak nie dało się go ładnie ująć w kadrze, więc kolejne zdjęcia robione przez zrozpaczonego fotografa wychodziły tylko gorzej i gorzej.

Mistrz eliksirów nie trawił całej tej sytuacji. Skierowanych na niego reflektorów, zaklęć i obiektywów, kręcących się wokół ludzi i sztucznych min, które miał przybierać na życzenie speców od wizerunku i marketingu niczym tresowany pufek. Nie umiał się w tym odnaleźć i był zwyczajnie wściekły – na Yen, na siebie i na świat w ogólności. Sądził, że uda mu się zagryźć zęby i jakoś przez to przebrnąć, ale nie.

– Może chociaż troszeczkę w lewo – błagał bliski załamania nerwowego artysta fotografii rodzinnej. – Może ociupinkę w dół.

Nie, nie i jeszcze raz NIE.

Snape nie reagował na prośby, tylko patrzył. Patrzył tak, jak umiał najlepiej. Wzrokiem prześwietlającym kliszę i rozsadzającym obiektywy. Swoim sprawdzonym Wzrokiem Totalnej Zagłady.

Po godzinie takiej mordęgi Yen niemal zupełnie opadła z sił. Nie pomógł nawet makijaż, wizja powrotu na pierwsze strony gazet ani serdeczne zachęty ze strony Starlighta. Uśmiech pięknej aktoreczki stawał się coraz bardziej sztuczny, a rozpacz wręcz wyzierała z jej zmęczonych oczu. W końcu i mała Alicja nie wytrzymała swojego pierwszego aktorskiego zadania. Zaczęła marudzić i kwilić, co podziałało jeszcze bardziej niszcząco na szarpaną porywami instynktu macierzyńskiego Yen. Zaledwie moment później obie miały w oczach łzy, a zirytowany ponad wszelkie pojęcie Severus – mord.

– No więc… – zaczął kulawo Starlight. – Myślę, że tyle wystarczy. Mamy sporo materiału, na pewno coś wybierzemy…

Fotograf wprawdzie zbladł na samą myśl o jakości „materiału", jaki uzyskał w tak niesprzyjających warunkach, ale westchnął i pokiwał głową. Uchodził za specjalistę fotografii dziecięcej i rodzajowej. Najwyraźniej jako artysta stał się zbyt zarozumiały i los, wykorzystując Mrocznego Nietoperza i jego upiorną rodzinę, postanowił go za to ukarać.

– Koniec! – ogłosił w końcu Starlight głosem pozbawionym wszelkiej nadziei. – Dziękuję wszystkim za udział.

– Salazarowi niech będą dzięki.

Snape, który do tej pory stał sztywny i majestatyczny jakby kij połknął, nagle złożył się niczym zepsuta luneta. Osunął się bezsilnie po ścianie i przyklęknąwszy na jedno kolano, oparł się o brzeg łóżka Yen. Schował ciężką głowę w dłoniach, próbując powstrzymać nadciągającą szturmem migrenę. Wyglądał iście niczym z krzyża zdjęty.

– Przepraszam – szepnęła nieśmiało Yen.

Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. Pewnie jeszcze machnąłby ręką, gdyby miał na to dość siły. Piękna szelma przysunęła się do niego ostrożnie, kołysząc w ramionach niespokojne dziecko. Trzeba przyznać, że szło jej to coraz lepiej i już prawie się nie krzywiła. Pewnie nadal nie zauważyła niszczącego i absolutnie nie rokującego na przyszłość wpływu genów...

– Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale również nie chcę w moim życiu więcej dziennikarzy. Postaram się coś na to poradzić, obiecuję.

Severus rzucił jej sceptyczne spojrzenie zza rozczapierzonych palców, którymi rozmasowywał skronie.

– Prędzej piekło zamarznie niż ty znikniesz z plotkarskich rubryk, słońce dni moich.

– Zobaczymy, może jeszcze cię zaskoczę.

Wokół nadal krążyli ludzie z ekipy Starlighta, a drzwi od pokoju to otwierały się, to zamykały z trzaskiem. Technicy rozmontowywali dodatkowe oświetlenie, młode asystentki wymachiwały różdżkami, ściągając z pokoju i samej Yen czary wygładzające i poprawiające nasycenie koloru. Fotograf z miną męczennika składał sprzęt, a Gwendolyn zaglądała do pokoju zainteresowana losem dziecka i porą karmienia, czyli tymi drobiazgami, którymi Yenlla nigdy sama z siebie nie zawracała sobie głowy. Wszystko to jednak nagle straciło znaczenie. Yen uśmiechnęła się, tym razem naprawdę i szczerze, po czym jeszcze bardziej zbliżyła do Severusa i lekko pochyliła w jego stronę. Mistrz eliksirów opuścił ręce i opierając się wygodniej łokciami na prześcieradle, spojrzał na nią wyjątkowo ciepło.

I nagle było po wszystkim. Po miesiącach podchodów (gdy spotykali się ukradkiem i nie potrafili podjąć odpowiedzialnej decyzji), po tygodniach strachu (gdy Yen tak blisko otarła się o śmierć) i kilku dniach kompletnej dezorientacji (gdy na świecie pojawiła się ich córka) nareszcie wszystko się skończyło. Nowy układ wkrótce przypieczętuje oficjalne ogłoszenie w prasie i nie będzie już odwrotu. Dlatego Yen i Severus patrzyli sobie w oczy spokojni, zrelaksowani i bardziej czuli niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Sprzyjający moment wyczuła również Alicja, która wyciągnęła przed siebie rączki, niemal dźgając mistrza eliksirów palcem w oko.

Dokładnie w tym momencie całą trójkę oślepił blask flesza.

– Powiedz, że to złapałeś – szepnął w napięciu Starlight.

Fotograf wydawał się autentycznie zdumiony faktem, że ma w dłoniach aparat. Zdążył go już w części rozmontować. Statyw leżał na podłodze, podobnie jak zestaw najlepszych obiektywów. Zadziałał jednak instynkt. Powoli kiwnął głową i z wdzięcznością pogłaskał sprzęt. Podobnie zdezorientowaną minę miał zresztą za każdym razem, gdy odbierał za to zdjęcie kolejną prestiżową nagrodę w branży lub przyjmował w swoim atelier dobrze sytuowaną klientkę, która chciała mieć fotografię dokładnie taką samą jak „ta śliczna aktorka z brzydkim mężem". Jedynym minusem był morderczy wzrok mistrzem eliksirów, który aż do końca życia prześladował fotografa, gdy tylko na moment przymknął oczy...

§§§

Głowy obracały się, a wlepione w niego oczy śledziły ciekawsko, gdy profesor Snape po raz pierwszy od blisko dwóch miesięcy wędrował korytarzami Świętego Munga. Za jego plecami narastały irytujące szepty. Bez wątpienia wszyscy już wiedzieli, przecież plotkarskie gazety po publikacji szokującego oświadczenia nie oszczędziły mu niczego. Porywacz cudzych żon, rozbijacz porządnych rodzin, uwodziciel i łachmyta. Ciężko odzyskać twarz po czymś takim... Dlatego nawet nie próbował. Nie przejmował się szeptami ani spojrzeniami i spokojnie szedł przed siebie.

– Och! – Pani Paddington omal na niego nie wpadła, a potem prawie rozpłakała się na jego widok. – Och, profesorze, tak się cieszę!

– Błagam, nie teraz. Czy mój gabinet...

– Czeka na pana.

– A praktykanci?

– Profesor Gillian ich pożyczył. Zaraz sprowadzę oboje.

– Będę niezwykle wdzięczny, pani Paddington.

Miny praktykantów na wieść o powrocie mistrza eliksirów wyrażały... wszystko. Zapewne każdy chciałby być witany podobnym wyrazem bezgranicznej radości. Jasne, nie byli zachwyceni, gdy niespodziewanie ich porzucił (korespondencyjnie), a ich praktyki stanęły pod znakiem zapytania. W zasadzie gdyby nie profesor Gillian, który zdecydował się nimi zaopiekować, te kilka miesięcy spędzonych w Mungu najprawdopodobniej poszłoby na marne. Byli mu wdzięczni, oczywiście. I nawet miło pracowało się z kimś, kto rzeczywiście traktował ich jak uczniów i próbował się nimi opiekować, zamiast wrzeszczeć i atakować humorami – jak mawiał Frycek. Ale Sever to jednak był Sever, kropka.

Lovegood i Goldman popędzili korytarzem na złamanie karku, ale przed drzwiami gabinetu wyhamowali i doprowadzili się do porządku. Wiadomo, Snape miał wysokie standardy.

Mistrz eliksirów siedział za biurkiem z oszołomioną miną i przecierał dłonią zmęczone oczy. Nie musieli czytać gazet. Było wyraźnie widać, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni przemierzył piekło w obie strony, a potem jeszcze został na podwieczorek.

– Dzień dobry, profesorze – odezwała się grzecznie Luna, z trudem ściągając na siebie jego uwagę.

– Siadajcie, proszę. – Wskazał im miejsca.

– Jak się czuje pańska... – zaczął uprzejmie Frycek i natychmiast zaciął się pokonany przez terminologię.

Luna przystopowała go szybkim ciosem z łokcia.

– Jak się czuje pańska żona? – dokończyła gładko.

– Lepiej, dziękuję.

– A... A córka?

– Nie przeciągaj struny, Lovegood – zgrzytnął zębami Severus, nim zdołał nad sobą zapanować. – Obie jakoś dojdą do siebie, ale potrzebują czasu. Właśnie dlatego tutaj jestem.

Luna i Frycek z nadzieją zastrzygli uszami. Czyżby wrócił po nich? Byli gotowi uczynić, co tylko w ich mocy, aby pomóc profesorowi.

– Co możemy dla pana zrobić? – zapytał Goldman, który z podniecenia ledwo mógł usiedzieć na miejscu.

Snape starannie rozważał to, co zamierzał im zakomunikować.

– Nic – odpowiedział. – Wróciłem, ponieważ uznałem, że należy wam się wyjaśnienie. Kiedy zgłosiliście się na praktyki, a ja zgodziłem się was przyjąć, mieliście prawo liczyć na profesjonalizm. Niestety, wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy, których nie przewidziałem. Nie planowałem, że sprawy prywatne pochłoną mnie na tyle, aby zupełnie przysłonić obowiązki zawodowe. Zawiodłem i za to muszę was przeprosić.

– Nic się nie stało, my... – wtrąciła szybko Luna.

Snape nie słuchał.

– Naturalnie postaram się to naprawić. Znajdę kogoś, kto zgodzi się was przejąć i doprowadzić praktyki do końca.

Twarze wpatrzonych w niego uczniów wydłużyły się w rozpaczy.

– Ktoś... inny? – wyjąkał Frycek.

– Tak.

– A pan, panie profesorze? – zapytała Luna pogrzebowym tonem.

Mistrz eliksirów prychnął z irytacją. Nie był przyzwyczajony do wyznawania win ani bicia się w piersi, a oni jeszcze mu to utrudniali.

– Niestety, obecna sytuacja wymaga, bym był gdzie indziej. Nie mogę...

– Poczekamy! – zapewnili go chórem.

– Zajmiemy się wszystkim na miejscu – dodała Luna.

– Przypilnujemy laboratorium – obiecał Frycek.

– Możemy pracować z profesorem Gillianem.

Severus jeszcze przez moment utrzymywał się sztywno na krześle, jak na niezniszczalnego Nietoperza przystało, po czym wreszcie się poddał. Zgarbił się, oparł głowę na dłoni.

– Nie wiem, jak długo to potrwa. Nie mogę jeszcze wrócić. Nie mogę również zrzucać swoich obowiązków na innych pracowników Świętego Munga. Najlepiej będzie, jeżeli...

Ani na chwilę nie zdejmowali z niego wzroku. Wydawali się kompletnie załamani.

– Proszę pana – wtrąciła znowu Luna.

– Możemy zrobić wszystko – wsparł ją zaraz Frycek. – Poradzimy sobie sami, a praktyki zawsze można przedłużyć.

– Nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć – dorzuciła od siebie Luna. – Tylko papiery muszą się zgadzać.

– Nie – zaprotestował Snape. – Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. Ani ja, ani tym bardziej wy. Jeżeli nie dopilnujemy formalności, a poprawnie wypełnione dokumenty są wbrew pozorom bardzo ważne, możecie stracić rok. Już dawno powinniśmy rozpocząć pracę nad waszymi projektami… nad konspektami prac dyplomowych...

Widać było, że sama myśl o dodatkowych obowiązkach powoduje u profesora obrzydzenie i zniechęcenia nie do opisania. Myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej i nawet specjalnie tego nie ukrywał. Ewidentnie chciał też jak najszybciej powrócić tam cieleśnie, więc praktykantom trudno było znaleźć argumenty, aby go zatrzymać.

– Zrobimy wszystko – szepnęła ponownie Luna. Jak zwykle w kryzysowych sytuacjach nie było w jej głosie nic irytującego, rozmemłanego i nieznośnie lunowatego. W tej postaci niemal dawała się lubić.

– Dostosujemy się.

– Postaramy bardziej.

– Na pewno zdążymy.

– Potrafimy ciężko pracować.

Czuli, że mistrz eliksirów słucha ich jednym uchem. Nerwowo bębnił palcami w biurko i coraz częściej zerkał za okno. Niecierpliwił się. Coraz bardziej oczywisty stawał się fakt, że nie przyszedł po nich, tylko żeby się ich pozbyć. Już miał stanowczo uciąć błagania i protesty, gdy coś go powstrzymało. Niekoniecznie litość, bo Severus Snape nadal pozostawał Severusem Snape'em, ale… Cóż, nie lubił marnotrawstwa.

Nagle ocknął się z zamyślenia i przeszył bystrym wzrokiem Lunę.

– Co dokładnie znaczy „wszystko"? – zapytał tak słodko, że aż niebezpiecznie.

Praktykanci nie zdążyli się ucieszyć. Zamiast tego pomyśleli zgodnie, że tym razem naprawdę się wpakowali.

§§§

Siobhan O'Sullivan nie spodziewała się, że będzie ją jeszcze kiedyś czekać poważna pogadanka w cztery oczy z mrocznym mistrzem eliksirów. Przecież ustąpiła, oddała mu we władanie pracownię eliksirów i nawet (co nie było bez znaczenia) pośrednio uratowała żonę. A jednak ciągle mu było mało. Jak to mówią, daj palec, a hipogryf pożre całą rękę.

– Może to, co powiem _po raz kolejny_ , wyda się panu nudne, profesorze Snape, ale to naprawdę _tylko_ mała lecznica. Nie potrzebujemy…

– Właśnie dlatego to idealne rozwiązanie. – Severus nie pozwolił jej dokończyć. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle, irytująco pewny swego. – Na pewno dostrzeże to pani, panno O'Sullivan, gdy tylko pozbędzie się pani tych dziwacznych uprzedzeń.

To już było zwyczajnie niedopuszczalne! Ona i uprzedzenia? Kto tu kogo miał prawo upominać?!

– Proszę to ponownie przemyśleć – zasugerował Snape, korzystając z oburzenia, które na moment odebrało dyrektorce mowę.

– Potrzebuję jednego zaufanego mistrza eliksirów, nie trzech.

– A zatem świetnie się składa, bo to zaledwie uczniowie.

– Tym bardziej nie widzę powodu, bym miała ich tu przechowywać i zawracać sobie nimi głowę.

– Proszę pomyśleć o tym w ten sposób – poradził dobrodusznie profesor Snape z szatańskim błyskiem w oku. – Nie znalazłem jeszcze odpowiedniego kandydata na stałe, ale moi praktykanci mogą pracować w lecznicy do końca wakacji, a później zaglądać w weekendy. Nie mają stopnia mistrza, więc może im pani płacić mniej. Albo wcale.

Po tych jakże odkrywczych słowach pomiędzy Severusem i Siobhan na nowo zawiązała się nić porozumienia, a los Luny i Frycka został ostatecznie przypieczętowany. W końcu po co ma się praktykantów czy stażystów, jeżeli nie po to, aby ich bezkarnie wykorzystywać? Młodzi potencjalni mistrzowie zostali zatem bezdusznie przehandlowani i od tamtego popołudnia dzielili swój czas pomiędzy Świętego Munga i Lecznicę Świętej Conainne, która przez kilka kolejnych lat mogła się pochwalić najlepiej zaopatrzonym magazynkiem w całej Irlandii.

§§§

Wielkie odkrycie kart nieco rozczarowało Severusa. I to nie tylko dlatego, że po długiej i błogiej przerwie znów regularnie gościł na pierwszych stronach gazet. Chodziło raczej o to, że nie miał już Yen wyłącznie dla siebie. Czasy, gdy przebywali we dwoje, odcięci od świata i zdani na siebie, minęły bezpowrotnie. Teraz w szpitalu bez przerwy przebywały jej koleżanki, a od czasu do czasu nawet Lupin – ten mężczyzna zupełnie nie miał honoru! Okresowo pojawiali się inni goście, których Severus nie znał, nie kojarzył i nie zamierzał nic w tej kwestii zmieniać, oraz – regularnie jak w zegarku – wyjce od pełnej nienawiści Rity Skeeter. Dziennikarka stanowczo domagała się wywiadu, sesji i wyłączności. Dręczyła Yen, mimo że miała już swoje pięć minut sławy, gdy opublikowała wszystkie dokumentujące głośny romans zdjęcia i plotki, które starannie zbierała i gromadziła w szufladzie na czarną godzinę. Salazar raczy wiedzieć, czego jeszcze chciała, skoro sponiewierała ich doszczętnie. Severus wyczytał już w gazetach tyle synonimów do słów „cudzołóstwo", „zdrada" i „uwiedzenie", że mógłby napisać własny słownik, bardzo specjalistyczny. Kontrolował czasopisma, które nieustannie znosił im Starlight, wyrzucając co złośliwsze artykuły, aby nie drażnić Yen. Gdy ostatnio w jej ręce wpadł wyjątkowo brutalny pamflet, przepłakała ciągiem dwa dni. W rozpaczy pocieszały ją Kitty i Rosmerta. Bezczelnie zajęły miejsce Snape'a przy jej łóżku i nie zamierzały się wynieść.

– Ach, Yen, skarbie, tak mi przykro!

– Wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz.

– Wyglądasz przepięknie, Yenka.

– A dziecko jest wprost przesłodkie! Całe do schrupania.

Severus szybko miał dosyć tego szczebiotania i zatęsknił za błogim spokojem i samotnością. Koniec końców, ściągnięcie praktykantów do Irlandii okazało się dla niego wybawieniem. Miał co robić, skoro nie był już tak niezbędnie potrzebny Yen. A gdy miał dosyć zarówno „psiapsiółek", jak i Lovegood z Goldmanem, szukał Gwendolyn. Starsza pielęgniarka witała go z wyrozumiałym uśmiechem i prowadziła dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien się znaleźć – na salę, w której kopuła z zaklęć była coraz mniejsza, a dziewczynka większa i bardziej przypominająca ludzkie stworzenie. A raczej stworzenie z gatunku snape'owatych. Oczy Alicji zrobiły się już całkiem ciemne, a na głowie pojawiły pierwsze czarne włoski.

– Nikomu nie powiem – zapewniała Severusa Gwendolyn, dbając o jego reputację, jak o swoją własną.

Nawet gdy małą można było już spokojnie przenieść na salę do matki, zwlekała z tym kilka dni. Nie chciała pozbawiać profesora i jego córki tej spokojnej oazy z dala od medialnego obłędu. Jakoś czuła, że oboje doceniają kojące chwile sam na sam.

Dopiero gdy nadciągał wieczór, Severus mógł bez obaw odwiedzić Yen. Znikali wtedy agenci, koleżanki i cały ten nieznośny kram. Zostawała piękna szelma, znów nieco bardziej rozsądna i spokojna niż za dnia, kiedy nieuchronnie przypominała sobie o nieznośnych gwiazdorskich nawykach. Przywoływała go do siebie i klepała znacząco dłonią miejsce na łóżku.

– Ile czasu tu jeszcze spędzimy? – pytała z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem. Mimo wszystko nie lubiła szpitali, nawet tak przyjaznych.

– Nie mam pojęcia.

– Jak myślisz?

– A jak się czujesz? – skontrował.

Piękna Yenlla – świeża i różana od pudru i zaklęć, którymi przyzdabiano ją na użytek publiczny – spojrzała na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem.

– Nadal kiepsko, niestety. Mimo to wolałabym być już w domu niż ciągle leżeć w tym łóżku.

– Cierpliwości, słońce dni moich.

– Chciałabym też móc się obronić. Mam dość tych szkalujących artykułów. Och, wiem, że chowasz przede mną najgorsze – przeszkodziła mu, zanim zdążył się wtrącić. – Domyśliłam się, znam ten brukowy styl i wszystkich niewydarzonych dziennikarzy. Chciałabym tam pójść i wygarnąć im, co myślę.

– Prawnicy się tym zajmą.

Yenlla z wojowniczą miną mięła w dłoniach kołdrę.

– Nie martwię się tak bardzo o nas, jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni. Ale jak to zniesie Rem? O tobie i o mnie piszą co prawda paskudne rzeczy, ale z niego zwyczajnie się śmieją! „Rogaty wilkołak! Ministerstwo powinno rozważyć rejestrację tego osobliwego, nowego gatunku magicznej fauny" – zacytowała ze złością. – Jak można było napisać coś tak okrutnego?!

– To w zasadzie prawda.

– Severus!

Wzruszył ramionami.

– A nie?

Yen przez moment wydawała się oburzona i obrażona, ale szybko jej przeszło. Na mądrą Rowenę i podstępnego Salazara, lubiła mistrza eliksirów z dobrodziejstwem inwentarza i nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Czyż nie dowiodła tego dostatecznie jasno? Dlatego zamiast się boczyć, przysunęła się bliżej i pozwoliła objąć ramieniem.

– Chciałabym mu to jakoś wynagrodzić, tylko nie mam pojęcia jak.

Severus milczał przez chwilę, potem niechętnie się odezwał. Wyraźnie nie miał na to ochoty i musiał się przemóc.

– Jest pewien sposób.

– Jaki?

– Starlight już o tym wspominał. Musisz powiedzieć prawdę.

– Jaką znowu prawdę?

Poruszenie w głosie sugerowało, że Yen dobrze wie, a przynajmniej domyśla się, o co chodzi. Postanowiła jednak tego nie rozumieć, dopóki nie zostanie wygłoszone drukowanymi literami.

Snape westchnął ciężko, bo to nie był dla niego temat ani łatwy, ani tym bardziej przyjemny.

– Kitty opowiedziała mi o liście… od Tonks.

– Och, nie!

– Uważa, że powinnaś coś z tym zrobić, chociaż sama nie ma odwagi poruszyć tego tematu.

– I słusznie! To nie jej sprawa! – krzyknęła Yen, płonąc słusznym gniewem. – Ani tym bardziej twoja.

– Yenlla – zaczął surowo, z przyganą.

– Nie! – przerwała mu buntowniczo. – Nie zamierzam do tego wracać. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Spaliłam ten list, nie ma go. Żałuję, ale nie da się tego naprawić.

– Mieliśmy zacząć od początku, z czystym kontem.

– Nie, to za dużo. Zresztą, minęło tyle lat – wykręcała się, unikając jego wzroku. – Jakie to ma teraz znaczenie?

– Żadnego. To tylko ostatnia kwestia do wyjaśnienia.

– Co to pomoże? Przecież nie cofniemy się dzięki temu w czasie. Nic się nie zmieni, absolutnie nic.

Mistrz eliksirów siłą powstrzymał się przed kolejnym wzruszeniem ramion. Tak naprawdę niewiele go to obchodziło, był tylko posłańcem. Jednak z drugiej strony… Gdyby zająć czymś Wilkołaka, na przykład panną Tonks (o ile nadal była panną, ale prawdopodobnie tak), nareszcie miałby go ostatecznie z głowy. Nie zostałoby mu już dość czasu ani ochoty, by nadal kręcić się przy Yen.

– Jeżeli naprawdę chcesz zadośćuczynić Lupinowi, powinnaś do niej napisać – stwierdził z przekonaniem.

– Nie zrobię tego!

– Powiedzieć o wszystkim.

– Ona i tak nie wróci.

– Skąd ta pewność?

– To niemożliwe.

– Tonks jest z Blacków, a oni mają w sobie gen psiej wierności, nie zapominaj o tym, słońce dni moich. Droga Bellatrix, Najwierniejsza Suka Czarnego Pana. Andromeda i jej mugolski mezalians. No i niezastąpiony Syriusz Black, który po tylu latach zapewne wciąż miewa mokre sny o swoim najlepszym, martwym kumplu.

– Sever, na litość!

– Blackowie nie zapominają, a Tonks jest równie żałosna jak oni wszyscy. Postawiłbym na to nasz dom. Bez wahania.

Pokonana Yen nie potrafiła zdecydować, czy powinna go wyśmiać, uderzyć czy raczej się rozpłakać. W głębi duszy wiedziała, że miał rację, choć nigdy nawet jej się nie śniło, iż kiedykolwiek będzie ją pouczał taki beznadziejny, sprzedajny Nietoperz.

– Dobrze, jak sobie chcesz.

– Rozsądna decyzja.

– Której pewnie pożałuję.

– Przecież sama powiedziałaś, że nie ma to już żadnego znaczenia, kochanie – przypomniał uprzejmie Severus, któremu „kochanie" wyrywało się teraz znacznie częściej, ale nadal z wyrachowaniem.

Słodkie słówko skutecznie rozłożyło szelmę na łopatki. Wpatrzyła się w niego rozmarzonym wzrokiem, w jednej chwili zapominając o Remusie, Tonks i swoich dawnych grzechach.

– Chcę być tylko z tobą, wredny Nietoperzu. Jeżeli aby to osiągnąć, muszę odciąć i tobie, i sobie wszystkie drogi ucieczki, bardzo chętnie to uczynię. W końcu ktoś musi myśleć o dziecku. Czarno widzę jego przyszłość przy takich rodzicach. Przynajmniej jedno z nas musi nauczyć się żyć absolutnie uczciwie.

Severus mruknął z aprobatą, układając się wygodniej obok niej. Może i było to sprzeczne z regulaminem, ale już od dawna nikt nie próbował go wyrzucać, mimo że nagminnie łamał godzinę policyjną dla odwiedzających. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że hotel był tak daleko, a Yen tak blisko. Lecznica Świętej Conainne musiała jakoś to znieść.

§§§

– Więc to wreszcie błogosławiony koniec – rzucił profesor Snape z niewypowiedzianą ulgą oraz lekkim, ledwie słyszalnym w głosie niedowierzaniem. Ostatecznie po chrzcie ognia, jaki przeszedł kilka miesięcy temu, miał prawo spodziewać się doprawdy wszystkiego… Głównie wszystkiego najgorszego.

Mistrz eliksirów schodził po długich szpitalnych schodach krok w krok za piękną Yen. W dłoni niósł obrzydliwą kwiecistą torbę, która została jej po niesławnym okresie bycia słodką panią Lupin. Szelma odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła do niego niecnie, przyciskając równocześnie do piersi tobołek różnokolorowych, falbaniastych gałganów, który gdzieś pod tym wszystkim był małą Alicją Snape, panienką osiągającą właśnie szacowny wiek trzech miesięcy.

– Rzekłabym, że to dopiero początek, ale jak wolisz, kochanie.

– Wystarczy mi szpitali do końca życia – mruknął, a Yenlla wyszczerzyła się jeszcze bardziej uroczo.

– W takim razie może nie powinieneś był z taką wytrwałością odwiedzać nas dzień w dzień?

Yen ostatecznie spędziła w lecznicy całe lato. Poród wyczerpał ją jeszcze bardziej niż początkowo zakładali magomedycy. Nawet gdy jej stan ogólny się poprawił, ciągle pojawiały się nowe problemy. Pierwszy raz zdołała się podnieść z łóżka dopiero w połowie lipca i tak ją to osłabiło, że ponownie się rozchorowała. Severus widział w tym wszystkim jeden wielki, niekończący się koszmar. Tym bardziej, że nie mógł już dłużej nocować w szpitalu i brać wolnego. Musiał w końcu wrócić do pracy, ogarnąć praktykantów (skoro już się zadeklarował), a potem mieszkanie i dom, który nadal znajdował się w ruinie. Rozpaczliwie potrzebował świeżej gotówki, przecież nie zarabiał, odkąd wyczerpał płatny urlop. A życie kosztowało, podobnie jak magomedycy, leki, dzieci i rozwody. Bogowie tylko wiedzieli, w jak opłakanym stanie był budżet takiej trzpiotki jak Yenlla oraz ile tysięcy galeonów trzeba będzie wpakować w Remusa, jeżeli rozwód zostanie orzeczony z winy żony – absolutnie jasnej, oczywistej i łatwej do udowodnienia (patrz exemplum pierwsze: dziecko obcego autorstwa). Nieszczęsny, kupiony w przypływie natchnienia dom także wymagał olbrzymich nakładów finansowych. Mimo ogromu zadań Snape znajdował jednak czas, aby codziennie odwiedzać Yen. Już wtedy przeczuwał, że to zły pomysł. W ten sposób wkładał w jej pozornie słabe dłonie śmiercionośną broń.

– Rozumiem, że nie przestaniesz mi tego wypominać do końca życia? – sarknął po nosem.

– Wypominać? Ależ moja uwaga wypływała z nieskończonej wdzięczności. Poza tym nadal nie zdecydowałam, czy zamierzam spędzić z tobą aż „resztę życia". Nie wiem, czy jestem zainteresowana stałym związkiem. Niczego ci nie obiecywałam, czyż nie?

– Znowu zaczynasz.

– Ja? – zdziwiła się absolutnie niewinnie.

– Masz zbyt dobrą pamięć, Yen Honeydell.

– Prawda? – Rozjaśniła się cała jak latarnia w ciemnym korytarzu. – Wszyscy zawsze mnie za to podziwiali. Podobnie jak i z powodu niezwykłej zdolności obserwacji. Czy mogę się tym również pochwalić?

Szelma była z znakomitym humorze. Nareszcie zdrowa (może jeszcze nie całkiem, ale uparła się na wypis, aby zdążyć na ślub młodego Malfoya), wolna i z prawami własności do wszystkiego, na czym w życiu jej najbardziej zależało – czyli ponurego Nietoperza, którego tak trudno było złapać w sidła. Pewna swego drażniła się z nim radośnie cały dzień… Ku obopólnej satysfakcji.

– To znaczy? – westchnął ciężko Severus.

– Chciałam tylko zapytać, czy przypadkiem twoja gorliwość w trzymaniu straży u mojego boku nie wynikała przypadkiem z chęci zapobieżenia jakiemukolwiek sam na sam z Remusem... Szczególnie odkąd okazało się, że nie planuje mnie znienawidzić.

– Nonsens.

– Doprawdy? – zaśpiewała słodko Yen, usuwając się na bok i robiąc miejsce dwóm przemykającym na górę pielęgniarkom.

– Zamiast zajmować się bzdurami, zwróciłabyś lepiej uwagę na to, co robisz. Znowu źle je trzymasz – pouczył mistrz eliksirów profesorskim tonem, wskazując na tkwiący w ramionach Yen tobołek.

– Wcale nie! I to nie jest żadne ONO!

– Przytrzymaj JĄ porządnie. Zaraz ją upuścisz.

– Bynajmniej. I nie zmieniaj tematu.

– Wcale nie zmieniam tematu.

– I kto tym razem zaczyna?

– Świetnie, rób, co chcesz!

Snape wyminął ją szybko, zeskoczył z ostatniego stopnia i zerknął do góry z nabzdyczoną miną i ramionami wojowniczo skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Ponury efekt jego popisowej czerni i postawy psuła jedynie kolorowa torba, którą postawił u stóp. Yenlla zachichotała ze swobodą, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym popisem.

– Możesz świdrować mnie tym wściekłym wzrokiem do woli, i tak drugi raz nie dam się nabrać na „mrocznego, złego Snape'a". Słyszałam, jaki cyrk odstawiałeś, kiedy myślałeś, że umarłam.

– To nadinterpretacja! – zaprotestował. – Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Byłem zmęczony, wściekły i musiałem siedzieć…

– O to chodzi, wcale nie musiałeś – wytknęła mu z satysfakcją. – Dlaczego nie przyznasz, że chciałeś?

– Bo tak nie było.

– Więc dlaczego zwyczajnie nie poszedłeś do domu i nie zrelaksowałeś się, jak robi większość tatusiów, gdy ich kobiety są rozrywane na strzępy?

Teraz był naprawdę rozzłoszczony, co Yen skonstatowała z prawdziwą rozkoszą. Gdy chorowała, zachowywała się niemal nieprzyzwoicie dobrze i grzecznie. Musiała sobie w końcu powetować te długie miesiące w szpitalu.

– Bo to zupełnie w twoim stylu cackać się ze sobą jeszcze pół roku po porodzie, gdy normalnym matkom wystarczy tydzień – zaatakował ją w odpowiedzi.

– Nic nie poradzę na to, że jestem tak delikatna i krucha. A ty znowu zmieniasz temat.

– Na przeklętego Salazara!

W odpowiedzi na odwołanie do wyższej instancji, Yen wystawiła mu język, po czym zajęła się poprawianiem pstrokatego zawiniątka.

– Udusisz je.

– To nie jest ONO. To twoja córka, Snape!

– Wszystko jedno. Możemy wreszcie stąd iść?

– Tak, muszę tylko podpisać wypis.

– Czy tego nie robi się wcześniej?

– O bogowie, jak ty się wiecznie musisz wszystkiego czepiać! Nie wiem. Być może. Co za różnica? Po prostu chodźmy do recepcji…

– Rejestracji.

– Sever, do cholery! – fuknęła na niego i bez dalszych dyskusji ruszyła przed siebie, powiewając luźną suknią.

Podeszła do sympatycznie uśmiechniętej, miłej młodej dziewczyny dyżurującej na izbie przyjęć.

Trudno powiedzieć, co i dlaczego poszło nie tak. Jak zwykle w takich przypadkach nic nie zapowiadało tragedii. Może przyczyny późniejszych nieszczęść należało szukać w tym, że ruda jak marchewka (i jak większość kobiecego personelu) Mary była nowym nabytkiem w szpitalu, a do tego młodszą córką Gwendolyn, czyli przedstawicielką pokolenia, które nadal bardzo dobrze kojarzyło mistrza eliksirów i miało prawo żywić do niego uprzedzenia… Tak, to z pewnością był główny powód. Poza tym nadal trwał sezon urlopowy i większość pielęgniarek, która dobrze kojarzyła „pana i panią Snape" oraz była zaznajomiona z ich skomplikowaną historią, zażywała akurat zasłużonego wywczasu. W związku z tym nie było nikogo, kto mógłby uratować mistrza eliksirów przed tym ostatnim z długiej serii yenllowatych upokorzeń.

– Dzień dobry, chciałabym… – zagadnęła Yen wesoło i nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania.

– Och, to pani, pani Lupin! Tyle o pani słyszałam. Och, oczywiście, że poznaję, mama bez przerwy o pani opowiadała. W końcu panią wypuszczają?

– Jak widać.

– Och, tak się cieszę! Czy to znaczy, że wkrótce znów zobaczymy panią na scenie?

– Na pewno nie tak szybko. – Piękna Yen rozjarzyła się w słodkim uśmiechu zarezerwowanym dla fanów. – Wolałabym poświęcić jeszcze trochę czasu rodzinie.

– Ależ to naturalne. – Pokiwała głową młodziutka adeptka pielęgniarstwa i obie kobiety zagłębiły się w serdecznych pogaduszkach.

Dopiero znaczące „khm" przywołało Yen do porządku.

– Na mnie już czas – rzuciła wesoło. – Mogłabyś podać mi kartę wypisu, skarbie?

– A czy mogę najpierw prosić o autograf?

– Oczywiście!

Zaszeleściły papiery, a Yenlla użyła pióra, aby podpisać się na innym skrawku papieru niż ten, o który jej pierwotnie chodziło. Wypis na moment odsunął się w czasoprzestrzeni.

– Proszę bardzo.

– Och, dziękuję!

– Khm – odezwało się ponownie gdzieś z tyłu.

– Sever, przestań chrząkać – mruknęła Yen półgębkiem, nadal uśmiechając się uroczo do Mary.

– Czy pan jest chory? W takim razie nie powinien pan przebywać w pobliżu dziecka – zatroskała się pielęgniarka. – Takie maleństwa są bardzo delikatne.

– Wezmę to pod uwagę – burknął.

– Nie zawracaj sobie nim głowy, droga Mary. On jest absolutnie niereformowalny, zapewniam.

Otoczony kobiecym chichotem, którego najwyraźniej był obiektem, profesor Snape skonstatował gorzko, że nigdy, ale to NIGDY nie będzie w stanie sobie z tym poradzić, a swoją niedawną i nie do końca przemyślaną decyzję dotyczącą uprowadzenia Yen z pewnością przypłaci zdrowiem. Cóż, sam tego chciał.

Yenlla złożyła wreszcie zamaszysty podpis na formularzu i cmoknęła się z Mary na pożegnanie, omal nie zgniatając przy tym Alicji. Severus zmuszony był interweniować. Dopiero po tym krótkim balecie udało mu się oderwać Yen od pielęgniarki i jej biurka. Złapał szelmę za łokieć, zdecydowany holować ją do drzwi wyjściowych choćby i siłą, gdyby miała ochotę jeszcze dłużej się ociągać. Zanim wprowadził swój plan w życie, Mary przywołała ich z powrotem.

– Proszę państwa! Och, byłabym zapomniała, przecież to mój pierwszy tydzień pracy… Jeszcze to. – Podsunęła ku nim urzędowo wyglądający papier.

– Co to takiego? – zainteresowała się Yen.

– Akt urodzenia, naturalnie.

– Akt… urodzenia? – Wielka gwiazda londyńskich scen w jednej chwili zbladła, chociaż akurat nie odgrywała żadnej tragicznej heroiny.

– Czy takich rzeczy nie otrzymuje się dopiero po rejestracji w ministerstwie? – zapytał czujnie Snape.

– Tak, oczywiście, ale… – Mary zarumieniła się nieoczekiwania. – Widzą państwo, ostatnio przeżywamy typową powojenną reakcję na... To jest... Cóż, mamy do czynienia z prawdziwym baby boom, można by rzec. Dlatego aby nieco odciążyć urzędy, obowiązek rejestrowania noworodków przerzucono na szpitale, naturalnie tylko jeżeli kwestia ojcostwa nie budzi najmniejszych wątpliwości. W wypadku dzieci narodzonych w związkach małżeńskich cały proces zautomatyzowano i teraz akt urodzenia można odebrać od razu przy wypisie ze szpitala – mówiła jeszcze pewnym głosem, chociaż na jej twarzy powoli wykwitała panika.

Gdy tak patrzyła na bladą Yen i coraz bardziej wściekłego mistrza eliksirów, sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego określenie „związek małżeński" niezbyt jej pasuje. Dopiero po chwili napłynęło zrozumienie i krew niemal zamarzła Mary w żyłach.

– Ojej! – pisnęła w strasznej ciszy, która zapanowała w rejestracji.

– Czyli to jest… – zaczęła niepewnie Yen, ostrożnie sięgając po dokument, ale Severus był pierwszy. – Oj – dorzuciła, widząc jego minę.

– Alicja Lupin? – warknął nisko i groźnie, aż Mary wstrząsnęła się odruchowo. – Co to znaczy „Lupin"?!

– Więc… Pani formalnie jest panią Lupin, prawda? – zdezorientowana dziewczyna zwróciła się do Yen.

– Tak, ale… O dobra Roweno! Sever, przecież ja wciąż jestem mężatką!

– Mówiłem, że powinnaś to załatwić dawno temu.

– Wiem, wiem! Ale jakoś nigdy nie było czasu… Ani powodu, aby się spieszyć.

– Oto masz swój powód. Czarno na białym – rzucił wściekle, mnąc nieszczęsny akt urodzenia w palcach.

– Proszę pana, proszę przestać! To dokument państwowy! – zawołała z przyganą młoda pielęgniarka.

– Nie miałam pojęcia, że tak to teraz wygląda – broniła się Yen. – Zresztą, ty również.

Snape ze wzgardą odłożył papier na kontuar, po czym pochylił się ku Mary z taką miną, że poczuła ochotę, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się po drugiej stronie globu.

– Osobiście wykonałem w tym szpitalu, w pracowni eliksirycznej, test na ojcostwo zgodny z wszelkimi normami i zaaprobowany przez Ministerstwo Magii – powiedział bardzo powoli, chcąc być dobrze zrozumianym. – Czy nie załączono tego jako korekty?

Popełnił duży błąd. Sam jeszcze nie wiedział, jak gigantyczny.

– Ja… Nie bardzo rozumiem… – jąkała oszołomiona Mary.

– TEST?! – zawyła tymczasem Yenlla, purpurowa ze złości i cokolwiek obłudnego wstydu. – Zrobiłeś test?! Za moimi plecami? Ty draniu!

– Sama stwierdziłaś, że nie jesteś pewna, kto jest ojcem.

– Nie tak głośno!

– To ty krzyczysz.

– Powiedziałeś, że to nie ma znaczenia – jęknęła budzącym litość głosikiem, jednym z najlepszych w swoim bogatym repertuarze.

Mistrz eliksirów objął dłońmi głowę w beznadziejnej próbie powstrzymania nadciągającej migreny.

– A co miałem powiedzieć rozhisteryzowanej babie? Musiałem to sprawdzić, nie rozumiesz? A gdyby okazało się, że wilkołactwo jednak jest dziedziczne?

– Mówiłeś, że nie jest.

– A gdyby było? Wtedy należałoby działać szybko i chociaż spróbować zatrzymać defekt we wczesnym stadium. Istnieją również inne wady genetyczne… Zawsze lepiej wiedzieć wcześniej.

Yen nadal wyglądała na obrażoną, ale też nieco spokojniejszą.

– A więc… Czyja jest? – rzuciła ugodowo.

– Moja naturalnie.

– Och, Sever!

Ruszyła w jego stronę gotowa albo rzucić mu się w ramiona, albo zabić, albo rozpłakać (lub też wszystko naraz), dlatego błyskawicznie odsunął się z pola rażenia i ponownie zwrócił do Mary.

Napotkał ścianę lodu i wyniosłej pogardy.

– Khm – chrząknęła dla odmiany pielęgniarka z bardzo profesjonalnym wyrazem na młodej twarzy. – Jeżeli dobrze zrozumiałam, to pan jest ojcem dziecka pani Lupin, czy tak?

– Tak – prychnął sfrustrowany Severus. – Właśnie tak.

– I nie jest pan panem Lupinem?

– Bo mnie zaraz…

– Nie jest – odpowiedziała krótko Yen.

– I wykonał pan test bez wiedzy i zgody pani Lupin?

Zapanowała ciężka, pełna zakłopotania cisza.

– W takim wypadku – podjęła po krótkiej przerwie Mary – czy byliby państwo łaskawi poczekać, aż przyprowadzę panią dyrektor?

Yenlla Honeydell i Severus Snape bezbłędnie odgadli, że zmiana w tonie dziewczyny nie wróży dobrze. Nie mieli jednak absolutnie nic na swoją obronę.

– Sever, ty skończony idioto! – wyrzuciła z siebie Yen, gdy zostali sami.

Chciała urządzić mu awanturę, którą dobrze popamięta, chciała krzyczeć, tupać nogami i rzucać przedmiotami, ale niestety miała zajęte ręce. Dlatego popatrzyła na niego surowo, a potem – jak zwykle w takich wypadkach – wybuchła dzikim śmiechem. Co jak co, ale to naprawdę było zabawne! Zawsze musieli się wpakować w kabałę, za każdym razem.

A gdy Yen zanosiła się śmiechem, nieoczekiwanie dołączył do niej nowy głos – i bynajmniej nie był to Severus. Małe zawiniątko w ramionach nieodpowiedzialnej matki, dziewczynka wprost nienaturalnie poważna, która nigdy do tej pory nie raczyła się uśmiechnąć, okazała się mieć równie skrzywione poczucie humoru jak jej rodzice. Niestety, najpewniej było to dziedziczne. Zszokowana pani Honeydell-Lupin-Snape omal nie upuściła córeczki, a potem zaśmiała się jeszcze głośniej.

I nagle wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Mimo rozwodów (a raczej ich braku), szpitali (w liczbie mnogiej) i pechowych aktów urodzenia (a także wymownej miny Siobhan O'Sullivan zerkającej na nich ze szczytu schodów), państwo Snape (z niespodziewanym naddatkiem w postaci potomka) po wielu latach znaleźli się w końcu na najlepszej drodze do szczęśliwego końca...

Chyba.


End file.
